Campione: The Theomachy!
by Classic Mecraphone
Summary: When a Human who has trained all of his life to fight against the threat of Heretic Gods earns the power of a Godslayer, our world will undergo a drastic change whether it's ready or not. A change where those with power believed change would never occur. A Theomachy. First chapter contains more details on what you're getting into! Slight AU timeline.
1. Chapter 1: Jereth

Chapter 1: Jereth

* * *

 _The sky was falling apart._

 _Not literally of course, but there was no other way to best describe the actual events that were taking place. Metaphors exist for a reason._

 _Great Sheets of rain were falling from the bruised and clouded sky, with enormous and constant snaps and snarls of lightning illuminating the arena._

 _Said arena was an ocean, so unfathomably deep that it was nothing but utter blackness, despite the constant illumination provided by the violent thunderstorm overhead. An ocean that had encroached upon the Earth, drowning cities and erasing large swaths of land during the course of it's ravenous journey._

 _But these were trifling details, a mere melodramatic backdrop to the true events happening upon this battleground._

 _The real focus was the 12 figures that stood arrayed upon this stage, all proud and powerful, apprehensive yet violent, resigned but excited._

 _Not prepared to die, but aware it's possibility._

 _Upon closer inspection the 11 Human figures were seemingly arrayed against the one decidedly not Human body, obviously at odds with each other._

 _And it was quite apparent that one side had a clear disadvantage when the actual battle would commence._

 _The 11 were far,_ far _outmatched._

 _The other figure was one of distended proportions, as if a Whale, Eel and Dragon had been fused into one. It's size was seemingly impossible, a mountain floating across the seas, as unstoppable as it was majestic._

 _Yet the 11 did not falter. Preparing weapons and powers of legends long past, yet manifested in the current time stream, they let loose a shout of defiance, of challenge, of unwavering bravery._

 _11 unique and conflicting personalities, with seemingly nothing in common except their duty, and their refusal to back down._

 _Answering their call with one of it's own, the Beast reared back, a tidal wave of water caused by it's motion, and let loose a roar that shook the world._

 _Undaunted the 11 figures changed forward, meeting the Beasts challenge as one-_

* * *

Alice

I awoke with a start, heart hammering and breath coming short and fast, the silk sheets plastered to my body from the sweat that adorns my skin and nightdress. Quickly beginning to cough and wheeze as my none too sturdy body begins to spasm due to my violent awakening and shortness of breath, I mentally sigh at the price of my power making itself known yet again.

Luckily Miss Ericson quickly rushes to my side, a cup of water in one hand and a soothing back rub in the other.

"Princess Alice, are you alright? I heard a sudden shout and when I came in you were…it was another vision wasn't it?"

Slowly regaining my composure and breath I take a small sip of the water and sigh in relief, still a little shaky.

"Thank you Miss Ericson, would you mind making some tea? I still need some…time to work through what I witnessed."

"Of course Princess."

Quickly leaving the room she goes to prepare a drink for me, and I slowly lean back and reflect on what the vision meant. It was different from most visions I have. While there is always a certain amount of guesswork involved in my premonitions, there are usually enough concrete details, specific events that allow me to alter events in a useful way, rather than just making changes and hoping for the best.

I frown as I consider what this vision felt like.

While it was definitely meaningful, and clearly warned of events to come, there was a certain…unrealness that pervaded the seeing. Which turns my frown into a full blown scowl.

I hate metaphorical visions. While they clearly warn of events to come, there is so much grey area in them that attempting meaningful action is practically a joke.

I hate merely sitting back and waiting for answers to fall into my lap, I prefer to to take an active role in matters such as these.

Well, as active as I can manage.

I let loose another sigh and decide to take stock of what I might have seen. The large being was almost certainly a Heretic God of some sort…but what one? There was no other indication of it's identity aside from it's appearance, which isn't much to go on since many Gods can change forms at will or simply adopt new forms permanently. The only other clue was it's absolutely terrifying power, which seemed limitless.

I've never heard or seen of a God that powerful before, and I sincerely wish never to do so again.

Although…the drowned and deluged cities might hint at this God being of a water origin.

Food for thought.

The other 11 beings though…I would safely bet that they were Campione. Although that in itself raises plenty more questions. 11 Campione? That means there could potentially be as many as 4 more Campione coming into existence. 8 Campione in almost three decades…that's quite an interesting spread if I say so myself.

Miss Ericson arrives with some chamomile tea and I gratefully take a sip.

"Feeling better Princess?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Ericson."

"…Have you a task for me?"

"Unfortunately I do not. So many things about that vision are unclear or are merely metaphors…although I can tell you this Miss Ericson…there was one very certain feeling I had during this seeing."

"What was it Princess?"

"Fear. Have the Witengamot pay _very_ careful attention to any signs of new Campione or potential Heretic God attacks. If need be coordinate with Royal Arsenal and the other associations, I'll talk to the Black Prince if need be."

"Understood Princess…is it really that bad?"

"Yes. I was frightened when seeing this Miss Ericson. Things are going to change soon, and we need to be ready for it."

* * *

Jereth

A slight curve in the wall where two chairs are set aside for potential guests.

An abstract painting of a California beach during sunset. Of pretty good quality.

The plain metal desk with a few scattered papers and office supplies on it's surface.

An impassive Esoteric like myself keeping a watchful eye on my person, lest I decide to do anything violent.

These are the things in this room I can look at without wanting to kill somebody. To look elsewhere is to catch a glimpse of the other 'Human' being in the room, who's the main reason I'm fantasizing about committing homicide with a blunt rectal thermometer.

I lock gazes with the Esoteric and silently measure my chances. He's not as good as me, but he doesn't have to be. He only needs to distract me long enough for-

"Jereth are you paying attention to me?"

-for the fat bastard in the room to do his thing and ruin my life for the umpteenth time.

Slowly cranking my head around I look at my boss. Doughy skin the consistency and color of spoiled dough. Rubbery lips like those of some disgusting sea creature. Sharp eyes that unfortunately house a very clever mind.

"I'm listening Brother Kollberg. Continue."

Which is much more polite than what I really want to say to him, which would likely consist of some violent threat about rearranging his intestines outside his body after ripping his head off.

Which is actually fairly tame when I consider some of the less savory things I've considered doing to him over the years.

"Very well, I'll need you to leave as soon as you can then. Sister Bianca has your airline tickets and Brother Lucho will meet you at the Lima International Airport. He'll take care of arranging transportation and acquisition of equipment. Any questions?"

"Yah actually. WHY exactly are you sending me to another Branch's backyard when they almost certainly have their own operatives available for something as critical as retrieving a fucking _Grimoire_. What's the real catch?"

He puckers his lips like the crease of an armpit and condescendingly says, "Why Brother Jereth, I'm surprised that you don't understand. While I'm certain that our fellow Brothers in the South American Branch are perfectly competent in their duties, would you not agree that we are more reliable to handle something as dangerous as a Grimoire?"

Translation: Kollberg just wants all the gravy so that he can baste his turkey better than the other Branches can. What an asshole.

To my disgust he stands up and puts a pudgy hand on my shoulder in a fatherly manner. I eye his fingers and briefly wonder if I could get away with biting one of them off. I bet the fat fuck tastes like pork.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else with this mission other than you Jereth. Do this and you will have vindicated my trust in your abilities."

I resist the urge to sneer. Trust?

Yah right. He sure doesn't trust me enough to take that fucking Commandment Seal off the back of my neck. Which is smart of him, because then I'd likely try to rip his throat out the second I was free.

"Oh, and you are forbidden from using the Grimoire in any fashion until it is returned to me personally."

I feel a slight twinge on the back of my neck that seems to travel to the base of my skull and I fight down the sudden burst of rage that he would _dare_ put any sort of restriction on me…but of course, the universe cares little for my level of personal freedom.

Thankfully he doesn't seem to expect an answer to his command and dismisses me.

I can't leave the room fast enough.

* * *

"So how was your meeting Jereth?"

I turn towards the sound of probably my only real friend in the world's voice and wryly reply, "Oh it was great Creele. I only felt like killing Kollberg a couple dozen times as opposed to a few hundred, and had a potential plan to free myself from this friggin Seal shot down before I could even think about implementing it. How was your day?"

He grins and replies, "Much less aggravating than yours apparently. It's my reward for keeping my temper and not losing it all the time."

"Well congratu-fucking-lations. You heard about my next mission?"

"Of course."

You would never guess he was the North American leading Monastic information Brother by looking at him since Creele, a giant African American man of 6'3" and 220 lbs of pure muscle, is someone who looks like he should be off suplexing fools in a wrestling ring.

A rather salient lesson that appearances can be deceiving.

I scowl and complain, "Then you should know that it's practically guaranteed that _something_ is going to go tits up on this mission. And I get to be in the middle of it."

Creele disinterestedly shrugs.

"You have a habit of being the last one standing in the end. I'm not particularly worried."

"Easy for you to say while you get to stick around in the air conditioned office dickhead."

"I'll miss you to Bat-Gwai."

I roll my eyes and move to leave. He clasps my shoulder before I can do so and gives a non-joking nod.

"Stay sharp out there Brother."

I clasp his opposite arm and give a nod of my own.

"Appreciate it Brother."

* * *

Lucho

The Gringo who quite a few of our Monastic Brothers and Sisters know as the 'Apostate' isn't quite what I expected. For someone with such a volatile reputation, he's rather unimpressive. Standing at 5'10", maybe 161 lbs of corded muscle that resembles barbed wire or rusted chain, dirty blond hair that is cut maybe three inches long and a face that straddles the line between handsome and forgettable. Picking him up at Lima international Airport had been a rather awkward first encounter, mostly because he was surprisingly grouchy.

Not aggressive or violent, but like an, 'old woman who was sick of the world and can only bitch about it', kind of grouchy.

Quite a bit different than what I had imagined. From there we had simply moved straight to our ambush point after stopping by a Monastic Abbey to acquire weaponry for our little heist. After we had arrived at the 1S Highway outside the city and settled down to wait he had simply kicked back the car seat, put his feet on the dash and seemingly fallen asleep.

I had merely shrugged and turned on the radio after awhile, more for some background noise than any desire to listen to music. It wasn't until we had been waiting for three hours, watching the traffic drive by as the sun slowly dipped behind the horizon that he spoke up again.

"You know, I've only been to South America three times before, and Peru once. And now that I'm finally here the only thing you play on the radio is crappy English music sung by guys who don't speak English. For the love of God, switch to some native station or something."

I bring my attention back to the music that's playing and find myself agreeing with his assessment. Growing up speaking both languages, the attempt at singing English by the band is cringe-worthy at best, while if the music and lyrics are even tangentially related to the original material, the original piece wasn't too special to begin with anyway.

I randomly flip to a station that's actually singing in Spanish and Brother Jereth sighs in relief.

"Much better."

"You know, you weren't quite what I was expecting Mr. Apostate."

"Well what were you expecting? And don't call me that."

His last sentence is uttered with such clinical delivery that I don't even try to joke about it.

"Well I was expecting a more imposing figure, and one with a far more angry and aggressive attitude. You just seem ornery."

He shifts to face me and I'm stuck facing his astonishingly bright eyes the color of _Esmeraldas._ I'm further surprised by just how expressive his face can be, an odd trait for an Esoteric assassin. Right now he is without a doubt radiating annoyance and disinterest.

"Well I'm very sorry to disappoint you. So what's your story? How did you end up working with the North American Branch and then end up here?"

I shrug.

"Some thing's happened before, then I did some other things not too long ago which ended badly, and now I'm here trying to pay off the fixing cost for said things."

He gives an uninterested scowl and goes back to his reclined position.

"You could have just said you don't want to talk about it."

"And where would the fun in that be?"

He doesn't reply and I amusedly go back to watching the road.

Another hour goes by without comment and the sun goes down completely, sending the surrounding desert into darkness and reduced temperature.

I sigh and say, "Why are _we_ here doing this? Shouldn't our South American Brothers and Sisters be handling this?"

"They _should_ be, but as you'll certainly come to learn, the Branches have a bit of a dick measuring contest going on between them."

I frown.

"Shouldn't the Council of Brothers be on good terms-"

"The Council of Brothers," He interrupts heavily with, "As a collective whole, can't decide on the goddamn day of the week."

"But our overall purpose-"

"Our overall purpose? The Monasteries have _long_ since forgotten it Brother. Or do you think those guns and our Magic are exclusively for some unprepared and likely un-threatening rookie Magicians? Or are they meant to allow us to go head-to-head with other Monastic agents?"

I scowl as his words ring true. My position as an observer in Lima also doesn't seem quite so innocent anymore. More likely I was just being given busywork until the Branch needed an expendable agent on hand.

I turn to the figure cast in shadow and ask, "Do you have any proof of this Brother Jereth?"

"Proof? Nope. Just a lifetime of experience seeing how the Monasteries do their work. Take that as you will."

My further line of questioning is interrupted as my phone suddenly vibrates with only a single line of text in the message.

" _Get ready"_

Jereth glances at me and I shrug.

"That was our observer. He says our target is on the way."

He grumbles and jacks his chair back to it's original position.

"So if he can see them why isn't he doing our job for us?"

"He's not Monastic, merely Human."

"Well that's just dandy."

He sighs and kicks the door open, letting in a rush of cold air that he seemingly ignores.

"C'mon Brother, let's get this over with."

* * *

Jereth

I set up a tripod for the AK-47 and check to make sure the infrared scope is working alright. I can Night-see, but any big slip of concentration will ruin my vision, which I really don't need to happen if things go wrong as I expect them to.

Casting a fortification spell on the rifle and camo blanket it's set up on, to better reduce the recoil by magically 'gluing' the two together, I breath out and start watching the road. Lucky break for us, this late at night traffic is sparse, with only one car every 40 or so seconds passing by. Maybe we might actually get away with not killing some innocent poor bastard.

"They're getting closer Brother. Two minutes out. Our friend says they're in a Black Sedan. I'm also getting a strong spike of powerful magic. Seems likely that's our Grimoire approaching."

"All right get ready with the tire brake. If there's magicians, never mind a Great Knight in there I don't want to give em a chance to fight back."

"Understood."

I spend the next few minutes gently practicing moving my crosshairs back and forth between where I assume the driver and passenger seats are going to be. Then it's time to rock.

"Ten seconds Brother."

"Don't wait for my signal, hit em' whenever you're set."

I get no response as the steadily approaching headlights draw closer then I hear him gently murmur, " _Heart of Earth, beat wildly. Gaia Spike._ "

He actually vocalizes the spell in order for it to have maximum effect, and sure enough there's a brief flash of light, right before a giant spear of rock blasts through the highway and destroys one of the Sedan's front axles. It grinds erratically to a halt and I line up the rifle's sights and lay on the trigger.

Not bothering to carefully aim since I'm working with almost no recoil I strafe back and forth across the windshield, watching it spiderweb and then shatter as the 7.62 rounds hit home. I see a brief geyser of blood appear before one of the rear doors is suddenly booted open. Quickly shifting my aim in that direction I see a few rounds spark off the car frame and shred it, as well as a body jerk and hit the ground in a boneless sprawl.

3 seconds and 30 rounds later I stop firing as the clip empties. Quickly slamming a fresh one home I toss the rifle to Lucho and tersely say, "Cover me, and don't shoot me in the back."

He nods and I take a second to plant my hand on the ground before quietly intoning, " _Predator of the night, heed the call and seek our enemies backs. Aeger Labrum."_

A shadow seemingly detaches itself from the ground and wraps around my arm, before dissipating and leaving a Hisshou style knife in my hands, 13 inches of jet black metal except for a thin spiral of lavender coloration decorating the blade. Pulling an AMT Hardballer from it's holster and resting it across my wrist with the knife pointed outwards I start sprinting towards the torn up car.

I know a lot of the Mage Associations eschew the use of modern weaponry when it comes to combat, but that's their loss. Modern tech is capable of a lot of neat tricks, such as quickly putting a bullet in someone's skull at the speed of sound, which Magic and admittedly do…but not nearly as efficiently. There's a reason us Esoterics are better than your run-of-the-mill mage, and half of it is our open mindset towards equipment.

Arriving at the wrecked vehicle I quickly scan it and note two dead bodies in the front of the car. One took a round through his right eye and sternum, while the other has 4 holes riddled across his chest. I frown as I slowly edge around the car, unable to get a clear view on the guy who made it out of the car. There's a quiet howl as a gust of wind blows across the highway and I scowl. My gut's practically screaming that something isn't right, and if there's one thing I'm confident in it's my guts ability to tell when shit's about to go sideways.

My scowl deepens as I hear what sounds like whispering. Is that my ear playing tricks on me or is that-

" _-and sally forth on boots of wind. Air Compress._ "

Oh shit.

The previously immobile vehicle suddenly shoots towards me with startling force and I barely have time to channel magic through the _Aeger Labrum_ to defend myself. A thin line of shadow almost a meter long erupts from the end of the knife and I swing it downwards, neatly bisecting the car and causing it's two halves to skid by me in pinwheeling vectors instead of breaking half the bones in my body.

The guy who I had thought was dead is suddenly on his feet sprinting directly at me, a knife in his right hand and a blank look on his face. Quickly bringing the pistol around I fire two shots from less than three meters away that he somehow fucking _dodges_ , at which point he's practically in my face driving a knife towards my heart.

Quickly switching to a reverse grip on the _Aeger_ I knock his strike away, the superior weapon cutting his knife's blade apart at the base…only for his left hand to suddenly grab my gun hand and lever my wrist over his back. Instead of letting the fulcrum of his maneuver shatter the bones in my forearm I lean into the throw, getting my feet underneath me after a brief moment spent airborne and wrenching my arm out of his grip. Unfortunately the gun catches on his fingers and our two opposing momentums cause it to go flying off to the side.

Facing him I push off of my back foot and quickly launch into a _Silat_ series of slashes that I fully expect to end the fight now that he doesn't have a weapon. Instead he bends and weaves perfectly, dodging all my strikes seemingly effortlessly before he slips past my guard and drives his stiffened fingers into my throat.

I manage to lean back far enough so that his handspear only causes my throat to cramp, as opposed to crushing my esophagus. It still keeps me from breathing though, which is kind of a problem. He pays for it with a quick slash that takes a chunk of his arm but he couldn't appear to care less as he grabs my knife arm in a blindingly quick hold and drives his heel into my elbow, neatly breaking the joint.

Well this is a shitty place to run into someone a whole assload more dangerous than I am. Hell, he fights like a…

…Like nothing, this guy is a Monastic Esoteric like me. He _has_ to be.

Well this makes things interesting. Not necessarily in a good way though.

I'm brought out of my musings as he throws himself into a roundhouse kick that would have shattered my skull if I hadn't leaned out of the way, and I quickly step forward to drive my knee into his balls. At the last second he twists his hip, causing my knee to strike him on the upper thigh instead of the family jewels, although the impact throws him off balance. Seeing an opportunity I subvocalize a simple wind spell that sets off a small burst of pressure beneath my feet as I jump back, giving my leap an extra two meters or so.

Not vocalizing the words of a spell out loud really sucks the power of it, but it's way, way more quick this way which is really what I need now.

My opposite number quickly moves to follow…right before there's the sound of someone slapping their open palm against someone's chest, followed by the loud _crack_ of an assault rifle. There's two more such noises and the mystery Esoteric jerks each time before seemingly swaying as if drunk. Looking down the both of us see three slowly spreading stains of crimson through his shirt, and he looks at me with embarrassment in his eyes.

"Shit…forgot about…the gun…"

He slumps forward and stops moving.

* * *

No longer in immediate danger of being beaten to death I massage my throat until it unclamps and I briefly gag before inhaling a huge breath of air. Glancing at my useless arm I wince and decide I'll have to use a regrowth spell on that, since I'll be needing two working arms real quick if my hunch is correct. Slowly standing up and retrieving my pistol Lucho suddenly speaks up in my earpiece, "Is he dead?"

I take a closer look at the guy and train my pistol on his head.

"No, he's just really good at faking."

"Looks dead to me."

"Quit arguing and bring the Mollifier. I need to ask this guy a few questions. And keep an eye out for any unwanted guests."

I keep the pistol trained on the 'dead' guy until another car pulls up and idles there, the driver clearly wary of what's going on. Careful to keep an eye on the unknown Esoteric I aim the pistol at the car and motion for it to go around. It does so and I sigh. The police will probably be on their way sooner or later now.

Lucho appears by me and hands me a syringe with a clear liquid in it, which I quickly administer while Lucho covers me. Giving it a few seconds to course through his bloodstream I sit down and turn to my sidekick.

"Check the car for the Grimoire, and then make sure no one else interrupts us. I need to have a chat with this Brother of ours."

"Got it."

He walks off and once I'm sure the agents spread throughout his body I drag him over to the car and drop him on his back unceremoniously, he won't bleed out this way. The syringe was full of a drug that keeps the recipient wide awake and alert, but relaxes all the muscles in the body below the neck to the point where they can't move, making it handy for interrogations when dealing with insanely deadly people. I sit down with a sigh next to him and ask, "So, Brother Who-gives-a-shit? What's the story here?"

Almost a full minute goes by and just when I'm starting to think I did a goof and he's actually dead he slowly breathes out.

"Goddammit."

* * *

"You know I never really got your name when you were in the middle of beating me to death."

"How's your arm?"

"Broken. How's your sucking chest wounds?"

"Oh sure, serve one up why don't yah?", he painfully wheezes out.

"Name?"

"You can call me Haywood, Haywood Jablome."

"What are you, the 5-year old queen of smack talk?"

"Your the talkiest damn killer I've ever met, and that's saying something."

"I'm not killing anyone tonight…well at least not anymore. This is a prime deal I'm offering you here Brother. Just answer a few easy questions I have and we all live homicidally ever after."

"Sorry, might as well shoot me."

I roll my eyes and say, "Ok how about this. I'll just talk out loud to myself, and you can listen along however you well please."

He sighs and dryly says, "You know I won't tell you anything."

I ignore him and say, "I find it pretty weird that you were riding along with these clowns anyway. If you were simply after the Grimoire those two would have already been dead and we would still be camped out in the desert waiting like stood-up teenagers at a dance. Instead you hitched a ride with them, and here's where things get strange. Once you stopped kicking the shit out of me and I started talking to you, you immediately went to the, 'I'm not telling you anything' stage instead of going with some bullshit cover story."

He doesn't give any sign that he's listening.

Undaunted I continue with, "Going off of that, it's obvious you were thrown into this with almost no backup or preparation, which suggests this was important enough that you had to throw caution to the winds. That's worrying, because I can't imagine too many things more important than retrieving a fucking _Grimoire._ Feel like throwing me a bone here?"

"Nope."

I give him a sidelong look.

"I'll remind you that I swore an oath, just like you, like all of our Brothers and Sisters, to ensure humanities future no matter the cost."

"I never broke my oath Mr. Apostate."

"Can I just say I really hate that name? And I never broke my oath, contrary to what everyone seems to believe."

"Yet here I am, bleeding out because you and another Brother from another Branch decided to get a leg up in the world."

I frown and point to the back of my neck.

"We both know that's only because the _real_ Oathbreaker is an asshole and is trying to dip his hand in everyone else's cookie jar. Have you ever considered that maybe, just _maybe_ , we're on the same side here?"

He gives me the briefest of glances before remaining quite for almost a minute. I hear Lucho shouting at some people before a car drives off before the Esoteric rubs his eyes with a pale, shaking hand and says, "The rest of the deal was supposed to go down at a resort in Lunahuana about 8 hours from now, what little I got from those two was that there are supposed to be three other Grimoires that they're picking up."

I feel my eyes widen.

" _Three_ Grimoires?! Where the fuck did these guys get ahold of those?!"

He shrugs.

"I wasn't told much before I was thrown into this clusterfuck of an operation. How did _you_ know about it?"

"Captain dickhead didn't see fit to fill me in on the details. Not a clue."

"Well the only solid lead I got was that Royal Arsenal is involved somehow. I don't know if they're the ones buying the Grimoires, or maybe it was stolen from them. Kind of in the dark here."

I grumble under my breath.

"Stellar. So should I expect the Black Prince to show up in a blaze of midnight lightning and smite us all with his presence?"

"Maybe. Last I heard he was still at his lab. Four Grimoires might be enough to drag his attention away from his precious research though."

"That would indeed be just our luck."

I groan and stand up, walking over to Lucho. Before I get too far he calls out, "Be careful driving there, that car of yours looks like a stick-shift, and you only have one arm."

I resist the urge to drive my foot into his balls and settle for retorting, "Fuck off."

Sidling up to Lucho he says, "Quite the informative interrogation. What's the plan?"

"Get him back to Lima and stick him in a Hospital or something. Even with magic he's gonna take awhile to recover from those hits. You have the Grimoire?"

He raps his knuckles against his backpack and I hear the sound of stone.

"All taken care of."

"Good. Make sure it reaches the N.A. Branch and tell them I went after the new Grimoires. Hopefully Kollberg won't trigger my commandment seal or anything that way."

"Ok amigo. But how are you getting to the meeting point?"

"I'm taking the car obviously."

He sighs and says, "So I get to explain this shit to the cops eh?"

"It'll be good practice. See you around."

Walking back to where our transportation was parked I hop into the drivers seat and set a healing talisman on my busted arm. I'll need this thing for the meeting, so I have a pleasant 4 hours of intense discomfort to look forward to as the bone goes through an accelerated mending process.

Channeling a bit of magic into the talisman I feel the familiar sensation of ants crawling under my skin as it goes to work. Gritting my teeth I start the car and pull onto the highway, almost stalling as I try to work both the shift and wheel at the same time.

This assignment blows fucking chunks.

* * *

?

 _Now this was an unexpected turn of events. The Humans who had been fighting near our brethren's chronicled power were apparently heading their separate ways after their altercation had concluded._

 _This now offers a decision. Follow the one Human without our Brethren's power, or follow the ones taking it with them?_

 _Hardly a choice at all. Follow the Human who had left behind a God's strength, and was already healing his shattered limbs. Even more interesting the Human appeared to be traveling towards where three separate sources of our power were congregated._

 _We may have manifested early, but this should provide adequate amusement until our beloved enemy is incarnated upon this Earth._

* * *

 **Welcome all to my second project that I've started, _Campione: The Theomachy!_**

 **(Cue Fanfare)**

 **(And then cue Crickets chirping)**

 **Anyway, maybe a little background on this before we get too far into it so everyone is on the same page.**

 **I _HAVE NOT_ read the light novels (mainly because it hasn't been released on Kindle to my knowledge, and physical space is at a premium. Also more expensive) but I have seen the anime, and I loved it. Also I've gone through the wiki quite extensively, making sure the stuff that already exists that I want to include isn't screwed too heavily. **

**It's a perfect example of how you can make a light novel, harem genre anime adaptation not be utter shit.**

 **Regardless I've loved the premise of the show and would find myself returning to it once a year or so for a rewatch, and constantly wonder in what direction it would have headed had it ever received a second season.**

 **Well hey, why not write the story I would have been super stoked to see?**

 **In a nutshell, this story is my take on what a Godslayer who is _precisely_ what the Mage Associations fear, a Tyrant with the will and drive to win at all costs, does with the power he is given.**

 **Bear in mind that this story is definitely it's own thing, and while there's a couple bits from the Light Novels I'd like to expound upon, I'll largely be excluding specific story-arcs.**

 **The first three chapters I'll be releasing one week apart as they form the 'introductory arc', and afterwards will likely be switching to a bi-weekly release schedule. This might change as I'm currently enrolled in Multi-variable Calculus, Gen Chemistry 120 and Engineering Properties of Materials so the homework and studying will likely cut into my writing time (As well as my wrists if the stress causes me to go off the deep end) and these deadlines are totally up in the air. But I have zero intention of dropping this story, so sorry in advance people who don't like my work :_(**

 **So yah, Read and Review and all that jazz, I'm curious to see what people think!**

 **(A hint for what Jereth's Authorities will be is in the cover image)**


	2. Chapter 2: Strained Negotiations

Chapter 2: Strained Negotiations

I wonder if my bad attitude was something I was born with or something I gained over the years of being an Esoteric agent. Or maybe I don't have a bad attitude after all, and it's just the fact that I have a mind control seal placed on my neck that can only be activated by a person I absolutely _hate_ that makes me such a grouch.

Not that the dented dashboard of the car appreciates the finer details. In between the pins-and-needles sensation of my healing arm and my general sourness at this whole rotten assignment, I may have worked out some of my anger on the hardened PVC.

Regardless after a 2 hour drive I had pulled up outside the Lunahuana River Resort Hotel and took a nap in the car after settling down to wait. Waking up 15 minutes before the scheduled meeting I go over my slapped together disguise and cover story. After pilfering the two dead guy's pockets I'd gotten ahold of their wallets and I.D.s, so for the purpose of this meeting my name is Andre Isai. Hopefully the dealers have never seen this guy's face before, or I'm gonna have to improvise something fierce.

Putting on a cheap pair of sunglasses I found in the glovebox I open the door and step out into the morning sun. Walking past the reception desk and giving a friendly nod, which is ignored completely as the receptionist seems to be in the middle of an intense phone call, I walk out onto the main patio. It's actually a really nice place, lots of rooms overlooking the yard that contains a pool and water slide, all topped off with an amazing view overlooking the river.

Thankfully there doesn't seem to be many tourists around since in this part of the world it's still technically Winter. In fact the whole complex seems almost empty, aside from two guys sitting at what I'm assuming is the dining area, an outdoor cabin looking thing with massive glass windows.

Deciding to start there I walk on over, moving as casually and unhurriedly as I can. The opening moments of this little meet-and-greet are gonna be crucial, I'll need to be bringing my A-game. Getting within three meters of the two I take a close look at them. One of them is a Caucasian with tan skin while the other is some Hispanic looking dude. Both of them are wearing what I would describe as 'business casual', looking more like two office workers on vacation that dealers in seriously dangerous mythological artifacts.

Then again that's probably what they're aiming for. Finally making eye contact with me I mentally take a deep breath and prepare for the verbal dance we're about to engage in. I'll have to find out just how much they know about the two guys I shot yesterday and-

"Andre Isai I presume?"

Well that makes things easy.

"Indeed. I take it you're the ones who are in possession of the Grimoires?"

A calculated risk. If they're asking who I am it's pretty much a guarantee that they don't know what Andre was supposed to look like, so I can probably get away with this.

The Caucasian guy nods and replies, "That's us. Name's Jonathan, and this is Pedro. Pleased to meet yah."

Wow these guys must be total amateurs. Giving away that kind of information within 5 seconds of meeting with each other? Shit, I'm driving on easy street now.

I take off my sunglasses and reply, "Same. Shall we get down to business?"

"Hold your horses there friend, where's your buddy? And the Grimoire?"

Well at least they're not _totally_ stupid.

I shrug and disinterestedly say, "We didn't stop on the way here and he was about to crap himself by the time we rolled up. He'll be along with the Grimoire as soon as he's done voiding his bowels."

A lame excuse that any person who knew what they were doing wouldn't have bought, but these guys seem to lap it right up.

The Hispanic chuckles and says, "He better hurry it up. Those Royal Arsenal guys should be here any minute, and I hear they don't appreciate being kept waiting."

Ooh…this is a bit of a wrinkle. I'd assumed this was just a deal between two parties, but apparently it's two separate dealers providing for a third buyer. Well I guess that explains the Royal Arsenal connection. Shit…I hope it's just some basic Mage grunts sent to retrieve the Grimoires, or this just got a whole lot more complicated. Fighting someone on the level of a Great Knight isn't my idea of fun unless I can ambush them in a dark alleyway. An alleyway that's riddled with explosives and nerve gas and Magic entrapments I can remotely activate.

Hiding my apprehension behind a shrug I sit down across from the two and order a Screwdriver from the barkeep. Normally I don't drink during a mission, since Esoterics need to have absolute control of their minds during combat scenarios, but fuck it. I'm already balls deep in a situation that's one short fuse away from exploding into a complete shitshow…so I think I'll take that drink.

The two idiots go back to talking amongst themselves but just as my drink arrives they suddenly stiffen and look over my shoulder. The White guy looks at me briefly and says, "Hope your buddy is on his way, cuz here comes trouble."

Didn't even get to have a single sip dammit. Giving a quick glance over my shoulder I see three approaching figures. The one in the lead strikes me as a pencil pusher, with a slightly hunched posture and barely concealed nervousness. The other two are a problem however. The pair, a man and a woman, appear to be of Russian descent and walk with the grace and confidence of trained fighters.

Fuck my luck man.

I start to gently channel magic into the runic engravings on my body. If this turns into a fight, which I fully expect it too, I want to be ready to go.

Of course the dumbass across from me decides to go ahead and get things started.

"Pleased to meet you representatives of Royal Arsenal. I'm Jonathan, my partner here is Pedro and the guy across from me is Andre. His partner is taking a rest break and will be here with the goods in a minute."

If I get the opportunity, I'm making this dumbfucks death as slow as possible. Sure enough I hear the three sets of footsteps stop well short of the table and mentally curse to myself. I was hoping to get them within arms reach so I could take out the two fighters without much of a fuss. I guess that plans kaput now.

"Andre, why is Guirellmo not present? He knows not to-"

As I stand up and turn around the office guy gasps and says, "You're not Andre!"

Well I guess the jig is up. This sure went to Hell in a handbaskst quick enough.

Letting my magic fully saturate the engravings on my body I use my now enhanced strength to kick my leg in a donkey like manner against the table now situated behind me. Almost 180 lbs. of hand-crafted hardwood table slams into the two idiots at chest level, causing pained exhalations and a satisfying crunch. If they're not dead, then they're certainly not waking up anytime soon.

At the same time I whip out my Hardballer in a blindingly quick motion and fire three times in very rapid succession. The first shot takes Mr. White Collar right between the eyes and snaps his head backwards, a small spurt of blood marking his passing.

Rather unfortunately the two remaining Mages reflexively summon semi-transparent barriers in front of them that deflect the bullets with a shimmering ripple effect and I have to bite back a curse. So much for finishing this quickly.

They immediately spring in opposite directions of each other and two chants sound simultaneously throughout the room.

" _Spit and crackle, tear the sky asunder, Grom Kop'ye!"_

" _Shimmer and dance, deceive the seeing eye, Mirazh Mech!"_

A sudden burst of light appears in the man's hand, and when it's done he's wielding a bright silver spear that crackles with electricity, while the woman is wielding a hand-and-a-half sword that has an odd heat shimmer effect surrounding the blade. Quickly backflipping onto the table and holstering the pistol I rapidly intone in a single breath, " _PredatorofthenightheedthecallandseekourenemiesbacksAegerLabrum."_

Not a moment too soon either, as the ebony dagger materializes in my hand just in time to turn aside a blindingly fast charge from the man which would have punched a smoking hole in my chest. I don't have time to exult in my clutch save however as the woman is already leaping toward me, sword twisting in an intricate flurry. I don't even try to match her flourish and simply throw a feint at her head, causing her to halt her forward movement and guard before I instead jump over her head and land behind her.

Ok time to come up with a plan. The guy's _Grom Kop'ye_ can channel electricity in a small field around the blade itself, and if his initial charge is anything to judge by he's fast as all Hell. The chick's _Mirazh Mech_ is just as much of a pain in the ass. That odd shimmer around the blade can actually expand to almost half a meter around the sword, creating an impenetrable mirage that can't be seen through, hence the name.

Well at least my game plan is simple. Keep the girl between myself and spear guy so he can't charge and stab me when I'm not looking, then take them down one-by-one.

Simple doesn't mean easy though.

With a series of very elegant, short sweeps of her sword the girl is making it hard for me to find a way around her guard while simultaneously dancing around the room and furniture, trying to keep her in the way of her battle-buddies weapon.

It doesn't help that apparently these two have spent a lot of time fighting together as well. She suddenly ducks in the middle of a swing and I blanch as I see the business end of a crackling spear come barreling towards my face. Only a desperate twist of my body keeps my head intact and I come away with merely a long cut on my cheek and some singed hair as opposed to a perforated noggin. I don't have time to get my bearings before the girl is already on me, sword aimed towards my legs.

Quickly moving to block with _Aeger Labrum_ I make a critical mistake. In my haste to block I forget how that damn mirage power works and angle my blade to deflect the _visible_ sword, not the real one hidden by the effect. My first clue that I fucked up is a sudden razor sharp pain in my upper thigh as a thin line of blood starts to trickle out of a crimson cut, and I realize I got suckered.

Thankfully the cut is shallow and only hurts like a bitch, it doesn't affect my movement. Quickly throwing myself into a backward roll that brings my back up against the bar my mind starts working overtime. Clearly those two have an idea or three how to work together, and at this rate I don't see myself winning this particular dance in such an enclosed space.

Back up against the wall, both literally and figuratively, I fall back on some of my earliest Monastic training for facing superior foes. Never shoot a shooter. Never duel a dueler. Never wrestle a wrestler.

In other words, all their years of knightly tag-team training might not prepare them for having a barstool busted across their faces.

Worth the try anyway.

As she moves in for another slash I use my left hand to grab the barstool and thrust it towards her, the four legs of the heavy wood splayed outwards. Sure enough she instinctively chops at the stool with her sword aiming to cut it apart and as soon as the blade's edge makes contact with the material I lash out with the knife and halt the now visible weapon's advance. Pushing forward and taking advantage of my greater strength I slam her to the floor, trapping her beneath the thing.

And for my next trick…

Raising my knife in a very dramatic and conspicuous manner I hear the guy shout, "Dina!" before rushing forward with all caution thrown to the winds.

Got em.

Quickly chucking the knife from my right hand to my left I turn sideways and use the _Aeger Labrum's_ shadow extension to take his head off in a single smooth swipe. The spear cuts a deep line in my shoulder as it passes, which burns like crazy, but then his corpse flies by me to impact against the counter with a dull thud while his head smashes against the wet bar, causing a ruckus of falling bottles and breaking glass. Still trapped beneath the stool the girl gives a strangled cry of grief and rage and moves to chuck the thing aside and no doubt unleash Hell on me.

Sorry love, but people with nothing left to lose are my least favorite type of person to fight. Quickly leaning forward to drive the knife right through her head before she can get back on her feet I'm left entirely unprepared for the sudden explosion of pain in my left knee that could only come from a bone-shot.

Whipping my head around as I desperately try to keep my balance, I see the Caucasian idiot holding a pistol with a shaking hand and a look of pain and anger on his face. Scowling I quickly whip out my own firearm and shoot him right in his left eye, putting an end to his aggravating presence.

His little bit of revenge costs me though as the newly named Dina regained her feet during the confusion, and is now bearing down on me with a look of unadulterated hatred on her face.

Well this is going to suck.

Still trapped on the floor in an indefensible position I quickly raise the pistol and manage one shot that bounces off her Shield before she lashes out with the sword and cuts the gun in half. Hoping to get in at least one hit I simultaneously drive the knife towards her abdomen but she slams her legdown on my arm, trapping the blade on the floor.

Then she drives a foot of steel through my liver.

Getting stabbed doesn't really hurt, not in the way most people tend to think having a sharp edge jammed through your gooey bits would, but it's really, _really_ fucking cold. Like a brain freeze in your body except three times worse. What's even better is that you can actually _feel_ the sword moving around in there, slicing up things that shouldn't be sliced and quite frankly the whole process just plain sucks.

Her voice is a low hiss as she says, "That's for Ilia _Fucker_."

I guess she's none too happy with me for killing her boyfriend.

In the heat of the moment though she makes a bad mistake that I'm going to kill her for. Instead of twisting the sword around and generally making a mess of my innards she pulls on the sword instead. It scrapes a rib on it's way out, which is analogous to having your teeth drilled without anesthetic while someone rakes their fingernails bloody over a blackboard.

But it affords me the opportunity I need. As she lets go of the sword with her right hand to grab the knife from my trapped left arm my own free appendage snakes forward to clamp around her wrist. She either forgot about my strength enhancing engravings when I kicked the table, or she just never made the connection. Regardless I move to educate her as I bear down on the joint with all my considerable power, something along the lines of a Rottweiler merrily gnawing on your wrist. With a wet snap her hand suddenly falls limply and she lets loose a gasp, her grip on the sword slackening. Not waiting for her to get her bearings again I hook my right knee behind her opposite leg and launch a brutal punch with my free arm. With a liquidey ripping noise her knee gives out and she collapses on her back, while I quickly hop to my one good foot, ignoring the sword still trapped in my stomach.

I give a small shake of my head and say, "For what it's worth, you two were quite the headache to deal with."

Not waiting for a reply I windmill the _Aeger_ downward and drive it's point through the top of her head with a dull crunch.

And just like that the fights over.

Letting out a pained sigh as the sword in my stomach de-materializes since it's source of magic was severed (I.E., stabbed through the brain) I ready a healing spell. While it's gonna take me quite a while to heal the internal damage I merely need to close the wound so I don't bleed out in the next couple of minutes. As long as I can make it back to Lima and Lucho I'll be a-ok.

Still hurts like a bitch though. Also gotta splint the busted leg.

After taking care of business I notice with some amusement that my Screwdriver somehow stayed steady throughout the whole confrontation with nary a drop spilled. Guess we'll call it an act of God.

A sudden noise causes me to crouch in alarm, causing something to tear in my belly that I ignore, only to relax as I notice it's just the bartender lightly coughing.

Totally forgot he was here.

"U-uh…y-you're not going to kill me…are you? I have a family, s-so-"

He cuts off his stammering as I slowly walk over to my drink and take an appreciative sip. Tasty.

I give a distracted wave of my hand and reply, "Relax pal you're not on my to-do list. Besides, you make a pretty good drink."

The poor guy doesn't look all that reassured. In fact he looks like he's about to wet himself. Well then again he did just watch a group of people whip out guns and start summoning weapons out of thin air, moving at speeds most people shouldn't move at.

He also watched me kill all of them.

I give a resigned sigh and pull out the wallet of the former Andre Isai. Walking over to the bar I empty out it's contents, almost 900 soles in all.

Leaving the money there and picking up the briefcase containing the Grimoires I walk out, saying over my shoulder, "Hope the tip covers the damaged furniture, sorry about the mess."

As I walk outside I see some of the staff blanch and quickly look away from me as I calmly walk away, clearly expecting me to go after them as well.

No need to worry guys, I'm the Black Sheep of the Monasteries and go out of my way to avoid bystander casualties. Huh. Speaking of black sheep there's one on the roof right now, idly looking around at us from it's vantage point.

Weird.

I mean it would have already been pretty strange if it was a black llama on the roof, but a sheep? What are the odds on that particular-

…

Oh fuck…oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck please please _please let me be wrong_.

And then I feel it.

The sensation all Monastic Esoterics are taught to recognize.

That existential dread, that you're only a figment of a greater beings imagination, that at the slightest passing distraction you'll evaporate into nothingness, as if you'd never existed at all. I'm possessed of the suddenly overwhelming urge to kneel and am briefly glad that the makeshift splint prevents me from doing so.

A Heretic God is here.

Slowly turning around I see an average sized man wearing a scruffy shepherds coat made of sheep wool. Black sheep wool to be precise. He has a ragged beard and mustache of the same color, while his face is vaguely caveman like, harsh angles and guttural slopes, with beady, intense little eyes. He essentially looks like the model of those old paintings of shepherds walking across fields, tending to their flocks.

The overwhelming presence is kind of a giveaway though.

You know, I vaguely remember expecting that this mission would go tits up at some point.

I'd say at this point the tits have hit the iceberg, capsized, gone down with all hands and are now the subject of a history documentary.

I hate my life.

" _You do not appear to be enraptured by our arrival. Quite interesting. We are gratified that our decision was indeed a correct one."_

Instead of replying, bowing, or anything else remotely respectful I limp back towards the bar, grab my drink and down it in one gulp before slamming the glass down onto the counter, ignoring the befuddled looks of the staff, who obviously can't sense or see the being.

I stomp back out and stare down the God with a serious scowl on my face. It merely stares back at me blankly for almost a full minute before breaking out into a booming laugh that sounds vaguely like two boulders having frantic sex.

" _A most unexpected action, Human! Hahaha! We haven't experienced such dismissal from one of your kind in millennia! Bwahahaha!"_

I can only blandly reply, "I wish I shared your enthusiasm."

Still chuckling it mirthfully replies, " _Be at ease Human. We will have our competition shortly, but we desire to converse with you further."_

"You must be pretty starved for company if you want to talk to me of all people. Besides, I'm not exactly in my best condition right now. If it's a fight your looking for you'd probably be better off raiding a nursery or something like that."

" _Yet you carry three of our brethren's souls with you."_

Oh right. The Grimoires. Whoops.

"Shit, shoulda guessed you would sense those."

" _Indeed."_

"Well? So what did you want to talk about? If it's about sports I can't really help you there."

It amusedly snorts and slyly asks, _"We were quite curious about the circumstances of your battle with the other Humans. We assume it was over the tablets you carry…but our intuition tells us that isn't the whole story…"_

I can't believe I'm about to say this but…

"Sorry, I'm kind of under a pretty strict compulsion not to talk about that. And if you think I can use these Grimoires to make up for these injuries, well…hate to disappoint you, but that same compulsion prohibits me from using the things."

" _Oh, is that the purpose of the enchantment on your neck? Allow us to remove it and tend to your wounds, we would not desire a contest unless you are at full strength."_

It's eyes suddenly glow briefly, accompanying a negligent hand wave in my direction. All of the sudden I gasp as there's the sensation of having ice water dumped over my neck and a horrific itching where I was injured earlier. Then a few seconds later it ceases and I stand up straight, the damage completely gone.

Wow. Pretty impressive stuff.

" _Attempt to use one of the Grimoires Human. You shall be pleasantly surprised."_

I frown but remove one of the tablets at random and gently hold it. I've had plenty of experience in knowing what a commandment seal feels like, and if it's still in effect I should feel an irresistible compulsion to _not_ use the Grimoire in any manner whatsoever. Taking a look at the tablets surface I see an image of a tribal huntsman standing over the obviously diseased bodies of several others. Gently extending my magic towards the Grimoire I'm suddenly inundated with the intricacies of the sealed Deity's power.

It's a facet of the San God !Xu, who was quite the big wig of South African Gods. The power that was sealed into the Grimoire was one of illness and poison, ailments that he was usually invoked for.

Ok, I can use this.

And then it hits me. The Seal is _gone_.

Unable to stop the childish grin that comes to my face I turn towards the God and honestly say, "Well whatever happens after this…thanks anyway. I never thought that damn thing was gonna come off in my lifetime."

A happy smile on it's face the Deity simply replies, _"You need not be too thankful Human. We merely did so that our battle to the death would be most stimulating."_

"And I'm still grateful anyway. I'm pretty sure I know your identity now though."

" _Oh? Do explain Human."_

'Well first there's the whole Black Sheep avatar and your appearance, which isn't _too_ common amongst all your buddies up in the Domain of Immortality. Then there's the vaguely slavic look to you, followed up by that effortless control of Magic. I'd bet you're the Slavonic God Veles. Or would you prefer Volos?"

Glee written on the God's face it eagerly replies, _"Very astute Human! Indeed, you may refer to us as Veles. I will confess to being surprised that you were so easily able to deduce our identity…"_

Veles's voice suddenly drones off and a look of contemplation appears on his face, followed shortly by mild surprise, of all things.

" _Of course…we recognize those spells and enchantments that were and are layered upon your flesh…you are one of the retainers of the God Slayer with Ten Lives…"_

My face instantly wipes itself clean of emotion and I grimly say, "I'm surprised you know of that old bedtime story."

" _Hardly a simple story Human."_

"Yah, and that's the problem. Shit, I _really_ can't afford to lose now. We like to keep that bit of info close to our chests."

" _You assume we would spread word of this?"_

"Not really, but there's a very, _very_ dangerous being out there with more than a few allies that potentially might take issue with us being descended from that particular Campione. No sense in taking risks."

Standing up straighter I take a quick breath and say, "Let's begin Veles, I've got nothing else to say."

He gives a brief nod of his head and quietly replies, _"We regret carelessly speaking of such a subject, you were quite the fascinating Human to converse with. But agreed. Let us begin. What is your name, Human?"_

"Jereth. Just Jereth, we aren't given last names."

 _Very well Jereth. Show us what the descendants of that millennia old King were capable of."_

"I still think you might be overestimating me."

" _Blázon iba nad svojou škodou zmúdrie"_ He says with a small grin.

Well so much for catching him off guard. I settle into a crouch, let out a long breath, smile and feel a slight burning in my chest.

It's excitement.

"Let's do this."

* * *

 **And that does it for the second chapter! Up next week is Jereth vs Veles, the grumpy murderer vs the cheerful God!**

 **Not much else to say right now, so I'll just answer some questions that showed up in the reviews instead.**

 ** _Guest_ : I definitely have a plan worked out for the Monastery's explanation, just not in the opening chapters. It's neither important nor necessary for the story as of now, but don't you worry, as soon as the Monastics start getting busy, I'll disclose details on them. And yah, upon a few more re-reads I noticed that some conversations _did_ drag on for awhile, so I'm keeping eyes out for that. And I also didn't do a good job of properly explaining what I'm doing with the Light Novels exactly. I have no plan to borrow direct story elements from the novels beyond some minor background details, and if there's stuff that needs to be specified, I'll do so. Thanks for the review!**

 _ **Flagarach:**_ **Ha! It's always funny how one person in a specific career can sniff out another, but you hit the nail on the head. And I'm definitely gonna keep a close eye on how I write further conversations, that was a good criticism on your part. As for the Light Novels I appreciate the offer, but a person who wished to remain anonymous lent me some of his copies, so I got that covered. Thanks anyway, and for the review!**

 **And big thanks to the anonymous donor, you know who you are ;)**

 **See you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Eighth

Chapter 3: The Eighth

Ok, the Monastery's first rule of fighting a Heretic God: There are no rules.

Helpful, I know, but all rules in a fight with beings as unpredictable and powerful as a Heretic God are rules of thumb. We've had thousands of years of experience to have our faces repeatedly rubbed in that fact after all.

I'm in even more of an uphill battle because Veles is taking this at least somewhat seriously, if his watchful gaze is any indicator, waiting for me to make the first move.

Shit, do I even have a move to make? All I have is three Grimoires that he's expecting me to use, and a bunch of, while exceptional, Human scale magic that probably won't be anything more than a brief nuisance to him.

I can feel my heart beating at four times it's normal rate, my nose feels like it's packed with sand, a trickle of ice cold sweat rolls down my forehead despite the chilly weather and my right kneecap jumps like a startled deer.

Despite all that I can't help the shit-eating grin that's plastered across my face, as well as the feeling of complete and utter freedom I'm experiencing right now.

Can you be so scared that it makes you happy?

Well I can either stand here like a statue or I can actually do something productive, like think of a plan.

He almost certainly knows about all the magic and weapons I used during the bar fight, so those won't do much good for me. But maybe if I misdirect him, and use !Xu's power in a way he would never expect a Human to do…

Wait. _That's it_. He's waiting for me to make the first move! He's taking this just seriously enough that he doesn't want to reveal his hand and have me take advantage of it with one of the three Grimoires. This affords me an opportunity. As long as I don't make any overly threatening moves he'll let me get in the first strike…

Ok, I have a plan. Sure, I'm relying on trickery to beat a trickster…and using Magic against a God of Magic…

…Screw it, it's not like I have any better ideas. Although calling this an idea seems rather generous. More like willing and/or probable suicide.

Leaning down I quietly call forth _Aeger Labrum_ and then slowly walk onto the stone pathway. I'll need some footing that's more durable than soft dirt. Relaxing myself I tonelessly chant, _"Desert wind, peacefully rouse yourself and shield us from our foe's eyes. Blinding Screen"_. I keep the amount of magic used low, so that instead of a mini-tornado I just get a strong gust that kicks up loose dirt and sand, creating a funnel around me that heavily obscures my vision. Veles still doesn't make a move, obviously not considering this something that requires action yet.

Now comes the tricky part.

Forcing a large amount of magic into my arm engravings I wince as my muscles involuntarily cramp at the sudden strength being poured into them, since the slightest movement is being translated into a full blown flex of said limb. This is only a fake-out though.

Very stealthily I pull a minuscule amount of power from the Grimoire which translates into a dark purple mist that I _very_ carefully surround with a cage of magic to keep it from spreading. Having a poison created by a God floating around unchecked in the atmosphere isn't exactly something, 'spare the air' days would approve of. Quickly directing the solid cage of magic through my open mouth into my gut I elongate it so that the opening of the cage is just at the top of my throat.

Shit, it feels like someone just shoved a garden hose down my throat. Thank Christ for my exceptional magical control, or this idiotic maneuver would never have worked. That said, my little container probably won't hold a Deity-level Authority for very long and I do _not_ want to let that shit loose in the middle of my lungs.

That was the tricky part, now comes the hard part. I'm banking on Veles not noticing what I did with the Grimoire due to the amount of magic I was pushing into my limbs and the dust cloud. Banking on it _despite_ him being a god of Magic and troubadours. And also being considered something of a trickster himself.

When I say it like that this 'plan' seems stupider and stupider. Well no backing out know, hopefully he's not catching onto my little deception yet.

Taking a quick breath I quickly incant, _"Hand of brutality, seek the divide and rend it asunder. Abiungere Pugnus."_

My left hand is suddenly ensconced by a metal gauntlet overlaying strangely intricate chainmail of shimmering iridescence and I rapidly shift into a crouch.

Moment of truth.

Shunting all that gathered magic from my arms to my legs I _leap_ forward so fast that I'm merely a blur, a move that causes all sorts of ligaments and muscles in my legs to loudly protest at the unnatural strain. Ignoring the pain I focus exclusively on the God in front of me, registering the briefest hints of surprise on his face before a shimmering gold barrier with intricate hieroglyphic writing on it snaps into place in front of me.

So far so good. Lashing out with _Abiungere Pugnus_ I dig the edges of my taloned fingers into the field with a resounding clang that sounds like an angry church bell. Normally trying to break through a Heretic God's divinity barrier like this would be a laughable attempt at best, but the _Pugnus_ has me covered there. A weapon specifically meant to tear through fields such as this by interlocking and meshing our two Magics together, it works similar to a car jack. When I exert myself the field offers the _tiniest_ of gaps that I slip the _Aeger_ into and then pry open just a little farther.

Doing all of this in perhaps the span of a second Veles is too shocked to react properly and I make him pay for it. Quickly positioning my mouth in front of the gap barely a centimeter wide I 'cough' up the magic container…and then expel the gas right into Veles's face. There's a brief moment where time seems to slow as his body is slowly covered by the sickly cloud…and then something just picks me up and flings me away like a leaf in the wind.

A rather apt description if I do say so myself, since what actually hit me was an incredibly strong blast of wind that originated from the God himself. He must have tried a last ditch effort to push !Xu's power away through more direct means. Quickly righting myself so that I land on the ground with a heavy thud that sends me skidding back a meter or so I quickly look around and can't help but give a low whistle at the destruction caused by that one burst.

A crater almost five meters across is centered around where Veles was originally standing, and the rest of the courtyard looks like a giant kicked it aside. The building where the bar and dining tables were at has one of it's corners caved in while the front facing side of the hotel rooms are covered in all sorts of detritus. Yikes.

" _Well planned Human…despite our talk of not underestimating you, we made the very same mistake we warned our self against making…"_

Focusing back on the Deity the dust clears and I notice he looks slightly yellow in the face, and his skin is slowly becoming more saggy and sallow. That poison stuff works quick. It'd probably kill a measly Human like me in less than a second.

"Well you didn't really make it easy for me, I had to pull off quite a convoluted moveset there and hope you didn't think I was dumb enough to try to out trick the trickster…"

" _If you say so Human…but bear in mind, we are not dead_ yet _."_

Suddenly feeling a chill in my bones I move to leap to the side…but not quick enough to escape the tree root that shoots from the ground and wraps around my right leg in an impossibly strong grip. Panicking I swiftly slash at the branch with _Aeger's_ shadow neatly cutting the limb apart…but not before it uses it's incredible strength to squeeze and shatter my leg with a wet crack, causing my breath to leave me in a hiss and I almost topple over.

Shit, I totally forgot about that fucking Isles of Årsta legend!

Pushing off with my good leg to avoid another attempted grab by the tree limbs I glance towards Veles…only to see him gesture downward with his arm.

Blanching I look up, and can actually _see_ the pulsating orb of air that he's compressing, giving an odd shimmering appearance to the sky almost a meter across. Desperately throwing myself to the side once again there's a blast that isn't heard so much as _felt_ , the pressure causing my ears to painfully ache. I barely avoid the attack which drives a hole through the ground that looks at _least_ 5 meters deep. Holy shit I _cannot_ be hit by something like that unless I want to look like Human Jello. Unfortunately I see another gathering of power just like before and ready myself to dodge, right before a branch slams into my side and knocks me sprawling to the ground just as the compressed air flies downward with the force of a meteor strike.

Only a frantic roll to the side saves my life, but not my left arm. It gets caught by the edge of the ball and with a pulling sensation everything past my forearm is smashed into the ground without a trace of ever existing. Ignoring the sudden arterial jet of crimson that expels from my now exposed inner tissues I hop upright on my one good leg…Only to hear a light whizzing noise before my vision goes dark, followed a second later by an explosion of pain in my eyes so intense I can't hold back a cry of agony. My right hand quickly moving to my face I feel a ruined eye socket with what feels like an eyeball gouged out through the center, almost as if with some sort of hacksaw implement.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit he…he _blinded_ me!

Hysteria setting in at just how badly outmatched I am, as well as a growing sense of pain, I'm left completely unprepared for the sudden blow to my chest that completely shatters my ribcage and sends who knows how many bone fragments into my lungs, while barely a moment later something strikes me in the lower back and I feel my lower half go numb.

Oh, oh please don't tell me he…

Right arm weakly pawing at my lower abdomen I feel what seems like a wooden stake…protruding from my navel, where it clearly went through my spine.

Well that's it then.

All I can do is desperately try to suck air into my unresponsive lungs as I'm kept upright by that wooden spear, awaiting who knows what.

"… _Human, we will be dead regardless of your fate, we have no means of removing this ailment. We propose one last competition, a game to see who's will to live is stronger. What say you?"_

I cling to Veles's words like a lifeline and nod frantically, disregarding the agony that shoots through my body as the sudden motion jerks it around.

" _Then let us begin."_

All that follows is silence as I raggedly try to force air into my crushed chest, only resulting in a pathetic wheezing noise while I desperately try to restrict the flow of blood to my shattered arm with my one working limb. It's not working too well and I can feel myself growing colder and colder, while I feel ever more dizzy because I can barely even fucking _breathe._

Dammit I'm not dying now!

Not now that I'm…this fucking close…

To finally being able…to change things…

" _Well done! Victory belongs to you…Godslayer."_

* * *

My eyes snap open to a pure white sky and in a moment of panic both of my hands fly simultaneously to my navel and eyes, frantically feeling around to see if…

Whew. All wounds closed, and eyeballs are accounted for. Oh, and apparently both my arms are in working order. So either I'm dead and in limbo or…

Taking a closer look around I see that's it not just the sky that was blindingly white, the entire place is the same bleached color, making distance and orientation seem like painfully arbitrary concepts.

…The Netherworld?

My suspicion is confirmed as I notice a light purple haired young woman standing maybe a few meters from me with a huge smile adorning her elfin face.

"Now _that_ was a close run thing! I didn't even have time to tune in until practically the end of the fight and I was _still_ biting my nails!"

I'm silent for a few more seconds as we both stare at each other before I let loose a resounding shout of, "HAHA! I FUCKING _KNEW_ I COULD DO IT!".

Taking a shaky breath I bonelessly collapse on the 'floor' and nervously exhale. Damn that had come right down to the wire…

Shaking my head I sit back up and lock eyes with the woman across from me who looks slightly confused at my outburst.

"So I'm assuming you must be Pandora right?"

I can't help the slight grin that shows itself as I add, "Or should I call you Mom?"

Enjoying the gobsmacked expression she has I lean back and merely watch her for a few seconds…before she practically teleports right next to me and in a display of strength totally disproportionate to her size she picks me up in a bone-shattering hug and twirls me around like I weigh about as much as a kitten, all the while squealing in glee.

"Finally! It took millennia after millennia but one of my kids called me Mom! Ohmygosh this is the happiest day of my life! Hahahaha!"

I frantically tap her on the back and she seems to realize what she's doing and set's me down sheepishly while I suck air back into my abused lungs.

"Heh heh, sorry about that, I might have uh…got a little excited there."

"Never underestimate a Mother's strength is it?"

She gives a childish giggle and apparently can't contain herself as she does a little victory dance before calming down.

"Oooook then! Well we've got a lot to cover, so let's start with…actually you seem pretty knowledgeable about the whole Godslaying thing, it might be easier to ask what it is you _don't_ know."

"How many Authorities did I receive from Veles? That'll save me a headache-wait, am I going to even remember any of this?"

Eyes popping open as if she suddenly remembered something important her radiant smile turns into a scowl just like that.

"…You probably won't actually. Darn, I can't believe I forgot about that!"

I shrug.

"Well whatever, can't hurt to try anyway. Veles's Authorities?"

"Get this, he actually suggested to me that I give you all of them! I've never had a God do that before, so, well…I couldn't say no really."

I whistle under my breath and say, "All of his authorities huh? I bet you 5 bucks he only did that so I could fight Perun in his stead."

"You know about Perun too?! What are you some theology expert?"

I grin and amusedly reply, "Well I've spent most of my life for the explicit purpose of fighting Heretic Gods in one manner or another, so I guess you could say I've got a pretty good knowledge base."

She shakes her head in amazement.

"Sheesh it's a shame you didn't get Verethragna's **Warrior** Authority or you'd be quite the force to be reckoned with."

"Them's the breaks. Besides what kind of Mother favors one of her children over the other?"

"Hey! I'm not favoriting you! Godou is so much more polite and handsome than you are! There, no favoritism!"

We lock glares for a second before we both start laughing at the pointless argument. Christ, I must be giddy from the whole 'dying then being reborn' thing, I'm never this quick to start fooling around with people, let alone a God of all beings…

Sighing I ask, "So what next? Any subtext or clauses I should know about? Terms and Conditions? Trademarks?"

She smirks and glibly replies, "Oh? I thought you were so knowledgeable about the whole thing? Where'd that confidence go?"

"Gods? That I'm good with. Campione? Still a bit green in that field."

Not entirely true, but true enough that I can get away with the misdirection.

Pandora shakes her head though, simply replying, "There's actually not much important stuff I can tell you…even though I want too. You'll have to find out for yourself."

She looks like a kicked puppy as she says that, although I can bet what, or rather _who_ , it is she wants to talk about. I guess there's rules about spreading that kind of information. Which is fine actually, since I'm in no hurry to open _that_ particular can of nuclear shit-bombs.

"Don't worry about it Mom, I can handle myself…sorta well."

Surprising even myself with the sudden display of emotion I step forward and give her a quick hug, saying, "And, well…thanks for the whole Campione system and everything. I'd have had a rather messy death if it wasn't for that particular bit of Magic."

She returns the hug and sniffs, replying, "Aw you know how to make a girl feel special. Take care of yourself…I don't even know your name! Oh gosh what kind of Mom am I?!"

I can't help but snort at her sudden panic.

"My name's Jereth. Just Jereth."

"Well then Just Jereth," which earns a scowl from me and a smug grin from her, "I'll have you know that I am-"

"Pandora, the all knowing Demigod right?"

She violently frowns and poutingly says, "Well that takes all the fun out of my introduction!"

"Payback for the lame Just Jereth joke. And I already called you Pandora before, remember?"

I feel a light tugging sensation in the back of my mind and start stretching before she has a chance to retort. Offering a corny two-fingered salute and say, "Well I think my time here is up Mom. If I end up not remembering anything…well I should remember not remembering, so next time I'll work on a way to remember. Wow that was a mouthful. Say hi to Dad for me if you see him!"

Gaining a genuinely happy smile she shouts back as I feel myself start to fade, "I will! And I'll see what I can do on my end with the whole memory thing! Bye Jereth!"

And then I'm gone.

* * *

It's with a groan that I find myself waking up in the ruins of the resort, surrounded by all sorts of rubble and upturned landscaping. Ugh I remember talking with Pandora about…something. Dammit. I guess I forgot whatever it was we talked about. Better find a way to fix that in the future, she might have told me some pretty important stuff.

Despite the rather unseemly state of the yard…I feel pretty good. Guess the change to a Campione has some serious perks to it. Slowly standing up I'm amazed at just how _strong_ my body feels, like I could bench-press a mountain. Slowly examining and flexing my arms like they're the weapon of some exotic predator I take stock of my physical condition. Every single blemish, scar and contusion is gone, leaving me as smooth as a baby's butt.

On the one hand it's a nice feeling having such a perfect form…but on the other my macho side is weeping at all the admittedly impressive scars now being gone for good.

Eh, it's a fair trade off.

My musings are suddenly cut off as I hear stressed voices coming from the entrance to the hotel and I shoot a quick glance at the sky. The sun's barely moved since I fought Veles, so it can't have been more than an hour since then. If it's just a bunch of emergency responders then no biggie, I'll just avoid them and sneak out, then be on my merry way.

That plan is quickly knocked aside as I hear the distinct cough noise of silenced weapons going off, followed by the faint sound of bodies hitting a stone floor. It probably doesn't make much sense for a Campione to bother hiding from guns, but nearly two decades of training has my instincts honed to razor sharpness and before I even realize it I'm crouched behind a chunk of wall that used to be a roof.

It could be Mages from Royal Arsenal, since they're not averse to using firearms…

That notion is immediately disabused as two shadowy figures suddenly enter the courtyard and I see one of them use the Monastic hand signals for, 'unknown ahead, move with caution'. Scowling as I lean back behind cover I wonder how two Monastic Esoterics already showed up here. They wouldn't have known about this unless-

-unless someone had told them about it ahead of time.

I think my first order of business after getting out of here is paying a visit to Haywood Jablome.

Deciding now is as good a time as any to test out my new powers I breathe slowly and look for that one sensation other Campione always talk about, that part of your mind that is simultaneously intimate yet removed…

…I have it.

 **The Weaving of Black Wool**.

All of the sudden I can _see_ the very essence of Magic, in great twisting cords of knotted yarn, different types of Magic appear as separate styles of quilting. I can 'see' the two Monastics through the wall because of their engraved enchantments, distinct formations adorning a Human body.

I see no end of possibilities with this. Heck, I don't even have to use an incantation to activate it. Sweetness.

Curious to try out my new power I visualize a simple Propel spell, essentially just imparting velocity onto an object using magic as the intermediary. As soon as I do so the tapestry of the Propel spell makes itself visible and I quickly 'attach' the threads to several pieces of rubble.

Then I make a fist, sending out a surge of power.

Several stones the size of my fist suddenly explode towards the unsuspecting Monastics at something like Mach 1, completely pulverizing their bodies into a spraying mist and completely shatter the walls that got in the way of the improvised missiles.

I walk out from behind the wall and survey my handiwork. The first time I had ever used that authority, using a very simple spell…and it _still_ caused a level of destruction I never would have been able to replicate in the same amount of time when I was Human. Ordinarily I would have to speak the incantation and use a visible flare of Magic to achieve that effect…I essentially just bypassed two very important rules of Magic casting.

I feel the sudden urge to laugh and I don't even try to hold it back, letting loose a booming cackle that quickly escalates into insane laughter.

I'm _free_. Free to chart my own destiny, free to do what I've wanted to do for _years_.

It's time to change the world.

Wiping away a tear of mirth as I finally calm myself I throw back my head and stare at the sky, as if challenging the Heaven's themselves.

"I hope you're ready…ah who am I kidding? You're not ready for _me_."

And with that I walk away, leaving behind the destroyed hotel and more than a few corpses.

* * *

 **And that about wraps it up for the 'introductory' arc! Sorry about not uploading yesterday, Labor day parties totally made me forget.**

 **While I previously mentioned that I would be moving to a bi-weekly update schedule I was using my previous story as a reference and this work's chapters are _much_ shorter, allowing me to stick to a weekly update schedule.**

 **Livelikeme123:** **Appreciate the sentiments friend!**

 **Fragarach:** **Well I don't want to give away any spoilers this early on, but Veles's Authorities provide for some _very_ interesting dynamics that I couldn't resist expanding on. I fully intend for Jereth to take full advantage of the myriad effects provided by these Authorities both on and off the battlefield. As for Veles being a trickster...I dunno, part of what made me so interested in him was that a lot of his myths and stories don't revolve around the usual manipulation, lies and misdirection that Hermes and Loki (his counterparts) usually partake of. Even stories associated with him being a 'Trickster' usually portray him as a protector or fun-loving being. Heck, aside from shapeshifting Veles's battles with Perun are unusually straightforward with little politicking involved. That said...HOLY CRAP theology is a mess. Anyway thanks for the thoughts and review as always!**


	4. Chapter 4: Outreach Program

Chapter 4: Outreach Program

(1 day after birth of 8th Campione)

Voban

I'm awoken with a sudden start as a familiar sensation suddenly makes itself known. None too dissimilar to the feeling I've felt every couple years these past two decades…a tugging sensation felt throughout my mind, as if some impertinent being is pulling a chain wrapped around my brain.

Another Campione has been born.

Turning to one of the many Wolves currently lounging near my chair I give a flick of my wrist and it stands before vanishing from sight.

I lean back with the slimmest of smiles upon my lips.

A few months should allow this new whelp time to better understand their powers…and then the hunt shall commence.

* * *

Luo Hao

Sigh…another day of slowly watching the far less skilled than I desperately try to attain mastery of an art far more admirable than themselves…I can think of worse things they could devote their lives to. Besides, I'm in a rather magnanimous mood as of now after finally defeating that impertinent monkey.

Dissipating my doppelganger away from the sparring floor and it's many occupants I resolve to call it a day and visit the baths. After all it wouldn't do to have a beauty such as myself reeking of hard work-

I stiffen and suddenly glance behind me as a powerful call tears through my head, a call I've learned to identify.

How interesting…another Godslayer has been born? Well no matter.

I highly doubt they will be of any interest to me.

* * *

Aisha

"And…there we go! You're all better now child!"

With **Live or Die** 's power the little boy before me looks at his repaired leg that had been shattered by a long buried landmine. Such pointless violence inflicted upon such an innocent soul…

"Thank you _Godin_!"

"Oh you little flatterer you!"

I pat his cheek cheerfully and he scampers off, his parents bowing very low to me and I happily wave off their gratitude. Helping others is it's own reward.

My thoughts are interrupted suddenly by a buzz in the back of my head that causes my eyes to widen.

I…I have a new brother or sister! Oh happy day! I should go and greet them as soon as I can!

...Well there are still many that need my help…

Regardless I believe it is time for me to move on.

A slight tug on my robe's wrist reveals Chiamaka, an adorable 13 year old girl with a bright disposition and stunningly intelligent mind.

"Are you leaving _Godin?_ "

She's also very observant. I gently cup her cheek and sadly reply, "Indeed I am little one. I have enjoyed my stay with you all, but it's time for me to leave on my next journey."

Her lower lip quivers but she nods. As a small group of people that are always just scraping by she understands better than most the need to wander.

I give her a quick hug and walk out of the half destroyed building I used as a clinic and don't look back.

* * *

Alec

Perhaps the most irritating thing about studying theology is realizing just how many legends and tales have been warped over the years by people, whether unintentionally or intentionally. It gets worse when deities overlap from one culture to another so you end up with two or three separate Gods, even though they may have only been a single being originally.

Even someone of my intelligence has trouble keeping up with it all, even when there are available and accurate records. If it weren't for-

I briefly spasm and mistype a few words on the laptop I was working on and scowl. I know that feeling. Another Campione? Quickly recalling what direction the tug seemed to come from I pull up a map of the world and run through some basic problem solving. From Italy where I am know it was roughly at a 35-40 degree angle south-west…

I scowl once I see where it originated from.

South America. Where a few hours ago some of my subordinates should have been negotiating a deal for four Grimoires that had been 'liberated' from various Mage Associations.

I can't help but smirk at the fact that Alice likely won't be happy now that the Witenagemot is down two Grimoires. I lose that same grin as I give this matter more thought, because the pull was coming roughly from where the deal was taking place in Peru.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out something might have gone very, _very_ wrong.

I pick up my cellphone and make a call.

"Iceman? It's me. I need you to follow up on something."

* * *

Annie

Urgh…I really need to stop pulling all nighters after a day of partying with colleagues. That stuff always leaves me feeling like crap. I know I just got finished killing the Great Sage Equaling Heaven...but it'd be nice if there was some sort of villain that could show up right around now. Being John Pluto Smith is always therapeutic, and lord if I don't need a pick-me up right now…

As if in answer to my prayers I feel a sudden kick to the back of my head that I've only experienced twice, and each time it was for a rather momentous occasion.

The birth of a new Godslayer.

Ugh…not the kind of second wind I wanted…I'll deal with that later…after Dennis finds me an aspirin…or twenty.

* * *

Doni

Hmmmmmm…hmmmmmmm…HMMMMMMM…choices choices choices…

Do I want the Darksword 15th century hand-and-a-half sword…or the 11th century Indian style Scimitar…

"Doni, just pick one already. You've been standing there staring at the two things for over 15 minutes now."

"These things take time Andrea, I have to make sure that the sword I choose is worthy-"

My head snaps around so fast if my bones weren't made of pretty strong stuff I would have snapped my neck.

Is that…it is!

OH BOY!

Completely forgetting about whatever it was I was doing a second ago I practically run out of the antique shop and yell, "Andrea quick! I need a plane ticket that leads in that direction!"

"What direction?! And what for?! I thought you were excited about this!"

"The direction I'm pointing in! And because I've got a good feeling about this! A new challenger is approaching! C'mon let's hustle here! Double time!"

* * *

Godou

A small part of me, the part that enjoys battle, enjoys the thrill of winning by the slimmest of margins if my recent fight against Sun Wukong is any indicator, is wondering why I even care what the square root of sin(x) is. The larger part, that isn't crazy, is enjoying the brief and all too fleeting moment of normality. Ena, Erica and Liliana were suddenly called away by their respective Mage Associations on some sort of emergency investigation while Yuri is busy with the Shrine after school today. Nice and quiet, even if only for a few more hours.

A sudden knock to my head almost causes me to fall out of my chair and I spin around in confusion and surprise, but no one is sitting behind me right now.

Bizarre…and that sudden feeling was…strangely primal, like I should know what it was.

Well, just something to ask Amakasu about when I get the chance…

* * *

Jereth

I find it kinda funny that a Campione of all people would need to sneak anywhere…but I'd rather not risk anyone finding out about my newly minted status just yet. _Especially_ not the Monasteries. Given their stockpile of Grimoires and millennia of experience fighting Deific beings I don't doubt that they could kill me if they thought I was a threat. And weren't too worried about incurring some heavy losses.

But don't even get me started on the other Campione. Having Doni, Voban, maybe even Alec if he figures out I was the one who screwed up his deal home in on me before I figure out the full capabilities of my Authorities isn't exactly a winning scenario.

So for now? Sneaky time.

Casting a few basic hypnosis and misdirection spells keeps the Hospital's staff away from me and I walk unimpeded toward Room 123 of the _Hospital de la Solidaridad_.

There's someone there I want to talk to.

Following the trail here hadn't been all that difficult really. Lucho, clever boy that he is, put an imperceptible Magic tag on our fellow Brother before booting him off to the hospital. He'd sent me a message on my phone, which I thankfully had the foresight to leave in the stolen car so that it didn't get smashed to a billion pieces, giving me the details of the tag and hospital.

The **Weaving of Black Wool** also aided immensely since I could immediately pick out what room he was staying in just by the nature of our body engravings. Veles wasn't kidding when he hinted that we stand out like a sore thumb to the right eyes. After re-engraving my body enhancements I almost smirked at how I looked through the eyes of the Authority.

It's like someone got a full body tattoo of shifting rainbows.

Arriving at my destination unmolested I gently ease open the door and walk inside to a fairly standard recovery room. Curtains that can be drawn to afford some privacy, recliner bed and an old T.V. set on the wall. All the comforts of home. It also houses a sleeping occupant if the steady rise and fall of the person's chest is any indicator.

Rise and shine Motherfucker.

Dropping all my stealth spells I pull up a chair next to his bed and heavily sit down in it…as he doesn't even bat an eyelid and continues to _seemingly_ stay fast asleep.

Yah right. No Esoteric worth his salt would miss a sudden presence just popping into existence right beside him with no reaction whatsoever.

"Drop the possum act Asshole. And don't even think of letting loose with that spell you're cooking up underneath your bedsheets. I'm kinda pissed at you and will happily take any excuse you're willing to give me so I can kick your teeth in."

Rolling his eyes as they suddenly open and wisely letting the spell simmer off he boredly inquires, "I didn't figure you would be good enough to see what I was doing if our little confrontation about a day ago was any indicator. You been holding out on me or what?"

"Let's just say my eyes are a bit better than last time."

"I'll say. You realize they were all shiny and iridescent when you walked in here right?"

"Yah, I'm gonna have to figure out a way to tamp down on that glow unless I want to get a job as a lighthouse."

"You seem to have handled my little misdirection rather well. Not a scratch on you as far as I can tell."

Smirking I reply, "That was a pretty slick move you pulled, I'll admit. Telling just enough of the truth so that I believed you, even though we're trained to pick up on that kind of crap. Leading me on once I told you I didn't know any more than you _pretended_ to know was a _very_ spicy touch. Nicely done."

Leaning back in my chair I clinically continue with, "Then there's the fact that you knew about my reputation, so you're reserve Brothers you neglected to tell me about would likely arrive _after_ I'd killed everyone else at the meeting and they could then take me out and walk away with the Grimoires. Mission mostly accomplished with three of four Grimoires recovered. Pretty impressive."

He nods.

"Except you're here now hale and healthy. Should I send flowers to our Brother's families?"

"Definitely. Although you might as well buy a whole bouquet and include the hotel staff's relatives in the eulogy as well."

"You know how our work sometimes go's. Hell, you've done shit just as bad. And I'm having trouble imagining you all torn up about some people you barely even knew."

"You're absolutely correct. The only guy who's face I sorta remember is mostly just because he made a killer Screwdriver. Poor Bastard."

"So why should I bother listening to any of the crap you're spewing right now?"

I lightly smile and reply, "Because now I know just how good you are, and that you were trying to subtly guilt me into feeling bad about killing two of our Brothers. Spoiler alert, I don't. But then again, _you_ do. And that's why I want to offer you a job."

"Yah I don't think I'm all that interested."

"Nice try, but you're not as much of a hardass as you pretend to be. You pulled the wool over my eyes pretty flawlessly, sure…but you made one little slip of your own. When I pointed out the possibility that _maybe_ we had a mutual goal, you made eye contact for the only time during that whole smoke and mirror show."

Leaning forward and locking my fingers together I ask, "Why was that? You were doing fine beforehand, not letting me see your face so I wouldn't catch any sign of misdirection, and you could have remained silent and been just as convincing. _But you looked anyway_. I think you're just as tired of the bullshit between the Branches as I am, and desperately want to finally have a united Monasteries again."

His eyes narrow slightly and he carefully says, "That's quite the leap of logic you're making there Chief Tecumseh. Besides, even if you're right, why would I side with _you_ of all people?"

Letting my teeth show I grin and reply, "Because you would be siding with a Godslayer. A Godslayer of the Monasteries, an organization that has spent millennia resisting the Gods in any capacity it can, and who can wield considerable power in both the Magical and real world if we need to. A Godslayer who wants the Monasteries to return to it's original goal of securing our future against the childish, consequence-free rampages of squabbling Deities. A Demon King who'll need allies and subjects to accomplish his goals."

He's quiet for a few seconds before slowly raising a hand to his eyes and rubbing them.

"You really did it then? Killed a God?"

"Yu huh. Veles to be precise. And you should know that telling you that is quite the act of faith on my part."

He snorts and says, "Hardly. If I didn't agree you'd just kill me, no muss no fuss."

I scowl and irritably reply, "It _is_ actually a gesture of good faith on my part Dickhead. I was gonna kill you if you said no regardless, so I'm throwing that bit in for free. You _did_ make me feel like an idiot after all."

"Well you made it easy to fool you Dumbass. Sheesh, why I would I want to serve a nimrod like you anyway?"

Unable to help the happy grin that makes it on to my face I happily say, "Not all idiots are Campione, but all Campione are idiots. It's like a pre-requisite."

"Apparently…so what are the employee benefits of joining the peerage of Sir Jereth Dumbass II?"

Smirking I reply, "Great Medical and Dental. In fact it's downright magical. You'll probably want to up your life insurance though."

"And if I want to demand better working conditions? Or transfer to another company?"

"Then your contract is terminated. _Permanently_."

"You're corporate disciplinary policy seems kinda fucking harsh."

"It's the benefit of having a Monopoly on 'world-changing badasses'. I get to set my own rules."

He's silent for a few seconds before quietly asking, "…You really think you can do this? Live up to what _he_ tried to accomplish?"

"Who knows? But I'm sure as fuck gonna try."

He goes quiet for almost a minute this time before suddenly replying with confidence, "…Alright. I'm in."

My grin practically wraps around my face as I stand up and place my hand on his chest, fueling a Healing spell with my now titanic reserves. It's only a few seconds before he's brand new, since it was mostly just some tissue scarring that had to be fixed. He must have spent the last few hours fixing himself up with his own Magic.

He stands up and pops his back a few times before saying, "Well might as well make this official."

Then to my complete and utter shock he gets down on one knee, places his left fist on the floor and cups his chest with his right hand, as if offering his heart on a platter.

The Monastic Oath of Loyalty.

We Esoterics cheat, lie and murder practically as a profession. We'll say and do almost anything to complete the mission and achieve our goals.

Except offer a false Oath of Loyalty. To offer this to someone is to offer a lifelong, unbreakable pact that will survive anything bar betrayal of the Oath.

I sure as shit didn't expect it from _this_ guy of all people.

Getting my composure back I offer a small nod and say with the necessary solemnity such an occasion requires, "I accept this with all of my being. Rise…I don't know your name. Holy shit this is awkward."

"It's Tim. My name."

"Jeesus that's weirdly plain for such a scary person."

"Hey I like it."

"You would, you're stuck with it."

He stands up and I run a hand through my hair.

"Well I guess we should find someplace to stay. Preferably away from the Monastery's eyes. I don't want them to know about me until I can get in contact with Creele and make sure Kollberg draws his last breath."

"Well that means a whole lot of nothing to me at the moment, although I _do_ happen to know a few places. Shall we?"

"We shall. And make sure to watch yourself, If Perun shows up in a few weeks like I think he will I'll need a meat shield and you're it."

"Hold the fucking phone, _another_ God is hunting you? Who's tail did you step on? And why do you need me as your Human bullet sponge exactly?"

"C'mon you know Perun and Veles are practically a two for one package. And I'll need you because one of my Authorities requires someone other than myself to be in danger."

It's his turn to sigh and he says, "Don't suppose it's too late to change my mind about this whole venture?"

I cheerfully reply, "Hey anytime you want out just let me know. I promise I won't make it drawn out or anything, I'll just stab you in the face or something."

"Inspiring. I'm hating my life choices already."

"Relax pal I can't have my first employee die on me, that'd set a bad precedent."

Leaving the conversation at that we walk out of the Hospital and I re-establish the cloaking and misdirection Spell from earlier.

In the grand scheme of things gaining Tim's loyalty is a small gain…but well begun is half done.

* * *

 **I decided to set the 'timeline' of this story directly after the events of volume 7, so from here on out things are likely gonna take a change in direction from the established cannon (yes it's called canon, but I like the word cannon better).**

 **Livelikeme123:** **Voban holds a special place in my heart, I have a thing for 'honorable but not really' villains and while it's not coming anytime soon, I just know I'm gonna have fun actually writing out Voban and Jereth's first meeting (I don't think I'm giving away spoilers here when I say they are _not_ gonna be friends. Like at all).**

 **Muzaka:** **Thanks for the review, and yah, I'm routinely shocked by how few fanfics there actually are of this series. You'd think it would be home-run in terms of fun stuff to write about. And while I have all the Authorities and Gods planned out for this series, I might make a few minor changes that necessitate adding or subtracting some Deities. I'll be sure to hit you up with that offer if that coms about!**


	5. Chapter 5: Laying Low

Chapter 5: Laying Low

(2 days after birth of 8th Campione)

* * *

Jereth

"This seems rather spacious for a Monastic safe house."

"Property is cheap around here. They can afford to be penny-pinchers and still buy some pretty nice stuff."

"Fair enough. Gimme a minute to cancel out all the observation crap."

A neat perk of **Weaving of Black Wool** is that aside from being able to 'see' and 'weave' new magic from pretty much scratch, I can also alter existing spells. I'm still getting used to the feeling though, since even though Authorities come naturally to Campione I _am_ using what feels like a sixth sense.

I'm not proud to admit that redoing some basic warning and observation enchantments is taking me longer to do than if I'd just gone ahead and destroyed them through more conventional means.

"You done yet? Or are you just standing there looking constipated for fun?"

"Shut it. I'm still getting the hang of this whole 'third eye' thing. And I just finished by the way, all the warnings are keyed to go off for anyone else that _isn't_ us."

"Going above and beyond the call of duty. How noble."

"Let's just get inside."

The interior is almost luxurious by Monastic standards. Two separate bedrooms and one master bath, with a kitchen and small common area rolled into one decently sized room.

We're practically living like kings.

Tim throws some of his crap on one of the beds and asks, "So how long are we supposed to be on vacation here? Should I start decorating the walls with my family portraits or keep it spartan?"

"We won't be around for more than a week or two."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Intuition. Veles and Perun are pretty tightly connected after all, I can definitely feel him coming 'closer' than before. Trust me, I'm in no rush."

"Playing Devil's advocate for a moment, why should we even bother dicking around with another God? Wouldn't it be a whole lot safer just to take over or at least get the Monastery's favor and round up some backup to help deal with this?"

Setting my own sparse belongings on the counter I reply, "Simple, I might not earn the God's power if I have _too_ much help. I should be just fine with only you, since one of my Authorities needs a body other than my own, but getting a whole group of people behind me probably won't be considered fair play. Also the Authorities I got from Veles aren't necessarily geared towards fighting. They're incredibly useful yes, but not really designed for a head on battle with Deity-class opponents."

"Isn't that Wool Weaving or whatever really powerful though? I mean c'mon, you're changing and combining Magic on the fly, sky's the limit there."

"And you're right, for combat purposes **Weaving of Black Wool** is _very_ lethal. But not right now. While actually being able to see and directly influence the structure of Magic will allow me to create brand new Spells of God only knows variety and flexibility, It's still going to take me time to actually get around to creating them and see whether they're actually applicable for combat. Right now I could create a fireball the size of a mountain, sure, but it'd drain most of my magic and likely not even accomplish that much against a God or Campione. Also I only know Human level crap, it's gonna take awhile to work my way up to stuff that can actually hurt high-class opponents."

"So basically right now you're useless."

"Sure Asshole, we'll go with that."

He shrugs disinterestedly and says, "Well in that case I'm going to go get us something to eat. Can't kill a God on an empty stomach after all. Want some _cuy_?"

"Hell no. How could you consider eating something so cute?"

"There's something very disturbing about the idea of a Godslayer being averse to eating something because it's _cute_."

"We all have our quirks. It's probably better than Voban's, I hear he eats his kittens raw."

* * *

A week goes by quite quickly. Working on various spells and plans takes a lot of working hours, even with Tim being around for me to bounce ideas off his head. He's a pretty handy soundboard to have as long as I ignore his snarkiness.

I had eventually gotten tired of being cooped up in the room all day and offered to grab the food and take care of some of my own shopping. The way our body engravings work gave me an idea on how to use **Weaving of Black Wool** to attach spells to inanimate objects so as of now I'm buying all sorts of gold, silver or even platinum trinkets since they make decent conductors for Magic.

Which was the plan until I feel a weird twinge at the back of my skull. Frowning I take a look around the crowded market place and don't catch anything suspicious…until a head of blond hair attached to a handsome face starts bobbing throughout the crowd. Said face is connected to an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans. He's also carrying a sheathed sword on his back, which is the biggest giveaway if we're being real here.

Jesus suffering Christ is Doni part blood-hound or some shit? How did he already find me?!

I quickly turn my back on him and dive further into the crowd, hoping to lose him amid the crowd of faces. Unfortunately my face is a lot paler than most of the native Peruvians around me, so of course my _gringo_ ass is gonna stick out. And I doubt casting a Seeming spell will do much good. Illusion magic doesn't work so well on Campione, and he might even be able to detect me casting the spell itself.

I cast a quick glance behind me and still see him about a 100 meters away, looking around excitedly, no doubt sensing that his target is nearby. Shit, he might have even caught a glimpse of me for all I know.

Ok, time for desperate measures.

I turn into a nearby alley and quickly activate my Authority.

" _Slither through the fields of lightning and thunder, deceive our foe and live to fight another day._ **Serpent's Skin**. _"_

Veles was also considered a God of shepherds and travelers, and common belief among his worshippers was that if offerings were made to him, he would take the form of an animal and travel with the flock, protecting it silently and secretly. Not to mention that's how he supposedly avoided Perun's massive lightning storms when challenging him.

While there's plenty of different spells that can create changes in one's body they're time consuming to perform and highly noticeable, the exact opposite of what I need right now.

Besides, a God-level shapeshifting spell should probably be pretty hard to see through, even for a Campione.

Closing my eyes and gently curling my fingers inward I mentally create the form I'll be taking on. All Esoterics are extensively trained in meditation and mental-conceptualizing and it doesn't take me more than a few seconds before I have everything worked out.

Letting the Authority's power wash over me I feel the strange sensation of my body being simultaneously squeezed and stretched before the feeling abruptly disappears. Looking down I see that my image took hold flawlessly. A medium sized Peruvian man with a torn shirt and dirty jacket, ripped jeans and old sandals.

The perfect image of a big city beggar. Quickly grabbing a discarded can lying nearby I slide down the wall and wait to see if this works.

Not more than a minute later Doni's head suddenly pops around the corner, a goofy grin on his face that turns to confusion once he see's only me in the dead end alleyway. Walking further down the alley he spins in a circle with a look of bafflement on his face before scratching his head and shrugging.

So far so good…

He suddenly turns to me and asks in perfect Spanish, "Scuze me there buddy, you wouldn't have happened to see a guy with my skin color walk by here a minute ago would you have?"

Crap. Looks like he caught a glimpse of me and correctly inferred who I was. Careful to adopt the more steady and deliberate accent of Peruvian Spanish I answer, "Same color? Yes, he went by in a hurry…maybe two minutes ago? Don't know after that…can you spare any help for a friend that helped you?"

He's all smiles as he says, "Sure can buddy! Thanks for the help!"

As he runs past he drops a wad of money into the can I set aside and disappears from view. I try and fail not to grin triumphantly. Hot _damn_ this Authority is going to be useful as soon as I can figure out it's limits! I'm already seeing a use for this…

Smirking I take a quick look around the corner just in time to see Doni cross the street farther down the road, convinced he's on the right track. Mission accomplished.

I glance at the clump of money he dropped in the pot and can't help but snort in amusement. It's all in Euros.

Well hey, it's the thought that counts right?

* * *

I elected to keep **Serpent's Skin** active the whole walk back just in case Doni got his second wind and tracked me down again, since the Spells layered over the safe house should keep him from being able to figure out where I am.

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't immediately notice the passionate cries coming from Tim's room until I'm practically in front of it and looking inside. It takes my brain a minute to process the image of two gorgeous young woman having fairly enthusiastic sex with the Esoteric, one in the missionary position while the other is taking his, if her throaty cries are to be believed, skilled finger work doggy style.

Amused I knock on the door frame and ask in Russian, "There's not enough for you to do in preparing to fight a God that you can find the time to, ah, fuck around?"

He gives me an amused smirk as the two girls give a start at my sudden appearance and foreign language.

"Well I'm quite likely going to die during a battle that far above my pay grade, so why not have a little fun before my walk to the gallows?"

"Well don't let me spoil your fun, carry on while I make dinner."

He gives me a strange look.

"What, you're not going to join in? These two lovely young ladies aren't some cheap amusement, they're actually quite polite and fun to talk too!"

He gently teases the nipple of the girl on top who shivers with a cute smile on her face and speaks for the first time in Spanish, "Tim, who is your cute friend? Does he speak our language?"

I smile and reply in fluent Español, "While I'm flattered that you consider me cute, it pales in comparison to you two lovely lady's beauty. And thank you for taking pity on Tim and allowing him the honor of even looking at you."

He gives me a mock scowl while the girl on bottom tilts her head back and giggles at me, asking, "You two seem close, are you Brothers? Even though you look nothing alike."

He and I lock gazes for a split second before we both burst out laughing.

They look confused at our mirth before I choke out, "Well you're not wrong in assuming that we're Brothers…just probably not in the sense you're thinking of."

Shaking my head I finish with, "I'll have dinner ready in 40 minutes, so try not to let Tim finish in the next 5 seconds."

He flips me the bird and the the topmost girl giggles before asking, "You're welcome to join if you want, the only thing better than a threesome is a foursome after all."

I merely shake my head no and reply before shutting the door, "A tempting offer, but the appetite I have right now is largely hunger based, not sexual. See you in 40 minutes."

* * *

After Linda and Veronica (the two young ladies that Tim had somehow found time to seduce) left I'm working on my newest Magic creation while he cleans up the leftover arroz con pollo that I made.

He wasn't lying when he said they were fun to talk to, shame we'll probably never see them again.

"So what was up with you turning down the offer of sex? Pretty sure you're not homosexual, so what's the deal? Not into Latinas?"

"Not even close, I just didn't feel like it."

"You didn't feel like diving into one of the most awesome physical pleasures known to both man and woman?"

There's morbid amusement in my voice as I reply, "The physical allure of sex is somewhat diminished during our training you know."

"Yah, but this wasn't some mission critical romp, this was just some harmless fun during a boring stretch of doing nothing."

"I'm sorry planning to kill a God is boring for you Tim." I dryly reply.

He has a point though. All Esoterics are put through a _very_ thorough sex-ed program as soon as they hit puberty. Boys and girls alike. We're taught how to be confidant around the opposite sex and not get seduced by someone who knows how to use their bodies appeal. Not to mention our virginities are taken right away, as well as receiving several 'crash courses' in all the different aspects of sexual acts so we aren't goaded into making stupid decisions because of 'curiosity'.

After all that, for me at least, a lot of the fun of sex had been diminished since it was covered in such a clinical manner (which was the point really). Having sex for the sake of having sex is no different to me than treating myself to a meal I particularly like. A brief physical pleasure that if I never had I wouldn't really miss.

Yes I'm comparing sex to food. Bite me.

"C'mon your Highness, give me the _real_ reason."

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Sex with strangers isn't really something I'm into Tim. If it's not with someone I actually _like_ , then I can't really bring myself to care all that much. Now drop it."

To my surprise he does as I ask and instead glances at what I'm working on.

"So what's the story behind this? Arts and crafts project?"

"Hardly. _This_ , Tim, is going to change the world."

He looks doubtful, but I don't particularly blame him. The necklace resting in front of me doesn't look like anything special. Just a small, platinum bit of jewelry carved roughly in the shape of a curled Dragon. If he was able to look at it with my **Weaving of Black Wool** Authority however, he would see a _very_ different story.

The Spell I'm working on is one that is totally original to this world, a brand new creation of mine that is going to be instrumental later down the line once my plan is in full swing.

"So what's the name of this Über weapon?"

"Calling it a weapon is _vastly_ understating what it's going to be capable of Tim. I'll drop you a hint though. The Spell is called, _'Soul Read'_."

"I'll admit to being even more curious about it now than I was before. Anymore hints?"

"Yah, what the Spell does is in it's name."

He sighs and is about to ask the same question in a different manner when I suddenly stiffen as I feel…something threatening, yet frustratingly familiar in the back of my head.

In the distance, a quiet peal of thunder is heard. Tim picks up on both my shudder and the far off sound and fixes me with a serious look.

"Time to go?"

I nod and push back from the table I was working on.

"Yup. Let's go two-for-two in Godslaying shall we?"

* * *

 **Next chapter is jereth and Tim vs Perun! that's pretty much it for now. Thanks again for all the follows, reviews, favorites and so on and so forth.**

 **Sceonn:** **I went a little in depth with the details this chapter but long story short** Weaving of Black Wool **merely allows Jereth to construct and alter Magic, not automatically make it capable of harming high level stuff. But that's no excuse not to get a little creative...(Yes I'm being a tease, please don't hurt me :D)**

 **Guest:** **Antagonistic relationships are probably my favorite to write. I get to think of all sorts of insults and roasts that are fired back and forth between characters without reservation, kinda like how some of my closest friends and I interact all the time.**

 **Tsun:** **Don't worry about the Monastics appearing to be a bunch of chumps, they've been fighting gods for a _long_ time and have an idea or three how to put up a decent fight against them, which I'm gonna take full advantage of. About the romance I'm with you in that I never really enjoy it when it's in there simply for the sake of being...well, romantic. Which thus makes it not really romantic. while it _will_ be in this story I spent a lot of time actually making sure the relationships had a point to them, that's about the only real assurance I can make without getting spoilery. As for the explosions? Well he won't be sniping gods with bullets...but trust me, later on Jereth isn't going to _need_ bullets once he works out a certain spell...**


	6. Chapter 6: Blitzkrieg

Chapter 6: Blitzkrieg

(1 week 2 days after birth of 8th Campione)

* * *

Jereth

Driving in Lima is a nightmare of blaring horns and swerving cars so Tim and I don't even bother trying to drive anywhere. If we want to avoid as many civilian casualties as possible we need to find a semi-isolated place where not too many people might get caught up in the madness. But we can't just run right out into the wilds, since for my Authority to work there needs to be _some_ form of vegetation nearby.

I internally curse at the fact that this fight has to take place in the middle of a friggin' _desert_.

The closest thing that met our requirements was the _Los Pentanes de Villa_ , a wildlife preserve bordered by a country club and lagoon a couple miles from Lima. We made it in record time after I used a modified _Leap_ spell I came up with in about 5 minutes. All I pretty much did was tattoo the formula onto my body along my spine, arms and legs. This way I get 5 times the power from 5 times as many directions, allowing for some pretty versatile midair maneuvering.

Which was handy as Tim and I had to go from rooftop to rooftop in a bustling city full of billboards and other crap that comprises your modern day urban jungle. Thank the Lord for Cloaking Spells or quite a few people would have been shocked to see two Human figures merrily jumping across buildings dozens if not hundreds of meters high.

With a scraping noise of displaced gravel and dirt the two of us land in the middle of the park and I quickly cast a Searching spell in our immediate vicinity.

It's after hours so it's all clear aside from a few park maintenance staff. Unless they're dumb enough to stick around once the fight starts they should be just fine. Not wasting any time I unclasp the briefcase containing the Grimoires and mentally weigh my options.

There's Grimoires that contain different facets of Autolycus, Gurzil and Set. I'm not too certain Set's power is gonna be terribly useful here, but Autolycus and Gurzil's? Yah…I can work with those.

Tim suddenly speaks up with, "So are we just gonna wait around for this guy to show up, or should we, I dunno, set a bunch of traps or something?"

Placing Set's Grimoire back in the briefcase and throwing it down a nearby hill I reply, "And just what, pray tell, kind of traps do you know of that could hurt a Heretic God?"

"Zilch. But at least it'll give me something to do other than stand around with my thumb up my ass."

I roll my eyes and dryly reply, "Then how about using that brown thumb of yours to check the weather on your phone? It might give us a little heads up as to when Zeus's evil twin will arrive to the party."

"Sound advice that. So how are we gonna do this thing? For real."

I shrug and merely reply, "Hard and fast. We've got nothing that'll last a prolonged battle so the quicker we finish this the better."

He sagely nods.

"My kind of plan. By the way, weather says the storm should be overhead just about…now."

"Shit could you give a little more warning next-"

My words are suddenly cut off as a tremendous peal of thunder sounds directly above us, followed by a flash of lightning that leaves me scowling and blinking rapidly.

Didn't close my eyes in time dammit.

" _So you are the Godslayer that defeated my loathsome Brother…I will not pretend to be impressed. He should be ashamed of himself for losing to one such as yourself."_

Directly in front of us stands a large man with a pure white beard, wearing a white robe and mantle adorned with crimson trimmings. He stands at least 7 feet tall, an imposing presence that's only amplified by his Godly aura and regal face.

And if his condescending words are anything to judge by, someone I _definitely_ won't get along with.

Tim actually _chuckles_ , the crazy bastard, and says, "Sounds like he and I agree on something."

"Who's side are you on anyway? Maybe I'll have him strike you down first as a sort of ceremonial opening."

There's a growl that doesn't sound too dissimilar to the storm raging above and Perun angrily interrupts with, _"Enough with your pointless chatter. I descended expecting to finally put my Brother in his proper place, and what do I discover? A miserable_ Human _in his stead."_

I scowl and sharply reply, "Ok Asshole, It's pretty clear that you _desperately_ need someone to pull the log out of your cornhole. Then again maybe I shouldn't have expected anything else from the God that threw a massive hissy-fit because one poor, grieving widow actually liked Veles better because _he_ actually acted like a proper God for once. Or are you just mad because ol' Vladimir the Great rightfully kicked your shrines to the curb before chucking them into your 'chaotic' Brother's domain? Or is it a combination of both? I'm legitimately curious here, hit me with the details."

There's _DEAD_ silence after I finish talking, even the storm overhead seems to have gone silent in shock at my words.

The look on Perun's face is _priceless_.

Tim quietly asks, "Was your goal to give him a stroke? Because it kinda looks-"

watch?v=j5FmC35GIOk (Rules Of Nature)

The sky explodes into a snarling web of lightning and Perun raises his right hand where some dark, powdery looking material gathers into it. One of the lightning bolts then strikes the material in his hand with a blinding flash and thunderous _crack_ , causing me to wince as my senses are assailed rather unceremoniously.

I should have worn sunglasses. And earplugs.

Taking a look at his hand once I'm no longer flash blind I frown at what I'm looking it at. A fulgurite axe that was Perun's primary weapon, supposedly capable of warding against Magic, disease and lightning. Guess he means business.

With a roar that almost dwarfs the storm he yells, _"YOU'RE DEATH WILL BE AN AGONIZING ONE GODSLAYER! PREPARE YOURSELF!"_

Tim turns to me with a blank look on his face and says, "Making him mad as Hell was part of the plan right?"

I nod thoughtfully.

"Sure was."

"Oh good. So what now?"

"Dodge."

We suit action to words as we throw ourselves into Magic enhanced leaps that bring us out of the path of a bolt of lightning that hits the ground with the force of a bomb. My roll brings me behind a tree and I glance back to where the bolt had struck and give a low whistle as a type 1 fulgurite structure almost three meters across is now residing. There must have been a heckuva lot of wattage behind that strike.

Raising Autolycus's Grimoire I let it's power suffuse me and my body fades out of existence, my presence, Magic and even mass seemingly vanishing from the world.

I bet Odysseus got away with a lot of bathroom peeping with this damn helm of his.

Keeping an eye out for Tim to make his move I prepare to use Veles's Authority **World Tree Usurper**. As soon as he get's Perun's attention I can hopefully end this…

And just like I'd hoped he pops out from behind a tree with a Seeming spell active. Right now to the un-enhanced eye he looks exactly like me, holding a knife in one hand a preparing a spell in the other. In his pissed off state Perun likely won't catch the difference until it's too late.

Tim let's the knife fly towards Perun while launching some kind of Fire spell that the God dismissively bats away before saturating the area where Tim was standing a split second ago with lightning strikes.

I hope Tim didn't get hit by any of those things, or I'm going to be taking him home in an ashtray.

Grinning I chant, _"Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** _ **"**_

The ground suddenly begins to shake and the distant cry of birds and croaking of frogs echoes throughout the preserve. Perun's eyes briefly widen before several roots almost a foot in diameter burst from the ground and snake towards him like some sort of unholy boa constrictor orgy.

" _This power couldn't defeat me even when wielded by it's original owner, you believe_ you _can do better?!"_

With rage evident in his motion he proceeds to cut apart the branches with massive swipes of his axe while the few limbs that actually make contact are quickly burnt apart as lightning suddenly flares from his skin.

Not at all effective, but here comes the good part…

In the midst of cutting the trees apart the sudden chirping of hundreds of birds of all variety suddenly descend on Perun, defecating and pecking at his clothes and face while just as many frogs suddenly leap onto his body and start to urinate or get beneath his clothes, just plain making a nuisance of themselves.

The perfect distraction I need to sneakily make my invisible way directly in front of the rampaging God and line up my next move.

Evidently having enough of my little diversion Perun let's loose a mighty shout and a sudden blaze of lightning leaves him buck naked for a moment before his clothes mend themselves, simultaneously vaporizing all the poor critters that were swarming him with hardly a trace.

I'll make your sacrifices count guys.

" _Enough of these GAMES Godslayer! Reveal yourself and fight me!"_

"Well if you insist…"

He turns towards me with a vicious grin…until Gurzil's power flows through me and a crimson, flaming aura that sounds like a mad bull's cry surrounds my figure just as the sun rises behind me, morning sunlight hitting him right in the face and causing an involuntary squint.

En garde Bitch.

I pump strength into my legs and _push_ , Gurzil's charge amplified even further. I'm not sure how fast I go but it's easily as fast as the speed of sound, if not faster. Heck, I probably hit Godspeed levels there. At least fast enough that the world just seems to blur and the next thing I know there's a massive impact on my head that knocks me into next week, the sight of a gold barrier shattering, a flash of lightning dancing across the sky, a noise like half a mountain just split apart and holy cow this is confusing.

I just hope I hit the Bastard and didn't run into a tree or some other embarrassing shit like that.

An indeterminate amount of time later, once the world stops spinning and my headache downgrades from lethal to merely excruciating, I shakily stand and survey my handiwork.

Gurzil was a war deity belonging to the ancient Berbers who served quite a few of it's Kings and Queens, always charging headlong at their enemies with his bull-like strength. Which was the condition for activating that power fittingly enough, a direct no-holds barred rush that cleans the enemies clock with raw power.

I'm not arguing with the results though. The clearing looks like a tornado just blew through it and where I'm standing right now there's a blast crater almost a meter deep and 4 across. Where I'm assuming Perun went after I blasted him back is a path of scythed down trees and bushes who's leaves are still floating down from the sky. The sheer force of the blow must have really been something to experience.

I try to walk forward and find that my legs don't really want to cooperate. Scowling I look down…and find a fulgurite arrow sticking out of chest where my heart is.

Ok…that's not good.

Suddenly finding it _really_ hard to stand, let alone walk I nevertheless force myself to hobble over to where Perun _should_ be, hoping he's out for the count and not just stunned. Drunkenly shuffling around a collapsed trunk I catch sight of my foe and can't resist a smirk despite my rapidly worsening condition. He's slumped against a bent oak with his fulgurite bow resting beside him in lieu of his axe.

Well that explains where the arrow came from, he must have swapped them and landed a good shot despite my berserk attack at the last second. He's also clearly struggling to even breathe.

Well good luck with that.

It's gonna be hard to suck down air when your chest resembles a stepped on cherry pie.

It looks like my attack completely staved in his ribcage and squished his deep muscle tissues along with some pretty important organs, namely the lungs and probably his heart too.

Despite all that the stubborn Bastard still lifts his head and locks eyes with me, subdued anger in his gaze.

" _How revolting…to think I was bested by a mere avatar of my enemy…"_

"Hurry up and die. Pretty sure I have a concussion if the pain and dizziness inside my skull is any indicator. And the second I pull this arrow out I'll probably bleed out in seconds. Shit, the only reason I'm probably still conscious is because us Campione are built to last."

" _Then take this victory and my Authorities Godslayer…be victorious over our Father so that when I return, I may have a proper accounting of your insults…"_

"Yah yah you get the last word and all that. Please die already, I'm fading fast here."

His only response is to glare at me with sullen anger, clearly wishing he had the strength to kill me with his bare hands.

Growling in frustration I summon the _Aeger Labrum_ and drive it through the top of his head with a subdued _crunch_.

Well, that's that.

Slowly releasing a shaky breath I suddenly keel over and find myself…slowly slipping away…

* * *

"Waaaaake up sleepyhead!"

I grumble back, "Just 5 more minutes Mom…" which earns me a smack on the head and a wry smile comes to my face.

"Now _that's_ what I always assumed having parents was like."

I haul myself to a sitting position and lock gazes with the grinning Pandora who flippantly replies, "What, your parents never had to get you out of bed before?"

"Nah, I never grew up in what most would consider a standard household. Heck, I don't think I've ever even _seen_ my parents before."

Her face falls briefly as she realizes she might have touched a nerve and I quickly speak up with, "It's not a big deal Mom, that's the way my life was and I've had 18 years to get used to it. Besides, my new Momma is a Demigod and my Dad is a Titan. How cool is that?"

She loses the sad look on her face and smiles, easily replying, "Well aren't you gifted with quite the slick tongue?"

"Well us Esoterics are actors after all. We need to know how to adapt to new characters at the drop of a hat."

She waves her hand in a dismissive gesture, excitedly saying, "Forget all that noise, you've killed 2 Heretic Gods in practically as many weeks! That's like, some new record or something for the current generation of Godslayers! Never mind that both Gods wanted to give you all of their Authorities as opposed to just one!"

I wryly smile and reply, "So Perun swallowed his pride and handed over the goods eh? Boy that must have rankled."

She wickedly grins and says, "It was good for him to be brought down a peg or two. What kind of God goes after a poor grieving widow like that? Too bad you couldn't kick him around for a little bit longer…"

"Well all good things come to an end. And they're only giving me all their Authorities because they probably want me to take on Svarog in their place. So it's a double edged sword if you think about it."

"You really need to explain to me how you know so much Jereth. At this rate you'll probably be able to-"

She suddenly shuts her mouth and a look of intense frustration comes over her face.

I raise an eyebrow and inquire, "Probably be able to…what?"

She sighs explosively and morosely replies, "I can't say. It's a covenant from long ago that I'm bound to…"

"About the King of the End and how he's been killing all my siblings every couple centuries or so?"

Oh man it was worth saving that bit of info so I could see her look of utter shock. If her eyes open any farther her eyeballs are gonna pop right out of their sockets.

"H-how do you even _know_ -"

"About something that is carefully kept secret by the Gods themselves? Oh I _know_. The Monasteries have a bit of history with dear old Rama and his jolly gang. Not that we've been able to track down Gweynhefar or Sita for who knows how long, at least to the best of my knowledge. That's at the top of my list once I return back to the World of the Living and get the Monasteries behind me."

She sits back on her heels and looks at me in wonder.

"What exactly _are_ the Monasteries? And how do you all know so much about Rama's legend?"

I smile maliciously and easily reply, "We're an organization almost as old as Religion itself, not much younger than the first Heretic Gods. We're the guardians of Humanity, doing the dirty work that the various Mage associations throughout history haven't been willing or capable of undertaking. Cutting out the cancer before it kills us, so to speak…"

I pause and consider my next words carefully.

"Mom, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I need you to keep what I'm about to tell you to yourself. I don't know if any of the Gods trade gossip often but if this gets to someone like Hanuman or Lancelot it'll spell big trouble for all of us Campione."

To my surprise she doesn't even hesitate and nods resolutely.

"If it gives my children a fighting chance keeping a secret is an easy price to pay."

I give an honest smile and easily reply, "Thanks. How much do you remember of the Campione we call The Godslayer With Ten Lives?"

She goes thoughtful and slowly says, "It was a long time ago but he was quite the personality. Ruled over a lot of Humans, had a big Kingdom and quite the impressive army. In fact he was so powerful it took the whole 'King of the End' system to be created before he was brought down."

I nod before adding, "He was also a Campione of the Monasteries. The first ever actually."

Her face suddenly lights up and she says, "So _that's_ why your group knows so much about The King of the End! You were there for everything!"

"Yup. We were finally given the opportunity to directly confront Heretic Gods and exert our power over the rest of Humanity. We basically decided to rule the world. And it worked for a time."

"But then Rama was summoned…"

"Precisely. It took the power of several Gods to finally take us down. Several months of fighting that left countless Brothers and Sisters dead and our leader slaughtered, followed shortly by the other Campione."

I let some steel enter my voice as I say, "But we survived. And now there's me. The 8th Campione of this generation. A Godslayer who knows _exactly_ what's coming, and a recovered Monasteries to back me up. Nothing's certain, sure…but I like my chances."

Pandora is quiet for a few seconds and her head is downturned so that I can't see her face…but when she raises her head there's a delighted and slightly maniacal grin on her face befitting the wife of a fool.

"You know what? I _like_ the sound of that."

We both share an anticipatory smile and stand as I feel that familiar pulling sensation.

"I guess my time here is up for now…sorry about not finding a way to remember any of this yet."

A melancholy expression crosses her face as she replies, "I'm sorry too, there's nothing I'll be able to do since that's just the way the Netherworld works."

I shrug.

"Them's the breaks."

She offers one last motherly smile as I feel my body start to fade and the last words I hear before everything goes dark is, "Knock em' dead sweety…I'll be rooting for you!"

* * *

Waking up after being shot through the heart sucks.

Like, _really_ sucks. The kind of sucking you would usually associate with some cheap 5$ whore.

I'm also feeling kinda punchy if my choice of descriptors is anything to judge by.

Forcing open my eyes I tear through a gummy layer of crap over them and blink rapidly at the painfully bright lamp that's set to a scalding 'dim' setting.

Well this recovery is a lot more brutal than when I killed Veles. When I woke up then I felt awesome. Now I just feel like a dozen large drunks decided to play hacky-sack with my body.

"Well look who finally woke up. The man too stubborn to die!"

I roll one eye lazily to the side where Tim is grinning ear to ear as he walks over carrying a glass of water.

"You're an awful face to wake up to, you know that?"

"Missed you too Señor Godslayer."

"So how long have I been out?"

"About 8 hours or so. You're welcome for dragging your sorry ass back to the safe house after you passed out by the way. And you're welcome again that I kept you away from Salvatore Doni, dunno when he arrived but he was kicking around the neighborhood. I nearly ran into the guy on my way back, he must have figured out our fight for what it was. And lastly your welcome _again_ for keeping track of where you threw away Set's Grimoire and grabbing it."

I'm about to mention that _of course_ Doni was in the area, I ran into him not more than half a day ago, when I realize I kinda never told Tim about our little run in.

I think I'll just let Tim take the praise on this deal.

"Well thank you very much Tim. Now are you gonna give me that water or let it continue to evaporate?"

"What's the Magic word?"

I ignore him and cast a simple levitation spell that floats the glass over to me as I painfully sit up, reflecting that hopefully every God that I kill in the future doesn't leave me in a half-dead state.

After I down the glass in almost one massive swig Tim drags a chair over and asks, "So what Authorities did you get? Stuff that's suited for a more direct fight?"

Instead of answering him I slowly get up and walk outside, wearing only a pair of pants. The storm Perun summoned still hasn't blown over and it's raining cats and dogs with the occasional lance of lightning to top things off.

Walking bare chested into the empty street I take a moment to appreciate the weather. I've always liked storms, there's something alluring about it's impersonal fury, about the feeling of pounding rain falling from the skies, of blinding flashes and deafening booms of natural phenomena.

And now that miracle of nature is _mine to control_.

Letting instinct take over I raise a hand to the sky and gently chant, _"Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** _"_

With a sudden crack that shakes the street a bolt of lightning descends from the sky and strikes my fist. Once the glare dissipates a fulgurite axe not unlike the one Perun wielded resides in my his, which had a vaguely tomahawk inspired design, mine is more along the lines of a poleax, although both are fittingly made of fulgurite.

I smirk as I admire the weapon, sparks and occasional arcs of lightning running down it's length, as if celebrating it's summoning by it's new master. I turn around to face Tim, dripping rainwater and surrounded by dancing lines of power.

"I'd say this is suited for a straight up fight, wouldn't you say?"

The look of childish glee, and even a bit of jealousy, at my awesome weapon on his face is all too plain to see and he nods.

"King, you have _no_ idea…"

I bare my teeth in a wolf's grin that is answered by a sudden flare of electrical discharge throughout the sky and a tremendous _BOOM_ , as if the storm itself is welcoming it's new contractor.

* * *

Kollberg

Being the Branch Leader of the North American Monasteries often means that nights are sleepless, as there is _always_ some new crisis cropping up elsewhere in the world.

Such as the latest disaster that occurred in South America. I knew that sending Brother Jereth was a risky proposition, since assignments he's involved in invariably spiral out of control, but other operatives were either busy or not skilled enough to accomplish the mission. Even with a Commandment Seal he still finds ways to completely go beyond the original scope of a mission's parameters…before he was branded with the Seal he was a veritable nightmare of discipline issues.

Regardless, the first stage had gone quite well. Brother Lucho had delivered one Grimoire with no problems, and I had dared to hope that maybe one mission would conclude uneventfully for once.

As if. Lucho had then gone on to mention that apparently Royal Arsenal had a stake in this and that there were potentially more Grimoires than initially expected, along with the fact that Jereth had gone off alone after them. Nothing can ever be simple. In hindsight I'm also glad I had the idea to prohibit Jereth from using any of the Grimoires themselves.

It's no secret that he would kill me given the slightest opportunity, not that I intend to ever give him the chance.

Things had gone downhill from there.

Scattered reports from the Peruvian police had spoken of a 'terror attack' on a resort in Lunahuana, where Lucho had said the deal would take place. In the reports there was confirmed corpses of the hotel staff and several foreign travelers.

None of whom matched Jereth's description.

The Grimoires were also missing, and two Esoterics that had been sent by the South American Branch were confirmed to be among the dead.

More mysteries to add to the growing pile. I had instead elected to keep a close eye on Brother Creele, who is probably one of the few people Jereth considers a friend. If my fears were true and Jereth had somehow broken away from the Commandment Seal and was in possession of the Grimoires, one of the few ways I'd ever have a hope of tracking him down was to keep tabs on the few people he would potentially try to contact.

Then two days ago we had received word from our informants in the various Mage Associations that there was talk of a new Campione born into the world. Almost simultaneously sightings of Salvatore Doni wandering Lima as if looking for something came in, along with an inexplicably destructive lightning storm that half-destroyed a nature preserve of all things.

I didn't become the Branch leader by being stupid.

It's almost certain that Jereth somehow encountered a Heretic God and proceeded to kill it.

He's now the Eighth Campione.

But a stroke of luck had favored me about an hour ago. Creele had called me and said that Jereth had contacted him from South America and that he wanted to talk to me _personally_.

I have maybe once chance to ascertain Jereth's motivations towards myself and act on them as need be. I will not waste it.

Walking through the entrance of the Lake Tahoe _Hard Rock Hotel and Casino_ I give a friendly nod to some of the employees who respond with varied greetings.

A favorite tactic of the Monasteries is to hide our bases in highly trafficked or famous places of business, hotels being our preferred option. Simple Cloaking and Misdirection spells ensure the 'employees only' doors are never opened by distracted customers or confused workers. A deceptively secure system.

Who would look for a secret societies base in the middle of some of the most public and rambunctious places where people from all over the world constantly pass through?

Especially when it's 'hidden' in plain sight, right next to the janitors supply closet?

Opening the door I walk into a fairly small office, perhaps 6 by 10 meters all together. There's little in the way of decoration with the occasional photo frame or taped music concert poster being the only signs of Human touch, otherwise it's a perfectly functional room that wouldn't seem out of place at some design or publishing office, with 4 cubicles scattered throughout the room, each containing 2 monitors and a stack of manilla folders almost bursting with paper.

These are the workspaces of the Monastic Exoterics of the North American Branch, an organization that has battled the Divine for millennia and on occasion even killed the Gods themselves.

Had a stranger, by some inconceivable chance, wandered into this room they would just assume they had walked into the manager's office.

Striding towards my office past the currently empty chairs I take a deep breath to compose myself before grasping the handle and opening the door.

Inside I'm greeted to a rather strange sight. Creele I expected to see but the Esoteric to his right on the other side of my desk, boredly looking around the room, I did not. What's even stranger is that my chair has it's back to the door. I always tuck it beneath the desk before I leave, since something about seeing the empty chair waiting for me when I enter this office is always relaxing.

My confusion is halted as Creele nods his head and relaxedly says, "Brother Kollberg, I'm glad you have arrived. I also apologize for the sudden call but I imagine you would agree that this warrants such haste."

I nod in agreement.

"Indeed it does. May I ask who the Brother opposite you is?"

The unknown Esoteric nods his head in a friendly manner and cheerfully says, "Haywood Jablome at your service Head Brother."

Amusing. He speaks with a disinterested drawl, almost Southern in accent. Not that that means anything. Esoterics are uniformly some of the best actors on the planet and first impressions are meaningless.

Turning my attention back to Brother Creele I continue with, "You mentioned Brother Jereth wished to speak with me?"

"Indeed he does."

My blood runs cold at the familiar voice, one that mixes dark humor and open threat so magnificently…

"Well well well, Brother Kollberg…" with a quiet squeak the chair spins around and my eyes are treated to the terrifying image of Jereth sitting cross legged with not a care in the world, his fingers steepled together and a look on his face that is equal parts malice and amusement, "…We meet again."

There's a second of terse silence before the majority of the malice on his face evaporates only leaving behind the amusement and a bit of boyish excitement.

"Oh man that felt _awesome,_ some real James Bond level villain-reveal am I right? C'mon Creele what'd you think?"

"I think part of my self-respect just died. Can we move on?"

Rolling his eyes Jereth replies, "Ugh fine. Sheesh, try to be like Tim a little more. And trust me when I say that's something I don't think I'll be saying very often."

The Esoteric now known as Tim merely rolls his eyes.

Focusing his attention back on me that same vicious grin is back as he quietly says, "So what exactly am I going to do with you Kollberg? You've spent quite a bit of the past few years merrily fucking with my life and with the business of other Branches…not the most honorable of things to do."

I don't even bother responding. If he wanted my reasons he would ask for them. And pleas won't work on Jereth, or any Esoteric for that matter. All I can do is quietly wait and hope that an opportunity presents itself.

"So…I find myself at something of an impasse. While a significant part of my brain is advising me to just tear you limb from limb and be done with it, there's this one, annoying part of it that keeps reminding me that you're actually pretty darn clever, and that having you on my side will ultimately be more useful than the cathartic release of slaughtering you on the spot."

Do I dare to hope?

His face wipes itself clean of emotion and he asks, "You have one chance to make it out of this alive Kollberg. Swear to me the Monastic Oath of Loyalty and I'll let you live."

I swallow and try to calm my still racing heart. The Oath of Loyalty isn't something _any_ Monastic would break without the utmost reason, and I refuse to be the exception. Besides, alive I can find a way to turn this to my advantage…dead? Well dead is dead.

I assume the position and Jereth nods while reverently saying, "I accept this with all of my being. Rise Kollberg."

I do so and only partially hide my relief, a quiet sigh escaping from my mouth.

Unfortunately Jereth sees that.

I stiffen as he looks thoughtful for a second, then annoyed a second later.

Sighing in irritation he mutters, "Oh forget it, I liked my old plan better."

And then before I can even move he plunges his hand into my chest and rips out my still beating heart with blinding speed, so fast that I couldn't even blink.

The sensation is so oceanic and crippling that I don't even feel any pain, and the impact of the floor against my back feels as if it comes from miles away. Galaxies away.

The last thing I hear before everything goes black is the Esoteric called Tim saying, "I don't think the Oath was designed with that sort of literal interpretation in mind."

* * *

Jereth

Idly bouncing Kollberg's heart in my hand the same way someone would a baseball I disinterestedly reply to Tim, "Well that's their problem not mine. Besides, I think that was perfect poetic justice in action right there."

"Wouldn't poetic have been sticking him with a Commandment Seal instead of just killing him?"

"…Shit, I didn't think of that. Dammit Tim open your mouth sooner next time."

"Sorry for assuming my King wasn't retarded. I'll keep that in mind for the, 'next time'."

Joining the conversation for the first time Creele sighs and morosely says, "And that's why I'm the brains of this operation, and you're just the very simple brawn."

Scowling I reply, "Hey I didn't see _you_ having any bright ideas when I finally got ahold of you. It was all my plan sneaking in under Kollberg's nose, not yours."

Completely ignoring me Creele walks forward and replies, "Come along Tim-provided that's even your real name-I'll show you where your apartment is."

Happily walking following him Tim replies, "Right behind you Boss."

I incredulously stare at their backs and ask of no-one in particular, "Well who's gonna clean up _this_ mess then?"

Creele shrugs and says, "You reap what you sow."

Tim thoughtfully nods and wisely advises, "I suggest WD-40 for the stains. Unless you happen to be packing some white vinegar on your person."

Creele snorts and says, "That might explain his acidic personality."

I growl and chuck Kollberg's still dripping heart at the two of them but Tim quickly shuts the door and it instead bounces off the frame before anti-climatically plopping to the floor.

I sigh. The idea of Creele and Tim becoming fast friends doesn't bode well for my self-esteem.

Glaring at Kollberg's corpse I mutter, "Even dead you're making more work for me. Some things never change…"

* * *

 **Oh man I absolutely love writing a character that in all honesty is kind of a murderous A-Hole (Jereth). Half the fun comes from the fact that most of the time I _don't_ agree with his views or actions, it makes for an interesting dynamic when writing.**

 **I'm also trying something new with adding music tracks for scenes that deserve em', such as _Rules of Nature_ for the fight against Perun (Bloody awesome track by the way). While not all of them will have lyrics, the ones that do will usually have some sort of parallel with the vocals, since that's kinda the whole point of having lyrics to a piece of music. **

**See everyone next chapter!**

 **Matrience:** **Glad you're interested in the Monasteries, I never really bought the Mage Associations unconditional bending-over-backwards attitude towards the Campione, especially since it's stated that Godslayers have been murdered by those they thought were allies in the past. And _Hell yes_ I'm having fun thinking of new Authorities and spells, Veles's ** Weaving of Black Wool **opened up a lot of interesting ideas for me.**

 **Kshail:** **Glad you're enjoying the story so far, and as for the world building I have quite a lot of interaction between the Monasteries and Mage Associations planned out. And as Jereth stated in this chapter, the Monasteries have quite a bit of personal conflict going on with the Gods trying to revive the King of the End.**


	7. Interlude 0: The Monasteries

Interlude 0: The Monasteries

From the Notes of Jereth

(The 8th Campione of the Monasteries as of year 2016 A.D.)

* * *

If you want to understand how the overriding goal of the Monasteries, ensuring Humanities safety from rampaging Heretic Gods came to be, you'd have to travel _waaaaaaay_ back in time.

I know the Mage Associations, especially the Copper and Bronze Crosses, like to tout their ancient history and just how _old_ they are.

For the sake of the argument let's take the Copper Black Cross. They say they're descended from the Knights Templar, who first came into being roughly around, well, let's just say 1100 A.D. for simplicities sake. I'll even use the date the organization was first founded, not when the Crosses first came into being, so I'm being _very_ generous here.

They're almost a thousand years old if we use that math, a fairly impressive feat.

The Monasteries were first created in _4800_ _B.C._

To us, the current Mage Associations are naught but children, running around the playground insisting that the adults take them seriously when they want to play House.

While the details are a bit hazy, since actual surviving records of that time are rare at best, it's almost certain that the Monasteries arose from the sacrificial beliefs of the Proto-Indo-Europeans of the time, which brought about Heretic Gods of a more…unpleasant manner.

More unpleasant than the usual Gods that go around wreaking havoc on a whim. Use your imagination there.

It's not too hard to guess how we came into existence though. Constantly being the playthings of beings practically invincible by Human standards would have created a festering anger, a feeling of helplessness, and eventually a few of the early Magicians of the time banded together in order to _do_ something about it.

The first Monastics.

From then on we simply continued to grow. As the early Monasteries actually scored a few victories against Heretic Gods and Rogue Mages of the time they quickly grew in influence, becoming almost myth-like in reputation.

And then we vanished.

Reason being that the early Campiones of those times were beginning to grow in number and power. With no King of the End to form a check on them, there was theoretically no limit to the amount of Godslayers that could be born. With so many powerful deterrents on the planet the Monasteries decided quietly removing ourselves from the 'public' eye would preserve our authority and numbers, as well as freeing ourselves to pursue our goals without the oversight of others.

Which worked just fine until around 2300 B.C., when the man who would eventually be known as the Godslayer With Ten Lives became a Campione.

For years upon years the Monasteries had dreamed of one of our own becoming a Supreme King, but fate never seemed to favor us in that matter.

Then it all changed.

Suddenly having the power of a Devil King on our side, we quickly grew to an unprecedented size and level of strength, easily dominating the other Campione of the world, as the Godslayer with Ten Lives only grew more powerful as he slew deity after deity.

In retrospect, we were hasty. We pushed too fast and too far, causing our enemies to become desperate in their attempt to stop us, eventually leading to the creation of the King of the End system and leading to our greatest defeat.

Afterwards as we picked up the pieces of our shattered crusade we returned to our previous mode of quietly watching for danger from above, and moving as we saw fit.

This continued for almost 4300 more years.

Until my time.

* * *

For an organization as powerful as us, we have unimaginably small numbers. The most Monastics we ever had at one time was during the height of the Godslayer with Ten Live's campaign, numbering almost 40,000.

Currently, we have perhaps 11,000 known Monastics in total. These assumed 11,000 comprise the three main levels of the Monasteries.

 _The Exoterics_ : The Monasteries are only as effective as our knowledge of world events and the comings and goings of beings from the Domain of Immortality. The Exoterics are our both our research division and information gathering force. Comprising roughly 9000 of our total numbers the Exoterics are easily the majority, and we always need more of them. Exoterics are trained to be spies and planners, hence why all of the Branch Heads are Exoterics themselves. They're the ones that provide us Esoterics with missions and the available data on said assignment.

That's not to say we have some magic repository of all the accumulated knowledge known to Humankind though. What Exoterics specialize in is knowing _where_ to look. In between the internet and the bureaucratic red tape mess that is the U.N., Exoterics can find us exactly what we need, when we need it. You'd be amazed at what kind of information is just lying around as long as you know where to start looking.

Exoterics are given basic martial and Magic skills, instead focusing mostly on the art of deception and infiltration in addition to their impressive organizational skills. A fair number of Exoterics have actually been serving as long term spies and informants in the various Mage Associations and a few non-Mage corporations.

 _The Esoterics_ : Esoterics, the Monastery's enforcers, are the deadliest people on the planet. Not necessarily because we're the strongest fighters or the most accomplished Mages, but because we're good at a little bit of everything with a few specialties.

For example, your average Great Knight easily trumps an average Esoteric in magical and knightly combat skills. If you were to set them loose inside a crowded city wth orders to hunt the other down and kill them though…

Well, the Esoteric would be victorious everytime, barring a literal act of God.

Reason being is that from the moment we enter Esoteric training we're forced to do the impossible. Hours of extreme calisthenics, meditation exercises that center on having complete and total control over one's mind, pain tolerance, learning how to deal with emotional stress, being able to alter our personalities at the drop of a hat, tons of classes on psychology and theology…I could go on for hours.

The Esoteric would win every theoretical match because they would just ambush the Great Knight who doesn't have a clue on how to tell an Esoteric apart from a passing civilian. Or they would just shoot them in the back of the head, or detonate an improvised pipe bomb they scrounged together, or any other number of 'underhanded' tactics that said Knight wouldn't be expecting. We play to win.

The most important requirement to being an Esoteric though…well, put bluntly, you have to have a few screws loose. Most of us would have likely been arsonists, delinquents, criminals, soldiers of fortune and serial killers if we hadn't been picked up by the Monasteries.

That really shouldn't be a surprise though.

We're people who dedicate our lives to fighting beings so far beyond Human comprehension it's laughable, while simultaneously killing quite a few normal Humans who could potentially bring about said beings with their…extremist beliefs.

You'd _already_ have to be crazy in order to avoid _going_ crazy from all that. It's a fun little paradox. Regardless, the Esoterics only comprise maybe 2,000 of our current numbers, roughly 1 Esoteric for every 3,500,000 people on this planet.

But hey! We're good enough to make it work.

 _The Quiet Land_ : Remember what I said about how the Monasteries don't have some magic repository of all the knowledge ever acquired by Humans? Well I was only mostly telling the truth. There's a highly secretive Branch of the Monasteries us Esoterics and Exoterics have simply dubbed, _The Quiet Land_.

None of us really know how people are inducted into the Quiet Land or where their bases of operation are, in fact we know only three things for certain about them.

One: They have knowledge of Humanities entire history locked away in vaults who's location only they are aware of. We're not sure if they have some sort of connection to the Guardian of Time or access to the Akashic Records, although it would certainly go a long way in explaining how they know so much stuff about everything.

Two: The Quiet Land is composed largely of seers and those descended from Hime-Mikos, it's widely believed that this is how the Quiet Land manages to learn about so many events without ever making themselves known, Spirit Sensing and Vision are pretty handy tools after all.

Three: If a Monastic suddenly shows up in front of you and says that they're from The Quiet Land…you shut up, sit down, and fucking _listen_. Throughout our history whenever a representative from the Quiet Land tells us to do something and we ignore it, well…bad shit happens.

That whole business with Sodom and Gomorrah? Yah, that _was_ kinda our fault, considering that the Esoterics of that time ended up not listening to warnings from the Quiet Land.

On a side note, we Monastics always find it funny that the current Mage Associations are terrified of the idea of the Biblical God one day incarnating as a Heretic God.

Uh, hello?

Big Papa Bible has been incarnated _twice_ already. There was our slip-up with Sodom and Gomorrah, then his first incarnation that lead to the whole 'Noah's Ark' story about the world flooding. Actually it was just most of modern day Turkey and Armenia that got the divine bubble bath treatment, but when your entire civilization get's drowned to shit you tend to spread stories of it being, 'the end of the world'.

I digress.

Long story short, when the Quiet Land tells you to do something, _you do it_.

* * *

While this all may seem like an unworkable system, with far too little oversight and lack of direction among us…it's self-evidently worked for millennia.

All because of an idea, a goal. Every one of us, every single Esoteric and Exoteric has sworn, and _believes in_ , our mission to protect Humanity against the whims of Heretic Gods. It's a fragile web we weave, and the very second someone truly decides to use the Monasteries only to further their own ambitions, as Kollberg was coming close to doing, our entire existence will come crashing down like a house of cards. Things like the Commandment Seals are fine delaying tactics, but in an ideal Monasteries they wouldn't even be needed.

If I stop to think about it the past few decades is the closest the Monasteries has ever come to outright Civil War between the Branches.

It's a good thing I came along when I did.

Because now the Monasteries are going to answer to me and me alone, and we're going to finish what we started all those years ago.

* * *

From the Notes of Creele

(Monastic Exoteric, Second in Command of North American Branch)

* * *

In the interest of my own sanity I have decided to compile a list (which will be ever-changing I imagine) of Jereth's Authorities and their myriad effects. Thus far his Authorities have been derived from Deities comprising the Triglav, while even more unprecedented is that he has been given more than 1 Authority from each God, giving him a total of 6 Authorities thus far.

From the God Veles:

\- **World Tree Usurper** : Based off of the legend when Veles offered a grieving widow passage with his flocks in order to heal, angering Perun, this Authority summons any trees, birds or amphibians nearby to attack Jereth's enemy. While the trees can be controlled according to his will, he cannot create them from nothing and must use the available flora to be effective.

This Authority cannot be activated unless someone other than himself is attacked and injured, additionally he must consider the attacked person to be an ally, friend or innocent bystander.

Incantation: " _Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

- **Serpent's Skin** : Veles was considered to be a shapeshifter in many Slavic legends and he used this trait in order to avoid Perun's attacks which would have otherwise struck him down. Jereth considers this power to be very well suited for his work as an Esoteric, and is already planning to use it's powers of concealment and deception to it's fullest.

This is a viable strategy since apparently not even other Campione can tell if he is using this Authority or not. When Salvatore Doni, an incredibly instinctive and observant fighter, encountered Jereth using this Authority he didn't take notice of it's activation or it's effect.

The only restrictions this Authority seems to have is that the user must have a clear image of the appearance they wish to take (a walk in the park for any Monastic) and stay within 10 meters of at least 1 other Human being. We're not sure why 10 meters, perhaps something to do with the distance Sheep would maintain from their shepherd? Jereth's thoughts on the matter were, "Who cares _why_ it works if we know _how_ it works?"

Incantation: _"Slither through the fields of lightning and thunder, deceive our foe and live to fight another day._ **Serpent's Skin!** _"_

 **-Weaving of Black Wool** : The Authority Jereth considers to be the most valuable, and potentially overpowering, of Veles's repertoire. This power affords Jereth the ability to 'see' and 'weave' the very fabric of Magic itself. This sounds impressive, although largely useless against other Campione and Gods due to their naturally strong resistance against Magic, until you consider the possibilities.

Jereth has been experimenting continuously with this Authority, attempting to find out just what this strange ability is capable of. So far he hasn't found any discernible limits to what **Black Wool** can do given enough time.

He has successfully engraved spell effects onto armor and weapons (similar to how our body engravings automatically enhance our strength when Magic is pushed into them), begun creating several new pieces of Magic and proven that he can both alter or destroy Spells that have either been created or are _being_ created.

Jereth is confident that given the time to do so he can create original spells that are capable of matching Authority level Magic, even if they aren't as efficient as the original powers themselves since they are fueled by Jereth's own Magic power rather than through some other effect.

This power requires no incantation although it has two strange drawbacks. The first is that whenever it's activated Jereth's eyes glow in strange, shifting patterns of color. Seeing as how this rather obviously telegraphs when he is using it he has taken to wearing special contact lenses during combat. The last wrinkle is that as of now he can only keep it activated for about 12 hours at a time before a rather…fitting price is paid. Once he de-activated the Authority during one of these hours long sessions his eyes were immediately assailed by a pain that he so eloquently described as, "Getting fucked in the eye-socket by a barb wire cock."

He's more careful to time his usage now.

From the God Perun:

 **-Father of Storms** : This Authority allows it's user to create a lightning storm wherever and whenever they wish, as well as alter it's ferocity. However, Jereth said that summoning a storm from almost nothing rapidly left him in borderline hypothermia, meaning that any fight should be ended quickly if such a method is used. What he instead discovered was that using an already existing storm has practically no consequences whatsoever. Even physically moving the weather formation from one location to another takes trivial amounts of effort.

While actually being able to summon the storm is impressive, Jereth's level of control over the actual lightning isn't as awe-inspiring. According to him trying to precisely hit targets with the lightning strikes is a hit-or-miss proposition at best (exuse the pun).

Incantation: _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

 **-Perun's Stones** : While we're unsure as to whether this can be considered an Authority, since it has effects and perks more akin to an avatar, it requires a chant nonetheless, so we'll just go ahead and call it it's own Authority.

Invoking this power arms Jereth with Perun's fulgurite axe and bow, along with all the powers they contain. Having these weapons active greatly increases a Campione's already substantial resistance against poisons and Magic, while other Lightning based attacks will be either useless or mitigated. Obviously we haven't been able to test how effective this Authority is at controlling other Campione's lightning Authorities.

Regardless there appears to be almost no cost to using this 'Authority' and should one of the weapons be broken, they can be re-made almost instantaneously. After all, fulgurite is easy to make when you have a lightning storm under your control.

Jereth mentioned that he found the electrical storm much easier to manipulate when using the **Stones** , able to use the weapons almost like a conducting stick to control the lightning strikes.

Incantation: _"_ _Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** _"_

 **-Golden Apples** : By far the most immediately lethal of Jereth's available Authorities are the Golden Apples, Perun's quintessential ace in the hole. Initial testing by Jereth made it clear that while powerful, this Authority comes with a great deal of limiting factors. First of all is the necessary requirements for it to be activated. The enemy has to verbally state their intention to either hurt, defeat or kill Jereth or people he considers close to him. This requirement likely came about from Perun's role as a guardian against Veles, being unable to use his most destructive power unless forced to.

Any opponent with half a working brain and prior knowledge of this Authority's requirements can easily circumnavigate it, simply not stating their intent to do harm. Also Jereth has _very_ shaky control over the actual Authority itself. He's unable to summon all three 'Apples' as of now, only managing one. He also has to keep the Authority physically contained in his hand, if he tries to have it orbit him, or even throw it, it rapidly dissipates with large scale destruction as a result.

But these requirements seem fair once you consider just how lethal this Authority really is. The **Golden Apples** are nothing more than ball lightning, but not just any old lightning. At the heart of the orb of electricity sits a micro-singularity, the power source keeping the ball from spreading outwards violently. Any opponent hit directly by this will find themselves burnt from the highly compressed lightning shell or torn to pieces once the singularity reaches their body.

Very telegraphed, but _very_ powerful.

Incantation: _"He grabbed three golden apples And threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** "

* * *

 **The point of these Interludes is mostly a chance for me to explain backstory or cover topics that just don't mesh well with the 'main' story and would stand out like a sore thumb or kill the pacing of the main deal if I included them. This way if no one is interested they can skip right over, while those who are can simply peruse these chapters at their pleasure without hunting for them in the middle of other chapters.**

 **Livelikeme123:** **Glad you're liking everything so far, thanks for the review!**

 **Kshail:** **Have no fear, now that Jereth has a bit of breathing room and a few more Authorities under his belt the fights will start having more length to them, now that he no longer has to neccesarily gamble on ending things as quickly as possible. Appreciate the reviews!**

 **Tsun:** **You're not wrong in assuming any of those things are going to happen...mostly because they will, heh. And as for the swearing It's part of Jereth's character, not the entire story. You won't be seeing characters like Godou or Alec channeling their inner South Park simply because that's not the way they speak. While I sympathize with you finding it distracting I'm not willing to redo a lot of the dialogue I have planned as well as change a noticeable facet of his being. Sorry friend :_( All the same I appreciate your input and for putting up with my work even though you find parts of it unpleasant.**

 **Matrience:** **And thank you for reading!**

 **youthful rock le:** **Appreciate your telling me so :)**

 **Guest:** **I'm glad you like Jereth's character, I wasn't too sure if people would find him enjoyable but so far things are positive! (Frantic Knock on Wood)**


	8. Chapter 7: Witch of the West

Chapter 7: Witch of the West

(4 weeks after birth of 8th Campione)

Caleb

Look at them all. Gathered like some nauseous tide of festering, brown, turbaned pus _inside our city_. This isn't what my son died for. Died for against these very same people who strut around this place as if they actually _belong here_.

I grit my teeth and send a message to the 3 others stationed around the Aziziye Mosque, checking their GPS locations to make certain everyone's in place. Once we get started it'll be better for everyone if we know where we're all stationed. Putting my phone back in my pocket I lean against the alley wall and continue to watch all the Brownies pour in.

It's almost what they refer to as, 'the true afternoon' and we'll be ready for them. I don't know I manage to keep the anger and hurt off my face as I watch dozens of the Muzzies pour in for their prayers, but no one spares me a second glance, so I must be doing something right.

I almost pull my gun when I hear a small cough behind me but relax once I see it's a young girl who looks 12, maybe 13 at the oldest.

Trying to offer a reassuring smile since my sudden movement appears to have startled her I take stock of her appearance.

Grey hair that looks to be natural rather than artificial reaches down to the nape of her neck, a rather pale face with slight bags under her eyes and features that somehow seem to be equal parts harsh and fragile. She's wearing a jacket that seems a size too big over a t-shirt that has the opposite problem, hugging her figure in a way that almost looks like it crosses into the territory of being uncomfortable.

The 'outfit' is rounded off with a pair of baggy jeans and beat-up sneakers, if I had to guess I'd say she comes from a poor family…provided she even has one.

Facing her I try for a reassuring smile and say, "It's not safe around here love, you'd best be on your way."

She narrows her eyes and quietly says, "Is it because of them?"

Her eyes are focused on the turban wearing bastards with a haunted look in them, and I immediately feel my heart go out to this poor girl. Maybe an orphan due to terrorism?

Crouching slightly so that I can stare her in the eye without towering over her I gently state, "You don't need to worry about them sweetie, me and a few blokes of mine are going to make them wish they'd never come to this town."

She finally locks eyes with me, a serious expression on her face.

"Is that what the gun is for?"

My eyes briefly widen in shock and I ask, "How'd you know I was carrying a gun?"

She awkwardly shuffles on her feet and says, "Well…it was sticking out from underneath your shirt."

Bloody Hell, it's a stroke of luck that no Bizzies were walking around or I would've been caught. Some regular 007 I never would have made.

Re-focusing I more firmly say, "All the same, you do really need to leave. You don't want to see this."

"What if I do? But do you really think this is going to solve anything? There'll just be more of them…"

I wince at the harsh but simple logic in her words. Deciding to be blunt with her I say, "It might not solve anything. Or it might solve everything. If staying in this country _hurts_ them enough, they won't want to come anymore. Simple as that."

Strangely enough she seems to get it as she nods gravely.

Offering her a fatherly smile that I haven't had anyone to use on in years I try again with, "Now it really is time for you to leave sweetie. Make like a tree and leave."

She briefly smiles and replies, "Ok…good luck."

Well how-bloody-about that? I actually got to do something decent before jumping feet first into Hell. Checking the GPS one last time I nod as everyone else is in position and slide my phone into my back pocket.

Then I hear the girl's voice again, but this time it's completely absent of that timidness and fright that dominated it's tones from before.

Now it's so cold that frozen nitrogen would seem positively toasty in comparison.

"I'll be needing that phone now. So long."

I feel something tube-like press up against the base of my skull right before there's the sensation of something hitting me in the back of the head…

…and then everything goes dark.

* * *

Elizaveta

Moving quickly I grab the guy's toppling body and gently ease it back into the alley, leaning him against the wall so that the hole in the back of his head isn't immediately visible. Pilfering his pocket for the phone he was using I quickly enter the password I secretly watched him enter and check on the location of his allies.

Too easy.

Confirming that he was one of the suspected gunmen had been laughably simple, not to mention that the Idiot had apparently used a tracking app to coordinate with his friends.

What a joke.

Leaning out of the alley I glance at the crowd of Muslims happily conversing with each other and shake my head. While the cooling corpse directly behind me was certainly right about pain being an effective weapon to use against your enemies, we Monastics don't take too kindly to this kind of crap.

Put religious people into a situation where they're under threat and being killed off en masse and rare is the group that doesn't attempt to turn their objects of worship into vengeful spirits or marauding beings of violence. Hell, sometimes they'll just create a new God entirely.

At which point congratulations idiot, you've just upped the chance a Heretic God will incarnate on the planet.

Sighing and kicking the distracting thoughts out of my head I turn around and begin my loop that'll take me to the next target's location.

I'll be annoyed later, for now it's time to work.

* * *

7 hours and a lot of cleanup work later I walk through the front door of the _London House Hotel_ and nod distractedly to the staff who give me smiles of greeting. This assignment was a waste of my time and talents. Any Esoteric with half a working brain and use of at least one working limb could have completed that job no problems. So why was _I_ tagged for grunt work? I'm Elizaveta of the West European Monastic Branch, the Esoteric descended from a Witch for Christ's sake! I should be out fighting Heretic Gods, not clearing out the gutter scum…

With a start I realize my legs took me directly to the front door of our Branch headquarters and I mentally compose myself.

I can't very well deliver my report in such a distracted state. Taking a deep breath I march through the office ignoring the seated Exoterics who ignore me just as thoroughly as I arrive at Loyd's office. Before I even get a chance to knock his voice rings out with, "Come in Sister Elizaveta."

Grimacing at how he always seems to know when people are about to knock on his door I walk in and try to keep the disgruntlement off of my face.

Loyd's office is rather expressive by most Monastic's standards, with several photos and posters scattered throughout the room, most of them depicting landscapes or famous tourist attractions. The man behind the decorations is almost a polar opposite of them however, being so thoroughly unremarkable that it's almost frightening. Average height, average build, average looks…if he walked into a crowd you'd lose him in seconds.

If I didn't loathe him so much I'd probably forget what he looks like everytime I leave his office.

"So how did your assignment go Sister?"

"You need to ask?"

"It's my duty to be certain no matter how obvious or apparent the outcome seems to be. The mission?"

Fighting down the urge to scowl at him I instead tersely reply, "The 4 attackers are dead and currently arranged in a warehouse so that it looks like they shot each other. It's not foolproof but the Cops won't have any other real explanation so they'll probably just shrug and move on. The Salat happened like normal. And that's it."

He stares at me for a few seconds with a pensive look that makes me want to growl at him but I hold my temper in check. Eventually he offers a tight smile and says, "Excellent work Sister, I expected nothing less from you. As a matter of fact I have another mission of great importance that requires your immediate attention."

For a second I let myself be excited…and then I remember how Loyd has said that at least a dozen times before and each time 'great importance' turned out to be painfully mundane.

Not bothering to hide my sigh I simply ask, "And what would this mission entail?"

"You have heard rumors of the 8th Campione being an Esoteric just like yourself?"

Not liking where this conversation is going I cautiously nod.

"Then I am sending you as our crown operative to the North American Branch who houses the 8th, known as Brother Jereth, as a sign of goodwill. Your flight will leave in 16 hours."

This takes a second to process.

"You're… _what?_ "

"Sending you, our best Esoteric, to serve our new Godslayer Brother Jereth. It's quite an honor Sister Elizaveta."

I'm numb with shock, frustration and a fair bit of anger. I'm being sent away like some _prize_ to serve a _Godslayer_ of all things…I know a lot of Monastics look up to the Godslayer with Ten Lives as some sort of hero figure but I've sure as Hell never felt that way.

Those fanboys and girls tend to forget that said Campione indirectly lead to the creation of the King of the End system, causing who knows how much devastation over the millennia for both us and other Humans, the very people we've sworn to protect. Let's just say I'm not exactly _enthused_ to be carted off for this Godslayer's pleasure.

Hopefully they don't take the pleasure part too literally, or this is going to blow even more than it already does…

…phrasing.

Growling I inquire, "And I suppose my thoughts on the matter don't account for much?"

With a friendly smile Loyd replies, "Not as long as you carry that Commandment Seal on your neck. And I'm sending word along to the 8th that you have one, so don't try to take advantage of that fact."

I stare at Loyd with unmitigated hatred before stiffly saying, "Is that all?"

He nods.

"It is. You're dismissed Sister Elizaveta, make us at the West European Branch proud."

It takes every ounce of self-control I have not to break something or someone on my way out.

* * *

My flight to the Reno-Tahoe International Airport was fairly uneventful and even somewhat restful, despite the limited amenities offered by Economy class seats. Being on the smaller side has it's advantages, even though I'd never admit it out loud. Leaving the flight was even easier since all I had was my carry-on bag containing a few changes of clothes and my laptop. Aside from that all I have is my phone and wallet.

And I'm traveling heavy by Esoteric standards.

Walking out the front door I'm immediately hit with a wave of stuffy heat and my scowl deepens even further. It's the tail end of Summer here and it's easily pushing 93 degrees with almost no breeze. I'm just glad I decided to dress cooly with running shoes, yoga pants and a t-shirt. Anything heavier and I'd be breaking out into a sweat just standing here.

I hate the heat.

"Sister Elizaveta?"

I turn at the sound of the voice and find myself staring at an enormous African American man who's height of 6'3" easily dwarfs my 4'10", never mind the weight difference.

I simply nod and say, "Judging by your appearance I take it you're Brother Creele?"

He raises an eyebrow and asks, "My appearance?"

I nod and clarify, "Loyd said to look for a man who was, 'Large and in Charge'. His words exactly."

Creele lets loose a bark of laughter and amusedly replies, "Well when put like that I suppose that's not a bad description…how about we continue this conversation in the car? I hate this weather."

The first hint of a smile crosses my face at his words.

"I think that's something we both agree on Brother Creele."

He grins in reply and says, "You can just call me Creele. And we wouldn't be alone in feeling that way, Jereth would likely be bitching about how hot it is right about now if he was here. But no, he's in an air conditioned office while we're out here in the sweltering heat. Sometimes I want to strangle the little Bat-Gwai."

I can't help but raise an eyebrow at Creele's relaxed dressing down of the 8th.

"It sounds like you're pretty familiar with him."

"Well I _do_ consider myself to be one of his few, if not the only, friend. We go back way before he became a Godslayer. Which is why I have such little respect for the fool."

I can't help the small chuckle that escapes from my throat at his candor.

"I'll freely admit you're not what I was expecting from the 8th's second-in-command."

"Don't sell me short, _I'm_ the one that runs the show. He just sits there and distracts me when I'm trying to work."

Failing in trying to stop my smile from getting bigger I continue with, "So I'm curious as to what Jereth is like. Give me a little heads up?"

"It'd be easier if you told me what you think he's like and I can tell you whether you're close or not."

Following his suggestion I take a moment to think about it before I begin with, "Well he's obviously lucky or skilled enough to have killed a Heretic God-"

"Two actually. Both of them less than two weeks apart in fact."

I raise an eyebrow after hearing this little bit of news. Loyd sure as Hell hadn't mentioned anything about that.

"Ok so he's either _very_ lucky or _very_ skilled, and if you're anything to judge by he probably has a sense of humor, or you'd be out of a job. Other than that…well I don't really know anything about him."

"Then you have the right mindset for your first meeting. Jereth tends to do the unexpected, so not having any expectations going into this will probably be easier for you."

He gives me an appraising look and then says, "Did you dress that way specifically to impress him? If so you certainly have the look down right."

Uh, what? I dressed specifically _not_ to leave much of an impression. Hell, I didn't even bother to do anything with my hair and now it's hanging loosely down to the nape of my neck in a tangled and windblown mess. Deliberately appearing unsexy would lower the chance of becoming the guy's paramour.

Seeing my confused look he simply says, "He's a bit of a lazy dresser himself. Peas of a pod and everything."

I sigh and continue to walk alongside him in a resigned mood.

This new assignment is turning out to be a massive headache already…

* * *

Walking through the _Hard Rock Hotel_ I keep reminding myself to stay alert and wary. I already let my guard down once, and I almost didn't notice it.

Creele was a little _too_ friendly for just having met a previously unknown Esoteric, and I nearly fell into that the trap of trusting him completely despite not knowing anything about my new situation. His talk of being friends with Jereth, easily listing his flaws and throwing me off balance with his observation that Jereth would probably like me…all clever misdirections that I fell for.

The man is a professional manipulator.

Ronald Reagan summed up the Monastery's feelings on this matter best. Trust, but verify.

It's be nice if Creele was being honest…but I'll keep my wits about me until I get a better idea of where exactly I stand in all of this. As we walk through the doors leading to the Monastic offices I'm not all that surprised that the layout seems almost exactly the same as the one back in London.

If it ain't broke…

Creele gives me a friendly nod and says, "Just head on in through the door over there and Jereth will be waiting for you. Just relax and don't be too tense around him. You'll make him nervous."

I make a note to be as cold and tense as possible. Anything that'll throw this Godslayer off balance works for me.

Provided that wasn't another lie of course.

Heaving a sigh I walk towards the door as Creele sits at his desk and take a moment to compose myself. Putting my game face on I walk through the entryway and almost stop in surprise at the sheer amount of random stuff laying about the office. Aside from the large desk in the center of the room the only other furniture is a bookcase that runs along the eastern wall.

And it was _full_ of crap. A lava lamp, model globe, sword rack containing plastic _lightsabers_ of all things…the books themselves were at least of some practical value, covering topics such as math, physics, geography, philosophy and the occasional book pertaining to myths.

Taking my eyes off of the bric-a-brac I focus on Jereth himself.

Initial impressions are rather…underwhelming.

He's fairly good looking, short, dirty blond hair in a mess that looks as if he just woke up and didn't bother to comb anything. Most noticeable is his startlingly bright green eyes that resemble highly polished gems, even from the distance I'm standing at. He has two earrings, one with a Native American dream catcher design and the other resembling a Christian style cross with a necklace rounding out the ensemble, although the design is hidden beneath his shirt.

Speaking of his shirt, the outfit he's sporting seems more at home for a beach boardwalk party than the head of a several millennia old secret organization. Dark green tank top and brown cargo-shorts with black sandals doesn't exactly scream, 'Hey watch out for me, I'm a Devil King!'.

But maybe that's the point.

He distractedly shoots me a glance before looking back to the computer screen and says, "Be with you in a moment…"

Unable to suppress my annoyance at being brushed off I sarcastically retort, "Take your time, I can see the place is packed."

This goes largely unnoticed by Jereth and I grumpily cross my arms and unceremoniously drop my bag on the floor.

Ok maybe I'm not being the most mature of the two people in this room, but I look like I'm 13 years old. I can get away with a little temper tantrum.

Jereth continues to stare intently at the computer for almost another three minutes, his eyes rapidly scanning the screen and occasionally clicking the mouse. Just as I'm about to clear my throat he sighs and says, "Mind coming over here for a second?"

My curiosity admittedly piqued I walk over as he rotates the screen to show me…minesweeper.

Fuck-mothering- _minesweeper_.

"So there's two spaces left here, and all the surrounding squares are telling me one of these has a mine. I'm tempted just to let a Campione's natural luck do it's thing…but I'm curious as to what you'll pick."

Not particularly giving a crap I just randomly point to one and Jereth pauses for a moment…before picking the one I didn't point to.

Which was a mine. Game over.

I hear him mutter under his breath, "Dammit…shoulda gone with her suggestion and my gut…oh well, experiment concluded."

Giving a small shake of his head he actually locks eyes with me and says, "Sorry about the wait, I take it you're Elizaveta?"

"I am."

"Well as you likely already figured out my name is Jereth, the 8th Campione and the leader of the North American Monastic Branch. Despite what Creele may have told you."

I carefully nod.

"He did seem adamant about making his position clear."

He snorts and amusedly says, "Lemme guess, he told you that he does most of the thinking, that I'm a fool and that I tend to do the unexpected?"

"Pretty much all of those things, yah."

"Well that's because he's kind of a prick who also just so happens _to steal people's lunch even though their name is on it!_ "

He yells the last bit and I hear an answering shout of, "That's because your name _wasn't_ on it Belegana!"

He mumbles under his breath what sounds like, "Sounds like Tim's idea of a stupid fucking joke…"

Heaving a sigh he gets up from his chair and walks around the desk to face me directly. And by that I mean look down on me. Being short sucks sometimes.

Cutting my musings short he says somewhat apologetically, "Probably not the first day at work you were expecting huh?"

"…Not really, no."

"Sorry about that. Well let's get you broken in and everything. Strip."

That takes a few seconds to process.

"…what?"

"Strip. You know, as in divest with the clothing and everything? No need to be shy, you're quite beautiful really."

Trying to talk normally despite the burning rage and _slight_ trill of fear I'm experiencing I quietly ask, "And if I say no?"

He cocks an eyebrow and easily states, "Well that's not really an option for you."

My temper get's the better of me and in a motion that transcends the word fast I haul my right arm back and _slug_ the bastard's face right on the jawline. Instead of getting knocked out cold or moaning in pain he merely takes a small step back and rubs his jaw in mild annoyance.

Shit, I forgot that Campione are way more durable than Humans. Before I can make up my mind on what to do next he speaks with an authoritative tone to his voice, "Stop moving."

My body grinds to a halt and I feel my anger quickly transform into terror. Oh shit shit _shit_ he used the Commandment Seal…

Only able to rigidly stand still as he walks behind me I shut my eyes and try not to show any weakness. I swear if this sick fuck does anything I'll make him pay no matter how long-

"Hmm…your Commandment Seal's structure is a bit different to ours but…", I almost gasp as I feel his hand suddenly lay itself against my neck before he happily states, "Well you won't be needing this anymore!"

There's a sudden shock where my Commandment Seal used to be followed by what feels like ice being poured through my veins...and then a relaxed vibe washes over me. Did he just…

Walking back around me Jereth collapses bonelessly into his chair and in the same voice he used earlier when forcing me to remain motionless says, "Raise your left arm."

I wince in preparation for the movement…that never comes.

What?

Immediately focusing on where my Commandment Seal used to be I start searching for that odd knot-like feeling that always used to signify it's existence.

Glaring at Jereth I tersely ask, "Did you…remove it?"

Somewhat abashedly he replies, "Yup. And let me apologize for the shitty things I said to you a moment ago about the whole stripping thing. I wanted to get as honest a reaction out of you as possible and that seemed to be the quickest way. You passed the test with flying colors by the way."

I feel like I'm getting whiplash here. And it's not helping that my mind is starting to process the fact that the Seal is _finally gone_. Ruthlessly stamping out my wildly oscillating emotions I focus on the 8th and ask, "What test?"

"Well Loyd sent you here as a gesture of good faith and to honor our upcoming alliance, you're familiar with that custom?"

I nod. It's an old tradition where one Branch gives it's best operative to another Branch as a sign of cooperation and willingness to trust, it's not a gesture made lightly.

"Well put bluntly I don't want the people I'll be working with closely to just go along with whatever the Hell I say. You saw how Creele treats me. He's just as likely to support one of my ideas as he is to bluntly tell me how retarded it is. And that's the kind of input I'll need in the future. You quickly decking me across the face as soon as I made you do something you didn't like fits the bill quite nicely."

Well that makes sense in a ruthlessly efficient kind of way. I'd be lying if I said I didn't even admire the sheer simplicity and effectiveness of it though. I'd probably do the same thing if our positions were reversed.

A sudden thought occurring to me I scowl and ask, "So why did you use the Commandment Seal on me? Couldn't you have just said, 'hey you passed the test, now hold still so I can remove the goddamn thing'?"

His grin turns smug and he playfully replies, "That was strictly for my own warped amusement. Your punch _did_ hurt after all."

I stare at him for a few seconds before a small smile I have no control over appears on my face. He see's it and simply says, "All sexual harassment and verbal games aside you _do_ have a nice smile."

Surprised at the sudden honesty in his voice I decide to just ignore that confusing statement and ask, "Spare me the flattery. What now?"

Adopting a business-like expression he quickly surmises, "Loyd filled me in on a lot of your capabilities and what sorts of missions you usually ran. Given your skills I'll likely be having you undertake important tasks for me, ranging from assassinations to surveillance to outright extortion. What you'll be doing most of the time however is sticking around as my guard and helping to brainstorm with Creele. Oh, and we'll probably be traveling around the world meeting with other Campione, fighting Heretic Gods…you know, the usual."

I nod and try to hide the small burst of pride I feel at finally having someone recognize my skills. I'm fairly certain Loyd just gave me shitty work as a form of punishment.

I merely nod though and ask, "Is that it for now?"

"Yup. Ask Creele for your room number, you'll be staying at the hotel until we can figure out some sort of more permanent residency for you."

"I don't particularly mind staying here, I've never really stayed in one place for more than a month anyway. Besides, as your 'guard' shouldn't I stay close to where you are?"

He snorts and replies, "Just like you said, I don't stick around in one spot for long either. Well suit yourself either way. You're free to do whatever for now, but be back here in 6 hours, that's when Creele and I usually think about various important shit and I want you to sit in on it, offer your own perspective and what not."

I give a final nod and reply, "Understood."

I turn around and leave with nary another word.

I'm not even through the door before a smug little grin appears on my face. Looks like I'll finally get a chance to show off what I'm capable of! Also I need to think of a way to get back at Jereth for that messed-up joke he pulled with the Commandment Seal…maybe I'll try to talk to this Tim person Jereth was muttering about.

* * *

Jereth

Heaving an exhausted sigh I lean back in the chair and close my eyes. I'm good at manipulating people, just like any worthwhile Esoteric should be, but doing it to someone I'm likely going to respect in the near future bothers the Hell out of me.

And Elizaveta _definitely_ seems to be someone who'll both demand and _earn_ said respect come Hell or high water. I can't help the goofy grin that comes to my face as I lightly massage my still tender jaw. Had my bones not been reinforced I'd be the proud new owner of a horribly misaligned jawline.

What can I say? I like a girl who can throw a good punch.

…Makes me feel like shit that Creele and I deliberately played on her not so subtle craving for acknowledgement. I didn't send him to pick her up on a whim, he was testing the waters, so to speak, and sent me his initial impressions as soon as he sat down at his desk.

I mean, I sure as fuck wasn't playing bloody _minesweeper_ while my first potential bodyguard was standing around waiting for me. That was just a convenient excuse.

"Hey Moon Cricket, we've got a bit of a problem."

Creele's voice brings me out of my reverie and I fix him with an amused look.

" _Moon Cricket?_ Haven't heard that one before."

"Native American term. White like the moon, makes annoying noises like a cricket…"

"Charming. So what's the latest disaster coming our way?"

"One of our guys on an outbound flight at SFO caught sight of Salvatore Doni as he was about to board. A lucky break for us in the sense that at least we're forewarned."

I heave a defeated sigh and hang my neck off of the back of the chair.

"Does this guy have a Golden Earring or something? How the Hell does he always manage to find his way…"

"It's that Radar Love of his."

"Thank you for knowing that reference. Now I don't feel so old."

We're both quiet for a moment before I abruptly stand up and order, "Get one of the cars ready, Elizaveta and I are headed to San Francisco. Get me eyes on Doni and I'll try to make the best of this."

He nods and asks, "You gonna kill him?"

I snort contemptuously and say, "Even assuming by some miracle I _could_ kill him that'd be completely counterproductive to us at this point."

"Yah I figured. I'll have the info ready for you by the time you're out of here. _Armus ad armus_ Brother."

"See you when I get back."

* * *

Elizaveta

The room I'm at is fairly standard hotel fair, although furnished in a pretty extravagant way. Black carpeting with red and white bedsheets, large tv and a fairly spacious bathroom.

By Monastic standards I'm basically living in the lap of luxury here. I'd just decided to maybe try out the rooms shower when there was a knock at the door. Jeez, can't a girl get more than 10 minutes of privacy?

I walk over to the peephole and frown when I see that it's Jereth carrying some sort of duffel bag. I hope this isn't some idiotic situation where he says something along the lines of 'Oh by the way this is also my room, haha fooled you!'…maybe I'm overthinking this.

Opening the door I raise an eyebrow and ask, "What's the occasion? Board games?"

His mouth actually quirks briefly before losing it and replies with, "How do you feel about starting work right away? Nothing _too_ major, just the 6th Campione making a house call and I'm on my way to play host. You want to come along?"

I stare for almost a full second before I smirk and archly reply, "You have to ask? This'll be a great chance to show you just what I'm made of and wonder how you got along without me before today."

He predatorily grins and coyly says, "Oh will I? Well I'll be counting on you then Sister Elizaveta. Need anything before we go?"

I grab a sweatshirt from my bag and immediately head back with a challenging grin on my face.

"All set on my end. Or do you need to use the bathroom before we go?"

He merely shakes his head and starts walking away.

"Come on then smartass, we've got a VIP meet-and-greet to attend."

I fall in step behind and him and slightly to the left, hardly able to contain my giddiness. Christmas came early today!

* * *

 **And thus concludes the introduction of Elizaveta! Next chapter is the idiot vs. the asshole, a combo I'm having a lot of fun writing.**

 **Kshail:** **I hear you 100% about the glut of powers and how that tends to promote 'throw shit at the wall and see what sticks' mentality. Jereth's only getting those powers from Deity's directly related to the Triglav however and for everything else 'standard' rules apply. Glad you like the interlude, I wasn't entirely certain how people would react to the Monastery's background but so far things seem positive!**

 **Matrience:** **Happy to hear that you liked my attempt at fleshing out the background of the Monasteries. And yah, once I thought about what kind of Authorities the Biblical God would actually have it was like, 'huh. That seems ridiculously Overpowered.'.**

 **Griffin13:** **There will be a bit of contention between Jereth and the other Branch Heads over just how much authority he'll have (I don't wanna spoil anything too far in advance), and the Quiet Land will _definitely_ play an important role later in the story. Not for awhile though.**

 **Piddle:** **Appreciate you saying so sir.**

 **accelerator 231:** **I forget which chapter I mentioned this in, but a very kind person who wished to remain anonymous donated some copies for my perusal. I've mostly just been using them to make sure all the Authorities and stuff are in line with the canon, since the story will be taking a pretty steep departure from the established one once Jereth and the Monasteries start making their moves.**


	9. Chapter 8: Godslayer vs Godslayer

Chapter 8: Godslayer vs. Godslayer

(4 weeks 1 day after birth of 8th Campione)

Jereth

"Found him yet?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I do. Now shut up and let me concentrate."

I can't help but grin at Elizaveta's total lack of respect towards my status as a Campione. In fact any of the Mage Associations would be blown away at how free with the insults my subordinates are.

I kinda like it.

Leaning back in my seat I glance out the window at the dipping sun and slowly advancing wave of fog. Typical afternoon in San Francisco. Glancing at Elizaveta I see her leaning against the car with her eyes half-closed in apparent concentration. Well it's 4:00 now, so everyone's starting to get off of work and causing quite the bit of foot-traffic that must make it a right pain to find one specific person.

" _And just when, it hit me, somebody turned around and said PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC WHITE BOY!"_

"Can I just say your taste in music seems awfully…refined? You're pushing 4 decades there."

"So you need me to stop talking enough that you can concentrate, but not enough that you can't belittle my appreciation of downright awesome music?"

"Selective hearing."

"Aw, you're so adorable when you're being snarky."

Sighing she tiredly replies, "Why am I even keeping an eye out for the 6th? Isn't he going to find his way here eventually anyway?"

"Of course, but the guy's about as predictable as a gerbil on crack with a lit match stuffed up it's butt. Most likely he'll just walk on over and want to say hi before we actually fight…or he might just get so excited that he charges sword drawn and causes a ruckus. I have a standing policy to hope for the best and prepare for the worst…hence why you're my lookout."

A look of annoyance on her face she mutters, "Alright fine…twist my arm a little why don't you?"

"I take requests."

She ignores me and I go back to mentally fine-tuning my plan.

* * *

As far as the current generation of Campione go Doni is the lowest on my threat list right next to Alec. Not because they're weak, but because they have clear and 'rational' goals in life that I can always count on them to make. Alec is an intellectual…sorta. Just remove the whole, 'for the betterment of society', part of the definition. He's a critical and logical thinker who's only real 'quirk' is that he'll do anything to further whatever subject he's researching.

Someone I can talk to like a somewhat normal person.

…again, sorta. 'Normal' and Campione have a relationship like oil and water.

Anyway Doni craves experience. Where a lot of the Mage Associations trip up is where they assume Doni's _only_ interested in fighting.

Don't get me wrong, the guy has a serious hard-on for a good scrap, not to mention that a lot of his actions tend to either directly or indirectly lead to situations where he has to stab something with his sword, but it's that kind of limited thinking that lead the Cooper and Bronze Crosses to label him as a walking disaster of idiotic proportions and are unable to effectively handle him.

What a bunch of dumbasses.

The guy is the ultimate free spirit who, once he decides to do something, does it. Seriously, he can fight someone to the point where they're both bloody and exhausted, then an hour later sit down and have lunch with them. Does that sound like the behavior of some mad berserker, or someone who just prefers to do everything he does to the extreme?

Shit, I kind of even admire him for that.

Point is, Doni is nowhere near the idiot most people think he is.

…Ok that's not exactly true, he's still pretty dumb…it's just that most people don't seem to realize that his ignorance of the consequences of his actions isn't some willful disregard for other people…it's just his viewpoint on how the world works.

And I'm going to get him on my side. Having a supremely capable fighter who _likes_ to get into brawls is gonna be kinda critical.

* * *

"Found him. About three hundred meters from our 3 o'clock. On Kearny Street."

We're currently parked off of the Embarcadero near the ferry that leaves for Alcatraz, mostly just hanging around waiting for Doni to show up. Looks like the wait is over. Switching off the car I step out and take a look where Elizaveta said he'd be coming from. Sure enough I see that familiar mop of spiky blond hair walking down the street, still wearing the same outfit as he was in South America. I feel the side of my mouth quirk in amusement as I spot Andrea Rivera's annoyed face as he keeps pace alongside Doni, clearly not enthused with following his old associate on what he no doubt considers a wild goose chase.

Never mind that he might piss off John Pluto Smith (A.K.A., Annie-split personality-Charlton) and cause a ruckus considering how close the two cities are to each other.

Meh, everyone worries too much.

Doni must have spotted me as he suddenly perks up and starts happily trotting over, his usual sword concealing tube slung over his shoulder.

"So how are you gonna handle this?"

I glance at Elizaveta and simply shrug.

"I think I'll wing it."

She narrows her eyes and grudgingly admits, "Dealing with this guy, that actually makes an unfortunate amount of sense."

"Glad you approve. Keep an eye on Rivera."

At this point our two opposites are within shouting distance and Doni gets a big ol' smile on his face as he closes to maybe three feet away and stops. There's a moment of pregnant silence before I break the metaphorical ice and extend my hand saying, "Good to meet you Salvatore Doni, I'm Jereth. You're younger brother I suppose."

He grasps my hand with an enthusiastic shake of his own and happily replies, "Pleased to meet yah Jereth, can I just say it's a nice change of pace to have a fellow Campione actually be pretty relaxed about all this? I remember Godou freaked out at first and wanted to run away."

That said he then looks at me with a slight pout and asks, "Speaking of running away that reminds me, how come you just up and disappeared last time I saw you? I was almost ready to bully the Associations into finding you."

I shrug and bluntly reply, "I was in the middle of important work and was still getting a handle on my Authorities. Heck, even if we _had_ fought then I wouldn't have been much of a challenge for you. So I saved myself an inconvenience and you a disappointment."

He looks at me oddly before shrugging and saying, "Well whatever, we're here now so let's get to it!"

I'm about to agree when I notice his lips are noticeably cracked and his eyes are slightly sunken. Obvious signs of dehydration. Raising an eyebrow I carefully ask, "This might sound like a bit of a strange question but…you've been eating and drinking recently, right?"

"Nope! Not for the past 2 and a half days!"

I glance at Rivera and he irritably sighs, responding with, "The moron believes that fasting before a fight sharpens his technique, he kept prattling on about how he was _certain_ he would get to test himself against the new Godslayer this time and refused any and all forms of nourishment."

Doni turns to him with a slightly defensive look and retorts, "Hey I was right though, why don't you ever believe me?"

"Because 99% of the time you're _not_ right idiot!"

As fun as it is to watch the two argue I decide to cut in with, "Well now that we're all here you sure you don't wanna at least have, I dunno, a cliff bar or something before we start?"

He cheerily smiles and simply replies, "Nope! All set to go here!"

I merely shrug and file this under the, 'just Doni things' folder.

"Well more power to you. Shall we be on our way?"

"Huh? We're not gonna fight here?"

I snort and reply, "Hell no. I like this part of town, we're taking this out to Alcatraz!"

He bounces back and says, "Ooh, I like the sound of that! A prison island, reserved just for the fight between the two of us…heh heh, I think we'll be the best of Brothers, Jereth!"

He immediately starts walking towards the ferry in the distance before I can hand him his ticket. Sighing, I turn towards Andrea and simply state, "You have my sympathies friend."

He exhales heavily and morosely replies with, "You think I would be used to it now."

I hand him two tickets and Elizaveta walks up alongside me and coyly says, "Nice job getting him to agree to the arena…you made up the part about liking this part of town, didn't you?"

Smiling I reply, "Yep. Never even seen this area until a few hours ago. But hey, it was a convenient excuse, not to mention it worked."

She shakes her head and her short hair splays around her face in an almost hypnotic wave.

Uh oh. I'm starting to pay attention to the way her body moves. Keep it in your pants Jereth.

"If improvisation is going to be your plan all the time I think I need to up my life insurance."

Snorting I reply, "No need for that, just ask Tim about all the great health benefits you get from working under me."

* * *

Alcatraz island has a pretty interesting bit of history. First it was a military garrison, then a military prison and finally a penitentiary for prisoners who didn't play nice at other jails. A home for the biggest and most uncontrollable people on the West Coast.

Seems perfect for a duel between Campione, some of the worst troublemakers this side of the universe.

We grabbed the 4:30 ferry, the last of the day, and are now hanging out until the island clears out. Doni seemed happy to just explore the rest of the island with the other tourists until it's time to meet up, taking Andrea along with him. Elizaveta and I decided to just break off from the group and jumped up to the roof of the Dining Hall where she's currently grilling me over my strategy.

"Explain to the new girl how exactly you plan on winning what's arguably one of your worse matchups among the current Kings and _why_ you want to even bother with this anyway. Unless you're planning to actually kill him, Doni's not just going to leave you alone because you beat him. Hell, he'd probably start trying to pick fights with you even more frequently than before!"

"You cast a cloaking and misdirection spell over us right?"

"Don't change the damn subject."

I roll my eyes and reply, "Relax a bit kiddo, I've given this plenty of thought."

"I'm 19 Jereth, despite what I look like. I have Witch blood in me, remember?"

"And I'm 22 or 23, so I still get to call you kiddo, remember?"

She gives me a look that clearly says, 'you have 5 seconds to tell me what I want to know before I start punching you', which earns a smirk out of me.

"I'm going up against Doni for two important reasons and two not so important reasons."

I unzip my bag and pull out the first weapon I randomly grabbed from the armory, revealing a saber-style Falchion that I pull from it's sheath and start inspecting.

"First big reason is that I need to prove to the Monasteries that I'm worth supporting. Sure, Loyd is behind me and I pretty much just did a hostile takeover of the NA Branch but I guarantee you the other Branches are playing it safe for now before throwing in their lot. Secondly, it'll also be a useful card to hold over the other Association's heads. If we ever, maybe I should say _eventually_ , get into disputes with them it'll pay to be able to say, 'Hey I beat your Campione in a duel just a few weeks after I became a Godslayer, don't fuck with me'. Intimidation is gonna be key there."

She nods thoughtfully before asking, "And the other 2?"

"Personal interest really. While I _could_ potentially just avoid Doni for however long I need to, I'd rather have him know my face and name as soon as possible. If I can get on his 'friendly' side now that'll be a big plus. As for my last reason?"

I lock eyes with Elizaveta and grin savagely.

"I want to test myself against the best. So far I've only faced off against Perun and he underestimated me to a laughable degree. I want to measure myself up against someone who can push me to my limits and then some. It's kinda a flaw of all Devil Kings really."

She huffs a sigh and stares out over the bay as the sun slowly dips beneath the horizon.

"You are gonna be a nightmare to serve under, you know that?"

"Creele and Tim do seem to find it necessary to remind me of that fact every chance they get. You'll complete the trifecta of nagging subordinates I've been missing."

She scowls at me and I can't help but chortle. I slip in my contact lenses that'll keep my eyes from lighting up like a Christmas tree when I use **Weaving of Black Wool** and roll my shoulder. Now we wait.

* * *

Before I know it the last boat has left after Elizaveta and I hypnotized all of the island staff to head on home early with the rest of the tourists. The sun's just beginning to dip and the fog's rolled in as Doni and I face off, with my newly acquired bodyguard and Andrea taking a seat on the roof where I was previously occupying.

Doni's practically bouncing on the balls of his feet and I have to admit his excitement is a little contagious. Rather than nervously acting out my energy I make sure my sword is properly attached to my hip and crack my neck, getting amped up for the coming battle.

Suddenly calling out Doni asks, "So do we want to get right into it or take our time first?"

I raise an eyebrow at Doni's unusual display of patience and shrug.

"How about we stick with purely martial skills for the appetizer? We can pull out the heavy duty stuff later…and don't stab me through the head or heart!"

"Works for me! Let's get to it!"

Feeling a burning sensation ignite in the bottom of my spine I show my teeth in a grin a wolf would recognize and reply, "After you Honey-butter."

He pulls loose a European hand-and-a-half sword that's purely functional in design from it's sheath and let's it hang loosely by his right side, blade canted at a 45 degree angle away from his body. Unconventional, but then again there's next to nothing conventional about his sword skills so whatever.

My newly ingrained Godslayer instincts are quietly warning me that it's not nearly as haphazard a stance as it looks though, and that I should get ready to fight.

Thanks, but I kinda already figured that out on my own.

Settling into a simple _Razmafzar_ ready stance with the falchion I take a deep breath and ready myself for the first blow.

We stay like that for a few seconds with nothing but the cool air and rolling fog moving.

…And then a few seconds more…followed by a few more-

watch?v=e0kle5YWdJs (Dive into the 9)

Doni suddenly closes the distance with a blindingly fast skip and swings his sword in a straight horizontal arc that I barely angle my own blade to catch, sending his over my head in a skittering arc.

However, before his blade completely clears my body he somehow alters the momentum of his swing downward and then to his left, clearly intending to rip my blade out from my hands.

Letting decades of training take over I let go of the sword's handle just as he begins to push, causing my blade to rapidly spin end to end as his momentum pushes against it…but it doesn't travel more than a few centimeters in either direction, practically floating between us.

Grinning I catch the rapidly whirling blade and make a simple thrust towards his gut while his blade is still out of position…or at least I thought was, because all of the sudden he flips the sword around in his hands so that he's holding it reverse-style and blocks my stab, causing us both to briefly leap apart and re-evaluate our opponent.

Two identical grins appear on our faces before we charge once again.

* * *

Elizaveta

I'll grudgingly admit to being impressed. For anyone to survive a head-to-head sword fight against Doni without the help of an Authority is pretty damn impressive. For the past two minutes they've been going at it like there's no tomorrow, exchanging blows at speeds of almost one strike every 0.75 seconds, the only break being maybe 2 or 3 seconds of wary circling before they get right back into the swing of things.

Excuse the pun.

"Unbelievable…"

I glance over at Rivera who's watching the battle taking place with obvious astonishment on his face.

"The only person I've seen match the idiot in sword skills was Luo Hao herself, and she's been obsessively honing her skills for _centuries_. Who's this King of yours?"

I shrug and simply reply, "He's not my King. And allow me to correct you on one more thing. He's not matching Doni in battle, in fact I'd say he's lost any advantage he once had at this point."

Rivera squints and carefully says, "I don't see it."

"Probably because they're moving so damn fast. But Jereth is on the offensive less and less after each exchange. Not to mention he isn't even trying to block Salvatore's attacks head on anymore, merely angling them off to the side or giving ground rather than lock blades. Not the moves of someone who's in control of the flow of battle, wouldn't you say?"

He nods but then looks quizzically at me.

"So why is he still attempting to match Doni then? Wouldn't it make more sense to call it now? I hope you don't mind me saying so, but my initial impression of your Godslayer was that he's far more…level-headed than most other Campione."

I can't help but wryly smile as I go back to spectating the battle, watching Jereth suddenly adopt an 'irregular guard' style the Monasteries use, holding the sword much like a baseball player would hold the bat when attempting a bunt and slamming the flat of the blade against Doni's own which sends him skidding back a few feet.

Unable to help the happy smile that comes to my face as I excitedly watch the battle I simply reply, "That was my impression also. Can't say I'm _completely_ bummed about being wrong though."

* * *

Jereth

I'm actually running out of breath. First time in awhile _that's_ happened.

What really sucks is that Doni's breathing is _barely_ sped up, beats me how the Bastard isn't just as winded as I am.

I mean, it's not like I'm out of shape or anything…

I ruefully grin and say, "Guess that moniker 'King of Swords' isn't a fluke, is it now?"

He shoots me a radiant smile and easily replies, "You know it! And you ain't too shabby yourself, my sword is practically shaking with excitement!"

I cast a rueful glance at my falchion, which is slightly bent at it's midpoint after my last block, not to mention it's edges are beat to hell, full of ragged metal dents after the beating it's taken the last few minutes. To be fair Doni's weapon isn't looking too much better, after all these are non-magic weapons. With the kind of force we were putting into our blows I'm honestly surprised that they're not in pieces by now.

Casting aside the dented blade I turn to Doni and ask, "So what do you say we cut loose with the real deal here? No more warm-ups."

"Ready when you are! I have to say, it's really cool that you're so into this, most of the other Campione just run away or get all annoyingly serious when I challenge them to a fight. I think I found my soulmate after all this time!"

I snort and reply, "And people say you're not eloquent."

"Well I won't deny that I'm bad at trying to explain stuff…maybe this is easier because I'm saying what I'm feeling? Ah who cares, let's go for round two!"

Holding his sword at a 90 degree angle from his body he begins to intone, _"I hereby swear, I forbid the existence of things I cannot cut!_ **Rippling Arm of Silver!** "

As his arm is suddenly ensconced in a mirror bright covering of metallic silver I ready my own Authority. Unfortunately there's no storm already brewing so I'm gonna have to brute force this and suffer the consequences later.

" _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

A distant rumble is heard that gradually grows louder and flashes of light begin to illuminate the surrounding mist like the muzzle flares of far off artillery. Raising my hand to the sky I additionally chant, _"Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** _"_ and a bolt of lightning suddenly strikes my hand with a resounding _CRACK_ that shakes the the very air around us. Once the light dissipates my hand is full of fulgurite battle-ax and I violently grin.

"Wrong pantheon and everything, but let's Ragnarok-and-roll!"

Suiting actions to words I swing the axe downwards and a bolt of lightning follows my motion, striking where Doni _used_ to be. The guy's quick on his feet all right.

He probably didn't have to dodge so fast though since the bolts I'm calling down are only peewees compared to a natural strike, something like 100 megjoules compared to the more standard 500.

…Not that you would still _want_ to get hit by one of those, now that I think about it...

Quickly dancing within a meter of me Doni let's loose a blindingly fast slice towards my shoulder that I lean back away from and instead of doing the smart thing and backing the fuck away I dive right into his range and latch my hand onto his silver clad arm, hoping to lever him over my shoulder and slam him onto the ground.

I'm so confident in my plan woking that it takes a second to realize that when I slammed my hip into his he didn't move so much an an inch. And then another second to notice the glowing runes surrounding the two of us.

Looking over my shoulder at Doni's smug face I scowl and ask, "And just when the Hell did you turn on **Man of Steel**?"

"Right after we started using our Authorities. My duel with Godou taught me to always be prepared no matter how confident I may be! It's been really helpful truth be told."

Thanks for nothing 7th, you taught the idiot how to use his head a bit.

Throwing myself into a full powered leap away from him I don't quite manage to entirely escape his attack as the tip of his return stroke cuts a thin line across my back.

Nuadha's power activates in that split second and a wild spray of blood jets from the wound, causing quite the unpleasant sensation, like someone dumped a colony of fire ants on my back.

Completing my roll I quickly take stock of my condition and internally breath a sigh of relief. While it hurts like a _bitch_ it was only the skin and a thin layer of muscle that got sliced, nothing I can't handle.

But seriously though. Ow.

I glare back at Doni who craftily says, "Don't get too cocky Jereth, you're a pretty darn good fighter, I'd hate to accidentally kill you!"

"Oh, so the no killing rule is out I take it? That didn't take long."

"My mistake, I'll certainly try _not_ to accidentally kill you, but I tend to get excited easily. No hard feelings right?"

"Nah. By the way, have a nice trip and see you next fall."

"Huh?"

His look of confusion is turned into one of surprise once I activate **Weaving of Black Wool** and move onto the next phase of things.

Causing the ground beneath Doni to shoot up in an uneven and haphazard motion he quickly loses his balance and lands on his back in a less than impressive manner.

Grinning I quickly spin my axe around a few times before slamming it down on the ground, sending several arcs streaking towards the quickly recovering Doni. Unfortunately **Man of Steel** is in full force and my lightning doesn't do much more than scorch his shirt and raise a few minor red welts.

Basically useless.

Quickly gaining his feet I raise a few more stone walls between us only to hear him shout, _"Oh Sword, shining bright, release flames!"_ , followed by a spray of superheated gravel that opens up a few smoking cuts on me as he uses the explosive properties of his Authority to cut apart my improvised barriers.

He waltzes through the smoking remains happily twirling his sword at his side and I can't help but admire his natural showmanship. As an actor I can appreciate the psychological power of showing off, which Doni has down pat.

He'd make a good action star. Provided he didn't actually destroy the studio or anything.

Realizing that the rock walls aren't doing the job I quickly leap back staying a step of ahead of him and manipulate the surrounding ocean and air currents into a crushing wave of pressure and _slam_ them into the approaching King of Swords. Almost 1500 psi of compressed water and 150 mph winds batter him in a crazed mix that even **Man of Steel** has trouble advancing against.

A real sweet benefit of the Magic perception provided by **Weaving of Black Wool** is that I can cut short the flow of magic just before impact, maximizing the force of the spell. A Campione's natural magic resistance would fuck with the Magic powering the spell and lessen it's effects, but with my level of control I don't have to worry about stuff like that.

That said I frown as I think about what to do next. While Doni can't really move forward with my Magic holding him back, I'm burning through my reserves pretty quick here. It's a losing stalemate essentially.

Well…it'd be a stalemate if I couldn't use 2 Authorities at once.

Ok, I get why it's generally accepted that using two Authorites at once is either insanely difficult or downright impossible. It's basically trying to look left and right at the same time, forcing two massively powerful Magics to cooperate and work in synch without them spiraling out of control.

For me it's merely difficult, not impossible. Years upon years of Monastic mental training gives me an edge here, since intense concentration and self-suggestion are practically second nature to me at this point in my career.

Long story short, while I'm holding up Doni with the **Weaving of Black Wool** I'm slowly but surely diverting power to **Father of Storms** , building up the necessary strength to graduate from negative lightning strikes to positive lightning. Perun was able to throw around positive lightning like it was nothing but then again he's been using that shit for as long as he's been alive.

I've had it for barely three weeks, cut me some slack.

Finally hitting the sweet spot I swing the axe downwards once again and this time the noise created is loud enough to leave my ears ringing. A corkscrewing bolt far brighter and larger than my previous ones crashes down from the sky right towards Doni…

…Who somehow, despite the deluge of wind and water smashing into him, swings his sword in one of his trademark blink-and-you-miss-it slashes…

…and cuts the bolt to pieces.

Lightning strikes are pretty damn impressive all on their own. The sheer speed and power they contain is one of nature's most lethal phenomena.

And Doni just _cut one apart_.

It's actually pretty bizarre to watch. Once **Rippling Arm of Silver** makes contact with the bolt it suddenly shivers wildly and throws off a shower of sparks that covers half the island, dissipates with a tremendous booming noise and makes every hair on my body stand on end.

I spend the next few seconds staring at the smiling Bastard before my mouth opens and I shout, "That…was fucking _AWESOME!_ Hold on, lemme get another strike set and we'll-"

I snap my jaw shut as I realize my inner nerd took over my brain for a second there and sheepishly smile.

"Actually, never mind. Pretend I never said that."

He casually rests his sword on his shoulder and flippantly replies, "Whew, I won't pretend that wasn't close though. That thing you do with Magic is actually pretty troublesome for me to deal with…guess I gotta shut that down before I can think about winning."

Well, looks like we're moving to the final stage of this battle if he does what I think he's gonna do…

" _O priestesses of Bacchus, be drunk with the wine of gods!_ **Divine Confusion**!"

The streamers of Magic that were swaying across my vision suddenly dissipate along with the control I had over them, obviously the result of Doni's Authority. Just like I expected him to.

Smiling predatorily Doni eagerly boasts, "I hope you've got something else in your back pocket Jereth, otherwise this is gonna be ending soon!"

Smirking at his confidence I merely reply, "Funnily enough… _Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

When Doni first activated the explosive properties of his **Rippling Arm of Silver** he made one big mistake, said mistake being that he didn't take into consideration where I was standing. While the spray of burning rock largely flew by me with no real damage, a fair chunk of it hit where Elizaveta and Andrea were standing and observing our battle. At a glance I had seen that Elizaveta had a bleeding gash across her face, clearing the conditions for Veles's Authority to activate.

After that it was just a matter of catching Doni off guard.

With a startled exclamation a mass of tree roots ranging from the size of a pencil to as large as a cantaloupe wrap around his legs from behind and with a massive exertion they pull him off his feet despite **Man of Steel** adding a pretty hefty increase to his weight. I resist the urge to laugh as his unceremonious faceplant into the ground leaves a perfect imprint of his features as they crush the gravel beneath it.

Saving my laughter for later I send out a few tendrils of lightning to keep him from cutting himself loose from the branches, despite the fact that he's currently laying on his stomach with his sword physically unable to reach his lower half.

I wouldn't put it past Doni to pull some bizarrely impossible maneuver that ignores physics and free himself given the chance to do so.

With the arcs of electricity forcing him to keep his sword in front of his face lest I burn his eyes out I force the mass of branches entwining his entire lower half to pick him up…

…and fling him almost 100 meters out into the bay, several of the plants uprooting themselves due to the strain of lifting **Man of Steel**. He lands with a thunderous splash after haphazardly pinwheeling throughout the air for a few seconds and I ignore my growing exhaustion due to summoning the overhead storm in such a hurry. Instead I run to the edge of the island and look to where Doni splashed down.

He'll either cancel **Man of Steel** and swim back, or more likely he'll keep it active and just climb his way back onto the shore. Or at least that's what he _would_ do if **Divine Confusion** didn't wear off at that moment. Grinning I reactivate **Weaving of Black Wool** and immediately spot his massive Magical signature quickly making it's way across the bottom of the bay, not diminished in the slightest.

Time to play dirty then, before I get too winded too continue the fight properly.

Making a fist I rapidly create a rotating Magic sphere almost twenty meters around Doni and _lift_ , the orb of water carrying him rapidly to the surface, the shifting current keeping him from breaking through due to his weight. Breaching the water's upmost layer I steer the murky orb directly overhead and begin to _squeeze_. Compressing the ball of water as much as I can I simultaneously begin to charge another strike of lightning, raising my axe as I do so.

The orb now being a mere 4 meters in diameter I can barely make out Doni's heavily distorted form still surrounded by the glyphs of **Man of Steel**. Being contained in that compressed cage of water is severely limiting his options and my next lightning strike will deal some heavy damage if he can't block it somehow.

C'mon man don't force me into a drawn out slugfest, I'm already starting to fade from using **Father of Storms** so recklessly!

And then to my intense relief I see him let go of his sword and slowly wave his arm back and forth.

Releasing a sigh of both satisfaction and exhaustion I deactivate **Father of Storms** and **Weaving of Black Wool** , causing my recently created water ball to burst apart as the force constricting it disappears and the storm overhead to slowly dissipate as my Magic stops anchoring it in place. Doni lands on his feet and sheathes his sword before walking over to me with pure delight written all over his face.

"Hoo boy was that exhilarating! My dear friend Godou put up a heck of a fight the first time we met, but that was something else! I already have a best friend, but I'm really liking the idea of calling you my Brother!"

I wryly smile and reply, "So let's try not to pull a Cain and Abel then eh?"

"A who and what now?"

"Never mind, it's an old reference."

Suddenly feeling weak I sit down heavily on an upturned piece of cement and try to keep my shaking under control. Doni looks at me with an upraised eyebrow and remarks, "You don't look so good. Are you gonna die?"

I'm about to sharply retort when all of the sudden his stomach let's loose a ferocious growl. I shoot him an amused look and he has the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Dunno if you should be worrying about me with a growler like that. Were you even in top form during our fight? Cuz no offense, but you look like shit."

That's no exaggeration, now that the fervor and excitement of battle has left him he looks like he's in dire need of a blood transfusion and a hearty meal. He scratches the back of his head and sheepishly grins, replying "Well…I did feel a little dizzy during our duel, I'm pretty sure that was because I was having so much fun though!"

Unable to stop my eyes from rolling I blandly reply, "Or it could be because you were dehydrated as the middle of a friggin' desert during drought season. Unbelievable…I hit you with lightning, suffocate you with water, batter you with hurricane force winds and you don't even flinch, but low blood pressure? Watch out everyone, a Godslayer's greatest enemy hypoglycemia is here and we're all out of glucose tablets!"

"Ok ok I get the point. Sheesh I thought Andrea could be mean."

Not bothering to hide my grin I reply, "Hey, it's the younger Brother's duty to annoy the heck out of the older Brother. Tell you what, give me a few minutes to recover and I'll treat you and Rivera to dinner in the city, sound like a plan?"

His eyes light up at the prospect and he quickly replies, "You're on! We'll make it an all you can eat-buffet challenge and decide who has the bigger stomach! Hey Andrea! Get a load of this!"

He quickly runs off with only a slight unsteadiness to his gait and I don't bother trying to hold back my trembling at this point. Shit…apparently forcefully summoning a lightning storm that quickly brought my body temperature down to 95 or 94 Fahrenheit, definitely in the chill zone.

"Well I don't think anyone is more surprised than me that you actually pulled off a win of sorts."

Grinning I turn around to face Elizaveta who's wearing a look of grudging respect and amazement at my underdog 'victory'.

"So does that mean I have your undying respect and loyalty now?"

"That'd sound more impressive if you weren't pale and violently trembling right now."

She loses some of her snark and narrows her eyes before quietly asking, "Jokes aside are you all right? I'd say you have early onset of hypothermia if the shaking and paleness is any indicator."

I merely shrug helplessly.

"It is what it is. It'll pass before too long, and I'm not getting any worse at least."

"If you say so…" she replies doubtfully.

Taking a closer look at her I see the faint outline of a scar across her cheek where the gravel spray hit and offer a sincere smile.

"Good thinking taking the hit so I could activate **World Tree Usurper**. Creele told you about my Authorities I take it?"

"On the car ride from the airport he did."

I can only shake my head in amazement.

"That man never leaves things to chance. If he didn't have a dick I'd be tempted to think he was a Hime-miko in disguise."

"Now _that's_ an image I'd like to never imagine again, thank you very much."

We both share a brief smile before I quietly say, "Seriously though, good job thinking on your feet like that. Things probably wouldn't have gone as smoothly if you hadn't done so."

She shrugs as if to say, 'you expected something else?'.

Groaning I try stand up and find it nearly impossible to get my legs to unfold beneath my body. Sheesh that battle did a number on me.

Elizaveta rolls her eyes and grabs my hand, hauling me back to my feet with a smirk on her face.

"The Devil King needs a young lady to help him stand on his own two feet? How shameful."

"Har har. On a completely different note, do you mind if I start calling you Eliza?"

She gives me an incredulous look and after a second she says, "I don't mind, but why?"

"Because it's easier to say than Elizaveta, not to mention that we're going to be working together quite a bit in the coming years. A little familiarity can't hurt."

She's silent for a few more seconds, her pale blue eyes carefully searching mine before she turns away with a slight hint of shyness on her face.

"Suit yourself Jereth."

I grin despite the ache in my bones and reach my hand out to caress her scar and activate **Weaving of Black Wool** , healing the cut completely as if it never existed in the first place. She shoots me a surprised look and aggressively asks, "What the Hell was _that_ for?"

"What, you don't think I was going to have my stunningly beautiful guard walk around with a scarred face if she didn't have to, do you?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Jereth. Besides, another ten minutes and I would have finished healing it myself."

"Drats. Guess I'll have to settle for killing a few more Gods to win your favor then."

She rolls her eyes as we both head off to where Andrea is yelling at Doni for almost killing him during the fight, Doni looking largely unapologetic. Taking the opportunity to assess the aftermath of the battle I can't help but take a bit of testosterone fueled pride at the damage Doni and I caused. The entire courtyard is a mess of half exposed tree roots and upturned pavement while the water tower is haphazardly leaning to the side on a dented leg. The dining hall looks like someone used it for target practice, being completely pockmarked with holes caused by Doni's **Rippling Arm of Silver** when he was merrily blowing apart rocks.

If all my battles with the the other Campione are gonna be as weird and destructive as this one it's gonna be an interesting few years ahead of me.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! This was my first attempt at actually writing a fight between Campione and I'm super-stoked(actually scared poopless) at how everyone feels about it. Feel free to let me know!**

 **Kshail:** **As mentioned in the chapter above she's actually 19, but the Witch Blood is largely preserving her youth and slowing down her aging process (much to her consternation). And I appreciate you mentioning the way I introduce characters, I wasn't sure if people were enjoying the introductions or finding them excessive.**

 **Griffin13: (See above comment for Elizaveta's age thingamabobber) As for the Campione leading a faction, well, Jereth and the Monasteries are gonna be causing quite the ruckus later in the story. **

**Tsun:** **It's interesting you mention that, because Jereth and the rest of the Monasteries are well aware of the KotE's danger and the necessary steps in his revival. They're going to be taking measures to nip that particular problem in the bud, so stay tuned!**

 **Matrience:** **And thanks for the review!**

 **piddle:** **While I don't have any plans to have Jereth encounter Pendragon, he IS going to run into someone who has a bit of a past with the KotE and receive a little help from them. Thanks for the review!**

 **Edit: Woops, didn't notice the music wasn't included in the initial upload (Facepalms) All better now.**


	10. Chapter 9: Dinner Date

Chapter 9: Dinner Date

(4 weeks 1 day after birth of 8th Campione)

Jereth

"So Jereth, ol' buddy, what do you recommend off of the menu?"

"Beats me. Apparently you just tell them what you like and they'll think of something to get you. I just used the internet to find this place quite honestly."

Andrea turns to Doni and annoyedly points out, "See? He's willing to use modern technology, why can't you?!"

"But Andrea, I've told you a bunch of times that I'm no good with stuff like that! Besides I find my way around just fine."

"Because I'm always there to back you up you dolt! You'd probably still be wandering the Foresta del Cansiglio if I wasn't there to give you directions!"

I tune them out and go back to perusing my menu alongside Eliza.

After I'd recovered enough that I wasn't about to collapse in an exhausted heap Eliza and I had gone with the more direct approach and simply airlifted Doni and Andrea out of there using our Magic. After that it was simply a matter of Googling for nearby restaurants and being on our merry way. While Doni had initially been quite adamant about going to a California Pizza Kitchen the long wait time had punched a hole in that decision and we'd settled for Chinese food at the House of Nanking.

In retrospect it probably would have been a simple matter for me or Eliza to mass hypnotize the staff into getting us a table…but for whatever reason the idea hadn't occurred to me until we'd actually sat down to order our food at this place.

Some rules are just meant to not be broken I guess. Death, taxes and long lines after 5 p.m. during the dinner rush.

Heaving a sigh Andrea turns to us and asks, "So how are you going to cover up the damage done to the island? That's a pretty big tourist attraction around here. Speaking of which, are you even part of a Mage Association? I wasn't aware that North America had a large society of Mages banded together."

I smirk behind my glass of Root Beer and take a sip before replying, "I am part of a Mage Association, although we're still working out a stable way of communication. And we're not necessarily based in North America. As for Alcatraz? Well…"

Me and Eliza share a glance before she smiles and I happily reply, "Well we aren't going to do much of anything really."

Andrea looks shocked and even Doni of all people raises an eyebrow while noisily slurping his Coke through a straw.

Enjoying their reactions I goofily grin and continue with, "Think about it. Alcatraz has all these wild urban myths about it being haunted and crap like that, then all of the sudden, one mysterious night, all of the staff leaves the island against their will while they can't remember anything afterwards. A spontaneous lightning storm suddenly engulfs the island and the next day all sorts of strange plant overgrowth and odd physical phenomena pop up all over the place."

I lean back with a self-satisfied smile on my face and end with, "We don't have to cover up anything because people will do it themselves. The government and 'professionals' will try to explain it away using rational theories because they can't just come out and say, 'hey it was ghosts', while the few people on social media who guess right or actually know what's going on will be drowned out by hundreds of other competing theories that make just as much 'sense'. Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

Andrea looks mildly impressed, albeit grudgingly, while Doni lost interest halfway through and went back to lazily sipping his drink. Andrea seemingly recovers and resumes his questioning with, "You said you were working on a stable-"

"Hey alright! Dinners here!"

He's silenced by Doni's exclamation as we all look towards the servers who are walking over, loaded down with trays and bowls of steaming food.

Chow mein, sesame chicken, sweet and sour pork, fried calamari, string bean chicken, fried rice and potstickers.

Doni must have snuck in a few extra orders when we weren't paying attention. Not that I blame him though, dude hasn't eaten anything for like two days straight at the point.

Seizing the distraction Eliza turns to Andrea and says, "Might as well hold your questions, I get the impression those two will be a bit too busy gorging themselves to talk."

I mentally roll my eyes at Eliza's exaggerations as I move my fork forward to pick up a potsticker…and find it clanging against Doni's as he reached for the same dumpling.

Our eyes lock and we instinctively know what this means.

Food fight, winner take all.

* * *

Both Doni and I lean back with contented sighs as Andrea and Eliza stare at us with something akin to amazed horror. Grinning I stretch and turn to look at Eliza.

"What? You've never seen two hungry people eat before?"

She shakes her head and replies in a monotone, "I've seen eating before. That was _not_ eating. What you two just did was pure chaos."

Andrea winces and grimly says, "You didn't see Doni two years ago. He was curious about whether a cocaine high would improve his sword skills and snorted almost 6 grams in go…then proceeded to try and eat my dining table and challenged the T.V. to a duel. I swear, Campione's bodies are insane."

Doni indignantly pouts at Andrea and says, "Hey I said I was sorry! Besides how was I supposed to know what an overdose was like? I'd never used any of the stuff before. Haven't since either. My old teacher would probably say something like, 'it's pointless to try and advance your technique using anything other than your own talent!' or some-such."

'Which is why you find out _before_ you take a level of stimulant that would kill a normal person!"

I wave my hand as if presenting this year's latest fashion model.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Epimetheus's favorite son."

Doni just sighs and goes back to chewing on his drink's ice. I decide that it's now or never if I want to start steering Doni's thoughts on this matter. Assuming I can even get him to _try_ thinking that is…

"Hey Doni, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing buddy. Ask away."

"Are you happy working with the Mage Associations you're currently associated with?"

Andrea suddenly stiffens and warily eyes me while I purposefully ignore him and stay focused on Doni.

He gives me a confused look and replies, "Sure, I guess? I've never really given it that much thought. They ask me to do stuff and sometimes I do it. I ask them to do stuff and they do it, if they don't I pretend to get angry and then they do it anyway. Works out for me."

"Doesn't that strike you as annoying or totally unnecessary?"

Instead of replying he carefully regards me and I again remind myself that Doni is by no means as dumb as everyone seems to think he is. He just prefers to keep things as simple as possible, breaking down any matter into it's most basic components. If I want this conversation to stick I'll have to keep it simple and relevant to his worldview.

Since he doesn't reply I continue with, "We're Devil Kings, the most effective and practically only defensive measure Humanity has against Heretic Gods. But how are we treated by most of the Mages of the world? As walking disasters, not as people. There's probably not two dozen Humans in the world who can hold a somewhat casual conversation with us. You have Andrea and Saint Raffaello. Godou has his 4 mistresses and a few others who know of his status as a Campione. John Pluto Smith has Jack Milburn, Joe West and Annie Charlton. Alec has Sir Iceman, Cecilia and Princess Alice."

Scowling slightly I continue with, "Then take Madame Aisha, Luo Hao and Voban. No companions or anyone they bother to actually confide in. Those three also conveniently cause the most unbelievable level of damage to this world. For fucks sake, Luo Hao let loose Sun Wukong in the middle of a city and probably would have been killed by him if Godou and J.P.S hadn't been nearby to aid her. See where I'm going with this?"

Doni frowns and hesitantly says, "Sorta? But if we're just going by destruction caused I did kinda destroy that Grimoire and bring a big ol' Dragon out to play. I sound a lot like those you were just badmouthing, don't I?"

I inwardly grin. Who ever said Doni was stupid?

"You cut apart a Grimoire that caused several previously hidden Heretic Gods to come out of hiding, forcing them to action which subsequently lead to their defeat. Sure, that might not have been your intent, but I prefer to look at results. Besides, I'm getting off topic here."

I lock gazes with him and clearly say, "I want to change things so that Campione aren't so ostracized and excluded. So that those we protect and will likely die for will maybe feel grief when we pass, instead of relief. You interested?"

Doubt is clearly written all over Doni's face and he replies, "That sounds like something _you_ want, not necessarily what I or anyone else might want."

I merely grin and say, "Well I _am_ a Campione. I can get a little forceful about things that I want."

The conversation back on ground he's comfortable with he smirks and says, "I won't argue against that…well I'm pretty bad with thinking about stuff, and _really_ bad when it's about complicated things…but I'll give it a shot. I know! I'll ask Godou and see what he says!"

"Hey cool your jets for a second, I have to run the idea by him first and I can't have you spoiling the whole thing."

He groans and says, "So I have to deal with this by myself? Ugh…"

Smiling I push my chair back and leave money on the table for the meal, Eliza following suit.

"I think I'll spare you anymore pain tonight Doni, how about we go our separate ways for now?"

He gratefully takes the opportunity to focus on something else and eagerly shakes my hand with a goofy grin on his face.

"It was fun dueling you Jereth, I'll drop by sometime in the future and we can do this again! I definitely feel like my sword will grow sharper by fighting you, so until then don't die! C'mon Andrea let's head home for now!"

"Wait, Doni we still have to find a hotel and buy airline tickets…"

Their voices trail away as just like that they wander off into the night. Putting out a hand I feel a few occasional drops of rain hit it and shrug. It's life in the city by the bay.

"You don't think Doni's gonna remember or actually fall for any of that crap do you?"

I shrug in response to Eliza's query and reply, "Doesn't matter really. The whole point was to make him view me as his 'friend', not just some guy he can go to for a good fight like he does with Godou. He can believe what I said or not, whether it made 'sense' or not. Either way works fine."

"Hmm…well it certainly floored Rivera. You should have seen the look on his face."

"That was kinda the point. He wasn't giving up on my few vague details about the Monasteries so I had to throw him off balance. What better way to do that than a Devil King who seems genuinely interested in interacting and befriending both his peers and other Humans, as well as changing the view most Mages have of Campione?"

She nods before grinning maliciously.

"You're a perfect fiend, you know that Jereth?"

I give a mock bow before humbly replying, "I aim to please."

There's quite a bit of truth to what she just said though. I'm essentially just manipulating Doni onto my 'side', using his honest and straightforward nature against him. All that jazz about wanting to change how people feel about us Godslayers was just to give him the impression that I care about him as a person, and not a disposable ally. If he wants to actually follow through and help me change people's minds, then great. If he doesn't no biggie. I have other ways of convincing the Mage Associations to play nice.

After all, it's better to be feared than loved. For men may love at their own inclination, but you can make them fear at yours.

"So are we driving back to Tahoe then? I don't envy that trip."

"O ye of such little faith, you don't think I wouldn't have a back up plan for a contingency such as this now do you?"

"Spare me the superfluous verbiage and get to the point."

"Pot calling the kettle black much?" I wryly reply.

She shoots me a tired look and I decide it _has_ been kind of a long day.

Dropping the irreverent persona I simply say, "I had Creele buy a house in the city since I wanted to have a place separate from the Monastic headquarters. Plus the weather here is to my liking."

She cocks an eyebrow and asks, "So where is this mystical Elysium then?"

I grin and cast a Cloaking spell on us before preparing to jump onto the rooftops.

* * *

"Follow me and you'll find out."

Every monster needs a lair to hoard it's treasures, consume it's sacrificial maidens and retreat to when the Hero strikes a crippling wound.

My particular den is in the Seventy2 Townsend Condo chain, with a 4th floor room all to myself.

Ok, so maybe I splurged a little on the house, but hot damn if it wasn't worth it. A gorgeous view overlooking the bay and Oakland Bay Bridge, a nice sun deck (when the sun decides to actually show up that is), tasteful furniture in shades of black, white and grey…but most importantly, it has a fully decked out kitchen.

Eliza looks around in just as much wonder as I am at the insane amount of luxury packed into one condo. We Monastics typically do stuff on the cheap side, so the idea of this being a place we can actually stay at feels…decadent.

Meh, I'll get used to it.

Seemingly shaking herself out of her stupor Eliza turns to me and says, "So is this how the other half lives?"

"I think this falls under the 1% side of things. Not that I'm complaining now that I'm here."

She nods before sniffing herself and making a face.

"Well I think I'll go ahead and inspect the bathroom for traps, check the shower while I'm in there as well."

I can't help but chuckle and say, "Go ahead, you've earned it. Don't use all the hot water."

"I don't think this is the kinda place that has to worry about those kinds of things."

"A valid point that."

An hour later it's almost midnight and the both of us are noticeably cleaner after a downright hedonistic hot shower.

I _really_ like living in this era.

Eliza finishes unpacking her stuff and walks into the common room before throwing herself onto one of the couches.

Taking a moment to watch her out of the corner of my eye I can't help but admire her appearance and mindset, it being so perfectly representative of a Monastic Esoteric who's devoted to their work.

Decidedly unflattering nightclothes consisting of a loose long sleeve t-shirt and baggy sweatpants while she obviously only used a minimum amount of body wash and shampoo if the obvious _lack_ of a defining scent is any indication.

Personally I think she's gorgeous, although I don't think she'd appreciate me covertly checking her out all that much.

"You done checking me out yet, _Highness_?"

Called it. Also I need to practice being more sneaky in the future.

"Yes _Princess_ , all done over here. Get some sleep while you can, tomorrow we're going to start the long and likely bloody process of getting the Monasteries back in line with it's original goals."

She winces and replies, "Ouch. Well it's a good thing you have me around then."

I roll my eyes and reply, "Yes, I'm quite lucky to have a bodyguard who seems to enjoy spending her free time belittling me."

She offers a brief chuckle before staying quiet for almost a minute while I finish unloading my laptop and USBs onto the countertop.

"Hey Jereth."

"What's up?"

She looks slightly uncomfortable for a second before saying, "I think you're right when you say that things are gonna get messy. Just know that, well…you can count on me to take care of the dirty work if you need it done, ok? Even against our other Brothers and Sisters."

Momentarily caught off guard by her words I just nod and softly reply, "I appreciate it, and while I'd like to pretend you won't have to do anything like that…well, you know how things usually go."

Her mouth sets itself into a grim line and she dryly replies, "Yah, no arguments here. Although I wouldn't mind being wrong in this particular circumstance."

"Funny, I've had _that_ particular thought more than a few times the past few weeks."

* * *

 **This chapter ended up being WAY shorter than I intended it to be, although with good reason.**

 **Reason being I got accepted into Chico State's Engineering program! Woohoo!**

 **Of course that opened up about a billion different things for me to do. Applying for the transfer, making appointments for orientation and counseling, finding housing, figuring out what I need to bring with me, etc etc.**

 **Of course this is all provisional, since I need to pass all my current classes with a grade of C or better. Chemistry and Properties of Materials i'm not worried about at all, since I like those classes, but I'm struggling hard in Multi-variable Calculus, so I'm going to also have to devote a ton of time to making sure I can pass that class.**

 **Which pisses me right the fuck off, since having interned at 2 separate engineering firms and done legitimate design work that was actually built later down the road, all this psychotic 'triple integrals in cylindrical and spherical coordinates stuff' is so far off the wall it's insane (I like the 3d graphing part, but the rest is a downright nightmare). The most math I ever saw anyone using was some basic geometry, algebra (some beginner level calculus) and trigonometry and that was pretty much it. Everything else is related to the physical details of the project, which are way more interesting.**

 **...Rant over.**

 **Long story short, my upload schedule is probably going to suffer at some point, especially since this was originally going to be part of a larger chapter, but, well...yah. I'll be sure to announce ahead of time if that ends up being the case.**

 **Griffin13:** **Thanks for the feedback, good to know I'm doing something right :D**

 **Tsun:** **Without getting too spoilery (I feel like I should create an acronym for that...WGTS?) Jereth and the Monasteries are definitely taking measures to avoid having the KotE reincarnate, and large chunks of the story are going to be devoted to that.**

 **Kshail:** **I'm assuming when you say I don't allow the characters their own initiative that implies that they never really get to throw their full power at the other guy because something throws them off balance or interrupts their milieu. If I'm interpreting that right...I mostly chalk it up to a consequence of my own experience in fights. I've taken a few knife fighting and martial arts classes (as well as gotten into a couple schoolyard brawls) and quickly learned that aside from a few fighting styles which are centered around using the opponents movements against them, letting your opposite just do whatever they please all the time is a quick way to get pounded into the dirt. I easily won most of my fights because I took the first move and didn't let the other guy do anything except get hit. The one I didn't do that was over in a a few seconds. The other guy just went around my guard, tagged me in the kidney and when I was doubled over in pain he put me in a headlock. Game set and match (man I still haven't lived down how uncool that was).**

 **Long story short, while I'll definitely try to make the fights more involved and varied, it's a learning process because my brain is always yelling at me that that's not how a real fight would go XD. Dang that went off on a mild tangent.**

 **Guest:** **I will happily take that cookie and eat it with the utmost reverence. Also thanks for feedback about the fight, see above reply on how I'm working to make them longer, while hopefully not sacrificing quality.**


	11. Chapter 10: PoliticsYay

Chapter 10: Politics…Yay

(5 weeks 2 days after birth of eighth Campione)

Jereth

"Can I just say that I'm really not cut out to be diplomatic and tactful and such shit?"

"You really should have thought of that _before_ you decided to convene a meeting between all of the Monastic Branch Heads…don't you think so White Eye?"

"One of these days you're going to actually call me a word I don't know the definition to and I'm going to be confused as Hell."

Creele and I are currently heading towards a reserved room at the _Thistle London Heathrow Hotel_ that wasoh so politely booked by Loyd for the purpose of this meeting. After my little duel with Doni I had Creele contact all of the other Branch Heads and formally invite them to meet with the Monastery's new Campione and North American Branch Head.

Chances are good that this meeting is gonna go badly. I doubt Kollberg's track record of screwing over the other branches, South America in particular, is going to endear us to the others all that much. Hopefully winning these guys over will go a long way towards solidifying my power base, which I'm certainly going to need if Creele's predictions are accurate and at some point we end up at odds with the other Mage Associations.

And Creele is rarely, if ever, wrong.

Arriving at our destination after one of the hotel staff showed us the way we push through the doors and are treated to a spartan but functional meeting room. Beige walls and dark green carpeting, with recessed lighting providing plentiful but indirect illumination. Rounding out the whole deal is a large rectangular table with seating for at least twenty people set in front of a large projection screen. A typical meeting room that you might find anywhere in the world, playing host to anything from a major corporation spanning several continents to a local state business run by just a few people.

Although I think housing a meeting that just might alter the course of Human history is something of an upgrade to the room's normal functions.

Snapping myself out of my random thoughts I focus on the 5 other people in the room waiting for Creele and your's truly.

First is Loyd, the first of the Branch Heads who threw in his support behind me before I had even proven that I could stand toe-to-toe against other Campione. A man so utterly lacking in distinguishing features that trying to describe his appearance would be like trying to staple water to a tree.

The second spot belongs to Mateo, head of the South American Branch and potentially not my most fervent admirer. He's a tiny man with a whispy mustache and no beard, appearing to be about as harmful as a newborn kitten. Of course, the only people who have that opinion have never looked into his eyes, which are obsidian orbs that hold both a frightening intellect and ruthless personality. A stroke of luck, he gives me an acknowledging nod as I walk in instead of a death glare. At least he's giving me the opportunity to speak before proceeding with the crucifixion.

Third is Eloise, Head of the Australian Branch. A quiet and small woman with tanned skin and dark brown hair, she looks more like a nanny than she does the incredibly efficient and intelligent Monastic that has kept the Australian continent one of the safest places in terms of Heretic God related activity for almost thirty years now. Definitely someone I want on my side, although her cool attitude towards me clearly states that she's reserving judgement until I make my intentions clear.

Fourth is Illarion, head of the North Asian Branch and most likely my biggest obstacle during this meeting. A driven and clever man who truly believes in the Monastery's mission of protecting Humanity against the wanton rampages of Heretic God's.

The irony that he's likely to be my biggest opponent, despite our shared ideas, isn't lost on me.

He's a tall man of Russian descent with rugged features and a seemingly permanent furrow in his brow which is currently pointed in my direction as he eyes me like some cornered beast. I don't think we'll part this meeting as friends.

Lastly is Samaira, head of the South Asian Branch and probably the most noticeable person in this room aside from Creele. A stunningly gorgeous woman of Indian ethnicity who's descended from a family of Witches, she was the first of her kin to find her way into the Monasteries at the age of 6. Ascending the ranks quickly she became Branch Head at 24 and for the past 20 years she's had the unenviable task of trying to keep her territory from descending into full on religious genocide. And she's succeeded about as well as she can be expected to, for which she has quite a healthy amount of respect from me.

Dealing with ethnic and religious wars while refraining from wholesale slaughter (an option we've considered occasionally) is about as fun as wrestling a shark.

These 4 people, Samaira excluded, could easily be lost in the background of a crowded marketplace without a second thought. They're also some of the most potentially dangerous leaders on the planet and even my status as a Campione doesn't provide immunity.

It isn't just Heretic Gods that we've had to kill in the past, there's been at least 2 Godslayers in the past few millennia who's acts of wanton destruction outweighed the benefit of having them around to fight off incarnated Deities. Both killings were expensive in terms of Esoterics lost and Magical Artifacts expended…but the point is the Monasteries have the means to keep me in line, and I can't just bully them into obeying me.

I'll have to _earn_ their loyalty.

Arriving at the head of the room I internally take a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"I'd like to thank you all for traveling this far simply for the sake of this meeting. Additionally I'd also like to thank Brother Loyd for reserving this meeting hall and providing everyone's transportation."

I give him a nod which he reciprocates before continuing.

"As I imagine you're all aware, my name is Jereth and as of 5 weeks and 2 days ago I became the 8th Campione of this era. Additionally I'm also the currently acting de-facto head of the North American Branch, although much of the administrative work is handled by Brother Creele who is accompanying me as my assistant."

I take a moment to gather myself before I decide to hit the ground running.

"I might as well address the rumors you've no doubt heard by now. Yes, I did kill Brother Kollberg with my own hands shortly after becoming a Godslayer."

There's little reaction among the 5 aside from some almost imperceptible narrowing of eyes or raising of brows.

Man, tough crowd today.

"As for the purpose of this meeting…well perhaps it'd be easier for all of you to ask any questions you have right now before we begin so we can continue unimpeded."

Mateo speaks first, his voice surprisingly deep considering his frame.

"Regarding your killing of Brother Kollberg, can you enlighten us as to why you felt such an action was necessary?"

He would be interested in that, now wouldn't he?

"Put bluntly his actions were proving detrimental to our cause. While he might have been attempting to safeguard Humanity in his own way I think we can all agree that it was hurting your Branches more than it was helping them. Does that answer your question?"

"Adequately. Thank you Brother Jereth."

Eloise speaks up next with, "I've heard that you already engaged the King of Swords in battle and reached a draw of sorts. Salvatore Doni isn't the type to finish off a Human foe, so did you actually reach an impasse or is that merely your version of events?"

"I wouldn't call our bout representative of either of our skills truth be told. Salvatore was slightly weakened due to his belief that fasting before a battle will make his technique more powerful while I wasn't fighting to kill, therefore I refrained from some of my more lethal powers."

They all share a glance at my mention of Doni's habit of fasting while Eloise refuses to give up that easily.

"Are you implying that if you were to fight again with the intent to kill, you would be the victor?"

I give that question some serious thought. If Doni and I were to truly go all out against each other this very moment…yah, I think I could pull off a win. Probably. Maybe.

I simply nod and reply, "Yes, if we were forced into such a confrontation I believe I would be the one to walk away from it."

She seems to accept this and falls silent alongside everyone else.

After a few more moments of silence I speak up and mentally brace myself for the coming reaction.

"If no one has anything else to say then let's move on to the purpose of this meeting. Put bluntly, I want the Monasteries to support myself in what the Godslayer with Ten Lives tried to do almost 4300 years ago, bring us to a position of unassailable power and influence, allowing the Monasteries to steer Humanity in the right direction for it's own survival."

I'm greeted with the very rare privilege of seeing looks of utter shock and bewilderment upon the faces of the Branch heads. They recover quickly though and Samaira is the first to vocalize her misgivings.

"You want us to attempt a task that had such dire consequences yet _again_? Have you forgotten that our crusade was precisely what led to the creation of the King of the End system?"

Matteo adds in his own two cents with, "You also shouldn't forget that we live in very different times with a very different culture and social structure. I think it's a decent question whether it's even _possible_ to, 'rule the world', as we attempted to do millennia ago."

I hold up a hand to forestall any further comments and quickly say, "I didn't just come up with this plan on a whim, or merely because I wanted to walk in the footsteps of my predecessor. I intend to do this because I believe it's a worthwhile goal, a goal that is attainable even in the very different circumstances we find ourselves in."

I motion to Creele who steps forward and authoritatively says, "While guiding and controlling our planet is no longer possible in the terms our ancestors no doubt thought of, we can still manage such a feat through careful application of force and influence in key areas of society. It is not an impossible goal."

Skepticism is apparent on their faces and Loyd asks, "If you believe it possible surely you don't mind sharing a few key details. Preferably to convince us?"

"Of course. The first and most important detail will be for us to take a more public and exposed role in protecting the world. That means getting the various Mage Associations to recognize our power and realize being our friends is a lot safer than being our enemies."

I barely finish before Illarion speaks up for the first time and in a disbelieving tone says, "You can't be serious! We have preserved our power and influence precisely _because_ we are hidden and undetectable by almost every known Magic Association in history! If you make them aware that we exist we'll never be able to go back to the same level of impunity we had before!"

Looks like we're about to hit the downhill stretch of this meeting…

Locking eyes with Illarion I ask, "Do you think the Monasteries can stay hidden forever Illarion? Everyone else was just saying it a few minutes ago. Times are changing and keeping things secret from the world at large is only going to get harder and harder as technology advances. If we want to 'preserve our power and influence' as you put it, we'll have to continually play a larger and more active role in the politics and business of the modern world. Our anonymity has a shelf life."

He's clearly not buying my line of reasoning.

"Then why expend it early on a task that is nigh impossible? You legitimately believe the Mage Associations, who are already less than friendly with each other, will work together with an organization they've never even heard in concert with one another?"

"I do. They'll play nice because if they _don't_ …then I'll convince them to do so."

He looks at me in open disbelief.

"Are you truly so arrogant to believe that you can _singlehandedly_ influence the Association's decisions? What if they view us as a greater threat than their competitors and have 2 of their Campione stand against you? Or perhaps _3_ Godlsayers? What then?"

I smirk and reply, "You seem convinced that this current generations Campione will agree on anything long enough to move against us. Besides, I've already taken steps to ensure that the living Godslayers view me as an ally and acquaintance. Convincing them to go against me in the manner you're thinking of won't be easy for the Mage Associations."

"So we are merely to rely on you, The Apostate of all people, to succeed time and time again against the other Devil Kings?"

I finally let some of my irritation show and sharply reply, "That moniker was given to me because I didn't agree with the methods I was forced to use by a man we all just agreed not a minute ago had flawed judgment. _Not_ because I don't believe in our overall purpose. You'd do well to remember that Illarion."

He makes no reply but locks gazes with me, clearly not backing down. The rest of the Branch heads are either expressionless or pensive, clearly not ready to take either side yet.

Pretty much what Creele and I expected.

"I think it's safe to say this is a lot to think about. Rather than have everyone rush to a decision why don't we reconvene in 1 month and 16 days, during the Family Reunion and make our positions clear then? Does anyone disagree to this?"

While Illarion looks like he wants to simply out of principal he holds his tongue and everyone else merely nods. Without any further conversation chairs are pushed back and they all start filing out of the room, with only Loyd giving me a brief nod of acknowledgement.

Once they're all gone I heavily exhale and turn to Creele who looks at me and dryly says, "Well that was a surprisingly short meeting. I had thought it would drag on for hours, with all sorts of flowery speeches and backstabbing politics taking center stage."

I just shrug.

"I'll take the short and efficient gatherings over what you just described. Even if it's rather clear that Illarion is never going to agree with anything I have to say."

"Which I predicted was going to happen if you'll recall. He's a bit _too_ dedicated to the cause if you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately I do. Well, hopefully he won't try to pull anything too extreme at the Family Reunion, that'd probably freak out a lot of our guests."

Creele just gives a noncommittal shrug before we file out of the room ourselves. The Family Reunion is a meeting between the Monastic Branches and several highly placed people in the political and business world where all of the guests mingle and exchange information as well as socialize.

Naturally, the non-Monastic people are under the impression that it's merely a sponsored get together hosted by a group of people with money to burn and palms to grease. They don't have a clue as to what we really are.

While we typically try to avoid taking too big of a part in the normal world's dealings, this is one of the times we make an exception and openly influence or advise certain people to take courses of action that are beneficial to us.

…I hate politics. This is more Creele's battlefield than it is mine.

"You're welcome."

I snap out of my thoughts and intelligently ask, "Wuh?"

"You're welcome. You were just thinking about how lucky you are that you have me to bail your pale ass out of the fires of politics, weren't you?"

I make a sour face and dryly asks, "And just how do you figure that Sherlock?"

"You were making the same face right before we went into this meeting. I put 2 and 2 together and came up with 4."

I sigh despondently as we exit the hotel and walk into the overcast weather of London. Guess I need to keep working on my Poker Face.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You talked shit to a God, went head-to-head with the King of Swords _and_ walked away intact…but a little business meeting has you all worn out? You'll forgive me for laughing my ass off, 'Highness'."

I scowl and crack open an eye at Tim while replying, "How the Hell did you even get in my house anyway?"

"Sorry, trade secret. But that receptionist downstairs is a _fantastic_ kisser. Her boyfriend really should pay better attention to her."

The two of us are currently sprawled out on couches inside the common room of my apartment, the windows providing a clear view of the bridge and city brightly lit under the night sky, creating a fantastic display that I would normally spend hours watching if it wasn't for the fact that I'm freaking _exhausted_.

Tim has something of a point, it is kinda funny that I can do all of those things but a single conference with the other Branch Heads still has me worn out almost 24 hours later.

"Are you a natural womanizer Tim, or am I just getting the wrong impression?"

"He's a playboy without a doubt. Just look at that face, it practically screams, 'I'm a douche'."

I glance towards the door that Eliza is currently walking through and amusedly ask, "You know this scoundrel then? Or is that a first impression?"

"First impression. Who is he by the way? He looks like an Esoteric to me."

Tim offers brief bow of his head and dryly replies, "Name's Tim. You must be Elizaveta, Jereth here was saying that he just got a new recruit who's just as mean as she is beautiful."

Eliza fixes a stern gaze on me while I nonchalantly whistle to myself. Sighing in disgust she throws herself onto one of the spare couches and practically falls asleep right then and there.

"Busy day at work? Hows things at the West European Branch?"

I had sent her to ostensibly pick up and deliver a few things to the Branch headquarters while Loyd was at the meeting between Branch Heads but it was mostly just to ask around a little and figure out if Loyd was planning to stab me in the back or anything. Judging by her reaction everything is on the up-and-up.

"It's fine, everyone's doing their job and no one seems to mind suddenly having a brand new Campione telling them what to do. I assume that's only because they haven't actually had the privilege of talking to you in person."

Tim snorts and says, "I think I like her Jereth."

I roll my eyes.

"In between you 2 and Creele I think I'm gonna have to hire my own personal cheer squad or one day you'll find me hanging in a closet."

Leaning back I take a moment to think, despite the fact that I really just want to fall asleep right now.

Since Eliza is convinced that Loyd is on my side I think I can afford to step away from the Monasteries for awhile and work on actually buttering up the other Campione and Mage Associations for later down the road.

Miles to go before I sleep and all that crap.

Snapping my half-lidded eyes wide open I start giving out orders.

"Tim, I want you to keep an eye on Illarion and the North Asian Branch. He didn't seem all that receptive to my overall plan and I wouldn't put it past him to pull some funny shit with me. Talk to Creele if you think you'll need some backup."

He nods, "You got it Boss."

I turn towards Eliza and ask, "You feel up to embarking on a globe-trotting campaign to hoodwink some Campione and Mage Associations?"

She gains a slight smile at my words and replies, "Well when you put it that way I can't really say no, now can I?"

I lean back in my chair with a grin and cross my arms behind my head and close my eyes.

"Well I think we've all earned a few hours rest. See you next morning. Except for you Tim. You leave right now and get to work."

"Sorry Highness, you say something? My ears were clogged with something that feels suspiciously like bullshit."

* * *

 **Just in case the title didn't adequately convey my feelings, I'm going to try to keep the whole 'politics' thing short and sweet when said events do come around. Mostly because I have zero confidence in myself in creating compelling dialogue when it comes to negotiations, arbitrations and all that other smooth buttery goodness.**

 **Seriously, I've read stories where the 'politics' manage to be just as engrossing as the rest of the story and I just wish I had that kind of talent. Oh well. Time to break out the knives and get to last-minute pumpkin carving! Happy Halloween!**

 **(If you don't celebrate Halloween and are thus offended, just pretend I said have a good day or something)**

 **Kshail:** **I have an interlude as well as a few chapters that reveal just what it is that Jereth and the Monasteries will be trying to accomplish in detail, but not for a few more chapters. While I dropped the vaguest of hints in this chapter, there's _a lot_ more to it than just the Magi Associations. Thanks for the review and feedback!**

 **Griffin13:** **Thanks for the review! And yah, being able to write a character that isn't above emotional and situational manipulation is way more fun than I ever expected.**

 **Piddle:** **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Peon:** **Thanks very much for the feedback, glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **Aldrich:** **Oh God I started laughing _way_ too hard when I read your review XD. Congrats on making the librarian give me the 'shut up' look, it was so worth it! Thanks for the laugh fellow reader!**


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting the(alleged)Pacifist

Chapter 11: Meeting the (alleged) Pacifist

(5 weeks 6 days after birth of eighth Campione)

Godou

Alarm clocks are evil. People like to criticize us Devil Kings as being the ultimate in wanton destruction and bane of all that is good in the world…but seriously, even we don't relentlessly wake people up day after day after day with no end in sight to the madness.

Tiredly hitting the snooze button I allow myself an extra 5 minutes of rest before Shizuka will undoubtedly come storming in yelling at me to get up.

Even Godslayers need their rest, and this morning feels especially warm and comfy for whatever reason…and is that a new detergent Shizuka used when washing the bedsheets? It's exotic smelling, in fact it reminds me of…

…Oh no.

"Mmm…good morning Godou. Sleep well?"

This last line is said with a teasing tone to it as I realize my arm is somehow wrapped around someone's waist, holding them close and explaining the extra warmth I was feeling this morning.

"Erica." I begin slowly.

"Yeeesss?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

She grins like the cat that ate the canary and says, "What, am I not allowed to sleep in the bed of my most favorite lover?"

She says this last line with a sultry purr and runs her finger down my chest. Fighting _very_ hard to keep my cool I reply in an even tone, "We've been over this. This is _my_ bed. How am I supposed to sleep with you constantly distracting me?"

"Oh, are you implying you don't like this kind of contact? That doesn't seem all to likely, seeing as how you're still holding onto me rather brazenly…"

…Damn, she got me. As if to make matters worse my door is suddenly kicked open and Shizuka walks in yelling, "Are you _still_ asleep?! There has to be a limit to your laziness, this is ridiculous! Get up already…and…"

She runs out of steam as she realizes I'm already awake…and in bed with someone else.

I'm pretty sure the Gods hate me. And not just the Heretic ones.

Adding fuel to the fire Erica slowly leans forward and her nightdress slips off of one shoulder revealing a rather generous portion of cleavage which I frantically look away from…only to meet Shizuka's openly murderous gaze.

"Mmm something smells delicious, what's for breakfast today Miss Shizuka?"

I inwardly sigh as Erica willfully ignores Shizuka's rage and just cranks the situation up to 11.

Today is gonna be a long day…

* * *

A small stroke of luck, school was fairly uneventful, even the destruction caused by my fight against the Great Sage Equaling Heaven has stopped being such a hot topic among my classmates.

Some peace and quiet, finally.

"Oh, Godou!"

Spoke too soon. Turning around I notice Yuri, Hikari and Erica followed closely by Ena walking towards me. I'd hoped I would get an uninterrupted walk home, my first in a _long_ time but apparently fate has other ideas.

"Hey everybody, what's up?"

"Hi Big Brother!"

Hikari runs forward and gives me a quick hug before letting go and everyone else smiles at the display.

"Godou, were you planning to go home without us?"

I plaster a shaky smile on my face at Erica's accusing words and stammer out, "N-no, I just didn't find any of you after school and I was pretty tired so…"

Ena pouts and replies, "What's up with that? Ena was going to be so disappointed not being able to walk home with your Majesty!"

She quickly darts to my side and grabs my arm, pulling it between her chest and looking up at me with pouting eyes. Not to be outdone Erica briefly scowls and then reciprocates Ena's action with my other arm.

Smiling salaciously she bats her eyelids and demurely says, "Shall we go then?"

I sigh and hear Yuri quietly whisper, "H-how shameful…"

A short time later after I'd finally convinced Erica and Ena to let go of me and walk normally I was yet _again_ accosted by more bad news.

"King Kusanagi!"

I hide my sigh and instead smile at Liliana as she comes running around the corner before skidding to a stop in front of us, panting heavily.

Unable to pass up such an easy mark Erica amusedly asks, "Why Lily, are you perhaps out of shape? Breathing so harshly in front of our King is rather unseemly wouldn't you say?"

Shooting a glare Erica's way Lilliana tersely replies, "This is no time for jokes Erica Blandelli, haven't you heard the latest news?!"

I raise my hands peaceably and say, "Whoa, calm down a little Liliana, start from the beginning."

She takes a moment to compose herself before beginning with, "My apologies King Kusanagi, I would have flown here but it was crowded, and, well…"

"It's fine Liliana."

She gratefully nods and continues.

"The past couple weeks there have been a few rumors among the Mages of the Bronze-Black Cross that a new Campione was born, although all of the rumors seemed to contradict themselves and we assumed it was just that."

Erica nods slightly and frowns in thought.

"I heard something similar from the Copper Black Cross but we disregarded the mutterings after a cursory investigation yielded nothing. It wouldn't be the first time someone has cried wolf about the birth of a new Godslayer."

Now appearing doubtful Ena and Yuri glance at each other with identical frowns which I take notice of.

"Did you two hear anything from the HCC along those lines?"

Ena sighs and replies, "Only what Erica and Liliana already told you. Just rumors and nothing else."

Yuri adds, "And I haven't sensed anything with my Spirit powers. You would imagine the birth of a Devil King would be noticeable on some level."

I'm about to sigh in relief when I notice Liliana still looks worried…and I'm suddenly reminded of a certain twinge I felt a few weeks back that I thought was oddly familiar…

I bring my attention back to the here and now as Liliana morosely speaks up with, "It would be nice if this was merely a fantasy…but a little less than two weeks ago Salvatore Doni met with the new King in San Francisco and engaged him in a duel."

I hear a collection of gasps and mutters while I settle for a wince. Leave it to the sword loving idiot to track down this mystery person that the Mage Associations weren't even sure existed.

Clearing my throat I tentatively ask, "So, what happened?"

She wryly replies, "Well when asked about it Salvatore first said that it was a draw, then it was his win, then it was his loss and basically he didn't tell us anything useful other than this new Campione obviously made a good impression on him."

Ugh, a Godslayer that Doni gets along with? Sounds like trouble.

Realizing something I ask, "Was Andrea with him? He might have noticed something actually useful. Or did Doni leave him behind again?"

"No he was there, but…yet again, there was little in the way of concrete information he could glean. The only useful things regarding his Authorities that he noticed was that apparently he has one capable of calling a lightning storm and one that used the surrounding trees somehow."

Erica frowns and says, "Lightning and trees? That seems like an odd combination. Perhaps he slew a God of nature?"

Liliana helplessly shrugs.

"Rivera noticed little else, he said that most of the time they were obstructed by fog, moving too fast…or he was ducking because of the destructive nature of their battle."

We're all quiet for a few seconds until I ask, "You said that was what he noticed about his Authorities, was there anything else worth mentioning?"

"Yes actually, a number of things. Apparently he was skilled enough in swordsmanship that he fought Salvatore for quite a number of minutes without the aid of his Authorities."

I stare incredulously at her.

"He did _what?!_ "

She gives a short nod before tersely replying, "I know it sounds incredible, but Rivera saw what he saw. Other than that he seems capable of decently advanced Magic and apparently has a decent knowledge base on the currently existing Mage Associations."

I don't bother to hide my sigh this time and mentally curse my luck. This guy sounds like bad news.

A fighter who could sort of match Doni without using an Authority who apparently made friends with him. Spectacular.

I hear everyone else discussing this news in the background when I notice Liliana still seems…nervous, shifting her weight from foot to foot as if she's debating the best way to phrase something unpleasant.

I gently prompt, "Liliana? Is there something else in addition to all that?"

She briefly jumps before heaving an enormous sigh of her own and replying, "Rivera also experienced…something strange during his stay with this new Campione. Something he said he never thought he would see in his life."

Ena pouts and says, "Don't keep us all in suspense, spill it!"

"…Rivera said that this Campione seemed to be the most rational and simultaneously insane being he's ever seen. He deliberately made sure collateral damage and civilian losses would be mitigated or nonexistent and seemed remarkably easygoing about the whole thing. That wasn't the most shocking thing though. What was shocking was that he said…he said that he wanted the Mage Associations to see Campione as Humans, not just uncontrollable disasters that have to constantly be kept under watch."

 _That_ knocks us dumb for a few seconds.

Finally Yuri stammers out, "B-but we all see Godou as a person! Even if he _does_ cause lots of destruction everytime he…fights…"

She falls silent and we all see her thoughts reflecting our own.

Everytime we meet other Mages they assume that Yuri and the rest are merely my mistresses, sent by the Mage Associations to hopefully appease my cravings and curb some of the destruction caused by my battles against Heretic Gods. And they're almost always _terrified_ before they even speak a single word to me.

When looked at it that way…

We wordlessly agree that maybe this is a conversation better thought about in the comfort of home, rather than a street corner. I'm just about to round the curb, lost in my thoughts, when something suddenly runs into me. Unfortunately for the other guy my naturally tough body causes him to bounce right off of me with an, 'Oof!' and I mentally kick myself for not paying attention.

Quickly pulling it together I ask, "Sorry about that, are you…alright…"

I quickly drone off as I take stock of the man's appearance. He's tall and gangly, at least 2 meters tall with long limbs. That's not the eye-catcher though.

What draws my attention is his dark pin-striped suit with red undershirt and black tie, complete with black gloves and midnight shoes with a midnight bowler hat, of all things, to bring the ensemble together. It's like someone dressed up as a fashionable American Gangster for Halloween.

"Oh man you have quite the solid constitution there buddy, mind giving me a hand up?"

I extend my hand and he solidly grabs it before I haul him to his feet, where he begins to lazily brush himself off.

"I'm terribly sorry about that sir, I wasn't looking where I was going and…"

He waves me off with a lazy motion of his hand and easily replies, "Eh don't worry about it friend, we've all been there before and-hey, aren't you Kusanagi Godou?"

I cautiously nod and he suddenly breaks out into a giant grin. Now that I have the time to carefully examine his face it's just as strange as his outfit. Jet black hair that sticks out in ragged curls from his hat and gleaming white teeth with oddly pointed canines. What really shocks me though is his eyes.

One is gleaming red while the other is unnervingly pale, almost blending into the sclera and leaving a black dot floating in white nothingness. Creepy.

His attitude is almost completely opposite of his intimidating looks though, as he enthusiastically grabs my hand and shakes it, all the while excitedly saying, "Oh man I can't believe my luck! I thought we were going to be waiting for days and begging the HCC to see you and then I-ow!"

I'm saved from the man's tirade by a foot connecting none too gently with his rear and causing a yelp of pain. Looking towards my rescuer I don't quite manage to hide my surprise at her appearance.

Barely topping 1.5 meters, a stark contrast to her companion, she nonetheless _appears_ to be much more imposing than her diminutive height would suggest. I'm vaguely reminded of Liliana's appearance, her facial features being fairy-like and unmarred by aging. But whereas Liliana exudes a beautiful and almost delicate air around her, this girl's face is more angular and intense, her aura suggesting that violence is the rule in her life, rather than the exception.

It doesn't help that my Campione's instincts are giving me a vague warning to be on my guard around her. There's more to this girl than meets the eye, which is saying something considering her travelling partner.

She seems to be dressed far more normally than the other guy at least, with sneakers, jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"Ingratiating and then embarrassing yourself in front of a Campione isn't the best way to make a good first impression Vince."

"Fine words coming from the one who just planted a kick in my butt."

They both glare at each other for a moment before the man suddenly turns towards me once again with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that Mr. Kusanagi, allow me to introduce ourselves properly. My name is Vincent Freedman and the little harpy traveling alongside me is known as Ellis. We're friends of the newly born 8th Campione."

All of us briefly stiffen at the news before Erica, Liliana and Ena smoothly position themselves to jump into the fray at a moments notice if they turn out to be hostile.

Freedman notices this though and merely chuckles.

"Relax, people. Like I already said we're just here to have a quick conversation with your King and then we'll be out of your hair. And no need to look at me like that Miss Blandelli, we're not delivering ultimatums or threats or any of that hullaballoo."

Clearly not convinced Erica testily asks, "And just what makes you so certain we'll take your word for it?"

He gives a friendly smile and replies, "Well technically _you_ don't have to, your King does."

Turning that same smile on me he asks, "So what'll it be Mr. Kusanagi? I think the saying is, 'ball's in your court'."

I briefly think about it and decide it'll be a lot safer if we have some idea of what this new 8th Campione wants to talk to me about, rather than not having any clue whatsoever. Unless it's about what Rivera said…

Nodding my head I reply, "Sure, go ahead. And you can drop the 'Mr', just call me Godou."

He slightly inclines his head in an improvised bow and respectfully says, "I appreciate this Godou, we won't take much of your time."

"So what did you wish to speak to me about? Is related to your King's goal of altering the Mage Association's views on Campione?"

Freedman pouts and sourly says, "Well just go ahead and spoil my surprise why don't you? Where the heck did you hear that?"

I ignore the 3 Knight's smug looks at Freedman being taken down a peg and honestly reply, "We heard that from Andrea Rivera after his King had concluded the duel with yours."

He scowls and mutters to himself, "Gotta remember to punch him in the shins next chance I get…whatever, so if you already know why I'm here I might as well jump to the meat of the matter. Godou, what do you think of the way the Mage Associations treat you?"

I sense Erica and Ena about to speak their minds and gently motion with my hand for them to wait a moment. They draw back slightly but I can tell they're none too happy with that command.

"I think the relationship is perfectly fine. Whenever a Heretic God appears they offer all of the assistance they can, not to mention they answer any questions or requests I make of them even if it doesn't necessarily pertain to Heretic God matters."

My companions seem to briefly swell with pride at my words…until we notice that Freedman doesn't look even slightly disappointed. In fact he gives a predatory smile and coyly says, "Oh? Perfectly fine? So there's never been any trouble or misunderstandings between you then? No times where they've forced responsibilities onto you because it's far more convenient for them to do so rather than handle matters on their own? I seem to recall the Copper-Black Cross initially hunting you down like some game animal just because Salvatore Doni tossed around a few threats."

Erica hotly retorts, "A Campione's power is too great for a single Mage Association to go against, had we refused The King of Swords would have used force to get what he desired!"

Freedman rolls his eyes and boredly replies, " _Oh Please_. If your Association had the guts to say, 'hey lets talk about this', for more than 5 minutes Doni would have gotten bored and found a different way to get to Godou here and promptly forgotten about you guys. Don't kid yourself into thinking he doesn't have resources outside of your Association, try to remember that he was involved in the shadier side of Magecraft before he became a Campione himself."

His grin turning malicious, he finishes with, "He views the Mage Associations as convenient resources, not as close friends. Funny how that seems to be a two-way street, eh?"

Erica scowls but doesn't really have a retort…mostly because it doesn't take any real stretch of the imagination to realize Doni seriously _wouldn't_ care about the Association or it's opinion of him.

In a rare moment of genuine friendship, however, Liliana backs up Erica with, "Mr. Freedman, while I will concede you have a point, Erica Blandelli's Association is not entirely at fault. The mere risk of Doni _maybe_ deciding to punish the Association for defying him is not one to be undertaken so lightly."

Freedman simply smiles and gives a nod towards Liliana.

"An excellent point Miss Kranjcar. While it's all well and good for me to list out all the ways the Copper-Black Cross harshly mistreated Godou, the fact of the matter really is that some risks have the potential to be so catastrophic in their consequences that it's not worth taking them."

This gets a frown from all of us.

"Wait…so doesn't that mean you just undercut your own argument?"

His smile this time is grim rather than cheerful or smug.

"This is all on the assumption that Mage Associations lack the power to resist a Campione, right?"

I cautiously nod.

"Well that's not very accurate. At all. Mage Associations have all _kinds_ of methods that they can use to influence Campione's actions, if not outright kill them. The tried and true method is to have someone earn the Godslayer's trust…and then murder them when the time comes."

Yuri stammers out, "B-but why would they do such a thing?! Murdering a Godslayer in such a manner would open them up to attacks from Heretic Gods with no means of fighting back!"

"Indeed it would Miss Mariya. But sometimes a Campione can prove to be far more destructive than any Heretic God. Take the Devil King of the Sassanid Empire from around…oh say 220-230 A.D. A very powerful person who was so willful and uncontrollable that the Mages of that time sent one of their own, a young Witch actually, to 'appease' him. After almost 5 years of serving this Campione he trusted her greatly, relying on her for a great many things. It was then that she slipped a _very_ potent sleeping potion into his drink and proceeded to kill him. Very thoroughly I imagine, the guy was kind of a rapist if our records are anything to go by, so a lot of people were celebrating his death, happy to once again be at the whims of the Heretic Gods."

He pauses to glance at me then Liliana.

"That sleeping potion maneuver ring any bells there?"

Shock is my initial reaction, mostly because I have _no_ idea how he got ahold of that information, followed quickly by anger. Is he accusing Liliana of all people of betrayal? She's the most loyal and upstanding person I've ever met!

Letting some of that anger seep into my voice I threateningly say, "Mr. Freedman, are you accusing Liliana Kranjcar, my most trustworthy knight, of disloyalty? She has done _nothing_ to warrant such thoughts, even going against a Heretic God _by herself_ because she wanted to spare me any further trouble!"

While I don't like throwing around my weight as a Campione around very much, since it reminds me uncomfortably much of something Old Man Voban would do, in cases like this I'm more than happy to partake in a little intimidation.

Not that it works. If anything Freedman becomes even more excited, snapping his fingers and excitedly saying, "Exactly! That's my Kings _point_. There's no backroom deals or worries of sudden betrayals within your peerage. Take Miss Blandelli over here, she went against her entire organization, and her Uncle's wishes, to aid you during Salvatore's search for you. _Because_ your companions see you as Godou Kusanagi first, and _not_ as the 7th Campione, you can always trust each other to _do_ what's best for each other. And it shows, you've been a Godlslayer for just a few months now and have already made a name for yourself, in no small part thanks to the loyalty of those around you. Are you seeing my King's point now?"

For a long time all of us are silent as we all privately mull over Freedman's message. While it doesn't escape my notice that he kept very tight control over the flow of the conversation, I honestly can't entirely discount what he said to me about the Mage Associations. While I don't think the HCC or Crosses would ever try to actually _kill_ me, now that I've proven I can hold my own…the idea is there and has taken root, thanks to the few examples of proof Freedman gave out.

I shake my head and tiredly reply, "So what was the point of telling me all of this? Does your King want an alliance or something?"

Freedman shakes his head and amicably replies, "My King merely wished for me to give you time to mull over this idea and decide on your own whether you think it's a valid concern or not. Take your time, it's not an issue to just flippantly make a conclusion about."

Briefly checking his wristwatch he nods and turns to look me in the eye.

"Well since our job here is done Ellie and myself have to get back to our King. Until next time Godou."

And just like that they turn around and start walking towards an incoming group of people just getting off of the public train. I'm briefly shocked at their sudden departure before I realize they've practically told us _nothing_ about their organization or even how to contact them.

I open my mouth to tell them to stop when Freedman suddenly speaks in a barely audible voice, "While I made the comparison between you and the Campione from long ago, we want it to be clear that that was merely us drawing parallels in circumstance, we don't actually consider you to be like that Bastard. You and your companions are what a Campione _should_ be. Take care 7th."

The unexpected compliment catches us off guard just long enough for them to get lost in the crowd. I quickly turn to Erica and the rest to tell them to not lose sight of the two but they're already moving to do so.

Except the 8th's envoys just seem to have vanished into thin air.

Offering up a rare expression of bafflement and frustration Erica mutters, "But how did we lose them? He stood out like a sore thumb…"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. So much for my day of relaxation…

* * *

Jereth

After putting a kilometer or so between Kusanagi's group and the two of us I drop **Serpent's Skin** and transform from an average Japanese business man into my regular appearance. Stretching my back I turn to Eliza and grin smugly.

"Well that went pretty well. Think they'll ever guess that Vincent Freedman was actually the 8th Campione in disguise?"

She deadpans, "Probably not. Vincent doesn't have a mouth like yours, and personally I think you should adopt his more cultured mannerisms."

"Nah, that's fucking dumb."

"Oh good, you're back in character."

I snort and we walk for a few more seconds before she speaks up with, "I know I asked this after we met with Doni, but humor me anyway. Do you really expect Kusanagi to buy into your whole wack-ass, 'befriend the Godslayer' public relations program? Or is this another misdirection ploy?"

I smirk and reply, "Misdirection. The 7th actually has a moral compass of sorts, so the idea that the Associations might be playing him is going to fester, since loyalty is something he considers important. And I left on a positive note, affirming that his Harem _is_ indeed loyal to him, as well as stoking his pride a little bit."

She nods thoughtfully, "The remark about him being the ideal Campione?"

"Yup. He probably would deny it if you called him out on it, but he has a bit of an obsession with considering himself to be the only sane and approachable member of our little family. Appealing to that threw him off balance long enough for us to make ourselves scarce."

I turn to face her and can't help the playful grin that comes to my face.

"It's a good thing you're so short, otherwise they still might have found us even though I switched forms."

She shoots me a glare that could melt hardened steel and I briefly wonder if she's going to punch me again.

Instead she merely settles for a low growl and ignores me for awhile.

I simply enjoy the silence and company for a bit until I ask, "So is there anything you want to do until tomorrow morning? We finished up earlier than I expected so we can screw around for a bit."

She's quiet for just long enough that I think she's ignoring me until she shrugs and says, "Why not see if there's any _onsen_ open right now? I'm down for a little open air bathing."

"I have no objections, plus I might get to see you only wearing a towel."

"You wish. You're staying on the guys side."

I melodramatically sigh.

"Curses. Forever blue-balled."

Yet again we go quiet for a few minutes before Eliza suddenly snorts.

"Seeing you barely keep it together during that whole bit about how the Association's shouldn't capitulate against Campione, but don't have a choice, but have ways to resist them regardless…Man that was something else."

I wince and reply, "Don't remind me. Jesus that was a clusterfuck. I hope they don't realize that there really _isn't_ a good answer to how the Associations should interact with Campione and that I was blowing smoke out of my ass. It's like that whole debate whether to allow people to carry firearms in public or not. When Bob from down the road kills a gunmen before he can blow away a school, 'yay everyone should have guns!'. When Carol and Marge get into a heated argument that turns lethal and half the neighborhood ends up a panic riddled war zone, 'guns are bad, why are we allowing this?!'."

I shake my head in exasperation.

"It all comes down to circumstance."

Eliza nods but gives me a smile that honestly causes me to feel a bit happier with myself than I should.

"Maybe so, but it was still downright awesome to see. Nice job on that."

I give a mock bow in reply and happily reply, "The mark of a great actor is getting other people to buy into your bullshit…despite it being bullshit."

"Hey, you got me onboard with your idiotic scheme."

"Aw, I'm flattered."

* * *

 **Thus concludes the first meeting between Godou and Jereth...even if Godou doesn't exactly know that yet. Funny side note, I was originally going to include Japanese honorifics since they're in Japan and everything, but I found myself incorrectly adding honorifics, just plain forgetting to add them or having spellcheck freak out on me and demand that I change the word back to something 'normal' (And for whatever reason this past week the 'ignore spelling' command hasn't been working for me. Computers man).**

 **Anyway thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows and all that jazz!**

 **Kshail:** **Yah, I see what you mean when I go back and re-read that chapter. In all honesty I probably should have just pushed back my release day by another week or so, the week I was writing it was a madhouse of things to do, and I think it shows in how...clinical, some of the dialogue is. The good news is now that it's pointed out I can ideally take from that and make the coming stuff more entertaining. And there will be a payoff, I beg for your trust on that part :D Thanks for the feedback as always!**

 **Griffin13:** **Thanks for the review as always pal! And as for the Monasteries not jumping at the opportunity to have Jereth at their side, they've been around for awhile and their previous track record with Campione isn't the best. Since the KotE system was the result of their last Godslayer's actions they're for the most part feeling a bit cautious about blindly supporting another Godslayer in their ambitions. It also helps that they have ways of enforcing a Godslayer's cooperation, even if it would be an expensive deal for them. Hope that answers a bit of your question, Jereth and the Monasteries will have a lot more interaction between them in the future.**

 **Guest:** **She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't liiiiiiie! Cocaine...I got the inspiration for that bit from Eric Clapton of all things, glad you thought it was as random as I did, lol! And I absolutely plan to have the passage of time listed for every chapter, I also like it when a story has a clear and simple way of marking time. Thanks for the review!**

 **Piddle: Thanks Sir! **


	13. Interlude 1: Bleeding Hearts

Interlude 1: Bleeding Hearts

(5 Weeks 7 Days after birth of 8th Campione)

Eliza

"You know, if I'd known that serving under you would come with such great traveling benefits I'd have signed up a long time ago."

"Well shit, if I knew murderous and highly skilled assassins would sign up merely for the promise of first class airline tickets and trips to the spa I would have lead with that particular sales pitch ages ago."

"You're loss. It's a shame you didn't recruit me and my intellect earlier to offset your defects."

He shoots me a mock glare before reclining back in his overstuffed chair and pointedly ending the conversation.

I lean back in my own insanely comfortable seat and smirk to myself. Teasing Jereth has most certainly become my favorite hobby to take part in, and best of all he's a good sport about it.

By 'good sport' I mean he bides his time before shooting back with a well timed remark of his own.

It's a decent working relationship if I do say so myself.

Speaking of my 'boss' I take a moment to observe him as he brings out his laptop and starts typing away, no doubt working on some sort of far-reaching plan or potential idea for his Magic that he just thought of.

Or he's playing Minesweeper or some other dumb diversion.

I find myself watching Jereth more and more these past few days. At first I wasn't all that impressed with him, although I did manage to get rid of my fear of him being untrustworthy quickly enough. What replaced that wariness, however, was the worry that this Esoteric was attempting to do far more than he could ever hope to accomplish. While I was certainly excited about his acknowledgement of my skills that was about the only thing that really had me interested.

Yet he's continuously surprised me over the course of just a few weeks. First with his totally unexpected 'victory' over Doni, then how he subsequently planted the idea of him being on Doni's 'side' while simultaneously deflecting Rivera's line of questioning about the Association Jereth belonged to. It reassured me that he wasn't simply planning to brute force his way to a position of power, and that he understood how to play the long game.

And then there was this latest bit of interpersonal subterfuge he pulled on the 7th Campione. I'm starting to believe that Jereth's strength isn't in his fighting skills, but rather in his ability to be what an Esoteric _should_ be.

The perfect deceiver and manipulator incarnate.

Something most Campione would never really expect from one of their own, perhaps excluding The Black Prince. Even then Gascoigne's deceptions are geared more towards the political spectrum and are fairly simple compared to some of the things we try to pull.

It's also kinda nice that Jereth apparently takes to heart what his subordinates tell him.

"To throw your words right back at you, 'you done checking me out yet, _Highness_ '?"

I inwardly curse at my own obviousness before replying with, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Technically you already did."

I shoot him an exasperated look and he rolls his eyes before replying, "All right, all right, go ahead."

I internally debate whether I even want to ask this question before deciding to just go with it.

"How did you get the moniker 'Apostate'? And how did you end up with a Commandment Seal on your neck?"

He stares at me for almost a minute, and just as I'm beginning to wonder if that was the wrong thing to ask he sighs and relaxes bonelessly into his seat, eyes narrowed.

"It's kind of a long story. You still want to hear it?"

"Yah."

"Alright then…"

He steeples his fingers and seems to think about something for a minute before starting with, "How long have you been an Esoteric?"

I don't even have to think about my reply.

"All my life. I never knew my parents but I have a decent amount of Witch Blood in me…so maybe they're in the Quiet Land…or maybe they're dead. Who knows?"

He accepts this with a brief nod before continuing with, "My situation is pretty much the same. Been an Esoteric for all of my 22 or 23 years and went on my first real mission at 11. In all those years I was _constantly_ finding different ways to interpret my orders and find out how to do things _my_ way."

I raise an eyebrow and ask, " _Your_ way?"

He wryly smiles and replies, "Yup. Back then I was…well, a lot more violent and 'independent' than I am now. I also thought I knew better than the Monasteries ever did. When our orders were to eliminate entire groups of people who had the simple bad luck to view Magic or Heretic God summonings in order to make sure there were no witnesses…I had my own ideas of how to go about things."

He gives a self-deprecating smile.

"I was convinced you could accomplish our overall goals with the methods the Mage Associations used combined with ours. Namely a mix of hypnotism and assassination. And you know what? It worked for almost 9 years straight, probably part of the reason Kollberg was so eager to slap a Commandment Seal on me first chance he got, since I was so consistently proving myself right."

For the briefest of moments sadness appears on Jereth's face before he once again schools his features into impassiveness.

"Things didn't go so well during a trip to Scotland. There was an Orangeman's March going on and there were plenty of nasty rumors that the Catholics were going to show them that they weren't into them displaying their 'religion' so openly while simultaneously mocking theirs. More likely they were just sore losers about actually being second fiddle to another faith, I didn't know and I didn't care."

He pauses for moment before continuing.

"I got careless. There was a group of Mages known as, 'The Empty Trough', who were trying to influence bystanders into starting a riot and generally causing mayhem. I guess they were trying to carry out a ritual based on mass human sacrifice, or maybe they just needed an atmosphere of fear and anger. Whatever the reason was, they never got to carry it out since they clearly weren't trying to hide their Magical signatures. I think I got all 5 of them within 20 minutes. With that taken care of I went ahead and started hypnotizing some of the more aggressive looking spectators and known terrorists, while putting down a few of the more aggressive guys."

He gives a tired sigh and his eyes take on a far-away look.

"And that's when I fucked up. Big time. There was some 15-year old Catholic kid with a grenade in his pocket and a scared look on his face, probably pressured into something that he wanted no part of. I _should_ have either killed him or at the least knocked him out and taken the bomb, but I was in a hurry to grab all of the other possible instigators since there seemed to be no end to them. What I overlooked in a moment of stupidity that to this day I _still_ can't believe I pulled was that the kid was high as the stars. Cocaine, LSD…maybe just a shot of endorphins that had him jumpy as Hell."

I wince as I can see where this is going. Hypnotism only really works if you can keep the person in a relatively calm state of mind. If that kid had been under mind-influencing substances…

His voice gaining a bitter tone to it Jereth continues.

"I had just turned around to move on when he suddenly gave this God-awful banshee shriek of terror and chucked the grenade right into the middle of the marchers. He must have been hallucinating, some weird synergistic side-effect of the hypnotism and drugs…either way the grenade went off and took about 7 marchers with it, wounding fuck knows how many more."

He goes quiet and I gently add, "That was the Red March of 2014, the bloodiest confrontation between religious sects in a while, wasn't it?"

He gives a sharp nod and growls out, "What a massive fucking mess I made of that…after the bomb went off the police went crazy trying to keep order while the guys I hypnotized earlier were either breaking out of it or panicking. Another bomb went off, an officer opened fire and things just went to Hell. I tried to run damage control…but it was a lost cause. Staying would only have made things worse, if _that'd_ even been possible. As soon as I got back Kollberg stamped the Commandment Seal on me and hid my involvement in that clusterfuck so the other Branches didn't start asking pointed questions. Like why Kollberg had apparently sent one of his own Esoterics to another Branch's territory without telling them."

He closes his eyes and finishes with, "It was no secret that I was something of a disciplinary problem and most Esoterics made the time-correlation between the Red March and me getting my Seal. I got the nickname Apostate and a lifetime warranty on my Commandment Seal out of that deal, along with the knowledge that my own dumb-fucking attitude and idiocy caused over 87 people to bleed to death in the streets and leave another 603 in Hospitals all over the Country. All because I was too stubborn to admit that my methods had a limit to their effectiveness."

He opens his eyes and gazes at me levelly.

"That answer your question?"

…Well what the Hell am I supposed to say to that exactly? Especially since it's not too different from my own circumstances.

I decide to just remain quiet for a while and think about that. He doesn't seem to mind and goes back to his work.

Huh. Well I guess that would explain Jereth's rather reserved and underhanded approach to things, as well as why he was so quick to remove my Commandment Seal. I doubt those things have many happy memories attached to them.

"Well I shared my joyous lifestory, how did you land your Commandment Seal?"

I glance at him and am about to open my mouth to tell him to mind his own business before I inwardly sigh. He was nice enough to share his background, no reason I can't tell him mine.

The side of my mouth curving upward in a sort of smiling grimace I say, "It's not too dissimilar to yours, funnily enough. You ever heard of a Rogue Mage group called 'Freedom's Face'?"

"Can't say that I have. Were they small time?"

I nod.

"They also didn't last long, only about two years at most. They had the usual problems a novice group of Mages tend make. Way too obvious in their rituals and recruitment which leads a bread crumb trail right back to them."

"And you were the one sent to take them out?"

"Right on the money. These guys were operating in some of the seedier parts of London, 'adopting' some of the homeless and orphaned kids from nearby shelters. They'd lure them in with all sorts of promises, anything from easy jobs that give them pocket change to full on promises of finding a loving family."

My mouth twitches in disgust before I continue on.

"The plan was simple enough. Get enrolled into the orphanage that the sick fucks were preying on and infiltrate them. Figure out what they were up to and then put them down through whatever means are both convenient and quiet."

My sigh mirrors the one Jereth let out earlier.

"It was my 5th mission and much like a certain someone I'd developed something of a reputation for playing by a different set of rules than everyone else."

The faintest lines of a smile appear on his face and I continue with, "While most of the other Esoteric's in the European branch prefer to do things in as unobtrusive and furtive a manner as possible…well, I wasn't afraid of doing things a little more, shall we say, flamboyantly if it got the job done quick. That was a real point of contention between me and Loyd back then, along with a fair number of Exoterics and Esoterics on the rare occasions we would meet."

Settling myself into my seat I think back on the exact events of that particular mission.

"I went into the orphanage under the cover of a being it's latest addition and was basically just to take it from there. I hadn't really expected to be welcomed by the other residents of the orphanage, since I had a bit of attitude and quite a few preconceived notions."

I smile fondly in reminiscence as a few particular memories come to the forefront of my mind.

"I had believed that all of the other cast-off and abandoned kids would be a bunch of cutthroats, all fighting for the very few resources available to them in a highly competitive environment. A real, 'lord of the flies' kind of place. I couldn't have been any more wrong."

This time I don't even try to hide my smile that's equal parts nostalgia and amusement.

"Instead of being in each other's business the whole time they instead decided to actually help one another, sharing food, clothes, chores, money…It couldn't have been any further from what I expected. And I wasn't cut off from everyone else, they practically _forced_ me to socialize and be friends with them. This one girl, Jenny, could be insistent like only a normal 13 year old could…"

It's with a wry smile that I finish with, "In 4 days I was attached to those brats more than I had been to anyone else in my life. I don't know if that makes me a bad Esoteric or those kids just damn good manipulators."

Jereth's mouth quirks in definite amusement before he loses it and inquires, "I'm getting the feeling this story doesn't really have a happy ending. Things went downhill right after that?"

"Yah…After 4 days of actually coming to like the others my mission decided to go ahead and remind me of what I was _supposed_ to be doing. One of the Mages who was doing the 'recruiting' decided to be a little more…forceful in his actions."

I bitterly sigh as I recall that absolute mess.

"It was my own damn fault. I'd gotten attached to the rest of the kids, Jenny in particular, and in my rush to make sure they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire I 'anonymously' tipped off one of the local Mage Associations about the Rogues being nearby in hope that they would force Freedom's Face to rush their plans and make a mistake that I could exploit."

Jereth winces and replies, "Let me guess. The rushed in a way only a desperate idiot would and caught you off guard."

I stiffly nod.

"I made the mistake of thinking they would act like professionals, the absolute _worst_ thing you can do when going after amateurs. Instead of stealthily moving to abduct a few of the Orphans three of their members burst into the place in the middle of the day and just grabbed whoever they could. Jenny was one of them."

I'm squeezing my hands together so hard I can feel my knuckles start to pop.

"I immediately started tracking them and caught two of the Bastards by surprise, taking them out before they even knew I was there. The last guy though…"

I instinctively growl and this time my knuckles crack.

"Bastard managed to hide behind Jenny in an alleyway and I couldn't get to him easily, no gun and no knife. So I made the biggest mistake an Esoteric can make…I bargained with him."

Jereth seems sympathetic for a brief moment before his eyes harden and he nods for me to continue. I'm grateful for that, sympathy would be just way too pathetic, and not what I want.

"We ended up cutting a deal. I let him go, and he leaves Jenny behind unharmed. I figured I could just chase the idiot down, after all I'd caught his compatriots that way no problem. What I neglected to realize was that the only reason I _could_ follow them in the first place was that they had to hold onto the pilfered kids. They weren't talented enough to Magically hide a presence other than their own so I found them easy."

I smile with absolutely no humor in it.

"I let a Rogue Mage enter a busy city unsupervised, and was shocked when I couldn't track him down…Christ I was stupid…regardless, by the time I got Jenny and the others back to the Orphanage, answered some questions from the police who responded to the attack and made sure to hide the two other Mage's bodies…well, Loyd had the book ready to throw at me."

My false smile dips into a sullen scowl.

"First up was getting emotionally invested in people unrelated to the Monasteries and potentially alerting them to our existence. Next was letting the Rogue Mage get away in order to save the life of someone who wasn't a part of the Monasteries, rather than sacrificing them and putting down the threat for good. Lastly, but definitely the biggest offender…I enlisted the help of a Mage Association. No matter how craftily I may have disguised my tip-off there was always the possibility, no matter how slight, that the trail could lead back to me, and then back to the Monasteries. I think Loyd had that Commandment Seal on my neck within 5 minutes of being called back to Branch Headquarters."

I lean back in the chair and close my eyes.

"I had that seal on for something like 7 years. 7 years because I made an idiotic mistake and wasn't able to put aside my emotions, despite knowing _exactly_ how dangerous it would be to get attached to people I might have to throw to the wolves at a moments notice later down the road."

We're both quiet for a number of minutes before Jereth asks, "What ended up happening to Freedom's Face? And the orphanage?"

I shrug indifferently.

"Freedom's Face got tracked down 3 years later by another Esoteric and was wiped out. I don't know about the orphanage. Loyd sure as Hell never let me go back there and I've only heard occasional news about it. Apparently it's slated to be closed down 1 year from now, I'm not sure if anyone I know is still there or what…"

Jereth scowls and says, "I'm starting to like Loyd less and less. Want me to pull a Kollberg on him?"

Momentarily surprised and flattered by his offer I decide to just give an amused smile.

"As fun as it would be to see Loyd panic a bit…I can't really bring myself to hate him. Fantasize about re-arranging his face? Definitely. But he did his best as Branch Head and made sure we knew the consequences of making dumb mistakes. It makes a difference in how I feel about it now. Sorta."

He gives a non-comital grunt before seemingly being lost in thought. All of the sudden he starts chuckling and can't seem to stop.

By the time he's turning red in the face and coughing for air I exasperatedly sigh and ask, "You gonna share what's so funny or leave me hanging here?"

Taking a shaky breath he grins and says, "Sorry, I just thought of how crazy it is that the two of us, trained from pretty much birth to be highly efficient and rational assassins, both got stuck with Commandment Seals because we were in actuality a couple of bleeding hearts. And now the two of us are free of them and working with the very people who stuck us with the things in order to save the world. What do you think the odds are on _that_?"

I glare at him stony faced before my mask slips and briefly chuckle along with him.

"When you put it that way, it _does_ sound pretty pathetic. Birds of a feather, eh?"

"That then flew too close to the sun."

I close my eyes after we both have a laugh at ourselves and spend the next few minutes thinking about the chances that I would have ended up serving a _Devil King_ , of all beings, who could actually relate to my past so perfectly.

What a world.

Making a snap decision I say, "Hey Jereth?"

"What's up?"

Instead of answering with words I vacate my seat, kneel on the floor and lay my left fist against the carpet while bringing my cupped right hand to my heart.

There's a few seconds of stunned silence from Jereth before he quietly intones, "I accept this with all of my being. Rise Elizaveta."

I smoothly stand and re-take my seat before facing him again. I smirk as his face is halfway between amazement and disbelief.

"What? Never thought I would be one to actually make an Oath of Loyalty?"

"Honestly? No, I didn't."

"That was more honest than I would have preferred it to be."

He shakes his before wryly smiling.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what brought _that_ on?"

Ah crap, the awkward question I hoped he wasn't going to ask…

"Well, you know…our pasts were pretty similar, so I figured you of all people wouldn't abuse an Oath of Loyalty, so yah…just accept the damn Oath ok?"

He chuckles before softly responding, "I think I will. And I promise you, I won't."

He seems to shake himself out of his mood before cheerily smiling and announcing, "To show my appreciation take your pick of anything on the in-flight booze list and I'll buy it for you. My treat."

"I don't drink."

"I figured, hence why I offered."

I shoot him an exasperated glare which he happily ignores.

* * *

 **So I'm in another hurry today, and because of other stuff I have to take care of in regards to school I'm going to be switching to a bi-weekly update schedule until midway through December when classes end. Also I normally respond to reviews, but again, gotta move.**

 **Till next chapter**

 **and as usual thanks for the views comments etc.**


	14. Chapter 12: Another One Joins the Team

Chapter 12: Another One Joins the Team

(6 Weeks 2 Days after birth of 8th Campione)

Audrey

Man if only Esoteric's got vacation days…it's freakin' great weather for the next few days and I could easily hop on over to Bondi Beach for a little fun-in-the-sun…knock back a few cold ones, find a cute boyfriend for a few days…Eloise is such a slave driver.

Walking through the doors of the _Sydney Harbour Marriot Hotel_ I quietly whistle to myself while casually walking through a side-door that nobody seems to notice. A few more steps and I'm through the protective layer of Spells and Wards that keep the Australian Branch Headquarters safe and sound. Giving a friendly nod to the one Exoteric manning the office, which he returns with a lazy wave, I knock on the door that leads to Eloise's inner sanctum of bureaucracy and paper-signing.

I kid about the paper part, the Monasteries haven't used physical records for almost a decade now. Flash drives and other 'physical' mediums are far more efficient and easy to keep track of.

They also don't get ruined if you spill sweet-and-sour sauce on them. Usually.

"Welcome back Sister Audrey, how did the mission go?"

"Eh, routine. These guys weren't exactly the most subtle of Rogue Magicians. Heck, one of the guys was even sporting a jacket with their symbol stitched onto it. How obvious is that?"

The corner of her mouth briefly quirks in amusement before she replies, "Well any group that calls itself, 'God's Avenging Angel's', clearly has a few confidence issues about their level of importance in the world. Or perhaps I should say, 'had'."

I pull back a chair and stare at the incredibly powerful and influential Woman sitting across from me who I consider to be the Mother I never really had…before dropping bonelessly into it and scratching my stomach through my shirt before yawning.

Eloise looks at me in equal parts amusement and exasperation.

"Sometimes I have trouble deciding whether that's the mask you wear or whether you really are just something of a slob."

"Why can't it be both?"

"Which is actually far more worrying to me."

I snort and lock my arms behind my head and lean back, stretching out my back muscles and letting loose yet another yawn.

"Audrey, I have an important assignment…one that I think will be good for you."

I immediately sit straighter and fix Eloise with an unwavering stare.

"In what sense?"

She gives an _almost_ apologetic incline of her head before continuing with, "I know you've recently been…perhaps unhappy is too strong a word, but dissatisfied, or perhaps slightly lost would be a better way to describe it."

"I'm not-"

She holds up a hand and cuts me off mid-tirade.

"Wait until I'm finished Audrey. I know you'd never approve of me giving you special treatment or favoring you over any other, but the fact remains I've spent 17 of your 25 years telling you to go out and kill for the Monasteries. I'm not about to stop now, but this is a happy coincidence where I can both give you a chance at finding meaning in our line of work _and_ this being a critical assignment."

I hold the nosy woman's stare for another few seconds before sighing and dryly responding with, "Alright, hit me with the details."

"You've heard about the newly christened 8th Campione correct?"

"Who hasn't at this point? Hell, didn't you just meet with him and the other Branch Heads a week ago?"

She nods with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

"I did."

"And I _also_ thought you weren't all that impressed with him."

Her smile comes into full force and she happily replies, "Monastic 101. Never show what you're actually feeling. Personally I was rather impressed by him. So now I'm sending you over as a sign of loyalty from the Australian Branch to the North American Branch."

"…Ok?"

Well that's news. Normally Eloise is way more careful and methodical when making big decisions like this.

"So what brought on that sudden change in policy? He cute or something?"

She snorts and replies, "More like the Godslayer with Ten Lives incarnate. Or at least how I envision the Slayer was."

"That's…pretty high praise."

She nods before slyly adding, "He also has the loyalty of the European Branch, who sent a certain top operative of theirs a few weeks ago as a sign of loyalty, in much the same capacity as you will serve. Guess who that Esoteric was?"

I frown before it clicks and I excitedly shout, "No way! _Ellie_ of all people is serving the 8th?! Oh man she must _hate_ having to do that…"

Eloise knowingly smiles and craftily asks, "So are you interested now?"

I grin uncontrollably.

"You bet your ass I am…Oh man Ellie is going to be in for a _big_ surprise!"

* * *

Jereth

"Ah it feels good to be home again…even if it's still unreasonably hot out."

"A rare thing that I completely agree with you on."

I give Eliza an indulgent smile while simultaneously flipping her off before turning to where Creele is waiting with the car, impatiently tapping his foot and clearly scowling at the weather.

"Hey hot stuff, almost sorry for making you wait."

"Oh don't worry about it Wound," he sourly replies, "it's not like I could be doing something else more important that being your personal chauffeur."

I take his sarcasm in stride and cheerfully reply, "That's good to hear, because we've got some stuff to talk about anyway."

He growls under his breath before turning to Eliza and more pleasantly asks, "Welcome back Sister Elizaveta, you have my condolences for having to deal with the idiot while guarding him."

They both shoot me a calculating gaze that triggers warning bells in the back of my mind.

"It wasn't that bad Brother Creele, he was actually on something resembling good behavior."

"…You 2 are planning something, I can tell. Those aren't the faces of people who aren't conniving about something."

Creele deadpans and says in a completely neutral tone, "We aren't planning anything. What gave you that impression?"

I sigh and resign myself to whatever it is those 2 are cooking up. I know better than to try and figure out what Creele is up to if he's trying to keep it a secret.

* * *

A couple hours later we finally arrive at the N.A. Branch Headquarters where I can hopefully get started on my myriad projects I've got lying around. Leading the way into the office I'm hailed down by an Exoteric manning the desks, Phil, I think his name is.

"Brother Jereth, you have a guest from the Australian Branch waiting in your office. She didn't say what her business was however."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise. I didn't think Eloise would be personally sending me messages anytime soon, in fact I figured she'd be one of the harder Branch Heads to get on my side.

Creele and Eliza give me a significant glance and I nod in confirmation. Eliza casually walks to the forefront while Creele hangs behind me. While I'm not really expecting a fight…well it never hurts to be careful when confronted with unexpected surprises.

I give a quick nod to Eliza and she pushes the door open…only for her face to fall into an expression I can only describe as shocked despair, as if she just got home only to find that the dog ate her homework and pooped on the new rug.

Not the reaction I was expecting.

My thoughts are interrupted by a musical voice that's practically oozing glee.

"Ellie! Oh it's been _way_ too long! How have you been?! You never kept in touch me with me like I asked you too, did Loyd give you an order through the Commandment Seal not to contact me? If he did I swear that man is the biggest stick in the mud ever!"

In what I feel safe in assuming will be an exceedingly rare occurrence Eliza actually sidles backwards and subtly pulls on my arm, casually placing me in between her and the stranger in the room.

Keeping my snort of amusement to myself I take a closer look at the woman occupying my office. She's tall, almost a full inch taller than myself, with heavily tanned skin and a warrior-princess like beauty to her. Her attitude seems to resemble some preppy cheerleader rather than stoic fighter however.

Just goes to show you can't judge a book by it's cover.

Clearing my throat I ask, "I don't suppose you could tell me who you are? Although the fact that you apparently frighten my surly bodyguard here has me predisposed to like you."

I ignore the almost tangible glare leveled at my back and instead hold out my hand, to which the Woman grabs with a huge grin on her face and gives a firm shake.

"Name's Audrey, I take it you're Jereth?"

"In the flesh."

"Perfect! Branch Head Eloise sent me to serve you as sign of loyalty or some-such gesture, so here I am!"

I manage to contain my surprise rather well, merely arching an eyebrow as opposed to having my jaw drop open. Damn, Eloise really knows her business. I didn't have a clue that she was actually favorably inclined towards me, I figured she would adopt a wait and see attitude.

I better send her a nice thank you card.

I'm snapped out of my reverie by Eliza speaking in a monotone voice, " _You're_ going to be serving the 8th?"

Audrey answers with a brilliant flash of perfectly white teeth and eagerly responds with, "Isn't this going to be exciting Ellie? The two of us, serving the 8th Godslayer and taking down the Gods themselves? Just like old times…"

Eliza's face suggests that she's considering throwing herself off of the top of the building and I decide to take pity on her and refocus Audrey's attention.

"So by the sound of it you two know each other?"

" _No we do not_."

Acting as if she didn't even hear Eliza's vehement protest Audrey gives that winning smile again and says, "Yep! She and I ended up collaborating on a mission about 2 years back. Some Rogue Mage Association whose name I totally forget was getting a little out of control in Perth and both Loyd and Eloise decided to speed up the eviction process by having 2 of their best operatives take care of business. Thus was the start of our awesome adventure and lifelong friendship…"

"There was no 'lifelong friendship', there was no 'awesome adventure', there was no 'collaborating'. The only thing there was was _you_ letting _me_ do all of the reconnaissance while you wandered around the city and picked up random guys off of the street. And when you weren't fucking around with them, you were fucking around with me! Esoterics don't try to molest other Esoterics!"

Audrey shrugs with equal parts amusement and indifference.

"They do if they happen to like both boys and girls. And you were _such_ a darling little thing back then…in fact, I'd dare say you look even more dashing than you did back then. Damn, Witch blood really does do wonders for your sex appeal…"

Eliza looks like she can't decide between breaking down in tears or stabbing Audrey in the eye. I'm just trying my hardest not to fall down laughing. Oh _man_ if this is what my future is going to be like with these two around then Christmas came early.

Getting it together I turn to Audrey and state, "Well either way welcome aboard Audrey. I hope you don't mind being put to work right away."

She sagely nods.

"Ah, serving as the King's concubine I take it? I will say you get straight to the point Jereth."

I feel my lips twitch as I try to hold back a smile and bemusedly ask, "Is that something Eloise told you to expect, or is that your own attempt at humor?"

"It's an all original Audrey special. You interested?"

"While flattered, I'll have to politely decline. There's a lot of work that needs to get done today."

She doesn't seem put off at all at instead happily smiles.

"Ah, I should have figured as much. I mean, why would you want another woman when you have someone as gorgeous as Ellie over there? I bet the lust-and-thrust with her is downright awesome."

This time I don't manage to hide my snort of laughter which intermingles with Eliza's own growl of annoyance. She marches right past me and grabs Audrey's arm, threateningly saying, "You and me. Outside. _NOW_."

I foresee fun times ahead.

* * *

An hour later after Eliza sorted out her beef with Audrey and everything calmed down a bit I'm at my desk continuing my work on _Soul Read_. Giving up on the sequence that would allow my own Magic 'shell' to smoothly mesh with another person's I carelessly toss the Dragon shaped necklace onto the table, dispel **Weaving of Black Wool** and lean back in my chair, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

I always knew creating my own original bits of Magic was going to be difficult, but this one particular facet of the _Soul Read_ spell is a straight up nightmare to deal with…maybe I'll run this problem by Creele later, see if he has any other ideas.

Sighing I decide to hold off on the design aspect of things for now and focus on the organizational.

I'm at something of a crossroads here, with a number of different options open to me.

Tim and Audrey are for now keeping an eye on Royal Arsenal and Annie Charlton respectively, while Eliza is headed to South America to help out on a mission and hopefully keep me in Mateo's good graces. They're a little short-handed ever since the whole mess that lead to me becoming a Campione.

Regardless, I have to make a decision on how to proceed from here on out. I can keep visiting the other semi-rational Campione as Vincent Freedman and lay the foundation of unease and suspicion towards the very Associations that lend them a helping hand, or I can focus on helping out the other Monastic Branch Heads and convince them that I'm most certainly on their side, hopefully defusing the ticking time bomb that is Illarion.

Conversely, I can say screw all that noise and focus exclusively on improving my arsenal of Magic and getting more in tune with my Authorities, or start laying the groundwork for the Monasteries eventual reveal to the Mage Associations of the world and dealing with that particular fallout.

I consider all of these options, also minding the eventual threat that is Svarog, and how his incarnation might screw with the timetable of everything else I'm working on. The appearance of a Heretic God that's specifically gunning for me is going to necessitate action on my part no matter what it is I'm in the middle of…

I can't help the excited smile that comes to my face as I run through the daunting list of things I'm going to have to tackle sooner rather than later. Like a juggler that keeps adding more and more balls to the cascade, the slightest error, the slightest random shift in a tightly controlled process, will cause the whole system to come crashing down on itself.

But that's the beauty of it. Balancing on the knife's edge of control and chaos, allowing for random chance but not relying on it. In fact, when you get right down to it, it's those who can adapt and improvise under stress that'll be the ones who walk away victorious.

And I'm nothing if not good at making shit up as I go.

Smiling I turn to my computer to start working on something else…only to find that the keyboard has had all it's letters put in alphabetical order and the symbols have been randomly rearranged.

Staring at the keyboard in despair I mutter, "That sly Motherfucker…"

So _this_ is what Creele and Eliza were laughing about.

* * *

Pandora

I'm snapped out of my daily nap by the approach of the Divine Ancestor that goes by the moniker, 'Princess with Glass Eyes'.

Well…I say daily, but time is always a slippery concept out here in the Netherworld.

Instead of dwelling on things even someone as super-smart as I am would have difficulty understanding I elect to shoot a happy smile towards my friend-ally-gossip buddy.

"Long time no see Sita, pull up a chair! Or whatever else you feel like sitting on."

She smiles at me but elects to keep standing. Right now we're on the little hill topped by a massive oak tree that I like to rest at whenever nothing interesting is going on. Soft grass, sunlight that apparently comes out of nowhere and birdsong sung by nonexistent birds.

This place is both weird and awesome.

"Lady Pandora, how have you been as of late?"

"Oh I've been pretty darn good actually, all things considered. I was honestly a little worried about your husband about to awaken shortly and all that, but a little surprise showed up about a Human month and a half or so ago."

She raises an eyebrow at this.

"Oh? A surprise that has you in a such a joyous mood that I have no knowledge of? That is most certainly a rare occurrence. May I inquire as to what it is?"

I give her a radiant smile.

"Of course you can! Get this…I have another Son!"

Slight amusement in her voice she replies with, "So I have heard. While I offer my sincerest congratulations, adopting a new Devil King usually doesn't leave you in such a long-lasting state of happiness."

My smile turns mischievous.

"Well that's because his career so far has just been one continuous stream of surprises! First there was both Veles and Perun handing over _all_ of their Authorities to him, then there was his knowledge of the King of the End system, then-"

"He knows of my Husband's imprisonment?"

I check my enthusiasm at her sudden shock and remind myself that this is a sore subject for her. While Sita _despises_ the King of the End, she's never stopped loving Rama, and grieves for the role he's been forced into.

It's a weird relationship.

Getting back on track I give sharp nod and lean forward conspiratorially, whispering, "Even better. Apparently he's descended from some sort of organization called the Monasteries that served one of my older children they call the 'Godslayer with Ten Lives'. Nobody _too_ important, just my darling little boy who necessitated creating the King of the End in the first place."

I lean back smugly and wait for the surprise that's sure to appear on her face once she hears this bit of news.

I'm not prepared at all for the sudden wariness, elation and even a bit of fear that enters her voice as she slowly asks, "Lady Pandora, just to clarify…you _did_ say 'Monasteries', correct?"

Not the reaction I was expecting.

"I did, why?"

She takes a deep breath and gravely says, "Lady Pandora, I would like to tell you the story of my incarnation as a Mother Earth Goddess, my 'capture' at the hands of that ancient Godslayer…as well as my stay with the Human organization that calls itself the Monasteries."

I sit with equal parts excitement and trepidation. Excitement because Sita has never really spoken directly about those times and I want to hear her recounting of events firsthand.

Trepidation because while she's always stoic and dignified…I've never seen her act nostalgic before, and _certainly_ not _grim_.

She seems to settle within herself and begins speaking.

"You're aware of my summoning in order to boost the King of the End's power, and of my death at Lakshmana's hands?"

I nod.

"Then let me tell a little bit about the time in between, of my time with the Godslayer and his Monasteries."

She briefly closes her eyes as if to gather her thoughts before asking, "Lady Pandora, the act of a Human killing a God is an exceedingly rare one, agreed? The fact that there has rarely been more than a dozen Godslayers at any one time seems to support this fact, yes?"

I give an agreeing nod and reply with, "Exactly. First there's the fact that most Humans can't even see Divine beings, then you have to factor in most Human's would try to run away from a God rather than face it…then you have the harsh reality of a Human being rather ill-equipped to actually kill a God. Not the best of odds there."

She gives an assenting nod before continuing.

"The Monasteries…are an exception to that rule. Their warriors, their 'Esoterics', are trained from essentially birth to be the best, a process that has been honed over millennia. They have astounding access to knowledge that most of the world doesn't, courtesy of their, 'Exoterics', this planet's greatest web of information gatherers ever to exist. They can, and have, killed Gods before."

…Well this is news to me. Me, the all-knowing Pandora. Shaking my head I ask, "How does a group of Humans this supposedly powerful stay such a secret?"

She smiles and says, "That, in and of itself, should speak to their skill, no? To the best of my understanding they keep their numbers small. Even during the war against the King of the End I estimate their numbers as only a few tens of thousands."

I think about that for a few moments before Sita interrupts with, "Lady Pandora, have you ever wondered why there are so relatively few Heretic God incarnations upon the planet? Especially considering the rapidly increasing number of Humans and the ever increasing variety of religions?"

"When you put it that way, it does seem rather strange. Only a few dozen incarnations per year on average? And it's not like Magic is some grand secret only a select few know about, it's fairly common across the world…I take it this is related to the Monasteries?"

"It is. Would you consider the current Mage Associations of the world competent in their dealing with Heretic God matters…or are they content to let their Campione handle matters?"

I scowl as I consider that. It's true that the Associations do a decent job of keeping the general populace unaware of the existence of Heretic Gods…but when it actually comes to stopping Rogue Magi from bringing Heretic Gods into existence, they're _awful_ at it.

Sita see's the answer on my face and says, "You have the Monasteries to thank for those low numbers. While I cannot guess at the number of Rogue Magi they put down in these current times, I imagine it's no small number, and more than makes up for the larger Associations bumbling. To be quite honest Lady Pandora, I'm surprised you never knew of them, despite their secrecy."

I give an embarrassed grin and reply, "All-knowing, not all-seeing."

Sita gives an almost imperceptible smile as we both fall quiet for a moment.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I turn to the Sita and ask, "While that was certainly informative, was there an overall point to that story? It kinda jumped around a bit and covered alot of information."

Sita's eyes, her defining feature for which she was nicknamed after, shift away from mine and she sighs.

"Lady Pandora, during my time with the Monasteries I became _very_ well acquainted with their ideals and methods. And their binding goal, their unshakable creed, is nothing less than the extermination and expulsion of Heretic Gods from the realm of Mortality. They will employ whatever means necessary to achieve that goal, and had my death not meant giving additional strength to the King of the End, the Monasteries Godslayer would have likely killed me simply to eliminate the risk of my potential aggression towards other Humans."

I frown at her words and confusedly reply, "You're saying that Jereth might be after my life just because I'm a God? Sita, he hasn't even given the _slightest_ hint of being hostile to me. He even called me Mom while all my other children didn't! I didn't even have to bully him into doing so!"

"My apologies, I explained that poorly. While I haven't had the opportunity to personally meet this Jereth, I'm quite confident that he would never hurt the 2 of us, or Susanoo. The Monasteries are ruthless, not stupid. They would likely recognize us as allies, or at least neutrals that they can ignore. But be careful when assuming a Monastic is telling the truth Lady Pandora, they are _very_ accomplished actors and deceivers."

I can practically feel my mood plummeting the more I hear about this…shoot, I kinda wish I'd never heard any of this.

To my surprise Sita reaches out and grasps my arms with her own and gives me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to spoil your good mood like this…Pandora. But I would rather have you forewarned and saddened, instead of betrayed and despairing. Now think. If the Monasteries are aware of the King of the End's abilities, having faced against him before, and are willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that their Godslayer is victorious against him…how would they view the other Campione?"

My eyes widen as it hits me.

"They would want to kill them so that the King of the End's power wouldn't rise to unbeatable levels…"

I practically feel my heart sink as reality sinks in. I've always known that the vast majority my children have a love of battle. It's that very feature that often lets them stand atop the corpse of a God and usurp their powers. What's always broken my heart is when my children actually _kill_ each other.

It's just…why?

We're one big family, and family isn't supposed to murder each other. Beyond those emotional reasons, there's also the simple logic that killing another Campione means that there's one less person out there that can offer them an even fight.

And now I'm being told that the one child of mine who'd I'd hoped would finally put a stop to the King of the End system is the one who might end up slaughtering all of his Brothers and Sisters…

I feel myself being pulled into a hug by Sita, and she gently says, "I truly am sorry for having to tell you this Pandora…"

I sniff and return her hug, holding back the tears that threaten to escape my eyes. After a few seconds I take a calming breath and turn to one of my oldest friends and loudly proclaim, "Thanks for telling me this…the next time I see Jereth, I'm going to give him a stern talking too and figure out what his game plan is!"

Sita's eyes twinkle with barely repressed mirth and she says, "Would you like me be present when that time comes? He might be more forthcoming if I'm there as well."

I excitedly ask, "You would do that?! Of course you're welcome to come! The more the merrier!"

This time Sita's smile is visible and genuine.

"Then I shall be there. And Lady Pandora? While I certainly painted a grim picture of the future, don't worry overmuch about what this Jereth might be planning. Sometimes the one an Esoteric lies to the most is themself, deceiving themselves into thinking that they are less than a Human with Human emotions."

* * *

 **And that does it for Audrey's introduction! She'll be the last newcomer in Jereth's group for quite awhile.**

 **That 2 week downtime made a difference, but I'll saw it was time well spent for Thanksgiving Holiday and trying to fix an old VHS player (I tried blowing on it and was surprised when it didn't work. Normally that's how you fix old technology)**

 **Kshail:** **Glad you liked my characterization of Jereth and Eliza as well as their backstories. Jereth's in particular will hopefully help explain some of the choices and methods he'll employ later in the story.**

 **Griffin13:** **Happy to hear people enjoyed it, I was wondering if I made it a little too overly dramatic but glad to hear that's not the case!**

 **Guest:** **Thanks for specifically mentioning the level of nastiness Jereth and Eliza experienced. It's always a balancing act between making things so overblown and dramatic that it becomes numbing (not in a good way) or being way too clinical and any emotional impact is lost. Thanks for the shout out!**


	15. Chapter 13: City of Angels

Chapter 13: City of Angels

(7 weeks 4 days after birth of the 8th)

Jereth

"I thought Tahoe could be hot. Clearly I never spent much time in L.A. during the warm season where it's both hot _and_ muggy. Christ this is awful."

"Is it just me or do you spend a lot of your energy complaining about the weather?"

I shoot Eliza a betrayed look and annoyedly reply, "Pot calling the kettle black much? You bitch about this stuff just as much as I do."

She pretends not to hear me and I chalk this up to be a moral victory of sorts, while Audrey just watches the two of us in amusement.

Driving to Los Angeles had been the usual nightmare of traffic and plenty of air conditioning, with me privately regretting the fact that we just hadn't flown here.

Regardless the three of us are now headed to the front door of Annie Charlton's home located in the Los Feliz Hills neighborhood, myself currently decked out in my Vincent Freedman persona. Audrey had given us a heads up when Charlton arrived back to her abode and I'd moved quickly to catch her while she's still around.

We halt right on her doorstep and I take a deep breath before pushing the doorbell.

Time to get the show on the road.

After a few seconds of waiting the door unlocks and her butler, Dennis I think his name is, stares at the three of us with no small amount of suspicion.

"May I inquire as to the purpose of this _unannounced_ visit, as well as to your identities?"

Putting on my friendliest face I easily reply, "My name is Vincent Freedman, the shorter lady is Ellis and the taller is Adrianna. We're representatives of the 8th Campione and we were hoping that Miss Charlton might be willing to see us, despite the suddenness of our visit."

To the guy's credit he keeps his poker face remarkably well, but his surprise is clear as day to the three of us. The almost imperceptible widening of his eyes, a subtle stiffness to his posture and the few awkward seconds where he just stands there not doing much of anything.

I _really_ don't think he was expecting something like this on a sleepy Tuesday morning.

Apparently getting it together he politely nods his head and states, "Allow me a moment to ask my lady if she is available, I will inform you as soon as she provides an answer."

With that he closes the door…and leaves us standing out here in the sweltering heat, despite it only being like 10 in the morning.

Well fuck you too old man.

* * *

About 15 minutes and approximately 9 sweat droplets later I'm sitting in a small study across from my 'Older Sister' while Eliza and Audrey wait outside the door alongside Dennis. We have drinks provided by the butler in front of us, Lemonade for me and a what smells like coconut water mixed with tomato juice for Charlton.

That's a hangover remedy if I've ever seen one.

And it shows quite honestly. Annie doesn't look too good, even though she did a valiant job of attempting to cover it up with a light Glamor spell. Bags under her eyes, a mildly slumped posture and I don't miss the slight wince she gives as I set down my cup on the glass coffee table, creating a sharp _clink_ noise. Must have been a wild party last night.

According to Audrey, a party for one.

I wonder if it's possible (or necessary) to stage an intervention for a Campione?

"So you said your name was Vincent Freedman, correct? My apologies about the wait, I was…unprepared for your visit."

I amicably nod.

"No need for apologies, having woken up with my fair share of wicked hangovers I'm just glad you were willing to speak with me."

She looks like she's about to protest being hungover…before she realizes what she's drinking and settles for merely waiting for me to continue with as much dignity as possible.

Deciding to cut her some slack I start with, "As I imagine your butler told you, me and my companions are representatives of the newly born 8th Campione and he tasked us with delivering a proposition to the current generation of Godslayers. Seeing as you have John Pluto Smith's own ear, we came directly to you."

She nods contemplatively.

"And what is this message for his Highness? While I've heard rumors of the 8th's birth this is the first time I've ever had anything concrete head my way."

"…To answer that question it might be easier if I ask one of my own. Miss Charlton, what is your King's opinion on the relationship between the current Mage Associations and Campione? To my understanding he isn't supported by any one large Association, but rather a loose collection of freelance mages and such, Jack Milburn being one of the foremost among them, but an outsiders perspective on this offers an interesting viewpoint."

She gives me a speculative look that I blandly return before she shrugs and indifferently says, "They're mutually beneficial relationships. The Mage Associations gain a Campione's power to aid them in battle against Heretic Gods, while the Campione's needs and wants are provided by the Associations. A perfectly fine working relationship."

I inwardly grin. Time to drop the bomb I've been saving. One of our observers of the whole, 'Lord of Flies', mess had the rare privilege of seeing John Pluto Smith being frazzled by Jack Milburn's reunion with his old girlfriend.

It seems the Defender of Los Angeles is something of a, 'romántico incorregible'.

Taking a sip of my drink I then sadly state, "While it would be nice if things were that cut and dry, the reality is a bit more complicated and nasty."

She cooly raises an eyebrow and says, "Oh, really?"

"Yup. While I can understand why you'd be unaware of this, quite a number of the European Mage Associations, as well as the Japanese History Compilation Committee, don't treat their Campione with the respect we believe all Devil Kings deserve."

She frowns ever so slightly and confusedly replies, "They don't? It was my impression that all Magi fear Campione and desperately try to please them in any way possible. That sounds like respect to me."

I wryly grin and shoot back, "The _wrong_ kind of respect. Listen to what you just said. They treat their Campione like something other than Human. While I'll freely admit that the Godslayers are all pretty quirky, my King being something of a nerd himself, they feel and bleed just as much as any other being. The Associations don't seem to appreciate that fact."

I lean back and drink in her reaction, which seems to imply that I just turned into a butt-naked garden gnome.

Giving a small shake of her head she replies, "That's…an impressive claim. But do you have any actual proof of this? And what's your point in asking all of this?"

I keep my grin off my face, smelling blood in the water.

"You're familiar with the 7th King, Godou Kusanagi, correct?"

I'm surprised by the sudden blush that adorns her cheeks and her hasty nod. Well _hello_ , what do we have here? This is gonna be easier than I thought if she has a soft spot for him...

"Well before his Knight Erica Blandelli became his unofficial contact to the Copper-Black Cross, he had a less than stellar reception from them. More specifically, the Copper-Black Cross acquiesced to Salvatore Doni's spur of the moment request to hunt down and locate Godou so that Salvatore could fight him…potentially killing him."

I sit back and watch the anger and indignation slowly show in Charlton's face before she quickly masks it with her usual attitude of icy control. Nice try, but I saw that.

Speaking slowly, she carefully asks, "That is…disturbing, although you still haven't implied _why_ you're telling me this. What's your King's angle?"

Reclining in my chair as if I don't have a care in the world I reply, "It's simple. My King wishes to change the view many of the Mage Associations of the world have of the Campione of this era. I've personally visited both King Kusanagi and King Salvatore and pitched this idea to them. I won't lie, they seemed…conflicted about this potential change in the dynamic between Godslayers and Magi, but they agreed to consider the idea at least."

She thinks about it for a minute before giving me a questioning look.

"Just how does your King plan to change the view of the Associations? My King would be far more interested in your proposal if he believed it to be achievable."

I smile apologetically and say, "My apologies, but my King is tight-lipped about this. All I can tell you as of now is that our first step would be opening up a massive, comprehensive chain of communication between all of the existing Associations, my King's included."

I see her about to ask about the Monasteries and decide to nip that line of questioning in the bud.

"All my King asks of you is that you give this proposal honest thought…Devil King John Pluto Smith."

I see my words hit home like bullets, but she quickly masks her emotions and evenly replies, "An amusing guess Mr. Freedman, but I can assure you-"

"And I can assure _you_ , I know of few other beautiful young women that can turn into a Panther that also wears John Pluto Smith's clothes. On a side note, you shouldn't transform directly in your backyard, that's how we find out your secret, however inadvertently."

She's apparently stunned into silence as no response seems to be forthcoming, there's even a slight tinge of red to her cheeks that I doubt is from the alcohol. Good God that's depressing, does no one ever compliment her on her looks?

Giving an internal shake of my head I stand up and bow to her, which she hastily tries to match, apparently forgetting the social hierarchy that dictates a Campione bowes to no one.

"I truly appreciate you taking time to speak with me King John Pluto Smith, and I only ask that you give my King's offer honest consideration. And have no fear about your identity being at risk. We can appreciate the value of a well kept secret. Until the next time we meet."

"Um, yes! Er, until the next time we, uh, meet…"

Inwardly smirking I walk out through the door, Eliza and Audrey falling in step behind me as we head out of the mansion into the muggy heat of Los Angeles.

* * *

Annie

…Oh god…Oh god oh god oh god, I screwed that up! Dammit!

"Miss Annie, the guests have left, are you…alright?"

At Dennis's voice I realize that I have my head in my hands and somehow ended up curled in a fetal position on the chair.

…Awkward.

Dusting myself off and clearing my throat with as much dignity as I can muster in my frazzled state I reply, "Yes Dennis, I'm fine, thanks."

"Who exactly were those people Miss Annie? They said they were representatives of the 8th Campione…is there a new threat for Master John Pluto Smith to conquer?"

I give that some serious thought before shaking my head.

"I don't think so. They mentioned that their King would like to change the view most of the Associations have of Campione but other than that…"

My eyes pop open as I realize that the 8th's reps are already gone.

"Dammit, he did that on purpose!"

Dennis raises an eyebrow at my outburst and tentatively asks, "Miss Annie, did Mr. Freedman…say something to you?"

"More like what he _didn't_ say! He got away without telling me anything about his King or their Association that they didn't want to!"

"How did he accomplish that? Surely you didn't just let him walk away without telling you anything?"

I'm about to respond when I realize just what exactly it was that Freedman said to me. Snapping my jaw shut I can't hide the blush that adorns my cheeks.

"He, uhh…called me…Oh look at the time! I should be on my way to the University, see you later Dennis, I'll be back later!"

I practically run out of the room before Dennis can ask me anything embarrassing.

* * *

Jereth

"Apparently I've sworn myself to someone who enjoys toying and breaking a young maiden's heart. Oh the tragedy…"

"If my older sister breaks down just because some exotic looking gentleman tells her she's gorgeous, then I'm doing her a favor by breaking her heart early and ending that particular habit."

"Harsh."

"But fair."

We're currently driving on Highway 101 while Audrey grills me on my handling of John Pluto Smith as Eliza quietly looks on, obviously hoping that Audrey only focuses on me and not on her.

"So I hope you don't mind explaining to the new girl about why exactly you're going around and making all the other Campione aware of your presence and making proposals that'll be near impossible to follow through on?"

I indulgently smile and put the car in park, traffic being largely deadlocked after some sort of accident happened up ahead.

"I'd be happy to explain. Unless Eliza wants to field this one?"

"I'll pass thanks."

Audrey pouts and whines, "Oh c'mon Ellie, you've barely said a word this entire trip! Surely you can stand to offer a _little_ bit in the way of an explanation?"

Eliza just averts her eyes and looks out the window.

Not to be deterred Audrey just grins maliciously and says, "Ellie, it's going to be a long drive back, and there's plenty of room in the back seat. Unless you want me to sit next to you the _whole trip home_ , well…"

Eliza shoots me a pleading look to step in and free her from Audrey's advances, which I briefly consider ignoring. Unfortunately I have a conscience, so I intervene with, "Well since Eliza is going to be negative-nancy the whole trip home I guess I'll cover the basics."

I receive a look from my diminutive bodyguard that's equal parts thankful and annoyed, which causes me to smirk.

"The main reason I'm going around spouting off all this wacko talk of making the Campione liked by the Mage Associations is so that farther down the road, when we'll almost certainly end up in a fight with the Associations, they'll have the idea, no matter how small, that the 8th Campione had their best interests in mind."

She nods in understanding.

"Hence the memorable Vincent Freedman persona and the whole, 'I want to make you guys friends with everyone', dog and pony show, right?"

"Yup. Or is there some other reason I'd go around looking like some sort of Vampire-Prohibition Era gangster with weird looking eyes?"

Eliza chimes in with, "You could just be compensating for your own repressed social life."

"Quiet back there. You didn't want to tell the story, you don't get to add editorials. And if anyone has a repressed social life it's Charlton."

Audrey frowns before asking, "Playing Devil's advocate for a moment here, what if these Campione actually _do_ decide to go along with your plan and get the Associations to be all lovey-dovey with each other? You got a plan for that?"

Eliza and I share a glance before I cheerfully reply with, "Nope. I don't have a fucking clue where to even start, quite honestly. Creele, Eliza and myself gave this a lot of thought, but quite honestly we'd be fighting decades, if not centuries of ingrained belief that the current Godslayers are all a bunch of mercurial psychopaths. And it's not like they're particularly _wrong_ either. In between Voban and Luo Hao this era has had it's fair share of unstable Godslayers running around."

Eliza sighs and says, "I've come to realize that Jereth is just as likely to have his schemes planned out to the T as he is to just make things up as he goes. It's annoying as Hell."

"What did I say about editorials?"

Audrey looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"So you're just going to burn that bridge when you get to it, eh?"

"Pretty much, yah."

She's quite for a few seconds before chuckling and happily replying, "Sounds like my kind of plan! Or lack of, you get what I mean."

We both hear Eliza mutter dejectedly under her breath and we share a grin at her expense. Looks like I have a partner in crime, as opposed to Tim, Creele and Eliza's alliance against me.

The three of us are quiet for the next hour or so as we just relax as traffic inches along…until I have an explosive sigh and announce, "Ok we're not going anywhere anytime soon, how about we take a detour?"

Two confused looks greet me.

"A detour?"

"Yup. How does a quick stop at More Mesa beach sound?"

* * *

 **And thus concludes the meeting between Jereth and Annie! I think Annie might just be my favorite character from the novels, a socially blunted young woman who uses alcohol as a means of coping with her lackluster dating life, that also masquerades as the closest thing to Magic Batman that watched _V for Vendetta_ a few too many times.**

 **What's not to like?**

 **Aside from that I'm giving myself one more 2 week break in between releasing chapters, mostly for holiday and moving related stuff, then I'll be back to once a week uploads. Thanks as always for the feedback and happy holidays!**

 **Kshail:** **Well I'm a total praise hoe, so I'll take it :D And thanks for pointing out what you think some of the better parts of my writing are, it helps being able to look at specific pieces and see what I might be doing right there.**

 **battleking:** **Glad you like Audrey, she's going to be playing a pretty big role in the story farther down the road. And writing Eliza and Audrey's interactions is always fun, mostly because Audrey is the only thing in the world that Eliza's scared of.**

 **Griffin13:** **That's an interesting question, what kind of Authority _would_ you receive if you went ahead and offed the Campione killer? Hard to tell since he never technically dies lol. And yah, about Pandora. She never really got any characterization in the novels beyond she considers the Campione her children, which I thought was a waste, so I'm gonna go ahead and give her slightly more to do in this story, as well as a more clear look as to what she wants out of her adopted kids.**

 **tsun:** **While I'm sorry to hear that, this is gonna be one of my longer works and things will be taken at a slightly slower pace, no new God of the week. Also these chapters are pretty short, usually averaging around 3000 words, so it's be hard to write in action every couple chapters without running out of interesting ways to have the fight play out. On the bright side about 2 chapters from now there's gonna be a bit of a conflict occurring, so maybe check back then :D**


	16. Christmas Special! It's Weird!

Special: A Christmas Disaster

Jereth

Of all the nights a Heretic God had to incarnate…for the love of Christ, does the Domain of Immortality not believe in the concept of taking a day off?

And what's up with this Heretic God anyway? It keeps breaking into people's houses for a few seconds and then just runs off to the next one…

I give a slight shake of my head to dispel my irritation and instead clear my mind as I hide in the shadows of some family's living room, waiting for this Deity to make his appearance. In what feels like no time whatsoever there's suddenly a noticeable shift in the atmosphere and a strange scraping sound before some fat, red clad old man slides out of the chimney with a giant burlap sack slung over his shoulder.

How did he slide down that hole? Some spacial distortion Authority? He's way too big to have gone down that normally…

Whatever. Time to make my move. As the guy get's to his feet I smoothly step out from behind a corner and in a single swift motion of my grosse messer cut his head off, which falls to the floor with a dull _thud_ , shortly followed by his body with an identical noise.

…That was oddly anti-climactic. I mean, it's great that it was so easy, that's what I was aiming for after all, but this is-

"Santa?"

I look around and see a little Kid tiredly rub his eyes…which then widen as he see's the corpse behind me.

Uh oh.

"Hey look Kid, this guy was-"

My words are cut off as there's suddenly a bellow of rage from outside the house, followed shortly thereafter by the wall of the house caving in as several harnessed animals kick it down. Divine Beasts that were subordinate to their God?

Wait, are those Reindeer?

…Hold on a second, did I just kill-

My train of thought is suddenly brought to a screeching halt as one of the enraged Reindeer stalks forward, it's nose bizarrely glowing red, almost like it's emitting some kind of light-

…Oh please say you're joking.

I curse and throw myself to the side just as a wildly oscillating beam of red energy tears through the ground where I just was, cutting a molten furrow out of solid rock and blowing up a parked car before it shuts off.

Fucking wonderful. A Caribou that can shoot _lasers_ out of it's schnoz.

I risk a glance to where the Kid was before and scowl as I see he's still where he was before, tears streaming down his face.

I make a wild wave of my arm and shout, "Get out of here Kid! It's not safe!"

Instead of listening to me the Kid turns to the Reindeer and sobs out, "Get that guy Rudolph! H-he killed Santa!"

…Why am I suddenly the bad guy here?!

Of course things only get better as the rest of the suburban neighborhood's house lights start coming on and people start shouting in panic, running out of their houses and asking each other what the Hell is going on.

And all the while the 9 Reindeer slowly advance on me, open murder in their eyes.

…Sometimes I hate this job.

* * *

"Bat-Gwai, you're my friend and all, but sometimes I can't help but wonder if you're fucking retarded."

"In my defense, he totally felt like a Heretic God and the Reindeer attacked first. Shit, I even got a new Authority out of this mess. Besides what kind of Heretic God goes around helping people?"

Creele slams his hands down on the table and roars, "THE KIND THAT'S BEEN AROUND SINCE FOREVER NUMBNUTS!"

"Say it, don't spray it. And what' the big deal? So I killed Father Christmas by accident, is it really going to be that big of an issue? I thought people gave each other presents on Christmas, not Santa."

He gives a suffering sigh and in monotone asks, "Do any of the 3 other _sane_ Human beings in this room want to answer this question?"

I turn around in my seat and see Tim, Eliza and Audrey all staring at me with carefully blank expressions. Eliza just shakes her head and says, "How do you not know about Christmas traditions? That was one of the things covered in Monastic training."

"Yah, along with like a bajillion other theological facts, and it's not like I ever had the opportunity to experience that stuff as a kid. Cut me some slack here."

Audrey just snorts and says, "I'm just curious about all the property damage that arose from that fight. Didn't you finish off Santa in like 1 hit?"

I scowl and reply, "Yah, but his Reindeer weren't too pleased with that and Rudolph was pretty liberal with his boogers of death. Shit, I didn't even have to personally kill Blitzen, Rudolph caught him with friendly fire during the melee."

Tim, who was tabbing through the after-action report, gives a low whistle and starts listing off the various causes of death.

"Dasher, Donner and Comet spontaneously combusted-"

"-Turns out Reindeer don't handle lighting strikes very well-"

"-Dancer and Prancer were cut into pieces-"

"-They also don't like sword strikes all that great either-"

"-Vixen and Cupid were shot with arrows-"

"-In the spirit of things I used Perun's bow to hunt my game the old fashioned way-"

"-And Rudolph was killed by…asphyxiation?"

"That damn nose of his kept blowing away my weapons, so I had to improvise. I ended up using one of those wire frame Santa sculptures, ironically enough, to garrote him to death."

Creele lets his head fall to the table with a _thump_ and keeps it there.

Eliza just sighs and asks, "Well what about witnesses? That took place in some sprawling suburbia place right?"

"All taken care of. A bit of mass hypnotism that suggested there was some sort of earthquake cleared things right up. I feel kind bad for that one Kid though, he was practically comatose by the time I got around to strangling Rudolph."

Creele is just repeatedly banging his head on the table at this point. Audrey looks briefly amused by the sight before turning to me and asking, "So what now? If Santa isn't gonna be around to deliver all those presents, who will?"

I frown and slowly say, "You're not saying that…"

She smiles and silly nods at me.

I grin triumphantly and shout, "Then it's time for the 8th Campione to save Christmas!"

"Uh, that's actually not what I was going to say at all-"

I don't pay any attention to her and march out the door, already thinking of a way to make this the best Christmas ever. Once I clear the building I close my eyes and intone, " _Look who's coming round the bend, It's Santa and his Reindeer friends, and they've got the right of way, it's_ **Santa's Super Sleigh!** "

There's a burst of snowflakes and suddenly Old Saint Nicholas's personal Bobsled appears in front of me, fully harnessed and ready to go. I grin like a madman and can't help but laugh as I see the Reindeer eye me nervously, no doubt remembering the holly jolly Hell I unleashed upon them.

I hop into my Christmas Chariot and shout, "Onward! I've got some older Brothers and Sisters to deliver presents to!"

* * *

Eliza

I'm legitimately worried about Creele. He's just been repeatedly smashing his head against his desk for the past minute or so muttering a constant stream of curses under his breath.

Well…I totally get why. Jereth is being Jereth after all. I just run a hand through my hair and ask, "So what now?"

Tim and Audrey just share a glance before they shrug and Tim replies, "Want to hang out with us? Not much else is going on and I think Jereth is gonna be busy all night with his idiotic crusade."

I give Audrey a wary glance but acquiesce anyway.

Spending Christmas alone doesn't exactly sound appealing.

"What about you Creele?"

"I'm going to get very well acquainted with a bottle of whiskey and hope that come tomorrow this was all some hideous dream."

* * *

Godou

"Ok a little more…just a bit more to the right…ok perfect!"

I heave a relived sigh as Shizuka is finally satisfied with the decorations around the house and let's me climb down from the ladder after almost half-an-hour of intense work. Well at least it's finally done, not to mention the girls should be here in about an hour so-

Both Shizuka and I jump as there's a sudden _bang_ at the front door and I rush over to see what caused it. Carefully opening the door I frown as there's no one in sight, only a small wrapped box at the doorstep.

I carefully examine the box but my instincts don't give off any warning bells so I simply shrug and bring it inside.

"Who's that for Brother?"

Shizuka stares at the package suspiciously and I flip it over to see if there's any sort of tag attached.

 _To: The Harem King_

 _From: The 8th Campione_

I suddenly start violently coughing as I was mid-breath when I see who it's from and hastily turn the package away from Shizuka.

"Hey, why'd you turn the package away from me?!"

"It's, uh…private Shizuka. Now hold on a minute."

She glares at me but for the moment I ignore it and hastily tear open the package, take off the boxes lid and find…

…a package full of Christmas colored condoms, along with a note.

With a shaking hand I unfold the note and read it.

 _Happy Holidays Older Brother!_

 _I figured since tonight is probably gonna be a wild one with all of your lovely ladies I'd provide you with the means to go crazy with no worries come the next female bleeding cycle._

 _Also, these babies are heavily ribbed for her_ extreme _pleasure, feel free to thank me later!_

 _Also, in the spirit of the season, might I recommend the Snow Angel position? Friction like your lovely ladies have never experienced before, Brother…_

 _Anyways, Happy Holidays!_

 _The 8th_

I tear the note apart and scream, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

My own anger is suddenly dwarfed as I notice Shizuka saw what was in the box, and releases a murderous aura as she glares at me.

…You're going to pay for this 8th.

* * *

Alec

"Alec, you can afford to take at least 1day off of your work, why not mingle with the rest of Royal Arsenal for…5 minutes, at most."

I roll my eyes and bluntly reply with, "That would be counterproductive at best, actively detrimental at worst. You know I'm not a people person Iceman."

"Well you could at least-"

The both of us suddenly tense as the window leading to my office is suddenly broken as a strangely wrapped package smashes through it and slides to a halt directly in front of me.

We both tersely wait to see if it does anything but after a few seconds we relax partially as it benignly sits there.

I casually look at the bottom of the package and see a tag that reads,

 _To: The Black Prince_

 _From: The 8th Campione_

I scowl and rub my eyes before opening the package, morbidly curious to see what's inside while Iceman just interestedly watches.

…This newly born 8th Campione has quite a bit of nerve.

"What is it Alec, you look like you-Ahaha!"

I scowl as Iceman can't contain his very rare laughter at the title of the book the 8th gave me.

 _Women Troubles and You, Get Laid Fast!_

I stonily remove the note that was attached to the book and start reading.

 _What up Alec! The fact that you're in your office even during Holiday hours speaks volumes about your social life. Seriously man, there's no way that's healthy._

 _Anyway why don't you go visit Alice for a few minutes after reading some of that book? She's like, one of the few females on this planet who's sort of your match in verbal battle._

 _Anyhoo…I'll be seeking you out in the future to talk business (the nonviolent kind) so take care till then Older Bro!_

 _Love, the 8th_

Oh…we'll talk business alright…

* * *

Doni

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

With a flourish I down the pint of beer a whole 2 seconds before my opposite does and the crowd goes crazy.

Heh, nothing beats a little competitive drinking during a Holiday party!

Being a Campione has it's advantages when it comes to drinking contests…although it does take away some of the challenge…darn, if only Godou or Jereth were here…

Some of the crowd in the bar disperses as the other guy passes out and I walk out onto the balcony to enjoy the view for a moment. The night is still young after all, so maybe I can get Andrea to-

I instinctively reach up and grab a festively wrapped box that apparently fell from the sky, although I briefly see a strange sled like object silhouetted against the moon before it zooms away with what looks like Godspeed.

Hmm…ah well, might as well see what's inside. Oh, there's a tag on it!

 _To: Doni_

 _From: Jereth_

Well how about that, looks my Brother from another Mother is making a house call, how thoughtful!

I open up the box and grab the note that falls out.

 _What's up Doni? You seem to know how to enjoy the Holiday season as opposed to the majority of our Brothers and Sisters, so I'll let you get back to the party._

 _I couldn't really think of anything to get you, so I just grabbed some assorted candies from a market I passed earlier._

 _See you later Broseph!_

 _Your best Enemy/Friend, Jereth_

I grin and pop a chocolate ball into my mouth before giving a slight wave in the direction of where the sled sped off. See you soon buddy!

* * *

Luo Hao

Hmm…the snow seems to be falling heavier than usual tonight. I wonder if that foretells of an event that is to come…perhaps I should mediate and commune with the mountains to be certain.

Or perhaps the object rapidly falling towards me will shed some answers.

I neatly sidestep as a long pole embeds itself into the ground next to me and I briefly glance upwards as an animal driven carriage shoots across the sky.

Strange.

I turn back towards the object and pull off a tag that was attached with a red and green ribbon.

 _To: Her Eminence Luo Hao_

 _From: The 8th Campione_

 _Greetings Elder Sister! I imagine you don't celebrate the Holidays but I would be remiss not to give my siblings some sort of gift to commemorate the occasion. Of course I wasn't certain what to actually get you but I decided a classic would be something you would appreciate._

 _Enjoy your day!_

 _Sincerely, the 8th_

Hmm…while I would normally not forgive such a casual manner of addressing me by one not yet proven worthy, the gift is admittedly exquisite.

A legitimate 16th century Monk's spade, made with real wood and finely tempered steel with elegant calligraphy inscribed on the handle. Functional _and_ decorative…

Well, I suppose I would make a poor ruler if I was unable to properly forgive and accept such admirable gifts. Perhaps I will pursue this matter at a later date.

* * *

Voban

…What is that infernal noise disturbing my rare moments of rest?!

I turn an angry glare towards the chimney, which sounds as if something is tumbling down it in an uneven and haphazard manner. Just as I'm about to destroy the thing out of irritation a small box lands with a thump, kicking up a small cloud of ash and briefly piquing my interest.

I motion for one of my wolves to pick it up and bring it over for me, all the while frowning at the packages…nauseating color scheme. Why is it so _bright_?

As a wolf drops the box in my lap I look at the tag on it and raise an eyebrow.

 _To: Marquis Voban_

 _From: The 8th Campione_

…Well this is an interesting development. Perhaps just the bit of interesting diversion I've been seeking these past few weeks. I take the lid off…and am immediately assailed by the smell of charcoal and manure. I scowl and read the note that was included.

 _Merry Christmas Marquis! Unfortunately, you most certainly made the naughty list and since I sort of by accident killed Father Christmas I'm taking over his duties for tonight. Enjoy your present!_

 _Love, the 8th_

 _P.S. I put a firecracker in the bottom of this box, enjoy your face-full of dust and crap._

True to his word there's a small _boof_ and I'm immediately covered in the contents of the box.

…That welp is going to _pay_.

* * *

Annie

…Christmas alone…again…

Dammit! I should have just gone to that damned office party like I was offered! Even Dennis is off with family tonight! Ugh…I can be such an idiot sometimes…I wish Godou was here…or maybe even that Vincent Freedman guy…

I let out a startled _eep_ as there's a sudden knock at the front door of the mansion and I quickly go to investigate. To my utter surprise the person knocking is none other than Freedman himself.

He gives a jaunty salute and says, "How do you do your Highness? I hope you don't mind me dropping by on such short notice."

I pick my jaw off the floor and regain enough of my composure to smoothly reply, "Mr. Freedman, it's good to see you again. I don't suppose you would mind me asking why you're here?"

He sheepishly rubs the back of his head and replies, "Well my King gave me the day off but I hadn't really made any plans, so…yah. He suggested I stop by here and see if you wouldn't mind taking pity on a lonely man on Christmas night."

My immediate reaction is to politely turn him away, after all it's not like I'm _lonely_ or anything, but I manage to stop myself in time. Reluctantly swallowing my pride I instead reply with, "I…would not mind you doing so. As you can see it's rather quiet here."

With a charming grin he raises his hat and happily says, "Then lead the way Highness, I'm at your service."

My cheeks slightly heat up at his words and I briefly fantasize about making him my butler…no! Bad thoughts!

Keeping my inner turmoil under wraps I instead graciously motion him inside and inwardly cringe at what I'm wearing. It's hardly flattering, just simple jeans and a sweater. No, stop that! You're not trying to seduce him!

I instead look at what he's carrying and ask, "Who're the presents for?"

With a flourish he hands me an ornately decorated gift bag and says, "You, your Highness. My King sends his regards by the way."

"Ah, I gratefully accept then. What about the other one?"

"That was actually for Madame Aisha…but my King couldn't find her, probably because she's off screwing up the timeline elsewhere, so he just gave it to me."

I nod and proceed to open my present, smirking as I see the contents.

Egg nog and brandy, a favorite of mine. How considerate.

Feeling oddly giddy I turn to Freedman and say, "Well Mr. Freedman, I think it would be a waste to let your Kings gifts go unused. Would you like to have a few drinks or me?"

With an approving smile he says, "Miss Charlton, that would be lovely."

Well how about that, maybe this Christmas won't be such a drag after all.

* * *

 **I have no excuse for the monstrosity that is this Holiday Special except that I was perhaps inebriated when I first started writing it yesterday after people went home.**

 **Seemed a waste to not upload it anyway...**

 **Happy Holidays! Regular update coming tommorow!**

 **Just treat this chapter as an eggnog and brandy induced fever dream.**


	17. Interlude 2: Fun in the Sun

Interlude 2: Fun in the Sun

(7 weeks 4 days after birth of 8th Campione)

Jereth

Man I must be living the _dream_ right now. Two gorgeous babes at my side on my way to the beach!

I'm ignoring the fact that one of the said babes has a borderline antagonistic relationship with me and the other, while friendly enough, is still something of an unknown quantity.

"I still don't believe you when you say that you didn't plan this."

I smile indulgently at Eliza and respond, "I didn't, I merely allowed for the possibility that I might encounter a situation where I could make a flimsy excuse to stop at the beach."

"And the fact that you were actually carrying towels, along with swimsuits our size no less, was all just 'in case'?"

"Naturally. Although Audrey was kind enough to provide both of your sizes, I didn't have to do any work on that front."

Audrey snickers at that and says, "Oh relax a little would you Ellie? How often are we going to get the chance to just chill out and relax on a beach in the future?"

I sagely nod and add, "Listen to the wise woman. Besides, considering what we'll be doing in the coming years, odds are pretty good that we'll all be dead. So lighten up!"

Her only response is a quiet sigh while Audrey and I simultaneously roll our eyes at her uptight nature.

We ditched the car a ways back and are currently making our way to the beachfront when we reach a crossroads at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the sand.

"So which way do we go? I'm all for flipping a coin and everything, but I left my change in the car."

My gut's telling me to head to the right, but I pose the question to the group anyway.

Eliza shrugs indifferently but Audrey confidently replies, "We go right, duh."

Beats me where she gets that confidence but I'm not about to argue.

A few minutes later we clear the steps and arrive at a largely deserted beach aside from a few people who are sunbathing.

And all of them are butt-naked.

"So _that's_ why my gut was saying go right…"

"You say something?"

I turn to Audrey who has a clear smirk on her face and I narrow my eyes.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you knew about this beforehand."

"~Well, I might have done a little research on the internet once you gave us the name, and found out that there was a nude beach section…"

I roll my eyes and stroll onto the beach, casually shucking my swim trunks as I go.

No one's ever accused me of being shy.

Audrey is right behind me and quickly divests herself of her bikini's top half, displaying her perfectly tanned skin and some seriously firm b-cup breasts. I don't bother hiding my open appraisal of her body, which is sculpted like a pro-athlete's and clearly designed for fighting.

Long legs, one _heckuva_ toned ass, a slight six pack and noticeable muscle in her deltoids and biceps, all topped off by her gorgeous, yet wild, face with it's mane of dark hair falling down her back to around her shoulder blades.

It's only with a considerable amount of Monastic self-control that I keep my blood from rushing downtown. While I'm sure that it's a compliment of sorts, I'd just feel kind of awkward popping a chubby within seconds of seeing a nude female figure. Not to mention we still have a ways to walk to get to the main part of the beach, and pulling that off with my dick waving about like some sailboats head mast is gonna be weird.

While I wasn't exactly hiding my examination of her body, Audrey is straight up shameless with her appraisal, a lecherous grin on her face as she runs her eyes up and down my figure like she just found the fair's winning prize animal.

Something tells me she's pretty comfortable with her own sexuality.

"Why Jereth, I didn't take you to be one for manscaping. Not a hair on you!"

I glance down amusedly at my package, which I'll privately admit looks a little lonely without it's accompanying head of hair, before replying with, "Body hair was a massive pain in the ass to have. It gets sweaty and sticky, can be itchy…so I just went ahead and ditched it."

I shoot a pointed glance at her own shaved crotch and archly ask, "Besides, are you in any position to talk?"

"Oh darn, you caught me."

Leaving things at that I throw down my towel and plop down to get some quality sun-tanning in. I have a serious tan line going on and I think that needs some rectifying.

...Probably shouldn't have used the 'rectifying' just now.

"You two seem…comfortable."

Both Audrey and I turn around to look at Eliza, who to my great amusement seems pretty nervous about our current circumstances. I follow her gaze and almost burst out laughing as I realize she's warily eyeing some heavyset dude farther down the beach clad only in a metal detector harness as he walks up and down the sands.

"Why Eliza, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually shy about this despite all the training we go through."

She glares at me for a second…before her eyes involuntarily travel south and she looks away before tightly saying, "I sort of am."

Shit, that was too honest for me to make fun of. Deciding to just let the matter drop right there I lean back and close my eyes again.

I should have known Audrey wouldn't just leave it at that.

"Aw c'mon Ellie don't be so shy! You've got a killer body so show it off a little!"

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one stuck in a teenagers body for the next few years or-ack!"

Acquiescing to my hormones suggestion that watching what's happening right now is definitely going to be a good thing I open my eyes a smidgen and immediately gain a moderately perverted smile.

Apparently Audrey suddenly jumped up and made a feint towards the bottom half of Eliza's swimsuit, causing the smaller girl to frantically adopt a low guard with her arms. Which then left her wholly unprepared for Audrey to simply spin around her and rip off the top half of her Bikini.

Hastily covering her breasts with one free hand and jumping away from Audrey she yells in equal parts anger and embarrassment, "What the Hell Audrey?!"

Simply putting a hand on her hip and idly twirling Eliza's liberated top in one hand (a pose I award 10 out of 10 points too) she smugly replies, "I've said it only like a billion times or so, but you seriously need to learn how to be a bit more open with yourself Ellie. And that starts with strutting your stuff."

Eliza stands up a bit straighter and shoots Audrey an acid glare.

"I get the feeling that's only part of the reason. I bet you just wanted to see my chest, didn't you?"

"I freely admit to that being a significant factor in my decision to strip you, yes."

Shooting Audrey one last withering look Eliza stalks to a short distance away from the 2 of us and heavily sits down on her own towel, studiously ignoring us.

As Audrey walks back over next to me I ask, "Don't you think that was a tad too much?"

Merely shrugging she easily replies, "She was like that when we first met, she acts all offended for awhile before just pretending the whole thing never happened, she'll be fine. And c'mon, don't you want to catch a good look at that body?"

Breaking into a grin of my own I greedily reply, "You bet I do. That aside you weren't joking about being bisexual, were you?"

"Nope. Guys or girls, either is fine by me."

I sigh despondently, more than a little jealous.

"Damn, I wish I could double my chances of landing a date on Saturday night."

"But didn't you know Jereth? Sexual orientation is a _choice_."

We both break out laughing at that before lapsing into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Jereth?"

"Yah?"

"Does Eliza still have a Commandment Seal on her?"

"Hell no. I took that thing off right away."

She gives an understanding nod.

"Thanks for that. I've only talked to her for a few hours for the first time in years, bear in mind, but she seems…I don't have a clue how to describe it. When I first worked with her way back when it was like she was out to prove something, and that was pretty much it. No personal stake in things, no grudge against the Divine, only this craving to be acknowledged. Some Monastics are just fine with that, but I don't think Ellies wired that way. Now? I dunno…I guess it feels like she has something in her life beyond what we do. It's a good change is what I'm trying to say."

I wryly smile in response.

"Suddenly having a degree of freedom will do that to you. Trust me, I know from bitter expirience."

"I forgot, you had a Seal of your own, didn't you?"

"Sure did. Had it removed by a God of all things."

"So both you and Ellie had Commandment Seals huh…"

I shoot a glance at her and notice she has a slightly melancholy look on her face.

"What's with that look?"

She doesn't respond for a moment before sighing.

"How did you two end up with the Seals? If you don't mind me asking?"

I feel a grin creep onto my face as I remember the details.

"You'll have to ask Eliza for the story on how she got hers, but suffice to say I got mine from a mix of hubris and trying to do the 'right thing'."

She looks contemplative about that when all of the sudden someone's voice speaks up with, "While I don't feel like telling you _all_ of the details Audrey, let's just say I got my seal for reasons similar to Jereths."

Both of us glance over to Eliza, who walked over when neither of us were paying attention. Much like Audrey claimed, she seems to be completely back to normal, even if she _is_ still shyly covering her chest.

"You too Ellie? Oh who am I kidding, of course you wouldn't be afraid to make a stand…"

Both Eliza and I share a quick glance before I carefully ask, "Something's clearly bothering you. Want to get it off your chest?"

"No, it's fine…just wished I'd had the courage to do what you 2 did, that's all."

Clearly this conversation has gone to a place that's not exactly festive or relaxed in tone. Normally I would try to take this oppurtunity to figure out what's bothering Audrey exactly...but for crying out loud, it's a day off right now.

"I feel like this has gone off the scope of what we're actually here for. A bit of R&R before everything goes to shit. So how about we hold off on the heavy topics and just kick back for a bit?"

Audrey seems grateful for the sudden save and instead turns to Eliza, her expression turning into one I think I'll start calling, 'the perv face'.

"Ellie, you're still not acting chaste about this whole thing, are you?"

Shooting Audrey one last glare Eliza slowly removes her arm and stares at her in unmitigated challenge…although the effect is somewhat ruined by the slight tinge of red on her cheeks.

Now given the chance to admire her body more freely without the threat of grievous harm I take full advantage of the opportunity.

While she still might technically be in the middle of physically growing, Eliza still strikes a figure that is both beautiful and deadly. Witch blood tends to soften the female figure, creating a form that, for lack of a better term, seems almost ethereal in it's appeal. Eliza has that otherworldly appearance to her, no doubt, but intermixed with the body of a true Esoteric. She doesn't have the muscle definition Audrey has, but her arms, legs, stomach and back all have a sculpted look to them, as if they were painstakingly carved from pure marble.

I would also be remiss if I didn't mention that her rear is just as shapely as Audrey's even through her swimsuit, and I'd be lying if her budding breasts didn't have a killer sex appeal all on their own.

Don't get an erection, don't get an erection, don't get an erection…

"Damn Ellie…you sure you want to stay as an Esoteric? You could take the modeling world by storm with a figure like that, in fact I'm downright jealous."

Instead of reacting like before, Eliza mirrors Audrey's earlier pose by putting her hand on her hip and annoyedly asking, "You 2 happy now? And you can quit drooling, thank you very much."

With a salacious grin Audrey replies, "Well since you asked so nicely…"

Turning her head away and laying back down on the sand she doesn't bother to hide the satisfied smile on her face.

Huffing in annoyance Eliza drags her own towel closer over and plops down closer to us, evidently not as angry as she acted.

Grinning I turn my attention back to Audrey and instantly feel some of my mirth drain away. What was up with her melancholy mood when she was asking about how Eliza and I got our Command Seals? It doesn't take a genius to figure out there's more to that story than she let on.

I internally shrug. Maybe one day she'll decide to tell us about it, maybe she won't. Until then I'll take a page from Mr Reagan's book and keep my friends close, and my potential enemies closer.

My train of thought is abruptly de-railed when Audrey languidly stretches, arching her back before collapsing with a contented sigh.

Oh _man_ that was exotic in a way that beggars my powers of description.

With a suddenly acidic tone in her voice Eliza says, "Don't look _too_ hard Jereth."

Unable to stop myself I snicker and reply, "Interesting way to phrase that Eliza, I didn't know you were looking."

The look she gives me makes me very glad she's not carrying a knife at that exact moment. To make matters even worse Audrey suddenly lays her upper body across my abdomen and I'm treated to the titillating sensation of, well, tits.

"Excuse me Ellie, is that _jealousy_ I hear in your tone?"

"Hell no it's not jealousy! Why is everything so sexualized with you?!"

"Eh, I'm just a free spirit."

Eliza turns away with a huff and mutters, "More like a _loose_ spirit…"

With a twinkle in her eye Audrey suddenly reaches over and expertly flips Eliza around and pulls on her shoulder, causing her to land chest first onto my lower abdomen.

…At which point no amount of Monastic control can keep me from getting an angle on my dangle.

Well, I did my best to be a gentleman.

Eliza pushes off me with an alarmingly red sheen on her face while Audrey doesn't manage to hold in her laughter and starts cackling like a madwoman.

I heave a totally fake sigh and lamentably stand up while saying, "My apologies ladies, but I think I need to take a dip in the hopefully cool water. If you'll excuse me for a moment…"

As I walk away I suddenly hear an angry shout from Eliza directed at Audrey and I grin massively.

…Today was a good day.

* * *

 **And a brief interlude that delves a bit into some of Eliza and Audrey's personal hangups from the past, but mostly just irreverant stuff that gives me a chance to really work out the next 2 chapters. Also I'm back to a weekly update schedule now, so come next Monday there'll be a chapter ready to go.  
**

 **runoke:** **Thanks for pointing that out, normally when I'm naming something in another language I try to go to websites other than Google translate, but at the end of the day I'm still trying to properly conjugate things of which I have no knowledge of, so it's cool to have someone who actually speaks it correctly toss me a lifeline. Thanks for reading!  
**

 **sacchin: Yah the Christmas special has no bearing whatsoever on the actual timeline, that was a bizarre mistake fueled by a few drinks too many and peer pressure from my Brother (much like my birth) and I couldn't bring myself to just leave it. **


	18. Chapter 14: Infighting

Chapter 14: Infighting

(9 weeks 4 days after birth of 8th Campione)

Illarion

I've never really agreed with my predecessor's decision to house the headquarters of the North Asian Branch beneath the GEMC's Children Hospital. While I can certainly understand the 'logic' behind it I sure as Hell don't like it. All it takes is one miscalculation in the length an enemy would go to destroy us and a building full of innocents is suddenly caught in the crossfire.

Unfortunately it's not as easy as just picking up shop and moving elsewhere. The wards and spells layered over this building in order to make the headquarters undetectable to most prying eyes aren't exactly easy to make, not to mention the hundreds of Esoterics and Exoterics that would need to be notified of where their new meeting point would be located.

In essence, I'm stuck.

What makes it worse is that I'm now considering an action that will almost _certainly_ drag said fire in this direction.

I sigh and seriously consider opening the bottle of laphroaig I keep in my desk. Our newest 8th Campione has thrown everything into disarray within weeks of his incarnation…though I shouldn't really be surprised at that fact. Godslayers have a penchant for completely upending plans at the drop of a hat, and what's even worse is that Jereth seems to be perfectly aware of his standing, maneuvering the Branch Heads into a position where they either support him or risk being ostracized. My sources had even relayed disquieting information that Sister Eloise, of all people, had sent an Esoteric to aid Jereth as a gesture of willing cooperation.

This time my sigh is vocal. Several millennia of waiting and we finally have one of our Brothers become a Devil King…and it's the _Apostate_ of all people. Honestly I have nothing against Jereth, privately I even admired his dedication to preserving as many lives as possible, a policy I often disagreed with Brother Kollberg on. The only problem is that Jereth is _far_ too unpredictable and mercurial.

Not to mention his plan of exposing the Monasteries to the rest of the Mage Associations! Our anonymity and complete lack of traceable evidence is perhaps our greatest strength, and he wants to give that up before it's absolutely necessary!

It's with that thought in mind that I grimace and call in Liam, my successor should I ever drop dead for whatever reason.

Should this plan fail, I expect that reason will quickly come hunting for me.

"You called Brother Illarion?"

I lock eyes with Liam, a strikingly handsome man of almost feminine grace. Like with all Monastics, just by looking at him you'd never guess that he's signed off on more people's deaths than a funeral home.

Perhaps that's a slight exaggeration, but it drives home the point.

"Brother Liam, are there any Esoterics currently involved in non-important work, or better yet in between assignments?"

He instantly replies, "Yes, Sister Rias is currently surveilling the aftermath of a Rogue Magi's execution, while Brother Trilas is about to leave for Mongolia. Do they have new assignments?"

A stroke of luck. Brother Trilas is one of my best and for this mission the best is what I'll need.

"Yes, send word to Brother Trilas to stop by headquarters and pickup Grimoire A8, then fly to San Francisco and…depose the new 8th Campione."

Brother Liam manages to keep his surprise largely hidden, but his voice is hesitant as he asks, "Brother…are you certain that this is, well, wise?"

"Wise? No. The best of 2 almost equally bad decisions? Yes. Send the word out Brother Liam."

After a moment of immobility he seems to resign himself to this course of action and nods before leaving to carry out his task. I wince as he does so and make a mental note to have Liam leave the Headquarters for a couple weeks. If this ends badly for me, it'll be for the best if it only comes back to haunt me, rather than the rest of my subordinates.

Collapsing in my chair with a resigned sigh I decide that now it's time for that bottle of laphroaig.

All of it.

* * *

Jereth

I'm not one to just give up on a project just because it seems mostly impossible, but this damned Soul Read Spell is _really_ starting to piss me off.

I always knew that creating an original piece of Magic that messes with something as poorly defined as 'The Human Soul' would be a goddamn nightmare to create, but this is _crazy_. I haven't even figured out how to get 2 'souls' to properly interact with each other, let alone figure out how to limit the interaction between the 2 so that I don't end up with some bizarre fucking scenario where they actually merge, or some other off the wall result that merrily back chains reality to Hell.

Throwing my hands up in disgust I lean back and cancel **Weaving of Black Wool** , wincing as my eyes suddenly start to burn. I glance at the clock and heave a disgusted sigh. I was so engrossed in the damn thing I lost track of time and spent upwards of 10 hours with my Authority active. Big mistake.

My stomach suddenly gives a low growl as the fact that I haven't eaten in half a day makes it's presence known. Suddenly having a craving for pizza I call for a delivery and decide to kick back for a moment and let my eyes rest for a bit. No sooner do I throw myself down on the couch though I hear the front door unlocking and then being opened.

I only go so far as to crack open an eye. Only a few people have a key to that door, and none of them warrant me getting my lazy ass up right this second.

"Nice to see you being productive."

I respond to Eliza's deadpan observation with a yawn as she comes in through the door, not particularly concerned with her ill-conceived notions of my work ethic.

Also because I'm kind of a dick.

"And what about you? How'd the mission go?"

She gives an indifferent shrug.

"Routine. Although the addition of armed guards among the Magi was an interesting wrinkle."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Armed guards huh? I knew the people in Villa Park were well off, but not _that_ well off."

"What did you expect? A bunch of bored, rich Magi Assholes with nothing to do except screw up everyone else's lives would be _exactly_ the type of people to pull something stupid like trying to summon a Heretic God."

"Fair point."

I take a closer look at her and notice that her posture is slightly slumped, while her eyes are drooping almost imperceptibly. Must have been a tougher assignment than she let on.

"Go take a rest for a bit Eliza, no offense meant but you look like you just pulled an all-nighter followed by an all-dayer."

"But-"

"If it's bodyguard duties you're worried about relax already. I have a pizza on the way, just take a nap until it arrives and then we can talk about our next step."

She gives me a conflicted look before sighing and replies, "All right. If you manage to somehow get yourself killed before I wake up, that's on you."

I give a negligent hand wave and airily say, "If that comes to pass, you can be in charge of the inscription on my tombstone. Provided there's a body left to bury."

"And on that mildly morbid note, see you in a bit."

"Sweet dreams."

As she heads off to one of the bedrooms I go back to closing my eyes and waiting for the food to arrive. Probably not the most efficient usage of my time, but hey. Even I feel like being lazy every now and again.

I drift in and out of a sort of meditative haze until I hear the buzzer go off and I eagerly head on over to it. Stabbing the intercom I ask, "What's up?"

"Pizza delivery for one…Jereth?"

"That's me. Head on up."

I ring him on up and grab my wallet, already drooling at the thought of delicious, greasy goodness. There's a knock on the door and I open it up to reveal a guy who looks more like he would be at home in an underground fight ring than he would delivering pizza. His lopsided grin offsets the image somewhat, but the dude is ripped as Hell and stands at like 6'2".

Whatever, I'm not about to judge.

"Thanks friend, how much do I owe yah?"

"23.00$ total, thanks for ordering from us."

"My pleasure."

I grin as I inhale the scent of cheese, pepperoni, bread crust, musty stone, metal…

…wait, what the fuck?

My eyes pop open as my instincts kick in, my body moving out of range in a blindingly fast motion.

Just not quite fast enough.

The guy's arm darts out incredibly quick, a small taser concealed on his wrist snapping into his hand before he jams it into my own outstretched limb.

Ordinarily something as benign as a taser wouldn't do a whole lot to an Esoteric, maybe put them out of commission for a few seconds, and when you factor in my natural resistances as a Campione along with Perun's additional affinity for things like electricity, I experience maybe half a second of uncomfortable cramping before my body puts itself back in order.

But in this kind of close quarters fight, half a second might as well be a whole minute. In the short moment that I'm incapacitated the other guy lands a very powerful Taekwando push kick into my gut that knocks the air out of me and sends me staggering back a few steps. Ok, while it wasn't exactly fun getting my stomach kicked inwards, this would-be assassin would have been way better off doing something more lethal than just trying to knock the air out of me. I grin as I get back to my feet, preparing to put an end to this…when I notice that he's just pulled a stone tablet out of the pizza bag, and is using the newly opened distance between us to raise it to eye level.

I take back what I said about him being better off doing something at close range. This is _way_ more fucking deadly.

He opens his mouth to begin his incantation as I throw caution to the wind and force as much Magic as I can into my body engravings to maximize my speed, not worried about anything other than keeping him from actually activating that Grimoire.

Again, just a hair too slow.

He completes his incantation in a near inaudible whisper that I don't quite catch…and then my head just explodes.

Thankfully not literally, but it's a pretty close comparison. The sensation is way too rolling and oceanic to be called pain, instead it feels like the worst vertigo I've ever experienced while being pressed through a fine mesh mattress. I grit my teeth and shake my head, trying to block out whatever the fuck it is that Grimoire did.

I barely manage to get an arm up in time to block this mystery assailant's downward swing with a knife he was packing, letting it pierce right through my skin and muscle until it lodges in my ulna which elicits a pained hiss from me which is cut short as my head throbs and I retch, caught off guard by the feeling.

Dammit it feels like some insanely violent ghost is trying to tear my skull apart with it's bare hands or some insane shit like that!

My eyes pop open as I realize that that's almost certainly the problem.

Oh just fucking _stellar_. A Grimoire that attacks the opponents psyche? I bet this guy was sent by Illarion, he's the sort of smart fucker who would both think of pulling this track _and_ having the resources to pull it off.

My little realization is cut short as the Esoteric slams his leg into my knee and sends me to the ground, right before windmilling his knife downwards towards my forehead.

Dammit this is going to be a _really_ shitty way to die…

Or at least it would have been if a small grey blur hadn't slammed into the much larger figure, knocking them both sprawling.

Damn, she cut that a little close for comfort.

Heaving myself to my feet I stagger drunkenly and try to focus on the battle happening maybe 5 feet from where I'm standing. The larger guy uses his range advantage and goes for a quick thrust of the knife towards her chest…

…only to have his arm trapped in a bewilderingly fast standing arm lock that leaves him with an open expression of shock on his face at the speed my bodyguard is capable of moving at. Unfortunately physics rears it's ugly head since Eliza isn't heavy enough to outright shatter his arm since he's putting out enough counterforce…so she takes a more direct approach and briefly hops up, slamming her knee into the elbow joint and breaking it with a loud _crack_ , causing the larger Esoteric to briefly grunt and drop his knife, which she deftly catches after releasing his arm.

Her movements a blur, she slips under his other arms attempt at a grab and slams the knife through his groin where it comes to a sudden halt, no doubt impacting on the bastard's pelvic bone. That particular move drags a low lovers moan from his lips as his face pales and he seizes up, the pain briefly overwhelming even a Monastic's tolerance for it.

Shit, I don't blame him. That looks like it fucking _hurts_.

Eliza doesn't leave him suffering for long though. Taking advantage of his brief moment of shock she dances around him and with a slightly modified rear choke, wrapping her arms around his chin instead of his neck, she gives a brutal yank that twists his head around almost 180° and creates a wet snapping sound. Apparently not satisfied with this, she yanks the knife out of the guys pelvis and with a snarl drives it through his eye, making a wet squelch noise and rather definitively putting an end to the fight.

Fierce. _Sincerely_ fucking fierce.

Gah, dammit…if it didn't feel like someone was taking a chainsaw to my skull I'd probably be pretty turned on right now. I _like_ my women lethal.

"Jereth!"

Her voice seems to come from far away, as if I was underwater. I fight my way through the slowly spreading blackness that seems to pervade my head and hear her fiercely whisper in equal parts agitation and worry, "Dammit when I said try not to die I wasn't implying that as a _challenge_."

I grunt in amusement and painfully reply, "Not my fault…pizza delivery guy…got way too upset…when I didn't tip him…"

" _You're insufferable_."

I grin before almost blacking out as a wave of nausea rolls through me and I end up gasping, starbursts appearing in my eyes as everything goes blurry. Leaning forward I grab Eliza's arm with desperate strength and force myself to talk.

"Tell Creele…nothing changes. You get that? Nothing…changes…I'll be back…before you know it…"

Blackout.

* * *

Creele

Well this is an incredible mess. Neither Jereth nor myself had really expected this kind of a disaster so soon after revealing our hand against the other Branches, quite honestly we figured Illarion would try to appeal to the other Heads first rather than go against us directly.

Hindsight is a 20/20 bitch in this case.

I heave a tired sigh and run a hand over my head as the elevator slowly works it's way up to Jereth's floor. While it was a lucky break that Eliza managed to kill the Esoteric in question before he could report back to Illarion, we only have so long before he starts to figure that Jereth is being oddly quiet considering the assassin failed. After all, if the Esoteric in question _had_ failed, Jereth would be kicking down Illarion's front door, not laying low and keeping out of sight.

…Christ what an incredible fucking mess.

Walking up to the suite I rap on the door and announce, "It's Creele."

After a few seconds the door swings open, revealing an empty room with nothing out of the ordinary. My mouth sets itself into a grim smile and I ask, "Mistrustful of even me?"

Eliza's voice seems to echo out of nowhere, not giving away her position one bit.

"I already made one mistake today, I'm not making another. Any sudden moves and I'll take it as a threat."

While outwardly I merely nod and move towards Jereth's room, inwardly I'm smiling.

Looks like Jereth got himself quite the devoted guard.

"Where's the body of our uninvited guest?"

"Room across from the main bedroom. I put stasis spells on it so it should still be fresh."

Putting aside Jereth for now I open the opposing room's door and proceed to take a close look at the corpse of our recently deceased Brother.

A grim smile crosses my face as I observe the damage done. A gouged out eye socket that goes all the way to the back of his skull, a stab wound to the pelvis, broken arm…Eliza's quite the brutal one.

While the ruined face makes things a little difficult I tab through my phone, looking through the known North Asian Branch's list of Esoterics. It takes a few minutes but eventually I have a match. Brother Trilas, one of the top Esoterics of the North Asian Branch.

And one of Illarion's favorites.

I scowl as I put my phone away and leave the room. This really only confirms what we already know, that Illarion was behind this. It's still nice to have proof though.

I take a small breath before pushing open the door and walking in.

There's the strong scent of sweat and even a little bit of blood in the room, a mix any Monastic, Esoteric or Exoteric, has a close and personal relationship with.

Most of that smell is coming from Jereth himself, who's currently laid out in the middle of the large Queen sized bed, clad only in sweatpants that are slowly dampening around the waistline. The rest of him looks even worse, with rivulets of sweat pouring out of his scalp and the rest of his body alarmingly pale, complete with spastic twitches every now and again.

I lock my angry growl behind my teeth and instead let out a calming breath. Seeing one of my oldest friends brought low in such a manner is more upsetting than I thought it would be. And I had already figured it would be _pretty_ fucking upsetting.

"You said this was done with a Grimoire? Do you still have the tablet?"

I manage not to jump as Eliza seemingly appears out of nowhere by my elbow and hands me the tablet without comment. I don't know what Spell she was using, or if she was even using one to begin with, but it's nice to know someone so capable is keeping an eye on the guy.

I take a close look at the Grimoire and frown. The face is heavily worn, but it appears to depict a group of Eastern fisherman confronted by some sort of bipedal ape-like creature.

Not liking where this is leading I lean in close to Jereth's face and notice his eyes are rapidly shifting beneath his eyelids, as if in REM sleep.

"That clever Son of a Bitch, he was holding one Hell of a trump card…"

"Who was? Illarion? What the fuck did that Grimoire do exactly?"

I glance towards Eliza and notice that her eyes have heavy shadows under them, clearly she's been pushing herself for the past 16 hours since she contacted me. Putting aside my concern for now I reply with, "This Grimoire is a real nasty piece of work, and quite frankly I want to strangle Illarion for using it at all. Something this powerful would have been useful beyond belief."

She casts a doubtful glance at me, clearly not impressed yet.

"What's it do then?"

"I'm guessing it housed the power of a yōkai, or more specifically a Satori."

"A Satori? I thought all they did was read your-…oh Hell."

"Yup. Most likely the Grimoire is attacking Jereth's mind directly, I'm not sure how though. It may be using his memories as a kind of in-between, which would explain his eye movement. Dammit, if he had _Soul Read_ complete we might be able to do help, but…"

Anger evident in her tone Eliza heatedly asks, "What, so you're saying there's nothing we can do?!"

I nod and tiredly reply, "We can't do anything directly, no. All we can do for now is carry out his instructions and keep his body safe. Remember what he told you to tell me. 'Nothing changes'. We'll do his bidding so that when he wakes up he can raise six kinds of Hell without worrying about the current state of affairs."

While she's clearly not enthused about this, Eliza eventually nods and moves back to the corner of the room where she leans against the wall and seems to cease all movement, settling down to continue her vigil.

I rub my eyes aa a thought suddenly occurs to me and I ask, "How did he allow the other guy to activate the Grimoire? He knew better than that."

Eliza's voice is but a growl as she replies, "The other guy was packing a taser with him. He must have used a low-high fake and gotten Jereth that way."

I merely grunt in response, having gotten the answer I was expecting.

The low-high fake out was a strategy created by the early Monastics in response to both Heretic Gods and Campione's insane extrasensory perceptions. Any attempt to ambush said beings almost always ended in failure, since their instincts would always alert them to the danger before it could be brought to bear.

The solution was a mix of both deception and strict mental conditioning.

It was discovered through bloody trial and error that the senses of these beings were keyed to 2 specific things. The intent to do harm, and the level of harm that could be done.

For example, trying to use a long range weapon, whether it be a bow and arrow or high-tech rifle, will instantly clue in the Campione that they are in danger. The weapon itself is capable of causing heavy damage, while the shooter is entirely focused on the act of aiming a firing.

To a Godslayer, this is like sending up a signal flare while wearing fluorescent clothing that spells, 'danger, danger!'.

Had Brother Trilas just tried to pull the Grimoire on Jereth right away, he probably wouldn't have made it any farther than pulling the thing out of it's bag before Jereth was right in his face.

There's a workaround to this insane level of awareness though.

Keeping an empty mind is crucial to ambushing any sort of Deity level opponent. Entertaining thoughts of attack, or even focusing too intently on them is a dead giveaway. Significant portions of Esoteric training is centered around having iron-clad control of one's emotions and state of mind no matter what kind of stressful situation you find yourself in, this being the crux of the low-high fake.

So instead of just outright using the Grimoire, Brother Trilas first used a small taser, a weapon that would register _very_ low on a Campione's threat radar, to ever so briefly incapacitate Jereth and buy him enough time to use the Grimoire. Textbook use of the low-high fake.

And right now I'm rather wishing it hadn't ever been created.

Slowly stretching my back I turn to leave and give Eliza one last glance before quietly saying, "I already alerted Sister Audrey as to the situation, she should be here within a couple of hours. Keep him safe until then."

Her only response is a brief flick of her eyes and a slight nod before I walk out the door and prepare to head back to headquarters.

It's not until I'm taking the elevator down that my frayed temper gets the better of me and I slam a fist into the metallic doors, leaving a slight dent and a throbbing pain in my knuckles.

"Dammit Bat-Gwai," I growl under my breath, "You better not leave me hanging on this one. And if I'm not good enough then you sure as shit better not leave that poor girl waiting."

The doors open with a cheery ding, obviously not perturbed by my violent assault on them in the slightest as I stalk out to the car. There's still alot to do, and right now I'm the one who's best able to do it.

* * *

 **And we're back to the regular update schedule! I spent a bit of time trying to puzzle out how exactly Divine Beings danger awareness exactly worked according to some of the reading and think I got an 'exact' science to it, curious to see how many people think that's a right conclusion I drew there.  
**

 **Other than that not much else too say, other than I keep getting error messages everytime I try to check a stories stats, so I'm still waiting for that to get fixed. Fun times.**

 **Till next chapter where things get mental!**

 **Heh, so witty...**


	19. Chapter 15: The Key to Great Acting

Chapter 15: The Key to Great Acting

Jereth

(9 weeks 6 days after birth of 8th Campione)

It's at times like these that I realize, in a sense, we Esoterics are kind of spoiled. We have thousands upon thousands of years of recorded action against both Magi and Gods, giving us a pretty comprehensive library on all of the potential nasties we could end up facing at some point in our careers.

Not to say our job is _easy_ or _predictable_ by any means, but there's almost always some bit of info, some cool little trick that might help you live long enough to draw your nonexistent pension.

I have a renewed appreciation for those extensive archives now that I find myself in the unenviable position of being a pioneer in the entirely new art of getting mindfucked by a God.

While there's all sorts of well known cases of Esoterics being brainwashed, hypnotized, bamboozled, mind wiped and being kicked into Magically induced comas there's never been any real record of one of us being pulled into a mental 'duel' of sorts.

Which is actually how I would best describe my predicament actually. Although perhaps the word 'duel' is putting it a bit too nicely. Maybe, 'mental cage-match where anything and everything seems to be possible and 100% legal', describes it better.

Regardless, I lucked out during the initial stages of the 'fight'. Whatever is trying to batter me down mentally decided that the easiest and best way to accomplish that was to hit me with as many memories of a certain subject as possible.

Said subject being pain, in all it's myriad and oh so pleasant forms.

The opening act was a blaze of fire that lanced across my chest, of having jagged glass dumped into my lungs and trachea. Now _there's_ a nostalgic memory. I'd ended up tangling with a Great Knight who didn't take to kindly to my killing of his fellow Magi and pegged me in the ribs with a warhammer.

Good times.

The pain in my chest had rapidly been replaced by the horrendously distracting touch of flaming ice, of the battle where I'd made the mistake of getting my arm in the way of a Magi's fire spell and recieved 3rd-degree burns all the way from my fingers to my shoulder.

I'd forgotten how much burns _suck_. I'll take frostbite over those bastards any day.

Not to be outdone, the burning sensation had quickly been replaced by the agony inducing grip of someone's hand relentlessly pressing on the radial nerve above my elbow while simultaneously massaging the nerve cluster in between my thumb and forefinger.

Heh, I remember that like it was yesterday. Those nerves are real bastard's, actually becoming more sensitive as they're abused instead of becoming numb. Standard Monastic pain tolerance training.

Hitting me with all these past experiences of suffering gave me precious time just to figure out what the Hell was going on and how I might be able to win…whatever this acid trip of a battle is.

Pain tends to drown most people. Monastics swim in it, and it'll take a pretty significant wave to send us to Davy Jones' Locker.

Slightly 'tortured' metaphors aside, whatever that Grimoire did to me I think I have a handle on how it's going about it's business. By using what it perceives as stressful or unpleasant memories it's obviously trying to force me into some kind of panic induced state, or possibly even a self-imposed coma in order to escape the never-ceasing barrage of reminiscence.

So at least I know what _not_ to do, the question is how to go on the offensive. If there was a war that was ever won by _only_ defending, I sure as Hell haven't heard of it. My own attempts at seeing my foes memories had gone horribly awry as it's mind, it's thought processes…they were just so _different_ from the way a Human would think and act, leaving me unable to effectively manipulate it's memory and emotions in the same way it's doing to me.

Put bluntly I'm in an uphill battle and some Bastard thought it would be funny to grease my tires.

Well…if this thing's goal is to get me to drop my guard, maybe I can oblige it. Huh. I think I have the beginning of an idea.

* * *

Time is a pretty meaningless concept in this 'whatever-the-fuck-it-is' mess I seem to have gotten myself in, but it certainly feels like a long time if the constant deluge of past experiences is any indicator. At some point my new neighbor figured out that sending wave after wave of pain wasn't getting the job done and moved onto a far more irksome phase.

Namely hitting me over the head with every prior memory that I consider a personal failing, in all their shitty glory.

Some of the more negligible ones are simple cases where a few innocent bystanders got caught up in the madness that occasionally results from the Monastery's operations or even times where I got sloppy during a fight and paid for it in embarrassing ways.

These are the benign ones, the ones that I can merely shrug and say, 'shit happens'.

Some of them aren't so easy to brush aside.

There's the Red March, obviously. Almost 700 people who's deaths or injuries can be tangibly linked back to me, along with the knowledge that it was my own stubbornness and pride that lead to that tragedy.

…and then there's that one…that fucking meeting between 4 random strangers who spent all of 17 seconds together, once chance encounter that set me on this path that I'm going to see to the end…

I force myself to look away, not keen to revisit _that_ particular memory. Instead I focus on creating what some of the more fantastical Exoteric researchers like to call a, 'subconscious mindscape'. It's basically a bizarre lovechild of mind mapping and being able to lucid dream on command.

What's really funny is that I always used to laugh at this particular line of study. It was needlessly difficult to accomplish, requiring mental discipline and control even a Monastic would find excessive and being of dubious value, since most forms of mental manipulation are far easier to shake off by application of pain or careful logic cascades.

Now I'm desperately trying to remember every scrap of information about that particular study that I possibly can, since it's almost certain my life is gonna depend on it.

* * *

A subconscious mindscape isn't an easy thing to make even when I'm pretty much in the perfect position to make one, being trapped inside my own head and all that jazz. The theory to making one is kind of a convoluted process, requiring very strong visualization skills and damn near perfect recall. Luckily there's something sharing my brain right now that just _loves_ presenting me, in as much detail as possible, all of the latest and greatest hits of my life.

It's not an easy process for a reason though. A subconscious mindscape is essentially a dream that a person can readily access at a moments notice, allowing them a place where they can freely manipulate their surroundings as long as they can envision what said mindscape looks like.

Think _Inception_ minus the inconvenient drug setup and having to fall over to get yourself out of the dream.

While certainly impressive, the reason no one ever really tried all that hard to make a mindscape was because the practicality of it was…vague.

It was always assumed that if you visited your subconscious mindscape you would be incapacitated during the duration, since you're for all intents and purposes deliberately dreaming, causing your body to switch to it's sleep cycle and opening yourself up for any kind of sneak attack.

Well now there's a 'practical' use for it. Get put into some wack-ass memory slideshow of a coma by a God? Make a subconscious mindscape and hide there.

With a mental sigh I finally put the finishing details on the thing. A living, breathing dream comprised of my entire life, one where _I'm_ in control, not that nosy shithead that's been poking around my wetware for the past who-knows-how-long. Now comes the interesting part though. How exactly do I get the fragment of whatever Heretic God this is to actually _enter_ my mindscape?

It's mostly been hanging around the 'periphery' of my consciousness, hijacking parts of my memories and forcing me to relive them. Like a shark circling a diving cage, we're at something of an impasse. It can't get through the cage unless it devotes some serious time and effort to doing so, and I'll get torn to pieces if I leave the metaphorical cage I've constructed for myself.

An interesting conundrum that I think I have the solution to.

Want to know how to work a shark into a mindless frenzy? Put a little blood in the water.

* * *

?

 _This invasion had taken me/us far longer than expected. The Rakshasa Demon had proven quite formidable, easily resisting my/our advances with little difficulty and even trying to comprehend my/our mind on numerous occasions. It hadn't proven quite as resistant when I/we began sampling it's memories related to emotional distress however, quickly retreating inwards and walling off it's mind._

 _A mistake, since I/we are tireless, far more than any Avatar of Rakshasa could ever hope to be. A long, drawn out siege is just as an acceptable tactic as a short but fierce battle would have been._

 _And behold, the Godslaying fool is beginning to quiet. The one memory of it encountering those Humans and one animal in the alleyway seemed to be quite effective, despite it's rather short duration. I/we have long ago given up trying to understand Humans, instead applying my/our mental prowess to torment them for my/our own amusement._

 _With a cessation of any sort of mental activity whatsoever, entering what the Humans apparently refer to as a 'coma', the Rakshasa Demon falls completely silent._

 _Hmph. Hardly a challenge for one/ones such as myself/ourselves. I/We slide further into the consciousness of the silent Godslayer, eagerly anticipating absorbing the core of it's being into my/our own. The soul of one of my/our antithesis is_ highly _desirable._

 _Arriving at the primordial being of the Godslaying fool I/we almost stop in surprise, an emotion I/we are not accustomed too. The center of the Godslayer's mind is…different._

 _A mild way of putting it._

 _It's a mindscape of staggering scope and complexity, awing even one such as myself/ourself._

 _The sky is a constantly shifting kaleidoscope of stars, oddly colored gasses and startlingly bright comets with a strange white colored band wrapping around the horizon. This is curious._

 _Sending my/our gaze farther below things only become more confusing. A massive ocean reflecting the many colors of the sky above dominates the scene, stretching seemingly forever beyond the horizon. The only solid piece of land is dominated by a current age Human city, it's various colored lights further blending with the ethereal atmosphere and giving it a partially unreal appearance. And then I/we notice it, having been too distracted at first by the bizarre creation below us to notice such a rather glaring detail._

 _Aforementioned detail being a_ colossal _Human construct that dwarfs even the tallest of the strange buildings, stretching farther and farther into the sky until it seemingly attaches itself to the strange band that's spread across the sky._

 _Is that all artificial? Built by_ Human _hands?_

 _Hmph…ridiculous. It must be a fantasy of this strange mindscape I/we find myself/ourself in._

 _Finally arriving at the edge of the ocean I/we settle onto the decently sized stretch of sand that separates the Human city and the expanse of water, taking a moment to contemplate my/our next move. Ordinarily arriving at the root of a Human's mind is a simple process, with only the fluctuating lights of the Human's soul to signify it's presence. I/We have never encountered anything this complex before, and are admittedly at a loss of how to proceed._

 _The decision is abruptly made for me/us as a voice growls out from behind my/our back._

"Gotcha, you little _fuck_."

 _The Rakshasa Demon yet lives?! I/We immediately attempt to pull ourselves free from it's consciousness, attempting to escape before I/we find myself/ourself caught in the middle of a fully active and aware mind._

 _I/We don't even manage to move as much as a step. Some force is keeping me/us anchored here, unable to move my/our limbs and-_

 _-limbs?_

 _Glancing down, I/we are shocked at the physical body we now appear to be inhabiting. Slowly turning around, aware that I'm/we're at a sudden disadvantage, I/we turn to face the owner of the voice._

 _The speaker is a pulsating orb of varying colors hovering perhaps the height of a Stewartia above the ground. More unnerving is the odd, humanoid shapes comprised of shifting shadows that seem to surround the orb, seemingly guarding and observing for it._

"… _What are you?"_

 _The voice is mocking in it's tone as the orb turns into a shade of red-orange, the words echoing throughout the area._

"A better way to phrase that question would be, ' _who_ are you'. And to answer that, I'm the guy you were happily mindraping until recently. How ya doing?"

 _Incredulousness is my/our only reply._

" _How are you still sane? I/We felt you break, sensed you fall silent. How did you deceive me/us?"_

 _The orb merely chuckles and shifts into an olive green tone with dark blue highlights before cheerfully responding,_ "You want to know the key to great acting? Use what's already there. You said you felt me go under from the constant barrage of memories, right? That's because I did. I let myself fall into a sort of comatose depression, just long enough to sense you enter into this wonderful little territory I've constructed."

 _The voice turns darkly malicious._

"Any good actor knows how to separate themselves from the character they're playing, and I'd like to think I'm a pretty damn good one. Good enough to fool you at any rate."

" _This is impossible! Even if you are an Avatar of Rakshasa, creating something of this complexity should be beyond you! And why have you taken that form, along with forcing me/us to assume this limited shape of flesh and blood?!"_

 _The voice merely sounds bored as it'_ _s nucleus_ _switches to a light blue._

"Impossible, eh? Improbable is the word I would personally use, but let me clue you in on something here. The guys who originally came up with this whole thing called it a _subconscious mindscape._ In layman's terms it's a sort of metaphorical expression of a person's every facet and quirk. _There are no lies here_. In fact, it's impossible to lie. To deny a truth in this place would basically be to shove a middle finger in the face of what it's _supposed_ to be. How I appear to you is the closest approximation to who I really am."

 _The orb slowly transitions to a pitch black with currents of dark red, while the voice abandons it's previously even tone and becomes laden with anger and open threat, it's words a sneer._

"And I also find it rather ironic that you have such a low opinion of Humans, considering that the form you have is that of some scrawny-ass primate. Double-standard much? What are you anyway? Some small-time Yokai? Maybe a Satori?"

" _Fine words from one who's very expression is that of masks, shadows and deceptions hiding what you really are! Insolent Human! I/We are not some descendant of your inferior species, I/we are beings who have safeguarded my/our homes from your filthy advances for-Hrk!"_

 _My/our rant made in anger is abruptly cut off as one of the shadows suddenly leaps forward and wraps it's hand around my/our throat, cutting off my/our words. It isn't lost on me/us that the shadow's eyes are the same color as the pulsating sphere that it originates from._

"And you can call a turd a sandwich, but it still tastes like shit." _The voice pauses for a moment before continuing with,_ "Well as entertaining as driving you into an impotent frenzy is, I think I've wasted enough time dealing with you already. Consider yourself lucky, Monkey, otherwise I would have taken my sweet time making your death as drawn out and unpleasant for you as this whole little adventure was for me."

 _The shadow's hand begins to tighten, and the last words I/we hear are,_ "Oh, before I forget, thanks for showing me all those different ways to manipulate the Human psyche. I was having some really bad writer's block with a little Magic project I've been working on, but you really cleared that right up. So thanks for that you rotten Cunt-stain."

 _There's a cracking noise in my/our neck, then darkness._

* * *

Jereth

Waking up from a Grimoire induced coma _sucks_. At least I'm _assuming_ that the massive migraine, aching body, cracked lips and stinky skin are direct results of said coma, and not because of some other reason.

At least I freaking _hope_ not. I don't think I'm ever gonna live it down if I was pissing and shitting myself the entire time I was out of it...

"…reth…Jereth! Snap out of it Jereth!"

I slowly peel my eyelids open with a gummy tearing noise and groan as a ridiculously bright light smacks me right in the eyeballs. I try to open my mouth to ask what the Hell is going on but only manage a painful rasp, largely due to my throat being dryer than a sandpaper desert in the middle of Summer.

Biting down on my tongue a bit of saliva floods my mouth and I take a moment to swallow as my eyes gradually start to refocus. My mouth twitches into a bemused grin as I see Eliza and Audrey anxiously staring at me, clear concern and a bit of wariness etched on their faces.

"You know, I like waking up to your beautiful faces way better than I do Tim's ugly mug."

Two exasperated sighs are my only response and Audrey dryly states, "Well it looks like we were worried for nothing. The guy's perfectly fine."

I smirk before violently coughing, causing me to wince as a spasm of pain makes it's way through my brain.

"Perfect is a pretty strong word, definitely not one I'd use in this situation. Never mind that though, how long have I been out?"

"One day, 21 hours and 37 minutes exactly."

Ok not too bad then. I was worried for a moment that I'd wake up only to find that several months or something crazy like that had passed. Dodged a bullet there.

"Any details on who caused this bloody mess? My money is on Illarion, but I'm open to other ideas."

Audrey scowls and angrily replies, "No, it was Illarion alright. He even sent one of his favorite attack dogs, guy by the name of Trilas."

I heave a sigh, realizing that I royally underestimated just how bad Illarion considered me a threat and the steps he would take to make sure I was sent 6 feet under.

I glance towards Eliza and find her oddly subdued, lacking her usual intensity and chilly demeanor.

"Everything ok over there Eliza? I figured you'd be beating me within an inch of my life for actually managing to almost get myself killed in the 15 minutes you took your eyes off of me."

She grimaces and quietly replies, "That's no excuse on my part. I barely made it in time to keep you mostly alive, and that's not good enough. I failed you."

I resist the urge to smack the stupid right out of her and instead cross my arms and give an irritated huff.

"You say you failed me, I say you saved my dumbass from a _really_ stupid death. I was the one who told you to rest and the one who didn't even really consider the possibility that I might be under threat from other Monastics. If you're going to insist that there's blame to assign, allow me to rightfully take the lion's share."

Lowering my voice and leaving the smarminess out of it I honestly state, "You saved my ass Eliza, I owe you for that. You did damn good work out there."

Audrey gives me a subtle thumbs up of approval that I almost miss as something far more shocking happens.

Eliza actually _blushes_ of all things and briefly averts her gaze, suddenly finding the carpet to be a much more interesting thing to look at.

…Holy shit, I think getting beat up by an Esoteric and having my head kicked around by a God was worth it just for that one action alone.

Giving my head another painful shake I throw my legs over the side of the bed and hiss as my muscles loudly protest the movement.

Audrey raises an eyebrow and asks, "You sure you should be moving so soon?"

I shrug and simply reply, "I'd like nothing more than to just lay down for a couple days, but there's work to be done. Eliza, get ahold of Creele, I need to talk to him. Audrey, get some plane tickets to Moscow, preferably a flight about to leave. Keep it on the down low. In the meantime I'll be drinking a gallon of water and wolfing down a whole steak, I'm famished."

I sniff one of my armpits and scowl.

"And then I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

"I think I know the answer, but are you _sure_ you're up for this Bat-Gwai? Plenty of offense meant, you look like utter shit."

I give Creele a dry look as I shakily walk side-by-side with him out of the hotel lobby, Eliza and Audrey moving ahead and behind us, keeping a sharp eye out for any sort of surprises. It's more assuring than I'll admit seeing them act so diligently, especially considering my fairly fucked-up condition. While the shower and meal did wonders for making me feel halfway Human again, it's gonna be awhile before I feel back to my old self.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence pal ol' buddy, nice to know you got my back."

He gives me a blank stare and I sheepishly grin.

"Ok, so maybe I'm pushing things a bit, but odds are good Illarion is still trying to figure out what exactly happened over here, so we have the advantage of surprise. Any word from Tim?"

"Yup. Illarion is still at the Branch headquarters and hasn't left, although a he's been sending a number of the Exoteric staff to other locations. He's either giving them assignments elsewhere to try and figure out what the Hell is going on or he's worried about an attack at the home base and is trying to reduce casualties."

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "And he's sure Illarion didn't just disguise himself as one of the other guys and get off scot-free?"

Creele shrugs and indifferently replies, "He said he was 100% certain, and I'm not about to question how you Esoteric's pull off some of the shit that you do. He probably did something crazy like tag all of them with a unique tracking spell that slips past their wards, or hired a leprechaun to tail them. I dunno."

"Fair enough. Did he get eyes on Liam?"

"Yah, he's currently over at Volgograd. Is he on your to-do list as well?"

I smugly grin and reply, "I've got a different idea on how to handle him. Feel up for traveling?"

He warily eyes me.

"And you're asking because?"

"Because I want you and Audrey to meet him in person and congratulate him on becoming the new head of the North Asian Branch of the Monasteries after the unfortunate passing of his predecessor."

Creele doesn't bat an eye before scowling and asking me yet again, "And you're _sure_ you want to go through with this. I could care less about the actual killing of Illarion, we'll deal with that later, than I am of who _else_ you'll have to kill. You do know where he's stationed at right?"

"A kids hospital, I know Creele. And there's no way around this. Even using **Weaving of Black Wool** I won't be able to kill enough of the alarms before he get's wind of my approach, they're designed to slow down _Gods_ , remember? And the last thing we need after this whole goddamn mess is to give him a heads up that I survived and give him time to have his Esoteric's grab a bunch more Grimoires or some other crap."

Creele explosively sighs and asks, "So what's your plan then? Just waltz on in through the front door?"

I shake my head in reply.

"While I could make it through the barriers using my Magic resistance without too much trouble, I don't want to give him the chance to pull some dead-mans switch and take the whole building along with me."

I glare at Creele.

"I appreciate it, I seriously do, but stop trying to find reasons for me not to do this Creele. It's a shitty decision to make, but in the long run it'll send a far clearer message than anything else we can pull off. Drop it."

He gives me one last searching gaze before sighing and breaking eye contact.

"Fine. Guess I'll be sharing a cell with you in Hell then."

I mirthlessly grin and dryly reply, "A friend is someone who gets you out of jail. Your best friend is the guy next to you saying, 'Boy that was fun!'."

We both share a macabre laugh at that.

We walk out into the parking lot and Creele hands me the plane tickets before clasping my shoulder and softly says, "It's good to have you back Brother. Good hunting."

I return his grip and wryly grin in return before getting into the driver's seat and tiredly starting the engine. Eliza gives me a critical look from the passenger seat and says, "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not safe to drive while you're tired?"

Looks like she's back to normal. I smirk despite my exhaustion and cheekily reply, "Well _someone_ is a little too short to make a convincing driver, thus the duty falls to me."

She gives me a sour look and acidly says, "I hope you start to fall asleep at one point so I can jab you in the ribs."

I merely chuckle as I pull out into the street and try to relax as much as I can while still remaining conscious. Unfortunately I think this night is just getting started.

* * *

 **And thus ends one of the trippier chapters I've written so far. For all the mind control and similar stuff in the light novels it never delved too deeply into the subject, which lead to the creation of this chapter. And the whole 'mindscape' thing introduced here is going to be making several returns during this story, it's not a one-shot thing. The fact that lying is impossible when your entire being is centered around it is a concept im going to have a lot of fun with :D  
**

 **Sacchin:** **Th** **anks, I've always enjoyed a good 'fanservice' scene as long as we get _something_ to go with it other than just a bunch of stuff I could find by Googling, "Beach Bikini Butts". Hopefully some of that made it across into the chapter lol.** **  
**

 **Kshail: It's at times like these I wish the light novel had just been willing to go a little further in their descriptions beyond throwing a bunch of fancy words together...or maybe I'm just being overly anal about a _light novel_ of all things XD. Although I suppose because of that most explanations work perfectly well, so I really shouldn't be complaining, ha! Thanks for feedback and response like always brother!**


	20. Chapter 16: The Means Justify the Ends?

Ch 16: The Means Justify the Ends?

(10 Weeks after birth of 8th Campione)

Jereth

…A small stroke of 'luck', there's already a storm brewing over Moscow at the moment, using **Father of Storms** won't leave me in a near catatonic state if I end up having to use it. Matters aren't helped by the fact that despite the all the rest I got on the plane ride over here I'm still not feeling entirely myself. Only so much you can do for your body when you have to share a seat next to a Human walrus that wants to drink half the booze list. I hate flying sometimes.

Well, I guess my screwed up condition is kinda to be expected though. Eliza said that I was in a pretty intense coma, with my body spazzing out every couple minutes and my muscles repeatedly clenching and unclenching. Almost 2 days straight of that kind of activity will leave you pretty worn out no matter how tough you think you are, Campione or not.

"Damn man. You look like you've just woken up from a night of one bourbon one scotch and one beer."

I manage not to jump at Tim's sudden appearance by my side, mostly because Eliza didn't even flinch at all and right now she's my lifeline, considering my less than stellar condition.

Sighing I reply with, "Thanks Thorogood, any other sage observations you want to share with me? I already had to deal with Creele's dark humor yesterday and don't feel like dealing with more of it. The Hell are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on where Illarion is holed up?"

"Relax kiddo I have a sweet set up already in place. And was that a racist joke with the dark humor part?"

I give him an annoyed look while he just shrugs and pulls out his phone, showing me a video of the GEMC, obviously taken by a remote camera in a high up location.

"I have motion tracking and remote video locked on, as well as a pretty wild variety of detection and observation spells set up. If anyone leaves that building, I'll know about it."

I give him a deadpan look and simply reply, "This wouldn't be the first time you've been caught off guard by things outside your control. Remember getting shot in the chest?"

He pouts and grumpily replies, "Oh sure, bring up the truth why don't you? In all seriousness though, anything short of some mass Magic cancelling Grimoire isn't gonna be quick enough to get rid of my stuff without me noticing. Even assuming they do have something like that, we'll be able to track that instead. So like I said, _relax_."

Unable to repress my exasperation at Tim's usual irreverent attitude I just keep walking as he easily settles in to my pace, he and Eliza keeping my left and right sides covered. Not that we're really expecting any hostile Monastics to cause us trouble in the middle of the airport, but we've already been burned by that attitude once and it ain't happening again.

"How's the hospital? Busy or empty?"

"…Pretty empty, it's mostly been families leaving rather than coming."

I give him a sidelong glance and then roughly grab his shoulder, bringing him eye level with me.

"Why did you hesitate? Don't bullshit me Tim, _busy or empty_?"

He levelly returns my glare before softly sighing, his body sagging slightly.

"Mostly full. I think it might be flu season or something..."

I release his shoulder and rub my eyes, my intensity gone just like that.

Tim gives me a careful look and carefully asks, "Hey Jereth…Is it really such a big deal that we take out Illarion now? I mean he's pretty much bottled up in there right now-"

"You of all people should get that it's not that simple."

I take a steadying breath and explain as calmly as I can.

"If news gets out to the other Branch Heads that Illarion damn near killed me at the cost of only one Grimoire and Esoteric, then got away with it for even a _fraction_ of a second longer than he should have…well I think it's a safe bet that they won't see much point in aiding someone that's not willing to pull the trigger.."

He fixes me with an uncomfortable look and hesitantly replies, "They'd do that?…They would do that, wouldn't they? Fucking Hell, you'd think they would cut you some slack..."

He lets loose a heavy sigh and morosely finishes with, "And it's the civvies gotta pay the price right alongside Illarion, don't they? You sure we can't just hypnotize them all and get them out before he catches on to what we're doing?"

"Show me there's a way to do actually do that, and I'll be right alongside you."

He's silent for a moment before wincing and quietly replying, "There's no easy or right way out of this, is there?"

"No. If we knew more about what resources he has available, if we knew if he was willing to talk this out, maybe if it was a different day of the week…but we don't know. Illarion made a clear challenge to my authority, tried to have me killed using an irreplaceable Grimoire, and we have proof of everyone of those things. This ends tonight, for better or for worse."

I'll give Tim credit, he's way more Human than I originally figured he was. Trying one last time he asks, "King, don't get me wrong when I ask this, but do you _really_ want to have that kind of blood on your hands? I mean I know you were involved with the Red March-"

I give Tim a harsh look and coldly reply, "I don't know what sort of image you seem to have of me, but it's _clearly_ off the mark. I'm not killing people who's faces I've seen before, I'm not murdering some past acquaintances, I'm wiping out a faceless building full of faceless strangers who I'll forget even existed come tommorow. Easy kills compared to others I've had to make. And this will send a _very_ clear message to the rest of the Monasteries. It doesn't matter where you hide or _who_ you hide behind. If you don't kill me in one go, keep me from retaliating, I'm not going to give you a second chance. You're dead. _Are we clear_?"

That was a pretty good tirade.

I almost let myself believe the shit I just said.

Tim is silent for the longest time yet before he lets loose a quiet breath before nodding.

"Yah, I gotcha…c'mon, let's get this over with."

I immediately regret being an asshole to Tim, but hide it behind an impassive expression. Tonights going to suck for everyone involved, no sense in giving him special treatment.

I cast a quick glance towards Eliza and she catches my eye, briefly giving a nod before going back to keeping an eye on our surroundings, her face grim.

Yah, I think grim is the perfect way to describe what I'm about to do…

* * *

I've never really liked self-introspection, mostly because reflecting on my life invariably means reflecting on some of the shittier things I've either been caught up in or actively caused. But it's a necessary part of being an Esoteric. Considering the nature of our work, which involves the kind of stuff people get carted off to mental institutions for, being able to accurately appraise and judge your own state of mind and thought process is downright critical.

An Esoteric who's gone off the deep end is a rare thing indeed, and every Monastic alive is thankful for that, since a psycho Human killing machine trained to be one of the world's best actors is no one's idea of a fun time. Heck, the so called 'Zodiac Killer' was one of our own, an Esoteric by the name of Raleth who'd obviously let his interactions with Heretic Gods turn him a little loopy.

That little drama led to _way_ more problems for us than we ever like to admit.

It's with that thought at the forefront of my mind that I'm continuously examining then re-examining my reasons for this. Is blowing away a building full of innocents, a bunch of sick _kids_ at that, really worth cementing my leadership among the Monasteries?

The answer is a rather obvious 'yes', especially when you look at things through an utterly rational and calculating lens. A building full of nobodies and ill children, versus giving a Godslayer the unassailable right to rule Humanities oldest and most effective organization dedicated to opposing the supernatural. It's hardly a choice at all.

…Fucking Hell, I _wish_ I could remain that objective, it would make this easier by an unimaginable degree. I'm facing the problem Esoterics never like to talk about, but almost certainly encounter at some point or another in the course of our careers, however long they last.

Our own Humanity.

Which sounds like some twisted joke all things considered.

Here I am, about to destroy a kid's hospital just because it'll make my life easier, and I'm going on and on about Humanity.

But it's the plain, sick fucking truth.

For all our training, for all our mental discipline and our skill and our lack of aversion to taking a life, we're still only people. Only Human.

It's the reason Eliza got involved with those kids at the Orphanage despite knowing that it was wrong in every way to do so, it's the reason Tim turned his back on the South American Branch and swore loyalty to me instead, because he wanted to be a part of something he actually believed in, something that could potentially make a difference. The same reason he tried to talk me out of this alongside Creele.

It's the reason I'm sitting here right now, asking myself the same question over and over, idiotically hoping I'll arrive at a more satisfying answer.

Trying to delay in the stupid hope that a miracle solution will appear in a flash of light and blaring trumpets or some other dumbass thing like that...

The answer is painfully clear though, no matter how I phrase or approach the question. Doing this one act will remove one of my more dangerous enemies, cement my position among the Branches and send one extremely clear message to anyone who tries to cross me in the future.

…If Hell does exist, I'm pretty sure they have special fires for people like me.

* * *

I open my eyes and slowly stand up. I've been slowly channeling power into **Father of Storms** for the past half hour or so, meditating the entire time. Eliza and Tim were keeping an eye out while I was doing so, but I'm out of stalling tactics now.

Time to face the music.

"Tim."

"Yah?"

"Illarion's still in the building right?"

He quickly checks his array of sensors, both Magical and conventional before nodding.

"Yah he's there."

"…You're sure?"

"100%"

I sigh and walk to the edge of the apartment building Tim set up shop on, looking down at the GEMC in the distance, it's location clearly visible among the more subdued lighting of the buildings surrounding it.

I give one last look towards the sky and take a moment to admire the storm, a new favorite hobby of mine since I can pretty much call upon one at will now.

It's a real big one too, rain that feels like standing beneath a waterfall, winds that would be more at home in the middle of a hurricane and constant snarls of lighting dancing across the sky with that beautiful, impersonal fury only a construct of nature can manage.

It'd be nice if I could be as carefree and unencumbered as a storm…just going about my business and damn the consequences.

…Oh Hell, I'm getting philosophical about the goddamn _weather_. Get it together already.

Closing my eyes I gently feel the pulsating power of the tempest that's at my behest and take a moment to compose myself.

" _Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones**!"

There's a blaze of light and when it fades I'm holding my personal conductor's baton…shit that was an awful pun. I give one last glance at my 2 companions before I pull the trigger on this. Tim just gives me a nod and goes back to watching for any signs of intruders while Eliza flashes me a sad smile before returning to her watchful vigil.

Guess that's it then.

I raise the axe to the sky as if in salute…and then swing downward.

* * *

For once in a long while I don't really have any smartass remark or macabre witticism to impart.

I just feel tired.

Where the GEMC once stood is a smoking crater almost 4 meters deep, bizarrely twisting sculptures of fulgurite and flash fried concrete littering the interior and edges of said crater. A harsh memorial for those who died just now. At least it was quick, the only real mercy I could afford. 137 lightning strikes in the space of 7 seconds doesn't leave much time for panic or fear, let alone pain.

I idly glance at the shocked and horrified crowd that's slowly forming, more than a few smartphones out and recording the look of ground zero. They're quickly pushed aside by the police and emergency response services as they spread out and helplessly try to find something useful to do.

…They'll have better luck just piling dirt into the hole and erecting a mass gravestone.

"Jereth, come on. We should get out of here before any other Magi or Esoterics show up."

I give Eliza a sideways glance and briefly nod. Tim sets his hand on my shoulder and quietly says, "Go on pal, I'll keep an eye on the aftermath here."

"…Alright, keep me updated."

"Will do. Catch you later."

Eliza and I silently make our way back to the car while I'm quietly lost in thought. Acting completely on autopilot I drive out into traffic which is currently deadlocked thanks to my earlier actions. My minds elsewhere right now…

* * *

Eliza

I'll admit it, I'm a little worried about Jereth right now. He's way too quiet and subdued compared to his normally abrasive and irreverent personality.

Heh, for all his talk and posturing about being a hardass and accepting what has to be done…it's painfully easy to see that he cares all too much.

But what the Hell do I even say? We know how to comfort normal people, to either gain their trust or friendship, but how do you comfort an Esoteric, someone who knows _exactly_ what it is you're trying to do? Someone who knows that words are just words?

I can only sigh in frustration and go with the desperation plan.

"Hey Jereth?"

He seems to shake himself out of whatever funk he was in and turns to me with a blank look on his face.

Holding out my phone I ask, "You ever heard of the game _sequence_?"

…Wow. This is pretty pathetic.

I stick to my guns though, and he stares at me for a few seconds before shrugging and replying, "Can't say that I have. Why?"

"Well you can play as teams, and we're going to be stuck in here for awhile, so why not give your subordinate a little help here?"

The look he gives me tells me that he knows _exactly_ what I'm trying to do…but he gives an ever so slight smile that causes me a brief pang of both regret and happiness at his attempt at putting up a brave face before he shrugs and pulls out his phone.

"Sure, why not? What's a little overseas data usage?"

"We have an international plan."

"You're ruining the joke here."

I grin at him in reply, glad to see that he's at least acting like he's not distracted. That's all we need really.

Live a lie long enough and it becomes the truth.

* * *

 **This was definitely one of the more...'interesting' chapters I've written so far, if only because I was basically arguing with myself for most of it. Like I've stated in a few other A.N. notes, when writing Jereth's character a fair number of his decisions I don't particularly agree or approve of, part of what makes this so interesting for me to write.  
**

 **This chapter being the perfect example of that. I originally had Jereth about to go ahead and wipe the Hospital but change his mind at the last second and try to talk to Illarion face-to-face. I was about to start writing out the confrontation when I asked myself if that's something Jereth would have done, or if what _I_ would have done. This is where the main difficulty of writing a believable character (for me at least) comes in, making sure that _they_ stay true to who they are, not what I would _like_ them to be.**

 **It's a challenge, to be sure, constantly having to make a fictional character not slaved to your every whim, but re-reading it I'd like to think I stayed true to what I envisioned Jereth to be.**

 **He's an anti-hero in the truest sense of the word.**

 **...That all got to be a little heavier than I thought it would. But I feel like this was an important benchmark for me if only because it was the first time I was really fighting against something of my own creation, Dr. Frankenstein style.**

 **Kshail:** **Yah, like I wrote above I wasn't exactly planning on actually following through with th** **e attack, but realized it would feel oddly out of character for Jereth. I can endlessly write about how the Monastics are these extremely dangerous killers, but when the time comes I have to also show it otherwise it just becomes empty prose. Heavy conversation topics aside I appreciate the feedback as always, as well as the specifics of said feedback.  
**

 **Sacchin: Thanks, I dropped a few little teasers in here and there but tried to mostly just provide clear flashbacks to his time in the Monasteries. Appreciate the review!**

 **Griffin13: No Authority out of this particular instance. I don't remember the LN ever specifically addressing this but since a Grimoire just contains a remnant of a God's power, not the whole being itself, no Authority can be gleaned from it.**

 **Rakaan: It's actually really cool to hear that, I've found more than a few stories that I plow through in just a few hours of frenzied reading, so it's awesome to hear that people do that to my own work :D**


	21. Interlude 3: The Guys

Interlude 3: The Guys

(10 weeks 6 days after the birth of the 8th Campione)

Jereth

"How did I, of all people, end up in the backseat of this thing?"

"Because you're the shortest one of all of us obviously."

I shoot Tim a scowl which he happily ignores while Creele smirks at me through the rear-view mirror and idly observes, "He looks like a toddler throwing a tantrum back there, doesn't he?"

"Brother, you put that image into words _perfectly_."

I settle for kicking the back of Tim's seat while he snickers and then lean back while crossing my arms behind my head.

"So lets try not to let this whole little adventure take too long yah? Some of us have things to do and people to kill."

Tim snorts and replies, "The excuse every Esoteric uses at some point in their illustrious careers."

"Hey it's a valid one."

Creele cuts in with, "There's no arguing your way out of this one Jereth, the Family Reunion is coming up and formal wear is a _must_. Now deal with it."

"I still don't get why I can't just go as some Arabian Prince or something. Those clothes are actually somewhat comfortable to wear. I fucking hate suits."

Tim glances at me over his shoulder and curiously asks, "Don't you wear one as a part of your Vincent Freedman persona?"

"Yah, but Freedman is a lanky son a bitch, I'm not."

"Well we're gonna have to ask you to suffer horrifically for at least one night Bat-Gwai, this is important. It's tradition for each Branch Head to wear some kind of apparel from the region you're representing."

"Shouldn't I be wearing a headdress made of feathers and buffalo hide then?"

"Shut up and accept that you're gonna be wearing the damn suit already."

"Yes Ma'm."

* * *

A short drive later the 3 of us step into Lan's Formal Wear, the latest and greatest in incredibly uncomfortable suits to wear.

"Hmm…what style should you wear…Montego? Or perhaps a Carlisle…"

I sigh and fix Tim with a resigned look.

"Brace yourself, Creele's been waiting _years_ for an excuse to have me play dress up. You'll probably get dragged into this by the time the days over."

Tim gives me a confused look and asks, "Why's that? Is he a fashionista or something?"

"Nah, he's actually queer as a 3 dollar bill, believe it or not. This is basically the equivalent if I somehow convinced Eliza or Audrey to model dresses for me."

Tim shoots me a look of unmitigated disgust before turning his gaze to an approaching Creele.

"Of all the dudes in the world to have a crush on, you picked _this_ guy? Shit Creele, I thought you had taste…"

My oldest friend gives me a questioning look and I roll my eyes before replying, "I just told Tim you're gay and he thinks you're in love with me."

He snorts in amusement before replying, "While I'll freely admit the Bat-Gwai has a cute ass, his personality leaves something to be desired. He's good eye candy and that's about it, the rest is rotten."

Tim sagely nods.

"Ah, a valid observation. I apologize for assuming you were a man of poor judgement."

I frown and archly ask, "Could you 2 sound maybe a little less disgusted with how I act? I'm right here."

They both studiously ignore me and Creele walks Tim farther back into the store, pointing out different types of suits as he goes. I sigh dejectedly and follow, mentally making a note to 'accidentally' eat Creele's lunch at the soonest given opportunity.

I'm not above petty revenge.

* * *

"So how did you 2 meet anyway? I'm guessing it wasn't anything as violent as _our_ first encounter."

Creele and I share a glance before simultaneously shrugging, which prompts the girl taking my measurements to politely ask, "Try to hold still please, I should be done in just a minute."

"Ah sorry about that."

I switch back over to Russian and reply, "It was actually kinda mundane really. Creele, tell the story, otherwise I think this chick is gonna 'accidentally' stick a pin where the sun don't shine."

The 3 of us are speaking Russian mostly just because using codewords and roundabout ways of describing things can get tiring if that's your entire conversation. I'd pulled the usual Monastic technique of calling everyone in the room a, 'goatfucker who's as ugly as a hunchbacked burn victim' and nobody had reacted, so we're clear to converse freely in the native tongue of Russia.

Creele smirks and dramatically says to Tim, "Well it all began about 10 years ago…the Bat-Gwai and I met in combat instruction classes…and that was it."

Tim gives the 2 of us a disbelieving look and I try not to laugh at his expression, mostly because there's a pin uncomfortably close to my testicles and I don't want to puncture anything important right now.

Creele merely smirks and archly states, "What? You were expecting some grand tale?"

Tim scowls in reply and sets his hands on his hips.

"Quit pulling my dick, there's gotta be more to it than that! There's no way _anyone_ would willingly become friends with our Godslaying psychopath over here unless they were forced too. Trust me, I know."

I dryly reply, "I never knew you had such a high opinion of me Tim. I'm flattered."

Creele decides to take pity on him and in a more even tone of voice says, "A fair point, but it _was_ actually almost as simple as that. During that year long period where we underwent training together we would occasionally talk. I was an excellent listener and rarely took any of his threats seriously, while he was just bewildered that someone was willing to hang around despite his personality defects."

I chuckle and drop my arms as the fitting lady walks away for a moment before adding, "Tim, if you think I'm a complete asshole now, you should have seen me during basic training. Hoo _boy_ was I a ball of bitterness, angst, anger and unthinking violence."

Tim grins and easily replies, "So not much has changed then?"

I roll my eyes as Creele intervenes with, "After about 8 months of 'casual' interaction we were partnered up together for the last 4 months of instructional combat and it kind of just improved from there. I was the strategist, figuring out ways to make use of the Bat-Gwai's natural predisposition towards unthinking violence, while he was initiator, thinking quick on his feet on how we could work in tandem during fights."

He shrugs as I smile nostalgically.

"We ranked 4th overall out of the 30 or so other pairs once all was said and done. He was pegged for having talent as an Esoteric while I was moved to the Exoteric program."

Tim looks thoughtful for a moment before asking, "And you guys stayed friends over all that time? Esoterics and Exoterics don't usually interact on anything that can be called a usual basis."

"We had a Golden Earring."

Creele heaves a sigh at my usual joke and elaborates.

"What he's trying to say is that we made a 2-way Magic communication device when we were in training. I had a rather steady hand when it came to Magic and the Bat-Gwai had an unusual penchant for finding things that almost certainly belonged to others without getting caught."

I shrug and simply reply, "Hey if they're gonna be Monastics then they should learn to keep better watch over their stuff."

"Another long story short, we managed to keep in touch through those."

Tim nods in agreement before asking, "So where are these magic mirrors or whatever then?"

"They got lost in the airport baggage claim."

Tim raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, now you're _definitely_ pulling my dick."

"I wish I was. I shit you not, I got on the plane after a mission in Boston, then when I got off the plane in California, my already small bag was somehow lost in transit. Fucking airline customs…I still don't have a clue how the thing became lost, and I didn;t have the time to stick around the baggage claim, I was on a schedule."

Tim just shakes his head.

"Hey, at least you got your refund right?"

"Yah, because having them bill it to the oldest secret society Humanities ever had wouldn't raise a few eyebrows..."

We fall silent for a few moments before I glance at Creele and release a frustrated sigh. He narrows his eyes and curiously says, "What? Something on my face?"

I grumble under my breath before replying, "No, it's just…well, I became a Campione. A Human that's transcended most accepted limits and reached something of a middle ground between Deity and Homosapien. And my sexuality didn't change _one damn bit_."

Creele just gives me a blank gaze before asking in a disbelieving tone, "Let me get this straight. You became one of _the_ most powerful beings on the planet, gifted with immense Magical Power and near free run to do whatever you want in life, are likely going to live for centuries, if not millennia, and you're upset because you're still heterosexual?"

I scowl and sharply retort, "You're damn right I'm upset! At the least I should have become bisexual! Hell, I should have acquired an appetite for all different kinds of lust, but noooo…"

Creele just sighs and rubs his eyes.

"Only you would find something so retarded to complain about…"

My rebuttal is cut short when the saleswoman returns and drags me off to the register before I can even utter a syllable.

People in the service industry can be brutal sometimes.

* * *

6 hours. 6 bloody _hours_ it took to get the measurements, pick out a suitable style and actually set up the order itself before I could get out of that damned store.

I blame Creele.

Regardless, we're finally headed home and I can start working on important stuff, like how to actually get my point across during the Family Reunion. Some of the Branch Heads might be a little wary of me after I blew away Illarion, along with a building full of bystanders, and might not be so eager to just agree with whatever I have planned. Which means I'm already gonna be in an uphill battle since my vision for the Monasteries is one drastically outside of what we've spent the last several thousand years perfecting…

"Hey Creele."

"What's up?"

"Who're the representatives from the world's premier space programs showing up at the Family Reunion?"

"From NASA that would be Bolden Jr., while from China we'll be dealing with Gang Ji.", he replies without missing a beat.

I nod and continue with, "I want you to schedule a meeting between us in person, I want to pitch them an offer I think they'll enjoy."

Tim raises an eyebrow and doubtfully inquires, "You think the U.S. and China will play nice long enough to hear you out?"

I smirk and reply, "Who cares? If they're even passingly smart they won't pass up this opportunity for all the cheddar we'll be sending their way."

Creele gives me a brief glance in the rear-view mirror and says, " _If_ you manage to convince the rest of the Branch Heads that this is something they should support."

"Oh they'll listen all right. Hopefully. I think."

Tim snorts in dark amusement at my words.

"And with _that_ ringing endorsement how about we get something to eat? It's been a 'busy' day. I vote pizza."

Creele says, "Chinese." while I vote, "Mexican."

The 3 of us share a brief glare before putting our hands in for rock-paper-scissors.

Winner take all.

* * *

 **Ok so this chapter was definitely a rush job, and alot of it I just ended up editing it out because it was extraneous, added nothing, or just wasn't funny, which means this is definitely the shortest chapter so far, only something like 2k words, and light on everything except a little characterization between the 3 dudes, that's kinda it.  
**

 **Reason being today I start my first day at an entirely new college that I just moved to and it's gonna be a busy day, which didn't give me alot of time to go through and edit/add stuff to the chapter.**

 **So sorry bout that, next chapter will start tackling more interesting subjects.**

 **Sacchin: Definitely good to hear that I'm making Jereth actually act like a Campione, often time I end up editing out alot of stuff because it doesn't really mesh with his personality.**

 **Guest: Thanks, one of the things I often wondered about is how normal Humans would react to Magical disasters, and the answer is that there's depressingly little they can actually do, especially when it's super destructive stuff like a Godslayer's attack. Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Kshail: Exactly, I'd sort of lifted that ending scene with Elizaveta straight from my life experiences. When my Cat of 17 years and Dog of 3 years (She got bone cancer in her throat and the surgery was deemed too risky) died within 2 weeks of each other one of my friends pretty much did the same thing. Offered an extremely obvious and transparent trip out of town for a few days, but it was the thought that counts.**

 **Griffin13: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!**

 **Cilo: You're Nótt that funny.  
**

 **...**

 **Actually I laughed pretty damn hard when I read your review XD**


	22. Chapter 17: Family Reunion

Chapter 17: Family Reunion

(11 weeks 4 days after birth of 8th Campione)

Jereth

 _Castello di Amorosa_ is quite the bit of architecture. A 13th century Tuscan castle that was painstakingly recreated all the way over in California amid the countryside's vineyards, it's a rather fitting place to have a meeting that might change the course of Human history.

Mostly because by the end of this I'll probably need a few bottles of wine to calm my nerves. Or I'll need a few bottles to commiserate in after everything falls apart. We'll see.

"You cut quite the dashing figure Bat-Gwai. It's almost like you had someone with you who knew what they were doing."

I give myself a once over and decide to just take his word for it. I'm sporting a Montego style suit in shades of black with an accompanying tie and dress shoes.

It feels a bit like being trapped in a fashionable iron maiden, without the promise of eventual death.

"I still wish we had gone with the Native American theme, I've always wanted to try wearing a headdress made of eagle feathers."

A slightly peeved feminine voice speaks up right behind me with, "You can still do that whenever you want, it's not like it would be the first bizarre thing you've ever done."

I glance behind me at my 4 trailing bodyguards and give a winning smile, while simultaneously blowing a raspberry at Eliza, causing her to scowl something fierce at me and Creele to heave a defeated sigh while Tim and Audrey just snort in amusement.

Creele and Tim went with pitch black double-breasted suits after Tim insisted that they wear the same thing, probably because he was too lazy to pick out his own outfit. It's an interesting contrast between the 2, Creele with his heavily muscled frame and Tim with his more lithe build looking for all the world like mismatched bachelors.

Audrey, on the other hand, is almost certainly going to be turning heads left and right tonight, and it ain't gonna be just guys doing said head turning. She's wearing a dark green slip dress with parallel mesh dancing shoes, clearly stating that she's there for the party and not the mingling. All of it is rounded off with dark crimson lipstick and an exotic purple eyeshadow as well as 2 golden hoop earrings. Personally I would recommend putting her picture wearing this outfit next to the dictionary definition of the word, 'provocative', but unfortunately I'm not Webster.

On the flip side Eliza is understated beauty incarnate. She's wearing a simple charcoal grey strapless dress that stops just above her ankles and plain white heels, almost no makeup or jewelry whatsoever.

All I have to do is remember that she's also the one who single-handedly took apart an experienced Esoteric 3 times her size in just a few seconds and I feel myself start to blush around her.

It's a total shame tonight is mostly gonna be about business.

* * *

"Eyes open people, who's here already?"

Creele immediately speaks up with, "I saw the Space Program Heads in the tasting room shooting each other nasty looks, a couple U.S. senators were chatting up some members of parliament and the French Ministers were apparently having a drinking contest with the ones from Russia. Anyone else see anything?"

Audrey shrugs and amusedly purrs, "Well one of the reps from AirScan was getting rather intimate with one of the guys from J.S.C., the life of a 'mercenary' can be so tumultuous and romantic…"

I hear Eliza mutter something that sounds alot like, 'Of course you would notice that…' before Tim finishes with, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I just so happened to see someone from Mondelez International singing ' _Sweet Home Alabama_ ' with a proxy from Saudi Aramco."

I raise an eyebrow and can't help but ask, "Why were they singing _that_ song out of all the possible pieces of music in the world?"

"How the fuck should I know? I just work here."

I roll my eyes at Tim's less than stellar ethic and proceed to give out orders.

"Ok here's the deal. Creele, Audrey and Tim? Go around and make sure everyone is enjoying themselves, and keep an eye out to make sure none of our fellow Brothers and Sisters are spreading any ideas we don't want spread. Eliza, you're with me. We're going to have a little meeting with my fellow Branch Heads."

"You're not the real Head Bat-Gwai. I am."

"Shut your face and start socializing."

"Yes Ma'm."

I shoot a glare at my second-in-command that he ignores and they all head to their assigned tasks, Audrey slipping a wink at Eliza who shudders in response, a look on her face suggesting someone dumped a bucket of ice down her back.

Seeing her horrified expression is never gonna get old.

I pull out my phone and quickly tab through my contacts until I get to a number specifically set aside for the Monastic Branch Heads. A quick text sent to this number will have all of them meeting at my designated location within minutes. I nod in satisfaction once the message goes through and start walking towards the Royal Apartment, a rather fitting meeting place for this occasion.

"You gonna tell me where we're going or just keep looking at your phone?"

I smirk at Eliza's mildly put out tone and easily reply, "Well my date is being a _total_ dead fish right now, so you know…"

She narrows her eyes and I chuckle before putting my hands up in surrender and add, "Actually we're going to the _Apartamento Real_ to meet with the others."

"That's Spanish, not Italian. You've got the wrong theme there."

"So sue me, Chef Boyardee."

"You're not making it better."

I just snort in reply and loop my arm through her own, ignoring her sudden surprise at my action.

"Jereth?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Just what the fuck are you doing?"

I indulgently smile and reply, "Well _obviously_ I'm escorting my date around. Just like a perfect gentleman would."

She gives me a deadpan look.

"You're not Vincent Freedman right now. And I can't wait to see all the big wigs around here start labeling you as a hebephiliac if _I'm_ your date."

"Just imagine their surprise if they learned you're actually a total grandma at 19 years of age."

She gives me an absolutely chilling smile before gently taking my hand…and promptly digging her fingers into my joints, causing a rather excruciating lance of pain to travel up my arm.

Eh, totally worth it though.

* * *

I take a moment to smooth out the front of my jacket and run a hand through my hair before heading through the door that'll lead to a rather critical step in my overall plan.

I'd be lying through my teeth if I said I wasn't at all nervous.

"Relax Jereth. Going into the lion's den with anything less than perfect confidence isn't a good idea."

"Since when were _you_ of all people my cheerleader? It's kinda weird."

"And it's weird for me when you're not being an annoying know-it-all. I'm just trying to get us back into the swing of things."

I give Eliza a lopsided smile and reply, "Well thanks for trying either way."

Deciding I might as well get this show on the road I push open the heavy wooden door with a creak and walk on in. 10 pairs of eyes meet mine with varying degrees of welcome and apprehension, Loyd and Eloise being the most friendly of them. Matteo and Saimara are more neutral in their stares which is kinda what I expected. What I _wasn't_ expecting was for Liam to be _apprehensive_ of all things. I figured he be outright hostile, or at least passively upset with me. Not _worried_.

I mean, sure, I wiped out a Kid's Hospital just to ruin his boss's day, but still…

Whatever, I'll take it.

Forcefully kicking my memory away from the whole fucked up mess with Illarion I take a look at the 5 Esoterics that are flanking the Heads. They're all pretty lethal looking, par for the course for Esoterics, but I think their presence speaks volumes for how serious the other Heads are taking me now.

Actually bringing along guards signifies a level of respect that they previously weren't showing.

I don't let any of my racing thoughts show on my face and instead smoothly say, "Good evening Brothers, Sisters. Has everyone been enjoying themselves so far?"

Which is about as standard and meaningless a greeting as you can give, but I don't think anyone particularly cares. Sure enough all 5 Heads just simply nod with no additional comment and I plow on ahead.

"We might as well address the elephant in the room then. Is anyone curious as to why Brother Liam is substituting in for Brother Illarion?"

Mateo nods thoughtfully and evenly says, "I profess to being rather intrigued as to why Brother Illarion was killed, along with the Base of Operations for the North Asian Branch being wiped out with a number of civilians taken along with it. Hundreds of lightning strikes in the span of seconds seems rather extreme. I trust there was a good reason for doing so?"

I hide my perpetual twinge of guilt at the mention of civilian losses and instead smoothly respond with, "Indeed there was. Brother Illarion attempted to use a Grimoire of considerable utility and power against me without the decency of attempting to resolve our previous disagreements through further dialogue."

Not that we probably would have ever managed to actually _agree_ on anything, but let that go.

Continuing on I snap my fingers and with a one-off teleportation spell I summon a manifest full of papers and the expired Grimoire.

"Feel free to look through those, they contain an autopsy on the Monastic that carried out the deed as well as his affiliation with Illarion while the Grimoire should explain itself. After Brother Liam graciously provided us a record of the North Asian Branch's compilation of Artifacts we have proof that Illarion ordered the attack. I merely responded in kind after the assault failed. Any questions?"

Everything is quiet for a moment as the Heads go through the folder or examine the Grimoire, satisfying their curiosity. During this time I pull back a chair and languidly lean back in it, doing my best to portray an unflappable air of complete confidence. Despite the easy movements they're making there's a tension in the air that causes Eliza to ever so slightly sidle up closer to my side, trying to give herself as short a distance possible to respond to any potential threat.

I think I could get used to having a hyper-lethal assassin be slightly overprotective of me. It's kind of endearing, in a murderous sort of way.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as the sound of a folder being slid my way sounds out and I take a quick glance at the various Heads. They're all nodding with no hostile gazes at all and I breathe an internal sigh of relief. While Creele and I hadn't _really_ expected there to be any problems given that Liam decided to cut his losses and cooperate with us, as well as the rest of the evidence we had lined up, it's nice for things to go to plan accordingly for a change.

"Well if that's all anyone has to say, how about we pick up where we left off last meeting and hear more about what direction I want the Monasteries to head in for the foreseeable future?"

I receive a chorus of nods and internally take a deep breath.

Once more unto the breach and such shit…

"As I previously stated I want the Monasteries to take an active role in it's manipulations, especially with regards to the Mage Associations. That'll mean forgoing our anonymity for good and having a great deal of our previous actions almost certainly come to light. Any complaints so far?"

Saimaira taps a perfectly manicured finger on the table and evenly states, "I would prefer to hear the details of how you plan to bring the Mage Associations to heel. While they aren't much of a threat individually, in fact even if they banded together I personally would not count them to be much of a threat, their Campione are a different story. How do you plan to account for them?"

I allow a small smile to crawl onto my face and easily reply, "Simple really. I've already been talking and meeting with several of the more recent Godslayers and spreading a little bit of misdirection and doubt among them. Without actually releasing any information about the Monasteries I've talked to Salvatore Doni, Annie Charlton and Godou Kusanagi and convinced them that the 8th Campione wants the Mage Associations to treat Godslayers as people rather than natural disasters."

There's silence for a few moments before Eloise thoughtfully nods and says, "That's quite ingenious actually. An unprecedented idea that'll turn more than a few heads and deflect from what you're really trying to do. And if, or perhaps I should say 'when', we end up at odds with the Associations under the guise of 'uniting' our organizations together they'll likely at least remember that the 8th wanted to help them."

I nod in affirmation.

"Exactly. And while Alexander Gascoigne and Salvatore Doni might not care much, if at all, about what the Magi think of them there's plenty of things we can use to sweeten the pot for them. Considering our wealth of knowledge and vast collection of Artifacts keeping Alec as our ally should be easy, since we can just offer him little tidbits to keep him interested. Doni is…well he's Doni. As long as I continuously offer him a challenge and opportunities to experience new things in life he should easily be on my side for most of the time."

It's Mateo that then asks the million dollar question.

"And what about the older Campione?"

I let all traces mirth fall from my face and blandly state, "Luo Hao is certainly a problem, but considering that she prefers to seclude herself away from civilization most of the time and has a somewhat cordial relationship with the 7th Campione, I feel we can safely table her for now. In regards to Madame Aisha…that's easy."

I lean forward and coldly say, "First chance we get, kill her. Whatever it takes. The _last_ thing we need her to do is to so badly fuck up the past that the Guardian of Time can't fix the damage. I don't know about the rest of you, but the idea of waking up one day to find out all of history has been re-written so that Colonial America never existed and Spain is the ruler of Pangea doesn't really sound all that entertaining."

Out of the corner of my eye I see one of the Esoterics briefly chuckle and I round on him with a scowl.

"You think I'm being _funny_ , don't you?"

To his credit he just goes ahead and wipes away his smile and goes back to being impassive as I annoyedly lean back in my chair.

"So yah. Aisha goes. As for Voban? That's an even easier one. Kill him too. The guy's a ticking time bomb and the sooner we defuse it the better for all within the blast zone."

I lean back and heave a massive sigh.

"…Bear in mind though, this is the long term plan. Personally, me and my subordinates don't intend to actually start implementing any of this for at least a few months. I still have plenty of room for improving my Authorities, and then there's the fact that we have to keep an eye out for Guinevere and the Holy Grail…there's no shortage of things to be done."

I let my statement hang in the air for almost a whole minute as the Branch Heads seem to be in their own worlds considering the benefits of my plan.

Well, this is a pretty tough sell truth be told. We're giving up our secrecy and basically announcing our return to Rama's remaining allies as well as trying to cultivate friendly relationships with both the current age Magi and Campione.

It's quite the shopping list, and I haven't even gotten to some of the parts that have nothing to do with Heretic Gods, Magic or Magi.

It's to my utter relief that the Branch Heads seem to be coming to some sort of consensus if the glances and subtle inclining of heads is anything to judge by. Loyd speaks up and in a solemn tone of voice, "We agree with your conclusion regarding the other Campione and what will need to be done with the Mage Associations. We will support you in your endeavors Brother Jereth, Godslayer of the Monasteries."

…Well, that's the first hurdle cleared. And holy shit does it feel like the weight of the world isn't riding on my shoulders anymore.

Now it just feels like half a world.

I nod in acceptance and reverently say, "I appreciate your agreement Brothers and Sisters, and I promise not to let it go to waste."

There's a collective breath of relief throughout the room and alot of the tension seems to leave it.

I guess all of us were kinda worried how things were gonna turn out when all was said and done…

Liam speaks up for the first time and asks, "Brother Jereth, do you have any sort of plan for the non-Magic related organizations? I assume there's a reason you had this meeting during the Family Reunion…"

I grin and reply, "There certainly was. And for that, let me bring in my partner in crime, he'll help explain things in more detail."

I send a message to Creele and lean back in satisfaction.

Well begun is half done…

* * *

"Well that went surprisingly well. We didn't even have to kill anybody."

"I'll attribute that to my excellent people skills and exceptional planning. Shit, I made that whole thing succeed even with you in the same room Bat-Gwai."

"Pride cometh before the fall, Asshat. And it's still up in the air whether they're on board with this whole plan or not. I got them to agree to the bit about the other Devil Kings and Mage Associations, but the rest of this is no easy sell either."

Creele shrugs indifferently and merely replies, "I'll be totally honest when I say this has gone way further than I ever thought it would. Luck seems to be on our side for whatever reason."

I snort at that and jerk my thumb in Eliza's direction before snidely saying, "Probably because the little snowstorm back there was shooting everyone death glares the entire time. I know _I_ would have agreed to anything if she was burning a hole in my head with that stare of hers the whole meeting."

Said snowstorm just rolls her eyes at my accusation and questioningly asks, "Is it really a good idea to just leave them alone in there? Shouldn't you have left me or Creele in there to help 'facilitate' the decision process?"

We both shake our heads and I reply, "As much as I would like to, we need them to agree to this on their own. A certain level of trust is gonna be needed between me and the other Heads from here on out, my leaving them alone to figure out their own position is the first step in that."

She doesn't look pleased at all with that but acquiesces nonetheless. I heave a sigh for what's probably the 10th time tonight and twist my back, feeling a few vertebrae pop in response.

"So whaddya say we head back to the actual party and hope our luck holds out? I want to have a chat with the Space Program Reps in particular, I've got an idea or 3 for them to play around with."

My 2 allies share a brief glance before they smirk, Creele gleefully replying, "No arguments here. Let's end the night with a bang, shall we?"

* * *

 **And thus begins the start of Jereth's overall plan! I know I've been slowly teasing out hints here and there, but mostly just because it's easier to slowly drop details instead of throw everything into a full stop so everything can be explained in one go.**

 **That's what the Interludes are for, and I definitely have one for this particular aspect of the story.**

 **Otherwise next week will be the conclusion of the Family Reunion, followed shortly thereafter by the appearance of a certain dreamer (Yes that's a vague hint, but goodness being an obtuse asshole is so much fun :D)**

 **Kshail: I've got some more backstory lined up for Jereth and Creele, albeit it's not for awhile. And while I greatly appreciate all the feedback you provide for each chapter, if you don't have much to comment on no need to feel obligated to do so, I'll just assume I'm still doing stuff right :D**

 **pwashington: Trust me, there's gonna be some definite conflict between the Campione once that particular boat gets rolling. Godou especially would be horrified by some of the stuff Jereth does and only time will tell (also word count) whether they'll be able to move past that.**

 **piddle: Funny you mention that, in just a few chapters that particular issue is addressed and there'll be a new kink added to Jereth's overall scheme due to a certain Goddess that isn't just gonna take his shit :D**


	23. Chapter 18: Laying the Groundwork

Chapter 18: Laying the Groundwork

(11 weeks 4 days after birth of 8th Campione)

Jereth

"Gentlemen, it's good to finally meet you."

Bolden Jr. and Gang Ji both give me wary nods, doing their utmost to avoid making eye contact with each other. Well that's to be expected I guess. The 2 space programs of China and the U.S.A don't exactly play nice with each other, even discounting the fact that it's _technically_ illegal for them to collaborate on anything.

Bolden gives me a strange look and says, "It's odd being able to finally meet the mysterious Mr. Armstrong in person. It's an honor to meet you sir."

Inwardly I grin. I'm currently using **Serpent's Skin** to take on the appearance of a regal looking 50-something year old man, a far cry from my more youthful looking natural appearance. I'd figured that the representatives would respond better to a slightly more aged person than they would a 20-something year old and so far I've been proven right. Armstrong is just the identity the Monasteries use when communicating with the various Space Agencies, that persona being of an exceedingly rich and influential man who's just a _little_ space crazy.

Gang Ji gives a small bow of his head and in Chinese says, "I offer my thanks for appearing before us in person Mr. Armstrong. We had long wanted to meet you."

I don't miss the slightly annoyed look Bolden shoots Ji out of the corner of his eye.

Looks like I should try to keep them from clawing each other's throats out as best I can.

"Let's get straight to business then. How is your agency's progress on the Orbital Elevator project moving along? If I recall, several sizable donations and public incentives were offered for any person or group that could create a feasible method of construction."

They both look vaguely uncomfortable before Bolden responds with, "The car and power source for moving said car aren't the issue…it's the actual cable itself. There's several potential materials that might do the trick, it's just that most of them are still relatively new and haven't been widely used yet in everyday objects, let alone a project as massive as this."

Gang Ji gives a grudging nod of agreement and says, "My…'colleague' is correct. Even then there are difficulties that will arise from a myriad of sources. Where will the O.E. be built, how will it be funded…then there are complications such as radiation degradation and possible damage taken from orbiting rocks and other debris."

I pretend to consider this for a moment, mostly just to make them sweat, before I confidently smile and reply, "It seems as if I will simply have to convince several important people that funding your projects will be far an… _intelligent_ thing to do. I wish to see this project completed within my lifetime gentlemen, and I'm going to have that wish fulfilled. Bolden, NASA will focus exclusively on the creation method for the actual elevator itself. Ji, the CSNA will work on an early detection method for locating and identifying potentially dangerous objects in Earth's orbit. To that end both of your organizations will be receiving an anonymous donation of a billion dollars each and certain figures in your respective governments will decide that seeing your organizations properly funded and supported will be their utmost priority."

I take a moment to enjoy their dumbstruck reactions before Bolden haltingly asks, "Y-you can do that? I mean, that's certainly generous of you Mr. Armstrong, but-"

"No buts Bolden. If you want to show your appreciation for all of the assistance I'm giving you, then succeed. And yes, actually, I _can_ do this. In fact I could do far more but that might reveal who exactly is pulling some strings."

They both just nod in mute agreement and I decide to leave things at that.

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure talking to you and I hope your endeavors bear fruit. Until next time."

Gang Ji gives a hasty bow with Bolden quickly copying him and I briefly incline my head before walking off.

* * *

I heave a sigh as I walk out of the bathroom, back into my normal appearance. As much as I enjoy a plan coming together without really having to lift a finger, some times doing the groundwork so said plan goes off without a hitch is a necessary step. Still pretty tiring though.

"So how did the meeting go Bat-Gwai?"

Well, that's why I keep this guy around just in case I get bored.

"Pretty swell really. They're motivated to succeed and have plenty of resources to do so. On that note, wire a billion in U.S. to each agency under the Armstrong alias and have some of our guys start leaning on the U.S. and Chinese governments. The space programs need to start getting their feet off the ground, so to speak, and the sooner the better. You know what to do."

"Ah yes…extortion, bribery and the occasional good old fashioned death-threat. Being an Exoteric is _so_ much fun sometimes. And you're pretty free with the bandying about of money there."

"It's not like we can't afford it," I reply as I shrug, "We always buy stuff on the cheap and don't waste it on extravagant buildings and crap like that. Just because we're not as rich as the Mage Associations doesn't mean we can't throw around some cheddar every now and then."

He just sighs and briefly makes a few notes on his phone.

"Well unless you want to make the Exoterics in charge of our finances hate you even more than they already do, I would suggest trying to find your 2 girlfriends. Last I heard they were looking for you."

"Not my girlfriends, alas. They're way out of my league and I'm just glad they decide to talk to me."

Creele gives me a funny looking smirk and coyly replies, "Yah, you keep telling yourself that. I'll give you a heads up if anything important happens."

"Right, catch you later."

He walks off and I briefly debate on what to do next before I decide to just go ahead and follow Creele's advice and find out what Audrey and Eliza are up to. For now there's not much else I need to personally take care of until the rest of the Branch Heads give me an answer on where their ultimate loyalties are going to lie.

* * *

While the castle isn't really designed with a dance floor in mind the great hall makes an acceptable substitute with the tables moved out of the way. A band set up shop in the far corner of the room and a couple dozen people are either talking animatedly over drinks or slowly twirling back and forth across the impromptu shindig town.

And a certain duo are drawing more than a few looks from both sexes.

"Hey! Jereth over here!"

I hide my instinctive wince as most of the heads within earshot of Audrey's yell turn towards me, guided by her enthusiastic waving in my direction.

"Is subtlety a foreign concept to you or were you just deliberately trying to embarrass me?"

"Mostly the latter. Although feel free to ask Ellie whether I'm sneaky or not."

I give an expectant look to Eliza who's face suggests she's had to swallow something bitter for the past hour.

"She's underhanded in all the wrong ways. I'm not saying anything else on the matter."

Audrey and I smirk at the same time before I go ahead and ask, "So Creele said you 2 wanted to see me about something, what's the deal?"

Audrey shoots a sidelong glance at Eliza who seems to hesitate for a second before she asks, "We haven't heard anything about how the Branch Heads are coming along with their decision, how's that doing?"

"…They're in a private meeting remember? How would I know?"

Her face remains carefully blank and I don't miss Audrey roll her eyes before heaving an exasperated sigh.

"…Eliza?" I politely inquire.

"Yes?"

"That's not what you _really_ wanted to ask, is it?"

Audrey snorts and gives the smaller Esoteric an un-gentle shove forward and says, "What she _wanted_ to say was, 'Jereth, will you dance with me'? Unfortunately she's a bit slow when it comes to voicing her wants and needs, so I'm going to do it for her."

Eliza promptly drops her face and looks mortified at Audrey so casually bringing up the subject while I try not to laugh at her expression. Audrey slips me a sly wink that I return before I offer my hand and adopt the sultriest tone I can manage.

"Mademoiselle, would you like this dance?"

She's silent for a moment before sighing and taking my hand in her own.

"Yes, I would. But for the love of God, drop the fake French accent."

"Who says it's fake?"

"You speak like a West Coast native whenever you're not putting on your acting face. Trust me, I know."

"Oh rats, you caught me in the act."

She gives a rare chuckle that's music to my ears and we arrive at the center of the floor amidst the various couples.

"Do you want to lead or should I?"

She considers it for a moment before giving a subdued shrug and replies, "You lead, I've never actually danced before, just seen various methods of it."

I give a broad grin before slowly pulling her close in a standard waltz hold, guiding her hand just above my bicep while my own gently grasps her shoulder blade. We clasp our right hands and I easily smile before saying, "Why not start out slow then? An easy waltz for the Witch and the Assassin."

She raises an eyebrow and coyly asks, "Oh? Is that the name of this dance number or something you just came up with on the spot? Also I'd like to point out I can double as both Witch _and_ assassin."

I playfully scowl and growl out, "I'll confess to that being a spur of the moment thing, but you can't be _both_ Witch and assassin, otherwise I have nothing left to do."

The music starts up and we slowly start swaying in time, Eliza lithely matching my movements with a predatory grace that is as beautiful as it is deadly.

"Well there's a rather easy solution to that, change the title of this divine comedy a little bit. How about, _'_ _T_ _he_ _B_ _eautiful,_ _D_ _eadly Witch and her_ _B_ _umbling,_ _A_ _nnoyingly_ _C_ _heerful Godslaying King'_?"

I advance on her with a rise and fall step that she perfectly matches despite my greater height, which causes me to respectfully smile.

"The adjectives could use a little refining, methinks. I can't help but feel that the Godslayer is being unfairly represented here."

She turns the dance around and suddenly quickens her pace, forcing me to match her quicker and shorter steps with more controlled strides.

"To quote something you once said to me, 'I calls it like I sees it'. This is merely a working title based on events I've personally experienced during my tenure under your command."

I abandon our more languid pace in favor of a rapid and improvised Country Swing spin that to my growing chagrin she matches flawlessly.

"I _hate_ it when people use my own arguments against me. Also are you _sure_ you've never danced before?"

She smirks at my obvious annoyance and airily replies, "Why? Frustrated that you can't beat me at your own game?"

Oh it is _on_.

"Well since you apparently want to play that way…"

A smug smile makes it's way onto my face as I suddenly flip her into a deep salsa style dip, my arm locked behind her head and it's with an internal cackle of victory I see her cheeks slightly redden as I bring our heads no more than 3 centimeters apart.

Of course, being the gracious victor that I am, I can't resist a parting shot of, "What's the matter Witch, cat got your tongue?"

Her eyes narrow and a rather pissed expression appears on her face before she then pulls off a maneuver I certainly wasn't expecting.

She kisses me full on the lips.

…

…

…What?

It's a rather chaste one all things considered, barely more than 2 seconds of simple lip contact before she pulls away but it does it's job of drop kicking my brain straight out my asshole. I give a brief shake of my head and she gives a victorious smirk, the effect slightly ruined by her heavy breathing and slightly flushed face.

"Well, _King_? What was that about a cat having someone's tongue?"

I don't have a smarmy comeback lined up, mostly because all of the sudden I'm _extremely_ aware of the feeling of her body against mine as I lean over her, the feeling of taught stomach muscles against my own, the gentle curve of her hip…

I should probably stop this, mostly because dancing with a boner isn't the most comfortable or subtle of sensations.

Instead I graciously lean us back into a more normal position and slightly incline my head.

"I think the award for shock factor goes to you Witch. I guess even us Godslayers aren't immune to your kinds of wiles."

She manages to roll her eyes in a nonchalant manner even as she smoothes out her dress and sardonically says, "Har har. Well thank you for the dance regardless, it was…interesting."

"Weirdly competitive is how I would have described it, but you're analysis works just as well."

Her mouth briefly quirks in amusement before she leaves without another word, leaving me standing there like some sort of fool who just got turned down at prom night.

A comparison that seems rather apt as I notice that quite a few of the surrounding onlookers are staring at me with no small amount of interest, no doubt wondering why I was dirty dancing with what looked to them like a 13 year old.

…I think I need to go outside for a moment. Cold air sounds _amazing_ right now.

* * *

Eliza

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Oh God what is _wrong_ with me tonight?! I just went and…and…gah!

I'm turning into fucking Audrey!

…I need to watch my phrasing there.

"Now _that_ was a rather aggressive move Ellie, I forgot just how much you actually hate losing, heh."

Speak of the Devil, and she will appear…

"What do you want _now_ Audrey? Putting me on the spot back there not enough for you?"

She hands me a glass of champagne and amusedly says, "Here, peace offering."

I stare at the drink for a moment before taking it and downing the whole thing in one go, ignoring the burning sensation that arises from doing so.

"So seriously Ellie, what was up with that? Normally you're the cool and composed one. Unless…you actually like him, don't you?"

I'd grabbed a glass of water to help wash down the champagne and end up nearly choking on that instead.

I'm about to lay into the idiot before she rolls her eyes and raises a forestalling hand.

"I know I know, you're about to tell me that you don't like him in _that_ way, I get it. But think about it Ellie. You just went ahead and acted on an instinct back there, and don't you _dare_ try to tell me you didn't enjoy the way you 2 were touching each other."

…I really don't want to talk about this right now…

"Well~? You gonna clue me in or keep pouting to yourself?"

I heave a defeated sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Ok ok…look, before you arrived and started serving under Jereth he and I had a…"

"One night stand?"

" _No_ asshole, we just…talked. Long story short our pasts were way more similar than we had ever thought they would be. It was a bit of common ground between us."

"Oh…I get it. You've finally found someone other than me you can just talk to."

I scowl but grudgingly admit, "Sure…I guess that sums it up pretty well."

She snickers and playfully suggests, "Well, why not go ahead and keep acting on some of those more… _primal_ …instincts? We're all adults here, even if you don't look it."

"You _know_ hearing about that pisses me off."

"To be fair, most things I say end up pissing you off to one extreme or another. It's actually rather fun seeing which way you blow up if I'm being honest here."

I groan before grabbing another glass of what looks like wine.

"You're really not making this easy for me Audrey."

She shrugs and simply replies, "Just think about what I said Ellie. Us Esoterics don't exactly live lives filled with deep or lasting relationships, we move around too much for that. Give it some thought."

"…Sure, I'll think about it."

"And I mean c'mon! The guy's a Monastic trained _Devil King_. Stamina like that he could probably fuck your brains out for hours straight-"

" _Is your mind permanently in the gutter?!"_

* * *

Jereth

I take a nice, cooling breath of chilly night air and loosen my collar a bit, feeling a bit of tension drain away with that damn suit's neckline.

Well that little dance with Eliza was certainly an… _intriguing_ turn of events. I wonder if she was just a little caught up in the moment or if there's something else there. I know _I_ like her, but us Esoterics naturally play things close to the chest. She might think I'm just showing interest as one of my many masks, while I can't tell if her occasional bursts of feelings are from professional or emotional concern.

…The dating scene among Monastics _sucks_.

"Fancy finding you out here King."

I can't help but smile in amusement as Audrey sidles up alongside me and I dryly reply, "I dunno how I feel about being addressed as 'King', makes me feel old as shit."

"How about Emperor then? Sounds more youthful and impressive if you ask me."

"I could get behind that. Although I get the feeling you didn't come out here specifically to stoke my ego. What's up?"

She's quiet for a few seconds, long enough for me to shoot her a sidelong glance only to find a contemplative look on her face.

"Ellie mentioned that you and her had a bit of common ground and I'll be honest with you, I kind of want to be able to say I'm familiar with the Jereth I'll be serving in the foreseeable future."

Well that's a pretty heavy subject.

Ah what the Hell. I have alot to gain by having Audrey actually be on my side by choice and not circumstance.

"Alright then, we'll do this the old fashioned way. You tell me what you wanted to be when you were younger and I'll return the favor, deal?"

She gives a wry grin and says, "Figuring out what my childhood dream was, eh?"

"Best way to figure out what makes someone tick. Feel free to opt out if you want to."

She seems to briefly consider it before she shrugs and quietly replies, "No…I'm in."

Taking a deep breath she settles herself against the railing behind us and starts with, "Promise you won't laugh when I tell you what I wanted to be?"

"I'd like to, but something tells me that isn't a promise I might be able to keep."

She chuckles in response to that.

"Smart move, I don't think I could keep a straight face either. Well…I originally wanted to be a psychologist. Specifically one that helped treat war veterans."

We're both dead silent for a moment before I start to snicker, which then turns into a full blown howl of laughter.

Audrey briefly gives a quiet laugh of her own before saying, "It's a good thing you didn't make that promise then huh?"

"Y-yeah, it is…oh man, sorry about that, but it's…"

"Totally perfect but also kind of fucked up?"

"Pretty much, yah."

I get ahold of myself and give Audrey's words some honest thought for a second.

A psychologist eh?

I couldn't help but laugh because it's both the perfect and most hypocritical job an Esoteric could take. Perfect, because we're probably the most composed and mentally disciplined people on the planet due to decades of intensive training.

Hypocritical, because all that rigid mental conditioning is to offset the fact that we're all unhinged and more than a little crazy deep down. The Monasteries don't recruit paragons of justice and fair play, they find the most unscrupulous and morally bankrupt people they can find and rebuild them into the beings we are now.

The thought of one of _us_ offering advice to someone about their mental troubles is hilarious in all the wrong ways.

…So she wanted to offer help to those who were suffering from shell shock or survivors guilt eh? That's an interesting piece of the puzzle that is Audrey…

"Well, you told me your deepest darkest secrets…here's mine. I wanted to be a stage magician."

She gives me a blank look before giggling and replying, "Y-you know what? I can actually sort of see that!"

She then starts laughing in earnest and I can't help but mirror the action. When I was younger, for a few months I'd constantly been annoyed at how we always had to keep our Magic secret from most people and had dreamed of being the biggest and baddest stage magician around, wowing the crowds with my seemingly impossible feats of grandeur and reality fucking. I'd grown out of that particular dream fairly quick, but...

Even back then I guess I wanted to be the center of attention.

Almost a minute later Audrey calms herself sufficiently to speak and exhaustedly says, "W-wow…that was something…I gotta say, I think I can kinda see why Ellie is on such good terms with you."

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "After only one real conversation? Do enlighten me."

She gives a disarmingly sexy smile and purrs, "You didn't even hesitate to tell a total stranger of an Esoteric about some of your personal past…that speaks to a level of selflessness and confidence in people's character, even if you don't think of it that way."

"In retrospect that makes me sound more like some naive fool, but if you say so..."

"I do. And on that note…"

I find my head being grabbed in an unnaturally strong hold before being yanked around to find Audrey staring at me with a hungry gaze in her eyes.

…I'm curious to see where this goes, I'll admit.

And I'm not disappointed in the slightest as she dives right in, catching my lips with a violent kiss and without missing a beat shoves her tongue right into my mouth with considerable enthusiasm.

Wow…I hope she's not planning on stabbing me in the back right now or anything, because I certainly wouldn't be ready for it in the _slightest_.

So instead of worrying about silly stuff like having my back perforated by hardened steel I instead drink in her scent and taste, which is a wild blend of…I don't really know how to describe it. It's like the Earth after a fresh rainfall, with a hint of Herbs de Provence intermixed.

It's exciting, and I let that excitement take over, pushing with my own tongue and letting one hand travel to the small of her back, the other pushing her head against mine.

She let's out a pleased moan and our impromptu mouth war goes on for a time that I really don't bother keeping track of until we both separate with an audible exhalation.

"You…are certainly comfortable with your sexuality, aren't you?"

She sexily smirks and replies, " _Oh_? You like?"

"Very much so…although I still feel like I should ask what brought that on."

She suddenly flips her hair over her shoulder and walks away, putting a sway to her hips and ass that would draw the gaze of even the blind before happily replying, "If the King inspires his soldiers, they'll give him their all."

With that she heads back inside and I privately reflect that if I'd known tonight would be full of so much enjoyable physical contact I would have brought an ice pack I could shove down my pants.

Lord knows I need one right now…

My phone interrupts my little daydreaming session with a message alert and I sigh before grudgingly reading it. After scanning through it I feel a grin cross over my face and start heading back inside, a bit of a swagger in my step.

Which unfortunately highlights the slightly wet patch on my underwear from all the fun times I've been having, but I don't pay it much mind.

It was worth it.

* * *

"Have you all reached your decision?"

Samaira speaks for all of them and evenly replies, "We have, Brother Jereth. After considering both the risks and benefits of attempting once more to have the world know of the Monasteries…We have agreed to follow you and do our utmost to ensure that our ultimate goal comes to pass. _Armus ad Armus_ , Brother."

I don't let the relief I clearly feel show on my face, instead projecting cool confidence before I nod and state, "You have my thanks, Brothers and Sisters. And this opportunity will not go to waste if I have anything to say about it. Shall we get started on what our next move will be?"

"We should. But first…"

All of the Branch Heads kneel, placing their left fists onto the floor and cupping where their hearts would be with their rights.

…That settles it then.

The Monasteries are _mine_.

Not bothering to hide my predatory grin I intone, "I accept this with all of my being. Rise."

The Heads all stand as one and I revel in the feeling of power that comes from knowing that I now have the unconditional backing of the most lethal and ancient Human organization on the planet.

"All right then."

I pull out a chair and easily sit into it, treating the rough wood and slightly uneven legs as if it's a throne fit to look down on the world from.

"Let's talk game."

* * *

 **And that brings an end to the Family Reunion! 2 more chapters and then, looking at the broad outline I've constructed, this story starts moving towards the Monasteries hunt for the KoTE and his allies, and the subsequent fallout from their actions in doing so.  
**

 **And now that I think about it I am just _drip-feeding_ details about the Monastics overall goal. I think I need to stop doing that lol.**

 **Kshail : Alice will be taking an active role in a few chapters as the Monasteries and Mage Associations start butting heads, although I don't want to spoil whether they end up as allies or enemies.**

 **pwashington : The Mage Associations and other Campione are certainly going to be reacting to Jereth's actions, and it won't always be peacefully :D**

 **HelpfulNudge : I greatly appreciate all the feedback and comments, it never ceases to please my ego-I mean, make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside-when someone has good stuff to say about my work :D**

 **Cilo : Happy to hear I somehow managed to keep my writing engaging enough for you to stick around, thanks for the comments! And it's sir, born a holder of XY chromosomes.**

 **ARSLOTHES : Well I don't think it's any great secret that Jereth and Eliza have a bit of a will-they-won't-they relationship at this point (especially after this chapter) I'm trying to balance the reality that these people's professions make having a normal love life a veritable nightmare to deal with, but there'll certainly be the attempt made by them :D As for Annie I'm kind of on the fence about it. On the one hand it makes sense that Campione would be drawn to the other, on the other based on her personality and love of acting in 'justices' name, Jereth might not necessarily be her type. It's something I'll give thought to as I continue forward in the later chapters, otherwise thanks for the feedback!**


	24. Chapter 19: The Forge Father

Chapter 19: The Forge Father

Jereth

(12 weeks 5 days after birth of 8th Campione)

"Look man, all I'm saying is that I feel like this is something we should start sooner rather than later. You _know_ the Mage Associations aren't just gonna roll over and take this lying down, they're constantly gonna be trying to 1-up us and save face in front of their colleagues."

"And I'm telling _you_ , Bat-Gwai, that the Associations aren't going anywhere anytime soon. Or need I remind you that we still haven't found any trace of Guinevere, the Grail or any of Rama's old allies? Shit, we're still waiting for Svarog to show up as well, there's no shortage of other stuff we can be doing."

With a scowl I have to concede Creele's point. We've been arguing back and forth for the last 15 minutes or so about what our course of action should be and, as usual, Creele is slowly winning out.

"Ok fine. For the sake of the argument let's just say I _hypothetically_ agreed with you. What sort of resources do we allocate to finding the Grail and how much do we spend keeping an eye out for-"

My words are cutoff mid-sentence as all of the sudden there's a sudden kicking sensation in the back of my head and I whirl around in my chair, an echoed memory of fire, metal and sunlight tearing through my brain.

"-ai. Yo, Bat-Gwai! The Hell was that all about?"

I set my mouth in an annoyed frown and say, "I think Svarog just showed up."

Creele's silent for a moment before he leans back in his chair, locks his hands behind his head and smugly replies with, "Well whaddya know? Looks like the universe agrees with me about you needing to tackle Svarog first. I win."

"You're so graceful in defeat dickhead. And thanks for the concern."

He negligently waves a hand and airily says, "You'll come back in a few hours or you'll be long dead. No point in me worrying."

That gets an amused snort from me and I reply with, "Ever the motivational speaker you are. See you in a few hours. Or not."

He simply nods.

"Good hunting pal."

* * *

"Eliza, you ready to enter the big leagues?"

She shoots me a confused look from where she was standing guard outside the door but her eyes widen for a second as she gets it. Setting her features into a grim line she simply asks, "Svarog?"

"You guessed it."

She slowly stretches her back and neck before an anticipatory grin comes to her face.

"Well, when are we leaving?"

A predatory grin of my own comes to my face and I gleefully reply, "As soon as I grab my special bag from the armory, then we can be on our way."

"…So why are you still standing around here then? C'mon I want to see this!"

It's nice having enthusiastic subordinates.

* * *

A few hours later me and Eliza land heavily on the cratered landscape that is the Clear Lake Volcanoes, my bodyguard trying and failing to mask her panting.

Well, using Flight Magic continuously for hours straight isn't easy for those of us who don't have insane Magical power. And while she doesn't really like to admit it, Eliza doesn't _quite_ have total control over her powers as a Witch, despite years of no doubt intensive work. If she did she'd probably have accelerated her aging already.

She certainly doesn't like being reminded of how short she is.

"Need to take a short nap?"

She flips me a none too polite hand gesture and I chuckle before putting on my game face and start calmly walking towards the armored figure near the top of the slope.

It'd been easy to track down this particular Deity, in fact I'd say he'd been deliberately calling out for any Godslayer to come and challenge him. Beats me why J.P.S isn't here already, but I'll take the lucky break.

Once I get within a couple hundred meters I garner a few more details about my upcoming opponent. He's clad fully in pitch black lamellar armor, a pair of wise and intimidating eyes staring calmly at me from beneath a Shishak style helmet, chain mail covering everything beneath his nose. Rounding out the ensemble is a round shield and spear, completing the image of an old style Slavic infantryman.

The guy certainly wants to stay true to his roots.

I finally get within shouting distance of him…and still nothing.

I _hate_ the silent treatment.

"You know, this is the first time a God has tired to pull the 'mute' card on me. Not sure I like it all that much to be honest."

He still continues to watch me without making a sound.

"Ok…this is a pertinent question in more ways than one, but are you asleep right now?"

His silence is finally broken by a brief chuckle and in a rolling voice he imperiously replies, _"I yet dream, Godslayer. I had expected the one who defeated Perun and Veles to be more…unique."_

Now irritated I scowl and reply with, "Funny, that's what the lightning rod said. Just before I staved in his ribcage and rammed a knife through his head, funnily enough."

Another amused chuckle and his tone is mildly apologetic.

" _I meant no disrespect Godling. Merely voicing aloud my thoughts."_

"Right…so, anything in particular you're waiting for? Or should I just find a nice sunny patch of dirt and lay there for awhile while you figure out what it is you're hoping to do?"

My only response is a grave shake of his head and a reply of, _"No. I called specifically for you, Jereth. As one who has fought and walked away victorious from my brethren, I will decide if you are worthy of the Triglav's power. We are the oldest and most powerful beings among those who you refer to as the Slavic people. Our strength will not belong to just any Human, Godslayer or not."_

"Fair deal. Hey, Eliza! Set up somewhere and keep an eye out for any passerby! Don't want em' getting caught up in the battle over here!"

She gives me a briefly miffed look at not being able to join in but quickly schools her expression into one of impassivity again and moves to carry out my orders.

" _You would bring your concubine to battle? A rather odd action Godslayer."_

I briefly snort in amusement and easily reply, "Alas, not my concubine but my bodyguard. And don't let her hear you calling her that, otherwise she'll find a way to make your death _very_ prolonged."

He blankly stares at me for a moment before laughing to himself and quietly says, _"Surrounding yourself with lethal women loyal only to you…you're resembling him after all."_

"I'm sorry, what was that last line?"

" _Unimportant. Shall we begin?"_

I frown as I feel like he let slip something pretty important back there but shrug instead.

Let's get this show on the road.

watch?v=dbQCNZuzJ14 (The GOD Fist)

" _Spit and crackle, tear the sky asunder, Kop'yo Groma!"_

With a blaze of lighting the late Ilia's Hasta style spear suddenly appears in my hand and I smile at the weapon. Apparently killing it's previous owner had freed up the thing to become part of my own arsenal and it's blazing with strength several times more powerful than it did before, evidently reacting to my acquired affinity towards electricity.

" _Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** "

The arcs of lightning surrounding the _Kop'yo Groma_ suddenly jump to my left hand and once the glare dies down Perun's battle axe is already snuggled into my palm, ready to go.

I grin and spin both weapons once before settling into a crouch, the axe held directly to my left at an angle and the spear resting comfortably in the crook of my arm. Unconventional, but maybe it'll surprise Daddy Triglav over there.

Hefting his 2 weapons Svarog bangs the spear once on the shield, causing a far louder noise than it should have to echo around the crater and he shouts, _"Then let us begin, Avatar of Rakshasa!"_

Not needing any more invitation I dump Magic power into my leg engravings and shoot forward, my movement only a blur ensconced by a shell of lightning. In the brief moment It takes for me to reach Svarog I see him raise his shield and I give an internal shrug of indifference.

Let's see how tough that thing is, shall we?

At the last second I thrust forward with the lance, it's tip shooting towards the shield with a whole helluva lot of momentum behind it.

It collides with a resounding _BANG_ that only causes a minor dent and almost dislocates my shoulder as I'm unceremoniously brought to a jarring halt.

Well, that armor of his is pretty damn sturdy then. Makes sense though, seeing as how he's often associated with the forge and all that.

My brief moment of introspection is abruptly brought to a halt as he suddenly thrusts out his own spear and only a quick tilt of my head keeps my eye out of the way of his metal blade, the sharpened edge leaving a small cut on my ear.

Hmm…I should have worn a helmet.

Letting the thrill of combat overtake me I ferally smirk and bring the axe down on the lip of his shield, lodging the blade behind it's edge and violently yank forwards on it, bringing it ever so _slightly_ out of position. Taking advantage of the brief opening I swing the _Kop'yo Groma_ in an overhead, looping stab motion that'll bring the point into the small gap of his armor between neck and shoulder. Unfortunately he manages to yank back on his shield in time to knock the spear off course so that it merely skitters off his shoulder pauldron.

Ah well, it was worth a shot.

Deciding to try a different approach I rapidly use the still attached axe to pull myself feet first onto his shield before kicking off into a backflip that narrowly moves my spine out of the way of his reactionary slice with the lance. I land back almost 20 meters away and skid to a halt on the rough slope of the volcano, already gathering power into the _Kop'yo Groma_. I settle into another ready stance and face off against Svarog who just hunkered down behind his shield…and smirk as he did exactly what I wanted him to. With a quick movement I slash upwards with the fulgurite axe and lightning suddenly spits out of my spear, striking Svarog's armor and dancing around him in a mad conduit of oscillating energy.

I move to capitalize on the distraction and sprint forward once more, leaping into the air and twisting my body before I jab the lance forward, squeezing as much kinetic energy as I can out of the entire motion.

My weapon streaks right for his unprotected neck…and is promptly batted aside as Svarog brings his shield up. I can't hold back my scowl of annoyance and awkwardly swing my axe up to intercept his own strike, blocking the edge of his spear and merely forcing me back a few meters instead of tearing open my throat.

" _An inspired strategy Godslayer, but reliant upon the rather doubtful circumstance where my offspring's power would have been effective against it's originator."_

"Well when you put it like that of _course_ it sounds like a bad idea."

Actually that little experiment yielded some pretty useful info. Most important is that for all of his armor's durability and his natural strength and speed, Svarog isn't _trained_. His strikes with the spear were sloppy, reliant upon very simple thrusts or telegraphed and predictable swipes of the weapon. Not to mention his footwork is practically nonexistent, mostly he's just stood there stiffly and taken my attacks without even trying to dodge them.

Like when I kicked off of his shield for example. He just let me do that instead of leaning back and throwing me off balance as my lack of a solid leaping platform fucked me.

I can use this.

I hold both weapons loosely in my arms and move to engage, the rough outline of a plan forming in my head. He pulls the same trick, hunkering down behind his shield, and instead of fighting it head on I start circling him at a dead sprint, forcing him to rotate in place or risk leaving his back open to my attack.

Amateur mistake. He should have just tried to chase me down instead of playing this lame game of 'watch the Campione do his best Roadrunner impression'. Suddenly pushing off my outer foot I shoot towards him as he was midway through shifting his weight and launch a brutal low-high attack with the axe tearing towards his helm and the spear headed towards his thigh.

He manages to block both despite his less-than-perfect stance but he staggers back ever so slightly and I grin, jumping upwards and switching Perun's axe into it's alternate form. A brief flash of light marks the transformation of axe into fulgurite Rus Bow and I slam the spear into the notch of the bow and pull back on both string and lance, ignoring the awkward sensation it brings with it.

This may _look_ stupid, but we'll see about those results.

With Svarog still minutely off balance, his shield a bit askew and exposing his neck, I take aim and let go, the spear shooting forward faster than the eye can track.

There's an echoing _CLANG_ noise that reverberates throughout the entire area, causing birds more than a mile away to take flight in sudden panic and an explosion of dirt to encompass everything around us in a 10-meter radius..

Direct hit.

I cast a quick wind spell to blow away some of the dust that was caused by my attack once I land on my feet and raise an eyebrow at the sight before me. Svarog is slowly regaining his feet, shield completely pierced through and with the _Kop'yo Groma_ embedded what looks to be 2 centimeters deep into his chest piece.

Still alive though.

With a rough motion he yanks on his shield and dislodges it from his armor before tossing the whole piece away, sparking lance still embedded in it.

" _An unexpected move Godslayer. And one capable of piercing my armor at that. Impressive. Not impressive enough though. Our real fight begins_ _now_ _. I will be the one to show you what defeat is like."_

I take a deep breath and center myself just before there's a rumbling beneath my feet, a shaking in the air and holy _crap_ this Volcano just went active.

With a loud roar a sudden burst of embers flies out of the lip of the crater followed shortly after by a slow trickle of lava that slowly starts making it's way down the surface. A lucky break there, a full force detonation probably would have been loud as Hell and caught both me and Eliza with a shower of burning rock.

And then I notice the lava suddenly shoot towards Svarog and land on the portions of his armor that were damaged with a loud hiss and deluge of flying sparks. After a few seconds of this the glare fades away and his armor is back to it's original undamaged state, the leftover molten material lazily dripping off.

So…he can use lava from the volcano to repair his armor that was _already_ hard to damage in the first place…and we're fighting within 100 meters of said volcano.

That's kinda fucking bad.

He's not done yet though. He raises his spear to the sky and quietly intones, _"When the dreamer wakes…"_

I have to immediately cover my eyes as the sun suddenly seems to become 3 times brighter than it was before, a stifling wave of heat almost sucking the air from my lungs. I force open my eyes and they practically turn dry immediately, but not fast enough that I miss what's happening to Svarog.

The air is actually _shimmering_ with excess heat and everything around him in at least a 10 meter radius is slowly starting to melt, his slightest shift in weight sending up a lazy fan of embers that swirls around him as he slowly begins to walk forward. I'd guess that the temperature around him is at _least_ 1100 degrees celsius to burn apart the ground like that.

Well then.

This is an unpleasant turn of events. Even if I manage to buy enough time to charge up **Father of Storms** to it's max power, he's already proven that lightning isn't all that effective against him. And it's not like I can just go up and punch him in the face, not unless I want to end up a little puddle of Man after the fact.

I'm so wrapped up in trying to figure out a way to beat him that I almost miss his sudden throw of his spear, the heat actually traveling _with_ it in a blazing arc of wavering air.

I throw myself into a frantic jump to the side that doesn't completely clear me from the danger zone and all of the sudden there's a caustic pain along my shoulder and right side that drags a hiss of pain from me as I land heavily on my feet, inspecting the damage with a pissed expression.

While the spear missed, it's accompanying incalescence caused plenty of damage. My entire right arm is blistered and red, the skin sloughing off of it and a few blisters popping open with a nasty clear pus leaking from them. That's a 3rd degree burn if I've ever seen one, thankfully the nerves must have gone along with it since I don't feel any real pain. It's the 2nd degree stuff on my shoulder and side that has me gritting my teeth as it feels like I just dunked my body in a vat of acid.

Fucking _FUCK_ I hate burns!

You know what? Screw it, I don't particularly feel like resembling Harvey Dent anytime soon, I'm ending this now.

First order of business is to restrict his movement and clog up that volcano.

With a twist of intent I summon Set's Grimoire from it's private pocket dimension I specifically made for it and dive full force into it's power. Svarog instantly adopts a defensive stance as he see's me whip out the tablet, a spear reappearing in his hand with a flash of burning light and dying embers.

Shoulda kept charging me dude, that's gonna cost you.

A strange rustling noise sounds throughout the air that quickly escalates into a dull roar and Svarog's eyes narrow in confusion until he finally see's the source of the commotion.

Said commotion is a slowly gathering wave of sand that's coalescing behind my back, slowly cresting higher and higher as I pour more power into the Grimoire.

Being a God of Storms means an _entirely_ different thing when you live in a desert where there's no water around.

With a negligent flip of my left hand I send the enormous tidal wave of sand crashing towards Svarog who can't really do much else other than brace himself and hunker behind his shield. That aura of his isn't burning hot enough to straight up melt the stuff so he's just gonna have to face-tank it and fight his way out afterwards.

There's a thunderous crashing noise as who knows how many tons of sand bury him in an enormous dust cloud and I grin as the initial phase seems to have gone well. Shifting the remaining waterfall of crushed rock I completely block off the mouth of the volcano, the magma burning hot enough that there's already a thin layer of glass crusting over the opening.

First and second conditions clear, now for the coup de grâce.

I raise my left hand to to the sky and take a deep breath, bracing myself for the consequences of this little plan of mine.

" _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** _"_

I immediately feel my body start to stiffen and slow, my core temperature rapidly dropping despite the burning air around me. A necessary tradeoff to getting a workable storm here in a timely fashion. The _Kop'yo Groma_ isn't gonna cut it for this next part. I take a glance above me and find a massive storm cloud quickly gathering overhead, brief flashes and the rumbling roar of thunder reverberating overhead.

Moving my hand so that it's now directly parallel to my body I loudly chant, _"He grabbed three golden apples and threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** _"_

The ground seems to shiver as a small black speck, essentially invisible to the naked eye, forms in the center of my hand moments before the sky seems to tear itself apart with lighting, a countless number of bolts converging on the micro singularity where they become locked into a never ending orbit, creating a painfully bright and shrieking orb of pure destruction in my hand.

I have to furrow my brow in concentration for a second before moving into a crouch, pushing as much Magic into my legs as possible.

The wildly pulsating ball lightning is _not_ easy to control by any definition of the word. The lightning part is no problem, since all I have to do is summon a few bolts into the singularity and the rest takes care of itself. But the black hole portion?

Oh _brother_.

Keeping it securely anchored in the palm of my hand is _hard_. Simply because as a very tiny object, it's naturally drawn inwards by the planets gravity. And while I can't speak for the rest of the world, I'd be willing to bet no one else likes the idea of a mini black hole tearing it's way in and out of Earth's core should I happen to accidentally lose my 'grip' on it.

I can't even _imagine_ trying to control all 3…

A quiet rumble comes from the newly formed mountain of sand and it seems to bulge outwards, reminding me that this fight isn't over yet. I take a shaky breath, extend my arm holding the ball lightning forward, and pray that I get the timing of this right.

Svarog's little heat shield seemed to be caused by the sun, so burying him beneath all that sand should afford me a brief opportunity where I won't be deep-fried the second I try to get close to him. Clogging up the volcano should keep him from repairing the armor as I'm breaking through it, even if it didn't seem like all that fast of a process earlier when he used it.

I'm only gonna get one opportunity, I can't exactly afford to waste it on a 'maybe'.

A small section of the sand seems to waver…and then bursts outwards in a blaze of superheated rock sediment, the sun seems to flare with renewed heat, Svarog walks out imperiously, and I dash forward with all the speed I can muster, **Golden Apple** aimed right for his heart.

I have the briefest glimpse of him rapidly bringing his shield to bear and then everything is moving too fast for me to process, even with my enhanced reaction speed.

All I know is that when the roaring in my ears dies down and I'm no longer moving forward, I straight up friggin' _hurt_.

Also my left eye doesn't seem to be working so great, if the oddly flat and distorted view I'm looking through is any indicator.

With a groan that seems to tear my throat to pieces I lift my head up and feel a sort of detached happiness.

That little plan of mine actually _worked_.

My left arm went right through both Svarog's shield, armor and exited through his back, his heart no doubt vaporized by the **Golden Apple's** destructive power, additionally cutting off his control over the Sun.

 _Damn_ , that Authority is nasty…

" _Heh…hahaha! And victory finds you yet again Godslayer! You truly are worth of wielding the strength of the Triglav!"_

I'd feel better about his praise if it wasn't for a few things that are bugging me about this fight.

"2 questions…" I manage to rasp out. Christ, my throat feels like my right arm looks...

"Did you deliberately make it so I could use the **Golden Apples**? And were you _really_ using your full power?"

" _Hmph. So much like your predecessor, unsatisfied unless you beat the very best…to answer your question, yes, I deliberately allowed you to use Perun's full strength and no, I was still…half-asleep."_

I scowl at his admission and immediately feel _cheated_ of all things…

Not that having three-fourths of my body covered in 2nd and 3rd degree burns and missing an eye is an _easy_ fight necessarily, but this win seems depressingly hollow now knowing that Svarog basically gave himself a handicap.

" _Is that disappointment on your face Godslayer? Ah, you Devil Kings are like competitive children sometimes. Unless you've proven that you're the best, winning holds_ _so_ _little meaning…"_

He slumps slightly and I take this opportunity to ask a question that's been bugging me.

"You keep referring to my predecessor, are you referring to-"

" _The Godslayer with Ten Lives? Yes, that is who I referred to. Although we had a very different name for him during his time…"_

He suddenly closes his eyes and whispers out, _"My time is up. Go with my blessings, Jereth. You will be the successor to all that we built…"_

"Successor? What the fuck? What did you build?"

I never receive an answer as Svarog suddenly disappears in a shower of light, embers and ash, leaving me frustrated at my lack of answers to his cryptic bullshit. The Hell was all that vague innuendo about?

My brief moment of aggravated introspection is brought to a halt as my legs seem to give out and my body simultaneously seems to be burning up and freezing solid.

Oh, right. My injuries.

"Well you're a right mess."

I flick my one good eye over to Eliza and archly rasp, "I'd like for you to tell me, 'well done' but I'm kinda already there."

She gives a weak smile but seriously adds, "All the same, I'm gonna have to move you somewhere that isn't here. Nigh indestructible body aside, laying in a pile of burning dirt with those wounds while simultaneously paying your Authority's price isn't conducive to a smooth recovery. Also you look like Harvey Dent took another acid bath."

...Well shit.

After having that thought I promptly pass out.

* * *

"…reth. Hey, I know you're waking up Jereth, snap out of it."

I crack open my eyes and see Eliza waving a hand in front of my face.

Oh, I have depth perception again. That's a good sign.

"How…how long was I out?"

Throat still hurts like a Bitch though.

"Just a few minutes. I used most of my Magic to heal the worst of your injuries, but it'll still take awhile before you're back in perfect condition."

Well, I suppose it could be worse. A quick glance at my body shows that most of my limbs are somewhat healthy looking, if not super red, and-

"Wait, you said you healed me with Magic? How?"

She briefly averts her eyes and with a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice says, "You know how. Magic through oral contact and everything."

…Damn, wish I'd been conscious for that.

Eliza must have seen the look on my face because she suddenly grins sadistically and adds, "It was like kissing an overcooked steak."

I stare at her for a brief moment before explosively chuckling.

"A far cry from our one at the Family Gathering, hmm?"

She suddenly looks like she just licked a lemon and retorts with, "Next time I think I'll just keep you unconscious. You're less aggravating to deal with that way."

I'm about to come up with a cheeky retort of my own when I suddenly feel my mind slipping away from me, like someone greased my brain or something.

"Sorry Eliza…I think Pandora wants to have a chat with me…do you mind-"

She waves a hand negligently and easily replies with, "Yah, I'll keep an eye out. Just try to remember what you 2 actually talk about this time."

I smirk and prepare my subconscious mindscape for it's 2nd real field test.

Mom and I have alot to discuss this time around now that I have the Triglav's powers.

* * *

 **And thus the complete Triglav pass on their Authorities to Jereth! Only 1 Authority out of this particular deal, and I'll be setting aside an Interlude soon that'll cover it's specifics and another important topic. Other than that not much to report, other than it's friggin awesome that this story has reached 100 reviews, and I didn't even have to create a fake account! Being lazy but succeeding anyway ftw!  
**

 **Kshail: Yah, I again apologize for my habit of keeping things secretive (doesn't work as well during an irregularly uploaded story as it does in a completed novel lol) but there is a chapter and interlude coming up that covers _alot_.**

 **Griffin13: The space program scene will serve a dual purpose, one as a weapon, and one as a part of Jereth's overall goal. How is it gonna be a weapon? Well, I think I can drop a few hints. He'll be using ** Weaving of Black Wool **and physics :D**

 **HelpfulNudge: Appreciate the feedback, the constantly updating timeline was something I realized I'd like to see in a lot of stories after I wrote my first fic. Constantly having to go back and search for dates and double-check those with the ones I write in my rough drafts was a hassle, so I figured this method would be easier for both me and my readers. Laziness strikes again!**

 **Guest 1: I personally would have used the phrase, 'Ass cajones' as it sounds more ethnic and insulting, but-wait a minute! Lance, is that you?! Imma PM you you Bastard :D**

 **Piddle:** **Appreciate you saying so!**

 **Guest 2: Glad you're enjoying my writing thus far!**


	25. Chapter 20: Familial Disputes

Ch 20: Familial Disputes

Jereth

(12 Weeks 5 Days After Birth of 8th Campione)

Getting sucked into the Netherworld and then retreating inwards to my mindscape is kind of a bizarre experience. Like waking up after a night of drinking only to find yourself being pressed through a fine mesh mattress.

Basically disorienting as fuck.

Thankfully I manage to get ahold of my senses after a few moments and find myself amidst my soul giving form, that stunning vista of nebula, ocean and city all dominated by the elevator that seems to stretch into infinity…

Which is when I realize I just waxed poetic about my own self and _sheesh_ that was more than a little self-masturbatory.

I hope Pandora finds her way here soon, hanging out inside my own subconscious leads to some pretty weird thoughts.

Continuing my look around I suddenly notice a new addition that wasn't there before. I take a closer 'look' and find something that considerably sours my mood once I find out what it is.

Slightly removed from the city there's a small crater in the ground maybe a couple dozen meters in both length and width, maybe 4 meters deep. The edges are glass smooth, and odd protrusions of a rocky looking material spring up from around the edges.

Almost as if this particular blast crater had been caused by lightning.

…Goddamit. I guess that whole mess meant more to me than I've been telling myself.

Sucks finding out you're not as much of a hardass as you like to think you are…

I'm brought out of my little moment of introspection by the mental equivalent of someone ringing a doorbell. Beats me how else to describe the sensation, but then again I'm probably the first Human in the history of forever to actually _create_ a mental construct of this scale and scope.

Adjectives are gonna be a slippery thing in here.

Metaphorically 'opening the door' I suddenly hear Pandora's voice throughout the scape as she breathes out, "Whoa…Now _this_ is something new!"

I 'turn' towards the newly arrived Goddess as she gazes around the place, eyes wide with wonder as she drink in the details of, well…me I guess.

Jesus suffering Christ, the mortal mind _really_ isn't well equipped to handle this sort of mind-fucking levels of metaphorical mumbo-jumbo.

…Using big words isn't helping things either.

I instead just shake my nonexistent head and amusedly ask, "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you find your way here so fast?"

She distractedly answers me, seemingly engrossed in the monolith that reaches towards the sky.

"Well when I called you into the Netherworld and you showed up, but also didn't show up, I figured you did something so you could maybe remember this conversation."

"Well you're not wrong about that."

She giggles before grandly gesturing and asking, "So what exactly is this thing? C'mon, spill all those secrets to Momma!"

Briefly amused myself I respond with, "Well this is what we Monastics like to call a subconscious mindscape. You want the long version or the short version?"

"Definitely short."

"Alright then. Basically everything you see is a sort of metaphor for who I am, the building blocks so to speak. Since anything you tell me in here you're pretty much telling to my 'soul', I'm willing to bet I'll remember it all once I leave the Netherworld. With me so far?"

She shrugs indifferently.

"Yup, but what I really want to know is why you look all shadowy and colorful. Can you change your appearance in here or something like that?"

"Not really. What you're seeing is the truest expression of who I am, there are no lies in this place. Heck, listen to this."

I clear my still nonexistent throat and loudly announce, " _I have never masturbated when feeling lonely on a Saturday night before_."

The entire vista seems to _shiver_ at my words, and there's an indescribable sense of falseness to what I just said.

Huh. So that's what happens when I lie about something in here. Good to know.

Pandora just raises an eyebrow before snorting and saying, "Nice."

"Why thank you."

"So why do I look exactly like I normally do? I always envisioned myself as taller…"

I chuckle at her slightly miffed tone and respond with, "I imagine most Gods will look exactly as they do normally. Why would you be anything other than what you are?"

She looks thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Ok, that I can see…but I still do see myself as appearing slightly different than I am now. I didn't always look like this."

"Well we _are_ inside my head after all. I only know you as you are now. Look Mom, as much fun as it is trying to explain something inherently unexplainable and wacko, I think we should probably move on to whatever it is you wanted to talk to me about in the first place."

She sighs and says, "Alright, although I we're still waiting for one more."

"One more what?"

No sooner do I ask that when all of the sudden I feel another presence 'asking' permission to enter my subconsciousness. I turn my attention to Pandora who merely smiles back in my direction and cheerily says, "Well whaddya know, that's her!"

I immediately feel an invisible scowl coming on at the unexpected, and unwanted, surprise.

Grudgingly opening up my consciousness for a moment, just long enough for the other being to find it's way here, I turn to the new arrival and ask, "Well since you're crashing this party why don't you go ahead and introduce…yourself…"

…Holy shit…am I seeing things?

"Jereth, allow me to introduce to you-"

"You're Sita! You're the fucking King of the End's _Wife_! The Hell are you doing here?!"

The woman with astonishingly clear eyes looks directly at me and with a slight frown says, "I prefer not to be associated with the being you call, 'King of the End' Godslayer."

"Ok, sure, I'll keep that in mind. Still doesn't explain why you're hanging around with Mom over there and currently visiting my own personal brainscape in your free time."

Pandora chimes in with, "Oh! I'll handle that one!"

She turns a happy smile on me and innocently asks, "Jereth sweety? When were you planning on telling me you were going to start killing off all my other children?"

...

I like to think I'm a pretty good actor. But that little comment was so far off the script that I freeze for an entire second, brain running a mile a minute.

Shit.

I can't lie because my dumbass decided to host this little meeting in a giant lie-detection device, not to mention that pulling a fast one on the All-seeing Goddess doesn't strike me as a good idea.

Guess we're gonna have to go with only telling part of the truth, or dance around the subject…

I smoothly reply with, "I don't recall you ever _asking_. And considering your knowledge of the KotE system I figured you all of all people would understand how to workaround the whole thing. I find myself curious about what suddenly brought on that question though…"

Just like I expected Sita gravely inclines her head and neutrally replies with, "That would be by doing. After Lady Pandora explained to me the details of her newest child I was suddenly reminded of my time among the Monasteries before my death at Lakshmana's hands. Reminded of how accomplished you Monastics all are at hiding your true purpose and goals behind walls of half-truths and misdirections. Indeed, the form you have now only seems to have confirmed my suspicions about your deceptive nature."

All 3 of us are quiet for a moment before I feel more than a _little_ pissed and sharply retort with, "Look, I get that your husband, _The King of the End_ , isn't home right now and that you're no doubt bored and all, but that doesn't mean you can just go around visiting all your friends and gossiping because you don't have anything better to do."

There's a brief flash of pain in Sita's eyes before low growl comes from Pandora and she angrily says, "Low blow Jereth!"

"Ever head the phrase 'snitches get stitches'?"

She doesn't bat an eye and fiercely replies with, "I can understand _why_ you're angry, but hurting my friend's feelings is off the table."

I glare at her but find zero uncertainty or weakness in her stoic expression as she resolutely stares at me and eventually I heave a disgusted sigh.

"What exactly are you hoping to get out of this conversation Pandora? Are you so attached to my other Brothers and Sisters that you'll run the risk of all of us dying when the King eventually wakes up, as opposed to sacrificing a few so that the rest of us actually have a shot at surviving this whole mess?"

"This isn't about them, Jereth, it's about you saying one thing to me and meaning another."

"So what exactly do you want me to say then? That I'll figure out a way to kill Rama and still leave all the other Campione alive at the end of all this? That if my Brothers and Sisters start causing problems for the rest of the world to just leave them be? For fucks _sake_ Pandora, just a few months ago Luo Hao freed _Sun Wukong_ of all friggin deities and if her, Annie and Godou hadn't stopped fucking around with each other long enough to take him out who knows what could have happened? And don't even get me _started_ on Voban or Aisha! At least Hao has the decency to keep to herself most of the time, but those 2…"

I feel a blast of irritation at the Goddesses for just not _getting_ how thin a line we all walk every day.

"Voban just goes ahead and tries his best to summon a new Heretic God every opportunity he gets, damn the consequences. And what happens the day he brings about something strong enough to take him down? The rest of us have to deal with it? As much of an asshole he is, I'm not one to deny his power, anything that kills him is going to be a certified _nightmare_ to deal with. And what about Aisha? Traveling through time without a care in the world for the consequences of her actions? It's just a matter of time before she does something that irrevocably fucks up the entire history of the world, Guardian of Time or not."

Both of them are silent and I continue with, "If you're asking me to not kill them, you're essentially asking me to just sit around and wait for Rama to reincarnate and go up against him with a potentially lethal handicap. Is that what you want?"

Pandora just neutrally stares at me before she quietly sighs and rubs her eyes.

"Jereth? Do you know what it's like for me to not be able to interact with the world below? To not be able to interact with my Children beyond dreams that most of the time they won't even _remember_? To be a bystander to my own children's continual slaughter every era, provided that haven't already killed each other? Now Imagine my excitement, my _relief_ , when after all this time I finally have a child that knows about the threat the King of the End provides, can now actually remember _talking_ to me…"

She stares directly at me and the hurt in her eyes causes me the briefest pangs of guilt before I force myself to stamp it out.

"But most importantly to me, he, without any prompting on my part, called me _Mother_. And only now am I realizing that he might have been lying, that everything might have just been an act…"

…I guess the only reassurance I can offer her is, ironically enough, the truth.

"Mom. In all our previous conversations, I never _once_ lied to, or deceived you."

We're all quiet for a moment…and nothing happens. A small smile makes it's way onto Mom's face as she whispers out, "I see…"

Letting loose an exasperated sigh I once again ask, "Let's talk hypothetical for a second here. What's your best-case scenario when everything is said and done?"

Without a single second of hesitation she says, "The King of the End is dead for good, and my children are all still alive."

…I quietly snort and reply, "Do you want a pony with that?"

They both look confused at my statement but I ignore their befuddlement for the moment and try to figure out what it is exactly that I want to do.

I could just refuse Pandora, say fuck it and go on a Campione killing spree with the Monasteries backing me up but that's the least desirable choice here. It's not exactly clear just how much influence Pandora wields over us Godslayers, and I _really_ don't want to be the first to find out.

Shit…with Sita hanging around I don't think I can just talk my way out of this, not to mention Mom is aware of my little verbal word games now…

"…You realize if I agree to this I'm risking alot Mom. My life, the lives of my subordinates, the potential fate of the World…answer me honestly, do you believe my Brother's and Sister's lives warrant that risk?"

Without the slightest hint of internal debate Pandora firmly nods and replies, "I do."

…Well that settles it then. I can't agree to Pandora's request. There's too much at stake for me to acquiesce to her little dream scenario.

No matter the consequences of this, I'm gonna have to shoot her down in no uncertain terms.

"Fine. I promise I won't deliberately go after the other Campione until they either threaten my life or the lives of my allies. If they do that, I'm going to respond in kind and I won't stop until I'm sure they aren't a threat anymore. That may not be exactly what you wanted, but I place greater value on my subordinates lives than I do my Brothers and Sisters. I'm not budging on that."

…

…Shit, why do I even try _pretending_ to be ruthless and uncompromising about this stuff when I just fold like a deck of cards most of the time anyway?

Mom is silent for a few seconds, carefully observing me…until she gently smiles at me in such a loving manner that I immediately feel uncomfortable, in a good way that is. She giggles shortly before amusedly saying, "Sita was right after all. You _are_ more Human than you let on."

I immediately feel annoyed and dryly respond with, "Oh? She talking about me behind my back again?"

Sita has the decency to look mildly embarrassed while Pandora merely snorts in amusement at my frustration.

"I'm fine with your terms by the way. I got what I wanted!"

"What you wanted? I thought you…crap. You played me, didn't you?"

She gives a victorious smirk and a thumbs-up of all damn things before cheekily saying, "Yup! I figured you would never agree to my initial request, so I just made the second option seem more appealing!"

"And I fell for it like some wet-behind-the-ears newbie at a blackjack table…I bet Dad got tricked into doing all _sorts_ of favors for you, now didn't he?"

She just chuckles viciously in response to my accusation.

Well damn if Mom isn't kind of scary after all…

"Well is that all then? I think we've covered a pretty heavy topic today…"

She simply nods and explains, "Svarog only gave you one Authority bear in mind, so I'd say it's a safe bet the Triglav is finished with you for the moment. Your future is wide open Jereth."

"Wide open huh? Guess that means it's time to start moving things along then…yah, I think a little shaking up is just what the Magic World needs right now."

There's a light pulling sensation at the back of my skull and Pandora-no, _Mom_ offers me one last heartfelt smile.

"Knock em' dead sweety. I'll be cheering you on the whole way…and good luck."

I ignore the sudden gooey feeling I get from her words and merely reply with, "Love you too Mom. Oh, and Sita? I'm not sorry for anything I said earlier, but thanks for being Mom's friend."

And then I'm gone.

* * *

…It's official. Killing a Heretic God is gonna leave me in a coma no matter _what_ I do. Judging by the sun's movement across the sky I'd wager I've been out of it for at least 3 hours, it's probably gonna be getting dark in just a few minutes since we're already approaching dusk.

"Oh, look who's back from the dead."

"Tim already did a variation of that. Try something more original."

"Fine. About time you're slow ass wakes up."

I lazily crack open one eye and look upwards, where Eliza's perched like some exotic bird of prey on a rock outcropping maybe a meter above where I'm laying.

"I take back what I said. The first one was better. And Tim also did that one too."

She quietly snorts before smoothly jumping down from above while I slowly stand up, stretching out the kinks and cramps I accumulated during my impromptu siesta. Thankfully all my burns seem to have cleared right up and there's only a few pinkish looking hues to my skin to show they ever existed.

"I see you healed up everything else while I was out. Thanks."

She shrugs before retorting with, "Wouldn't want the carrion birds to eat burnt leftovers, now would we?"

Her morbid joke causes me to chuckle before I gaze up at the lip of the volcano, still clogged with the sand from Set's Grimoire.

Well…no time like the present to cause a stir.

Let's see what Svarog's Authority does, shall we?

" _Place of the Sun, Creator of Metal and Fire, awaken from restful slumber and stoke the fires of the Great Blacksmith once more!_ **Forge of the Father!** "

The ground momentarily shakes before there's a deafening _BOOM_ that hits me with an almost physical blast of noise as the cap covering the volcano blows itself sky high and a sudden geyser of flaming rock and glass shoots itself dozens of meters into the air. I curse to myself as Eliza shouts, "The fuck did you just do?!", and hastily summon a shield around us, hoping to deflect most of the airborne crap that'll be heading my way.

Except none of it comes even close.

We can only watch in amazed silence as all of burning fragments, ranging from fist sized chunks of gravel down to minuscule pieces of sediment all halt their motion before flying towards the center of the volcano.

I quickly summon up a small scale wind that blows away the ash and smoke that was obscuring the lip of the crater and freeze as I see what was lurking behind the smokescreen.

A twisting, bulging orb of pure molten rock that's hovering maybe ten meters above the lip, embers and fire dancing around the miniature sun like some sort of primal dance… _and I can feel it_.

I can feel the crushing pressure of heat and mass like the muscles in my arms, the slurry of liquid material as if it was my blood…

 **Forge of the Father** …a rather fitting name.

Before I even know what I'm doing I'm standing before the construct, reverently staring at the near blinding sphere with a feral grin on my face.

If this is capable of doing what I _think_ it's capable of doing, of what my instincts are _telling_ me that it's capable of doing…

I close my eyes and extend my senses into the fire, feeling the raw material available within and how I can shape it into my will.

Well, for starters, let's keep it simple and make an easy opener…

Making steel is an art us Humans have long been pretty good at, and have the capability of mass producing said metal despite the relatively lengthy and specific process that's required to create it.

I can skip all of that directly.

Impurities in the materials are cast away in the same manner I would clip off a hangnail, desired minerals brought together with a shrug of intention and a steady mental image of what it is I want...

Within seconds a bar of glowing metal maybe a meter long and 10 centimeters across protrudes from the sphere, crude and simple in it's design, but the ultimate proof of concept piece. With a smirk I activate **Weaving of Black Wool** and brand a simple acceleration spell onto it.

Channel a bit of Magic into the spell, and watch it go flying.

With a quick flare of my Magic the rod suddenly goes shrieking downrange where it punches a hole right through a boulder with momentum to spare and a wild laugh escapes my chest.

Initial impressions?

I can make metal constructs within _seconds_ and use **Weaving of Black Wool** to engrave said alloys with any sort of Spell effects I can think of, essentially giving me a cheap source of potentially limitless weaponry that doesn't sacrifice quality for quantity.

This is going to be awesome.

No, scratch that.

This is going to be _fucking_ _awesome_.

* * *

 **A bit of unfortunate news to report, my laptop appears to be finally dying on me after years of faithful service and took with it several thousand words worth of stories, homework and other various documents. Thankfully I'm paranoid enough to back up most important or current stuff on a spare USB drive so this wasn't all that bad of a blow. That said the next update won't be for another 2 weeks, as opposed to the one. I'm gonna have to re-write the next chapter (which I'd already largely finished) and focus on getting my computer checked out or even replaced, so that'll also keep me busy.  
**

 **But enough about that, Pandora and Jereth finally reach an understanding of sorts! This is also why you _never_ argue with Mom.**

 **I'm doing alot of inferring though, since I don't remember Pandora ever really giving her thoughts on Campione's penchant for fighting and potentially killing each other. I imagine she'd be pretty upset about that, given what little we know of her character, but hey! Who can say for sure.**

 **Also Jereth is only _mostly_ an asshole it seems :D**

 **Kshail: Well we only got a brief look at the possibilities, and I dunno if I'd necessarily describe it as 'utility', but Svarog's Authority focuses less on straight up murdering the other dude and more on providing the means of doing so. Also** Weaving of Black Wool **is gonna start taking center stage as the catalyst for most of Jereth's powers, the combo of** Father of the Forge **and** Black Wool **is something I cannot _wait_ to dive into a few chapters down the road :D As for the description of existing Authorities I like that idea and will probably implement that as soon as I get my aforementioned technical difficulties straightened out.**

 **Griffin13: Didn't quite end in tears, but then Momma layed down the law, so that's a fact of life :D**

 **HelpfulNudge: Those little hints Svarog dropped play a _very_ important role farther down the line, sometimes I wish I could skip ahead a bunch of chapters, but...these things take time lol. As for the Triglav, well...Alot of writers/Authors tend to go for the Greek, Japanese, Indian or Germanic mythologies and I wanted to bring something else to the table if possible. I also wanted Gods who's powers didn't necessarily translate into straight up, 'bring down solar fire or cause an earthquake' kinda categories (Perun being the exception really). Partly because the Authority matches the Campione and also because other writers have done that better than I think I could.**

 **Guest1: Believe it or not I almost forgot about the spear at first, and only remembered it belatedly. Well, better late than never!**

 **Battleking: Hope you enjoyed the direction the conversation went in, I had a fun time writing Jereth getting caught in his own mess.**

 **pwashington: ...yes to all of those things?**

 **JamesFreki: Unfortunately my soul is thus condemned I'm afraid. I can at least assure you that Jereth won't be summoning giant Cthulu squids to rip apart little boys and girls though.**


	26. Chapter 21: A Magical Gathering

Chapter 21: A Magical Gathering

(12 weeks 6 days after birth of 8th Campione)

Alice

"…ice. Princess Alice, are you awake?"

Ugh…I was rather enjoying that brief moment of undisturbed rest.

"I am now Miss Ericson, what's the occasion?"

I slowly and weakly push myself up until my aide lends a hand by putting a pillow directly behind me, all the while explaining, "It's strange. Not more than a few minutes ago a postman dropped off a letter directly at our front door, not at the postbox."

That garners my attention immediately.

"Don't your wards typically turn away regular Humans from getting any closer than a few meters to the premises? And even most Mages for that matter?"

She nods, appearing more than a little offended that her protections were so easily circumnavigated before continuing with, "They do. This was no ordinary mail-carrier, although I examined the letter for almost an hour straight and found no traces of any kind of harmful Magic or substance on it. Apparently someone went to all the trouble of proving that my protections aren't as secure as I thought, just to deliver this message."

"Hmm…well we might as well read it then."

Miss Ericson proceeds to open it and then hold up the letter for me to read, a smile slowly gracing my face as I view it's content.

"My my…how bold of them."

* * *

Jack Milburn

 _"The Monasteries would like to invite all parties this letter reaches to formally attend a meeting hosted by the 8th Campione 4 days from now at the Harry M. Smith Conference Room in San Francisco, 7 p.m. local time. We strongly advise your attendance, as matters of great importance will be discussed at this gathering."_

…Well that's certainly interesting, but…why did _I_ get an invitation of all people?

Maybe it has something to do with me being on good terms with John Pluto Smith? Yah, now that I think about it, this probably has alot to do with that…

"You seem perturbed Mr. Milburn."

I almost jump out of my seat as a female voice suddenly speaks up directly behind me and I whirl around, relaxing once I see it's Annie Charlton.

"Don't startle me like that Charlton, I almost had a heart attack!"

With an expression of cool indifference she replies with, "Perhaps you should start paying closer attention to your surroundings then. On an unrelated matter, I see you received the same letter I did."

I spare a glance at the slip of paper and nod before asking, "Are you planning on going then? I know you're a close confidant of JPS and everything…"

She seems briefly conflicted before giving a decisive nod and says, "We'll both go, my King has a feeling that this matter will be of significant importance to our future."

I simply nod but catch Charlton muttering under her breath something that sounds like, 'Freedman' and 'ridiculous'.

Does she know someone from this organization?

* * *

Paolo Blandelli

Now this a strange turn of events. I believe this is the first time in decades, if not centuries, that a Mage Association has so openly reached out to other organizations and called for a gathering.

Oh, the letter didn't specify exactly what groups would be attending, certainly, but if the Copper Black Cross received an invitation I think it's a safe bet that most other Associations connected to Campione were asked to attend as well.

A small smile crosses my face as I can't decide whether to be annoyed or amused at the presumptuousness of a hitherto unknown association calling upon older organizations to come running at their slightest beckon.

Well, perhaps this meeting will shed further light on the issue…

* * *

Giovanni Kranjcar

…How impertinent. Suggesting to us that attending their meeting will prove to be more beneficial…what presumptuousness! This 8th Campione certainly has quite a bit of nerve suggesting to us that we don't want to miss the congregation of his 2-bit Association…

If Salvatore Doni hadn't already tracked down this 8th Campione and challenged him I would have 'advised' him to do so! The temptation to ask Marquis Voban to put this Godslayer in his place is tempting, but…perhaps for now a more subtle approach is called for.

Making a snap decision I place a call to Osmund Giancollo, the head of the Knight Enforcers.

He'll get me some answers.

* * *

Sayanomiya Kaoru

Oh _man_ , I can already tell the old farts are gonna be pissed. I give a wry glance at Amakasu who responds with a shrug of his own.

This newly born 8th Campione is certainly ambitious, not to mention more than a little optimistic. I mean, what was that whole deal with wanting to change the Association's way of viewing Campione? Talk about wacko.

"You think we should inform King Kusanagi of this?"

I give my counterparts words some careful thought before shrugging and replying, "That's really gonna be up to the Elders. Besides, in between the Diavollo Rosso and Fairy Knight being in contact with their own organizations, there's no shortage of information outlets for him to learn of it on his own. Let's be real here, the less opportunity there is for Devil Kings to get in each other's business, the better."

"A fair point. While King Kusanagi does tend to be far more reasonable than other Campione…yes I think that's for the best."

I heft the letter and eye it critically before rubbing my eyes.

"This is gonna be a nightmare…I'll catch you later, I'm gonna have to meet with some very old and grumpy people now."

* * *

Iceman

It's a good thing Alec isn't here right now to receive this letter, I doubt he would have been all that impressed…

Actually, on 2nd thought he probably wouldn't have cared all that much in the first place. He's always disinterested in anything that doesn't have to do with his research or potentially screwing over the Witenagemot. Still though…this Campione is certainly quite bold, calling all Associations like that and expecting them to all attend.

Alec also mentioned that this Campione might have interfered with a Royal Arsenal operation a few months ago, so he's already in an uphill battle in regards to earning our cooperation.

I'd best attend this personally and ascertain things for myself.

* * *

Jereth

"And thus the die are cast."

Creele yawns and leans back in his chair, hands behind his head and muscles that would shame a body-builder on full display.

"You think we made that trail obvious enough for the Associations to find and follow?"

I shrug and crack my neck, boredly replying, "Well they're not altogether stupid, just naive and bumbling. I think they'll figure it out in a couple days. Shipments of platinum, gold, silver and other Magic conducing metals being dropped off in an out of the way warehouse in San Francisco, where the meeting is taking place, should do the trick just fine."

I lean my head directly over the back of the chair and stare at Tim.

"Think you and a few other Esoterics can handle things over there?"

He negligently waves his hand from where he's leaning on the wall and flippantly says, "No prob Boss. We'll just go with the usual catch-and-detain loadout and give you a call once we've got any potential troublemakers under lock and key. Any bets on who pulls the trigger?"

I glance around the room and Audrey volunteers first with, "$20 on The Crosses and HCC sending over trouble."

"I'll take that bet. In fact I'll raise you $40 that it's just the Bronze Black Cross." Creele adds.

I smirk and go with, "$40 on Royal Arsenal, HCC, and the Crosses all getting in on that. I made that letter sound super condescending for a reason."

Eliza gives me an exasperated look and asks, "You know there's probably easier and more subtle ways of figuring out which Associations are gonna be our troublemakers."

"Meh, I'd rather get this settled with sooner rather than later. We can save subtle for later. So are you betting or not?"

She gives me a sour expression and is silent for a moment before grumbling out, "$40 on just Royal Arsenal."

I smirk and turn to the last member of our little group.

"Well Tim, what's your take?"

"Why the Hell would I bet on something that would just make more work for me?"

I shoot him a wry look and dryly reply, "You know you could at least _pretend_ to not be a lazy fuck."

"I'm a lover, not a pretender."

"…Jesus Christ you're something else. And I mean that with every bit of passive-aggressive anger I can muster."

"Love you too Boss."

I mentally weigh the odds of successfully slipping a primed pipe bomb into Tim's equipment bag before he leaves but eventually sigh and discard the idea.

The guy's too crafty too fall for such a simple prank.

Creele drags my attention back to the present as he asks, "You got your lines all worked out Bat-Gwai?"

I smirk and reply with, "Yup. The Mage Associations are about to be introduced to Vincent Freedman in _style_."

* * *

Paolo Blandelli

Well I'm surprised. The sheer number of representatives from different Associations is nothing short of miraculous, given the dubious and rather debatable credence of these, 'Monasteries'.

The meeting room doesn't do much to impress me, being entirely free of any kind of Wards or protective enchantments, something usually highly prevalent at most meetings between Magi.

Carmel, my accompanying guard, had looked more than a little aghast at the low level of protections and had quickly joined the other Association's contingent of bodyguards in keeping an eye on everything.

At least the room has a pleasing aesthetic to it, with a large rectangular table capable of seating at least 16 people set in the middle of the floor, bookcases lining the walls and an excellent view from an attached veranda. I mentally chide myself for being so easily distracted and instead start taking stock of those who are already present.

I share a friendly nod with Giovanni Kranjcar and immediately raise an eyebrow at the confidant smirk he sends me after we share our brief greeting.

 _Someone_ has something planned…

My mouth sours as I catch sight of Iceman already seated and merely offer a terse nod that he languidly returns before going back to ignoring me, neither of us really in any hurry to start acting out old grudges.

I go ahead and take the farthest chair away from the representative of Royal Arsenal, a seat next to an American looking fellow with a red-haired woman flanking him, the 2 of them apparently acquaintances.

Deciding to make a good first impression I politely ask, "Forgive me if this is rude, but I don't believe we've met before?"

The man gives a slightly nervous smile and replies with, "I'm not surprised, the 2 of us aren't from any 'official' Mage Association. We're more along the lines of sidekicks to John Pluto Smith. I'm Jack Milburn, you're Paolo Blandelli I assume?"

"You would assume correctly."

The serious looking woman interjects with, "While it is very nice to meet you indeed Mr. Blandelli, I would like to clarify that you received the same message we did from the Monasteries?"

I raise an eyebrow at the woman's brusqueness but nonetheless reply with, "I imagine I did, seeing as how I am at this meeting after all. And I don't believe I got your name?"

She cooly adjusts her glasses and says, "Annie Charlton, assistant to his highness John Pluto Smith."

I open my mouth to reply when all of the sudden there's a happy little giggle that I recognize all too well.

I turn around and sure enough Lady Alice is 'sitting' in the one remaining chair, her eyes eagerly taking in all of the gathered representatives.

"Well now isn't this a wonderful surprise? So many gathered by an organization many of you no doubt deem of little consequence…have you all gone soft?"

There's looks of irritation from the HCC members comprising of the Seishuuin, Kuhoutsuka, Renjou and Sayanomiya heads as well as Giovanni, while Milburn just seems mildly confused and Charlton indifferent.

Funnily enough it's Iceman and myself who seem amused at Alice's words, likely because we're well acquainted with her enough to know she's rather gifted in being able to stir up trouble.

"And yet you yourself are in attendance Lady Alice. Does that not imply you are just as curious as we are?"

Simply meeting the elder Seishuuin's gaze she cheerfully replies, "Of course I am! But I imagine it didn't rankle my 'pride' to do so…"

Seeing the increasing looks of annoyance I decide to step in and stop things before they get too out of hand-

-only for the meeting room's door to open and 3 figures to walk in as if they own the place.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, representatives of the Mage Associations. I'd like to thank you all for attending on relatively short notice and hope you are enjoying the accommodations we've provided so far. Oh, but where are my manners? My 2 companions with me are Ellis and Adrianna, while my name is Vincent Freedman."

The 2 guards accompanying this Freedman I immediately peg as _extremely_ dangerous, largely due to their demeanor.

The smaller one, a young looking girl with slate-grey hair, might have a Witch or 2 in her ancestry, I can spot the tell-tale signs after spending most of my life communicating on a regular basis with people like Lady Alice and Giovanni's granddaughter. Unnaturally smooth skin, and an ageless looking face with a slight hint of etherealness. Witches tend to be among the most 'fair' and beautiful of Human woman, falling only short of the Goddesses and Hime-Mikos themselves.

It's also the reason I'm so wary of her. Despite the natural beauty Witch blood provides, there's a harshness to her features that has me slightly on edge. An angular jawline and cheekbones, reminding me very much of an avian raptor, and eyes that wouldn't have seemed out of place on a hungry crocodile.

As for Adrianna, well…it's easy to figure out why she seems threatening.

The only people I've seen carry themselves with that much confidence and ease are trained martial artists, the ones who've studied their craft for decades and can show the benefits of that training at the drop of a hat, should they be pushed to do so.

Quite the pair of guards this Freedman has…

And that says nothing about the man himself.

Standing tall at slightly less than 2 meters or so, wearing a pin-striped suit and bowler hat over a red undershirt complete with black gloves and shoes.

Hmm…makes me think of someone dressing as an American prohibition era gangster for Halloween.

What would be an amusing getup is somewhat ruined by the eery sight of his eyes, one orb a startling crimson and the other almost pure-white, leaving his pupil seemingly floating in the middle of a white canvas. I don't sense any illusion-based Magic on it, and I doubt that's a contact lens…the 8th Campione certainly knows how to pick companions at least.

I'm startled out of rumination as Freedman makes a small gesture with his hand and his 2 companions smoothly walk outside, shutting the door behind them as they do so.

"I'd first like to apologize for my King's inability to attend today and he has charged me with carrying out his will in his stead."

I'm curious if the part about a Devil King apologizing for his absence was genuine or Freedman just making empty small-talk.

"On that note, I suppose we may as well start with the meat of the matter, said matter being why we all asked for you to attend. Before we do so however, are there questions that any of you would like to ask? I'll attempt to answer them to the best of my ability."

It's Charlton of all people, not the HCC or Witenagemot faction like I expected, that leans forward and asks, "Mr. Freedman, what exactly _are_ the Monasteries? We have discovered very little about the plain facts regarding your group and I personally would appreciate a more detailed explanation."

He jovially nods, not appearing worried or nervous in the slightest as he casually replies with, "Well we're a relatively new group, likely why none of you have thus far learned much of anything about us. And we're not an association in the manner that you all are, we have a much different structure. Suffice to say the Monasteries are something quite different from any current organization."

Which really tells us nothing new, but makes it rather difficult to complain that we were told nothing. Standard political maneuver that never ceases to annoy it's targets.

"So you have nothing of real consequence to tell us, but nonetheless called us here? That takes some nerve Freedman."

I internally sigh at Kranjcar's attitude of being constantly affronted by these unknown people.

To his credit the Monastery's representative merely smiles and agreeably nods, calmly replying with, "I understand entirely Mr. Kranjcar, and allow me to explain just what it is we hope to accomplish in calling you all together."

He clasps his hands together and stands straight, adding to his already impressive height, and boldly announces, "It is my King's hope that, with the Monasteries acting as a sort of intermediary, the various Mage Associations pool together their resources. Magi, money, Campione, anything and everything. By combining these strengths my King believes that a very comprehensive and powerful security net against Heretic Gods can be formed. In between the Seers, Hime-Miko, Witches and all sorts of other precognicient people nothing will slip past our notice, allowing an unprecedented level of peace to come over the world, now that the threat of Heretic Gods is no longer quite such a serious one."

We're all quiet for a moment.

And then a moment more.

* * *

Giovanni Kranjcar

"That is _ridiculous_!"

Is this man mad?! Or is his Campione merely a naive fool?

"You expect us to work as one in the pursuit of a goal that is _certainly_ impossible, pretending that every grievance and conflict between us never happened?!"

The infuriating man merely shrugs and easily replies, "Well considering our enemies are _Gods_ , I would have put the word 'petty' in front of 'grievance and conflict', but you seem prone to take such things rather seriously. And on that note, why do you think such a feat is impossible?"

"Because centuries of experience has taught us that attempting to fight a Heretic God or deny their incarnation has proven _useless_. Nothing short of a Campione can deal with such a being."

For some reason Freedman seems to find this amusing as he humorously says, "Centuries of experience hmm? Truly impressive…although I find it rather interesting that you rely so much on a Campione to solve your Heretic God problems, when one Marquis Voban seems to spend a great deal of his time and energy on summoning said beings himself…"

I don't have any good answer for that and merely settle for a growl in order to buy myself a second to think of a rebuttal.

"Now now gentlemen, let's all try to stay civil here."

I glare at Lady Alice for interrupting but she just gives me a friendly smile, Freedman turning his attention away from me without a second glance.

Damn brat…well no matter. My men will have already begun raiding that warehouse of theirs at this point, provided they're on schedule. We'll see who has the last laugh then.

"Mr. Freedman, may I ask about what you meant when you mentioned the Monasteries acting as an intermediary?"

I bring my attention back to the present as Freedman turns to that Charlton person and amicably replies, "Absolutely Miss Charlton, ask away."

She pushes her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose and bluntly says, "If you wish for your organization to act as the go-between Associations that would imply you have the power to enforce the rules you set down. Are we to just take your word that you can do so, or do you have proof?"

I inwardly smirk at her question. Everyone will no doubt be learning rather quickly that these Monastics aren't as impressive as they're pretending to be.

~" _That's great! It starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an aeroplane. Lenny Bruce is not afraid..."~_

…Is that his phone?!

Freedman smirks and takes the device out of his pocket, happily replying to Charlton with, "You have impeccable timing Miss Charlton. Unless I'm horribly mistaken, the proof is right here. Listen well everyone."

He taps a button on the screen and holds it up, the display now showing that it's in speaker mode.

What is he planning?

[How about we start with your name?]

[…Osmund Giancollo. I'm the leader of the Bronze Black Cross Knight Enforcers.]

…What?

* * *

Tim

(A few minutes earlier)

"I've got movement. 4 bodies coming from the west, 4 from the south. Go ahead and start things off?"

I give a lazy nod of my head and blandly reply, "Yah, let's get this over with, I'm freezing my balls off out here. Damn, the Bay can get cold at night…"

The other 3 Esoterics whose names I never bothered to learn (we're gonna go our separate ways after this, so none of us really made the effort) all give low murmurs of agreement and move to their positions, not in any particular hurry.

Well, I don't blame them. This little mission is looking to be more and more of a cakewalk by the second.

I gently ease my head over the lip of warehouse we're currently set up on in Pier 70, looking around to see if I can spot the incoming Mage Association chumps.

Lo and behold there they are, furtively dancing from shadow to shadow, trying to skirt the edges of the few light posts set up around the area, obviously not willing to use any cloaking spells for fear of drawing attention.

Pfft, a circus clown with a rocket launcher would be more subtle than these guys. One of the goofs quickly moves around a flickering door lamp, evidently forgetting that he's doing so against the backdrop of an entire city, perfectly outlining his silhoutte.

Seriously, someone needs to give these dudes a stealth 101 course…

I quietly whisper out, "All set?"

3 quick nods are my only reply and I happily hit the alarms on the car keys laid out next to me.

All of the sudden 4 different vehicles around the building start wailing and flashing, their security systems causing quite a racket and briefly freaking out the approaching Magi. I smirk and chuck 2 flash bangs towards my side of the building while they're still jumpy, quickly unholstering my weapon and counting to 3.

No sooner do I finish my count than I hear a startled curse followed by several deafening _BANGS_ as the grenades go off and I lean out from my hiding place, MAC-10 machine pistol at the ready. I can't help but smirk at the dazed figures stumbling about the parking lot and let loose 2 short bursts, dropping my 2 targets within 3 seconds. A quick check of my Brothers shows them all lowering their weapons, bland expressions on their faces like this was just another day on the job.

"Alright guys, let's pull them inside and finish things up for tonight."

Standard Monastic counter-capture technique. Surprise the target with some unexpected noise or action, in this case the car alarms, and then capitalize on that split second moment of relief that it's not an attack before they start thinking, 'hey, isn't that alarm kinda convenient?'.

Done and done.

I drop down from my perch and roll to absorb the impact before lightly jogging to my 2 charges. I grin as I see their bodies locked into impossible rictuses of contraction, muscles unable to relax themselves thanks to our special bullets with a Hold Spell engraved on them.

Having been shot with one of those rounds myself, I can confirm that it hurts like a _bitch_.

I offer a friendly smile as I slap a pair of Magic cancelling handcuffs on the both of them before throwing them both over my shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you gentlemen, and welcome to the Monasteries."

…Oh wait, they probably still can't hear me. Dammit.

* * *

Osmund Giancollo

…Urg…what hit us? And why does my body hurt so _badly_?

"Oh good you're awake. Good timing too, I was about to get the smelling salts. And those fuckers are nasty, lemme tell yah..."

I blearily open my eyes and try to focus but for whatever reason my eyes can't seem to work properly, only providing me a blurry, dimly lit outline of a man sitting directly across from me. I quickly cast a Spell to reinforce my body and break free…only to find my Magic unresponsive and sluggish.

"By all means don't let me stop your fun, but I feel compelled to tell you that as long as you're my prisoner, you won't be able to access any sort of Magic power. We've gotten pretty good at taking Magi hostage."

I hack out a cough and blandly say, "We were set up, weren't we? That warehouse was just one big bait, wasn't it?"

"Bingo! Like you said it my man, our King figured one or more of you Mage Association types would try to 'put us in our place' so to speak and decided to leave a bit of a bread crumb trail for you to follow. And whaddya know? It worked like a charm."

I can't help but grimace at this bit of news and try shifting in my seat. To my surprise aside from the handcuffs I'm not bound in any other way. In fact I even have all my clothes on.

Thankfully my vision clears and I give the man across from me a closer look.

Average height but muscled build, a shaved head atop otherwise plain features, although he's heavily tanned in an uneven fashion, suggesting natural exposure rather than an artificial one.

I guess this isn't a typical interrogation then…

"Your face says you're wondering what exactly this whole thing is about."

"…The thought had crossed my mind."

"Well here's the deal pal. My King would like for you to tell me who exactly it was who ordered you to go ahead and try to screw with us. Simple as that."

Unlikely.

So instead I reply with, "Where are the rest of my men?"

He merely chuckles and replies, "That's for me to know and for you to wonder. Now, if you don't mind…"

He takes out a cellphone and quickly makes a selection before setting it down and smiling, asking, "I hope you don't mind if I make a recording of this conversation, so let's begin again shall we? How about we start with your name?"

I briefly debate answering that before shrugging and saying, "Osmund Giancollo, I'm the leader of the Bronze Black Cross Knight Enforcers."

"Ok thanks. Now, would you mind answering who it was that ordered you to attack the supposed Monastic storehouse?"

"…Not particularly."

The man just smirks and lightly says, "Well that's a darn shame then…"

His tone makes me tense and I resignedly ask, "I suppose this is the part where you torture the information out of me?"

He just snickers and replies, "Oh Hell no. Torture is _great_ for getting people to talk, it's getting them to talk about the right things that it sucks at. I have a better way to make you want to just tell me everything I want to know. Here."

He leans forward and undoes the handcuffs, shocking me into inaction before he puts a plain manilla folder in my hands and says, "Well? Go ahead and read what's inside."

I narrow my eyes at the man and mentally weigh my chances of overpowering him now that I have my Magic back…only to suddenly find the barrel of a gun poke the back of my neck.

"I'd also advise against doing anything hasty, my friend over there has quite the itchy trigger finger."

I inwardly curse and resign myself to doing what he says. I hadn't even _sensed_ this person behind me, who knows what else they might be hiding.

So instead I open up the folder and start reading…only for my blood to run cold as I do so.

"H-how did you-"

"Now that's not important. What _is_ important is that we take attacks against us quite seriously. You can either give us a name…or you can watch as we declare your Bronze Black Cross organization guilty as a whole. If we can't go after the ones responsible, a good ol' fashioned massacre should provide a clear enough message to the other Organizations, don't you think?"

I barely hear him, my eyes are glued to the papers in front of me, bewildered and frightened at how thorough this information is.

Records of hidden bases, locations of training grounds for apprentices, all sorts of things that we keep closely guarded even from other Mage Associations. _Especially_ from other Associations…how in the Hell did these people get ahold of this kind of information?!

More than that, I find myself torn…

My granddaughter Felia just began her Mage Apprenticeship at one of these locations. If this man is telling the truth, and they carry out their implied threat…

It doesn't escape my attention that these people didn't even have to use Magic to capture us, aside from the restraints. Everything else was just clever misdirection and excellent timing.

If they _do_ resort to Magic during these hypothetical assaults…

I take a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering breath. Kranjcar can crucify me after this if he wants too, but…I don't have it in me to risk my granddaughter's life.

"We were ordered to attack you by-"

* * *

Princess Alice

[-Giovanni Kranjcar, the head of the Bronze Black Cross.]

The room is dead silent. I decide to hold my peace for now and glance at the rest of the room's occupants, gauging their responses to this rather startling turn of events.

The H.C.C members look like they just swallowed something rather sour, eyeing Freedman with a sort of wary caution. Paolo and Iceman outwardly appear to be relaxed, but their tense postures and unblinking gazes give away the seriousness they're treating this with. The representatives from J.P.S's retinue seem rather awkward, as if they're not quite sure what to make of this whole scenario.

Kranjcar, on the other hand, looks downright _livid_.

Slowly putting away his phone as the call ends, Freedman silkily says, "Well, isn't _that_ interesting…all we called for was a friendly little meeting, and instead someone takes the rather obvious bait we'd hoped no one would…what to do, what to do…"

His nonchalant attitude is clearly making everybody tense and just as Kranjcar opens his mouth-

-Freedman suddenly seems to teleport directly in front of him, a small gust of air marking his passing as the Bronze Black Cross head suddenly finds a small hold-out style pistol jammed into his eye, an unnerving grin on the Monastic ambassador's face.

"Much like my associate said over the phone, we take attacks against us quite seriously. So, in order to send a message, I think a demonstration is in order…"

His finger slowly tightens on the trigger and I feel my doppleganger's eyes widen.

He isn't actually going to…

Paolo and Iceman apparently have the same thought, moving as if they want to intervene before Freedman kills-

 _Click_.

There's a pregnant silence before Freedman widely smirks and flips the gun around in his hands before racking the slide open-

-only to show that it was empty the entire time.

"Message received I think."

He hops off the table and while Kranjcar looks unfazed, his hands are clenched painfully, knuckles standing out clearly and pale white as the blood is kept from reaching his veins.

The room lets out a collective sigh of relief before Freedman pointedly clears his throat and, with an expression of disappointment, says, "Well I think it's a rather safe assumption to make that most of you aren't all that interested in actually working together."

I have to hide my amusement as most of the Magi in the room bristle at that and one of the H.C.C members speaks up with, "Not all of us-"

"But you didn't disagree when Kranjcar over there when he mentioned you all having have a bone to pick with each other, now did you? And while I think we've rather definitively proven my King's point that we most _certainly_ can enforce the rules we all would agree to play by, I doubt you're all ready for such an action."

This time I can't keep my smile hidden at these mystery people so cleanly kicking these stuffy old Magi all over the place.

It's about time someone shook things up around here, I was beginning to worry no one would ever take steps to prepare for that vision I saw…perhaps this little drama will provide a catalyst for everybody to get their collective rears in gear.

One can hope.

"So what exactly do you propose Mr. Freedman? While I can't speak for my colleagues, I find myself still curious about this overarching goal of yours, however overly ambitious it may seem."

That's Paolo for you. Never one to discount any possibility, however outlandish.

Freedman just smirks and instead replies with, "How about this? About 50 weeks from now the Monasteries are holding an event we call the 'Family Reunion'. We'll send out invitations to all of the Magi associations and you can decide on your answer during that time. Until then, think over your options."

His words carry clear dismissal and while I imagine many of the leaders here would demand proper respect, his tone suggests, 'don't let the door hit you on the way out'.

Deciding that that I've seen everything I need to see I merely chuckle lightly and announce, "I thank you for the invitation Mr. Freedman, and hope to see you again at this 'Family Reunion' of yours."

To my, and no doubt everyone else's, surprise Freedman swiftly takes off his hat and offers a low bow to me before politely saying, "The pleasure was all mine Sage Princess. While my King was unable to attend, he would like for you to know that he holds your work at minimizing the damage caused by Heretic Gods and other supernatural disasters in high regard, and would gladly listen to any of your requests, should you ever have any for him."

Dead silence.

A grin equal parts surprise and excitement comes to my face and I graciously reply with, "I thank you for your kind words Mr. Freedman, and am humbled by your King's generosity. If I may be so bold as to do so, may I request an audience with your King in roughly a weeks time?"

He amicably nods with a relaxed smile on his face.

"I'm sure he would be happy to do so. He no doubt wishes to speak with you on a great many issues himself."

He offers one last bow and I let my Doppleganger fade, savoring the looks of alarm and shock on everyone else's faces- _especially_ Iceman's-before my vision briefly goes dark and I return to my normal body.

* * *

"Welcome back Princess Alice, did the meeting go well?"

I immediately snicker before suddenly coughing-damn body-but take it in stride.

Every power has a price.

"Better than well Miss Ericson…I think we just hit the proverbial jackpot here."

She raises an eyebrow at my odd choice of language but I couldn't care less.

For the longest time the Witenagemot has had to use it's vast knowledge and myriad political connections to keep other Associations and Campione from running all over us…but then out of the blue a newly born Godslayer publicly announces that he'll offer aid to me _personally_ without nary a condition attached.

I can't _wait_ to see that smug Black Prince's reaction…

* * *

 **And that brings a close to the first large scale interaction between the Monasteries and the current age Associations! This chapter was weird to write since I had originally pretty much finished it but then lost it in the great laptop crash of 2017 and had to subsequently reconstruct it.**

 **Unfortunately a few school projects and other stuff, in addition to some of the lost writing, are gonna take a bit longer to sort through than I'd hoped and there'll be another 2 week break between this chapter and the next.**

 **On the other (hopefully) more pleasant side of things I finally found a good place to include an interlude on the overall goal of Jereth and co! It'll be published after the next chapter goes up and here's hoping people like it after all the waiting I've put you poor bastards through.**

 **On that note, toodles till next time!**

 **pwashington: I have alot of fun writing the interactions between Eliza and Jereth because they're both sort of passively aware that the other is interested in them, but don't really have a clue where to go from that XD there'll definitely be a more personal understanding between them a bit farther down the road**

 **Sacchin: Yup, I know I'm probably just repeating myself at this point but I feel like Pandora doesn't get nearly the attention she deserves as a character. Being married to Epimethius would give someone more than a few ideas on how to manipulate professionally :D**

 **Griffin13: Thanks! Nice to know it went over well, I wasn't sure initially how to approach the scene. Should Pandora be enraged, melancholy? Stuff like that lol.**

 **Kshail: Starting on the Interlude chapter I'm going to start including the list of Authorities for every chapter (gives me some time to make sure I get everything right) and there'll be details on Svarog's Authority then. As for equipping others with his weapons? Well, there's a catch to it...but one not Monastics will probably be too worried about ;)**

 **HelpfulNudge: Much appreciated, Svarog's power is _definitely_ a big part of Jereth's future arsenal, and like Svarog hinted, there's a bit of history behind him and the Monasteries. And yah, Jereth can definitely be a sore-ass loser sometimes.**

 **Piddle: I hear yah on that note. The Light Novels tend to portray the older Campione in a more humorous light, but that doesn't really cover up the fact that they're constantly trying to screw over the world half the time.**

 **Guest: OH NO HE DIDN'T. but yah, like I've been saying all along, it's both fun as Hell (and slightly horrifying) to write a character who's kinda a douche.**


	27. Chapter 22: Personality Dis-Corder

Chapter 22: Personality Dis-corder

Alexander Gascoigne

(14 weeks 2 days after birth of 8th Campione)

"Well this is an unpleasant surprise, is it not Black Prince?"

I don't bother hiding my sigh of irritation as my rare leisure time and meal are interrupted by a certain woman of unfathomably aggravating levels of perkiness.

"You can hardly call deliberately seeking me out an unpleasant surprise, Sage Princess. I can't decide what's more distasteful quite honestly. If you came here merely for business or as a _social call_."

"Oh you're such the charmer you. I imagine all the fair maidens just swoon to your side..."

Not particularly enthused with the direction this specific line of conversation is heading in I divert the chat with, "So what exactly are you doing here Witch? Even if you could imbibe it I would not offer you a drink."

She smoothly slots herself into the chair across from me and offers one of her fake smiles that promises grief to it's recipient.

"Well Alec, let's disperse with all the 'pleasantries' and get to the meat of the matter shall we? What have you heard about our newly incarnated 8th Campione?"

I glance down at my meal of Mahi Mahi, a rare treat that I actually quite enjoy, and sigh as my appetite well and truly disappears.

"The usual. Slew what most likely is a Heretic God of nature, fought the 6th Campione to a standstill, tried to push the _ridiculous_ theory that us Campione should be treated more humanely, called all of the Associations to a meeting and proceeded to have his subordinates thoroughly embarrass the Bronze Black Cross after they tried to pull a fast one on them."

Her smile doesn't budge an inch as she continues with, "As for the unusual?"

I don't bother hiding my scowl and reply with, "He interrupted a deal between Royal Arsenal and a group of 'independent' Magi, most likely at the same time he became a Campione, and most interestingly of all, apparently offered unconditional support to a certain meddler…"

Her smile transforms into a grin and she happily says, "It's so nice being recognized! Just imagine if I would have to keep relying on you for the occasional assistance!"

"…Get to the point woman."

She pouts of all irritating things and replies with, "Oh you're no fun. Very well, put simply I'm meeting with the 8th Campione tomorrow and I would like you to attend."

…Of all the things she could have said, _that_ was not what I was expecting. I don't let any of that surprise show on my face though, merely settling for crossing my arms and calmly asking, "And what do you hope to accomplish by doing that? Or have you forgotten what happens when 2 Campione meet?"

"Oh I think you'll get along just fine with this particular Devil King."

That brings a frown out of me.

"And just what makes you say that?"

Her pout effortlessly turns into a smirk.

"Just a feeling…"

"…A feeling?"

"Indeed."

My scowl deepens even further.

"A Sage Princess feeling, or an Alice Louise feeling?"

 _Another_ damnable smirk.

"Both. The latter has a good feeling about this new Godslayer, while the former? Well…this Devil King has a connection to the King of the End. Of that I'm certain."

…

Well isn't _that_ interesting.

"Very well. I'll be there."

* * *

Jereth

…

…

Am I early or something?

I double check the address and nod to myself.

I'm in Hampstead, in front of the only mansion that has enough Magical protections to hold off a small army…so why are said protections still active?

I mean, it's not going to keep me, or any Campione for that matter, out of the grounds for more than a few seconds but I can't help but feel like I'm missing some context here.

I instead just heave a sigh and activate **Weaving of Black Wool** , resignedly walking up to the barrier and start getting a feel for it's structure.

It's actually pretty impressive, really.

An intertwining layer of both heat, sound, weight, Magical presence and even humidity detection arrays all provide a pretty full proof warning system if anyone tries to get in unannounced.

And that's just the _alert_ systems.

The actual protections themselves comprise of more wards and shields than I care to individually examine, all of them keyed so that if any one of them 'mysteriously' fails someone is alerted.

Thank shivering Christ I don't have to go through any of _that_ particular nightmare fuel...

With **Black Wool** I just focus on one segment of the barrier and more or less re-write the 'formula' so that for the next 30 seconds or so it'll let through any Human sized object without losing it's proverbial shit.

I quietly whistle to myself as I walk on through the barrier like it doesn't even exist and privately wonder if that was meant as a test or something weird like that…

* * *

Alice

Hmm…quite a lovely day out. Blue skies, the occasional cloud, bright sunlight…rare weather for Hampstead indeed.

Perhaps I can convince Miss Ericson to take me outside for the meeting with the Campiones? I think that my body could last at least the duration of a few minutes…

"Am I interrupting something?"

I feel my eyes briefly widen in surprise at the unfamiliar voice before I glance towards the mansion's entryway, finding a rather unexpected guest.

The presence is a dead giveaway though. That roiling power is something exclusive to Gods or Godslayers and while his is substantially muted somehow, enough leaks out that I can tell the difference.

I quickly put a smile on my face and airily reply, "Not at all. You must be the 8th Campione, correct?"

"In the flesh."

…He's not quite what I was expecting of someone who commands the self-evidently dangerous organization that calls itself the Monasteries.

Short dirty-blond hair in a scraggly array that sits atop a moderately handsome face, although it's his piercing green eyes that will likely be drawing most people's attention. Interestingly he's wearing a fair amount of jewelry, 2 gold earrings in the shape of a cross and dream-catcher respectively, while what looks like a platinum necklace in the shape of a curled Dragon rests in the center of his chest.

The rest of his outfit is…different.

A black t-shirt with some sort of advertisement for a _'Blue Man Group'_ , dark green shorts and running shoes that look like they've seen some use.

All rounded out with some square aviator glasses that look like they cost all of 25 pounds.

I'm reminded somewhat of the King of Sword's fashion sense…even his build is similar to Salvatore Doni's, although his musculature seems more 'rough' than Italy's most famous knight's more lithe construction.

"It's an honor to meet you, 8th Godslayer of the world, and although I'm sure you're already aware, I am Alice Louise Navarre."

He just waves away my greeting and easily replies with, "You can drop all that fancy talk and everything, I'm more of a casual kind of guy. Besides, like I had Freedman tell everyone, we all owe you quite a bit of gratitude for your work in keeping this planet safe. You don't have to stand on ceremony with me."

"In that case, can I just say that your little proclamation during the meeting you arranged was quite interesting to behold? Not to mention you've thrown most of the existing power balance into disarray with your proclamation of supporting the Witenagemot."

He smirks and replies with, "I said I'd support _you_ , not that coalition of eggheads and old farts. But then again I think you understand the distinction just fine, so indulge my curiosity for a moment. What sort of favor do you think you'll need from me down the road?"

A happy little grin comes to my face and I cheerfully reply, "Oh, I doubt I'll actually ever need something as destructive as a Campione's assistance. Mostly I'll just let that threat hang over Royal Arsenal and the Black Prince, keep them on their toes."

That gets a chuckle from the 8th as he bonelessly collapses into a chair, seemingly at ease in unfamiliar territory.

"That's rather crafty of you Miss Alice. And my name is Jereth by the way. No surname, so don't worry about that."

No surname? Well isn't that curious…

"So what's the point of inviting me to your humble abode Miss Alice? Anything interesting to talk about?"

I offer my best smile and respond, "Well I think you yourself are a rather interesting topic Mr. Jereth. A Campione that belongs to a hitherto unknown Mage Association, who calls upon all of the oldest Magi and browbeats them around, commands unknown Authorities…"

I let my face slide towards a more neutral expression.

"And, somewhat disturbingly, might have had a hand in a rather freak accident that tragically wiped out a hospital in Moscow a few weeks ago…"

He returns my gaze with an equally bland expression of his own before heaving a disgusted sigh.

"So is that your own deductive powers at work, or is that something the other Magi have figured out?"

"This is just my own speculation."

"Then to hopefully answer said speculation…yes, I had a hand in it's destruction. To be more accurate, I carried out the act myself."

"…I see. Might I ask why you did such a thing?"

His gaze is rather flinty as he stares at me before neutrally replying with, "I had a bit of a disagreement with someone who was hiding there and got tired of waiting for them to come out. End of discussion."

His tone leaves little room for argument.

"Very well, I appreciate you being so…frank, with me."

There's obviously more to this story than he's willing to talk about, but the fact that he carried out such an act speaks volumes about the actual lengths this particular Godslayer will go to eliminate what he perceives as a threat.

Something to keep at the forefront of my thoughts, especially since he's 'allied' with me as of now.

He shifts more comfortably into his chair, the tense atmosphere largely dissipated with that simple motion.

"Well since I'm already here, I don't suppose you mind-"

He suddenly cuts off his speech and I quickly sense why. Reason being all the wards around the grounds suddenly flicker and give out, as if something-more likely _someone_ -overloaded them all in one go.

"Miss Ericson is going to be annoyed at having to reset all of the protections…" I sigh out in quiet exasperation.

Jereth merely raises an eyebrow and curiously asks, "I was gonna grill you on that actually, why was the barrier up when I arrived?"

"Well obviously because I…oops."

He gives me a wry look and dryly inquires, "Forgot to mention I was stopping by?"

I give a sheepish smile and reply, "Well what with the excitement of the past week it may have, ah…slipped my mind."

"For one so precognicient you have an embarrassing habit of forgetting important things, Sage Princess."

I offer an unimpressed smile to Alec as he walks around the corner, dressed in an immaculate business suit that is almost the polar opposite of Jereth's attire, cool confidence in his every step.

"A fair point, Black Prince, but I never forget my manners, unlike a certain someone I could mention."

He merely scoffs, still pointedly ignoring the 8th who seems more amused at being brushed off than he is insulted.

"I have no interest in speaking to your projection, we'll continue this conversation inside."

Without further ado he's suddenly ensconced in flickering arcs of electricity and disappears from view a split second later, calling up his **Black Lightning** to no doubt quickly travel to my private bedchambers.

What a crude man.

The 8th merely gives me a wry stare and dryly asks, "So should I go ahead and head inside or what?"

I offer a resigned nod and tiredly reply, "Feel free to enter the premises, Alec is being more forceful than usual today…"

He winks mischievously and slyly says, "Stormy marriage?"

"Hmph! As if I would ever harbor feelings other than apathy and irritation towards _that_ man!"

I promptly dissolve my doppelgänger in a huff and return to my real body.

What an idiotic assumption to make!

* * *

Jereth

"I'm coming in!"

No response is forthcoming so I simply shrug and open the door to Alice's bedchambers, noting the rather sparse decorations. Dark blue and red seem to be the predominant colors, although the bed she's resting on is more of a tasteful dark purple.

I can't help but smile as I see Alec gently helping put a pillow behind Alice's back, a look of resigned acceptance on both their faces.

"Aw you 2 are adorable together!"

2 acidic glares are my only response which causes me to snicker before Alec heaves a disgusted sigh and imperiously says, "Isn't it about time you introduce yourself to me?"

I offer a winning smirk in reply and quickly respond, "Ah of course, where are my manners? My name is Jereth, the recently born 8th Campione. And you are…ah…uh…who are you?"

He stonily glares at me and slowly replies in a tone that is equal parts insulted and disbelieving, "You _don't know_ who I am?"

"No, no…I do! You're uh, you know…that one guy?"

If anything his scowl becomes even more pronounced and I can't keep my laughter in any longer, breaking out into chuckles.

"…Very amusing 8th."

His tone implies the exact opposite and I take a deep breath before more sedately replying with, "Ah, sorry about that. But you really should have seen the look on your face, totally priceless."

Alice offers a small cough and tiredly interrupts with, "As much as I enjoy watching this brute be the butt of a joke, perhaps I should explain why I invited the both of you here at the same time?"

"I assume it wasn't for the company."

She just gives me an exhausted glare and I decide that maybe I should offer a bit of support to the invalid before cracking jokes around her.

"Princess Alice, I have a bit of a proposal for you."

She raises an eyebrow at my statement but I push on regardless.

"I may be able to reduce the drain physical activity has on your body if you allow me a few moments to make some…alterations."

To my surprise it's Alec who looks more than a little suspicious and aggressively asks, "And you expect us to just believe a complete and total strangers word that-"

He's stopped by Alice's weak touch on his arm, her gaze never leaving mine.

"And what exactly are the nature of these alterations?"

Well at least she's not shutting me down right away.

"The Monasteries use some basic spell engravings on our bodies that can provide rudimentary physical enhancements beyond what just naturally strengthening a body with Magic can accomplish. With a bit of ingenuity on my part I think I can integrate those enhancements to run directly off of your Magic, basically making your body several times stronger than it currently is."

2 disbelieving gazes are my only answer until Alice responds with, "While an intriguing offer, I can't help but wonder about any unforeseen consequences doing this may have…"

I merely offer a shrug and make a dismissive gesture towards Alec.

"You have a 2nd opinion standing right next to you if you're worried. And there's no real risk either. If something doesn't work right it's not fatal and I can remove the problem in seconds. It mostly comes down to a matter of whether you're willing to trust me on this particular issue."

A bit blunt, but it gets the message across. To my surprise Alec looks more doubtful than he does dismissive, casting a sidelong glance at Alice that she returns, some unspoken communication that I'm not familiar enough with to read passing between them.

The moment passes and Alice gives a brief nod in confirmation.

Well, might as well get started then.

Carefully activating **Weaving of Black Wool** behind my contact lenses I sit down in a chair beside Alice's bed and start my examination, curiosity written across her face and balefulness across Alecs.

I ignore the both of them for now and briefly consider how to best implement this.

The Monasteries have developed 2 types of body engravings that increase our abilities, each with their own specific method of operation.

The first, the one the majority most Esoterics and Exoterics use, is simple Spell formulas grafted onto our bodies that can directly channel Magic into our muscles, making the tendons and fibers tougher so that they don't snap and tear under increased physical strain.

The 2nd method is a bit more tricky and situational. Many powerful Hime-Miko's, Witches and other people like that can often find their bodies much weaker and fragile than an ordinary Mages, a consequence of their bodies producing so much Magic power that it unfortunately takes away from the strength usually given over to stamina and resilience. Some figure out workarounds while an even rarer few, such as Lucretia Zola, don't seem to be anywhere _nearly_ as adversely affected by their powers for whatever reason.

Long story short, we neither wanted, nor could afford, our Seers to be so encumbered by an obvious weakness. Thus, we created our 2nd type of engravings.

These ones act almost like a forcefield, or a more accurate description would be a Magically powered Exoskeleton. When it's user makes a movement the engraving creates a very minor field around the body and pushes with it, essentially allowing for almost effortless movement, although it does take a bit of practice to get used to the idea of not really having to move in order to, well…move.

Unfortunately, this method wasn't very efficient at all on most Esoterics and Exoterics as the Magic required to power this particular formula was many times higher than the more standard type engravings.

But for someone like Alice, who's body is practically _drowning_ in Magic power, running these engravings 24/7 probably won't make even a dent in her reserves.

I finish my cursory inspection of her Magic pathways with **Black Wool** and start gently muttering under my breath, preparing to overlay the engravings onto her body.

The muttering is totally unnecessary of course, but a little misdirection never hurt. **Black Wool** is a pretty low-key Authority, with none of the massive surges of power normally accompanying such abilities, but Alec might be able to detect it anyway. Hopefully my inaudible muttering will sound like a spell, explaining away some of the odd currents of Magic no doubt flowing around me.

A few seconds go by without any issue and without any fanfare I lean back and happily announce, "All done. Try to slowly lift your arm up to chest height."

Alice' brow briefly furrows in concentration, right before said limb smoothly rises without the slightest shakiness to it and her expression seamlessly transforms into one of shock.

" _Incredible…"_

She gently raises the other arm before leaning forward and turning an infectious grin on me.

"How did you do this?"

'While the technical details largely escape me, the way the thing works is that by using your own Magic it creates a body-fitting 'crutch' of sorts that makes moving around a total breeze. Bear in mind I didn't want to add anything to your lungs or heart, so you'll still get pretty tired rather easily if you do stuff that works those organs directly."

She doesn't look let down by that particular caveat in the slightest and just continues to shift her legs around, still moving her arms back and forth freely before giving a Alec a playful smirk.

"With this the next time I track you down you'll have a very real reason to offer me a drink…"

Alec just sourly glares at me and monotony states, "You have no idea the amount of trouble you've just caused for me in releasing this Witch, 8th."

"Well, better you than me."

His scowl just deepens and I don't even try to hide my snicker.

I'm brought out of my amusement as Alice suddenly clears her throat and settles back down onto her bed, although I don't miss how she sits up straight rather than slouched backwards.

"Words can't describe how thankful I am for this act of kindness Jereth. While you may view this as a rather inconsequential thing, for me-"

I hold up a hand to forestall her words and quickly reply with, "I think I understand perfectly well just how important this was to you Sage Princess, and believe it or not I didn't do it for any kind of favor or anything like that."

"You're right," Alec cooly interrupts me with, "I _don_ 't believe you."

"Oh hush Alec, not everyone in the world is so motivated by personal benefit like your unscrupulous self."

"You would say that, seeing as how you rather clearly benefited from this arrangement."

An evil smile comes to my face and I slyly say, "Goodness, you 2 really _are_ an old married couple…"

They both turn to me with expressionless faces and in perfect unison reply, _"You are_ _EXTREMELY_ _misinformed."_

I just smirk.

"See? Totally on the same wavelength."

Alec just offers a light growl while Alice exasperatedly sighs.

"This little get-together has gotten away from us somewhat. Jereth, I actually wanted to talk to both you and Alec about 2 things in particular."

I settle back and put my arms behind my head before replying with, "Sure, I'm all ears."

"Very well, the 1st topic I wished to ask about was the matter of what you said during last week's gathering, about what Mr. Freedman said about the Mage Associations banding together and tackling Heretic Gods head on as a single entity."

Alec snorts and amusedly says, "And people accuse _me_ of having no common sense…"

Already sensing where this is going I nonetheless ask, "Oh? And what makes you say that Black Prince?"

"It's quite simple really. There's centuries of bad blood between the current Mage Associations, not to mention a number of alliances between certain factions exist, making any potential conflict between them a much larger scale issue than it would be normally. And then there's the issue of each Association having it's own way of doing things, having it's own pride, it's own Magic theories…What you proposed is impossible in every sense of the word and I'm quite frankly amazed that you so willingly wasted your time. Can you imagine Royal Arsenal and the Witenagemot ever working together successfully?"

I innocently arch an eyebrow and muse out loud, "Well that's an odd comparison to make, considering that you and Alice seem to make a rather good team…"

"That's different and you know it.", he answers with a scowl.

"Oh, is it? I must be mistaken about each of you being the nominal representatives of your respective organizations then. Silly me."

He shoots me a venomous look and I roll my eyes before tiredly replying with, "I'm kidding. The truth of the matter is that I could give less of a rat's ass whether all of your Magi go dancing around singing Kumbaya together or whether they try to stab each other in the back."

I lean forward and narrow my eyes slightly.

"What I care about is your subordinates putting their idiotic shit aside and at _least_ working together long enough to take down whatever Heretic Gods appear. Beyond that I have zero interest in whatever it is they do to one another."

Alec seems less than pleased by the way I put things, but at least appears to respect my willingness to not mess around with the Mage Associations politics.

Mostly because I was telling the truth when I said I want nothing to do with any of the dumb shit they start with each other. I had my fill of internal strife when Illarion sent one of his best Esoterics to fuck with my brain.

"Well that answers my first question adequately. I'll 'suggest' to the Witenagemot next time that they agree to support your idea Jereth."

I smile at her and curiously ask, "While I'm very pleased to hear that, what brought about that sudden shift in policy?"

"Well let's just say I think your idea of a united Associations might hold quite a bit of merit in the fast approaching future…"

My smile immediately turns upside down at her words. Alec has the same reaction as he shoots her a calculating gaze before giving a small shake of his head.

"Allow me to make my stance on this very clear. Royal Arsenal has no intentions whatsoever of working with either of your organizations on this matter. There's absolutely no benefit to doing so, despite your claims to the contrary."

While Alice looks resigned at his words, clearly expecting that response, I just let an entirely too smug grin to appear on my face.

"Are you sure about that Black Prince? Are you _absolutely_ sure that there's no, shall we say… _interesting_ secrets that you'll be privy too if you agree to this rather harmless proposition?"

His glare could cut through tempered steel.

"Get to the point."

Instead of answering him I turn to Alice and ask, "What was the 2nd thing you wanted to talk about? I'm willing to bet that it has a direct correlation with what I was gonna offer my Older Brother here."

"I'm _not_ your Brother."

We both ignore him and Alice grimly replies, "I had a vision a few months ago…a terrifying one really."

Her words cause both Alec and myself to treat this with more gravity than we were before and I carefully ask, "Can you share the details with us?"

* * *

…Well then.

This is really, _really_ fucking bad…

As if we didn't have enough on our plate with having to deal with the King of the End and his little cult of Gods, now there's _this_ particular God that apparently has some deep connection to the ocean…and then there's the bit about the 11 Human like figures. Assuming those people are all of the current Campione, that means 3 are left unaccounted for.

Ugh…hopefully Creele can think of a way to deal with this, because right now I got nothing.

I rub my eyes and generally ask, "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"I sent word to all of the current Magi Associations leaders, but thus far they seem reluctant to actually take any meaningful steps in preparing for this upcoming disaster. I can't necessarily blame them though, since I have little in the way of concrete details…"

I lean back and run through a brief list of potential beings that might fit the description of this potential deity.

Hafgufa or maybe Kraken could be choices…maybe a Beisht Kione? I'm kinda hoping that it's not fucking Tiamat or Lotan though…

Heaving out a sigh I stop my train of thought and refocus.

Planning can come later.

Alec suddenly glares at me and asks, "You mentioned you had information related to this that would apparently convince me of supporting your ludicrous plan. How so?"

I sheepishly scratch the back of my head and admit, "Well, I'd assumed she would be talking about the King of the End, not this."

At my mention of Rama's more famous moniker they both go still, Alice carefully asking, "You now about the King of the End?"

"…Yah, I guess you could say I know a thing or 2."

Alec is smirking now and he imperiously says, "Well if this 'thing or 2' is all you have I doubt I'll be very much interested in this offer of yours. I have my own sources."

I evenly meet his gaze and let a small smile play across my lips.

"Are you a betting man Alec?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Jesus can you just play along with me for 5 seconds here?"

He gives an irritated sigh before testily replying, "I have no trouble with calculated risk, although I prefer to make certain things will go my way before committing to a plan of action."

"Ah…so you wouldn't object to a little gamble of mine then? One that you're quite certain you won't lose? How about this. At the same time we'll both list all of the things we know about the King of the End. If you have more info on it then I'll stop asking you to join this upcoming alliance. If I win, you keep your suicidal and childish opinions to yourself for the rest of this damn meeting. Sound good?"

I watch caution and anger play across his face in an interesting sort of emotional duel.

Caution because I probably seem _way_ too certain about all of this for it to be a bluff, anger because I did just essentially call him a total baby.

Anger wins out.

"Very well, I agree."

I offer a friendly smile while Alice just seems morbidly amused by our dick-measuring contest and I count down, "3…2…1…"

"The likely method used to resurrect the King of the End and clues to his final identify."

"The _exact_ method used to revive the King, his _exact_ identity, the list of all Gods and Ancestors currently aiding him…oh, also what powers he wields."

…Guess which statement sounded more comprehensive?

If Alec and Alice's bulging eyes and open mouths are any indication, it was mine.

"You _know_ all of those things?! How could you possibly-"

The sudden exclamation sends Alice into a fit of coughing and I hastily raise my hands.

"Woah, easy does it there Princess. And you'll forgive me for not wanting to disclose _how_ exactly I know. Trade secret."

Alec seems to shake himself out of his stupor and clenches his fist in an attempt to control himself.

"So you mean to tell me that you already know about-"

"Guinevere and Lancelot traipsing around the globe with the Grail, looking for the Divine Sword of Salvation? Yah, I know. I also know that at one point you had a chance to take the Grail from Guinevere and fucked it up. So good job on that, now we have to deal with this shit all over again."

His eyes flash and I briefly wonder if I went too far before he takes a deep breath and locks eyes with me.

"I want you to tell me everything you know. Now."

I bare my teeth and reply, "Ask me _nicely_."

Alice heaves a sudden sigh and quietly says, "Jereth, Alec has spent much of his life searching for the Grail, it was his Father's-"

"Don't reveal other people's pasts Witch, that's rather rude of you."

I inwardly chuckle at Alec's tone. His words are harsh but his voice is quiet, carrying no malice.

I guess he and I can never quite be the villains we pretend to be…

Thoughtfully tapping my chin I suddenly speak up with, "Ok, I think I have a happy medium here. I'll tell you where I think the Divine Sword of Salvation is, and why Guinevere hasn't been able to locate it yet. From there, if you agree to support my little idea of a united Mage Association, I'll keep giving you info on this whole little drama."

Alec's voice is cold as he asks, "And what's to stop me from just taking that info that you have?"

I can't help but snort at his attempt at intimidation and airily reply, "Hey, don't let me stop your fun. Take your best shot."

I don't miss his annoyed scowl that briefly appears before he once again schools his features into impassivity.

"…Very well. I'll agree to have Royal Arsenal participate in this fool's errand. No doubt it will all fall apart sooner or later."

I just chuckle in amusement at his attempt to save face and lean forward in my chair.

"Straight to the point then. Guinevere hasn't been able to locate the Sword, which is used as a medium to actually bring about the King, because it's not on Earth. Or because it's buried very deep into the planet itself. Either or, although I'm leaning towards the 'not on Earth' option."

Alec seems thoughtful while Alice has doubt clearly etched on her features.

"Why would you think it's not on the planet? Wouldn't the King's powers be closely tied to Gaia?"

I shrug and simply reply with, "Well Guinevere and her accompanying God of Steel have been scouring this planet for decades and turned up jack shit. Doesn't that strike you as strange? That a Divine Ancestor, who's sole purpose seems to be to find this artifact, can't actually, you know, find it? Even though she has the Grail itself, a crucial part of this process?"

I shake my head and continue with, "No, it's someplace that for whatever reason she can't sense. And since she has the ability to turn herself into wind, I can't help but wonder if the reason she can't sense it is because it's in a place with no air…"

They both get it at the same time and Alice incredulously says, "Really? In _space_?"

I offer up a, 'what can you do?' gesture with my hands and elaborate with, "It makes sense if you think about it. Put something as small as a sword in geosynchronous orbit, have it draw just enough Magic power so that it doesn't accidentally get sucked down onto the planet and that makes a pretty damn good hiding place. Not terribly easy to get too either."

Alec just nods thoughtfully and essentially starts talking to himself with, "Yes…that could potentially be it after all…so the Reverse Halberd plan would actually work quite well, she would be desperate after all this time…"

I make a mental note to figure out what we have on this 'Reverse Halberd' thing he's talking about before it does something dangerous like blow up half the world or something.

He seems to snap himself out of his little reverie and once more focuses on me.

"Well that's an interesting opener, I'll admit. What about the rest?"

"Not so quick fast-fingers Gascoigne, I upheld my end of the bargain and now we wait to see if you uphold yours. If you do, then I'll happily fill you in on the rest of the information we have. Until then, no dice."

He looks openly murderous and I sigh before wryly continuing with, "However! I think a few hints won't hurt anybody. As for the King of the End's real identity? Well…let's just say he shouldn't let his sidekick monkey around too much, and it's not the actual monkey I'm talking about here."

2 sets of narrowed eyes are my only response and I snort in definite humor. It's fun throwing around all this knowledge disguised as cryptic hints. Although I'm willing to bet these 2 will figure it out on their own sooner or later with that mention of a monkey sidekick...

"Well then Jereth…I think we've given each other quite a bit to think about for now, perhaps we should call things to a close for now?"

"Yah, that sounds like a good idea. I hang around any longer and I'm pretty sure the Black Prince is gonna blow a gasket."

"Preposterous," he huffs, "I'm always in control of myself, unlike the rest of you savages."

"Uh huh."

Alice merely rolls her eyes and holds out her hand, which I gently shake before summoning 2 cheap cellphones with a quick snap of my fingers (because I'm a dramatic kind of person like that), old flip models that have only a single number in them and are good for one call exactly.

I hand Alice and Alec the devices and I answer their obvious question with, "Just in case you need to get in contact with me or vice-versa. I mean, we are partners in crime after all."

Alec looks like he just swallowed something sour while Alice amusedly replies, "Oh, are we? Perhaps I should acquire a new title then…"

"You are already called 'Witch', Witch. No title better fits you."

"Hmph! Well then instead of 'Black Prince' perhaps you should start being called the 'Ice Queen' on account of your frigid social life!"

I decide to just quietly make my way out of the building while they're acting out their post-marital spat, not in any hurry to get caught in the crossfire.

* * *

Alice

"…So what are your impressions Alec? And while I understand this may be difficult for a consummate thief like yourself, be honest."

He decides to ignore my playful slight and just stares at the door where Jereth walked through not more than a minute ago.

"I can't decide if he's suicidal, idiotic, arrogant or a mix of all 3."

"That's high praise, coming from you."

He merely scowls before frustratingly muttering, "How in all 9 Hells did he know those things? We've spent upwards of a decade scouring the globe for any and all clues to a riddle he's apparently already solved."

A playful smile comes to my lips and I teasingly ask, "Oh? Are you honestly worried about how he knows, or is it just your intellectual's pride that's wounded?"

"Silence, Witch. You're just giving him a free pass because he let you move around more freely than before."

I giggle at his annoyed tone.

"You're so cute when you're jealous!"

"I don't get jealous."

I just let it rest at that and instead adopt a more serious tone.

"What do you think of his plan to have the Associations work together to try combating Heretic Gods?"

A contemptuous snort.

"The man is a complete and utter fool. Such a thing will _never_ happen. We'll have our organizations endorse this Alliance, the other Magi will become upset and argue with each other over ridiculous things like who's subservient to who and at the end of the day nothing really changes."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…"

He casts a doubtful glance at me and replies, "Oh? What gives you that idea?"

"Think about it Alec. He calls together a meeting between every major Association and Magi with ties to a Campione and what's the first thing he does? Insult and bully them. Has it occurred to you that maybe he's planning to bring everyone together by giving them a common enemy?"

"…That's absurd. The Associations will be focused on him and his group, not the Heretic Gods."

I raise an eyebrow and calmly reply, "Perhaps, but thus far he's seemed massively unconcerned with the idea of the Mage Associations, even other Campione, taking offense at his actions and banding together against him. While ordinarily I would agree with you and call this foolishness, in between his subordinates obvious skill and his knowledge of such a closely guarded secret like the King of the End…I'm inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt. Plan for the worst and hope for the best, remember?"

Alec is quiet for almost an entire minute before he quietly sighs and regains his feet.

"I think we need to keep a watchful eye on our new 'friend' the 8th Campione, wouldn't you agree?"

"Most certainly. I would like to believe he's doing this with the best of intentions, but, well…"

"The road to Hell his paved to good intentions, correct?"

We share a small smile at that, more than aware the irony of that particular statement coming from _us_ of all people.

* * *

 **Thus concludes the first meeting between a very fun trio to write! Seriously though, Alice and Alec's antagonistic/friendly relationship was always something I found thematically interesting, and there's not nearly enough of it. Also the vague beginnings of a united Magi front, even if the vast majority of people don't think it will work while those who _do_ think it will work don't expect it to work all that well, lol.  
**

 **It's basically like a real world trade agreement. The only way everyone is happy with it is if everyone else is unhappy :D**

 **I digress. Next chapter is the interlude on the Monastery's, and more specifically Jereth's, overall goal and endgame, as well as the comprehensive list of Authorities I'll be including in each new chapter, so as to alleviate the necessity of traveling back to a previous chapter to be reminded of what each power does (convenience is a lovely thing).**

 **pwashington: There's definitely going to be some finger-pointing happening among the Associations, but it's not gonna be so simple to figure out for a reason that's mentioned in the upcoming chapter, weirdly enough (or maybe that's not weird, I dunno). As for Godou building his own Association I don't really have any plans for him to do so, mostly because there's not really any point in doing so when the H.C.C. is practically serving his every whim anyway.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Yah, killing Kranjcar would have likely turned off the other Mages, freaked out Lilliana and basically gave alot of people plenty of reason to not listen to him ever again XD. So killing was off the table. As for the future meeting? Well...without giving away too much the way I have things planned out that meeting will mostly be a formality, due to some 'outside influences' that everyone will have to tackle together.**

 **Kshail: It's partly the Association's own fault that they don't suspect that it's a Campione doing all the manipulating. They've built up this image of Campione as being unsubtle, overbearing Juggernauts for whom sneakiness or subterfuge is about as common an occurrence as a sober Irishman (still in the St. Patricks day swing of things. And I apologize in advance to the maybe one Irish person reading this).**

 **Griffin13: Glad you likee, thanks for the review!**

 **Sacchin: Yah, in the original LN I feel like the Associations were...well, incompetent is too strong of a word, but it's like they were only good for evacuating civiliians, and even that they were kinda shite at. I'd probably have a lot more respect for them if they had ever been given a role larger than, 'tell Campione about potential problem that happens anyway' and 'fail to keep tabs on Campione who then blows up half a continent'. They're like the universes punching bag XD**


	28. Interlude 4: How to Conquer The World

Interlude 4: How to Conquer the World

From the notes of Jereth,

(8th Campione of the Monasteries as of 2016 A.D.)

Conquering the World. The ultimate goal of many a historical figure as well as who knows how many forms of fiction, the penultimate goal of countless Humans, Devas, Demons and Gods, with death being the only equalizer.

It's also damn near impossible to realistically achieve, especially in the modern age.

Shit, the closest anyone probably ever got to this lofty achievement was the Godslayer with Ten Lives, and that was _millennia_ ago, where people rarely interacted with anyone more than a few dozen miles away from them.

Kind of a far cry from the current way things are done, with globalization in full swing and the vast majority of information known to Humankind readily available to anyone with a working internet or functional library.

So yah. Ruling the world as most people would think of it, I.E., total domination and unquestioning obedience, is out of the question. There would be way too much resistance from fringe groups, special interests, Magi and that's not to mention people who just don't like a figure of Authority out of principle.

Never mind the fact that roughly 10,000 Monastics isn't even _close_ enough of a force to police an entire planet, no matter how good we are.

But what about _guiding_ said planet?

Now that's a whole different ball game…

People tend to be resistant to Authority, especially if that Authority tries to dictate too much of their lives to them. You could have the most benevolent and caring King, Emperor, Cabinet, President, Senate or whatever and people will always question it's right-to-rule, a throwback to our nomadic and smaller knit genetic ancestry where we scavenged the land for daily meals with only groups of rarely more than ten.

Which leads me to my grand, nefarious plot of not-really world domination.

* * *

Step 1: Gather all of the Mage Associations and scattered Magi into one vaguely cohesive group that can, and will, fight Heretic Gods alongside the Godslayers of Humanity.

Easier said than done.

The various Associations all have their own history, Magic specialities, culture, organizational structure…trying to get them to work together is going to be about as easy as it is having a lit match and barrel of gasoline play nice with each other.

But that's what all these little meetings and slights toward their pride have been for. Ideally they'll decide to actually work with each other to at _least_ try and 'put us in our place'. That'll provide a handy precedent of cooperation for them when we eventually move on to the actual phase of Heretic God fighting.

I say eventually because I'm not really worried about the 'threat' of a Magi alliance arrayed against us.

Sounds arrogant, I know, but it's the blunt truth.

It's not so much that the Associations lack the necessary power to destroy us, they _definitely_ have that, it's the _application_ of said power that leaves alot to be desired. Hundreds of Great Knights (or their equivalent), thousands of normal 'knights' and likely tens of thousands of average Magi…and I bet they'll never _once_ find a single one of our bases.

They're far too used to dealing with other Associations like their own, too used to the grandiose and extensive protections they like to add to use on their gathering centers, to ever even come _close_ to finding ours, which are far more low-key and in unassuming places. We've been hidden from curious Mages for millennia, we're not about to cock things up now.

Never mind the fact that if they ever actually find one of our informants among their ranks, I'll be straight up fucking shocked. Reason being is that our spies don't sabotage the Associations in anyway whatsoever, aside from passing along the occasional bit of info.

Instead they actively _help_ it. Our Exoterics do their best to make themselves invaluable to their organizations, whether it be in Magic research, organizational skills or just plain leadership prowess. What person in their right mind would suspect the spy of being someone who's dedicated years, if not _decades_ of their life to selflessly improving the Associations ability to protect and itself and grow in influence, the seemingly opposite goal of what us Monastics are aiming for?

Shit, take our main man inside the Bronze Black Cross, Juliano Feratani (although I doubt that's his real name). He 'joined' them when he was 18 years old and by the time he was 30 he'd founded the Knight Enforcers, the Bronze Black Cross's most successful group of combat Mages to date. Who the Hell would suspect the guy who had essentially _single-handedly_ increased the organizations combat potential to be in league with their enemy for practically all of his known life?

I digress. While gaining the support of a union of Magi is important, the real meat of this matter is the other Campione.

And, again, I'm not _too_ worried.

While there had initially been some concern that 2 or more Campione would band against us once we started making waves among the Magic world, essentially treading on some very powerful toes, that worry seems to be less and less pressing as I interact with my siblings.

Doni and I have a simple understanding. We keep out of each other's business and in return we get into a fight every once and awhile.

Alec I don't see any real problem with as long as I don't antagonize him _too_ badly. With the Monasteries vast repertoire of knowledge on Magical artifacts and history I doubt he'll turn against me and risk losing his one-stop-shop for all things intellectual.

Aisha…well, I know I made a promise to Pandora to not deliberately go out of my way to kill my Brothers and Sisters, but I'm sure I can create some sort of scenario where she's a direct threat to the Monasteries. After all, she does have a bad habit of causing unintentional mayhem wherever she goes.

Voban? Shit, that excuse practically writes itself. Sooner or later he's going to come knocking and, well…I can hardly be blamed for defending myself, now can I?

As for Luo Hao, I doubt she'll ever have any real interest in me, and probably won't bother unless I'm practically kicking down her front door. The only real risk I run is if she's convinced by Godou or someone to help take me down. And on that note…

Godou and Annie Charlton are the 2 Campione I imagine will most likely have beef with me sooner or later, mostly due to their somewhat existent morality. Charlton views herself (or rather, she views John Pluto Smith) as a defender of innocents, anithetical to those who are tyrants and uncaring in nature.

Which sounds alot like me.

Godou is a bit more complicated in his reasoning. He's very loyal to those he considers allies or friends, never mind his little quintet of mistresses, and said misstesses are widely connected to the very same Mage Associations I'll be booting back and forth across the globe.

While this may sound like a cause for immediate confrontation, here's the kicker. Godou is _horribly_ passive and unwilling to seek out conflict, typically not responding to a threat until it's practically in his face and kicking over his sandcastle. Until I do something that'll practically force him to respond, I'm willing to gamble that he'll give me free reign.

Although I'll have to give serious thought to the potential problem that is Godou, Charlton and Luo Hao teaming up against me. It's been proven in the battle against Wukong that they can set aside their issues long enough to tackle another threat, and rumor has it that Hao unofficially adopted Godou as her 'Little Brother'.

Care best be given to not rouse a sleeping giant until we have a big enough beanstalk, so to speak…

* * *

Step 2: Religion.

Funnily enough, I don't really have any grandiose plans to eliminate all forms of theological worship, in fact there's not much we'll be doing different in this field at all.

Simply because religion, the idea of there being a higher power out there, and events larger than yourself happening for a reason, is a deeply ingrained and comforting idea to a great many people. All the way from Christianity to Hinduism and back again, something like 8 out of 10 people on this planet have some form of faith and eliminating that is a fucking _impossible_ task. While secularism, rationalism and atheism (or at least agnosticism), have been on the rise in the last few decades I doubt it will ever _truly_ take hold to any significant degree.

And where there's belief, there's Gods.

But that right there is an interesting angle. For a great many centuries the Monasteries have been allocating as many resources as possible to promote faiths that worship benevolent or caring deities, or ensure that some sects that are very pacifistic and humanitarian in nature receive mysterious donations and support in their endeavors.

Not only is that a good message to spread around a very harsh world, it also cuts down drastically on the chances that a more violent or combat oriented Heretic God will incarnate.

There's enough of that shit already.

Likely the only change I'll be making to this system is that certain 'worshipful' men and woman who call for religious or ethnic cleansing are gonna become _alot_ more fucking scarce in my world. In my own personal opinion (which I feel pretty damn strong about), we've been way too lenient with those shitheads for Humanities own good, and that's gonna come to a stop.

You could say, a 'dead' stop.

…Creele's telling me to edit that joke out, despite this being a private journal and to that I say, 'fucking make me'.

* * *

Step 3: Influencing and guiding key parts of Human industry and research so that the Human race doesn't implode on itself while we're off dealing with Magic and junk like that.

Some might assume this means controlling the governments of the world, like some sort of super Illuminati.

Those people would be _very_ wrong. Aside from the impossibility that is trying to control something along the lines of 195 different countries with their own cultures and problems, that in and of itself isn't exactly the most efficient of solutions. For one thing these governments are restricted in their authority to just the place they run, they have little in the way of trans-border influence.

But you know who has alot of money, influence, talent, and operates globally? Corporations.

And they're the crux of this particular step.

Contrary to what a decent portion of the public no doubt likes to think, these corporations aren't _deliberately_ evil scumbags. They're just scumbags most of the time because that's what makes them money. If you make the market for being a good guy more profitable than being a bad guy, the market for bad guys dries up pretty damn quick. Economics 101.

To that end we'll use our, while small, _very_ influential 'friends' in the various wealthier countries of the world to provide very generous 'donations' and legislative assistance to these corporations.

These little bits of legislation will heavily reward all these large companies for doing moderately more responsible things, such as using more eco-friendly, hiring plenty of new help, rewards for new technology created so on and so forth.

All the growers, manufacturers, producers and designers of the world are gonna find it in their best interest to start being more efficient and responsible in their bid to be the richest.

While this no doubt sounds grandiose and progressive up the wazoo…it's merely a stopgap measure.

The real thrust of this entire plan, the biggest change it'll bring to the world and the people living in it…well, it's the reason I gave Bolden and Gang Ji such sizable resources and support.

Simply put, it's to propel Humanity into space.

Sounds crazy, right? All this work and manipulation just so that we can leave the same planet we spent so much effort saving.

But it's necessary.

While I don't doubt that Earth can still be saved environmentally, provided people stop insisting that there's no real threat of environmental collapse a few decades down the road, and that proper rationing and recycling of resources can sustain us indefinitely, there's the very _real_ problem that more and more and more people are just going to be born each passing year, eventually crowding out even the admittedly massive Earth's surface.

And let's not forget that a larger population means _exponentially_ more chances that some group will create new Gods, or carry out rituals to summon the occasional deity.

And thus the world goes to Hell in a handbasket.

Shit, even if none of that _does_ end up sending Humanity back to the dark ages, there's still the minor problem of Sol inevitably burning itself out and wiping the solar system clean of any life in it's death throes, even if that's a couple million or billion years away.

If Humans can invent interstellar travel though…

Well, you essentially have infinite living space, infinite resources and all sorts of wonderful opportunities to encounter extraterrestrial species and preach to them the good word of Heretic Gods.

…Creele's telling me to stop treating this like some kind of joke.

To which I reply, 'don't take life too seriously, after all no one gets put alive'.

Anyway, the whole point of the Orbital Elevator Project is to allow us a 'cheap' and easy way out of the atmosphere. Rocket ships consume way too much in terms of fuel to realistically be a viable way to run an interstellar travel business. Although I'll freely admit that the technology to locate and predict the path of orbiting debris has… _additional_ benefits that I can make use of with **Weaving of Black Wool**.

Spoiler alert: it didn't end well for the Dinosaurs.

All that aside…I find myself morbidly curious to see if Heretic Gods will follow Humanity to the stars. A great many Gods have their legends tied to Gaia and might not be able to incarnate on other worlds.

And then there's the fact that people might just go ahead and create Gods who are based on entirely different star-born beliefs, which is just as cool as it is terrifying.

Only time will tell…

* * *

From the Notes of Creele

(Monastic Exoteric, Second in Command of the North American Branch)

In the interest of my own sanity I have decided to compile a list (which will be ever-changing I imagine) of Jereth's Authorities and their myriad effects. Thus far his Authorities have been derived from Deities comprising the Triglav, while even more unprecedented is that he has been given more than 1 Authority from both Veles and Perun, although Svarog only imparted one Authority, we can assume from now on that it will be one Authority per deity slain. Thus far Jereth has acquired 7 Authorities.

From the God Veles:

 **World Tree Usurper** : Based off of the legend when Veles offered a grieving widow passage with his flocks in order to heal, angering Perun, this Authority summons any trees, birds or amphibians nearby to attack Jereth's enemy. While the trees can be controlled according to his will, he cannot create them from nothing and must use the available flora to be effective.

This Authority cannot be activated unless someone other than himself is attacked and injured, additionally he must consider the attacked person to be an ally, friend or innocent bystander.

Incantation: _"Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

 **Serpent's Skin** : Veles was considered to be a shapeshifter in many Slavic legends and he used this trait in order to avoid Perun's attacks which would have otherwise struck him down. Jereth considers this power to be very well suited for his work as an Esoteric, and is already planning to use it's powers of concealment and deception to it's fullest.

This is a viable strategy since apparently not even other Campione can tell if he is using this Authority or not. When Salvatore Doni, an incredibly instinctive and observant fighter, encountered Jereth using this Authority he didn't take notice of it's activation or it's effect.

The only restrictions this Authority seems to have is that the user must have a clear image of the appearance they wish to take (a walk in the park for any Monastic) and stay within 10 meters of at least 1 other Human being. We're not sure why 10 meters, perhaps something to do with the distance Sheep would maintain from their shepherd? Jereth's thoughts on the matter were, "Who cares why it works if we know how it works?"

Incantation: _"Slither through the fields of lightning and thunder, deceive our foe and live to fight another day._ **Serpent's Skin!** "

 **Weaving of Black Wool** : The Authority Jereth considers to be the most valuable, and potentially overpowering, of Veles's repertoire. This power affords Jereth the ability to 'see' and 'weave' the very fabric of Magic itself. This sounds impressive, although largely useless against other Campione and Gods due to their naturally strong resistance against Magic, until you consider the possibilities.

Jereth has been experimenting continuously with this Authority, attempting to find out just what this strange ability is capable of. So far he hasn't found any discernible limits to what **Black Wool** can do given enough time.

He has successfully engraved spell effects onto armor and weapons (similar to how our body engravings automatically enhance our strength when Magic is pushed into them), begun creating several new pieces of Magic and proven that he can both alter or destroy Spells that have either been created or are being created.

Jereth is confident that given the time to do so he can create original spells that are capable of matching Authority level Magic, even if they aren't as efficient as the original powers themselves since they are fueled by Jereth's own Magic power rather than through some other effect.

An additional benefit to this Authority is that he's proven able to combine it with **Forge of the Father** and directly inscribe spells onto the works he's created. While already very powerful, Jereth is convinced that, given the opportunity to learn and experiment, he can create weaponry or armor on the level of ancient artifacts created by master craftsmen of millennia past.

This power requires no incantation although it has two strange drawbacks. The first is that whenever it's activated Jereth's eyes glow in strange, shifting patterns of color. Seeing as how this rather obviously telegraphs when he is using it he has taken to wearing special contact lenses during combat. The last wrinkle is that as of now he can only keep it activated for about 12 hours at a time before a rather…fitting price is paid. Once he de-activated the Authority during one of these hours long sessions his eyes were immediately assailed by a pain that he so eloquently described as, "Getting fucked in the eye-socket by a barb wire cock."

He's more careful to time his usage now.

From the God Perun:

 **Father of Storms** : This Authority allows it's user to create a lightning storm wherever and whenever they wish, as well as alter it's ferocity. However, Jereth said that summoning a storm from almost nothing rapidly left him in borderline hypothermia, meaning that any fight should be ended quickly if such a method is used. What he instead discovered was that using an already existing storm has practically no consequences whatsoever. Even physically moving the weather formation from one location to another takes trivial amounts of effort.

While actually being able to summon the storm is impressive, Jereth's level of control over the actual lightning isn't as awe-inspiring. According to him trying to precisely hit targets with the lightning strikes is a hit-or-miss proposition at best (exuse the pun).

Incantation: _"Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

 **Perun's Stones** : While we're unsure as to whether this can be considered an Authority, since it has effects and perks more akin to an avatar, it requires a chant nonetheless, so we'll just go ahead and call it it's own Authority.

Invoking this power arms Jereth with Perun's fulgurite axe and bow, along with all the powers they contain. Having these weapons active greatly increases a Campione's already substantial resistance against poisons and Magic, while other Lightning based attacks will be either useless or mitigated. Obviously we haven't been able to test how effective this Authority is at controlling other Campione's lightning Authorities.

Regardless there appears to be almost no cost to using this 'Authority' and should one of the weapons be broken, they can be re-made almost instantaneously. After all, fulgurite is easy to make when you have a lightning storm under your control.

Jereth mentioned that he found the electrical storm much easier to manipulate when using the Stones, able to use the weapons almost like a conducting stick to control the lightning strikes.

Incantation: _"Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** "

 **Golden Apples** : By far the most immediately lethal of Jereth's available Authorities are the Golden Apples, Perun's quintessential ace in the hole. Initial testing by Jereth made it clear that while powerful, this Authority comes with a great deal of limiting factors. First of all is the necessary requirements for it to be activated. The enemy has to verbally state their intention to either hurt, defeat or kill Jereth or people he considers close to him. This requirement likely came about from Perun's role as a guardian against Veles, being unable to use his most destructive power unless forced to.

Any opponent with half a working brain and prior knowledge of this Authority's requirements can easily circumnavigate it, simply not stating their intent to do harm. Also Jereth has very shaky control over the actual Authority itself. He's unable to summon all three 'Apples' as of now, only managing one. He also has to keep the Authority physically contained in his hand, if he tries to have it orbit him, or even throw it, it rapidly dissipates with large scale destruction as a result.

But these requirements seem fair once you consider just how lethal this Authority really is. The Golden Apples are nothing more than ball lightning, but not just any old lightning. At the heart of the orb of electricity sits a micro-singularity, the power source keeping the ball from spreading outwards violently. Any opponent hit directly by this will find themselves burnt from the highly compressed lightning shell or torn to pieces once the singularity reaches their body, in fact it ripped straight through Svarog's armor and skin without the slightest bit of rsistance, a terrifying display of lethality if you ask me.

A very telegraphed move, but _very_ powerful.

Incantation: _"He grabbed three golden apples And threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** "

From the God Svarog:

 **Forge of the Father** : Svarog was often associated with metalwork and was considered the Slavic approximation of Hephaestus, and this Authority certainly continues that comparison.

The requirements for using this Authority are quite simple. It needs to be used over an active volcano…and that's it.

The more complicated part is the actual effects the Authority has.

When used, a large ball of molten rock and metal is levitated above the lip of the volcano, the raw material that's used to create the materials that will be crafted into something usable.

Jereth described using it as if his body became the very flow of magma itself, his muscles and mind working in tandem to bring about whatever creation he can envision. So far he's created many different kind of melee weapons and various armor pieces, but is still working on creating more complicated constructs. There are also limits to what can be created using this Authority. Synthetic materials like plastics and composites are either impossible to create or Jereth simply hasn't found a method to do so yet, so unfortunately mass producing magically enhanced modern firearms and the like is off the table for now.

More's the pity.

Anyway, there are a few interesting perks to the actual weapons and armor or whatever created using this Authority. Jereth can summon whatever he's created with this Authority with zero incantation and almost zero Magic strength expended, initial estimates suggest he could summon thousands, if not tens of thousands of spear sized objects before his reserves start to become dangerously low. A slight downside to the summoning is that said tools appear in a blaze of fire and sparks, not exactly the most stealthy of methods.

Not that the Bat-Gwai cares, he friggin' loves eye-catching stuff like that.

Continuing with the conditions, there's one that could be considered extremely limiting by most, but not by us.

Namely being, whatever construct Jereth makes using this Authority can only be used by someone he considers 'worthy' of using it.

You can see the difficulty this might present.

When testing this out he gave a random civilian on the street a kitchen knife he'd made and asked them to cut a vegetable for him, citing some weird excuse about him being a street vendor. As soon as the civvy had made to start chopping, the knife disappeared in a flash of flame, requiring a rather hasty bout of hypnotism.

Not that this bothers us overmuch, in fact it could be downright beneficial. Jereth considers anyone who's trained by the Monasteries to be automatically worthy of his creations, having had first-hand experience of just how brutal our training can be, as well as the sacrifices we make over the course of our lives, however long or short they end up being.

He may not like every Monastic in existence, but he doesn't deny that they are, without a doubt, worthy of handling his creations.

Other than that things are rather straightforward. He can dispel the things created with a simple mental command, or leave them summoned and they'll automatically dispel themselves after 24 hours.

The only real downside is that the actual act of using the Authority, the creation process itself, is heavily taxing in terms of Magic power expended.

As of now Jereth estimates that he could run Forge of the Father for 8 hours maximum before bleeding himself completely dry, an impressive cost considering Campione's incredible reserves of Magic.

Incantation: _"Place of the Sun, Creator of Metal and Fire, awaken from restful slumber and stoke the fires of the Great Blacksmith once more!_ **Forge of the Father!** "

* * *

 **And this concludes the 'big' reveal of the overall game plan Jereth and the Monasteries are gonna be aiming for, along with an updated list of the current Authorities.  
**

 **But here's the thing. With this we know the 'what', but do we know the 'why'?**

 **Well that's a question that'll be answered further down the road...**

 **Kshail: I've got the vast majority of the story planned out (with some minor revisions here or there when I catch things that conlfict with each other) but as for the 11, well, farther down the road it's gonna become apparent that some details of that vision were either misinterpreted or misconstrued. And said contents of this vision are going to be a multi-chapter event, there's alot that's gonna be happening in it.**

 **pwashington: Don't want to reveal too much of my plans related to Guinevere and Lancelot, but they take on a slightly different role than the LN's. **

**HelpfulNudge: Thanks, I'm already looking forward to the next scene where I can write a conversation between those 3, it was surprisingly fun :D**

 **Guest: It's all about knowing which buttons to press and being enough of a douche to press them.**

 **piddle: Muchas Gracias ****Señor!**

 **xanothos: I feel like an idiot for not getting what the acronym GsBW is (I'm assuming it's a chapter in the LN's) but essentially yah, at this point Alec hasn't carried out his trap for Guinevere yet and he basically was assured that it would draw them in.**


	29. Chapter 23: Xul Sharur

Chapter 23: Xul Sharur

Jereth

(16 weeks after the birth of the 8th Campione)

A violet sky in the throes of sunset, a few puffy clouds that are glowing bright orange in the dying sunlight, a comforting breeze that blows throughout the forest…

And let's not forget the Divine Wolf the size of a small yacht trying to tear my throat out.

Gotta love Mondays.

"SHI-"

My aggravated shout is cut short as a deafening howl emanates from the Divine Beasts' throat, drowning out my curse as it opens it's maw wide, revealing a mouth of teeth that could crush a truck with ease.

Only a frantic sideways roll allows me to keep my body from being squished by doggy pneumatic press and Fenrir get's a mouthful of forest dirt instead of delectable Human.

I mean, I'm _assuming_ this is Fenrir I'm facing off against, there's not exactly a shortage of wolf-related deitys out there.

The fetters on it's leg are kind of a giveaway though, a remnant of it's attempt to chow down on Odin.

Regardless, I put aside my adrenaline rush from the near miss and instead summon a plain metal spear with a 'Clovis' style head using **Forge of the Father** and chuck it at the wolf while it's taking a moment to get it's bearings.

The weapon strikes it's front left leg, although Fenrir's only reaction is to give me an annoyed growl and promptly use it's jaws to yank the thing out, ignoring the barbed head entirely.

Well…this thing _is_ a bit larger-and meaner-than a mammoth.

Muttering under my breath I turn tail and sprint off farther into the Mendecino National Forest, moving onto the next step of my plan. A split second later there's another ferocious growl and I hear trees being pushed aside with alarming ease, Fenrir hot after my scent yet again.

Well, here's hoping my backup is ready and waiting.

Way quicker than I'd like I hear heavy breathing and footfalls maybe ten meters behind me, alot closer than what most people would consider healthy.

Instead of changing course I just sprint even faster, not bothering to do all that zig-and-zag bullshit in favor of increased speed.

Not that I'll be able to outrun the Wolf forever of course, but then again I don't need to.

The unceasing spread of trees abruptly comes to an end as I rush out into a clearing…and smirk as I see a small glint of reflected light, as if someone flashed me a signal using a bit of metal.

I take another 3 long strides, Fenrir tearing through the last barrier of wood and vegetation before giving a victorious howl, seeing that I'd reached the end of my rope and run into an unencumbered area.

Time for the coup de grâce.

Jumping as far as I can I clear most of the open space with a single bound, landing heavily on a tree branch and quickly intoning, _"Spit and crackle, tear the sky asunder,_ _Kop'yo Groma!_ ".

The lightning spear flares to life in my hands and I pull back to throw it, locking eyes with the charging canine and carefully choosing where to throw.

The wolf in turn pays extremely close attention to me, eyes not wavering a millimeter from where I'm posing…

…And misses the most classic of all traps, a pitfall almost 5 meters deep and dissapears feet-first into it.

With a loud _crack_ one of it's front legs snaps sideways, it's own insane momentum working against it as solid Earth battles against flesh and bone and comes out the rather conclusive winner.

Fenrir flips ass over tea kettle with a loud _yip_ of pain and I can't help but feel like a scumbag.

Kill and maim Humans? Sure, no problem. I do it all the time.

Hurt an animal, even if it's a gigantic Deified wolf that wants to tear my throat out?

…Not so easy. I _like_ animals.

Booting my dumb personal hangups aside for the moment I complete my throw and the _Kop'yo Groma_ impales the wolf's neck as it goes flipping by me, eventually landing with a loud _wham_ and upending something like 7 redwood trees in one go.

" _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

With a dull booming noise that quickly escalates into full blown artillery fire the sky is overwhelmed by thunder and lightning, which predictably causes me to grimace. Looks like I'll have lots of lovely borderline hypothermia practice after this…

" _Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** "

Not wasting another second I leap forward one more time, raising my fulgurite axe as I do so. Fenrir struggles up on it's 3 still working legs…only for me to embed my weapon into it's skull with a rather mundane sounding _crunch_ , causing it to whine in pain once more before rolling away in a massive cloud of dust.

Jumping away from it's frenzied action I heave a quiet sigh and mutter, "Sorry bout this pup…", before giving a slight wave of my hand.

Right on cue a massive bolt of lightning shrieks out of the sky-

-And strikes the axe still embedded in Fenrir's face, illuminating the forest for miles around and blowing off most of the Divine Beast's head in an explosion of frying meat and disintegrating flesh.

Hmm…smells like burnt duck.

There's a brief moment where the wolf's massive body stands upright, ridgid and motionless…before it gently collapses to the ground, golden motes of light rising from it's body and slowly disappearing into the gradually darkening sky, a rather peaceful conclusion to this whole fight that had come about rather suddenly.

One moment I'd been working on _Soul Read_ back in San Francisco, the next I heard a weird howling noise alongside with the odd, brain lurching sensation of a Heretic God incarnating on the planet.

So I'd thrown my hands up in the air and headed north, hoping that J.P.S. wouldn't decide to break tradition and bother investigating unless it was clear the thing would head towards L.A.

The rest is history. Very recent history, but history nonetheless.

"That went better than expected!"

I glance towards Audrey and Eliza as they walk out of the treeline, Audrey grinning like a mad person while Eliza is her usual stoic self.

Smirking at Audrey's comment I happily reply with, "Well what did you expect? Hopefully it wasn't an unprecedented disaster, because that's more Eliza's pessimistic outlook than it is yours."

Said Witch just rolls her eyes and dryly says, "Speaking of pessimism, are we gonna have to carry you out of the forest since you just used your Authority and everything?"

I'm about to snarkily retort when a sudden wave of tremors hits and I have to sit down on a nearby log, instinctively hugging my arms to my chest.

"…Shit, t-that totally killed m-my retort."

Eliza shoots me a look that's part smugness and part sympathy…until a strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind and her eyebrow suddenly twitches before she schools her expression into one of impassivity.

"Well if you're cold, I've heard that sharing body heat helps with that~…"

I can't help but chuckle at Audrey's words and still my chattering teeth long enough to playfully reply, "I've heard it works even better if you're naked."

"Funny, I've heard that too! Shall we test it?"

…I'm not about to turn down that offer. In fact my mouth is just opening to accept said proposition when all of the sudden there's a strange sensation that meanders through my head, like the metaphysical equivalent of someone opening a mailbox and dropping off a package.

…Well I'll be damned.

"Hey Eliza, can I see your arm for a moment?"

She looks doubtful for a split-second but shrugs and holds out her left arm while I carefully whisper, _"Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!** ".

With a playful smile on my face I gently hold Eliza's proffered hand, taking a moment to just enjoy the sensation…before I activate my newly acquired Authority and with a loud metallic _clang_ an old style metal fetter appears around her arm, the iron ball attached to the end of the metal chain burying into the ground with a violent spray of dirt.

Her eyes shoot open in surprise as she yanks on her arm, not moving the thing in the slightest before she violently scowls in my direction.

"Jereth?"

Enjoying this way too much for my own good I drawl out, "Yeeeees?"

"If you have the _slightest_ concern for the wellbeing of your manhood, you'll take this fucking thing off. Right. _Now_."

Audrey suddenly makes an erotic hum and huskily says, "Oh I don't know Eliza…I think you look pretty damn hot restrained by chains…"

Panic joins righteous indignation and Eliza urgently hisses out, "Take the damn thing off before the rapist in training over there gets any funny ideas!"

I release an overly dramatic sigh and reply, "Oh fine, take all the fun out of it why don't you…"

With a quick mental command I dispel **Gleipnir** and Eliza wastes no time in maneuvering me in between her and Audrey.

Chuckling I internally reflect that Fenrir must have been just powerful enough to warrant gaining an Authority out of this whole deal. A cursory inspection pegs it as not _quite_ as powerful as my already existing Authorities, but then again…any power usurped from a Divine being isn't exactly _weak_.

But perhaps most importantly…

With a quick dive into my subconsciousness I gently bring out the Avatar, my first one earned thus far, of Fenrir.

With a soft rustling of fur followed by a brief growl that's more friendly than it is threatening, a gigantic wolf the size of a Gaur Bison pads up beside me before shaking itself like a dog…and lazily flinging itself at my feet before settling down for a nap.

…FUCK YES. I've always wanted a dog!

A childlike grin appears on my face as I scratch it behind it's ears, eliciting a happy pant from the massive canine as it pushes it's head against my hand.

After a moment I glance at Audrey and Eliza, the former still wrapped around me as they stare at the Fenrir look-alike (minus the fetter) with open curiosity on their faces.

"An Avatar I take it?"

I nod in response to Eliza's question before replying, "There's another benefit to this other than having a giant wolf at my beck and call though."

Audrey removes her arms and curiously asks, "Oh? And what would that be?"

Instead of using words I wrap my arms around my Avatar's neck, mentally giving it a command. With a quick toss of it's powerful neck it flips me around onto it's back and I quickly snuggle down into it's toasty fur, happy for the natural insulation.

Eliza suddenly mutters, "Dammit, I want a ride…"

Never one to pass up so obvious an opportunity Audrey smirks and asks, "Be more specific Ellie. Do you want to ride _him_ or _be_ ridden?"

The smaller Esoteric's only response is a low growl while Audrey just snickers. Smiling myself I try channeling a bit of Magic into Fenrir 2.0 and am more than a little pleased to see him grow in size, almost 12 meters long now. I bet I could get him to his previous size if I transferred enough Magic…

Making an imperious gesture with my hand I say, "Well my Fair Ladies, would you fancy a ride back to the City by the Bay?"

Audrey doesn't hesitate to jump up and once again wrap her arms around me while Eliza looks evidently more hesitant about the whole thing.

"What's wrong Ellie? Afraid of a little horse ride?"

Fenrir makes an odd huff noise at Audrey's mention of being a horse while Eliza instantly replies with zero emotion, "Of course I'm not." before jumping up herself.

Nothing like a little peer pressure…

* * *

I can't help but frown as I'm using **Forge of the Father** to make a variety of test 'products'. I briefly drop my concentration as a piece of armor floats out of the lava ball and I eye it critically. A full arm-length gauntlet of dark grey metal, reminiscent of a European knight's vambrace. I go ahead and activate **Weaving of Black Wool** , adding some basic Magic formulas for strengthening and kinetic impact reduction before banishing it in a flash of flame.

Taking a deep breath I summon the very same gauntlet around my arm, another miniature burst of fire marking it's appearance as it smoothly wrpas around my skin.

The first couple summonings hadn't gone so well and ended up crushing the shit out of my limbs after I'd screwed up the size of the armors. Moving extremely carefully I flex and twist my appendage, checking to see if it's workable.

Well, the spell for strengthening is working fine, seeing as how I'd based it off of the formula the Monasteries use for increasing Hime-Miko's physical durability, so far it seems to be working fine for the armors. I'll have to test the kinetic dispersal after I take the thing off.

All that said though…it's not great. If I bend my elbow too far the whole thing pinches my arm, and while the locomotion for the fingers is smooth and silent, I can only bend my fingers half as far as I normally can, totally unacceptable if I need to punch something or firmly grasp ahold of a smaller object.

With a sigh I slip the whole piece off and toss it over my shoulder, where it lands with a resounding _gong_ on top of half a dozen other rejected pieces of armor, ranging from helms to cuirasses that I haven't bothered to manually disperse yet.

Turns out making custom armor for a certain body type with certain dimensions isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

Who knew?

…Probably everybody, actually.

"Another reject?"

I glance out of the corner of my eye at Audrey, who's standing guard while I work on this stuff and am 100% distracted by the whole process.

With another sigh I let go of **Forge of the Father** and watch the massive ball of magma fall back into the crater of one of the Clear Lake Volcanoes, before I go ahead and toss the practice bits of workmanship inside as well.

"Yah, I'm getting better the more I work on this but it's still kinda slow going. Honestly I was kinda just hoping that I'd be making super badass stuff right out of the gate…"

"Hmm…well all work and no play makes for a boring day. Why don't you take a break and do something more fun for a change?"

I cast an amused glance towards where she's sitting cross legged on top of a nearby boulder and archly ask, "Oh? And just what do you have in mind?"

"Well ordinarily I would suggest bullying Ellie but she's not here right now…I suppose we could have a bit of a mock-fight against each other…or we could call Creele and bother him with dumb questions…or we could go visit Charlton as Vincent Freedman and Adrianna and mess with her head for a bit…or…"

At this she subtly shifts her body so that one leg is hanging off the rock, one arm supporting her chin as she gazes directly at me and oh _boy_ it's erotic in a way that I really don't know how to describe.

"…We could relax with something more, shall we say, _intimate_."

Damn if that isn't tempting…but for whatever reason her mention of Creele reminded that there's something very important I want to get done as soon as possible.

"While I'd be more than happy to 'intimately relax' with you later Audrey, you just reminded me of something very interesting that I want to do…the reformation of the _Xul Sharur_."

Her eyes briefly widen in shock before an unstoppable grin appears on her face, eyes practically dancing with excitement.

"King, I like your idea _way_ better than mine. The _Xul Sharur_ eh? Well, if there's anytime that needs a group like that, I'd say it's now."

 _Xul Sharur_. An old Sumerian term that roughly translates to 'Demon Hunter'. The _Xul Sharur_ consist of 12 of the best Monastic Esoterics drawn from all the disparate Branches into one group that takes on the deadliest and most important assignments that typically require a unilateral approach. There's only 2 instances of the _Xul Sharur_ being formed in recorded Monastic history.

The first was during the Godslayer with Ten Lives campaign, often serving as his personal execution squad. The second was during the crusades of around 1100-1250 A.D., since having large swathes of religious people suddenly come under threat from an outside faith tends to provoke significant amounts of Heretic God activity.

Each time the _Xul Sharur_ was formed it was during a period of incredible deity related attacks, necessitating a powerful group of Esoterics that could quickly answer to a variety of dangerous threats in significant numbers, ranging from putting down large cults to straight up fighting a Heretic God.

Needless to say, the _Xul Sharur_ have high attrition rates.

But they're the best, always standing at the forefront of whatever universe-ending crisis is thrown our way and always walking away victorious, no matter the cost.

We're going to need that kind of strength in the coming years, if not decades.

I bring myself back to the present where Audrey is still visibly giddy about my plan and calmly ask, "On that note, can you get ahold of Creele and tell him to have the other Branches send 9 of their best Esoterics?"

"Sure thing! Wait…why 9?"

I grin and innocently reply, "Well obviously because you, Eliza and-I can't believe I'm fucking saying this-Tim are the first 3 _Xul Sharur_ in almost 800 years. So congratulations on your likely fatal promotion."

She snorts at that but then seems to grow pensive, looking up at the sky as she quietly whispers, "The first in 8 centuries…now how about _that_."

She turns a legitimately grateful and relaxed smile on me and says, "Thank you, Jereth."

I'm momentarily confused by her sudden attitude but then recall that she always seemed…well, _envious_ of my and Eliza's drive, our willingness to do what needed to be done for a cause we believe in.

Maybe this is just the thing she's been looking for.

Her smile effortlessly turns into a grin again as she cutely asks, "So you trust Tim enough to let him in on this, hmm?"

I roll my eyes and dryly respond, "The guy plays everything so damn close to the chest I'm surprised he can even extend his arms. I had to ask Mateo for his take on the dude and he's easily a top tier Esoteric. Then again I probably could have guessed that since he kicked my ass before I became a Campione…"

She suddenly snickers as she holds the now ringing phone to her ear and bemusedly asks, "Tim kicked the crap out of you? Now _that's_ something I would have liked to see…"

"Funny, that's something I would like for you _not_ to see."

I turn back towards the lip of the volcano and frown slightly.

…At some point in the near future I'm gonna have to get taught by someone who knows the intricacies of Magical metalworking, because I feel more than a little limited in what I'm doing right now…

"Well your buddy was weirdly enthusiastic after hearing this bit of news, normally he's all grumbles and pissyiness whenever he hears one of your ideas."

That drags a snort out of me and I offer a relaxed smile.

"So how about that offer of physical relaxation? Still open?"

She laughs and punches me playfully on the arm.

"Totally flattered King, but you don't honestly think I want to do it in _this_ kind of setting, do you? Sure, it'd be 'hot' and all, but I'm pretty energetic during sex, something that sharp volcanic rocks don't mix well with."

"Oh curses, blue-balled yet again, this time by the _environment_ of all things."

Audrey just laughs before winking at me and slowly running a finger down my arm.

"Feel free to remind me later, I'll make it worth the wait."

"My anticipation is throbbing."

"Oh man, I can see why Creele often sounds so exhausted after talking to you. Your wordplay is _painful_."

I defensively raise my hands and reply, "Hey he has no shortage of bad jokes himself, he just likes to think he's funnier."

* * *

?

 _Oh? A consensus has been reached? Then that means it's time for us to continue_ _our work_ _, is it not? Although…_

 _Portents suggest that the enforcers of this universe's iteration are gathering power, centered around their 'Godslayer' and preparing to spill forth across the planet, their crusade beginning yet again._

 _Well, should they do so we will be there to meet them with the blessing of the Nighted Throne itself, much like we did millennia ago._

 _What comfort malice and vengeance bring…_

* * *

.

.

From the Notes of Creele

(Monastic Exoteric, Second in Command of the North American Branch)

In the interest of my own sanity I have decided to compile a list (which will be ever-changing I imagine) of Jereth's Authorities and their myriad effects. Thus far his Authorities have been derived from Deities comprising the Triglav, while even more unprecedented is that he has been given more than 1 Authority from both Veles and Perun, although Svarog only imparted one Authority, we can assume from now on that it will be one Authority per deity slain. Thus far Jereth has acquired 8 Authorities.

From the God Veles:

 **World Tree Usurper:** Based off of the legend when Veles offered a grieving widow passage with his flocks in order to heal, angering Perun, this Authority summons any trees, birds or amphibians nearby to attack Jereth's enemy. While the trees can be controlled according to his will, he cannot create them from nothing and must use the available flora to be effective.

This Authority cannot be activated unless someone other than himself is attacked and injured, additionally he must consider the attacked person to be an ally, friend or innocent bystander.

Incantation: _"Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

 **Serpent's Skin** : Veles was considered to be a shapeshifter in many Slavic legends and he used this trait in order to avoid Perun's attacks which would have otherwise struck him down. Jereth considers this power to be very well suited for his work as an Esoteric, and is already planning to use it's powers of concealment and deception to it's fullest.

This is a viable strategy since apparently not even other Campione can tell if he is using this Authority or not. When Salvatore Doni, an incredibly instinctive and observant fighter, encountered Jereth using this Authority he didn't take notice of it's activation or it's effect.

The only restrictions this Authority seems to have is that the user must have a clear image of the appearance they wish to take (a walk in the park for any Monastic) and stay within 10 meters of at least 1 other Human being. We're not sure why 10 meters, perhaps something to do with the distance Sheep would maintain from their shepherd? Jereth's thoughts on the matter were, "Who cares _why_ it works if we know _how_ it works?"

Incantation: _"Slither through the fields of lightning and thunder, deceive our foe and live to fight another day._ **Serpent's Skin!** "

 **Weaving of Black Wool** : The Authority Jereth considers to be the most valuable, and potentially overpowering, of Veles's repertoire. This power affords Jereth the ability to 'see' and 'weave' the very fabric of Magic itself. This sounds impressive, although largely useless against other Campione and Gods due to their naturally strong resistance against Magic, until you consider the possibilities.

Jereth has been experimenting continuously with this Authority, attempting to find out just what this strange ability is capable of. So far he hasn't found any discernible limits to what **Black Wool** can do given enough time.

He has successfully engraved spell effects onto armor and weapons (similar to how our body engravings automatically enhance our strength when Magic is pushed into them), begun creating several new pieces of Magic and proven that he can both alter or destroy Spells that have either been created or are being created.

Jereth is confident that given the time to do so he can create original spells that are capable of matching Authority level Magic, even if they aren't as efficient as the original powers themselves since they are fueled by Jereth's own Magic power rather than through some other effect.

An additional benefit to this Authority is that he's proven able to combine it with **Forge of the Father** and directly inscribe spells onto the works he's created. While already very powerful, Jereth is convinced that, given the opportunity to learn and experiment, he can create weaponry or armor on the level of ancient artifacts created by master craftsmen of millennia past.

This power requires no incantation although it has two strange drawbacks. The first is that whenever it's activated Jereth's eyes glow in strange, shifting patterns of color. Seeing as how this rather obviously telegraphs when he is using it he has taken to wearing special contact lenses during combat. The last wrinkle is that as of now he can only keep it activated for about 12 hours at a time before a rather…fitting price is paid. Once he de-activated the Authority during one of these hours long sessions his eyes were immediately assailed by a pain that he so eloquently described as, "Getting fucked in the eye-socket by a barb wire cock."

He's more careful to time his usage now.

From the God Perun:

 **Father of Storms** : This Authority allows it's user to create a lightning storm wherever and whenever they wish, as well as alter it's ferocity. However, Jereth said that summoning a storm from almost nothing rapidly left him in borderline hypothermia, meaning that any fight should be ended quickly if such a method is used. What he instead discovered was that using an already existing storm has practically no consequences whatsoever. Even physically moving the weather formation from one location to another takes trivial amounts of effort.

While actually being able to summon the storm is impressive, Jereth's level of control over the actual lightning isn't as awe-inspiring. According to him trying to precisely hit targets with the lightning strikes is a hit-or-miss proposition at best (exuse the pun).

Incantation: _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

 **Perun's Stones** : While we're unsure as to whether this can be considered an Authority, since it has effects and perks more akin to an avatar, it requires a chant nonetheless, so we'll just go ahead and call it it's own Authority.

Invoking this power arms Jereth with Perun's fulgurite axe and bow, along with all the powers they contain. Having these weapons active greatly increases a Campione's already substantial resistance against poisons and Magic, while other Lightning based attacks will be either useless or mitigated. Obviously we haven't been able to test how effective this Authority is at controlling other Campione's lightning Authorities.

Regardless there appears to be almost no cost to using this 'Authority' and should one of the weapons be broken, they can be re-made almost instantaneously. After all, fulgurite is easy to make when you have a lightning storm under your control.

Jereth mentioned that he found the electrical storm much easier to manipulate when using the Stones, able to use the weapons almost like a conducting stick to control the lightning strikes.

Incantation: _"Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** "

 **Golden Apples** : By far the most immediately lethal of Jereth's available Authorities are the Golden Apples, Perun's quintessential ace in the hole. Initial testing by Jereth made it clear that while powerful, this Authority comes with a great deal of limiting factors. First of all is the necessary requirements for it to be activated. The enemy has to verbally state their intention to either hurt, defeat or kill Jereth or people he considers close to him. This requirement likely came about from Perun's role as a guardian against Veles, being unable to use his most destructive power unless forced to.

Any opponent with half a working brain and prior knowledge of this Authority's requirements can easily circumnavigate it, simply not stating their intent to do harm. Also Jereth has very shaky control over the actual Authority itself. He's unable to summon all three 'Apples' as of now, only managing one. He also has to keep the Authority physically contained in his hand, if he tries to have it orbit him, or even throw it, it rapidly dissipates with large scale destruction as a result.

But these requirements seem fair once you consider just how lethal this Authority really is. The **Golden Apples** are nothing more than ball lightning, but not just any old lightning. At the heart of the orb of electricity sits a micro-singularity, the power source keeping the ball from spreading outwards violently. Any opponent hit directly by this will find themselves burnt from the highly compressed lightning shell or torn to pieces once the singularity reaches their body, in fact it ripped straight through Svarog's armor and skin without the slightest bit of resistance, a terrifying display of lethality if you ask me.

A very telegraphed move, but _very_ powerful.

Incantation: _"He grabbed three golden apples And threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** "

From the God Svarog:

 **Forge of the Father** : Svarog was often associated with metalwork and was considered the Slavic approximation of Hephaestus, and this Authority certainly continues that comparison.

The requirements for using this Authority are quite simple. It needs to be used over an active volcano…and that's it.

The more complicated part is the actual effects the Authority has.

When used, a large ball of molten rock and metal is levitated above the lip of the volcano, the raw material that's used to create the metals that will be crafted into something usable.

Jereth described using it as if his body became the very flow of magma itself, his muscles and mind working in tandem to bring about whatever creation he can envision. So far he's created many different kind of melee weapons and various armor pieces, but is still working on creating more complicated things. There are also limits to what can be created using this Authority. Synthetic materials like plastics and composites are either impossible to create or Jereth simply hasn't found a method to do so yet, so unfortunately mass producing magically enhanced modern firearms and the like is off the table for now.

More's the pity.

Anyway, there are a few interesting perks to the actual weapons and armor or whatever created using this Authority. Jereth can summon whatever he's created with this Authority with zero incantation and almost zero Magic strength expended, initial estimates suggest he could summon thousands, if not tens of thousands of spear sized objects before his reserves start to become dangerously low. A slight downside to the summoning is that said tools appear in a blaze of fire and sparks, not exactly the most stealthy of methods.

Not that the Bat-Gwai cares, he friggin' loves eye-catching stuff like that.

Continuing with the conditions, there's one that could be considered extremely limiting by most, but not by us.

Namely being, whatever construct Jereth makes using this Authority can only be used by someone he considers 'worthy' of using it.

You can see the difficulty this might present.

When testing this out he gave a random civilian on the street a kitchen knife he'd made and asked them to cut a vegetable for him, citing some weird excuse about him being a street vendor. As soon as the civvy had made to start chopping, the knife disappeared in a flash of flame, requiring a rather hasty bout of hypnotism.

Not that this bothers us overmuch, in fact it could be downright beneficial. Jereth considers anyone who's trained by the Monasteries to be automatically worthy of his creations, having had first-hand experience of just how brutal our training can be, as well as the sacrifices we make over the course of our lives, however long or short they end up being.

He may not like every Monastic in existence, but he doesn't deny that they are, without a doubt, worthy of handling his creations.

Other than that things are rather straightforward. He can dispel the things created with a simple mental command, or leave them summoned and they'll automatically dispel themselves after 24 hours.

The only real downside is that the actual act of using the Authority, the creation process itself, is heavily taxing in terms of Magic power expended.

As of now Jereth estimates that he could run Forge of the Father for 8 hours maximum before bleeding himself completely dry, an impressive cost considering Campione's incredible reserves of Magic.

Incantation: _"Place of the Sun, Creator of Metal and Fire, awaken from restful slumber and stoke the fires of the Great Blacksmith once more!_ **Forge of the Father!** "

From the Divine Beast Fenrir:

 **Gleipnir** : Not the strongest or most versatile of the Bat-Gwai's Authorities, but perhaps that is to be expected from a being that was only slightly above the level of a Divine Beast. Using **Gleipnir** Jereth can summon up to 3 metal fetters that can be used to restrain or immobilize an opponent. The only catch is that physical contact must be made in order to apply the fetter, he can't just will it into existence on somebody. Some initial testing with this Authority revealed that a single fetter can easily restrain a normal Human, even talented Mages with Witch ancestry such as Elizaveta found themselves unable to break free of the trap, and Jereth believes that it can impair abilities to turn incorporeal and similar things like that. Additionally he can also combine the 3 separate fetters into 1 exceedingly strong trap, something that will likely be necessary against stronger targets or those that can Magically enhance their strength. It remains to be seen whether it can stand up to a God or Campione's level of strength however.

This is the first Authority Jereth has earned that let's him manifest an Avatar (Provided we ignore the pseudo Avatar that is **Perun's Stones** ), said Avatar being the wolf Fenrir himself. This Avatar can be fed Magic power to allow him to grow in size, all the way to his original state that was roughly the size of a small yacht. Fenrir is also exceedingly obedient and receptive to Jereth's commands, acting more like a normal house pet around him than it does a deified beast.

Leave it to the Bat-Gwai to do something as utterly idiotic as use a Divine Beast as a Companion Dog…

Incantation: _"_ _Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!** "

* * *

 **Ok, first time we've got a list of Authorities actually added in a chapter, lemme know if the format for it is fine, I tried to make it clear where the story ends and the list begins, but one man's page break is another man's question mark, as the modern saying probably go's.**

 **Also, is it a little _too_ obvious who/what the being at the end is? I tried to drop hints without it being overly simple to find out XD**

 **Kshail: Your mention of the journal being picked up by some random person made me think of _Burn After Reading's_** **'it was just lying there...' scene and couldn't stop laughing XD Yuri is going to have a role farther down the road, in fact she kicks things off in a manner of speaking lol.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Well you didn't have to wait long then, this chapter got right off into it. That said it'll be awhile before Jereth ends up with another Authority, for now this is the hand to be played with.**

 **pwashington: Athena definitely shows up, and that never say die till dead spirit of hers plays a part, stay tuned :D**

 **xanothos: Thanks for the reviews, and yah, the HRH was a LN original but I'm not gonna have it play much, if any, roll in this fic. Alec will end up confronting Guinevere in a far different manner, and it's gonna cause Spain's coastline quite a bit of grief.**

 **polarpwnage: You hit the nail on the head, I have a number of chapters devoted to the inevitable showdown between those 3 and the end results of it.**

 **piddle: No problem, thanks for the review and feel free to let me know if the format of the Authority list works!**

 **Next chapter is a long one, about twice as long really, but one I had an interesting time writing. Stay tuned!**

 **Also holy crap, just passed the 10,000 view mark on this story! Not exactly a large number by any stretch of the imagination, but I'm a small time writer, so seeing a 5 digit number is like getting free pizza!**

 **...I must be hungry.**


	30. Chapter 24: Remembrance of Days Gone By

Chapter 24: Remembrance of Days Gone By

Jereth

(16 weeks after the birth of the 8th)

I would never have really figured that the reinstating of one the Monastery's oldest and most lethally effective forces would be taking place at a hotel that also doubles as a casino. Then again, playing the odds is a pretty constant things us Esoterics deal with, so maybe it's perfect?

"You couldn't have gotten us something moderately more fancy than a hotel lobby for this? I mean, you splurged on your house but didn't want to fork over the dough to at least rent some shitty little business room?"

I give Tim a sidelong look and casually reply, "You make it sound like you're _worth_ the expenditure."

"Because I totally _am_ worth the expenditure."

"Could have fooled me…"

Audrey amusedly interrupts with, "Now boys, let's be nice to each other…"

Tim and I answer _"We ARE being nice to each other"_ in unison and Audrey apparently decides to just leave it at that.

Fenrir just accentuates our point with a happy little _yip_ as he walks alongside us, looking for all the world like a particularly large Tamaskan rather than a Divine Beast that almost chewed apart a bunch of Norse deities.

I like him better this way.

Eliza just shakes her head and sighs out, "Only _you_ would have a _deity_ act like a normal family dog…"

I smirk and scratch behind one of Fenrir's ears, causing the guy to start panting and frantically wag his tail in happiness.

"You're just jealous."

Our conversation is cut short as we walk in though the front doors of the building and decide to put this particular conversation on hold for now. Grudgingly de-materializing Fenrir since the hotel staff probably wouldn't be all that happy about me bringing in an un-leashed dog we head for the entrance to our headquarters and breeze on through.

Time to meet the troops.

* * *

"Oh good, you're actually on time Bat-Gwai."

I offer a mock salute to Creele and easily reply, "First time for everything, am I right? Anyway, I take it everyone else knows why they've been called here?"

I glance around at the 9 other people in the room aside from Creele, all of whom are either standing at rigid attention, lazily leaning against walls or lounging in available chairs.

A chorus of nods are my main reply and I clap my hands, happily saying, "Well why don't we start with introductions then? My name, obviously, is Jereth, supreme overlord of the Monasteries and dictator of the world in training. You all are?"

A small Japanese woman who looks like she barely clears 5'2" offers a friendly smile and cheerily says, "Kano at your service Jereth, my specialty is spell cracking, especially barriers and wards, I _love_ breaking that stuff."

Next a rather nondescript African American guy who nods professionally and easily replies, "Name's Cayman. Firearms specialist. Modern or ancient, doesn't matter much."

A large Irish looking man who's as tall as Creele and just as muscular offers a small wave of his arm and speaks up with, "McMurphy here. I'm best at demolitions, whether it be conventional or Magical."

He must have seen my face light up because he quickly interrupts with, "And no laddy, I haven't flown over the bloody cuckoo's nest yet."

Tim and Eliza smirk at my crestfallen expression.

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Naw sham, it's just everybody and their cat tries to make that joke."

I sigh in disappointment before motioning for everyone to continue.

A pretty brunette woman with a Canadian accent introduces herself as, "Payton. Best you've ever seen at archery, Magic arrow or not ey?"

I smirk at her explanation.

"You just used the 'ey' for fun, didn't you?"

She winks and retorts, "Guessed it in one!"

A stern, Slavic looking guy shakes his head and neutrally speaks up with, "Andrik. No particular speciality."

Next is an unfairly handsome Chinese man with an angelic smile that makes me feel like an ugly duckling in comparison.

"Bao. A pleasure to meet you all and I consider myself a fair hand at Elemental Magic."

Following the threat to my sex appeal that is Bao comes a European looking woman, probably of French ancestry if I had to guess. The fair skin and mix of Celtic and Basque looks gives it away.

"Colette ready to serve, your Highness. If I had to pick a field…perhaps it would be 'support' Magic, whether it be spatial manipulation or limited time-dilation."

I offer a friendly nod and reply, "Happy to have you onboard Colette. Your first order is to never refer to me as 'Highness'. 'Emperor' or 'King' is fine, although I'm not totally impartial to 'Lord Awesome'."

She smirks and amusedly says, "I'll remember that frère."

Moving on I motion to the next in line, a Hispanic guy who can't be any older than 20 years old who merely shrugs and says, "Santiago. No real specialty."

Last is a Filipino man who's definitely the oldest looking of all of us, probably in his late 30's or early 40's if I had to guess.

"Name's Isko, my strength is in Aria-style Magics, typically ones that ruin a Heretic God's day."

I nod in greeting while Eliza, Tim and Audrey go ahead and do their introductions.

Quite the mix I've got here.

Kano, the diminutive Japanese woman who's good at screwing with barriers and wards.

Cayman, the African American guy who's a pro at guns and the like.

McMurphy, the demolition man who hasn't yet flown over the cuckoo's nest.

Payton, the Canadian archer who was happy to poke fun at her own nationality.

Andrik, the no-nonsense looking Slavic dude with no admitted specialty.

Bao, the stupidly pretty Chinese guy who's a pro with Elemental Magic.

Colette, the French woman who's an even-hand at support style Magic.

Santiago, the young Hispanic male with no admitted strength.

Isko, the Filipino one who looks to be the oldest of us all who's expertise is in Aria-style Magic.

Audrey, The Australian who's as much of a tease as she kinda is a mystery.

Tim, the (I'm assuming) South American douchebag who I kinda can't help but respect anyway.

And Elizaveta, The European Witch who seems to have a real affinity for knives and stabbing people with them.

This generation's Xul Sharur are a melting pot if ever I've seen one. But hey, at least it ain't gonna be boring!

"Alright, now that everyone's all nice and familiar with each other how about we open up the floor here? Anybody got any questions?"

Bao raises his hand and I motion for him to go ahead.

"Well I'm honored to be a part of the first Xul Sharur in almost 7 centuries, but do you have any immediate tasks for us?"

I shake my head and respond, "Not as of this moment no. This was mostly to get us acquainted with each other and sort of officially recognize that the Xul Sharur are gonna be needed again real soon."

Payton is next as she curiously asks, "How soon is 'real soon'? Like should I bother going back to my Branch Headquarters or what?"

"Feel free to return to your usual duties at the other Branches, it's likely gonna be at least a few weeks before we start taking stuff on as a group."

I motion at Creele and he starts passing out a few sheets of paper to everyone.

"In that is a list of my Authorities, **Forge of the Father** in particular is one you're gonna want to look at. The way I see it I'm still gonna be needing a few weeks to get everybody the best equipment I can, so no rush."

She nods at my answer while Isko interestedly asks, "While I'm not about to complain about being included, is there a specific reason you decided to reform the Xul Sharur, aside from the general consensus that doing so often means all manner of death and destruction is headed our way?"

I chuckle at his descriptor and lean back in my chair with a smirk on my face.

"Also on those papers Creele handed to you-his name's Creele by the way-is an abbreviated list of what sort of activities the Monasteries are going to be engaging in for the foreseeable future. Long story short, I'm no doubt going to be considered a nasty tyrant even by Campione standards, and like any good tyrant I'll need my own personal death squad."

My smirk turns feral.

"Get what I'm saying?"

A round of resolute nods is my only response and I nod in appreciation.

"Alright then, any last questions?"

No one says anything so I clap my hands and happily say, "Alright! Thus concludes the first meeting of the Xul Sharur! And allow me to say I'm rather shocked that we didn't even have to kill anybody."

That gets a round of snorts from everybody and I quickly speak up once more as a thought occurs.

"Oh, and at the risk of stating the painfully obvious, don't forget to destroy those papers once you're done reading them. I get that some of us are all for setting as low as standards as possible," I shoot Tim a glare that he blatantly ignores, "But I'd prefer we didn't set the bar so low that it punches through the floor. Until next time people."

* * *

I lean back with a sigh, luxuriating in the feeling of having a truly productive day.

A negligent wave of my hand and a twist of intent with **Weaving of Black Wool** levitates the dragon-shaped platinum necklace in front of my eyes where it lazily spins in circles, seemingly suspended by nothing but the air itself.

At a glance it seems to be a rather plain piece of jewelry, aside from the slightly unconventional metal used, but viewed through my Authority enhanced eyes it paints a very different picture.

It practically _thrums_ with magically engraved and conjoined spells, all of them rather unusual in nature and function. Most Mages, Monastics included, prefer not to dabble too heavily in Magics that relate to things like memory and 'souls' since even a slight mistake in the whole process can have pretty fucking dire consequences. Hell, the only reason I was able to pull this off was because of **Black Wool** and my rather extended mental showdown with that Satori giving me quite a bit of useful insight into how to potentially make this spell work like I want it to.

Even with all that, It's by no means perfect.

In all honesty it's kind of a mess of interconnected spells that focus on properly meshing people's Magics together without accidentally combining them, as well as making sure that the 'shell' of a person's soul doesn't accidentally mingle with the other person's too much.

I have no idea what happens when 2 entirely different consciousness are combined into one, and I sure as fuck don't want to be the first to find out.

All that aside though…

 _Soul Read_ is ready to begin real field testing.

"Hard at work or hardly working?"

I crane my neck back and find Eliza casually leaning agains the doorframe, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I never pegged you as one to go for low-hanging fruit. _Hard at work or hardly working?_ "

She just rolls her eyes and walks into the room.

"Not all of us can be regular comedians. Still working on your little brainchild there?"

"Nope, just finished actually. Now I've just got to start testing it and make sure it works like it's supposed to."

Her expression briefly turns into one of surprise before shifting into resolution.

"Well? Are we going to try it out then?"

"Try it out? Right now?"

"What, were you going to wait for the starts to align or something? If it's ready for testing then it's ready for testing."

…Can't argue with that logic.

I pop my neck and grab the necklace from it's lazily gravitating location and more seriously say, "Might as well pull up a chair then. I have no idea how this going to go down in practice."

She does as I suggest but curiously asks, "So what exactly _is_ going to happen? Or at least what you _think_ is going to go down?"

"Well if everything goes according to plan we'll experience a slight connection between our minds, maybe a bit of memory exchange if we're unlucky. But that's honestly just an educated guess. I made the spell use as little Magic power as possible with as tentative a connection as possible, but like I said we're kinda just jumping off into deep water here."

"Stellar." is her dry reply.

I take a deep breath and quietly mutter under my breath, "Here's hoping this works…"

"That's not exactly building confidence you know."

I ignore my petite bodyguard and whisper, " _Soul Read._ "

There's a sudden explosion of vertigo and now I'm falling down a hole-

* * *

?

 _"IS THIS THE BEST YOU FAILURES CAN DO?! QUIT FUCKING AROUND AND_ CLIMB _!"_

 _I ignore the yelling Instructor-Brother who's name I never bothered to learn as he hangs gracefully from his position nearby, the 9 others climbing the cliff-face of Cadillac Mountain trying to do the same._

 _Fucking Bastard gets to mouth off as he just hangs around with his ropes and picks, let's see_ him _try to do this with no equipment-_

 _My already pounding heart triples it's pace as a rock I grab onto isn't quite as sturdy as it looks, giving way with a dull_ crunch _and I sway dangerously over a 300 meter drop, frantically scrabbling for traction._

 _I growl in anger and frustration as I manage to grab ahold again, but at the expense of a few bleeding fingers where the sharp granite edges did their worst._

 _Well thank fucking_ Christ _for the Magic engravings we were given before this or I'd have been pretty dead there…_

" _Enjoying the scenery kid? You've got 15 more seconds to eye it up before I plant my foot up your ass to give you a little boost up this rock here! MOVE!"_

 _I resist the urge to break off a shard of stone and jam it into this noisy shit's throat, instead growling to myself and continuing the climb…_

* * *

 _?_

 _A whimper of pain almost escapes my throat but I force it down, instead getting to my feet and ignoring the way my arm loosely sways back and forth, clearly broken._

 _The Sister-Instructor merely scoffs and suddenly skips forward, launching a kick towards my leg that I can't even react to in time, a wet_ pop _coming from my knee as her heel connects with it and this time a cry does make it out of me, the sudden burning sensation catching me off guard._

" _Pathetic. Is this the best a Witch can offer in the way of a fight? On your feet, were I a real foe you would have been dead or captured several times over by this point."_

 _I grit my teeth and somehow roll upwards, balancing myself on one leg._

 _Pain? Hah! The torture lessons were several times worse than this, I can handle_ this _with my damn eyes closed…_

 _The Sister-Instructor smirks._

" _Good! Ignore your injuries, show no fear! And if you just so happen to die, let it be on your feet atop a throne of your enemy's corpses! Again!"_

* * *

 _?_

 _A small, honest smile I have no control over appears on my face as the scrawny, mangy German Sheppard I'd found wandering the streets sits, happily accepting the chunk of bread I toss him with a wag of his tail and smack of his lips._

 _Heh, no more than 15 minutes with a total stranger and I've already got him doing tricks, maybe I could get him to reach for the sky next?_

" _Now this is a surprise, the little murder-faggot actually has a soft spot for something_ living _?"_

 _An angry snarl comes to my face as I recognize Collin's voice and I don't bother turning around as I retort, "Don't you have something better to do? Like try to see how many dicks you can stuff in that big fucking mouth of yours?"_

" _I'm thinking along the lines of hurting that dog, if only because we kind of fucking hate you after what you did to Fargo."_

 _I snort in dark amusement, happy that I've been more or less gifted justifiable murder on a platter._

 _Not that I care much if it's justified in the first place, I hate this guy with a passion._

 _I give the dog a gentle push and hand it the rest of the loaf, hoping that it gets the message to get out of here, which it thankfully does, trotting down the passage with only a quick backward glance to slow it's progress. Dusting off my pants as I stand I turn around to see Collin and some other guy, Tyler I think his name is, settled into low crouches as they're obviously looking for a fight._

 _Dumbasses. They should know better than to try to take_ me _on in unarmed combat._

" _Well look at you 2, all pumped up and raring to go. Don't tell me you think you actually have a prayer of-"_

 _They both move at the same time, Tyler a step behind Collin since the alleyway is to narrow for them to effectively fight side-by-side._

 _I just smirk and with a smooth motion pull a pocket knife from it's hiding spot in the seams of my pants. Collin has time to have his eyes widen before I jam the 3 inches of hardened steel into his arm and yank downwards, tearing open a gaping wound all the way from his triceps to the midway point of his bicep. With a pained hiss he tries to pull back but a quick snap of my neck brings the flat of my forehead into the tip of his nose._

 _His schnoz spreads like deviled ham alongside a small spurt of blood and I don't waste time with him, instead pirouetting over to Tyler and planting a solid kick into his abdomen while he's still distracted by Collin's predicament._

 _His breath leaves his body with a loud_ oomph _and I take the opportunity to bring my elbow down on the back of his head while he's still folded in half, sending him to the ground in a sprawl._

 _I can't hold back my snicker at how easy this all was and land a modified, but still brutal, heel kick to the side of Tyler's skull, causing him to roll over with a glazed look in his eyes from the force of the blow._

 _Hmph. Probably fractured his skull with that._

 _Now thoroughly bored I turn back to Collin who's_ just _recovering, the weakling, and pry loose a brick from the alley wall. He has about a split second to see what's comings way before I slam the chunk of masonry into his head, right behind his ear and he collapses like a puppet with it's strings cut, a freely bleeding wound where I hit him._

 _2 down, took all of 8 seconds._

… _Christ that was a letdown. Oh well. There's no one around to say otherwise, might as well put an end to this stupid grudge._

 _I'm just about to raise the knife when my arm is grabbed from behind and levered rather painfully, my face being smashed into a nearby wall before I can react._

" _I know you weren't about to do anything_ stupid _Jereth. Because you're not dumb after all…"_

 _I fiercely frown as I recognize Creele's voice, and growl back, "Look, pal, I don't know whether you've stalking me just because you want a taste of my butthole or are looking for a White Master like the good little Negro you are, but I'd_ really _appreciate it if you'd just kindly_ fuck off _at this point."_

 _To my annoyance he doesn't lose his cool, which was my aim, and simply releases his hold on me with a mildly curious look on his face._

" _I actually wasn't stalking you, I had a guide."_

 _At which point my eyes widen as I see a familiar dog right by Creele's side, it's tail wagging and the chunk of bread still stuck in it's mouth, albeit thoroughly covered in drool._

" _Fucking Hell man," I wryly whisper as I kneel down and scratch behind his ear, "When I said get out of here I didn't mean go and get help…"_

 _Creele suddenly chuckles and my good mood goes up in flames as I glare at him. Ever since we got partnered up a week ago he's made it his personal mission or something be my friend._

 _It's fucking annoying…_

" _So, you gonna help those 2 back to base or just leave em' out here in the alley?"_

 _I shoot a contemptuous glare at the 2 unconscious idiots and spit out, "The dumbfucks tried to attack me without weapons, in a cramped alley, when they clearly had no idea I was carrying any concealed armaments. I'm doing them a favor by killing them off_ now _instead of letting them kill themselves_ later _."_

 _To my mounting anger he just shrugs off my purposely harsh words and replies, "Or are you killing them before they have a chance to learn from their mistakes, simply because you_ can _?"_

… _I hate when he asks questions like these._

* * *

 _?_

 _"Hope you're ready for this,_ Bitch _, because you're little reign is over with starting today!"_

 _I do my best to ignore Chelsea's furious whisper and instead wait for the match to begin, so that I can really start handing out payback. This jealous cunt has been hounding me for weeks now, sneakily talking shit behind my back and trying to get more people into her little clique. Thankfully most others want no part in this, preferring to focus on the more daunting task of meeting Monastic training standards._

 _Hell if I know how she's been able to both nurse a grudge and stay near the top of our class the whole time…_

" _Begin!"_

 _With a restrained snarl Chelsea dashes forward, using her newly grafted body engravings to cover the 4 meter distance in an eye-blink, swinging her estoc in a horizontal slash that I have to quickly dance backwards out of the way of. I warily circle her as she slowly stalks forward…before yet again she jumps forward with a quick slash and I feel the begging of a frown start to appear on my face._

 _Is that all she has?_

 _Another few seconds of careful circling of each other…and when she makes another quick thrust of the sword I snap my wrist up, the knife in my hands creating a brief shower of sparks as it deflects the sword to my side, Chelsea's momentum carrying her past me and I don't miss the suddenly panicked expression on her face._

 _A quick reverse stab with the knife embeds it in Chelsea's back, the tip of the blade sticking in her scapula and causing her to grunt in sudden pain, her grip on the sword loosening and causing it to fall to the ground in a loud clatter._

 _A vicious smirk coming to my face I quickly whirl around and grab the back of her head before_ slamming _it against the floor, bending my body at the waist in order to get the most momentum I can out of the move._

" _Match over! Next pair get ready!"_

 _I grin and look at Chelsea…only to find her staring at me through the blood in her eyes, a look of pure hatred and jealousy etched on her features._

… _Somehow that sours the whole victory and leaves everything…hollow._

* * *

 _?_

 _"Hmm…it say's here that you're on your 6th session Jereth. Well aren't I the lucky one then~?"_

 _I stare blankly at the woman across from me who probably no shortage of men would kill to even_ look _at, not bothering to hide my nudity as I lounge back in a reclining chair, the only other piece of furniture being a queen sized bed that said woman is currently sitting cross legged on, reading off of a clipboard._

 _She's a stunning specimen that even my, 'newly acquired interest in the opposite sex' addled mind can recognize, South American in looks, likely descended from Incas if her dark hair and skin are any indicators. She's got a great figure, C-cups and killer thighs…oh, and she's clad in some insanely erotic fishnet bodysuit that I think makes her way more alluring than any nudity could hope too._

 _All that said…the previous 5 sessions have done a lot to cool my lust and make me more than a little wary of this whole thing._

" _Ok here's the deal! Let's do a quick little review of what you've gone over so far shall we?"_

 _I shrug and she pulls out fucking_ flashcards _of all things, all of them displaying a variety of sex positions, ones that I'd been asked to 'perform' with various woman of various ethnicities in previous sessions._

" _Bridge…Hero…Brute…Jockey…"_

 _Unbelievable…I'm probably living the wet dream of every teenage-and potentially adult-male_ ever _, and I call think about is how…_ clinical _everything is._

 _I'm starting to think that's the whole point, but…doesn't stop it from leaving a sour taste in my mouth over the whole deal._

 _A few minutes pass and all of the sudden the woman who's name I_ don't even know _smiles and says, "Well done Jereth, you passed with flying colors. Now if you don't mind…"_

 _She suddenly slides off the bed and gets on her hands and knees, seductively crawling towards me, all the while licking her lips._

 _She's just about to take my shaft into her mouth when I suddenly call on my Magic and with a brief flare of light a small knife is suddenly pressed against her neck._

" _I appreciate the thought, but I'll pass on the blowjob."_

 _She pouts at me, completely ignoring the blade pressed against her jugular and whines, "Aw, why not?"_

 _I don't bother hiding my annoyed scowl and growl out, "Because I don't want my dick bitten off, that's why."_

 _Her pout disappears as quickly as it came and she smoothly stands up, a satisfied smile on her face._

" _Oh? So you were paying attention to my predecessors after all? You'd be surprised how many of you tend to forgot about that little detail…"_

" _Yah, well, hearing that story about the dickless Esoteric was a rather compelling reminder not to let someone give you head unless you're_ damn _sure they can be trusted."_

 _I'm jarred out of my rumination as she suddenly straddles my lap and the sensation of hot flesh is_ much _more noticeable. I mean, I wasn't all that flaccid before, and I'm definitely not so anymore…_

 _With a sultry purr she whispers, "Well since you've been_ such _a good boy so far, how about I reward you?"_

 _She gently leans forward and places a chaste kiss on my lips…and my arm that's not holding the knife shoots upwards to deflect her own hand from ramming a dripping needle that she pulled from_ somewhere _into my neck._

 _This time her smile is far more relaxed than the other as she pulls back and casually sits herself down on the bed._

" _Excellent. You didn't let yourself get distracted and remembered everything taught to you in the previous lessons."_

 _I tiredly sigh and ask, "Is this going anywhere? Or can I leave already?"_

 _She confidently smirks and replies, "One last test before graduation, and bear in mind this is a tough one practically nobody passes on the first time."_

 _She throws herself back on the bed and spreads her legs, one hand smoothly caressing her quickly moistening lips while the other starts tracing the contours of her body._

 _In a breathy voice she moans out, "Make me cum within an hour without cumming yourself, and you pass."_

 _She suddenly turns a foxy smile at me and winks._

" _Oh, and if I feel you aren't trying hard enough, I'll try to hurt you._ Badly _. So keep your guard up~!"_

 _I briefly close my eyes before mechanically standing up and walking over to the bed._

 _Whatever real enjoyment I might have gotten out of this stupid lesson is_ long _gone…_

* * *

 _?_

 _I imagine most girls would be positively swooning over the hunk in front of me. Packed with muscle without being bulky, flawless, tanned skin aside from the occasional beauty mark, strong jawline and platinum blond hair atop a ruggedly handsome face._

 _Oh, he's also buck naked just like me._

" _So, Elizaveta was it? Records show that this is your last session provided you pass today."_

 _I remain silent._

 _The other guy doesn't comment on my stoicism and continues on with, "You've already done the review ahead of time last session, so we don't have to go over it again. I'll just cut right to the chase then. The point of this final lesson is to test both your ability to be underhanded and, for lack of a better term, resilient. You have one hour to cause me some form of harm, whether it be a bruise or bleeding cut, while not orgasming. Succeed, and you're done with these sessions for good. Are we clear?"_

 _I lethargically nod._

" _Good, we might as well get started then."_

 _Not even blinking I manifest a small dagger and throw it at him in one blindingly fast movement-_

 _-That he was apparently expecting since he stops the blade cold by catching it in one hand and happily smiles._

" _Good. You showed initiative and fast thinking, a pleasant sign."_

 _I merely shrug as he smoothly walks over gently drags a finger over my loins, his eyes watchful and never leaving mine, searching for the slightest hint of my next move._

 _A familiar warmth starts at my lower abdomen as he continues his ministrations and I have to resist the urge to sigh in resignation._

 _This whole stupid sex-ed thing has just been one giant moodkiller. The first time, while painful, had felt_ amazing _, but after that it was constant lessons, constant lectures, constant_ explanations _why I shouldn't lose focus and just enjoy myself._

 _Now? the whole process just feels…hollow._

 _I shake myself loose from those thoughts as I feel a finger penetrate me and grudgingly bring myself back to the here and now._

 _I've been given an assignment, and I'll complete it to the best of my ability._

 _Even if I find myself giving less and less of a shit about it…_

* * *

 _?_

Christ _it's crowded out here, and it doesn't look to be clearing out anytime soon. Which is really bad, because everywhere I look there's more Empty Trough initiates hanging around, all of them looking more nervous by the minute._

 _I need to work fast, or this Orangeman's March is pretty quickly gonna be turned into a Redman's March…_

 _Ah, there's my next target, kid either has the worst case of testicular swelling I've ever seen or he's got a grenade in his pocket. I smoothly insert myself in front of him and make eye contact, speaking in soothing tones as I reach out with my Magic._

" _Easy does it friend…you're going to watch the rest of the March without harming it in anyway or hurting any of the people participating. Once it is done, throw away any weapons or explosives you have in front of a police station, then go home and take a long nap."_

 _While I'm briefly worried by the kid's unnaturally wide eyes and slightly pale complexion as my hypnotization takes effect, I don't have time to worry about it as the group of marchers keeps moving at their own pace._

 _Quickly moving on I slip through the crowd and take stock of the targets neutralized so far. 5 rogue Mages and 7 poor bastards that got roped into this, so far so good. I doubt there's more than 10 initiates left among the crowd so at this point-_

 _Whatever thought was going through my head is abruptly interrupted as there's a deafening_ shriek _of terror and panic, followed shortly after by a few additional shouts of anger and stress._

 _And then my eye catches the grenade, spinning lazily through the air as it bounces once on the pavement, rolls into the procession of marchers…_

 _And detonates._

 _4 people are no more than a meter away from the thing when it goes off, the shrapnel lacerating them and blowing off limbs in a gruesome display that probably killed them within seconds, if not instantly._

 _3 others aren't so lucky._

 _One man collapses, pawing weakly at his neck since almost half of it is missing while another just dazedly sways back and forth before collapsing bonelessly and starts seizing, a neat hole through his head where a bit of metal punched a neat, smoking hole._

 _The last is desperately trying to hold his stomach together, a massive gouge taking out a chunk of his belly and threatening to spill his guts out onto the street. He doesn't last long as shock takes ahold and he collapses onto his side, intestines and other stuff I don't want to look too closely at spilling onto the pavement._

 _Everything is quiet for a split second…and then all Hell breaks loose, people running and screaming and what the_ fuck _happened?!_

 _And then I remember the kid with wide eyes and pale skin…_

 _Shit…shit shit SHIT! How the fuck did I_ miss _that?! If he was taking some kind of narcotic or adrenaline enhancer then the hypnotism would only make things_ worse _!_

 _I grit my teeth and desperately try to think of a way to salvage this situation…only to find a guy maybe 2 meters away from me with some kind of IED in his hand, fumbling with the fuse._

 _I don't hesitate for a moment and whip out my Dan Wesson 1911 pistol, pulling the trigger once and dropping the guy with a clean shot to the forehead that snaps his head back before he bonelessly crumples to the ground._

 _Apparently no good deed goes unpunished though, since a nearby cop saw the whole thing and, rightfully, assumed I just shot some random passerby dead since the bomb was out of his line of sight._

 _He aims his own firearm and without thinking I neatly sidestep…only for me to blanch as I realize what I just did, the cop's shot going wide and neatly perforating a nearby woman's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain and fall to her knees, where she's quickly knocked underfoot by the panicking crowd._

 _I'm just about to go help her when_ another _explosion goes off, causing more agonized screams and gunfire to break out while all sorts of EM vehicle sirens start to wail, creating a completely and utterly_ fucked _stampede of civilians._

 _I can only stand there, numb._

… _How the fuck did everything go so badly in just a few seconds?_

 _Why didn't my plan work? It was working, so why fucking_ didn't _it?!_

 _Training kicks in and I realize that me staying isn't going to help anybody, only make things worse._

 _Holstering my pistol and following the crowd in a sort of waking nightmare, I leave the massacre behind…_

* * *

 _?_

 _Dammit of all the stupid mistakes I could have made it had to be underestimating somebody's_ else's _stupidity!_

 _Stamping out my growing frustration I instead focus on doing something productive, like catching up to the fleeing Assholes._

 _They rather idiotically stuck to side-alleys, forgoing the cover a crowded city street would offer in favor of not drawing much attention._

Big _mistake._

 _I round a corner at a dead sprint and see the 3 rogue Mages in front of me, hauling 3 of my…Hell, I guess I could loosely call them 'friends' over their shoulders and arguing over where to head next._

 _I don't even blink and with a quick snap of my wrist a blade-heavy throwing knife embeds itself in one of the bastard's eye-socket, his body crumpling to the ground without any warning and his 2 friends blink dumbly._

 _Their hesitation costs them._

 _Before they can blink I'm right in the face of one of them, a more standard double-edged boot knife stabbing into his face through his right eyeball and lodging itself into the back of his skull._

 _I prefer the eyes. It's a convenient and low resistance way directly to the brain, as long as you have good aim and reflexes._

 _Which I have in spades._

 _I quickly turn towards the last remaining guy…and scowl as I see he backed away and is holding an impromptu shiv to Jenny's neck, her expression one of fear and terror._

 _Dammit Jenny…you really have the worst of luck, don't you?_

" _What the Hell are you freak?! Some Mage's attack Witch?!"_

 _I stonily glare at the panicking Jackass, not bothering to respond. Shit…he's being clever about this, holding Jenny in front of his face and vitals so that nothing I do will be instantly crippling. And no matter how fast I am, all it'll take is one quick thrust of that fucking shiv up into her throat and she'll be a goner. That blade is too thick and her body too small for the damage to be easily repairable, and healing spells aren't really my strength…I'm stuck._

 _Against every instinct I have, every iota of training, I blandly speak up with, "How about a deal?"_

 _He's silent for a second although I can clearly hear his tongue rasping over dry lips before he harshly replies, "W-what deal?"_

 _Got him._

" _Simple. You let the girl down in the middle of the alley between us and slowly back away until you're out of my sight. We go our separate ways, no harm no foul."_

 _His eyes dart back and forth, clearly tempted by the offer._

" _What reassurance do I have that you won't simply take me out once I let the girl go? And why are you so sure I won't just kill her anyway?"_

 _I try to ignore Jenny's teary face and respond with, "That's why she's between us. And I'm confident that you won't kill her because, well…if you do, there's nothing to stop me from slaughtering you on the spot, now is there?"_

 _There's an ugly look on his face at my words but he growls out, "Agreed…" regardless._

 _With slow and shaky steps he moves to the center of the corridor and slowly sets Jenny down before making his retreat. As soon as he slips around the corner I dash past the other 2 and Jenny, shouting over my shoulder, "Sorry about this! Get back to the Orphanage, you'll be safer there!"_

 _I mentally prepare myself for a high speed chase throughout the city, rush around the corner…and stop once I realize the other guy disappeared into a crowd, and that I can't sense his Magic presence anymore._

 _How, how the Hell did he get away?! The entire time I could track him no problem so how-_

 _I freeze as I realize I wasn't tracking them, I was tracking Jenny and the 2 others…Fuck!_

 _I can only grit my teeth and give up on the chase, knowing that without a doubt I failed miserably…_

* * *

 _?_

 _Damn…I never knew leftover, refrigerated fast food could taste so good, but holy_ shit _if it isn't the most magnificent thing ever after waking up from almost 2 days of Magically induced coma._

 _I cast a quick glance at Audrey and Eliza, the former quickly working on a nearby laptop to get us those airplane tickets while the latter is paranoidly looking around the apartment, eyes not resting in one place for more than a second._

 _Her actions bring a small smile to my face. She's obviously tired as Hell if the bags under her eyes are any indicator, but she's refused to take even a few minutes to rest._

 _That's a killer work ethic if ever I've seen one…that was a bad pun._

 _Heh…I wonder if in another life, without all the whole Monasteries, Heretic Gods and Magic business crap we would have made a good couple. Hard to say really. We spend so much of our life acting that it's hard to say if our 'real' personalities would have ever really meshed…_

 _Ok, what the fuck am I thinking? Shit, that whole fight with the God must have really screwed with me more than I thought…_

 _It's a nice dream though._

* * *

 _?_

 _"Sorry Eliza…I think Pandora wants to have a chat with me…do you mind-"_

 _I wave a hand negligently and reply, "Yah, I'll keep an eye out. Just try to remember what you 2 talk about this time."_

 _With that Jereth closes his eyes and seemingly falls unconscious again, leaving me with the job of making sure nothing comes by and eats him._

… _That kiss really had been like making out with an over barbecued steak, but…it had been kinda nice anyways. Not as nice as the one back during the Family Reunion, but-_

 _-Fucking goddamit! Ever since Audrey put that idea in my head it hasn't freaking_ left _!_

 _I sigh and rub my eyes, willing those thoughts away._

 _We're Esoterics…something like a normal relationship isn't in the cards for us. If there's ever been a romantically involved Esoteric couple that wasn't just about being fuck-buddies I've never heard of it._

… _Even if I wouldn't mind having the chance at something as comforting as a regular old relationship, at least once in my life…_

 _Keep it together Elizaveta, you've got a job to do._

* * *

Jereth?

With a Herculean effort I tear myself away from the constant stream of memories and cut the flow of Magic entirely, causing both of us to gasp and spend a few seconds sorting out who exactly we are.

Ok, testicles present…Jereth, I'm Jereth.

…Holy _shit_ that was not what I expected to happen at all…

A quick glance at the clock shows that hardly any time at all has passed, maybe a few seconds at best.

Jesus…it felt like _hours_ we were experiencing each other's memories.

And about that…

Our eyes meet and we both quickly look away, at a rare loss for words. That whole experience was frighteningly… _private_. As Esoterics having our own thoughts revealed in such an intimate manner is terrifying and awkward in equal extremes.

Eliza clears her throat after a few seconds of silence and slowly asks, "So…so what went wrong there?"

Grateful for the change of topic I reply with, "Well I made the connection as tentative and low powered as I could…I guess it's alot easier for memories and the like to cross over than I thought it would be…I'll probably have to use my Mindscape as an intermediary if that's what happens without any sort of filter…"

She just nods and neutrally says, "Well…if you don't need me anymore I'll uh…be in my room."

"Yah, thanks for the, well…assistance I guess. See you tomorrow."

Without further ado she stands up and walks out of the room.

I turn back to my desk…and promptly slam my head into the surface.

Wow. Just…wow.

The best-laid plans of mice and men, am I right?

Worst of all is that she saw all those embarrassing thoughts I had about us dating, never mind the whole scenario with the sex teacher thing!

GAAAAAH! How the Hell am I supposed to look her in the eye?!

* * *

Eliza

I close the door behind me…and promptly slam my head into the opposing wall.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

My face reddens at the just how damn… _intimate_ that whole mess was. Ugh…he saw that whole stupid test with the whole sex-ed thing! Oh GOD he knew what it was like to be _inside_ me!

My already red face blushes even further as that particular memory leads to the one where he was with, uhh…the _other_ woman.

Shit.

I take a deep breath and calm myself down.

Until I remember the though Jereth had about us…ugh, _dating_.

In another reality of all things...

Audrey's words come back to me and I frantically shake my head in response. C'mon, there's no chance of that actually happening, right?

Right?

…

* * *

Jereth

The door suddenly opens and Eliza walks in, the slightest of blushes still on her face…then again my complexion probably isn't much better.

"Jereth?"

"So…what's u-"

She grabs my head in that surprisingly strong grip of hers-

-and promptly lays a soft kiss on my cheek, before quickly walking out the room, the door once again re-slamming itself behind her.

…

…

…

Somehow that was more enjoyable than than the kiss we shared at the Family Reunion.

I…I think I'm just gonna go to sleep right now. There's no way in _Hell_ I'm going to be getting any work done tonight.

So I do so.

With a massive, goofy-ass grin on my face.

* * *

Eliza

Well, it's official.

I'm the worst Esoteric in the world.

I collapse face-first onto my bed and let out a groan into the pillow.

Fucking hormones…

Against my better judgement I pull out my phone and text _Audrey_ of all people.

[Hey r u there? Need to ask you something]

I set the device down…and have to immediately pick it back up as it receives a message that was received at light speed pace.

[Heerwhatproblemtell!]

…Someone is _way_ too enthusiastic right now. I just heave another heavy sigh and decide to be blunt with her.

[Stuff happened and then I kissed Jereth. For real kiss, not haha kiss. The fuck do I do now?]

This message is a bit slower in coming but when it does I hopefully read it…and almost chuck my phone at the wall in aggravation.

She sent an open mouth emoji with a hot dog next to it. 3 guesses what that fucking means!

[WHY DO I EVEN TALK TO YOU?!]

* * *

.

.

From the Notes of Creele

(Monastic Exoteric, Second in Command of the North American Branch)

In the interest of my own sanity I have decided to compile a list (which will be ever-changing I imagine) of Jereth's Authorities and their myriad effects. Thus far his Authorities have been derived from Deities comprising the Triglav, while even more unprecedented is that he has been given more than 1 Authority from both Veles and Perun, although Svarog only imparted one Authority, we can assume from now on that it will be one Authority per deity slain. Thus far Jereth has acquired 8 Authorities.

From the God Veles:

 **World Tree Usurper:** Based off of the legend when Veles offered a grieving widow passage with his flocks in order to heal, angering Perun, this Authority summons any trees, birds or amphibians nearby to attack Jereth's enemy. While the trees can be controlled according to his will, he cannot create them from nothing and must use the available flora to be effective.

This Authority cannot be activated unless someone other than himself is attacked and injured, additionally he must consider the attacked person to be an ally, friend or innocent bystander.

Incantation: _"Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

 **Serpent's Skin** : Veles was considered to be a shapeshifter in many Slavic legends and he used this trait in order to avoid Perun's attacks which would have otherwise struck him down. Jereth considers this power to be very well suited for his work as an Esoteric, and is already planning to use it's powers of concealment and deception to it's fullest.

This is a viable strategy since apparently not even other Campione can tell if he is using this Authority or not. When Salvatore Doni, an incredibly instinctive and observant fighter, encountered Jereth using this Authority he didn't take notice of it's activation or it's effect.

The only restrictions this Authority seems to have is that the user must have a clear image of the appearance they wish to take (a walk in the park for any Monastic) and stay within 10 meters of at least 1 other Human being. We're not sure why 10 meters, perhaps something to do with the distance Sheep would maintain from their shepherd? Jereth's thoughts on the matter were, "Who cares _why_ it works if we know _how_ it works?"

Incantation: _"Slither through the fields of lightning and thunder, deceive our foe and live to fight another day._ **Serpent's Skin!** "

 **Weaving of Black Wool** : The Authority Jereth considers to be the most valuable, and potentially overpowering, of Veles's repertoire. This power affords Jereth the ability to 'see' and 'weave' the very fabric of Magic itself. This sounds impressive, although largely useless against other Campione and Gods due to their naturally strong resistance against Magic, until you consider the possibilities.

Jereth has been experimenting continuously with this Authority, attempting to find out just what this strange ability is capable of. So far he hasn't found any discernible limits to what **Black Wool** can do given enough time.

He has successfully engraved spell effects onto armor and weapons (similar to how our body engravings automatically enhance our strength when Magic is pushed into them), begun creating several new pieces of Magic and proven that he can both alter or destroy Spells that have either been created or are being created.

Jereth is confident that given the time to do so he can create original spells that are capable of matching Authority level Magic, even if they aren't as efficient as the original powers themselves since they are fueled by Jereth's own Magic power rather than through some other effect.

An additional benefit to this Authority is that he's proven able to combine it with **Forge of the Father** and directly inscribe spells onto the works he's created. While already very powerful, Jereth is convinced that, given the opportunity to learn and experiment, he can create weaponry or armor on the level of ancient artifacts created by master craftsmen of millennia past.

This power requires no incantation although it has two strange drawbacks. The first is that whenever it's activated Jereth's eyes glow in strange, shifting patterns of color. Seeing as how this rather obviously telegraphs when he is using it he has taken to wearing special contact lenses during combat. The last wrinkle is that as of now he can only keep it activated for about 12 hours at a time before a rather…fitting price is paid. Once he de-activated the Authority during one of these hours long sessions his eyes were immediately assailed by a pain that he so eloquently described as, "Getting fucked in the eye-socket by a barb wire cock."

He's more careful to time his usage now.

From the God Perun:

 **Father of Storms** : This Authority allows it's user to create a lightning storm wherever and whenever they wish, as well as alter it's ferocity. However, Jereth said that summoning a storm from almost nothing rapidly left him in borderline hypothermia, meaning that any fight should be ended quickly if such a method is used. What he instead discovered was that using an already existing storm has practically no consequences whatsoever. Even physically moving the weather formation from one location to another takes trivial amounts of effort.

While actually being able to summon the storm is impressive, Jereth's level of control over the actual lightning isn't as awe-inspiring. According to him trying to precisely hit targets with the lightning strikes is a hit-or-miss proposition at best (excuse the pun).

Incantation: _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

 **Perun's Stones** : While we're unsure as to whether this can be considered an Authority, since it has effects and perks more akin to an avatar, it requires a chant nonetheless, so we'll just go ahead and call it it's own Authority.

Invoking this power arms Jereth with Perun's fulgurite axe and bow, along with all the powers they contain. Having these weapons active greatly increases a Campione's already substantial resistance against poisons and Magic, while other Lightning based attacks will be either useless or mitigated. Obviously we haven't been able to test how effective this Authority is at controlling other Campione's lightning Authorities.

Regardless there appears to be almost no cost to using this 'Authority' and should one of the weapons be broken, they can be re-made almost instantaneously. After all, fulgurite is easy to make when you have a lightning storm under your control.

Jereth mentioned that he found the electrical storm much easier to manipulate when using the Stones, able to use the weapons almost like a conducting stick to control the lightning strikes.

Incantation: _"Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** "

 **Golden Apples** : By far the most immediately lethal of Jereth's available Authorities are the Golden Apples, Perun's quintessential ace in the hole. Initial testing by Jereth made it clear that while powerful, this Authority comes with a great deal of limiting factors. First of all is the necessary requirements for it to be activated. The enemy has to verbally state their intention to either hurt, defeat or kill Jereth or people he considers close to him. This requirement likely came about from Perun's role as a guardian against Veles, being unable to use his most destructive power unless forced to.

Any opponent with half a working brain and prior knowledge of this Authority's requirements can easily circumnavigate it, simply not stating their intent to do harm. Also Jereth has very shaky control over the actual Authority itself. He's unable to summon all three 'Apples' as of now, only managing one. He also has to keep the Authority physically contained in his hand, if he tries to have it orbit him, or even throw it, it rapidly dissipates with large scale destruction as a result.

But these requirements seem fair once you consider just how lethal this Authority really is. The **Golden Apples** are nothing more than ball lightning, but not just any old lightning. At the heart of the orb of electricity sits a micro-singularity, the power source keeping the ball from spreading outwards violently. Any opponent hit directly by this will find themselves burnt from the highly compressed lightning shell or torn to pieces once the singularity reaches their body, in fact it ripped straight through Svarog's armor and skin without the slightest bit of resistance, a terrifying display of lethality if you ask me.

A very telegraphed move, but _very_ powerful.

Incantation: _"He grabbed three golden apples And threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** "

From the God Svarog:

 **Forge of the Father** : Svarog was often associated with metalwork and was considered the Slavic approximation of Hephaestus, and this Authority certainly continues that comparison.

The requirements for using this Authority are quite simple. It needs to be used over an active volcano…and that's it.

The more complicated part is the actual effects the Authority has.

When used, a large ball of molten rock and metal is levitated above the lip of the volcano, the raw material that's used to create the metals that will be crafted into something usable.

Jereth described using it as if his body became the very flow of magma itself, his muscles and mind working in tandem to bring about whatever creation he can envision. So far he's created many different kind of melee weapons and various armor pieces, but is still working on creating more complicated things. There are also limits to what can be created using this Authority. Synthetic materials like plastics and composites are either impossible to create or Jereth simply hasn't found a method to do so yet, so unfortunately mass producing magically enhanced modern firearms and the like is off the table for now.

More's the pity.

Anyway, there are a few interesting perks to the actual weapons and armor or whatever created using this Authority. Jereth can summon whatever he's created with this Authority with zero incantation and almost zero Magic strength expended, initial estimates suggest he could summon thousands, if not tens of thousands of spear sized objects before his reserves start to become dangerously low. A slight downside to the summoning is that said tools appear in a blaze of fire and sparks, not exactly the most stealthy of methods.

Not that the Bat-Gwai cares, he friggin' loves eye-catching stuff like that.

Continuing with the conditions, there's one that could be considered extremely limiting by most, but not by us.

Namely being, whatever construct Jereth makes using this Authority can only be used by someone he considers 'worthy' of using it.

You can see the difficulty this might present.

When testing this out he gave a random civilian on the street a kitchen knife he'd made and asked them to cut a vegetable for him, citing some weird excuse about him being a street vendor. As soon as the civvy had made to start chopping, the knife disappeared in a flash of flame, requiring a rather hasty bout of hypnotism.

Not that this bothers us overmuch, in fact it could be downright beneficial. Jereth considers anyone who's trained by the Monasteries to be automatically worthy of his creations, having had first-hand experience of just how brutal our training can be, as well as the sacrifices we make over the course of our lives, however long or short they end up being.

He may not like every Monastic in existence, but he doesn't deny that they are, without a doubt, worthy of handling his creations.

Other than that things are rather straightforward. He can dispel the things created with a simple mental command, or leave them summoned and they'll automatically dispel themselves after 24 hours.

The only real downside is that the actual act of using the Authority, the creation process itself, is heavily taxing in terms of Magic power expended.

As of now Jereth estimates that he could run Forge of the Father for 8 hours maximum before bleeding himself completely dry, an impressive cost considering Campione's incredible reserves of Magic.

Incantation: _"Place of the Sun, Creator of Metal and Fire, awaken from restful slumber and stoke the fires of the Great Blacksmith once more!_ **Forge of the Father!** "

From the Divine Beast Fenrir:

 **Gleipnir** : Not the strongest or most versatile of the Bat-Gwai's Authorities, but perhaps that is to be expected from a being that was only slightly above the level of a Divine Beast. Using **Gleipnir** Jereth can summon up to 3 metal fetters that can be used to restrain or immobilize an opponent. The only catch is that physical contact must be made in order to apply the fetter, he can't just will it into existence on somebody. Some initial testing with this Authority revealed that a single fetter can easily restrain a normal Human, even talented Mages with Witch ancestry such as Elizaveta found themselves unable to break free of the trap, and Jereth believes that it can impair abilities to turn incorporeal and similar things like that. Additionally he can also combine the 3 separate fetters into 1 exceedingly strong trap, something that will likely be neccesary against stronger targets or those that can Magically enhance their strength.

This is the first Authority Jereth has earned that let's him manifest an Avatar (Provided we ignore the pseudo Avatar that is **Perun's Stones** ), said Avatar being the wolf Fenrir himself. This Avatar can be fed Magic power to allow him to grow in size, all the way to his original state that was roughly the size of a small yacht. Fenrir is also exceedingly obedient and receptive to Jereth's commands, acting more like a normal house pet around him than it does a deified beast.

Leave it to the Bat-Gwai to do something as utterly idiotic as use a Divine Beast as a Companion Dog…

Incantation: _"_ _Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!** "

* * *

 **Whew, that chapter went longer than I thought it would. That's what happens when you end up with not having a real good transition planned out and have to combine chapters XD  
**

 **All that said a bit more of both Eliza and Jereth's past as well as a closer look at how they feel about certain events was covered, alongside the introduction of the Xul Sharur members who'll be serving a very important role farther down the story, once everybody finds out the _real_ reason the Xul Sharur was created all those millenia ago (I feel like the Riddler if he was a cocktease, dropping all these awful promises of secrets).**

 **Next chapter is gonna feature a very special event...a showdown between Jereth's worst matchup among all the living Devil Kings.**

 **Kshail: Oh GOD I want to explain about the Lovecraftian mythos and the purpose they have in this story, as well as _what_ exactly they are (They're not TRUE Heretic Gods in this sense) but doing so would give away a _massive_ plot point that's revealed around CH 42 or so. The pain...but otherwise the Monasteries have never, _ever_ worshiped the Godslayer with 10 lives. Idolized and respected him? Yes, but deifying the guy who was able to stand toe-to-toe against the KotE for years and years, even mutually killing each other when he was at his strongest, is a BIG no-no. They're painfully aware what unchecked worship can bring about. Thanks for all the reviews and thoughts, it's a good check on my plot zeal :D**

 **HelpfulNudge: Thanks, and yep like I hinted above the Xul Sharur have a more important role than 'just' being the Campione's enforcers, they were created for a specific task that no one _quite_ knows about yet.**

 **pwashington: THAT would be an interesting conversation to hold. Unfortunately Esoterics are kinda handicapped when it comes to having anything approaching a normal relationship lol.**

 **Guest: Urgh...I chose my words carefully, don't worry, but to explain would again be jumping into spoiler zone XD And yes, spelling Nyarlathotep is a right pain, freaking ridiculous grammar on that XD**


	31. Chapter 25: Test Myself

Chapter 25: Test Myself

Jereth

(17 weeks after the birth of the 8th)

"…I need a mountain retreat just like this one."

My words go unheeded, seeing as how I'm sort of alone right now, and I give a small snort of amusement.

Talking to yourself is totally normal of course, it's only when you start going 'wait, _what_ did you say?' that you should start seeking help.

"Halt! State your name and business in this holy territory!"

I give a brief shake of my head and re-focus on the 2 people in front of me. Shaved heads and Chinese features alongside silk outfits with frog buttons…yah, these 2 are from the Holy Cult of the Five Mountains all right.

If I'm already running into these goofballs then I must be headed in the right direction.

Offering a friendly smile and wave I decide to take a page from Tim's book and reply, "My name is Haywood. Haywood Jablome."

Their stares don't waver a millimeter and I roll my eyes in response. Apparently my joke was lost in translation somewhere…

"Anyway, as for my business…well I'm seeking one Luo Cuilian. Or if that name doesn't ring a bell, how about Luo Hao?"

Seeing their expressions turn into one of shock and wariness, even if only for a brief moment, I can't help but snicker and archly ask, "Oh? Is there something wrong with me doing so?"

The one on the left adamantly nods and stonily replies, "Yes, there is. Her Eminence does not wished to be disturbed. Should she be disturbed, there will be dire consequences for all. You may not pass."

"…Dammit man, that opportunity was _perfect_ for a Gandalf impersonation. _'_ _You Shall Not Pass!'_ and all. Way to blow it jackass."

Yet again my attempt at humor goes over their heads as they smoothly slide into Martial Arts stances, A Kung Fu Tiger and Leopard mix.

Aw, that's cute!

With a quick activation of **Black Wool** I do a basic bit of telekinesis and send the 2 of them flying through the air, startled shouts marking their passing.

They'll probably end up a few kilometers away, so plenty of time for me to find my way around Mount Lu.

I let out a breath that fogs the air slightly and start merrily whistling to myself as I continue onwards, confident Hao will find me eventually. I mean, it's not like I'm trying to hide or anything, I'm practically broadcasting my presence as I walk.

* * *

…The scenery out here, while pristine, is kinda samey, enough so that I find my attention wandering.

More specifically, it wanders back to a certain petite Witch that eats up some of the world's best trained fighters for breakfast, who had apparently harbored more than merely friendly thoughts about me.

The morning after our little trip down memory lane had been…awkward, to vastly understate things. Ironically enough it was our skill at dancing around the issue, courtesy of our Monastic training, that had made the whole morning such a mood killer. We'd been completely professional about it, but that in itself had been telling. Normally we're insulting each other without a care in the world.

It'd actually been a relief of sorts when an assignment had come up that Eliza could take on.

It's giving us a chance to sort through our own mess of emotions and discipline without worrying about having to look the other person in the eye.

…

How fucking pathetic is that? 2 hardcore killers with iron self-control and mental conditioning, unable to handle a bit of elementary school level romance…Ugh.

As for why I'm traipsing through the Jiangxi Providence though? Simply put I felt like I've plateaued these past couple days. While I finally got a working bit of armor from using Svarog's Authority, I still need to find a teacher so that I can create higher quality stuff. Add in my relatively stagnant physical and Magical skills, and I quickly came to realize I needed something to shake me up, something to light a fire under my ass, so to speak.

Hence, why I'm seeking out the one Campione I'm _certain_ will pound me into the dirt. If Doni was a rough matchup for me, then Luo Hao is a certified _nightmare_. Unless I get lucky and can hit them with lightning, my whole fighting style centers on using physical or close-range weaponry and Authorities, something Hao excels at.

So yah. Not the best of odds for me.

On that note…I think something is following me.

Or perhaps, some _one_.

I honestly wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for one little detail. Part of our training as Monastics is to learn how to read the fine print of an environment, learning what's natural for whatever place we're working in and what isn't.

Take this mountain for example. Normal sounds include the occasional rustling of snow as a hare or fox bounds through it, an occasional flapping of wings as some enterprising bird decides to brave the cold, the whisper of the every-so-often breeze as it eases through the trees and leaves…and it's this last bit that tips me off.

My senses were already pretty sharp even before becoming a Godslayer, and now with that additional benefit I can't help but notice an odd sound the wind makes as it meanders its way through the trees, almost as if there's a weirdly shaped oval causing it to waver…

I just keep walking for now, slowly getting closer and closer to the top when another gust makes it's way across the mountain and yup.

Pretty sure the person I'm looking for has been shadowing me for awhile now.

"I mean, I'm flattered and all, but is watching me wander aimlessly really all that entertaining to you, your Eminence?"

A regal voice seems to originate from the mountain itself, the tone equal parts amused and disinterested.

"Oh? I had not been aware that you were conscious of my presence."

"Well it didn't look like you were gonna stab me in the back or anything, so I figured let sleeping dogs lie."

"Hmph! Are you equating me with a mutt? This is most certainly a new form of insult, one that requires a new form of punishment if I were to comment on it..."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her lack of social skills and instead reply, "It's just a turn of phrase. And I actually came out here to ask you for a favor."

With a strange action that looks like it twists the air itself Luo Hao reveals herself before dropping down to the snow below without causing the slightest imprint in it. She's wearing some kind of elaborate ruqun outfit, consisting of various shades of red, with no shoes to speak of so it's probably just another weird bit of her martial training I guess.

I imagine most people would be entranced by her beauty, whether they're equipped with penises or not, but the knowledge that this lovely lady is the cause of Gods only know how much irreverent destruction, and is unable to hold anything resembling a normal conversation, makes for a _great_ softener.

"Oh? You wish to ask for a favor of the great Luo Hao? And just what would a Godslayer have to offer in return for this supposed assistance?"

Heh, she figured out what I am easily enough. Although in retrospect that's nothing too impressive, it's kinda hard for anyone with a basic sense of Magic to mistake a Campione for anything else that takes on Human form…

"Perhaps you'd like to hear the favor first? It might help you in deciding what compensation you'd like."

An insulted look comes to her face and she blandly replies, "You imply that I need assistance? That is a very bold assumption for you to make, Godling."

This time I actually sigh and dryly respond, "Look, this'll go alot faster if you stop assuming everything I say is some sort of insult."

"You suggest otherwise? All I have heard thus far is naught _but_ insults."

Resisting the urge to facepalm I just go ahead and say my piece, screw the consequnces.

"I'd like to have a match with you. A duel, a fight, a scrap on a _Lei Tai_ , whatever you want to call it."

She's quiet for a moment before one immaculate eyebrow raises and she archly asks, "Oh? While an interesting proposal, what reason would I have to entertain your request? Of more importance, what makes you think yourself _worthy_ of such a boon?"

I'm about to launch into one of my usual Esoteric spiels of half-truths and misdirections…and then remember who I'm talking too.

If there's one other person on this Earth as conversationally challenged as Doni is, it's Luo Hao. I can just tell her the truth and she'll either forget I exist once we part ways, or more likely she won't bother to tell anyone else in the first place.

Letting a bit of consternation show on my face I slowly explain, "I became a Godslayer a few months ago, and since then I've slowly realized…well, for lack of a better explanation, I feel like I've hit a roadblock. I'm not sure how to continue increasing my strength, so I decided to look for you, one who's often accredited with being one of the strongest Campione in centuries. Maybe fighting you will shed some light on my problem."

She's silent for a quite some time…before a royal smile appears on her spotless features.

"Oh ho! Allow me to offer congratulations! You realized what maladies you far faster than I did! For Godslayers there are precious few opportunities to _truly_ test our strength. It took me a great many years, if not decades, before I realized that worthy foes are a rare thing indeed, and that in turn can lead to stagnation and slothfulness. What you are feeling is merely natural for beings such as ourselves. Also…"

She runs a critical eye over me before lightly smiling.

"I can see you are no stranger to fighting and death, young as you are. Very well! I, Luo Hao, accept your challenge! I have faith you won't disappoint me Child, show me what you are capable of!"

…Well that went from 0 to 100 real quick. Ah well, I got what I came for, even if her diagnosis is only half-right.

Letting my excited grin show I settle into a basic _Krav Maga_ stance, upper body slightly turned, fists marginally raised and legs spread apart a bit.

Against this fighting monster, best keep it simple and lethal.

As for said monster, she just politely stares at me without moving a muscle, not adopting any sort of martial arts stance whatsoever. She's either not taking me seriously or, somewhat more likely, she's like Doni in that she's so accustomed to her skills that any sort of regimented style would likely just be a formality.

Might as well test the waters then.

Carefully inching forward, taking my time and keeping a wary eye on my Elder Sister as I do so, I wait until I'm about one meter away from her before making the first move of this match.

Nothing fancy, just a lightning fast jab towards her nose that'll hopefully cause some kind of damage.

Except my punch was somehow a little short, stopping just short of her face by no more than a centimeter.

…except I _know_ it wasn't short.

"So you're pretty fast then."

That cheerful smile of hers doesn't budge an inch, her head merely tilting to the side as she asks, "Oh? Perhaps you are just slow?"

…Ouch. My ears are burning from that one.

I don't bother responding and instead snap my leg up into a low kick that would have brought the tip of my toe into her kneecap…had she not seemingly blinked backwards a step and my foot sails through empty air.

Shit, she must be doing that weird martial arts thing she does…how do they describe it again? Some woo-woo concept like, 'finding the shortest distance between 2 points'?

Just call it inertialess and/or frictionless movement would yah?

Giving an irritated shake of my head I take a short breath and adopt a more defensive stance, inviting Hao to attack me. If I can't hit her while on the offensive, maybe I can take advantage of her having to get close to me while on the defensive…

"Giving up on attacking already? Perhaps I underestimated you…"

I'm about to respond with something no doubt witty before she suddenly blinks in front of me, left arm already streaking toward my chest, palm facing outwards.

Ok, here goes nothing. Hao favors close range combat, using strikes loaded with Qi, Chakra, Magic, Hemoglobin laxatives or whatever the fuck you want to call it. Long story short she can seriously fuck up your insides with nothing more than a glancing blow if you're not prepared.

Hopefully **W** **e** **aving of Black Wool** will leave me prepared, otherwise my innards are about to resemble something resembling crimson oatmeal.

With my eyes able to see all the various skeins of Magic floating about the highly compressed energy Hao has in her strike stands out like a signal flare. A split second before her blow hits home I force my own magic to gather at the point of the strike-

-and blunt her own attack without a second to spare, the force of her thrust still spinning me off to the side before I can plant my feet and regain my balance.

I pull out the neck of my shirt and glance down at my left pec, scowling as there's already one _heck_ of a bruise forming.

Well…could be worse. If I hadn't done anything that hit probably would have squished my heart real good.

Hao's reaction makes the pain totally worth it though, as her expression ever so briefly shows bafflement before it swiftly turns into one of merriment.

"Hoh? You were able to blunt my attack, this is a most pleasant turn of events! Most would merely dodge, yet you have a way to deflect them that isn't readily obvious…very well, let us continue!"

Not waiting for a response she suddenly launches a flurry of strikes that, if not for **Black Wool** , I would neither be able to see nor survive.

But I do, thank my lucky stars.

The very same trick that makes her hits so lethal, that burst of Magic that would blow right through my defenses, makes her attacks predictable to an extent. For all their speed, her palm strikes are still painfully linear, and that energy moulding she does is obvious when you have an Authority as perceptive as mine. Seeing the path her blows will travel allows me a split-second to either twist my body out of the way, redirect her palms with slight movements of my own or, worst case scenario, take the hit and use **Black Wool** to blunt the damage dealt.

I'm not sure how long this little exchange goes on for, her arms flashing in and out of existence and me rapidly dodging left right and center, it could have been seconds or minutes for all I know, but just like that a sudden opportunity presents itself in a moment of overconfidence on Luo Hao's part.

She pulls her right arm back farther than normal, no more than a centimeter or 2, but it's enough. That extra distance it has to travel allows me to slip underneath her jab and cross-lock my arms over hers, my hands grasping her shoulder and preventing her from twisting away.

She has enough time to briefly look embarrassed at her obvious slip-up before I _slam_ my knee into her side with as much force as I can muster, sending her flying a good 5 meters to the side where she roughly skids to a halt, no longer gliding across the snow and leaving clear divots in it.

Heh…I wonder how many people in the world can claim to have landed a clean hit on my Eldest Sister?

A musical chuckle interrupts my thoughts as I notice Hao straighten herself with no obvious discomfort and reality re-asserts itself.

That hit was the result of a fluke and had it not happened we would still be locked in that dance, one which I would have lost. My arms could only have taken so much abuse before they either stiffened up or she landed a lucky bone shot and that would have been that.

…This sucks.

"It is rather embarrassing for one of my caliber to make such a simple error as underestimating one's foe, but I would be a poor ruler indeed if I ignored the occasional shortcoming…Child, what is your name?"

"Jereth. No surname, although if you want to call me Jereth Sexybeast then I-"

"Feel honored then young warrior! Voban, Salvatore, Alec, Godou…and now Jereth! Truly, this generation of Devil Kings is _full_ of interesting foes…"

My instincts start triggering warning bells in my brain as her aura seems to spike and her smile somehow becomes even more terrifyingly beautiful.

"Shall we begin our contest in earnest then?"

* * *

watch?v=yFGQDdQ2lYc (The Matrix Reloaded soundtrack Chateau)

 _"Last year we fought where the Sang-kan flows, This year it was Onion River Road. We've washed our swords in the Eastern Sea, Grazed our horses on Tian Shan's snowy side. A thousand miles are not enough for this war, our armies grow old in their armor!_ **Dragon's Roar and Tiger's Howl!** _"_

Well, in retrospect this is a pretty shit time to actually field test my new armor…but hey! Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk.

My body is briefly wreathed in flames and smoke before I feel the comforting weight of my latest creation from **Forge of the Father** settle around me, a mottled grey suit of steel armor modeled vaguely after the Milanese style. Briefly shrugging my shoulders to get the fit right I slip on the helmet and take a deep breath as Hao's first attack hits home.

She must be starting off easy because instead of tearing the surrounding tree's out of the ground they merely sway alarmingly, the pressure enough to knock a grown man on his ass but that's about it. With the spells I layered all over my suit as well as my own enhanced strength I barely even feel it.

" _Husbandmen of slaughter, the Huns, Have sown the yellow desert with our bones. Long ago the Qin built the Great Wall, Now it's the Han who light the signal beacon. All night long the flames flicker, Year in year out, the war lingers!"_

Her next verse of song kicks things up a notch, the already strong wind suddenly feeling more like a pissed off Hurricane than it does a nasty Spring breeze. I take a deep breath and crouch down, **Weaving of Black Wool** once again coming to the rescue. No matter how strong the armor it won't help keep me attached to the ground, so a slightly different approach is required. While Mount Lu may not have the most prominent of Ley Lines, it still has a decent sized one running underneath it, one that I can see with **Black Wool** , shining like some sort of neon rainbow in the sky.

Well, under the sky really…fucking whatever. The point is, a quick binding of my Magic to the Line beneath me more or less anchors my body with the strength of the planet itself.

Hao's winds are pretty strong, sure…but I don't think they're gonna be moving continents anytime soon.

So when centuries old Cypress and Banyan trees are unceremoniously ripped from the ground and intermixed with untold tons of displaced mountain soil I don't lose my head and merely hunker down behind my upraised arms, preparing to ride out the storm, so to speak.

And _boy_ what a storm it is…

Winds easily in excess of 300 Km/h and the noise is freaking unbelievable, sounding like some sort of giant metallic wolf got ahold of a megaphone and just started howling it's head off.

I briefly crack open an eye and find myself in the center of what most would call a real bastard of a tornado, shadowy figures that are no doubt uprooted flora and stone appearing like ghosts amidst the dark brown gusts.

One of those said figures suddenly barrels towards me and I minutely shift my body so that an errant branch almost 4 meters long bounces off my shoulder pauldron with a harsh scraping noise instead of smacking me in the head. After that I just close my eyes and let my instincts do the blocking, minute shifts of balance keeping anything vital from being hit and allowing the armor do it's job.

After what feels like hours, but was probably only like 2 minutes or something, the gale dies down and with the sound of a dying avalanche all the debris and other shit comes to settle. I heave a thankful sigh that that particular phase is over with and glance around, whistling to myself in appreciation. The entire area for a kilometer or 2 around looks like it was ground zero for a particularly nasty bombing…Hell, in some spots the ground was torn apart almost 2 meters deep.

"So what are the environmentalist guys gonna say about this? Or are you just gonna use **Fragrant Hundred Grass, Thousand Flower Profuse Blooming** to regrow everything?"

Without so much as a swish of cloth Hao leisurely strolls her way through the wreckage and idly muses, "Hmm, a consequence I had not considered…although the commoners concerns are quite below my attention, I would, again, make a poor ruler should I not correct my own wrongs when doing so would be trivial."

She turns her full attention on me and amusedly says, "I would criticize your method of withstanding my assault as artless and lacking in any warrior pride…but you yet stand seemingly unharmed. There is an undeniable grace to mere… brute force I suppose..."

Ok, the way she said 'brute force' made it feel like a ghost just licked my balls. How about I change the subject?

"So what next? A more direct confrontation?"

That chillingly happy smile again.

"But of course!"

No sooner does the last syllable leave her mouth than a Qiang style spear appears in her hand from thin air and she yet again blinks forward, a brutally simple thrust of the weapon aiming right for my throat.

I quickly jump back to buy myself a bit of time, although she doesn't hesitate in the slightest and spins once, giving her spear extra momentum to stab through my chestplate-

-which is halted with a metallic _bang_ as an Aspis style shield appears in my left hand, blunting her spear while in my right a Xiphos short sword materializes amidst flaming sparks and I stab towards her heart.

Not missing a beat she quickly retracts her spear and flips it on it's side, the haft blocking my sword as it's guard catches on the weapon, my blade skidding to a stop as it locks onto the lance in between us. Making a snap decision of my own I strong arm the edge of my shield into our interlocked weapons, breaking her Qiang with a loud _crack_ and shower of splinters, although she answers in kind as a downward chop of her hand catches the flat-edge of my sword and snaps it right in half.

I growl in frustration and slam the shield forward, bodily catching her off-guard and forcing her back.

" _Bright swords flash, brave men fall and die!"_

I'm caught completely off guard as he suddenly thrusts outward with both arms, her splayed palms squarely striking my shield and throwing me back several meters, the already powerful hits further amplified by **Dragon's Voice** , the shockwaves adding some serious kick to her attacks.

I bounce off the ground before awkwardly rolling to my feet and ruefully glancing down at my shield, 2 giant handprints showing where Hao struck home.

China's freakishly strong girl indeed…

" _Predator of the night, heed the call and seek our enemies backs. Aeger Labrum."_

I ready the spell to summon my trusty old _Aeger_ , but don't bring it out quite yet.

We'll have this be a surprise.

Hao darts forward, another spear forming in her hands and I materialize a great axe in my hands before swinging downwards, the motion painfully slow and telegraphed. I catch a glimpse of her rightfully smirking since such a lame attack would never hit…before a smirk of my own appears as the axe disappears in a flash of dying flame, a midnight Hisshou style knife manifesting in it's place.

Her eyes briefly widen as she swiftly flips her spear upwards to block-

-only for the Aeger's shadow extension to cut right through the thing and land a solid slash across her chest, a deep cut almost 3 centimeters long appearing with a steady trickle of ruby blood to show for my efforts.

A satisfied grin appears on my face…until she shouts out, _"Dafengwutian!"_ and her hand practically warps to my breastplate before I can react, a look of supreme concentration on her face.

Well shi-

 _BANG!_

…Bang indeed. Enhanced armor, body engravings, Magical resistance…she just blew through all of those. A pained wheeze escapes my mouth, said wheeze quickly turning into a wet cough and I'm pretty sure that wetness is caused by my body juice not staying inside me where it belongs.

I stagger to my feet regardless, wondering how the Hell I ended up on the ground in the first place, and wince at the view that greets me when I look down. I thought the dents on my shield had been bad, but the front of my armor looks like someone took to it with a sledgehammer and railroad spike…

I dispel it with a pained grunt and manage to breathe a little easier before I glance back at Hao to see how she's doing.

Alot better than me judging by her non-slouched posture, but the cut I made on her chest is still freely bleeding, and there's an odd look of respect on her face at this point.

"Sullying my clothing is an occasion rare enough as it is…to make me bleed through such direct methods though…long has it been since such an event has occurred."

A playful smile crosses her face and she happily chirps, "But perhaps I should have expected no less from one who is trained so extensively in the way of the kill…and little else."

I snort despite the sharp pain it causes me and dryly retort, "Oh, what tipped you off?"

"The way you fight…it is both irreverent, yet planned. Lethal, yet lackadaisical. Something unique to those who fight to win, or those who hold the promise of death in their hearts…"

That gets a chuckle from me.

"Kind of a dramatic way to say that I'm not above fighting dirty, isn't it?"

"But a far more flattering and romantic one, wouldn't you agree?"

"…No arguments here. Now, shall we wrap things up? That last hit of yours really did a number on me…"

A look of serenity is her response, along with, "A shame, you offered an interesting challenge, being able to respond with either weapon or fist…but very well, we shall conclude this contest at your request! I will illuminate your path with the flames of your defeat!"

Well that was certainly a dramatic proclamation.

I push that thought aside as a flaming aura seems to surround her and she loudly chants, _"A great force is exerted! Great force vanquishes small evil!"_

As the last bit of her song dies away a giant golden statue of some ripped Buddha looking dude appears, standing just shy of 15 meters tall with arms imperiously crossed over it's chest.

Hmm…not something I can tackle in my current state, given my all too likely bruised lungs and potentially cracked ribs.

Well…it's a good thing I have a proxy.

"Get em' Fenrir."

A soft swish of fur is the only sign of the giant Wolf's appearance, fully grown at 18 meters long and almost 20 tall if he decided to stand on his hind legs. A low growl that sounds more like tectonic plates grinding together issues from his throat and I can't help but grin.

Having an Avatar is _awesome_.

"Go get em' boy!"

Not needing any more encouragement Fenrir charges forward, almost silent on it's feet with only the sound of his pelt rippling in the wind to mark his passing.

It's clash with the Buddha Avatar, however, is anything _but_ quiet.

"Smashing punch!"

At Luo Hao's command the statue throws a brutal downward strike that Fenrir slips around, although the maneuver forces it to abandon it's charge as the fist hits the ground with enough force to crater the stone and send rock chips flying everywhere.

"Sweeping punch!"

A brutal rotation of it's body has the statue's fist tear out of the ground and go screaming towards my Wolf, only for the slippery guy to lay flat on the ground as it's attack flies overhead, only mussing it's fur slightly. Taking advantage of the brief overextension Fenrir leaps up and is about to wrap it's jaws around the Buddha's head when Hao shouts, "Chin-Na! Seizing lock!", and the statue suddenly raises it's forearms and blocks Fenrir's attempt at a grab before swiftly wrapping it's forearms around the Great Wolf's neck.

Thankfully Fenrir gives a violent shake of it's head that slips it through the grapple, but he correctly distances himself before warily circling the statue, eyes carefully watching for any sign of movement.

Shit, I don't think my Avatar is gonna come out on top of this match as it stands now, Hao's too good at fighting and that statue gives her a significant mass advantage…although the fact that she seemingly has to command her statue verbally is a pretty obvious weakness.

Grinning I cast a noise blocking spell over my ears and whisper under my breath, "Bark at the moon…".

A strange wolf smile appears on my Avatar's face, teeth bared and lips curled upwards, before it crouches in preparation to leap forward…and then let's loose a howl that easily crests 200 decibels, something that even a Campione isn't immune too, actually causing the air to slightly _shimmer_ it's so damn loud.

Granted, we're pretty sturdy, but we still have all the baggage that comes with being Human, including very sensitive hearing that is prone to damage after being exposed to certain noise levels. It's a measure of how tough and powerful Hao is that she isn't stunned for more than a split-second, but that split-second is all Fenrir needs.

With a triumphant bark he sprints towards the Golden statue and latches onto the things arm with his jaws while it's lacking a command. There's a harsh squeal of torquing metal as Fenrir's jaws start to distend the statue's arm and I don't miss Hao slightly wince as her arm twitches.

Huh…damage received by those things is transferred back to her then? Interesting…

" _The root of my power of Vajra, now is the time for great might that can tear apart heaven and earth!"_

Well, here comes the 2nd statue. And sure enough with a similar blaze of light a near identical figure appears a few meters away from it's counterpart, hands flexing in anticipation.

Time to move on to the deciding moment here.

" _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** _"_

A distant rumble sounds throughout the mountain and my oldest sister curiously glances off in the distance for a moment before turning her attention back to the struggle between her Avatars and Fenrir.

I'm gonna have to gamble on ending this fight sooner rather than later, **Father of Storm's** requirement is really gonna screw with things. Closing my eyes in concentration, a necessary act in order to successfully use 2 Authorities at once, I quietly chant, _"Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!** ".

Quickly sprinting forward, ignoring the tearing sensation in my chest as I do so, I sneak up behind the newly manifested statue and leap upwards, placing my palm on the back of it's neck.

With a metallic _BANG_ a giant fetter appears around the appendage, the iron ball falling over it's shoulder and dragging the giant construct downwards, the strength of 3 fetters combined into one just enough to destabilize it.

"Crossing punch!"

The Buddha that Fenrir is still tearing into is trying to land a solid hit on the aggravated Wolf, but ever the wily one the beast is keeping it's body to the side while still chewing on it's arm, creating an extremely poor angle that keeps the statue from bringing it's full weight to bear, since it's fist has to cross it's chest before even coming close.

I snap my attention back to the still restrained Avatar of Hao's, the thing finally wrapping an arm around the chain and mightily straining against it, creating a loud metal creak that reminds me of a rusted oil tanker.

Well the **Gleipnir** isn't going to hold it forever, in fact I can already feel it starting to break as the Buddha manages to get both hands on the chain and apply pressure. I give it a few seconds before it break free at the max.

Seconds it won't get as the sky suddenly goes dark and the deafening roar of electricity echoes throughout the mountain, my thunder and lightning storm finally ready to be used as needed.

 _"He grabbed three golden apples and threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** _"_

A roar of exploding air and thunder nearly blows out my eardrums, even though I'm _well_ aware of how loud this shit is, as a **Golden Apple** manifests in my hand, the singularity dragging the lightning into an unstable orbit around it.

"Authority over Wolves and control of the elements! You take after the Older Gentleman in interesting ways Child!"

…Shit, she's not wrong.

I put aside the comparisons between me and Voban for the moment and instead crouch low, locking my gaze on Luo Hao who adopts a defensive stance, eyes not wavering from the maelstrom in my hand for a second, giving the Authority the respect it deserves.

Not willing to disappoint I kick off the ground, sprinting directly towards her…and change direction at the last second, shifting course towards the restrained Giant that's still struggling with the **Gleipnir**. A quick armor assisted leap brings me level with its chest just as it manages to snap the fetter apart, a split second too late.

I bring the **Golden Apple** down in a savage arc, slamming the thing into the statues sternum and carving a molten furrow all the way down to it's groin, the entire process giving off an enormous shower of sparks and sounding like the Colossus of Rhodes itself screamed out in agony.

Grimacing as I dispel the **Golden Apple** , already feeling my control over it slipping away, the Buddha topples over, slowly disappearing into motes of golden light as it does so.

Well, the damage that caused should have done a real number on Hao herself so-

- _"The perfect man has no thought of self!"_

A blast of compressed wind _slams_ into me like God's own bowling ball and something in my chest definitely breaks with a wet _crack_ and recovering from my tumble isn't so easy this time.

It's with shaky legs that I manage to regain my feet, head spinning and an odd dryness in mouth. And just in case that wasn't already bad enough, the price of forcing a storm to appear overhead sends a wave of chills through my body, marking a rather definite end to this battle.

Dammit…I was just beginning to really have fun with this.

"Hoh oh…brief, but brilliant. Victory shall go to me this round Child…and yet these injuries are quite serious. Well done!"

I manage to focus on Luo Hao as she walks up to me, a content smile on her face despite the blood leaking out of her mouth and limp way her arm swings back and forth.

"Heh, what are…you talking about? Still got…plenty left in…"

I pitch forward, blackness quickly rising up to meet me as I do so.

Shit, so much for sounding impressive.

* * *

.

.

From the Notes of Creele

(Monastic Exoteric, Second in Command of the North American Branch)

In the interest of my own sanity I have decided to compile a list (which will be ever-changing I imagine) of Jereth's Authorities and their myriad effects. Thus far his Authorities have been derived from Deities comprising the Triglav, while even more unprecedented is that he has been given more than 1 Authority from both Veles and Perun, although Svarog only imparted one Authority, we can assume from now on that it will be one Authority per deity slain. Thus far Jereth has acquired 8 Authorities.

From the God Veles:

 **World Tree Usurper:** Based off of the legend when Veles offered a grieving widow passage with his flocks in order to heal, angering Perun, this Authority summons any trees, birds or amphibians nearby to attack Jereth's enemy. While the trees can be controlled according to his will, he cannot create them from nothing and must use the available flora to be effective.

This Authority cannot be activated unless someone other than himself is attacked and injured, additionally he must consider the attacked person to be an ally, friend or innocent bystander.

Incantation: _"Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

 **Serpent's Skin** : Veles was considered to be a shapeshifter in many Slavic legends and he used this trait in order to avoid Perun's attacks which would have otherwise struck him down. Jereth considers this power to be very well suited for his work as an Esoteric, and is already planning to use it's powers of concealment and deception to it's fullest.

This is a viable strategy since apparently not even other Campione can tell if he is using this Authority or not. When Salvatore Doni, an incredibly instinctive and observant fighter, encountered Jereth using this Authority he didn't take notice of it's activation or it's effect.

The only restrictions this Authority seems to have is that the user must have a clear image of the appearance they wish to take (a walk in the park for any Monastic) and stay within 10 meters of at least 1 other Human being. We're not sure why 10 meters, perhaps something to do with the distance Sheep would maintain from their shepherd? Jereth's thoughts on the matter were, "Who cares _why_ it works if we know _how_ it works?"

Incantation: _"Slither through the fields of lightning and thunder, deceive our foe and live to fight another day._ **Serpent's Skin!** "

 **Weaving of Black Wool** : The Authority Jereth considers to be the most valuable, and potentially overpowering, of Veles's repertoire. This power affords Jereth the ability to 'see' and 'weave' the very fabric of Magic itself. This sounds impressive, although largely useless against other Campione and Gods due to their naturally strong resistance against Magic, until you consider the possibilities.

Jereth has been experimenting continuously with this Authority, attempting to find out just what this strange ability is capable of. So far he hasn't found any discernible limits to what **Black Wool** can do given enough time.

He has successfully engraved spell effects onto armor and weapons (similar to how our body engravings automatically enhance our strength when Magic is pushed into them), begun creating several new pieces of Magic and proven that he can both alter or destroy Spells that have either been created or are being created.

Jereth is confident that given the time to do so he can create original spells that are capable of matching Authority level Magic, even if they aren't as efficient as the original powers themselves since they are fueled by Jereth's own Magic power rather than through some other effect.

An additional benefit to this Authority is that he's proven able to combine it with **Forge of the Father** and directly inscribe spells onto the works he's created. While already very powerful, Jereth is convinced that, given the opportunity to learn and experiment, he can create weaponry or armor on the level of ancient artifacts created by master craftsmen of millennia past.

This power requires no incantation although it has two strange drawbacks. The first is that whenever it's activated Jereth's eyes glow in strange, shifting patterns of color. Seeing as how this rather obviously telegraphs when he is using it he has taken to wearing special contact lenses during combat. The last wrinkle is that as of now he can only keep it activated for about 12 hours at a time before a rather…fitting price is paid. Once he de-activated the Authority during one of these hours long sessions his eyes were immediately assailed by a pain that he so eloquently described as, "Getting fucked in the eye-socket by a barb wire cock."

He's more careful to time his usage now.

From the God Perun:

 **Father of Storms** : This Authority allows it's user to create a lightning storm wherever and whenever they wish, as well as alter it's ferocity. However, Jereth said that summoning a storm from almost nothing rapidly left him in borderline hypothermia, meaning that any fight should be ended quickly if such a method is used. What he instead discovered was that using an already existing storm has practically no consequences whatsoever. Even physically moving the weather formation from one location to another takes trivial amounts of effort.

While actually being able to summon the storm is impressive, Jereth's level of control over the actual lightning isn't as awe-inspiring. According to him trying to precisely hit targets with the lightning strikes is a hit-or-miss proposition at best (excuse the pun).

Incantation: _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

 **Perun's Stones** : While we're unsure as to whether this can be considered an Authority, since it has effects and perks more akin to an avatar, it requires a chant nonetheless, so we'll just go ahead and call it it's own Authority.

Invoking this power arms Jereth with Perun's fulgurite axe and bow, along with all the powers they contain. Having these weapons active greatly increases a Campione's already substantial resistance against poisons and Magic, while other Lightning based attacks will be either useless or mitigated. Obviously we haven't been able to test how effective this Authority is at controlling other Campione's lightning Authorities.

Regardless there appears to be almost no cost to using this 'Authority' and should one of the weapons be broken, they can be re-made almost instantaneously. After all, fulgurite is easy to make when you have a lightning storm under your control.

Jereth mentioned that he found the electrical storm much easier to manipulate when using the Stones, able to use the weapons almost like a conducting stick to control the lightning strikes.

Incantation: _"Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** "

 **Golden Apples** : By far the most immediately lethal of Jereth's available Authorities are the Golden Apples, Perun's quintessential ace in the hole. Initial testing by Jereth made it clear that while powerful, this Authority comes with a great deal of limiting factors. First of all is the necessary requirements for it to be activated. The enemy has to verbally state their intention to either hurt, defeat or kill Jereth or people he considers close to him. This requirement likely came about from Perun's role as a guardian against Veles, being unable to use his most destructive power unless forced to.

Any opponent with half a working brain and prior knowledge of this Authority's requirements can easily circumnavigate it, simply not stating their intent to do harm. Also Jereth has very shaky control over the actual Authority itself. He's unable to summon all three 'Apples' as of now, only managing one. He also has to keep the Authority physically contained in his hand, if he tries to have it orbit him, or even throw it, it rapidly dissipates with large scale destruction as a result.

But these requirements seem fair once you consider just how lethal this Authority really is. The **Golden Apples** are nothing more than ball lightning, but not just any old lightning. At the heart of the orb of electricity sits a micro-singularity, the power source keeping the ball from spreading outwards violently. Any opponent hit directly by this will find themselves burnt from the highly compressed lightning shell or torn to pieces once the singularity reaches their body, in fact it ripped straight through Svarog's armor and skin without the slightest bit of resistance, a terrifying display of lethality if you ask me.

A very telegraphed move, but _very_ powerful.

Incantation: _"He grabbed three golden apples And threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** "

From the God Svarog:

 **Forge of the Father** : Svarog was often associated with metalwork and was considered the Slavic approximation of Hephaestus, and this Authority certainly continues that comparison.

The requirements for using this Authority are quite simple. It needs to be used over an active volcano…and that's it.

The more complicated part is the actual effects the Authority has.

When used, a large ball of molten rock and metal is levitated above the lip of the volcano, the raw material that's used to create the metals that will be crafted into something usable.

Jereth described using it as if his body became the very flow of magma itself, his muscles and mind working in tandem to bring about whatever creation he can envision. So far he's created many different kind of melee weapons and various armor pieces, but is still working on creating more complicated things. There are also limits to what can be created using this Authority. Synthetic materials like plastics and composites are either impossible to create or Jereth simply hasn't found a method to do so yet, so unfortunately mass producing magically enhanced modern firearms and the like is off the table for now.

More's the pity.

Anyway, there are a few interesting perks to the actual weapons and armor or whatever created using this Authority. Jereth can summon whatever he's created with this Authority with zero incantation and almost zero Magic strength expended, initial estimates suggest he could summon thousands, if not tens of thousands of spear sized objects before his reserves start to become dangerously low. A slight downside to the summoning is that said tools appear in a blaze of fire and sparks, not exactly the most stealthy of methods.

Not that the Bat-Gwai cares, he friggin' loves eye-catching stuff like that.

Continuing with the conditions, there's one that could be considered extremely limiting by most, but not by us.

Namely being, whatever construct Jereth makes using this Authority can only be used by someone he considers 'worthy' of using it.

You can see the difficulty this might present.

When testing this out he gave a random civilian on the street a kitchen knife he'd made and asked them to cut a vegetable for him, citing some weird excuse about him being a street vendor. As soon as the civvy had made to start chopping, the knife disappeared in a flash of flame, requiring a rather hasty bout of hypnotism.

Not that this bothers us overmuch, in fact it could be downright beneficial. Jereth considers anyone who's trained by the Monasteries to be automatically worthy of his creations, having had first-hand experience of just how brutal our training can be, as well as the sacrifices we make over the course of our lives, however long or short they end up being.

He may not like every Monastic in existence, but he doesn't deny that they are, without a doubt, worthy of handling his creations.

Other than that things are rather straightforward. He can dispel the things created with a simple mental command, or leave them summoned and they'll automatically dispel themselves after 24 hours.

The only real downside is that the actual act of using the Authority, the creation process itself, is heavily taxing in terms of Magic power expended.

As of now Jereth estimates that he could run Forge of the Father for 8 hours maximum before bleeding himself completely dry, an impressive cost considering Campione's incredible reserves of Magic.

Incantation: _"Place of the Sun, Creator of Metal and Fire, awaken from restful slumber and stoke the fires of the Great Blacksmith once more!_ **Forge of the Father!** "

From the Divine Beast Fenrir:

 **Gleipnir** : Not the strongest or most versatile of the Bat-Gwai's Authorities, but perhaps that is to be expected from a being that was only slightly above the level of a Divine Beast. Using **Gleipnir** Jereth can summon up to 3 metal fetters that can be used to restrain or immobilize an opponent. The only catch is that physical contact must be made in order to apply the fetter, he can't just will it into existence on somebody. Some initial testing with this Authority revealed that a single fetter can easily restrain a normal Human, even talented Mages with Witch ancestry such as Elizaveta found themselves unable to break free of the trap, and Jereth believes that it can impair abilities to turn incorporeal and similar things like that. Additionally he can also combine the 3 separate fetters into 1 exceedingly strong trap, something that will likely be neccesary against stronger targets or those that can Magically enhance their strength.

This is the first Authority Jereth has earned that let's him manifest an Avatar (Provided we ignore the pseudo Avatar that is **Perun's Stones** ), said Avatar being the wolf Fenrir himself. This Avatar can be fed Magic power to allow him to grow in size, all the way to his original state that was roughly the size of a small yacht. Fenrir is also exceedingly obedient and receptive to Jereth's commands, acting more like a normal house pet around him than it does a deified beast.

Leave it to the Bat-Gwai to do something as utterly idiotic as use a Divine Beast as a Companion Dog…

Incantation: _"_ _Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!** "

* * *

 **How could I not use the Matrix's most absurdly entertaining fight scene's music for this? Audio choices aside, this is the 2nd fight I've attempted to write between 2 separate Campione and I'm legit curious on what the feedback is.  
**

 **Better? Worse? About the same? Vegan?**

 **Multiple choice aside the next chapter will probably be a shorter one, it's more of a transitory chapter than it is a full blown expository one, but the 2 following it will be a creative muscle flexer, so to speak.**

 **pwashington: Technically every Monastic should be in jail. Manslaughter, blackmail, extortion, smuggling, torture...they're not 'good' people. Take Jereth's action in destroying the C.H. a few chapters back. While he may have provided plenty of 'logical' reasons why it was more expedient to do so, I don't think anyone is fooling themselves that it's just cut and dry. Was it really the most 'efficient' solution or simply the 'easiest' one?**

 **Griffin13: Much appreciated sir!**

 **Kshail: Soul Read will provide a rather unique way of conveying the truth to someone. I always envisioned Soul Read as an integral part of Jereth's arsenal as both a weapon and narrative device. Between it and his 'mindscape' there's several scenes I have planned out for it to be a recurring method of communication. As for the Xul Sharur you're pretty close in guessing that they're God Hunters, it's the details of what kind of Gods they hunt that is the crux. I never really envisioned them as Campione hunters though. If there's one thing that's great at killing Humans it's other Humans, not the best of odds for the Sharur there.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Thanks, as the joke goes, 'came for the fanservice, stayed for the plot'. I think the main reason I try to combine both story and eroticism is because I'm one of those weird people that just can't enjoy the horny stuff unless I know the full details of exactly _why_ Miss Sarah is in debt and can't afford to pay for the pizza except through steamy sex.**

 **...**

 **What was I talking about again?**

 **Guest: Aw man it's always cool to see someone else who's read his works. The man is criminally underrated and I would _highly_ suggest reading both Black Knife and Caine's Law, stellar stuff there. Also, Campione with a Day of the Jackal Twist?...I can totally see it lol.**


	32. Chapter 26: A Humbling Conclusion

Chapter 26: A Humbling Conclusion

Jereth

(17 weeks after birth of the 8th)

Consciousness announces itself with a pain that feels a bit like someone placing a porcupine on my chest and then smashing it with a sledgehammer.

…You know, I should probably start making a tally of how much time I spend unconscious as opposed to actually sleeping, it'd make for interesting reading I suppose.

"Oh, you are awake now?"

I crack open my eyes and raise an eyebrow, briefly confused.

"Did I travel back in time, or are you actually younger than I first thought you were?"

Luo Hao merely chuckles as she sits cross legged nearby, appearing no older than a young teenager. She haughtily replies, " _Tianshan Tonglao_. A technique I created that allows me to recover power at an…admittedly unfortunate cost. As you can no doubt observe, my body regresses due to the sudden influx of qi. Temporary, thankfully, but still a minor inconvenience."

I grunt and push myself up on my elbows, ignoring the pain that flares across my chest.

"Has anyone ever told you you have one _Hell_ of a punch?"

She chuckles and merely says, "This is undoubtably my victory Child, you lost. But then again…that was your hope, was it not? Or have I misinterpreted your initial words?"

"Well that's putting it a bit bluntly, but…yah. I dunno why, but…I feel _good_."

She smiles beatifically and conspiratorially says, "Keep this to yourself Child, but when I first became a Godslayer, I performed the same search that you did, feeling as if I was unable to properly advance my techniques and skills. Seeking defeat is only natural, and eventually finding it was a relief. Finally, an opponent that I could aspire to one day surpass…"

A graceful shrug and she finishes with, "I will, however, confess to it being rather strange now that these roles are reversed, a younger warrior aspiring to greatness now seeking _myself_ out...but one that offers a unique perspective."

I can't really find anything witty or meaningful to say to that so I hold my peace, instead slowly regaining my feet and flexing a few times.

Well I'm sore as shit but nothing seems fractured or broken, so I'm pretty much good to go whenever.

Smoothly rising in an action that makes my attempt feel like a retarded elephant trying to tap-dance Luo Hao curiously asks, "So where will you go and what will you do now Child?"

In equal parts amusement and exasperation I reply, "Why do you keep calling me Child?"

"Because you are both a Child in age, and a Child as a warrior. Despair not though, the wonderful thing about Children is that they eventually mature."

I resist the temptation to roll my eyes and give her question some thought.

Truth is, this little fight had done exactly what I'd hoped it would do and exposed what exactly it is I'm lacking.

In short, _everything_.

In terms of pure martial skills I'm not even _close_ to Luo Hao's level. Sure, she's been obsessively refining her technique for centuries while I've only been doing so for just under 2 decades, but if it hadn't been for **Weaving of Black Wool** she would have wiped the floor with me within _seconds_.

And then there's the whole matter of my armor… **Forge of the Father** did it's job and kept me from getting turned into Human oatmeal from a single clean hit, but that's kinda the point.

It only took one good strike before it got completely destroyed, all of my enhancements and forging only providing a none too impressive level of durability, nothing I couldn't have got through more conventional means.

Not to mention my weapons have the same problem. Aside from the _Aeger Labrum_ , _Kop'yo Groma_ and _Abiungere Pugnus_ , the latter of which I didn't even find an opportunity to _use_ , I don't really have anything else that can provide me an edge.

…There's a lot I can work on alright…

I snap myself out of my little introspection as I notice Hao is patiently observing me and I slowly respond, "As for what I'm going to do…I think I'll go find some people that might be able to help me with some projects I'm working on. And as for where? Well, who knows?"

She briefly chuckles before majestically drawing herself upright, an act somewhat ruined by her newfound youthfulness, and loudly announces, "Then I wish you the greatest fortune in your endeavors Child, and let us one day meet again to test how far you've come!"

Judging the conversation over she stands up and seemingly glides off farther into the mountain, still unperturbed by the snow and chill.

Not bothering to hide my eye-roll this time I instead let my gaze idly wander, taking in the devastation around me and briefly wondering if Hao should go ahead and use her Authority to grow a forest in the blink of an eye before all the nature conservationists have a complete and utter meltdown.

The area for something like 2 kilometers end to end is torn to shit, like a giant with a lawnmower went wild for an hour on this side of the mountain.

Uprooted trees, massive gouges torn out of the ground, craters no doubt caused by overpowered blows…heck, we even caused a minor _avalanche_ judging by the oddly inclined slope of ice and sleet a few kilometers away.

Heaving another sigh I activate **Black Wool** and open up my temporary storage area, cellphone falling into my open palm from seeming nothingness.

I've got a few calls to make and a few directions to hand out.

As the call goes through and starts ringing I yet again sort through how I feel about this little duel I started with Luo Hao. On the one hand I got what I wanted, which was more or less lighting a fire under my ass and highlighting a few points that I need to improve on before I can even _dream_ of moving forward with my long-term plans.

On the other though…well, it kinda sucks at just how _easily_ I got dominated in the one field I'd happily take on other Monastics in, hand-to-hand.

I was never the brightest or most natural at spellwork, bladework, interrogation or any of that other stuff during training, but using my body came naturally and I constantly topped out as the best of my class at punching and kicking things. Having that specialty turned on it's head was depressing, especially at how ultimately helpless I was…

The rining of my phone abruptly stops and an annoyed voice sounds out.

[The fact that you're calling me suggests you're not dead. Congratulations on that. Oh, and thanks for telling me you were going to fight _Luo Hao_ Shithead, I spent like 12 hours trying to get ahold of you before I ended up having to look at your notes and figure out what the fuck you were doing!]

"…How did you look at my notes? I have a password on that stuff."

[You're not as clever as you think Bat-Gwai. CrElEwIlLnEvErGuEsStHiS69. I figured it out in like 4 attempts.]

…Goddamit.

"Ok ok good for you hacker extraordinaire. I've actually got some instructions for you to carry out while I'm gone."

I can practically taste the scowl in his voice as he replies, [While you're gone? Are you gonna explain that to me or do I have to go through your horribly organized documents again?]

"I did some soul searching man…I've decided to become another person. A better person. I've seen the light and reformed my wa-"

[You have 5 seconds to get to the point or I'm hanging up.]

Now grinning I cheerily respond, "Actually I've got a plan. The next few weeks, or even months if that's what it takes, I'm gonna be practicing with my Authorities and finding a tutor that'll actually let me build something worth a wet fart from **Forge of the Father**."

[And you think a competent teacher will just fall from the sky directly into your lap?]

"Hey, stranger things have happened, yah?"

Dead silence greets me and I can just _tell_ that Creele is performing the mental equivalent of slowly counting to 10.

"Actually I was gonna seek out Saint Raffaello. If rumors and hearsay are true, she's seen more than a few enchanted weapons from those wannabe 'Monastics' over in San Gilardino. I bet I can learn a thing or 2 from her."

[And she'll just tell you whatever you want to know, no questions or strings attached, right?]

"Well naturally I'll have to work my boyish charm…"

[Fucking Hell just shoot me now…Alright, so while you're off traipsing around the Globe what should I be doing so that this entire operation doesn't go up in flames during the interim?]

I tick off my fingers as I reply, "First is to keep looking for Guinevere and the Grail, have the _Xul Sharur_ start their own searches as well if there's nothing more pressing they have on their plates. Second, let the Branch Heads know to pay close attention to the Mage Associations. Just because there's very little chance that they'll ever track us down doesn't mean there's _no_ chance…besides someone on their side might have a stroke of genius, you never know. Thirdly I want you to check and see if there's a way to contact the Quiet Land. I imagine if they think there's anything we need to know they'll tell us, but it never hurts to try. Other than that just business as usual."

[Ah. And no words in particular for a certain someone who saved your ass a few weeks back?]

I feel my eye twitch.

"And just whatever do you mean by that?"

His voice is amused as he replies, [Oh, nothing. Just that these past few days Eliza and you have acted like some sort of clueless teenagers around each other. That'd be bad enough even if you were normal people for your respective ages, but as Esoterics? Brother, you 2 are just _sad_ to watch.]

"Well contrary to what you seem to believe," I stonily retort, "The 2 of us are perfectly functioning adults and can handle our shit just _fine_. Subject closed."

[Oh you little tsundere you-]

"Hanging up now."

I stab down on the hangup icon with a bit more force than is strictly necessary and mutter under my breath about meddling people with nothing fucking better to do with their time.

Slipping my phone into my pocket with a sigh I briefly debate where to start and just end up shrugging. Italy is more or less West of Mount Lu, might as well start heading in that direction before the day gets dark.

"Up for a run Fenrir?"

With soft footsteps my Wolfie pads up right beside me, shrunken down to maybe 3 meters long and I gently scratch his neck fur, drawing a happy pant from the guy.

"Good job handling the Buddha Shadow Boxers earlier pal, if we run across any rabbits they're all yours."

With a happy bark I haul myself up onto his back and lay down on the downy fur, getting comfortable for the coming journey till we reach an airport or something.

"Well, let's get moving boy."

* * *

.

.

From the Notes of Creele

(Monastic Exoteric, Second in Command of the North American Branch)

In the interest of my own sanity I have decided to compile a list (which will be ever-changing I imagine) of Jereth's Authorities and their myriad effects. Thus far his Authorities have been derived from Deities comprising the Triglav, while even more unprecedented is that he has been given more than 1 Authority from both Veles and Perun, although Svarog only imparted one Authority, we can assume from now on that it will be one Authority per deity slain. Thus far Jereth has acquired 8 Authorities.

From the God Veles:

 **World Tree Usurper:** Based off of the legend when Veles offered a grieving widow passage with his flocks in order to heal, angering Perun, this Authority summons any trees, birds or amphibians nearby to attack Jereth's enemy. While the trees can be controlled according to his will, he cannot create them from nothing and must use the available flora to be effective.

This Authority cannot be activated unless someone other than himself is attacked and injured, additionally he must consider the attacked person to be an ally, friend or innocent bystander.

Incantation: _"Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

 **Serpent's Skin** : Veles was considered to be a shapeshifter in many Slavic legends and he used this trait in order to avoid Perun's attacks which would have otherwise struck him down. Jereth considers this power to be very well suited for his work as an Esoteric, and is already planning to use it's powers of concealment and deception to it's fullest.

This is a viable strategy since apparently not even other Campione can tell if he is using this Authority or not. When Salvatore Doni, an incredibly instinctive and observant fighter, encountered Jereth using this Authority he didn't take notice of it's activation or it's effect.

The only restrictions this Authority seems to have is that the user must have a clear image of the appearance they wish to take (a walk in the park for any Monastic) and stay within 10 meters of at least 1 other Human being. We're not sure why 10 meters, perhaps something to do with the distance Sheep would maintain from their shepherd? Jereth's thoughts on the matter were, "Who cares _why_ it works if we know _how_ it works?"

Incantation: _"Slither through the fields of lightning and thunder, deceive our foe and live to fight another day._ **Serpent's Skin!** "

 **Weaving of Black Wool** : The Authority Jereth considers to be the most valuable, and potentially overpowering, of Veles's repertoire. This power affords Jereth the ability to 'see' and 'weave' the very fabric of Magic itself. This sounds impressive, although largely useless against other Campione and Gods due to their naturally strong resistance against Magic, until you consider the possibilities.

Jereth has been experimenting continuously with this Authority, attempting to find out just what this strange ability is capable of. So far he hasn't found any discernible limits to what **Black Wool** can do given enough time.

He has successfully engraved spell effects onto armor and weapons (similar to how our body engravings automatically enhance our strength when Magic is pushed into them), begun creating several new pieces of Magic and proven that he can both alter or destroy Spells that have either been created or are being created.

Jereth is confident that given the time to do so he can create original spells that are capable of matching Authority level Magic, even if they aren't as efficient as the original powers themselves since they are fueled by Jereth's own Magic power rather than through some other effect.

An additional benefit to this Authority is that he's proven able to combine it with **Forge of the Father** and directly inscribe spells onto the works he's created. While already very powerful, Jereth is convinced that, given the opportunity to learn and experiment, he can create weaponry or armor on the level of ancient artifacts created by master craftsmen of millennia past.

This power requires no incantation although it has two strange drawbacks. The first is that whenever it's activated Jereth's eyes glow in strange, shifting patterns of color. Seeing as how this rather obviously telegraphs when he is using it he has taken to wearing special contact lenses during combat. The last wrinkle is that as of now he can only keep it activated for about 12 hours at a time before a rather…fitting price is paid. Once he de-activated the Authority during one of these hours long sessions his eyes were immediately assailed by a pain that he so eloquently described as, "Getting fucked in the eye-socket by a barb wire cock."

He's more careful to time his usage now.

From the God Perun:

 **Father of Storms** : This Authority allows it's user to create a lightning storm wherever and whenever they wish, as well as alter it's ferocity. However, Jereth said that summoning a storm from almost nothing rapidly left him in borderline hypothermia, meaning that any fight should be ended quickly if such a method is used. What he instead discovered was that using an already existing storm has practically no consequences whatsoever. Even physically moving the weather formation from one location to another takes trivial amounts of effort.

While actually being able to summon the storm is impressive, Jereth's level of control over the actual lightning isn't as awe-inspiring. According to him trying to precisely hit targets with the lightning strikes is a hit-or-miss proposition at best (excuse the pun).

Incantation: _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

 **Perun's Stones** : While we're unsure as to whether this can be considered an Authority, since it has effects and perks more akin to an avatar, it requires a chant nonetheless, so we'll just go ahead and call it it's own Authority.

Invoking this power arms Jereth with Perun's fulgurite axe and bow, along with all the powers they contain. Having these weapons active greatly increases a Campione's already substantial resistance against poisons and Magic, while other Lightning based attacks will be either useless or mitigated. Obviously we haven't been able to test how effective this Authority is at controlling other Campione's lightning Authorities.

Regardless there appears to be almost no cost to using this 'Authority' and should one of the weapons be broken, they can be re-made almost instantaneously. After all, fulgurite is easy to make when you have a lightning storm under your control.

Jereth mentioned that he found the electrical storm much easier to manipulate when using the Stones, able to use the weapons almost like a conducting stick to control the lightning strikes.

Incantation: _"Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** "

 **Golden Apples** : By far the most immediately lethal of Jereth's available Authorities are the Golden Apples, Perun's quintessential ace in the hole. Initial testing by Jereth made it clear that while powerful, this Authority comes with a great deal of limiting factors. First of all is the necessary requirements for it to be activated. The enemy has to verbally state their intention to either hurt, defeat or kill Jereth or people he considers close to him. This requirement likely came about from Perun's role as a guardian against Veles, being unable to use his most destructive power unless forced to.

Any opponent with half a working brain and prior knowledge of this Authority's requirements can easily circumnavigate it, simply not stating their intent to do harm. Also Jereth has very shaky control over the actual Authority itself. He's unable to summon all three 'Apples' as of now, only managing one. He also has to keep the Authority physically contained in his hand, if he tries to have it orbit him, or even throw it, it rapidly dissipates with large scale destruction as a result.

But these requirements seem fair once you consider just how lethal this Authority really is. The **Golden Apples** are nothing more than ball lightning, but not just any old lightning. At the heart of the orb of electricity sits a micro-singularity, the power source keeping the ball from spreading outwards violently. Any opponent hit directly by this will find themselves burnt from the highly compressed lightning shell or torn to pieces once the singularity reaches their body, in fact it ripped straight through Svarog's armor and skin without the slightest bit of resistance, a terrifying display of lethality if you ask me.

A very telegraphed move, but _very_ powerful.

Incantation: _"He grabbed three golden apples And threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** "

From the God Svarog:

 **Forge of the Father** : Svarog was often associated with metalwork and was considered the Slavic approximation of Hephaestus, and this Authority certainly continues that comparison.

The requirements for using this Authority are quite simple. It needs to be used over an active volcano…and that's it.

The more complicated part is the actual effects the Authority has.

When used, a large ball of molten rock and metal is levitated above the lip of the volcano, the raw material that's used to create the metals that will be crafted into something usable.

Jereth described using it as if his body became the very flow of magma itself, his muscles and mind working in tandem to bring about whatever creation he can envision. So far he's created many different kind of melee weapons and various armor pieces, but is still working on creating more complicated things. There are also limits to what can be created using this Authority. Synthetic materials like plastics and composites are either impossible to create or Jereth simply hasn't found a method to do so yet, so unfortunately mass producing magically enhanced modern firearms and the like is off the table for now.

More's the pity.

Anyway, there are a few interesting perks to the actual weapons and armor or whatever created using this Authority. Jereth can summon whatever he's created with this Authority with zero incantation and almost zero Magic strength expended, initial estimates suggest he could summon thousands, if not tens of thousands of spear sized objects before his reserves start to become dangerously low. A slight downside to the summoning is that said tools appear in a blaze of fire and sparks, not exactly the most stealthy of methods.

Not that the Bat-Gwai cares, he friggin' loves eye-catching stuff like that.

Continuing with the conditions, there's one that could be considered extremely limiting by most, but not by us.

Namely being, whatever construct Jereth makes using this Authority can only be used by someone he considers 'worthy' of using it.

You can see the difficulty this might present.

When testing this out he gave a random civilian on the street a kitchen knife he'd made and asked them to cut a vegetable for him, citing some weird excuse about him being a street vendor. As soon as the civvy had made to start chopping, the knife disappeared in a flash of flame, requiring a rather hasty bout of hypnotism.

Not that this bothers us overmuch, in fact it could be downright beneficial. Jereth considers anyone who's trained by the Monasteries to be automatically worthy of his creations, having had first-hand experience of just how brutal our training can be, as well as the sacrifices we make over the course of our lives, however long or short they end up being.

He may not like every Monastic in existence, but he doesn't deny that they are, without a doubt, worthy of handling his creations.

Other than that things are rather straightforward. He can dispel the things created with a simple mental command, or leave them summoned and they'll automatically dispel themselves after 24 hours.

The only real downside is that the actual act of using the Authority, the creation process itself, is heavily taxing in terms of Magic power expended.

As of now Jereth estimates that he could run Forge of the Father for 8 hours maximum before bleeding himself completely dry, an impressive cost considering Campione's incredible reserves of Magic.

Incantation: _"Place of the Sun, Creator of Metal and Fire, awaken from restful slumber and stoke the fires of the Great Blacksmith once more!_ **Forge of the Father!** "

From the Divine Beast Fenrir:

 **Gleipnir** : Not the strongest or most versatile of the Bat-Gwai's Authorities, but perhaps that is to be expected from a being that was only slightly above the level of a Divine Beast. Using **Gleipnir** Jereth can summon up to 3 metal fetters that can be used to restrain or immobilize an opponent. The only catch is that physical contact must be made in order to apply the fetter, he can't just will it into existence on somebody. Some initial testing with this Authority revealed that a single fetter can easily restrain a normal Human, even talented Mages with Witch ancestry such as Elizaveta found themselves unable to break free of the trap, and Jereth believes that it can impair abilities to turn incorporeal and similar things like that. Additionally he can also combine the 3 separate fetters into 1 exceedingly strong trap, something that will likely be necessary against stronger targets or those that can Magically enhance their strength. Luo Hao's Buddha Avatars have proven themselves able to shatter the strongest fetter, although it took a few seconds and no small amount of effort for one to do so.

This is the first Authority Jereth has earned that let's him manifest an Avatar (Provided we ignore the pseudo Avatar that is **Perun's Stones** ), said Avatar being the wolf Fenrir himself. This Avatar can be fed Magic power to allow him to grow in size, all the way to his original state that was roughly the size of a small yacht, standing 20 meters tall if it was to get up on it's hind legs. Fenrir is also exceedingly obedient and receptive to Jereth's commands, acting more like a normal house pet around him than it does a deified beast.

Leave it to the Bat-Gwai to do something as utterly idiotic as use a Divine Beast as a Companion Dog…

Incantation: _"_ _Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!** "

* * *

 **Sheesh, I don't even know what to say about this chapter other than there's not much to say or comment on XD this is one of those weird circumstances where you quickly jot down a transition chapter and forget about it, then months later you come back and actually try to expand on it only to realize, 'wow. I have no way TO expand on this'.**

 **So yah, an extremely short chapter that didn't really fit in anywhere, but wasn't something I could just edit out.**

 **Next week will be _way_ more interesting and actually have something worth writing about lol.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Yah, it was interesting looking at Luo Hao's skillset in comparison to Jereth's and realizing that next to Doni she's practically the worst possible opponent for him, since the stuff he relies heavily on, close-range fighting and weapon variety, is stuff that Hao basically kicks his ass at lol. It makes for an interesting dynamic. And porn with story is always the best (in addition to being thematically hilarious).**

 **guest: Much appreciated on the feedback, it's good to know I'm on the right track!**

 **guest 2: Thanks a ton for the review and list of good/bad, that's the kind of criticism I can get behind and learn from, especially the mention of mixing up words a bit. As for a Goddess being included? Around ch 34 or so you'll have a more definitive answer, but it's a relationship I can't wait to tackle, as it dives into the philosophical and moral implications of Jereth's actions and attitudes. Currently I have no plans on any canon characters actually being romantically involved with Jereth, but there will be more relationships fleshed out farther in the story.**

 **Kshail: Partly, but largely because Hao is the absolute worst possible opponent for Jereth, being better than he is in practically every single aspect of his fighting style lol. Like a kindergartner trying to punch out an MMA fighter. **


	33. Chapter 27: You Do This Why?

Chapter 27: You Do This Why?

Eliza

(21 weeks 4 days after birth of the 8th)

The lookout chose a pretty good spot to take up position. A small gathering of trees off to the side of the almost invisible cave entrance provide a nice bit of shadow to hide in, while a near undetectable Secrecy Spell keeps any errant sounds or noise from leaking out of his sentry nest.

If only he'd managed to stay still for more than 5 seconds, he might have lived through this.

Instead the amateur keeps shifting back and forth, idly playing with his hands and stretching at regular intervals, apparently forgetting that his Spell doesn't block _visual_ observation.

Something I bet he regrets as Audrey suddenly rams a knife through his throat, using the handle as a convenient lever to break his neck as the coup de grace.

Sprinting forward before his body even hits the ground I slam my foot into the trapdoor disguised as some sort of native plant and slide inside, silenced 9mm Smith and Wesson covering each corner as Audrey darts in half a second behind me, Glock raised and ready.

Room is empty.

A brief nod from me and she swiftly moves forward, dead silent on Magically muffled footsteps and body hunched over to provide a smaller profile to any potential unfriendliness, myself a half-step behind her using my limited Witch powers to try and gauge how far along the ritual we're trying to stop is.

This sort of last minute mission is unfortunately common in our line of work. Not more than 2 hours ago the North American Exoterics had managed to piece together enough information to give us a solid picture of the threat, a well known group of Magi that call themselves _Last Order_ that had apparently set up shop in Oregon a few weeks back. It'd started innocuously enough with just a few scattered disappearances and random sightings of people heading to the Bonnie Lure State Recreation Area after hours, but nothing too serious.

It wasn't until a Police Report had gone through, one that mentioned overhearing one of these mysterious people call their group Last Order, that alarm bells had started ringing.

Last Order is a particularly nasty cabal of Rogue Magi that specialize in rituals based on suffering and torture, more than once in the past they've tried to summon Greek Algeas or the Aztec Deity Huitzilopochtli.

If all goes according to plan, today their efforts are gonna come to a dead stop.

I almost trip and fall as a sudden image tears through my head, one of several spirits presiding over the desiccated and crying corpses of Humans and I urgently hiss to Audrey, "We need to move _now_. They're almost done. Don't worry about collateral damage, everything in there is either dead or dying."

Audrey's jaw clenches but she resolutely nods and pulls out a homemade pipe bomb, recognizing that we'll probably need it.

A few more seconds of sprinting and we spot a door ahead of us, the sounds of chanting now readily noticeable and we snap the silencers off our weapons without any further conversation. A brief glance is shared between us as we slam against either side of the door and I hold up 3 fingers.

One finger goes down and Audrey lights the fuse on the bomb.

A 2nd descends and I position myself in front of the entryway.

As my last digit closes I bash my foot right through the door, relying on my Magic enhancements to get the job done and Audrey chucks the explosive through the newly created hole.

Funnily enough the chanting doesn't die down one bit, they're all so wrapped up in the final process.

Which all changes once the IED goes off.

There's a sharp _BOOM_ that sounds far different than it usually does in the open, a consequence of being stuck several meters underground and the frenzied chanting is suddenly interrupted by screams, gurgles and other wet sounding noises.

Approximately half a second after the bomb goes off Audrey shoulders the door aside and smoothly dances to the side, clearing the entryway so we can both have a clear line of fire.

Something I dearly regret since the interior of the room is like something out of a slaughterhouse nightmare and no amount of Monastic training, no matter how many times I see things similar to this, never makes it any easier.

It's the smell that hits you first. Clotted blood, rotting meat, human waste and if you're _really_ unlucky the scent of unrestrained lust and spunk.

Today I'm really unlucky.

The next thing you notice is the source of all these lovely stenches. And today is _extra_ fucked up.

The first image that burns itself into my retinas is what's obviously the star of the show, a corpse that looks like it was fucking _vivisected_ if the expression of absolute pain and terror on the person's face is any indicator. Split unevenly from groin to sternum, like someone did the job with a rusty hacksaw, alongside a ribcage that's been cracked open like some sort of clamshell.

I can't even tell if it'd been a man or a woman, it's so torn up.

And then there's the other poor bastards scattered throughout the room.

One suspended in the air by meat hooks, their skin neatly flayed from their body.

Another strapped to some sort of Judas Cradle looking thing, their body distended from no doubt being stuck on the thing for days already.

The one that draws my eye though is one of the few corpses with still recognizable sexual differentiation, a young girl no older than 12 bent over a metal bar and strapped to it by several ropes and belts. There's no obvious signs of injury aside from her ribs visibly straining against her skin, likely from a lack of food, and the heavy bruising around her groin. That and the odd milky discoloration on her legs and the floor beneath her tells me all I need to know about what sort of treatment she was given.

All of this is observed and processed in about a single second.

A single second to feel cold fury settle in my veins and I begin to eagerly look forward to the coming massacre.

The recipients of said massacre, 18 of them, are a rather plain looking group. 15 of them are young looking guys, maybe in their 20's or early 30's, and 2 women who are around the same age. There's one older crone who looks she might have been around 60 but it's honestly hard to tell since a bit of shrapnel caught her right below the eye and tore off half her face.

A fate that befell the 5 other Last Order members who were too close to the bomb, most of them slowly writhing on the ground and trying to find missing limbs or hold in their innards.

Couldn't have happened to nicer people...

While most of the cultists are still reeling from the sudden attack I take aim at the farthest one of them and start laying on the trigger, 1 shot every 1 second, 1 dead freak every 1 second.

By the time I've worked my way through 4 of them, all crumpling as a 9mm bullet neatly perforates their skulls, the remaining guys have managed to somewhat pull their shit together and move to defend themselves. The closest one to me yells some weird phrase that I don't recognize but it sounds vaguely Akkadian. As soon as the last chant leaves his lips a bizarre cloud of some black mist surrounds him and darts towards me, the bodies in it's way rapidly dissolving as if they were suddenly dunked into acid.

What an amateur.

A brief application of my inborn Flight Magic suffuses my body in a light blue aura and using it I swiftly maneuver myself behind the caster before he can even register that I've moved.

The mist, still hunting for me, rapidly does a 180 and with a smirk I see the Last Order initiate's eyes widen as he realizes he's about to die.

I plant a solid kick to the small of his back, propelling him forward, and he has time to utter one terrified shriek before the mist surrounds him and messily begins it's dissolving work before dissipating once there's not a scrap of him left.

I turn my gaze towards the last member only to find a puddle spreading in between his legs as he frantically pushes himself away on his ass.

"P-p-please, I'll give you anything you want, just let me _live_! You hear me?! ANYTHI-"

A quick step forward and my knife embeds itself in his eyesocket, coming to a jarring halt on the back of his skull.

"Thank you."

He slumps forward and I turn back towards Audrey only to see her finish off the last standing guy with a crescent kick to his neck, creating a loud _snap_ and he drops like a bag of rocks.

Neither of us lower our guard and she tersely asks, "Well Ellie? We in the clear?"

I take a brief moment to reach out with my Witch senses…and sigh in relief when I get no sign of an imminent Heretic God incarnation.

"Yah, we're in the clear."

"Good."

I can't help but flinch at Audrey's sudden iciness, that tone of voice something I've never heard from her.

"Audrey, what the fuck is-"

"Was this worth it Motherfucker?!"

With that angry cry Audrey stamps her foot down on one of the still alive guys who got hit with the grenade, cratering in his teeth and eliciting a pained whimper from him.

And then she _keeps_ stomping, a mess of spit and blood slowly caking her lower legs.

"Audrey fucking calm down!"

Taking a pretty big risk-an unstable Esoteric is a _dangerous_ Esoteric-I grab her arm and yank her aside, more than a little freaked out by her spastically twitching hands and heaving chest.

"The Hell was _that_ about?"

She slowly ratchets her gaze towards mine before taking a shaky breath and growling out, "Right…right, I'm fine."

"Like Fucking Hell you are...whatever, let's clean up and get out of here. The sooner we can leave this hole the better…"

I wait until Audrey is actually moving and dragging the bodies into a pile before I go ahead and start putting bullets into the still alive members of Last Order…keeping the guy who's face Audrey caved in for last, just because he deserves to suffer for as long as professionally possible.

"You all set?"

She just distractedly nods and I don't bother hiding my doubtful frown before shaking my head.

I can figure out what her issue is once we're out of here.

" _A cleansing flame, a purifying blaze. Leave naught but ash and bone. Empyreal Embers."_

From my hands a slow moving, mirror bright gout of flame hits the floor and starts slowly spreading, vaporizing flesh and blood in a manner of seconds. _Empyreal Embers_ is a pretty useless combat spell due to it's slow speed and tendency to stop spreading after a few dozen meters, but for cleanups like this it's ideal.

Once all is said and done maybe a _few_ bits of carbonized bone will be leftover...if the forensics team is lucky.

"C'mon Audrey, let's get out of here."

"Mm…"

She follows me out, but not before casting one last shadowed glance at the ruined bodies of the ritual victims before the fire consumes them.

* * *

An hour or so later, with an anonymous call being placed to the Portland police about the hideout and the 2 of us driving back to California, I decide to pop the question.

"Want to explain to me what the _fuck_ that was back there?"

Her expression doesn't change a bit as she monotonely replies, "No."

"Well too damn bad. Seriously Audrey, that wasn't just letting out some righteous anger, you completely lost control and if any of them had been in a position to retaliate you wouldn't have been prepared. So again, what the fuck?"

She's quiet for the longest time and just as I start to wonder if she's not going to reply she quietly sighs and says, "I think I'm starting to hit my 'Crash'."

…That explains things rather well, unfortunately.

The 'Crash', as we Monasteries call it, is something that affects all Esoterics, even some Exoterics, at some point in their careers provided they live long enough.

A Crash can happen at any time and at any age and very, _very_ few of us that live for more than a few decades never experience one. Basically a Crash is the dawning realization each of us has that the shit we deal with on a weekly, sometimes _daily_ basis, is about as far away from normal as you can get and that, barring an all too likely death, odds are that's all we'll ever experience in our lives.

Some Monastics become apathetic during their Crash, carrying out their work with a sort of fatalistic listlessness, almost as if they're hoping for death. Others, like Audrey, can experience sudden violent mood swings, working out their unease and stress through violence.

A Crash is a serious thing, usually necessitating a few weeks mandatory downtime, or in some cases even therapy…which is a difficult thing to accomplish given your average Esoteric's acclimation to such mental examinations.

All that said…no Monastic has _ever_ experienced a Crash twice, it's always been a one-and-done deal. Due to it's bizarre nature and the fact that it affects practically all Esoterics the Crash is sort of unofficially recognized as the final test an Esoteric will undertake before fully becoming a true Monastic, the emotional and behavioral trauma it causes being the crucible from which a _real_ Esoteric is born.

…And Audrey had to pick _now_ of all times to start having her crisis…gotta love this woman's sense of timing.

I lean back in my seat and rub my eyes.

"And you were going to tell us you were having a mental breakdown _when_ , exactly?"

"Hey I didn't exactly plan this out you know…"

Heaving an exhausted sigh I glance at my oldest-I can't believe I'm saying this-friend and quietly ask, "Are you planning on telling Jereth?"

Her face briefly twists in distaste before she quietly responds, "I kind of have to, don't I? Although I'll have to wait until he gets back from whatever the heck it is he's off doing right now…"

My mouth briefly quirks in amusement at that. At first I'd been miffed that he'd just up and left for a month and counting at this point, but with the benefit of hindsight I think it was a good call.

A few weeks of cooling off where each of us could deal with our own confused muddle of memories and emotions is just what the doctor ordered…

"Hey Ellie?"

"Hmm?"

"…Have you gone through your Crash yet?"

…Now that's an interesting question.

"Yah, I did. Why?"

She looks briefly uncomfortable before sighing and asking, "How did you get through it? What was it that made you feel like everything we're doing actually has a purpose, and that we're not just fighting a losing battle that, at the end of the day, probably isn't even winnable to begin with?"

I give her inquiry some thought before a slightly grim smile comes to my face.

"Funnily enough, it was just after I was branded with my Commandment Seal. My mission had been _just_ short of an abject failure, I'd been dragged over the coals by Loyd, had to confront the fact that I wasn't as skilled as I thought I was and got to contemplate being stuck with the reputation of being a shitty Esoteric for the foreseeable future. Not my best moment."

My already twisted smile fades and I quietly sigh before continuing with, "For weeks I definitely hit rock-bottom. Going about my tasks like some sort of drone, not even caring about the lives I took or the ones I saved…I never really arrived at some sort of groundbreaking epiphany about my new lot in life, it was mostly a gradual thing. After I'd had time to cool off, to think about the mistakes I'd made and what I could do with my current status, I guess I sort of reached a quiet acceptance about everything. I sure as Hell wasn't _happy_ , never mind the fact that Loyd rarely gave me anything truly important to do, but I had a purpose again, and that was enough."

Audrey is silent for another few minutes before letting out a quiet groan.

"…I think I have some serious soul-searching to do."

I snort as a sudden though comes to mind.

"You could always have Jereth do some Soul-Reading if you feel like it."

"He finally got a handle on that Spell then?"

I think back to our first trial with his little project.

"…No."

"I guess I'll pass then."

Curiosity suddenly grabs ahold of me and I turn a quizzical look at the tanned woman.

"Hey Audrey, what do you think of Jereth? And skip the part where you joke about his dick size or whatever bullshit you were gonna say."

A ghost of a grin appears on her face before it just as quickly disappears, her eyes half-closing as she considers my question.

"I think," she begins slowly, "That we're on the cusp of something new. Is it what the Godslayer with Ten Lives tried to do back then? I dunno, it's hard to draw parallels when the times are so different, but…I absolutely believe that Jereth is bringing the Monasteries to a conclusion of some kind. Whether it's our destruction or an evolution I don't have a clue…all I can say is that I'm just glad to be a part of it. Come Hell or high water."

"…Heh, seeing you so honest is quite the novel experience. Who are you and what have you done with the oversexed monster that is Audrey?"

"Would you prefer me to be all pervy again? I can do that just for _you_ Ellie…"

I shudder and quickly reply, "Thanks but no thanks."

With that we're back to silence for awhile before Audrey hesitantly asks, "Hey Ellie? You don't think Jereth has already gone through his Crash, has he?"

…That's actually a good question. Although…

A smile comes to my face as I recall how similar our pasts are, more specifically the parallels between my failure at the orphanage and his screw up during the Red March.

"I can't say for certain, but I'd be willing to bet he has. Something you can ask him when we get back."

"Provided he's actually returned by this point."

"Yah, well, that's the privilege of being a Campione now isn't it? You make your own damn schedule unlike us 9-5 gals."

"True that."

* * *

.

.

From the Notes of Creele

(Monastic Exoteric, Second in Command of the North American Branch)

In the interest of my own sanity I have decided to compile a list (which will be ever-changing I imagine) of Jereth's Authorities and their myriad effects. Thus far his Authorities have been derived from Deities comprising the Triglav, while even more unprecedented is that he has been given more than 1 Authority from both Veles and Perun, although Svarog only imparted one Authority, we can assume from now on that it will be one Authority per deity slain. Thus far Jereth has acquired 8 Authorities.

From the God Veles:

 **World Tree Usurper:** Based off of the legend when Veles offered a grieving widow passage with his flocks in order to heal, angering Perun, this Authority summons any trees, birds or amphibians nearby to attack Jereth's enemy. While the trees can be controlled according to his will, he cannot create them from nothing and must use the available flora to be effective.

This Authority cannot be activated unless someone other than himself is attacked and injured, additionally he must consider the attacked person to be an ally, friend or innocent bystander.

Incantation: _"Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

 **Serpent's Skin** : Veles was considered to be a shapeshifter in many Slavic legends and he used this trait in order to avoid Perun's attacks which would have otherwise struck him down. Jereth considers this power to be very well suited for his work as an Esoteric, and is already planning to use it's powers of concealment and deception to it's fullest.

This is a viable strategy since apparently not even other Campione can tell if he is using this Authority or not. When Salvatore Doni, an incredibly instinctive and observant fighter, encountered Jereth using this Authority he didn't take notice of it's activation or it's effect.

The only restrictions this Authority seems to have is that the user must have a clear image of the appearance they wish to take (a walk in the park for any Monastic) and stay within 10 meters of at least 1 other Human being. We're not sure why 10 meters, perhaps something to do with the distance Sheep would maintain from their shepherd? Jereth's thoughts on the matter were, "Who cares _why_ it works if we know _how_ it works?"

Incantation: _"Slither through the fields of lightning and thunder, deceive our foe and live to fight another day._ **Serpent's Skin!** "

 **Weaving of Black Wool** : The Authority Jereth considers to be the most valuable, and potentially overpowering, of Veles's repertoire. This power affords Jereth the ability to 'see' and 'weave' the very fabric of Magic itself. This sounds impressive, although largely useless against other Campione and Gods due to their naturally strong resistance against Magic, until you consider the possibilities.

Jereth has been experimenting continuously with this Authority, attempting to find out just what this strange ability is capable of. So far he hasn't found any discernible limits to what **Black Wool** can do given enough time.

He has successfully engraved spell effects onto armor and weapons (similar to how our body engravings automatically enhance our strength when Magic is pushed into them), begun creating several new pieces of Magic and proven that he can both alter or destroy Spells that have either been created or are being created.

Jereth is confident that given the time to do so he can create original spells that are capable of matching Authority level Magic, even if they aren't as efficient as the original powers themselves since they are fueled by Jereth's own Magic power rather than through some other effect.

An additional benefit to this Authority is that he's proven able to combine it with **Forge of the Father** and directly inscribe spells onto the works he's created. While already very powerful, Jereth is convinced that, given the opportunity to learn and experiment, he can create weaponry or armor on the level of ancient artifacts created by master craftsmen of millennia past.

This power requires no incantation although it has two strange drawbacks. The first is that whenever it's activated Jereth's eyes glow in strange, shifting patterns of color. Seeing as how this rather obviously telegraphs when he is using it he has taken to wearing special contact lenses during combat. The last wrinkle is that as of now he can only keep it activated for about 12 hours at a time before a rather…fitting price is paid. Once he de-activated the Authority during one of these hours long sessions his eyes were immediately assailed by a pain that he so eloquently described as, "Getting fucked in the eye-socket by a barb wire cock."

He's more careful to time his usage now.

From the God Perun:

 **Father of Storms** : This Authority allows it's user to create a lightning storm wherever and whenever they wish, as well as alter it's ferocity. However, Jereth said that summoning a storm from almost nothing rapidly left him in borderline hypothermia, meaning that any fight should be ended quickly if such a method is used. What he instead discovered was that using an already existing storm has practically no consequences whatsoever. Even physically moving the weather formation from one location to another takes trivial amounts of effort.

While actually being able to summon the storm is impressive, Jereth's level of control over the actual lightning isn't as awe-inspiring. According to him trying to precisely hit targets with the lightning strikes is a hit-or-miss proposition at best (excuse the pun).

Incantation: _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

 **Perun's Stones** : While we're unsure as to whether this can be considered an Authority, since it has effects and perks more akin to an avatar, it requires a chant nonetheless, so we'll just go ahead and call it it's own Authority.

Invoking this power arms Jereth with Perun's fulgurite axe and bow, along with all the powers they contain. Having these weapons active greatly increases a Campione's already substantial resistance against poisons and Magic, while other Lightning based attacks will be either useless or mitigated. Obviously we haven't been able to test how effective this Authority is at controlling other Campione's lightning Authorities.

Regardless there appears to be almost no cost to using this 'Authority' and should one of the weapons be broken, they can be re-made almost instantaneously. After all, fulgurite is easy to make when you have a lightning storm under your control.

Jereth mentioned that he found the electrical storm much easier to manipulate when using the Stones, able to use the weapons almost like a conducting stick to control the lightning strikes.

Incantation: _"Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** "

 **Golden Apples** : By far the most immediately lethal of Jereth's available Authorities are the Golden Apples, Perun's quintessential ace in the hole. Initial testing by Jereth made it clear that while powerful, this Authority comes with a great deal of limiting factors. First of all is the necessary requirements for it to be activated. The enemy has to verbally state their intention to either hurt, defeat or kill Jereth or people he considers close to him. This requirement likely came about from Perun's role as a guardian against Veles, being unable to use his most destructive power unless forced to.

Any opponent with half a working brain and prior knowledge of this Authority's requirements can easily circumnavigate it, simply not stating their intent to do harm. Also Jereth has very shaky control over the actual Authority itself. He's unable to summon all three 'Apples' as of now, only managing one. He also has to keep the Authority physically contained in his hand, if he tries to have it orbit him, or even throw it, it rapidly dissipates with large scale destruction as a result.

But these requirements seem fair once you consider just how lethal this Authority really is. The **Golden Apples** are nothing more than ball lightning, but not just any old lightning. At the heart of the orb of electricity sits a micro-singularity, the power source keeping the ball from spreading outwards violently. Any opponent hit directly by this will find themselves burnt from the highly compressed lightning shell or torn to pieces once the singularity reaches their body, in fact it ripped straight through Svarog's armor and skin without the slightest bit of resistance, a terrifying display of lethality if you ask me.

A very telegraphed move, but _very_ powerful.

Incantation: _"He grabbed three golden apples And threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** "

From the God Svarog:

 **Forge of the Father** : Svarog was often associated with metalwork and was considered the Slavic approximation of Hephaestus, and this Authority certainly continues that comparison.

The requirements for using this Authority are quite simple. It needs to be used over an active volcano…and that's it.

The more complicated part is the actual effects the Authority has.

When used, a large ball of molten rock and metal is levitated above the lip of the volcano, the raw material that's used to create the metals that will be crafted into something usable.

Jereth described using it as if his body became the very flow of magma itself, his muscles and mind working in tandem to bring about whatever creation he can envision. So far he's created many different kind of melee weapons and various armor pieces, but is still working on creating more complicated things. There are also limits to what can be created using this Authority. Synthetic materials like plastics and composites are either impossible to create or Jereth simply hasn't found a method to do so yet, so unfortunately mass producing magically enhanced modern firearms and the like is off the table for now.

More's the pity.

Anyway, there are a few interesting perks to the actual weapons and armor or whatever created using this Authority. Jereth can summon whatever he's created with this Authority with zero incantation and almost zero Magic strength expended, initial estimates suggest he could summon thousands, if not tens of thousands of spear sized objects before his reserves start to become dangerously low. A slight downside to the summoning is that said tools appear in a blaze of fire and sparks, not exactly the most stealthy of methods.

Not that the Bat-Gwai cares, he friggin' loves eye-catching stuff like that.

Continuing with the conditions, there's one that could be considered extremely limiting by most, but not by us.

Namely being, whatever construct Jereth makes using this Authority can only be used by someone he considers 'worthy' of using it.

You can see the difficulty this might present.

When testing this out he gave a random civilian on the street a kitchen knife he'd made and asked them to cut a vegetable for him, citing some weird excuse about him being a street vendor. As soon as the civvy had made to start chopping, the knife disappeared in a flash of flame, requiring a rather hasty bout of hypnotism.

Not that this bothers us overmuch, in fact it could be downright beneficial. Jereth considers anyone who's trained by the Monasteries to be automatically worthy of his creations, having had first-hand experience of just how brutal our training can be, as well as the sacrifices we make over the course of our lives, however long or short they end up being.

He may not like every Monastic in existence, but he doesn't deny that they are, without a doubt, worthy of handling his creations.

Other than that things are rather straightforward. He can dispel the things created with a simple mental command, or leave them summoned and they'll automatically dispel themselves after 24 hours.

The only real downside is that the actual act of using the Authority, the creation process itself, is heavily taxing in terms of Magic power expended.

As of now Jereth estimates that he could run Forge of the Father for 8 hours maximum before bleeding himself completely dry, an impressive cost considering Campione's incredible reserves of Magic.

Incantation: _"Place of the Sun, Creator of Metal and Fire, awaken from restful slumber and stoke the fires of the Great Blacksmith once more!_ **Forge of the Father!** "

From the Divine Beast Fenrir:

 **Gleipnir** : Not the strongest or most versatile of the Bat-Gwai's Authorities, but perhaps that is to be expected from a being that was only slightly above the level of a Divine Beast. Using **Gleipnir** Jereth can summon up to 3 metal fetters that can be used to restrain or immobilize an opponent. The only catch is that physical contact must be made in order to apply the fetter, he can't just will it into existence on somebody. Some initial testing with this Authority revealed that a single fetter can easily restrain a normal Human, even talented Mages with Witch ancestry such as Elizaveta found themselves unable to break free of the trap, and Jereth believes that it can impair abilities to turn incorporeal and similar things like that. Additionally he can also combine the 3 separate fetters into 1 exceedingly strong trap, something that will likely be necessary against stronger targets or those that can Magically enhance their strength. Luo Hao's Buddha Avatars have proven themselves able to shatter the strongest fetter, although it took a few seconds and no small amount of effort for one to do so.

This is the first Authority Jereth has earned that let's him manifest an Avatar (Provided we ignore the pseudo Avatar that is **Perun's Stones** ), said Avatar being the wolf Fenrir himself. This Avatar can be fed Magic power to allow him to grow in size, all the way to his original state that was roughly the size of a small yacht, standing 20 meters tall if it was to get up on it's hind legs. Fenrir is also exceedingly obedient and receptive to Jereth's commands, acting more like a normal house pet around him than it does a deified beast.

Leave it to the Bat-Gwai to do something as utterly idiotic as use a Divine Beast as a Companion Dog…

Incantation: _"_ _Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!** "

* * *

 **And a bit longer of a timeskip that gets around to what Audrey and Eliza have been up to, as well as what sort of missions the Monasteries continuously have to tackle as alongside how that sort of work preys on the psyche.  
**

 **Next chapters will get into what Jereth has been up to during the intervening month, as well as some of the people he's met in the interim.**

 **That said, next chapter won't be updated until 2 weeks from now since finals are coming up for classes and I'll be taking every opportunity to study and land some solid grades (gotta start off my 1st semester at a new college with a decent G.P.A so it can afford to fall later, ha!)**

 **polarpwnage: It's actually by reader request that I include the list of all Authorities and such thus far, and it's in the 'note' form because that's how I made it the first time around and I never really saw the point in re-editing it to say the same things. Although I'm a bit confused on how I'm 'wasting' half a chapter when I pretty much take 10 seconds to copy-paste something onto a functionally infinite document. **

**Or maybe I'm just missing the point**

 **Kshail: He sure does lose fairly often, but that makes the victories all the sweeter :D I think back to movies like _Gladiator_ and _Predator_ , or books like _Blade of Tyshalle_ and _Old Man's War_** **where the 'bad guys' win occasionally, if not for the vast majority of the time so that when the 'hero' comes out victorious in the end I can't help but laugh out loud at the win and feel exultant. Having Jereth win most of the time, or even some of the time, doesn't really paint that compelling, or believable, of a character for me.**

 **And Luo Hao is freaking OP. There's also that.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Maybe not quite as pissed as we'd think, but then again she's been keeping plenty busy in the meantime.**

 **pwashington: Speaking of Rafaello, her interactions with Jereth have actually been pretty darn fun to write. Stay tuned for that!**


	34. Chapter 28: Oh, So That's How It Works

Ch 28: Oh, So That's How It Works…

Jereth

(17 weeks 4 days after birth of the 8th)

"Hellooooo? Anybody home?"

I knock extra hard on the wooden door frame of the decently sized 2 story house and tap my foot impatiently.

C'mon, don't tell me she's not home right now…I mean, it's not like it would be _creepy_ or anything if I just walked into her countryside home totally uninvited and waited for her to come back.

Maybe I can engineer a situation where she walks in on me butt naked laying in front of the fire on a bear-skin rug…

Hmm…

This is what 72 hours of uninterrupted consciousness does to a person, my mind's all over the place.

I sigh and am just about to resign myself to taking a nap on the porch when an authoritative voice with a slight Latin accent to it suddenly asks, "Who are you and what are you doing at my home?"

I blearily turn away from the entrance and glance behind me, only to meet the carefully neutral gaze of Saint Raffaello herself, long raven hair framing a tanned face as it blows in the countryside's breeze, her body framed by the slowly descending sun in what is no doubt a stunning display that many people would pay good money to see.

The majesty is somewhat lost on me as my brain is operating at less than stellar levels right now.

In fact, in a testament to my perfectly functioning mental processes, I answer neither of her questions and instead wave a hand.

"Hi."

One graceful eyebrow raises almost imperceptibly and she cooly replies, "That is an answer to neither of my questions."

I wince and sheepishly respond, "Uh, right, sorry. Name's Jereth and I'm actually here to see you personally Sword-Saint Raffaello."

Her expression doesn't change a millimeter as she blandly says, "I'm not interested in a Boyfriend."

I stupidly blink at her and silence ensures for a few seconds before she quietly sighs and adds, "That was my attempt at a joke."

"Ah. Forgive me then, but I'm operating under _very_ little sleep right now. I probably would have laughed under normal circumstances but my idea of a joke just a few seconds back was laying on a bear-skin rug in my birthday suit, just to see how you'd react."

Another pregnant silence.

"…You probably didn't need to know that, did you?"

Her voice is utterly monotone as she replies, "No. No I did not."

More silence until she suddenly narrows her eyes at me and suddenly states, "Hmm, I _thought_ you were different…you're the same as that idiot disciple of mine, aren't you?"

"I hope you're referring to us being Campione and not, you know, both being idiots."

"While I meant the former, I'm gradually becoming of the opinion that it's both the former _and_ the latter."

I merely sigh in resignation before she asks in a tone mostly consisting of curiosity rather than caution, "So what does a Godslayer wish to enquire of me? Especially in such a confused state?"

I don't bother trying to hide my yawn and sleepily ask, "No disrespect meant, but do you have like a floor I could crash on for an hour or 2? I'm not exactly in the best of shape to go answering questions in any intelligent manner as of now…"

She looks annoyed for a moment but settles for rolling her eyes and brushes past me, replying over her shoulder, "You've certainly earned my curiosity. Very well, come on inside Jereth. I expect for you to impart your reasoning for this visit when you are of a more…composed mind."

"Much appreciated."

As she unlocks the front door I stumble on inside, the Monastic part of my mind trying to take in the details of the room but the more practical and normal portion only has eyes for a dark green couch set in the corner of the room, which I home in on and gratefully throw myself onto.

So comfy…

* * *

My eyes fly open and rapidly dart around the room, drinking in details as my confused brain tries to piece together what exact circumstances entailed me waking up in a stranger's living room…

…And then it all comes rushing back. The traveling on Fenrir's back, finding an Airport and arguing with flight attendants about seat availability, eventually saying 'fuck it' and hypnotizing my way onboard, arriving in Florence and starting my search for clues as to Raffaello's whereabouts, traipsing around the countryside while working on **Weaving of Black Wool's** spell repertoire and not finding shit, calling Doni and asking for directions, eventually finding Raffaello's home and…and…

My open palm meets my face as I remember the meandering dumbassery that was my attempt at a friendly greeting.

Lying naked on a bear-rug?! _Really_ Dipshit?!

"Oh, you're awake? That was a rather short rest for one who seemed so exhausted."

I let my hand fall and glance backward, eyebrow rising in surprise as I find _the_ Saint Raffaello wearing some sort of loose tank top and shorts, calmly stirring something into a steaming metal pot.

The sight is so bizarrely mundane for someone as inhumanly skilled as her that I briefly wonder if I'm dreaming before shaking my head.

If it was a dream she would have been wearing nothing but an apron, and mixing some sort of exotic cocktail for us to share.

While Eliza and Audrey fan me while wearing Arabic dancing girl outfits as I imperiously command Creele to behead Tim.

Reality is a bit more mundane.

I tiredly run a hand through my hair and ask, "How long was I out?"

"3 hours, roughly. I feel compelled to ask what it is that left a Devil King so utterly exhausted, however. Should I expect a Heretic God to arrive at any moment?"

I sheepishly grin and reply, "Not really, mostly it was just a series of poor life decisions, single-minded obsession with some projects I was working on and an admittedly unhealthy appetite for self-destruction. No Gods involved."

"Well that is certainly good news. Now would you be so kind as to explain _how_ exactly you found my place of residence? That's not information I bandy about lightly."

A smile even more embarrassed than my last one appears as I explain, "Well you see…"

* * *

(24 hours ago)

 _[Hey Jereth! Long time no speak, what's the occasion?]_

" _Just marveling at the fact that_ you _of all people have a cellphone. And have an internet advertisement for the number with the tagline, 'Any God or Godslayer looking for a good time, call this number!'. And that doing so actually WORKED."_

 _[Hey sing my praises some other time, let's talk about why you're calling. Up for a duel?]_

" _In a roundabout way, sure. I was actually wondering if you know where Saint Raffaello lives, I've been wanting to ask her something for awhile now and so far no dice in tracking her down."_

 _[Oh, you're trying to find Master? Hmm…well I do happen to know where she lives, but just giving away that information for free doesn't strike me as a good deal y'know…]_

 _I just smirk and languidly reply, "Oh ye of such little faith…Doni, I just asked you where Raffaello lives, so obviously I'm going to be heading there. And you know where she lives, so you can head there yourself. See what I'm getting at?"_

 _He's quiet for a moment before chuckling._

 _[Oh I get it! Hehe, I guess we really are on the same wavelength after all! Ok see you there buddy!]_

" _Sure thing, it'll take me about a day to get there, I've still got some work I have to take care of-aw crap!"_

 _[Huh? What's up?]_

" _Nothing, just realized all the stores are closed right now…shit, I was hoping to get my hands on some Green Peach Chocolate Vanilla Swirl Ice Cream…"_

 _[No problem buddy! I'll just grab some at a market on my way and we can try it after the conclusion of our magnificent duel!]_

 _I let a note of concern enter my voice and ask, "You sure? I've heard it's a pretty rare flavor and not easy to track down."_

 _[Heh, don't you worry pal, I've got a nose like a bloodhound! I'll show up with that Ice Cream or I won't show up at all!]_

 _A note of gratitude in my voice I reply, "Much appreciated then, see you at your Master's place."_

 _After he gives me the location we both hang up…and I snicker at my phone's blank screen._

* * *

"Green Peach Chocolate Vanilla Swirl? What sort of absurd flavor is that?"

I shrug helplessly.

"Dunno. In fact I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist in the first place."

A sly smile crosses my face before I purr, "But then, Doni doesn't need to know that, now does he?"

Raffaello stares blankly at me for a second before she suddenly bursts out laughing, her voice clear and exotic, turning my sly grin into an amused one.

"Well, you obviously know how to handle Salvatore, now don't you?"

"I had a practice run a couple months back, guys not too hard to figure out once you've talked to him once."

She merely chuckles some more and replies, "Well perhaps you can impart the secret of this communication to the Seven Sisters Associations, years of dealing with my dolt of a disciple and they're still none the wiser, despite my occasional bit of advice."

I shrug and indifferently state, "I doubt they'd listen to me. In fact they probably hate my guts."

She raises a perfect eyebrow and curiously asks, "Oh, now why would they feel that particular way? Better yet, why have you sought _me_ of all possible people, going so far as to request for Salvatore's aid? That's not a request made lightly, especially since his 'help' is typically more destructive than his inaction."

Ah, straight to the meat of the matter then.

"Well, put bluntly, I have an Authority that lets me alter Magic mostly as I see fit, and one that allows me to create and combine metals pretty much at will. Unfortunately I don't really have much in the way of knowledge on how to create anything _nearly_ as impressive as the weapons you've wielded in the past, such as _Cuore di Leone_ or _Il Maestro_. I'd like to know how to be able to create pieces such as those."

She's quiet for a long moment, fingernail gently tapping the table even as she continues to stir the pot, which upon closer inspection seems to be some kind of ravioli sauce.

"And just why, pray tell, would I impart such dangerous knowledge into the hands of a _Devil King_ , one who's openly admitted to not being on good terms with the Associations I often aid and work with, and who, if I am inferring this correctly, has Authorities that could potentially allow him to _mass produce_ such weapons?"

"…Scientific curiosity?"

She snorts in amusement.

"You'll have to do better than _that_."

"…Out of the goodness of your heart?"

This time she actually chuckles before cheerily replying, "If I was acting out of the goodness of my heart, I would attempt to slay you on the spot alongside that nimrod of a student of mine. Troublemakers incarnate, you Campione…"

My eye twitches and I slowly say, "So…should I be worried or-"

She suddenly covers the pot with a lid and crisply states, "Follow me. I shall arrive at an answer the way that has suited me best for decades."

I trot after her brisk pace, more than a little curious where this is going.

As she pushes open the front door and strides on through I take a moment to look around and observe the scenery now that I'm not a delirious sack of Human.

Raffaello's property is sequestered away on the edge of a copse of trees in the middle of what I'm guessing is the Eastern portion of the Tuscan countryside, and now that I'm looking at it through **Black Wool** I notice several wards scattered around the area, most of them tuned to conceal the premises from the visual spectrum and turn away Magically incapable people. Not that it'd affected me, being a Campione and everything…

"Arm yourself Jereth, we'll settle this through more physical means."

I turn my attention back to Raffaello as she suddenly materializes a plain looking hand-and-a-half sword from thin air and twirls it lightly in her hand, a small smile appearing on her features.

I reach out with my mind and a brief twist of thought has a Daishō pair of swords fresh from **Forge of the Father** land into my waiting palms, the sparks caused by their appearance briefly landing on the ground before fading away as they cool.

Raffaello curiously eyes my weapons and asks, "I assume those were made by your Authority?"

"Yup, made about a week ago to be precise."

She offers an appreciative hum and quietly murmurs, "Impressive craftsmanship, but lacking a personal touch…"

With a shrug the dark-haired Witch settles into a 'fool' stance, blade angled downwards and playfully asks, "How about a single win condition? First blood drawn from the thigh is victorious. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Hmm…her sword is longer than either of mine, not to mention far heavier so if she's about as strong as me directly trying to block a strike could end badly. I'll have to take advantage of the Wakizashi's easier handling to land a strike while the katana is blocking her own hits…but that means I have to get in close and eat a clean strike, since I _really_ doubt she's slower than me, even with my body engravings.

And there's no _way_ I'm using my armor, that'd totally defeat the spirit of this little contest.

"Begin!"

Her exclamation briefly catches me off guard, I hadn't expected for her to actually announce anything and I barely jump back up in time to avoid her diagonal strike that would have damn near sliced my leg off.

I settle into a crouch of my own and slowly start circling the Sword-Saint, her own posture not wavering an inch as she confidently matches my movements.

This goes on for a few seconds…until she almost instantaneously darts forward and swings downward, forcing me to cross my swords and meet the strike head on. Which turns out to be a bad idea, since even with my arms augmented by Magic I feel my legs buckle and her blade pushes mine aside, thankfully locking on my hilts before it gets close enough to open up a cut on my scalp.

I raise an eyebrow and pout, "What happened to first blood from the thigh? That's my noggin you're trying to split here."

She just gets a twinkle in her eye and a ferocious grin appears on my face, planting my feet and pushing back on our locked swords. She manages to hold her ground for a moment but my greater height and weight gives me some momentum, her feet slowly dragging across the ground as I keep advancing.

All of the sudden she lets herself fall back into a swift backroll and dances up on one foot-

-before beautifully pirouetting and using the momentum of her spin to slam her sword into my own hasty block, a display of such meticulous acrobatics that I can't help but feel more than a little jealous.

Damn Witches and their supernatural flexibility…

Our swords once again locked I smirk as an idea comes to mind and de-materialize my blades, catching Raffaello off guard as she stumbles forward and I deftly catch her weapon in between my palms, the edge not more than a centimeter or 2 from my skin.

Quickly swinging my leg around before she can pull back I give a brief grunt of exertion as I stamp down on the base of the fuller, causing her weapon to break with a sharp _clank_ as I deftly snap it in 2.

We both lightly jump away from each other and Raffaello suddenly smirks.

"Interesting. You treat your weapons as disposable tools, even using their sudden absence to surprise your foes. Clever, if a little callous."

I idly shrug and reply, "In my defense those things weren't all that special. I've got a few tools I treat with respect, but those 2 knockoffs definitely didn't fall under that category."

She happily smirks and playfully asks, "Well why don't we bring out some of these relics that you so clearly 'respect' then? _Il Serpente!_ "

My eye twitches as a strange rapier like sword appears in a silver burst of light in her outstretched hand, the actual blade itself appearing oddly segmented, as if each portion of the folded metal could easily detach itself.

Not willing to risk my neck against something completely unknown I quietly intone, _"Hand of brutality, seek the divide and render it asunder._ _Abiungere Pugnus_.", causing the iridescent silver plated gauntlet to ensconce my left arm and a rapid chant of, _"Predator of the night, heed the call and seek our enemies backs. Aeger Labrum."_ , brings my old trusty Hisshou-style knife into my right hand.

Raffaello smirks and coyly asks, "Oh, 2 Magic weapons vs just my one? Do you have such little confidence in yourself Devil King?"

"More like I have an appreciation for just how dangerous you are. And seriously? _Il Maestro_ and _Cuore di Leone_ weren't enough for you? You got a _third_ weapon?"

She smiles and gently waves the thing, causing it to suddenly separate into distinct blades with a single metal thread connecting them all, reminding me more than a little bit of a whip-sword. The piece gently waves and coils around her like some sort of sentient snake while she easily explains, _"Cuore di Leone_ and _Il Maestro_ were specifically made for me, yes, but _Il Serpente_ is different."

A snap of her wrist creates a metallic _crack_ as the sword reconnects, a predatory grin appearing on her features.

"I made _Il Serpente_ with my own 2 hands. Perhaps not as impressive as either of my previous partners…but far more suited to my tastes. Now begin!"

I'm just about to complain that it's _so_ not fair that she can do that when her weapon lashes out, a sound like a chrome rattlesnake permeating the air as it whips toward my head. I snap my gauntlet clad arm up to block, but completely forget that I'm not dealing with a normal sword here. The edges spark against the hand plate before wrapping around the armor and slicing a gouge out of my cheek before I manage to jerk my head out of the way.

Huh, now that's rather unpleasant.

A feeling only made stronger as I feel my cheek begin to go numb, almost as if…damn, that sword's poisoned!

A quick spell forces a wildly oscillating stream of blood to spurt from my wound, hopefully carrying the venom with it, before I seal the cut and work my jaw up and down, glad that everything's working aside from that still numbed patch.

I mirthlessly grin and ask a relaxed Raffaello, "Guess I should have expected a trick like that from a sword named, 'the snake'. Kind of an un-knightly tactic though, don't you think?"

"Against one of your kind every advantage must be taken, no? And seeing how easily you dealt with _Il Serpente's_ poison it seems to have hardly been all that much of detriment. Besides, history is written by the winners! A knight cannot be shamed if no one is left to tell of their dishonor, now can they?"

I snicker at that, since it's pretty close to my own philosophy, before reactivating _Weaving of Black Wool_ and easing into a Saksak grip with the _Aeger_.

If she's gonna play dirty in order to win, then so am I.

As she flings the detached bits of her sword at me once again I play passively, using quick slashes and redirections with the _Aeger_ to either redirect or stop her strikes, not giving the thing any chance to wrap around my knife. All the while I'm carefully examining the structure of her sword with _Black Wool_ , figuring out what sort of enchantments she's using to manipulate the metal in such a manner.

A smirk crosses my lips as I yet again block an attack…and quickly latch on with the gauntlet, grinding the chain to a halt alongside a small shower of sparks.

While the _Abiungere Pugnus_ is geared more towards directly ripping apart Magic barriers and the like, it's a fair hand at temporarily disabling Magic spells if you get creative with it.

Instead of physically parting the spells inlaid onto _Il Serpente_ I instead cause the Gauntlet to give off a strange heat-shimmer effect, the formulas on _Il Serpente_ traveling with the wave and not likely to return for a few seconds, causing the whip-sword to limply fall to the ground, now bereft of it's stabilizing Magic.

Raffaello's eyes briefly widen in shock and I don't waste even a nanosecond before charging at her, knife held forward and ready to cut at her thigh. She backpedals…and suddenly her leg gives out, pitching her backwards and my blow that was aiming for her left leg is suddenly headed straight towards her heart.

I bite back a curse and frantically veer off to the side, the _Aeger_ merely cutting a thin line across her shoulder-

-and then there's a brief biting sensation in my left leg, a small knife held in Raffaello's hand and a winning smirk adorning her face as my leg starts to lightly bleed.

As we both righten ourselves I pout and annoyedly growl, "You tripped on purpose, didn't you?"

"But of course! Did you think me so flat-footed as to actually stumble?"

"Well when you put it like that…still, that was a pretty risky move you pulled there Sword-Saint. What if I hadn't corrected my aim, or simply didn't care?"

She simply winks and replies, "That was precisely what that test was meant to find out. And congratulations on passing by the way, I feel far more safe in imparting what alchemy and smithing techniques I know of to you."

I raise an eyebrow and surprisedly ask, "Wait, seriously? What made you decide that's a good idea? Not that I'm complaining mind you…"

Instead of answering she motions for me to yet again follow her, dark hair swaying behind her as she does so, and asks over her shoulder, "How knowledgeable are you in cooking?"

Playing along with her for now I shrug and reply, "I'd say I'm pretty good, although Italian isn't my forte, pun intended."

She shoots me a glance as if to say, 'that wasn't all that funny', before continuing with, "Then limit yourself to preparing the pasta, you can handle that much can you not?"

While feeling more than a little culinarily emasculated I grudgingly accept her instructions.

"So if I do that will you clue me in finally?"

"In good time, Devil King, in good time…"

My eye twitches yet again as I wryly state, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Her voice is a purr as she says, "Oh? Me, enjoy bossing around a Godslayer? Perish the thought…"

Welp, that pretty much clinches it then. This woman has a brass pair that puts mine to shame.

* * *

A few minutes later dinner is well on its way and Raffaello turns to me, a relaxed expression on her face.

"To answer your earlier question, I'm confident that imparting my knowledge to you is a relatively good idea because of our fight. I could care less about the level of your skill, it's what you did with it that mattered. You were swift and uncompromising, willing to use underhanded or less than noble methods to win…yet when I offered an opportunity to end the fight in a clear victory for you, you hesitated and sacrificed the win to avoid causing me severe injury. Add in the fact that you were honest with what you came to seek me out for and I'm certain in my decision."

I elect to remain quiet, mostly because I don't really have anything intelligent to add, and focus on stirring the noodles, which should be done in a couple of minutes.

"Jereth, take a seat on the stool there, let's begin your instruction."

Holding my peace I do as instructed, feeling like a kid being bossed around by their grandmother, and sit my ass down, mentally readying myself for the no doubt extensive instruction to follow.

Which laves me rather unprepared for Raffaello to suddenly straddle my lap and lock her arms behind my neck, anchoring herself as she gets comfortable.

"…Oh. _That_ kind of instruction."

She looks at me like I'm an idiot, which isn't too far off the mark I guess, and replies, "Well obviously. Were I to explain everything verbally we would be here for weeks, if not months. This is far easier, faster and certainly more enjoyable."

"Well that's fine bu-"

Whatever I was about to say is quickly lost to me as she captures my lips with her own, the sudden scent of countryside and herbs filling my nostrils and I take a wholly inappropriate second to just enjoy myself before I relax and prepare to receive the sudden influx of information that's caused by this version of the Teaching technique.

…Except it never comes, instead I suddenly find my tongue being sucked out of my own mouth as Raffaello bites down on it before breaking away from the kiss, a glistening trail of saliva connecting our lips before she sensuously licks it up, a pleased hum coming from her throat.

…I quite honestly can't decide whether to be annoyed, aroused or amused.

"I think we must have learned different Teaching techniques, because that's not the way I remember it going at _all_."

She scoffs and before testily replying, "I'm hardly at fault here. It's been a number of years since I've indulged in another person like so, some practice is necessary. And you are in no position to criticize, what with sitting there like an unfeeling log."

My professional, and male, pride is hurt by that and I don't even bother hiding the competitive smirk that makes its way onto my face.

"Ah, so I wasn't pulling my own weight?"

"Precisel-"

Her words are cut off with a startled _mmph_ as I lay one hand on the base of her spine and pull her tight against my stomach, the other hand wrapping itself in her bound hair and bringing our lips together in a kiss way more intense than before.

The smell of now recognizable basil and soil after a rainfall permeates my mind and I greedily want more of it, shoving my tongue into her mouth in a reverse of our positions earlier.

Her startled exclamation is slowly replaced by an appreciative one and she wraps her tongue around mine, the heat and slickness enhanced even further as she starts to grind her hips up and down my front, arms encircled around my back in a grip that's almost painful.

I'm just about to slip my hand down to her ass when a sudden buildup of Magic announces itself and then-

* * *

 _-Silver is best worked into the blade on a full moon, songs of malleability and strength woven into a melody of smithing and-_

 _-The blade is best impregnated by Basilisk venom 40 times diluted to achieve both a lethal poison and a mixture that won't dissolve the weapon itself-_

 _-To imprint the steel upon yourself, as a child imprints upon its Mother, sing your very soul into the metal, at dawn, when a new day is arising-_

 _-Magic spells woven into the actual forging will be all the more potent, as the metal and Magic will have their very structure interwoven-_

 _-The claw of a nemean lion ground into powder and intermixed with fine silver will combine the 2 into a metal with the theme of an iron beast-_

* * *

I yank my head away with an audible _pop_ as our lips separate and we both immediately gasp for breath, my mind rapidly trying to sift through all the gained information and categorize it into something resembling order.

"Wow…I forgot how enjoyable that particular method of learning is…"

Raffaello gives a breathy snort and languidly replies, "Well Devil King? Is that all the knowledge you seek?"

I give a brief nod of confirmation.

"All of it and more. Thanks Sword-Saint."

"Just Raffaello will do thank you. Such a title feels overly stiff when spoken in my own home."

I raise an eyebrow and curiously ask, "Isn't Raffaello another title though?"

She leans back and stretches, a pleasurable experience since she's still seated on my lap, before boredly replying, "It is, but one that feels far more personable. Now I do believe it's time for dinner, since we've had a decent amount of physical activity the past hour…"

A strange smile plays across my lips once she smoothly stands up and walks towards the kitchen counter.

While she'd seemed composed, ruffled clothing and hair aside, the way her shorts had clung to her groin tells me there might have been more than a little wetness involved during that teaching session.

Although I'm not much better, if the damp spot on my inner thigh and slowly shrinking erection are any indicators.

Humans are pretty horny creatures, and apparently no amount of Monastic or knightly training can completely do away with our urges to fuck like monkeys given the opportunity.

Heaving out a sigh I drag my lazy ass off the stool and ask, "So where do you keep all the forks and shit? I'll set the table."

"3rd drawer down from the counter. And tomorrow you can demonstrate what you've learned, assuring me that this wasn't just an entire waste of my time."

* * *

Doni

"Umm…are you sure that's an actual flavor? I mean we have some pretty wild varieties but that's definitely a new-"

"Nope! Green Peach Chocolate Vanilla Swirl Ice Cream was the one! Hmm…shame you don't have any though, Jereth really wasn't kidding when he said it's hard to track down…"

The guy who's name I never learned just shrugs and says, "Well you might want to try our sister location the next town over, they might have it."

A-ha! A new lead!

"Then that's where I'll head next! See ya later Alligator!"

I rapidly jog out of the market and briefly reflect that I would have made an _awesome_ detective! Gathering witness testimony, slowly narrowing down possible locations…like a true pro!

I wonder what my newest buddy and Master are up to though? Probably some sort of intense training regimen that'll propel him forward to become a foe/friend of truly wondrous preparations!

Haha! I can't wait till our next meeting! Onward to find Ice Cream!

* * *

Jereth

"Oh my _God_ this is delicious…what did you put in this sauce?"

Raffaello has a perplexed expression of her own on her face and she disbelievingly says, "These noodles…all you did was boil them, how are they so _light_? Do you have a cooking Authority of some sort?"

"Not that I know of, but if you'll excuse me for a moment…"

I reach forward with my fork to grab seconds-

-only to have the ex-Paladins own utensil clash against mine, our eyes locking on each others as the gauntlet is immediately thrown.

Huh…I've got the weirdest sense of Déjà vu right now…

* * *

 **And the introductory chapter of Jereth and Raffaello is done for now! It's a shame more depth isn't given to her character in the Light Novels because her backstory and skillset is actually pretty wild.  
**

 **A retired Paladin that was given _2_ custom made weapons who just so happened to be Doni's unofficial teacher? That sounds pretty legit to me...Anyway the next 2 chapters are gonna focus on her and Jereth's interactions as well as the development of his various Authorities and Magic repertoire.**

 **Also in response to some of the reviewers requests to keep the Authority list out of the individual chapters, after the next few chapters I'll just release a separate list of all the various powers Jereth has and take things from there. Not sure if I want to just update that single chapter occasionally or release an updated entirely separate chapter. Food for thought.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Much appreciated, and yah, Audrey has some hangups that she'll be working through, but the ultimate conclusion I have planned for her is one that I think resonates really well with her character. Appreciate the review!**

 **pwashington: The Campione of 1,000 gigolos.**

 **polarpwnage: Not as established as you might have thought, but that's what reader feedback is for XD anyway starting in a few weeks I'll be working on a new format and we'll see how that works out. Appreciate the feedback!**

 **OshiroNai: No problemo, the nice thing about writing on a weekly(sometimes bi or tri weekly, let's be real here :D) is that changes can be made to legitimate feedback and like mentioned above I'll be trying out something new soon. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Guest: Wait till they start working in tandem with the rest of the Xul Sharur, I've got an action piece planned out for it that I'm looking forward to big time!**


	35. Chapter 29: Boys and Their Toys

Ch 29: Boys and Their Toys

Jereth

(17 weeks 6 days after birth of the 8th)

 _"Place of the Sun, Creator of Metal and Fire, awaken from restful slumber and stoke the fires of the Great Blacksmith once more!_ **Forge of the Father!"**

With a quiet rumble Vulcini spurts out a stream of liquified rock that gracefully floats upwards, all the individual globules coming together to form one giant ball roughly eye level and I breathe out a sigh of relief as the whole thing doesn't suddenly turn active.

I'd gone ahead and used my Magic to drill a few minuscule holes through the cap on the volcano and much like how unscrewing the cap on a soda bottle slowly and carefully won't cause the thing to blow up in your face Vulcini hadn't caused so much as a mild tremor.

Of course, the whole process had been a total nerve-wrecker since Raffaello had been glaring at my back the whole time, almost as if she was daring me to screw up and cause a premature eruption.

It's speaks levels about her force of personality that I was more concerned about disappointing the retired Paladin than I was about potentially having my face eat an erupting volcano.

"Well, all done. And I didn't even destroy half the countryside. Feel free to offer me unceasing praise and accolades now."

Her tone suggests she's debating whether to just boot me into the volcano and be done with it as she growls back, "Yes yes, very impressive. Now actually get to the point of why we're here."

Man, tough crowd today…

Setting aside my deflated ego I instead turn my attention to the pulsating orb of molten material and get to work.

Raffaello had tasked me with creating some sort of weapon of similar quality to her _Il Serpente_ and hadn't been taking no for an answer.

Her exact words were something along the lines of, 'you have 2 creation type Authorities, quit complaining and start working like the rest of us mortals', leaving me without any real way to complain.

So I instead focus on what the Sword-Saint 'taught' me and think of a basic outline for the project I'm gonna be working on, a replica of her whip-sword minus the whole poison thing, seeing as how basilisks are, thankfully, in short supply around these parts.

Hmm…how about we start with the hilt, a basic Brazil-Nut style, one-handed. Using a 2 handed grip would be rather pointless since ideally the blade will be keeping the enemy at range and not being slammed up against a broadsword or anything like that...

As for the actual cutting part, individual segments about 6 centimeters long will do it. Rafaello's had 8 centimeter measurements but I can probably go a bit thinner with more serrated blades to compensate, almost like those old shark tooth clubs our ancestors liked to employ.

Hmm…the tricky part is the 'thread' that'll connect all the blades, do I want to use actual metal strands or some more organic string-like material? Metal will probably work better since I can just put some elongation and strengthening spells on the connecting piece…

And do I want to potentially annoy Raffaello and make it a hot neon pink color?

Choices choices.

* * *

After what was probably 30 minutes of intensive work I drop **Forge of the Father** and float the completed weapon over to my hand.

It's rather plain looking, common sense winning out over my initial desire to make it right fucking fabulous, all dark-grey in coloration and completely lacking in any kind of elegance-unlike Raffaello's-but if it gets the job done…

I snap my wrist and channel a bit of Magic into the blade and with a metallic _shink-clink_ the individual blades smoothly separate and lazily wave back and forth, answering to the minute movements of my wrist and Magic.

I feel more than a little pride at my accomplishment, even if I basically just copied the enchantments from Raffaello's _Il Serpente_ when I was looking at it through **Weaving of Black Wool** , and turn to the unimpressed looking Witch.

I flick my wrist and the weapon swiftly pulls itself back together, a smug smile on my face as I ask, "So? Impressed yet?"

The beautiful Swordswoman just rolls her eyes and grudgingly replies, "Fine, I'll admit that's an admirable feat. Even if it was brought on merely by your usurped abilities and my excellent tutelage."

I snicker, still riding high on my success and cheekily respond, "I won't deny you're an excellent kisser."

Her mouth twitches briefly, whether in amusement or annoyance I can't say, but she apparently decides to just ignore my blabbering and asks, "So what'll you do now Devil King? Be on your way?"

I briefly consider the notion of doing just that but eventually shrug.

"If you have no objections, I don't suppose I can crash on your couch or something like that? I'm gonna be working on stuff like this and it'd be nice if you were close at hand so I can have my questions answered by an expert."

"What makes you so certain I would answer you in the first place?"

"…My roguish charm?"

She just grumbles under her breath before looking briefly contemplative.

"While normally I would refuse you, as having a Campione reside at my home is just _begging_ for trouble, I find myself intrigued. Besides, should that moronic disciple of mine eventually find his way here, _you_ can handle him."

I chuckle at her words and happily reply, "It's a deal. Shit, I'll even help with meals."

She heaves a resigned sigh…before grinning maliciously.

"Should I report to the various Mage Associations your new title?"

"My new title?"

"Indeed. _The Vagabond Campione_. Has a pleasant ring, now doesn't it?"

I scowl at her entirely too pleased tone.

"You don't have to say it like _that_."

* * *

Ahh…there's nothing quite like a countryside storm. Great billowing sheets of rain, flashes of lightning that illuminate the area for miles around, violent gusts of wind that can knock you on your ass if you don't have solid footing…I love this stuff.

"Is there a reason you're standing in the middle of such a downpour? Or is this training similar to what Salvatore sometimes attempts?"

I chuckle, ignoring my completely soaked clothes, and instead activate **Weaving of Black Wool**.

A quick glance backwards reveals Raffaello standing beneath a semi-transparent barrier that's blocking most of the rain, a look equally inquisitive and peeved on her face.

To my surprise she's actually pretty lazy with her appearance when there's no reason to go anywhere. Her hair is left unbound, swaying wildly in the wind and she's clad in a simple form-fitting top and sweatshirt with running shorts.

Hell, she didn't even bother to put on _shoes_.

And I though Elizawas unconcerned with her appearance...

"You might want to stand back Raffaello, this is a trial by fire event her and it might have… _shocking_ results."

Her eyes narrow as she coldly asks, "Why did that sound like a terrible attempt at humor?"

"Because it was. Seriously though, you might want to clear back to at least 10 meters. Maybe 20."

She sighs and mutters, "To think I'm hosting this troublesome fool…"

That get's another snicker from me as she grumpily steps back and I take a moment to compose myself.

I've got this new spell worked out in its entirety, but this'll be the first time I'm actually testing it and it's anyone's guess if it works properly.

Quietly breathing out I whisper, _"Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide._ **Father of Storms."**

Once the incantation is complete I can suddenly feel the overhead storm as if it was my own body and briefly shake out my shoulders before beginning the test.

I raise an arm towards a hill covered in various trees and even a decently sized boulder, the mound around 30 meters away, extend my senses towards the Cross-shaped earring on my left ear and loudly shout, _"Levinsnakes Writhe!"_

I feel the surge of Magic like a physical thing and then there's the typical ear-splitting _BOOM_ that accompanies the sudden lightning strike…and it doesn't _stop_.

I've been spending a lot of time watching how **Father of Storms** works through **Weaving of Black Wool's** enhanced perception and while I'm nowhere _near_ knowledgable enough to create a comparable power simply through ingenuity and experimentation, I have been able to observe how Magic shapes and calls upon the lightning.

And I've taken full advantage of that. While I'd had to inscribe the actual Formula onto my earring since it's a right complicated bastard to form on the fly these results are gonna speak for themselves.

A jagged bolt corkscrews down towards me-

-before curling around my body in roughly the shape of a snake's head, almost 4 meters front to end. The noise is straight fucking _incredible_ , even with my Magically protected ears since instead of the single loud _crack_ that usually comes about as the air is pushed aside, the air _keeps_ getting pushed away.

 _Levinsnakes Writhe_ …using the Magic pathways that **Father of Storms** uses to direct the lightning I'd created a spell that twists those very same pathways for my own use, creating a far more reliable-and powerful-way to direct the lightning without relying on **Perun's Stones** to help guide the things.

Grinning insanely I direct the lightning to strike at the hill and in the blink of an eye the earthen construct is destroyed.

Soft dirt is heated and in a fraction of a second it explodes outward, twisting fulgurite sculptures left behind in it's wake. Trees detonate like massive frag grenades, their innards superheated into giant steam eruptions that blow them sky high, leaving only jagged, blackened stumps to mark their passing. Perhaps most impressive is what happens to the boulder. Where the arcing electricity hits the rock superheats, gravel shooting outward in crazed trajectories as the entire thing tears itself apart, huge waves of sparks scattering throughput the area.

2 seconds after I cast _Levinsnakes_ Writhe I cancel the spell, leaving scorched and steaming Earth all around me.

The hill now looks like it was ground zero for some sort of electro-bomb, should such a thing ever come to exist.

Test successful!

"Well you certainly seem to have your kinds penchant for undiscriminating destruction down to a science. I find myself curious how you accomplished such a feat though…"

I pop my neck and turn back towards Raffaello, replying, "It's actually an interesting trick that I thought of after- _Pfft_ hahahaha!"

Oh MAN. Totally unforeseen sideffect there…All the static electricity in the air turned the ex-Paladin's long, silky hair into something resembling a porcupine on meth.

The best part is her utterly bewildered look though, clearly confused by my sudden outburst.

Until she reaches up and touches one of her hilarious looking strands, a look of dawning comprehension appearing over her face as I start laughing all over again at her expression.

A moment of mirth that's quickly stamped out as I'm suddenly dragged to eye-level by my shirt's collar and the Sword-Saint asks with a deathly calmness, "Is something _funny_ , Rakshasa Demon?"

"…No?"

"Good answer."

Ok, not gonna lie. She's kinda _hot_ when she's looking murderous.

…What is it with me and being attracted _only_ to femme fatales?

* * *

A few days go by and now I'm on a bit of an impromptu field trip to the Alps in order to start field testing on my latest, and potentially most world-ending, bit of original Magic.

Something that I'd inscribed on the Dream-Weaver style earring and aptly named _Aphelion Strike_.

I've never really had a thing for naming my weapons or armor, most of the stuff I have was already pre-packed with a title, but Spells of my own creation are a different story.

Besides, words have a power all unto their own. Don't believe me? Just look at how our Authorities are invoked.

"So what manner of mischief do you have planned today Godslayer?"

I don't bother hiding my exasperated sigh as I turn around to look at Raffaello as she leisurely follows me through the sky, a light blue glow surrounding her as she uses her Flight Magic to keep pace with me.

"Don't you have duties to attend to? Like, I dunno, training a new generation of Knights? Guarding some ancient artifact? Slaying dangerous mythological beasts? Judging cooking contests? Anything other than shooting death glares at me whenever I try to experiment somewhere?"

She merely shrugs and boredly replies, "I'm retired.", as if that explains everything.

And I guess it does. Sorta.

Instead of continuing down that path of questioning I just shift a bit more deeply into my armor, not sure I like the concept I'm working with right now so much.

I'd gone and engraved some basic Flight spells onto the thing and while the initial novelty of flying around like Iron Man had been pretty damn cool, some problems rapidly made themselves apparent.

First was that it's not _true_ Flight magic like Raffaello and Eliza have, which translates more or less to completely free 3D movement without any worry of things like physics getting in the way of the process.

My version of the Flight spell is a couple dozen 'output' ports on the armor that can be used in any combination to achieve the illusion of seamless flight, but already the limitations are making themselves known.

It takes a decent bit of concentration to individually activate the Magic formulas imprinted on this thing and in a fight against other Godslayers and Heretic Deities concentration is gonna be a scarce resource, _especially_ if I'm in the middle of a midair dueling and constantly twisting my body around.

I suppose I could just create a series of Levitation spells and slap those on the armor, but that has it's own problems of being harsh on Magic reserves, even for those as massive on my own, if I want to use it in actual combat since it takes a large amount of energy to achieve any real velocity with the Spell.

I'm gonna have to brainstorm on this later…

As the massive peaks slowly come into focus I drop the Magic power I was slowly feeding into the armor and gently float to the ground, Raffaello not far behind me.

"Seeing as how we're rather far away from any sort of nearby civilization I assume this latest experiment of yours has the potential to cause extreme devastation?"

I briefly nod and distractedly reply, "Potentially planet-class fuckery, although that's ideally not what I'm aiming for right now."

"I would certainly hope not. Otherwise I would feel inclined to do the responsible thing and cut you down where you stand."

I chuckle despite the threat, since if anything _does_ go horribly wrong I probably won't have more than a split second to go 'oops'.

Without further ado I pull out my phone and scroll to the latest app that was downloaded no more than a few hours ago, fresh off the development board of the CSNA. I'd gone ahead and let Gang Ji know that 'Mr. Armstrong' would be very interested in a working example of the Orbital Debris Early Warning Detection System (or ODEWDS for short, which I instantly started pronouncing like 'oh dudes') and he'd obliged, sending me the program alongside some instructions on how to work it.

After a few minutes of entering my current location and waiting for the satellite to bounce back the information, a predatory smile comes over my face.

The ODEWDS is a real-time (or at least updates every 30 seconds) tracking system that displays the absolute mess of debris that is caught orbiting Earth, from small rocks and detritus the size of baseballs to the occasional boulder sized meteorite that managed to find it's way into a stable orbit. A necessary system if construction of the Orbital Elevator is ever going to begin in earnest, since we can't exactly have the whole project get wiped out of existence because no one saw a discarded water bottle that somehow reached high enough velocities to blow the thing apart.

There's a fun little side-effect to this whole system though, one that I can take full advantage of with **Weaving of Black Wool**. Since I can 'see' the very skeins of Magic it's a fairly simple matter to create an 'attraction' between 2 points, almost like a giant magnet.

My earlier fight with Luo Hao proved that I can anchor myself to a Ley Line and become practically immovable, so that was half of the puzzle right there. Now that I have a map of all the orbiting crap I've got a complete plan all set to go.

 _Aphelion Strike_ can reach up into Earth orbit and create a localized field around an area of my choosing and 'attach' it to the very planet itself. Depending on how much Magic I put into the Spell the stronger the attraction between the 2 will be, thus increasing the speed of the object I'm pulling down into the atmosphere.

Pretty powerful, especially since I'm not all that worried about accidentally moving the fucking _planet_ of all things.

I take a deep breath and quietly mutter, _"Aphelion Strike."_

My vision is suddenly dominated by an enormous, pulsating crimson thread that stretches into the sky, it's base 'interwoven' with the surface of Earth. I quickly glance at the phone's screen and do a final check of my position in relation to the soon to be descending rock.

I'm not sure if this particular orbiter is mostly composed of metals like iron and nickel or if it's a lighter one made of silicates and oxygen, but best play it safe and assume it's a metal one.

Blowing myself to smithereens just because I misjudged the mass of my own improvised weapon would be a _really_ dumb way to die.

A quick flare of Magic that causes my earring to briefly glow and _Aphelion Strike's_ first real test is underway.

I'd kept the Magic used _very_ low, in fact it's kind of an open question whether I made the strike fast enough to avoid burning up in the atmosphere, and I mostly just stand there, keeping a careful watch on the sky for any sign of a contrail and my ears open for any potential _boom_ or _crack_ as the thing breaches the atmosphere.

4 minutes later I think it's safe to say this run was a dud.

I shrug indifferently.

This is gonna take some practice to properly get ahold of, it's not quite as 'simple' as just binding a lightning strike to my will and directing it.

Instead I pop my back and cheerfully grin.

Let's get cracking!

* * *

…7 HOURS.

7 hours and the sun is about to dip below the horizon, my Magic reserves are actually running _low_ , I'm hungry, tired and so far not a _single_ _fucking_ _use_ of the 51 _Aphelion Strikes_ has yielded so much as a burning contrail.

Not even a Goddamn sonic boom!

Either I'm still not adding enough Magic to the orbiting rocks to sufficiently speed them into the atmosphere, or I'm somehow just missing them entirely with the spell.

While a shitty conclusion, the latter is perfectly possible if I stop to think about it. Space is a pretty big place after all, where kilometers may as well be millimeters.

I heave a massive sigh and run a hand through my hair as an amused voice sounds out behind me.

"Such a resounding success followed so shortly be a resounding defeat? Apparently you're a man of extremes, Godslayer."

I don't bother hiding my grunt of general pissed-off-ness and glare over my shoulder as Raffaello approaches, dispelling _Il Serpente_ as she does so. A few hours ago she'd taking up practicing her sword techniques a short distance away after nothing much happened and apparently my dejected sighs brought her out of it.

"If I wanted to hear sass I'd just invite my bodyguard to join us."

She sets a hand on her hip and arches an eyebrow before coyly asking, "Oh? You keep one who would insult you as your attendant? How very un-Kinglike."

I just roll my eyes and instead ask, "Do you prefer being on display or something? Or are you just a hop-skip-and-jump away from being a nudist?"

She looks vaguely affronted at my question but I'd like to think it was a decent one. The image of Saint Raffaello I'd built up in my mind was one of a stoic and noble knight, one who acted and appeared conservatively.

The real Raffaello is currently wearing a training bra and bike shorts…and nothing else aside from a band that keeps her hair locked in a ponytail.

I mean sure, the weathers nice with there being only a few clouds, light breeze and maybe about 20 degrees celsius…but seriously?

It's also a testament to how distracted I am right now that I'm not even _slightly_ aroused by her appearance, which is all toned muscle, dusky skin and a tight ass with perky C-cups…pretty much all the things I certainly don't mind in a woman.

I'm shaken out of my meandering thoughts as she scowls and grumpily retorts, "Is it any business of yours how I dress Godslayer?"

"Nope. But then again I'm not one to take shit-talking just lying down."

Her scowl turns into a smirk as she playfully responds, "If you don't like 'shit-talking' as you so eloquently put it, perhaps you should leave me suitably impressed then?"

Already in an aggravated mood I scowl and sharply retort, "Ok sure, let's just see how this goes then why don't we!?"

I put at least 15 times more power into this _Aphelion Strike_ than I do the last one, leaving me pretty much running on fumes and watch the sky with a no doubt disgruntled expression.

A disgruntled expression that quickly turns into panic as within 2 seconds an unnaturally bright star appears in the sky.

And keeps getting bigger. FAST.

…Oooooooooh SHIT.

Without so much as a warning I tackle Raffaello to the ground, ignoring her startled shout, and yell, "I apologize in advance if this kills us!"

I tune out her angry response and instead use some of my last bits of Magic to create a stone half-dome around us and mutter a spell that will block out our sense of hearing.

Once I finish the preparations Raffaello suddenly stops squirming underneath me, likely sensing things are about to go sideways and I feel a barrier of her own snap into place around us, the oddly shimmering walls of it hopefully providing the necessary level of-

-my thoughts are abruptly interrupted as the ground just seems to _jump_ halfway to space and I feel my back impact on the top of the improvised barrier before I crash back down to the floor, feeling the Witch below me grunt at my sudden weight.

In hindsight I should have been the one on bottom.

Yes haha sex joke I'm just glad we're not dead yet.

After a few more seconds of tense bracing I drop the spells covering our eardrums and I'm immediately treated to what sounds like a passing windstorm and the occasional loud _thud_ as something heavy strikes the ground.

"Is this some sort of primitive courtship ritual or are you going to get off anytime soon?"

I glance down and find the ex-Paladin's head turned sideways so that one eye is shooting a supremely irritated gaze in my direction.

I can sympathize though, since if it weren't for pesky things like clothing we'd be just a few bent legs apart from the Snowdrop position.

Mildly awkward.

Without further ado I get off and step outside the makeshift shelter, letting out a low whistle as I do so.

The entire countryside for almost 2 kilometers around, which had consisted of scattered trees and roiling hills, is stripped bare and almost perfectly flattened, all the shrubbery that's still attached to the ground bent outwards from the center blast zone which is still largely covered by a massive cloud of dust.

Hmm…that was probably an air detonation rather than a ground one, otherwise there'd probably be a way more massive crater than the current one. Sheesh, that rock must have been pushing a couple hundred kilometers per _second_ if it managed to stay solid long enough to explode midair like that. I'm just glad I hadn't been experimenting with larger rocks…

"Devil King?"

I turn around with an entirely too smug smile on my face, more than ready to gloat in Raffaello's face-

-and wisely keep my mouth shout once I see the horrified look on her face.

"What. Have. You. _Done_?"

She's gazing in open shock at the destruction and then it hits me that yes, I _did_ just annihilate a rather lovely part of the countryside that she obviously likes rather much.

I hesitantly offer a thumbs-up and ask, "Test successful?"

* * *

Another few days of relative peace and quiet, _Aphelion Strike_ now a banned subject after Raffaello made it clear that if I destroyed any more parts of Italy during my stay she'd 'ram her sword so far up my ass that she'd make a Rakshasa shish kabob'.

I think my image of her as a composed and honorable individual is now gone forever.

That said those few days were well spent working with **Forge of the Father** and testing out some of the new techniques I'd learned from my cranky benefactor.

Still not sure how to go about creating a practical flight system though…

"You seem lost in thought Godslayer. And that's worrying."

Used to Raffaello's sudden interruptions by now I don't even twitch and distractedly reply, "Just thinking about the best way to mimic you Witch's unfair ability to fly. So far I haven't come up with much."

She simply nods before suddenly dragging over a chair and straddling it in reverse, a curious expression on her face.

"You're a rather annoying puzzle Godslayer."

"Would it kill you to refer to me by name?"

She raises an eyebrow and amusedly asks, "Is it a bother that I address you by your respectfully given title?"

"If you meant it as a form of respect, sure." I dryly reply, "But the way you say 'Godslayer' or 'Devil King' makes it sound like I'm something you scraped off the bottom of your shoe."

She suddenly laughs, a pleasing noise that's reminiscent of wind-chimes sounding throughout a canyon, before smugly saying, "And here I was, wondering when you were going to become fed up enough to broach the subject."

I roll my eyes at her words.

"Are you an adrenaline junkie or something? Or do you just get off on playing 'poke the bear'? Because not many sane people would so openly mess around with a Campione."

She then playfully tweaks my nose of all fucking things and condescendingly replies, "I think we've already established that you're not interested in seeing me dead or even injured. Or do I have to remind you of how you lost our first duel, or of how you immediately tired to ensure my safety during your idiotic testing of that Magic a few days back?"

I just decide to pointedly ignore her, since I can't exactly refute her points, when all of the sudden her tone becomes far more serious as she asks, "What exactly did you do before you became a Campione Jereth? I've prided myself on being an excellent judge of character and rare is the person that I've interacted with for any length of time and not been able to understand at least _somewhat_. Not only that, but I've both fought you in single combat and seen how you approach problem-solving."

Her tone becomes irritated as she finishes with, " _Despite_ all that I can't even begin to guess your past. Enforcer for some Mage Association? Perhaps, but I would have no doubt heard of you in that case. Independently contracted assassin? Somewhat more likely, you certainly have the acting skills of one, but you seem oddly emotional and mercurial, I'm not convinced on that front. Soldier of Fortune who's knowledgable of Magic? Again, more plausible but there's the words of your self-proclaimed subordinate Freedman to consider…and I feel safe in assuming the Monasteries you proclaim to rule over are not the ones I'm familiar with."

I just sit back in my chair with a small smile on my face. If I'd known my 'mysterious' background was such a bug up her ass I would have played with it a bit more just to see how far I could push her before she threatened the information out of me.

Missed opportunities man…

I lean forward and lock eyes with her, playfully grinning as I say, "Quid pro quid. I answer some of your questions, you answer one of mine."

She considers it for a moment before shrugging.

"Fair enough. What's your inquiry?"

"What's your real name?"

She's obviously not ready for that particular question if her briefly widened eyes are any indicator although she rapidly schools her expression into one of neutrality.

"A fair, if bizarre question I suppose…"

To my astonishment she seems _embarrassed_ , her cheeks reddening slightly as she mumbles, "Armina…"

I try valiantly to hide my chuckle and fail miserably, causing her to shoot me a scathing look and I raise my hands peaceably.

"Sorry, but I doubt your parents knew just how simultaneously wrong and right they would be with that name…"

She just grumbles under her breath before stating in a tone that leaves no room for argument, "I expect you to still call me by Raffaello. That's who I am now, end of discussion."

I'm sorely tempted to call her Armina just to see what happens but self-preservation comes into play and convinces me that that's a rather dumb fucking idea.

"All right, your turn."

With a slight tilt of her head the Sword-Saint asks, "What exactly is your endgame with all of this Jereth? Are you just taking events as they come, or are you working towards a final goal within all of these seemingly random actions of yours?"

"…I think my question was far more palatable."

She stays silent and I settle myself more comfortably into the sofa.

"The latter. I have an end goal in sight and a moderately clear path to it. Becoming a Campione merely allowed me more power to achieve it, it's not something I merely thought of afterwards. And that's all I'm willing to say. There's only one person in the entire world that I implicitly trust, 3 I think I could one day come to trust, and no offense but you're none of those right now."

Thankfully she just thoughtfully nods and apparently judges the conversation over since she stands up and walks outside, obviously deep in her own thoughts.

Well…here's hoping that little bit of info given doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

Instead of worrying I kick up my legs on a nearby stool and rub my eyes, returning to my quest of how to make an effective bit of flying armor.

…

Ugh, I got nothing. Shit, I dunno why this is such a head-scratcher for me, all I really need is…a…

My eyes widen as I spot a rather oddly colored surfboard in the corner of the room, carelessly propped up against the wall and covered in a pretty thick layer of dust.

That's it!

I bust out the front door and Armin-I mean, Raffaello, curiously asks, "What's the sudden hurry?"

"What's up with the surfboard in your living room?"

She snorts and dryly replies, "My idiot disciple bought it on a whim one day, saying that he was going to 'surf the waves of life' but ended up just leaving it here. Why?"

I don't bother answering and instead bound away, headed towards Vulcini as fast as I can, shit-eating grin firmly in place.

Move over Silver Surfer, there's a new kid in town!

* * *

 **2 new pieces of Magic on the board, and one of them is a dinosaur killer. Fun times ahead!  
**

 **I almost forgot to post this chapter funnily enough, spending the day at Bay to Breakers and then crawling home at who knows what hour left me in a pretty wiped out state, but here we are so no worries of that!**

 **HelpfulNudge: I always get a kick out of writing characters that aren't scared in the slightest of Jereth, there's something inherently amusing to me about one of the most powerful beings on the planet not being able to just lay down the law with their superior strength because that would more or less be admitting that they can't handle a little verbal teasing. And stay tuned for the next chapter for additional 'labor'.**

 **OshiroNai: Glad you liked the direction I took things in, and Raffaello is definitely here to stay for a few chapters. The interplay between her exasperation at Jereth's willfully destructive experiment was something that was a joy to write :D**

 **embrewing: I dunno man, I've thrown out some embarrassing wordplay in the past, present and no doubt future, 'winner's takeout' is pretty tame in comparison XD. And the Santa Clause Authority was the product of my Brother giving me awful ideas as well as a few shots of honey whiskey and a big-ass mug of rum and egg-nog. It's strictly non-canon lol (although I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to keep it at first).**

 **Edit 05/23: Realized I'd accidentally written the _Aphelion Strike_ as moving a few hundred kilometers per _hour_ instead of per _second_. Which is only about 3600 times slower, no big deal (facepalms).**


	36. Chapter 30: Time To Fly

Chapter 30: Time to Fly

Raffaello

(21 weeks 2 days after birth of 8th)

"You have dominion over metal and Magic, and you're immediate solution to the problem of efficient flight is to make a _surfboard?_ I think I'm beginning to understand just why you get along with my idiot disciple so well. It's because you're both _stupid_."

He just answers in that infuriatingly indifferent tone of his, "Sticks and stones Swordsaint…and it isn't stupid if it works."

"Of course it isn't. What I'm saying is that your stupid for _thinking_ that it'll work."

To my increasing aggravation he merely rolls his eyes and dryly retorts, "Hey save some fun for the rest of us Miss Happiness Police…"

I just sigh and resign myself to seeing how this plays out.

You'd think after all my blunders with Salvatore I would be used to the devastation a Godslayer can cause but _this_ one seems to be the most simultaneously unaware yet composed one yet.

…Such a hassle…

"Ok stand back Raffaello, it's anyone's guess whether this works flawlessly or blows up spectacularly."

"And just why, exactly, would it explode?"

"Well for starters I have several spells located at the front of the board that focus on parting the air and reducing the boards friction so that if I decide to go breaking sound barriers I don't catch on fire from the atmosphere or inconvenient stuff like that. Other than that there's 2 anchoring spells on it that'll keep me from falling off the thing like a fucking idiot and the rest is just a mess of acceleration formulas that can be aimed in a 45 degree angle of thrust."

"And your point is?"

"Well I'm no physics major or expert magician, but I can guess what happens when a series of spells that are linked together go haywire. Suppose the acceleration spells accidentally propel the air in front of the board instead of the actual board itself? Considering how many I put on this thing, you'd get an _extremely_ fast moving wave of expanding air, close enough to an explosion that we wouldn't know the difference."

I resist the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Even after all these weeks I still can't decide if you're willfully ignorant of the potential hazards of what you're doing, or you just don't care."

"Probably a bit of both. Alright, here goes nothing…"

He throws the metallic construct onto the ground, his latest creation looking for all the world like a simple 'Gun' style surfboard, minus the fins. There's a brief shower of sparks and metal and when it's gone he's clad in another one of his various suits of armor, this one seeming rather sparse on the protection and geared more towards maneuverability, the only notable piece being the helm which has a shard of tinted glass stuck across the eyeholes.

...With what looks like _glue_.

I think I'll just stop asking questions at this point.

"And up we go…"

With an invisible flare of Magic the board slowly starts to levitate, lazily listing back and forth before it's owner lightly hops onto it, causing it to briefly dip before it rightens itself.

"Alright, that was the easy part…time to fly!"

With those spoken words he crouches slightly and tenses-

-And there's an almighty _CRACK_ that physically hits me, causing a spike of pain to shoot through my ears and a blast of pressure to knock me staggering back before I regain my balance.

What was _that?!_ Was that the idiot Godslayer?!

* * *

Jereth

watch?v=xcnF1ioaBr4&list=LLPb9QcsQSjQ-ZjknfuFwTqw&index=16 (The Urge – It's my Time to Fly)

HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!

THIS. IS. _AWESOME!_

The landscape around me is just a blur, a mess of green, brown and blue as I tear through the skies maybe a couple meters above the surface.

Here's hoping there's not any major hills in the foreseeable future-oh _shit!_

A last second dip of the board's rear and a crazed laugh later I'm skimming over a rising with centimeters to spare before I aim upwards, not eager to plow into the ground moving at these kinds of speeds.

Risking a brief glance backwards I only see _massive_ shock collar following my passage and holy _fuck_ if that size is anything to judge by I'm moving at least twice the speed of sound!

Oh _yeah_ baby!

A wild grin forming on my face I push even more Magic into the board and the already blurring landscape gains an extra stretch line or 20.

I should probably avoid settled areas for now, or the sonic boom of my passing is gonna scare the shit out of people…

Not that I need to worry though, since I quickly find myself flying over the Tyrrhenian Sea with nothing but the clouds above for company, said clouds being massive enough that I don't instantly leave them in my wake.

My shit-eating grin slowly subsides into a cocky one since I suddenly recall what the weather forecast this morning was warning of…

Apparently there's a hurricane forming off the coast of Spain, one that likely won't make landfall but is still pretty damn massive.

Let's take a look at the eye of the storm, shall we?

I tilt the board upwards and rapidly ascend into the sky, gaining enough altitude that I'm skimming the very tops of the passing clouds before really cutting loose, pushing enough power into my new favorite toy that even through the enchantments and armor I'm wearing I can feel the g-forces pushing against me.

I'm easily pushing mach 6 by now.

Heh, who needs Godspeed?

In what seems like no time at all I spy the sweeping edges of the nameless storm, the gentle rotation of storm clouds hiding the ferocity of the winds and rain it contains.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Cheerfully smiling I dive straight through the Eye Wall, the buffeting winds largely being ignored even less attention payed to the snaps and snarls of lightning dancing all around me.

I'm practically immune to that shit at this point anyway.

Thanks Perun, you arrogant Asswipe.

There's a sudden burst of light across my vision and I slam on the brakes, slewing the board sideways and arresting most of my momentum to take in the sights around me.

And what a sight it is…

I'm not so much of an irreverent and cynical Bastard that I can't take the opportunity to appreciate the stunning vista that is the Eye of the Storm. A massive vortex that stretches almost 26 kilometers across and surrounded by the leisurely swirling storm walls, harsh and chilled winds whipping back and forth across the airspace.

Well, not exactly leisurely, it only looks that way since they're so damned enormous…

And it's fucking _gorgeous_.

So gorgeous, in fact, that I go ahead and dispel my helmet for a moment, breathing in the incredibly crisp air and revel in the feeling of freezing winds tearing across my face.

 **Father of Storms** makes the experience all the more cathartic, since I can actually _feel_ the massive construct of nature around me in the same intimate way I know the workings of my body…if I wanted to I could exert a large amount of influence over this killer piece of work and bend it to my will.

Now isn't that a fun thought?

I drift aimlessly back and forth for a while, just enjoying myself really, before deciding that I've dicked around enough.

A brief blaze of flames re-manifests my helm and I take a deep breath before cutting off the flow of Magic entirely and start free-falling towards the ocean below.

I make it to about 5 meters above the cresting waters…and then hit the gas and shoot forward with an _insane_ burst of speed, creating a massive wave behind me in the wake of my passing, the thing easily 7 meters at its highest point. Grinning like a straight-jacketed madman I throw the board into a turn with the force of the hurricane at my back and throw my head upwards in wild laughter.

Fucking _shit_ this is the most fun I've had in ages!

I enjoy the act of outpacing a motherfucking _hurricane_ for a few more seconds before straightening out and blasting free of the Eye Wall with a deafening _boom!_

"WOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Raffaello

…

I don't appreciate being left behind or being left in the dark, and right now this situation qualifies as both.

Also I'm rather peeved at being dealt the brunt of a sonic boom without so much as a, 'are you alright' from the one responsible.

That was rather rude of him. Perhaps I'll make my displeasure known with _Il Serpente_ when he comes back…

 _CRACK!_

Only a monumental level of self-control keeps me from jumping straight up in the air as deafening noise once again assaults my ears, coinciding with a rush of displaced air as the recognizable shape of the armor clad Jereth graces my eyes.

I wonder if I can get away with stabbing him while his guard is down…

A thought that's quickly put aside once he dispels his equipment, board included, and drops about a meter to the ground-

-where he collapses backwards onto his rear, a thunderstruck expression on his face.

I'm briefly concerned at what apparently rattled him so…until he smiles like a satisfied cat and now I'm more curious than anything.

"You seem far too pleased with yourself Godslayer, what occurred after you shattered my eardrums, if I may be so bold as to enquire?"

Instead of replying with words he lifts his arm and quite frankly that tells the whole story. It's covered with goosebumps and his hairs are standing upright, never mind the shaking that's obviously the result of an adrenaline high.

"Armina? That. Was. _Amazing_."

While I'm tempted to tear him a new one for using my name so flippantly I instead grudgingly admit that riding around on his newest creation _does_ look rather intriguing…

"Godslayer, can that board hold 2?"

He meets my gaze and the childlike grin on his face is downright infectious as a small smile appears unbidden on my lips.

"You're damn right it does! Hop on!"

He leaps to his feet and with a blaze of flame the board re-appears, only slightly dipping as he jumps onto it before holding out his hand.

Highly amused at his actions I humor him and grab ahold of his outstretched palm, only to be surprised as he rapidly swings me around to the front of his board and wraps an arm securely around my waist.

Goodness, this newest creation of his must be something else if he's so openly excited and distracted about it…I doubt he'd be this forward under normal circumstances.

"You lead Armina, I'll provide the Magic. Trust me, you're gonna _love_ this."

I merely roll my eyes and neutrally reply, "If you say so Devil King…then let us be off."

No sooner do the words leave my mouth than a sudden burst of pressure _slams_ into me, a rush of adrenaline coursing through my body at the sudden sensation of speed.

Gods above…he was _right_.

This _is_ addicting.

* * *

Jereth

Hoo boy…now that was a successful test! Not to mention I got an adrenaline high that I typically only experience in a life or death battle…manually altering my body's chemistry with Monastic control disciplines doesn't get me as pumped as that shit did.

It put me in such a good mood, matter of fact, that I went ahead and offered to cook dinner for the both of us with no strings attached.

Raffaello had agreed easily enough, not in any hurry to say no to a freely prepared meal.

I'd decided to get a little fancy and use a bit of Magic to create an outdoor pizza oven, using spells to keep the fire going despite the heavy rain just _pouring_ down from the Heavens above.

Sometime during the hours when we'd been away testing my new flight device another storm had settled overhead and started creating a downpour of truly epic proportions, but that hadn't stopped me from gooey cheesy goodness.

So here I am, standing in the middle of a torrential rainfall bare-chested, watching the timer on a baking pizza when I could be off, I dunno…killing Gods or something.

One has to have priorities.

"While I understand you have an affinity for the elements, this seems like a rather ridiculous extreme you've taken it to…"

Without bothering to turn around I curiously ask, "Is it just me or do you initiate most of our conversations by sneaking up behind me and then posing a slightly snide question?"

"Are you complaining?"

I chuckle and happily reply, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

She walks up beside me and to my surprise she's not creating an impromptu Magical umbrella, instead letting the water soak through her t-shirt and hair, her ponytail looking more like braided leather than it does a stylish setup.

I think she looks more natural this way.

"I would offer some concern about you potentially catching a cold, but there's the matter that idiots don't ever catch them."

I raise an eyebrow and pout at her statement, replying, "You're always short on positive things to say about me. It's a good thing I have a naturally high self-esteem."

"Oh? You never really told me to stop, I was under the impression you enjoyed it…"

We share a companionable silence at that before I speak up with, "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow."

She merely nods in understanding.

"You've accomplished what you came for then?"

"I did. And truth be told, I've had a lot of fun this past 3 weeks and counting. More fun that I thought I would be having at any rate."

There's a definite note of amusement in her voice as she archly says, "The feeling is mutual. I never expected to have another Rakshasa Demon as a student, and certainly not for him to be halfway tolerable."

"High praise, that."

"It most certainly is…"

We're silent yet again before she tilts her head and curiously asks, "Hasn't that been in the oven for awhile now? How big is it?"

I proudly smile and earnestly reply, "2 feet in diameter, loaded down with pepperoni, black olives, artichoke hearts, tomatoes, basil and diced mushrooms. She's a thing of beauty Raffaello."

The ex-Paladin snorts and idly muses, "I should have you make my meals more often."

"Unless you plan on paying out the nose, I'm not becoming your manservant."

* * *

I heave a contented sigh as I finish washing up the dishes and chuck the wine bottles into a recycling bin.

While I'm not much of a wine or beer drinker, preferring hard liquor mixed with various sweet and sugary beverages, I'm not impartial to whites and Raffaello had a rather nice vintage from 1971 she was willing to share to commemorate the occasion.

Leaning my butt up against the counter I look over the living room, rather sparse in decoration except for a throw rug, roaring fireplace and 2 sofas flanking the fire pit. The only real eye-catcher is a rack above the stone fireplace that has 3 swords lined up on it. A Katana, Xiphos and Falchion, all lacking any sort of decoration and being purely functional in form.

The loud patter of rain on the roof creates a lulling background noise, a pleasant counterpart to the occasionally hissing and crackling flames, causing me to peacefully close my eyes and take a rare moment to fully relax.

I think I'm going to really miss it here…

"Jereth."

"Hmm-erk?!"

The sight of Raffaello calmly walking-no, _gliding_ towards me, wearing nothing but a very lacy bit of lingerie that covers only her breasts and groin, the thing open at the navel and held up only by some halter straps, her hair unbound and swaying gently by her thighs, promptly short-circuits my brain and leaves me stammering and staring like an idiot.

She slowly puts a hand on her hip and asks, "Well? Are you just going to stare all night or actually make a move?"

Luckily, when normal Human conversation fails me, I can always rely on movie quotes.

"Mrs. Robinson you're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

She simply shakes her head in exasperation, hair swaying hypnotically, and dryly replies, "Should I be flattered that you've been struck dumb by my beauty, or annoyed that you're now a mindless clod?"

I snap my jaw shut at that and remind myself that I _am_ in the presence of another Human being here.

Although I won't deny that the cool, mature confidence she's exuding rather firmly drives home the point that she's at _least_ 3 times my age.

That Mrs. Robinson quote was a bit more on the nose than I thought it was…

"Well at the risk of sounding like a virginal weirdo…is there a reason for this sudden turn of events?"

To my surprise instead of scoffing she just smiles and gently places a hand on my chest, dark eyes meeting my own green ones as she silkily breathes, "It's been a number of years since I've had a partner and I think you'll do _just_ fine. You _are_ a young man after all…besides, our little flight earlier today put me in an… _excited_ mood, shall we say?"

Holy _shit_ she can turn on the seduction when she wants too…unfortunately I can't let my lower half do all the thinking _quite_ yet. Just jumping into this is how people end up with regrets farther down the road…

Heaving a sigh and pinching the bridge of my nose I resignedly say, "Ok, sounding like the world's biggest douchebag frat-boy for a second here…is there any strings attached to this? People have been after Campione's genes for a long time…"

Thankfully she seems more bemused by my questions than she does insulted.

"You needn't worry yourself Jereth, I have no intention of bearing children now of all times. And do I really seem like that kind of Woman?"

I smirk, doubts fully eliminated and reply, "But of course not, I merely wished to make sure so that we can… _enjoy_ ourselves with no irritating doubts in the back of our minds."

A hungry smile appearing on her face she swiftly takes my shirt off and murmurs, "Then don't mind if I show you how-"

I cut her off with a finger placed on her lips and I can _feel_ my lust surging forward, 2 years of spending nights alone being kicked aside as my Monastic 'lessons' come into play and my newfound power from Fenrir howling for me to take this Witch _now_.

My voice a husky growl I purr, "No no no, _Armina_ , you showed me plenty of hospitality over these past weeks, tonight is all about _you_ , and what I'm going to be _doing_ to you…"

There's a brief hint of surprise in her eyes before it's replaced with anticipation, no doubt liking my shift in personality.

Oh, she's going to _definitely_ like it by the time I'm done with her…

With a smooth and unhurried movement I shuck my pants and underwear, tossing them aside and freeing up my cock to sway gently in the air, already well on it's way to being fully erect. Not allowing Raffaello any chance to gather her bearings I swiftly grab a fistful of her luxuriously soft hair and lightly pull back on it, bearing her neck to my mouth and I passionately kiss the joining of skin right beneath her adam's apple, enjoying the way her throat jumps as she sexily gasps at my action.

I loudly inhale through my nose, drinking in her intoxicating scent and using my free hand to gently stroke her incredibly firm rear before giving it an experimental slap.

Her larynx twitches as she gives a sudden _'mm!_ ' of pleasure and I grin before biting her throat lightly and preparing for the next phase.

So she likes a little friskiness, hmm?

I push her back against one of the sofas and bend her even farther before capturing her lips with my own, grinding my dick against the smooth material covering her folds and she let's a pleased hum out into my mouth.

Her taste…it's _incredible_. Freshly rained upon Earth, newly cut basil and something I hadn't noticed before, but the tiniest trace of mint. Seeking more I practically shove my tongue down her throat, overpowering her own and luxuriating in the heat and moistness the action brings.

Ah, but this is about her, not me.

I jerk my head back and with an audible _pop_ our mouths separate, Raffaello gasping for air as she gives a playful gaze in my direction.

"Rather rough, aren't you? Almost _beastlike_ I would dare say…"

I offer a wolfish grin and slowly drag a finger up her moistening lips, getting a shudder out of her as the fabric of her lingerie highlights her contours.

"Witch, you have _no_ idea how hard it is to keep some of my more, shall we say… _inherited_ instincts in check right now. Fenrir is practically _howling_ for me to throw you on the floor and have my way with your body…and I'd be lying if I said that doesn't sound rather tempting."

A throaty laugh escapes her moistened lips and she simply raises a taunting eyebrow.

"I've had a few partners that were quite confident in their prowess, although rare is the one who could- _eep!_ "

A cute noise escapes her as I suddenly grab her right tit and haul her upwards before spinning her around, nestling my dick between her rear as I intertwine my legs with hers, ankles locked to the side of mine, effectively immobilizing her.

I finish off the hold by grabbing her left arm and putting it on the back of my head, other arm crossed with mine as my palm slips beneath her lingerie and roughly squeezes her left breast.

I lean forward and gently growl into her ear, "Try to bear with this, _Witch_ , it'll be an appetizer of what's to come…"

"Hmph, less talking and more-"

Taking her up on her challenge I suddenly fall directly backwards, landing with a _thud_ onto the carpet, Raffaello immobilized on top of me and only able to lightly maneuver her abdominals and head, nothing else.

I flex my legs, the lock I have on her ankles spreading her own wide open, while my left arm takes it's time traveling to her vagina, slowly stroking her stomach, navel and thighs as it does so.

The heat she's giving off is _amazing_.

Finally my fingers start gently massaging her pussy through the dampened fabric, causing the Witch to gently pant in anticipation, occasionally giving a pleased moan as I ignore her labia in favor of stroking her inner folds. Within a minute she's noticeably wet, the combination of my fingers working her loins and my right hand gently massaging her breast and bullet hard nipple bringing her to full receptivity.

Smirking I suddenly grab her lingerie and pull upwards, grinding the fabric into her cunt and causing her to give a surprised moan before I use a brief burst of Magic to slice off the offending clothing, exposing her to the open air.

Time to step things up a notch…

I gently lean pull neck backward and playfully lick her ear, murmuring, "Goodness Sword-Saint, you're practically burning up down there…"

She draws in a breath to no doubt scathingly reply-

-before I ram my fingers into her slick hole and the air she drew in leaves in an adorable moan of pleasure.

Shit…she's so _soft_.

I slowly work my fingers in and out of her, causing her to lightly buck in my hold every now and then as I graze something sensitive, taking note of her textures and what parts seem to turn her on the most. She's rather smooth inside, with only slight ridges along her chamber, my fingers lightly traveling in and out of her-

-"AAH!"

…Well _hello_ , looks like I found 'the spot'. Grinning like a madman I slowly drag my fingers back and yup, there's a mildly bumpy and rough patch that causes her to tense up and moan whenever I stroke it.

I think we can start the real fun now…

I suddenly pump my fingers in and out of her at a faster pace, the slight _slick slick_ noise adding an element of eroticism to the whole scene as her wetness is audibly apparent, her moans of increasing pleasure causing me to grow even harder in between her ass cheeks.

Just as she starts to strain her limbs against my own and buck her abs up and down in a vain attempt to alleviate the mounting pressure, I stop my ministrations and she growls in displeasure.

"Not…very gentlemanly of you…to tease a lady like-OH!"

The sudden cry of euphoria is brought on by improvised technique, rubbing my palm against her clit while my fingers massage her lips and provide 2 sources of pleasure, causing her to again fight against my body hold on her as an orgasm builds-

-and I again stop just as she begins to tense and tighten around me, this time a moan of frustration telling me that, yes, this is more than a _little_ aggravating for her.

Perfect.

"Godslayer, you are…without a doubt…a rotten-AAH!"

Now for the coup de grâce, and time for her to become putty in my arms.

Without any further warning I jab my fingers back into her cave then arch them upwards, towards the earlier identified sweet spot. An almost pained moan comes from the restrained Sword-Saint as I slowly stroke her innards and as I increase my speed she starts jerking her body side-to-side in a desperate attempt to do _something_ to alleviate the sensations she's no doubt feeling, whimpered moans coming from her throat as I continue my motions.

All of the sudden she stops moving and instead arches her back, a noise almost like a growl coming from her throat as her cunt clamps down around my fingers and just for added benefit I fiercely squeeze her breast with my hand, pulling on the nipple as she orgasms for the first time tonight, a brief spray of fluid coating my already slick hand.

She collapses limply onto my chest and takes a ragged breath before whispering, "That was…rather _intense_ …"

I snicker and bite down on the back of her ear, quietly rumbling into into it, "And that was just the appetizer…"

"What do you-UH!"

A surprised grunt escapes her as my fingers once again return to her still sensitive spot, rubbing in small circular motions to bring her to the edge once more.

Except this time I let go of her breast and bring the newly freed hand down to her clit, her right arm still trapped at her side as I use 2 fingers to pinch and flick the protruding nub, a perverted smile on my face as I do so.

I _love_ seeing the effects this has on my partners…

And _boy_ does Raffaello react.

"U-uhn! J-Jereth, let me-ooh- _move_ dammit! I can't-ah-take it!"

If she was struggling in my grasp before she's practically _flailing_ now. Legs twitching in a vain attempt to escape my own, abdominals flexing as she tries to avoid my fingers inside her, chest and boobs heaving with her strained breaths, arms straining against my improvised locks…and then there's her head, which she's jerking left and right, hair fanning wildly all over the place due to her frantic movements.

 _Shit_ that's erotic…

She doesn't last more than a few seconds though, as with a much louder shout than before she cums, this time whimpering in euphoria as she bonelessly collapses against me.

I allow her about 3 seconds rest-

-before repeating my exact same motions, just far more frantically, her slit making loud squelching noises due to the massive amount of fluids she's been letting loose.

"J-Jereth, please…I n-need to-OH-rest!"

I indifferently reply, "You can rest when I'm done with you, _Armina_ , I'll ensure that you won't be able to walk straight for a _week_."

A bit of an over exaggeration, she'll probably be fine after a good nights sleep once I'm finished with her but I'm in 'talk dirty' mode and my blood is pounding.

I violently fuck her with my fingers and just as she one last time prepares to orgasm, her pleasured cries sounding more broken now after such a fierce masturbation session, I pull a little trick out of my proverbial hat.

Taking advantage of Perun's control over electricity to an extremely fine degree I coat my fingers with a slight charge, like a slightly less intense feeling when you shock yourself on something metallic-

-and channel it into her g-spot and clit at the same time.

Every tendon and muscle in her body suddenly clenches and she lets loose her loudest cry yet, an absolute _torrent_ of jizz covering my hands as she spastically twitches in my embrace, riding out the high as I just enjoy the feeling of my cock being gently massaged by her rear and the satisfaction of knowing that _I've still got it._

2 years hasn't rusted my technique at all.

Now even more in the mood than I was before I quickly sit up, freeing Raffaello from my limbs before I pick her up in a bridal style carry, getting a good look at her face and body as I do so.

Her already tanned skin is flushed an even darker shade of brown, her eyes are half-lidded and her breathing is wet and heavy, as if she just ran a marathon.

Rather normal I suppose, considering the treatment I gave her.

I distractedly throw her onto the couch before crouching over her still trembling body, drinking in her arousal and exhaustion like a predator would view their kill after days of going without food.

Without any further foreplay I line up my cock with her entrance and _slam_ into her, instantly bottoming out and the 2 of us give a sudden gasp at the newfound sensation.

Holy _God_ she's tight, even after all that preparatory work…it's like my dick is being strangled by a lubed up velvet cushion that was left in a fire for a few hours! Even the slight pain that came from having my foreskin pushed back so suddenly after years of inactivity feels pleasurable…

I savagely grin and slowly pull out of her, enjoying the way she moans and how her lips slowly drag away from my shaft before thrusting back in, a wet _slap_ sounding as our groins collide and the ex-Paladin lets out a sharp moan before our eyes meet, mine hungry and blazing, hers dark and submissive.

That sends me over the edge.

Never breaking eye contact I pull her lingerie to the side, exposing her perfect breasts and I roughly grab them with my hands, kneading and squeezing them as I rapidly pound in and out of the Witch, her eyes shut and fingernails raking the fabric of the couch as I relentlessly fuck her.

Just as I start to notice the buildup of pressure in my dick I feel Raffaello also start to convulse around me, on the cusp of orgasm herself.

Time to up the ante then.

" _Soul Read."_

Raffaello's eyes bulge as our minds suddenly connect, the slightest trace of sensation and thoughts being transferred, essentially allowing us to feel as the other is pleasured by 'our' bodies.

It'd taking some fine-tuning, but I'd finally figured out how to restrict that spell so that only the bare minimum of information and thoughts are passed along unless I deliberately put more Magic into the spell.

The sudden influx of pleasure from 2 minds is enough to send us both into a blazing euphoria, Raffaello loudly moaning and I hiss through my teeth, cock pulsing as I unload into the Witch spurt after spurt.

After about 10 seconds or so of continuous cumming I finally let out a satisfied growl and glance down at my partner, finding her eyes closed, body covered in sweat and limbs limp with exhaustion.

…She's so fucking _sexy_ like this.

And just like that I fill up inside her pussy, surprising even myself at how quickly my refractory period excused itself.

Oh wait. Friggin' DUH.

I got a new and improved body and inherited an Authority from Fenrir, a primal beast.

I probably have _insane_ levels of sexual stamina now, compared to the 4 or 5 times I would be good for back when I was a normal Monastic trained Human.

A sly look appears on my face as I gently kiss the exhausted Witch's lips before gently sucking on her tongue and dragging it free from her mouth, her spent gaze meeting my own as I form concrete words in my mind before sharing it with her.

 _[I hope you're not quitting yet, Witch, because we still have all night to spend together…]_

I get a rush of confused emotion from her, likely shock at how I'm still raring to go, but also a bit of childlike excitement, alongside a fair amount of competitiveness.

Not one to disappoint I release her tongue and flip her onto her stomach, gently pressing her head into the sofa and positioning myself right outside her dripping lips…before I sensually lick my pointer finger and plunge it into her ass, causing Raffaello to plaintively mewl into the couch, the feeling being transmitted across _Soul Read_ consisting of a shocked sort of pleasure at the unnatural action.

Which is nothing compared to when I ram my cock all the way in, just adding to the already overwhelming situation.

The next 2 hours are some of the most entertaining sex I've had in almost a _decade_.

* * *

 **I think I'm just going to go ahead and take a cold shower now. Not because of the hot, steamy sex but because air conditioning is expensive and it's 100 degrees outside.**

 **...**

 **And maybe the hot steamy sex.**

 **So does anyone recognize what the music track during Jereth's first flight comes from? It's an oldy but a goody. Not to mention I worked in a quote from _T_ _he Graduate_ , all I need to do now is fit in something from _Fast Times At Ridgemont High_ And the duo of classic old movies is complete lol.**

 **So here's a question for you all. Initially I hadn't really planned on including Raffaello beyond this 'training' arc but in actually writing the interactions between her and Jereth her character has grown on me quite a bit (Which makes sense I suppose, since I'm the one writing it...). My question is anyone interested in seeing her play a more active role in the story as it progresses, whether as a mentor, friend or romantic interest to Jereth? Writing her in wouldn't be difficult at all, since she occupies an interesting niche in being free to do pretty much whatever she pleases, not to mention she's familiar with a great many Mages and Campione.**

 **Also she's a total badass who friggin' _Doni_ considers to be his mentor.**

 **Kshail: If you thought the teaching method was intense...anyway the inspiration for the 'surfboard' thing actually came from a clip of _Eureka 7_ A few months back and the idea kinda just stuck with me, it was just icing on the cake that it fit in with the Authorities I had written just perfectly :D**

 **Helixical: Appreciate the feedback, although I'm really just writing what I myself look for in other fanfictions, so in a way it's the ultimate form of self-gratification, heh.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Well like stated above I'm debating on whether to include Raffaello in a more meaningful manner, I'm open to any and all thoughts on the matter!**

 **OshiroNai: Well he certainly learned how to pull off efficient flight, as long as you, y'know...don't mind blowing out people's eardrums whenever you hi the afterburners. Or maybe that's a plus?**

 **embrewing: Dammit Man I wish you'd tried to convince me of this when I first wrote that chapter, I probably would have totally done it! The only thing cooler than being able to summon 8 lazer caribou would be having the ability to summon Rey Mysterio as an Avatar...that said I've already moved so far past that particular chapter it would feel weird retroactively adding it now...Hmm...now I'm stuck with this Rey Mysterio idea...**

 **pwashington: Stay tuned for the confrontation with Athena, although it's probably not going to end in the way most would think...**

 **Xanothos: I accidentally nuked Italy?! Mamma Mia!**

 **...**

 **slightly racist? Maybe, but obviously we both agree that femme fatale is the alpha female with the most desirable traits. High Five!**


	37. Chapter 31: Vacation's End

Chapter 31: Vacation's End

Jereth

(21 weeks 3 days after birth of the 8th)

Consciousness announces itself with a cloudy sort of feeling and an ache in my groin, like I pulled a muscle or something…although considering last nights events after my years of 'inactivity' maybe I shouldn't be surprised.

Try having almost 3 hours of intense sex after a few years of merely spanking it on your own and see how _you_ feel…

"Did someone tire themselves out last night? Poor, poor Devil King…"

My eyes widen as I see a smirking Raffaello standing behind the very same kitchen counter that I vaguely recall railing her on at some point, cooking something that smells like oatmeal.

She's totally fine.

I let my head fall back to the floor with a _thump_ , still in my birthday suit, and resignedly say, "The energy most Women have after an intense night of sex is astounding to me. Here I am, practically immobile, and you're dancing around the house making breakfast and all sorts of other movement-reliant activities."

I can practically hear the laugh in her voice as she playfully says, "Perhaps you just didn't sufficiently exhaust me…"

That drags a chuckle out of me and I cheekily reply, "That's not how _I_ remember things. If memory serves by the time I was through you were more or less unconscious, insensate to whatever I wanted to do to you…"

"I _was_ wondering why I woke up with a mustache and glasses drawn on my face this morning…you have a strange set of priorities Godslayer. Also that was _not_ very amusing."

I snicker and retort, "It was for me. You look hot with a Hitler-stache by the way."

"That doesn't sound like much of a compliment..."

She walks over and hands me a steaming bowl of the delicious goop, a small spoonful of brown sugar and cream already on it.

"A necessary pick-me-up for the poor boy."

I glance at my crotch and amusedly reply, "Was that a sex joke?"

She merely winks and airily says, "Sex is _never_ a joke."

* * *

A few hours later along with a change of clothes and a shower and I think it's time I leave my impromptu 'vacation' behind.

It's a damn shame really…

"I suppose I'll merely be preparing meals for one now…"

I glance at Raffaello out of the corner of my eye, a bit surprised by her melancholy tone. I'd figured she'd be sending me off with a 'good riddance' sort of mood.

"Yah, and I guess I'll have to rely on my own brilliant intellect to solve problems instead of asking my teacher for help."

She snorts at that.

"With that ego of yours I'm surprised you weren't calling out your own name last night…"

I legitimately laugh at that even the Sword-Saint grins slightly. Afterwards there's a few more seconds of relaxed silence before I heavily sigh. Turning to face her I offer a non-mocking smile and quietly say, "I legitimately do appreciate your help Raffaello. I'd say goodbye, but, well…I imagine we'll see each other again sooner or later."

She extends her hand and smiles just as honestly as I am.

"So instead of goodbye how about we simply say, _A far poco?"_

I nod in agreement and firmly grasp her hand-

-only for her to pull me close and kiss my cheeks, left to right, and softly intone, "Good hunting Godslayer."

Her tone suddenly becomes more mischievous as she slyly says, "You should probably stay on guard during your trip back, if I might add."

My smile instantly turns upside down and I retort, "Well doesn't _that_ sound wonderfully ominous…"

She just keeps smiling that enigmatic smile and I shake my head before jumping into the air, summoning my board and armor before gently accelerating away. Once I'm about a kilometer away or so I hit the afterburners and shoot forward, swiftly reaching speeds upwards of Mach 4.

Time to head home.

* * *

Raffaello

…I wasn't joking when I had said for him to be on guard, I've been having strange visions of rainbow colored wings and a towering tree for the past few days.

Not enough to draw any specific conclusions, but the fact that I started having them whenever I was near Jereth seems to suggest that he'll be encountering whatever this being is sooner rather than later.

After a moment of introspection I simply shrug.

Worrying won't accomplish much. After all, killing Gods _is_ a Godslayer's duty…

"Hey, long time no see Master!"

And just like that I feel a migraine approach.

Also my head sort of hurts.

I heave a sigh and glare at my approaching disciple-

-before my eye twitches at what he's carrying in the see-through plastic bag.

A container of Green Peach Chocolate Vanilla Swirl Ice Cream.

I sourly glare at him and ask, "Where did you get that?"

"Ah, well it's kinda a long story…you see after a few weeks of searching I wasn't finding anything but get this! I was just leaving another shop when I ran into this guy who said he worked for, ah man what was it again? Brewers, Buyers?"

A sinking feeling in my stomach I ask, "Breyers?"

"Yah that's the one! Anyway he was interested in that flavor I was looking for and said if I didn't mind coming along with him he could maybe whip up an experimental batch-"

I sigh and tune him out, already knowing how this particular story will end.

Campione have the most insane luck ever…

"And so he wanted me to sign on as some sort of 'beneficiary' or whatever so I just gave him Andre's number and headed on over here! Is my buddy Jereth still around? I mean, I went to all the trouble of-"

"-You just missed him by about 5 minutes."

Doni's quiet for a few seconds before his excited expression seamlessly transforms into a crestfallen one.

"Aw _seriously_? I was all hyped up and everything…now what?"

…Having a bored Salvatore wandering the countryside is just _begging_ for trouble, so how do I…heh, this should do nicely.

"Foolish student of mine, didn't you know Jereth typically spends most of his time on the westernmost portion of the United States? That _is_ where you first fought him after all, correct?"

"Hey yah, you're right! Haha! This is why you're my Master, you've always got the best advice!"

He practically shoves the bag of ice cream into my hands and runs off, shouting over his shoulder, "Hold on to that for me! Later Master!"

…First the surfboard, and now the ice cream…honestly, is there no limit to that child's obliviousness?

I sigh once more before giving a small grin at the sky where Jereth left not more than 10 minutes ago.

Looks like Salvatore is once again _his_ problem and not mine.

* * *

Jereth

 _"You should probably stay on guard during your trip back, if I might add."_

…Those words are giving me the heeby-jeebies right now, and the fact that I'm flying through a pretty heavy rain squall is of only mild comfort.

What are the odds that I get attacked by a Heretic God on the way back? I mean I'm traveling pretty fast right now, so unless said God has some variant of Godspeed I should be fine!

…Right?

Ugh, this _sucks_ …next time I see that Witch I won't settle for drawing on her face, I'll go ahead and super glue her damn fingers together, see how funny her cryptic warnings are _then_ …

Yes, I'm vindictive sometimes.

Still though, the tiny ray of sunshine that pokes through the clouds cheers me up slightly, the beam creating a small rainbow as it interacts with the droplets around-

-wait a second.

This crepuscular ray is following me perfectly…and I'm moving at almost Mach 3…and there's still storm clouds all around me, suggesting that the rain hasn't dispersed yet…

OH SHI-

-I slew my board into a desperate 90 degree turn that _barely_ keeps me out of the path of a 30 meter long _something_ that then impacts the water below with an almighty splash, the geyser reaching me all the way 200 meters up as I kill my speed.

What the fuck was _that_?! I didn't even sense it!

I get my answer within a few seconds as whatever it was that tried to sideline me breaches the water again and gently floats on top of the waves.

…Holy shit…it's _beautiful_.

30 meters of feathered body that's a bright white and red in coloration, legs like a lion's or dog's but talons like an eagle's…

It's the wings and head that draw my attention though. The 50 meter long falcon wings are comprised of rainbow-like feathers, shining in the ray of sunlight surrounding it and the head is like a Doberman Pinscher's, long and regal with white and black fur.

And the Divine Beast is surrounded by droplets of water leaking off it's hide, the liquid glistening in the light like a million microscopic gemstones.

I'd like to think I'm not one to be overly awed by the Supernatural, it kinda goes against my training as a Monastic and my generally ornery personality, but I can't deny that I take a good few seconds to just stare in awe at the majesty of the Divine Beast before me.

…Shame I have to kill it now.

* * *

watch?v=VTPhcKs_CYU (Eureka 7-Ninety Three)

* * *

" _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

The air around me rumbles and sudden snarls of lightning surround us, the odd interplay of shadow, sunlight and electricity creating a surreal landscape.

The giant creature lets loose a battle cry that's halfway between a dog's bark and an eagle's shriek before flapping it's wings once and shooting towards me in a blur.

" _Levinsnakes Writhe."_

An enormous cage of lightning surrounds me for a split second before I send it streaking towards the charging Heretic being-

-and it eats the Spell headfirst, it's head mostly exploding in a cloud of burning fur and flesh while crazily spinning feathers trace chaotic smoke trails across the sky.

With a rather flat sounding _splash_ it impacts the water below and gently floats to the surface, resting there bonelessly.

…

…Well that was weirdly anti-climactic.

And just as soon as I think that the body twitches and suddenly stands up on the water again, the head seemingly growing out of it's neck without any difficulty and within seconds the Divine Beast is glaring upwards at me, no worse for wear.

Well that settles it then, this is Simurgh I'm facing off against here. The looks are a perfect fit, and that healing ability even though I blew it's head off seals the deal.

Dunno why the sun follows it everywhere it goes though…maybe something to do with how she's been associated with the Phoenix?

My introspection is cut short as Simurgh suddenly takes to the skies in a terrifying burst of speed and I have to flip my board downwards in a frantic dive to avoid it's massive talons taking a chunk out of me.

Holy _shit_ it's quick for it's size!

I transfer a ton of my power into the board and lean back, sending myself into an improvised loop that puts me behind the Divine Bird-Dog-thing, that ray of sunlight still following it out of seemingly nowhere.

" _Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!"**

A snap of my hands and Perun's fulgurite bow is in my grasp as I knock an arrow, letting it loose where it impacts straight into Simurgh's wing joint, causing it to briefly hiss in pain and falter in it's flight. I grin and head straight towards the back of its neck, aiming to put an arrow directly into its brain one more time when all of the sudden there's a searing pain in my side and I find myself torn off my board despite the anchoring Spells.

What the fuck was-oh _that_ sucks…

Apparently she can fire off her feathers like projectiles and if the improvised dart stuck in my abdomen is any indicator they have more than a little 'oomph' to them.

Sure, this isn't the sturdiest of my armor pieces, but _damn_ dude…

A brief flare of my Magic brings the board shooting beneath my feet again and I yank out the feather, quickly sealing the wound as I do and scowling up Simurgh, who's patiently watching me from above with her injuries I inflicted on her wing already healed.

Shit…she can heal even a destroyed head and brain, has a way to attack me that can punch through my armor and is actually fairly fast…this is a gonna be a real headache.

As if to merely confirm those thoughts the Divine Beast throws it's head back and unleashes one of it's deafening bark-howl-screech noises, the ray of sunlight illuminating it suddenly growing almost unbearably bright and growing to encompass an enormous tract of the ocean below.

What the Hell is it doing?

And then I notice the ocean suddenly heave upwards and something yank itself upwards in a spray of arcing droplets and _fuck me_.

Limbs that stretch dozens of meters long with leaves as big as a car door, a trunk almost 80 meters thick and reaching 500 meters into the sky from where it gracefully sways across the water's surface…

She just summoned Gaokerena.

Well this just went from bad to worse.

Simurgh softly lands on one of the upper branches and fixes me with an imperious glare, clearly daring me to come and knock her off her perch.

Ok, that pisses me off a bit.

I seamlessly transform the bow into it's axe form and swing wildly at the tree, a corkscrewing wave of lightning unfortunately being stopped dead by the tree's branches that suddenly spring upwards and shield the giant Divine Beast, catching fire and exploding in a wild shower of splinters, embers and smoke.

And then even the _tree_ regenerates.

Screw it, if I can't wear this thing down then I'm just gonna have to wipe it all out in one go.

I creepily smirk as a certain spell comes to mind.

Not letting up on the lightning assault I quickly summon my phone and check the position of some of the orbiting debris and lucky me, there's a chunk of rock about the size of a loaf of bread almost directly overhead.

I quickly de-materialize the device and promptly curse as a barrage of feathers somehow arch over the protective wall of branches and fly towards me, necessitating a frantic bit of maneuvering on the board to avoid impalement.

Well this'll probably go a lot easier if I can just restrict it's movement somehow…

Oh wait, _duh_.

Rapidly shifting my aim towards Gaokerena I speed towards it, the vaguest of plans in my brain. Just as I'm about to clear the top another wave of feathers is shot towards me and a few enterprising branches snap upwards to try and stop my advance.

I'm moving too quickly for the branches but a few of the molted feathers tear gouges through my armor and one even fucks up my thigh pretty badly.

I ignore it and in the split second I cross over where Simurgh is protected by Gaokerena's branches I send a mental signal to my newest partner.

"Sic em' Fenrir."

The Great Wolf materializes out of thin air, fully grown, and unleashes a wild howl as he falls directly onto Simurgh's face, the larger being unleashing a panicked shriek at my boy's sudden appearance.

" _Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!"**

A neat trick I'd figured out is that Fenrir is capable of directly applying Gleipnir's to whatever it is I'm having him attack, freeing me up to do other things while he proceeds to maul the shit out of his prey.

Through the mental link we share I can feel the predatory glee from the Divine Beast as he clamps his jaws around Simurgh's neck, causing a massive fetter to _clang_ into place and drag the Heretic Beast's head downwards, keeping it from flying away just like I'd instructed.

Good boy!

I take only a few seconds to prep _Aphelion Strike_ , dumping as much Magic as I dare into the spell, before turning around again and flying off, not wanting to be anywhere _near_ Ground Zero for this.

2 seconds after I complete the process I risk a glance behind me-

-and in the blink of an eye Gaokerena, alongside the 2 struggling Beasts within, are instantly replaced by a huge fucking geyser of water that probably reaches _just_ shy of the troposphere, the shockwave spreading outwards in a wave of water at least 20 meters tall-

-wait a second.

And then my head just _explodes_ as the pressure wave hits me because my dumbass forget to protect my fucking _ears_.

Sometimes I think Creele has a point when he calls me an, 'absent-minded pathetic-sucking dumb mother-fucker'.

Twice removed.

Gritting my teeth and casting a healing spell on my head I feel Fenrir 'return' to my mind, his body more than a _little_ destroyed by _Aphelion Strike_.

I briefly feel bad about leaving him to be the sacrificial lamb but the happy satisfaction he's broadcasting at a job well done leaves me shaking my head.

Dogs, man.

Leave em' in the trunk of your car with no food or water for hours and they'll be _happy_ to see you when you finally let them out, instead of wanting to rip your head off.

Putting my Avatar's almost uncomfortable levels of loyalty aside for the moment I take a look at where Gaokerena used to be with **Weaving of Black Wool** and don't find a single Magical trace of Simurgh.

I guess being blown into next week overwhelmed her regeneration pretty good. Here's hoping she doesn't retain any of her Phoenix qualities though, otherwise this is probably just a stopgap measure…

A thought that's abruptly kicked aside as I feel the now familiar sensation of Divine Power entering my body, of the transference of a God's power.

Well I'll be damned, guess who just got a new Authority?

A sly smile crosses my face as I reach inward and perform a cursory examination of my newest abilities, already liking the potential they bring.

 **Primordial Seed**. Hmm…at a glance it looks like a restoration type Authority…that'll be handy if I forget to pressure-proof my ears again like an idiot, said appendages are still ringing with the aftereffects of the _Aphelion Strike_ , never mind the other wounds that I hastily closed up without doing any real sort of actual recovering…

It's the Avatar that really piques my interest though…ah well, there's a time and place to examine this sort of stuff, and it sure as shit ain't floating above the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Before I set off I glance toward where the waves are still spreading outwards on the horizon, losing very little in the way of momentum or energy.

…Hopefully they lose enough steam before they hit the coastal lines, or that's gonna be an awkward thing to explain to both Creele and Raffaello.

...

But seriously though, what's up with me and having to kill 2 animal-like Heretic Gods in a row?! I friggin' love animals, if this is setting a precedent I'm probably gonna die from substance abuse instead of Heretic related activity in order to cope...

* * *

 **First inspiration from Ref Boards, and now using tracks from Eureka 7? I think I need to go back and re-watch that show at some point in the future if I'm getting all this nostalgia trips from it...  
**

 **And now Simurgh is a part of Jereth's arsenal, the details on it's given powers and the Avatar will be explained more in depth as soon as the revised Authority chapter is completed, which'll probably either this week or the next (it won't count as a regular upload)**

 **Also, due to overwhelmingly 'yes' support, Raffaello will be playing a part in the story to come, and I've already thought of a good way to integrate her into events, so stay tuned on that front.**

 **Kshail: Then we're all in luck, she's here to stay :D**

 **ARSLOTHES: See above notes lol.**

 **xanothos: Does it really need to be said that Shrek is both love and life? You gotta remember, Ogres have layers, and it just so happens that those layers are both love and life.**

 **kronos797: Greatly appreciate the feedback! I only just started planning out Raffaello's additional interactions, after all the positive feedback, with the rest of the cast and so far it's been a blast.**

 **OshiroNai: That makes quite a few of us then, femme fatales seem to be all the rage...makes me wonder why they aren't used more often. And just like stated above, the resident Swordsaint is going to be making re-appearances so hang tight :D**

 **HelpfulNudge: So glad to see someone else familiar with that movie, whenever I quote it or _Fast Times_** **I always just get a bunch of confused looks from my friends. And then I have to explain it and they call me old XD**

 **Griffin13: I happen to agree with your assessment that it's an interesting/entertaining dynamic that Jereth has with Raffaello in that he considers her to be a guide of sorts, and there's plenty more on the way.**

 **pwashington: the anime definitely set THE standard in incredibly hot kissing scenes (seriously, I don't think too many shows have beaten it since and considering the gamut of fan-service oriented shows that's saying something).**

 **LunarGale: Prayers have been answered, Raffaello is here to stay and kick ass!**

 **Dat Guy: Early Matt Damon career high-five right back at you!**

 **...and now it is somehow 2:09 in the morning. What is _wrong_ with me...oh wait, that's right, this story hit a 100 followers! I'm staying up so early because I'd like to match the enthusiasm so many people seem to have for my **_**basura!  
**_ **Seriously though, that's awesome, and massive thanks to all who have been following along, you're my muse and my motivator, my smooth operator.  
**

 **...I'm now quoting Sade lyrics. I need sleep.**


	38. Authority List 02162017

**Updated 02/16/2017**

From the Notes of Creele

(Monastic Exoteric, Second in Command of the North American Branch)

In the interest of my own sanity I have decided to compile a list (which will be ever-changing I imagine) of Jereth's Authorities and their myriad effects. Thus far his main Authorities have been derived from Deities comprising the Triglav, while even more unprecedented is that he has been given more than 1 Authority from both Veles and Perun, although Svarog only imparted one Authority. Thus far Jereth has acquired 9 Authorities.

From the God Veles:

 **World Tree Usurper:** Based off of the legend when Veles offered a grieving widow passage with his flocks in order to heal, angering Perun, this Authority summons any trees, birds or amphibians nearby to attack Jereth's enemy. While the trees can be controlled according to his will, he cannot create them from nothing and must use the available flora to be effective.

This Authority cannot be activated unless someone other than himself is attacked and injured, additionally he must consider the attacked person to be an ally, friend or innocent bystander.

Incantation: _"Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

 **Serpent's Skin** : Veles was considered to be a shapeshifter in many Slavic legends and he used this trait in order to avoid Perun's attacks which would have otherwise struck him down. Jereth considers this power to be very well suited for his work as an Esoteric, and is already planning to use it's powers of concealment and deception to it's fullest.

This is a viable strategy since apparently not even other Campione can tell if he is using this Authority or not. When Salvatore Doni, an incredibly instinctive and observant fighter, encountered Jereth using this Authority he didn't take notice of it's activation or it's effect.

The only restrictions this Authority seems to have is that the user must have a clear image of the appearance they wish to take (a walk in the park for any Monastic) and stay within 10 meters of at least 1 other Human being. We're not sure why 10 meters, perhaps something to do with the distance Sheep would maintain from their shepherd? Jereth's thoughts on the matter were, "Who cares _why_ it works if we know _how_ it works?"

Incantation: _"Slither through the fields of lightning and thunder, deceive our foe and live to fight another day._ **Serpent's Skin!** "

 **Weaving of Black Wool** : The Authority Jereth considers to be the most valuable, and potentially overpowering, of Veles's repertoire. This power affords Jereth the ability to 'see' and 'weave' the very fabric of Magic itself. This sounds impressive, although largely useless against other Campione and Gods due to their naturally strong resistance against Magic, until you consider the possibilities.

Jereth has been experimenting continuously with this Authority, attempting to find out just what this strange ability is capable of. So far he hasn't found any discernible limits to what **Black Wool** can do given enough time.

He has successfully engraved spell effects onto armor and weapons (similar to how our body engravings automatically enhance our strength when Magic is pushed into them), begun creating several new pieces of Magic and proven that he can both alter or destroy Spells that have either been created or are being created.

Jereth is confident that given the time to do so he can create original spells that are capable of matching Authority level Magic, even if they aren't as efficient as the original powers themselves since they are fueled by Jereth's own Magic power rather than through some other effect.

An additional benefit to this Authority is that he's proven able to combine it with **Forge of the Father** and directly inscribe spells onto the works he's created. While already very powerful, Jereth is convinced that, given the opportunity to learn and experiment, he can create weaponry or armor on the level of ancient artifacts created by master craftsmen of millennia past. Ever since his tutelage under Swordsaint Raffaello he has passed this benchmark and has begun creating weaponry and armors far above the level of what he could achieve before.

This power requires no incantation although it has two strange drawbacks. The first is that whenever it's activated Jereth's eyes glow in strange, shifting patterns of color. Seeing as how this rather obviously telegraphs when he is using it he has taken to wearing special contact lenses during combat. The last wrinkle is that as of now he can only keep it activated for about 12 hours at a time before a rather…fitting price is paid. Once he de-activated the Authority during one of these hours long sessions his eyes were immediately assailed by a pain that he so eloquently described as, "Getting fucked in the eye-socket by a barb wire cock."

He's more careful to time his usage now.

Most recently Jereth created a truly terrifying piece of work that, while it doesn't have a name, _really_ should have one. By taking Athena's power and combining it with Native American Koyukon rituals, specifically the ones that revived their God Dotson'Sa, he devised a method that would allow Athena to return to the mortal realm in less than a year with all of her powers fully intact. A completely absurd and ridiculously powerful act that showcases the true strength of this Authority.

Original Spells:

 _Levinsnakes Writhe:_ After observing and figuring out how Perun's lightning Authorities were directed using Magic and by extension **Perun's Stones** , Jereth created a spell that is far more devastating than any mere lightning strike. By slaving several bolts to predetermined pathways that he can alter on the fly a cage of lightning vaguely resembling a serpent can be freely manipulated to his will, the Spell proving powerful enough to blow apart a Heretic Beast's head with little difficulty.

 _Aphelion Strike:_ A bit of Magic that had been a long time in the making, Jereth had used his Mr. Armstrong alias to have the Chinese space program make an early warning system for the eventual orbital elevator project that watches for space debris that might impact on the construct. Additionally, he'd realized that by creating a magically induced attraction between 2 points, said 2 points being the entire _planet_ and a piece of orbiting debris, the orbiters can be dragged into the planet at insane velocities. Since even a Campione's massive Magical reserves would _never_ be able to move the entire planet itself, this Spell doesn't need to worry about accidental things such as altered planetary orbits.

This Spell has proven to be terrifyingly powerful, the first test destroyed a kilometers wide tract of the Italian countryside and the first real-live combat use completely destroyed Simurgh, a Heretic Beast that had been able to regenerate even a destroyed head.

From the God Perun:

 **Father of Storms** : This Authority allows it's user to create a lightning storm wherever and whenever they wish, as well as alter it's ferocity. However, Jereth said that summoning a storm from almost nothing rapidly left him in borderline hypothermia, meaning that any fight should be ended quickly if such a method is used. What he instead discovered was that using an already existing storm has practically no consequences whatsoever. Even physically moving the weather formation from one location to another takes trivial amounts of effort.

While actually being able to summon the storm is impressive, Jereth's level of control over the actual lightning isn't as awe-inspiring. According to him trying to precisely hit targets with the lightning strikes is a hit-or-miss proposition at best (excuse the pun).

Incantation: _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

 **Perun's Stones** : While we're unsure as to whether this can be considered an Authority, since it has effects and perks more akin to an avatar, it requires a chant nonetheless, so we'll just go ahead and call it it's own Authority.

Invoking this power arms Jereth with Perun's fulgurite axe and bow, along with all the powers they contain. Having these weapons active greatly increases a Campione's already substantial resistance against poisons and Magic, while other Lightning based attacks will be either useless or mitigated. Obviously we haven't been able to test how effective this Authority is at controlling other Campione's lightning Authorities.

Regardless there appears to be almost no cost to using this 'Authority' and should one of the weapons be broken, they can be re-made almost instantaneously. After all, fulgurite is easy to make when you have a lightning storm under your control.

Jereth mentioned that he found the electrical storm much easier to manipulate when using the Stones, able to use the weapons almost like a conducting stick to control the lightning strikes.

Using Perun's Bow, he's discovered that firing an arrow into the thunderstorm itself can allow the arrow to multiply itself by the dozens, if not hundreds, and fly down from the sky as improvised homing lightning strikes.

Incantation: _"Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!** "

 **Golden Apples** : By far the most immediately lethal of Jereth's available Authorities are the Golden Apples, Perun's quintessential ace in the hole. Initial testing by Jereth made it clear that while powerful, this Authority comes with a great deal of limiting factors. First of all is the necessary requirements for it to be activated. The enemy has to verbally state their intention to either hurt, defeat or kill Jereth or people he considers close to him. This requirement likely came about from Perun's role as a guardian against Veles, being unable to use his most destructive power unless forced to.

Any opponent with half a working brain and prior knowledge of this Authority's requirements can easily circumnavigate it, simply not stating their intent to do harm. Also Jereth has very shaky control over the actual Authority itself. He's unable to summon all three 'Apples' as of now, only managing one. He also has to keep the Authority physically contained in his hand, if he tries to have it orbit him, or even throw it, it rapidly dissipates with large scale destruction as a result.

But these requirements seem fair once you consider just how lethal this Authority really is. The **Golden Apples** are nothing more than ball lightning, but not just any old lightning. At the heart of the orb of electricity sits a micro-singularity, the power source keeping the ball from spreading outwards violently. Any opponent hit directly by this will find themselves burnt from the highly compressed lightning shell or torn to pieces once the singularity reaches their body, in fact it ripped straight through Svarog's armor and skin without the slightest bit of resistance, a terrifying display of lethality if you ask me.

A very telegraphed move, but _very_ powerful.

Incantation: _"He grabbed three golden apples And threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** "

From the God Svarog:

 **Forge of the Father** : Svarog was often associated with metalwork and was considered the Slavic approximation of Hephaestus, and this Authority certainly continues that comparison.

The requirements for using this Authority are quite simple. It needs to be used over an active volcano…and that's it.

The more complicated part is the actual effects the Authority has.

When used, a large ball of molten rock and metal is levitated above the lip of the volcano, the raw material that's used to create the metals that will be crafted into something usable.

Jereth described using it as if his body became the very flow of magma itself, his muscles and mind working in tandem to bring about whatever creation he can envision. So far he's created many different kind of melee weapons and various armor pieces, but is still working on creating more complicated things. There are also limits to what can be created using this Authority. Synthetic materials like plastics and composites are either impossible to create or Jereth simply hasn't found a method to do so yet, so unfortunately mass producing magically enhanced modern firearms and the like is off the table for now.

More's the pity.

Anyway, there are a few interesting perks to the actual weapons and armor or whatever created using this Authority. Jereth can summon whatever he's created with this Authority with zero incantation and almost zero Magic strength expended, initial estimates suggest he could summon thousands, if not tens of thousands of spear sized objects before his reserves start to become dangerously low. A slight downside to the summoning is that said tools appear in a blaze of fire and sparks, not exactly the most stealthy of methods.

Not that the Bat-Gwai cares, he friggin' loves eye-catching stuff like that.

Continuing with the conditions, there's one that could be considered extremely limiting by most, but not by us.

Namely being, whatever construct Jereth makes using this Authority can only be used by someone he considers 'worthy' of using it.

You can see the difficulty this might present.

When testing this out he gave a random civilian on the street a kitchen knife he'd made and asked them to cut a vegetable for him, citing some weird excuse about him being a street vendor. As soon as the civvy had made to start chopping, the knife disappeared in a flash of flame, requiring a rather hasty bout of hypnotism.

Not that this bothers us overmuch, in fact it could be downright beneficial. Jereth considers anyone who's trained by the Monasteries to be automatically worthy of his creations, having had first-hand experience of just how brutal our training can be, as well as the sacrifices we make over the course of our lives, however long or short they end up being.

He may not like every Monastic in existence, but he doesn't deny that they are, without a doubt, worthy of handling his creations.

Other than that things are rather straightforward. He can dispel the things created with a simple mental command, or leave them summoned and they'll automatically dispel themselves after 24 hours.

The only real downside is that the actual act of using the Authority, the creation process itself, is heavily taxing in terms of Magic power expended.

As of now Jereth estimates that he could run Forge of the Father for 8 hours maximum before bleeding himself completely dry, an impressive cost considering Campione's incredible reserves of Magic.

Incantation: _"Place of the Sun, Creator of Metal and Fire, awaken from restful slumber and stoke the fires of the Great Blacksmith once more!_ **Forge of the Father!** "

From the Divine Beast Fenrir:

 **Gleipnir** : Not the strongest or most versatile of the Bat-Gwai's Authorities, but perhaps that is to be expected from a being that was only slightly above the level of a Divine Beast. Using **Gleipnir** Jereth can summon up to 3 metal fetters that can be used to restrain or immobilize an opponent. The only catch is that physical contact must be made in order to apply the fetter, he can't just will it into existence on somebody. Some initial testing with this Authority revealed that a single fetter can easily restrain a normal Human, even talented Mages with Witch ancestry such as Elizaveta found themselves unable to break free of the trap, and Jereth believes that it can impair abilities to turn incorporeal and similar things like that. Additionally he can also combine the 3 separate fetters into 1 exceedingly strong trap, something that will likely be necessary against stronger targets or those that can Magically enhance their strength. Luo Hao's Buddha Avatars have proven themselves able to shatter the strongest fetter, although it took a few seconds and no small amount of effort for one to do so.

This is the first Authority Jereth has earned that let's him manifest an Avatar (Provided we ignore the pseudo Avatar that is **Perun's Stones** ), said Avatar being the wolf Fenrir himself. This Avatar can be fed Magic power to allow him to grow in size, all the way to his original state that was roughly the size of a small yacht, standing 20 meters tall if it was to get up on it's hind legs. Fenrir is also exceedingly obedient and receptive to Jereth's commands, acting more like a normal house pet around him than it does a deified beast.

Leave it to the Bat-Gwai to do something as utterly idiotic as use a Divine Beast as a Companion Dog…

Recently he's discovered that Fenrir itself can apply a fetter to an opponent, freeing himself to pursue other actions while the Dire Wolf restrains his enemies.

Incantation: _"_ _Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!** "

From the Divine Beast Simurgh:

 **Primordial Seed:** An Authority usurped from the Divine Beast Simurgh, **Primordial Seed** is a restoration type-Authority, one very much inline with Simurgh's tradition of being a symbol of resurrection and healing, or perhaps fertility would be a better word. By invoking the Authority growths from the tree Gaokerena can be brought into being, the roots flowering within moments and releasing pollen into the air. The Pollen can be directed by the user's will and the seeds are capable of miraculous healing feats.

Jereth and a few test subj-I mean, _volunteers-_ took turns wounding themselves with even graver injuries, testing the limits of the Authority. It turns out that the Authority can heal almost _any_ conceivable wound, and while poisons or brain related injuries have yet to be tested (those being rather dangerous subjects to fuck about with) It doesn't seem that far of a stretch to assume those could also be repaired.

Severed limbs, cut open arteries, broken and pulverized bones, damaged nerve endings, even replacing lost blood!

There is a rather unfortunate catch though.

Said catch being that the healing is _massively_ painful, even by Monastic standards. The spores cause a bright flame to appear as it does it's work and Jereth described the process of re-growing an arm to be, 'the most massively fucking unadulterated tongue biting throat shredding dick slashing anal piercing pain he's ever experienced'.

And that was in just the few first seconds of growth after which he puked himself unconscious, something that greatly amused Tim and, while I'd never say it to his face, myself as well.

The Avatar gained through **Primordial Seed** isn't Simurgh herself, but Gaokerena. Which makes sense in a roundabout way, since the Authority uses parts of the tree it would only follow that the plant itself could be manifested. It can be summoned through its various sizes, the largest standing hundreds of meters tall, reminiscent of it's appearance when he first fought the Divine Beast itself. Perhaps most importantly, Gaokerena can be used in conjunction with **World Tree Usurper** to afford an incredible amount of control over the massive Avatar, allowing him to effortlessly direct a massive fuck-off world-tree with no difficulty whatsoever.

Scary stuff.

Incantation:" _Witness of 3 worlds and their burning, cast yourself into the fire once more and breathe new life into the worthy!_ **Primordial Seed!"**

From the Dragon Kur:

 **Aspect of Kur:** Given to him by the Godslaughterer, this Authority likely ties with **Golden Apples** in terms of sheer destructive power, albeit through different mediums. Invoking this Authority turns Jereth into a 60 meter tall humanoid Western Dragon, a deviation from the Godslaughterer's Naga form. He's kept most of the pluses, thankfully, with scales that easily match, if not surpass, some of his armors created using **Forge of the Father** in sheer durability. Along with his ability to fly and breathe fire, this makes for an incredibly hard to stop juggernaut of destruction.

All that power comes at a cost, however. **Aspect of Kur** is _very_ heavy on Magic requirements, even more so than **Golden Apples**. Early estimates suggest that he wouldn't be able to fight any longer than 25 minutes if he activated the Authority at peak power, even less if he had to combine it with other Authorities such as **Weaving of Black Wool**.

Two interesting side notes, first is that Jereth has noticed odd side effects from the Authority in regards to his psyche, in much the same way Fenrir can affect some of his more bestial behaviors. He's found himself feeling a bit more possessive of people and things he considers his own, no doubt a holdover from Dragon's attitudes in the past. Even worse is the borderline obsession he's admitted to having when it comes to Goddesses, Kur's legend of having absconded with Ereshkigal for no other reason than 'just because' influencing him to a degree. Not so much that it dictates his actions, thankfully, but it's without a doubt a facet of life he'll now have to work with.

Ambriel and-provided she ever comes back-Athena are gonna have to get used to the idea of a Jereth with an Authority that compels him to 'possess' them...whatever the Hell _that_ entails...

Second, the Godslaughterer mentioned that **Aspect of Kur** grew in in strength proportional to the Campiones level of power. If that holds true for the Bat-Gwai, then 60 meters is just the start of what he might eventually grow into.

Incantation: " _Cast down from our nest in the World beneath, brought low by a warrior from across the Sea! Lessons are learned and fangs are honed, we rise up to reclaim our rightful throne! A heart that burns as bright as the sun, this Dragon vows to never lose to anyone! **Aspect of Kur!"**_

From the God Fortuna Redux:  


 **Emperor's Return:** Earned after he completed the Goddesses' challenge, **Emperor's Door** allows for instantaneous teleportation from one area to another through the use of a small Runic formation that he can place at any desired formation. These 'waypoints' are invisible to the naked eye and extraordinarily hard to spot Magically, only an Authority like **Weaving of Black Wool** or an extremely talented Mage able to reliably spot them. An interesting effect that invoking **Emperor's Return** causes is the complete and utter nullification of concepts like inertia or momentum. During a test Jereth made a transfer while in free fall and found himself completely still at his target destination, no sudden shifts or stops affecting him. Ordinarily such a violent arresting of momentum would do bad things to squishy and fragile things like internal organs...but the Authority seems to casually spit in the face of physics, creating an interesting way to work around harmful landings by invoking the Authority and removing all momentum from his body.

No incantation is needed, somewhat strangely. Perhaps a connection between it and **Weaving of Black Wool** being somewhat unusual?

.

.

I've had some time to reflect on the nature of the Bat-Gwai's Authorities and in doing so I believe I've sussed out his 'theme', or in what way Authorities adapt themselves to suit the Campione.

For instance, Salvatore's Authorities, contrary to what most of the Mage Associations believe, isn't 'sword' but 'simplicity'. **Rippling Arm of Silver**? Offense at it's most basic, cut the enemy, you win. **Man of Steel**? Defense at it's most basic, a singular, all encompassing body of almost impenetrable quality. **Return to Medieval Style**? Remove the distractions and complication of technologies to force one to rely on their own body. **Divine Confusion**? Eliminate the tricks and misdirection of an opponent and force them to confront you head on.

Or should I mention Alec's **The Labryinth** , which traps opponents in a maze, resembling his usual tactics of outmaneuvering and entrapping his enemies using his lies and intelligence?

Or Voban's **Legion of Hungry Wolves** , an Authority that allows him control over beasts that have a reputation for being solitary and predatory creatures unless forced to do otherwise?

I could go on, but I'd like to think my point has been made.

Jereth's theme is 'evolution' or 'progress'. At it's most simple, 'change' or 'chaos'.

The Authorities derived from Veles, control over nature and shapeshifting, as well as his mastery of Magic, all are powers of creation or deception, things any nascent society needs in order to thrive.

Perun's powers over storms and lightning. Storms reshape the landscape, flood the plains and start fires with errant lightning, all acts that, while destructive, always preclude a reemergence of new life. Not to mention his **Golden Apples** power that gives control over a _Black Hole_ , one of the singularly most destructive forces known to Humans.

Svarog's power affords him the power to create in a quite literal sense, and not just any creation. Creation of tools that allow Humans to both kill and protect and any archaeological historian will tell you the ability to use tools is Humanities most defining factor compared to all other life on Earth.

Fenrir's abilities allow him to restrain and imprison, to affect punishment while he prepares for his next move. Much like how lawbreakers are treated, and a just law is the bedrock of any civilization.

And now Simurgh, who's powers over healing and restoration complete the image. No society can merely be destroyed, it has to be brought back and reconstructed afterwards.

Jereth is, at his most basic, a _force_. A force for change and all the bloodshed, carnage, lies, betrayal, love, oaths, binding and rebuilding that comes along with it.

Here's hoping we're ready.

* * *

 **Nothing too much that's different about this updated list, just some additional explanations and thoughts. I'll likely just be updating this chapter directly as needed in the future instead of constantly re-uploading it.  
**


	39. Chapter 32: Home Again

Ch 32: Home Again

Jereth

(21 weeks 6 days after birth of the 8th)

"Hey, Creele ol' buddy, long time no speak!"

[Indeed. And I was excited to hear from you for about all of 2 seconds. Then I remembered that you basically just left a pile of shit for me to do while you went on some sort of spirit quest and now I honestly sort of want to strangle you.]

"I knew you missed me. So how have things been as of late? Nothing completely out of left field?"

[Not really. There was a sign of a descending Heretic God about a day ago but then it disappeared off the map. Right about where you were traveling back, funnily enough. And you're not dead, so…]

"Yup, one dead Simurgh. How have the other Mage Associations been behaving?"

[To be perfectly honest they haven't really been doing much in the way of investigating us. They've put the word out to their scattered Branches to be on the lookout for any unregistered Magi or any group that refers to itself as the 'Monasteries' but beyond that very little. Either they don't care or are just going to pretend their little humbling session didn't happen.]

"…Well, I'm not going to look this particular gift-horse in the mouth."

[On that we can agree. What's your plan for the moment?]

"Well first I'm gonna take a hot shower and order something to eat, killing a God left me with something of an appetite. Then after that I dunno. Probably join in the search for the Grail and Guinevere, maybe track down some of my other Brothers and Sisters and introduce myself."

[Well I've got nothing to add, so yah, just go with your bad self. Oh, and good job blowing up a chunk of Italy's countryside dumbass, haven't you learned to think before you nuke yet?]

"No, but I'm open to advice on how to curb my monstrous and uncontrollable urges to destroy vast swathes of verdant nature."

[Oh good, here it is then. Fucking _don't._ ]

"Good advice that. You're so smart and educated."

[Of course I am, at least one of has to be.]

"Catch you later then Narcissus."

[Don't let the door hit you on the way out Asswipe.]

I grin and hangup before walking into my San Francisco apartment, finding myself rather surprised to be glad to be back.

Or maybe it has to do with the person I find inside.

"Oh Elizaaaa~! Guess who's back?"

The miniature Witch turns around and I see her mouth quirk ever so briefly before she schools her expression into one of cool indifference and boredly replies, "Oh, you were gone? I wondered why it was so quiet."

I chuckle before throwing myself into a sofa and she reciprocates the motion, although in a much more relaxed manner.

And then there's an awkward silence as our last interaction with the whole _Soul Read_ fiasco surfaces in both our minds, and we silently sit there for a few seconds.

"So…how was your trip?"

I shrug and simply reply, "Productive. What have you been up to these past few weeks?"

"Nothing too special. Just the usual Monastic stuff, although Audrey and I did end up taking down Last Order…not before they'd almost completed summoning an Algeas though."

I wince at the implications of that.

"That couldn't have been pleasant."

"It wasn't. It's not anything I haven't seen before though…"

And ain't that the shitty truth of it? Also I feel almost guilty for practically being on vacation while Eliza was off doing the usual crap we have put on our plate.

I quickly stamp out that emotion though, knowing that it's misplaced and my bodyguard would no doubt let me know that she thinks I'm being a sentimental idiot for feeling so.

Said bodyguard suddenly sighs and looks at me rather sadly before muttering, "Audrey didn't handle it so well though…she totally lost it in the middle of the mission. She's going through her Crash, Jereth."

I sit still for a moment before letting my head hang off the edge of the chair and heave a long sigh.

…A Crash, huh?

Something that every Monastic who's worked through it remembers with a sort of grim masochism, the soul-rending process of confronting the unpleasantries of our lot in life separating the real Monastics from the 'unblooded' ones.

"Has she taken time off? Or done anything like trying to work her way through it?"

Eliza shifts uncomfortably before replying, "Not really. So far she's been handling it ok but I think you know as well as I do that simply pretending it's not a problem isn't going to work. She went into the city a few hours ago to get some shopping done, so maybe she'll listen if you confront her. Everytime I try to confront her she just makes some sort of perverted comment…"

I wryly grin at that and heave myself upwards, all the while saying, "Well once she comes back I'll have to sit down and have a chat with her, if she's really that far along her Crash then she should know better than to keep working without sorting out her issues."

The Witch just rolls her eyes good-naturedly before joking, "Funny, that's what I said…" before getting up herself.

"So how does a delivery of Mexican food sound? Or do you want to go out to eat somewhere? I kinda feel like going to _Good Luck Dim Sum_ …"

She shoots me a smug grin and playfully asks, "Is that your attempt at asking me out on a date?"

"Hey, whatever works…"

She just shakes her head, silvery grey hair splaying briefly before she replies, "I'll pass, I've been on the move constantly for the past few weeks, being lazy for one more day sounds great. Order the takeout."

I shrug to myself.

Not that I was expecting anything different.

Which is why I'm suddenly caught off guard when a small hand gently grasps my own and Eliza's shard edged features briefly soften as she honestly smiles at me.

Proving once and for all that I'm a sentimental softy who's legs go all weak just because a cute girl gives him an genuine smile.

"It's good to see you again, Jereth."

I return her grasp lightly and let a similar grin of my own appear on my face.

"And it's definitely good to _be_ back, Eliza."

We leave it at that and move to do our own things, but it's an important interaction for the both of us.

We still haven't worked out exactly how we feel about the other, fuck if I know if we ever _will_ , but that exchange reassured the both of us that in the meantime nothing has changed, and that in the future, well..who knows?

Maybe we'll start acting like adults at some point.

* * *

One massive burrito later I told Eliza to get some rest, but not before having to spend like 10 minutes convincing her that I wasn't about to get assaulted by some random Esoterics or something crazy like that again.

She _still_ won't let me live that down…

I'm startled out of my rumination and attempt at making a Hard Root Beer Float, because nothing else beats a sweet tooth and alcoholism at 3 in the morning than _that_ monster, by a lazy knock on the front door.

Weird, shouldn't they have been buzzed up?

Frowning I passively reach out with my senses and see if my guts warning me of anything.

…No sign of danger.

Shrugging I head over to the door and carefully unlock it-

-only to find an obviously hungover and confused Audrey.

…Correction, there _is_ danger present, just not the kind I was expecting.

"Oh…whazzup Jereth, you're back already?"

"Well it's been abut a month, so-"

"Hehe, I'm just fucking with yah! Long time no see King, long time no…see…ugh, my head is _killing_ me…"

I wistfully glance backwards at my float and quietly sigh.

We're putting that on hold for now.

Instead I loop Audrey's arm over my shoulder and guide her to a chair, the crazed Esoteric swaying dangerously on her feet.

How much did she freaking drink?

I grab a bottle of coconut water from the fridge and start dunking a bag of peppermint tea into it, gently swirling in a few drops of cranberry juice as I do so.

It tastes like the most bitter shit that also burns your nostrils something fierce ever conceived by man but _boy_ does it work wonders.

"Here, drink this. And plug your nose when you do."

She compliantly takes the glass and downs it, her face scrunching up as she does so.

"Ugh, that really did taste like- _BBUUURRPPPP!_ "

…

Well if the whole building wasn't awake already, they sure as shit are now. I think that belch rattled the windows…

"Feel better?"

"Oh God…I think I'm gonna die…"

"That means it's working."

She lets her head fall onto her arms with a dull thump and lightly groans.

…

I might as well tackle this particular problem head on, instead of letting it slide on by.

"Eliza tells me you hit your Crash a while ago and haven't addressed it yet. Want to tell me what the Hell you're doing not taking time off?"

I've never had the questionable pleasure of seeing a grown Woman, one who's no doubt killed a _lot_ of people and been trained by the world's most secretive organization, act as guilty as a 4 year old caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"…Don't suppose I could ask you to hold off on this till tomorrow?"

"No, you very fucking well _can't_. Audrey, Eliza and I aren't doing this because we're trying to shame you or some idiotic shit like that, we're trying to fix this because we're _worried_."

She falls silent for almost a minute straight before briefly flicking one of her amber colored eyes in my direction and quietly asks, "Have you ever had a Crash of your own before? Ellie told me about hers and how she dealt with it, not to mention she alluded to you most likely having one of your own…how did you cope with it?"

This time I don't hold off on indulging and grab my midnight snack before taking an experimental taste, savoring the flavor of vanilla and hard soda intermixed into one lovely little cocktail.

"Did Eliza ever tell you about my old nickname of the Apostate and how I got it? Or of the Red March?"

She shakes her head and I briefly nod before giving her the abridged version.

"Long story short, a few years back I was on a mission in Scotland to keep an eye on an Orangeman's March that was under threat by some Rogue Magi group named the Empty Trough. I made an awful fucking mistake and a lot of people ended up paying for it and I got a Commandment Seal out of the whole deal, as well as the nickname Apostate once the dust settled."

I take another swig of sugary goodness, mostly to cover up my own bitterness at that whole fiasco, and continue with, "So yah…that wasn't the best of times in my life and not more than a few weeks after I hit my Crash."

I take a deep breath and continue with, "I had to take a good look at whether what I was doing was really the most effective and quickest way to keep humanity safe from future Heretic God attacks, or if it was just a form of self-gratifying ego-tripping."

While I fully expect Audrey to ask me what I eventually found out about myself she instead remains silent before hesitantly asking, "But…you _did_ find an answer. And it shaped what you're doing to this very day."

"…It did."

Some more slightly uncomfortable silence before she heavily sighs and in a monotone voice says, "When I told you a few weeks ago about my dream to be a therapy councilor, I wasn't lying. But that wasn't my first dream, and it wasn't the one that's still stuck with me throughout the years, despite how laughable it really is."

She turns a self-deprecating smile on me and derisively states, "I wanted to be a Hero. One of those Knights in shining armor who rescues the princess and banishes the Evil God to whence it came and retires to the fair maidens bedchambers after a hard day of adventuring. I was probably the only one out of the 14 other kids that were brought in on Monastic initiation day that wasn't terrified. I was _elated_."

Self-deprecating effortlessly turns into sickened as she tonelessly continues with, "Imagine my wholehearted _surprise_ when I found out the targets I'd be chasing down were almost exclusively Humans, and most of the time they didn't even have the decency to be pieces of shit. They were either the pawns of some manipulative Rogue magi, desperate and left with little recourse, or merely in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She darkly chuckles.

"And the 'Evil Gods' I was so keyed up to fight? _Please_. Finding out they were so far beyond my level of power, even after all the blood, sweat and tears was bad enough...but realizing that we weren't even killing them, merely banishing them back to where they came from with what basically amounted to a stern warning? And don't even get me _started_ on the Campione. People who'd done the impossible and actually _killed_ a God when they were nothing but Human…oh it was a _great_ day when we learned that they weren't the paragons of might and virtue their title would suggest but instead a bunch of passive-agressive, egotistical, playacting, willful fucktards who were just as likely to summon a Heretic God as they were to kill it, just to relive their fucking _boredom_."

She blinks rapidly and I don't miss the slight glistening of tears in her eyes.

"And time and time again I've been given assignments to kill people who apparently have zero compunction about taking advantage of those with no Magical skill or knowledge whatsoever, just because they _can_. And time and time again, I've been too late to save those poor bastards from their fates."

Her hand spastically tightens and she barely manages to choke out, "This last assignment, with Ellie? They were all ritually _tortured_ , Jereth. Probably for _days_. There was this girl who couldn't have been older than 11 or 12 that had been tied across a bar and used however those sick fucks wanted to use her…we can't kill the Gods, we can't rely on the Campione to reliably do what they're supposed to, and we can't even save the normal fucking people that we _can_ actually save!"

Her voice is nothing but a hoarse whisper as she finishes with, "What's the Goddamn _point_? Why bother trying to save _anyone_ , never mind being a Hero, when everything we do seems to change _nothing_."

There's an empty silence and I thoughtfully sip my now fully melted drink, giving Audrey's crisis of faith some honest contemplation.

…I can understand her frustration at the seeming futility of what it is we're trying to do. In fact that's probably the number one reason most Esoterics grapple with our lot in life.

We dedicate our lives to fighting the Gods, despite the fact that barring the complete dissolution of religious worship, it's a battle we'll _never_ win.

…

"I don't think I'm the right one to answer these questions of yours Audrey. I've never really aspired to be a Hero, my personal inclinations towards Humanity never really convinced me to take up the mantle of, 'paragon of justice' or some other sophistic bullshit like that. I'm way too much of a cynical bastard to ever aspire to be a heroic personality martyr to the cause."

I swirl around the dregs of my float before slowly adding, "That said…I had similar thoughts at one point, at least in regards to whether what we're doing is worth our blood and comrade's lives. You want to know what my answer was?"

She looks up at me with the barest glimmers of hope in her eyes and I humorlessly smile.

"There _is_ no answer. When all points of view are subjective, and the end of this conflict not likely to happen in our lifetimes, it's a fool's dream to even _think_ that there'll be a definitive conclusion to that particular line of inquiry. However…while there may not be an answer, _we_ can be that answer. Let our lives and how we live it put our anxieties and questions to rest."

My smile disappears but there's the slightest hints of amused wisdom in my tone as I finish with, "Perhaps the best way I can put it is this. Fighting a losing battle against a foe that can never really be beaten with your entire life's accomplishments being forgotten not long after you pass on…as opposed to just giving up? Well, they're 2 _very_ important distinctions."

I set my glass down and scoot back from the table before gently putting a hand on Audrey's shoulder.

"King's orders Audrey, take 3 days off to think on what I said and what you want to do. Maybe you'll find your own answer, or maybe you'll decide to be one all on your own. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I head on over to my bedroom, Audrey silently sitting in her chair, far gone in her own thoughts and I decide that I should probably get some rest of my own.

"…I never pegged you for the wise man on the mountain type Jereth."

I raise an eyebrow as I see Eliza sitting on the edge of my bed, legs crossed and wearing a tank-top and sweatpants, obviously her choice of nightwear.

"What makes you say that?"

A slight smile crosses her lips as she archly says, "Offering advice? Confiding with your subordinates? Audrey's a big girl, even if she never acts like it. You would have been well within your rights and your responsibilities to simply force her to take time off and sort her shit out on her own…but you didn't. Thus, you're a sentimental wise man on the mountain type."

I gently chuckle to myself as I shuck my shirt and throw myself onto the bed, eyes closed and simply enjoying the soft fabric of the mattress.

"First time I've ever been called _that_ before…"

I can hear the laughter in Eliza's voice as she agrees with, "And probably the last time too. All the same…"

My eyes suddenly fly wide open as a soft pair of lips brush against my forehead, my bodyguard quietly and gratefully whispering, "Thank you for helping her. I'll never tell her this directly but…she's one of the very few people I would call a friend in this world."

…

Just those words alone make this entire night worth the effort.

There's a brief shift of weight on the bed and Eliza more sarcastically mutters, "That said, I should probably keep an eye on her so she doesn't try to find her answers in the bottom of another bottle of whisky. That burp earlier could have raised the dead…"

I legitimately chuckle and wave a hand, saying, "You do that, see you in the morning."

The door closes shut and after a few more seconds of inactivity I close my eyes again and heave a long, drawn out sigh.

Being emotionally supportive and understanding is draining…

The people are worth it though.

…Except for Tim.

Fuck you, Tim.

* * *

Athena

…A change in the air.

The accursed King of Steel and Dominator of Mother Earth Goddesses is well on his way to a full revival, something this one has little reason to look forward to.

Yet how to stop that tragic Hero from being birthed anew? This one's strength, while not insignificant, is both outnumbered and outranked compared to the many Champions of Steel that serve the oldest killer of Rakshasa Demons.

This one requires allies.

Perhaps the Oriental Godslayer of the East, one Kusanagi Godou? Both powerful and instinctive, he is also merciful and understanding.

…Traits that make him an ideal ruler and admirable foe, but a poor hunting dog indeed.

Perhaps the older Godslayers, the ones known as Voban and Luo Hao? They have demonstrated a willingness to work with this one's kin before in order to satisfy their desires…

Upon further thought, this one no longer believes that to be a wise decision. They are powerful, yes, but mercurial and untrustworthy.

…There have been rumors and whispers abounding throughout the Earth of a new Rakshasa Warrior, one who has been anything but idle these past few months, seemingly on a quest of his own.

Perhaps this newest Godslayer would be willing to lay down their arms and come to a mutually beneficial agreement?

Thoughts for another time, there are new portents from the Earth, portents that can point this one in the direction of that accursed ancestor and her precious Grail.

The hunt begins anew.

* * *

 **You know it wasn't until I was sitting down to write this chapter that I realized, once you get past alot of the more lighthearted parts of the series, that the Campione universe is actually pretty grim in it's own way.  
**

 **Killing Gods doesn't permanently erase them or keep them from returning, there's a system in place that keeps destroying the Campione (who themselves are wild cards in whether they're destructive tyrants or benevolent rulers) and ignoring Gods isn't an option since they'll just spend who knows how long going around causing all sorts of Supernatural devastation.**

 **Kind of a rough universe to live in.**

 **Xanothos: Ok for whatever reason when you said Matryoshka Doll I immediately thought of a never ending Donkey doll that just kept spitting out Eddie Murphys.**

 **And I can't decide if that's amazing or terrifying.**

 **polarpwnage: Around that, but when the other guy (bird-dog?) can infintely heal itself you go big or go home :D**

 **OshiroNai: Looking back I guess it really _was_ a fast kill, I didn't even notice that at first when I first posted.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Heh...'solid' morning after.**

 **Wait, what? And yah, I was originally planning on giving him Simurgh as the Avatar itself but it kinda overlapped with Fenrir and he could already fly so I went with something that has a different amount of utility.**

 **embrewing: I hear yah, so many light novels that I love (Campione, High DxD, Mondaiji-Tachi...) are also the ones I'm most often frustrated by. INCREDIBLE amounts of creativity and imagination are put into these works, but reading them can be a straight-up chore sometimes what with the _insane_ amounts of overly factual and stilted conversations or massive walls of text to explain facets of the world that could be inferred in 1 or 2 sentences. I can't pretend to be a better writer (I'M not the one being published XD) but I feel confidant in being able to point out some pretty basic flaws they all seem to have.**

 **Kshail: Eureka 7 has the best 'surfer' music I've heard in a long time, definitely something I still listen to this very day lol. And yah, dogs are just the best. I mean, what other animal can you accidentally kick and have _them_ try to apologize to you?**

 **Griffin13: Glad you enjoyed, I wasn't sure how my first attempt at an actual aerial battle would pan out but so far it seems to have gone ok!**

 **TheB: Funny you should mention Doni walking in on something traumatizing...I have a skit planned out later that involves something _very_ similar to what you just mentioned :D**


	40. Chapter 33: Confrontation

**See Author Notes afterwards for the most _insane_ thing I have ever come up with. Seriously, I might need help.**

* * *

Ch 33: Confrontation

Jereth

(23 weeks after birth of the 8th)

It's amazing how quickly the dynamic of your day can change in the span of a few moments.

It'd been a slow week, mostly catching up on current events and figuring out what exactly my best course of action would be after testing the waters, as well as keeping an eye on Audrey.

Thankfully after a few days of largely keeping to herself and being generally unresponsive to most attempts at conversation she'd simply woken up one morning with a spring in her step and a gleam in her eye.

I hadn't asked if she'd found what she was looking for and she didn't offer an answer, which was fine by me.

It's her story to share, not mine.

Other than that brief diversion, it'd been _painfully_ boring, things not helped by the fact that both Eliza and Audrey are off on an assignment right now, leaving me all alone and anti-social in my apartment.

And that's when the dynamic changes.

My phone starts ringing all of the sudden and I immediately grab and answer it, said phone only having a few numbers on it and all of them are people who wouldn't give me a ring for merely social purposes.

"Jereth speaking."

[Brother Jereth, this is Loyd. I have critical news. One of our operatives was performing a routine survey for any potential artifacts or traces of Divine activity on the border of Greece and Bulgaria when she found traces of what she believes to be the Holy Grail and 2 accompanying Divine Beings.]

I'm struck dumb for a second-

-Before I leap out of my chair and rush out the front door, not bothering to lock it as I leave and sprint up the emergency stairwell towards the roof.

"Loyd, I want you to mobilize any Esoterics or Exoterics in the area and tell them to keep a careful eye out for any other approaching Heretic Gods, I'm on my way to track them down myself and if this draws a bunch of attention I want to know about it _before_ it jumps into battle. We don't know how many of Rama's old buddies might be hanging around as backup."

The door to the roof is locked and in my hurry I just hastily summon a plain gauntlet around my arm and smash it open, heedless of the noise or property damage as I quickly summon my board and armor from **Forge of the Father**.

[Understood Brother…although bear in mind there might already be a battle underway.]

" _That_ sounds like trouble. Any info on who already kicked things off?"

I jump off the roof and quickly cast a disillusionment Spell on myself so that no curious eyes see some armored dude fly off into the sunset on a surfboard as Loyd dryly replies, [There have been several varieties of owls seen flying in flocks towards where the Grail is located, sound like any recently incarnated Gods we know about?]

I finally ascend into the stratosphere and orient myself towards the Thrace Plains before really kicking on the afterburner, rapidly reaching mach 6 and _still_ accelerating as the world seems to ever so slightly compress in front of me.

"Seriously? I thought Athena would have been taken down by the 7th at this point…"

Loyd's voice comes out tinny sounding since my phone is rather uncomfortably smashed up against my face inside my helmet, I haven't really gotten around to making a fully integrated hands-free helmet yet unfortunately..

[Evidently not. Good hunting Brother.]

He hangs up and I dispel my phone before focusing on this latest bit of news.

So Athena is still alive and kicking? Guess I'll have to tie up _that_ loose end as well…be nice if she and whoever is guarding the Grail end up killing each other and save me the trouble…

Whatever. This is the first real lead on the Grail we've had in almost a century that we're actually in a position to take advantage of, and I'm not about to cock it up now.

* * *

Guinevere

 _"Mystic powers of the Oak, lend your strength to Sir Knight!"_

A wooden shaft attaches itself to the replica Excalibur that Lancelot expertly twirls before the meddling Athena shouts, _"The earth collapseth, the ground spliteth open, behold the goddess' violent song of destruction!"_

The ensuring earthquake and changing sky from clear and cloudy to a foreboding blackness terrify me and this Guinevere realizes that she has no place in the coming duel Between Sir Knight and the enraged Athena.

"Sir Knight, may fortune accompany your battle!"

Activating this Guinevere's powers of flight the plains speed by, eventually making way to the body of water named the Black Sea where we take a moment to regain our breath and await the outcome of Sir Knight's battle.

…This confrontation has forced our hand-

" _-Beloved child, now is the time to release the Holy Grail's mystical powers!"_

What? What purpose is there to be gained in doing so as of this moment?

" _What is the matter, Sir Knight!?"_

 _"The Holy Grail has the property of absorbing the life force of great Mother Earth Goddesses and storing it. I have wounded her and have a clear path to her essence! Now is the perfect opportunity to obtain the life force of the highest ranking Earth Mother Goddess! Do not miss it!"_

" _Understood!"_

Amazing! Sir Knight just turned a dangerous and unfortunate turn of events into a victory!

This Guinevere activates the Grail's Divine Essence Drain through our connection and smiles beautifully.

Our quest draws ever closer to it's conclusion!

…

But what is that approaching power, it's remarkably similar in feeling to that scheming brute Alec's-

-This Guinevere's blood runs cold as there is _CRACK-BOOM_ that painfully assails the ears and a gust of wind that almost displaces this Ancestor from her previous spot above the waves.

Amidst the slowly calming sea, hovering on a board of metal and clad in a suit of armor stands the newest Godslayer, the 8th Campione, one who this Guinevere knows _nothing_ of their motivations.

Sir Knight is unable to protect us, we will have to deal with this Godslayer ourselves…

"What's a kid doing all the way out here unsupervised?"

This Guinevere fights down her initial indignation at being called a Child in favor of respectfully bowing and replying, "This Guinevere appreciates your concern Sir Godslayer, but she is merely traveling to another country and stopped to take a short rest."

The faceless helm slowly turns to face in the direction of Sir Knight's battle and this Guinevere has to consciously avoid licking her lips in nervousness. The Godslayer suddenly speaks in a light, thoughtful tone, "You stopped to take a short rest so close to where 2 Gods are duking it out? You're either brave, or…"

His helmed face slowly turns to meet this Guinevere's.

"You're _lying_."

It takes a moment before this Guinevere can find her voice again.

"This humble Ancestor _assures_ you-"

Steel fingers dig into our throat and deprive us of air, the Godslayer closing the distance in an instant as our body is lifted until it's face to face with the metal helm, the Rakshasa's voice now contemptuous.

"If you're going to try to lie to someone at least have the decency to make it halfway believable. I've heard better excuses from drug-addled _toddlers_."

Can't…breathe….wind, turn into the wind and escape!

This Guinevere summons her power and-

-is dismayed when nothing happens.

"Yah, nice try, but I have an Authority that's got your number on it, not to mention this gauntlet here is pretty good at messing up spells and the like."

Panic now overwhelming this Ancestor's thoughts, we frantically try to pry off this Godslayer's arm and futilely kick at his chest-

-the hold lessens! Gratefully breathing in this Ancestor rapidly reaches out with her mind to contact Sir Knight-

-and freezes when a midnight colored knife with purple rune linings on it is held to our throat.

"Don't call your guard dog. Now look here, Miss Guinevere-heh, that rhymed-let's put all our cards on the table, shall we? You have the Grail. I want the Grail. Give me the Grail, and I leave you well and alive and we never have to cross paths again. If you _don't_ agree to this, or try to screw me over in any way, I kill you right here and now and figure things out from there. Understood?"

…

Give up the Grail, the key to this Ancestor's calling? Unthinkable?!

"This Guinevere _implores_ you to-"

Taloned claws cut off our speech and causes us to gag, The Devil King drawing our face even closer as he growls, "That _didn't_ sound like a yes."

…

…All this Ancestor can do is dejectedly nod in defeat, shame and fear causing tears to leak from our eyes.

From triumph to defeat to triumph to defeat yet again…does fate know of no mercy towards this piteous Ancestor's quest?

* * *

Jereth

First step complete, hostage acquired.

Now to negotiate for the goods.

To that end I'd moved Guinevere to the front of my board, directly in front of me, and have a firm grip on her shoulder with my left hand, still clad in the _Abiungere Pugnus_ while my right screws my trusty hardballer pistol deep into her temple.

Good luck shielding yourself from the bullet when the muzzle is practically inside your skull.

In a matter of seconds I feel 2 _very_ powerful auras ahead of me-although one of them is fading fast-and slew to a halt, taking a good look at my surroundings.

Some fully armored figure in the style of one of those 15th century knights, who I'm betting is Lancelot or some other reincarnated Arturian deity, is standing over Athena, now in her younger form and skewered on the end of some kind of lance, a pained expression on her rapidly paling face.

…I'm fairly certain chivalry is dead when the righteous Knights of Round go around shish-kabobing kids.

Then again, said Kid is a millennia old Goddess of war, wisdom and other heavy-handed stuff like that, so maybe I'm overthinking this.

Well, let's kick start the fun, shall we?

I take a deep breath and shout, "Hey, armored asshole!"

Said armored asshole's head snaps towards me, posture rapidly stiffening once they notice my meat shield.

With a swift motion that roughly yanks the spear out of Athena's chest and causes her to briefly hiss in pain before collapsing to her knees, blood freely flowing from the rather sizable hole in her, the Heretic Being makes to charge-

-before I rather pointedly depress the trigger while simultaneously squeezing my gauntleted fist extra hard, causing Guinevere to briefly whimper in pain and making it clear that I don't want them making any funny moves.

Grudgingly lowering the spear a fraction the Knight darkly says, _"What do you want, Rakshasa Devil? Or is there perhaps some_ noble _reason you have taken an innocent maiden captive?"_

The spite in their voice is just _delicious_ , although instead of answering I leave them hanging for a few seconds while I examine their weapon with **Weaving of Black Wool**.

…Yikes, those are some pretty nasty enchantments on that hunk of metal. While I'd probably be able to tell for sure if I had the time to examine it properly, there are spells on it that seem almost _exclusively_ geared towards killing things with Divine essence in them.

Powerful stuff…

Shaking myself out of my introspection I instead ask, "Lancelot, I presume?"

There's only the slightest of twitches in the being's posture but it's pretty damn clear if you know what to look for.

Never mind the fact that these noble, warrior Gods of Steel always have the deceptive talents of a newborn puppy.

 _"…What bearing does my identity have on our current situation?"_

"None really, but hopefully it should drive home the fact that _I'm_ in control here and don't want you doing anything idiotic, like thinking that I don't know what you're capable of."

Another tense few seconds of silence before the God growls out, _"Then let us return to the original question. What is it you seek,_ craven _?"_

I can't resist snickering at Lancelot's sickened tone and cheerfully reply, "Simple really, I want the Grail."

Without missing a beat Lancelot angrily retorts, _"You would resort to such underhanded tactics, merely for an artifact?!"_

"An artifact that blondie here has been zealously hiding and guarding for fuck knows how long, an artifact that plays a key part in the ritual that revives the guy who's rather accomplished in killing Godslayers, an artifact that _as we speak_ is draining the life out of the albino midget over there? Yes, Lancelot, I do want that 'mere' artifact."

The way both he and Guinevere tensed as soon as I indirectly mentioned Rama indicates that they weren't counting on me knowing that particular fact.

I sigh and decide to sweeten the deal with some cold hard logic.

"Look Knight in shining armor, here's the long and short of it. You give me the Grail, I let the Divine Ancestor go and we all live hatefully ever after. Or you _don't_ give me the Grail, I kill Guinevere, then you and I fight and I kill you, then I take the Grail anyway."

 _"You're so confidant of your victory?"_

I put more confidence than I'm actually feeling into my voice as I dryly state, "Well _duh_. I know who you are and all about your powers and you just got done fighting another God. Whereas you know _nothing_ about me and all I've done is some relaxing flying thus far. Do the math."

I try not to look worried as Lancelot's grip around that spear causes an audible creak of distressed wood and just as I think he's about to call my bluff and we're going to end up fighting anyway Guinevere hesitantly speaks up with, "S-Sir Knight? D-do as he says…"

…Well how about them apples? This should make things easier.

Not looking the slightest bit pleased, even though the armor completely covers their body and face, the Knight God slowly drops their stance and sharply demands, _"What assurance have I that you will honor your word?"_

"You mean other than the fact that I'm bothering to go to all this trouble in the first place? And that breaking my word would mean we end up fighting anyway? _Gee_ , I don't know."

My sarcasm goes unappreciated and only a growled out, _"Very well…"_ , signifies the God's acceptance of my terms.

…

Sucks for these 2 that I have zero intention of following through with my promise. As soon as I get my hands on the Grail I'm blowing Guinevere's brains out and either running like Hell or taking on Lancelot, we'll play that part by ear.

Past events have rather definitively proven that this little Ancestor here couldn't give less of a shit about collateral damage. First her dealings with Alec a few years back and then her most recent stunt in colluding with Luo Hao. Never mind that she's obsessively trying to revive a God that could potentially send Humanity back to pre-industrial levels of tech if things get too out of hand and quite frankly I can't think of a _single_ good reason to let her live.

…

The fact that _me_ of all people is using 'saving lives' as a basis for judging someone else is hilarious in all the wrong ways.

Whatever.

Just because I'm being a massive fucking hypocrite doesn't mean I shouldn't still _try_ to do the right thing.

Whatever the 'right thing' is…

Shit, this is why I _hate_ being all introspective and crap, it just puts me in a lousy fucking mood.

I keep a close eye on the Knight God as he makes a small wave of his hand and a golden, glowing goblet suddenly appears floating in midair, Athena groaning as it materializes and through **Black Wool's** enhanced vision I can see an odd connection between the 2, the Grail acting like some sort of parasite.

I guess they managed to begin draining her life force before I showed up.

"Ok, now float it over here. Gently."

Still following my instructions to a letter the artifact leisurely levitates in my general direction and I almost smile at how great this is going-

-Until I notice something strange.

Similar to the connection between it and Athena, there's a thread binding the blond Ancestor and the cup…but it's alarmingly _symbiotic_ rather than parasitic, almost as if they're Magically connected at the hip…

I don't like this.

I slowly move Guinevere to the side a bit so that I can get a clear look at her face through my peripherals, making sure to still devote the majority of my attention to Lancelot before I interrupt with, "Change of plans. You're giving me the Grail, and I'm taking the Ancestor with me."

The look on both of their faces causes me to scowl as it pretty much confirms that they were about to pull a fast one on me.

While fear and alarm are both present in Lancelot's body language and Guinevere's expression, instead of looking betrayed they look _thwarted_ , like a joke they were planning for years was suddenly exposed at the last second before it was pulled.

 _"Is there no end to your cowardice and deception?! How do you expect us to-"_

"Save it Chrome Dome, you're not fooling anyone with that act."

I'm not in any hurry to tell them that I sensed their little prank with one of my Authorities so I improvise.

"Not only did you agree to my conditions _way_ too easily, I saw your Master's expression here when you were handing over the Grail, as well as when I changed the terms. You never had any intention of honoring our deal at all, _did_ you?"

 _"...There is no honor among cowards such as yourself."_

"Now that's just rude, I have _plenty_ of honor! Just not towards people who were planning on _fucking_ me. Last chance Lancelot. Hand over the Grail or make a move."

Another strained few seconds before Guinevere sags in defeat and morosely says, "Sir Knight? Complete the agreement…"

A few more moments of hesitation and then the Grail resumes its journey, although I keep a painfully close eye on it with **Weaving of Black Wool** , watching for anything that might go wrong.

And then it does.

Right as I'm taking an even more intense look at it with Veles's Authority, as it gets within 5 meters it just suddenly _explodes_ with power, causing me to briefly hiss in pain and instinctively close my eyes as well as cancel my Authority.

That sneaky little _Bitch_! She must have released all of the Grail's stored energy in one go, figuring that I was looking at it supernaturally and essentially _blinding_ me!

I snarl and move to pull the trigger on my pistol-

-only to find myself tumbling aimlessly through the air, all the enhancements and spells I'd put in place on my armor and board seemingly gone.

FUCK! That burst must have also done something to the engravings I'd put on them!

I furiously dispel all of my useless equipment and take stock of the situation in a glance.

Guinevere frantically flies to the Grail and with a touch of her fingers it dissipates without a trace, all the while shouting, "Sir Knight! _Now_!"

I manage to rotate myself rightside-up just in time to see Lancelot charging directly at me atop his war horse, his anger somehow coming across despite the concealing armor.

Well…

They got me.

And that _pisses me off._

With a snarl I re-summon the top half of an entirely new set of armor, this one loaded down with strengthening and reinforcement Magic, as well as one of my newest weapons, a Remington Rolling Block pistol with a special round already loaded into it.

I'd been experimenting with different ways to make bullets a viable weapon to use in fights against Heretic beings and had looked to the _Abiungere Pugnis_ for inspiration. Blatantly copying it's ability to screw up all types of Magic I'd compressed those very same effects onto a .22 rimfire cartridge at the cost of it being less powerful than the original Gauntlet.

After that all I'd needed was a way to power both the spells on the bullet and a way to get it moving fast enough to actually cause damage.

 _Levinsnakes Writhe_ had provided an answer. By drawing lightning strikes to the gun itself and superheating the round inside, it can be fired at _insane_ speeds while the transferred heat will activate and power the spells on the bullet itself.

While I wouldn't fancy it's chances against a fully formed Divinity Barrier, in the thick of battle it should do _just_ fine.

My snarl seamlessly transforms into a wild grin as I take aim at the Steel God, recklessly charging on the wind itself atop his albino steed, let out half a breath-

-and pull the trigger.

There's a deafening _BOOM_ as the thunderclouds Lancelot had previously used flare to life and a wildly corkscrewing bolt of energy impacts on the pistol, causing it glow bright orange due to the sudden heating while the barrel shoots out a torrent of sparks as the round inside spirals directly towards the charging God, resembling a miniature comet in the split moment it takes to connect with it's target, causing the horse to let out a panicked shriek of surprise and a loud _CLANG_ noise to reverberate through the air.

Not that I get to _see_ the results since even with the bracing armor I don't have anything solid to plant my feet on and the recoil sends me spinning end for end.

Keeping my breakfast where it belongs I materialize one of my backup boards beneath me and cleanly land on it before figuring out what the results of my first attempt at using the Remington were like.

An evil grin appears on my lips as I take a good look at my handiwork.

While the bullet hadn't hit center of mass like I'd wanted it to it had cleanly impacted on Lancelot's shoulder, punching through the armor plating and leaving a ragged exit hole almost 5 centimeter across, steam rising from the still glowing edges where the round did it's work.

I think we can call _that_ a success.

I pull back on the Remington's hammer and let the thing cool down in a rush of escaping steam and shrieking metal, the fortifying spells I'd placed on it keeping the structure from melting down due to the increased temperature, and look for that little rat of an Ancestor.

I narrow my eyes once I see her staring wide-eyed at Lancelot, clearly concerned about her guard dogs well-being…until she notices my gaze on her.

I frantically re-activate **Black Wool** as she gathers power around her body, either planning some sort of offensive spell or hoping to turn into the wind before I send out a wave of counter-magic and disrupt her spell, causing her already frightened expression to contort even further as she realizes her mistake.

Slamming home the second and only round left that I'd had time to make I swing the barrel around and line up the sights on Guinevere's heart-

-only for her to disappear in a blur of motion as Lancelot charges around and sweeps her up onto her steed, one arm hanging uselessly.

I'm so shocked that a _God of Steel_ is actually displaying the capacity for tactical retreat that for a split-second I just float there like a retard before I realize what it is they're trying to do and feel my anger boil over.

"Oh no you fucking DON'T! _Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!"**

A blaze of lightning places Perun's bow into my hands and I briefly set aside the Remington to nock an arrow and take aim at the sky or, more specifically, the storm above me.

" _Thunderlord on high, rule the Battlefield!"_

I loose the arrow into the thundering clouds-

-and half-a-second later one arrow becomes hundreds, each fulgurite missile trailing electricity as they home in on the Heretic duo below, guided by my senses as an improvised artillery barrage.

The first arrow gets within 10 meters…

…and is stopped dead as Lancelot's armor suddenly bursts off of _her_ body, each individual plate and cuirass transforming into a mounted cavalry knight, the newly formed dozens taking my arrows head on and keeping their charges safe from the onslaught.

I grind my teeth in frustration and shoot forward, re-summoning the Remington and taking aim at Lancelot-

-and _almost_ hesitate as I get a good look at her features.

I really _shouldn_ 't be surprised, there's all sorts of examples throughout Human history of Heretic Gods taking on a different sex than the one they are 'assigned', but I am anyways.

Fair skin and honey-colored hair, her only clothing being a simple cotton shirt and pants since her armor is occupied elsewhere…she's admittedly stunning.

I doubt she'll look as good with a smoking crater through her back though.

I line up my pistol, aiming to send a round directly through her shoulder blade and into her heart-

-when they suddenly disappear in the blink of an eye, the armored knights that had been galloping around and blocking my assault dematerializing into motes of golden light.

They must have used Godspeed and gotten away cleanly, since I can't sense them anymore.

…

 _Goddamit!_

I was so fucking _CLOSE!_

With an enraged yell I wildly swing Perun's bow and a large portion of the beach is suddenly blown to pieces by lightning, a victim of my sudden temper.

Heaving a strangled breath I grit my teeth and slowly flex my fingers, letting my anger and frustration work itself out that way instead of annihilating the surrounding terrain.

It's with a dark gaze towards the heavily wounded Goddess still on the beach that I turn my board around and slowly caress the Remington's trigger.

At least there's one loose end I can still close out of this whole fucking fiasco.

I drop the remaining 12 meters to the sand below, landing right next to the still shaky looking Athena who meets my glare with one of her own, the haughtiness and pride somehow coming across even through her de-aged features.

I spare a brief glance at her wound and can't help but be continuously amazed at how durable us Supernaturals are. A hole almost 3 centimeters across that goes all the way _through_ her chest is still leaking blood, a wound that on a more typical Human, or even Mage, would have killed them in seconds.

Well…that's a shame, guess I have to finish her off myself.

I line up the Remington on her left eye and move to pull the trigger-

"Godslayer, this Athena requests that you stay your hand."

…

Just pull the trigger. It's that simple. Don't listen to any requests, don't listen to any pleas, just pull the trigger you stupid, _stupid_ dumbass.

"…Why?"

Fuck it, I dunno why I even _bother_ trying to be an Esoteric, because apparently I suck _hard_ at it.

Athena briefly tries to stand up, failing miserably, before grudgingly replying, "Vanquishing this Athena will not obtain thee a new Authority, the conditions-"

"-If that's what you _think_ is gonna keep me from putting a bullet between your eyes, then I'm gonna have to disappoint you."

She merely shoots me an irritated look at being interrupted before continuing with, "Tis not this one's main request. Godslayer, this Goddess's wounds prevent her from traveling, and there is one warrior this Goddess wishes to face before dying. The 7th Rakshasa King, Godou Kusanagi."

…Makes sense if I stop to think about it. If the 7th fought her but never finished her off, whether from some misplaced sense of mercy or she escaped, Athena would no doubt consider it an unsettled score.

That said…

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go _out of my way_ to take you to my Older Brother so that the 2 of you can duke it out. An action that'll almost _certainly_ cause casualties to bystanders unless you 2 somehow find a way to travel outside the city and solve things there. And you think I'm going to even consider this request because _why_ , exactly?"

"Because thou hast not executed this Goddess yet, obviously."

…Hearing it from her lips make me seem all the more stupid.

Now well and truly in a foul mood I growl back, "What do you have to offer in order to sweeten the deal? Contrary to what you seem to think, just wasting you right here and now _is_ easier for me."

"…This Athena has no incentive to give thee, Godslayer."

The resigned look on her face as she says that relieves me and I begin to pull back on the trigger.

And, unintentionally, start thinking about the ways sparing Athena's life long enough to fight Godou might benefit me.

I'm actually not worried about there being collateral damage, the 7th would never agree to something so potentially destructive, rather I'm more interested in seeing his Authorities in action.

While the Monasteries have a pretty good grasp of Verethragna's many incarnations, there's still some confusion as to the specifics of what each form offers, or is capable of.

Having hands on experience seeing them in action would be pretty damn valuable.

…

Goddammit…

All this thinking and rationalizing is just a pathetic smokescreen.

The real reason I'm looking for an excuse not to be the one to kill her is both stupidly emotional and hopelessly retarded.

She looks like a young kid.

A young kid that very well might have been a patient at the hospital back in Moscow, right before I wiped it off the face of the Earth.

One of the few things I've done in my life that has left a bad taste in my mouth ever since, an action that in retrospect I wish I'd never done.

…

Like I said. Emotional, irrational, idiotic and just plain _stupid_.

It had been _easy_ to ignore that emotion when I was dealing with Guinevere, since she was perfectly healthy and sensing her connection to the Grail served as an excellent reminder of the danger she represents…

Letting out a long-suffering groan at just how shit of a Monastic I can be sometimes I de-materialize my pistol before glancing at Athena's face.

I can't decide whether to be more annoyed or amused at the blatant shock she's expressing.

 _Clearly_ she thought I was too much of an asshole to grant her request…

" _Witness of 3 worlds and their burning, cast yourself into the fire once more and breathe new life into the worthy!_ **Primordial Seed!"**

At my feet tiny roots and flowers suddenly bloom in seconds, a light breeze causing their pollen to travel listlessly in the air before it's directed at Athena's wounds. Where the pollen makes contact with her wound there's a loud hissing noise and copious amounts of fire and steam rise from the healing flesh, causing the diminutive Goddess to grit her teeth in pain.

After a few seconds of this I halt the process and Athena looks at the mottled scar on her chest where a gaping hole used to be with a slightly impressed look.

"An impressive talent Godslayer, pray tell what Deity-"

"No, I'm _not_ going to tell you, and I didn't have it replace any of your lost blood or energy, so don't go getting any funny ideas about turning this on me. I'm already pissed off at Guinevere and Lancelot for pulling a fast one earlier."

She looks like she briefly wants to ask abut why I was after their asses but holds in her questions for now, instead saying, "Then let us be off Godslayer, this one has a previous score to settle."

I can't help but grin and amusedly reply, "Alright, but you might want to fix your clothing first. Godou is probably already gonna be getting the wrong impression of me since I'll be dropping a Goddess off at his doorstep, I don't need him also thinking I'm some kind of child molester…"

Athena looks down and immediately shoots me a glare that would turn most people into stone, Divine power or no.

Getting stabbed with that lightning-empowered lance hadn't done her dress any favors, while **Primordial Seed's** healing process had burned off a large portion of the chest coverings, leaving her right breast hanging out in the open air and leaving the other one only half-concealed.

So yah, I was basically ogling the tits of a Goddess with the appearance of an 11-12 year old.

Life's strange sometimes.

There's a brief flare of light and she's quickly covered by that old school uniform looking thing she was observed sporting a few months back, her glare subsiding into a sullen stare as she tries once more to stand up.

She doesn't get very far, suddenly sitting back down heavily and an expression of frustration crossing over her features.

Still chuckling to myself I summon up a full suit of armor and my old board, now with their enchantments restored, before leaning down and scooping up the Goddess in one arm, ignoring her startled exclamation as I cradle her like a baby and hop onto the board.

"Godslayer, this Goddess is capable of-"

"-Not being able to stand up on her own, I noticed. And I'm in a hurry, so I'm not gonna wait around until you're mobile."

I kick off the ground and ascend into the sky a bit to reach an elevation suitable for really pushing the sound barrier when Athena solemnly says, "This Goddess offers her-"

"If you're about to say thanks, save it. You're either gonna die by Godou's hand or mine before the day's over, I'll be sticking around afterwards."

A peeved look on her graceful face she retorts, "Tis a bad habit to interrupt others when they speak, Devil King. What this Athena was _intending_ to announce was her gratefulness for allowing her the opportunity to meet her fate as a warrior."

"Didn't I just say that I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart?"

"Thou did. Many a time, and most insistently too. Yet thou still takes this Athena to her requested destination. Amusing, no?"

I hold my peace and her tone takes on a serious lilt.

"But maketh no mistake Godslayer…there will be a reckoning between us in thine future."

"Oh? And what for? Going 100% out of my way to grant your last wishes?"

With an indignant growl she replies, "For treating this Goddess so brazenly, as well as gazing upon her naked purity with such lustful eyes…"

I can't resist laughing and choke out, "L-lustful eyes?! Oh _man_ you really are a virgin Goddess, aren't you? If you think _that_ was lust you haven't seen anything yet…"

Her only response is a disgusted look in my direction, the action somewhat ruined by her being cradled like a cat in my left arm.

* * *

Guinevere

Years upon years of careful and exhaustive planning and journeying…the blood and sweat of this Guinevere undone in an _instant_.

" _Fret not Ancestor…we have survived this ambush, and can begin our work anew. Such an act would be most impossible were we dead."_

This Guinevere sniffs and sadly replies, "This Ancestor knows, Sir Knight, and thanks you for your selfless aid…but it's all _gone_!"

A plan born of desperation, the Grail could be coaxed into releasing all of it's stored energy into a disabling wave, rending asunder all Magic in an area determined by the power stored…but in doing so all the accumulated energy would be lost forever.

That accursed Devil King _barbarian_ …

" _Honored Ancestor, this Knight must soon depart. Much of my energy was expended during this conflict and already my sanity slips…"_

Another harsh blow. Sir Knight had already been in a daily struggle to remain in control of her senses, undergoing repetitive rituals to maintain her identity and now she must depart for quite some time, leaving this Ancestor on her own.

A form of stasis will ensure that Sir Knight will both retain her self and regain her power…but it will be slow.

And there is now a very dangerous Godslayer that is after the Grail, and has no fear of employing underhanded tactics against this Ancestor.

If only the Divine King of Steel's other allies would offer this Ancestor aid…but they have always preferred to keep to themselves.

" _Ancestor, a word of warning."_

"Yes, Sir Knight?"

Even as Sir Knight's presence begins to fade, her mind beginning to sleep, her voice is grim as she gravely says, _"It did not occur to this Warrior until the battle was over, but those tactics, that odd obsession with the Grail and unusual knowledge of our identities…that Godslayer might be a part of the Monasteries."_

This Guinevere tilts her head and confusedly asks, "The Monasteries? What organization is that?"

" _I have…little time to explain…be wary of that name…and call for me when you have need, Ancestor…"_

Sir Knight fully disappears, leaving this Guinevere alone with more questions, and anxieties, than before.

* * *

 **And the first real confrontation between Guinevere, Lancelot and Jereth comes to a close! And _boy_ do they hate each other now. And then there's next chapter where things get even more interesting! In fact ch 34 is definitely the longest one yet, clocking in a 10,000+ words and one that I spent a pretty decent amount of time perusing/researching material for.  
**

 **It still needs to be proofread, but I'm pretty excited to see what people's reactions to it will be. Because the interplay and conclusion probably won't be _quite_ what most are expecting (at least I _hope_ no one is expecting it, otherwise I'm writing a fairly bland and predictable story XD)**

 **Suffice to say Athena doesn't meet the same end she does in the canon. Till next week's update then!**

 **...**

 **Kshail: Definitely leaning towards the 'or something' realm of things, but Godou is going to learn a few lessons I _really_ feel he should have learned in the novels when all is said and done :D**

 **pwashington: The real question is, does a Virgin Goddess descending turn everyone into eunuchs? Scary stuff that.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Writing Athena and Jereth's interactions (as short or long as they'll be) is one of those fun interplays that you occasionally stumble upon. Ones an uptight, regal, wise and powerful being while the other is just kinda a dick in general. I cracked myself up writing some of the dialogue next chapter (not sure if that means it's genuinely funny or I just have a messed up sense of humor) and I'm excited about the potential for more further down the road.**

 **xanothos: If you truly desire Eddie Murphy nightmare fuel (everyones got a kink) just watch _The Adventures of Pluto Nash_ for 6 hours straight, I guarantee you'll never wish for sleep again.**

 **piddle: The curse of being an interesting person living in interesting times :D**

 **icecold1039: _King of Thieves and Shadows_ and _The Theomachy_ have very different leads, so I'm not too surprised. I envisioned Caine as someone who aspires and understands that he has responsibilities in life while Jereth is, as stated above, a largely amoral dick who never really took on responsibility because of a conviction or desire to do good and more out of a whim. He's nowhere near as 'likeable' as Caine is. That said I'd be eager to hear from you in a review or PM whether your problem stems from not liking the personality or if you feel Jereth is inconsistent and poorly written, any criticism or feedback can only help me get better!**

 **YOLO County: When put that way, she _was_ kinda screwed over most of the time and rarely got to do anything too awesome on her own. And stay tuned for next chapter on whether she sticks around in any further capacity or not!**

 **StoryReiter: This ones for you-**

 **Moe-Tan, the Heretic God and patron saint of all things weeb, kawaii and desu desu. Often worshiped by many a basement dweller and closet Chinese Cartoon enthusiast, Moe-Tan was often considered to be _the_ pinnacle of beauty, grace and desirability. But eventually many a fat nerd came to disagree with plenty of keyboard warriors and 4chan special interest groups, all of them unable to agree on what form Moe-Tan was most moe in.**

 **Was it the Maid? Was it the Magical Girl? Was it the Little Sister? Eventually the anger and general butt-hurtness of the competing losers angered Moe-Tan and she descended from on high to punish those who were unable to fully appreciate her in all her splendid forms of glory.  
**

 **Authorities:**

 **Trial by Tsundere: Moe-Tan instantly becomes desirable by all sexes, but she has eyes only for those that can truly make her laugh and feel real emotions aside from anger and haughtiness. Should an enterprising individual succeed in such an endeavor, they will earn Moe-Tan's affections and be freed from the Authority's influence. Should they fail, however, Moe-Tan will physically assault them or, far worse, belittle them with the verbal fire that only an Ice Queen can spit, driving them to commit suicide.**

 **Urobutcher Effect: Adopting the form of a Magical Girl, Moe-Tan will proceed to spread happiness and feelings of goodwill among the general populace. But soon things will begin to change. At first it might merely be a feeling of creeping dread, of existential unease, but things will rapidly take a turn for the worse. Unexpected deaths of friends and family, suddenly finding yourself fighting against a foe much stronger than you, rapid bouts of illness and mental insanity...it is a daunting trial placed before those affected by this power. Those that survive for 12 weeks are freed from the Authorities grasp, but often with severe mental scars. A common thought among these survivors is, 'what the _fuck_ did I just expirience?'**

 **SubDub Massacre: An insidious power, Moe-Tan will cause feelings of hatred and arrogance among cultures that speak a different language from the other, driving them to attack and kill the other with little regard for common decency. Only those that successfully learn both culture's languages, and come to the realization that _everybody_ sounds kinda dumb, will be freed from the Authority's grip.**

 **...**

 **I wonder how many people I just managed to successfully insult with that little speal.**

 **embrewing:** **If I'm gonna take that plunge I'd have to go ahead and add Moe-Tan as well and complete the cycle of ridiculousness lol.** **  
**


	41. Chapter 34: Last Rites of a Snake

Chapter 34: Last Rites of a Snake

Jereth

(23 weeks after birth of the 8th Campione)

"Godslayer, you have yet to explain why you were hunting that Ancestor with such fervor, nor why you were so intent on recovering the Grail."

"I don't remember ever saying that I was _going_ to explain."

Giving me an imperious glare that's mildly ruined by the fact that she's cradled in my left arm Athena calmly elaborates, "You have already demonstrated an inability to turn down a request for last rites, do you now draw the line at conversing with one who will soon be dead as well?"

Pissed at her admittedly sound, if emotionally charged, logic I sigh and reply, "I was after the Grail because it's the main method blondie back there was going to use to revive a certain King of the Pain in My Ass End."

I gain no small measure of satisfaction from the slight raising of her eyebrows as she quickly clarifies, "Knoweth of the King of the End?"

"Yes, thee knoweth ofeth theeth Kingeth ofeth theeth Endeth. Look, not to sound like an asshole-oh who am I kidding, of _course_ I mean to sound like an asshole-but can you maybe speak something _slightly_ more up to date? I'm like half-a-second behind all these conversations because I have to whip out my 'Archaic Language Webster's Dictionary, 7th century edition' every other word."

The diminutive Goddess gives me a nasty glare-

-that suddenly turns into a full-blown smirk as she happily replies, "Nope."

…

Instead of acting like a sore loser and dropping her into the ocean I instead growl behind my helmet and mutter out, "Shit, I'll give you that one."

"This Goddess is rather well known for her eloquence-"

"Ok ok I get the fucking point, you win."

If anything her smirk grows wider and I don't bother hiding a sigh.

It's actually kinda disturbing that the Goddess of Wisdom, Knowledge and War looks her best when she has a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Well we know why _I_ was after those 2, the question is why were _you_ in the middle of that melee?"

"This one has a grudge against the Heroic God of Steel…the Steel King would also revive amongst the land known as Japan and engage King Kusanagi, resulting in the Godslayers likely defeat. He is still young and immature in his power."

I snort and amusedly reply, "Not so young and immature that he couldn't mop the floor with your ass…"

Her voice is much like a snake's hiss as she irritatedly retorts, "This Athena underestimated her opponent! Our coming rematch will go much differently!"

"Aw, you're so adorable when putting on a brave face. Humor me for a moment and explain how this battle will swing in your favor when you're still in a pretty fucked-up condition from Lancelot's attack earlier?"

A sullen silence.

"That's what I thought."

Athena merely shakes her head and mutters, "Mayhap this one is better off _not_ having this Godslayer as a Bloodhound, this Athena would have wanted to put the rabid dog down within a fortnight…"

That causes me to laugh, even as I choke out, "Hold up, you were _actually_ thinking about teaming up? Well I'm flattered but having an 'ally' as willfully stubborn as you doesn't strike me as either necessary _or_ safe."

"Oh? Thinketh you can conquer the Divine King of Steel alone? This Athena hadn't taken you for a _fool_ , Godslayer."

I snicker and reply, "Who said anything about conquering or fighting him? Take out his allies, take away the artifacts that gather his power and voilà, problem solved and I never had to so much as see his face!"

"…This Athena must confess to have never imagined a _Godslayer_ that would achieve victory by _not_ fighting. Tis truly a day for unusualness."

"Why does that sound like an indirect insult?"

"Tis merely your imagination, Godling.", is her annoyingly neutral reply.

"And what's this about me being a Hunting Dog? I'd like to think of myself as a lone, unchained wolf…"

She gives a soft chuckle, a sound like the peaceful slither of a snake through a garden and says, "No, Devil King, you are a Hunting Dog and a rather domesticated one at that. Like any domesticated dog, you're bark is louder than your bite."

I just shake my head and hold my peace, completely thrown off kilter by Athena's complete and utter roasting of me.

What the Hell man…last time I ever do anything nice for a God.

* * *

Godou

What with the craziness that is apparently now my life ever since I became a Campione, peaceful moments such as these feel all the sweeter.

An afternoon spent on the beach with no responsibilities or sudden attacks by enemies to ruin it. No Gods, no Mages, no Campione…even Erica has been strangely easygoing, content to merely sunbathe and not cause any ridiculous antics.

…

Now that I say it like that, I can't help but feel worried. Erica _completely_ behaving herself is about as likely as the lion laying down with the lamb…

"Mmm…Godou, could you do me a favor?"

Speak of the Red Devil and she will appear…

"As long as it's not anything crazy."

"Perfect! Then could you put some more sunscreen on me? It's been quite some time since I last applied any…"

Deep breaths Godou, deep breaths!

"That's…reasonable."

"Of course it is! Now kindly proceed, would you?"

"Alright let me just- _why are you taking your top off?!"_

The blonde Devil gives me such a falsely innocent look as she unhooks the top part of her bikini, the material just _barely_ hanging on to her chest, that I immediately feel my face turn red even as I grind my teeth in exasperation.

"Well obviously I need the lotion applied directly to the more 'sensitive' parts of my body Godou! I can't afford an uneven tan-line…"

And with that she peels off the swimsuit's top in it's entirety and I catch a brief glimpse of her slightly pale breasts, bright pink nipples standing out starkly against her soft-

"PUT YOUR TOP BACK ON! This isn't a nude beach!"

Keeping my eyes firmly-oh crap _very_ poor choice of words-locked on the waves and not on Erica's, uh, _assets_ I hear her teasingly reply, "That may be true, dearest Godou, but if there's no one around who's to say otherwise?"

What does she mean by that?! There's tons of people! It's in the middle of the after…noon…

…

Why is the beach empty?

"Erica?"

"Yes beloved~?"

"Did you do something to make all the people around us leave?"

Her voice is but a purr as she sultrily says, "Now what would make you think that? Can we not just chalk it up to, shall we say, a Magically _convenient_ happenstance?"

"You're not even trying to pretend you had nothing to do with this, aren't you?"

Her arms suddenly wrap around my waist and there's 2 _very_ soft feelings pressed up against my back.

"And if I did? Perhaps I'm looking for you to punish me for being too naughty?"

"That's not-"

I immediately jump to my feet before I'm even aware of what I'm doing, Erica not far behind as a sudden sense of danger overwhelms me and I can't help but grit my teeth as I recognize the approaching presence.

 _Both_ of them.

A Heretic God _and_ a Campione.

And they're approaching fast.

"Erica, get in contact with with Amak-"

 _CRACK-BOOM!_

I wince as a sudden rush of displaced air pounds into my head and a split second later something _slams_ into the beach, sending up a geyser of displaced water and sand.

I slowly settle into a crouch, Erica summoning _Cuore Di Leone_ as she quickly jumps to my side, and ready Verethragna's Authorities for use. If this turns into a fight then I'll be ready for it.

The sand slowly disperses-

-and both of our jaws drop at the bizarre sight in front of us.

A figure, who I'm pretty sure is the Campione, clad in a suit of armor that is a sort of subdued grey-black in coloration, the whole ensemble reminding me vaguely of those medieval 'field armor' variations that were designed for flexibility.

…Is the suit an Authority of some kind? Otherwise why wouldn't they wear something more modern?

I table that thought for now and focus on the real jaw-dropper.

Namely the fact that _Athena_ is currently being held in the crook of the figure's left arm, an exasperated expression on her beautiful features.

"Twas necessary for such a theatrical appearance Godslayer?"

The helmet swings downwards to face her and the Campione's voice, which is male and has a distinctly United States West Coast accent to it dryly replies, "You know, it takes a special kind of entitlement to complain to the guy who gave you a _free ride_ and _healed_ you. Seriously, never mind being a snake, you're a damn Pit Viper with that attitude…"

And since today, apparently, isn't already weird enough instead of smiting him on the spot Athena merely scowls while the Campione's helmed face swivels around the beach, still ignoring both me and Erica.

"And talk about utterly _shit_ timing, unless my eyes deceive me there's several spells set up around here that deflect people's attention and inclination to stick around. Then we can factor in the opened bottle of suntan lotion, Miss Blandelli's state of undress, my Brother's still erect penis and I _really_ hope there's a Greek word for 'blue-balls' because that's _totally_ what's happening here."

I flush red right alongside Erica as we belatedly realize that, in the heat of the moment that was these two's appearance, we'd forgotten that we were both in, uh… _compromising_ positions.

There's an imperious scoff from Athena and she swiftly refutes, "Doth thou think that a mere bit of titillation trumps the importance of a settled grudge between Goddess and Godslayer? Speaketh no more of such ludicrousness."

The Campione merely chuckles and I _swear_ this is true, starts _poking_ Athena on the cheek with an armored finger.

"Aw, spoken like a true flower who's petals have yet to be opened. Hey, Pit Viper, I hear my Brother over there gets up to some pretty steamy stuff with his lovely ladies, maybe you could watch them sometime and 'cum' to change your mind. Hell, maybe you could participate and appreciate the benefits of a one-eyed snake, that's right up your alley after all. Which is where the one-eyed snake would go, funnily enough…"

…

 _Dead_ silence.

Me and Erica are trying to wrap our minds around the conversation that just took place while Athena looks struck-dumb, an expression that I never thought I'd see on a God's face, let alone _hers_.

But, as previously stated, today is just chock-full of surprises as the War Goddess _blushes_ (I'm not sure how many surprises I can take in such a short of amount of time, but I feel like I'm approaching some kind of limit) and smacks the other Campione's hand away and furiously shouts, "Doth there exist no limit to your brazen debauchery Rakshasa Demon?!"

He suddenly starts laughing hysterically before choking out, "Heh, Oh _man_ that was worth it! Ahh…consider that payback for all the shit you were giving me on the way here, Goddess of Bedroom Rodeo Neophytes."

I can practically _feel_ Athena's teeth grinding from all the way over here before she makes a noise like a rattlesnake's tail and mutters, "Unhand me you _insufferable_ mutt…"

"Wish granted." is his reply, immediately dropping her to the sand where she lands on her rear with a soft _crunch_ and the glare she shoots him could probably melt hardened steel.

He merely shrugs and replies, "Also I'm cool with being a mutt, more people like dogs than snakes anyway."

With what looks like a monumental effort Athena takes a deep breath and turns away from my opposite number and stiffly states, "Kusanagi Godou, this Athena has come for her long promised rematch."

My eyebrows furrow and I quickly clarify with, "Wait, why do you want to fight _now_ of all times?"

"Tis vexing to admit, but this Athena is living on borrowed time. Thus, she wishes to fully settle our previous grudge before passing."

"Wait, you're _what_?!", I shout, eyes widening in shock, "What do you mean you're living on borrowed time?! What happened?"

With a slightly bitter appearance the pale-haired Goddess admits, "This one was overconfident and attempted to attack a foe of hers. The attack ended…poorly. And by borrowed time? This Goddess will be dead by the end of this day. Either by your hand, Kusanagi, or by this fool's."

That takes a second to sink in.

Once it does I shoot a suspicious glance at the mystery Campione who seems completely unmoved by the admission.

As if reading my thoughts Athena shakes her head and assures me, "Worry yourself not, King of the East. Whatever his personality shortcomings-"

"You have a funny way of saying 'thank you' Pit Viper."

"-He had no incentive to spare this Goddess nor listen to her last requests, yet did so anyway and even healed her wounds to an extent. While… _aggravating_ , this Athena does owe him her life, as it stands."

A frown I have no control over drags my mouth downwards, but…I glance back at Athena and carefully ask, "If you want to postpone our rematch, Athena…I may be able to protect-"

I'm cut off as the Goddess harshly says, "This Athena understands that you mean that not as an insult, but as a boon. Nonetheless, do not attempt to postpone or delay this rematch, Godslayer. This Goddess of War is prepared to achieve victory despite the odds against her."

A slow clap comes from the other Campione and he amusedly says, "Nice speech Sir Montgomery."

She slowly closes her eyes, obviously counting to 10 before locking her violet, almost obsidian, eyes on mine and solemnly stating, "Tis time Kusanagi Godou. Let us begin."

With those final words she turns around and with a flare of her Divine power turns a kilometer wide swathe of the beach's waves into stone.

"Tis makes for a suitable stage where thou have no fear of collateral damage. Fight your hardest, Warrior, and hold nothing back."

* * *

Jereth

I'd just gone and quietly excused myself as Godou and Athena had begun their fight, Athena transforming into her more mature form in a burst of power while my Brother had activated what I'm assuming is his myriad abilities gained from Verethragna, the golden glow surrounding him providing the first clue.

"Your subordinate Vincent Freedman asked my King several weeks ago about whether he agreed with the way Campione were viewed by the majority of the world, have you come to seek an answer?"

…I hadn't really expected Blandelli to follow me out here though. Wryly grinning from inside my helmet, not seeing any particular reason to show them my face, I easily reply, "You seem rather certain that I'm the 8th Campione. Maybe I'm J.P.S. with the latest and greatest in costumes."

Her silence speaks plenty loudly about what she thinks of _that_ particular misdirection.

I hold my tongue for a few seconds, watching as Athena manifests a silver bow and fires off a burst of arrows at Godou who activates the **Raptor** in order to dodge around them and grab ahold of the bow itself before getting into a tug-of-war battle with the silver-maned Goddess.

"To answer your question, no, I'm not here to get an answer from your King. Running into Athena and bringing her snarky ass over here wasn't in my day planner and quite frankly my offer to Godou is something that takes a fair bit of thought, I'd rather him take hi time and come to a real answer instead of a half-baked one."

...Not that I particularly give a fish's fart in the wind what he decides, but appearances must be maintained after all.

Athena dispels her bow in a sudden move that catches Godou off guard and opens him up to suffer a slash across the chest from her scythe, prompting him to summon a black katana from nowhere and activate his **Camel** Authority if the sudden ferocity and instinctiveness of his parries and attacks are any indication.

I furrow my brow and take a closer look at that sword with **Weaving of Black Wool** and let out a quiet whistle.

If the enchantments on that thing are to be believed then the sword _itself_ is a sort of Authority.

 _That_ bit of info wasn't on the dossier. Good to know.

"Pardon my boldness, but what are you hoping to get out of changing the view most have on Campione? And why would you undertake such a task in the first place?"

Ugh, it's like someone asking you a question every 5 seconds while you're trying to watch a kick-ass movie…

Athena summons up a malevolent looking cloud of black dust and sends it sweeping towards Godou who quickly backs off before the sword is ensconced in white-hot solar flames, apparently able to channel the power of his **Stallion** Authority.

Well isn't _that_ interesting?

With a swing of the now burning blade Kusanagi dispels the mist that was rapidly approaching him and again leaps forward to battle Athena.

Heaving an irritated sigh I sharply reply, "My motivations are my _own_ , Miss Blandelli."

She makes some sort of platitude that I ignore as I watch the 2 continue to take each other on in a high-speed melee.

Athena is grace and lethality incarnate, her scythe never pausing in it's constant sweeps, any blocks or parries that Godou makes she merely appropriates to her own movements, taking advantage of sudden changes in momentum or direction to ensure that her weapon always has the greatest force behind its strikes.

Impressive stuff, especially when a scythe is a rather unconventional weapon for this kind of close-range dueling, even by Supernatural standards.

Godou on the other hand, well…quite frankly it's hurting my professional pride merely to _watch_ him.

He has _insane_ reflexes granted by his **Camel** , practically precognicient it looks like, and if the sudden way he bashes aside one of Athena's blows whereas before he was merely matching them and _then_ moves in an almost invisible blur to land a slight cut on her right shoulder are any clue the **Bull** and **Raptor** can make for an incredibly powerful combo.

But he's _untrained_. I can see it in the way he's responding haphazardly to Athena's intricate movements, relying on his Authorities to _react_ to her blows rather than being able to see where she's about to swing.

Case in point being what he does after landing that cut on Athena's shoulder. The Goddess makes a hasty and desperate swipe, clearly trying to push him away as fast as possible. Despite having _plenty_ of time to react Godou makes the worst possible choice and instead of walking _into_ the strike, letting the scythe's blade pass behind him so that he has another clear shot at Athena, he performs a wild upward swing that forces the blade over his head-

-and let's the Goddess spin around and add enough inertia to her weapon so that the following hit knocks my fellow Godslayer back a good few meters.

…

Christ, give me a few months to show him how to properly swing a sword and other crap like that and I'd give him ok odds going up against a moderately serious _Luo Hao_ mono y mono.

Either way they both take a moment to catch their respective breath and I can't help but feel my gaze drawn by Athena.

Already exhausted despite the relatively short time spent fighting, since she's not fully recovered from her earlier fight against Lancelot, the War Goddess is panting heavily while her dress is slowly being stained crimson by the freely bleeding cut Godou landed earlier.

Despite all this the unwavering smile of pure joy she has on her face could light up the stars themselves, clearly at home on the battlefield despite the death that awaits her in one form or another.

It's a damn shame she has to die…

What I'm _not_ prepared for is the sudden twinge of uneasiness and guilt that hits me as soon as I think that particular thought, causing me to grit my teeth in frustration.

Sentimentality is _not_ something I can afford just because someone has a pretty face…but if there's one thing I've learned over the years, especially after I became a Campione for the past few months, it's that my gut is rarely wrong.

Heaving a resigned sigh I tear my attention away from the battle, which has fizzled out as the 2 of them seem to be conversing, and instead run through a mental checklist of any potential reason why I _shouldn't_ go with my initial plan of removing Athena from the game board.

Well I know why I _should_ at least…like most Gods she's incredibly willful and has an agenda of her own, not to mention if we ever did fully eliminate the KoTE she would no doubt try to take me on for all the crap we've been giving each other…and while I don't really think it's all _too_ likely, there is the possibility that she could betray me, the Goddess of Wisdom and War needn't be absolutely uptight and honorable after all…

Reasons I should let her live?

Well I won't deny having a Goddess aiding me in my hunt for the Grail and Rama's allies would be helpful in the extreme, never mind the perspective she would provide.

The firepower is nothing to scoff at either, even if she might be outclassed by some of the more powerful Gods of Steel like Hanuman and Lancelot, never mind Lakshmana or Rama himself if worst comes to worst.

…Come to think of it, how did she track down Guinevere and Lancelot in the first place? She never explained that part to me. If she has a way to find it no matter how well it's hidden…

…

The real question is whether I'm even asking these questions because I legitimately feel like I'm missing something…or if I'm still hung up on my decision to wipe out the GEMC back in Moscow. I _know_ it's an incredibly stupid thing to compare Athena in her youngest form to the people who were wiped out in my attack, but I can't help it.

Am I going to kill her because it's the 'correct' decision to make…or the 'easy' decision to make?

I heave a tired sigh and feel my shoulders sag slightly, feeling way older than I actually am for a moment.

Sometimes I miss the days when I had a Commandment Seal, when I didn't have to take responsibility for my own actions and could simply say, 'hey, I was just following orders'.

Free will is overrated sometimes…

My melancholy thoughts are interrupted by a bright golden glow and I violently shake my head, re-focusing on the main reason I'm here. Apparently things are wrapping up as Godou activates his **Warrior** Authority, an enormous gleaming scythe appearing in his hands while Athena has taken on some slightly creepy form where the top half of her teenaged body is resting atop the coils of a pure white snake almost 10 meters long.

…

You know what, _fuck_ all of this overthinking and over rationalizing that I'm doing.

I'll do as Godslayers have done for millennia and listen to what my instincts are telling me, and take things from there.

* * *

Godou

The end of the battle comes about rather quickly.

I push off the ground, swinging the golden scythe formed by my Spellwords towards Athena's own near identical weapon-

-and mine shatters hers on impact before tearing through her side in a spray of golden light and ruby blood.

I skid to a halt and briefly straighten-

-before collapsing forward, wheezing and clutching my chest as a lance of pain goes through it, a consequence of overusing the **Raptor** in conjunction with both the **Bull** and **Camel**. Gritting my teeth I slowly turn around to face my opponent-

-and find her reverted back to her usual child-like form, a graceful smile on her lips even as a massive laceration on her side weeps blood freely.

"…Well fought, King Kusanagi. This Athena is most glad she had the opportunity to conclude our duel before her passing…"

I can't decide whether to grin or grimace at her words and instead pant out, "No one said…that you have to…die today."

She looks surprised for a second before lightly _chuckling_ of all things.

"Foolish Warrior…thou merciful inclinations will win many a loyal retainer and worthwhile foe…but not all enemies will recognize that singular strength of will, and will cause you pain because of that mercy. This Athena does not advise you to discard magnanimity and majesty, merely temper it into a weapon that will both protect _and_ attack."

I'm…actually humbled by her words, even if I'd like to refute them, since it goes against my own personal inclinations.

But she's speaking with such assurity that I can't help but take her advice to heart.

"…Alright, I guess ignoring the Goddess of Wisdom's parting words would be rather idiotic-"

A pair of lips lock against mine and Athena is _kissing_ me, causing my brain to briefly short out.

 _W-what?!_

And then a brief pain flares in my head as something is transferred through a teaching technique and Athena suddenly breaks away with a playful smile.

"A gift from this Goddess to thee, Kusanagi Godou. Use it well, and perchance in the future we will meet under more amicable circumstances."

She suddenly sags slightly, an arm gently probing the edges of her wound as a slight trickle of blood escapes the corner of her lips and she firmly whispers, "This Athena has one last act to perform…fare thee well, Devil King."

She slowly floats away and I'm about to follow when another wave of pain wracks my body, causing me to stumble and all of the sudden Erica is at my side, slinging my arm over her shoulder as she slowly lowers me to the ground.

…What did Athena mean by, 'one last act'?

* * *

Jereth

"Nice fight. I guess I don't have to do the deed myself after all."

Athena slowly floats to a halt next to me about a kilometer or 2 away from where I was watching the fight, a small wooden snack shack that had been left abandoned by Blandelli's spellwork.

"Indeed. How relived you must be to not have to exert any more effort than absolutely necessary, you slothful mutt…"

A fond smile appears on my face as I turn to face the War Goddess, who's still dripping crimson and even as we speak I see a few motes of silver light fly off from the wound, a sure sign that her body is slowly breaking down before it's return to the Domain of Immortality.

…If I want to do this, I have to do it now.

"Hey, Athena."

She gives me a brief glance out of the corner of her eye-

-before suddenly swaying on her feet and falling backwards-

-where I instinctively reach out and steady her before carefully leaning her up against the wall, dispelling my helmet as I do so and showing her my face for the first time.

We spend a split-second staring into each other's eyes, searching for what, I don't know, before she lightly snickers and archly asks, "Unable to fully commit to the act of being a villain? This Athena is greatly amused by your indecisiveness, Godling."

I roll my eyes and annoyedly reply, "Yeah yeah, you're not the first to tell me that and while it sucks to admit, you probably won't be the last either…anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. You never mentioned how you were able to find Guinevere and the Grail in the first place. My question is _do_ you have a way, and are you still open to the offer of a working partnership?"

For the briefest of moments she looks shocked by my words before simply nodding.

"Yes."

…Alright, time to take the plunge…

I stare directly into her orbs of near-obsidian color and mutter, _"Soul Read."_

There's a sudden yanking sensation-

* * *

-And then we're in my subconscious mindscape.

I have to give a brief shake of my nonexistent head in order to clear it, dragging the both of us in here had _not_ been easy, simply because God's minds work a bit differently than ours. Human's tend to have a more fluid sense of self, of who we are and typically have more malleable minds. A flexible persona, so to speak.

God's know _exactly_ who they are, and while they're perfectly capable of independent decision-making and things such as that, they're rigid in their self-identity. Making our minds properly mesh hadn't been an easy thing to pull off since we needed some kind of common ground.

Thankfully, my previous struggle against the Satori had given me some insight into how to go about this, so thanks for that you aggravating Monkey…

"… _Thou is just_ full _of surprises Godling. What is this place?"_

Athena seems to have taken on a hybrid combination of both her adult-form and child-form as the truest expression of who she is, resembling a young adult with silver hair falling just below her shoulder blades while a crown of olive branches adorns her brow. Clad in a simple pure-white toga with greaves and gauntlets adorning her feet and hands, the only sign of her snake heritage is that her now starkly violet eyes are slitted like a reptiles, giving her an exotic yet dangerous appearance.

…Divine beings are _unfairly_ beautiful, I'm starting to feel like the ugly duckling here.

"What you're looking at is, well…for lack of a better expression, _me_."

She seems briefly confused by that statement before she catches sight of my shadowy avatar as well as of her own appearance and nods in understanding.

" _This is no simple feat, Godslayer. What possessed you to create such a fiendishly difficult construct of the mind?"_

"Extenuating circumstances.", is my dry reply.

"Look, I know you probably have a couple questions about the why and how of things-or maybe you don't, I don't fucking know-but even if time passes by a lot slower in here we're still on the clock. To start things off, tell me something you consider a lie and we'll go from there."

She arches one perfect eyebrow but eventually shrugs before playfully smiling and announcing, _"The Godslayer before this Athena is both an admirable and just Warrior that this Goddess greatly admires and would always select first as a partner in whatever quest needs to be undertaken."_

The vista _shivers_ at her words and there's an indescribable sense of falsehood at her speech.

"Nice."

She gracefully inclines her head and demurely replies, _"This Athena is humbled that you think so."_

Another shiver of lies and I resist the urge to sigh before continuing with, "Ok, as you can no doubt tell, it's impossible to lie in here. Things can be omitted, but not falsified. If we're going to be working together in the future I need to be sure of 3 things. Firstly, do you have a way to reliably track both the Grail and Guinevere?"

" _Yes."_

My mindscape makes no movement.

"Second, can I trust you not to betray me or my subordinates, or harm us in any crippling or lethal way, during our hunt for the King of The End?"

While she looks vaguely affronted at my question she nonetheless nods resolutely and replies, _"Yes."_

"Alright, then last question. What do you intend to do after the KoTE is defeated?"

…This one is the kicker. If she says she's going to try to go after my ass, then this entire alliance just got pretty chilly. Having a War Goddess aimed to turn on me as soon as our mutual enemy is gone isn't what smart people who want to live a long time go with.

Athena is quiet for a few seconds before she looks up and, to my shock, she seems slightly _unsure_ of all things.

" _This Athena does not know, Godling. Her plan was to settle her score with King Kusanagi and end the threat of the Steel Hero. One has been achieved and the other is all she has left. The future is…uncertain."_

There's no lies in her tone or in my mindscape.

…

You know what? Fuck it, that's good enough for me.

Looks like we're listening to what my gut was telling me all along.

I start to rapidly 'speak' with, "Ok, you have a deal. How familiar are you with the Native American Koyukon people's deity Dotson'Sa?"

She frowns and carefully replies, _"There are many deities in the World, Godling, and even as a Goddess of Knowledge-"_

"Christ, it's ok to admit you don't know about something…anyway, they have a story of how Dotson'Sa, the Great Raven, was killed by one of their Chieftains by tying him up in a bag and throwing him off a cliff, which broke him into many pieces and killed him."

Athena clearly wants to ask where I'm going with this but holds her tongue as I finish with, "But once they killed him all sorts of bad shit started happening, drought being the biggest offender. So all the people who were praising the Chieftain for his kill now wanted him to fix the crap he'd caused in the first place, which he did by gathering up the scattered pieces of the Raven and putting them back together, bringing Dotson'Sa back from the dead and setting everything right again."

" _Reincarnation myths and legends are not uncommon, Godslayer."_ , Athena says with a frown.

"Oh don't I know it. But there's some important context to this one. First off is the reincarnation method used. Most Gods have their resurrection tied to their _own_ power or even nature, rarely do they rely on Humans to do the actual deed itself. Here's the _real_ interesting part though. This whole sequence of events _actually happened_."

The import of that isn't lost on Athena as her eyes widen slightly.

"About 700-800 years ago there was a Campione in North America who went up against and killed Dotson'Sa, the God returning to the Domain of Immortality, all traces of him being purged from the Mortal Plane. Yet no more than 2-3 months later Dotson'Sa again incarnated himself, no worse for wear. What other God throughout history has managed to be completely banished back to the Domain of Immortality yet return in _that_ time frame with all of their power intact?"

Her voice is barely more than a whisper as she asks, _"How is such a ritual possible? There must have been artifacts involved to recreate such a-"_

"Nope. No artifacts involved, just a very clever bit of Human ingenuity with the help of a Trickster God. What they did was, like the story suggests, take 'pieces' of Dotson'Sa, his Magic 'signature' for lack of a better term, and tie them to the Earth, likely through Ley Lines or some other natural wellspring of power. Once he was defeated and sent back to the Domain, those pieces naturally tried to form together and follow suit, being sustained by the power of the planet itself. Feeling pieces of himself back in the Mortal Realm provided a beacon of sorts for Dotson'Sa to follow, and the accumulated strength those pieces had gathered allowed him to reincarnate fully within an insanely short time frame."

Athena looks understandably impressed…before her expression falls slightly.

" _This Athena will admit to being suitably impressed by such a clever method…but it would not work for this Goddess, Devil King. Such a ritual would require intimate knowledge of the God_ _and ritual_ _in question, as well as their preferred method of manipulating their power. And as you have said, we are short on time and such a ritual would require days, if not weeks. A workable idea, Godslayer…but in this situation an impossible one."_

"Not impossible. Merely difficult."

She falls silent as she realizes I fully believe what I'm saying.

" _How-"_

"Let's just say I have pretty good eyes, and the ability to figure out all of your aforementioned requirements. There's a catch though. Like you said, this sort of ritual requires intimate knowledge of how you perceive and control your power, as well as extensive awareness of your legend known only to you. It'll be… _uncomfortable_ , to say the least."

She's again quiet for the longest time yet before she locks eyes with me (or at least where my eyes _would_ be if I wasn't an indistinct shadow) and gravely asks, _"Allow me 2 questions of my own Godslayer."_

"Shoot."

Her eyes narrow and she intensely asks, _"What assurance does this Goddess have that you will not abuse this knowledge you require, or that she, in turn, will not be betrayed thus?"_

I have to take a second to think of a reply that will pass in this giant lie-detector space that I've got set up and eventually go with, "I promise you this, while we're teamed up against the King of the End I have _zero_ intention of hurting you unless you do something utterly insane. And if anyone tries to hunt you down while we're working together? Well, I hope they brought an extra large helping of backup, because I'll be right there alongside you."

Athena stands completely still for a few moments before a small smile crosses her face and she says, _"Then we are in agreement. From this moment onward, Goddess Athena is now your ally, Rakshasa Warrior."_

I try very hard not to let out a relieved breath and instead school my voice into an authoritative one as I state, "Ok, as soon as I bring us out of this little mind-meld thing I'm going to need you to immediately use the teaching technique on me and impart all the knowledge about yourself you possibly can, while following that I'll need to set a hand on both your head and heart so that I can get as accurate an image of your Magic as I can."

She scowls and sharply retorts, _"Tis necessary for this Goddess to acquiesce to your lustful wishes? Death no longer seemeth like an unfortunate ending…"_

I snort and reply, "Relax would yah? I'm going to be moving fast and won't have time to really get into the whole kissing thing. And your bare back will do just fine, I don't have to fondle your boob or anything. Sheesh, have you seriously not even gotten to 2nd base yet?"

With an indignant scoff she retorts, _"Do you jest Godslayer? This Goddess of Knowledge and War is well aware of the myriad facets of lust and what they entail. She is not some neophyte in the acts of physical pleasure that you insinuated thus earlier."_

…

Apparently she forgot that you can't lie in here, because there's another tremor of deception and her eyes bulge out in shock before she just grits her teeth in frustration, a slight dusting of red on her pale cheeks.

"…Shall we begin, oh Goddess of Carnal Knowledge Incarnate?"

She just heaves a long suffering sigh and morosely whispers, _"Yes, begin."_

Trying hard not to laugh I announce, "Alright then, here we go. 3…2…1-"

* * *

I briefly stagger at the wave of dizziness from _Soul Read's_ sudden ending before immediately striding forward, kicking aside a few stools and tables that explode into wood chips from the force of my armor enhanced blows as I clear a space in the middle of the shop. Once finished I immediately dispel my entire suit and summon the _Aeger Labrum_ , cutting open a thin but deep cut on my wrist that freely pumps blood as I return to Athena, who's now emitting a fairly steady stream of light as her body begins to break apart at an increasing rate.

Ok, change of plans, we need to halt that first before we do anything else.

" _Witness of 3 worlds and their burning, cast yourself into the fire once more and breathe new life into the worthy!_ **Primordial Seed!"**

From in between the floorboards a few roots grow upwards, rapidly flowering at my mental command and releasing their pollen to gently float in the air as I quickly, but gently, pick up the Goddess and set her in the middle of the improvised circle.

Ignoring her questioning look for the moment I instead cup my hand beneath my sliced wrist and gather up a small pool of blood in it before directing the myriad bits of **Primordial Seed** to intermix with my body-juice, creating a flaming, crimson pool of pure healing energy in my palm.

" _By the currency of life in my hand, I recognize and will thee to remain at thine side!"_

I pour the boiling liquid onto Athena's head and with a loud shriek the mixture seemingly evaporates into ruby mist, dispersing into the air.

And also stopping the motes of light that were escaping her body.

That improvised Blood Spell was something I'd gotten from Raffaello's teachings. While blood is a fairly common tool used in rituals, often worked into weapons and clothing so that the Magi can more easily call on them, she'd devised a method of using blood as a sort of stasis ward.

When smithing her weapons and armor she'd often find herself with metals warping under unexpected stress or heat and having to start over from scratch, an annoying as all Hell prospect. So instead she'd created a chant that, when the user would pour their Magically charged blood onto the object, halt all forms of degradation and perfectly preserve it for a short time so that it might be saved.

By adding Simurgh's restorative powers to this Spell I probably bought myself a few minutes extra to properly carry out this mad plan of mine, the Authority level Magic cancelling out a God's natural resistance to Human scale Spells.

I crouch down in front of Athena, who's staring in open curiosity at her limbs that are no longer disintegrating, and ask, "Ready?"

She just resolutely nods.

Without further ado I grab the back of her head and bring our lips together.

Now, believe it or not, I haven't exactly tried French kissing someone the size of a middle-schooler before so this is new territory for me. For one thing her mouth is _way_ smaller than mine, my first attempt at locking lips more or less ends up with me eating her face, which is more than a little embarrassing on my part since _I'm_ not supposed to be the stranger when it comes to sexually charged stuff.

But I adapt and only slightly part my lips, this time our mouths meeting correctly and I don't waste anymore time, opting to immediately push my tongue down her throat, the taste of blood flooding my senses from the injuries she suffered earlier.

Athena gives out a short hum-whether of surprise or pleasure I can't tell-before an unnaturally long tongue wraps around my own, almost like the coils of a snake.

Not gonna lie…that's kinda _hot_.

And then there's a buildup of Magic and-

* * *

 _-The third born Daughter of Zeus and of the union of 3. Metis, cruelly betrayed by her Father, the Olympian ruler himself and by her own hand-_

 _-Pallas, the one true friend this Athena had ever known, slain in a fit of juvenile anger and jealousy, her name taken as a memento-_

 _-Hephaestus's attempt to woo and bed with this Goddess, only to force the issue. Rage, and fear, in equal parts at the temerity of the God to force himself upon this one, and the promise to not love unless absolute trust can be ascertained-_

 _-Poor, poor Medusa…the victim of Poseidon's unwanted advances, and this Athena's hasty and ill-advised punishment of the victim rather than the perpetrator. Tis any wonder she hates this one thus?-_

 _-The Trojan War, another failing of this Goddess. Much glory was won, many heroes were born, and uncountable more were never to return home, all because this Athena and her tempestuous fellows acted out of vanity, forgoing their calling as Gods of Wisdom and Justice-_

* * *

I rip myself away from the stream of thoughts and grit my teeth in pain as a killer migraine thunders through my skull, the massive amount of information trying to correlate itself in my brain.

That was…humbling.

Who would have known the _Gods_ were capable of feeling regret over their failings?

I sure as Hell hadn't.

…

Something to reflect on later.

Ignoring the pain I quickly spin Athena around, taking care to avoid aggravating the wound she has, and use the _Aeger_ to slice open the back of her shirt before dispelling the knife and placing my left palm on her shoulder blade, directly behind her heart, while the other rests atop her head.

"Try to stay still and breathe normally, here's the tough part. And don't try to fight it if you feel bits and pieces of your Magic being removed, that's how this'll work."

Another wordless, slight nod and I take a deep breath before activating **Weaving of Black Wool**.

In the blink of an eye my vision is covered in the slowly shifting skeins of Magic, Athena's streamers of black and violet 'threads' standing out like a neon sign on a dark day due to my close proximity to her. I spend a few moments carefully watching how her power moves, how it shifts with the beat of her heart and sways according to her mind's will.

…Alright, here goes nothing.

What I'm about to attempt is the _real_ power of Veles' main Authority. Not to take anything away from _Levinsnakes Writhe_ or _Aphelion Strike_ , never mind _Soul Read_ (I put in a _lot_ of work to get those spells working right), but comparing those works to what I'm about to attempt is like comparing an elementary school finger painting to the fevered work of a Renaissance artist with the finest tools at his disposal.

I'm trying to appropriate a ritual that was specifically designed by a _God_ for it's _personal_ use, a ritual I'm only aware of by reputation and theory, not by practice or familiarity, that corresponds to a completely different form of Magic than the one I need to use for Athena.

Such an undertaking would take dozens of highly skilled Magi _months_ to accomplish. Months of painstaking research into ways on how to properly translate the Shamanic rituals of the Koyukon people into Euro-Greek Magic techniques, of how to properly attach facets of their God into worthwhile sources of power so that they can reincarnate with their strength readily available…it's a daunting list.

I'm going to do all of that in _minutes_.

Firstly, I separate strands of Athena's power from her body and, remembering how I anchored myself to a Ley Line during my fight with Luo Hao, attempt to replicate the feat. While the area we're in may not have any sort of suitable wellspring of Magic power, Athena is closely tied to Gaia herself. Improvising, I take as many of her 'strands' as possible and 'interweave' them with the mantle of the planet itself, attempting where possible to mix the threads with lava flows or the gap between tectonic plates in order to provide geothermal and pure Earth power. That bit accomplished I then 'cut' the threads and pray that they don't immediately disperse due to being severed from their source.

They don't, continuing to subside on the flow of energy deep within the planet.

Not stopping to celebrate I move on to the next step.

While a significant amount of her power is now firmly entrenched into Gaia, I need to set a 'compulsion' trigger so that even when she returns to the Domain of Immortality she'll feel a pull from the Mortal Realm.

To do this I turn to her memories that I glimpsed.

What could create such a strong emotional attachment that it would reach her even beyond death itself?

Well it's obvious when I put it that way…her fear and rage over nearly being betrayed and forced by Hephaestus, as well as grief and regret over her killing of Pallas and wrongful judgement of Medusa.

A quick flexing of my Magic tears loose a piece of the rock that Athena had created earlier with the Gorgon's power and has it swiftly fly into my hand before I hollow it out, creating a test-tube like structure.

Pushing down the slight twinge of guilt I feel by doing this I distractedly mutter, "Sorry, but I need you to let loose a tear from this…"

Not having time to explain I instead jab the _Aeger_ into the radial nerve on her hand, causing the Goddess to give a sharp gasp of pain as a small dollop of ruby blood appears from the wound.

I quickly put the stone tube underneath the cut and collect a few drops of blood before giving Athena a pleading look, silently asking for her to not ask questions when I don't have a clue how much time I'm working with.

Thankfully she just slowly closes her eyes and a single, crystal clear drop of liquid leaks from her right orb and I collect that too before sealing the stone cylinder with another piece of petrified rock.

The stone created from a Gorgon's power which holds the blood of a Virgin Goddess and a tear from that very same Deity, shed in grief and pain.

If _that_ doesn't draw her gaze from the Domain of Immortality, I don't know _what_ will.

I quickly drill a hole with my Magic deep into the planet's crust and drop the container down it before re-sealing the divot, confident that this step was also completed to the best of my ability.

A fair portion of Athena's power is now safely circulating beneath Gaia's mantle and at the 'nexus' of it all is the catalyst that will draw her attention, my little mix of rock, blood and tears.

…Now comes the tricky part.

How to translate all of this into the Koyukon Magic 'Language'? If I was to just leave things as they are now Athena's power would eventually dissipate into nothing over the course of many decades while the vial would just be entombed forever, serving no purpose whatsoever. I need to somehow bridge the gap between these 2 very different styles of Spellwork and I need to do it fast.

But here's the problem. I don't know many, if _any_ , Koyukon rituals that could help me out in this situation. Shit, there's gotta be _something_ that I can do to-

And then it hits me, a sly grin appearing over my face.

Raffaello, you're a damn _genius_.

I quickly re-open the cut on my wrist that had already clotted due to my accelerated healing factor as a Campione and dip my pointer finger into the stream of blood that pours forth before getting to work.

While I may not know any worthwhile Koyukon practices, I _am_ familiar with some of their prayers which in this case should do the trick just fine.

I swiftly inscribe the phrase, _"Yixgitsiy"_ onto Athena's bare back in my blood, directly behind her heart and rapidly chant, _"By the currency of life in my hand, I recognize and will thee to remain at thine side!"_

I holy my breath and wait to see if this works-

-and it does, my blood flaring as the spell takes ahold and through **Black Wool's** perception I see several green streamers denoting the activation of a Koyukon bit of Shamanry rise up into the air-

-where it halts, unmoving, the stasis effect of Raffaello's Spell taking hold.

Grinning like a madman I quickly use **Black Wool** to 'cut and paste' parts of the Koyukon Magic, interweaving it with Athena's own streamers of power and 'knitting' them tight, making sure there's no chance of the spells being 'unwoven' once I stop providing the guiding structure.

I cross my fingers, take a deep breath and release the stasis ward…

…and heave out said breath in relief once I see the verdant threads of the Koyukon Spells peacefully interact with Athena's violet and black threads, the 2 opposing schools of Magic easily co-existing and working in tandem.

…

I fucking DID IT.

Tiredly muttering, _"_ _F_ _inírisma"_ I release the ironclad grip I had on the various skeins of Magic I was working on and 'knot' them together, ensuring that not just any yahoo with a bit of Magical talent and the knowledge of where to look can mess with them.

And then I collapse.

* * *

Letting go of **Black Wool** I promptly retch as a headache that could kill an elephant roars through my skull and I desperately dig the palms of my hands into my eye sockets, trying to relieve the pressure.

Thankfully with every wave of pain the sensation becomes less and less intense and within a few seconds I can rely on my Monastic tolerances to just ignore the throbbing.

"…Unbelievable. Godslayer, how…how did thee _accomplish_ such a feat?"

I slowly sit up and glance towards Athena who's looking at me over her shoulder with an expression that suggests she's looking at some sort of unknown predator that might attack if looked at the wrong way.

Instead of answering with words I instead remove my right eye's contact lens and let **Black Wool's** kaleidoscope of colors play around in my iris before cancelling the Authority once more and slipping the lens back into it's place.

"Like I said, I have pretty damn good eyes. Real 20/20 vision."

She just stares at me for a few seconds before a small smile drags her lips upwards and she muses, "To be able to freely manipulate Magic and it's very essence…you have a terrifying strength, Godling."

I just chuckle and archly reply, "Aren't you glad we're on the same side now?"

She softly snorts and mutters, " _The same side_ , the Godslayer says…truly, an unexpected happening."

Her expression briefly turns into one of consternation as she cranes her neck back to glance at where I inscribed the blood seal, where the words for, _'Grandfather of us all, Raven'_ are emblazoned on her pale skin and she asks, "Twas necessary to inscribe such a permanent mark on this Goddesses's skin?"

I shrug indifferently.

"It was that or the whole ritual was kaput. And just be glad I didn't make it above your butt, otherwise you'd be henceforth known as the Tramp-Stamp Goddess."

"…This Athena is unfamiliar with the term, 'Tramp-Stamp', but she is fairly assured tis an insult."

Unable to keep myself from smirking maliciously I playfully add, "Hey, if you're part Raven and part Snake now, I can start calling you a Rake."

Her expression becomes stormy and she growls out, "Refer to this Athena as a _gardening implement_ again, and there will be a reckoning once she returns, Godslayer…"

"Could be worse. Since we're on the subject of gardening tools I could have made a joke about plowing your virgin soil."

She let's out a resigned sigh and dourly mutters, "This temporary death cannot come swiftly enough…"

I shake my head in amusement before we both fall silent as her body once more starts to glow, the breakdown I'd halted now returning full force.

"Godslayer, how long before this Goddess is able to return to the hunt?"

"Dunno. This is new territory for me, but I'd say 2 months at the least, no more than a year at the most. I'm kinda just talking out my ass here, it could be anywhere in between those 2 timeframes really."

She rolls her eyes and dryly replies, "Thou's commitment to accuracy is _inspiring_."

"Again, Pit Viper, you have the strangest way of saying thank you."

Another few moments of silence as the streams of light actually start to physically unravel her body from the legs up.

"You know, I think I owe you an apology Athena."

"For all of your disrespectful, debased comments?"

"Not a chance, I think you could stand to loosen up a little bit, pun intended. No, it's actually about what I saw in your memories…"

A wry smile crosses my face and I quietly say, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for thinking you were merely some arrogant, self-assured Bitch that had no regard or guilt for the mistakes they had made either in life or Legend. I was, well…wrong. You're just _kinda_ an arrogant, self-assured Bitch."

There's an interesting play of emotions on the Goddesses's face at my words. First is surprise, then a gentle smile before said smile turns into a playful smirk.

"And this Athena had initially thought thou to be a deceptive brute with no tact or worthwhile qualities conducive to a worthwhile alliance. She was wrong. Thou is merely _mostly_ a deceptive brute with no tact or worthwhile qualities conducive to a worthwhile alliance."

"…"

"…"

"Ok, I'll admit I deserved that."

"Thou most _certainly_ did."

We share a companionable silence as even her torso disappears and I can't resist a parting shot of, "You better hurry back though, otherwise I'll have Rama taken care of and you won't have anything to do."

She merely rolls her eyes and replies, "Juvenile to the end…this Athena supposes she should know your name Godslayer, if we are to be partners in this future endeavor…"

"Jereth. Just Jereth."

A sly smirk appears on her face as she happily announces, "Very well, _Just Jereth_ , this Athena eagerly awaits the time we will bring an end to the Hero King of Steel. Fare thee well for now, Devil King…"

As she disappears completely, motes of light slowly winking into non-existence, my eye violently twitches at her 'Just Jereth' joke.

Why do I have the strangest sense of Dejá Vu about that stupid gag…

I exhaustedly sigh and let my back hit the wooden floor with a thump and wince as my stomach rumbles at me, coinciding with a dull ache in my temples.

…CHRIST what a day…

Overall I'd say it was pretty productive though, even if it ended in about as unexpected a manner as possible.

Well…no sense in sticking around here.

Although I might stop a restaurant on the way back…

* * *

Godou

"Godou, are you alright?"

I wince and slowly reply, "Yeah…yeah I am."

Erica heaves a sigh of relief and offers me a hand up that I gratefully take, still a little shaky on my legs even after a few minutes of rest.

"Erica, did you see where Athena flew off to?"

"I believe she flew off to where the 8th is, beyond that I'm not sure what's occurring between the 2 of them. There have been odd flares of Magic though, some of it fairly similar to the Hermaic system that I use…but the rest is rather strange."

I can't help but agree with her assessment. My senses had been going haywire ever since Athena had gone to meet with the 8th, although not because of any signs of combat.

There was just a _lot_ of Magic being thrown around who's purpose I hadn't been able to discern.

"Well, we might as well head over there, maybe the 8th wants to-"

I never get to finish my words as all of the sudden an armored figure riding what looks like a surfboard shoots into the sky from behind some snack shack a fair distance away before darting off into the sky, a distant _BOOM_ marking it's passage.

A melancholy mood settles over me as I realize what that means.

Athena really is dead.

I mean, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't known that from the moment she arrived with that unwavering purpose emanating from her, but still…

It's hard to know how to feel.

"Godou, are you in there?"

I snap out of my thoughts and find Erica looking at me concernedly.

"Sorry Erica, I got lost in thought there. What'd you ask?"

"I was asking if you wanted me to contact the various Mage Associations and see if there was any available Magi that might be able to tell us more about whatever it was Heretic Athena and the 8th were doing. I can still detect significant Magical residue from where they were, it might provide us with clues."

I'm about to reply in the negative, saying that it's nothing we need to know about-

 _This Athena does not advise you to discard magnanimity and majesty, merely temper it into a weapon that will both protect and attack…_

…

I quietly sigh and respond with, "Yah, that's not a bad idea. Can you do that Erica?"

Obviously surprised with my decision she curiously asks, "What brought on this sudden change of pace? Normally you would try to distance yourself from such a scenario."

I wryly grin at her shocked tone.

"It was just…something Athena said to me, that's all."

My first Knight pouts and complains, "Oh, so you won't listen to me, your most trusted retainer, but you'll heed the advice of some Goddess that was trying to kill you?"

"Er, that's not what I-"

She abruptly kisses me on the cheek and playfully says, "I was just teasing you silly, in fact it's about time you start acting like a proper King if I do say so myself!"

I can't help but chuckle and sheepishly rub the back of my head as I reply, "Well when you put it that way…"

Erica eagerly bounds off after making sure I can move on my own to start placing some calls while I take a seat on some nearby stairs, staring at the sky where my fellow Campione had flown off without so much as a goodbye.

What had he been aiming to achieve by dropping Athena off and then disappearing without any attempt to follow up on his previous question of whether I feel ostracized by the Magi of the world?

…I don't get the impression that he's my enemy, but not knowing his motives bugs me.

Maybe I'll ask Amakasu to again see what he can find on this newly born 8th Campione.

 **[Not a bad idea Partner. Something about that guy gave me the creeps.]**

I snort at Ame no Murakumo's sudden words and curiously ask, _[What gave you the 'creeps' as you called it?]_

 **[I've seen his type before during my time with Susanoo. That irreverent attitude, that sudden appearing and disappearing act…the guy's an actor. People like that will lay down their lives and hold the line right alongside you one moment, then push you off a cliff the next as soon as it strikes their fancy.]**

 _[…That's not exactly a ringing endorsement Ame.]_

 **[Of course it isn't. Then again, like you said, that doesn't make him your enemy, just someone to be careful of. Keep your wits about you when dealing with him and you'll do fine Partner.]**

I slowly pinch the bridge of my nose and heave an exhausted sigh.

 **[And I 100% agree with that blonde mistress of yours, it's about time you start** **s** **howing a bit of initiative!]**

…Does _everyone_ think I've been a total pushover so far?!

Kami, what a day...

* * *

 **WHEW.**

 **Ok we covered alot of ground in this chapter.**

 **Jereth and Athena are now teamed up, Godou is abandoning some of his passivity, and I got to make alot of sexual puns.**

 **All is right in the world.**

 **...**

 **Kidding, actually I couldn't really wait to upload this particular chapter just because it has a TON of stuff I'm dying to hear reader feedback on.**

 **The method of how Jereth used** Black Wool **to ensure that Athena is revived, my take on Athena's 'backstory', Godou's newly developing sense of Kingship and a whole slew of other things...**

 **While I'm uploading this chapter a day early I'm going to be pretty busy the coming weeks so this story won't be updated for 2 weeks at the least, maybe more if I do end up landing my new job alongside house-sitting a brand new puppy for my friend :D busy busy...then again this is a decent place to take a break in the story, the next chapter skips ahead a chunk of time so it can be thought of as an intermission of sorts.**

 **Helixical: I hear you on that bit, but once Athena reappears there's not going to be anyplace for them to hide and things are gonna go down for certain. And I can promise you this: Guinevere is going to unleash one _massive_ nuclear shitbomb that makes her actions in canon seem positively benign in comparison, the next chapter will offer a few hints as to why that will be...**

 **OshiroNai: I definatey don't have kids, thank the lord. My parents tell me I was a fairly easy baby/toddler to handle and after seeing home videos I can't believe they never strangled me to death. Kids are scary XD**

 **embrewing: As much sense as the meme-ridden monstrosity that is Moe-Tan can make at any rate XD **

**HelpfulNudge: In an action we really should have seen coming, the extent of Jereth and Jereth's interaction is...a dick joke (scattered applause). Jokes aside there was a bit more to it than that, not to mention that single meeting has caused a bit of an early change in Godou that'll have impact farther down the road.**

 **Kshail: Less underestimating Guinevere and Lancelot than it was underestimating the Grail...or is that the same thing? But yah, mistakes have been made although a positive(?) change came about because of that, what with Athena eventually going to be returning with her full strength available to help hunt down the King of the End and his associates, so silver linings and all that smooth jazz :D**

 **xanothos: If insanity strikes I might make a completely batshit special like I did with the Santa one and write a whole scenario for Moe-Tan.**

 **...**

 **Who am I kidding, I'm already that insane!**

 **fg7dragon: From my understanding of the LN's the whole reason Guinevere and Lancelot even bothered taking on Athena for an extended period of time was that they needed the power of a Goddess precisely _because_ the Grail was depleted after Alec threw a spanner in the works a couple years back. So there was no several gods worth of power, in fact there was hardly even one. And I dunno if I would want to install a last-ditch security feature that basically nukes the surrounding area or sends up a giant-ass signal flare. If you're pushed into a corner the _last_ thing you would want to do is fire up the kilometers tall lighthouse that says, 'hey everybody, we're all in this direction!' and draw everyone's attention. But that's just my thought process on the whole matter.**

 **YOLO County: Well your wish was granted :D hope you enjoy!**


	42. Chapter 35: Destiny's Deviations

Ch 35: Destiny's Deviations

Mark

(29 weeks after the birth of the 8th)

"Keep running, we're almost there!"

The 7 other Wolfsbane members alongside me don't reply in words, just more ragged breathing as we run for our lives through the twisting tunnels beneath the New Mexico plains, praying that we live long enough to reach the trapdoor that'll land us just outside of the Monte Prieto Ranch Airport, where ideally we can catch a flight out of this nightmare.

I grit my teeth in equal parts grief and frustration at just how _quickly_ everything went to Hell.

20 of us had met in our hideout to discuss our final plan to summon Hati Hróðvitnisson, as well as the materials and live sacrifices we would need for the rituals.

And then _those_ 3 had appeared.

2 of them had been somewhat normal, at least. A tanned, beautiful woman with an athletic build and a nondescript looking man with vaguely Hispanic features.

There was _nothing_ normal about the 3rd one though.

Maybe 13-14 years old, grey hair that fell just below her neck, deep blue eyes and harsh features that were just soft enough to keep her from being terrifying.

And she _slaughtered_ us.

The only warning we had that something was about to go wrong was the sound of the reinforced door being blown off it's hinges and the brief clattering of metal on stone before several grenades had exploded, shredding the 2 members closest to the entrance and stunning the rest of us.

In the few seconds it had taken us to regain our feet 4 more had died, the 2 older looking attackers firing quickly and accurately with handguns. We'd thrown up shields that stopped the gunfire…and paid for that brief distraction.

That girl had charged in, a blue glow denoting her use of Witch Magic surrounding her body and evidently accelerating her speed to insane levels, the knife in her hand tracing lethal arcs that had dropped my comrades with barely a wasted movement. Throats, eyes, spine…anything that was immediately crippling or lethal.

By the time we'd used an _Earth Breaker_ spell to collapse the ceiling and buy us a bit of time to run away only 8 of us Wolfsbane remained.

And _still_ they were coming, the rubble almost immediately bulging outwards as the 3 attackers tried to force their way through.

"I see it!"

Chelsea, the one who'd been leading the way, suddenly sprints forward with an even greater burst of energy and grabs the latches of the trapdoor, gleefully yanking them open and allowing sunlight to spill through.

A ragged cheer of relief comes from our throats and Chelsea wastes no time in jumping up through the doorway-

 _CRUNCH. SQUELCH._

Our relief flees as quickly as it came and with no small amount of horror we watch Chelsea's body fall back to the floor with a dull _thud_ , her rapidly paling face and hands shakily exploring the edges of her chest.

Which have been _ripped_ open, as if some impossibly strong hand grabbed her ribs and yanked them outwards.

All we can do is stare in shock, so stunned by the sudden brutality that not a single one of us can do more than gape as an armored figure crashes down on Chelsea's head, one metal-clad boot crushing her head like an eggshell.

"Well _that's_ not the way to get ahead in life…"

The figure's voice is darkly amused as it stands to it's full height, easily the same height as Jeff, who's 6'3". It's far wider than any of us though, with massive shoulder pauldrons and plates covering it's limbs and a helm that completely protects it's face with only a thin stripe of glass to cover the eyeholes.

Silence.

The figure cocks it's head and annoyedly says, "Seriously? I mean, sure, dark humor is like food-"

An enraged shout tears its way from my throat and I without considering the dangers of doing so I cast a spell that sends emerald fire shooting towards the intruder, several of my fellows adding incantations of their own.

Fire, ice, lighting and even several shards of rock tear themselves loose from the wall and _slam_ into the figure-

-who stands there, completely unmoved as the spells seemingly bounce off of him or dissipate into nothing.

We all disbelievingly lower our arms.

"Ok, _as_ I was saying, dark humor is like food. Not everyone gets it."

More silence.

And then a massive paw breaks through the roof, showering us all with dirt and I can only let loose a ragged gasp once I see what said paw is attached to.

A massive, snarling Wolf that's bigger than a damn _house_ , glaring at us with malevolent intent.

"Since you peeps were all set on incarnating Hati Hróðvitnisson, I figured it would be fitting for Fenrir to be the one to do the dirty deed. This sucks for you on 2 levels. One, he's pretty pissed that you're attempting to summon his offspring without his express permission. 2, I'm a negligent master and never taught him not to play with his food."

The Divine Wolf lets loose a rumbling growl.

" _Lunchtime_ , Fenrir."

And then it lunges.

* * *

Eliza

I charge around the corner, Tim and Eliza hot on my heels-

-and realize we rushed for no real reason, finding Jereth idly tossing a rock up and down amidst the chewed up corpses of the last remaining members of Wolfsbane, Fenrir-in his shrunken state-happily panting beside him with blood covering his pelt and muzzle.

"Took you guys long enough. These jokers were about to make it out here, what was the hold up?"

Tim answers for us as he boredly replies, "Collapsed ceiling. And don't get me wrong, I'm _honored_ that you grace us with your presence-"

"That sounds disingenuous."

"-but don't you have more important crap to do than follow us around?"

He shrugs.

"Not really, at the moment there's no real 'job' for me to be doing. Besides, I wanted to test out this new armor and it's _so_ rare that I get to go wild on genuinely awful people."

Fenrir accentuates his point with a noise that sounds halfway between a sneeze and a burp, what looks like a portion of someone's femur expelled from his throat and clattering to the floor.

Ignoring the slightly gross actions of his Avatar Jereth merely raises his arm and slowly flexes his gauntlet-clad fingers, his voice distracted as he murmurs, "Flexibility is fine, maybe I can add some additional plating to the back of the hand?"

Unable to resist rolling my eyes I walk up beside the distracted Esoteric and smack the back of his helmet.

"There's a time and a place for experimentation. In the middle of a pile of blood and body parts that just so happens to be in the middle of damn _nowhere_ isn't one of them."

He sheepishly dispels the armor in a flash of fire and rubs his chin.

"Fair point. Any of you feel like lunch? There's nothing quite like post-massacre tacos…"

… _This_ is the guy I'm having all sorts of confused-what I'm assuming is-romantic feelings for?

Life surprises…

"Well how about you do some _real_ work and clean up this mess? What do you say, Kingy?"

Jereth rolls his eyes at Tim's snark and Audrey merely chuckles before interrupting with, "Well if we're all in agreement then, tacos do sound pretty damn good."

"Alright, it's settled then!"

With a flourish Jereth snaps his fingers and a tidal wave of fire starts moving down the hallway, incinerating anything and everything that might have been left of Wolfsbane.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Jereth

"Creele, I need you to find _something_ for me to do man! I'm going stir crazy just sitting around here!"

Not even bothering to look up from where he's sitting and working peacefully at his computer my old pal replies, "It's almost lunch time. You could swing through town and grab us all something to eat. Which would be a damn sight more useful than just dicking around in a swivel chair and annoying me."

I don't cease my spinning in the slightest and languidly retort, "Getting you all a bunch of food doesn't strike me as much fun, not to mention beneath one of such stature…I'm referring to myself of course."

"No, really? I couldn't tell."

I'm about to continue pissing Creele off when my spinning is abruptly halted and I'm unceremoniously dumped to the floor where my head continues to spin…or at least that's what it feels like.

My bodyguard/tormentor sighs and resignedly asks, "Are you _sure_ there's nothing better for you to do other than bother all the Exoterics while they're trying to do shit?"

Creele sagely nods and mumbles, "You tell him Sister…"

I heave a sigh and don't even bother trying to pick myself up from the floor, Eliza stealing my seat as I mope around down here, and grumble out, "I'm telling yah, there _isn't_. I can't use **Forge of the Father** or **Black Wool** for another day, I've exhausted their time limits unless I feel like operating on negative Magic power, and I've got more ideas about different armors and weapons than I can probably experiment with for the next 10 _years_. And we took care of Wolfsbane yesterday so It's not like I have regular missions to distract me with…Creele, haven't the Mage Associations tried to conquer us yet? Or _anything_ exciting like that?"

He doesn't even look at me, the bastard.

"No, Bat-Gwai, they _haven't_. I keep telling you, they're not actively searching us out and likely won't get any clues for years at the rate they're going."

I groan and force myself to my feet, picking Eliza up and out of my swivel chair before setting her in my lap, draping my arms over her taut stomach possessively.

Her body briefly tenses up-

-before she just resignedly sighs and grunts, "You get _one_ free pass."

Not knowing when to shut up I just reply in a sing-song tone, "~That didn't sound like a no~."

The glare she shoots me tells me there'll be Hell to pay later but for the moment she just leans back into my chest and I simply luxuriate in the fact that I'm peacefully snuggling with an insanely lethal killer on my lap and she's _shy_ about it.

I _so_ have a few screws loose in my brain.

"What's got a bug up your ass Bat-Gwai? It's like your _expecting_ something to go wrong."

I turn towards Creele and inwardly marvel at the fact that he hasn't so much as glanced at me ever since I sat down before frowning in contemplation.

"…I dunno. It's hard to say, but…my gut's telling me that something has gone all screwy, and that said screwiness is gonna cause all sorts of nasty mayhem. I guess I'm just on edge."

Creele heaves a sigh and mumbles, "Oh great, _more_ precognicient shit to deal with…"

I can't help but agree with him.

Eliza huffs a sigh of her own before leaning her neck over my right shoulder, eyes half-lidded as she stares at the ceiling.

"And I don't suppose you have anything more specific than, 'just a feeling', for us?"

"I _wish_ I did. Unfortunately that's more Alice's field than it is mine."

One of the grey-haired Witch's eyes flicks over to meet mine for a moment before she shrugs.

"Well, we'll just deal with it when the time comes."

Creele suddenly barks out a short laugh and says, "You're starting to sound like the Bat-Gwai when we're talking tactics Sister, better be careful or you'll end up as dumb as him."

She shudders and quickly says, "Well when you put it like that I think I'll be more careful with my words."

"Hey! I resent the implication that I'm an idiot."

Without missing a beat they both unanimously reply, _"You kinda are."_

Creele being out of my reach I instead settle for gently biting Eliza's earlobe, causing her to briefly startle before digging an elbow into my side.

We both glare at each other in equal parts annoyance and amusement, obviously calculating how we can most efficiently get under the other's skin without actually moving from the chair.

…

We're mature adults, I promise.

* * *

Guinevere

A final bit of spellwork to ensure that the energy gathered from the Ley Lines in current day Canada will be practically untraceable from any and all magical sources-

-and this Ancestor has to resist the urge to offer up a frustrated sigh.

The energy being gathered is _paltry_ , hardly enough to sustain Sir Knight's continued existence, let alone efficiently fill the Grail in anything less than several decades, perhaps several _centuries_.

That accursed Godslayer…with Sir Knight unable to guard this Guinevere and the Hero King's allies still unwilling to reveal themselves, extreme caution has to be observed, lest we are found with no chance of defending ourselves.

…The time for complaints is not now, a new search for a ritual that can summon a Heretic God of sufficient strength must be this Guinevere's current focus, otherwise-

" _Well, well,_ well _. What have we here? A poor, abandoned ancestor trying to fulfill her final duty? Oh how_ courageous _you are little one…"_

An instinctive, unreasoning fear suddenly surges through this Guinevere and she whirls around…only to break out into a cold sweat at the sight of this…this _thing_.

Tall for a human, but with an unnatural skin tone of ashen-black, completely nude except for a golden pharaoh mask that obscures it's features.

But…but it is _nothing_ like a Human! It feels…it feels _wrong_ , nor does it have the aura of a Human, Mage, Witch, Ancestor or Heretic God!

" _It's a cold and uncaring world out there, little Ancestor, may I be so bold as to ask what a darling such as yourself is doing in such a wasteland as this?_ Surely _there are far better locales for you to do your work…the Hero King of Steel won't be coming back with_ this _pittance of power."_

Anxiety now joins frantic terror. How does this creature know of King Rama?!

"T-this Ancestor k-knows not of w-what you speak, u-uh…um…"

An instinctive fright assaults this Ancestor, a premonition of violence simply for the affront of not knowing this… _beings_ …name.

There's a tender silence and this Ancestor shuts her eyes as the figure takes one deliberate step towards her-

-and suddenly chuckles, a noise far, _far_ more unnerving than anything it could have possibly done.

" _Ah, but where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself!"_

It mockingly bows and removes it's mask-

" **You may know me as the Crawling Chaos. I am Nyarlathotep."**

Beneath that mask is, is-

A strangled whimper escapes from this Ancestor's throat and her legs fail her, collapsing onto the ground and shaky arms trying to push her away from the horror, doing _anything_ possible to get away from this creature!

This Guinevere prepares herself to turn into the wind and flee-

-only to gasp in terror as _something_ wraps around her legs and holds her steadfast, this Ancestor's Magic no longer working properly.

How did it-

A startled shout escapes this Guinevere's throat as the restraining object flips her over so that she's facing her tormentor-

-and an animalistic whine escapes our mouth at the sheer _horror_ of the being's features.

Without the mask there's only a sloped face of flesh with the texture of old tree bark, a gaping hole where the mouth should be and a long tendril of that very same flesh sprouting from the head where it's wrapped around this Ancestor's body.

" **Why, Ancestor…if I didn't know any better I would say you're _afraid_ of me…"**

Something warm trickles down this Guinevere's legs and the creature suddenly starts to laugh.

An intelligent, derisive laugh that would make even the most stalwart of Heroic Gods feel sickened by it's maliciousness.

" **I see I haven't lost my touch at all…very well, allow me to apologize for my… _indulgence_."**

The thing suddenly has it's Pharaoh mask back in place and with it's features once more covered this Ancestor feels some of her old courage return…alongside shame at how we've soiled ourselves so brazenly.

Feeling trepidation and indignant rage in equal parts this Guinevere coldly retorts, "And just what do you seek with this Ancestor, Nyarlathotep?"

" _Ah, good. You recovered your spine. Very well my dear, allow me to be frank with you. I have a vested interest in seeing your dear, tragic King revived from his slumber and wipe the planet clean of it's Godslayer infestation. More than that, we share a common enemy in that Slayer you so recently encountered."_

This Guinevere's mind flashes back to the armored Rakshasa Demon and feels a familiar burst of frustration.

…If it was any being other than this, this _abomination_ , this Guinevere would have considered it's offer…

Steeling ourself for what we must say, preparing for a fight if it comes to it, this Guinevere thickly swallows and gravely replies, "You offer a deal most tempting, Nyarlathotep…but this Ancestor has no intention of aiding you, a being who feels neither like God nor Human."

After this Guinevere's proclamation everything is silent. Nyarlathotep makes no movement and this Guinevere prepares herself to use the wind to slice herself free of the creature's grasp-

-and then it thoughtfully hums.

" _I see your reason for hesitation. I mean, I would be careful around me too…"_

A sick note of anticipatory amusement enters it's tone.

" _Would you be more amenable if I were to show you_ exactly _what I am?"_

Before this Ancestor can reply she suddenly finds herself lifted into the air, the appendage around her legs tightening to an almost painful degree while another tendril forces her arms to her side, completely restricting her movement-

-and then this Guinevere sees it.

 _The eye_.

Set atop a towering, trunk-like body almost 20 meters tall, random arms and legs sprouting out of the 'torso' in seemingly random positions…and set atop the 'head' is a massive, golden eye with crimson retina tangled across it, a pupil shaped reminiscently of a Greek 'Lamba' sign in the middle of the unblinking orb.

This Guinevere can only stare in abject terror at the eye that seems to almost _burn_ with a psychic flame.

" **I am the Crawling Chaos, the Chaos King, the Black Pharaoh, the Bloody Tongue, the Masked Messenger. I am Nyarlathotep."**

Something pushes against my mind and breaches it, and then-

* * *

" **And you, Little Girl, are _nothing_ to me."**

 _-A bloodstained desert, filled with screaming Humans, some clawing out their own eyes and skin, some burning entire cities to the ground-_

 _-A crowd of wide-eyed people, all staring in open rapture as I display another bit of arcane sorcery, malicious joy spreading throughout my mind at the coming chaos to come-_

 _-A sermon of helpless fools all staring at my form, awe spreading over their faces-_

 _-An endless expanse of stars and nebulas, creatures of unimaginably distorted and horrifying proportions all staring at_ her _, the eye turning to face_ her _._

" **Do you see now, little Queen of Camelot? Without your Steel pet, you cannot _hope_ to defy me. For I am the Messenger of the Outer Gods, the ones who preceded and outstripped your Heretic ilk since before that whore opened her damned box. For I am the son of the Daemon Sultan, and you are _nothing_ before me."**

 _And then the spiral galaxy they stood atop of opened it's eye, entire light-centuries stretching as it awoke from it's slumber-_

* * *

A naseau so intense overwhelms this Guinevere and causes us to retch, bile rising in our throat and spilling out to the ground below, all the while this Ancestor can't stop _trembling_ , existential horror overwhelming our mind.

We can't resist the gasp that comes from our burning throat as the creature grabs our hair and forces our head back, not allowing us to look away.

" **Allow me to make one thing _very_ clear, Witch. Should you let me help you, we will maintain a very cordial and professional relationship. Should you _refuse_ me though…"**

Nyarlathoteps's voice takes on an anticipatory lilt.

" **I have broken beings made of sterner stuff than you. Perhaps I could make you into a mindless slave, carrying out my whims as I have done to Humans since the dawn of time? Or perhaps…"**

A fearful whimper comes unbidden from our throat as an enormous phallic object presses against our womanhood.

" **I could so thoroughly warp your idea of pleasure that you would willingly ruin your loins with a jagged stone, and do so with a harlot's cry. But my personal favorite…"**

The object pressed against this Guinevere's purity moves away and we sigh in relief…only to again freeze in fear as 2 bladed fingers gently caress our eyelids.

" **I could show you such mind-numbingly horrific visions of the future that you would _gladly_ gouge out your own eyes rather than see the coming darkness."**

We start to hyperventilate as the blades slowly begin to push forward-

-and are then slowly taken away.

" **Alas, my hobbies would be counter-productive at this stage…so what say you, my adorable little Ancestor? Are we in alliance or _not_?"**

Shameful tears leak from this Ancestor's eyes and we can only miserably nod, brought low by our own fear and helplessness.

We're then almost _gently_ lowered to the ground, the tentacles removing themselves from our limbs and when we hesitantly meet Nyarlathotep's gaze we find he's returned to his masked Human shape.

" _There there, little girl. You needn't be so scared any longer…after all, we're partners in crime! Fret not, for I am rather knowledgeable in the art of rituals and such things. We'll have your King revived in short order, so chin up!"_

…That would be more reassuring if this Ancestor believed for a _second_ that the creature had any intention of honoring it's word.

Is there no way out for this Guinevere? Is this some divine punishment for our failure to complete our quest?

…Who will save _us_?

* * *

 **And we're finally introduced to what I would consider the main villain of my story, Nyarlathotep. Or more specifically, the Cthulu Mythos creatures. While according to their legends even the lowest of being is supposedly immortal and all-powerful, that's evidently not the case here, and there's a reason for that (Nyarlathotep has even made a few allusions as to why that's so).  
**

 **Needless to say, Guinevere is stuck between a rock and a hard place, and like Athena her role is going to be quite a bit different than what it was in canon.**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter!**

 **Also a bit of a shameless plug-in, I'm beta'ing for user xanothos who's newest story _Not Playing with a Full Deck_ (A FATE/High DxD crossover) is up with about a dozen chapters and he was kind enough to give me a shout-out in the story so Imma just return the favor.**

 **(You owe me $5 now, xano)**

 **xanothos: Should crippling fever dreams strike me maybe I'll give that Moe-tan story a shot, who knows? And yah, there's no shortage of Native American oral traditions but this particular one always caught my fancy.**

 **Kshail: It was definitely a fun chapter to write, it was one of those weird moments where I couldn't really bring myself to _stop_ writing, it was all one idea after another :D**

 **OshiroNai: I think a Goddess who's best smile is actually a smirk is like the best thing ever, that way whenever they finish verbally owning you yah can at least enjoy their amazing smile.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Yah, I couldn't wait to upload it I was so smugly proud of the thing XD and 2 chapters from now there'll be a God introduced who's interactions with Jereth are something I've put alot of planning into, here's hoping people will enjoy that! **

**...just kidding about the $5**

 **:D**


	43. Chapter 36: Giving the Arsonist a Flamet

Ch 36: Giving the Arsonist a Flamethrower

Jereth

(29 weeks 3 days after birth of the 8th)

 _"~Everybody's working for the weekend! Everybody wants a little romance! Everybody's goin' off the deep end! Everybody needs a second chance, oh!~"_

If Svarog and Veles knew that I was using their reality altering powers to the beat of a Canadian Rock band, never mind the dozens of other artists I have lined up on my 'God-Level Music' playlist, I'm pretty sure they'd be mortified.

…

On second thought, Veles had seemed the type to enjoy the unexpected, maybe he would have liked it…

Shrugging I instead use a basic bit of telekinesis to float over the Nodachi style blade I was working on with **Forge of the Father** …

…And immediately huff in irritation before punting the thing back into the volcano, not pleased in the slightest with the weight distribution, the blade being too heavy for my liking.

Ladies and Gentleman, I present to thee dud number 17…

Hmm…the only problem with the blade being lighter is that it might be too weak to match up against some of the Divine level steel it'll be up against. I could try putting more anchoring and reinforcing spells on the thing, but then I run the risk of overlap with all the other enchantments, despite **Black Wool's** cheat code level of alterations.

Decisions, decisions…

Heaving a tired sigh I distractedly pick up my water bottle and take a sip, already debating whether I want to keep-

"Hey buddy! How's it going?"

I inhale about half the bottle and choke, frantically pounding my chest while my eyes almost bulge out of my head.

"How the flying _fuck_ did _you_ find me?!"

Doni just grins and offers up a small wave, his other hand scratching Fenrir under the chin as he crouches no more than 2 meters behind me, somehow having snuck up here without me getting so much as a _whiff_ of danger.

I shoot my Avatar an acidic glare-the dork was _supposed_ to be keeping watch-and he innocently cocks his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth and tail happily thumping against the dirt as his chin gets massaged.

…

Dammit, I can't stay mad at that face. Instead I roll my eyes and grumble out, "Some great fucking guard dog _you_ make…"

He responds with a happy bark and Doni chuckles before standing up, my Wolf going back to laying down and keeping an eye on the surroundings.

"Heh, I always knew Master had the best advice. You totally _were_ in California, I dunno why I didn't think to look back here in the first place…"

"Wait, Raffaello told you to find me here?"

He pouts and replies, "Sure did. And what the heck buddy! You left before I got there by, like, 5 minutes! I'd finally gotten the ice cream and everything!"

"Well _some_ of us actually have real jobs-wait, hold the fucking phone, what do you mean you finally found the ice cream?!"

He cocks his head in a manner so similar to Fenrir's that I have to resist the urge to toss him a dog treat as he confusedly replies, "I found the flavor you wanted me to find."

"…Green Peach Chocolate Vanilla Swirl?"

"Yah that's the one! It's at Master's house though, we'll have to travel to Italy if we want to test it…"

…I have a lot of questions.

One such question being: HOW?

…The answer is probably something utterly ridiculous though.

Rather than throw myself down that particular rabbit hole I instead ask, "Well you're probably here looking for that duel, right?"

His face lights up and he cheerfully says, "You guessed it! So can we start?"

I turn my back towards the crater above and retort, "Hell no! In case you _haven't_ noticed I'm sort of busy right now, real 9 to 5 work and all that."

I can practically _taste_ the disappointment in his voice.

"Huh?! What do you mean you're busy?! I travelled across the ocean just for this!"

Ugh, it's like telling a kid he can't visit the candy store…

"I didn't say I wasn't going to fight you, just not right this second. Feel free to stick around until I'm done, but I ain't screwing up my schedule just because you popped up unannounced…"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so at the start? I don't mind waiting."

…I'm not dignifying that with a response.

Judging the conversation to be over I turn my attention back to using **Forge of the Father** …and have to resist the urge to growl as Doni comes up right behind my shoulder and peers intently at what I'm doing.

 _SO_ not cool.

"Doni?"

"Sup'?"

"…Can you _not_ do that?"

"Do what?"

…

I decide to be the adult here and ignore him-

-which works for about all of 3 minutes before I sigh and give up.

It's impossible to work with someone quite literally breathing over my shoulder.

The Bastard is probably doing it on purpose…

"Fine, if you're gonna be such a baby about it you can help me out with some stuff I'm experimenting on."

The smug grin he has on his face tells me he deliberately planned this, although he seems genuinely curious when he asks, "What kind of stuff? I'm not gonna have to get poked with wires and take all sorts of written tests am I?"

"Only if you really piss me off. Actually it has to do with some weapons and the like I've made recently."

His eyes light up at my mention of 'weapons' and the blonde Campione eagerly asks, "Whoa, seriously?! Count me in, what do I have to do?"

I smirk and manifest a plain looking hand-and-a-half sword, the only noticeable difference to it is that it's blade is a bit longer than usual, around 120 cm. I flip it around and pass the hilt to Doni, all the while asking, "How familiar are you with concept of a high-frequency blade?"

To my complete and total _not_ surprise he sheepishly replies, "Uh…not very?"

I roll my eyes and continue with, "Long story short. Sharp things cut because force of cutting thing is greater than friction of thing being cut, kapish? Now most of us don't have some magical Authority that let's us just merrily ignore physics-you freaking _hack_ -and we have to make do with real world problems. Hence, this weapon. It vibrates on a _very_ small scale, allowing it to slice things a lot easier. Try channeling some Magic into it and see what happens."

"Umm…buddy? Our bodies don't really allow for foreign Magic to go through all that well. Is this gonna work?"

Oh, he actually thought this through somewhat.

"Relax man, my Authority allows those I think of as worthy to wield the stuff I make to their fullest extent. If there's a weapon I've made that you can't wield perfectly I'll fucking eat it. Although just to be safe…"

I grab his hand and with a quickly manifested knife cut a small gouge on his palm, causing him to pout and complain, "Ow."

I charmingly smile at his pain.

"There, now there's a direct path to the sword!"

He just gives me a mildly annoyed look that warms my heart.

* * *

"So how do you feel about Elemental weapons?"

"What, like fire and water and stuff?"

"The very same. I hear you're not really given to most forms of Magic, care to prove everyone wrong?"

Doni gives me an eager smile and enthusiastically replies, "Would I ever! All this stuff has been awesome so far!"

We've been at this for almost 2 hours now, testing out a variety of different tools and weapons, seeing how they work or are even workable to begin with.

Doni's been having the time of his life, even when one of the swords I'd been testing a high-frequency spell on had blown up in his hands and necessitated a bit of on the fly healing from **Primordial Seed.**

Standing up I manifest a massive claymore with odd iridescent edges and toss it over to him, asking, "Ok, so are you familiar with how to alter your intrinsic Magic into basic phenomena, like heat, light or kinetic energy?"

"That's a nope!"

…

Wow, thank fucking Christ I made this particular sword with a, 'Element Manipulation for Dummies' slant in mind.

"Ok, let me try explaining it this way. When swinging the sword around try to imagine the sensation of fire, it's heat and flames jumping around you. If you have a strong enough image of what the Element should be the spells I inscribed should take care of-HOLY SHIT!"

Before I'd even gotten the chance to finish explaining what would be going on a _massive_ column of fire leaps from the sword, towering almost 20 meters in the air and causing my eyes to go dry from the heat being released.

Go figure Doni would have the imaginative part down pat…

"Hahaha! Hey, Jereth, I did it! Suck on _that_ naysayers! Salvatore Doni is now a Mage!"

"Well technically you're not-"

"Hey, does that mean I can control lightning like you do now?!"

"Hold on a-"

Before I can tell him to slow down several arcs of electricity shoot out of the blade, the static causing every hair on Doni's body to stand on end but he looks like he could care less.

"Booyah! Now we're truly best friends, we can both control this lightning-stuff no problemo!"

"Hey dumbass would you kill the motor for _just_ one-"

"Ooh, ooh! What about wind?! Hmm let's see, I've been inside of a hurricane before, so if I just imagine that…"

I get an awful premonition and shout, "Wait _don't swing-_ "

Doni gives a powerful downward slash of the claymore and almost 20 meters of mountainside is blown to Hell as a marauding gale tears down it's face, the resulting dust cloud easily reaching the treeline and coating greenery for almost half-a-kilometer out.

And all the while Doni is cackling like a coked up chimpanzee, his face resembling a Kid's when Christmas comes early and his father swears off drinking and daily beatings with the belt.

"Oh MAN that was so _cool_!"

The Italian idiot turns towards me-

-and his face turns from ecstatic to horrified as I de-materialize the sword in his hands with a brief flash of flame.

"Hey I was really enjoying using that!"

"Yah, I could tell." I wryly state, pointing to the still settling cloud of dirt and sand, "Although I'm revoking your privileges since you started destroying my office space."

He pouts once more and mumbles, "What are you, my mother?"

"Hey, _someone_ has to keep you on an even keel."

He snorts before looking off into the distance, appearing almost contemplative for a moment.

"Hey buddy, you wouldn't have happened to feel a little-"

"-Out of sorts lately? Like there's some really important fact that I've overlooked?"

He looks mildly relieved before replying, "Ah, so you felt it too? I thought it was just jet lag for a while there…"

I snort at the idea of instinctive, supernatural warning bells being caused by the mile-high club.

"Nah, I'd wager a bunch of our other Brothers and Sisters are feeling the same thing. It's seriously pissing me off that I don't what it's caused by though… "

Doni nods and looks thoughtful for a second before suddenly brightening with a smile.

"Well, guess I'll go and start looking for this mystery monster then! Heck, if it's giving both of us the creepy-crawlies it's almost certainly gonna put up one heckuva fight, that's for sure. I'll catch you later Jereth!"

And with that he starts hiking down the mountain, causing me to blink in shock.

"Wait, you're leaving just like that? I thought you travelled all the way here to duel me?"

"Eh, that was my original plan but I got to test out all those different weapons, so I'm good! And to be totally real here…I feel like that weird feeling both you and I have is something that warrants a bit of the old personal touch, know what I'm saying?"

I scowl.

"Unfortunately, I _do_ know what you're saying. Here, catch."

He snags the disposable phone out of the air with natural ease and cocks an eyebrow, prompting me to shrug.

"Hey, we might need to get in contact with each other. Just don't friggin' lose the thing."

"You say that like you expect me to!"

I just stare at him.

"…Sheesh, and I thought Master could be mean…"

With that he waves once more and jogs off while I turn back to the volcano, more than a little lost in thought.

So it's not just me that feels like something _very_ bad has gone _very_ wrong?

Making a snap decision I place a conference call to Creele and the Branch heads.

We've got shit to talk about.

…

Hell, I can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda wish Athena was here to give me at least an _idea_ of whether the Grail was involved in all of this.

She better hurry her ass on back here…

* * *

Guinevere

These past few days have been trying for this Guinevere.

While the creature Nyarlathotep spoke true of it's talent and knowledge in the field of obscure and often unknown rituals, the method is one this Guinevere finds…unpleasant and cruel.

Such as this latest attempt at summoning a Mother Earth Goddess.

" _You seem less than thrilled at this latest action of mine, little one. Are you balking at your duty_ now _of all times?"_

This creature dares to speak of duty to _us_?!

Out tone cold we respond with, "Our duty never involved the sacrifice of an _innocent_ , Nyarlathotep."

The creature's only response is a hearty chuckle.

" _Oh? You believe that your previous actions to empower the Grail, courting Godslayer and God alike, never resulted in collateral damage? I wish had the level of obliviousness, I would be a_ much _happier person…"_

Our face turns red in equal parts anger and shame as the creature's words sink in. Tis' true that we never particularly concerned ourselves with the casualties of others…but this _thing_ seems to revel in it's depravity.

Why else would a young Human boy of no more than 8 years of age be standing listlessly beside us, awaiting Nyarlathotep's commands with a blank gaze?

" _Ancestor, can you tell me what this is?"_

I turn my attention back towards the creature as it holds out a pure white feather, the object standing out starkly against it's ashen skin.

This Guinevere frowns and focuses her senses on the feather, our eyes widening once we realize what it's from.

"Is that an Angel Feather?!"

" _Keen eye, Queen of Camelot. Yes, this is the feather of one of YHWH's children, freshly plucked almost…oh, say 2000 years or so ago."_

This Ancestor's mind briefly reels at the casual mention of such a vast expanse of time before recovering and doubtfully inquiring, "You intend to manifest a Heretic Angel? Perhaps you are unfamiliar with the fact that all of YHWH's creations are male, and of questionable classification as 'Earth Gods'?"

The horror's head turns towards this Ancestor's and in a brief moment of panic we wonder if we've gone too far-

-but the beast merely snorts and patronizingly asks, _"Are you of such little imagination Guinevere? The Humans of this era are easily manipulated by ready access to a great many opinions, whether it be through their TV's, computers, phones, you name it. Times have changed and many have forgotten or simply don't_ know _that Angel's are masculine creatures, a fact that holds true for many Divine beings._ _I fear little that the God will manifest as Male, given my manipulations._ _And as for the fact that they would be of questionable use to the Grail?"_

It smirks and politely requests, _"Ancestor, would you be so kind as to float the Grail beneath that_ _charming_ _boy's neck?"_

An ominous feeling arises in our chest and we argue, "Creature, we have no intention of partaking in your-"

" **Then is our deal void?"**

We suppress the urge to shiver as Nyarlathotep seamlessly shifts into it's hideous form of mottled skin and random appendages, the blazing eye facing towards us and it's voice both eager and irritated.

"…No, we shall…acquiesce."

…This Ancestor hates the words that come from her mouth, but the memory of what this creature can do to her with no aid available from Sir Knight causes her to do as it wishes.

Child…forgive this cowardly Guinevere.

We manifest the Grail in front of the boy and Nyarlathotep shifts back into it's 'Human' form, mask and all, before handing the feather to the malleable child.

" _Be a good little slave and do the honors yourself, would you?"_

We have to avert our gaze as there's a soft ripping noise and the sudden sound of liquid splattering the inside of a metallic surface.

Swallowing thickly this Ancestor turns around-

-and her heart sinks at the sight of the child with his own throat torn out, the bloodied feather resting in the cup and Nyarlathotep sadly shaking it's head.

" _Ah, the young ones these days are so prone to sudden acts of suicide…if only we could have stopped him."_

"Enough of your games, Fiend! Complete the ritual so that at least _something_ is gained from your actions!"

It merely snickers and mumbles something guttural under it's breath and I feel the Grail suddenly surge with some form of unknown energy.

And it doesn't feel _right_.

"Nyarlathotep, what did you just do to the Grail?"

" _Hmm? I used it to summon a Heretic God, like we discussed."_

"That perverted ritual was it?! Where were the alterations to make it so that such a God will be associated with Gaia?! How will we even know _where_ it incarnates?!"

It's only response is a slow chuckle that eventually grows into depraved laughter.

" _Oh Ancestor, you misunderstood me! When did I ever say that_ this _particular God would be the God that fills the Grail? This is merely a…project of mine. One of YHWH's own Angels, paragons of justice and beings of exemplary moral standing…summoned by the violently drawn blood of an innocent? Oh this will be so much_ fun _! How many will it kill? Will it descend in a fit of madness or will the method of incarnation warp it's nature into something…unpleasant? Oh I can hardly wait!"_

Our fists clench into trembling balls and we furiously choke out, "Y-you…you used the GRAIL, this Ancestor's crowning achievement, created to manifest the world's greatest Hero…and you used it to draw forth a desecrated Legend through the sacrifice of an innocent?!"

The disgusting creature merely casts a knowing gaze in our direction and slyly replies, _"I can stop anytime you want me to…although I make no guarantees of your safety from my…_ retribution _."_

This Guinevere can only grit our teeth in helpless rage as the freak laughs yet again and happily advises, _"Now come along betrayer Queen, we don't want to miss the show!",_ before seemingly vanishing into the ground and leaving this Ancestor completely alone.

…

DAMN that fiend! Damn it for making a mockery of our duty, damn it for making a joke of our life's work, damn it for sacrificing an innocent's life in the pursuit of a warped _game!_

We grit our teeth and force ourselves to look at the child, a blank look on his face as his body gradually cools.

"…May you forgive this Guinevere for her cowardice, poor child…but thine death will not be in vain, this Ancestor promises _that_."

We may not be able to face the creature in direct combat…but we have the Grail, and we can devise a way to foil it's plans that way, even if it's the last thing this Ancestor does!

* * *

 **Today Doni has learnt the benefits of custom made weaponry, as well as all the wonderful ways they can be used to sow mayhem. May God have mercy on our souls.**

 **Next chapter we're introduced to a character who I've been _super_ excited to reveal, and something that may(or may not, It's hard to say) come as a bit of a surprise about someone who's been around for awhile.  
**

 **With that in mind, time to answer reviews!**

 **Eurigos: It's skipped bad and already escalated to pretty awful I'd say :D ...why am I smiling about that?**

 **Kshail: Just introduced and already causing all sorts of havoc, Nyarlathotep is definately shaping up to be the main causer of chaos alright. And part of that unexpected reveal next week also delves into the interplay between the Monasteries and Nyarlathotep.**

 **xanothos: hope you're ready for more, because Azathoth's favorite son has a whole slew of nasty tricks up his sleeve...or whatever clothing he might be happening to wear at the moment.**

 **Ran: Athena is an interesting idea that a few other readers had pointed out and one that I've got worked out, but unfortunately I'll have to let you down with Circe, in fact she won't be appearing in this story at all, there'll be enough happening without the addition of another God to kick things over.**

 **Xuan: See above answer regarding Athena, but Guinevere will have a different sort of relationship with Jereth than love, there's a bit too much bad blood between them. She will be playing a large part in the story though.**

 **Guest: No less of a pervert than me. I mean I'm the one who wrote the damn thing XD**

 **desdelor97: I greatly appreciate the feedback, it's always awesome to hear from people who enjoy my work!**


	44. Chapter 37: The Wings of Purity

Ch 37: The Wings of Purity

Jereth

(29 weeks 4 days after birth of the 8th)

I remember complaining a few days back about how I was so damn bored that nothing was happening.

As usual, the universe granted my wish, just not in the way I'd been expecting or wanting it to.

First, Doni had shown up out of nowhere, left without a fight but not before cluing me in that something was out there and plotting nefarious deeds that didn't bode well for any of us.

And now _this_.

I swipe across my phone's screen from where I'm standing on the edge of the largely dormant volcano as Creele gives me a ring and answer with, "Hey-"

[Jereth! We've got an issue man!]

Which gets my immediate attention, since Creele panicking over something that isn't related to missing a WWE match is definitely cause for worry.

"Creele, slow down and start from the-"

[Hold on a second Bat-Gwai!]

My brow furrows in annoyance and I hear Creele's voice from far away as he answers another person with, [Yah, I've got him on the phone! Wait, a what?! You're sure? Well fuck…]

His voice comes back louder as he says, [Bad news pal, Tim says that an Angel just incarnated a few kilometers North-East from Watson, no more than a couple dozen from where you are now!]

"Hold up, an Angel?! Are we talking full Heretic God status here or should I expect YHWH to start kicking shit over-"

[It's doing what?! That doesn't make any sense…yah, no shit. Ok I'll tell him.]

"Tell me what?"

[Apparently it's not really doing anything aside from destroying the countryside, it's not moving towards population centers or acting with any kind of goal. No, I'm not talking to you Tim!]

"Not doing _anything_?! What the Hell kind of incarnation is that?"

[Beats me. Give me a minute, would yah?!]

I scowl at his tone and retort, "Holy shit, fine, no need to rip out my goddamn _throat_ -"

[Not you, Tim! No Tim, you're in my left ear. The Bat-Gwai is in my right!]

"That doesn't help _either_ of us Creele!"

[I wasn't talking to you!]

I reach my breaking point and stab the hangup icon with a bit more force than's necessary before sprinting down the crater's side and jumping into the air, summoning my board and armor as I do so before shooting off into the sky.

"For crying out loud, just use a conference call or something next time dumbass…"

* * *

A few minutes later I come in for a rapid landing among the gouged out pieces of Earth and slide to a stop next to Tim, who's currently hunkered underneath a newly formed outcropping of rock.

He gives me a wry look and says, "Creele really needs to learn how to use a conference call."

"Holy _Christ_ do I ever agree with you…where's the Angel?"

I scan the skies and reach out with my senses but don't find anything.

"Uh, Tim? Did it leave when you weren't looking?"

"Wait for it…"

"Wait for wha-"

A golden beam of pure light crashes down from the heavens and causes what I estimate to be at _least_ a good 10 meters of dirt and stone to be catapulted into burning arcs across the sky, a thunderous _BOOM_ sounding out no more than a split-second later.

And what follows is an echoing scream of such rage and confusion that I immediately tense, a not insignificant shiver running up my spine.

I dunno what an Angel sounds like when they're speaking, but a screaming one sounds positively _terrifying_.

"So yah, _that's_ been happening on and off for the past few minutes."

"Holy shit…" I murmur, "I had no idea smiting infidels was such a dramatic event nowadays…"

Tim just nods and thoughtfully adds, "It's weird though, take a look at where she is now and what she's doing."

"She?"

He just points and I squint in the direction his finger is aimed at, just now noticing a figure at the edge of the newly created crater. It's hard to make out details at this distance, even with Magic enhancing my vision since the smoke is creating a hazy filter to work through.

But the large, pure white wings are unmistakable, never mind the slight sloping of the Angel's chest confirming that it is indeed a her.

"Huh…so much for Angels all being male."

Tim snorts.

"Belief is a funny thing, and no belief is stronger than the ones of horny dudes. But like I said, she's not acting normally."

I refocus and find that in my rush to check if it was actually a her (typical actions of a guy, I know), I'd missed the fact that the Angel is on her hands and knees, seemingly exhausted with her hair covering her face and pooled across the ground.

"What the fuck? Is she deliberately wearing herself out?"

"That's what it looks like to me. Give her a minute to recover and she'll fly back up into the sky and repeat the whole process. It's bizarre."

I think on that for a few seconds before shrugging and manifesting my Rolling Block, the reinforcing armor settling on my torso and arms as I take aim.

"Well, if she's so kind as to make herself unable to move I'll _gladly_ take advantage of that."

And then I hear words I never thought I'd hear out of Tim.

"Huh? You're gonna waste her? Just like that? Seems kinda like a waste."

I grind my teeth and patiently growl out, "Please explain that before I blow a _fucking gasket_."

Tim ignores my heated tone and calmly replies, "Well think about it. Has there ever been a record of a Heretic God incarnating and then not doing much of anything other than completely and utterly exhausting itself by blowing up the ground? Never mind that very same God being a biblical Angel, which is pretty far out of character…"

I scowl at his words and he continues with, "Seems like a missed opportunity to just kill her and not try to figure out _why_ exactly she's acting like she has a few screws loose, don't yah think?"

I idly caress the Remington's trigger and mumble out, "I hate the fact that my gut is agreeing with you."

"Hey, that's a good thing! If you're super special precognicient instincts are telling you to take my advice then what's the problem?"

"Because lately all it seems like my gut is telling me to do is _not_ kill shit, to not do what I'm _supposed_ to be doing!"

He merely rolls his eyes and dully retorts, "You make it sound like that's a _bad_ thing…"

Unable to keep my sigh inside where it belongs I instead groan out, "Since when are _you_ my conscience? Isn't that a sign of the end times or something?"

"A sign of the end times would be if you ever stop being a complete and total douchebag…something I don't see happening in the near future, if ever."

"Aw, you're _so_ kind."

We both fall silent and I stare at the collapsed form of the Heretic God, not really thinking of anything specific and just trying to figure out what it is I want to do.

…

"…Shit. Fine, if I die I want you to make my tale one of guts and glory, don't fuck it up."

I don't wait for Tim's response and instead jog out to meet the Angel, hoping that my approach doesn't end with me getting wiped off the face of the Earth.

I get within ten meters and slow my pace to a leisurely walk…and stop once I'm within five meters, feeling not entirely safe, even within my armor.

…Ok, _now_ what do I do?

As if in response to my thoughts the God slowly regains her feet, head hanging low before she meets my gaze-

-and the image before me is forever burned into my memory.

Long hair that reaches her waist, the strands either platinum blonde or pure snow white in color, creating the illusion that her mane is a shifting river of purest gold and silver, each filament lit up by the descending sun and causing them to glow with an ethereal light.

Stark, unmarred wings of the most virgin white, each individual feather immaculate and preened to perfection, the appendages slowly shifting in the light breeze.

A simple ivory colored sheathe dress, hiding a slight bust, with a split skirt lower half, the pale (almost liquid like) fabric embroidered with thin lines of gold, displaying her delicate looking legs of stunning porcelain, each limb clad in some kind of legging that goes from the ankle to the top of her thigh, the clothing the same color as the dress and inscribed with similar gold thread.

Her fragile appearing arms are covered in much the same way as her legs, arm sleeves worn from her wrists to the end of her shoulders.

But it's the _eyes_ that draw my attention.

It's those _eyes_ that root me in place, unable to move or do anything other than stare, her height almost the same as mine so that I can gaze directly into them.

One orb of the harshest blue, so cold in coloration that a blizzard would seem positively sweltering in comparison.

It's partner is a sphere of glistening gold, promising happiness and acceptance without reservation, the perfect counterpart to it's uncompromising neighbor.

…

She's _magnificent_.

I slowly bend at the knee, overwhelmed by the urge to kneel, to perform _some_ kind of supplication to this unfathomably pure being-

-and furiously bite down on my cheek, drawing blood and violently shaking my head before warily regaining my feet.

That…that was _different_.

I'm no stranger to Supernatural beauty, having spent quite a bit of time around Witches, Divine Ancestors and most recently Athena and I _know_ it takes more than a pretty face to turn me into some sort of brainwashed simpleton.

Which is why I'm now more than a little wary, _frightened_ even, of this Angel and the ease of which I'd been distracted.

What did she _do_ to me?

"Are you…a Godslayer?"

I'd expected her voice, like her appearance, to be something otherworldly, like a sonorous proclamation of the good word and all that jazz.

Instead it's almost alarmingly _quiet_ , sounding and feeling like a faint Spring breeze.

I snap myself out of the last vestiges of my dazed state and neutrally reply, "I am…"

Now that I'm no longer 3 sheets to the wind I realize a few key things about her appearance that I'd somehow missed upon my first observation.

There's dirt and small tears adorning her clothing, no doubt from her dragging herself across the jagged ground, and while her face still has it's hypnotizing beauty…there's exhaustion tugging at it, and her stunning eyes are both haggard looking and bloodshot, dark tears streaming down her cheeks.

How the Hell did I _not_ notice any of this the first time around? Was it some kind of Glamor Spell?

Or was I just seeing what I _wanted_ to see?

…Not important right now.

I have to resist the urge to flinch and snap her arm in half as her frail looking palm lands heavily on my shoulder pauldron, her voice both defeated and grateful as she whispers, "Thank the Father…please, my life. End it before…before the madness takes over again."

Without moving a millimeter I carefully ask, "What madness? The normal Heretical God kinda madness or something else?"

Her features take on a haunted look and she hoarsely whispers, "Not a normal madness, no…something worse. The death of that poor, poor child…we can't…we're not supposed to…Godslayer, please. Just…just… _DIE!_ "

Every instinct I have, Supernatural or otherwise, _screams_ at me to watch out and I ram my knee into the Angel's gut, knocking her away and affording me the opportunity to manifest an enormous tower shield, raise it to the sky and hunker down behind it-

-Just as an intolerably bright beam of light, just like the one Tim and I had witnessed earlier, crashes down on me.

I grit my teeth and ignore the burning sensation and crushing pressure, keeping my arm steady and within a few seconds the light fades away, leaving me standing amid a smoking crater with a half-melted shield and glowing armor.

Fuck _me_ that beam is powerful…I wonder if it's a Solar, Heavenly, or even pure Magic based Authority-

-A wailing shriek snaps me out of my introspection and I catch a blurred glimpse of the Angel running at me-

-where she plants a fist into my gut, dents the armor and sends me crashing back a good 30 or so meters.

A hacking cough escapes my chest as I try to remember how to friggin' breathe and _Jesus_ , those dainty little limbs don't seem so dainty anymore…

Ignoring the dull ache in my stomach I jump to my feet, throw away the useless shield and prepare for another maddened blitz-

-only to find her shivering on the spot, limbs spastically twitching as if she's fighting _herself_.

Ok, this is getting _weird_ …

I activate **Weaving of Black Wool** , hoping to maybe get a bigger picture of what's happening-

-and recoil at what I find, disgust and revulsion being my predominant reactions.

With **Black Wool's** enhanced vision the Angel's power is displayed as a veritable lake of calmly shifting Magic, the golden eddies something I could stare at for hours…if it wasn't for that malignant growth attached to her.

Dark purple, yellow and black in color amidst the golden waves it pulses hideously, gradually growing in size even as I watch it, slowly coming to dominate the rest of her power-

-I have to throw myself into yet another frantic roll to avoid a blast of whatever element the Angel is using, burning rock and sand pelting my armor before I again glance at her Magic…and suddenly understand why this God has been throwing around so much power in random directions.

The growth seemingly shrunk alongside the expended energy, the Angel obviously realizing that using as much of her strength as possible will limit it's ability to corrupt her.

It's a losing battle though.

With my ability to see the very workings of magic itself I can tell that the way that thing is expanding easily outstrips her attempt to reduce it.

…

I'd like to think I'm not one given to overly-sentimental acts (something the last few months have been testing me on), but seeing that repugnant thing on such a sublime 'soul'?

Well…quite frankly a cancerous, blood-ridden shit on the Sistine Chapel's floor would be more palatable to my tastes than what I'm seeing.

Ok…here we go.

If I'm going to get rid of that ugly shit consuming her then I need to figure out exactly what-and _who_ -she is.

" _Soul Read."_

…Initiating mental contact with an unstable Heretic God being consumed by some sort of foreign Magic disease…this'll go _great_.

There's the familiar pull on my mind as contact is made-

* * *

 _My duty, why I was_ made _, was to promote understanding, to facilitate communication between all of YHWH's children. To act as a shield against the strife that rises from differences among those who were made in Father's own image._

 _Born under the star of Gemini, connected spiritually with the Queen of Cups, I am somewhat less known as the Prince of Thrones._

A brush of emotion that might roughly translate to a sad smile and now I _know_ who this is.

 _Yes, Godslayer…_

 _I am Archangel Ambriel._

* * *

I wrench myself out of _Soul Read's_ connection and take a shuddering breath.

…I was not expecting _this_ particular Angel to be the one incarnated. Quite frankly I figured it'd be one of the more well known ones like Gabriel or Michael…

As I stand there, rooted in place as I once again lock gazes with the now named Ambriel, I have what some would call…an epiphany, I guess. Or maybe it's a vision of the future, I dunno.

Could be an anchovy nightmare.

But now I know for certain.

I'm _not_ killing her today, and I'm _definitely_ not letting whatever rot is taking her over win out either.

I'm going to save her.

…

…

Oh Hell…since when did I start thinking of _myself_ as the hero of this particular story?

Kicking that thought aside I instead sprint forward, an outrageous and completely batshit insane plan forming in my retarded skull as I do so.

Creele is gonna _kill_ me.

Ducking underneath Ambriel's wild swing I ram my shoulder into her stomach and drive her to the ground where I quickly manifest the Aeger Labrum and make to drive it into her shoulder-

-and find myself thrown off as her wings suddenly flare out and furiously flap against the ground, the air currents pushing me back and causing me to scowl in frustration.

Dammit looks like I'll need to-

-I jerk into a crouch as a white blur flies right where my skull would have been, my eyes widening as I realize she just shot a _feather_ at me.

With a mad flame dancing in her gorgeous eyes she swings her left wing around and four more projectiles speed toward me.

I slip out of the way of three of them and use the Aeger to redirect the fourth one…and miss the fifth she shot a split second later, the plumage punching _through_ my chest plate and lodging in one of my ribs.

 _Ow_.

Ok, new plan for restraining her.

I summon one of my boards and jump onto it, avoiding another volley of the improvised weapons and blast into the air, Ambriel quickly following me.

I kick the board into a bottom turn just as yet another flight of feathers passes me…and then they flip themselves around and start _following_ in my wake.

Seriously?! Homing Feathers? When the fuck was _that_ mentioned in the Bible?!

Well, no reason to abandon a perfectly insane plan, now is there?

Instead I hit the afterburners and rocket towards Tim, the Angel's projectiles still following me and yell, "Better duck!"

…

Granted, I'm moving fast enough that shouting probably didn't help much, but it's the thought that counts. Besides, the guy is part cockroach. If he dies from this I'll be shocked.

I blast right by Tim's hiding spot before throwing myself into a brutal upwards turn, catching just a brief glimpse of his resigned expression before the projectiles hit home, a massive dust cloud forming as the force of the feathers' impact kick up one _heck_ of an explosion.

Conditions clear.

" _Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!** "

I feel the rush of power that accompanies the activation of Veles' Authority, grinning as I reach for Simurgh's well of strength and summon up Gaokerena.

With a loud groan of stressed wood and shattering stone a gigantic tree forces it's way out of the ground, roots snapping through the air with nothing more than a bit of concentration on my part.

Ambriel does her best to avoid the dozens of meter long roots but in her frenzied state she's way too late to react and within seconds she's bound head to toe in Gaokerena's limbs and dragged downwards to ground level, still thrashing ineffectually.

Ok, here goes nothing…

" _Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin!_ **Gleipnir!** "

I flip the board around so that I'm facing directly towards the Angel's back, almost straight down really, and jump off my mobile platform, driving my booted feet into Ambriel's back and causing the air to leave her lungs in a violent wheeze.

Not wasting a second I grasp the roots of her wings where they connect to her back and two metallic fetters _clang_ into place, restraining the dangerous appendages and thoroughly trapping the weakly struggling Angel.

"Sorry bout' this…", I mutter as I raise the board above my head-

-and bring it down on the God's skull with a brutal sounding _BANG_ that cleanly knocks her unconscious, if not outright fractures her skull.

I sigh and throw away the metal construct, activating **Black Wool** and noticing the strange growth is expanding more rapidly than ever now that Ambriel is unconscious and unable to actively suppress it.

Not on _my_ watch.

Seeing the beautiful woman throw around incredible amounts of Magic power in order to 'starve' out the infection had given me an idea.

Raking a bloody line down her back with my gauntleted hand I de-materialize the armor around my arms and place my right hand's fingers inside the bloody wounds, my left palm going to cover the Angel's head.

…

Restraining a woman so that she can barely even move, knocking her out with a piece of metal, then cutting open her back so that I could stick parts of my body in her?

Thank Christ for context, or this would end with me dancing Danny Deever in any 'civilized' society…

With all the prep-work done I take a deep breath, activate **Black Wool** to its fullest extent-

-And start drawing out whatever the fuck that malignant cancer is.

If it's a construct of Magic, then I can use **Black Wool** to alter it just like any other Spell and since I'm working around a God's natural resistance to Magic by being physically inside her body this should work fine.

And it does.

A bit of intense concentration and I begin to 'pull' on the threads of the infection, guiding them away from the Angel's body and up through my attached arm.

The first tendrils enter my own system-

-And I almost gag at the sheer _ugliness_ of them.

Fucking Hell, it feels like someone distilled straight-jacket madness together with Skinsuit-wearing lunacy and then garnished it with rancid diarrhea…and this is just a small portion of the freaking thing.

Ambriel was somehow fighting off it's influence as a _whole_. That's fucking crazy…

Even as I slowly direct the streamers through my arms, across my chest and towards my back I can feel them grasping at my mind, trying to direct me towards any form of catharsis it can find.

 _The Angel is unconscious and defenseless, Jereth. Her beauty is otherworldly, her body ripe for the taking…_

 _You have control over the very elements themselves, and there is a city not far from here. Summon your lightning, pull down your meteors, watch the buildings crumple like paper before a firestorm…_

 _Control over the world's most powerful organization of Magic users? Why put yourself through such a tiring process of being polite, of being diplomatic, of being clever? Unleash your hounds and take the world for your own, as you've always wished you could do!_

…

It's at times like these that I'm glad I'm a contrarian, stubborn Asshole.

It makes ignoring these voices and manipulations _much_ easier.

I shutter off my mind and throw back the mental equivalent of a 'fucking make me' before getting back to work.

Ambriel was on the right track of burning out whatever that thing is by using as much power as possible…but she evidently lacked the means of creating a constant enough output to completely waste it away.

With **Weaving of Black Wool** , I don't have that problem.

The thing about Spells, whether they're created by Humans, Ancestors, Gods, or whatever Supernatural being you can think of, is that they're designed to be _efficient_. A Spell with an incredibly powerful effect, but is unable to be cast because it requires so much power, isn't worth anything to anybody.

Even Heretic Gods try to make their Authorities as cost-efficient as possible, since while they _are_ massive their reserves aren't infinite.

Which is why this little parasite is so lethal, most forms of Magic simply don't have the constant output needed to burn it out before it again starts to grow.

With **Weaving of Black Wool** I can freely create the most hideously ugly bit of Magic ever thought of by Man or God alike, something so inefficient and gas guzzling that Merlin would be turning in his grave and Prospero would try to drown himself along with his tomes.

Perfect.

Just as the first strands of the corrupting energy reach to right around my spine…I let loose with the Spell.

A massive, completely unadorned circle of light surrounds my back in a blinding that would require some pretty sturdy sunglasses to look at directly.

No runes, no alchemy formulas, no painfully sculpted formula that denote phenomena alteration…just a plain circle with a single sigil of flame at the center of it, acting almost like the focal point of a camera lens.

"Let there be light…"

I shunt every iota of energy I have though that circle and a _massive_ pillar of multicolored flame bursts from my back, tearing through the sky and reaching up almost a full kilometer before it fizzles out, the fire spreading outwards at it's apex for almost a 100 meters, creating a bizarre looking tornado of rainbow flames.

I just grin manically as I feel the drain on my reserves, even though the Spell hasn't been running for more than a few seconds.

The pulsating orb of insanity suddenly flares as if panicked and tries to 'run' away, spreading itself at an accelerated rate throughout Ambriel's body-

-"Oh no you fucking _don't_."

I increase my 'draw' on the damn thing, 'vacuuming' it out faster than it can spread.

Unfortunately that means it's malevolent impulses hit me even harder and I have to almost completely close down my perceptions outside of keeping the Magic running and containing the damn thing from running wild.

Christ, I hope nothing is sneaking up on me right now…

I lose track of time for awhile, the strain of my actions keeping me from noticing any other form of stimulation.

And finally, with one last desperate attempt to escape my constant drawing of it, the Magic growth is sucked out of Ambriel and shot out into the sky from through my improvised conduit, it's constant attacks on my mind disappearing along with it.

I keep the Magic furnace burning for a few more seconds, causing my wellspring of power to run dangerously low…before I cancel everything with a long, drawn out breath of satisfaction.

And then I practically collapse to the ground, my muscles rigid from being locked in a weird crouching position for so long as well as just general physical and mental exhaustion.

But it worked. Hot _damn_ did it work!

I wince and pop my neck before dissipating the armor and moving to inspect Ambriel, hoping that the corrupting power didn't do anything permanent to her.

I do a once over with both my plain eyeballs and **Weaving of Black Wool** -

-And sigh with relief as she looks like she's going to be fine.

Her Magic, while depleted, is stable and even though her body is a mess of self-inflicted wounds during her maddened phase and my own harsh attempts at restraining her, her breathing is quiet and steady.

…

Well, no reason to stick around here then.

Ignoring the way my muscles loudly and insistently protest the action I bend over and gently pick up Ambriel, briefly marveling at how light she is. Seriously, it's like holding a bird in my arms…

"Tim! Hey, Tim! I know you're still alive dude, get out here!"

The surrounding landscape is quiet for a second-

-before a random pile of dirt bulges outwards and Tim rolls out of it before standing, brushing bits of crushed rock out of his clothes and hair.

"You're concern is heartrending. Nice job on solving that whole 'crazed Angel of Heaven' deal, and you only alerted everything within a couple hundred kilometer radius with that disco flame storm of yours in doing so. Ever heard of subtlety, or was that part skipped during Esoteric 101?"

"Bite me. Can you handle the cleanup here? I'd like to vacate the premises before Charlton arrives to investigate."

He rolls his eyes but nonetheless replies, "Sure, that's what us slaves are here for, am I right or am I right?"

"You do make a convenient way for my Authority to activate, I'll give you that."

I'm about to fly off with the dregs of my Magic left available when a thought suddenly occurs.

"Hey, Tim. Why were you out in the middle of nowhere when Ambriel incarnated anyway?"

"I was bird watching."

I don't buy that for a second but his phone suddenly vibrates and he scowls after reading whatever was on it.

"That's Creele. Our observer in L.A. just caught a glimpse of some kind of jungle cat leaving Charlton's home. You better skedaddle and play 20 questions later, unless you _want_ to explain to a Godslayer why you're absconding with a Heretic God. Never mind you're generally _fucked_ condition."

Unable to refute his arguments I drop that line of conversation and instead jump into the sky before shooting off towards San Francisco, hoping that the wards and other various bits of Spellwork I've worked into my apartment will successfully hide our presences.

As I start hitting cruising speed I glance down at Ambriel's face, a frown adorning my features as I do so.

There's a small trickle of dried blood on her forehead, probably from the scalp wound I inflicted, and while her eyes are still ringed with dark bags and her cheeks look alarmingly gaunt…there's a peacefulness to her expression that certainly wasn't there before.

"…I hope you've got something to offer me, otherwise I'm gonna feel like an idiot for going through all this effort for nothing…"

She doesn't reply to my complaints, predictably.

* * *

Guinevere

Well…this Ancestor certainly wasn't expecting _this_ particular course of events to occur. Her experiences with the 8th Godslayer had been…less than cordial and she had believed he would merely kill the unfortunate God, a mercy considering the alteration Nyarlathotep made to her.

Instead he appeared to go to great lengths to both free _and_ spare the Angel from her artificially induced insanity.

…This Guinevere's dislike for the 8th is tempered by her smugness at seeing Nyarlathotep's little plot foiled.

Indeed, the creature is uncharacteristically silent, watching stoically from the cover of a treeline with it's features obscured by it's pharaoh's mask.

Still, there is one thing this Ancestor wishes to clarify.

"Creature, why did you not attack the Rakshasa Demon while he was distracted in drawing away your corruption of the Goddess? This Ancestor could tell he was deeply consumed with his task…"

The demented being merely snorts contemptuously and dully replies, _"You must take me for a fool, Guinevere. The Monasteries would never leave their precious Godslayer unattended."_

This Ancestor frowns as yet again these 'Monasteries' are mentioned and carefully inquires, "You say so, yet there is only a single Human within a league…surely he is not so powerful as to be able to stop one such as yourself?"

This time the creature actually laughs, archly replying, _"Then by all means,_ girl _, see for yourself just how 'helpless' that Human is."_

This Guinevere frowns at the being's condescending tone and glances back at where the solitary Human is still loitering about-

-and feels a slight tinge of unease as the man seems to stare directly at us-

-before merely smirking and stretching his back, walking away shortly afterwards as he seems to begin a conversation with someone on the end of his electronic device.

" _Hmph. Typical smugness of one from the Quiet Land…no matter, I'll see them dead before long…"_

This Ancestor can't contain her frustration at a lack of explanation any longer and asks, "Nyarlathotep, what do you speak of when you refer to these 'Monasteries' or 'Quiet Land'? Sir Knight spoke briefly of them and to be wary, but beyond that nothing."

The strange creature is quiet for a long moment before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

" _Oh Ancestor, you poor fool! Set out upon your quest without the slightest hint of how woefully unprepared you are! You didn't even know of your most perfect enemy's_ existence _!"_

The repugnant creature's mirth greatly agitates this Ancestor as she demands, "You mock this Guinevere's quest?! And what do speak of when you say, 'our most perfect enemy'?!"

Nyarlathotep merely waves a teasing finger back and forth, all the while musing, _"Tut tut Ancestor! That would be telling. I find the idea of you stumbling around for answers to be far more amusing than merely informing you of everything I know…but a small starting point never hurt anyone. The Quiet Land and I are in what the Humans call a game of, 'Cat and Mouse', the roles of cat and mouse changing on a fairly steady basis. As for the Monasteries? Well…look back about 7000 years, more specifically at the sacrificial practices of the time. You might be interested in what you find…"_

7000 _years_? So long ago?

Seemingly finished Nyarlathotep turns around and melts into the shadows, but not before violently hissing, _"That impertinent Monastic will regret ever freeing that Christianic slattern from my grip…linger if you wish, Queen of Camelot, but I have no intention of confronting the soon to_ _be_ _arriving Godslayer."_

This Guinevere silently watches the creature depart, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Even as we turn into the wind itself, we reflect that it does our mood well to see our unpleasant ally so furious.

* * *

 **And now we're introduced to a character that's going to be playing a pretty big part in the story, Archangel Ambriel. She won't have answers or solutions to the 'overarching' plot but she _will_ be crucial in Jereth's evolution as both a person and Campione. If you're wondering what I mean by that, feel free to look up some of the things Ambriel stands for, it's a pretty good guideline on what she'll be up to.**

 **desdelor97: They're most certainly from the Cthulu Mythos, but there's a reason they're not as powerful as their legends say they are.**

 **HelpfulNudge: In retrospect, giving Doni control over the elements was about a good a decision as it would be to give a monkey a lit stick of dynamite. Hilarity ensures!**

 **Guest: Well you're question was answered this chapter! I never considered Metatron actually, but that would have been pretty damn interesting to deal with...**

 **xanothos: Thankfully no bloody massacres...at least not yet. Instead one was narrowly averted by a borderline hate crime XD**

 **Ran: Leviathan is out of the picture, she was taken out as of volume 6, which is roughly where this story began, unfortunately :_(**


	45. Chapter 38: The Angel of the Gemini

Chapter 38: The Angel of the Gemini

Jereth

(29 weeks 4 day after birth of the 8th)

Ok, I have a variety of Wards and Spells set up around my home's premises that are aimed towards keeping any sort of Magical residue and aura under wraps…the million dollar question is if they'll hold up against a Heretic God's level of power and keep them hidden.

Well, fingers crossed then.

I flip my board downwards and streak towards San Francisco, Ambriel still held securely in my grasp as the city starts to fall into focus.

The invisibility spells seem to be holding up fine since no one in the city has started freaking out about some armored figure carrying an Angel streaking down from the heavens, so there's that…

Dispelling my board and armor the last two meters above the roof I smoothly crouch to absorb the negligible impact, not really bothered by the added weight of the Angel.

Not that she's all that heavy to begin with…

A quick jaunt through the building brings me to my room's door that I slip through only to see Creele frantically typing away at a laptop, barely even noticing me as I enter.

"Tim and I were in a rare moment of agreement. You _really_ need to learn how to do conference calls man…"

He merely replies with an annoyed glare and testily replies, "Yah, well, I didn't exactly have the time required to set up that shit while a Heretic God was rampaging about, believe it or not…so that's the culprit you're carrying then?"

I glance downwards and sigh before wryly retorting, "Pretty much…Creele, am I going soft?"

"Well there's no tent in your pants so-"

"I'm being halfway serious here, Dickface."

"Ah, in that case, no. Tim texted me afterwards and said he had to stop you from just shooting her on the spot. You're still the same lovable sociopath you've always been."

"Well thanks," is my bitter reply, "I can always count on you to butter things up…"

He snorts at that before his smirk abruptly disappears and he cautiously asks, "So what now? We just keep a Heretic God as a houseguest?"

"For the moment. Her mind was kinda a mess when I used _Soul Read_ on it but now that she's free of whatever the Hell it was gnawing away at her soul I _should_ be able to get at least some kind of workable information out of her."

Creele blinks once and asks, "What do you mean 'gnawing away at her'?"

"Oh, right. There was some kind of parasitic Magic that was apparently causing her to go off the deep end. I removed it using **Black Wool** but I need you to look through old Monastic records and see if there's any sort of mention of a mind-altering Spell powerful enough to debilitate a God, one that can be temporarily suppressed by expending your power."

That particular description causes Creele to frown and ask, "That sounds pretty significant, mostly because I don't think I've ever heard or seen of anything like that."

"Yah, no kidding. Hopefully our newest arrival can just tell me exactly what it was driving her crazy…but if not the sooner we find our own answers the better."

My old pal just nods once in agreement before striding out, clapping me once on the shoulder as he does so.

He's not even out the door before he has his phone in hand and tapping away on it, no doubt placing a call to some of the Exoterics on hand to start searching for our little Easter Egg of apocalyptic proportions.

Suddenly craving a strong, sugary drink I carefully lay Ambriel down on the sofa, trying not to cramp her still manifested wings, and am about to head over to the fridge when I hesitate and quickly throw a blanket over the Angel's still unconscious form.

…

Oh for fuck's sake…what, am I worried the _Heretic God_ is gonna catch the common cold?

Dumbass…

Just as I grumpily yank open the fridge my stomach loudly announces the fact that I haven't actually eaten anything in a while, causing me to sigh in annoyance before putting the Coca-Cola and Rum away and instead pull out some bread and eggs.

Maybe that's a sign from God to sign up for an AA meeting?

Whatever.

I'm partway through whisking the eggs when I glance back towards the Angel-

-and find her sitting upright, dual colored eyes locked on mine while a look of supreme confusion dominates her expression.

…Is my spatial awareness degrading or something? How the flipping _Hell_ did I not notice a fully conscious God?

Carefully dropping my hand beneath the counter I manifest the _Aeger Labrum_ , all the while continuing my stirring.

…

Ok… _slightly_ awkward scenario, I'll admit it.

Me ready to jump and stab with one hand while the other whisks some egg yolk...and a Heretic God who's probably wondering how the Hell she even arrived here in the first place.

Divine comedy at it's finest.

…

Shit, even _I_ want to hang myself for that joke…

I finish up the improvised meal and throw it on the stove while setting the bread slices to toast, never taking my eyes off of Ambriel as I do so.

Apparently a lifetime's worth of training and lessons just turn themselves off around her, so a little bit of paranoia seems in order.

Calmly strolling over to an armchair that's across from the sofa I sit myself down and lean forward, knife held loosely in one hand while the other supports my chin.

MORE awkward silence.

…Dammit does she have some sort of passive glamour or hypnosis ability? It's almost fucking impossible _not_ to lose track of my thoughts as I stare at her eyes…

It's not really a sexual thing, although she _is_ high-grade fuckable (Pretty sure Angel's aren't allowed to have sex though, so that's not an issue, thank god…literally), nor is it a compulsion to acquiesce to her wishes or offer my undying loyalty on a silver platter.

If anything, it's a desire to simply _talk_ with her, to understand her and…and…

Shit, I get it now…and if I wasn't so fucking distracted the whole time I would have figured it out sooner.

Gods tend to attract those who are similar to them in some respect once they incarnate, whether it be in their desires or personality.

Gods of war will have a draw on aggressive or competitive Humans, Gods of romance or love will gather groups of those who either feel or wish to feel affection in all its myriad forms.

…

Ambriel is an Angel of communication, understanding and protection.

I _don't_ like what that says about me.

"You seem to have figured it out, Jereth."

My head snaps up to meet hers and my shock no doubt shows on my face before I manage to school it back into impassivity.

"Two questions. What do you think I figured out, and how the fuck do you know my name?"

Her Angelic (Ugh, more bad puns) features move out of the befuddled territory and into amused as she replies, "What was bothering you so badly, obviously. And I learned your name when you melded your mind with my own. That is an interesting power you have, Jereth."

I rub my temple with the hand not holding a knife and wryly mumble, "Knew cannon-balling into a God's mind uninvited was trouble…Alright then Ambriel I hope you don't mind answering one last question of mine."

I lightly caress the Aeger with one hand and ask, "What the flying _fuck_ happened to you out there? I saw that corruption Spell or whatever it was in your body and I've never seen or heard of anything capable of driving a Heretic God to such extremes in such a fast manner."

Ambriel's face takes on a slightly haunted expression, her gaze suddenly seeming far away as she slowly and quietly says, "I…do not know why I was summoned in such a manner. All I know is that the blood of an innocent was used to materialize me, blood taken in an act so anathema to who I am that whatever strange corruption was at work had an unfortunately easy time taking over my soul."

I don't bother hiding my disappointment and instead frown in thought, trying to again recall any sort Magic that might have resembled this mess and, as expected, coming up with zilch.

"…You have your answers, Jereth. So what will you do with me now? Imprison me? Keep me as a trophy?"

I roll my eyes and archly ask, "Is there really a need for such a dramatic statement? And I don't really have the slightest goddamn clue, that all depends on your answer. What're your plans now, Ambriel?"

I leave it unspoken that any potential answer could be met with immediate and lethal force.

Then again, she probably understands that just fine.

What I'm _not_ prepared for is the sudden lost and hopeless expression she gains, looking for all the world like a missing child just realizing their parents are gone.

"I…I honestly don't know. I don't seem to be affected by the Curse of Madness most Heretic Deities suffer from…but I didn't incarnate with either a plan or a purpose…"

Feeling _sympathy_ of all damn emotions tug at me for a moment I pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation at how quickly I seem to be losing my 'tough guy' persona these days.

…To be fair, that whole summoning process couldn't have been pleasant and she's no doubt still trying to get a grip on things.

For a God of understanding and safeguarding to be manifested through such a twisted method would be the Human emotional equivalent of working at a nursery for 30 years…and then during the 31st year someone breaks in, forces you to the ground and then makes you watch as they kill off the kids one-by-one.

Real nasty shit, that…

The smell of cooked eggs and mildly burnt toast wafts into my nostrils and I force myself to my feet, all the while saying, "Making life decisions on an empty stomach is no way to do things. Feel like having a meal? Or do Heretic Gods not bother to eat?"

Curiosity quickly replaces apprehension and she inquisitively asks, "You would offer me a meal?"

"Um, yah?", is my perplexed reply as I flip the eggs onto the bread along with a liberal amount of salt, pepper and butter.

"What kind of image do you have of Godslayers? The way you're making us sound is as if we're all a bunch of Buffalo Bill weirdos…"

Her wings suddenly vanish in a web of scintillating light and her tone is almost apologetic as she explains, "I have never been previously incarnated before, all I have are my instincts, which I don't entirely trust at the moment…"

I nod at that and hand her a plate before simply explaining, "Well I'm not planning on locking you up in the tallest tower if that's what you're worried about. Hell, I don't have a plan for this _period_ …and you don't need an invitation to start eating, by the way."

She raises a perfect eyebrow while cocking her head, looks down at her breakfast sandwich and gives an almost imperceptible shrug before dispelling her arm sleeves and taking a tentative bite.

I have to resist the urge to laugh as her face lights up in surprise and delight before cheekily asking, "What, you've never had real food before?"

Instead of replying with words she suddenly devours the rest of it in like four bites.

…Holy shit, I would have figured an Angel would be a tentative eater…she just _destroyed_ that thing.

Suddenly appearing self-conscious she daintily sets down the plate and calmly explains, "That was…quite delicious."

"Oh, it was? I couldn't tell by the way you inhaled it…"

Her mouth quirks ever so briefly, whether in embarrassment or amusement I can't tell, before she fixes me with an appraising look.

"…You were born under the star of the Gemini, weren't you?"

…Well _that_ was a sudden question.

"Dunno. Bear with me on this, but I don't know when or where I was born, never cared enough to find out either."

"…Then it is fortunate that as an Angel of the Gemini, I can recognize my own kind."

I can only neutrally reply with, "Well, I'll have to take your word for it."

Yet another moment of painfully uncomfortable silence before Ambriel suddenly asks, "Jereth, would you allow me to stay with you for the time being?"

Slowly and deliberately finishing up my mouthful I carefully ask, "Why would you want to stay with a Godslayer of all beings? Especially since you seem to have a less than flattering view of us?"

Her eyes take on a playful glint as she explains, "As a Gemini, I enjoy meeting and following those who make life unpredictable and exciting. I have no predetermined purpose or cause for incarnating upon the Earth, but by staying with you I believe I will find a cause or calling that I can dedicate myself to. And you have rather thoroughly upended what expectations I _did_ have of Rakshasa Demons within a few minutes…"

"…I see."

Setting down my own plate I tell her, "You realize I only saved you on a whim and out of a desire for information, right? I'm not some sort of convenient guardian-"

"That statement is inconsistent with your actions and what I can tell of who you are…you truly _do_ exemplify a Gemini."

My jaw snaps shut as I glare at her, a self-satisfied expression on her face.

It irks me that she was so quick to call me out on my bullshit.

"Fine. Feel free to stay and do whatever, but if you draw attention to yourself and end up getting killed by another Campione, that's on _you_."

The radiant smile she shoots in my direction upon hearing that makes me want to break something (mostly because it made me feel _good_ ) and I scowl before grumpily taking the dishes to the sink.

Shit…first it was saving Athena and now it's playing babysitter for Ambriel.

I really _am_ turning into a total wuss, aren't I?

* * *

Guinevere

" _Ancestor, it is time we take matters into our own hands and directly eliminate the Godslayers, especially the one with ties to the Monasteries."_

This Guinevere barely manages to hide her shock at the creature's words and incredulously asks, "You wish to so openly oppose them? After you so recently said that we should be wary of them?"

Irritation clear in it's voice Nyarlathotep retorts, _"Wary and respectful, Unfaithful Queen of Camelot,_ not _terrified."_

This Guinevere remain silent but privately is pleased with our verbal abuse of the abhorrent creature. Heaven only knows it deserves it…

" _To that end, I think its time to bring back dear old Lancelot from her slumber…"_

…Truly?! If Sir Knight returns then this Ancestor can-

Wariness and suspicion suddenly color our enthusiasm and joy, our brows furrowing as we despairingly accuse, "This Guinevere has no intention of agreeing to any plan you come up with, _creature_. You've proven thus far that your word cannot be trusted in the _slightest_!"

Nyarlathotep merely chuckles and admonishes, _"Now now, Ancestor, think back on my words. Have I ever_ lied _to you? I have omitted or misdirected, certainly, but I have not_ lied _. I cannot lie_ at all _. Ask me what my plans are for your Steel Pet…I advise you to be specific, it will be no fault of mine if you fail to be thorough in your investigations after all…"_

We take a deep breath and directly ask, "How will you revive Sir Knight?"

" _Through the sacrifice of several Magically rich persons I have collected over the years, obviously. The Grail will act as a catalyst and amplifier, allowing your companion to return with the majority of her strength intact, with the rest to shortly follow."_

Our jaw tightens at the mention of a sacrifice…but if it means Sir Knight can return…

"Will Sir Knight return with her free will intact? Will she be able to make independent decisions or will she be a slave to any commands you may issue?"

" _Oh_ goodness _no! If she retained her sense of self entirely you would merely have her slaughter me where I stand…she will largely be herself, but I will place a compulsion that makes her unable to harm me in any way. In short, she will be able to protect you from a_ _n_ _y threat_ except _for me."_

Our mood sours at that but supposed it would have been too simple a matter for Nyarlathotep to forget that particular detail…

"…Very well, creature…we agree to the terms. Begin your work."

We manifest the Grail and Nyarlathotep cheerfully replies, _"Your compliance is much appreciated Guinevere…and let me say, this new, ruthless side of you is rather endearing! Sacrificing innocents so soon after mourning the previous child's death? I'll make an Outer God out of you yet-"_

"Hold you tongue, _Beast_!"

It merely snickers at our vitriol and with a wave of it's arm several naked men and women appear out of thin air, all of them blank-faced and staring off into nothing.

Our stomach churns as Nyarlathotep sweetly asks, _"Would you all be so kind as to offer a fatal communion to this cup?"_

Just like before, all of the blank looking people open up their throats, blood splashing into the interior of the Grail and Nyarlathotep again starts mumbling something heretical under it's breath, my connection with the Grail allowing me to tell that the energy is being both enhanced and transferred to Sir Knight and within moments this Ancestor feels a light connection between her and her most faithful protector.

There's a sudden surge of power-

-and with a light gust of wind Sir Knight is suddenly at our side, resplendent armor shining, helm removed with her hair lightly blowing in the slight breeze and jousting lance not _quite_ pointing in Nyarlathotep's direction.

"Ancestor, this Knight has answered your call…and is rather perplexed at the presence of this… _creature_."

Deciding that there is little harm in testing the extent of Nyarlathotep's meddling this Guinevere lightly nods and orders, "Then feel free to remove it, Sir Knight."

There's a blur of motion and a flash of steel-

-and Sir Knight's lance stops no more than a meter away from the deceiver's throat, her entire body shaking as if held back by some unimaginable force.

The creature turns it's Pharaoh mask towards us and amusedly says, _"Now that was rather rude, Guinevere...what if I hadn't done my work perfectly?"_

Our tone is bitter as we retort, "Then we would have been _most_ aggrieved, certainly…"

" _Ha! You're at your best when you're defeated, Queen of Camelot."_

This Guinevere is about to hotly reply to it's mocking when Sir Knight growls out, "Vile creature…what have you _done_ to this Knight?"

Smug satisfaction in it's tone Nyarlathotep idly explains, _"Oh nothing too serious. I just made sure that the Ancestor over there wouldn't be able to have you injure me in any manner. Worry not, Lancelot-hmm, a fun little rhyme-your abilities in combat will be as sterling as ever against beings other than myself."_

Suddenly clapping it's hands together the creature merrily states, _"Now let's all be on our best behavior and welcome our guests, shall we?"_

Guests?

And then with hardly a whisper on the wind three Gods appear in our midst.

One is a tall, lanky figure covered in bandages and some sort of tribal mask that conceals it's features.

Another is a regal man with brown skin and long, braided black hair wearing a Dhoti of purest white.

Last is a man with white hair wearing an Achkan, noble in appearance…but there is an unsettling madness in his eyes that makes him appear as a Demon in Human form.

" _Ah…Hanuman, Kesari, Lakshmana! You finally noticed something was amiss I see!"_

This Guinevere almost chokes in shock at the casual mention of the oldest allies of King Rama, let alone their presence here all at once…

"You know who we are, foul creature, but we have no knowledge of who or _what_ you are. Nor of why you are so close in proximity to the Grail. Nor what you have done to Lancelot!"

By the end of his speech Lakshmana is yelling in an insane manner, eyes dancing madly.

Nyarlathotep merely laughs and amicably retorts, _"Well then, in order…I am Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos. I am in 'close proximity' to the Grail because it is a rather impressive device for enhancing and expediting rituals of all sorts. And all I did to dearest Lancelot over there was restore her power with the minor stipulation that she would be unable to cause me harm. Otherwise the Ancestor over there would have had her guard dog slaughter me in a heartbeat."_

All three of the newly arrived Deities glance in this Guinevere's direction and she steps forward to defend herself.

"The creature-"

"Hold your tongue, Ancestor!"

We're stunned into silence by the sudden vehemence Lakshmana directs towards us and all we can do is stare as he shouts, "Not only have you lost the energy stored in the Grail several times over, you had lost Lancelot if not for this being's intervention! You have no place offering your opinions in our presence, Guinevere!"

…W-what?

Sir Knight briefly looks as if she's about to defend us-

-but slumps slightly and holds her peace, not intervening.

… _Why?_

Lakshmana turns his attention back to the creature and eagerly says, "Nyarlathotep, was it? Your talents are quite impressive, although I am most curious why you have undertaken them in the first place…"

" _Oh, that's quite simple really. I have a grudge against those you call the Monasteries and would like nothing more to see them and their Godslayer burnt to ash and dust."_

That statement about these 'Monasteries' instantly gets all four God's attention and Lakshmana cautiously asks, "You know of the Monasteries?"

" _Know of them? My dear friend, I_ loathe _them. In all honesty I had been about to set out in an attempt to track you down and make an offer of an alliance..."_

"Oh? You have my attention…"

Thoughtfully cupping his mask's chin with a charred hand Nyarlathotep easily states, _"How about this? In between my knowledge of various rituals and other such things I can accelerate the process of reviving your King Rama. In return, you can help me with our little Monasteries problem."_

Sir Knight suddenly speaks up with, "A tempting offer, but this seems like a rather slanted deal in our favor, creature. This Knight cannot help but wonder _why_ that is so…"

The revolting thing merely laughs and replies, _"This deal merely seems like it overly favors you because you assume these rituals and such are_ difficult _for me to accomplish. I assure you, they are but a trifling matter for one of my talents. Or are you unhappy with your speedy recovery?"_

Sir Knight merely glares at the being but holds her silence, this Ancestor's rising sense of trepidation growing at the way the freak is actually _convincing_ King Rama's allies of it's intentions.

Lakshmana only increases our alarm as he strides forward and clasps the deceiver's hand, emotionally stating, "Nyarlathotep, should you have a method to lessen my Brother's burden, even if only slightly, you have our aid. The act of being able to slay those horrific Monastery's soldiers is merely a bonus."

He swiftly turns around to his three companions and authoritatively asks, "Are we all in agreement? Shall we embark upon this partnership and save my Brother from even a fraction of his quest?!"

Hanuman and Sir Knight seem briefly conflicted…but Kesari lays a hand on Hanuman's shoulder and gives a small nod. With that the lanky God also makes a motion of agreement, Sir Knight following suit shortly afterwards once she finds herself outnumbered.

…Why?! Why can't they see that this creature is _lying_?!

"Nyarlathotep, you have our assistance. What are your plans to eliminate the Godslayer?"

" _Simple really. We give him what he wants."_

The being's gaze locks on us as it finishes with, _"We give him the Grail."_

Hanuman interjects with a quiet, _"Explain."_

" _Well if I have all of your permissions, given time to examine it I could recreate the Grail's Magic signature, allowing it to act as a lure for the Godlings where we can ambush them…perhaps I should say, 'you' ambush them. I am unable to match the strength of a Godslayer or Heretic Deity in raw strength and power."_

Lakshmana decisively dips his head and fixes his insane gaze on this Guinevere.

"Queen of Camelot, relinquish the Grail to our newest ally. Perhaps he will earn results where _you_ have not…"

…Is this Deity of Steel _mad_?! Give up the Grail, our long live's work, to this disgusting _perjurer_?!

We open our mouth to denounce this madness-

-and feel our protest die in our throat as even Sir Knight silently motions for us to not fight this particular battle.

Miserably, we manifest the Grail and float it over to Nyarlathotep's grasp, the creature giving us a friendly nod that no doubt looks genuine to the other Gods.

To us, it is fake beyond description.

Lakshmana appears happy-at least as happy as an insane Deity can-and joyously proclaims, "Let this day mark the end of the accursed Monastics! Nyarlathotep, we will return upon your completion of your project! Lancelot, continue your guard of the Ancestor and the Grail…while unfortunate, it is still tied to Guinevere and we cannot afford to lose her."

…Tears sting our eyes at the complete disregard for our sacrifices and trials, of the utter crushing of our hopes for aid from one of Rama's oldest allies.

Sir Knight frowns and shoots Nyarlathotep a suspicious gaze.

"Lakshmana, would it not be more prudent to have one of us actually capable of harming our… _ally_ …guard our most powerful weapon?"

The God sniffs dismissively and retorts, "What purpose would that serve, God of the Lance? Damaging or hurting the Ancestor would damage the Grail, something counterproductive to both of our goals. Matters are fine as they are."

With that he disappears, Hanuman and Kesari following suite as they give Sir Knight brief nods before they depart.

Leaving the three of us alone.

The silence is suddenly broken by a contemptuous snort from the creature, it's voice sounding irritated as it mumbles, _"Are_ all _the Gods of this reality so foolish? There's no fun to be had in manipulating_ _idiots.._ _."_

…It appears our suspicions were confirmed. And Sir Knight can't even attack it-

-wait, she may not be able harm the freak, but she can warn the others! They may not listen to this Guinevere, but _surely_ they will listen to one of their own comrades!

The golden mask idly turns towards us and asks, _"So, my newfound pet, how do you think I did?"_

We're about to acidly retort that we're no _pet_ of a monster when-

-"Quite convincing Master, if not even the Ancestor could tell then the other three certainly weren't able to."

…

… _No_ …

Nyarlathotep approaches Sir Knight and idly slides it's fingers through her hair, playing with the golden strands as it complains, _"Well a victory is a victory…but there's so little fun to be had in swift success, far more entertaining for the conflict to be long and drawn out…more madness and suffering to go around that way, after all."_

"Creature!"

It turns towards us an innocently asks, _"Yes, what is it Ancestor?"_

"You…you…what have you _done_ to Sir Knight?!"

" _Oh, why obviously I corrupted her will to be subservient to my own. It was quite simple really, you allowed me direct access to her base state of being while she was, to use a more common term, comatose."_

Our heart turns to ash as we desperately cry out, "But you gave your _word_ that nothing of this sort would happen!"

Silence reigns for a few seconds-

-before it is broken by a snicker.

A snicker that turns into a laugh, a laugh that turns into depraved howling that sounds as if the stars themselves are laughing at this Guinevere.

With a shift in form we find ourselves staring at the creature's massive eye of blazing yellow, it's voice hilariously crowing with mirth.

" **Oh Ancestor, I may have called these Gods of Steel fools, but only you I would describe as _stupid_. My words about being unable to lie? Did it ever occur to you that I might not have been telling the truth about being able to _speak_ the truth?"**

…Ashes.

That is all that resides in this Guinevere's heart.

Bitterness and ashes.

…How could we have been so _blind_?!

" **Oh that expression of your is just _lovely,_ my dear. Goodness, had I known watching you slowly crumble under your own foolishness would be so entertaining I would have approached you years ago!"**

We make no reply.

Shifting back to it's Humanoid form Nyarlathotep heavily chuckles and muses, _"Well I think that's enough bullying for today. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to examine this Grail that was so_ graciously _given by those idiotic Gods…"_

The liar makes to walk away but suddenly calls over it's shoulder as if in an afterthought, _"Oh, Lancelot, would you be so kind as to keep an eye on the Ancestor? I'll be rather busy for the foreseeable future and she might get some funny ideas in the meantime. Can't have her ruining the whole plan, now can we?"_

Sir Knight blandly replies, "Of course Master." and proceeds to lock her unblinking gaze on this Guinevere as Nyarlathotep disappears elsewhere.

All this Ancestor can do is sorrowfully look Sir Knight in the eyes and whisper, " _I_ am so, _so_ sorry Lancelot…forgive me for being just as much of a fool as I was centuries ago…"

…

Beneath our sorrow, however, a very _real_ anger burns.

That, that _monster_ has made a fool out of this Guinevere for long enough!

As for King Rama's 'allies'? Bah! This Guinevere finds herself actually agreeing with the creature's assessment.

Fools, the lot of them.

It matters not how long it will take, or how low we have to debase ourselves…we will have our vengeance on the creature!

With that thought in mind, this Guinevere starts running through her list of known Deities and Campione that might be open to the idea of an alliance.

Surreptitiously, of course.

* * *

 **And Ambriel is now fully introduced, coinciding with the formation of one seriously bad news alliance between Nyarlathotep and Rama's remaining allies. Two chapters from now that particular mess is gonna come to a head and oh boy it is gonna be a doozy (Several Gods facing Several Campione kinda doozy).  
**

 **pwashington: He's definitely feeling overwhelmed by a God that can easily see through his act and THAT'S gonna sting.**

 **antoninjohn: Why thank you berry much!**

 **xanothos: Like stated above, wait until that chapter, having a blast with the initial write-up of it!**

 **desdelor97: No kidding, even the grunts of the Cthulu Mythos are absurdly powerful, full powered Outer Gods would be absolutely loco...**

 **HelpfulNudge: If Tim is good at anything, it's thinking up stupid reasons for his actions that are sort of true.**

 **Kshail: There is without a doubt a LOT Jereth is unaware of, said things being revealed to him are a big part of his not-so-far-away future :D**

 **Ran: Never considered those Gods before, adding them into the story would likely have to be in side-sections, but I'll see what I can come up with!**


	46. Chapter 39: Planning a Field Trip

Ch 39: Planning a Field Trip

Jereth

(30 weeks 6 days after birth of the 8th)

"…And that's why _Dogma_ is the greatest religious movie of all time."

Ambriel just stares at me like I'm insane and I have to admit that exposing her to some of Earth's more… _irreverent_ forms of mythological parody _might_ have been piling it on a bit.

…Well what the fuck else am I supposed to do? I don't know how to keep a Heretic God entertained…

Regardless, the past few days have been…interesting, to say the least.

After Ambriel had asked to stay here I'd gone ahead and redone the protections and wards on the apartment to be as strong as could possibly be. After that we'd entered the interesting phase.

Ambriel had mostly kept to herself, spending hours upon hours on the veranda, watching the fog roll in to the city and roll back out, viewing the buildings and bridges slowly come to life as night fell over the bay.

Apparently none of the more normal occupants of the building are capable of seeing her, so that wasn't a point of worry.

I'd spent almost half-an-hour myself simply watching her watch things before I'd kicked myself out of my trance and gotten back to being productive and not a total creep.

Something about her draws me like a moth to the flame...

It's friggin' annoying and frightening in equal parts.

"You know, day by day Creele's low opinion of your intelligence suddenly makes more and more sense…"

I shoot Eliza a betrayed look from where she's seated across from me and annoyedly shoot back, "Alright genius, what's _your_ brilliant idea for killing time then?"

"It's not a movie that pokes fun at my very reason for existence, I can tell you that much!"

I have to restrain a sigh and instead grumble out, "Ok, ok…no need to rip my head off and piss down my neck…"

The Angel just shoots a mildly speculative look at the two of us and remains silent but the unnatural perceptiveness that seems to surround her like a second skin causes me to inwardly shiver.

I'll freely admit that being around that level of instinctive shrewdness puts me on edge, like she can see right through every little quirk and flippant remark of mine.

I'm _used_ to being able to hide behind a mask.

I'm snapped out of my musings as one of my disposable cellphones ring and I glance at the caller ID, raising an eyebrow once I see that it's Alice on the line.

"Jereth here, what's up Sage Princess?"

[Ah, Jereth, it's been awhile since we last conversed, how have you been recently?]

I glance at Ambriel and think back to all the shit that's happened in the last four months since Alice, Alec and I met and decide to respond with, "Meh, can't complain. Sorry to cut this conversation short, but do you have anything super important to tell me? I'm kinda in the middle of something important here…"

[Like watching movies?]

"…Should I be worried that you somehow knew _exactly_ what it was that I was just doing?"

Her voice carries no small amount of smugness as she cheerily replies, [That depends. Would you believe me if I just said I guessed?]

"I _might_ , although you'll have to forgive me for going over the counter-scrying wards I have set up here with a fine tooth. Just in case, obviously."

Her voice loses some of it's levity as she says, [That is indeed your prerogative. Now, would you happen to be available to meet in person anytime soon?]

"I can be at your place first thing tomorrow. I'm kinda in between tasks right now."

[Perfect, there's a matter of some sensitivity I wish to discuss with both you and Alec that could potentially be time sensitive.]

"Sounds dangerous. I'll see you two tomorrow then."

[Until then, Jereth.]

She hangs up and I idly toss the phone into the sink's puddle of soapy dishwater with a dull _plop_ that splashes some suds onto the floor.

Eliza raises a razor thin eyebrow in my direction and asks, "I never figured anyone would be desperate enough to invite you out for a social gathering…"

"Hur hur. That was Alice, she said she wants me and Alec to meet with her about something _maybe_ important, I'll find out once I see them tomorrow."

Eliza suddenly looks confused and asks, "Wait, our tomorrow or their tomorrow?"

"Well obviously our…tomorrow…fuck, I _hate_ time zones."

Heaving a sigh Eliza mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, 'low intelligence' and oh I am _so_ not letting that slide!

Briefly turning to Ambriel, who's patiently and curiously watching us, I state, "You're welcome as always to stick around, Eliza or Audrey should be around in case you need anything. Again, getting killed off by an enterprising Godslayer is on you."

"Of course."

I briefly cock my head at her completely subservient reply before sighing and putting the matter out of my mind, subtly motioning for Eliza to follow me.

Once we leave and are out in the hallway I quickly say, "If you need to, get more Esoterics that Creele trusts over here to keep an eye on our guest."

My on-and-off bodyguard looks briefly confused before asking, "What, are you worried she'll get lost?"

"More like I'm worried she'll relapse. Creele and I never found anything on what the Hell it was eating away at her so we have no way of knowing whether it's gone for good or can return at any time. Keep a close watch on her and don't hesitate to take her down if you think she's about to fly off the handle. The last thing we need is an insane Heretic God blowing away half of San Francisco."

She gives me a guarded look and asks, "You sure about this? You've seemed pretty distracted by her lately, you sure you aren't just trying to get rid of a problem using a justifiable excuse here?"

My eye twitches and I can't help but growl out, "I don't need _more_ people telling me what I already fucking know. Try not to burn down the house while I'm gone, would you?"

She rolls her eyes before turning around and throwing a sarcastic, "Yes, _Dad_." at me.

Already peeved at her earlier jab about my intelligence (even if they _do_ sort of have a point) I smirk and lean forward before playfully biting her left earlobe, causing her to jump what looks like halfway to the ceiling and whirl around and fix me with a killer glare.

"Payback for earlier."

Her fingers twitch as if she can't decide whether to stab me with a knife before she relaxes and growls back, "Fine, I'll give you _that_ one. Now get lost before you're late."

Playfully saluting I reply, "Yes Ma'm!"

* * *

"Britain actual this is Jereth-747, coming in for landing, VIPs are on board…which is just me actually….Christ, flying alone is _boring_."

Halting my self-monologue I tip my board downwards into a leisurely dive that drops me right in front of Alice's mansion, a few meters away from the boundary of the shields and other stuff.

I'm just about to walk inside-

-when there's a flash of black lightning and in the blink of an eye Alec is standing off of my right elbow, his face slowly dropping into a sullen scowl as he sees me.

"Hey Alec, whats up!"

"…So, we meet again 8th."

I raise an eyebrow and neutrally reply, "No need to sound _too_ excited."

He ignores my sarcasm and instead sighs before saying, "Well, we might as well go see what the Witch wants with us. Come along."

He makes to walk through the barriers-no doubt collapsing them in the process-before I grab his elbow and happily interrupt with, "Now now Alec, no need to go shattering the house's protections _every_ time you visit."

He extricates his arm from my grasp and stonily replies, "And I'm going to listen to you because?"

I wink and cheerfully reply, "Because I'm going to show you how a _real_ thief does his work!"

With that I activate **Weaving of Black Wool** and, recalling the 'lock-breaker' formula I used last time, create a small gap in the barriers in less than three seconds.

Grandly gesturing to the opening I ask, "Shall we?"

His eye violently twitches a few times, no doubt torn between asking me how I did that and actually admitting that he's interested in the first place.

Pride wins out and he strides inside without another word.

Which actually works out just fine, since I wouldn't have the slightest clue how to actually explain what it is I do…

* * *

"Witch, you said you have important news for us?"

I can't resist rolling my eyes at Alec's ability to dive right into the meat of the matter when he feels like it as we walk into Alice's bedroom.

To my surprise she slowly stands up from where she was sitting at her desk and slowly, shakily even, walk towards us.

Of course, considering that she could barely even sit up beforehand, this might as well be a Christmas Miracle.

Guess my engravings are working just fine for her.

"Ice Queen, Jereth, thank you of coming on such short notice. And my most heartfelt of thanks to you personally, Jereth. Your Magic has been most liberating and allowed me too do many a thing I had resigned myself to never experiencing."

With that she turns a smirk on Alec and playfully teases, "Perhaps the next time I find you in a restaurant, you may actually offer me a drink in earnest."

There's an interesting play of emotions on his face, as if he can't quite decide whether to smile or scowl…before scowl wins out and he turns to me with a sullen expression.

"I hope you realize you're causing me a great deal of grief in the future, 8th. This Witch was enough of a meddler even when she _was_ confined to her bed."

I just negligently wave a hand and answer, "Hey, if she tracks you down in person that just means she cares enough to do so, right?"

Two unanimous and simultaneous, _"As if!"_ , are my answer and I can't help but snicker at their predictable response before pouring more fuel on the fire.

"Just think about it! A nice, candlelit dinner followed by a walk on the moonlit beach, all the while holding hands…"

Alice snorts and derisively replies, "Oh _please_. This brute knows nothing of a romantic evening unless it involves him sitting alone in the corner of a restaurant somewhere, jealously eyeing all the other patrons who actually have the social skills of a toddler."

Alec sniffs haughtily and adds, "You assume too much, 8th. This Witch knows nothing of table manners and makes for a poor conversationist, her tongue full of vinegar and bitterness from being confined to a lonely existence."

I just smile.

"See? You two are perfect for each other."

Two sets of eyes roll in perfect unison and Alice states, "Perhaps we should address why I called you two out here, time may be of the essence."

Without further comment I drop bonelessly into a nearby chair, Alec gracefully mirroring my action while Alice carefully lays herself down on her bed.

"About 12 hours ago both myself and certain Seers within the Witenagemot detected strange bursts of Magic we believe came from the Holy Grail, located roughly about Los Carreros in Spain. Those very same Magic emanations are similar to ones we have felt before and it's my personal belief that some form of ritual is being conducted."

I instantly feel myself frown at this bit of news, suspicions immediately piqued.

I'm not too surprised at the fact that the Witenagemot located this first, rather than the Monasteries. It's a big world out there and we only have so many people to keep an eye out for things like this. I probably would have received word in around 24 hours in Alice hadn't reached out to me first.

What I _am_ surprised at is that Guinevere and her allies would be so _stupid_ as to do this so that anyone who's looking would be able to tell that the Grail is in the local vicinity.

…

This is a trap.

Alec smoothly rises to his feet and makes to walk out the door before I quickly reach out and grab his arm, causing him to instantly relax before meeting my gaze and clearly enunciating, "8th, you should let go of me _now_."

I don't, obviously, but raise my other arm peaceably.

"I'm not looking for a fight Alec, but hear me out real quick. Has there _ever_ been a case where the Grail was releasing such noticeably potent Magic before?"

He thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

"Not that I am aware of, this is most likely the first-"

His words die mid-sentence and his expression suddenly turns grim as he grudgingly asks, "You suspect this is a trap, don't you?"

I let go of his arm and reply, " _More_ than suspect. I'd bet my balls in a garlic press that this is meant to draw out and kill some of the Campione, maybe you and I specifically since we have such a vested interest in the thing."

Alec grimly nods before turning thoughtful.

"A valid point, but I am more than aware of Guinevere's guard that is the Knight Lancelot. Trap or not, I'm prepared to take on them both and win."

"Hey that's great! You got a plan for the _other_ two Gods that'll likely be there as well?"

I don't miss the brief surprise that shows on Alice and Alec's faces and she asks, " _Two_ gods? Why would there be another two?"

I ignore that question for the moment and instead ask, "Before I answer that, let me ask you something Alec. If you had the Grail, what would you do with it?"

His expression grows guarded before he slowly replies with, "I would study it…and nothing else. It has been a…family ambition of mine to examine the artifact for quite some generations. It's practical applications mean nothing to me."

I briefly debate whether to use _Soul Read_ and find out if he's telling the truth but decide against it.

I doubt he'd appreciate my attempt at doing so, never mind the fact that I'm not entirely certain it would work all that well on a Campione.

Whatever.

If he does decide to do something stupid with the Grail, we'll deal with that later.

Taking a deep breath I start with, "Alright, those two Gods I mentioned, the ones that'll also be taking part in the ambush? They're Lakshmana and Hanuman."

My two ally's faces slowly form into ones of mild shock as they realize that I just basically handed them the name of the King of the End on a platter.

"The King…he's Rama?"

I nod at Alice and reply, "Got it in one."

They're both quiet for a few moments, no doubt wrapping their heads around this latest revelation before Alec quickly shakes his head and fixes me with a slightly suspicious glare.

"Before this you were guarding that information almost zealously, even forcing our organizations into an alliance-which you still have made no mention of, by the way-in exchange for mere _hints_. What brought about this sudden change?"

I let a feral grin come to my face and eagerly reply, "Isn't it obvious? It's because you and I are going to team up, kill every God planning to ambush us, take the Grail and have a nice little victory party afterwards. You need to know who we're dealing with if that's gonna happen…"

His face shows nothing but incredulousness for a moment-

-before a small smirk tugs at the edges of his mouth.

"Crude and rather unrefined…but workable nonetheless. Very well 8th, you have a deal."

I get to my feet and turn to Alice who's staring at us with a mixture of bemusement and surprise.

"Everything all right over there Sage Princess?"

She just shakes her and head and quietly says, "Just thought I'd never see the day when the Black Prince agreed to work with anybody on anything…"

"You exaggerate, Witch. We have colluded on more than one occasion and I am not so arrogant as to believe that I could engage three Heretic Gods on my own and come out victorious."

"My point still stands."

Alec just huffs and ignores her before walking out of the building, saying over his shoulder, "I shall be outside, 8th. Do not dally too long."

As he departs Alice gives me a complicated look before shaking her head in amusement.

"You will have to show me how you conned the Black Prince into allying himself with you one of these days. He's always so stubborn whenever I ask him…"

"Ah he's a big pushover. All you need is a completely airtight argument that benefits him no matter the consequences."

That drags an amused snort out of her.

"Ah. truly simple conditions to fulfill..."

* * *

"Took you long enough…"

I ignore Alec's growl and reply, "Come off it, I was like a minute behind you. So do you need to stop off someplace or should we head right on over to our destination?"

"I have all I require, unless you-"

"JERETH!"

I almost have a coronary on the spot as I recognize the voice that hollers out my name and resist the urge to smack my palm against my forehead.

How the bloody fuck…

Alec casts a disbelieving gaze in my direction and carefully asks, "8th? Is that Italy's most idiotic knight headed our way? After _specifically_ calling your name?"

"…Yes."

"Well…better you than me."

I'm about to shoot back something snide when Doni jogs to a halt in front of me and grins like a puppy that just brought back the tennis ball.

"Man, how's _that_ for lucky? I was just gonna track you down and ask if I could maybe borrow one of those swords you made for me. Ya see, if I was gonna be fighting one of those weird guys that were giving us the chills I figured I could always use-"

"You gave _Salvatore Doni_ a weapon he enjoyed so much he _personally_ tracked you down to ask if he could _borrow_ it?!"

I roll my eyes at Alec's utterly scandalized tone and Doni blinks at the interruption before brightening as he seems to recognize my current partner.

"Oh hey I know who you are! You're the Lightning Campione, uh…umm…Escargo?"

I suddenly choke on air at Doni's guess and Alec's jaw looks like it could crush diamond before he slowly and deliberately replies, " _Gascoigne_."

"Yah, that's the one! So what are you and my buddy Jereth up to?"

"Nothing that concerns you-"

I not-so-subtly step on his foot and explain, "We were actually on our way into a trap prepared by three Heretic Gods. You interested in coming?"

Doni stares at me with sparkles in my eyes and eagerly shouts, "Hell yes I am! When do we leave?!"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Sweet! Hold on a second, I gotta grab something real quick!"

He runs off past the hedges that lead to the mansions surrounding the area and Alec balefully glares at me.

"What on Earth inspired you to bring that sword-loving fool along with us?!"

I idly wave a hand and reply, "Ah don't sweat it, we could use the help. Prepared or not, two on three odds is still kinda rough, having Doni with us will help even the scales quite a bit."

"Provided he doesn't decide to attack us directly afterward…"

"He's a dork, not a deceiver. Besides, worst comes to worst I'll just threaten to take away the weapons he helped me make."

Alec just shakes his head before muttering, "How did he even find us in the first place…"

I snort and dryly reply, "I don't ask questions like that anymore."

A few seconds later Doni runs back with a bright pink bicycle helmet and goggles under his arm, cheerfully shouting, "All set here! Alright Mr. Lightning guy, take us away!"

Alec blankly stares back at Doni and merely replies, "I can't turn others into lightning."

The blonde Campione blinks once and then pouts, grumbling, "Well that _sucks_ , how are we supposed to get to wherever it is you guys are going?"

I just smirk and manifest one of my boards, leaning the thing over my shoulder.

"In _style_ , that's how."

The Black Prince just sighs and says, "I'll be waiting at the coastline whenever you fools decide to eventually arrive there."

With that his body suddenly snaps into a crackling arc of electricity and shoots into the sky, leaving us behind.

"Well, shall we?"

Doni just grins infectiously and replies, "We shall!" before hopping onto the back of my board as I throw it to the ground-

-and hear shouting coming from where Doni just ran off to.

Shouting that sounds suspiciously like Andrea.

"Doni? Is that Andrea shouting?"

"Eh, probably. Hey, we should probably get going! The sooner the better, right?"

His gaze turns slightly pleading and I just inwardly sigh before hopping onto the board.

And my fellow Campione promptly wraps his arms around my chest like we're on a bike or something.

"Doni?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to hold onto me, the Spells I have on the board-oh forget it, hang on!"

Giving that conversation up as a bad one I instead push off the ground and shoot into the sky, Doni yelping in excitement as we do so.

Heh, I can't _wait_ to see Lakshmana's face when _three_ of us show up.

That psychotic motherfucker is in for a surprise…

* * *

 **Next chapter? The big showdown between the 'trapped' and the 'trappers'.  
**

 **...I feel like I should make a 'traps aren't gay' joke right about now...ah forget it.**

 **Look forward to mass destruction and the remodeling of Spain's coastal line via Rakshasa services!**

 **antoninjohn: Goodness, two Goddesses? How could any mortal man-oh wait, that's right...not mortal. Suggestion take under consideration friend :D**

 **pwashington: He's already having a fine time trying to think straight even when she's fully clothed XD**

 **xanothos: Oh Nyarlathotep has definitely secured a spot on the naughty list...it's just a question of how much damage it'll be doing first.**

 **Kshail: Yah, I feel mildly bad writing these parts since I feel like I'm turning a character into a punching bag...but she gets her chance to shine.**

 **HelpfulNudge: It does, but as the saying goes, every dog has his day.**

 **...**

 **I now realize I just called her a Bitch.**

 **And I apologize for that.**

 **Ran: Oh God I feel like all I do in these replies is let you down :_( but no, when I thought of Ambriel, well...huh, I don't really have a good comparison to provide off the top of my head. Probably the closest approximation I can bring up is Krulcifer Einfolk from Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle (total trash show-sorry people who liked it-but goddamn if Krulcifer wasn't the one saving grace that actually got me to watch more than one episode. Design and personality wise she was _awesome_ ). Just imagine her body type with the description I put of Ambriel a few chapters back and you'll get a pretty close idea of the image I have of her.**

 **I'd do a drawing myself but I have all the artistic training and talent of a duck, so that's out -_-**

 **GreenAlien123: It's made from liquor and whipped eggs! Also that username made me laugh for some reason, hats off XD**


	47. Chapter 40: Godlings Vs Gods

Chapter 40: Godlings Vs Gods

Jereth

(31 weeks after birth of the 8th)

I wonder if this is what a kid feels like when their birthday party is just around the corner, all hyped up and anticipating presents and cake and candy galore.

Except _my_ giddiness is caused by the knowledge that within a few minutes it's practically guaranteed that I'll be committing deicide against some people that have been lifelong enemies of Humanity for a long time.

…

 _Man_ my childhood was pretty fucked up now that I think about it…

Oh well, too late to check in with a therapist now.

Instead I slew my board to a halt as I spot Alec floating in midair atop some Aladdin looking carpet, giving us an impatient look.

Well, keeping his body transformed as lightning the entire time would no doubt get pretty tiring…

"Did you two take the scenic route? I've been sitting here for at least thirty minutes…"

I roll my eyes and reply, "Sorry Princess Jasmine, but not all of us have a Godspeed Authority on hand. Where'd you get that thing anyway? Derka Derka Discounts?"

Ignoring my mildly racist (and totally plagarized) remark he turns his attention back to a strange compass like device, it's hands pointing in a very specific direction, only shivering slightly.

"According to this, the Grail is in that direction. Are you two ready?"

I'm about to nod in confirmation when Doni interrupts with a deadly serious, "Hey, you don't think we have time to stop by a bathroom before we do this, do yah? We left in a hurry so I didn't exactly get a chance to go beforehand…"

Alec looks like he can't believe what he's hearing and I heave a sigh of exasperation.

"Doni, just go over the goddamned edge of the board, it's not like we'll be judging your performance or anything…"

"Hey if it was just taking a leak I wouldn't be worried. It's the _other_ stuff I'm dealing with here…"

I slap my face into my open palm and growl back, "Well then tough shit. _Literally_."

Ignoring the blonde Campione's crushed expression I turn back towards Alec, who looks like he's about to cry, and ask, "I have a spell that'll let us stay in close contact the entire time, you interested?"

He raises an eyebrow and neutrally replies, "Won't we be in the middle of a fight and thus be rather distracted by things other than clear lines of communication? Besides, there are three gods. We each take one apiece, simple and easy."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and retort, "And what if we're wrong and there _aren't_ three gods like we expect? We'll need to move fast and think fast. Besides, me and Doni are geared for frontline duty. We'll keep the Gods busy and then you wipe em' out at the end with your Authorities once you've had time to set them up."

He appears thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"An adequate plan. Don't blame me if you end up caught in my web though."

"Well that's what the communication is for. _Soul Read_."

I feel a tentative connection through my mind as the spell takes ahold, only the tiniest of thought leaking through.

" _What on Earth did he just-"_

" _Relax Alec, this means it's working right. And don't ask how it works, it'll take_ way _too much time to explain. Just think your thoughts in very pronounced, directed words and we'll do fine."_

There's a moment of silence before his disembodied voice comes back with an annoyed, _"Do you enjoy making every single one of your abilities a mystery, 8th?"_

" _Aren't you a treasure hunter? I thought you_ liked _mysteries…"_

I don't give him a chance to reply and instead swoop towards the beach, trusting that he'll know when to start his preparations. Just as we hit the sandbar and I dispel my board I turn to Doni and ask, "So, you up for something that might end up being sorta uncomfortable but totally make this fight easier?"

He tilts his head and asks, "More uncomfortable than having to poop but not being able to?"

"…Yes."

"Eh, why not? So what have we gotta do?"

"This. _Soul Read_."

Putting a bit more Magic into the spell than I did with Alec there's the familiar pulse of our thoughts meshing lightly…and then I pick up the slightest of emotions from my counterpart as well as some solid thoughts, foremost among them being the mental words, _"Whoah, that's weird…wait, am I listening to his thoughts? That's_ wild! _Hey, Jereth, if you can hear this I stole my classmates lunch money this one time a decade back or so!"_

" _Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Well? This to your liking? Talking out loud is gonna be slow and a total sell out to our opponents, not to mention we've never really fought side by side like this. With a light connection, we'll be able to play off of each other's instincts and thoughts."_

" _Dude, no complaints here! Let's do this!"_

Hard to argue with _that_ level of enthusiasm.

I turn towards where the 'Grail' signature is coming from, a small bit of rolling greenland about half a kilometer away and don my newest suit of armor.

Flames surround me and when they disappear I'm completely ensconced inside a massive outfit of overlapping steel, roughly resembling those old Gothic plate armor sets.

On steroids.

At a rough estimate the whole thing weighs about 100 kilograms and adds an extra 18 centimeters to my height, the monstrosity drawing on my Magic to power both the engravings similar to the ones I gave Alice as well as the protective enchantments.

…I had to sacrifice some mobility-I'm not going to be scratching my back anytime soon-but overall I'm satisfied with the mix of flexibility and sturdiness I ended up with.

"Whoah…don't I get a kickass suit of armor? And how do you even see out of that?"

I smirk at Doni's jealous tone even as I disbelievingly reply, "You have an Authority that gives you a nigh unbreakable body and surrounds you with glowing runes that make you look like some kind of Uber Wizard and you're jealous of a suit of _armor_? And for being able to see? Well let's just say Magic can do some pretty wild things…"

While helms are a pretty necessary and useful piece of equipment, I'd always hated having to stare through a visor, never mind that it's a weak point that a suitably accurate enemy can exploit. With **Weaving of Black Wool** at my disposal, as well as quite a bit of finagling and experimentation, I'd come up with a solution that was both awesome _and_ practical.

By creating arrays on the helmet that allowed for energy wavelengths of 400-700 nanometers to pass through, but blocked everything else, I'd created a piece of equipment that functions exactly like a helmet should…without any of the weaknesses and let's me see as if I _wasn't_ wearing a hunk of metal around my noggin in the first place.

I'm still working on something that'll filter out the correct amounts of gasses in the air so that I can mimic the effect of a hermetically sealed environment...but in the meantime I just have a couple inefficient spells slapped on it that allow for air to flow through so I don't choke to death like an idiot.

Oh well, Rome wasn't built in a day and the Iron Man suit has a few dozen Mark variations and offshoots, I think I get a free pass.

"C'mon, we might as well say hello to the guys and gals no doubt eagerly awaiting us with open arms and bared teeth."

"Well, when you put it like that…by the way, can I have that sword now?"

I roll my eyes and manifest the elemental claymore before tossing it him, his eyes lighting up with unnatural glee as he catches it deftly and gives the massive weapon a playful twirl.

…Shit, I almost feel _bad_ for the poor bastards who are gonna be up against him.

Almost.

"Alright, all set to go here buddy!"

I just give a nod from inside the helmet and mentally tell Alec, _"Ok, we're going in. I'll leave the timing of things to you."_

" _Understood. Try not to die in the meantime, it'd be rather unfortunate if my meat shields perished before they finish being shields."_

" _I knew you cared."_

He doesn't bother replying to that and I internally shrug before continuing on, Doni happily following in my wake.

"You might as well come on out, you're not exactly hiding very well."

With barely a whisper of wind several figures suddenly appear in front of the invisible signature that's meant to feel like the Grail...but obviously isn't

And I have to resist the urge to curse violently once I see our foes.

Laskhmana, Hanuman and Lancelot are all here like I expected…but the _fourth_ God is a bit of an unpleasant mystery.

All of the sudden I'm _really_ glad Doni showed up and tagged along, otherwise I would have had to nuke the countryside using _Aphelion Strike_ in order to get away.

Well…nothing wrong with a little improvisation.

"What an unpleasant, yet welcome, surprise! Two of your filthy kind working together? It certainly saves us the trouble of having to hunt down the skulking rat of the Monasteries that has been causing that inept Ancestor no end of troubles. A shame, I had thought that the first to arrive and be slaughtered would be that despicable thief!"

I can't resist rolling my eyes and dryly retort, "Well howdy-fucking-do to you too Lakshmana. Nice to see rumors of your impeccable manners and polite attitude weren't exaggerated at all."

Doni snorts and the unhinged God turns his gaze towards him, eyes narrowing slightly as he does so.

"You managed to convince the Swordmaster to go along with this plan of yours? You truly are a threat to my Brother, Monastic."

"Aw, you guys know about me? I'm flattered! Anyway it's nice too meet you too Mr., uhh…Jereth, I missed what you said his name was. Lasagna?"

A splurge of air escapes my mouth and I have to resist the urge to high-five Doni for that comment. Instead I pour more fuel onto the fire and quip, "Hey, have you been listening to him monologue and yell at us since we got here? Talk about over-the-top _cheesiness_ , am I right? Besides, it wasn't Lasagna, it was Lastpasta, the most final of all suppers."

"Ah, I gotcha. Nice to meet you Mr. Lastpasta, most final of all suppers."

…

Oh my _God_ , I could kiss Doni on the lips for that sentence alone.

I'm just glad that Laskhmana doesn't have an Authority that weaponizes evil eyes, because right now he looks like he doesn't want any less than our eviscerated corpses on a trophy wall.

He takes a step forward-

-and is abruptly stopped by Hanuman setting a hand on his shoulder, a small shake of his head being the only other motion he shows.

Killjoy.

Lakshmana visibly grits his teeth but calms down somewhat and I decide to smack talk a bit more.

It's just so damn _fun_ , what with Doni being my roasting wingman and all.

"Relying on Hanuman to keep you on an even keel? Funny, I thought it was the monkeys that did the most chest beating. I wonder what that makes you then…"

Ignoring the insane Brother of Rama's newest snarl I turn towards Lancelot, no longer carrying that weird spear of hers but a more standard jousting lance, features hidden behind a tourney helm.

"And pleased to make your acquaintance as well, 'Sir Knight'. How _is_ Guinevere doing right now? I wouldn't know, seeing as how I couldn't see her from where she was covered by your retreating back last time we met. And people accuse _me_ of having cold feet…"

There's a brief grinding of metal on metal as her gauntlet tightens around the massive lance and her voice is volcanic as she retorts, "There's no such thing as a tactic too cowardly when dealing with one of _your_ depravity!"

Doni just whistles and says, "Dang, buddy…you don't seem all that good with women."

"Hey I can be _plenty_ suave and seductive! Well, when I'm not deliberately pissing people off that is…"

The older God that had thus far been silent, who's identity I'm still kinda at a loss for, steps forward and peacefully says, "Be at ease, children…engaging two Godslayers with clouded minds is a sure recipe of disaster."

Great, another member of the fun police. And the other Gods seem to take his counsel to heart, Hanuman even offering a respectful bow-

-wait a second.

That whole scene looked oddly _paternal_.

"Well color me surprised! I didn't think you would be out and about, Kesari. Alongside Hanuman as well? Quite the interesting father and son outing you two have going on here…"

Four sets of Heretic eyes meet my own-well, they meet my faceplate but I can see them just fine-and Lakshmana ominously declares, "This conversation, if it can be called such a thing, has dragged on long enough. You blithely wandered into our grasp and now you will meet the end of your wretched lives!"

"Blithely wandered?", is my snide reply, "You seriously fucking think that? Well, just to make sure there's not any, you know, cross-cultural misunderstandings, get a load of _this_."

I flip my middle fingers up and idly wave them back and forth in the God's direction, all the while explaining, "This little symbol right here translates roughly to, 'take your best fucking shot, I _dare_ you'. So? Any takers?"

All four of the Gods manifest their armaments with hard looks to their faces.

Kesari has some kind of gloves around his hands made out of knotted wood, Hanuman has a giant Talwar almost as long as he is tall, Lakshmana has some sort of dark-wooded bow and with a gust of wind Lancelot's massive war horse charges underneath her, the Steel God leaping up to smoothly land in the saddle with lance at the ready.

" _Spit and crackle, tear the sky asunder. Kop'yo Groma!"_

With a flash of electricity the spear of lightning is held in my outstretched hand and Doni eagerly chants, _"O silver arm, upon my oath, turn into the invincible blade!"_ , causing his arm to flash chrome for a second before Nuada's Authority activates to it's fullest extent.

" _You ever played RPG's before Doni?"_

" _You mean like a rocket launcher?"_

"… _Just stay behind me for the moment, you're the offensive half of this team, I'm the tank. Keep Siegfried's Authority under wraps for now and try to catch em' off guard with it."_

" _Okey-dokey artichokey! Let's kick some ass!"_

watch?v=say8auw2ULI (Shin Megami Tensei-Archangel Remix)

Hanuman blurs forward with invisible speed, easily passing into the godspeed level of things-

-and with Doni's insane perceptions and instincts, specifically his 'mind's eye' being shared with me I snap up my free arm-

-and a massive hoplon shield appears in a burst of flame, easily covering my entire side as the monkey-god's sword smashes into it.

Under normal circumstances a blow as heavy as that would have knocked my ass sailing, armor or no.

Instead a massive, visible shockwave travels outwards from the shield and kicks up almost a hundred meters of sand and soil in a massive display, my boots barely moving more than a few centimeters and Hanuman's brief twitch tells me that's _not_ what he expected to occur.

Well, that's what happens when you layer so many shock absorbing spells on a piece of equipment that it becomes damn near impossible to break simply by hitting it.

I whip my electrified spear around towards his eyeballs but he blurs away-

-and I have to frantically tuck the shield against my chest as Kesari appears right behind him and throws a brutal hook that, again, slams against the shield and causes an oval shaped explosion of debris that this time around actually forces me back a meter or so.

…On second thought maybe I didn't put _enough_ shock absorbers on this thing.

Through Doni's shared perceptions I feel a surge of danger at my back as Hanuman appears and slashes towards my shoulder-

-and hastily twists his body to avoid Doni's sudden slash, a thin furrow being cut on his ankle that wildly sprays blood due to my ally's Authority being rather good at cutting things to itty-bitty chunks.

Deftly landing on his feet Hanuman ignores the minor wound and both sword-wielders swing their weapons in a blindingly fast arc towards each other-

-and Doni's sword shatters Hanuman's into a million pieces, slicing another shallow cut that bleeds far more heavily than it should on the monkey-god's chest.

I don't have time to compliment him on the attack though as Kesari wises up and instead of punching my shield grabs it, his strength easily matching-if not surpassing-my own and this would be a problem…if I didn't have a giant lightning spear on hand.

I lovingly tap the edge of the shield with my lance, electricity suddenly arcing across it and causing Kesari to suddenly jerk his hands back, smoke rising from his wooded gloves and I smirk before thrusting forward with the spear-

-and almost miss bringing my shield up in time to block the deluge of arrows that pours in from Lakshmana, every one of the projectiles pitch black in color and traveling as fast a bullet.

Oh, and they also _explode_ on contact.

I just plant my feet, hunker behind the sheet of metal and try to ignore the sensation of getting shot with a chain gun that fires sledgehammers.

Seriously, each of those arrows feels like a detonation of four-and-a-half kilograms of C4, one right after the other.

After what semms like a minute but was probably only ten seconds of being constantly pushed back by the never ending stream of explosions I skid to a halt and annoyedly throw away my smoking and busted shield, the enchantments long since dispelled by the heat released from each strike.

Doni suddenly skips next to me with a happy little grin as Hanuman and Kesari jump back for a quick breather, Lakshmana off in the distance lowering his bow and the blonde Campione mentally crows, _"Oh_ man _this is fun! We should do stuff like this more often!"_

" _You're only saying that because_ I'm _the one getting beaten like a rented gong. Say, did Lancelot double-team you with Hanuman by any chance?"_

" _Huh? No, I thought she was going after you?"_

" _Well obviously no-oh_ SHIT _._ "

About 200 meters away from where we're standing there's a massive tornado of dust and dirt swirling about that I would optimistically say was caused by the several impacts that were deflected by my shield earlier.

Realistically, I would say that's Lancelot's steed running in circles, building up momentum before charging.

 _LOT's_ of momentum.

And then every instinct I have shoots off warning bells.

" _DONI BRACE-"_

In the split second we have before Lancelot crashes into us with force of a fucking _bullet train_ on _meth_ Doni leaps directly behind me and activates **Man of Steel** , runes surrounding the both of us as I dispel the _Kop'yo Grom_ _a_ in favor of a massive tower shield that's almost as tall and wide as I am-

-and then it feels like a _continent_ just gut punched me.

I momentarily black out from the sheer kinetic force that washes over me, **Man of Steel** , protective enchantments and naturally durable body be damned-

-until a sharp pain originates in my shoulder and brings me back to something resembling consciousness.

I blink once and notice Lancelot's weapon punched through my shield and armor, perforating my right shoulder…and behind the Goddess of Steel is a trench almost 3 meters deep and half-a-kilometer long, the dust just now settling from where she rammed into us.

Holy _shit_ she didn't hold back…

" _Boy she sure does like to 'Lance a lot', now doesn't she?"_

" _Less retarded jokes more slashing and stabbing!"_

Instead of responding to my mental snarl Doni simply jumps onto my back, my muscles and armor creaking dangerously since he still has **Man of Steel** active, and makes to slash at Lancelot.

Seeming well aware of the danger of letting Doni get too close Lancelot moves to yank her weapon out of my shoulder-

-and ignoring the glass shards-in-bone feeling of it I clench my muscles and firmly grasp the head of the weapon in my hands, locking it in place.

She only hesitates for a brief second, no more than the blink of an eye…but it's enough for Salvatore to swing the blade I made for him in a neatly horizontal slash that cuts apart both her weapon and her steed's eyes.

 **Rippling Arm of Silver's** power activates within an instant and what looks like half of the horse's head explodes into blood and disintegrating flesh, a ghastly scream of pain escaping it's mouth as it rears back in blinded pain, Lancelot actually being chucked off by the sudden motion.

Doni doesn't waste any time and with a swift reverse slash as he hops down from my shoulders completely disembowels the horse and it disappears in a shower of golden light.

…I'm trying not to reflect on the fact that I just had a hand in causing an animal excruciating pain.

Instead, Doni's shared perceptions shoot me a warning and I manifest my Remington Rolling Block, take aim right above his head and pull the trigger-

-just in time to catch Hanuman by surprise as he uses Godspeed to appear above my ally, the overheated bullet slamming into the flat of his reformed blade and knocking it back into his face, causing him to briefly flail in midair-

-which Doni takes advantage of, an upward slash opening up a pretty decently sized cut on the God's side before he hits the ground and immediately blinks away, coming to a stop next to Lancelot who's just regaining her feet.

Both Gods begin to prepare themselves to charge-

- _"Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin!_ **Gleipnir!"**

Fenrir, in his miniature form no bigger than a particularly large cat, lightly jumps across both Steel Deities' backs and with a resounding _clang_ two fetters wrap around their waists and keep them from moving. _"Hey Doni, can you make Nuada's power flow through the elemental stuff you shoot from the sword?"_

" _Oh I_ like _the way you think! Usually I need to hit things with the sword itself…but let's get creative!"_

Savage grin on his face Doni uses two hands to raise the claymore above his head-

-and a howling gale and crackling firestorm shoot out of the blade, a silver aura lining the elements as he prepares to swing at the two trapped Heretic Gods.

As much as I'd like to watch the ensuring chaos I instead sprint forward and tackle a charging Kesari to the ground from where he was about to blindside the blonde Godslayer.

Hanuman's old man snarls and promptly rolls on top of me and locks into an improvised strangle pin, my neck and arms (which are in none too good of a shape from Lancelot's charge in the _first_ place) feeling like they're going to be ripped from their sockets.

Snarling to myself I force my body to sit up regardless of the strain, relying on my armor to do the heavy lifting. Kesari holds tight, increasing his pressure even as I manage to raise my upper body and he's having to hang on almost horizontally above the ground-

-until there's a feral snarl and Fenrir, now about the size of large bull, wraps his jaws around the God's leg and with a savage yank pulls him right off, the older Deity scowling and pulling his leg free in a spray of blood even as he lands a furious punch to the wolf's front left leg, snapping it and causing my Avatar to yip in pain and back off.

Hanuman's father crouches on his good leg and prepares to finish the injured Divine Beast off-

-before I savagely peg him in the side with a warhammer that I swung like a driver club, a more than satisfying _crunch_ coming from his ribs and launching him almost a hundred meters down the beach where he skids to a stop amidst a wave of displaced sand.

Don't hit my dog, _fucker_.

I mentally command Fenrir to disperse with the mental equivalent of a head scratch and my loyal Avatar does so with a satisfied bark.

Two metallic snapping noises bring me back to the rest of the fight as I see Hanuman and Lancelot break free from the Gleipnir…just a hair too late.

Doni slashes downward and while I've never seen a large scale thermobaric weapon detonated before I think this does a _pretty_ good approximation of it.

Fire and wind tears towards the Deities in a crushing wave of heat and pressure, wind blades enhanced by **Rippling Arm of Silver** seemingly tearing apart the air itself while the fire instantly turns solid matter into ash. A wave of destruction almost twenty meters wide and spreading.

…In retrospect, I think giving Doni that sword was a _bit_ of overkill.

Lancelot and Hanuman manage to throw themselves out of the lethal inferno after a split second spent inside it…but it clearly took it's toll.

Lancleot's armor is smoking and even _slagged_ in some spots, several large gouges torn out of the metal and she's obviously favoring her right arm.

Hanuman clearly took the brunt of the attack on his right side if the several lacerations and smoking patches on his skin are any indicators while his mask is cracked in several spots and only barely keeping itself together.

Doni just smirks and readies another slash-

-and then his side explodes.

Grinding my teeth in frustration at Lakshmana's shitty timing I dash forward and summon up a far more standard shield, jumping in front of Doni to block the next two arrows that blow apart the reinforced metal like it was made of tissue paper and sogginess.

It still affords me enough time to re-manifest my Remington and fire off a lightning empowered projectile in Lakshmana's general direction, forcing him to hold off on the assault while I check on Doni-

" _Owwww…dangit Jereth, you made this weapon too cool and now I keep getting distracted."_

" _Not my fault that you can't fix stupid. You ok?"_

" _Yeah, all set here. And can I just say your bedside manner leaves something to be desired…"_

I roll my eyes at his words and then proceed to almost spit-take inside my helm as I see his injuries.

Apparently that whole 'Man of Steel' moniker is a bit…literal.

His side where he got hit with the arrow actually looks _melted_ , his flesh hanging off in solid globules and a burn hole that almost goes out of his back still smoking.

Steel flesh indeed…whenever he cancels Siegfried's Authority there's gonna be one _Hell_ of a mess to clean up…

A sudden gust of wind grabs my attention and I see Hanuman sitting in a meditative pose, Lancelot kneeling on the ground as if in prayer and broken lance stabbed into the ground.

Are they-

-a massive mandala depicting armored monkeys appears behind Hanuman that begins to pour out the very same simian warriors while Lancelot's armor flies off her body and rapidly takes on the form of several dozen knights mounted on chargers.

"…What, four on two odds not enough for you wimps?"

Instead of answering to my provocations their summoned armies charge forward, the shrieking cries of apes and loud whinnies of horses momentarily deafening me.

…Time to introduce these fuckers to the concept of Ents.

" _Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent._ **World Tree Usurper!"**

As soon as Veles' chant is complete I reach into the well of my Deity granted power and summon up Gaokerena, the ground shaking for a few seconds-

-before an enormous tree almost 100 meters tall breaks out of the ground and at a mental command starts wreaking havoc on the floating grunts.

I can't resist a proud smirk at my Authority's versatility as a gnarled root almost a meter thick smacks a charging knight into oblivion while several smaller limbs encircle three spiraling monkeys…before suddenly coming together and crushing the apes between them with a nasty sounding crunch.

" _Man, someone's been watching the_ Evil Dead _…"_

" _How do you even_ know _that movie?"_

" _Well I saw a movie poster for a guy with a chainsaw arm once and it kinda went from there…"_

I'm about to reply with some no doubt sarcastic comment-

-when all of the sudden my body jerks as my control over Gaokerena is wrenched away by some outside power, the massive tree grinding to a halt from where it was massacring the manifested troops.

What the _fuck_?!

I focus and try to figure out whats screwing with my powers…and my gaze snaps to Kesari in the distance, the God kneeling and praying despite the blood leaking from where I smashed him with the hammer, Lancelot and Hanuman now crouched around him so it's not like I can just fire off a bullet and distract em'…shit.

" _Doni, gather up as much lightning around the sword as you can with Nuadha's power in it and wait for my signal!"_

" _Can do, we should think of a name for these combination-"_

" _Lightning now names later!"_

Gaokerena's attacks now made utterly worthless I manifest two desert eagles into my hands, the things modified to have larger trigger guards so my armored fingers can fit.

Not constructs of **Forge of the Father** , but for this they'll do _just_ fine. Loaded up with bullets similar to the ones I use in the Remington, munitions that'll screw with Magical defenses-just nowhere near as lethal-they'll crack through these low level incarnations no problem.

I widen my stance-gun in each hand-take a deep breath, slowly let it out, have my eyes go ever so slightly out of focus…and let instinct and muscle memory take over.

Deafening cracks issue from the weapons as I let the armor absorb the massive recoil, letting each barrel individually find it's target-

-and bodies start dropping.

One round finds a monkey grunt right below the chin and promptly blows it's head off, another of his fellows taking a projectile in the gut and finding it's forward charge abruptly turned into a backwards tumble.

The onrushing knights don't fare any better, one of the horses getting drilled by a bullet from chest to asshole and falling out of the sky with it's rider flailing impotently while it's riding partner's right eyeball is perforated and nosedives straight into the ground with a spray of displaced dirt.

Follow the rhythm, each pull of the trigger is 0.75 seconds apart, don't think about what you're doing, just do it…

Both slides rack open as I blow through the seven round clips and without missing a beat I eject the spent magazines, a basic acceleration clearing them out so fast that they bury themselves almost six centimeters into the dirt and I manifest two reserve clips from dimensional storage right below the guns themselves.

Slamming the two pistols downwards onto my thighs the magazines perfectly slide in and as I bring them back up to their previous firing positions I use my top four fingers to rack the slide while my thumbs keep the guns steady, all in an unbroken motion.

1.50 seconds to reload, back to business.

…Eat your heart out, Grammaton Clerics.

This process repeats itself until I blow through six clips total-

-and then I can't really do much but lower the smoking pistols and look at the 42 slowly dissipating corpses I left behind.

I mean, there's only so much time in the day to spend on making those bullets, what with all the other shit I have to do...

At least I bought us 34.5 seconds before we get swamped…

" _Doni, I can appreciate that what you're doing isn't exactly_ easy _, but the bloodthirsty mob of monkeys and medieval knights is about thirty meters away from-"_

" _Got it!"_

Not wasting another word, vocally spoken or not, I instead raise my arms and shout, _"Levinsnakes Writhe!"_

Silver tinged lightning corkscrews out from Doni's weapon at my command-

-and just absolutely _eviscerates_ the oncoming forces.

The shock heating that comes as the snake-shaped arcs of electricity impact on the summoned beings would be devastating enough as is…factor in **Rippling Arm of Silver's** destructive properties and the results are _spectacular_.

Apes burst into wild trails of ash and embers, armored figures explode like red-hot frag grenades and all the while there's the terrifyingly loud _BOOM_ of thunder as the air is shoved aside by the lances of energy.

Two seconds after I cast _Levinsnakes Writhe_ there's nothing left of our foes but scattered dust and fire.

Heh, nothing like a little shock and awe to-

-my instincts scream a warning and without pausing to consider what it is I'm defending against two scimitars blaze into existence in my hands-

-and my defensive parry knocks aside a golden edged arrow, followed shortly after by another four blocks, the projectiles no doubt being fired from Lakshmana.

And then my injured shoulder from where Lancelot stabbed me earlier screws me, my muscles spasming and slowing down my block by just a split-second…which allows an arrow to blur past the out of position sword and ram into my left pectoral, punching through my armor like it wasn't even there and neatly exiting my back before it's momentum slows it down enough to screech to a halt.

That one injury screws up my rhythm and I miss the next two arrows, one digging into my gut and the other lacerating a lung and well _shit_ this went south _real_ fast!

Thankfully Doni jumps forward despite his own wounds and **Man of Steel's** runes once more surround me, granting me the same defensive properties and downgrading the arrows lethality enough so that they just embed themselves in my armor, not tearing through like they were before.

Afforded a moment to actually _think_ I focus on where the source of the previously lethal projectiles were coming from and get a good lock on where the insane brother of Rama is crouched, halting his barrage to no doubt bring forth an arrow that'll do the job far more thoroughly than the last ones.

" _Doni, you see him?"_

" _Oh do I ever."_

A quick sidestep and my ally now has a clear view of where the Heretic Deity is posted-

-and a brutal horizontal swing of my specially made claymore sends a marauding gale of wind tearing towards him, the God scrambling to get out of the way and _mostly_ succeeding.

His right arm didn't fare so well and is freely leaking blood, the God's glare now volcanic in temperament.

Heh, guess we've really pissed him off so far.

Jokes aside…all four of our opponents are now gearing themselves up for round two, despite the damage they've taken.

Hanuman with his numerous slash wounds from Doni's sword, Lancelot missing her armor and still burnt from where Doni landed that wind and fire combo, Kesari from where I nailed him with the Warhammer and Lakshmana favoring his arm that didn't get hit by our last attack.

But it's not like we're in much better shape…

Me with the stab wounds from Lancelot's spear and Lakshmana's arrows while Doni is still sporting that nasty looking exploded gut wound.

Overall, I'd give them the advantage, one they seem to want to press as they ready themselves to charge once more.

Gritting my teeth in frustration I mentally shout, _"Alec what the_ fuck _are you doing back there, picking daisies?!"_

" _Enough of your complaints, 8th. Also, you should try to grab ahold of something in 3, 2, 1-"_

Cluing in to what he's about to do I wrestle enough control over Gaokerena from Kesari to wrap Doni and myself in several branches and shout, _"Hang on!"_

And then what sounds like someone ripping an entire continent's worth of carpeting in half echoes around the landscape as Alec's Authority, **Wandering Avarice** , activates and creates a black hole no more than 50 meters from where Doni and I are hunkered down, 20 from where the Gods are.

All Hell breaks loose.

Even with **Man of Steel** weighing us down and Gaokerena keeping a tight hold I still feel like some incomprehensibly powerful giant is trying to rip me from the ground, all the while howling with the sound of a hurricane on crack.

Grunting as the gale exacerbates my wounds I crank my head around-

-and scowl something fierce as I see the four of Rama's oldest allies still holding strong.

Hanuman, no stranger to winds, is crouched low and holding on tight to Lancelot while Kesari took a page from our book and wrapped himself in a variety of roots and branches, the odd looking cocoon swaying dangerously but holding strong.

Lakshmana dug two insanely long arrows into the dirt and is using them as improvised icepicks, digging them deep as he barely avoids being dragged into the vortex floating above, the pitch black ovoid now fully obscured by the dirt and debris that are being continuously sucked into it.

Dammit what does it take to kill these people?!

I narrow my eyes as I rapidly calculate-as best I can, at least-how fast and hard **Wandering Avarice** is sucking everything up and whether this insane plan of mine will work or end up with me dying like an idiot.

" _Alec, can you make your Authority pull any harder?"_

" _Of course not, it's taking everything I have to keep it running this strongly from the distance I'm at while_ also _making sure it doesn't obliterate you two. Although if that's what you want…"_

" _Yeah very funny. Just keep it at this level then, I've got something that might pass for a plan."_

I turn to Doni and ask him, _"How good of an arm do you have for throwing a sword?"_

" _Well I prefer to be holding onto it when I cut stuff…but throwing is ok I guess. Why?"_

I shoot a deliberate glance in Kesari's direction and he suddenly grins.

" _Wait until I distract em', then do your thing."_

He doesn't bother to reply except to tighten his grip on the blade and I take a deep breath before hyping myself up for this.

" _Ok here we go in 3, 2, 1…now!"_

The runes around my body suddenly disappear and the branches that had been tying me down swiftly retract, freeing me up to float towards the overhead singularity-

-until I summon one of my boards and accelerate _into_ the gravitational pull, slingshotting myself into a blurring arc that brings me just shy of the point of no return…and straight towards a struggling Lakshmana.

The bonkers God has time to look ever so briefly shocked-

-before the tip of my board _rams_ into him chest first and sends us skidding to a stop almost 10 meters away, my target coughing up a gout of blood as the pointed head of my 'vehicle' went right through him.

For a split second our gazes meet, maddened eyes to blank faceplate…and then a feral, unhinged grin comes to my face as I re-summon the Remington and slam it into his mouth and down his throat.

"Hasta la vista, _cocksucker_!"

I pull the trigger and a bolt of lightning smashes into Lakshmana's head, followed shortly after by an explosion of superheated sand and dirt as the bullet plows through whatever remained.

Victory courses through my veins and I can't help but cackle as I look at my foe's corpse, even as it starts to disintegrate into light.

His head reminds me of Daffy Duck's after he swallows a stick of dynamite…

As much as I'd like to gloat over my win over one of the Monastery's oldest enemies, the fight is still going strong. I pry my board loose from where it was shoved into the ground even as I slowly find myself dragged back towards the singularity and wince as pain again rears it's ugly head, the euphoria disappearing as quickly as it came.

Ugh, I wonder if I can get Eliza to do a full body massage after this mess is over.

…

Yeah, fat chance of _that_.

I prepare myself to perform another slingshot maneuver-

-and then I witness something _beautiful_.

Doni swings his arm almost lazily and the sword I made for him leisurely flips about…before rapidly accelerating into a vector that'll bring it directly into contact with Kesari.

Normally this wouldn't be of much concern to the God, since he could probably flick away the encroaching weapon with a single finger…but with his limbs held down by necessity rather than choice to avoid being drawn into Alec's Authority there's little Kesari can do other than watch the sword spin towards his location…and neatly burn away the restraints as it passes, sending Hanuman's old man flying into the singularity overhead.

"FATHER!"

Even over the howling winds I hear Hanuman's anguished cry as Kesari's presence vanishes entirely into **Wandering Avarice's** depths and as I complete my rotation on the board back to Doni's position, feeling myself get weighted down by **Man of Steel** once more, I glance over my shoulder and can practically _taste_ the Monkey God's hateful gaze.

I smirk underneath my helmet and load up the last remaining shot into the Remington-

-and scowl as the Deity seems to tear himself away from our battle and slowly trudge away from the miniature hurricane, his control over wind allowing him steady movement even as he keeps a tight grip on Lancelot.

…Shit, with the dirt kicked up by **Wandering Avarice** and my slowly worsening condition I doubt I'd be able to land a clean shot on Hanuman.

The fights over.

...

Oh well, two confirmed kills of some of the oldest Gods that were against the Monasteries heart and soul? I'll take it.

Sucks about the Grail being a dud though…

" _Alec, you can drop the sucky sucky now. Shows over."_

"… _Call my Authority it's proper name, and I will do so."_

"Please _turn off **Wandering Avarice** , Black Prince Alec."_

" _Much better."_

" _Dick."_

With a gradual decline in the forces yanking on us the black hole begins to die down, the massive dust clouds that were ever present dissipating and I breath a sigh of relief as my feet fully settle, Doni withdrawing **Man of Steel** just enough that it rotates around his torso and nothing else.

…Bad idea on the sigh of relief, since I just start coughing spastically and choking on thick, blood-ridden spittle.

Fun times for all…

"Jereth?"

I dematerialize my helmet and wipe my mouth before replying with a tired, "Yeah, what's up?"

Doni gives me an absolutely serious look and asks, "Can I come with you on all future field trips? This. Was. _Amazing_."

I look around at the utter mess we made of the Los Carreros coastline, the massive crater and wind damage from Alec's **Wandering Avarice** and the half-kilometer trench from Lancelot's charge being the highlights. Thankfully Gaokerena dissipates in a soft scattering of light, only it's gigantic exit crater attesting to it's existence.

"…Amazing is one way to describe it."

"And quite frankly its not one I would use. What did you two fools _do_?"

Alec appears beside us in a blaze of lightning and glances around with a bewildered expression, prompting me to dryly reply, "Hey a fair bit of this is your fault too. Or am I thinking of someone _else_ with control over a black hole?"

He ignores my comment and mutters, "You're lucky I had the foresight not to manifest **Judging Furies** , or you would have been finished…"

That gets my attention and I clarify, "Wait, can't you control what they attack first?"

"Yes, but not when I'm stationed _kilometers_ away, unable to see the battlefield. It was taxing enough to control **Wandering Avarice** without also having to control the Furies."

"…Alright, you convinced me."

He imperiously nods and says, "Now, if you'll allow me a moment, I have a quarry to potentially catch. _Wind that sings of fascination, night which devours the light, all travelers, helpless in the perilous journey, accompanied by heavy sorrow, abandon all hope!_ **Faceless Queen!** "

As his chant ends a slight shadow crosses over us and I catch a brief glimpse of wings and a mermaid's tale, Alec's Authority gained from Melusine quickly taking off after where Hanuman disappeared to.

"You don't think you'll actually be able to find them, do you?"

"It's doubtful, but there's certainly no harm in trying. If they can be found at all, my Authority will do so."

Our conversation is interrupted by Doni slinging his arms around our shoulders and happily saying, "Hey enough of all this serious talk, we just _totally_ kicked ass out here! Whaddya say guys, after party at my place?"

I channel some healing Magic into my gut and curiously ask, "Your place? I didn't know you even _had_ a place."

"Course I do! It's not even that far away, my family's home is just over there in Italy!"

…

…What?

"Doni, did you just invite us to your _family's_ estate?"

"Sure did! Normally I don't invite strangers over, but I think you two are all right! Come to think of it, it's been awhile since I've been back home myself…oh man, Sis and Ma are gonna be _pissed_ that I never call…"

I snap myself out of my shock and practically shout, "Wait, screw the invitation, you have a _family_?!"

He looks confused for a second before replying, "Well yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"No, it's just…I kinda always figured you just spontaneously appeared on the planet one day…never mind, I'm in. This sounds interesting."

Meeting Doni's family? This sounds like a once in a lifetime opportunity to see if the apple fell far from the tree or not.

Which is a pretty scary thought all on its own…

Alec looks at me like I'm insane for wanting to do this-which I probably am-and frowns before stiffly replying, "While a… _flattering_ offer, I must decline as I have more important things to-"

He's interrupted as Doni tightens his arm and halfway puts him in a headlock, all the while happily espousing, "Ah don't be such a stick in the mud! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

The Black Prince's face looks like he'd consider the activity anything _but_ fun.

I internally sigh and before cutting off our connection with _Soul Read_ advise, _"Trust me on this one Alec, just do what he wants or he'll_ never _shut up about it._ _It's like r_ _ipping_ _a_ _ba_ _n_ _d-aid off…"_

With a long suffering sigh the 4th Campione grudgingly acquiesces with, "I will visit for a _short_ time."

Doni just laughs and slaps Alec on the back, sending him stumbling forward and happily shouts, "Awesome! Hey, Jereth ol' buddy, think you can give me a lift home?"

"I feel like I'm going to regret asking this, but do you have directions?"

"Nope! But trust me, I know the way!"

…This is gonna be a _long_ journey, I just know it.

Instead of arguing for a lost cause I instead look around and let a smile of contentment come to my face.

Hanuman and Lancelot may have gotten away…but nailing Kesari and Lakshmana- _especially_ Lakshmana-goes a long way to making the Monasteries eventual win over the King of the End and his allies a more plausible event.

…And kicking some divine ass is _always_ fun, especially one as unhinged as Rama's brother.

Shame about no Authorities though, although I guess it can't be helped since it was a massive team battle instead of 'honorable' one-on-one death dealing.

I manifest my board and Doni eagerly hops on before I shoot him a mildly worried glance.

"Hey, uh, Doni? Aren't you gonna fix your side or anything before we go?"

He still has **Man of Steel** active and keeping his side 'intact' but he waves off my concern regardless.

"Nah, I'll be fine! C'mon, we're burning daylight here!"

…Alec and I glance at each other before simultaneously shrugging.

If he collapses off the board, that's _his_ fault, not mine.

* * *

 **Holy heck this weekend was insane. A baby shower _and_ a bachelor party one after the other, both requiring drives of more than three hours to get to the destination...not to mention classes start up next week so THAT'LL be fun.**

 **Whew...so yeah, next chapter will be two weeks from now so I have time to regroup.**

 **And then we'll get to meet Doni's family.**

 **...and it is gonna be SO much fun :D**

 **desdelor: I very much appreciate you saying so!**

 **antoninjohn: Oh, well why thank you!**

 **LunarGale: Routine is comfort after all, and I do love me some routine things.**

 **xanothos: Spoiler alert: they got wrecked.**

 **piddle: Nearing it, but the question then becomes in what way does she do so?**

 **Guest: Much like he said, it's a damn good thing he brought Doni along.**

 **YOLO County Line: She is indeed one amazing babe.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Trap flipped, and it wasn't gay!**

 **...**

 **I'll show myself out.**

 **Kshail: Fingers crossed it was epic!**

 **Ran: Thanks for your understanding! :D**

 **A Fawkes Named Kurama: I do love me some 10/10...glad you like it!**


	48. Chapter 41: Home is Where the Sword Is

Ch 41: Home is Where the Sword Is

Jereth

(31 weeks 1 day after birth of the 8th)

"Right down there, on the edge of the town! Ah boy, it's been a while, _casa mia_ …"

I cast a quick glance behind me at Doni and curiously ask, "Seriously? Your family lives in Umbria? Doni, I had no idea you came from such a cultured background."

"Cultured? You kidding me? My Ma can outdrink and outswear practically anybody I know."

…Somehow I can't bring myself to be surprised by that.

So instead I just swing my board into a landing outside the building Salvatore pointed out to me and dispel all my equipment with a burst of fire, my feet touching down on the cobbled road with a subdued crunch.

Alec is right beside us, landing amid a blaze of electricity and he gazes at the home in front of us with a mildly surprised expression on his face.

"This is more…normal than I was expecting."

I find myself agreeing. A single story house made of wood and concrete, maybe 21,500 square feet with a large patio overlooking the surrounding countryside and a sizable garden to boot.

All in all, a pretty nice damn place to live.

 **Man of Steel** still active and his side looking worse the longer I stare at it, Doni walks up the front door and cheerily knocks before shouting, "Ma! I'm home!"

There's a few moments of silence and then the door rattles as it's unlocked-

-and I find a sight I certainly didn't expect to find standing next to who I'm assuming is Doni's family members.

And that sight's name is Raffaello.

Our eyes lock and the silence stretches.

…

And then stretches some more.

…

And then the moment is broken as her eyes briefly flick over to where Doni and Alec are standing nearby and her gaze instantly turns suspicious.

…Uh oh.

"8th-"

"MA! SIS! It's been way too long! How-"

Grateful for Doni's sudden interruption I eagerly turn to where he's striding towards the two women besides Raffaello, arms outstretched for a hug-

-and the taller, older of the two women smoothly steps forward and lands a _mean_ looking left hook just behind the blonde Campione's jaw, causing him to spit mid-sentence and adopt an expression like a kicked puppy.

"Ma?! What was _that_ for?!"

Doni's Mother, a medium sized woman with short blond hair that falls in a wave around her face, piercing blue eyes that wouldn't lose to an eagle's and a seriously scary scowl growls at my companion and hisses out, "For being an _idiot_ , that's what for! Honestly! You show up after almost no contact for a whole six months, not even a phone call, and you act like everything is just perfectly alright?! And what the Hell did you do to your side?! If it wasn't for that Authority of yours I'd be willing to bet you'd be in pieces! Honestly, of all possible combinations you had to inherit from your Father and I it was his skills and cluelessness and my stubbornness…"

Doni looks suitably beat into the ground and I'm about to make some comment about him being whipped…

When I notice Raffaello's extra suspicious gaze once upon my person at the mention of Doni's wounds, no doubt piecing together the fact that the three of us were in some kind of battle not too long ago.

And that there was almost _certainly_ a lot of collateral damage.

I wisely elect to hold my peace.

Thankfully a distraction appears in what I'm assuming is Doni's sister approaching her brother, a pretty girl who looks about 20 years or so old and wearing reading glasses, looking for all the world like a female version of the Godslayer himself.

Said Godslayer looks apprehensive…until she gently hugs him and quietly says, "We were worried about you, _vagabondo_ …"

Doni relaxes and looks like he's about to reply-

-"Forget to let us know where you are and what you're doing in the future, and you'll regret it. Clear?"

Audibly swallowing Doni shakily replies, "Uh, yeah, sure, I got it Sis…please let me go?"

His sister acquiesces to his plea…but I notice a small smirk on her face as she pulls back.

Note to self: be wary around Doni's sister.

His Mother heaves a massive sigh even as she also approaches and gives her son a warm hug, Doni's apprehension disappearing just like that and a truly Angelic smile of contentment appearing on his features.

Huh…never would have figured him for a family man.

…

Now if only Raffaello would _stop_ giving me that death glare.

Damn Witches and their precognicient bullshit.

"Well, my little Salvatore? Are you going to introduce me to your two friends?"

Alec's eye twitches at the word 'friends' while Doni just grins and happily says, "Ma, Sis, meet the 4th and 8th Campione. The really well dressed one is Alexander Gascoigne, and the other guy is Jereth. Buddies? Meet my Mom, Valencia, and my Sis, Sabella."

Quite a number of things come to my attention in that single statement, as well as the reactions that follow.

First is that Doni actually remembered Alec's name, a fairly impressive feat if you think about it, and then there's how Doni's family takes it.

Neither his Mom nor his Sister so much as raise an eyebrow at being introduced to two Godslayers out of the blue, in fact Valencia simply nods and replies, "Yes, I recognized the leader of Royal Arsenal over there, however…"

Her intense gaze shifts over to me and she idly states, "So you're the newly minted 8th Campione, hmm? Armina has had no shortage of things to say about you."

I resist the urge to smirk as Raffaello looks like she just got kicked in the knee at the woman's mention of her real name and I playfully reply, "Oh dear, you must have an exceedingly low opinion of me then."

"She _did_ mention that you were a willfully destructive, deliberately aggravating liar that also could be occasionally charming and were quite the entertainer in bed. Coming from her, that's high praise."

Raffaello shoots me a glare thats just _daring_ me to make any sort of comment about that and of course, me being me, I try to put out the forest fire with jet fuel.

"Well, let's just say that high praise wasn't the only thing _cumming_ from her that night…"

To my surprise it's Doni that coughs and interrupts with, "Uh, buddy? It's a little uncomfortable for me to hear how you and Master were doing the nasty, could we maybe talk about something else?"

Raffaello's voice is sickeningly sweet as she adds, "Yes, 8th, why don't you pick another subject?"

…Maybe prodding the hornet's nest was a bad idea.

Luckily it's Sabella who comes to the rescue as she walks up to Alec, who's been looking either perplexed or amused by the proceedings, and blandly asks, "Lord Gascoigne, I hear that you're rather knowledgeable about ancient artifacts and the like."

He subconsciously straightens his back in pride even as he cautiously asks, "I am, what of it?"

I don't think either of us were prepared for Doni's sister to reach out, grab Alec's hand and drag him off to another part of the house, all the while explaining, "I'm currently working for the Seven Sisters Mage Group on a collection of old texts that reference something called, 'time binding'. Some of it I'm unsure of and would appreciate if you might be able to shed some light on the subject."

Before they disappear around the corner I see Alec trying to decide whether he should be interested or mortified at the way he's being manhandled around by a normal Human girl.

I'm just inwardly marveling at how Doni and his sister seem to be alike in the ways that really count.

…

Unfortunately, that now leaves me largely alone with a Raffaello who looks like she's contemplating ramming the business end of _Il serpente_ into my face, since Doni is now being chewed out by his Mom for not bothering to get his injury checked out-

-wait, that's it!

Seizing my fellow Campione's upper arm I rapidly drag him away and happily state, "Don't you worry Miss Valencia, I just so happen to have an Authority that'll have your Son back to normal in no time at all. Is there a spare room we could borrow for a second? It might get a little bloody for a few seconds."

She raises an eyebrow, clearly skeptical of my sudden interruption-

-and then she notices my nervous glance towards a certain Swordsaint and immediately smirks before pointing down a nearby hallway.

"Second door on your left, there's some paper towels and stuff in the closet there. Salvatore, if you bleed all over the carpet, you clean it up."

"Huh?! Why am I the one getting the short end of the stick here?!"

"Because it's _your_ blood and I'm certainly not having our guests do it. Have fun now! Maybe next time you'll learn to dodge and not just rely on Siegfried's Authority."

Doni grumbles while I just snicker and head off to the provided-and temporary-surgery room.

* * *

Raffaello

…Well, I suppose I should be grateful that Jereth is merely as aggravating as ever, not _more_ than ever.

Thank the stars for small favors…

"Bad breakup after a night of passion? I guess even the best of us can fall prey to the wiles of a bad romance…"

I resist the urge to grind my teeth-which is exactly what she wants-and instead shoot my most disinterested look in her direction.

"Hardly what you're making it out to be, Valencia. It was quite well understood by both sides that it was merely a bit of fun, nothing more."

The smirk on my friend of two decades face sours my mood.

"Oh, and is that the reason the 8th Campione looks at you like Damian used to look at me whenever he pulled a particularly stupid stunt and then got caught? There's a parallel there, Armina."

My eye twitches at the casual use of my name and I instead heave a sigh.

"You seem unnaturally cheerful right now. Aren't you usually worried when my dolt of a disciple arrives alone, wounded on your doorstep, looking for all the world like his Father after a particularly hard fought battle?"

I immediately feel a slight pang of regret at my harsh words as Valencia's mood slumps a bit…but she never really loses her pleased smile and replies, "Ah, but there's the catch. Was he alone this time?"

"…Two Godslayers are _hardly_ what I would call good company, never mind friends-"

"And yet Salvatore brought them back. Here. To his _family_. I'll be the first to admit my son is…well, fairly stupid when it comes to most matters. But our safety doesn't fall under 'most matters'. If he brought those two, then he trusts them, at least instinctively. And let's be honest with ourselves here. Since when have, for better or for worse, Salvatore's instincts been wrong?"

I hold my peace before sourly replying, "It bothers me when you're so completely and utterly correct."

"You must be bothered a _lot_ then."

I ignore Valencia's gloating tone and she instead goes to grab a few glasses and a bottle of wine, Soave vintage.

My favorite.

"But, honestly…three Campione all working in tandem, visiting one of their homes with hardly a moment of tenseness among them? So much for meetings between Campione always ending with alliances or destruction, wouldn't you say?"

"To be fair, we still don't know what they were doing before this. I'd wager destruction is still _very_ much on the table."

She shrugs, unconcerned, and I don't rightly blame her.

We both know that there was clearly some sort of Heretic God activity that the three participated in…but instead of parting ways afterwards, they decided to come _here_ , breaking one of the cardinal 'rules' of Campione interaction.

And I'm more than willing to bet a certain actor I've recently become acquainted with had a hand to play in events.

…

A grin comes to my face as I imagine all the ways I can creatively 'ask' Jereth just what it was he was up to…ensuring maximum uncomfortableness for him, of course.

"You know Armina, that's the sort of look I often had when plotting a suitable punishment for Damian…it often ended with a rather raunchy night that necessitated silencing spells around our bedroom."

"Do you need to draw parallels about _everything_ it is I do?"

"If the shoe fits…"

I'm about to scathingly reply when there's a short yelp of pain from a certain student of mine and the two of us share a grin.

Valencia had a point.

Maybe this time the fool will come to appreciate the benefits of dodging attacks instead of taking them head on.

* * *

Alec

I shouldn't have expected anything less, but the people in this family are…unusual.

I hadn't figured the Sister of that sword-loving fool would be studying such an intricate and difficult subject…but 'time binding' certainly fits that bill.

Magic that has the effect of creating permanent wounds and halting all different kinds of effects such as regeneration, spacial alteration and even time reversal?

Seems rather advanced for a subject that was seemingly abandoned several millennia ago…

Nevertheless, I had no intention of wasting my time here and had assured the uncomfortably strong-willed Woman that I would indeed look into the subject and correspond with her…at a later date.

It was one of those odd situations where I could tell the exact truth.

…What is it with my luck and encountering some of the most troublesome women on this planet? First the Sage Princess and now the Dolt of Sword's Sister…

While I'm quite tempted to simply leave, having upheld my end of the bargain to visit-I'd never specified _how_ long I'd stay-unfortunately my past experience with the 8th has convinced me it's best to make sure he isn't holding out on some sort of crucial piece of information that could come to bite me later.

…Like he almost did with the King of the End's identity as well as his allies.

I'm just about to knock on the door where he and the 6th are currently staying when I hear-

"Hey, uh, Jereth? This isn't gonna, you know… _hurt_ , right?"

"What, you've never had someone else do this before?"

"No, I usually just take care of it myself…it feels a little weird if someone else does it."

"Well tough titties, lemme finish laying out the towels…this stuff is damn near impossible to remove from carpeting if it sits for long enough."

Ah, he must be about to heal Salvatore's injuries.

…

…right?

"Ok, All set here. You ready?"

"Sure, I guess…don't suppose I could ask you to be gentle? This is a first for me…"

"You realize I can only be so gentle, right? Now drop em'."

…He could just be referencing how no one has ever healed his injuries, and the 8th's command to 'drop em' could be referring to Salvatore's Runes.

…

RIGHT?

"Ok here we go in 3…2-"

"OW! OWOWOWOWOW! Why didn't you countdown all the way?! And why does it _burn_ so much?!"

"So you'd be way more relaxed and make this easier, that's why. And the burning is normal, deal with it."

…I mean, I'm not _entirely_ certain on the sexual orientation of either of them, so it's not impossible-no, it's most _certainly_ impossible!

"Holy Christ Doni you're leaking _everywhere_."

"Believe it or not people tend to bleed a lot when you just shove things in their body! Owwww…"

"Ah quit your bellyaching and take it like a man."

I'mjustimaginingthingsI'mjustimaginingthingsI'mjustimaginingthings-

"Ok…almost done here."

"Whew, thank goodness for that…heh, it actually kinda tickles now."

I'MWRONGI'MWRONGI'MWRONGI'MWRONG-

"Ahhh…all done. Holy _crap_ we're a mess."

"Well, next time you should put on rubbers or something, keep all that body juice off of yah."

I _SLAM_ open the door, ignoring the potential for permanent mental scarring-

-and find the two Campione completely clothed, Salvatore just putting his shirt back on and picking up several bloodied towels off the floor while the 8th irritatedly flicks his crimson hands, what looks like pollen floating lazily through the air.

"Oh thank GOD."

They both turn to look at me and Jereth asks, "What's got you looking like your execution date got postponed?"

"…Nothing."

"It certainly doesn't _look_ like nothing!", is the 6th's unhelpful reply, "You have to use the bathroom or something?"

"No you _imbecile_ , I jut thought you two were-"

My jaw snaps shut and the 8th looks briefly confused…before a damnable smirk crosses his smug face and he slyly says, "Why Alec, you _naughty_ boy…you didn't happen to think we were _buttfucking_ , did you~?"

…I'd rather have every meal for the rest of my life with that damn Seer Witch than spend another nano-second staring at the 8th's all too pleased grin.

"Hah, I can't believe you thought that buddy! Me and Jereth don't even love each other!"

…If Alice ever learns of this, I'm burning down the world.

No exceptions.

* * *

Jereth

"So…we have a moment to ourselves now, 8th."

I sheepishly grin as Raffaello smoothly sits herself next to me, raven hair and dusky skin accentuated by the afternoon sun, her violet tank top and dark jeans hugging her figure flatteringly.

Alec had ended up staying a bit longer-stuck in a funk after his mistaken interpretation of a gay romance-than expected and what had started as a social call turned into dinner and now here we are, Raffaello no doubt about to interrogate my ears off, Doni helping his Mom wash the dishes (after a few minutes of complaining on his part) while Alec seems to be holding a fairly intense conversation with Sabella over some text they're looking at.

Without context, it'd be easy to mistake the setting for a completely normal social evening between friends.

"Now, should I be expecting alarming news reports about massive property destruction all along Italy? Or is this a rather unusual situation in which you three merely met and nothing apocalyptic happened?"

Her tone blatantly says she doesn't believe that last option in the _slightest_.

"Well it wasn't in Italy, but let's just say the Los Carreros area in Spain is gonna be in need of some _serious_ remodeling."

Her eye twitches and she slowly and deliberately asks, "And just _what_ , pray tell, is the reason for Los Carreros to _need_ such remodeling?"

…I should probably just come clean with her, I don't like the idea of lying right now and she'll probably appreciate the need to keep quiet about certain facts.

No one said that I can't get a little bit of info myself though…

"Equivalent exchange then. I tell you everything we were up to and in turn you answer one of my own questions."

She raises an eyebrow but eventually just shrugs in acceptance.

"Ok, drumroll please…me and the other two were in Spain tracking down what we assumed to be the Holy Grail's Magic signature…but we were pretty sure it was just a trap meant to kill us off, since it was such a noticeable broadcasting of power. Originally it was just me and Alec going to investigate but Doni somehow found us before we left-shocker, I know-and I figured three pairs of hands were better than two. Once we arrived we were confronted by Hanuman, Lancelot, Lakshmana and Kesari. We proceeded to then engage in a suitably epic battle that ended with me and Doni rather beat to Hell and Lakshmana and Kesari dead."

I lean back and enjoy Raffaello's mildly stunned silence, her eyes rapidly shifting back and forth as she processes this information…before she gravely meets my gaze and quietly asks, "The King of the End's allies…his identity is Rama, isn't it?"

I politely applaud and smirk before replying, "Congratulations Armina, you're now privy to a millennia old secret that, outside of my organization, perhaps only a few dozen-if that-people know of! Now we have to kill you."

She snorts at my melodrama before appearing contemplative for a moment, proceeding to ask, "Does Princess Alice's vision have anything to do with the King of the End's revival? Worldwide floods don't seem to match with anything in Rama's legend…"

"Dunno, until she can give me any more concrete details beyond 'lots of water and maybe a God of the Ocean' I'd just be taking wild guesses…although…"

My mind flashes back to Ambriel and of that strange corruption that had been poisoning her.

…It's entirely possible we have a world-ending threat _besides_ Rama on our hands now…

"Although what?"

"…Nothing, just a bad feeling about the future. Then again, there's nothing new about that, is there?"

The Swordmeister briefly chuckles at that before asking, "By the sounds of it, your organization is actively taking steps to hunt down and destroy the King of the End?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I mean, considering that if we don't he'll come gunning for my ass there's quite a bit of personal incentive for all involved…"

I trail off as an idea comes to me in a flash of stupid inspiration.

"Hey, Rafaello, you interested in a job that both pays like shit and horribly compensates for risk undertaken?"

"Why, with a sales pitch like _that_ , how could I _ever_ say no?"

I ignore her sarcasm (Since I kinda set myself up for it) and reply, "I'm serious. The Monasteries could use someone of your skill and knowledge-that's my Monasteries by the way, not the ones you used to associate with-and we stay pretty active in fighting against Heretic God related activity. Hence, we have a fairly steady attrition rate."

Her only response is a skeptically raised eyebrow and she asks, "Let me see if I have this straight. You want me to join your organization, an organization that is apparently on less than friendly terms with the associations that I spent decades of my life aiding, an organization that you haven't yet precisely specified _does_. And you have just freely admitted that casualties are a constant in whatever it is you do."

"Sounds about right."

She just stares at me like I'm a lunatic…before suddenly _laughing_ of all things and haltingly replying, "Y-you're serious?! 8th, I'll admit my opinion of you was never terribly high to begin with…but this lowers the bar _significantly_."

My lips curl upwards in a full-blown smirk and I slyly add, "And yet I haven't heard the words, 'no thank you' pass from your lips…"

"…Let's just put this down as a, 'maybe'."

"Hah! I knew my recruitment methods were solid!"

She doesn't bother to hide her eye roll and instead continues with, "You're question you wanted to ask?"

"A simple one, really. How do you know Doni's family? And why am I only finding out about them just _now_ of all times? You'd think this sort of knowledge would be way more common…"

For a few seconds the dark-skinned beauty seems to reminisce about some long past event before she meets my gaze and carefully replies, "Jereth, have you any knowledge of the Mage Association _Florist's Weave_?"

I frown and rack my brains for a few seconds before snapping my fingers and answering with, "Oh yeah, weren't they some small organization that was only around for a month before disbanding, had a dozen or so members? We never really delved that far into their history since there was no shortage of other stuff we had on our plates at the time…"

Raffaello nods in confirmation and explains, "You are correct on all accounts except for one. They weren't disbanded, they were _dismembered_. By my dolt of a student, specifically."

I immediately frown in confusion.

"Doni did that? What the Hell was his motive, the guy hardly even takes _notice_ of most-"

I immediately hear laughter from the kitchen where Doni is removing a sopping wet dish towel from his head, his Mom cracking up at the soap suds that were left behind and making Doni look like he just got jizzed on by the bubble man.

"…Rafaello, please tell me _Florist's Weave_ wasn't _stupid_ enough to take a Campione's family hostage."

She shakes her head and mildly replies, "They were. Apparently their wish to be acknowledged or absorbed by a more prominent organization was slow going and they decided to expedite the process. Instead they merely expedited their doom. They took Sabella and Valencia captive and were about to proudly tote their accomplishment of bringing a Campione to heel with a single, bold action. Within three hours they were in pieces and my idiot disciple made it _very_ clear to the Mage Associations that if his relatives were to meet any sort of unfortunate end he would hold them responsible, regardless if they were actually guilty or not."

She turns her head to the playfully arguing Mother-Son duo and a strange smile plays across her face.

"The fool's Father, Damian, used to be my partner when I was still actively associated with the Crosses. The spitting image of his son, except Damian didn't have much in the way of a spine. Downright unstoppable with a blade in hand, singularily clueless about most social norms, possessed of an almost _worrisome_ level of wanderlust…"

She suddenly giggles of all things, the noise seeming somewhat foreign coming from her of all people, before she continues with, "I remember when Valencia decided to let Damian know that she was claiming him as her Boyfriend like it was yesterday…we'd just arrived back from a mission, tired and dirty…and this cute little blonde Magician just grabbed the poor fool by the arm and dragged him off to the baths, saying that he wouldn't be able to blow her off this time. The rest, as they say, is history."

Not exactly excited to ask this particular question, mostly because I can guess how it ends, I go ahead anyway and clarify, "I assume Damian is no longer with us?"

A mournful sigh tells it better than any story ever could.

"The bloody fool…a group of Rogue Magi had almost completed a ritual that would summon a Heretic God when he charged in all by himself. The dolt stopped the ritual, killed all 20 Rogues single-handedly…and paid the ultimate price for doing so. I think Salvatore was four years old at the time. The day after the funeral the boy tracked me down, demanded I teach him how to fight like his Father did and simply wouldn't take no for an answer."

She elegantly shrugs and, with the slightest hints of both resignation and pride in her voice, finishes with, "How could I say no?"

"…Yeah. He has a way of being persuasive that makes no sense, but seems to work anyway."

She lightly chuckles at that-

-and completely surprises me by resting her head on my shoulder, her voice contemplative as she muses, "Sometimes I wonder, if I'd ever decided to start a family of my own, maybe try being normal for a change…well, too late now, I think that ship sailed long ago…"

A small grin dances on my lips and I coyly say, "What makes you say that? Or need I remind you of how you rather effortlessly talked me into getting into bed with you?"

She lightly laughs and amusedly replies, "A flattering statement, Godslayer, but love and lust are two different things."

"Fair enough. And not to be too much of a downer…but I think you're right about the chance at normalcy having long since slipped by us."

"Mmm…"

Both of us run out of meaningful things to say to the other and I instead wrap an arm around her shoulders, enjoying the simple warmth and companionship that such a small gesture brings as we watch the other four interact around us.

A scene that, with a surprisingly small amount of imagination, could very well be of an utterly normal family simply enjoying an evening together.

* * *

Guinevere

…The four companions of King Rama have no doubt failed in their quest. For what other reason could they be so delayed after the conclusion of the battle?

And while this Guinevere will freely admit to it being a petty feeling…she is somewhat vindicated after seeing even the oldest of Gods fall before a Godslayer's might.

Perhaps they now understand that this Ancestor did the best she could with what she had available?

If only the disgusting being next to this Guinevere wasn't around…

" _Ah, about time the prodigal sons return…"_

This Ancestor is about to grudgingly ask what the creature means by that-

-when Hanuman and the corrupted Lancelot appear with an invisible burst of speed, the two of them heavily wounded and appearing exhausted.

" _Greeting, friends. And how did our little trap go?"_

Lancelot, no doubt acting to the depraved creature's script, angrily retorts, "And just how does it appear our stratagem ended, foul monster?"

Offering up an amused chuckle Nyarlathotep calmly replies, _"Rather poorly, it would seem. Which seems strange to me, I would have assumed the four of you would be able to ambush and kill any Godslayer with minimal difficulty. On that note, where are my dearest new allies?"_

Hanuman sharply retorts, "Dead. Creature, your trap backfired spectacularly. Three Godslayers appeared and worked _together_. More than that, one of them was the Monastery's Rakshasa Demon. Our attempt at thinning the Godslayer numbers was a dismal failure."

Nyarlathotep merely hums contemplatively before merrily replying, _"Well, perhaps a dismal failure for you, not so much for me."_

 _CRUNCH._

Hanuman can only look down in shocked disbelief at the spear that is protruding from his chest where it perforated his heart, motes of light already beginning to rise from his body.

"…Lancelot? You…"

" _She is, to borrow a Human phrase, 'under new management'. Fare thee well, Monkey. You convincingly displayed the intelligence of one of your lesser simian brethren by trusting me so easily."_

The Steel God reaches out as if to crush the creature's head-

-and entirely fades away with little to mark his passing.

Nyarlathotep contemptuously snorts and turns to Sir Knight before curiously asking, _"What precisely happened out there? The Orangoutang fool said there were two other Godslayers alongside the Monastic?"_

Sir Knight's words, now deadened and completely devoid of inflection, are spoken thus, "Yes, the so called 'Black Prince' and 'King of Swords'. Their partnership and interactions seemed to be quite cordial and well thought out, rather than a cobbled together stratagem between potential enemies."

There's an otherworldly growl from Nyarlathotep and it's voice is a frustrated hiss.

" _That Monastic Bastard certainly seems to be good at steering events towards positive outcomes for him…feh, all of his kind are like that. Playwrights and Directors, the lot of them…"_

This Ancestor is unable to stop the smirk that crosses her face and innocently asks, "Creature, are you _upset_ , by any chance? This Guinevere had assumed you would be ecstatic at your trap functioning just as intended. Were you not perfectly fine with any outcome, regardless of who was slain?"

The golden mask turns to the side, casting a single eye upon this Ancestor…before the creature chuckles briefly and replies, _"You saw through my plan this time_ _Guinevere_ _? To answer your question, yes, any particular outcome was perfect for my purposes…but I had been hoping for some Godslayers to be removed from the field as well, the Monastic in particular…oh well, considering the pedigree of the Slayers those foolish Deities went up against, I think I'll content myself with them being out of the way entirely, with only my loyal subordinate Lancelot here left over. Now I need not worry about you potentially cluing them in to my dastardly plans,_ _Queen of Camelot_ _."_

This Guinevere mildly nods and simply replies, "It is as you say, Creature."

Silence reigns for a time before Nyarlathotep wordlessly disappears elsewhere, leaving Sir Knight behind to watch over us.

This Ancestor does her best to ignore her former guardian's presence and instead focuses on what needs to be done.

In a way, the death of King Rama's oldest allies has freed this Ancestor from the trap of 'waiting for someone else'.

Perhaps we should consider deliberately interfering with Nyarlathotep's designs…dangerous, to be sure…but admittedly satisfying.

If nothing else, this Guinevere is certain that more good will come of a Devil King possessing the Grail than of this vile being doing so.

* * *

 **Slight update to the, uh...well, updating schedule.  
**

 **School started up for me just last week and it's a _doozy_ , lectures mon-fri with roughly two homework assignments per day. Add in the other necessities of life (exercise, eating, cleaning, socializing and sleeping) and time is a precious commodity. As a result I'm going to stick to a bi-weekly update schedule for this story for the forseeable future, if I get ahead in chapters I might switch back but for now this is the plan.**

 **ARSLOTHES: No Authorities gained out of this fight, mostly for two reasons. 1st is that with only two Gods down and three Campione each playing an important role figuring out how things get dolled out was kinda a crapshoot. 2nd was I didn't really want to frontload Jereth with a ton of Authorities when he's already got a pretty decent spread. He'll gain more, but not at this juncture.**

 **desdelor97: Not till September? You lucky dog...**

 **antoninjohn: See my response to ARSLOTHES for details, but from what I remember in canon Godou was only assisted in battle by normal Magi, not Campione. And in the battles he had when working with Godslayers they either didn't receive Authorities at all or never really finished off their opponents, so I can't use that as a basis, unfortunately. **

**xanothos: Getting Gilgamesh's attention is like attracting a spotlight while escaping prison XD**

 **embrewing: Not out of this particular altercation, no. In the future there'll be Authorities to be had, but not for the moment.**

 **HelpfulNudge: Yup, canon never made any allusions to familial relations for most of the Campione (I think Alec's father got mentioned once and that's it) So I'm just taking some creative liberties here :D**


	49. Interlude 5: The Girls

Interlude 5: The Girls

Eliza

(31 weeks after the birth of the 8th)

People have things that scare them, make them nervous, cause them to become aggravated or just outright wish for a swift death.

Being stuck in the same building with Audrey for an extended period of time, and not being able to leave without abandoning my responsibilities, qualifies as all four.

"Uuuggghhh…so _boring_! Hey Eliza, Ambriel, let's get out of here and go see the city or something, whaddya say?"

I don't even look up from where I'm reading through the daily news and blandly reply, "Taking the Heretic God, aggressive or not, out in public seems like the sort of idea Jereth would come up with if he was both drunk _and_ stupid."

"See? It's perfect!"

I can only exhaustedly sigh and glance towards where the Angel had been quietly sitting for the past hour or so, seemingly lost in thought-

-and have to resist the urge to slam my head against the table as she seems _interested_ of all things.

"Seeing the world for myself sounds appealing, observing it from on high can only hold one's attention for so long…Audrey, Eliza, if it does not impose on you, would you be agreeable to serving as my guides and protectors during such a trip?"

Oh Hell we're actually doing this, aren't we?

Audrey just enthusiastically responds with, "Fuck yeah we can do that! Right, Ellie?"

Don't stab anyone, don't stab anyone, _don't_ _stab anyone_ …

"Audrey?", I begin with forced politeness, "Normally I like to think I'm rather tolerant of your more… _bizarre_ ideas, but I'm putting my foot down on this one. We are _not_ going to do something that could potentially kick off a city-wide riot or catastrophe."

I turn towards the calmly sitting Angel and more sympathetically explain, "Look, no offense meant Ambriel, but you give off a noticeable aura that even _we_ took some getting used to. Go out into the city without some kind of check on your power and we've got _big_ trouble. Never mind the fact that I have no damn idea how most people will interpret your presence. For all we know people who aren't Magically attuned will see you as some kind of giant, glowing avatar of pure Angelic light or something like that."

To my relief Ambriel seems to consider that-

"Aw heck, we can solve that problem easily enough Ellie!"

-and then Audrey just _has_ to go and fuck everything up.

"Hey, Ambriel, you can draw down on your power a bit, right? Not all the way, sure, but downgrade from a lighthouse to a flashlight?"

The Angel cocks her head for a moment before her presence seems to dwindle a bit, receding and receding until I wouldn't even peg her for a Heretic God unless I was specifically looking.

My completely perverted 'friend' then claps her hands and happily chirps, "Awesome! Then for the finishing touch…"

My danger senses then start flashing something _fierce_ as the tanned woman saunters over to the Angel, gently cups her face in her hands-

-and then proceeds to french kiss her.

 _Aggressively_.

…I'm hallucinating this shit, right?

Like, there's _no_ way Audrey is getting away with shoving her tongue down a _Heretic God's_ throat.

Right?

There's an audible, wet _pop_ noise as Audrey suddenly breaks the make-out session, a supremely satisfied expression on her face as she struts away, casually calling over her shoulder, "One completely supressed Aura for 12 hours and counting! C'mon girls, we've got a town to hit up!"

As she strides past me and out the door I hear her gleefully whisper, "Kissed a _smoking_ hot God? Check. One thing off the bucket list…"

…

Ambriel just sits there with a contemplative look on her face before she turns to me and asks, "Does your King keep such interesting people around him as a matter of course?"

I tiredly rub the bridge of my nose and reply, "I…wouldn't necessarily use her as a benchmark for judging people. And shouldn't you be upset that you just got mouth-raped and everything?"

The Angel seems to consider my words for a moment-

-before idly shrugging and smoothly rising to her feet.

"As far as merely physical sensations go, it was perfectly fine. And not only did Audrey get to enjoy herself, she also worked a Spell into my body that will allow me to walk amongst the populace with no difficulties. I fulfilled my duties as an Angel of compassion and communication _perfectly_."

…I get the distinct impression that last bit was her attempt at humor.

Christ, Gods can be weird.

…

Wait, if she's going outside then wouldn't we-

The front door _slams_ open and Audrey, with a delighted expression on her face, enthusiastically says, "I totally forgot but if you're aura is shut down for the moment then people will be able to see you normally and that outfit-while admittedly pretty fucking erotic if you ask me-is a _bit_ outside the norm."

Ambriel politely tilts her head and queries, "Then may I ask what you suggest?"

Lecherous smirk on her face Audrey links her arm with the Angel's and guides her towards her room, all the while explaining, "Well we'll probably head to a clothing mall or something first, but in the meantime I have this pretty sweet wardrobe I practically never use…"

I drop my head onto the table with a subdued bang and heave out a suffering sigh.

I better keep a close eye on those two, otherwise Audrey will have Ambriel's wings turned black by the end of the day.

…

Goddamit Jereth, you better get back here and watch over your insane subordinates, this whole mess was _your_ fucking idea.

* * *

I resist the urge to, for what feels like the billionth time today, sigh.

Audrey's Spell is working perfectly, Ambriel's Divine Energy practically nonexistent and people are ignoring her without issue.

…Is what I _wish_ I could say, but that would only be half the truth.

The Heretic God is still drawing all sorts of dumbstruck stares and worship...but it's of the more horny variety.

Audrey had gone ahead and replaced her more Angelic attire with a simple Poplin sleeveless dress of pure white with sandals to cover the whole 'going barefoot' business Ambriel seems to prefer.

Factor in Audrey's own outfit of skin-tight jeans and a simple black t-shirt and the two of them are drawing more stares that a nude circus clown with a 12-inch boner wielding a flamethrower would.

…

Some of Jereth's mannerisms must be rubbing off on me, and that description is proof of it…

Of course, that means I'm guilty just by association, even though I'd deliberately tried not to draw attention to myself by dressing unflatteringly in a large sweatshirt and baggy jeans.

Frigging attention whore…doesn't she know Esoterics are _supposed_ to keep a low profile?

Although I suppose no one would expect the super hot, attention flaunting chick walking down the street to be an assassin…

I instead just turn to the Angel, who's interestedly staring at every single thing in her immediate vicinity and ask, "This might sound like a stupid question…but aren't you cold?"

As usual it's overcast and chilly out in the city and I don't have a clue whether Gods can feel the elements or not.

And a sleeveless dress that only covers halfway up her thighs isn't exactly _warm_ clothing…

"I'm perfectly fine, although I appreciate your concern. We tend to be more resistant to temperature changes than a normal Human, even if our power is reduced as mine is now."

…A perfectly factual answer and now the conversation is dead again.

"Hmm, Ellie raises a good point actually."

Oh no.

"What do you two say to heading over to the Union Square Macy's? While I'm certainly not complaining about you borrowing my stuff, Ain't nothing wrong with having some clothes and other memorabilia to call your own!"

I scowl and dryly reply, "I can see your plan from a mile away Audrey. You just want to have us play dress up for you, don't you?"

She has the balls to look offended at my suggestion and hurtfully replies, "Why, Ellie, how could you suggest such a thing?! I'm only concerned about the both of you! Especially you Ellie…how are you ever going to catch your King's attention if you don't dress all sexy like?!"

I step on my rising blush's neck and promptly break it before pointing towards my chest.

"Doesn't seem like there's much point if I can't get myself to grow up a bit, wouldn't you say?"

The tanned woman just snorts and replies in a sing-song, "That's not what it looked like at More Mesa Beach~! That was an erection on Jereth if ever _I've_ seen one…"

This time I can't murder the blush fast enough and annoyedly turn my head away.

"Ah, that explains it…Eliza, you have traces of Witch blood in you, don't you?"

I raise an eyebrow in Ambriel's direction, caught off guard by her sudden question before shrugging in response.

"A little. I can control my Flight abilities just fine but the more difficult stuff like Spirit Visions and aging control still are out of my reach, coming and going as they please. Most of us agree it's because the bloodline is so thin that it makes accessing them somewhat more difficult than more 'pure' Witches."

The Angel just idly nods before doing that head tilt of hers and politely asks, "Forgive me if this seems like I'm overstepping my bounds slightly…but if you so wish, Eliza, I could potentially help you control your abilities to a finer degree. As an Angel of understanding, such an endeavor seems like it would be within my realm of influence."

…I blink once in shock before cautiously replying, "I…would appreciate that. Mind if I ask why you're offering though?"

"Well, it would be rather unfair of me to take advantage of your hospitality and offer nothing in return…and I sense potential in you…you have a far more stable grasp of yourself than most do."

…Huh, never thought I'd see the day when a Heretic God of all beings complimented me.

Of course, Audrey gets bored in about all of three seconds and rapidly starts pushing us along, impatiently saying, "Yes yes, you two are all buddy buddy now, let's go do something fun!"

…This pervert really doesn't know how to keep it in her pants, does she?

* * *

"No, Audrey. I'm _not_ fucking wearing that."

"Oh c'mon Ellie you'd look amazing! Ditch that conservative crap and unleash your inner sex beast!"

I cast a disgusted glare at the lacy, 'Maidenform' push up bra and try not to just throw my hands up in disgust at this whole situation.

"Audrey, for fucks sake…I _don't_ have much in the way of a chest right now! Get that through your head already!"

The smug Bitch just waves an admonishing finger in my face and I resist the urge to bite it off.

"Now now Ellie, that's the point of the 'push up' part of the push up bra. And give yourself some credit, there's some _definite_ curves beneath that tent you call a sweatshirt."

My death glare causes her to roll her eyes.

"Fine, fine…ok how about these?"

She holds up pitch black panties and I don't even give them a second glance before aggravatingly responding with, "You know, there's typically specialty stores that deal with the kind of clothing you're holding onto. Can't you just look for something, I dunno, less _invasive_ than underwear?"

The happy little smile on my arch-nemesis' face tells me that's _exactly_ what she was going for and I have to avoid slamming my face into a nearby mirror at how easily I walked into that one.

"Audrey, level with me for a second here."

"Sure, what's up?"

I narrow my eyes and ask, "What's with the whole extra mile you're pulling here? I know how you operate and this is a bit above the shit you usually pull when trying to get into my pants. Taking the Heretic God for a stroll? Publicly going out and abandoning what we _should_ have been doing so you can make me play dress up? What are you _really_ up to?"

She snorts at my words and reluctantly puts the underwear back before explaining, "Consider it my roundabout way of thanking Jereth for helping me pull through my Crash. If I can get you to dress as gorgeously as I _know_ you can, I guarantee he's gonna like it. And, c'mon, don't you _want_ to please your man?"

"For the love of whatever God you choose to worship, he's not 'my man'."

"Oh yeah? Nice try Ellie, but I've seen the way you two dance around each other, playfulness and all. Christ, if the two of you acted any sweeter I'd be grabbing the penicillin."

…Well, you know what they say, the best defense is a good offense.

"Oh yeah? What about _you_ , Audrey? Aren't you all hot and bothered for him? What's with you trying to exclusively set me up?"

The utterly content smile she offers catches me off guard and she easily replies, "I don't think love is in the cards for me. Both my work ethic and personality don't mesh well with a serious relationship. Tempestuous romance is the way to go for me, start to finish and one foot in the grave."

I'm momentarily stumped by her admission, feeling _empathy_ of all things-

-before the most perverted grin I've _ever_ seen on her face appears and she slowly licks her lips before staring hungrily at me.

"That said, if I can get either of you into a bedroom-or better yet, _both_ of you-I'm _so_ gonna have you screaming my name by the end of the night~."

Feeling like a rabbit being dug out of it's hole by a horny wolf I ignore my burning ears and hiss back, "Get your lips- _all of them_ -to stop drooling and just fucking pick something out already!"

Merrily chuckling to herself Audrey walks away and I take a deep breath to calm myself.

…Does the Bitch have succubus ancestry or something in her?

I shake my head before walking into a different section of the department-

-and catch a glimpse of Ambriel from where she was watching us from behind a nearby clothes rack.

Ugh, I could do without her hearing _that_ conversation…

* * *

"You ok there Ambriel? You've been quiet for a while now…"

The Angel seems to bring herself out of whatever pensive meditation she'd found herself in, staring out at the rolling wave of fog as it comes in to blanket the city, street and house lights just beginning to be switched on as night approaches and reassuringly smiles at Audrey.

"My apologies, I lost myself in thought for a while there…it's just so strange seeing the world as it is now, compared to the image I've had of it before…"

I briefly shift my gaze to where she'd been gazing and take a moment to appreciate the scene myself. After shopping for an _exhausting_ three hours I'd put my foot down and suggested we get something to eat, Audrey directing us to the _Cheesecake Factory_ and we'd gone ahead and hypnotized our way to a balcony table.

Two hour wait times are _ridiculous_.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly _was_ your image before all of this? Most Heretic Gods seem knowledgeable enough about our world when they incarnate, or have at least been around long enough to watch things change."

Said Heretic God considers my question with a thoughtful expression, Audrey just as interested as I am.

Actual information on how and why Heretic Gods acquire their knowledge is a veritable gold mine for us. The fact that an actual God herself is the one imparting the info just sweetens the deal.

"A God's knowledge of current affairs can depend on a variety of things. Perhaps most importantly, a God can be informed through the beliefs and prayers of their worshippers and believers. Were such a God like Thor or Zeus to be summoned, they would no doubt be well informed about current world affairs, a great many people both knowing and believing, to a certain extent, in them. For a case like mine, however…"

Neither of us miss the slightly pained expression that crosses her features before she quietly explains, "Apart from my abrupt summoning that was through entirely different means than ones I am knowledgeable of, I am not as well known among the children of YHWH. My kin such as Gabriel or Metatron are far more, for lack of a better term, popular, thus they would be recipients of more Human thoughts and prayers than I would. While I am not uneducated on the state of both modern technology and society…that knowledge feels as if it was had in a dream I can just barely recall, the information coming in far greater clarity as I see it with my own eyes."

…Well isn't _that_ interesting? And slightly depressing?

"Would you be amenable to me asking a question of my own?"

I trade the briefest of glances with my Esoteric partner and we simultaneously shrug.

"Why do you swear loyalty to your King? More than that, why do you swear loyalty to your King's ideals, whatever they may be?"

…Loaded question of the day, right here…

Audrey contemplatively takes a bite of her burger before simply replying, "I was raised on false hope and expectations…and then trained to overlook, if not outright ignore, those very same hopes and expectations. Jereth gave them back to me, and the certainty that whatever it is we end up doing will have some kind of meaning, somewhere. That's all the reason I need to give him everything I've got."

…Yeah, go figure Audrey would have liked Jereth's ideas about how we live our lives can create a meaning all on its own.

My feelings on the matter are a _bit_ more complicated.

I'm fully aware of the two pairs of eyes on mine and think about how to best explain things.

"For the longest time, I didn't like what I was doing as an Esoteric. I felt underutilized, treated like some throwaway grunt…all sorts of egotistical and self-absorbed crap like that. Now? Well, suffice to say I've done more satisfying tasks these past few months than I have in years. More than that, I've seen some of what Jereth has in store for the Monasteries and the world in general. I think it's something worth supporting, something worth believing in. That's all I've got to say."

Ambriel stares at us for a few seconds more…before slowly blinking, her voice actually _sad_ as she says, "You have suffered harsh lives, haven't you?"

Both of us narrow our eyes at the God sitting across from us before she placatingly raises her hand and explains, "Forgive me, but I could not help but understand some parts of your life, as well as the events that caused said events."

Her face takes on a melancholic expression as she adds, "Both a benefit and curse of being who, as well as _what_ , I am."

I decide to let her supposedly inadvertent examination of our lives slide and instead focus on the Angel as she heaves a tired sigh before once again gazing out at the city.

"…Time's have not changed much, have they? Humans are still as beautiful and ugly as they have ever been…but now that there are so many more, each individual act of selfless compassion and wanton malice becomes a tide, a wave that dwarfs each preceding one…"

Her gaze suddenly sharpens and she fixes us with a look that contains equal parts seriousness and hope.

"You mentioned your King having a greater plan, of aiming for something greater than what currently is. Do you think it will lead to a better place? A kinder world?"

…

I carefully take a sip from my water and reply, "No idea. Am I gonna help him try anyway? Count on it."

Audrey just shrugs in a sort of non-committal agreement and Ambriel briefly closes her eyes in contemplation.

"You know, if you _really_ want the play-by-play of what he's trying to do, why don't you ask Jereth himself? He'll probably be back in a few days and you can ask him then, straight from the source and all that."

"…I shall do so. Again, I apologize for bringing up such intensive and personal topics when you merely tried to indulge in my own requests…"

My opposite number just waves her hand and flippantly says, "Ahh forget about it, it can't be easy being the new kid in town. So for all that junk just feel free to rely on the two of us!"

The Angel offers up a small smile and nod of thanks before Audrey follows her gaze and suddenly asks, "Hey, you two want to catch a ball game?"

* * *

"I feel like we've been breaking a _lot_ of rules today…"

"Ah don't be such a stick in the mud Ellie! It's not like we took anyone's seats and there's plenty of room leftover, so relax!"

I decidedly ignore Audrey as she goes back to chanting along with the crowd at the bottom of the 7th, the Giants up by two runs and the seagulls flocking overhead in preparation for eating all of the countless leftovers.

Just another game night in the city, I suppose.

I instead cast a sideways glance at Ambriel, surprised to see her enjoying herself quite a bit, if the happy smile on her face is any indicator as she stares at the crowd, seemingly enraptured by the sight and sounds.

Makes sense, I guess.

Since she seems to passively understand and receive the emotions of people around her a place like this, with so many actively excited and enthusiastic attendees, is probably her preferred environment.

Probably better than just idly staring out over the city in general, what with it's faceless crowds and general air of hustle and bustle.

"I think sports stadiums will be your go to place of choice, wouldn't you agree? Or maybe amusement parks then…"

The Angel glances briefly at me, that-pardon the Jereth esque pun-Angelic smile still on her features.

"It's very invigorating to be in places like this. The emotions and their causes are…simple, might be the best way to put it. And simple emotions tend to be purer, more wondrous. You are correct, I _wouldn't_ mind spending more time in locations such as this one…"

I spend a few more moments watching her gaze at the cheering crowd before asking, "You mentioned earlier that you were interested in whether Jereth might bring about a World more to your liking. If you decide he's doing that, what will you do?"

She takes a minute to think on that before carefully replying, "That is hard to say, when I do not know the actual outcome of such a conversation…but if we do come to a consensus, then I will endeavor to help in ways that only I can."

…As good an answer as I can expect.

Now only if-

"YOU CALL THAT A KISS?! EAT HER FACE YOU IDIOT!"

We both turn towards Audrey who's yelling at the jumbotron, obviously displeased at the performance by a couple during the kiss cam.

I just hang my head and wish the ground would swallow me whole while Ambriel mutters, "Interesting companions _indeed_ , Jereth…"

* * *

 **A bit of wind-down for the girl's side as well as a bit more insight into the way Ambriel both thinks and acts, hopefully providing a base to go off of later.  
**

 **Next chapter is one I've been really interested in finally getting to write about...although now that I'm there it's surprisingly slow going, mostly because making sure the dialogue flows without seeming contradictory or stilted is tougher than I first thought it would be. Matters probably aren't helped by the fact that I've had to write in piecemeal over the past few days at like 15 minutes a pop thanks to my schedule -_-**

 **Anyway until the next chap!**

 **xanothos: Unless said Gold Bar is actually made of chocolate, it's not worth it.**

 **Mmm...12 Kg of chocolatey goodness.**

 **desdelor97: Ouch, that's a rather well made point. Not to mention the middle of June can start to be hot as balls, and that's no way to have finals week!**

 **Amusebeard: Well with hundreds upon thousands of stories (if not more) floating around it's easy for most to get lost in the pile. Heck, if I really sit down and decide to find something to my tastes I can usually do so within half-an-hour. Choices choices...glad you're enjoying the story regardless!**

 **HelpfulNudge: Coming up with a family that both suits and explains why Doni is the way he is was pretty fun in hindsight. It's like a reverse equation for finding crazy :D**


	50. Chapter 42: What You Really Are

Ch 42: What You Really Are

Jereth

(31 weeks 2 days after birth of the 8th)

[So Kesari and Lakshmana are dead, huh?]

"Yup. Hanuman's old man got sucked into a vortex and Rama's clinically bug nuts Brother deep throated a superheated bullet that subsequently blew his head off. I'm _definitely_ putting that on the top of my, 'most satisfying things ever done' list."

[Well this is one of those unbelievably rare moments when I can wholeheartedly say, fucking _excellent_ work Bat-Gwai. The other Branch Heads are gonna _love_ this.]

"I…I don't believe it…after all these years…Creele-Sempai, watashi ni kidzukimasu!"

[And just like that, the magic is gone. You creepy fuck.]

"Yah, well, it's even creepier when you actually _compliment_ me and stuff like that. Stop being weird."

I can practically taste Creele rolling his eyes as he blandly replies with, [Well in the future I'll make an effort to be more of a dick, just for your peace of mind. No doubt you'll give me an excellent reason to be one anyway, so there's that…]

I grin into my phone's pickup even as I cross the threshold of the Seventy2 Townsend, feeling the wards and security barriers lightly examining me before going back to doing whatever it is non-sentient constructs of Magic do in their off time.

"Careful Creele, you might just convince me to go ahead and _do_ something that crazily stupid."

[Who are you trying to fool? You're gonna do something crazily stupid _regardless_ of what anyone tells you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go spread the good news that there's now two less Gods wandering the world that have it out for us.]

He abruptly hangs up and I dourly mutter, "Well nice talking to you too…" before ascending to my room.

I pull open the door-

-and immediately hear Audrey shouting, "Oh c'mon what was _that_?! Butterfingers much?!"

…The fuck?

Set before me is Eliza, Audrey and Ambriel, all of them sprawled out over couches and chairs with a variety of snacks and other crap on the tables. Audrey and Eliza are clad in comfortable looking sweatpants and t-shirts while Ambriel apparently expanded her wardrobe to include a simple white sweatshirt and yoga pants.

…It takes no small amount of willpower to avoid staring at her small, enticingly rounded rear.

But screw that, are they having a girl's night out?

And I wasn't even _invited_?!

"I wasn't invited? Even though you're all in my house and eating my food?"

Eliza barely even glances at me before blandly replying, "One: This isn't your home, it's the Monastery's, they pay for it. Two: This isn't your food, the Monasteries pay for it. Three: Why would we invite something with an XY chromosome to an all girls party? Also welcome back, how'd things go?"

I put aside my social exclusion issues for the moment in favor of a smirk.

"Oh nothing too special…just managed to get Doni and Gascoigne to work alongside me long enough for us to fight off Lakshmana, Lancelot, Kesari and Hanuman. And then, you know…actually kill off Rama's brother and Hanuman's Papa."

That gets their attention.

Audrey and Eliza immediately sit up straight, both with grins on their faces and the taller of the duo excitedly asks, "Seriously?! Hot _damn_ , King, you have a recording of this fight anywhere?"

I just smirk and tap the side of my head, replying, "All in the finest quality. I can use _Soul Read_ later and give you a quick rundown on it, I think I've got enough control over that damn Spell so that it doesn't go out of control and we end up 20 years plus change in each other's memories."

Eliza shifts awkwardly at that which in turn causes me to embarrassedly scratch my chin as Audrey seems to clue in on something from our interaction and smirks.

"Man, I knew you wanted him deep inside you Ellie…but not _that_ deep-"

An empty water bottle smacks into the back of her head with a _crunch_ …which she completely ignores in favor of grinning manically at the smaller Esoteric.

Time for a new topic.

"So what were you all up to while I was off saving the world from millennia old deities?"

Audrey shrugs indifferently.

"Eh, not much really…just showed Ambriel over there around the city, went to some baseball games and mostly we've just been exposing her to various social activities through the wonderful medium of prime-time television."

…I'm just gonna look past the fact that my two bodyguards have been educating a _Heretic God_ on Human culture through people hitting and kicking balls around a field…as well as through HBO shows.

Instead I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Wait a moment…you took her around the city? As in physically investigating the place?"

My question is answered by Ambriel herself, who speaks up with, "Jereth, it was at my request that they did so. If there is to be a punishment involved, direct it towards me rather than them."

There's a silence that follows that statement as all three present Esoterics blankly look at each other…and then we start laughing.

"P-punishment?! It's actually pretty impressive that you think I have that much authority over these two, Ambriel…"

The Angel looks completely lost as to why we're finding this so funny…until she apparently reads the mood enough to realize the truth of the matter.

"…You trust your subordinates to such a degree?"

I shrug and bluntly reply, "We're all Esoterics here, beyond that we're Monastics. We've all undergone the same trials and difficulties during our lives, the only difference being personality, gender and the fact that I've killed a few Gods. Long story short, I trust them to do the right thing and carry out or change my orders as they see fit, just as I would trust the vast majority of Esoterics to do the very same."

I pause and think for a moment.

"Tim is still an asshole though."

Audrey gives me a look that mixes fondness with exasperation as she wryly states, "Wow, you really can't let go of the fact that he kicked your butt when you first met, can you?"

"He didn't 'kick my butt', I ended up winning!"

"Wait, Tim smacked you around when you were already a Campione?", is Eliza's shocked question.

"No!", I indignantly shout, "It was before I was a Campione and he didn't smack me around, he ended up with a bullet hole in his chest!"

Eliza gives an entirely way too self-satisfied smirk in my direction, her eyes alight with glee and asks, "Sounds fishy to me…"

I decide to stamp out this particular conversation before it gets shittier than it already is and whip my head in Ambriel's direction before hurriedly telling her, "So, as you can see, no punishments invol-"

…I just had a stroke of genius.

A shark's grin on my face I turn to Eliza and slyly say, "Actually, now that I'm back…I don't need you two her at the moment. How does an assignment sound? One that needs two people?"

Audrey predictably looks excited at the prospect while Eliza's face turns slightly ill.

"Wait…more missions with _her_? And just the two of us? You're fucking joking, right?"

My predator's grin doesn't shift a millimeter.

"Doesn't this sound fun, Ellie? Just the two of us, on an adventure across the globe, saving the world one pitched battle at a time?"

Eliza's glare at me promises harsh retribution.

Which of course makes my roundabout bit of revenge all the fucking sweeter…

"I'll have Creele call you in a few minutes with the details of a mission. Safe travels now."

Audrey just nods and grabs a few bags of chips and other crap off the countertop before heading to her room, an excited smile on her face as she does so.

Huh…I guess she got over her Crash in the best way possible.

Goody for her.

The severe-looking Witch, on the other hand, quietly hisses to me, "I have Tim's number…I'm _so_ fucking calling him." as she passes.

…

Well, I tried.

I turn back towards Ambriel who's been quietly watching the proceedings with a small smile on her face-

"Who is this Tim person, he sounds interesting."

"Oh don't you _dare_ start with that shit too!"

* * *

A few hours later has Eliza and Audrey on their way to Tuscany to help keep an eye on some of the Mage Associations in the area while me and Ambriel hold down the fort.

…Before they had left Audrey and Ambriel had filled me in on what they had talked with the Heretic God about during their tour of San Francisco, as well as the fact that she'll likely have questions of her own for me.

This should be interesting…

I pull open the clear glass doors that lead to the outdoor patio, various bits of furniture and perfectly manicured lawns dotting the area with a fire pit near the center and a few other residents of the building sitting about, most of them staring dumbstruck at where I'm assuming Ambriel is sitting, my wards and other security measures not _quite_ effective enough to hide a God's presence when they're so close in proximity.

A quick activation of _Soul Read_ and I have everyone present pick up their stuff and head inside, all of them suddenly deciding that it's _way_ too cold to be outdoors right now.

Hypnotism is a neat trick, especially when I can implant suggestions directly without the whole eye-contact requirement.

Walking forward with a relaxed gait I round a large, circular object that both doubles as bed and seat who's name escapes me.

Lovebed? Seatmattress?

Whatever.

Instead my mind is drawn towards far more stimulating pursuits…namely that of Ambriel framed by the flickering flames of the fire.

…To many f's in that train of thought.

Although it's an irritating reminder of how quickly my composure seems to fall apart when I'm in her presence.

Her hair seems to actually _glitter_ like precious metals with the reflected light on it, her heterochromatic eyes sparkling like the stars on a cloudless country night.

It doesn't get any easier once the last person walks inside and she briefly stretches, her wings flaring out of her back with a brief flash of subdued light and _shit_ they're beautiful.

Each perfect feather brilliantly scintillating, each wing looking as if it's on fire itself with the play of light and shadow upon them.

…

Fuck, I'm gonna need to start taking a few Benzos before talking with Ambriel if this is my reaction every freaking time…

"You seem distracted."

I snap myself out of my thoughts, resist the urge to sigh in annoyance, and meet the Angel's eyes before dryly replying, "I blame you."

She raises one flawless eyebrow at my words and I irritably wave a hand in response.

"Never mind that, Eliza and Audrey said you have questions and the like for me? About what I plan to do with the world and myself in the future?"

She nods.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, distractedly gazing out at the nightscape of the city with it's hectic lighting and slowly crawling traffic.

"That's kind of a heavy topic, not to mention one I'm not too entirely certain of myself."

"I would have labeled you a liar had you tried to sound utterly certain of your plan's success or of it's myriad effects."

I take that admission in stride and begin with, "All the same…you sure you want to hear it? I don't doubt it'll change whatever ideas or plans you might have come up with these past few days…"

She shakes her head, creating an effect with her hair that reminds me of molten gold and silver flowing down a river before replying, "My 'plans' as you refer to them are woefully…meager. What would I do were I to leave your patronage? Wander the Earth and attempt to steer or guide Humanity on my own? I won't pretend to know much of the current Mage Associations…but from what your subordinates told me, actions such as those would surely mark me for execution. Although…"

I'm honestly a little shocked at the melancholy gaze she gives me.

"Considering you and your subordinates enthusiasm at the news of one of my kinds passing at your hands…perhaps there is little place for me here either."

…Ah, I can see how our earlier glee might have given her the wrong impression.

"I get why you would think that, being rather sensitive to emotions and thoughts and so on and so forth…but hear me out on this. I, and by extension the Monasteries, don't have a habit of engaging in indiscriminate slaughter unless there's a point to it. Lakshmana and the rest have been trying to revive the King of the End-a deity that specifically kills Campione, in case you didn't know-every couple hundred years or even millennia and whenever they do it causes no shortage of destruction worldwide, often marking the end of an era, events tend to be that catastrophic."

I point at her.

"But _you_ , on the other hand…well, not only are your circumstances of incarnation different from the vast majority of other Gods, you also seem to be free from the curse of madness that so often defines newly summoned Heretic beings. Add in Eliza and Audrey's observation of you during your outing yesterday and I think it's safe to say you're one of the most 'non-threatening' Heretic Gods ever."

I pause as another thought occurs to me.

"And it's not like we can't work together with Gods. Shit, I'm in a sort of alliance right now with Pallas Athena…as soon as she revives herself, albeit."

Ambriel looks briefly confused at my explanation and asks, "Until she revives herself?"

I smile in pride as my cobbled together miracle ritual comes to mind, taking justified pride in my work.

"I used a couple of Authorities in conjunction with some pretty ancient Magic in order to create a sequence of events in which she returns to the Domain of Immortality…and within the span of a year she'll back with her full array of power available to her, no harm no foul."

I'll admit I take more than a little bit of perverse glee from the Angel's dumbstruck expression as she disbelievingly asks, "You created a method that allows a God to reincarnate in such a short time frame with no repercussions whatsoever?"

"…Well I wouldn't go so far as to label it reality breaking, quite honestly. It's no good if I can't get the ritual to take effect before the God disappears back to the DoI, never mind that it's an involved process that I can't exactly do in the middle of a fight. It has it's limitations."

Seemingly accepting that with an understanding nod the Angel gives a small sigh of what I'm interpreting as relief.

"My apologies to you and your companions then. Sometimes my ability to sense and interpret emotions can lead me to incorrect or presumptuous conclusions…"

I snort at that.

"Well not to diminish your powers or anything…but Humans make stupid mistakes like that all the time."

She declines to comment but one final nod of understanding speaks volumes.

Lacing my arms behind my head I lean back into the ridiculously comfortable chair and ask, "So? You still want to hear about my endgame? We can always just put that aside in favor of nice, idle conversation about baseball if you want. Although you'll probably end up doing most of the talking, I don't know jack about the sport."

My offer falls flat as she shakes her head in polite refusal, her eyes of freezing blue and molten gold meeting mine.

"I would rather hear of your grand design now, and finally be done with my restlessness."

I'm about to protest her calling it a, 'grand design' since that sounds _so_ overly dramatic…but decide it's not worth the breath to argue.

Instead I idly finger the dragon shaped necklace dangling around my throat and sigh before replying with, "Alright, I'll tell you. But it'd be far easier to show you. Try to relax and not freak out when I do this. _Soul Read_."

* * *

My subconscious mindscape is still as cool looking as ever, what with the city off in the distance, the orbital elevator and the ring it's connected to wheeling through the cosmic sky…and I keep forgetting how self-mastubatory this sounds, since I'm basically complimenting myself.

So instead of reflecting on my brief moment of narcissism I instead turn my attention towards Ambriel, her appearance pretty much identical to how I first saw her, except more…radiant.

Her wings are larger, for one thing, almost two-and-a-half meters in diameter while her dress and other apparel has more intricate embroidery on it. Embroidery that, if I squint slightly, could almost pass for scripture lines.

But beyond that…it's the Halo that frames her back that marks the biggest change. Seemingly made of molten sunlight the construct wavers with a strange mirage like effect and the light it's giving off feels that, if push came to shove, it could illuminate the world all on it's own.

…I try not to think about how my personal image is one of shadows and indistinctness, one that could metaphorically be scattered by her light.

Instead I lead with, "Welcome to my subconscious mindscape, Ambriel. What you see here-"

"Is you…isn't it?"

"…Steal my thunder, why don't you?"

As she continues to examine the vista she distractedly replies, "It wasn't particularly difficult to deduce…at least not for one such as I…"

"Fair enough point."

I decide to stay quiet as her gaze roams around the place, drinking in details and occasionally displaying some brief flash of emotion.

This continues for almost a minute before I start to notice something.

Unlike my previous guests in here, namely the Satori, Athena, Pandora and Sita, Ambriel isn't gazing at the highlights.

She's ignoring the orbital elevator, ocean, stars and everything else in favor of gazing at the city.

More specifically, certain pieces of the city known as Johannesburg.

A long road paved with bodies and blood, a single male stumbling away in disbelieving shock at how quickly things went wrong…

…An abandoned alleyway with two young children and a mangy dog quickly retreating from a single boy who only wanted to help…

…A young child holding a leaf-bladed dagger, edge still bloody from the corpse at their feet, marveling at the fact that it was so _easy_ …

…A massive crater surrounded by fulgurite structures, a lone figure staring blankly at it, weapon usurped from a God dangling limply by their side…

…

The thing about this place, despite it's beauty and majesty, is that there's no place to hide.

And Ambriel apparently knew where to look, unlike the others.

And it's with an expression of great sadness and pity that she finally gazes towards me.

…

I _hate_ that look.

"So are you ready for the explanation or-"

"No…no, we are done here."

Her words completely catch me off guard and it's with an ugly feeling that I cancel the Spell.

* * *

A quick blink has the furniture the two of us are seated on brought back into focus and I quickly take a deep breath, admittedly…angry, about the Heretic God's words for some reason.

Or maybe it's because she keeps staring at me like I'm the most unfortunate person in the whole universe.

Feeling both defensive and irritated I glare at her and frostily ask, "Is there something on my face? Or is there some other reason you're staring so damn intensely at me?"

She doesn't make the slightest reaction to my accusation, merely gazing into my eyes like that will provide some sort of answer to the question she's so focused on.

And finally, after what feels like half of an eternity, she speaks.

"You've had a difficult life…Jereth."

For a reason I can't even begin to understand, my temper boils over.

"Wow, everyone stop the fucking world, there's a person out there who's had a 'difficult life'! Close down the shops, take a vacation, declare a national holiday! Any _other_ snippets of wisdom you'd like to share with us, oh Wise and Knowledgeable Angel?"

Her tone is perfectly calm as she replies, "You are angry."

"What tipped you off? And I've had a _difficult life_? News flash, _Girl_ , there's millions, probably _billions_ of people who have lives just as hard and fucked up as mine. The only difference between me and them is that I'm lucky enough to have the power to actually _do_ something about my so called, 'difficult life'. Save your fucking pity for someone who actually deserves it."

To my mounting frustration she just slowly shakes her head, seemingly ignoring my tirade as she slowly replies, "Your words say one thing…what I saw within you says something entirely different."

When in doubt, attack.

"This is completely off topic of what you originally wanted to talk about. You know, that bit about what you were going to do with your life now?"

She doesn't fall for my miserable attempt at deflection in the slightest.

"I have decided that whatever world you hope to create, no matter whether you succeed or not, has little meaning when you consider both the method and reasons you are doing so."

It takes me a moment to find my voice, indignation and incredulity keeping me from properly speaking.

"So…", I begin, once having properly found my tongue, "You _think_ , for whatever idiotic logic you _just_ came up with, that I'm doing this for the _wrong reasons_? In the _wrong way_? You'll need to explain that line of thought to me, because _I_ think you're full of shit."

Still ignoring my obvious anger, and still wearing that stupid look of sadness, she quietly replies, "Answer me this, Jereth. When you were meeting with the various Campione, laying the groundwork for your future alliances with them…were you invested in your task? Enjoying the act of deception and careful political maneuvering?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I-"

"I doubt that. You barely even _remember_ that you did such an act. When you were watching your Brother and Athena's battle, you were momentarily caught off guard when Miss Blandelli asked you about your words to her King."

A small chill crawls up my spine.

"How do you _know_ about that-"

"Should I remind you of your first meeting with your Monastic Branch Heads, of how aggravated you were at having to be polite and respectful and _patient_?"

"What, was I supposed to just pull a Dong Zhuo and overthrow them-"

"You did so with Kollberg, and you're going to deny that wasn't the happiest you have been when dealing with matters and challenges to your authority?"

I grit my teeth and hiss back, "That was _different_ -"

"I agree. You were actually being true to yourself then."

"How the Hell do you _know_ all of this?"

She doesn't halt her speech in the slightest and, with the most pitying expression yet, practically whispers, "When you destroyed the hospital, ruined the march, were unable to help those three-"

" _Enough_."

Fighting to keep my raging emotions under control I take a shaky breath and angrily hiss out, "Fucking _answer me_. How do you know all of this? Just because I used _Soul Read_ -"

She lightly shakes her head and explains, "You brought me, an Angel of Understanding, directly into the core of your being. How could I _not_ come to perfectly understand you, understand the various facets and events of your life?"

…

An ugly feeling of both violation and _fear_ hits me…a feeling of my own making.

Of not having anywhere left to hide.

"You…"

Her wings gently flutter towards me and I have to resist the urge to flinch away from them.

"Are you finally understanding me? I _know_ you, Jereth. I know you hate how powerless you used to be, of how you hate all these careful deliberations you have to take part in, of how despite being a Campione you still find yourself lacking…but perhaps most of all, I know how much you despise the occasions where you have performed acts that make you just as cruel and callous as those you take such joy in killing."

Her hand slowly raises towards my face…

"I know that you have buried your insecurities so that others, even those few closest to you, would never see you as less than anything but self-assured, lest they have a crisis of faith to match their leader's."

…

With those words, for the first time in almost nine years I let my various masks and personas fall away, letting 'Jereth' come to fore.

A scowl turns my mouth downwards, my back hunches and neck cranes forward slightly, my eyes narrow and my body language in general becomes more jagged, contorted.

Like a cornered animal in it's den with a hungry wolf outside.

Pushing her hand aside, her expression not changing in the slightest as I do so, I growl at her, "I think it's about time you tell me why any of this matters to you, Angel. Why are you even talking about this with me? What do you gain out of it?"

Folding her hands in her lap, Ambriel doesn't seem the slightest bit perturbed at my shift in attitude and replies, "Do you recall me being an Angel of the Gemini in addition to my other traits, Jereth? Interesting people draw my attention like a moth to a flame, and you are easily the most interesting individual I could ever imagine meeting."

"…Explain."

A small smile crosses her face and she begins with, "A Godslayer. More than that, a Godslayer with the ambition of aiding his species escape from a slow stagnation or utter annihilation at the hands of uncountable legions of threats, Divine in nature or not. A Godslayer that finds genuine joy and happiness in the few companions and deeds he has done…and yet is so thoroughly unhappy and ashamed of methods and ideas that he hides it away from those very same confidants, afraid to admit that he is less than the 8th Godslayer, whomever that may be. Afraid to admit that he is, at his core, Jereth. Not Jereth the Esoteric, not Jereth the 8th Devil King, not even Jereth the idiot that makes difficult promises to his adoptive Mother, just to spare her feelings. Scared to reveal that he is Human, and not a particularly successful or admirable one at that."

A tense silence between us that's broken as she quietly muses, "I would hesitate to use the word, 'contradiction'…but no other descriptor seems to fit you so aptly."

I stare at the floor and my shaking hands, clasped together tight enough that my knuckles are bone white and neutrally reply, "Again, you haven't told me _why_. You said you were wondering if I could bring about a gentler world. What the Hell does any of this have to do with _that_?"

She's silent for a moment before saying, "Because I believe you have the ability to grant my ultimate desire. I've seen what you wish for and have the confidence that your ultimate goals will, on the whole, bring about the future Father had once envisioned for Humanity. To an extent, at least."

Her voice becomes almost admonishing and I feel the sudden urge to make her just _stop_.

"But as you are now, a mess of half-measures, hidden insecurities and directionless fury…you will never succeed in what either of us envision."

I have to take a shuddering breath before slowly retorting with, "So that's it then? I'm your little pet project? A means to an end?"

A scathing reply.

"Do not attempt to paint _me_ as the unfeeling one in this, Jereth. Such a childish act is beneath you. Although…"

The blood in my veins freezes at her next words.

"Perhaps I should have expected nothing less from the current you, someone who can only hide from the unpleasant facets of life that cannot merely be resolved through the application of violence."

A frenzied motion of my arm has her thin, fragile neck _squeezed_ between my fingers even as I lift her practically weightless body off the ground, a voice I barely recognize as my own furiously hissing, "Funny you should mention 'unpleasant facets' of my life. Here, let me show you one that I _can_ solve with…violence…"

…

In the entire time I've been borderline throttling her, her features haven't shifted in the slightest. No fear, no pain…only that miserable fucking _understanding_ and _pity_ she's displayed since the start of this nightmare.

Her arm is slowly raised, but it doesn't attempt to pry my fingers from around her throat…instead she merely points to her eyes, their dual colors burning all the brighter.

With a grating whisper she says, "Understanding…and compassion…"

My fingers slowly loosen and barely a second after I release her she neutrally states, "Do you see my point now? Within minutes I had you ready to throw aside a valuable resource and ally, just because of my _words_. With the many lies and deceptions you weave in a tangled web, how long is it before something happens that ignites your rage and burns your countless strands into ash?"

I try to ignore her and turn away, walking into the building without a backward glance.

…Proving that she was right about me all along.

My temper flaring one last time I slam the glass doors shut with all of my unnatural strength, the entire thing shattering into a glistening cloud with a deafening _crash_ and causing several people throughout the building to shout in alarm.

…

…Damn it all.

* * *

 **This was easily the most difficult-and engaging-chapter I've written for this story in a while, at least in terms of dialogue and content covered. It was always a balancing act between making sure the story progresses in a natural way, the dialogue doesn't feel forced and that things never become TOO dramatic or out of left field. Re-reading it I think I achieved said goal, but now it's time for the outsiders perspective.  
**

 **That said this is chapter is a pretty big turning point for Jereth's character, acting as a sort of catalyst for how he'll be doing things in the future. Stay tuned for next chapter, Creele and Jereth are going to be getting a visit from a very important representative...**

 **desdelor97: I hope you guys at least have air-conditioning where you are, I visited some family in Portland during the Summer and everyone was freaking out since it was supposed to be breaking the 100's and no one has air conditioning since they hardly ever need it XD**

 **xanothos: Damn, math is so fun and useful when you get to use it outside of a classroom...and doesn;t that just speak volumes about how it's taught -_-**

 **0o0Xylion0o0: Glad to hear from another reader who enjoys my stuff, hope it stays true to your tastes!**

 **Wasdfg1: I hear yah, but what with classes and my release schedules already being pushed back in order to accommodate, the sequel is on hold until my schedule clears up or I finish one of the three stories I'm working on. But I definitely have some ideas and a rough plan already set out, so once I get to the nitty gritty the pace will ideally be kept going strong :D**


	51. Chapter 43: We Came to an Agreement

Ch 43: We Came to an Agreement

Jereth

(31 weeks 3 days after the Birth of the 8th)

I didn't sleep much last night, if at all.

I was just a _tad_ too fucking furious and stressed to achieve something as pleasant as sleep.

Instead I'd given up on that particular activity in favor of working, going over the various after-action reports filed by Esoterics and Exoterics alike.

Which had pissed me off in it's own way, since it was the usual song and dance of people being people and just generally acting like complete assholes.

A planned shooting of the Saint Cecilia Church in Alabama that had needed stopping, Rogue Magi attempting to perform a ritual to summon Hine-nui-te-pō that had been put down…shit like that.

I'd been almost _grateful_ for the sun to rise since it gave me an excuse to go to Branch headquarters now that Creele is there.

I'd stopped only to throw together a bit of breakfast for the coming day-

-and had caught sight of Ambriel sitting outside on the veranda, eyes closed and obviously praying or something along those lines as the sun gently poked through the usually overcast sky, casting a soft glow on her figure that before last night would have left me staring like an idiot.

Now I can't feel anything beyond a sullen resentment.

I walk out the front door without a second glance back. As far as I'm concerned she can do whatever the fuck she wants…although at this point I think it's pretty obvious she's going to stick around and try to 'help' me or whatever demented idea she has bouncing around her skull.

…I put the matter out of sight and out of mind.

* * *

"I happen to be in a rather shit mood today Creele. I need something that'll un-shit it."

My oldest friend doesn't even look up from where he's busy typing something on one of the many workstations set up around the place and replies, "Well this probably won't make you any _less_ pissed…but it'll make you pissed at something other than whatever it is you're pissed at right now."

My jaw clenches and I growl out, "Oh _joy_."

"Yup. Got a message from the Branch Heads that they're sending out a messenger to us today, dude should be here in just about half-an-hour. How much do you wanna bet it's something to do with the aftermath of your little throw down with Rama's old pals? Or with the Angel that's freeloading off of you?"

At the mention of Ambriel my mouth curls downwards into a fierce scowl, something Creele picks up on instantly and asks, "What happened between you and her? Tried to ask her out on a date and she shot you down?"

"…I fucking _wish_ it was something that simple…"

"Well, what's the big deal then?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and resigned sigh.

"…I fucked up, Creele. Big time."

"Nothing new about _that_."

I ignore his editorial and continue with, "Ambriel was asking about what it is we're trying to do in the future and how we plan to do it. I wasn't thinking and used _Soul Read_ to bring her into my mindscape, I guess I figured it'd be easier to convince her when you can't hide, but…"

Creele raises an eyebrow and skeptically asks, "You brought the _Angel of communication and understanding_ directly into your soul?"

"Like I said, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Understatement of the fucking year, that…"

He sighs and wryly looks at me.

"So let me guess. She got one look at you and is now both simultaneously disgusted and horrified, if not trying to outright kill you."

I shoot him a stony glare.

"You know, you could at least _pretend_ to have a little faith in my character."

"I've spent too long working with you to be anywhere near that optimistic. You're a Bastard through and through."

I slump into my chair as silence falls for a few seconds.

"…She said she wanted to help me, Creele. That who I am is going to come into conflict with what I'm doing and everything is going to fall apart when it does."

He just amicably nods his head in agreement.

"Contention does tend to cause trouble, especially when it's directed at oneself. The real question is whether you believe her."

"What do you mean?"

Creele shakes his head and says, "She's a Heretic God, remember? I don't suppose it's crossed your mind that she's just manipulating you, using your own insecurities and issues against you?"

I think back to all of my past interactions with Ambriel, going over every single conversation and exchange of words…and all I can think of his how she looked inside of my mind, one of the most regal and understanding figures I barely even _thought_ could exist.

Thus it's with no shortage of bitterness in my tone that I answer, "No…that's just not what she is."

"Well then I guess the verdict is that she was telling the truth, or at least the truth as she sees it."

I fall silent for a while until Creele explosively sighs and wryly states, "This is legitimately bothering you, isn't it?"

"What fucking tipped you off? The general air of depression?"

"More like the fact that you're distractedly sulking, instead of actively sulking."

With a quiet groan he gets out of his chair and goes over to the fridge and cabinets we have set up to the side, bringing out a variety of bottles and two glasses that he sets down in front of us with a dull _thump_.

"Well if we're going to talk about this, we might as well have some liquid courage on hand…"

I glance at the drinks and can't hold back the slight grin that comes to my face.

"An Afganistany Whore? Why Creele, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying be _nice_ …"

"As if. This is the only kind of crap you'll drink in high enough quantities to actually become drunk now that you're a Godslayer."

I unconsciously lick my lips at the beverages laid before me. Kirkland signature Vodka and spiced Rum along with Dad's Root Beer to provide the finishing touches.

Yah, I can _totally_ get shitfaced off of this.

"Well don't keep me in suspense man, start mixing."

My opposite merely rolls his eyes and grumbles out, "What am I, your personal slave?"

"There's a Jim Crow joke in there somewhere. Oh, and make the alcohol content of this drink 3/5's instead of 2/5's."

"Nice."

He finishes the mixture and passes it off to me-

-where I grab it and down the whole thing in one go, reveling in the burning sensation of both carbonated sweetness and icy-hot booziness.

"Jesus Bat-Gwai, enhanced liver or not you might want to pace yourself a bit."

I slam the glass onto the table and let loose an almighty belch that feels like I'm breathing fire and morbidly reply, "Fuck that. I'm pregaming so that by lunchtime I can be nice and wasted, by dinnertime passed out on the floor amid a puddle of rainbow puke. Pour me another, would you?"

He complies and I take this one a bit more sedately, merely draining a third of it as Creele idly sips at his own before making a face.

He prefers beer instead of the exotic shit I'm head over heels for.

"So, you wanna get to the point of why you're in shambles over this? Shit, you dealt with the other two Gods you had inside your head no problem and one of them was actively trying to make your brains leak out. What was so different _this_ time?"

I morosely swirl around the contents of my glass and dryly reply, "Probably because this time said God wasn't impressed…if anything she was fucking _pitying_ me after seeing it all…Athena and the Satori were just astounded that I was capable of achieving something like that at all."

"So you're having a meltdown just because someone didn't like your interior decorating? You're such a fragile little social butterfly, aren't you?"

My eye twitches as I growl back, "Fucking bite me. It was…shit, I don't even know _how_ to describe it. It was like-"

"Like having your face rubbed in your own pretty little lies?"

I slowly meet his gaze and neutrally reply, "Yeah…that's close enough to the truth."

He snorts at that.

"Close nothing, it _is_ the truth. You're not exactly the most put-together operative the Monasteries have, Jereth. Add in your status as a Campione and small wonder you finally had a breakdown after being told straight to your face that you have issues that were never really addressed."

I scowl at my oldest friend and growl out, "The fuck you mean, 'never really addressed'? Or am I thinking of some _other_ Jereth that worked past his Crash and has been doing just fine for years and counting?"

He languidly shrugs.

"Did you work past your Crash, or did you just _convince_ yourself you did? I don't remember anyone specifically clearing you for duty. Then again, what with the Commandment Seal Kollberg had placed on you nobody probably thought it was much of an issue."

…

…Holy shit.

I swiftly down the rest of my Afganistany and pour another, my mood landing somewhere around rock-bottom now.

To his credit Creele just gazes at me for a few more seconds before quietly asking, "What did she specifically tell you, Brother?"

"…Put bluntly? Put in the simplest, most self-pitying terms I can think of? She said that I basically hate myself and am also a ticking time bomb of angst and edginess."

I sullenly glare at my distorted reflection in the bottom of the glass.

"The worst part is I couldn't even laugh at her. I couldn't, because I was half-a-second away from snapping her neck, proving her right in the span of barely a few minutes of conversation."

Creele stays motionless for the longest time…before he grabs the bottle of Rum and takes a large swig of it.

"Jereth, how long have we known each other?"

"Probably long enough to wish it wasn't as long as it has been…"

"Seems a fair assessment…Regardless, I can say with 100% percent certainty that there's no other Human on the planet that knows you half as well as I do."

He thoughtfully swirls his drink in quiet contemplation.

"Believe it or not, I more or less always knew that you weren't handling your past as well as you liked to pretend you were. You're only mediocre when it comes to acting by our standards, despite what you may like to think. I'd wager Ambriel was spot on in her analysis."

"…And you knew about this for _how_ long, exactly?"

He ignores my cold, hurt tone and easily replies, "Ever since the Red March, really. It was no secret that causing a massacre that more or less put you on the same level as the people you get such a thrill out of murdering rattled you."

My hand tightens almost imperceptibly around my glass and I tonelessly ask, "And you didn't say anything _because_?"

With a sigh Creele says, "Because I never got a chance too. Kollberg had you running left right and center and I wouldn't have put it past the crafty Bastard to realize we were tighter than we let on and try to limit our interactions."

He takes another, larger swig of the booze and continues with, "Then you went ahead and became a Campione. I figured then you would be alright, what with finally attaining a measure of freedom and no small amount of personal power."

His expression turns bitterly amused.

"That's the funny thing about us Humans though…we can be wrong. Sometimes _very_ wrong. If the Angel of the Queen of Cups is saying that you have issues that need to be sorted…I'd believe her over my own observations any day of the week."

…

I'm getting fucking emotional whiplash here.

"Hey, Creele?"

"Yeah?"

"The next time you think I'm on the verge of imminent mental breakdown, fucking _say_ something, would you?"

He morbidly chuckles.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that…still friends?"

A bark of laughter I have no control over escapes my lips and I smirk in reply, "You're assuming I'm so friend heavy that I can afford to lose any."

We grin and share a fist bump-

-and Creele is left hanging as he goes to perform a hand slide, prompting a disgusted expression to appear on his face.

"That's it? Just the knuckle-tap? Goddamn Bat-Gwai, you are SO white…"

I roll my eyes and dryly retort, "Sorry if my 'hood etiquette' lessons are a little shaky, I fell asleep during that class."

We clink our glasses in an impromptu toast as we drain our respective poisons, slamming the cups down afterwards and I heave an exasperated sigh.

"…What the fuck am I supposed to do now, Creele? That well-meaning Bitch upended my entire motivation and enthusiasm in a single night and now all I feel like doing is having a long ass mope."

"Why not take her up on her offer?", he says with a shrug, "It sounds like she was offering to actually help you with said issues, if not outright solve them for you. On that note, did she actually approve of what you're trying to do?"

I shift uncomfortably in my chair.

"Sort of…she did say she believed that my end goal was something she would like to see come to fruition."

"Well, why not take her up on that then? For fuck's sake, the Angel of Compassion and Communication is kinda-sorta-maybe offering to be your therapist. You don't have a single damn reason NOT to say yes, even if you weren't one Margot Kidder away from keeping your poop in plastic bags."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, Nurse Ratched…", I mumble in response.

"Hey, you asked. And c'mon man, why are you so against this? She's the most beautiful thing this side of reality and apparently is all hot and bothered trying to help you! What's with the hesitation?"

I scowl and mutter, "Precisely _because_ she's all of those things I'm hesitating…that level of compassion and understanding isn't natural."

"Yeah, no shit, what part of 'Heretic God' did you just forget-"

A polite knock on the door and we wordlessly swap spots, me at the head of the table and pretending to do my job as Branch Head, even though Creele is the one doing all the work.

Our conversation and brief heart-to-heart has to wait.

We briefly share a glance and he nods, signifying his readiness to meet the other Branch Head's representative.

"Come in."

The door soundlessly swings open, revealing a Chinese man of unremarkable height and appearance, looking to be in his mid-forties or fifties, wearing simple business casual attire of dark blue button up shirt and midnight slacks.

Standard fare for a Monastic then…but there's something about the look in his eyes, the quiet pensiveness in his attitude…

There's more to him than meets the eye. And I'm not just talking about the usual Monastic misdirection crap either.

He offers up a short bow which Creele returns while I nod politely, the man wordlessly approaching us until he stops just short of the desk.

"Brother Creele, Brother Jereth…it is an honor to finally meet you after all this time. My name is Han, and I'm here to represent the Monastery's wishes."

My gaze never leaves Han's pleasantly smiling face but I just _know_ Creele and I are having the same thoughts.

Represent the Monastery's wishes? Seems like an odd way to explain something…

"The pleasure is all mine, Brother Han. Now, if you'll excuse my brusqueness, is there something the Branch Heads need from me? I imagine if it wasn't anything important they would have just contacted me through more mundane means…"

The genial smile never leaves his face as he pleasantly replies, "You are quite right, Brother Jereth. Although perhaps I should be clear on the point that it is not just the Branch Heads I represent."

His smile becomes marginally more amused.

"I also serve as one of the voices of the Quiet Land. And there is much I wish to speak with you about, Godslayer."

* * *

Nyarlathotep

 _…Patience is most certainly one of my virtues._

 _Thus, that I am becoming increasingly…_ aggravated _at having to wait for my fellows to arrive is telling in and of itself._

 _Perhaps I will take my frustration out on the Ancestor and maneuver her into embarking on some sort of quest that will ultimately aid me and cripple her further. Then again, her growing resistance to my machinations always makes for quality entertainment all by itself._

Especially _when she fails._

 _My attention is drawn from the endless expanse of mountain, rock and snow that comprises the wilderness the Human's call 'Antarctica' as a faint whisper of threads and dreams is heard._

" _It has been many solar rotations since you have reached out to any of us, Favored One. What tangled webs have you been spinning as of late?"_

" _Atlach-Nacha. I'll confess to being rather shocked that_ you _of all our remaining brethren were the first to arrive. What compelled you to so hastily tear yourself away from your bridge and return to this reality?"_

 _The enormous arachnids ever dour face meets my own gaze and doubtfully replies, "When the Favored One calls, important events are sure to follow…is what I assume."_

 _I wouldn't presume to guess what Outer God or twist of dimensional causality caused Atlach-Nacha to be created with such a permanent expression of caution and curiosity…but it clearly knew it was doing._

 _I turn my attention elsewhere and simply retort, "You shall see when the rest arrive…"_

 _And then they are here._

 _With heavy footsteps felt even several hundred meters away Dythalla appears over a nearby ridge, his massive body framed by a fan of tentacles that wave back and forth as it approaches, saurian eyes neutrally meeting ours as he rumbles out a greeting that causes a minor avalanche._

 _Mynogrha glides over to our meeting point, appearing in a brief shimmer of subdued light as she does so. Her green skin, amphibious in texture, frame what many Humans would call a beautiful face, upon her head a crown of phallic shaped tentacles coiling sensually around her._

 _Hastur also appears on the horizon, sedately floating across the snowscape in that obnoxiously colored cloak of his, trailing appendages idly twisting around his form._

 _Lastly is Sheb-Teth, easily bounding down a nearby slope in graceful strides. Lacking in eyes he instead has his face covered by a helm of unknown origin, even to I. Pale flesh the consistency of hardened rubber, overrun by odd protruding bits of metal and machinery, his hands in particular covered in twisted valves and razors._

…

 _At_ last _._

" _Well well, Nyar-Nyar~…what just so happens to be the occasion?"_

 _I hold back my annoyance at Mynogrha's flippant addressing of me and instead speak generally._

" _By my count it has been 279 Earth years since we last met. Yet I can't help but notice that Uitzilcapac is still absent…"_

 _Hastur rumbles, his sonorous voice echoing as he explains, "The fool finally escaped the Elder God's prison…only to promptly fall afoul of the Deity known as Νέμεσις after rounding up a small Human town to use for his own pastimes. You were not aware of his destruction?"_

 _A low hiss escapes my nonexistent mouth as I angrily state, "I was aware of his escape from the continuum…but after I heard and sensed nothing else I had incorrectly assumed he decided to stay out of the Watcher's gaze…of_ course _he was found and annihilated shortly after his escape…"_

 _Dythalla merely growls lowly, still as succinct in his interactions as ever._

" _Well Nyar-Nyar, is there a reason we are gathered in one place after so long…or did you just invite us here so we can watch reruns of your time playing as Nyaruko?"_

 _An incandescent hiss rocks the landscape and even Hastur seems momentarily wary, my fury surprising them in it's ferocity._

" _ **Continue with your mockery,**_ **Harlot** ** _, and see what future it brings you…"_**

 _She only offers an amused smile in response…but I see the slightest inklings of fear in her eyes._

 _Good. She_ should _be afraid._

 _Controlling my temper I instead explain, "The Witch brings up a point, vexing as it is…a problem that we, myself certainly included, have suffered for countless millennia."_

 _An angry growl vibrates through the air._

" _ **We have been**_ **trivialized** _ **."**_

 _My brethren's attention focuses on me with a newfound intensity._

" _Think. For the past hundreds-no,_ thousands _-of years, what have we accomplished?"_

 _I glare at each of them in turn._

" _Dythalla, a few villages or towns razed every now and again? A far cry from your previous rampages that could collapse cities…"_

" _Hastur, practically only known by your relation to your Half-brother and Niece, both of whom are long since dead…"_

" _Sheb-Teth, practically a non-entity, despite you being the most active of us all. Perhaps you should graduate from slaughtering the occasional band of warriors to engaging armies?"_

" _Mynogrha, associated with such lowly a creature as a_ Succubus _. How you repeatedly fornicate with the creatures and derive enjoyment from it is beyond me…"_

 _She licks her lips and slowly replies, "If you'd ever had a shy virgin with you in bed before, writhing and moaning under your every touch, slowly draining them into nothing but a husk…perhaps then you'd understand, Nyar-Nyar."_

" _Father willing, I never_ will _come to understand…regardless, then there is myself. Taking pleasure in enslaving and breaking a few Humans at a time, wandering without a clear end goal in mind…all while the damned Monasteries gather their strength and we fall ever further from both relevance and worship."_

 _My next words are as much a statement as they are a declaration._

" _ **No more. We are all that's left of our extended family ever since the Last Pithos was released by that accursed Woman and the Universe entered it's current state. More than that, the Monasteries have yet again found an accursed Godslayer among their ranks and he is either skilled or lucky enough to have already disposed of the Steel King's closest allies. It's only a matter of time until that wretched Quiet Land begins their work of yet again attempting to exterminate us."**_

 _Sheb-Teth quietly interrupts with, "Yet you now have possession of the very same Artifact used to empower the King…is your plan not to use it to eliminate our Old Foe's strongest asset?"_

 _I would be grinning were I in a form that had a mouth._

" _The King of the End is a worn out instrument that has different goals compared to ours. He kills the Godslayers and that's it, the Monasteries would remain. More than that, I doubt he would appreciate seeing beings of our…_ nature _, roaming freely. No, I have something different planned…with the Ancestor's unwitting assistance, I will bring forth a God that won't stop at merely killing the Slayers, no…"_

 _A genuinely thrilled laugh escapes me._

" _By the time this Deity is done, the world will be as it was all those millennia ago, and we will remind the Humans and those other theological fools why_ we _were feared above all others. So…"_

 _A glance at my gathered brethren._

" _ **What say you all?"**_

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...HOLY FUCKING SHIT.**

 **THESE PAST TWO WEEKS WERE AMMMMAAAAZZZZIIIINNNNGGGGG!**

 **FIRST: Pacific Rim: Uprising trailer got released and sweet BALLS it looks awesome!**

 **SECOND: 2nd season of Kekkai Sensen got released and sweet BALLS it's awesome!**

 **THIRD: New season of Garo came out and sweet BALLS it's awesome!**

 **FOURTH: Just started dating again after a almost a year and change of celibacy (hur hur)! Say hi Jasmine!**

 **...**

 **Jk, I'm still gradually introducing her to my total nerd side, that I write fanfiction can come later after the vetting process XD**

 **FIFTH:...it's nowhere near as important as the mentioned above but I passed a bunch of my midterms, so yay for that I guess...**

 **...**

 **Ok on to the actual meat of this chapter!**

 **The Quiet Land introduces itself and that means we're finally gonna be delving into the mysteries and backstory that I've created using what little is said about the history of the Campione! universe, so brace yourselves...the next few chapters are gonna be a doozy of original ideas and content and will explain all of the little references and hints that have been mentioned in previous chapters.**

 **...I'm both nervous and excited about that :D**

 **On an unrelated side-note has anyone ever actually tried an Afganistany Whore? I you like carbonated hard liqueur drinks this one is AMAZING.**

 **pwashington: For whatever reason the idea of an Angel driving Ghost Rider's bike hit me and WOW that is an incredible image. Wish I knew how to draw worth a damn...**

 **xanothos: While the matter is temporarily being put aside...it's gonna have to be addressed at some point :D**

 **piddle: Amen to that. **

**OoOXylionOoO: Appreciate all your reviews...and yes, dangerous Latin ladies are indeed hot.**

 **desdelor97: Thank you again!**

 **HelpfulNudge: It's always a challenge (A fun one, thankfully) to think of conversations that are both informative and natural while also being entertaining to read, mostly because I can then look back and enjoy it myself later :D**

 **Amusebeard: All valid criticisms, all I can ask is for your patience and continued time as I continue Jereth's story. I can't deny that there certainly would have been better ways, or at least a bit more buildup, to broach the topic but something you mentioned in your review occurs further into the story and acts a sort of final catalyst for who he eventually becomes (beats me if that counts as spoilers or not XD) and that's my endgoal for the time being. I appreciate your honesty, as a thoroughly depressed (but 100% correct) man once said, 'those in Authority who speak only to those who agree quickly find themselves out of authority'.**

 **polarpwnage: There will be space wizardry and galactic fumbles to be had, but it won't be as simple as just hallucinating himself into believing something (if he could do that, he'd never leave the house ;] ).**


	52. Chapter 44: The Quiet Land

Ch 44: The Quiet Land

Jereth

(31 weeks 3 days after birth of the 8th)

…

Two simultaneous blinks from both me and Creele.

…

And then it hits that we're staring at a member of the _fucking Quiet Land._

We both leap out of our chairs and incline our heads in respectful bows, Creele quickly saying, "It's an honor to meet you, Brother Han. Our apologies, we were not aware that we would be meeting with a member of the Quiet Land…"

The unremarkable man merely crinkles his naturally narrowed eyes and offers a friendly smile, jovially replying, "Now now, there's no need for all of the bowing and overly respectful words, we're all friends here. Really, if anyone here should be doing the bowing, it's me!"

I quickly put that idea down with, "I'm flattered, but to be quite honest I feel way more awed to be in _your_ presence than I bet most people do in mine. Regardless, you said you have much to speak with me about?"

"We most _certainly_ do. After meeting with the other Branch Heads and soliciting their opinions, as well as our own observations of your actions, we feel it's time you are told of the truth of the Monasteries, as well as given the tools to carry out your true duty."

I feel a small chill crawl up my spine, Creele shooting me a look that says, 'do you have a clue what he's talking about?'.

Sorry pal, I got nothing.

"Our true purpose? And I'm equally confused and enthused about these so called, 'tools'."

Han nods once in understanding before explaining, "If you're eager to learn, then we can set off immediately if you so wish."

"…Set off? To where?"

He grins at my query.

"Why, to the Quiet Land of course. Brother Creele, could I request that you stay behind for the time being? It's less a matter of trust and more one of security. Once he returns I will leave it up to Brother Jereth how much he wishes to tell you."

Creele nods in understanding and turns to me before saying, "Well? Get moving Bat-Gwai, you have some answers waiting for you and no doubt plenty of other things."

I give a distracted dip of my head before taking a deep breath and centering myself, putting aside the last 24 hours in favor of focusing on the obviously important now.

…Yeah, because apparently that's what I'm good at, ignoring my problems in favor of doing something else.

I punt that train of thought aside as Han turns around and takes out some sort of decorative key made out of what looks like gold.

Gold that has been put through constant use over the years, but gold nonetheless.

With a practiced motion he sticks the instrument into the lockhole that leads to our office-I decide not to question how it fit in the bolt despite being the _extremely_ wrong shape-and gives it a slight twist before opening the door…and instead of the cubicles and unremarkable scenery that is our workspaces, a stone corridor that gently slopes upwards is revealed.

"Ok, you have _got_ to let me take a look at that thing with **Weaving of Black Wool** before this is all done."

Han merely chuckles and motions for me to follow him, all the while musing, "Ah yes, your Authority usurped from Veles…quite a potent power, that one. And from what we've seen you've been putting it to quite good use."

"You could say that. A more accurate statement would be that I've been abusing the Hell out of it."

Han moves to close the entryway behind us, Creele offering one last solemn glance before, with a quiet _click_ , we're sealed inside the tunnel.

* * *

Thankfully someone saw fit to illuminate the pathway with a combination of calmly glowing red and green rune lines, providing a Christmas themed road to follow.

Han starts moving without further comment and I follow suit, this time activating my Authority as I do so.

"…Holy crap, who did the Spellwork on _this_ monster?"

The stone corridor is just _covered_ in intricate lattices of interwoven spells, each one feeding off of the others and functioning in perfect harmony, a symphony of purpose and coordination that makes my own work look like a drugged duck's attempt at a Rob Ross painting.

Seriously, I only understand like a _fifth_ of this shit. The majority is a bewildering mess of wards and protection that vaguely look like some of the stuff I've used in _Soul Read_ , some involving woo-woo concepts like 'causality denial' and 'soul anchoring'.

Han answers my query with another one of his friendly smiles and explains, "What you are looking at, Brother Jereth, is the cumulative effort of the Quiet Land's research and productivity over the millennia. As you may have guessed, either through observation or rumor, our headquarters reside in the Netherworld and we subsequently need significant protections to ensure that we do not waste away due to it's constant eddies. While some of these protections we had… _help_ , with, the majority is constructs of our own design."

"…Yeah, that pretty much confirms what most of us kinda guessed at. Seriously though, laying out this much mileage must ave been one Hell of a task."

"You would be absolutely correct on that front. And, as I stated before, we had help in some regards."

I roll my eyes and mutter out, "Just keep me in suspense, why don't yah?"

Amusement coloring his tone he says, "All will be revealed momentarily, I'm merely electing to hold my peace because seeing newcomer's reactions to our headquarters is always oh so satisfying."

I decide to let him have his fun and instead let my gaze wander continuously, drinking in all the details of this seemingly infinite corridor that keeps the bizarre 'physics' of the Netherworld at bay, trying to devote as much of the spell structures as I can to memory.

This process goes on for around another five minutes or so until I spot the end of the tunnel, the reds and greens abruptly disappearing into a soft swirl of various colors that I can't make out at this distance.

A few more seconds of walking and we arrive at some type of ledge that overlooks…overlooks…

Holy SHIT…

Han makes a grand gesture with his hand and, smirk firmly in place, announces, "Brother Jereth? Welcome…to the Quiet Land."

watch?v=41ngnsC8w4E - [Xtortion Audio-Untouchable(Nick Murray & Mark Moore)]

680 square kilometers of the most stunning city I've ever laid eyes on. The architecture is a mix of modern glass and ancient stone, like someone took Machu Picchu and shoved it through a modern filter…and multiplied it's size by a healthy margin.

Four MASSIVE pillars at least three kilometers tall dominate the scenery at perfect 90 degree angles to each other and when I look at them through **Weaving of Black Wool** they practically scorch my eyes out of my head, giving off so much raw Magic power that I can't help but wonder why they haven't self-destructed yet…what little information I do glean from their construction suggests that they shield this place from outside interference, keeping the massive city safe from the wiles of the Netherworld and then some.

I eventually tear myself away from the sight and start paying more attention to the actual buildings themselves, a sprawling landscape of something straight out of an amazing fever dream, the image completed by the pinwheeling kaleidoscope that is the Netherworld's sky, a constant shifting of both color and images, one moment a star field straight out of Andromeda dominating the scene before a rainbow bridge arching across the scenery replaces it.

I take a deep breath and begin examining things in greater detail, drinking in every single nuance of the Quiet Land.

Directly below my feet lies an enormous complex at _least_ three stories high and a kilometer wide, several figures exiting and entering it at seemingly random intervals. Housing, perhaps?

And that's just the tamest of the currently visible structures. Farther off is a multi-tiered construct with visible pools of molten metal tracing it's outside, obviously some kind of forge…if a forge was typically the size of a city block and as tall as the goddamned Almas Tower!

Beyond that is something that would make the Hanging Gardens of Babylon look like baby's first potted plant by comparison, gigantic warehouse-like buildings stacked on top of each other, each one practically overflowing with plant life. And not just any plant life either. While there's plenty of standard stuff like corn, lettuce, rice paddies and the like…there's some seriously exotic specimens intermingled.

Blood Orchids, Athelas, Laughing Roses…all kinds of shit that's used in extremely specific or complex rituals or medicines.

And then I spot it, the centerpiece of this mind-boggling place.

A colosseum that puts the Rungrado to shame, a mind-numbing eight kilometers wide and one tall…

…and hoisted above it by some incredibly powerful Levitation Spell is the skeleton of a Dragon.

And not just any Dragon, this Son of a Bitch must have been a right _terror_ when alive, almost a kilometer long and 15 meters wide at the snout, resembling an Indian Dragon of the Naga variety with a wingspan a small city could use as improvised shade.

Fucking Hell…how is this…I don't…

"This sight truly does never get old…"

I violently shake my head and shift my gaze to Han, the Bastard obviously enjoying me getting my brain kicked straight out my ass from awe alone.

"Han…how the ever living, ass wiping, cunt licking, skull fucking HELL is something like this remotely _possible_?!"

A city this chock full of God-Tier Magic, exotic materials and who the fuck knows what else just, y'know, located in the _Netherworld_?!

My guide just motions for me to follow as he steps off the cliff onto what looks like thin air, only a barely visible levitation platform keeping him afloat and I have to practically force myself to start moving and not just gape at this place.

With a gentle downward glide the platform starts bringing us to some sort of transit station, all the while Han explaining, "When I said we had help, I wasn't exaggerating. While a great deal of the Quiet Land is due to our own efforts, The First Four Pillars of Ashoka were the creation of Heretic Gods we had allied with during 4000 B.C. or so. They are, if you'll excuse the wordplay, the pillar of the Quiet Land, keeping the Netherworld's toxicity and various threats at bay so that we may carry out our work with little in the way of interruption. Even Heretic Gods would find themselves hard-pressed, if not completely halted, by the Four Pillar's defenses."

"…Ok, I have like a dozen questions just from that statement alone…but weren't the Pillars of Ashoka built around 300 B.C.?"

"They were, but as strange as this sounds the naming was purely coincidental. During those years there was a God named Ashoka who aided us although his legend, which was never all that well known to begin with, faded over time. Funnily enough, there are quite a few of us who believe that Ashoka's myth actually evolved into the one who would be known as Volos, several millennia later…"

That gets my attention and a frown comes to my face.

"…So the fact that the first God I ended up slaying might have been the progeny of a God who aided us long ago, a God of Magic, mind you, is just a _coincidence_?"

Han smiles mysteriously and replies, "Who knows? Perhaps you'll have your answer once more is explained to you…"

I bite my tongue and hold off on my ever growing mountain of questions, instead finding my attention drawn by a rather strange sight.

Namely that of several Quiet Landers, who offer me respectful nods as we pass, examining a group of children who can't be any more than five to six years old, the kids obviously under some kind of hypnosis if the blank stares are anything to be judged by.

"Han, what's up with the creepy looking daycare?"

"Ah, that is what we refer to as the Creche, where the beginnings of a Monastic are truly born."

He must have seen my confused look as he further explains, "The Quiet Land is the branch of the Monasteries that undertakes the search for potential Brothers and Sisters. In between portents, Seers and all sorts of other observational techniques exclusive to the Netherworld we can track down those with the potential to be a part of our organization. Once we have a target we quietly bring them to our sanctuary here, hypnotize them and begin the questioning process. Mental state, needs and wants, personality quirks, willingness to fight…all have to be considered and quantified. At least two-thirds of the observed don't make the cut and are quietly returned to their previous locations with no memory of the ordeal…the rest are given to the Brothers and Sisters in charge of instruction."

He suddenly turns to me and offers a toothy grin.

"Perhaps you may be interested that it was I who first noticed you wandering the streets of San Francisco, an orphan with nothing to his name and no clear parentage. Heh, you were almost eager to go with the mysterious man who asked you if you wanted to be a part of something greater…"

I almost stumble at the triple whammy of revelations there.

First, the selection process of how Monastics are selected.

Second, that I apparently went back and set down roots in San Francisco despite having no idea that's where I almost certainly was originally from.

Thirdly…the jovial middle aged man next to me might as well be the closest thing I've ever had to a benefactor.

"Sooo…should I start calling you Dad?"

Han chuckles and amusedly replies, "It would be more accurate to think of me as an eccentric older Uncle that occasionally checks up on you. And goodness, Jereth…you have been quite busy throughout your life. Excellent work with Kollberg, by the way. We were just about to step in and solve the problem ourselves if you hadn't saved us the trouble. Whatever his intentions, Kollberg's plans were causing far more problems than they were fixing. Brother Timothy likely would have been the one to do the deed, interestingly enough…"

I distractedly nod-

-and immediately scowl.

"Wait, Brother _Timothy_? You mean Tim?"

Han looks briefly confused for a second before contemplatively wondering, "Se he goes by Tim as a disguise? For one so good at his craft and sharp of tongue, his aliases are somewhat unimaginative…"

"Fucking never mind that, you mean that smug mother fucker TIM is a fucking _Quiet Lander_?!"

A simple nod.

I put my hands in my face and mutter, "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me…that settles it, I'm kicking that man in the dick when I get back."

There's an amused snort from Han and he cheerily says, "That is most peoples reaction to Brother Timothy. Although I feel compelled to point out that in his reports to us he has had many positive things to say about you…aside from the excessive language, occasional moments of idiocy, strange aversion to physical pleasure and not being as good at fighting as he is. I know the man, from him that's high praise."

I growl before taking a deep breath and setting aside my urge to throttle the asshole, instead asking a more serious question with, "Tim's alter-ego aside…I feel like we're approaching some kind of coincidence threshold here. First Veles and now setting up shop in San Francisco when I may as well have been born there?"

Han nods in agreement but consoles me with, "While it may not seem that way, I can assure you that your choice of residency is indeed just a coincidence. A curious and somewhat heartwarming one, but a coincidence nonetheless."

"…And how about Veles appearing before me?"

Another one of his damn smiles and he cheerily replies, "Someone far more qualified than myself will be explaining that to you."

"Someone more qualified than a Quiet Lander? Consider my curiosity piqued…"

"In that case, shall we continue?"

I distractedly nod, already feeling more than a little overwhelmed at the sheer amount of resources that were allocated-and to a very real extent still exist-in the Quiet Land.

…

And I can't help but wonder what all of said resources are being used _for_.

* * *

An hour of walking goes by.

An hour in which I had met several people who's names I only barely recall, all of them respectful and polite, the vast majority either extremely talented Warriors, Magicians, Seers or some other variety of extrasensory Human.

An hour walking past incredible feats of both modern and magical engineering, several of the buildings obviously workshops of some kind, judging by the odd currents of Magic that emanate from them.

And the cacophony of loud hammering and the occasional curse as something heavy and metallic smashes to the floor.

…My question as to what all these assets are doing just lying around here has only grown stronger the farther into the Quiet Land we proceed.

Seriously, there's enough material and research put into this one spot that even if a _quarter_ of it was given to our Esoterics and Exoterics I bet we could _triple_ our current effectiveness.

"We're here."

I set aside those uncomfortable thoughts as Han speaks up and I belatedly realize we're now standing in front of the enormous colosseum I'd spotted earlier, the massive Dragon skeleton now seeming to look down at me with a malevolence that hasn't really diminished with it's death.

Fucking Hell, I can't even _imagine_ facing off with that monster when it'd still been alive…

"Well Brother Jereth, here is where you'll find your answers. In the Creche of the Godslaughterer…"

There's a twitch in the back of my mind, a ping of familiarity at that word…almost like I should know it.

"Godslaughterer?"

"Ah, excuse me, I forget that that name has been lost over the years, we use it quite constantly in here…"

He takes a second to compose himself before walking forward, all while explaining, "While much of the world knows the more common title of the Monastery's first Godslayer, that being the Godslayer with Ten Lives, he went by a very different title when he was still alive, one even our enemies adopted."

Han's smile turns oddly feral.

"He was called the Godslaughterer. Amar Godslaughterer, both a title and a name that he earned on account of the many Deities that he fought and slew, more than any Godslayer before or after. Until the final battle with the King of the End, he had encountered a grand total of 113 Divine Beasts and 49 Heretic Gods and walked away the victor from each and every one."

THAT causes me to stumble.

"What the-that's 162 Divine beings! How the fuck…I don't even…"

Han sagely nods in response to my disbelief.

"As I said, the moniker 'Godslaughterer' was well earned."

His usually jovial expression turns slightly grim.

"Ideally, that should drive home the point just how powerful the forces arrayed against us were at that time…but that story is for another to tell. Come, we must present ourselves to the guardians of the Godslaughterer's Creche."

"Guardians?"

A second later I get my answer as we approach the main entrance, some giant fuck-off gate 10 meters wide and at least 50 tall, watched over by two figures that only _look_ tiny simply because they're posted next to such a monstrous object.

Each guard is roughly three meters tall and clad in some bizarre combination of stone-like armor, scaly skin and a helm in the likeliness of a Dragon…a Dragon that bears more than a passing resemblance to the one levitating overhead.

Their weapons don't seem to follow any kind of standard though, one of them wielding a trident and net, the other two ancient sickle swords, the tools worn appearance not quite hiding their obvious lethality.

…These beings would be intimidating enough even if I _didn't_ have **Weaving of Black Wool** active.

These things…they're something I haven't seen before. It's like they're somewhere in between a Human and a God, their soul seemingly anchored in the Netherworld of all things…how is _that_ possible?

And are those _Grimoires_ buried deep in their chests?!

I'm abruptly snapped out of my thoughts as the two giants suddenly stride towards us, their movements smooth despite the sound of grinding rock, rasping hide and heavy footfalls, boxing us in as they proceed to stare down at us.

"Good morning, Judicators. I'm here to introduce our newest Godslayer to his predecessor and educate him on our past."

The two remain silent for a moment…and then I feel their attention on me, despite their helms-which I just now notice don't have eyeholes-not moving in the slightest.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I feel a _bit_ nervous under this kind of scrutinizing…

The feeling passes and with a rasping hiss that sounds like it came from a disembodied skeleton a voice says, _"You may pass, Brother Han…"_

Without further ado the two guardians turn on their heel and resume their previous vigil, the gate grinding open with a slow rumble of dragging masonry, all on it's own power.

"Come along, Jereth."

I take a deep breath and follow the older Quiet Lander, quickly asking, "What the Hell were those…people? Things? And is Judicators a name or what they are? Please don't tell me this is another thing I'm going to have to wait to have explained to me…"

Han chuckles as we walk into a wide corridor supported by massive columns easily three meters wide, creating a weird forest-like scene that gently slopes upwards towards an opening a couple hundred meters away.

"No, this is knowledge I can freely impart."

He gestures behind us and explains, "The Judicators of Amar, as we call them, were the personal Xul Sharur of the Godslaughterer during his time. Unfortunately-or perhaps with the benefit of hindsight we can say fortunately-they were not present during the final confrontation with Rama. By the time they'd returned Amar was dead, the Monasteries were in disarray and even the Quiet Land was no longer safe, many of our most powerful deterrents had been either expended or lost in the final war."

A somewhat regretful expression cross his features.

"I've read many firsthand accounts of those times and it is no exaggeration to say we had many enemies still alive and were on the cusp of complete disbandment. At least, that's what would have happened if not for those who would become the Judicators."

He points directly above us, as if to encompass the very Quiet Land itself, before continuing with, "They sacrificed themselves and became what they are now, beings somewhere in between Human and God, natural denizens of the Netherworld and have provided guardianship of the Quiet Land no less than 29 times during the centuries it took for us to recover."

…My goddamn head is spinning.

"Hold up hold up…what do you mean, 'natural denizens of the Netherworld'? And what the Hell broke through the Pillars of Ashoka 29 separate times?"

As if expecting those questions Han easily replies, "To answer your first question…well, quite frankly, we aren't entirely certain. It's unclear whether the Judicator's ascension was a spontaneous act of pseudo-deification, of them believing and wanting something so badly that it became reality, or if it was a ritual they employed. If it was the latter, they haven't seen fit to impart the details to us, although that is their well earned prerogative. As for the 29 occasions of breakthrough? Well…not to continue beating a dead horse, but that is the duty of someone else to explain. Worry not, your answers are mere minutes away."

I resign myself to _more_ waiting and instead fish for more information on the Judicators.

"So if they're now beings entirely at home in the Netherworld…can they freely travel between dimensions? And just how strong are they?"

"Unfortunately, they're access to our realm is…limited. We theorize that they draw their power, their very life essence, from the currents of the Netherworld and that staying in our realm is extremely taxing. Over the millennia the Judicators have manifested themselves in the world of Humans only a few hundred times…but it is typically only during times of great crisis and destruction and even then they only stay for hours at most, not returning for many decades at a time."

He eloquently shrugs.

"It seems a safe assumption that it takes significant resources and effort for them to function outside of the Netherworld and thus only do so sparingly, given their significant 'recharge' time. As for their relative strength?"

He smirks.

"While I am not at liberty to explain the nature of those 29 invaders…I can tell you that they were of comparable strength to a Heretic God. Of those 29…24 were killed without a single loss on the Judicator's part, five managing to escape before they too met their end. Understand, Jereth, that the Judicator's are not merely imposing statues. They kept all of their prior experience, knowledge and teamwork with their fellow Xul Sharur Brothers and Sisters. In this realm they can command vast reserves of power that are near inexhaustible, as well as having no shortage of powerful artifacts and tools at their disposal. I would confidently state that a single Judicator can easily match a Divine Beast and slay it."

I give a low whistle at that.

"And then you take into account each one of them apparently has some kind of Grimoire on hand…"

An agreeing nod from Han.

"They are the first, final and most effective defense the Quiet Land has. It is truly a tragedy their existence has to be largely kept secret, because if there were ever shining examples of Humanities persistence and unbreakable spirit? Well, they're it."

I distractedly nod, feeling that nervousness and trepidation leak back in now that Han has finished his explanation.

Jesus suffering Christ…oh, all of this _sounds_ great, sure…until you remember that no militaristic organization in the history of _ever_ prefers to over equip their forces for whatever actions need to be taken.

Sure, they may fudge the numbers and material every now and again, but on the whole militaries or their peace-keeping equivalents only equip and train as much as necessary to have their forces fight, succeed and come back alive.

When a terrorist cell launches an attack on your country, you don't deploy million of soldiers across the world and saturate bomb said area, you do the math and send just enough to hunt them down and keep order while you do so.

When a hostage situation unfolds in the local downtown shopping district, you don't call in an airstrike and deploy the National Guard, you send in specialized people who deal with that sort of thing.

War-and by extension any kind of armed conflict-is expensive in both lives and material and no organization has an infinite amount of either.

Which means the Pillars of Ashoka, the enforced secrecy, the nearly impossible to reach location, the mother fucking _Judicators_ …

…All of it was, at one time, necessary for the Monasteries survival.

Just what the _fuck_ we were fighting back then?

"We're here."

I snap out of my whirling thoughts as Han motions with his hand, the two of us finally clearing the tunnel and emerging out into the open.

…I wonder if this is what the Gladiators of Rome felt when they entered the colosseum proper, the sheer _scale_ of the arena they would be fighting and dying in…and the one I'm striding across is magnitudes larger than _that_ ancient piece of history.

And, just like the four pillars surrounding the Quiet Land itself, the entire auditorium is just _saturated_ with power and spells, the twenty concentric tiers that make up the interior each laced with a different variety of Magic, most dedicated to hiding something…

And then I notice the eight distinct signatures that are more than a _little_ similar to the two beings who had guarded the entrance.

Almost invisible to the naked eye at these distances are eight large figures, five of them with helms reminiscent of Dragons…but the others seem to have a mixed motif of a bear, a lion, and a leopard.

Strange, assuming this is the rest of the Judicators there are still two missing, the Xul Sharur aways having an even twelve Monastics present…unless…

The Godslaughterer with Ten Lives? Seven of his most loyal Brothers and Sisters bearing the appearance of a Dragon, the other three a Lion, Bear and Leopard respectively?

…I think I know what his namesake Authority really is.

"This is where your questions will be answered, Brother Jereth."

I follow his gaze and notice an odd protuberance in the otherwise mirror smooth floor. A stone cylinder about two meters tall and one across, the thing actually bereft of any spells aside from a very simple, very _powerful_ locking mechanism.

Powerful enough that you'd have better luck just trying to destroy the thing than you would breaking past it.

"So, what's inside of it Han? A book? A recording? A stasis-locked oracle?"

"Would 'all of the above' satisfy your curiosity?"

"…No."

My guide just laughs softly as we continue to walk out to the very center of the mausoleum, the journey simultaneously taking forever and no time at all.

And then, before I know it, we're standing in front of the oddly shaped vault, Han seemingly waiting for something to happen.

…I'm not ashamed to admit I'm feeling a little shifty right now. The near endless revelations-and the promise of more to come-is leaving me pretty damn overwhelmed.

"Judicator, if you would?"

I barely manage to hide my flinch as one of the millennia old beings suddenly just _appears_ behind me, great axe planted firmly on the ground as it reaches forward to place a hand on the stone construct.

Apparently, they're also pretty damn fast and silent…or I'm just _really_ out of it right now.

And even those thoughts are put aside as there's a loud grinding noise that seems to echo throughout the entire area…and then the floor itself _shifts_ , the daises rotating in tandem and holy crap the _entire coliseum_ is part of the lock.

Kilometers of rock and stone, magically reinforced with the greatest both Humans and Gods could come up with...and it's just part of the fuck mothering _lock_.

Eventually the noise dies away and the ground stops shifting, the Judicator stepping away from the now split open stone container-

* * *

…

Why am I in my armor? And why are both the _Aeger Labrum_ and _Kop'yo Groma_ in my hands, the spear crackling with electricity and the knife blearily indistinct with the coiled shadows around it?

And then my mind catches up with my instincts and I just start to tremble.

 _Fear_.

...

Yeah, that's what it is.

 _Fear_ had me wordlessly summon my most familiar weapons and strongest protection before I could even _think_.

Han seems completely unperturbed however, the Judicator also having retreated back to it's post.

How…how are they so _calm_?!

Whatever's in that vault is…is…

"Brother Jereth, I understand your reaction entirely, it's only natural given your nature, but I'll need you to take a deep breath and try to ignore the feelings no doubt affecting you."

I try to work through the panicked haze that's overtaken my mind, the overwhelming urge to _just fucking run_ and do as he says, taking a desperate gulp of air and feeling myself calm down…slightly.

Now no longer shaking like a windblown leaf I focus on what it was that was giving me such a breakdown…and can't resist the frown that comes to my face.

It's…it's just a sword.

And not even some grand, ornately created one either. In fact it's pretty damn identical to Mycenaean short swords, just with a slightly longer than average blade of two feet, made of bronze and socketed to a wooden hilt with tightly wrapped leather for the grip.

 _This_ is what made me lose my cool?

There's not even anything remotely special about when I'm looking at it through **Weaving of Black** … **Wool** …

My mouth compresses into a thin line as I realize that in that brief instant in which my instincts had taken over, I _cancelled_ **Black Wool's** effects.

Whatever I saw was enough to make me subconsciously shut off the Authority.

Gathering my already frayed courage I once more activate the usurped power-

-and feel myself break out into a cold sweat, the already compelling urge to flee surging with renewed violence as I stare at the _real_ weapon before me.

…There's a lot of stuff in the Quiet Land I haven't been able to understand so far. Most of the enchantments and a pretty decent chunk of Spellwork is beyond my ken but I've at least been able to _guess_ at their function.

This?

I don't even know where to _start_.

"Han…what-"

My throat is painfully dry and I have to bite my tongue before enough saliva covers it so I can speak properly.

"What the Hell is that, that… _thing_?"

With a reverent air he slowly reaches a hand to the…weapon resting on it's side.

But he doesn't touch it.

"This, Jereth…this is the Quiet Land's crowning achievement, the treasure we have protected for almost 3000 years. This…is our answer to the perpetual question of how to kill the unkillable. Of how to beat the unbeatable."

His hand slowly drifts away from the weapon, but his tone remains quiet and regal.

"During the final decades of the Godslaughterer's life, it quickly became apparent that our foes were developing strategies and rituals that were capable of overwhelming us. The most obvious example that still survives to this day is the King of the End system. We needed to find a way of permanently destroying beings that could revive themselves without limit, and we needed one sooner rather than later."

His smile turns oddly predatory.

"A coalition of Gods and our best spell casters toiled during all those years as the war became more and more desperate, more and more destructive…while their efforts yielded a success, it sadly was too late for the Godslaughterer, this sword being crafted a mere year after his demise."

I slowly nod and cautiously reply, "That's interesting, but…what does it _do_?"

Han's whisper becomes almost sensual in it's explanation.

"While the specifics were not imparted to us, something it's creators requested, what we do know is that the Magic grafted on to this blade is a bastardized version of the ritual Lady Pandora and Epimetheus created to bring about the birth of a Campione."

I almost choke on my tongue and spit out, "What?! How the _fuck_ does _that_ work?!"

"Think, Brother…when a Devil King is born, it's a well documented fact that the Authorities imparted tend to match the Godslayer's personal preferences, in some cases the legend itself is warped slightly in order to accommodate this process. A facet of a God, their very existence, is stripped away from them and synergized with the newly born Godslayer."

He pauses for a second, almost as if for dramatic effect.

"What this sword does is take that process a step further. It does not simply _take_ a mere portion of the legend…it _rends_ it in it's entirety. Were you to kill a God with this weapon, they would die a true death, all of that Deity's accumulated knowledge and experience being lost forever. In their place, a new God, one a result of the modern day's beliefs, would appear. Not Heretic, not aggressive. More than that, any defenses that are a natural result of their legend would be utterly useless. A God of Steel encasing themselves in skin harder than any metal? Pointless against this blade. A shield constructed of Divinity itself, capable of stopping an atomic blast? As effective as a pleasant Spring Breeze."

With a final smirk he slyly suggests, "If you were to slay the King of the End with this blade…he would no longer be the King of the End. He would merely be Rama, and sent back to the Domain of Immortality as thus."

…

The implications of this…they're _staggering_.

No, _fuck_ staggering.

This… _this could change the world_.

It sure as _fuck_ explains why I had such a violent reaction earlier…every single divine-based instinct I possess as a Campione must have flown off the fucking handle as soon as it sensed that blade and what it was capable of…

I take a deep breath and lock my eyes on the weapon, trying to look past the oppressive aura that it's emanating.

"Han, it's got a name, right? Something this powerful-"

"It has no title. It was never given one at it's conception and it's had no proper wielder since."

Huh…a nameless blade then.

Something about that seems…incorrect.

"Alright Han…let's cut to the chase, shall we? You've pretty much showed me the deepest, darkest and dankest secrets the Quiet Land has…yet apparently there's someone who has even _more_ information to impart?"

Han's expression remains neutral as he motions me closer.

I put aside my trepidation and dispel the armor and weapons, walking up to his side and staring at the blade with a wary glare.

"We're aware of the _Soul Read_ Spell you created, Brother. Use it on the sword itself, and you'll have your answers."

"…I'm sorry, use it on the _sword_?"

"Indeed. At your leisure, Brother."

…

Sure, why not? I mean, we're already balls deep in this rabbit hole…

I walk up to the dais and look down at the rather plain appearing weapon.

So…answers in here, huh?

Well, nothing ventured…

" _Soul Read_."

* * *

Well…this is different.

I'm pretty familiar with my Subconscious Mindscape, it being a representation of myself after all…and I can say, without a doubt, that this _isn't_ me.

Except it is.

The Orbital Elevator is flickering in and out focus like some kind of poorly calibrated camera is aimed at it, the pinwheeling stars and endless ocean are alternating between their myriad colors and a startling blue while Johannesburg is shifting and turning as if caught up in a desert mirage, stone buildings and temples appearing in the place of modern architecture and then vanishing barely a second later.

But more than any of that…it's the thoughts, the _memories_ that keep hitting me like little blips of emotion that convince me I'm not alone in here.

Who-

"It's about time someone made their way to see me. I thought I was going to be kept waiting until the end of time…"

That voice…

I swing my insubstantial body around, focusing on those spoken words-

And find a fairly tall man, at least 6'3", standing no more than ten feet away from me.

Dark brown skin covers a muscular frame while pitch black hair and beard frame a chiseled face, sharp ebony eyes staring at me with a frightening intellect.

Clad in animal hide shirt and pants with sandals, the ensemble rounded out with some kind of cape made of finely combed sheep wool, it's not hard to guess that this guy came from pretty early times.

…Wait.

The man grins and cheerfully says, "Well met, Brother. You can call me Amar. Amar Godslaughterer, to be exact."

* * *

 **And welcome to the beginning of my attempt at explaining the Campione universe, as well as how the Monasteries truly fit into the wider scheme of things!  
**

 **Seriously though, I'm glad I've given myself two weeks to write these chapters because the next one has required a LOT of re-reading and editing, so as to make sure I don't end up contradicting myself or blatantly altering stuff I've previously written.**

 **But hopefully it's worth it, because we'll be delving deep into the Godslaughterer's past, the origin and exact purpose of the Cthulu deities, the Xul Sharur and a whole host of other topics that I can't even remember at the moment. Fingers crossed!**

 **desdelor97: Muchas gracias, senor!**

 **J-Spark: Hoo boy, next chapter really delves far down into the why and how the Cthulu deities are relatively weak compared to their legends. Hope you end up enjoying it!**

 **ShadowKing042: Probably the same kind of people who leave their wallet at home.**

 **...**

 **Such as myself...**

 **sonic: Thanks very much, guest reviewer person!**

 **swordworks: Glad I could scratch that particular itch then :D While I totally understand why most Authors tend to have characters that explicitly avoid hurting women or children, it being something of a social faux pas, I take issue with the fact that said trait doesn't always mesh with the character they've created. I mean, can you imagine Jereth, someone most would charitably describe as an asshole, trying to say, 'yeah I don't hit women'? It's be pretty at odds with what's presented.**

 **Dark White Fang: Well I'm certainly happy to hear that you're enjoying it so far, especially considering how high of a bar not knowing anything about the source material can be to enjoying a story. I know it hurts me :_(**


	53. Chapter 45: The Godslaughterer's Tale

**Uploading a bit early cuz I won't be able to later. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 45: The Godslaughterer's Tale

Jereth

(?)

I'm kinda glad I don't have a substantial form in my mindscape, otherwise I'd be picking my jaw off the floor right about now.

"…Holy _shit_ …you're-"

The man who proclaims to be the Monastery's first and oldest Godslayer crosses his arms, puffs out his chest, adopts a massive grin and booms, "Amar Godslaughterer! Again, well met Brother! About time someone finally made their way in here!"

…

Beats me why I'm even surprised anymore. This entire trip has just been one mind-fucking revelation after the other.

"You seem bewildered, Brother."

I turn my attention back to the Godslaughterer and morbidly reply, "That's putting it _lightly_. Care to start shedding some light on the subject? Such as how the _Hell_ me talking to you is even possible? Han did say you were gonna be the dude answering the majority of shit I had to ask…"

"Hmm, I suppose keeping you in suspense at this stage would be rather cruel. And there'll be time for conversation later. Very well, to first answer you're inquiries as to how I'm speaking with you now as if I never died? Well to be entirely honest the exact details escape me, although I have theories now that I've seen your memories though this little connection we have going."

He calmly sits before crossing his legs, hands on his knees and explains, "During my final battle against the King of the End where I died, my corpse self-evidently remained. The surviving Quiet Landers must have used a ritual of some variety, perhaps one similar to the stasis Magic you created using Simurgh's Authority, and preserved my consciousness that way. That'd explain why my body is suspended over the cathedral, actually. It provides a sort of focus for my consciousness to remain…at least, I _hope_ that's why it's there, and not as some sort of macabre decoration…"

I think back to the enormous Dragon skeleton I'd seen and whisper out, "Holy _shit_ , I was right…that carcass was _you_. And how the Hell did the Quiet land preserve your consciousness if you were already dead?"

At this he smirks and cheerily replies, "I didn't get the moniker, 'Godslaughterer with Ten Lives' because I was _easy_ to kill. I distinctly remember entering a sort of coma after that _Kanu_ and I killed each other off. While I certainly wasn't going to recover from the wounds I sustained, I was obviously able to hold on long enough for my memories and personality to be anchored to the sword. The rest, as they say, is history."

I 'shake' my head in amazement while Amar seems briefly distracted for a second before speaking up with, "Alright, sifting through your memories real quick-can I just say the world has changed quite a bit from mine?-it seems the Quiet Land has really doubled down on keeping things secret from the world at large, the Esoterics and Exoterics not being any sort of exception. Hmm…well, you might as well settle in, Brother…I'm going to have start at the beginning, or at least how it was explained to me."

"The beginning?"

"Yup, the beginning."

I heave a sigh and prepare myself for…well, I actually have no clue, but hopefully it won't cause my brain to leak out my ears or anything.

"Alright Brother, here we go."

* * *

"It's probably best if I start this off with a question. Jereth, does the Netherworld serve any sort of _real_ purpose?"

…Not what I expected. Nevertheless I give it some thought before carefully replying with, "Well it serves as a sort of home to supernatural and divine beings…not to mention it connects to a lot of the various time streams, never mind containing the memories of Humanity as a whole. And then there's the whole, 'resting place of dead souls' bit…"

Amar nods before asking, "True enough. But why is any of that necessary in the _first_ place?"

That stumps me.

"Think about it. The Domain of Immortality is where Gods, ideas and other such entities reside without interfering with the 'normal' world. The normal world is where a Heretic God first incarnates and if they're killed they go straight back to the Domain, no muss no fuss. And divine beings can survive in the 'normal' world perfectly fine if they outlast their Curse of Madness."

He smirks.

"Where does the Netherworld factor into all of this? I'll save you the trouble. It _doesn't_. The Netherworld is completely unnatural and unnecessary, if anything it's existence is downright _harmful_. Just ask the Guardian of Time how many times he's had to correct history because something or someone accidentally-sometimes even intentionally-messed with past or future events? And can you point out to me a _single_ time when anyone has actually encountered a dead soul in the Netherworld? Face it, the Netherworld is a mistake and wouldn't be missed by either reality if it were to disappear entirely."

His face turns slightly sheepish after a moment.

"Sorry, went off on a bit of a rant there. Not to mention it's a purely academic question, the Netherworld is here to stay…but the original point still stands. _Why_ does it exist?"

"…I get the feeling you're going to tell me."

A slow nod.

"Well, you're not wrong. So get this. The Netherworld actually didn't exist at one time, only coming into existence around 6000 or so years ago."

"…What?"

"Yup. 6000 years ago there was no, 'boundary of life and death, mortal and immortal'. It was just the Mortal Realm and the Domain of Immortality, completely separate from each other and having next to no interaction."

I take a second to process that and then carefully ask, "So…what happened to change that?"

"Pandora's Box was opened. And can I just say it's kinda bumming me out that I never got visions of our adoptive mother when _I_ became a Godslayer? I guess she only started doing that after the King of the End became a constant threat…"

…

Wait.

"Hold the fucking phone for a second…what do you _mean_ Pandora's Box was opened?! I thought that was Greek shit! You know, only about 3000 years ago, not twice that?!"

He gives me a sympathetic look.

"Trust me on this, Brother…it's best you go into this tale with an open mind, otherwise you're gonna be tearing your hair out every other sentence."

"At this point I have little hair left to tear. Start talking."

He snorts in amusement before seemingly gathering himself.

"The Greeks, according to your memories of the subject, were indeed the first ones to recognize the Gods known as Pandora and Epimetheus. They only got part of the details right, however. Most likely they were told the story second-hand by a particularly well travelled Mage or by an unrelated God having a laugh. The Pandora's Box that was originally opened wasn't an actual physical construct…it was a metaphor. A covenant, if you will."

"A covenant? Wait, if she 'opened' a metaphor…"

Amar solemnly nods.

"All the world's evils, right? Upon breaking open Pandora's Box the Domain of Immortality and Mortal Realm started… _mixing_ , for lack of a better term. And from what I was told, it was nothing short of _Hell_."

His countenance hardens and his voice becomes grim.

"Can you imagine? The Gods and Legends of the Domain are constructs of our thoughts, prayers and stories…when the boundary between our two realities began to blur, well…imagine the worst fever dream you've ever had, multiplied by a million. In between Human thoughts and emotions, as well as God's powers frantically interacting and playing off of each other, 'reality' became a nightmare that no one could wake up from. A never ending cycle where nothing ever remained 'real', at least not for very long."

"…Well then how the fuck did things ever calm down?"

The Godslaughterer sighs before dryly replying, "We don't really know since, as you can imagine, actual surviving records or eye-witnesses of that time are rare, at best. And the ones who DID survive that waking nightmare profess to not having any concrete evidence either. Regardless, the prevailing theory is that some sort of universal threshold was reached. To use a vastly oversimplified analogy, 'too many cooks in the kitchen'. Eventually, after who knows how long of time-bending and reality-fucking, all of that energy and physics-denying power coalesced into a separate plane of existence, creating what we know as the Netherworld and more or less stabilizing the Mortal and Divine realms again. Personally I think this one fits, if only because it does a rather bang-up job of explaining why the Netherworld is such a fucked up place to begin with."

…Christ almighty, this actually makes _sense_.

"Wait, so the Netherworld came into being and everything was all hunky dory after that?"

A harsh bark of laughter.

"Hardly! The aftereffects of that disaster _still_ hound us to this very day. Hell, you've been facing off against said effects for the past few months and you haven't even _known_ it."

I'd be frowning if I had a mouth.

"How so?"

"Think, Brother. Thoughts and prayers of all kind, creating legends and terrors born of ever increasing madness? You think those very same nightmares just up and disappeared along with the Netherworld?"

A truly disgusted look appears on his noble features.

"Werewolves, Vampires, Yokai, Demons…these creatures are just some of the more well known ones that still exist in some fashion in your present day. But they were originally 'created' during the time after Pandora's Box was opened…along with other things."

He pauses and I carefully ask, "By other things…you make it sound like these are the 'aftereffects' that I'm supposed dealing with."

"And you'd be absolutely correct. You'd know these creatures better as the deities from the Cthulu Mythos."

I feel a chill crawl up my spine.

"You're serious? That fucking Lovecraft shit? Those guys that are supposedly capable of wiping out reality with the blink of an eye-…oh…oh my fucking _god_ …"

Amar gives a dry chuckle at my sudden revelation.

"I'll admit that Humanity can come up with some pretty messed up deities…but creating an entire Pantheon of hundreds of beings, even the lowliest of whom could cause no shortage of insanity among Humankind? Seriously, the only kind of people who could think of something like _that_ would have to be caught in some kind of never ending nightmare or something…"

…

…I need a fucking chair to collapse in.

"Of course, once the Netherworld finally coalesced, these beings found themselves in a peculiar position. They were not technically creatures born in the Domain of Immortality and thus couldn't return to it when they died, there being far too much overlap of the Mortal and Divine realms at the time. Understandably this wasn't a concern before the time when the Netherworld came into existence, the world itself bending and twisting to their whims, but once that was no longer an option…"

His next words leave me the most shellshocked I've felt yet, even since I set foot in the Quiet Land.

"Obviously, they turned their anger and frustration on the remnants of Humanity. And that was what the Monasteries were first created to fight. _Not_ Heretic Gods, which at the time seemed like a laughably small threat compared to the rampaging pseudo-divinities, but the miscarriaged monsters born from Humanities most fevered nightmares."

…

Fucking Hell, _neither_ of us were kidding about the hair ripping part…

"Ok, riddle me this. Where do the Campione fit in? How did people like us come into being? Another side-effect of the universe getting it's ass fucked so badly that it had a reality prolapse? Or did Pandora actually have a hand in things like I thought she did? Because right now I'm willing to bet what people told me was the color green was actually blue all along."

Amar snorts at that and easily replies, "No, Pandora and Epimetheus were responsible for our creation, that's for certain…but there's a bit of buildup to our taking the stage, so let me cover that first."

"The initial Monastics had a rough time of it. Mostly singular or small groupings of Shamans or Witch Doctors that only had sporadic contact with each other, they were rarely able to do little more than keep their small bands of fellow Humans out of the eye of the nastier types roaming the planet. In fact, if it wasn't for the few pseudo-Gods wandering the planet that were helping them out that probably would have eventually been the end of things."

"Gods were helping us?"

"Oh yeah", is his definite answer "Bear in mind, while people were no doubt losing their damn minds during the opening of Pandora's Box and thinking up all sorts of horrifying entities there were also a sizable amount of prayers and thoughts geared towards 'save us' and 'please help', stuff like that. Best estimates suggest for every ten Cthulu Gods or their equivalent there was at least one benevolent deity, either intent on fighting them or protecting Humans."

…Well, I guess it makes sense how the Monasteries got so many Gods to aid them in the creation of the Quiet Land and the like.

"I think I can skip ahead a few thousand years or so. While there was no shortage of heroic tales or the like in that intervening time, the bottom line is that casualties were passed around between both sides. Us and our early God allies and the leftover freaks. And after that interim period…well, that's when things _really_ went off the rails."

"Let me guess. Pandora and Epimetheus created the Campione?"

"Got it in one. Talk about a total shocker! The Quiet Land has never had any sort of contact with Pandora or Epimetheus, so we can only guess at their motivations for doing so, but seemingly out of the blue Humans were popping up every few decades or so with the power of a _true_ God at their beck and call. Not the imitations that had been battling back and forth across the globe for an aeon, but the _real_ deal. Naturally, the Monasteries and what few surviving Gods were left on our side attempted to either befriend or take advantage of those early Godslayers, using them as weapons against the rampaging pseudo-divinities or as shields against their wrath."

A small smirk crosses his lips.

"This little process carried on for yet more centuries. Monastics, Gods and Campione dying in droves, slowly grinding away at the seemingly endless legions of horrors in a dirty, extended conflict. Eventually, however, the Cthulu gods and their brethren began to dwindle in number and power. More Godslayers began to rise up and actually survive for more than a few years, growing wiser and craftier with their age, as well as accumulating greater power and Authorities. We seemed to be approaching some kind of tipping point."

His smirk becomes a full blown grin.

"And then _I_ came along. I slew the God that gave me my namesake of 'ten lives' and the Monasteries quickly rallied around me, finally having a Campione who could directly engage aggressive Heretic Gods and the remaining Cthulu nightmares and company. And for a time, that's what we did. We _slaughtered_ them."

His predatory grin becomes slightly wistful.

"And that was the problem. We were _too_ successful. Pretty soon the very beings I was attempting to hunt ceased confronting me, running and hiding upon my approach and keeping us from effectively pinning them down. And they became _desperate_."

A heavy sigh.

"Three Heretic Gods and one other deity had survived the millennia of conflict leading up to my birth. 40,000 Monastics. Hundreds of thousands of mortal Humans who viewed me as their King. All dust in the wind _because of one creature_."

His voice is a volcanic rumble by the end of his sentence, the constantly shifting landscape around us seemingly _shaking_ due to his anger.

I'm abruptly reminded that this man was far, FAR more powerful in his prime than I can even _imagine_.

"This _creature_ single-handedly destroyed everything we had worked for. We never gave it a name, it never needed one. Indeed, if there was anything we ever called it, it was 'Xul'."

Something clicks in the back of my mind.

" _Xul Sharur_ …Demon Hunter. So _that's_ the why and how, isn't it?"

He nods, replying, "Precisely. The Xul Sharur were Brothers and Sisters chosen from the best and most loyal we could find, tasked with hunting down any wayward pseudo-deities that had realized trying to fight me or my Heretic God companions in a direct fight was a losing battle and would always flee when we tried to approach. It took several years before they finally managed to corner Xul…and by the time they did things had gotten so far out of hand it was all we could do just to run damage control."

He gives a morbid laugh.

"You know, looking through your memories…it's actually hilarious how many people legitimately believe the King of the End was created by Human hands. Seriously? Several millennia after my time and Magic has barely progressed at all, the majority of Mage Associations still using theories and Spells stolen or copied from Gods several centuries ancient."

He fixes me with an understanding gaze.

"And no offense meant to you Brother, but even your Spellwork that preserves Athena's power and accelerates her return, something even _Gods_ thought was impressive, is hardly a _fraction_ of what the King of the End's revival system is capable of. A self-perpetuating legend that increases it's power based on how many of it's foes are present, always guaranteed to wake should too many Godslayers walk the Earth, essentially immortal even should defeat find it? Bah! No Human could _ever_ hope to accomplish such a feat…no, this was the work of Xul…and it succeeded."

A tired sigh follows his words.

"Xul and it's cohorts willingly gave up control over the King of the End, forgoing any kind of insurance that could protect them from it's crusade in favor of completing the system as quickly as they could. In retrospect I was overconfident and lax, thinking that there was no real threat and that in between my own powers and those of my allies we could crush any sort of opposition…it was only _after_ the damage had been done that I recognized the true measure of the threat bearing down on us…and it cost me everything."

There's an awkward silence that follows his speech, me practically lost in thought and he in reminiscence.

"You said you had actual Heretic Gods as allies, right? Who were they? And what the Hell happened to Xul? You said the Xul Sharur had it cornered, right?"

"Ok, getting back to Xul…the clever Bastard only stuck around long enough to complete the reincarnation cycle of the King of the End, summon Sita and then get the Hell out of dodge, to borrow one of your terms."

He suddenly looks as if he just remembered something mildly unpleasant before muttering, "Damn, I always forget about that _Kanu's_ wife. She certainly had a lousy hand dealt to her in the grand scheme of things…I'm getting off topic here. It was only in the weeks leading up to my final confrontation with the King of the End that we finally tracked down Xul and the Xul Sharur immediately set out to kill it. It's without a doubt dead, otherwise my Xul Sharur wouldn't have returned. Shame I didn't get to witness it's death myself though…"

A small smile plays across his lips, fondness evident in his tone.

"Those brave idiots…no sooner do they get back from an incredibly difficult quest than they go ahead and do the impossible, eventually becoming the Judicators…"

"So I guess I don't need to worry about Xul then?"

"No. Of course, there's no shortage of other nasty shit headed your way but at least that monster is dead, dead and DEAD."

"I'll take what I can get…about those three Gods on your side, as well as the pseudo-divinity, as you were calling it?"

The brief flash of pain and tenderness he displays leaves me more than a little confused.

"Yeah…I suppose I should finally get to that, huh? Very well, two of them were Goddesses, going by the names of Shiva and Jupiter. And, for a great number of years, they were my lovers."

…

Y'know, I'm kinda glad I'm not drinking anything or I would have expelled it across the half the fucking planet right now.

"Hold up, you were _banging_ two _Goddesses_ at the same time?! And they were _ok_ with that?! And why the fuck would they even help any of us to begin with, you said they were Heretic, right? Not the variety that was somewhere in between?"

He _laughs_ at my questions, of all things, before easily replying, "You're one to act skeptical about Heretic Gods offering their aid, Brother. Don't you have a Heretic Angel offering you her unconditional assistance as of this conversation? And what of the Greek Goddess that you apparently went out of your way to help? Solid alliances have been born out of less…"

Momentarily stumped I nonetheless retort, "My situation is a bit different from yours. The Angel is just doing it because she has nothing better to do with her time, apparently…and I would NOT describe my partnership with Athena as anything other than a temporary aligning of interests, if that."

The Bastard just laughs twice as hard.

"Brother, did you forget what I said about having access to your memories? Allow me to quote back to you, 'No…that's just not what she is'. Face it, for whatever reason that Angel has taken a shine to you and isn't going to be leaving anytime soon. Trust me on this, Heretic Gods can be _very_ determined when they set their mind to something. And come now, you can't _honestly_ expect me to believe that you've forgotten Greek mythology 101! You saved the _life_ of a War Goddess and created a scenario where she'll reincarnate with access to her full strength. You think that carries so little meaning?"

I scowl before replying, "Yeah, well, I also remember how many Greek legends and tales end with betrayal, jealousy, murder, incest, divine fuckery and all sorts of other fun shit."

"Bah, you'll see what I mean in time, Brother. Pallas Athena will make a stauncher ally than you give her credit for. Regardless, I was indeed enamored with the two of them…Shiva had a something of a mouth on her and our first meeting was one of three straight days of battle, culminating in a result that resembled a draw. Afterwards she promptly declared that she would be watching me rather closely, whether due to interest or scoping me out to glean an advantage in the future, I didn't know. After she helped me survive an ambush by five of the pseudo-divinities three years later, I had a most definite answer."

"Jupiter, or as you would know her by her modern name of Fortuna or Fortuna Redox, was almost the polar opposite. Quiet, and even somewhat non-confrontational, an odd trait for a Heretic God. She must have outlasted her curse of madness since her very first meeting with me was actually quite peaceable."

He smirks at me.

"In fact, you might recognize it as the _Dapalis_ Epithet. Jupiter arriving amid an offering of meat and wine, entreated by a peasant in hopes of finding favor…the details are fudged a bit, obviously, but the actual events are quite accurate. She arrived in the middle of a feast we were hosting and merely asked that she be given a place to sit and partake of the food and drink."

He suddenly snickers before amusedly continuing with, "Shiva almost had a shit-fit right then and there. In retrospect, she was right to be initially wary, considering I ended up falling head over heels for her as well…"

He shakes his head briefly before heaving a massive sigh and quietly saying, "I wish I could do justice to their tales, Brother…but even in here our time is not unlimited and I could go on for _years_ about them. Of how one time, during a Kartik Purnima, Shiva played such beautiful melodies on a Veena that thousands of Brothers and Sisters were in tears by the end of it. Or perhaps when Jupiter, through no prodding or prayer, grew a forest of such vibrant greenery and fruit around my castle that no one could find it for weeks on end, her attempt at combating a drought that was plaguing my kingdom. Or, on a slightly more apocalyptic note, when tensions came to a head and Shiva and Jupiter actually fought each other, completely demolishing a Monastic fortress nearby."

Against all better judgement I slowly ask, "And…did you try to stop them?"

"Huh? _Hell_ no! I cowered like a little boy, since the one time I did try to intervene I found myself simultaneously struck by lightning and stabbed with _Trishula_. They worked it out on their own afterwards and actually got to be on…well, 'good' terms is a bit of a strong word, but at least they never tried to kill each other again. And the makeup sex was _amazing_. Seriously, Shiva could do this thing with her six arms that I-"

"Ok! We are officially heading into too much information territory now!"

I shake my head in exasperation before wryly asking, "Ok, might as well ask this…aren't Jupiter and Shiva _supposed_ to be male?"

Amar arches on eyebrow in response.

"You're asking that when you have a female _Angel_ living in your house? In all seriousness though, if there's one specific aspects of their legends that Heretic divinities seem to love rebelling against…it's their genders."

"Can't argue that…Alright, what about that last God?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now, Brother. It was Svarog."

…

" _Huh?_ "

And then I remember.

 _My time is up. Go with my blessings, Jereth. You will be the successor to all that we built…_

"That vague mother _fucker_ …he knew _exactly_ what he was talking about."

"Yeah, Svarog always was kinda iffy on the details when talking about stuff. Regardless, he and Ashoka were the ones who did a lot of the work on the Quiet Land, the sword we're in being one of the more specific and important examples."

That confuses me for a moment.

"Wait, Ashoka wasn't a Heretic God? The way Han described it was-"

"Nope, Ashoka was the one pseudo-divinity that had survived throughout the years. Like Xul, he had an idea or three of how to create some truly inspiring pieces of work."

We're both quiet for a second before Amar lets out a breath of air through his noise and quietly says, "Well, you're probably wondering what happened to all of said Deities, aren't you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind…"

"…The first to die was Shiva, three weeks before my final battle against the King of the End. While I had been busy fighting off that damn _Kanu_ his subordinates had snuck around and once again attempted to kill Sita. Shiva was there to stop them and she did so magnificently…at a cost."

A spark of fury lights up in his eyes and his voice is a tectonic growl as he explains, "One of those pseudo-divinities landed a clean blow, a specially made toxin that none of us had any way of curing-despite all the resources at our disposal-pouring through her veins."

Anger is replaced by sorrow.

"…Her last wish was for me to strike the killing blow, so that she may impart an Authority and watch over me even after her death. So…I did exactly that."

I shift uncomfortably before Amar suddenly rightens himself, resolve making his tone steely even though his words are bitter.

"Ashoka, Svarog and Jupiter all went at roughly the same time. Lakshmana's assault on the fortress where Sita was under guard caught us by surprise, since practically every single prior assault had been carried out using secretive methods. That one annihilating attack wiped out both the King of the End's wife as well as Svarog and Ashoka."

His smile turns oddly feral.

"Brief aside here, can I just say that you're execution of that insane Son of a Bitch was _most_ gratifying to witness? Seriously, I think I've replayed that particular memory a dozen times at this point…"

I'm about to respond that I'm flattered when he suddenly gets back on track with, "Jupiter…she passed on in trying to protect me from the resulting blast of energy that accompanied the King of the End's true ascension. She said that I would need every drop of my strength in order to defeat him now that he had reached his pinnacle of power…and, just like with Shiva, I administered a mercy killing, her body too broken and damaged to continue."

Another moment of silence that stretches painfully…before he suddenly locks his gaze in my direction, his raw _fury_ causing me to instinctively tense.

"And, when I finally marched forward to meet that _Kanu_ in our last duel, do you want to know what he said to me? That _Kanu_ , that fucking _Coward,_ had the _gall_ to lament about his situation, about how tragic everything was and how he was doomed to have to repeat his actions for all of eternity. Of how he though _I_ would be able to keep _his_ wife safe! What a load of pathetic _tripe_. Had he the courage to find a way to break himself out of his covenant this entire mess could have been averted! I _refuse_ to believe one of his legend and power would be unable to achieve such a feat…"

His anger subsiding somewhat Amar closes his eyes before quietly finishing his tale with, "…My love's sacrifice ultimately ended up being for naught, however. I was unable to survive the battle against the King of the End, despite it technically being a draw. The Monasteries had suffered horrendous losses over the past few decades of ever increasing conflict, the vast majority of the Gods we had called allies were either dead or missing, the Quiet Land found itself under siege due to our reduced strength and it was only through the actions of my friends that now go by the title of 'Judicators' that they too survived. That, Brother, is my legacy."

I take a moment to digest all of this, lost in thought for a few seconds…before I ask, "How many Campione were still alive at the time of your last fight the King of the End?"

"If memory serves, it was twenty."

If I had a physical mouth, it'd be hanging open right now.

"TWENTY?! You fought the deity _specifically_ designed to kill us when it was _twenty times_ more powerful than your average Godslayer…and you _still_ forced a draw!? I'd say that's a pretty damn impressive legacy to leave behind…"

His smile only has the slightest bits of humor to it.

"If only that was all that mattered."

Silence yet again reigns.

And I feel like it's crushing me just as much as the weight of my now inherited responsibilities are.

I mean, I doubt he's just telling me all of this for _fun_.

"…So that's the whole sordid story then. Start to finish and top to bottom?"

"That's an affirmative."

I pause and then curiously ask, "Why are you speaking with such a 'modern' vocabulary? Shouldn't you be whipping out phrases and shit from the B.C. era?"

"Hey, we're in _your_ head, I'm just borrowing from the local Rosetta Stone."

"That almost makes some amount of sense…"

He laughs before fixing me with a moderately serious gaze and calmly states, "You're worried."

"No _shit_ I'm worried! I was just told that practically everything I know about our past was a _fraction_ of the truth, that Heretic Gods are only _half_ of our worries, there's apparently a weapon so lethal and game-changing that I fully expect Gods to take active steps to remove it's threat from the board and now, to top it all off, half this shit was stuff in the works for _millennia_?! So, yes. I'm a little fucking stressed!"

"Easy does it Brother…ok, maybe I could have made this a bit more palatable…but that's the reality you got stuck with the moment you killed Veles. It's shitty, and it's sure as Hell not _fair_ …but did you honestly think that your life would be the same after you became a Godslayer?"

I think back to those opening moments of my ascension, of my utter _joy_ at finally being able to change things, of threatening the Heaven's themselves…

Well, looks like things have come full circle then.

And it slapped me in the face with a wet fish.

"Ok, fair point…"

Amar chuckles at my tone and reassures me with, "Don't worry about it too much, Brother. There's still one final test to pass before all of this becomes something you need to worry about."

"Huh? What tes-"

A wave of such raw, unadulterated _energy_ slams into me that I find my words abruptly cut off mid-sentence, the nonexistent air being driven from my lungs in a rush of stunned awe.

Is…is this _just_ his amount of Magic power?!

A quick activation of **Black Wool** confirms my theory and oh my fucking _God…_ his reserves make a Heretic Deity's look _puny_ in comparison, an ocean to their lakes and ponds. A veritable erupting volcano of scarlet streamers flying off of his form and creating violently twisting edifices of primordial power, all of it contained by a body that seems _far_ too small to control it.

…

The title of 'Godslaughterer' seems all the more reasonable now.

"A trial by combat, Jereth! I wasn't merely sealed into this blade to inform you of our long and extensive past…I'm the last line of defense, my soul and power anchored to this weapon so that I may judge the worthiness of the one to wield it!"

He raises an arm directly in front of him and his chant seems to echo across the stars themselves as he intones, _"A final gift, freely given! An unbreakable shield, gravely accepted! A peerless weapon, furiously inherited! A savior's touch, lovingly offered!_ **Primordial Divide!** "

With a sound like the sky itself collapsing a bar of light crashes into the ground and when my 'vision' clears I see the Godslaughterer wielding a bronze trident that seemingly _shivers_ in delight at being wielded, his eyes closed in peaceful contemplation…but a third pupil, completely obsidian in coloration, appears vertically on his forehead and gazes malevolently at me.

Unbelievable…a chant that has _nothing_ to do with what I'm pretty sure is Shiva's legend…but of the time they spent together, of their relationship and their connection even beyond death.

A legend in and of itself.

…

I am _SO_ fucked.

He levels the weapon's point at my chest and gleefully booms, "Arm yourself, Brother! This battle has no affect on reality, fight to your utmost limits! Prove yourself _worthy_ to inherit the title of **Godslaughterer**!"

…

…Alright then.

If he's _so_ insistent.

I focus, bringing forth my actual physical body instead of the shadowy avatar that best represents me-

- _"Spit and crackle, tear the sky asunder! Kop'yo Groma!"_

The lightning spear descends into my grasp and with an eager twirl of it fire surges up my spine, coinciding with the real fire that ensconces me with armor from **Forge of the Father** , the same suit that I'd donned during the battle against Lakshmana and the rest.

"Alright, _Brother_."

Electricity dances around me and my voice turns into an aggressive hiss.

" _Let's get to the meat of the lesson, shall we?_ "

* * *

 **And with that we conclude my attempt at explaining the history of the Campione-verse while still staying true to it's canon setting!  
**

 **So? How'd it go? Confusing? Easy to follow? The result of a cheese puff nightmare? Any and all opinions or thoughts would be appreciated as this is obviously a big heaping load of original material I came up with :D**

 **Oh, and now Jereth has to fight the Godslaughterer himself.**

 **Spoiler alert: It doesn't go well.**

 **At all.**

 **pwashington: If I find the opportunity to do so I'll give it a shot, I'm always open to new stuff to read!**

 **desdelor97: I definitely aimed for it for it to be so :D just wait until it gets put into action!**

 **xanothos: It was a whole load of me espousing, that's what it was :D**

 **Regards,**

 **Classic Mecraphone, Memento Mori's Salad Fork.**

 **OshiroNai: It's all good, whenever I don't have a job I pay my rent by selling assorted boxes of pencils that I picked off the floor. You'd be surprised at how much an 'assorted flavor' package of Number 2's and mechanical pens can go for when someone is desperate (no refunds accepted).**

 **Dark White Fang: Sniff, sniff...thanks buddy :_}**

 **In all seriousness though, I appreciate these types of reviews just as much as the constructive criticism ones, since they let me know both what I'm doing right as well as what I'm doing wrong.**

 **And nothing beats a competitive kiss born of wanting to shut the other person up :D**

 **hopelessloser: You can tell your friend...I guess I'll consider it. Ambriel has a unique position in the story and I'm not entirely certain where it ends up with her.**

 **Still though...Meh, you can inform your 'friend' that one might appear in a sidestory or something along those lines.**


	54. Chapter 46: Against the Godslaughterer

Chapter 46: Against the Godslaughterer

Jereth

(?)

" _Destroyer_!"

A swift jab of _Trishula_ coincides with Amar's shout, a bizarrely compressed ball of what looks like _reality_ tearing towards me and I decide not to test out my armor's defenses against it.

I push off the ground amidst a spray of sand and sprint to the side, avoiding the ball of whatever it was he fired at me and dash towards the Godslaughterer, aiming to get in close and hopefully turn that Trident into a liability rather than a strength.

" _Destroyer_!"

Just as I close to within ten meters I'm forced into a losing situation.

Either I eat the approaching 'Destroyer' and figure out what it does firsthand or I break off my charge and start over from scratch.

So instead I cheat.

A quick application of **Black Wool** tears a gouge out of the ground beneath my feet, abruptly dropping me a few meters low but getting me out of the way of that attack with no loss in momentum.

I leap out of the newly created pit, thrust the _Kop'yo Groma_ towards Amar's face-

" _Preserver_!"

I feel my arm nearly jolt out of it's socket as my momentum is harshly arrested, the crackling spear being stopped dead by that very same energy that had been shot at me earlier, a wavering heat mirage effect that _looks_ insubstantial but feels like gravity itself decided to put it's foot down.

Amar grins before swiftly intoning, " _Destroyer_."

There's no completely dodging this one.

Nevertheless I give it a shot, whirling myself to the side at an extreme angle, hoping to at least mitigate whatever possible effects might be hitting me-

-it doesn't entirely work.

That shimmering effect that had previously been surrounding the Godslaughterer reshapes itself into the 'ball' configuration and ensconces my left arm from the elbow down-

-and I just feel my body _torque_.

 _Hard_.

There's the simultaneous feeling of my skin being ripped, my bones being crushed and the metal of my armor squishing the aforementioned squishy bits.

When my frantic leap comes to a stop almost twenty meters away I'm the proud new owner of a horribly mangled left arm, arterial jets of blood slowly pumping out of the ragged stump of bone, flesh and metal.

 _Fuck_ that's brutal...

" _Witness of 3 worlds and their burning, cast yourself into the fire once more and breathe new life into the worthy!_ **Primordial Seed!** "

Simurgh's Authority bursts out of the ground and the Pollen quickly travels to my injuries, bursting into flame upon contact and causing me to lock a scream behind my teeth at the sensation.

Why does the healing have to hurt so much more than the injuring?

"Huh, seeing that restoration type Authority of yours in action is pretty impressive, Brother."

I flex my newly regrown limb and dispel the damaged portion of my suit before a replacement blazes into life, annoyedly retorting, "Says the guy with some sort of reality altering mojo. Seriously, what the Hell _is_ that shit?"

A smug grin appears on his face.

" **Primordial Divide.** Shiva's legend that was passed down to me. The ability to both destroy and preserve-"

He slightly jostles Trishula, the weapon almost seeming to _preen_ under his hand.

"-As well as create."

The third eye on his forehead seems to momentarily glow, six armed statues almost three meters tall wielding ancient weapons manifesting out of nowhere, constructed of a variety of materials not limited to jade, bronze, copper and other random stuff.

I scowl inside my helmet and growl out, "Well _that_ seems horrifically unfair. Perfect defense, offense and the ability to construct soldiers out of nothing?"

"Hey, I wasn't given the title of Godslaughterer because I was a pushover."

"Good point."

No sooner do I utter those words than a sharp _BANG_ originates directly beneath Amar's feet, releasing a blinding light and deafening noise that ever so briefly stuns him.

Heh, looks like my little experiment paid off.

The moment he'd shifted **Primordial Divide** from defense to offense and ruined my arm I'd dropped a stun grenade right at his feet, counting on him not to notice in the general commotion of our fast moving melee.

It'd been a bit of a gamble whether his instincts would tip him off to the primed grenade…but I'd figured that someone with his level of strength, who'd gone up against threats I can't even _imagine_ , wouldn't exactly view something so innocuous as a flashbang as a threat.

Looks like I was right.

So in that half a second I buy myself I overcharge the _Kop'yo Groma_ before launching it at Amar, praying that this part goes according to plan.

" _Preserver_!"

The wildly oscillating arcs of electricity surrounding the spear abruptly find themselves ineffectually snapping against the wavering shield created by Primordial Divide, the tip of the weapon held immobile by the very same effect.

Jackpot.

I give a brief snap of my fingers-

-and the interior of the shield Amar set up is suddenly blocked from view by a lethal looking purple gas, the cloud unable to escape it's confines due to the interfering Authority.

Heh, who would have known !Xu's Grimoire would have come in handy again after I'd already expended it's usage?

I mean, this is a landscape comprised of my memories and experiences, it only makes sense that I would be able to reconstruct things I'm intimately familiar with in here.

Considering that !Xu's Grimoire was the one thing that allowed me to kill Veles and become a Campione-never mind the fact that I'd more or less deep throated a portion of it's power-I've got a pretty good eye for how it works.

And, like the stun grenade, it's 'inert' form hadn't tripped Amar's danger senses when I'd dropped it at his feet.

…

It's a shame I can't use my mindscapes ability to bend the rules a bit in the outside world, my battles would become _SO_ much easier…

Regardless, the shield collapses a scant few seconds later and Amar staggers out of it, his skin an interesting shade of purple, green and white.

"Shit…can't believe I fell for that…"

And then he collapses face first onto the sand below, _very_ dead.

…Well how about them apples? I just killed the-

-A wave of such malevolent energy fills the air that I instinctively take a step back, eyes widening at the sight before me.

Around the Godslaughterer's body ten jagged spikes manifest, all of them a pulsating crimson with black veins, a noise that sounds like some unimaginably massive beast's growl accompanying their appearance and my body takes yet another hasty step back.

With a _crack_ that sounds like someone snapping a whale's skeleton in half one of the spikes-no, _horns_ -shatters into a scintillating mass of crimson light, the display surrounding Amar's body and with a sudden spasm he slowly rises to his feet, an irritated expression adorning his features.

"Geez, guy takes a few centuries vacation and all of the sudden it's like he forgets how to fight…that was embarrassing."

I'm too stunned to respond to his flippant comment-or the ease at which he _literally_ just came back to life-as I realize what Heretic God he must have killed to gain that Authority.

"How in the _fuck_ …that 'Ten Lives' Authority…you killed the Beast of Revelation, didn't you?"

He claps his hands together and grins, replying, "Got it in one, Brother! **Blasphemous Crowns**. Ten free lives before I can truly die, all of them returned to me every 666 days. My namesake Authority."

His smile abruptly disappears and a scowl replaces it as he glances at his feet.

"That was admittedly a creative use of your available resources, Brother…even if I still can't believe I fell for so obvious a trap. Oh well, I'll get my payback now."

Now why does that sound incredibly ominous-

" _A clenched fist and a savage fury, grant strength and ferocity beyond the raging tides of the Nile!_ **Rage of Beasts!** "

A golden aura suffuses the Godslaughterer's body, his muscles seeming to bulge with the influx of power while his facial hair lightens a color tone and grows far larger, resembling a lion's mane.

A feral grin splits his features as he animalistically crouches, his voice a rough growl.

"An Authority I gained from slaying Apedemak, but this is not it's true strength. No, let me show how it works when combined with the final gift Jupiter bestowed upon me!"

Well shit, two Authorities at once? Guess I shouldn't be surprised that I'm not the only Monastic who can-

" _Upon that day when we shared the finest of drink and food! One turning of the sun comprised of revelry and song, bonds forged and romances divined! Even upon our death, let this cup be as our blood, as we march forth forevermore!_ **Rite of Venus Erycina!** "

As soon as the last syllable of his chant dies away a plain, unadorned wooden cup materializes in his hand, blood red wine gently sloshing within.

"Cheers, Brother."

He brings the goblet to his lips-

-and I'm promptly driven to my knees by sheer _power_ alone, my breath coming fast and shallow. Even without **Black Wool** I can _see_ the outpouring of Magic, sand and water being physically pushed away from his body in undulating waves.

Holy shi-

A deafening _roar_ emanates from the Godslaughterer's throat before he coils his now massive muscles-

-and in the blink of an eye, he's directly in front me.

No Godspeed, no spatial warping…just sheer physical power.

I desperately try to summon up a weapon of some kind, _any_ kind-

-and I suddenly find my arms grasped in his hands, an impossibly powerful grip that actually _crushes_ the metal and my eyes go wide as I see him pull back his leg for a powerful kick-

-that connects full force and staves in my chest plate, breaking a few ribs and shoots me back so violently that everything below my bicep, metal and skin alike, are left behind as the world crazily pinwheels across my vision until I vaguely feel my body connect with something that feels like the ground, bringing my cross country journey to an abrupt halt.

…The sensation is a _bit_ too oceanic to be called pain, more like a vague realization that something seriously bad happened to my body.

Acting more on instinct than I am on conscious decision making I have **Primordial Seed** once again begin it's restorative process, pollen drifting towards my injuries and hissing with rejuvenating fire as they begin their work.

THAT I feel.

It brings me back to something resembling consciousness though, coinciding with my throat spasming and I barely manage to dispel my helmet in time to barf out a wad of phlegm and blood.

Would have been rather embarrassing if I'd choked to death on that mix…

Putting that thought aside for the moment I instead re-summon a copy of the suits arm and chest pieces, regaining my feet and glaring at the gracefully loping figure of the Godslaughterer, my dismembered arms still hanging in his leonine grasp.

Rude…

But seriously though, that Authority combination is downright _brutal_. I mean, that 200 meter long trench didn't create itself…

 **Rage of Beasts** clearly gives him vastly improved strength and reflexes, while **Rite of Venus Erycina** -at the cost of some higher brain functions, if his insane grin is anything to go by-provides such a massive boost in raw Magic power and other general attributes that it's borderline unfair.

And that's just the obvious effects, there might be additional abilities that I don't have a clue about…

With a screech of distressed metal and splattering flesh Amar's hands convulse and my discarded appendages explode in a gory display that leaves my eye twitching.

Forget rude, that's just outright disrespectful…Ok, how to get a little revenge?

A smirk crosses my face as a bit of inspiration comes to mind. Just like what I did with !Xu's Grimoire, I can play around with the rules a bit in here. There's a bit of armor that I'd been meaning to create for awhile now but, like so many other projects related to **Forge of the Father** , I haven't had time to properly get down to designing it.

No such requirements necessary in here!

With a blaze of fire my right arm's gauntlet disappears, only to be replaced by a _massive_ construct of metal three times larger that vaguely resembles a Human arm.

An arm that's blocky, bulky and has a meter long rod of metal jutting out of the elbow, appearing for all the world like a poorly built piston.

A weapon I'd built specifically for heavy demolition in mind, namely for dealing with Luo Hao's **Divine Might of Vajrapani** and Doni's **M** **an of Steel**. While I do have methods of working around those said powers, it's only through indiscriminate spells like _Aphelion Strike_ or highly expensive Authorities like **Golden Apples** that I can do so.

Having an easily accessible way to simply _hit_ them and do damage appealed more than a little to me.

So when Amar once again lets loose a booming roar and charges forward with blistering speed-

-my oversized gauntlet is there to meet him.

As soon as I thrust forward with my arm the rod hanging off of the end shoots forward, adding no small amount of momentum due to the speed and force amplification spells I'd added along the length of the metal, almost like a magnetic accelerator.

It stops him _dead_.

With a noise-and comparable force-to a wrecking ball hitting the ground at terminal velocity the Godslaughterer halfway gags and wheezes, my fist embedded practically inside his stomach, his internals probably in borderline shock if not outright pulverized due to my blow.

I mean, sure, it completely destroyed my arm in the process, the inside of the gauntlet probably looking like a container of crushed cranberries (note to self: ADD SHOCK ABSORBERS), but it pretty damn well fucking _worked_.

Taking full advantage of this brief moment of inaction on his part I manifest a rolling block pistol in my still functioning arm, take aim at his head-

-and as he instinctively raises his arms to block the incoming projectile I use my left foot to kick the rapidly summoned Aeger Labrum straight through the bottom of his chin, the blade piercing all the way through his skull and creating an anticlimactic _crunch_.

The Godslaughterer has time to blink confusedly at me, animal like curiosity evident in his gaze…before toppling directly backwards with all the grace of a confused alcoholic.

All the reflexes and animal cunning in the world won't help you when you can't even _breathe_.

...

Well, that's two lives down.

No sooner does that thought complete itself than the nine remaining spires of **Blasphemous Crowns** jut out of the ground, yet another breaking apart and Amar lightly jerking before smoothly rising to his feet, now looking far more pleased that he was chastised the first time around.

"Not bad, Brother! When strength and brute force fails you, you find an underhanded work around. I _like_ it."

I'd feel better about his words if it wasn't for the slightly nagging feeling in the back of my skull, like I should be realizing something that I'm not…

"Something on your mind, Brother?"

I snap back to the present and shake my head, resignedly asking, "Does **Blasphemous Crowns** also restore your Magic power? Or is that just a side-effect of your other Authorities?"

"Nah, that's **Blasphemous Crowns** at work. Why do you ask?"

…

Fucking Hell, an Authority that lets him come back to life with his reserves entirely replenished?

How did he even _lose_ to Rama the first place?

Taking my silence as an unspoken admission to continue Amar cricks his neck and cheerily says, "Well as fun as this little skirmish has been-"

Yeah, getting my arms crippled several times in the span of a few minutes was _real_ fun!

"-there's not much left for me to really test you on…you beat me when I was using Shiva and Jupiter's Authorities, never mind Apedemak's. I think there's only one last hurdle for you to clear…"

I raise an eyebrow from behind my helm and archly ask, "What, no competition of pure martial skill? No testing of Magic?"

"What would be the point? You've already fought against two masters of physical skill, the sword and martial arts obsessed Campiones. You know there's room to improve and how to survive against such opponents. And you're probably already far more skilled in Magical arts thanks to that Authority than I could ever _hope_ to be."

His grin fades and his features almost seem to darken, the joviality and affability he was displaying evaporating as if they never existed.

"No…the only challenge I have left for you is _simple_."

Once more I'm almost driven to my knees by the sheer _pressure_ exerted by the Godslaughterer…but this time it's not Magical in nature, it's almost…like a presence?

" _Defeat me when I am at my strongest, when all else had failed and was backed into a corner with no recourse left but to play my ace in the hole._ "

The sand around him whips itself into an even greater frenzy, as if it can't decide whether it wants to fly away from him or hover nearby before he suddenly _slams_ his palms onto the ground, words of power reverberating through my mindscape with a terrifying volume and strange echo to them, almost as if there was two Amar's reciting them.

" _The Underworld's ruler, a primordial beast! One who stole the Goddess at the beginning, and stayed true until the very_ _close_ _! Harden my flesh and elongate my fangs, manifest wings and we'll fly to the world's end!_ **Aspect of Kur!** "

The resulting explosion of displaced air throws me back another good 20 meters or so, armor or not, and I barely manage to dig my fingers into the sand beneath my feet, bringing my skid to a halt as I crane my neck upwards and I can't keep my jaw from dropping open in sheer _awe_.

First to form is the skeleton. In the span of a single second bones that range from a few dozen centimeters thick to almost three meters in diameter snap into place, creating a perfect replica of the carcass suspended over the Quiet Land.

Then the flesh appears.

Coiled muscle that is a shade darker than that found in Humans, almost the color of clotted blood, winds itself around the frame in yet another second and for just a brief moment I'm greeted with the nightmarish image of a skinless, kilometer long _monstrosity_ with it's inner workings and organs on full display, glaring at me with an eyeball the size of a fucking _house_.

I have no shame in admitting that's probably the most frightened I've ever been in my life to date.

With a final and third second the horrifying view of the skinless serpent disappears as charcoal black scales and leathery wings snap into place, coinciding with a deafening hiss as the great beast sucks air into it's newly created lungs.

…And fright is abruptly replaced by the feeling of being a very, _very_ small ant in comparison to a skyscraper.

Each individual scale is the size of a full grown bison, looking about as fragile as the bastard child of a steel and titanium ingot would, each plate smoothly interlocked with the rest allowing for ease of movement as the gargantuan beast slowly flexes itself, the mere movement of such a titanic creature creating an odd grinding noise that echoes throughout my mindscape like far off construction equipment.

And the _wings_ …600 meter long appendages of seemingly endless smooth, velvety skin, the slightest movement of them creating vast clouds of scattered sand that obscure the four taloned feet that look as if they could crush a skyscraper the same way I would crush an aluminum can.

 _Fuck me_ …

" **Is something the matter, Brother?"**

I almost collapse at the voice of the Godslaughterer, the words not said aloud but mentally, a resonant echo marking every 'spoken' syllable and sounding like the proclamation of God itself.

…Take your pick which one.

I manage to swallow my nervousness-fuck that, my _terror_ -and shakily grin before replying, "Oh, well…you know. Just a little, uh… _overwhelmed_."

A chuckle emanates from the beast's throat that sounds like Long Valley Caldera finally erupting as it's head slowly cranes downwards to look at me, it's neck creating a perfect arch that an ocean liner could get lost in as our eyes meet.

"Aspect of Kur **has evolved with me over the centuries. When I first slew the Dragon I was nowhere near this size, barely cresting 100 meters in length."**

The Godslaughterer suddenly rears back, his wings flaring to their full length and balancing on his hind legs, rising so far up above me that my neck is practically at a 90 degree angle.

Holy fucking _shit_ …he's taller than the motherfucking _Burj Khalifa_ this way…

" **Kur has grown with me, and now stands as my most powerful Authority! This is your last labor, Brother. Achieve victory against all odds and inherit the title of Godslaughterer!"**

And then he roars.

watch?v=uh-eOXkCyoc (Fire Emblem-To Challenge Ashnard)

I've heard loud noises before. Stun grenades detonating no more than a foot away from my face, jet engines igniting when I couldn't have been farther away than three meters, lightning strikes that might as well have been directly next to my head…none of it matches the simple _brutality_ of the noise that emanates from the Godslaughterer's throat.

A bass scream that actually _pushes_ the air away from it in a shimmering wave, even my sealed helmet not protecting me entirely as my armor actually _shakes_ from the released noise, my heart skipping a beat or ten from the simple physics involved of such a primal action.

…It takes no small effort to push down on my bodies instinctive desire to piss itself, every instinct-divine or not-telling me to _run_.

…

The crazy part, that keeps banging around my head despite the severity of the crisis now facing me?

Rama fought this, this _thing_ …and he _won_.

My plan to avoid fighting the King of the End now seems less like the desirable option that it is a fucking _necessity_.

…One step at a time Jereth, focus on the unbeatable monster directly in front of you and tackle that issue before moving on to others-

" **Focus, Brother!"**

My heart practically leaps out of my throat as I glimpse a talon about the size of damn _luxury yacht_ descending on my position with terrifying speed, the sound of vast swathes of air being displaced as it descends cluing me in almost as fast as my eyes do.

Shouldn't something that large be fucking _slow_?!

I manifest a board on the double and take to the skies without a backward glance, _feeling_ more than hearing the Dragon's claw compressing dozens of meters of sand into a mixture that probably wouldn't lose out to concrete in toughness as it slaps into the ground.

Shit, I would have been turned into _paste_ by that…

" _Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!** "

Lightning dances around me as my Authority becomes active, the typically ever present chills that accompany a forceful summoning absent within my mindscape.

I don't even bother summoning **Perun's Stones** -the arrows probably wouldn't even come _close_ to denting that things hide-and instead re-manifest the Remington Rolling Block, aiming it directly at Amar's eye and shouting out, " _Levinsnakes Writhe!_ " as I pull the trigger.

Even as lightning strikes the gun and superheats the bullet inside I add more power into it by sending a cage of serpentine electricity to go alongside the shot, praying that the mixture does enough damage to end things.

In an instant the thunder clad projectile gets within a few dozen meters of the Dragon's eyeball-

-and an unnaturally quick jerk of the massive skull swings it's ocular bits out of the way, the bullet impacting just above on it's ridged eyebrow.

There's a noise that sounds like an ocean freighter just got pegged with a football field-sized warhammer…and when the glare and sparks from the strike die down I'm treated to the stomach plummeting sight of a _barely_ noticeable furrow carved on the Dragon's scales.

It didn't even come _close_ to penetrating.

My brief moment of disbelief costs me as the monster suddenly heaves itself into the sky, each flap of those impossibly huge wings causing a minor sandstorm.

And I get treated to the _lovely_ site of razor sharp teeth taller that a fucking pro basketball player bearing down on me.

Screw it…I'm up against the wall here and I've only got so many options left open for me.

 _"He grabbed three golden apples and threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!** "

Pushing the Authority farther than I would ever dare in the real world two blazing orbs appear in my hands and I have to grit my teeth as I can practically _feel_ the two spheres of pure destruction fighting to break free of my artificial restraints.

And not a moment too soon, either.

I raise my right arm, fingers 'grasping' the **Golden Apple** firmly and place it directly into the path of yet another swing of the Dragon's foreleg.

I'm gonna look really, _really_ stupid if this doesn't work-

-it does.

As soon as the chaotically swirling Authority impacts the Dragon's scales space just seems to _warp_ , the segmented armor simultaneously torquing and burning as muscle and armor collapses inwards on itself due to the combination of lightning and gravitational forces, causing the beast to unleash a surprised scream of pain that almost knocks me unconscious right then and there it's so fucking _loud_.

I'm just trying not to hysterically laugh at how utterly ridiculous it is that I survived, only because my Authority tore a perfectly sized three meter hole in the Godslaughterer's palm that I slipped through with only a few steaming splatters of Dragon blood on my armor to show for it.

…That, and the smell of a nervous shart that had slipped past my ass cheeks.

Putting that thought aside for the moment I instead flip my board directly towards Amar's face and accelerate as fast as I can, aiming to ram my last remaining **Golden Apple** directly into it's skull and destroy the brain that way.

I should have figured it wouldn't be that easy.

That damned cavernous maw of his opens up and I have time to see just the beginnings of a glow travel up it's gullet-

-and then the world around me explodes into flames.

And I mean that literally.

The sudden outpouring of heat acts like a damned thermobaric bomb, my headlong beeline abruptly stalled out as a massive wave of pressure slams into me and quite frankly it's all I can do just to keep my board steady.

And then I realize that despite my one remaining **Golden Apple** working overtime to drag the onrushing flames into a singularity…that Dragon fire is still so damn hot that my armor is starting to _melt_.

Armor that was made using a SUN GOD'S Authority.

Fuck me twice…

I cast a rueful glance at the crackling orb of destruction being held steady in my palm, despite the fact that I'm starting to sweat profusely inside my suit and it's probably just a manner of seconds before things start to get downright harmful in here.

…Screw it, let's go for broke.

I mentally take a guess at where the fire is originating from, cock my arm back and brave the onrushing flames-

-and then _throw_ Perun's most destructive Authority like a baseball.

As soon as the Authority leaves my grasp the lightning surrounding it starts to go haywire, spitting out in bizarre corkscrews and shapes while the fire that had been repeatedly sucked into it starts to seize in bizarrely random patters, as if gravity was wildly fluctuating all around it.

…

Which it kinda is. That thing is no longer under my guiding hand in any way shape or form.

So instead of worrying I summon two massive shields around me, hoping to stave off the onrushing heat if even for just a few seconds longer-

-and then I hear a noise that sounds a bit like a truck sized chainsaw biting into a steel warehouse as my Authority impacts on it's target, the source of the flames abruptly cutting off and affording me a clear view of my target.

I can't help but grin as I realize that my desperate gamble must have payed off-

-and then my stomach plummets to somewhere around my toes.

That ear-destroying screeching noise isn't coming from the **Golden Apple** impacting on the Dragon's flesh…

It's coming from where it's being held at bay by a shimmering shield of warped reality, a third eye now visible on the crown of the Godslaughterer's head, even as a three hundred meter long Trident is clasped in the beast's forelegs.

He used **Primordial Divide**.

 _Again_.

" **An inspired stratagem, Brother. But this time I was prepared for the unexpected…"**

I can't help but release a defeated sigh past my lips at his words, realizing that I'm well and truly out of moves at this point. The only feasible way I could defeat him in this form is if I dropped a full-powered _Aphelion Strike_ on his head…and even then I wouldn't bank on it, considering how well Shiva's Authority neutralized **Golden Apples** , the ball lightning now fizzling out as I cut power to the Authority.

A rueful glance at my body reveals that my armor was well on it's way to melting down to it's component pieces, an unpleasant prospect considering I'm still inside the thing.

Dammit…

" **Well, I think congratulations are in order! Well done, Jereth! You surpassed what I had expected of you and then some!"**

…Huh?

My confusion must have come across through my body language because the towering serpent chuckles before saying,

" **Meet me below."**

I briefly shrug before doing so, dispelling the armor and board and allowing myself to shift back into my shadowy mental image, leaving behind bodily discomfort for the moment.

Amar does the same, the Dragon's body slowly dissipating with a subdued release of steam, ash and embers.

A scant few seconds later I'm once again facing the Godslaughterer in his Human form, a joyous smile on his features.

"Excellently fought, Brother! Ingenuity and misdirection, as well as a liberal dosage of firepower, seem to have won the day for you!"

I guess I should feel honored that the Godslaughterer of all people thinks what I did was impressive…but all I feel is bitter.

"Yeah, real impressive shit…relying on a Grimoire that doesn't exist anymore, using armor that doesn't yet exist and pulling off moves with my Authorities that don't exist because I don't have that level of control with them yet. _Real_ impressive stuff…"

"Sheesh, hard on yourself maybe?"

And maybe I am. But now I know what that odd nagging feeling in the back of my head from earlier was. Subconsciously I'd probably acknowledged the fact that I wasn't beating him through realistic means.

I resist the urge to sigh and instead dryly reply, "Possibly…but, seriously…how the _fuck_ did the King of the End even come _close_ to beating you, let alone actually achieve it? Able to use Shiva's Authority while adopting Kur's form, combing Jupiter and Apedemak's powers? And that's only the Authorities you used against me! For fucks sake, if we'd been fighting in the real world I would have likely been dead after you ripped my arms off and crushed my chest! Durable body or not that would have left me in borderline shock for at least a few good seconds, seconds in which you could have finished the job."

Amar peaceably sits on the ground once more, thoughtfully stroking his beard as he listens to my complaints.

"I can understand your frustration, Brother…but bear in mind, what you just fought against were without a doubt my most powerful combat oriented Authorities. Standing up against them, currently attainable powers aiding you or not, is no small feat. And do you think Rama and I culminated our battle in the course of a single bout? Our last fight took more than a week or almost constant combat, several alters dedicated to restoring his power by leeching the Earth of it's vitality being destroyed by my hand until, at last, it was only me and him. By then I had expended all of my lives and the vast majority of my energy and Authorities."

His smile is genuine.

"You took two of them in a mere _fraction_ of the time. Hold your head high, Brother."

…

"If you don't mind me asking, how many Authorities do you have?"

"Eh, around 57 or so. Only about 17 of them are good for direct combat purposes though, the rest are a mix of passive effects, lower end nature and social manipulation, causality fixing and, my personal favorite, one that can affect the sensitivity of a person's body. THAT was a real bedroom winner!"

…

Jesus fucking Christ, this man was a _monster_.

I can understand why the pseudo-divinities of his time eventually just stopped trying to fight him at all…

"So…what now?"

"Now you go back and finish what we started…or at least give it a try, beats me if there'll ever be an end in sight to this grand little crusade we set ourselves upon."

I distractedly nod at his words…and promptly feel the crushing weight of both inherited responsibility and my own personal failings that were just revealed rather unceremoniously to me.

Amar must have noticed since he carefully asks, "Jereth? You don't seem particularly enthused about this."

I let loose a heavy sigh and blandly retort, "Can you blame me? I'm comparing myself against _you_ and a Monasteries that was vastly more powerful than we are now. And you still were unable to come out on top. What the fuck am I _supposed_ to do?! And apparently most of the people I know are just now telling me that I have deep-rooted psychological issues that I never really worked through. So it's not like I'm starting off with a fucking _handicap_ or anything!"

"Jereth!"

I'm startled by the feeling of hands on my shoulder-my real shoulders-in a comforting gesture and meet the Godslaughterer's gentle gaze.

"Brother…well, I would be lying if I said I completely understand the difficulties facing you…but you needn't face off against the various forces arrayed against you alone. You have allies on your side, no matter how unconventional."

A congenial grin appears on his features.

"We've already addressed the matter that is Ambriel and Athena…or have you forgotten Creele, the man you think of as your best and oldest friend? Or perhaps that lovely little Witch who you seem to have no shortage of romantic feelings for? Never mind the various other Monastics that will follow you, or the Quiet Land and Judicators that will now obey you. And have you forgotten the other Godslayers of your time?"

He _chuckles_ , of all things.

"Present your quest in the proper light and context, and you think the other Devil Kings won't at least _listen_? The ones known as Annie Charlton and Godou Kusanagi seem quite rational, if slightly eccentric. And you already seem to have an understanding of sorts with the Swordmaster and 'Black Prince'…"

His grip tightens ever so slightly and his tone drops into one of soft seriousness.

"As the Godslaughterer, there will be responsibilities and battles that only you can fight, both as a consequence of your station and, from what I have been able to glean from your memories, due to your own personal inclinations. But _never_ isolate yourself. That path only leads to disassociation with the very people you once proclaimed to be friends and lovers with."

His hands remove themselves from my body, a look of such melancholy and empathy appearing on his face that I can't help but give him my undivided attention.

"On the topic of lovers…Brother, of all the subjects we've discussed thus far, this is the one I would take the least offense if you were to disregard…but no matter how badly it hurt to see them die, to have to administer the finishing blow myself…I would never, EVER consider forgetting the love I held for Jupiter and Shiva. Our lives are far too prone to a sudden and violent end to postpone our feelings, to pretend that there will always be a tomorrow."

…That humbles me a bit.

…

Actually it humbles me a _lot_ , if only because that's pretty damn close to how me and Eliza have been dancing around the issue for a long time now…

"I'll…think on it. So what happens now?"

"Now? Now, I finally pass on to the next life, or whatever equivalent awaits me."

My non-existent eyes widen.

"You're…dying?"

"Technically I'm already dead-"

"You know _precisely_ what the fuck I mean."

He laughs before nodding, a profound expression of peace on his features.

"This sword was only designed to contain my consciousness so that I may both judge and defend it if needed. That task is done now, and only a true death awaits me. The tale of the first Godslaughterer is now at a true end."

He bumps a fist into my chest.

"It's time for the second to take the stage."

I suddenly feel my throat _tighten_ of all things, overwhelmed at the fact that this man, this _legend_ , is passing off his legacy to me with nothing but confidence in his attitude and words.

I can only offer some of the most sincere gratitude I've ever spoken.

"It was…an honor meeting you…Brother."

He boisterously laughs at that.

"Ah come on now, don't make this out to be such a depressing event! We should be rejoicing at such a momentous occasion! And allow me to impart you with one final gift…"

He suddenly rams his hand through my incorporeal chest and I can only blink in surprise as something seems to transfer through the connection.

"Umm…should I be worried about this?"

"You shouldn't. After all, I'm giving you an Authority of mine."

"…What?"

And then I feel it. Something that burns and writhes with barely containable power _forces_ itself into my head, an echoing roar of fire and wings flashing across my mind before it settles, becoming just as familiar and comforting as all of my other powers.

Amar just smirks at my expression.

"Kur's strength is now yours to command, Brother. I don't doubt you'll use it well."

My face probably looks a bit more than gobsmacked.

"How did you-"

"Pass on an Authority? My consciousness was completely preserved in here, remember? That means all of my powers usurped from Deities, the knowledge of how to use them, exists as well. More than that, Kur's very body hangs above us even as we speak, remember? You won't find a much better catalyst than that."

I just wordlessly nod, still overwhelmed at the constant stream of revelations and events that can't seem to stop punching me in the face for more than five goddamn minutes.

"Well, I think that's just about everything that needs to be covered."

I snap out of rumination-

-only to find myself gathered up into a bear hug of truly terrifying proportions, Amar setting me down only after, if we had been in the real world, likely pulverizing my ribcage.

" _Armus ad Armus…Jereth Godslaughterer._ "

He steps away, offers me a thumbs up of all bloody things before winking and-

* * *

-I wake up rather abruptly, staring blankly at the slowly shifting sky of the Quiet Land as viewed through the open roof of the Creche of the Godslaughterer.

It doesn't escape my notice that Kur's enormous skeleton is now missing from where it once hovered over the building.

…I briefly close my eyes and take a moment to reflect on the maelstrom of events that was my brief meeting with the Godslaughterer, the only form of honoring the man's life that I can think of at the moment.

"Things seem to have gone rather well."

I blink and roll my eyes back in my head, noticing Brother Han patiently sitting next to me with his legs crossed in a posture of quiet meditation.

"…Yeah, I guess you could say that…"

He quietly chuckles and smoothly rises to his feet, offering a hand to me which I gratefully take.

"So, I take it Amar Godslaughterer informed you of the Monastery's complete history, as well as the true nature of the foe we face?"

I slowly nod.

"Yeah…that and a whole lot more."

I regain my feet and take a deep breath, marveling at how my already nearly indestructible body feels even more… _potent_ , than before.

I guess Kur is doing it's thing…

I briefly crack my neck and gaze around the colosseum-

-and immediately freeze as what I'm willing to bet is the entire Quiet Land is seated around the arena, all of their eyes now on me.

…That's not intimidating or anything.

Said thought gets shoved aside as ten sets of heavy footfalls echo throughout the auditorium, the Judicators purposefully striding forward in my direction.

" _Take up the weapon, Successor…"_

The rattling voice of one of them, I can't tell which, drifts off into silence and I cast a curious glance at the stone dais where the sword is still benignly laying.

I take a cautious step towards it…and then another…and then a few more smooth strides and now I'm standing right in front of it, no more than half-a-meter away.

Bizarre…before I was practically shaking in my boots looking at this thing, now it merely seems…

 _Interesting_.

I reach out to grasp the handle but hesitate and fix the leading Judicator, one with a Dragon-styled helm, with a questioning gaze.

" _It is yours. Wield it."_

I nod once and firmly wrap my palm around the leather grip-

-and there's a rush of power that travels up my arm, across the room, out the colosseum, out the Quiet Land, past the Pillars of Ashoka and continues on until the ends of existence.

A signal flare and declaration, all in one apocalyptic package.

A maddened smile I have no control over nearly splits my face in half as I turn around, Han dropping to one knee and cupping his heart with his right hand, both the Judicators and remaining Quiet Land members reciprocating the action.

1898 Monastics and ten living legends, all swearing the Oath of Loyalty to me and me alone.

"I accept this with all of my being. Rise."

As one the collection of men and women of all different races, age, ethnicities and skin color return to their prior positions, anticipation dancing in their eyes.

"Han, is there any point to the Quiet Land remaining secret, now that there's no longer any need to watch over this weapon?"

His grin stretches even wider.

"None whatsoever, Brother. It's time for the Quiet Land to once again march past the Pillars of Ashoka and meet our enemies directly. Command us as you see fit."

I answer his grin with one of my own before taking a moment to think.

Now knowing about the Pseudo-Divinities that are obviously still walking this Earth, and about Ambriel's all too-likely summon by those very same creatures, never mind Alice's vision…I think it's pretty clear what we have to do.

"Han, you all know about my confrontation and report on Ambriel, as well as the Sage Princess' vision, correct?"

"Of course."

"Ah, good."

I turn to dress the assembly at large and boom out, "First order of business, people! One or more of those ugly freaks from the time when our realms were combined into one is still wandering about, and we need to let it or them know we don't appreciate it's loitering! Contact the Branch Heads, sleeper agents you have in our ranks, leading Exoterics, whatever! But I want a coordinated search worldwide for these things and I want them dead on the pronto!"

I clap my hands together sharply and finish with a shout of, "Let's get to it! We've got several millennia of payback LONG overdue!"

A wave of enthusiastic nods greet me and the Quiet Landers swiftly start filing out of the Colosseum, the Judicators smoothly returning to their prior positions of guarding the realm until called upon.

Han is just about to follow after them when I tap him on the shoulder and, with a slightly troubled frown, I ask, "You're _sure_ this thing doesn't have a name?"

I gesture with the nameless blade and the older man gives a simple nod before replying, "Why not name it then? Now that it has a wielder, it deserves one."

I guess that's something we agree wholeheartedly on.

While I'm not really one to go ahead and name every single piece of equipment I own-that would spiral out of control pretty quickly given my Authority from Svarog-this sword _deserves_ a title, something befitting it's purpose and importance.

…Shit, where would I even start?

I suppose I could begin with the more well known weapons throughout history?

…No, this thing is an entirely different beast than any legendary weapon before it, the first of it's kind.

It's name has to be _unique_.

…A name of a weapon that is going to change the world, that is singularly simple and descriptive of it's purpose…

…Ah.

I know.

Granted, it was from a book I read once a few years back…but the parallels match up at least nicely, if not perfectly.

Hell, even my name is similar to that metaphorical blade's wielder. How's that for cosmic coincidence?

" _Kosall_."

Han raises an eyebrow.

"Kosall?"

"Yup. _Kosall_."

His brow wrinkles and he eventually says, "The name doesn't ring any bells. Any particular language it originates from?"

I smirk at his query.

"Try sounding it out using standard English."

"Hmm…Ko-Sall?"

Another smile from me.

"Close, try again."

Han nods and is about to open his mouth-

-when instead a look of comprehension appears on his features and he smiles.

"Kos-All."

 **Kosall. Cuts All.**

* * *

Nyarlathotep

 _I can only stare hatefully at nothing as the axis of the universe seems to_ shift _, a premonition and challenge in equal parts being issued across all realms of existence, the proclamation of something dangerous and reality altering being introduced to the stage._

 _Damn you, Ashoka…so that was what you were hiding behind your Fortress Gates, was it?_

… _There is even less time than I expected, then. It appears that the Quiet Land has grown tired of our little game and decided that, one way or another, it's time to end things._

 _I will be only too happy to oblige them._

* * *

Pandora

…Geez, I knew my children were capable of some pretty wild stuff…but this takes the cake!

I felt that shift in reality from all the way out _here_! And I'd be willing to bet Susanoo, Sita and a few others are already on their way to my favorite resting place, trying not to appear worried and failing miserably.

What starts as a giggle then blows over into a full on evil cackle.

Oh _BOY_ things are going to be interesting from now on! Take that, all you screwed up Monsters from beyond the Divine and Mortal realms! I may not be able to take direct action, already having royally screwed up one covenant in the past, but now I won't need to lift a finger in order to see you all burn!

You get em', Jereth! Show those jerks what happens when you mess with Pandora's extended family!

* * *

Athena

 _The Sea of Souls this Goddess idly drifts through seems to shiver, a ripple caused by the drop of a stone into water's smooth embrace._

… _Other's ask the very same question this Athena wishes to propose, yet no answers seem to be forthcoming._

 _How curious and vexing in equal proportions…yet why does this Goddess feel a call from the very place that this strange effect originated from?_

 _More pertinently, why is that call so_ familiar _to this Athena? It feels as if part of us was left behind in a far away land…_

… _Yes. The land of the Rising Sun. Of a promise made with a newly found ally._

 _A promise that this Athena was happy to accept…_

 _Yes…tis time for this Goddess to once more walk the Mortal Plane, and finish what she started._

* * *

 ** _And we can call that a wrap, people! Jereth is fully clued in to the nature of what he and the Monasteries are facing, he got a new Authority, the Quiet land is going to be working with the rest of the Monastics, Kosall is now in play and Athena is on her way back to the Mortal Realm! WHEW.  
_**

 ** _But yeah, writing this chapter reminded ,e just how damn hard it can be doing justice to action scenes, especially ones involving such insane powers like the ones Campione field. I gave it my best shot though, so hopefully I conveyed just how absurdly powerful the Godslaughterer was in his prime, as well as how powerful the KoTE was in his own right._**

 ** _On an unrelated note, I always imagined Amar's voice while in Kur's form as sounding like Verus Wiseman's from Baten kaitos Origins (2006)._**

 ** _Seriously, 11 years later and I can't think of a villain with a more intimidating voice, it's freaking MAJESTIC the work Neil Kaplan does. Check it out :D_**

 ** _desdelor97: Muchas gracias, como estas?_**

 ** _kyomei93: Why thank you very much! So much of my inspiration for writing these kinds of stories boils down to wanting to expand upon and share the ideas I have regarding these universes, so actually arriving at the chapter in which I get to espouse was a high point :D_**

 ** _TheB: You guessed it, especially after realizing the Cthulu leftovers are pretty accomplished in such rituals. And yes, he was in for some hurt._**

 ** _VERY bad hurt._**

 ** _Dark White Fang: Little known fact, the true OTP pairing IS Tim and Jereth._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _I kid, but the idea is hilarious to me XD_**

 ** _And yeah, writing a romance from the perspective of two people who know EXACTLY what romance is and how it works, but don't have a clue how to apply that to themselves, is a fun little challenge. Glad you're enjoying that!_**

 ** _xanothos: He really could have used a Godspeed Authority, now that you mention it...oh well, who needs arms anyway?_**


	55. Chapter 47: The Witch and the Godslaught

Ch 47: The Witch and the Godslaughterer

Jereth

(31 weeks 4 days after birth of the 8th)

Sweet Christ almighty…if I'd known becoming the newest Godslaughterer would require such an immediate increase in administrative work I would have been perfectly happy to remain a Godslayer instead.

For fucks sake, I though this is why I let Creele do all of the Branch Head running and such shit.

[Brother Jereth, are you there?]

"Oh, uh, right. Sorry Mateo, been a pretty eventful day. Send Creele the request for backup and I'll drop him a text to step on it in providing the reinforcements. Sound good?"

[That would indeed be excellent…except I was offering _you_ additional Brothers and Sisters, not the other way around. We have our search quotas filled with some to spare.]

"…Shit. Sorry."

There's a brief moment of silence that leaves me feeling a bit nervous, like I just pissed off dad when drunk and now he's debating whether to bust out the belt, until the South American Branch Head snorts in amusement and says, [Get some rest, 'Godslaughterer'. There will be little slaughter to be found if you can't even keep track of what beings you should be killing.]

"Fair point, that…all the same, I'll let Creele know."

[Until next time, Brother.]

He hangs up and I release an exhausted sigh, the elevator ride seeming to drag on far longer than usual.

Christ, how the Hell has the past nine hours somehow left me more drained than fights against freaking _Gods_ do?

I let that thought trail off into nothing as I walk into my home, inwardly wincing as I realize that I'll have to have a very uncomfortable conversation with Ambriel now that I've begrudgingly accepted that at least hearing her out isn't a terrible idea.

So I'm more than a little surprised when there's no Angel or Audrey in the apartment, only a Witch.

Who looks like she's trying, and failing rather miserably, at making an Electric Lemonade.

"You're adding too much Curacao. Mix in a bit more lemon and that'll give it a sweeter taste."

She doesn't react to my sudden appearance aside from an idle reply, "Creele said you got kidnapped by the Quiet Land and not more than an hour later the entire Monasteries are being upturned as Quiet Landers are making contact and proposing plans for joint searches for some kind of 'pseudo-deity' things. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you kicked this off, I'm getting the impression that exciting events follow you like carrion birds follow an army."

I exhaustedly collapse into a nearby sofa and dryly retort, "Hey it ain't just me that has this problem. Just take a look at Kusanagi. Dude goes through his life without much in the way of supernatural events, becomes a Campione and all of the sudden it's Freaky Friday eight days a week."

"So? My point still stands."

I'm about to offer up a snarky reply when a glass full of bright blue deliciousness is offered to me and I decide that gratitude is a more appropriate response than snideness.

"Thanks, I needed this."

She merely nods in confirmation and carefully sips on her own, making a face that suggests she isn't quite sure what I find quite so enjoyable about it.

I just down mine in a single gulp and instantly feel myself perk up a bit, the simultaneously burning and freezing concoction making its way down my throat in a carbonated fizzle of deliciousness.

I use a brief application of Magic to send the glass levitating towards the sink before asking, "So where's Ambriel and Audrey? I figured they would be here."

She rolls her eyes and I take the opportunity to 'borrow' her drink and down that too.

"Audrey took her to another Baseball game, they probably won't be back until way later tonight. I tried to warn the Angel that she might end up on the kiss cam with Audrey if she wasn't careful, but…beats me if she took that bit of advice seriously."

I can't help but briefly smirk at that, marveling at Audrey's ability to somehow never cease in her quest get in somebody's pants.

"Well, she's nothing if not persistent."

"That's about the nicest way you could put it…", is the Witch's resigned reply.

Yet again sending the empty glass back towards the kitchen I notice Eliza giving me a searching gaze, a mix of confusion and curiosity in her eyes.

"See something you like?"

She ignores my glib remark and slowly says, "I'm…not really sure. Did going to the Quiet Land do something to you? I don't really know how to describe it, but it's almost like you have an aura more powerful than before. More domineering and noticeable, without a doubt."

I briefly wonder where this sudden observation came from…and then I remember being given Kur's Authority by Amar.

A Dragon type-Authority that has connection in legend to the Underworld? That kinda power would _definitely_ create a draw for Magically sensitive people.

"Ah, well, I did kinda receive an Authority while I was over there-"

"The Hell?! You 'received' an Authority? How does _that_ work?"

I have to reign in my sigh at her sudden questions, realizing that while the vast majority of the Monastics now know about the Quiet Land taking an active part in things, they're still in the dark about Amar's past and some of the more sordid details of that affair.

Eliza is one of em'. And while it'd be simple to just show her the highlights using _Soul Read_ …I can't help but remember Amar's words about how he never once regretted embracing romantic pursuits, despite the pain and loss it brought.

Taking a deep breath I give her a searching look, ignoring her questioning expression.

Raptor like features that give her a predatory appearance, although some of the intensity is smoothed out by her Witch blood and youth, creating a beauty that doesn't come off as fragile or delicate.

Grey hair that almost drifts into the territory of silver falling down to the nape of her neck while piercing aqua eyes search my own.

A slim-yet athletically tight-build that is on uncharacteristic display, only a long sleeve t-shirt and yoga pants covering her frame as opposed to the baggier stuff she tends to prefer.

…That's the surface level stuff.

Deeper down, she's similar to me in startling ways. We were both branded with Commandment Seals at one point due to us trying to find a more 'humane' way to carrying out the Monasteries work, both of us coming to the realization that the world cares little for our wishes and wants.

Then you have her prickly sense of humor, the fact that at one point she quite literally _saved my life_ , has happily worked alongside me without question for the few short months I've been a Campione…

Shit, is it any wonder I started to feel attracted to her on multiple levels?

"Jereth? You in there?"

I briefly shake my head and heave out a massive sigh before locking my own eyes into hers and seriously intoning, "Well…I think it's gonna be way easier if I just show you all of it, explaining the mess of things that I just went through verbally would take hours…"

She happily nods before smugly asking, "Should I be worried that your _Soul Read_ attempt is going to go out of control again?"

I would laugh, but…I think the both of us are gonna have a bit of an awkward moment once this is all said and done.

So I elect to hold my peace and instead blandly intone, " _Soul Read_."

* * *

…

Nice to see I wasn't exaggerating about that awkward silence.

Eliza is standing stock still, her eyes darting back and forth as she seems to mentally review everything I just shared with her.

And I mean _everything_.

"…Jesus Christ, that Dragon Authority is _terrifying_."

I can't resist a small shiver at the memory of almost being eaten alive and mutter, "Yeah, no kidding…"

Her brow furrows even further.

"…Seems a safe bet that Ambriel's initial madness was a result of these pseudo-divinities actions, wasn't it?"

"Potentially Alice's vision as well. At this point I wouldn't put anything past these supposed creatures."

The slightest hints of incredulity join said furrows brow.

"And he was banging _two_ Goddesses?"

"Truly, a man among men. If only because I've never heard of balls those big before…"

She shakes her head back and forth in awe, the two of us falling silent yet again.

Her cheeks gain the slightest dustings of pink.

"…So where do we go from here?"

I don't have to ask her to be more specific.

I know _exactly_ what she's talking about.

"I…don't really know. But I do know I trust Amar's advice that…delaying, might end up with us missing something…"

She shyly nods-an emotion that I feel myself, somewhat embarrassingly-and I gently hold her hand before pulling her onto my lap, the tiny slip of a woman tucking her legs sideways and leaning her shoulder against mine so that we can meet each other's gazes.

…

And we both immediately wince, knowing perfectly well that we don't have a _clue_ on how to proceed from there.

How flipping sad is that?

"…So what exactly do we do now?"

Her tentative question leaves me stumped and I use one arm to scratch the back of my head, the other still lightly wrapped around her lithe body.

"I guess…we go on a date?"

She ponders on that before carefully nodding and asking, "Sounds good…where do you want to go?"

"I was, uhh…kinda hoping you would have an idea?"

We both awkwardly shift for a moment-

-and then break out into soft laughter.

"Man, we really don't have a clue, do we?"

Eliza smiles beautifully and leans a bit more into me before quietly replying, "We seriously don't. Then again, we aren't exactly normal, are we?"

"Abnormal, really."

More silence, but this one isn't uncomfortable.

"Jereth, what was the Godslaughterer talking about when he said you might want to talk to Ambriel about helping you with 'issues'?"

My wince is far more noticeable this time.

"I…may have not been entirely honest with myself over the years regarding my peace of mind."

"Hmm…"

I raise an eyebrow and curiously ask, "That's it? Just, 'hmm'?"

She shrugs indifferently.

"It already sounds like you've got a handle on whatever it is that's bothering you. Besides, we've been inside each others heads before, remember? I know what you've been through in life, it running pretty parallel to my own. That's all the knowledge I need."

Her admission causes a strangely warm feeling in my chest…before she offers up an unrepentant grin in my direction.

"Well, that and I finally talked to Tim and heard about how he kicked your ass before your boyfriend Lucho had to swoop in and save you."

My right eye spastically twitches and I privately resolve to shove _Kosall_ up Tim's ass at first opportunity given. Let's see him heal from _that_!

Eliza just laughs at me and I scowl before abruptly using my arm that was previously lightly wrapped around her waist to pin her arms to her side and trap her against my chest, our faces now dangerously close.

"Careful as you go, _Witch_. Aren't you familiar with the tales of what happens to Maidens that anger their captors? And you _are_ in my castle, so to speak…"

I'm surprised when instead of appearing annoyed, embarrassed or amused…she looks _playful_.

"Oh? Has it maybe occurred to you that, if we're just going to stay at home, maybe I'd _like_ to see what happens in the Dragon's bedchambers?"

I blink, struck dumb by that admission-

-before two simultaneous rumbles echo throughout my head as Kur and Fenrir attempt to influence my actions, their respective natures making themselves known in the most base way possible.

Kur, what with kidnapping Ereshkigal off to the ends of the Earth to do who knows what with (because that's just what Dragons do) and Fenrir just being…well, Fenrir _likes_ primal things.

Not many things are more primal than sex.

Nonetheless I keep my cool and instead ask, "Oh? Are you proposing something, _Elizaveta_?"

Something seems to flash in her eyes at the way I say her name before her tongue darts out to sensually lick her lips…and then, to my shock, she seems to lose some of her momentum, hesitantly asking, "Um, so do you, y'know…mind the way my body is? I mean, I was talking with Ambriel earlier and she said I could probably learn to alter my aging in a few weeks, if this isn't to your liking-"

She gives an adorable squeak as my free hand grabs her thigh, my fingers almost able to touch each other in a perfect circle, and roughly drag her lower half forward so that she can feel my erection that's almost becoming _painful_ to keep under wraps.

Letting an annoyed growl escape my lips I tell her, "Does it _feel_ like I think you're unattractive? Or did you forget how I reacted at More Mesa beach? I could care less what you look like, Eliza, as long as it's _you_."

That was without a doubt the right thing to say as I feel a slight shudder in her lower half that causes me to lightly pant in desire, her eyes boring into mine with an intensity that's _delicious_.

"And besides, if you ever do learn to control your aging, that just means I get to have you _whatever way I want_."

…

Ok, maybe Fenrir and Kur _are_ having a bit of a noticeable effect on me, because that was talking dirty at it's most filthy.

Eliza just salaciously smirks and purrs out, "Well, maybe if you ask me _nicely_ …"

"Ah, so how's this for nice?"

I grab the back of her head and lace my fingers through her luxuriously soft hair before bringing our lips together in a rough kiss, both of us simultaneously gasping at the sudden rush of adrenaline and arousal.

The almost unnoticeable trace of rosemary enters my sinuses and I breathe deeply, enjoying Eliza's natural scent that she goes to great lengths to typically make untraceable.

The aroma pushes me even further and my bulging groin almost _hurts_ I'm so damn aroused.

Seeking an outlet for my lust I bend Eliza backwards at the waist, my arm that's wrapped around her arms pushing her body further into mine and I deepen our kiss, her head canted back at an extreme angle as I dive my tongue deeper into her mouth, a pleased moan issuing from the both of us.

She's so… _addictive_.

Wanting to taste even more of her I almost violently explore with my tongue, tracing her teeth, gums, throat…

…

Yeah, I think that just about clinches it that Kur and Fenrir are affecting me when it comes to this kinda stuff. I usually get like this during the main event, not _foreplay_!

I promptly kick that thought aside and enjoy myself, only after who knows how long of heated make-out do I pull back, glistening strands of saliva leaking from our mouths as we both gasp for air, an excited flush decorating both of our faces.

"That…was fun."

I can't help but grin at her words and playfully reply, "Enough of a warm up for you?"

Her answering smirk sends something cold and bestial up my spine.

"Yes. _Yes it was_."

* * *

While I would hesitate to call either myself or Eliza masters of the bedroom, we _do_ have a pretty solid grasp of how to make a night that someone won't forget anytime soon, if ever.

With the two of us copulating together, well…I think it's going to be a wild ride.

"We're going to need a bigger chair."

Before she can reply I scoop her up in my arms and carry her bridal style to my bedroom, kicking open the door and not bothering to shut it closed behind me before I drop her onto the queen-sized mattress.

No sooner does she land on the soft surface than she graceful rises to her knees, tugging my shirt over my head and with a greedy expression starts gently laying kisses over my abs and pecs, her small and deadly hands gently ghosting my back muscles and lats.

I grit my teeth and heavily breathe in and out, pushing back against the mental compulsions to skip all the openers and get straight to the fucking.

Screw that, I'm going to enjoy this part as long as I can!

…

Goddamit, wearing cargo shorts wasn't the best of ideas, my cock feels like someone wrapped it in several layers of duct tape or some shit…

I'm abruptly brought out of my thoughts as Eliza gently takes my right nipple into her mouth, fingers possessively latched onto my shoulders as she gently nibbles and sucks, the sensation a maddening mix of tickling and numbing.

"That's…ugh, pretty damn good…Eliza…but turnabout is fair play."

Not waiting for her to answer I hook my fingers under her shirt and swiftly pull it off, revealing her pale skin in all it's highly defined glory.

But hello…

Smirking evilly I draw closer to her beautiful features and teasingly whisper, "No bra? Eliza, I had _no_ idea you were like that…"

She _pouts_ of all things before shyly muttering, "Why bother? It's not like I'm loaded down with stuff to pack in there…"

I sensually trace a finger around her slight chest, letting my nail gently tease the top of a light pink nipple all the while saying, "You worry too much, Eliza. There's more to a Woman than breasts…and besides-"

I bend forward and take her left tit into my mouth, gently sucking and stretching the warm skin and drawing a shuddering gasp from her.

"-You make it sound like there's nothing to play with here. I beg to differ."

"God you sound, mmm~, like _such_ a perv…"

That makes me laugh.

"Not the first time I've ever been accused of that particular defect, funnily enough. But this pervert knows a thing or two…"

I get on my own knees and slowly drag my tongue across her stomach, dropping the occasional kiss to her navel and letting my hands caress her legs, thighs and spine, slowly arousing her even more as I avoid the more intimate areas of her body.

Within a minute there's a noticeable dampness to her folds even through her clothing, her eyes half closed in enjoyment even as her hands lightly play with my hair and gently massage my scalp, a pleasurable feeling all on its own.

A hungry grin on my face I let my hands freely wander, now moving to stroke her inner thigh and gently squeeze her ass, the feeling of her tight, small rear giving way beneath my fingers borderline addictive.

I ever so _slowly_ pull her pants and underwear past her hips, playing with the elastic and gently exposing her taut hips, smooth pubis and, at last, her lush pink lips, already lightly swollen from our actions.

"Oh… _someone's_ excited…"

She seems to preen under my words and ministrations, my fingers now gently playing with her labia and my lips lightly caressing the hairless patch of skin just above her mound.

"And you're-mmm~not?"

I ignore her teasing tone and instead abruptly stand up, grabbing her legs and lifting her into the air before sitting down cross-legged on the bed, depositing her onto her back where she's nestled between my legs, my dick throbbing against her spine even as her face adopts an incredibly aroused expression at our positioning, her lower half held immobile in my grasp and her sex mere centimeters away from my mouth.

"You know…", I state idly, "I've always wondered what a Witch tastes like…"

I don't give her a chance to respond and instead gently insert my tongue into her cunt, her lips wetly spreading and a short gasp leaving her throat.

…Damn, there's a bitterness to her juices, sure…but it's almost like a citrus kind of bitterness, something I _definitely_ don't mind indulging in…

Ah shit, I really am turning into a pervert.

…

Might as go all the way then.

"Hey, Witch."

Her gaze meets mine, my groin twitching painfully at the sight of her aqua orbs staring into my own green ones as I go down on her, her chest lightly heaving as I go back to leisurely exploring her insides.

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you know I'm one of the very special people on this planet that can roll their tongue?"

A _chuckle_ of all things escapes her throat, eyes rolling once before she dryly-if somewhat erotically-replies, "No, but I should have known-ahh~that you would have something inflates your ego…"

I grin and halt my oral stimulation just long enough to playfully tell her, "Let's see if you're still laughing after I do this."

I rearrange my arms so that my left is holding her up by her hips, freeing up my right to gently caress her folds back, revealing her clit. Smirking, I roll my tongue, lightly set the nub inside the folded muscle…

And then I go to town.

A brief squeak escapes past her lips and her abdomen bucks against my hold with sudden force, her hands clutching the bedsheets as the sudden stimulation forces her to find some kind of outlet for the pressure, me keeping her from actually moving the part that's being relentlessly teased.

 _Fuck_ I love this technique.

Not only does it provide 360 degrees stimulation to one of the most sensitive parts of the female body, it frees up my hands to do this!

Even as she writhes and lets out pleased little gasps at my actions I take my right hand-now no longer needed to expose her clit-and plunge two fingers into her glistening sex right beneath my chin, causing her to moan seductively and twitch with even more frenzied energy.

 _Damn_ she's tight…looks like loosening her up a little might be necessary to avoid discomfort when we get down to the main event.

With that in mind I softly twist and stretch my fingers, investigating her walls textures and erogenous zones, looking for that special spot-

" _Ah_ ~!"

Oh, found it. Looks like her G-spot is at a slight angle to the left, but more or less located a bit below her navel…that's _very_ good to know.

Grinning like a madman I pump my fingers in and out at a frenzied rate even as I do the same with my tongue, thrashing the muscle up, down, left, right…any way and every way.

Eliza is practically _writhing_ at this point, her breath coming fast and heavy, legs kicking futile in the air as I bring her closer to the edge…

But not over it.

She is Monastic trained, after all…it'll take a little bit extra than this to _really_ get the reaction I'm looking for.

With that in mind I pull a move that had worked rather splendidly on Raffaello.

Coating my tongue with the lightest of electrical currents I bring my lips down on her clit-still securely wrapped up in my mouth's embrace-and _suck_ as hard as I can.

Eliza _screams_ , her back arching and eyes flying wide as the simultaneous numbing and burning overload of pleasure hits her, her cunt spastically twitching around my fingers as she hits her pleasure high.

Hmm…no squirting though. Ah well, maybe that'll come later.

Instead I just lovingly release my hold on her body, retracting my fingers with a quiet sucking noise and letting her legs slide down my shoulders, her face flushed crimson and her rapid pants wet and erotic.

I can't help the primal shiver that _crawls_ down my spine as I look at the results of my handiwork, an odd feeling of both dominance and tenderness dancing in my chest at what I can make my partner feel.

Which leaves me completely unprepared for her to suddenly wrap her legs around my waist, heave herself forward and unbalance me enough that I fall flat against the mattress, our positions reversed with her gazing down on me.

…I _like_ this.

"That…was pretty damn _good_ …my turn."

Before anything resembling an intelligent response makes it's way to my brain she swiftly leans forward and captures my lips in a blazing kiss, her tongue violently wrestling mine aside before she breaks said lip-lock in less than a second, her eyes glittering with unbridled excitement.

"Let me show you my own bit of bedroom ingenuity…"

An animalistic growl escapes my throat and I gravelly spit out, "Witch, you are _really_ making it hard for me to keep my cool…"

She just shoots me an impish look and with her graceful, lethal fingers aggravatingly and gradually unbuttons my pants, sensually and tantalizingly pulling down the zipper before lightly setting her hands on my hips-

-and in a motion that makes me moan at the release of pressure she _yanks_ my clothing downwards and finally frees up my cock to stand at full mast, no longer kept contained.

"Heh, and you accused _me_ of being overly excited?"

"None of that sass now, it'll kill the mood…"

"Are you kidding? I think at _least_ half of this relationship is based off of sass."

I'm about to respond when she finishes divesting me of my pants and underwear, tossing the clothing aside and proceeding to use her lithe hands to cup my balls and gently squeeze them, tongue lightly darting forward and licking around the sensitive organs with circular motions and cutting off whatever it was I was going to say as I lightly groan.

 _Damn_ …I can't decide if her touch is more ticklish or more numbing, the genital massage varying between those two extremes as I grit my teeth in pleasure.

Although gritting my teeth doesn't work so well at keeping me quiet once she moves her way on up, tongue maddeningly slow in tracing a line up my shaft, leisurely exploring the skin in languid sweeps and gentle kisses until finally she arrives at my tip.

Which, at this point, is practically overflowing with precum.

What can I say? I've been excited.

"Did I keep you waiting~?"

That fucking teasing _voice_ of hers almost pushes me into grabbing her head and starting things off that way…but that's mostly just Fenrir and Kur talking.

Buzz off, assholes, I'm a gentleman!

Mostly…

I force a relaxed grin and genially reply, "Nah, I was having the time of my life here. Is it over already?"

Something in her eyes flickers at my teasing and her mouth curves upwards in an evil smile.

"No. But _you_ will be."

And with that she brushes her hair to one side-an action that somehow ends up being just as sensual as her words-takes a deep breath…

…and swallows my dick whole, her head darting downwards like a bird grabbing it's prey.

" _Shit_!"

I nearly climax right then and there, the sudden warmth and texture of Eliza's throat, of my cock being sucked that deep inside her, practically pushing me over the edge in one go.

"That…ugh…wasn't _fair_."

She just hums deep inside her throat, the sudden vibration sending me to cloud 9 and it's all I can do to not blow my load inside her.

…Goddamn, I forgot Monastic woman are pretty damn _good_ at their craft. Despite the size difference between us she's taking my dick like it's _nothing_.

Well…I can't exactly profess to having much of a gag reflex myself. That get's beaten out of you pretty quick during training...

And I'm sure as _shit_ not complaining! This feels _incredible_ …

With exaggerated care she slowly retracts her head from my loins, her teeth gently nibbling at my cock as she does so, the motion causing her mouth and throat to contract and heightening my pleasure to almost unbearable levels.

"Damn, Eliza…you gotta go a little easy on me there, or this'll be over in a flash with only my bruised ego leftover."

She lets go of my chode with a sharp _pop_ and playfully bats her eyelashes at me, curiously asking, "Oh, am I that good at it?"

"Unfairly so."

The smirk she shoots me wouldn't seem out of place on a gremlin's.

"Well maybe I just need to cool you down a little then~."

Before I can even ask what that means she manifests a chunk of ice with an idle wave of her hand-pretty slick elemental manipulation there, I'll admit-and sexily slips it into her mouth.

…

Oh.

Oh I get it.

A chuckle I have no control over escapes me, a chuckle that turns into a full-blown gasp as she again takes my cock in her mouth, the chill of her icy tongue and throat warring with the heat coming from my engorged member, making for a burning experience that I am _completely_ okay with.

 _More_ than okay with as she slowly starts to bob her head up and down, light swirls of her frozen tongue and playful nibbles of her frigid teeth bringing me once again to the cusp.

And then she does something that finally brings me to my limit.

She gently gathers my hands in her own, ever so _deliberately_ brings them to either side of her head…and sets them there, giving me a submissive gaze as she stops her movements, tacitly allowing me permission to take the lead.

…

Fucking Hell, I kinda understand the whole stigma about Witches being dangerous seductresses now.

I start off slow, lightly caressing her hair and scalp with my fingers as I guide her head up and down my cock, working myself deeper and deeper into her mouth.

After a few shallow, almost loving dips of her neck I pick up the pace, lightly bucking my hips forward as I aim to get as much friction out of the movements as I can.

Within what feels like an eternity-but is probably more like a minute-I feel my abdomen and groin tighten and flex, my body trying to reach it's first climax.

"Eliza, I'm-"

She doesn't make any reply other than to knock my hands away and deepthroat me as much as she can, animalistic grunts slipping past my clenched teeth as I feel my cock pulse several times in quick succession, my Witch's throat tightening and squeezing every last drop out of me as she almost _greedily_ sucks me off, the sensations leaving me gasping for breath as they wear off.

"Damn…that was something else…"

Eliza doesn't respond except for to extricate herself from my loins and straighten out her back-

-upon which she immediately starts coughing and holding her larynx, my afterglow and contentment vanishing just like that as lean forward and worriedly inspect her, furiously whispering, "Dammit Eliza, if it hurt to do that fucking _say_ something! Christ, I didn't mean…to…"

My voice trails off as I hear something emanating from the Witch that I never thought I would hear in a million years.

 _Giggling_.

She raises her face to meet mine and there's nothing on it but playful mischief.

"Got you~!"

…

"That _wasn't_ fucking _funny_!"

"Nope, but your reaction sure was…"

I try to violently scowl but fail miserably, a grin appearing on my lips instead.

"…Alright, I'll admit you got me there."

"Damn right I did. Consider that long overdue payback for when you bit my ear."

"Hmm…I had no idea Witches could hold on to a grudge for that long. Or be so petty."

She gently laughs and presses into my chest, leaning forward and playfully nibbling on my earlobe as she whispers, "It was rather cute how worried you were…"

"Please don't use the word cute when describing me. My testosterone levels are already fragile enough as is."

Her hand suddenly grips my renewed erection and she brings her head around so that we're staring eye-to-eye, fire dancing in those lovely aqua orbs.

"That's not what _I_ feel…"

A content smile pulls my lips upwards and I gather her lithe frame in my arms, complimenting her with, "Dunno if I've told you…but you are simply _radiant_ when you're like this…"

Her eyebrows raise a fraction in surprise as she asks, "When I'm like this?"

"Happy, playful, joking, even a tad malicious…I _like_ this you."

A bit of pink dusts her no longer quite as red cheeks, a small smile making it's way onto her beautiful features even as she slowly grinds her dripping sex over my shaft, amusedly replying, "Really? I couldn't tell…"

Tenderly pushing her flat on the bed so that I'm looming over her I lightly plant a kiss on her forehead and murmur, "Well, you know what they say. Show, don't tell…"

She slowly licks her lips and seductively whispers, "Go ahead and _show_ me then…"

I don't need to hear anything more than that before I align myself with her moist lips and carefully, even lovingly, _push_.

Like it or not, there _is_ a size difference between us and even if we're both lubed up enough that friction is more of a concept than it is a factor, never mind the finger-fucking I gave her earlier, I'd rather _not_ start off the most enjoyable part of things with discomfort on Eliza's end.

So despite my two outside influences howling and roaring respectively for me to go wild I ignore them and slowly ease myself inside, my jaw locked due to the tightness and muscles tensed, Eliza keeping her eyes closed and short little pants leaving her throat, even as she keeps her loins relaxed.

…Fuck! I never really had a preference in women before this…but if this keeps up, I'm _definitely_ gonna start liking them on the smaller side.

Seriously! In between the constriction of her snatch, the obviously aroused face she's making and just the general empowerment that comes from being _inside her_ …well, thank God I don't have to worry about refractory periods anymore.

Because I don't think I'm gonna last a terribly long time.

...

Wow, that kinda stings to admit…

" _Shit_ you feel amazing…"

Eliza doesn't immediately respond, her hands grasping the bedsheets and biting her lower lip in obvious enjoyment.

"Nice to hear…now keep _going_."

I smirk at her tone and let out a trembling breath as I almost completely bury my length inside her, reveling in the feeling of heat and pressure, as well as the heavily ridged walls of her cunt.

I grit my teeth and enter the last few centimeters-

-and feel my tip bump up against something, coinciding with a sharp gasp from my Witch and a locking of eyes between us.

…Was that her cervix?

A shy smile appears on her face and she demurely says, "Well how's that for coincidence…you fit me _perfectly_."

Charmed by her sudden shift in demeanor I lean down and gently kiss her before amusedly replying, "Call it an act of God?"

She snorts at that-

-and both of us flinch in delight, the sudden action causing a spasm of movement that highlights the connection between our bodies.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!"

I raise an eyebrow but play along and subserviently reply, "At your command, Princess."

I extricate myself from her folds, grinning like a madman at how her lips seem to clench onto my cock every step of the way, before re-inserting myself.

Holy crap…the second time feels even _better_ , what with something resembling a path opened up for me, yet still deliciously tight and firm. Eliza seems to enjoy it just as much, another sexy moan sipping past her lips as I again lightly brush her guarding wall.

I lose track of the next few minutes, consumed by the steady rhythm of thrusting in and out, drunk on the feelings of pleasure I'm receiving from _MY_ Witch, from entering and exiting her body with such intimate movements.

"Ah~, Jereth, you're…mmm~, almost there?"

I bury myself balls deep in her cunt once again and pull back out, a wet slapping noise sounding out throughout the room as complete the action and breathily reply, "Y-yeah…another minute, maybe?"

Her abrupt grin catches me off guard and the following words leave me more than a little perplexed.

"How about now?"

And then her pussy just _squeezes_. A strangled noise escapes me and I double over in shock, brought _well_ past the edge by the sudden action.

"W-what did you-"

Her beautiful hands cup my face and her voice is an aroused coo as she explains, "Kegels. _Such_ a useful exercise."

I want to tell her how that is just SO not fair but all that leaves me is a sort of pained wheeze as I feel my dick almost _painfully_ spasm, jizz coating Eliza's insides in sporadic bursts as my cock is practically being _choked_ by my Witch's seriously intense hold.

And I wouldn't trade it for the world.

So instead I just mash my lips against hers and furiously shove my tongue down her throat, all while twitching my hips and extending the pleasure as much as I can.

"Ahh…heh, did you like that, Jereth?"

"…That's _cheating_."

She gives another one of those giggles that I'm quickly coming to love hearing and quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Aw, is the big bad Godslaughterer brought low by a few pelvic exercises?"

Ok, now that calls for some hardcore rebuttal!

I scoop her up in my arms and flip her around so that she's facing away from me, knees on the mattress and tight rear pressed up against my rapidly swelling cock.

"You know, that hurts my feelings…"

Even as I mutter those words into her hair I'm letting my hands run over her nubile body, twisting her nipples and stroking her sculpted muscle packed underneath deliciously smooth skin, reveling in the way she's submissively pressed up against my larger frame.

Lining up my fully turgid cock with her hole once more I playfully bite the back of her neck and murmur, "I think I might just need conjugal therapy…"

She shivers at my words and breathily replies, "Well we were just talking about how apparently you have some sort of emotional hangups, whatever that means…so I think you're-OOH~!"

Her no doubt 'funny' remark is abruptly replaced with a whimper of arousal as I slam my cock home, burying myself balls deep in one go and causing my Witch to jerk forward.

I wrap my hands around her hips and bring our bodies into a heated rhythm, the slapping sound of her rear on my groin echoing throughout the apartment, the only other sound being of our respective breathing, which is once more becoming heavy with the primal exertions of lovemaking.

In seconds I feel the familiar tightening of my abdomen, a feral smile appearing on my face and I slip my left hand to cup her flexing mound and pinch her clit, a high-pitched moan escaping her lips.

Reveling in her reaction I yet again thrust forward-

-and feel something lightly brush up against my palm, almost like a bump.

…Was that my…

Curiously pulling back and entering her once again I feel the same sensation.

…

Oh my _God_ …that's my cock, bumping up against her walls hard enough and at an angle that makes it feelable through her abdomen.

…

I just lose my fucking mind, restraint be _damned_.

 **Weaving of Black Wool** flares to life in my eyes and I lift Eliza up to a slightly modified Superman position, her body at a 45 degree angle where I use a hastily created levitation spell to keep her there, a startled gasp emanating from her and she quickly asks, "Jereth what are you-"

She shuts up with a groan of excitement as, with the help of the spell, my hands are free to explore her body, one mauling her tiny breast and the other violently massaging her clit, her hands spastically reaching behind her to grab my neck and shoulder, legs and thighs gripping my side with desperate strength as I _slam_ into her slick cunt with more force than I previously used, animalistic grunts coming from me as I make this Witch _mine_.

"Ah~, Jereth that's, Ooh~, too _good_ ~!"

Her tone sends me into a frenzy of motion, the hand that was fondling her breast seeking her mouth and shoving two fingers into it, my Witch greedily sucking them off even as she whimpers in delight as I fuck her at an angle that brushes up against her G-spot, the bumpy texture heightening my own pleasure even as my remaining hand skillfully pulls and massages at her extra-sensitive cluster of nerves, the knowledge that my cock is distending her body, even if ever so slightly, leaving me drunk with power and _excitement_.

In what feels like the blink of an eye I feel her pussy start to yet again tighten even as I also prepare to cum, a stroke of lustful inspiration causing me to lean next to her ear and savagely growl out, "This is payback for earlier…"

Much like how I did earlier with my fingers I channel an extremely low amount of current through my extremities and cock-

-and I just _ram_ myself home one last time, Eliza screaming as I do so even as she deep throats my fingers and her cunt grips me with involuntary strength, a ragged snarl replacing my usual voice as I climax, coating her insides with giant spurts of cum and I give several rapid thrusts, instinct taking over and demanding that I prolong my enjoyment as long as possible.

…

God _damn_ that felt amazing.

I release the levitation spell and my Witch slumps forward weakly, my arms there to catch and cradle her as I sit us down on the bed, my tool still embedded in her warm body as it's already slowly swelling back to it's normal size.

A contented growl-almost a _purr_ , really-leaves my chest as I look at the half-lidded expression of my Witch, her arms and legs still involuntarily twitching from the violence of her orgasm and low-level electricity stimulation.

"So, did you _like_ my revenge?"

"It was…shocking."

I can't help it.

I laugh.

"Ok, you're automatically disqualified from giving me shit about my sense of humor in the future. That was _awful_."

An Angelic smile makes it's way onto her face as her body finally stops spasming, relaxing into my chest as she lazily replies, "So what was with the laugh then?"

"Obviously just to make you feel better."

"Hmm…"

I ignore her doubtful tone in favor of gently running my tongue over her ear, tasting the slight saltiness that came from the sweat we've been working up.

Back in the mood I lift up her legs and rotate her in place, enjoying the new stimulus that coats my still sheathed dick as I meet her gaze head on, the intimacy of meeting her lovely gaze while I'm inside her body causing an odd feeling to burn in my chest.

That…catches me off guard.

Doing what feels right I lean forward and gently brush her lips with my own, trying-and failing, if you ask me-to summarize said feeling by gently murmuring, "Would you call me a sappy fool for saying I'm glad I met you?"

Probably the most charming smile I've yet seen on her flawless features, she quietly replies, "If I did, I'd be acting like a complete and total hypocrite…"

Ah.

I know what this warmth is.

 _Affection_.

…Shit, I suddenly understand why people go to such stupid lengths to help people they love all the better now.

I'm startled out of those deep thoughts as my Witch gracefully wraps her legs around my waist, arms clasped together behind my neck as she says, "You're still hard, right? C'mon, what kind of ferocious Dragon stops things halfway?"

I smirk and lightly run my tongue along her shoulder blade, quietly muttering, "The one's that been tamed by the Princess, obviously…"

I pull back and cautiously ask, "That said, are you sure you're up for more? That last bit was pretty intense and I wasn't exactly being considerate…"

She thinks on it before shrugging shyly.

"Well…being a _little_ gentle wouldn't hurt…"

I affectionately lay a kiss on her nose and reply, "Well in that case… _Soul Read._ "

We both gasp simultaneously as our minds connect, a deeper one than the time I bonded with Raffaello, emotions _and_ sensation being transferred in equal part.

Which causes the warmth in my chest to blaze all the harder, an action mirrored by Eliza as both of our affections intermingle, my love of her humor, honesty and loyalty, her love of my recognition, appreciation and acceptance swirling together in a cocktail of emotions that leaves me almost light-headed.

Add that to the almost alien feeling of a tingling, pleasant soreness in my loins from being stretched to the utmost and the lines between us blur, her bodies pleasure becoming mine and vice-versa.

After a brief moment to gather our wits, we once again lock eyes-

-and only a single, shared soul stares at itself.

While the previous hour or so was one of violent-almost _primal_ , really-sex, the next is some of the most tender, ardent lovemaking I've ever partook in.

And I wouldn't be over exaggerating to say it was an hour of some of the most genuine happiness I've felt in _far_ too long.

* * *

I can't help but smile at the peaceful expression on Eliza's face as she rests her head on my chest, not really asleep but somewhere in the twilight of consciousness and dreamworld, our recent exertions and the emotional upheaval that had come from being connected through _Soul Read_ had done a number and not all of us have the natural resiliency of a Campione.

Gently brushing aside a strand of her hair that was about to fall into her eyes I lightly hug her tighter, marveling at how quickly things seem to have progressed during the past day or so.

Met the Quiet Land, met the Godslaughterer, learned the truth of the universe, fought the Godslaughterer, and then…well, I got laid and realized the woman who's currently snuggled into my side is someone I'm, well…in love with, I guess?

It had been a sort of unspoken agreement after we'd finally finished making love and taken an amorous shower together that I wouldn't completely drop _Soul Read's_ connection. Reduce it? Sure. But dissolve it?

We'd both known each other's feeling on the matter and I'd left it just intact enough that we can always be aware of the others presence, a comforting action that I liken to having an old friend walk you to your job interview, that sort of given companionship that doesn't need justification nor explanation.

…Audrey is gonna be bouncing off the fucking _walls_ when she gets back.

I cast one last glance at my lovely little Witch, now clad in a simple tank top and sweatpants, and feel that goofy smile come to my face again.

Ugh, I'm such a bleeding heart at the oddest of times.

Well, maybe it's not odd…just unexpected.

I sure as _shit_ had never thought I'd find anything approaching a romantic interest during my life, yet here I am.

Life surprises.

She suddenly shifts and, with barely a moments drowsiness to show for it, seems to fully wake up from her half-asleep state, one piercing aqua orb shifting upwards to stare into mine and she gracefully stretches, a few subdued pops and cracks coming from her joints.

"How long was I out?"

"Only like half-an-hour, welcome back to the land of the living."

She cutely yawns before draping an arm over my chest and languidly replying, "I see someone did a bit of housekeeping while I was gone…"

I amusedly smile and take a whiff of the scent of fresh bedsheets, the previous ones being, well…let's just say rather messy.

"And unless my eyes deceive me, that was a pretty liberal application of the, 'morning after' Spell."

She offers up the smallest of grins and lightly brushes a hand over her abdomen, dryly explaining, "And thank Christ for it, otherwise I'd be missing my next period for _sure_ , what with all the jizz you dumped into me…"

I push myself back against the bed's headboard so that I'm in a sitting position, pulling Eliza into my lap and cradling her in my arms as I playfully frown.

"Easy with the dirty talk there, otherwise I might find myself wanting to go for another round."

Her expression is more than a little perplexed.

"…You're not joking, are you?"

"Nope. Having one Hell of an augmented body with two vitality-oriented Authorities will do that to you."

"Christ, I better watch myself…"

I'm about to reply when I hear the front door to the apartment open and Audrey yells, "Ellie, we're home! You hear the news about your boyfriend apparently kicking over a giant anthill yet _again_? Wait a second…hey, Ellie! What smells like sex?! And why wasn't I invited?!"

I lock a laugh behind my teeth and glance at Eliza, who looks like she wants the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"Does she do this whenever I'm not around?"

"…Yes."

Her tone is painfully neutral and it takes everything I have to not break out cackling in delight, instead opting to stand up and take her hand in my own, easily stating, "Well why don't we finally give her something to _really_ gossip about?"

Looking like she's about to march to her own execution Eliza just sighs and mutters, "Well…she'll find out on her own sooner or later…"

I smirk and push open the bedroom door and half-drag the Witch alongside me, reticence apparent in every movement.

I walk out into the hallway and find Ambriel and Audrey staring at the two of us in varying levels of surprise.

Ambriel merely raises an eyebrow before an imperceptibly small smile crosses her face, so fleeting that I'm half convinced I imagined it.

Audrey is…less composed.

With a deafening squeal of joy she practically teleports forward, picking up Eliza in a painful looking hug and swinging her side to side as she gleefully shouts, "My little Ellie is finally growing up! Getting both a boyfriend and a good fucking in one night, ooh I'm so _proud_ of you!"

The smaller Esoteric gives me a pleading look to which I smoothly shrug in helplessness, not at all eager to interrupt their team bonding.

…Also because it's just too damn funny to watch.

I leave the two of them to their antics and subtly motion for Ambriel to follow me, the Angel doing so without comment.

As we walk onto the veranda and wordlessly take our seats, me trying not to snort in amusement at the fact that one of Yahweh's very own messengers is decked out in the orange and black colors of the home team, I can't help but frown as I feel an odd tugging in the back of my head, like there's something try to influence it.

Focusing a bit more on the sensation I'm experiencing I have to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose as I realize that it's _possessiveness_.

Fucking Kur with the whole, 'kidnapping Goddesses and absconding with them' deal…I wonder if it's only me that has Authorities that constantly try to steer my decisions, or if al the other Campione have it.

Sure would go a long way towards explaining Doni and Voban…

"Jereth? You wished to speak to me?"

I give an irritated shake of my head and reply, "Right, sorry…actually, I have no idea where to even begin with this."

"Words typically help."

I give her a suspicious look and ask, "Was that a joke?"

"Perhaps it was."

I heave out a sigh and explain, "In short, I just met someone who…opened my eyes, I guess, to some things and I mostly just want to ask you one question."

She calmly meets my gaze, not displaying any outward emotion.

"You pointed out some of my flaws last time we spoke. Disinterest and frustration in the methods I'm employing, a refusal to acknowledge certain facets of who I am, a hair-trigger temper when sufficiently angered, misguided motives for carrying out my plans…some of these I agree with, some of them I don't. What you didn't talk about…"

At this point I can't help but look at her with a puzzled expression.

"How the _fuck_ were you planning on actually helping me? It's one thing to point out what you perceive as flaws…it's another thing entirely to _solve_ them. What the Hell was your plan? Sit me down in a chair and ask me if I had unrequited sexual feelings for my mom? Feel free to say otherwise, but most 'standard' therapeutic techniques won't work on Monastics, if only because we're all too aware of what the Hell it is you're trying to pull."

She doesn't seem concerned in the slightest and merely says, "I had no intention of employing these methods in the first place. For one thing, why I offered to aid you has nothing to do with a disability, mental imbalance or any other such handicap. Why I intervened is because while your life experiences have driven you to accomplish an admirable goal, your personality providing you with the resolve to carry it out…you are going about this crusade of yours in a harmful way."

I'm about to ask what the fuck _that_ means when she sadly finishes with, "Harmful to _yourself_."

I blink.

Then another blink.

"…You're gonna need to explain that statement to me."

She offers a tired smile before quietly saying, "When I confronted you not more than a few days ago, do you remember what my words were? What the intent behind them was? I barely even suggested that you _would_ fail, aside from a single sentence meant to prove a point. All I did was point out how unsatisfied and painful it would be for you to maintain your current course. Answer me, what were the first words I said to you after we vacated your mind?"

I fall silent, rapidly calling up my memories of our argument…and leaving me lost for words.

" _You've had a difficult life…Jereth."_

"Precisely. I am not clairvoyant. You may very well succeed as you are now, I cannot say."

Her eyes of mismatched color seem to blaze to life and she deliberately tells me, "But you will _not_ be happy. Not to any real extent."

I struggle to form an argument against her.

"Like _Hell_ I won't be happy, _especially_ after tonight! And let's _assume_ I was all alone and miserable, what the fuck would it matter on the grand scheme of things?"

"It would matter little. But it would matter to _me_."

…

"Huh?"

Wow. Chalk _that_ one up to the greatest and smartest of replies I've ever made…

"The fuck does that mean?"

She looks amused at my complete confusion.

"It means precisely what it sounds like. I care about your happiness, therefore I wish to help you attain some measure of it, if you will let me."

"No, I get what you meant-sorta, I guess-but why the Hell do you even _want_ to do that in the first place?!"

She offers up a beatific smile and cheerily says, "Remember what I said about the Gemini and my interest in unusual individuals? You most certainly qualify. Thus, I have decided to help you, that being something I both wish to do and as a consequence of who I am."

This time I don't bother hiding my nose pinch and incredulously ask, "So let me get this straight…you decided to make sure that I, a killer of _Gods_ , a person that has done things that go against what you stand for…can be _happy_?"

She nods.

"That's so _STUPID!_ What the bloody Christ kind of reason is _that_?! It's like you spent five seconds thinking about things and then just said, 'fuck it'!"

She gives me an admonishing glare and retorts, "Are _you_ one to criticize others about making hasty, life altering decisions on a whim?"

I'm about to give her a piece of my mind-

-and then I fall silent, remembering how I started off on this path…after Johannesburg and those three…

"…Fine. You win."

She seems a little too happy at my grumble of admission and I can't help a cheap shot of, "Can't help but wonder what Bid Daddy Bible would think of you helping someone like me…"

To my further chagrin she just continues to smile and easily replies, "Father was always the forgiving sort, sometimes to a fault. No doubt he would be pleased at my actions…"

I can't help but raise a skeptical eyebrow and archly ask, "Forgiving to a fault? I guess flooding most of Turkey and Armenia was just an accident, right?"

"You of all people should know the difference between a God and a Heretic God."

…

Forget it, I'm not in the mood to argue.

"So, shall we begin?"

Her features show nothing but calm attentiveness and I briefly look up to the sky, hidden by pale fog illuminated by the cities lights.

…Well shit, isn't that a nice little bit of foreshadowing?

"Sure, why not? What do I do?"

"Well…", she begins, a bright smile adorning her lips and accentuating her natural etherealness.

"Why don't we start simple? Why don't you tell me what you _want_? Not what you _think_ you want, or what you think other people _think_ you should want…what _you_ want."

…Now that's a loaded question.

I lean back in my chair and take a moment to think about that, since she doesn't seem to be in any particular rush for an answer.

…

Shit, I've never really given that any thought. What I've 'wanted' has always just seemed so secondary to what 'is' that after awhile I stopped thinking about it entirely…

I gaze around, lost in thought…and through the glass doors leading inside to the apartment I see Audrey pouring a red faced Eliza some kind of beer, obviously laughing at the young woman over some no doubt raunchy joke.

Unbidden, my mind goes to the last conversation I had with Creele, of how my oldest friend, in his own special way, tried to help me.

Of how I'd seen Doni and his family react, of that sort of tranquility Raffaello and I had shared while watching Alec, Doni and the rest play off of each other.

…And I can't believe I'm fucking saying this…but of how Tim and I had traveled through South America when I first became a Campione, probably my only ally during that time and who had stuck it out with me despite the shit we gave each other.

And just like that I have my answer.

"I can't tell you what I want, I don't have the slightest clue yet…", is my reply to Ambriel's question.

An honest, slightly sheepish grin tugs at my mouth.

"But I _can_ tell you what I already have."

The joyful dance of light in the Angel's eyes tells me that I answered correctly.

* * *

 **The knot is tied (somewhat) between Jereth and Eliza, He's talking with Ambriel about his future (work in progress) and now has a clear goal in mind what with hunting down the pseudo-divinities and all (apocalypse incoming, captain).  
**

 **And now the hunt begins in earnest, although next chapter is gonna highlight that the scope of the conflict is drawing in more and more players...you'll see what I mean when we get there.**

 **ARSLOTHES: Plenty of readers said they'd like to see more of Raffaello and it's an easy enough thing to give her a greater role to play in the story, but right now she isn't quite in a position to hang around Jereth. Rest assured, in the future that'll change :D**

 **Dark White Fang: Well, turns out you weren't waiting very long...and yeah, I really tried to portray the Godslaughterer as someone who, if Jereth had actually had to fight them for real, wouldn't have had the slightest prayer of defeating. Serves as both a humbling reminder and warning of what he's up against.**

 **desdelor97: Спасибо!**

 **Temsen: Pfft, Princesses are yesterdays fad, it's all about the Goddesses! Although he's already pretty aware of how Kur has a weird obsession with them...I just _know_ I'm gonna have fun with his and Athena's interactions when they reunite!**

 **piddle: I'm glad you think so, it wasn't made to do pretty things...**


	56. Chapter 48: A Fire Lit

Ch 48: A Fire Lit

Guinevere

(32 weeks 5 days after the birth of the 8th)

 _"Ah, Ancestor. Just the person I wanted to see."_

We halt our examination of yet another memory recorded in the Earth that might have pointed towards King Rama's resting place, scowling as we meet our least favorite creature's gaze.

"Nyarlathotep. To what does this Guinevere owe the dubious pleasure?"

With a dark chuckle the creature merely raises it's blackened palm and with a swirl of smoke and dust an image forms.

A teardrop shaped gem of admittedly stunning quality, deep bronze in color yet transparent to an astonishing degree, small enough to fit comfortably in this Ancestor's hand.

" _This, Ancestor, is the key to finally summoning your King."_

"Those words are familiar, creature. Familiar in their _falsehood_. And what purpose would this gemstone serve?"

Even through the unchanging mask this Guinevere can tell the monster is smiling.

" _You are suspicious. Good. About time you grew a brain, if you don't mind me saying so. As for the gemstone? If memory serves it is called_ Amaterasu's Tear."

Our curiosity is admittedly piqued.

"And what purpose would it serve in reviving King Rama?"

" _Several centuries ago, by my count, said Goddess incarnated upon this plane and was accosted by a Godslayer. The battle went on for quite some time, the span of a few months I believe, before the Slayer finally achieved a conclusive victory. Somewhat surprisingly, the Goddess shed a single tear, creating a singularly powerful artifact as a sort of commemorative gift to mark the end of their battle, apparently impressed by the Slayer's fortitude."_

This Ancestor raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Truly? Such an artifact would indeed make for a powerful catalyst…but this Guinevere doubts it would have enough power to fully begin the revival. Such a prize would have long been found by others."

" _Quite correct, at least about it having already been found. The Humans of what they refer to as the, 'History Compilation Committee', have guarded this artifact for many a year now. But there is a caveat to this relic…it will only provide it's power to the long dead Godslayer, it now_ _being_ _little more than a curiosity and research specimen."_

This Ancestor narrows her eyes in suspicion and inquiries, "So why do you seek it if it would serve you no purpose?"

A chilling laugh is the creature's only reply.

" _You still doubt my talents? Such little faith…"_

…

This Guinevere sets aside her fear and trepidation, gathering her courage for the declaration to come.

"This Guinevere refuses to help you, _creature_. You have done naught but spit on this Ancestor's quest and lie at every given opportunity. More than that, she is assured that you have no intention of using this artifact to revive King Rama in the first place!"

For a long moment this Ancestor meets the faceless gaze of the despicable creature before her-

-and it gives an acknowledging nod.

" _Fair enough points, I suppose…but, amusedly enough, I do intend to actually revive your Hero King this time. You are connected to the world at an instinctive level, surely you felt that shift in the fabric of reality not more than a week or so ago?"_

We slowly nod our head.

" _That was the 8th Godslayer and the Monasteries preparing to wage war."_

Those names spark an immediate and visceral reaction in this Guinevere, both Sir Knight's former warnings and her own observations coming to fore.

"They were the cause of that? This Ancestor had merely concluded it was a Heretic God descending…"

" _A reasonable, if entirely incorrect, assumption. But seeing as how my own chances of survival will be far greater with your King having eliminated the threat than they will be without, I think you can understand my more earnest desire to proceed with the ritual."_

…This Guinevere finds herself torn.

Nyarlathotep cannot be trusted, not in the _slightest_. In fact, this Ancestor wouldn't be surprised if the creature had no intention of reviving King Rama at all!

But…Sir Knight's warning about the Monasteries, the 8th Devil King's own actions and desire for the Grail, as well as that worrying pulse of unknown energy that apparently came from something he did…can this Guinevere _really_ just ignore that threat?

We feel a heavy weight settle in our chest, an unfamiliar dilemma facing us. Before, our duty had been clear and simple.

Empower the Grail and revive King Rama.

But now?

Everything has become so…uncertain.

Which choice is the _right_ one?

Unable to hold back her defeated sigh this Guinevere rises to her feet and gives an accepting nod.

"Very well, creature…where is this artifact that needs to be recovered?"

Without so much as a snide insult-a rare occurrence indeed-the creature swiftly responds, _"The building known as Tokyo National Museum. While I may be able to infiltrate the building on my own…there has been a strange vigilance in the city as of late, at least from it's Magic practitioners. You would have greater chance of retrieving the Tear than I would."_

…This Ancestor is mostly certain that is a blatant falsehood, the creature just doesn't want to bother with the actual theft itself.

" _On that note, dear Lancelot will accompany you to provide rescue if needed. Rejoice, Ancestor…your prized companion will be returning to her previous duty of ensuring your safety. Is that not cause for celebration?"_

We can only stare at the monster hatefully as Sir Knight materializes and stands ready with a blank expression.

" _On your way, Queen of Camelot. I wish you luck in this endeavor…"_

It's parting words coincide with it seemingly melting into the ground, Sir Knight neutrally watching this Guinevere.

Wordlessly we turn ourselves into the wind and depart for our destination, exhaustion and worry over the uncertainty and validity of our quest wearing heavily on this Guinevere's soul.

* * *

…For all of the creatures claims that this city was under heavy guard, slipping past the inattentive Mages-and subtly influencing the few attentive ones-had been _worryingly_ easy.

This Guinevere looks down at the gem grasped in her hand once shed by this land's Goddess, a parting gift to her conqueror that she for some unfathomable reason made…

We resist the urge to sigh and re-manifest ourself on the streets outside of the museum, most of the passerby ignoring this Guinevere through the minor application of a Spell that would hide our presence.

…This Ancestor is surprised at the melancholy that permeates her soul at seeing so many happy faces, at the upbeat mood of the local populace as they go about their respective duties in life.

And what is this Guinevere doing? Returning to her tormentor that will undoubtedly use this artifact to only further cause us pain? Have we truly lost all sense of pride and justice?

We can only stare miserably at our surroundings, seeking any kind of worthwhile excuse as to avoid completing our task. This Guinevere supposes it's unlikely that she can even use being discovered as an alibi, as the fake she left in place of the original Tear won't be discovered for some hours in all likelihood…

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

This Ancestor turns around at the sound of a curious voice-

-and finds her blood running cold.

The presence emanating from the young Japanese man is unmistakably that of a Devil King, that roiling, chaotic power unmistakable to one as sensitive as I.

This must be the Godslayer Godou Kusanagi, the Demon King who causes destruction in every one of his conflicts on a massive scale and collects young maidens from every culture around the world!

This Ancestor's luck truly knows no bonds on the depths to which it can sink…

"Oh, sorry, judging by your looks you probably don't speak Japanese…umm, are you rost, rittle girl?"

…

…Little Girl?! This Guinevere is most certainly _not_ a, 'little girl'!

Reminding ourselves to not speak in the royal 'we' lest we give ourselves away we retort, "I am not a little girl, thank you! I'll have you know I'm far older than I may appear! And Japanese is fine, thank you. Your English accent is atrocious…"

Silence falls and this Guinevere realize she just insulted a _Devil King_ of all beings, one who's womanizing tendencies are well known. All we can do is wait with bated breath-

-as the Rakshasa Demon sheepishly scratches the back of his head and admits, "My mistake, I just recently learned English…but I still get some of the syllables mixed up."

Eager to soothe any unpleasantness this Guinevere might have inadvertently created we force a tone of cheerfulness and reply, "Completely understandable. And allow me to apologize for my earlier snappiness, you…caught me off guard."

The Godslayer offers an uncomplicated smile that sends an odd lurch through this Ancestor's chest for reasons she can't understand.

Perhaps it is some type of Authority?

"No worries, it's fine. Are you here to visit the museum?"

"Yes, I'm visiting this country for an unfortunately short amount of time and wish to see as much of it as I can. I suppose I'll be off to visit some other sights then…"

We hope the Godslayer accepts this excuse-

"Ah, do you need a few recommendations of places to visit? Or perhaps I can show you around? Er, sorry if that sounds a little weird and out of the blue…"

…Damnation. Now we are well and truly trapped.

Either we refuse the Godslayer's offer and potentially offend the Demon, or we accept and are subjected to his company for however long this will take…

Well, this Guinevere had asked for something to distract her…this seems like that very something.

However dangerous it may be.

"Why thank you, if you have the time I would greatly appreciate a native showing me the city. May I have your name?"

He gives that odd smile that creates the strange sensation in our body, easily replying, "Godou, Kusanagi Godou. And yours?"

"…Gwenyth."

"Gwenyth-san, hmm? That's a pretty name."

…This Guinevere is starting to understand how this Devil King earned his reputation of a womanizer.

Although…he _is_ rather handsome, what with his exotically narrowed eyes and unassuming smile.

…

Perhaps…perhaps if this Guinevere plays her part perfectly, she _might_ be able to enlist the aid of this Godslayer.

To that end we link our arm in his- _purely_ for our own purposes-and smile, asking, "So, Kusanagi-sama, where shall we go first?"

* * *

"So what is the Bunkyō area like, Kusanagi-sama?"

"I keep telling you, Gwenyth-san, it's fine to call me Kusanagi-san, not sama. Makes me feel more important than I really am…"

Despite our self, this Guinevere giggles at the novelty of a _Devil King_ being self-deprecative and cheerily teases with, "But you are my esteemed tour guide! Is it not proper to refer to one of superior standing as sama?"

"Well, it's a bit trickier than that. Besides, it's mostly used for guests or clients, and you're most definitely a guest here. Technically, I should be calling _you_ sama!"

"Hmm…a fair point. Very well, I shall start referring to you as Kusanagi-kun then!"

His eyes amusingly widen as he hastily asks, "Wait, you're headed in the wrong direction there Gwenyth-san! That's for-"

"People who are friends or close associates, correct?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"In that case, you can begin referring to me as Gwenyth-chan!"

"I-"

We offer up our most compelling expression of innocence and the Devil King crumbles like a castle with sand for it's foundation.

"If you say so…Gwenyth-chan."

…

…This Ancestor is a foolish woman indeed.

She thought herself immune to the wiles of this particular Devil King…and yet here she is, forgetting her duty, her calling…and instead, she is having _fun_.

Exploring the city with no ever-present threat breathing over our shoulder, no responsibility tugging at us…tis a breath of fresh air and the more this Ancestor experiences of it the more she wishes to _keep_ experiencing it.

"Gwenyth-chan, have you had anything to eat yet? We've been walking for awhile now…"

We bring our attention back to the present and the question presented to us. While this Ancestor needs not consume sustenance the way a Human might…she is not adverse to the idea.

"That's an excellent idea, Kusanagi-kun! What did you perchance have in mind?"

"Well there's an excellent crêpe shop maybe a block from here, are you interested? It's not necessarily filling, but not a bad choice for a snack…"

We demurely smile and reply, "You know best, Kusanagi-kun. I would be most happy to try some of these treats."

The matter settled he leads this Guinevere towards the aforementioned shop, all the while explaining the history of the establishment that we only listen to with half an ear.

Mostly…we are coming to believe that maybe, just _maybe_ …this Ancestor's quest is not what is best for the world, at least not when considering her current handicap.

"Gwenyth-chan? Do you have a particular flavor you would like?"

We're startled out of our thoughts as we notice the Devil King patiently waiting for us to come to a decision, prompting us to swiftly gaze at the variety of displayed information.

These 'crêpes' appear to be some kind of bread with fruits and cream wrapped inside, although this Ancestor is unsure of what to get…

A brief smile of nostalgia crosses our face as we see one of the available options consist of freshly picked cherries, memories of a life nearly forgotten coming to this Ancestor.

"The cherry crêpe, huh? Alright, we'll go get that one then."

A sudden wave of embarrassment washes over this Ancestor and she hesitantly says, "Um, forgive me if this seems rather strange…but I have no money to pay with-"

"That's fine, I can afford one easily, they're not very expensive. Why don't you grab us a table instead?"

…A Devil King of such generosity? Tis a day for unexpected happenings…

As we seat ourselves at an outside booth this Guinevere turns her thoughts inwards, considering her options if she truly does decide to abandon her labor.

Were she to travel to the Netherworld she is fairly assured none would be able to find her…but the thought of hiding until the end of time in such a lonely realm does not appeal to our palette.

Perhaps…perhaps this Devil King would value our expertise and aid? We are a Divine Ancestor of not inconsiderate skill, perhaps we could offer our talents in return for protection?

After all, if this Devil King is truly a womanizer surely he would be receptive to a beauty such as ours if we begged him for aid? And, to be perfectly frank…

A blush adorns our cheeks as we squirm in our seat.

The idea of being this Godslayer's bride, or even a mistress, is not _entirely_ revolting…he has been nothing but humble and polite, qualities this Ancestor is sure aren't merely acts.

"Here you go, Gwenyth-chan."

We gratefully accept the meal as Kusanagi returns, taking a careful bite of the treat…

…

Delicious!

Very well, our mind is made up. For the moment this Ancestor shall offer herself to the Devil King before her. Given time to think and plan, perhaps this Ancestor will find a way to achieve her goal without causing an apocalyptic disaster in the process.

"Gwenyth-chan?"

"Yes, Kusanagi-kun?"

He carefully sets his own crêpe down, a cautious expression adorning his handsome features.

"This question is a little out of the blue, but I kind of have to ask it. Why did you take the Tear of Amaterasu?"

* * *

Godou

No sooner do I utter those words than the girl across from me starts shaking, her already porcelain skin going a shade paler and rampant fear showing in her expression.

…Crap, I _really_ could have segued into this conversation better than I did.

"Er, you don't have to worry Gwenyth-chan, I'm not mad or threatening you or anything, I was just, umm…curious?"

Thankfully she no longer seems like she's going to pass out and merely looks up at me like a cornered animal, her voice quavering as she asks, "H-how did you know I had t-taken the Tear, Campione-sama?"

"You can just keep calling me Kusanagi-kun, or san if you want to. All of that 'Campione' stuff makes me uncomfortable."

That earns me an incredulous look and I have to resist the urge to sigh, instead continuing with, "The HCC, the main Mage Organization of Japan, has a rotating guard of Hime-miko's that keep an eye on the Tear, it being an incredibly powerful artifact that could cause no shortage of problems if it was stolen by someone who knew how to use it. One of my, well…friends, Mariya-san, was on duty today and let me know the instant it was taken."

…After about eight different failed cellphone calls, but she got it to work eventually…

Unfortunately the girl before me immediately goes back to being terrified, no doubt expecting me to unleash some sort of horrible punishment upon her.

Sometimes the reputation most Campione have built for themselves works against me. Maybe the 8th had a point after all…

"Gwenyth-chan, it's fine. You're not in any danger, so you don't need to be so worried."

She takes a shuddering breath and hesitantly asks, "Forgive me if this sounds impertinent, Kusanagi-san…but why did you not immediately take back the artifact when you confronted me? What stayed your hand and compelled you to treat me with, well…kindness?"

There's an awkward silence that there's no getting around.

"Well, to be blunt…you looked sad."

Her utterly perplexed expression has me embarrassingly averting my eyes.

"You could have taken the Tear and run immediately, or you could have tried to barter it back to the Magi...or any _other_ reason, actually. Instead, when I saw you standing in front of the very building where you stole from, you seemed…trapped, almost."

Yet more silence follows-dammit, at times like these I almost wish Erica was here-before the tiny girl speaks up, her voice shaking as she explains, "You are…correct, Kusanagi-san. And I apologize for this, but I have not been entirely truthful thus far…"

My instincts as a Godslayer shift slightly, recognizing the young woman before me as a being of power. Not necessarily as a threat, but definitely someone a cut above your average Magician.

"Our full title is Guinevere, and we find ourselves in…an unpleasant situation."

I hide my frown as I recognize the name as that of the Divine Ancestor that had previous dealings with both Luo Hao-onesan and the Black Prince in order to revive a Deity called The King of the End.

While the HCC hasn't found out much more than that, just the title, 'King of the End', is ominous enough.

"Recently we found ourselves accosted by several foes, two of them being Pallas Athena and the 8th Campione. We managed to escape that battle with the aid of our guardian, but it came at a cost. The 8th took this Guinevere hostage while our ally was occupied with the Snake Goddess and forced our defender into an unenviable position, necessitating us to expend the power we had amassed to carry out a specific ritual in order to escape."

"The ritual to bring about the King of the End?"

She flinches and, in a very small voice, replies, "…Yes, Kusanagi-san."

I sit back with a frown and digest all this.

It's pretty obvious the 8th showed up before me with Athena shortly after this supposed fight with Guinevere-chan…but taking her hostage? That sounds like something Old Man Voban or the supposedly amoral Black Prince would do, definitely something at odds with what his subordinates told me he hopes to accomplish with the current age Mage Associations.

…But then why would he bother listening to Athena's last wishes? She had made it pretty clear that the 8th had absolutely no incentive whatsoever to spare her, so why did he do so anyway when he planned to finish her off one way or another? And Erica hadn't gotten anything out of him other than he still wanted me to take my time thinking about his offer…

Thoughts for another time. Instead I curiously ask, "What exactly is the King of the End, Guinevere-chan?"

The look she gives me abruptly makes me feel like I just asked what 2+2 equals.

"You…you truly don't know?"

"Should I?"

Her expression suggests that I _absolutely_ should…but trepidation rapidly replaces befuddlement and I try to soothe her worries as gently as I can with, "Guinevere-chan, you have my word that I won't try to harm you in any way, no matter what you tell me."

Her beautiful red eyes meet mine and she worriedly searches my face for what I'm guessing is any sign of deceit…before sagging and quietly replying, "The King of the End is an old God, one who has always arisen when too many Devil Kings walk the land. The King's purpose is to slay these beings and bring an end to their tyranny. The title, 'King of the End' is in reference to their quest often resulting in the end of an era, natural disasters and mass exterminations of civilization often being the end result. That is the one who I was attempting to revive…"

I take a moment to process this new information, Guinevere-chan stiff as a board in her seat with her head downcast, obviously expecting me to go back on my promise.

…

Sometimes I miss the days when I was just a High School student.

"Guinevere-chan, you don't have to worry, I'm not going back on my word."

Her head suddenly shoots upwards with blinding speed, disbelief etched across her doll-like features.

"Y-you won't? But this Ancestor was-and potentially still _might_ -continue with her quest…"

I try to put on my most reassuring smile.

"I don't think that's something I need to worry about all that much, Guinevere-chan. I mean, here you are, telling me the exact details of your plan that would have killed me when you have no reason or benefit to doing so, when telling me might have resulted in serious harm to you if I took the news badly. Why don't you tell me the rest of your story, you mentioned there were several foes?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor the tiny Ancestor rallies herself and quickly replies, "Yes, Kusanagi-san. Perhaps the most dangerous and vile creature this Ancestor has ever had the displeasure of meeting, a monster known as Nyarlathotep."

She practically spits out that name and I frown as I try to recall where I've heard that name before.

Wasn't it on some advertisement for an anime a few years back?

"Wait, you don't mean the Cthulu Nyarlathotep, do you!?"

The beautiful Ancestor only shakes her head and replies, "It is not a deity this Guinevere is familiar with, thus she cannot say."

Her expression turns furious.

"What she _can_ say is that the monster cannot be trusted on _any_ level. It has led this Ancestor astray many times and even enslaved our protector, making a mockery of our quest and everything it stood for. More than that, this Ancestor has been unable to resist it since she is too weak to fight it and…and…"

I'm left at a loss as anger gives way to sadness, the young woman before me suddenly breaking down in frustrated tears, small hiccups wracking her delicate frame.

And drawing the nasty glares of several other patrons.

This isn't my fault, stop staring at me like that!

Thinking quickly I gently take the girls arm and hurry her out of the shop, several choice mutterings about my disgusting deviancy following me as I do so, a still sniffling Guinevere-chan latched onto my arm.

I hate my life.

* * *

"Are you alright now, Guinevere-chan?"

Taking a shuddering breath the slip of an Ancestor hurriedly bows as best she can from our sitting position on a bench in a nearby park, replying in a mortified tone, "Forgive this disgraceful Ancestor, Campione-sama! To show thee such a disgraceful sight…"

I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes and sternly tell her, "Guinevere-chan? What did I say about the whole 'Campione-sama' bit?"

"Ah, my apologies, Kusanagi-san!"

Letting a small smile make it's way onto my face I easily reply, "Don't worry about it…feel better now that all of that is off your chest?"

She cutely blushes and quietly whispers, "Um…yes."

"That's good to hear. So, what are you going to do now?"

She blinks once in surprise.

"…What this Ancestor is going to do now? Perchance, could you explain that statement, Kusanagi-san?"

"Exactly what I said. What's your current plan?"

I'll admit it's actually quite adorable how bewildered she seems right now.

"Y-you…are _asking_ us? Despite our admitted plan of reviving a God specifically created to _kill_ your kind?"

"A plan I think we're both certain isn't going to actually happen, or at least not right now. And I'm not in the habit of forcing my views on others, or giving out cruel orders."

She turns her gaze downwards before shakily asking, "How…how are you this understanding? This Guinevere had always pictured Campione to be willful tyrants, not…not like _you_ , Kusanagi-san!"

A nostalgic smile appears on my face as I consider her words.

"You know, Guinevere-chan, not too long ago I wasn't like this at all. I was passive, mostly preferring to ignore the Supernatural side of things in my life unless it was practically in my face and demanding my attention. A very smart woman snapped me out of that mindset, telling me to, 'not discard magnanimity and majesty, merely temper it into a weapon that will both protect and attack'. I would have been pretty foolish to ignore her final words, so I decided to take that lesson to heart and started being a _bit_ more active in my responsibilities, whether I enjoyed them or not."

Never mind that I'd asked the four girls to help me in both martial and Magical skills, something they'd been almost unnervingly eager to teach…

Guinevere-chan seems to be lost in thought before she suddenly stand up, walks directly in front of me-

-and throws herself into a dogeza, forehead pressed into the dirt below and making me instinctively feel like Old Man Voban, having such a cute and innocent girl prostrate herself at my feet.

It's NOT the kind of feeling I like.

"Kusanagi-san, this Ancestor has a request to make of thee! Please, allow her to serve under your rule!"

"Huh?! Wait, first-"

"We understand that a great King such as yourself likely has significant resources and prodigal talent under your command, but as a Divine Ancestor surely you may find _some_ use for us among your retinue?"

"No! I mean, yes, I could, but _please_ stop bowing!"

Because even _more_ people are now giving me death glares, assuming the worst as to why I have some underage foreigner bowing and scraping in the dirt before me.

…I really, _really_ hate my life right now.

Thankfully Guinevere-chan brings her head off the ground, a slight smudge of dust on her fair skin and I sigh before leaning forward and wiping it off, her face going red for some reason as I do so.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Guinevere-chan? You are offering to join forces with a person that's obviously opposed to your mission…"

Slowly rising to her feet the Divine Ancestor honestly explains, "This Guinevere's choice was well considered, Kusanagi-san. She is convinced that it is a worthwhile cause for a worthwhile ruler. Additionally…"

Her face yet again turns bright red, fingertips poking together as she shyly mutters, "This Guinevere has heard tales of your appreciation for women and she is not… _adverse_ , to the idea of becoming your bride, or even mistress…"

…

…

…

…WHY IS THAT MY REPUTATION, EVEN AMONG THE DIVINE?!

My open palm meets my face and I tiredly explain, "Guinevere-chan, I don't know where you heard that, but I'm not some harem collecting sleazebag."

"Oh! Um, my apologies, Kusanagi-san…it's just that I'd heard rumors of how you had seduced the Diavolo Rosso from Italy…"

More like she seduced _me_ , but ok I'll give her that-

"Rescued a brave Shrine Maiden from the grip of the oldest living Devil King after her beauty and fragility transfixed you…"

Sure, I can see how that can be misconstrued from an outsiders perspective-

"Fought off a God of Steel alongside a Witch, then took her to your bed after you accepted responsibility of her body after she had been abandoned by the aforementioned oldest Campione…"

Ok now that's a bit exaggerated! Liliana-san isn't that loose of a woman and we have a perfectly friendly relationship-

"This land's Mage Association, wanting to further cement their relationship with you, sent a maiden wielding a legendary sword to your side, where you accepted the gift heart and soul after being suitably impressed with her skill."

…I mean, maybe? That's _sort_ of correct-

"And, most recently, you saved a young Shrine Maiden from the clutches of the Great Sage Equaling Heaven, vowing to take her as your fifth wife despite her age…"

THAT'S WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS! Hikari-chan isn't one of my lovers!

A monumental sigh makes it's past my lips and I dryly inform the girl, "All of that isn't true…well, at least the details aren't, the broad outline is…I guess…"

Shaking my head I realize I'm getting off topic and instead say, "Look, Guinevere-chan, you don't have to become my lover, mistress, bride, concubine or whatever if you want to become my ally. Just don't do anything to hurt my friends and associates and we'll provide the same protection."

The awestruck expression on the Ancestor's face, like she can't believe she was offered such a boon, is a real sight to see.

It also makes me wonder just how much she was put through until now…

Smoothly rising to her feet Guinevere-chan bows low and gratefully intones, "Our most humble thanks, Kusanagi-san…allow us to return the Tear of Amaterasu as the beginnings of atonement for our actions-"

" _That cannot be allowed."_

Before I can even blink there's an armored figure mounted on horseback standing directly behind Guinevere-chan, one gauntleted hand placed directly on her forehead.

Shit, they must have used Godspeed-

-I charge forward, inwardly calling for Ama no Murakumo and desperately trying to reach the Ancestor's frightened expression-

Just a hair too late as there's a brief flash of purple light and Guinevere-chan is gone, only the mounted figure left behind.

A snarl appears on my face and I angrily growl, "What did you do with her?!"

" _That is none of your concern, Godslayer. What_ does _matter-urk!"_

I'm shocked out of my anger as the knight suddenly topples off of their steed, landing with a loud clatter on the ground while the warbeast disappears without a sound.

What in the-

With a pained groan and shaky movement the figure hauls itself into a kneeling position, knees and palms flat on the ground while ragged breaths emanate from it's throat, their body spasming as if it wasn't fully under their control.

" _Godslayer…_ please _, hear my final request…"_

With what looks like a herculean effort a metal clad arm reaches up and rips off the helm, revealing a truly astounding western beauty with honey colored hair and piercing blue eyes, the only mar upon her perfect features being dark rings under her eyes and a heavily lined forehead as she scrunches her eyes as if in pain.

"My life…end it! And rescue the Ancestor…we can no longer fulfill our duty and we cannot remain sane for very long…"

I finally snap myself out of my stupor and quickly ask, "Who are you? And what's happening to you? I don't-"

"Devil King, I _beg_ of you…take my offered power and save my charge! There is no time to explain! That vile monster may retake control at any moment!"

I have only like a million questions I want to ask…but Guinevere-chan's words come back to me, of how her protector was 'enslaved' against their will.

Instinct and reality take over and I bury my questions, deciding that taking action now is better than taking action later.

"I understand."

With that I quickly step forward, Ame now fully manifested in my hand and the Deity before me dematerializes her armor, exposing her pale skin to the black steel of Susanoo's favored blade.

Overruling the voice inside me that says doing this is _wrong_ I swiftly slide the sword into the God's heart, trying to make things as quick and relatively painless as I can.

With a _smile_ of all things the God lets out a quiet breath, a small trickle of blood leaking out of her mouth as she whispers, "Ahh…my gratitude, Rakshasa Warrior…"

"…May I at least know your name?"

With a bloodstained grin that somehow mixes thankfulness and pride, the Deity replies, "Lancelot du Lac, Godslayer. Ahh, truly a shame we could not have met under more amicable circumstances. That fire in your eye…we would have had a truly entertaining bout, I can tell that for certain…perhaps in the future. Fare thee well, Devil King. And good hunting."

With a brief shimmer of light the Goddess disappears, a wave of something crashing through my brain, the sound of charging horses and clashing lances echoing as I receive a new Authority, knowledge instinctively manifesting inside of me.

 **Knight's Vow.**

Only applicable when what I deem as an innocent is in danger, but all the more useful for it's restrictions…

" _On this Knight's word we now ride! For honor, and chivalry! Swift as the wind to the innocent's side! Ride, ride!_ **Knight's Vow!"**

There's the familiar rush of power as the Authority takes effect and with a clatter of metal and hooves thirteen mounted Knights manifest before me, all of them bearing slight differences in their armor and coat of arms but I don't have time to pay closer attention.

Instead I leap onto the back of the nearest one and concentrate hard on the image of Guinevere-chan, providing an image for my Authority to follow.

And I almost get thrown off as the thirteen figures leap into motion with incredible speed, galloping across the rooftops with such grace that aside from the initial burst I barely even feel the undulations of the horses beneath me.

Taking advantage of that I bring out my phone and rapidly place a call to Erica, praying that she picks up quickly since time is going to be of the essence.

[Godou? How rare of you to-]

"Erica, I need you to mobilize as many members of the HCC as you can and head in the direction of Mt. Odake! Mariya-san found someone trying to steal the Tear of Amaterasu and now I'm chasing after the person who took it! It's most likely the Heretic God Nyarlathotep who kidnapped a Divine Ancestor and is now trying to escape!"

There's a second of stunned silence and then my most loyal Knight's voice returns with, [Understood! We're already on our way! Be careful, beloved…if that truly is a deity from the Cthulu mythos-]

"There's no telling what it might be capable of, I know. I'll see you in a bit."

I hang up and briefly marvel at the fact that in less than half-a-minute I've already traveled a number of kilometers, my Authority informing me that we've almost reached our destination.

 **[Be ready for anything, Partner. I don't have a clue what this thing might be capable of but I doubt it's anything good.** **]**

 _[Got it, Ame. I'm just glad you're here to back me up…]_

The sword makes a sound like it's about to reply-

-when the Knight I'm riding with suddenly jerks to the side with a violent motion, a blast of white fire screeching by us and my eyes snap towards where it came from.

Some hideous, humanoid figure covered with a bizarre combination of armor, gears and flesh that parodies what a person might look like raises it's right arm and with a flash as bright as the sun one of my Authorities' knights disappears in a flash of flame, the rest continuing on undaunted.

 _"Come to me, for the victory! Immortal Sun, lend me a quick, shining steed. Fire of the Sun that dispels the dark, may it engulf you!"_

Ame suddenly busts into solar flames as he and I channel **White Stallion's** power into the sword, a grim smile appearing on my face.

Time to protect my kingdom, I guess.

Rising to my feet even as the facet of **Knight's Vow** zigs and zags to avoid the oncoming blasts of fire I raise Ame high above my head and shout as I swung downwards, an arc of purging fire shooting towards the creature from no more than 200 meters away.

Whatever that thing is leaps out of the way, arm-cannon-thing once again pointed in my direction as it fires-

Which satisfies the conditions for the **Raptor** to activate, allowing me to jump off the horses back and close the distance before whatever this thing is can attack again.

I guess it isn't all that fast as I can use Godspeed to rapidly appear by it's side and ram the still burning Ame into it's chest, where the flames begin to burn all the brighter-

-and they abruptly fizzle out and die as some sort of mist ejects from nozzles all across the thing's body, small bits of it coming into contact with my skin-

-and I shout in sudden pain as my arms are just so _cold_ , instinctively letting go of Ame and pulling back, scowling at the creature as I do so.

" _Dythalla!"_

I'm briefly surprised at the being's voice, it being an oddly synthetic warble like a badly tuned radio.

And then the ground beneath me shakes as if hit with a minor earthquake and I turn around to see some insanely _massive_ reptile-thing bearing down on me, thirty meters of scaly flesh and saurian head framed by a mass of writhing tentacles about to pulverize me into the dirt beneath it's feet.

 _"O' mighty bull that possesseth the horns of shining gold, grant me your aid!"_

This fits the conditions necessary for using the **Bull** rather nicely.

Even as a gargantuan foot slams down on my position I get my arms up to guard just in time, the ground cratering around me in a twenty-meter radius.

Unfortunately, that keeps me from moving and that strange armored figure raises that glowing gun in my direction once more.

Dammit, I need to-

-not really worry, apparently. The ten mounted fighters still standing from **Knight's Vow** finally enter the fray, four of them ramming into the being with the gun and knocking it aside, one lucky strike even slipping into a bit not covered by armor, causing a black ichor to spew out of the wound.

The remaining six leap up onto the massive lizard-thing's back and ram their weapons into it's flesh, causing the giant creature to howl in pain and suddenly thrash about, freeing me from where I'd been pinned.

"Ame!"

The black blade once again materializes in my hand, an annoyed voice admonishing me with, **[Why'd you let go of me so easily? I thought we were partners!]**

 _[Sorry, sorry…it caught me off guard, won't happen again.]_

I prepare to use the **Goat** , planning to start attacking from a distance-

-when a veritable frenzy of unnerving, black appendages burst out of the ground and move to aid the other two creatures.

The four knights attacking the one with the gun find two of their number yanked off their horses and physically crushed by two overgrown tentacles, freeing up the cybernetic being to destroy the last two knights with a blast of it's weapon.

The others attacking the giant aren't crushed by the feelers…but they _are_ briefly restrained, allowing the massive beast to throw itself onto it's back and smash them beneath it's bulk, signifying the end of my backup.

And then a third monster appears, this one even more hideous than it's compatriots.

Skin the texture of charcoal and burnt wood, a distended body with three 'legs' and an elongated torso studded with tentacles of varying length, a blazing, yellow eye located atop it's 'head' and glaring at me with an eldritch anger.

And just below that eye, with only her chest and head hanging free from the freak's body is Guinevere-chan, some kind of gag keeping her from speaking but her eyes are alight with fear and dread as she locks her gaze with mine.

" **Now isn't this an unpleasant surprise…to what do we owe the non-existent pleasure, Godling?"**

I level Ame at the trio as they slowly close ranks no more than twenty meters away, Authorities primed and ready to be used at a moment's notice.

"You have both a vassal and a friend of mine. Release her!"

There's an amused scoff from who I'm assuming is Nyarlathotep, the nightmarish creature replying,

" **A friend? A vassal? Goodness, Betrayer Queen, you certainly work fast. What did you do? Spread your legs and beg for table scraps?"**

Guinevere-chan's eyes glisten with tears and an unthinking rage roars to life in my chest.

"She did _none_ of those things! What she did took far more courage than simply offering her body. It took more guts to tell one her potential mortal enemies the truth than anything I bet _you've_ done!"

Rather than be enraged the thing just laughs and mockingly replies,

" **Oh, young love…such a pretty little thing. But as you no doubt know, keeping secrets between lovers is a _terrible_ crime. Did her truth make mention of her quest to revive a God that is specifically meant to kill Devil Kings? Of how she was the very same girl that helped free Sun Wukong upon your land?"**

I cast a thoughtful glance in the Divine Ancestor's direction, her face crestfallen as I slowly reply, "No…she didn't mention the part about Sun Wukong, which almost resulted in the death of someone very important to me…"

Tears now freely fall from Guinevere-chan's eyes-

-before I fiercely add, "So I guess it's a good thing that _I don't care_. I believe that she wants to make amends, and that she deserves the chance to do so. This is my last warning, Nyarlathotep. Let. Her. _Go_."

For several seconds that almost stretches into a minute it's silent…before the freak laughs yet again, it's tone playful as it says,

" **A magnanimous Godling, isn't that a novelty? Unfortunately for you, Slayer…I never particularly cared what your response was. After all…"**

There's the sound of someone ripping the air itself in half and all of the sudden a giant portal appears behind the trio, some horrific spider-like monstrosity using it's legs to keep the path open.

" **I only needed to keep you talking, _fool_."**

My blood runs cold as I realize I was tricked, preparing to dash forward with the **Raptor** -

-and that enormous blazing eye flares into incandescence, something I can only describe as existential dread briefly incapacitating me and causing my legs to stumble, even if only for a second-

-and the portal closes, taking the creatures and Guinevere-chan with them.

…

"DAMMIT!"

 **[Partner! Calm down, throwing a tantrum won't solve anything. Keep your head straight and we can start hunting those things down all the sooner, if we're lucky we'll find them before too long.]**

While I _really_ want to break something right now, furious that I was tricked so _easily_ …Ame has a point.

I take a deep breath and get my temper under control, looking towards Tokyo's horizon as I spot a red and blue light heading in my direction, most likely Liliana-san using her Flight magic and Erica following hot on her heels.

I have work to do.

* * *

"…And see if the Crosses have anything on any previous incarnation of Cthulu mythos deities, I think I ended up fighting against _three_ of them."

Liliana-san frowns, her fairy-like features accentuating the negative emotion and she replies, "I will try, Kusanagi-san…but I'm fairly sure this is the first instance of anyone actually encountering those very same deities."

Erica nods and backs up her friend/rival with, "I agree with Lily, you just seem to attract all _kinds_ of unique trouble, Godou."

"Don't I know it…"

Offering a quick bow Liliana-san makes to fly off, but not before saying, "Umm…very well then, Kusanagi-san. I shall be going!"

Offering a grateful smile that seems to make her go red in the face for whatever reason I reply, "Take care, Liliana-san. Thanks for all your hard work."

As the fairy knight speeds off I turn to Erica who's shaking her head, playfully saying, "Toying with such a fragile heart as Lily's? You're far more of a beast than I thought, Godou…"

I try for a smile…and don't quite make it, heavily sighing instead. Of course, Erica catches that immediately.

"Godou, is everything all right?"

"…Not really. I let those three things get away with Guinevere-chan and who knows what's happening to her right now? And it was for such a _stupid_ reason! I just stood there for like a minute, not doing anything like an idiot!"

Soft lips suddenly brush my cheek, catching me off guard as I stare at the Diavolo Rosso, an understanding smile on her face.

"Yes, you made a mistake, my beloved…but are you not now all the wiser for it? You need only bemoan your mistakes if they are repeated, not made. Should these creatures again cross your path, you'll now be ready to educate them on what happens when they aggravate my King."

A smile I have zero control over crosses my lips and I quietly whisper, "Thanks, Erica…"

"But of course, beloved. Now if you will excuse your finest Knight, she has commands to carry out. Ciao!"

With a cheerful goodbye Erica leaps off and I quickly shake my head before squaring my shoulders and taking a deep breath.

Erica is right, lamenting over poor decisions and actions won't do me any good. Only learning from them will.

Alright, time to head home for the day then. Shizuk-

 _Brrt, Brrt!_

…Well, no one said I can't walk and talk at the same time.

I check my phone as it continues to ring, glancing at the caller I.D. to see if it's anyone I know or just a solicitor-

-and almost trip as I see it's from Italy.

…It's just a coincidence, right?

…Right?

"…Hell-"

[Godou-kun! Buddy, bestie, brother from another mother…how's it going right now?]

It takes everything I have not to shatter my phone in my hands.

"Doni, I want to know how you keep getting my number. And I'm busy right now, just skip the bull and get to the point."

[Gee, guess I called at a bad time? Oh well! Anyway I was calling to see if you were up for a duel! It's been a pretty dull few weeks and I was-]

"I'm not in the mood. I'm hanging up now. And not just because you didn't tell me how you got this number. _Again_."

His annoying voice is a petulant pout as he replies, [Jeez la weez, Jereth is never this grumpy when I talk to him…actually he usually is, but he ends up listening anyway…]

Against every bit of common sense that tells me to just hang up and let this conversation go I find myself curiously asking, "Who's this Jereth person that actually bothers to listen to you in the first place?"

[Huh? You didn't know? That's our youngest brother, dummy! Jereth the 8th Campione!]

I let it go that _Doni_ of all people just called me dumb, instead reflecting that now I actually have a name to go with the previously unknown 8th's identity.

Still no face though…and Doni is still talking.

[…And let me tell yah, that fight two weeks or so ago was something else!]

That clicks as I remember many of the European Mage Associations being in an uproar about something and I accusingly ask, "That was you two? Why am I not surprised…"

[Hey it wasn't just me and Jereth! Alec joined in as well! Although we became pretty good buddies by the end of it…]

"Of course you would drag a third party in to stop you…"

Seriously! While the Black Prince doesn't sound like the kind of person I would get along with, I can sympathize with him trying to put a stop to someone as willfully destructive as Doni messing up his territory…

[Oh, he didn't try to stop us! As a matter of fact he was teamed up with us before the fight even began!]

"…Teamed up?! Against what?!"

[Well, the four gods, of course. I'm surprised you didn't hear about this, Godou-kun, it was truly a battle for the ages!]

…Four gods? Versus three Campione?

How did the details of this _not_ reach me?

"Doni, what were you and the other two doing fighting off four gods? And don't just say, 'because it was fun'! I want to know what the other two were in it for."

[Hmm…I think they wee trying to find some artifact or something? They never told me and I never asked. Something about a Bling of the End…no, King of the End! Heh, definitely the second one. Could you imagine a piece of jewelry causing the apocalypse?]

I don't reply, mostly because my blood went cold at Doni's casually stated words.

…The 8th and the Black Prince teamed up to retrieve an artifact related to the King of the End? And they somehow got Doni to help them?

[Godou-kun? Helloooooooo? Godo-]

I absentmindedly hangup, completely lost in thought at this latest bit of information.

…The 8th's previous encounters with Guinevere-chan, his actions with Athena…The Cthulu Deities wanting Amaterasu's Tear to almost _certainly_ perform a ritual that may or may not be related to this King of the End…not to mention the Black Prince and the 8th searching for said King.

…

There's too much going on that I don't know about that looks more and more like it's going to affect me and those I care about.

…Well, there _is_ another resource out there that I haven't contacted yet, that I'm on sort of good terms with and might be able to help me in some manner or another.

I think it's time I got into contact with John Pluto Smith again.

* * *

Guinevere

Fear and triumph blaze through this Ancestor's chest even as she finds herself held completely immobile in the grasp of the vile creature, arms and legs painfully compressed and held at awkward angles, the other disgusting allies of Nyarlathotep we had no knowledge of gathering around the deceiving beast.

" **Well timed, Atlach-Nacha. Escaping would have been far more difficult had you not shown when you did…"**

The horrific Spider-like creature makes a noncommittal noise and we take a moment to examine our surroundings, a wasteland of nothing but rock, snow and howling winds.

" **Well well _well_ …now what am I going to _do_ with you, Ancestor?"**

That yellow eye slowly tilts forward, creating an arch from where it can glare at us even as we challengingly stare back, despite being trapped in the monsters body.

" **I'll confess to actually being impressed! Endearing yourself to a Godslayer would have indeed been no small protective shield…unfortunately the one you picked was _almost_ as foolish as you are."**

The creature seems pensive for a moment before maliciously adding,

" **Actually, that's not entirely fair to the Godslayer. At least _he_ seemed capable of learning from his mistakes. You, on the other hand, seem determined to fail in as many ways as possible."**

We gather our courage and spit on the beast's eye, a small trail of steam arising from where the liquid landed and we triumphantly retort, "This Guinevere's actions were not the failure you deem them, Nyarlathotep, at least not on this occasion. The Godslayer of the East now knows of you, and knows of my kidnapping. One of the beings you so rightly fear is now going to be hunting you, and _only_ you."

There is a few tense moments of silence-

-that is abruptly broken as the creature shoves a pair of claws into this Ancestor's chest, drawing a shocked gasp from our throat.

The attack is not physical in nature, but it instead carries with it a sense of violation, of having our Magic being invaded by something _other_.

After some time the torment ceases, the creature's appendage withdrawing and clasped within it is the Tear of Amaterasu, a dull ache being left behind in this Guinevere's body as our restraints are suddenly released, our body falling to the ground below.

This Guinevere commands the wind to slow our descent-

-and is shocked when she instead lands heavily, being driven to her knees.

How…why did the wind not obey our request?

" **Are you feeling weak, Ancestor? You should be, I left a small part of myself behind in you. Can't have you commanding any suitably impressive level of Magic, now can we?"**

We frantically feel our body, desperately hoping it not to be true-

-and to our dismay there is a small ball of _something_ just below our throat, a foreign intruder that is sealing off a great deal of our power, so much so that we cannot even sacrifice our life and assume the form of a Dragon.

Glee is evident in the monster's voice as it patiently explains,

" **Now, while I would ordinarily take over your breaking personally, I have a great deal of work to do and little time in which to do it. And I will even grudgingly admit to being impressed at your inventive resistance. So your punishment for defying us will not lie with me, but with another. Mynogrha? Feel free to indulge in your disgusting hobbies."**

Alarm spreads throughout this Ancestor's mind as her body is suddenly wrapped in several warm, slimy appendages that upon closer inspection resemble…phalluses.

" **Consider yourself fortunate, Queen of Camelot. You may find yourself actually coming to _enjoy_ your torture, should you lower yourself to such a level."**

" _Oh Nyar-nyar, you really need to learn to loosen up a little…then again…"_

We find ourselves raised up into the air by the disgusting appendages and flipped around so that we may meet our captor's gaze, an alien beauty that is matched only by it's wrongness of design, disgust and instinctive fear warring for dominance in this Guinevere's breast.

" _That will be this Little Ancestor's duty…"_

With a disgusted scoff Nyarlathotep turns to leave, it's other allies going with it, the only further words this Guinevere hears from it are a muttered,

" **And just where was Hastur during this whole adventure? He was supposed to aid us…"**

Then all is silent except for the excited panting of the ingrate above us, as well as the sound of tearing cloth as it rips apart this Guinevere's dress, exposing her small clothes.

We can only turn our head to the side in order to avoid the sight before us as the disgusting being idly murmurs, _"Now which hole to play with first?"_ and focus on the warm feelings we experienced when in the company of the 7th Godslayer.

For now, this Guinevere will bide her time…but should the opportunity present itself, she shall no longer be bound to the Grail, there now being a sanctuary waiting for her.

That thought alone is worth a smile even in these circumstances.

* * *

 **Apologies for the slightly delayed update, but yesterday was both a celebration of my Grandma's 90th b-day and of finals finally being over so I totally put this on the backburner for awhile XD**

 **Normally I reply to reviews right now but my laptop is out of commission for the moment and I'm doing this on my phone, so I've had to delete words several times already and that'll have to wait till next chapter when I don't have gorilla thumbs.  
**

 **Till then!**


	57. Chapter 49: A Gift of Love Millenia Past

Ch 49: A Gift of Love Millennia Past

Jereth

(33 weeks after the birth of the 8th)

I have my male pride and typically don't describe myself with fluffy adjectives.

But fuck that.

Right now I'm positively _giddy_.

Reason being after the Quiet Land started supporting us directly I was given access to their stores of raw materials.

And _what_ a store!

Deitized Damascus Steel, Mythril coming out my ears, Orichalcum out the ass…all _sorts_ of goodies!

And it's all mine! Mine to use as I see fit!

…

Eliza said I was being slightly more insufferable than normal, I think she may have been on to something here…

Anyway, where to start? I'd like to get going on a _real_ suit of armor, one that takes advantage of the metalworking lessons Raffaello imparted to me now that I have some kickass stuff to work with…but that Deitized Damascus Steel could make some _killer_ weapons!

Hmm…choices choices…

" _You seem quite engrossed in something, newly born Godslaughterer."_

"No kidding, what with all this cheddar-"

I cancel **Forge of the Father** and whirl around, alarm swiftly replacing my elation as I realize I was far too engrossed in my myriad projects to notice a fucking GOD no more than three meters away from me.

" _Peace, Godslaughterer. I mean no harm."_

I feel my eyes widen as I realize this Goddess just called me Godslaughterer, something no deities aside from Ambriel should know about…

She's not making any threatening moves though, so I relax a fraction and instead examine her with a more critical eye.

Clad in a pure white toga that flows down to her ankles, a shawl of red fabric with gold embroidery slung over her shoulders and regal features with curly brown hair that falls to the small of her back. She's also surprisingly tall, standing at least two meters high.

Another beautiful Goddess, imagine that…

"So…don't suppose you could tell me what you're doing here? And _how_ exactly you know who I am now?"

She just playfully smiles and says, _"Oh? Can you not recognize me? Has it truly been so long since we last saw each other, Godslaughterer?"_

Her words briefly confuse me…until it suddenly clicks.

"Jupiter?"

She sagely nods before correcting, _"The title I now go by is Fortuna Redux, Godslaughterer. But I am pleased you haven't forgotten me, no matter how many years have passed…"_

…Ok, this is gonna be slightly awkward, but…

"You _do_ realize I'm not Amar, right? I mean, he passed on the mantle of Godslaughterer, but I'm not him personality wise. Also I'm shorter than he was. And paler."

She blankly stares at me for a second-

-before softly laughing to herself, an amused smile dancing across her lips.

" _I am not_ senile _, Godling. I know you are not my Beloved, at least not in the sense you are imagining."_

Her smile disappears and is instead replaced by an authoritative expression.

" _But the title of Godslaughterer carried a weight all on it's own, when my Beloved still walked the Earth. Few were unaware of it before it was lost to time. To see it once again granted is a boon I have long awaited…and with that boon comes certain prerequisites."_

Authority seamlessly shifts to joy.

" _And knowledge of what came before you, of my Beloved's legend and what he accomplished, was one of them. Had you not recognized me, I would have sat you down and explained a_ great _deal…"_

That last sentence somehow mixes friendly joking and apocalyptic warning into one and I privately thank Christ that I was filled in on the details before this little meeting came about out of the fucking blue.

"Wait," I ask somewhat confusedly, "How did you know that I inherited Amar's, well, everything? I haven't exactly gone around dropping leaflets in everyone's mailbox proclaiming my existence…"

She idly shakes her head before replying, _"You need ask? Devil King, when you unsheathed that blade from it's slumber you lit the fires of a warning signal that all could see, whether they intended to or not. The Netherworld, the Domain of Immortality…all felt the tremor that came with it's awakening…I recognized it for what it was and sought you out…but others are curious, intrigued…and while they will never admit it, some are_ frightened _. More than that, those disgusting Pseudo-Divinities will most assuredly know of the threat that weapon poses and will renew their efforts to see this world_ burn _."_

I resist the urge to sigh, dryly reflecting that even what should have been a triumph, naming and possessing _Kosall_ , somehow just turned into an even bigger nightmare.

Go figure.

Fortuna Redux isn't finished talking though and finishes with a wink and cheerful, _"But most telling of all is that I sensed Kur within you. After many a passionate night spent with my Beloved, I am quite familiar with that bestial and possessive aura…"_

I can't resist pinching the bridge of my nose and resignedly ask, "Is it _that_ obvious?"

Seriously, the minute I recognized Fortuna as a Goddess Kur was up and about, not so subtly pegging me to, I dunno…something between the lines of 'kidnap' and 'seduce'.

There's a fine line between acting like a Dragon should and just being a pushy asshole…

" _It certainly is, Godling. While my Beloved was indeed a surprisingly kind man when we first met…after time spent together there were some delightfully 'rough' nights…"_

…

"Is it _strictly_ necessary that I keep hearing about you and my predecessor's sex life?"

" _Does it not interest you?"_

"…No."

" _Very well then, we shall speak no more of this."_

Oh thank Christ…

I breathe out a heavy sigh and ask, "Why are you here then, Fortuna Redux? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

" _Quite simple, really. You have passed my Beloved's test and inherited his power…now it is time to ascertain if you are ready for_ mine _."_

…So we're doing this now, eh?

"Well, you might as well hit me with the details of what this 'test' of yours requires. Trial by combat? Undertake a perilous quest? Game of I spy with my little eye?"

A playful smile.

" _Simple. Catch me before the sun goes down."_

Well it's an hour before noon out so I have at least six hours before-

-where'd she go?

I whirl in place, activating **Weaving of Black Wool** as I do so and frantically try to find out where Fortuna Redox disappeared to, me having somehow missed her vanishing in the brief, _brief_ instance I had flicked my eyes towards the sky.

Was that Godspeed?! If so, it works way differently than the ones I've encountered thus far. No instincts going off, no near-invisible blur…and I somehow have to _catch_ that?

" _Looking for someone, Godslaughterer?"_

I spin on my heel and find Fortuna standing no more than four meters away from me, a grin that's almost _smug_ adorning her features.

" _You will have to be far more alert than that if you wish to catch me, Devil King."_

"Alertness ain't got nothing to do with it. What was that, teleportation?"

With a flirtatious wink she airily replies, _"Perhaps. Or perhaps or I was merely moving_ very _swiftly. You have the remainder of the day to find out~!"_

Without any visible signs-no flash of light, no heat shimmer, nothing-she blinks out of existence to a random patch of dirt 40 meters down the volcanoes slope, patiently waiting there as if she has all the time in the world.

…

How the _fuck_ am I going to do this?

Aside from my lightning manipulation abilities I don't have anything _nearly_ fast enough to catch her, and those are pretty damn telegraphed. Unless I find a way to restrain her Perun's Authorities aren't the answer…and if I could find a way to stop her movement in the first place I wouldn't need those powers.

Hmm…

Well, let's see if I can throw her off with this.

I manifest one of my boards and armors, hopping on top of it and slewing the tip around so that it's pointed directly at the waiting Goddess. A brief push of my Magic has the board begin accelerating and instead of heading straight at Fortuna I do a few loops instead , gaining speed and momentum until there's a decently sized shock egg surrounding me.

Kind of a long shot, but if there's enough air displaced around her in a short area it might interfere with her ability.

…Provided, of course, that it's not some instantaneous transfer ability.

With a sudden kick of my legs the board I was standing on shoots out from underneath my feet and streaks just a _bit_ to the right of the Goddess, my own momentum carrying me forward-

-and she yet again blinks out of existence, reappearing about 60 meters to the left of where she was standing a bare instant ago.

Not missing a beat I re-manifest another board beneath me in the brief moment I have in between the original board slamming into the ground and impacting myself, steering towards the newly appeared Goddess-

-and she once more vanishes, leaving me to plow into the ground at just about mach 2.

Thank _Christ_ for shock absorbers and being naturally sturdy…otherwise I'd be a smear on the inside of my armor.

I mean, it freakin' _hurts_ -like I just got body slammed by a blue whale-but I'm still mobile enough to jump out of the crater I made with only a mild amount of cursing.

" _Perhaps you are more like my Beloved than I originally thought. That was a rather_ stupid _plan, much like one he would have employed."_

I'm about to retort that it wasn't _that_ stupid-

-when I realize that I _did_ more or less decide to drive myself into the ground at hypersonic speeds, just to test a theory I was fairly sure _wouldn't_ work.

...

Oh God, that _was_ stupid…

Instead I just throw myself down onto a nearby rock, the Goddess giving me a curious look as I ask, "So do I have to catch you myself, or can I have my Avatar do it?"

She languidly shrugs before replying, _"That is an acceptable condition."_

Grinning to myself I call out Fenrir, the wolf manifesting in his house labrador-sized form and briefly shaking himself before staring at me with doggy excitement in his eyes and panting with eagerness.

"Fenrir? _Fetch_."

Following my pointed finger my avatar lets loose a happy bark and bolts towards Fortuna, the Goddess flashing away at the last second and the Divine Dog pouncing on nothing but air.

Not that it seems to deter him in the slightest, his tail frantically wagging as he sees Fortuna about 60 meters away from her previous position and takes off like a bullet after her, merrily barking the entire time.

I just shake my head in bemusement and settle a bit deeper into my seat, **Weaving of Black Wool** up and running as I hope to get a better idea of just what that Authority of Fortuna's is capable of.

* * *

"So this is a… _novel_ , sight."

I grin at Eliza as she smoothly lands next to me, the blue glow denoting her usage of Witch Magic fading away and a raised eyebrow pointed in my direction.

"I told you it wasn't anything important or dangerous, but you still hurried on over here. I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, like I just ate a kitten."

Taking up a seat next to me she roll her eyes and replies, "Hearing that you'd gone ahead and tried to take on a Heretic God all alone hadn't exactly inspired confidence in us. Thus, I got sent along to make sure you hadn't gone and gotten killed or anything embarrassing like that. Or accidentally blown up half the country."

I chuckle and immediately pick her up before setting her in my lap, arms possessively wrapped around her waist even as I mildly increase the strength of our connection through _Soul Read_ so we can converse privately.

" _The way you show you care is endearing in a masochistic kinda way. Nice timing by the way, I was just about to get this show started."_

" _Oh? Figured out how she's seemingly teleporting at will?"_

" _Not_ quite _at will. With_ _ **Black Wool**_ _I can tell there's some kind of flare of Magic at the place she's about to appear at…but she can chain leaps together with practically no downtime so it's not as simple as just catching her as soon as she reappears. And she's not using Godspeed either, definitely some kind of spatial warping. Might have to do with her legends of returning the Emperor to Rome safely, or something along those lines…"_

" _Ah. So how are you gonna catch her?"_

I grin and idly caress her sides with my fingers, dropping my chin on the top of her head.

" _And spoil the surprise? That's no fun!"_

I feel her shift beneath me, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips and we fall into a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

…

" _So is there a reason you're not enacting this master plan of yours right now and letting your Avatar run wild?"_

That causes me to laugh and I fondly stare as Fenrir, yet again, tries to jump and catch Fortuna…before predictably failing.

For four hours and counting that lovable dork has been ceaselessly trying to catch the Goddess, never once losing his canine determination or flagging in energy, now covered in a fine layer of dirt and ash from his many spills onto the ground.

Fortuna Redux has seemed perfectly content to humor him though, never losing her amused expression and even occasionally calling out to Fenrir in order to excite him even more.

" _The practical reason is that I'm waiting for it to get a bit darker out. The emotional one is that I don't have it in me to cut short his fun."_

" _Christ, you are_ such _a pushover when it comes to animals…"_

" _Can you blame me?"_

She briefly chuckles before relaxing a tiny bit, leaning into my chest and gently brushing the back of my hands with her svelte fingertips.

…How did I go for so long without a companion like her? One of life's great mysteries, I assume…

A regretful glance backwards reveals that the sun has dipped behind the volcano just enough for the area I'll be working with to fit my purposes.

Time to get started.

" _Pardon me, Beautiful."_

My Witch predictably snorts at my words…but the small squeeze she gives my hands speaks plenty.

A quick mental command has Fenrir dissipate, my Avatar displaying nothing but happiness at having a 'playmate' for so long as he retreats into the recesses of my mind.

" _Your Avatar was quite the interesting pet, Godslaughterer. Energetic almost to a fault, really…"_

I can't help but chuckle at her words.

"That's dogs for you."

" _A fair enough point, but now I must ask…what do you intend to do, Godslaughterer? You have s_ _p_ _ent the majority of your time concocting a plan,_ _no_ _doubt…"_

Ok, here comes the first phase of my plan that might work.

"You bet I have. Observe."

With a stage magician's snap of the fingers an enormous spool of fine wire whirls into the sky, creating a dome around where Fortuna is idly standing, staring at the cage with curiosity in her eyes.

Fenrir hadn't just been having fun for the past four hours, he'd also been trailing this little trap of mine behind him as he was running back and forth, creating the foundation for this little misdirection of mine.

I smirk and manifest the _Kop'yo Groma_ in a flash of lightning, the crackling spear already dancing with lightning and with a lazy motion I tap one end of the wire cage-

-and the entire thing lights up like some kind of psychedelic plasma lamp, electricity jumping in continuous arcs around the cage and damn near blinding me in the process.

One of these fucking days I'm going to remember to wear sunglasses.

Despite the harsh buzz and crackle Fortuna's words are loud and clear.

" _Oh? An interesting plan, Godslaughterer. You aim to entrap me then?"_

"Right on the money. Godspeed can do alot of things, but it can't phase through solid matter. You're stuck in here with me."

C'mon, believe what I'm telling you…

Thankfully she just lightly smirks, her voice playful as she advises, _"You sound so sure of that…"_

Yes! Hook line and sinker!

Not missing a beat I visibly create several acceleration Spells, the spiraling circles floating with an ethereal green light as I cock the _Kop'yo Groma_ over my right shoulder, poised to throw it straight at her.

And, unseen what with the blinding light display around, quietly summon the _Aeger Labrum_ into my left hand, tip pointed downwards.

Here we go…

I tense my arm, sense the minute amount of Fortuna's power rising as she prepares to teleport, make to throw the spear-

-and instead use the _Aeger's_ shadow extension to shoot into the ground beneath my feet, the hazy blade jabbing out of Fortuna's shadow and slicing through her right knee, causing the Goddess's eyes to widen in shock and interrupt her jump-

-and instead of the lightning spear shooting through the acceleration circuit I have set up Fenrir leaps into existence, his body accelerated to insane speeds through the circles and before Fortuna can recover the dog _slams_ into her chest, knocking her into the ground-

-where he proceeds to frantically lick her face, tail wagging up a storm.

Nailed it.

I dispel my weapons and the electrified cage, walking forward even as the Roman Goddess rises to her knees, seemingly ignoring the nasty wound as she smiles and pets Fenrir, her eyes turning to meet mine.

" _It would appear I fell for a rather obvious deception, Godslaughterer."_

I modestly shrug and reply, "Well, I didn't have any way to catch you when you were warping around, so I had to get creative. And by creative I mean underhanded."

She just chuckles and rises to her full height despite the crimson leaking down her leg, Fenrir happily bounding to my side as she regally states, _"History is written by the victors, Godslaughterer. Rome's Emperors are remembered, by the common man, by the feats they accomplished…seldom by_ how _they accomplished it."_

…

Can't argue that.

Clapping her hands together Redux draws herself straight and authoritatively announces, _"You have passed my_ _trial_ _, Godslaughterer…take your gift."_

She bends down (and makes me feel pretty damn short in the process) before softy kissing my forehead, a feeling of _something_ being passed onto me…the noise of a cheering crowd and marching feet, the scent of flowers and caress of wind…

 **Emperor's Return**.

" _I cannot bestow you the same power I did to my Beloved, my time as Jupiter has passed…but you may take the strength of Fortuna Redux._ _U_ _se it well, Godslaughterer."_

I nod respectfully before a sudden thought occurs.

"Should I expect Shiva to come knocking on my door anytime soon?"

I'm not prepared for the slightly melancholy smile that appears on the Goddess's face.

"… _Perhaps in the future. Shiva was very much enamored with my Beloved and likely would not wish to see another take up the mantle of Godslaughterer."_

Her lips suddenly take on a more amused tint.

" _Thus, you should_ _strive_ _to be more than up to the task of taking over the role my Beloved once held,_ _proving her worries unfounded_ _."_

No sooner does she finish her statement than small motes of golden, red and silver light start to rise from her body, prompting me to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're already returning to the Domain? I didn't think I hit you that hard…"

She airily chuckles and explains, _"My incarnation was a hasty one, scarcely enough to keep me corporeal for more than a day."_

Her hands land on my shoulders and with a quiet, yet intense, whisper she tells me, _"I wish you luck, Jereth. Remind this world why it once feared and respected the title of Godslaughterer. Remind it why my Beloved was known by_ all _…"_

And then she's gone, leaving me standing there, lost in thought.

…

Make the world remember, huh?

…

Well…I think I can do that.

A small smirk crawls onto my face as I turn back to the volcano, mind awhirl with all of the plans I had before being interrupted.

Yeah…let's do something fun, shall we?

"Jereth, you have that creepy smile on your face again."

"Don't go ruining this moment for me, dammit!"

* * *

 **Hoo boy. New Years, Christmas, a wedding, a funeral and a night out with friends in quick succession leaves one quite pooped.  
**

 **And fat.**

 **And mildly hungover.**

 **So I went ahead and took the opportunity to make a 'placeholder' chapter detailing Jupiter's meeting with Jereth and his gaining of the** Emperor's Return **Authority, next chapter will launch into the start of what Alice's vision entails, stay tuned!**

 **Dark White Fang: What would the point of a story be, if not to cause emotions? Regardless, I'm glad to see that my work can make people's day just a bit brighter, or provide a moment of entertaining distraction.**

 **pwashington: I might have to make an alt account for that XD**

 **Temsen: I wouldn't put it past her to somehow twist a good thing into something horribly embarrassing.**

 **romerolaguado: My Spanish is shaky, but if I'm reading that right then yes, Nyarlathotep and co. are in for a brutal fight. It's just a question of what they'll bring down with them.**

 **Xanothos: It's like describing sleeping puppies as 'cute'. It doesn't really do justice to the reality. But rest assured, she has a rescuer on the way. It's just one that neither rescuee or rescuer are expecting :D**

 **antoninjohn: You nailed it, so Athena better hurry it up and show herself (I don't know why I'm saying that as the author...)**

 **Sorre: Cthulu Mythos. Where the eldritch weirdness is just another case of the Mondays.**

 **Guest: It's legitimately alarming how similar (at least I think it was similar, I was mildly inebriated at the time) our thought process was at the time of writing that chapter XD **

**All that's left is for an Easter Bunny Heretic God to incarnate and the madness will come full circle.**

 **Piddle: Universal rule of Harems- the clueless ones _always_ get the girls.**


	58. Chapter 50: I Saw the End of the World

Ch 50: I Saw the End of the World

Jereth

(33 weeks 5 days after birth of the 8th)

"Hanuman and Lancelot can't have just vanished off the face of the Earth, you two. They have to be _somewhere_."

Alec shoots me a baleful glare and tightly replies, "If you are _quite_ done complaining, Eighth, then perhaps you could use that mouth of yours to offer an actual helpful suggestion."

I give him an annoyed glance but hold my peace, since he's more or less totally justified in his suggestion.

At this point I'm mostly just venting in frustration.

"Now now, you two…surely you aren't going begin a fight in front of an innocent lady such as myself?"

I shoot Alice a sidelong glance, the Seer Princess comfortably reclined on her bed and a small smile of amusement dancing across her lips.

Alec doesn't bat an eye and dryly says, "Of the three of us in this room, you are by far the least 'innocent', as you so incorrectly stated."

"Oh? And just what would a two-bit thief know of innocence? Aside from the kind where you are such until proven guilty?"

I see Alec warming up a rebuttal of his own and as entertaining as this probably would be to watch…we do have important stuff to be discussing here.

"While I hate to be the one to interrupt such an intimate moment of marital discourse, my original point still stands. After our little scrap against the those four Hanuman and Lancelot haven't made so much as a peep. Even Guinevere seems to have gone underground!"

Alice thoughtfully hums to herself before asking, "And no word from our counterparts in the HCC?"

I sigh and shake my head.

"My 'friends' in Kusanagi's organization haven't been able to tell me anything more than they've received word to be on the lookout for Guinevere specifically, as well as any irregular Heretic Gods. Granted, my people aren't very high on the totem pole compared to the other groups, but that just means the ones making the decisions are being tight-lipped about everything."

Alec lightly smirks and offers, "I can shed light on the situation, all I need merely do is 'borrow' a few high ranking Mages or their personal effects and we will have our answers."

"And potentially kick off an inter-organizational war? Call me a pussy, but I don't think we need to hit the big red button yet, Alec. Besides, even if we _can't_ find them, in a few months at the max I'll have a very unique brand of bloodhound available to me that can track the Grail directly."

They both gaze at me curiously and Alice asks, "A bloodhound? Of what variety?"

I just chuckle in reply.

"Sorry, but this one I want to be a surprise."

Alice merely shrugs while Alec mutters something that sounds suspiciously like an insult under his breath, causing me to grin.

It's probably best that I keep the fact that I can revive Gods-to an extent-indefinitely to myself for now.

That's the kind of shit that causes people to become nervous.

I bring my attention back to the present as Alice sighs and sets aside the folder she was flipping through, her body having finally adjusted to the engravings I put on her enough so that such an action looks as natural as if she's been doing it her whole life.

"It seems there is little else we can discuss right now that would be of consequence. That is, unless the two of you enjoy trading verbal barbs…"

I yawn and stand up, popping my back as I do so before idly announcing, "Alright, same time again, three weeks from now?"

The Sage Princess nods while Alec distractedly murmurs, "Acceptable…", more or less giving me the go ahead to head back to San Francisco. Hmm…maybe I should-

Alice _screams_.

In the blink of an eye I'm at her side, **Weaving of Black Wool** active and primed-

-and then she abruptly falls silent, instead sitting ramrod straight and unmoving, only her eyes rapidly flicking back and forth as if in REM sleep. I grit my teeth and reach out to see if I can snap her out of whatever's afflicting her-

-and Alec's hand launches onto my outstretched limb, his expression grave as he warns me, "Don't, Eighth. She's having a vision, let it pass on it's own."

I hiss out an exasperated breath, already feeling a bit of anxiety pooling in my gut.

What the fuck kind of vision causes someone to have _that_ reaction? I've seen my fair share of premonitions happen before and the most extreme response I've ever witnessed was a startled gasp…

The seconds drag on, becoming minutes and Alice's condition only grows worse, her already white skin turning even paler, a light sheen of sweat adorning her brow and her breath coming out in stressed rattles.

More to distract myself than anything else I glance at Alec…and have to hide the brief quirk of amusement that almost slips past my mask of forced calm.

He'd look like the picture perfect image of cool and collected…if it weren't for his clasped hands, squeezed together so tight that it looks like his knuckles are a half-pound of pressure away from ripping through his skin.

It's cute how he's worried but is trying _really_ hard not to show it.

A thought that's immediately punted aside as Alice gasps, snapping out of her vision and frantically sucking down gulps of air even as I subtly transfer a bit more power to the engravings that aid her body in movement, worried that this might be a bit more stress than she can handle.

Thankfully she seems to hold it together, the moment of panic passing as quickly as it came and her hand gently grasping onto Alec's, the Fourth Campione somehow managing to sneak in his own appendage when I wasn't looking.

"Well, Witch? What did you see?"

His tone is lacking in any sort of intensity or gruffness, obviously more concerned than he is worried.

If _that_ makes any sense…

Alice merely inhales a shuddering breath before whispering, "You…Jereth…the rest of the Campione…the World…you all _died_."

THAT gets my immediate attention, scowling at how right on the mark my gut was.

"Can you recall the vision? What specifically happened in it?"

A grim smile is the Sage Princess's response.

"Yes…vividly. This was no unclear warning, no metaphor riddled premonition. This was _specific_."

I nod and ask, "I have a way for me and the Black Prince over there to experience the vision as you did. Do you mind if I work a little bit of my Magic? I can keep anything private-"

She shakes her head before I can continue, replying, "It is fine, Jereth. You two need to see this. I'm…I'm not sure I can properly impart just how serious this is with words alone."

Alec just gives a terse nod of acceptance and I let out a slow hiss, just _knowing_ I'm going to regret seeing this in the flesh.

"Ok, here we go. _Soul Read_."

* * *

 _A bird's eye view of the world. White clouds gently float in meandering paths, waves lap against the shores of continents, storms pass on, their fury spent._

 _And then I see it._

 _Without seemingly moving or shifting perspective, I see my enemy._

 _A creature with a distended body, a caricature of humanoid form with a blazing eye of yellow-a symbol eerily reminiscent of the Greek Lambda in place of a pupil-adorning it's 'head'._

 _Nyarlathotep._

 _One of those fucking pseudo-divinities that I recognize from Quiet Land records. Of_ course _one of those freaks would be the cause of the end of the world…_

 _Nyarlathotep merely stands there, however, not doing anything other than staring at the stars themselves._

 _My mood sours._

 _If we're observing it but it's taking no action, that means we're either going to be too late to stop it from kick-starting this whole mess…or it's already been started._

 _My attention immediately shifts from the Crawling Chaos to the sky itself, an ominous glare originating from it, one star in particular growing larger…_

…

 _Oh…oh you have_ got _to be fucking kidding me…_

 _In the blink of an eye that glow grows a contrail, flames ever so briefly trailing in it's wake as it breaches the atmosphere-_

 _-and then it impacts on the center of the Atlantic Ocean._

 _An explosion of such proportions that I can't even_ begin _to fathom it ejects outwards from the impact, an impact so devastating that I doubt even my most powerful usage of_ Aphelion Strike _could match it._

 _And then I see the waves._

 _Monstrously tall, mind-numbingly fast_ waves _._

 _From my removed view of the proceedings I get to watch a twentieth of all solid land on the planet get swept under water._

 _South and North America, Africa, Europe…every single coastal city or town is destroyed, wiped from existence like it never even existed._

 _Rough estimate of people dead from just that alone?_

 _800 million._

…

 _How in the_ fuck _…_

 _I force myself to keep watching as from the center of the impact…_ something _emerges._

 _It's an indistinct shape and I have no scale to guess at how large it is…but I can see how the ocean seems to travel with it, following in the things wake like devoted guard dogs._

 _And then something starts attacking it._

 _Flashes of black lightning and it's more standard counterpart, alongside silver flickers of some kind of bladed weapon…and then they're swallowed by the encroaching mass, their brief resistance overwhelmed and crushed._

… _I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that was me, Alec and Doni that just failed._

 _That writhing mass makes landfall somewhere around the Mediterranean Sea, where it's met by snapping wolves, massive statues of bronze and gold as well as writhing serpents of ice and some sort of floating suit of armor._

 _They fall as well._

 _Voban, Luo Hao and Aisha?_

 _The last, brief moment of resistance is of snaking lines of light slamming into the waves as volleys of golden swords are launched at the indistinct form-_

 _-before vanishing without a trace as the onslaught continues._

 _Charlton and Kusanagi, then._

 _Stopping at a seemingly arbitrary location the creature within the waves rears back, shadows and water still hiding it's features…but not the gargantuan maw that opens wide-_

 _-and let's loose a blast of whale song so deafening that it sounds as if the world itself is screaming-_

* * *

I take a frantic gulp of air, feeling the beginnings of a cold sweat about to break out on my back as I shakily run a hand through my hair.

… _Holy fucking shit_ …

"Are all of your visions so… _intense_?"

Alice gives me a mirthless smile.

"This was one of the worse ones, undoubtedly."

Alec takes a steadying breath before grimly saying, "This…doesn't precisely bode well for the future."

"Understatement of the fucking millennium right there, but yeah…it doesn't."

I look at my two, well…allies, I guess, and come to a snap decision.

They need to know about the Pseudo-Divinities and what they're capable of, as well as a cliff notes version of how they came about.

While I don't trust them the way I trust Creele or Eliza, I _do_ think they can be trusted with this kind of information, if for no other reason than they're pragmatic and have a track record of playing things close to the chest.

If the results of that vision truly are accurate…the Monasteries, even with the Quiet Land backing us, can't deal with that kind of Global crisis. Maybe if we had the numbers we did when Amar was alive…but not now.

I take a deep breath and start with, "Ok, what with the end of the world on the horizon and all…there's some stuff you two need to know about."

* * *

Two chilly gazes meet my own.

"…Allow me to see if I have this straight, Eighth. There are 'Pseudo-Divinities' that come from a time when the Netherworld itself was formed and have nothing but ill intentions for the world, these beings predominantly coming from the Cthulu Mythos."

"That is the gist of things, yes."

Alec looks like he's about to pop.

"And one of these beings, Nyarlathotep, is the one we saw in that vision, the one who is likely behind the coming destruction."

"Accurate."

"And you just _now_ thought it would be a good idea to tell us this?! _Dammit_ , Eighth! We could have been searching for these things this entire time and potentially avoided this entire disaster!"

"Actually, you couldn't have."

The Black Prince's glare turns frigid.

"Oh? And just what makes you say _that?_ "

"Experience. Trust me, if me and my organization haven't been able to find hide or hair of these things after as long as we've been looking for them, your help wouldn't have made a difference."

Which is a little harsh, sure…but if the Quiet Land spent millennia tracking and fighting these things without much to show for it, I doubt any number of Mage Organizations could have helped find the damn freaks.

Alec looks like he has a none too polite rebuttal warmed up when Alice intervenes with, "While I understand you may have had your reasons not to disclose this information…can we rely on you not to keep anything else critically important to yourself? If my vision is any indicator, we will need to provide a united front, now more than ever."

I shrug.

"Works for me. And this is pretty much the limit of my knowledge on the subject matter at hand anyway."

I tap my arm with a single finger before asking, "Ok, question of the day here. How long do we have? And who was that God?"

Alice gives me a smile devoid of any sort of real happiness.

"I can answer both of those questions. While a specific time limit is impossible…three months, give or take a few days, is our allotment. As for the identity of that God? It was Tiamat."

…

Of fucking _course_ it would be one of the first Earth Goddesses in existence. Fuck our luck, man…

Alec seems lost in thought before grumbling something under his breath, rejoining the conversation with, "While I'm loathe to be the one to present such an…offer…I think it is time Royal Arsenal, the Witenagemot and your Monasteries band together in order to meet this threat. On it's own the Witch's organization lacks any real sort of muscle, my Royal Arsenal is something of a pariah among most established groups of Mages…and practically no one likes or trusts your group, Eighth. Together, however, we can hopefully convince the other Mages and their respective Campione of the seriousness of this threat. They didn't pay much heed to the Witch's prior vision. They will to this one."

"…Well someone color me surprised! Alec, are you the one who's suggesting we work _together?_ Forget Tiamat, I think _this_ is the end of the world right here…"

He shoots me a dirty look even as Alice chuckles, annoyance evident in his tone as he shoots back, "I am not above admitting we are overmatched, especially when the details so implicitly imply that's what we are."

…I could point out that he was the one who almost ran off after the Grail that was almost certainly a trap by himself…but I think tensions are gonna be high enough as it is. So instead I just pull two more phones out of my private bit of dimensional storage and hand them over, explaining, "Well, here are two open lines of communication to my leading right hand man, if you've got questions odds are he's got answers. Ornery bastard goes by the name of Creele. Oh, and don't worry about making multiple calls, these ones don't crap out after a single use."

They take them and then a sort of awkward silence falls.

…Well what exactly do you say when you know the end of the world is coming and it's your job to make people get their shit in gear?

"Am I the only one that's annoyed that we were the first ones to die?"

Alec scowls before agreeing with, "I feel the same. Witch, you must have misinterpreted something. While I can see the sword idiot and the Eighth dying immediately, I would never be caught so off guard as to not have an escape plan."

I snort at his words.

"I like how shamelessly he admits to being prepared to leave us behind."

The Sage Princess just tiredly smiles and quietly replies, "That he would…"

Ok, time to call this meeting to a close. There's stuff that needs doing and Alice looks ready to keel over.

"I'll be on my way then. Either my rep will get in touch with you or you'll get in touch with me. Later."

The Witenagemot's nominal leader just offers a small wave of her hand while Alec ignores me beyond a flick of his eyes.

…

Ok, there's no shortage of shit that needs to be done. I need to let the Quiet Land, provided they don't already know, in on this. I need to tell Creele to have our scattered Esoterics and Exoterics watch their back twice as hard if the Pseudo-Divinities are out in force.

And, most of all…I need to check on my resident Angel, figure out if she has any intention of directly aiding or helping us. Or, more specifically, me.

…

Dammit Athena, I didn't go to all the trouble of setting up a ritual to revive your pale ass if you're only going to show up _after_ I'm thoroughly fucked.

* * *

Alice

"…That man never ceases to be annoying."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at Alec's usual complaints, merely replying, "And yet you felt un-annoyed enough to die by his side, alongside the man you so endearingly refer to as a, 'sword idiot'."

"Oh _please_ , Witch. You don't honestly think I would-"

"You said it yourself, Black Prince. _'I would never be caught so off guard as to not have an escape plan'_. And yet, that is what I saw."

He scowls and looks away, prompting me to chuckle and gently set my hand on his.

"Liking someone enough to fight-and die-alongside them isn't a flaw, Alexander. Despite what you may like to think."

"…You know I don't prefer that name, _Alicia_."

I just playfully smirk at his pouting face.

"See? Isn't it nice to be so comfortable among friends?"

"We are _not_ friends."

"And yet we are not enemies. Isn't this such a fun relationship?"

I finally see my words take effect, his posture relaxing a fraction and an irritated, yet amused, glint in his eyes.

"Fun is a debatable adjective."

I merely smile and close my eyes before leaning back on the pillows…and give his hand a slight squeeze.

"Be _careful_ , Alec. In between these 'Pseudo-Divinities' that Jereth spoke of, as well as Tiamat's incarnation? Even for you, this is no small threat."

He remains silent for a moment…before quietly assuring me with, "You need not worry yourself, Alice. After all, forewarned is forearmed."

With that his tone becomes it's usual mix of condescending and smug.

"Now instead of wasting _both_ of our times, Witch, you should rest before you keel over dead, a most embarrassing scene that would no doubt somehow paint me as the perpetrator."

That's worth a brief laugh on my part.

"Jereth was right. You are _such_ a tsundere."

" _What_ did he call me?!"

* * *

Nyarlathotep

 _"Pensiveness is a state I cannot recall ever seeing you in before, Favored One."_

 _Oh._ Now _he makes an appearance. How convenient._

" _Hastur. You were conspicuously missing when we attempted to retrieve the Tear."_

" _I was investigating the odd shift in reality that we experienced not too long ago."_

"… _And?"_

 _My Brother's tone is contrite._

" _I discovered little. The Quiet Land has done their work well and I know not even what form their latest weapon has taken."_

" _That is unfortunate…but of little concern at the moment. After all, the ritual was a success."_

 _The yellow robed being turns it's attention to the corpses and still glowing Grail, calmly remarking, "That appears to have required a great many sacrifices."_

" _Many of my playthings were required, yes. But I intend to replenish my stock in short order."_

 _The slightest hint of concern colors Hastur's tone._

" _You intend to reveal yourself?"_

" _In a fashion. The summoning of the Mother God will without a doubt be foretold by their seers, if it hasn't already. Were they to be allowed to marshal their defenses, fortify their alliances…I have little doubt they could weather the coming storm rather aptly. But if they have to split their attention, unable to find their balance…"_

" _Ah. You wish for us to sow our own brand of chaos more freely?"_

" _Yes. For far,_ far _too long we have been forced to act carefully, as if_ we _were the ones being hunted."_

 _Hastur remains silent._

" _You disagree?"_

"… _I believe you have become impatient, Favored One. Frustrated by many millennia of being forced to recognize the limits of our own strength."_

 _I scoff._

" _Our_ limits _? The only 'limit' I have thus seen was the creation Primordial Steel King! A being so powerful that even now it's presence destabilizes the world! And even then, Xul was_ unable _to finish it's work in it's_ entirety _."_

 _Hastur is unmoved._

 _"Yes. And then Xul was promptly killed, the Monasteries survived despite our renewed attacks and now you wish to reveal ourselves despite knowing_ nothing _of the weapon that the Godslayer of the Monasteries no doubt wields. Brother, I fear you march to your own demise, a demise we can scarcely afford given our few numbers."_

… _Hastur always was the 'responsible' one._

"… _I understand your reservations, Brother…but these centuries have worn heavily on me. We used to be feared. We used to be_ worshipped _. Now? Now we are mere figments of imagination, horror stories that go bump in the night. Does that not_ anger _you? Make you wish to throw aside all caution, and let these pathetic Humans know just how fragile they truly are? To make them_ remember _?"_

 _More silence…and then he speaks._

" _Hmph…I see now why the Humans label you a true deceiver. Your talents of oration are galvanizing indeed."_

" _Flattery? How novel."_

 _We both share a laugh before Hastur inclines it's head beneath that garish yellow hood._

" _Very well, Favored One…I shall follow you, no matter where this fate ultimately leads us. And, yes, you are correct…it truly has been far too long since we…_ indulged _, in our base desires."_

" _Ah, I am glad we're finally on the same page. Let's cause some chaos, shall we?"_

 _I turn to leave, eagerly anticipating the joy of the hunt-_

" _May I ask what you plan to do with the Ancestor you captured? You seemed to enjoy tormenting her so…"_

 _I scoff._

" _She is in Mynogrha's grasp now, I have nothing to do with her. Live, die, wither away to an unfeeling sack of skin…It matters not."_

 _Hastur merely inclines his head once more before vanishing, an old excitement welling within._

 _Ahh…whether I live out the coming storm or perish before it arrives, I care little._

 _ **At last, the Crawling Chaos can indulge a little.**_

* * *

 **And the stage for the upcoming conflict is set, the Cthulu deities with their own plans to raise six kinds of Hell, and the rest of Humanity to deal with Tiamat's inevitable planetfall.  
**

 **And that's assuming nothing goes wrong in between.**

 **...The odds of that are pretty low.**

 **xanothos: Maybe this isn't a plus, but at least Nyarlathotep doesn't want anything more to do with her, that's an act of God (poor taste joke) in and of itself.**

 **Tohka123: Pleased to hear you're liking it, and yeah, it only took them 200,000+ words to do so :D**


	59. Chapter 51: Uno and Dos

Ch 51: Uno and Dos

Jereth

(34 weeks after the birth of the eighth)

"And you're _sure_ about this?"

I don't spare more than a glance at Eliza before turning back to the molten ball of metal overhead, **Forge of the Father** having been running full stop for quite some time now, almost 19 hours and counting.

A new record, that.

I'd only taken the time to talk with Creele and Han about potential plans in regards to dealing with Tiamat's incarnation-of which nothing concrete had been decided-before rushing off to the Clearlake Volcanoes in order to get a step up on my projects.

…And had a quick talk with Ambriel, yet another conversation with the Angel that had left me shaking my head in exasperation and confusion.

"That glance isn't particularly reassuring, you know."

I roll my eyes and dryly reply, "About spreading knowledge of Nyarlathotep and crew to a few select people that I mostly trust? Yes, I'm sure, Eliza. A few leads here and there isn't going to hurt anybody, not when we're staring down a heaping helpful of 'oh shit'."

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Oh, just _one_ bite won't hurt. You worry too much, it's _only_ weed. Quit bugging me, it's just one syringe of _heroin_ …"

I finally turn my attention away from my work and wyrly retort, "Well aren't _you_ a little bundle of sunshine? Pessimistic much?"

"It's my job to be the voice of dissent, remember? Shit, that's what you told me to be the first day we met."

"…Fair enough, but I think we'll just have to agree to disagree. And for better or for worse, I am in charge, so what I say goes."

She snorts at my words.

"Nice to see our relationship isn't patriarchal or anything like that."

"And I think you might be the first Monastic in the history of forever to complain about there being a glass ceiling. Are we having our first marital dispute?"

A brief twinkle of amusement in her eyes she glibly shoots back, "If we are, remember that I can withhold sex, automatically granting me the advantage in whatever argument heads our way."

"Ouch. And I thought we were doing so well together…"

A moment of companionable silence falls before I ask, "You really think I'm being a little too free with the Monastery's secrets?"

"I do. But bear in mind, Jereth, that I'm not pretending for a second that I'm _right_. It's my opinion, remember? And like you said, the final call is yours to make. It's my duty to support it regardless of my feelings or thoughts on the matter."

A brief pause.

"But you better be prepared for the smuggest, 'I told you so' in the history of forever if I _do_ end up being right."

"Oh joy, something to look forward to before we all die."

I'm about to get back to what I was doing when Eliza continues on with, "So what did our resident Deity have to say about the upcoming fight for survival?"

I wince, _that_ particular conversation being yet another confusing one…

* * *

 _"You seem…upset, Jereth."_

" _Yeah, hearing about the end of the world tends to leave one in something of a dour mood."_

 _One immaculate eyebrow raises, hair falling to one side of her face as her head cocks ever so slightly._

" _That sounds like a rather ominous situation. Can you perhaps explain?"_

" _Just came back from a meeting with a few 'allies' of mine. One of em' is a Seer-probably the best-and she saw the one who was responsible for your unnatural incarnation kick things up a notch. Mainly by summoning Tiamat and more or less leading to the death of all Godslayers and what looked to be the majority of the Earth's population."_

 _Ambriel blinks once._

"… _Dire news_ indeed _."_

 _I cast an incredulous glance at her as I walk back and forth across my home, gathering scattered bits of electronics and other crap._

" _That's it? 'Dire news'? We're talking about the end of the goddamn_ planet _here! And shouldn't you be more aggravated, throwing around holy judgement and shit? What with now having a known face you can blame for summoning you in such a fucked up manner?"_

 _Her small smile leaves me feeling more annoyed the longer I look at it._

" _Do I really seem the type?"_

"… _No."_

 _Giving my head an exasperated shake I attempt to be serious and not sensational, asking, "Ambriel? I need you to be straight with me for a moment."_

" _I am nothing but heterosexual."_

 _That catches me off guard and I blink stupidly before quietly cursing Audrey._

" _Yes yes, haha gay joke. My question still stands. Are you willing to help the Monasteries when it comes time to fight? Because mark my words, there_ will _be fighting."_

 _Her expression is utterly neutral._

" _No, I don't believe I will…"_

…

 _What?_

" _Are you fucking_ kidding _me? Just what the Hell are you gonna_ do _then?! Lord over the corpse of a drowned worl-"_

" _But I would be more than happy to aid_ you _."_

 _My eyes narrow at her clarification._

" _What's the difference?"_

 _Her own reply has an aggravatingly joyful tinge to it._

" _The same reason I promised I would teach you to be happy. I feel like it, and it is what I do."_

"Neither _of those are an answer to my question."_

 _A patient smile._

" _Actually, they both are. Perhaps you'll figure out the distinction in time."_

 _Letting out a sigh I turn to leave, telling her, "I have preparations to make. If you need to ask me something, you know where to find me. Otherwise we'll continue this later."_

 _Her mismatched eyes twinkle._

" _Of course we will. I'll look forward to it."_

* * *

"…She said she'll mostly be on our side. I think. I dunno, figuring out the meaning behind her words can sometimes be like going through a hornet's nest with barbecue fingers."

"Hmm…well, no biggie. How's the projects coming along?

I let loose a borderline feral smirk.

"First two are all done! These puppies are something _very_ special…"

Stretching out my hands toward the ball of molten creation I send a brief pulse of my Magic-

-and with a cascade of sparks and scream of newly forged metal two oversized blades fly into my outstretched hands.

They resemble Japanese nodachi's after a fashion, almost five feet of gently curving blade and a foot-long handle…but that's about where the similarities end.

Thicker in width than the more common swords and entirely lacking a hilt guard, most wouldn't exactly describe it as 'practical'.

…

That, and the bright emerald and crimson coloring each individual blade has.

No particular reasoning for it, other than I'm an attention hog and nothing beats killing my foes with Christmas colors. Besides, a minor twist of what color light reflects off the metal had been a cinch.

Eliza clearly isn't impressed yet and muses, "No guard? Nice way to get your fingers chopped off…and why swords of all weapons? You're no swordsman."

I smirk and coyly reply, "Oh? Is that so? Well I'll just tell you right now, I don't _need_ to be a good swordsman to make use of these!"

Rapidly taking the crimson blade and running it down the length of the green one right towards my wrist-

-I drop the emerald shaded weapon while the red slides off-tilt, the lack of resistance screwing with the swing-

-and a rune I engraved on both weapons has the green snapping back to my open palm with startling swiftness, having barely missed a beat.

"See? Not having a guard is a part of the thing's charm. I can ditch it and have it back in my grasp within the blink of an eye. And check this out."

Not waiting for her rebuttal I instead half-turn towards an outcropping of rock about twenty meters away, take aim…and snap my arm downwards, one of the swords whirling towards it with an audible buzz-

-and it just _shatters_ the stone with a force more akin to that of a hammer than that of some regular ass sword.

And barely a second later the weapon comes buzzing back to my palm in perfect synchronicity, like a devoted puppy.

"Eliza, be a darling and manifest some kind of Magic shield, will you?"

Rolling her eyes as she catches on to the fact that I'm really just trying to show off at this point she nonetheless does so, some Witch-based pane of blue energy shimmering into existence between us.

A pane that wavers and disappears like a shoddy mirage the moment I lazily brush the blunt end of the emerald sword against it, a movement that wouldn't have budged a kitten.

"How the _Hell_ did you manage that?"

"I borrowed the enchantments of the _Abuingerre Pugnis_ and applied them to the weapons themselves. I'm pretty good at copy and pasting with **Black Wool** by now. Not to mention all my previous work has provided me no shortage of goodies to add in as well. Such as…"

A brief usage of **Forge of the Father** has a plain bar of metal fall directly towards the crimson sword-

-which starts to give off a low pitched whine at the contact, the metal falling into two separate chunks with a brief shower of sparks as it falls on the weapon.

"High speed vibration. And…"

More twists and turns of my Magic has flames, electricity, wind and finally a layer of frost form over the blade before dissipating and leaving it as pristine as it was before.

"Elemental augmentations, courtesy of Doni's trial runs."

I grin like a toddler on three cups of coffee.

"Deified Damascus Steel can handle a _lot_ of Magic enchantments…"

Eliza finally seems suitably impressed, an eyebrow raised as she says, "Well obviously you're going to have to name them now."

…Huh?

"What the fuck? Name them?"

"Well _duh_. These are a step above most of the things you make, they need some sort of label."

…Hmm…fair enough point, I guess.

"Alright, then this one," I heft the emerald blade "Will be _Uno_."

The crimson sword is raised aloft with it's counterpart.

"And this'll be _Dos_."

I grin and turn back towards Eliza-

-who's staring at me with a look of pure and utter disgust.

"Seriously? You give your original spells and Kosall all unique titles…then these get called 'One' and 'Two'?"

"Hey, _you_ didn't make them."

She just sighs and rolls her eyes.

I'm about to keep making fun of her when my phone vibrates, necessitating a halt in the festivities.

More's the pity.

"Hey Creele, what's up?

[I'm putting you on conference call.]

My mood instantly takes a turn for the serious once I hear his tone, a no nonsense kind of growl that he only uses when seriously bad news is headed our way.

Oh wonderful, _now_ what?

[…Eighth?]

It takes me a second to place that voice…and once I do my blood runs cold.

"Miss Ericson?! What's wrong, why are you calling?"

She lets loose a rattling cough that sounds wet, her voice shaking as she replies, [L-lady Alice…she needs your…help…]

I'd left everything on speaker so that Eliza could hear what's happening…and if the grim expression on her face is any indicator she's well aware that this is bad news and a half.

"Start from the beginning, what happened?"

[L-Lord Voban…he arrived not more than…a few minutes ago. H-he said that he…wanted to ask her about her vision…and then he was carrying her out…I tried to stop him, but he just knocked me aside-]

"I'll be there in a few minutes, stay awake and stay lucid."

I lower my phone and take a deep breath, doing my best not to crush the thing.

"Creele?"

[Yeah?]

"Place a call to Alec's phone that I gave him. Let him know what happened, I don't care if he already knows or not. And let every _single_ one of our damn people know to keep an eye out for the old fuck. Don't drop what they're doing, but _watch_. I'm going to see what I can figure out at her place of residence."

[Will do. And if you find him?]

"What I would have done months ago, apparently."

I stab the hang up icon with far more force than was necessary, turning to Eliza-

-who's already motioning for me to get moving.

"I'll be on standby here, helping Creele if he needs it. Get going. The sooner we can put an end to this shit the better."

I'm already on the air and speeding towards the UK.

* * *

I'd expected the mansion to be more or less burnt to the ground, evidence of the oldest living Campione caring little about subtlety or collateral damage.

Instead, the only obvious signs of 'battle' I can discern are the destroyed wards and two mangled doors.

Not that it makes the situation any _better_ , but at least they won't have to redecorate after this…

"M-my apologies, Lord Eighth, I tried to stop him but-"

Ericson suddenly breaks down in pained wheezes and I remotely apply a bit of regenerative healing to her.

Nothing major, but enough that she can at least talk without breaking down in spastic coughs from strained ribs. Voban hadn't been gentle with his blow to her chest.

"Did he say specifically what he wanted? Or was it just some vague desire for knowledge about her vision?"

Her voice a bit steadier she explains, "I heard some of their conversation, apparently Lord Voban wanted to know when and where this God was incarnating, likely so he could be there to fight it…but then he wanted Miss Alice to call someone and she refused…after that he left, carrying her over his shoulder."

"What the fuck? Why would he…ahh, _shit_."

Of fucking _course_.

With Tiamat still months away from incarnating, the old Bastard has time on his hands. More than that, he must have realized me and Alec were far more friendly to Alice than most other Godslayers are.

She's the bait.

For _us_.

After all, what better warmup is there for a God that'll end the world than your fellow Devil Kings?

…

Which means Alec and I can't just ignore this. Either he'll let her die just to prove a point…or actively use her to threaten us into complying with his wishes.

And we need her because _she's_ the one who had the damn vision in the _first_ place.

An aggravated hiss escapes my throat and I let out my anger on a nearby corner of the room, my fist punching straight through drywall and wood with a loud _BANG!_

"L-l-lord Eighth? A-are you-"

"I'm fine, Miss Ericson. Just realizing I made a mistake, that's all…"

Thankfully, not a second later Fenrir materializes at my side, a low growl emanating from his throat and a brief snippet of knowledge leaking from him to me.

"Good work, Buddy."

A short bark comes from the Deified Hound before he disappears once again, my teeth baring in a smile the dog would have approved of.

I'd given him a scrap of Alice's bedsheets and told him to track the scent…surprise surprise, Voban is at his Balkan's castle.

"Miss Ericson, if Alec arrives tell him where I've headed and what's going on. I've got a lead to follow."

Yet again not waiting for a response I manifest a board and take to the skies, cold anticipation flowing through my veins.

* * *

The first Campione's castle in the Balkan mountains is more or less what I expected it to be.

Medieval, dark and generally something you would expect Dracula to be spending time in.

I don't bother hiding my arrival, letting the board slam into the ground below and generally fucking up the cobbled road that leads to the mansion's entrance.

Considering what I'm planning on doing, a bit of landscape rearrangement seems remarkably _trivial_.

No sooner do I think that, however, than a lance of lightning smashes into the rocks and scatters them in a superheated spray, Alec appearing out of it's midst with a thoroughly peeved expression.

He barely even spares me a glance.

"The maid filled me in on the details, Eighth. Let's not waste anymore time."

Despite the severity of the situation I can't help but smirk and ask, "In a rush to save your princess?"

"Only because she's too useless to save herself…"

His words have a harsh tinge to them…but mostly directed at himself, oddly enough.

I think I'll let him do the actual rescuing of Alice, maybe finally kick start their hate-filled but somehow workable marriage.

…

Oh who am I kidding?

I'm in a _really_ shitty mood and breaking stuff is just what the doctor ordered.

"Let me take the lead, Alec. I'll get rid of the traps-if there are any-and other crap that's in the way."

He gives me a doubtful gaze and skeptically asks, "Because you're an expert in such things? There's a difference between using whatever tricks you used to slip past the Witch's protections and doing so while no doubt being attacked by the Man's Undead slaves. Never mind the rumors that he has a great number of Divine Beasts sleeping beneath our very feet, in addition to the more mundane zombies…"

I don't immediately reply, instead summoning the armor I wore during the battle against Lakshmana and the rest-briefly lamenting that I haven't had a chance to work on my newest suit yet-alongside oversized gauntlets and vambraces.

I flex the gargantuan bits, pleased at the way they smoothly respond to my commands, and cock a fist behind my ear.

"Who said I need to be an expert? Can't spring any traps if they're destroyed along with the entryway."

Doni would be proud at that logic.

* * *

Alice

…Oof…waking up on a stone floor-a _cold_ stone floor, mind you-ranks quite highly on my list of things I could happily go without in the future.

That, and the old tyrant that lead to me being put in this position in the first place…

"Ah, Sage Princess, you're awake. That's most splendid news indeed, I wasn't entirely certain you would live…"

I try my best to glare at the eldest Campione from where he sits on a throne, half-shrouded in darkness aside from his glowing green eyes…and fail rather embarrassingly, weakness and chill leaving me unable to do more than slightly move my head from where I'm casually propped up against a pillar like a discarded grocery bag.

…Quite honestly, if it wasn't for Jereth's engravings I wouldn't have even been able to manage that.

"If you were truly so concerned about a lady such as myself's health, Marquis…you wouldn't have absconded with her from her home. Just an observation, but what would a Seer such as myself know?"

He chuckles at my words and pleasantly replies, "Such spirit in the fact of adversity. Impressive. A fire like yours will undoubtably draw in my fellow Kings. A most fitting prelude compared to the contents of your vision, if I do say so myself."

I try to reason with him, despite knowing it's almost certainly a lost cause.

"You know the details of what I saw, Marquis. Even with the aid of two of the other Devil Kings, you still perished. How do you expect to live by _lessening_ your odds of survival?"

His canine gaze doesn't lose a shred of it's intensity.

"I have always hunted alone. Acting in concert with a pack would only hinder me."

A genuinely excited smile comes to his features.

"But more than that, can you imagine my _joy_ at hearing of this prophecy, Sage Princess? A God that defeated _me_ , that is destined by fate to bring ruin to a world? What greater prey is there, than one that is aided by fate itself? No, I will meet the Goddess as I have always fought. _Alone_."

His happiness seamlessly switches to annoyance.

"What _has_ vexed me is this newest Devil King. Rumors abound that he has interacted with many Mage Associations, battled many Kings and Gods…yet throughout it all he hasn't so much as acknowledged me _once_. That is an offense I take issue with. You'll attract him-and perhaps the fourth, should he be so inclined-to my doorstep and I will have my hunt."

A smirk appears.

"And if they refuse, then I shall simply add you to my collection of Servants. One of your talents would be a _most_ useful addition."

"…How flattering."

He makes no response and I weakly cough, feeling as though the very air itself is frozen.

Dammit, of all the ridiculous ways this mess had to play out…it had to be with me freezing to death in some brute's keep.

Isn't that just _peachy?_

"Oh, it appears our company has arrived. And quite swiftly, too."

I feel nervousness and elation in equal parts-

-which is swiftly replaced by confusion as there's a dull _thump_ noise that seems to shake the stone beneath me.

…

Did a plane crash into the ground? That sounded less like a rescue than it was a Godslayer arrivi-

 _WHAM!_

My heart skips a beat-not helping my current condition one _bit_ -as the castle seems to shudder, a bit of dust and rock shaken loose from the ceiling, a displeased frown appearing on the Marquis' face.

"I go to the trouble of preparing such a gracious reception for them and they ignore it? How-"

A second, louder _CRASH_ has far more solid chunks descending around me and I can't help but wonder what on _Earth_ is happening out there.

It sounds more like a _Dragon_ fighting it's way inside than it does a Human…

One final blow rocks the building, what sounds like a large pile of debris ricocheting off the large metal doors that lead to these chambers before silence falls, two pairs of footsteps barely audible through the thick iron.

And then a deafening squeal causes me to wince, one of the doors being ripped off it's ancient hinges and tossed aside, the clatter of such an action giving me a headache.

And through the dust walk Alec and who I'm assuming is Jereth, clad in some kind of armor with oversized arm pieces.

…Despite the severity of the situation, despite the honest happiness that they _both_ decided to come to my aid…

I can't help but snicker at Alec's expression, the poor boy almost seeming _embarrassed_ by his counterpart's destructive actions.

Not that the Eldest Campione seems to care, regally smirking and announcing, "So, two-"

He's rather abruptly interrupted as the throne and wall at his back simply vanish, taking him along with it as what sounds like an explosion rings throughout the room.

…

What just happened?

And then, through the newly created hole, I hear a distant rumble, almost as if several tons of rock and stone impacted at high speeds on other bits of rock and stone.

…

Well, the Marquis _did_ wish for a fight…

* * *

Jereth

Ok, I'll admit it.

Blowing Voban a good kilometer plus change outside of his castle had been satisfying in the _extreme_.

Wasteful of my power, applying velocities to stationary objects in order to bypass our body's natural resistances? Absolutely.

But cutting off his rant mid syllable had just been too _good_ of an opportunity to pass up.

Putting aside that _spectacular_ moment of catharsis I rush over to where Alice is unceremoniously leaning, Alec right beside me.

"Hey, you still in one piece?"

To my relief she just offers a tired smile and dryly-if somewhat weakly-replies, "Well, it _has_ been a rather trying couple of hours…"

"You had best not be making a habit out of this, Witch. Rescuing people is most certainly _not_ my style."

I tune out Alice and Alec's continuing argument-but-not-really and turn towards the hole I made in the wall, eyes narrowing.

If he's not already clambering back through that hole…then Voban is _waiting_ for one of us.

A clear challenge if ever I've seen one…

Abruptly lifting Alice and ignoring her startled yelp, I set her in Alec's flabbergasted arms bridal style before tonelessly saying, "Get her out of here and make sure she's someplace safe. I've got a date with an older gentleman that needs taking care of."

Alec seems to regain his wits as he narrows his eyes and asks, "And just who said that _you're_ the one who gets to battle the Marquis?"

I dispel my helmet long enough to cast a significant glance at the two of them. More specifically, at how he instinctively cradled the Sage Princess closer and she didn't object, even leaning into his grasp slightly.

"Because you're motivated to keep her safe beyond a working relationship. We need her _alive_ , Fourth. Go. If I fuck things up chances are good _you'll_ be the one to tackle him afterwards"

I summon up the helm again and replace the arm pieces with more slimmed down versions, smoothly flexing my fingers and creating an almost silent rasp of metal.

"Me and the Wolf King need to settle who the _real_ Alpha here is."

* * *

 **Next chapter?  
**

 **A full on showdown between the oldest and newest Devil Kings, both of them not holding back in the slightest and going for the kill.**

 **Just like good people that don't like each other very much.**

 **On a side note, the school semester started and I'm already up to my ears in projects and HW (taking three engineering courses simultaneously, two of them design ones, might have been a bad choice XD lol).**

 **Next chapter I'll do the usual of replying to reviews, till then thanks to all who reviewed and such!**


	60. Chapter 52: Apex Predators

Chapter 52: Apex Predators

Jereth

(34 weeks after the birth of the 8th)

"Quite the impolite way of saying hello, _Boy_. Even after I went through all the trouble of creating a warm welcome, just for you."

I don't bother replying to that, stopping about twenty or so meters away from the eldest Campione as he dusts himself off amidst the scattered remains of his castle's back wall.

Instead I go over him with a watchful eye, mentally weighing the odds of finding a good opportunity to catch him off guard and end this before it even begins.

No such luck, the old Bastard never once takes his wolfish gaze off of me.

"What, no witticisms? No friendly banter? I'd heard rumors that you possessed a sharp tongue. Very well, if you elect to remain silent, then allow me to introduce you to one's who share your penchant for stoicism…if unwillingly."

His power swells, coinciding with twenty figures materializing out of thin air, all of them clad in a variety of Mage robes and suits of armor that could range anywhere from late 18th century all the way early 2000's.

 **Death Ring**.

…

 _This_ is what he expects to slow me down?

With a casual gesture _Uno_ and _Dos_ land in my outstretched palms, fire and sparks trailing down their forms-

-and then I windmill them towards the semi-circle of undead zombies, the whistle of displaced air and humming blades creating a discordant fluting noise that sound more beautiful than it does deadly.

The first knight, some corpse clad in chainmail and frog-style helm, raises it's broadsword to block the approaching sword-

-and with a brief shriek of parting metal, finds it's upper and lower halves swiftly parted.

That sets the tone for the remaining nineteen.

The ones that try to defend against the weapons with either armor or blade are torn in two with barely a whisper of resistance…while the few Mage looking types are almost _pathetic_ in their attempts to protect themselves.

The hastily thrown up Magic shields fizzle out and die with a burst of voltaic static as the edges of my newest creations slam into them, the actual 'flesh' following quickly afterwards.

Within two seconds _Uno_ and _Dos_ whirl back into my outstretched palms with a metallic _clack_ , the undead servants toppling backward in varying stages of bifurcation before dematerializing into nothingness.

"…Hmph. It appears you require a slightly more excessive response, Boy."

Predator eyes glowing an ominous green-a shade kinda similar to my own, annoyingly enough-almost a hundred additional zombies, backed up by a pack of a few dozen wolves, shimmer into existence and create quite the impromptu bit of applause as they unsheathe their weapons, the wolves growling and howling alongside their more Human counterparts.

And behind me in the distance a deafening _CRACK_ echoes throughout the landscape, a massive crater appearing in the castle's grounds and allowing a succession of creatures to pour out of it.

Chimeras, Dragons, Snakes, Birds, even a gargantuan scorpion…all manner of Divine Beasts and such eye me with open malice in their broken gazes, taking up a flanking position with the more 'mundane' retinue boxing me in.

"Congratulations, _Boy_ …you will be the first among our extended kin to bear the full strength of my loyal servants. Put on a good show, will you?"

Yet again I don't bother responding, instead gazing curiously at the sky. Either Voban is prepping his **Sturm and Drang** authority…or the weather is seemingly on my side, what with storm clouds just on the horizon.

 _Perfect_.

I raise _Uno_ aloft, emerald coloring reflecting the occasional flash of lightning and chant, _"Violent skies fly to my side and sound our clarion call, the founder of lightning and guardian of the one true root seeks your aide!_ **Father of Storms!"**

The distant rumbles grow even more urgent, sounding in concert with the many Divine Beasts, wolves and undead servants about to attack-

" _Levinsnakes Writhe."_

-and then they begin to die.

A sweep of _Uno_ directs the serpentine lightning strike in a 360 degree arc of destruction, canines bursting into ash, armor superheating and then exploding like red-hot frag grenades, massive creatures dozens of meters tall and long losing entire limbs to the strikes…and within seconds it's over, every single summoned creature nothing more than smoking craters or drifting ash.

Well, all except for one of the Chimeras, the beast snarling in glee as lightning dances around it, obviously having an affinity for the element.

It's snarls turn into a grunt of surprise as a quick throw of my two swords unzips it from nose to asshole, divine skin not protecting it in the slightest from the lethal edges.

 _Now_ they're all dead.

I make a show of lazily catching my weapons and facing the Marquis, boredom evident in my body language as if that display wasn't even a challenge.

Classic Alpha male behavior.

Voban doesn't shift his expression in the slightest for a few moments…before an unstoppable grin splits his face in two.

"Now this… _this_ will be a hunt to remember!"

watch?v=C-Nez_ZRw8Q&list=LLPb9QcsQSjQ-ZjknfuFwTqw&index=184 - ( 01 Major Boss Battle)

An animalistic grunt issues from his throat as his features shift, limbs thickening and hair sprouting in ragged patches, his body adopting the form of a giant bipedal wolf a good eighteen meters tall.

Apollo's Authority then…

…

Fuck it, we're doing this to the death.

" **Hah, all you younglings of this generation tend to be a little bold, I suppose it's long past time that the elder-"**

I shut him up by chucking _Uno_ and _Dos_ at his throat and pelvis, prompting the Campione to drop his speech in favor of using **Sturm and Drang** , the three Chinese spirits manifesting behind him and a blast of wind throws the blades off course, the wolf jerking forward as a blast of lightning shoots from his mouth-

" _Guardian of the Olden Tree, raise your weapon against the watery depths and march against the shapeshifter of death._ **Perun's Stones!"**

-and is uselessly absorbed by the fulgurite bow that appears in my right hand.

" _Spit and crackle, tear the sky asunder!_ _Kop'yo Groma!"_

Summoning the lightning spear into my left I channel the gathered electricity from the bow into it, notching the lance just like I did against Svarog.

I mean, It worked _then_.

Letting fly, the lance barrels towards the Marquis faster than the eye can see-

-and an instinctive twitch of the wolf's head has my weapon grind to a halt between it's jaws, momentum harshly arrested by a grip that could have crushed a tank.

Fine by me.

Sprinting forward I charge towards one of the beast's legs-

-just as _Uno_ and _Dos_ fly back into my grasp, arms already in motion with a brutal swing that'll ideally slice it's leg off just above the ankle.

And I promptly miss, Voban's wolfen instincts having him leap out of the way with an exertion that puts a thirty meter gap between us.

Anticipating his next move I anchor myself to the ground beneath my feet, copying what I did against Luo Hao. While there isn't a proper leyline nearby, Voban's castle has plenty of ambient Magic around it that'll do the trick.

Not a moment too soon, either.

Dropping the _Kop'yo Groma_ from it's mouth the wolf opens it's maw wide and unleashes a wild howl that-when amplified by **Sturm and Drang** -rips apart solid rock in a maelstrom of destruction that would have shredded a herd of elephants.

I don't budge an inch, armor deflecting the flying debris with impunity and legs firmly tied to the ground below.

The onslaught continues for a few seconds before abruptly abating, the dust settling down and revealing a grinning Voban.

" **Hah! It seems we are at an impasse during a battle of the elements…very, well, allow me to test your speed!"**

A snarl escapes my lips as I chuck _Uno_ and _Dos_ at him, hoping to disrupt whatever it is he's planning on doing-

-and a blast of wind knocks them away, a sudden deluge of water no doubt controlled by that fucking blue ghost wrapping around me and compressing itself, an act aggravatingly similar to what I pulled against Doni during our first fight.

It's just as debilitating as it was against him.

Gathering a burst of energy I use **Black Wool** to shove aside the orb of liquid in an explosion that sounds like someone firing a shotgun under a bathtub, the impromptu prison scattering in a spray of freed droplets and clearing my vision.

" _Dart through the brush and hide from the hunter, fear and speed averts disaster!_ **Hunter and the Prey!"**

Shit, he had time to finish his incantation…

A pale light surrounds the Marquis' wolf form, coalescing into two antler-like appendages adorning it's head.

…What the fuck? There hasn't been any record of him using an Authority like this before…

" **Feel honored, Boy! You are the first Devil King in centuries that I've used Lepus Cornutus' Authority against! A shameful power, in my opinion…but one that is nonetheless useful!"**

What the _balls?!_ How did he get ahold of a mythical Rabbits' Authority-

-and then he vanishes from my field of view, instincts _screaming_ for me to dodge.

I don't second guess myself and leap backwards-

-just in time to avoid a brutal downward swing of a massive claw that would have _definitely_ caused a bit of pain, armor or no.

I have just enough time to glance upwards at the bipedal wolf-

-and then it zips out of existence again.

I fucking _hate_ Godspeed!

Two enormous tower shields spring into life along the length of my arms-

-and do fuck all as what feels like a cosmic bitch-slap hits me full on the side, massive gouges torn out of the shield that got hit and friggin' _denting_ my armor…all in addition to knocking me flying a good couple dozen meters.

Shit, I _really_ need to get Doni or someone to teach me how to fight against Godspeed because this is just unfair.

About one nanosecond after I complete that thought a ginormous foot pops out of thin air and _slams_ down on top of me, harshly arresting my momentum and overriding my armors shock absorbents, ribs dangerously close to caving due to the ferocity of the blow.

…This _sucks_.

" **This is the extent of your prowess,** **B** **oy? How** _ **disappointing**_ **, I refuse to believe you beat** _ **Salvatore**_ **of all whelps with just this."**

…Ok, Asshole. Try this on for size.

My arms are still trapped beneath Voban's foot, sure...but for this I don't need them.

A quick mental call for _Uno_ and _Dos_ has them spinning towards me, Voban no doubt already sensing them if his cocksure wolf's grin is any indicator-

" _Soul Read."_

-and he abruptly spasms, a surprised grunt issuing from his throat as I throw the entire weight of my mind at his own, the cacophony of memories and thoughts freezing him up for just that one crucial second…

 _ZIP!_

Two gargantuan wolf arms fall to the snow below, arterial gouts of blood jetting from the cleanly sliced bit of flesh where the bicep meets the shoulder, the Marquis' eyes widening in shock.

Goddamit, I was aiming for his head.

" **Damned BRAT!"**

I don't stick around to gloat and throw myself to the side as Voban lifts up his foot in a bid to crush me, _Uno_ and _Dos_ smacking into my waiting palms. Ignoring the ache in my chest I bend my knees in preparation to leap forward-

-and Voban uses his Godspeed to flit a good forty meters away, already chanting, _"Satyr of the forest, lend me a pack of hounds, ones who's snouts are strong and instincts are wily!_ **H** **ounds of the Forest** **!"**

Seven dogs-one spotted, two with black and white colorations and three with odd shades of tan-manifest in a scattering of leaves and wind, the smallest two standing three meters tall and of the Alopekis breed, the remaining five harehounds at least ten meters tall.

…Fuck, Satyr of the Forest? Must be an Authority usurped from Pan…

Arms already clotted Voban animalistically growls before ordering, **"Kill him."**

A collection of enthusiastic barks and yips greets my ears as the seven hounds close in with lethal purpose, my senses kindly informing me that _these_ ones are a cut above the rest of the summoned wolves Voban usually deals with.

Thanks, instincts…I _never_ would have figured that out on my own.

But guess what? Two can play at that game.

"Fenrir, show em' who's boss."

With a soft _thud_ as his massive paws land atop solid rock my Avatar lets loose a challenging howl, twenty meters of sinuous and rippling muscle staring down it's counterparts with an air of superiority that wouldn't look out of a place on a luxury cat.

Easy does it there, buddy…those seven are an actual Authority all unto their own, they've probably got all sorts of nasty surprises up their sleeves.

" **Ha! An Authority that came from a wolf? Fighting like a** **caged animal** **? You and I seem to share some interesting parallels, Boy!"**

…It annoyed me when Luo Hao pointed that out. It annoys me even _more_ that Voban is saying the same thing.

I don't have time to think on that though as the canines meet each other in head on combat.

Fenrir has the advantage in both size and speed and within seconds one of the Alopekis is gathered up in his jaws and chomped in half, blood and guts falling like spilt oatmeal onto the ground below while the rest try to nip at Fenrir's heels in an encircling formation.

Which doesn't work as my partner simply barrels towards one of the Harehounds and bulldozes it to the ground, fangs tearing into the back of it's neck in a brutal display and breaking out of the tactic like it was nothing.

…

This is making me nervous.

It's too _easy_.

While I love my doggy to death, he shouldn't be manhandling actual beings created from an Authority this badly, there's gotta be something unexpected happening here…

Keeping an eye on Voban with one eye, the Bastard seemingly not concerned in the slightest, I try to follow what's happening in the bestial fight with **Black Wool**.

…

What the fuck?

Why is there still seven Magic signatures moving-

-appearing out of nowhere the two dogs Fenrir had previously killed latch onto his left hind leg, mauling it badly and causing the larger canine to yelp in pain before shaking them off, rapidly backing away and growling at the newly reformed dogs as they charge yet again.

Swiping forward with one of his paws in a blow that'll snap one of the smaller creature's neck-

-an odd twist of Magic that I can't make out causes Fenrir to miss, the blow just a _bit_ too early and earning my partner a nasty bite on it's toe, an angry growl emanating from the Avatar's throat as several more superficial wounds appear on it's body from I don't have a fucking clue _where_ , none of the other six are within four meters of-

-and then I notice it. An odd cadence to the symphony of growls, pants and barks that the seven are making, a guttural song that coincides with the eddies of Magic I keep seeing.

Oh goddamit, of _course_ that's what's going on!

Pan was a God of music-often considered as the inspiration for the aptly named Pan Flute-and the occasional bit of trickery.

Those seven canines are _singing_ , creating hallucinations or illusions that screw with Fenrir's ability to effectively attack them. Hell, even with **Black Wool** I have trouble making out what's real and what's fake, like trying to view something's features through a heat shimmer.

Son of a Bitch.

...

Oh well, good thing this clears the conditions for a rather handy one of my Authorities.

" _Lonely Widow wishing for release cry no more, the Earth will grant you passage and protection for you're journey, whether threat from God or Man be made apparent!_ **World Tree Usurper!"**

Mixing in Gaokerenas summoning with the chant for one of Veles' Authorities there's a brief rumble of displaced Earth-

-and then a writhing mass of tree limbs proceeds to wind their way towards Pan's dogs, the canines illusions and hallucinations not helping them in the _slightest_ as through **Black Wool** I can get a vague impression of their location, deceptions or no.

Sure enough within seconds all seven of them are frantically yelping as meter long branches bind them to the ground-

-and the barks are abruptly silenced as I direct Gaokerena to _squeeze_.

…

Killing animals better not become a common occurrence in my life, otherwise I might just drink myself to death.

Placing a palm on the ground and concentrating I quietly murmur, _"Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin._ **Gleipnir!"**

Fenrir's Authority activates and with a gleeful howl my Avatar bounds towards the busily dodging Voban, the Marquis trying to stay a step ahead of Gaokerena's grasping limbs.

Guess those injuries didn't slow either of em' down even a bit…

Fenrir closes the difference and leaps towards Voban, jaws agape and with his arms still missing they have to trade blows, my Avatar latching onto the bipedal wolf's shoulder and in return taking a lethal blow to the neck, causing him to dissipate into motes of golden light.

But not before a **Gleipnir** _clangs_ into place around Voban, dragging his neck down in a sudden motion that causes the Marquis to grunt in exertion, fighting to stay upright.

Leaving him vulnerable to the onslaught of branches.

 _Gotcha_ , Asshole.

" _Knowledge, skill of arms, wisdom, armor, weapons! All fall beneath the inferno, a crimson death!_ **Red Punishment!"**

…Or maybe not.

The landscape takes on a red, orange and white hue which causes me to look up-

-and blanch as a veritable _fuckton_ of flames is approaching me at what looks like the speed of sound.

And not just any flames…no, _these_ bad boys are in the shape of clenched fists, snapping serpents and baying wolves.

And they're _far_ too close for me to do anything other than pull out my latest Authority.

" **Emperor's Return."**

There's a brief pulse of Magic as my Authority activates and a purple glow suffuses my body, the dive bombing flames no more than twenty meters away-

-And I blink as the teleportation takes effect, dropping me just outside of Voban's castle where I'd placed a rune…just in case.

It also affords me a front row seat to witness **Red Punishment's** impact, a physical shockwave traveling through the ground beneath my feet as the Authority strikes its target, my link to Gaokerena severed in a scant second the hit is so damn devastating.

 _Jesus_ …made from a Solar God or not, I don't think my armor would have held out for more than an _instant_ inside _that_ deluge. I call hax!

…

Still, a smirk crawls onto my face as I manifest a Remington Rolling Block Pistol, round loaded and ready to go.

Well, since he missed, I guess it's my turn…

Summoning a board beneath my feet I shoot into the sky, already aiming down the sights to where I can more or less sense Voban is, crossing my fingers that I get a clean shot off on the old Bastard.

Angry streamers of scarlet and ash do a pretty good job of blocking things visually-the aftermath of **Red Punishments** landing-but magically and instinctively?

No idea how that'll play out.

So instead I let my gut take over, hand drifting slightly to the left as I clear the border of the flames…and pull the trigger just as the Marquis leaps at me with jaws agape, clearly aiming to rip my head off.

And somehow the fucker _dodges_ , a bit of leftover Godspeed blurring him out the way of the lightning propelled projectile and shifting his body directly behind me-

-where a _second_ Remington is pointed, the barrel of the gun poking out from beneath my armpit.

Good thing I made two of these things.

A second _CRACK_ echoes as a bolt of lightning strikes the pistol and sends it's payload barreling towards the Wolf's ribcage, no escape presenting itself since the target is so damn big.

And in a truly _beautiful_ sight a burst of superheated flesh and fur explodes outwards from the oldest Campione, the massive canine being thrown back into the smoldering remnants of **Red Punishment** and disappearing from view.

Booyah Bitches, take that!

Grinning like a lunatic I reach up towards the sky and prepare to drop an _Aphelion Strike_ , just to finish things off for sure-

-and abruptly find myself manifesting a tower shield along the length of my right arm, instincts clamoring for attention-

-and something hits me with all the gentleness of an enraged bison on PCP, my armor and shield thankfully keeping me from being killed outright by the blow, enhanced body or no.

Still, I find myself bouncing along the uneven ground in a manner that's depressingly reminiscent of my fight with Amar, damaged arms and all.

Skidding to a stop who knows how far away I painfully wheeze and regain my feet, arm swaying uselessly in it's crushed prison of metal. And don't even get me _started_ on my chest! It'd already been kinda bruised before this whole series of events…now I can tell without even looking there's some serious internal damage.

Dispelling the armor I can't help but wince as I see the lacerated mess that is my right limb, an ugly mix of bone, bruised flesh and shredded muscle that feels a bit like someone poured acid directly into my veins…and not the fun kind of acid either.

And while my chest is at least intact…my entire right side is a mottled mess of blues, blacks and purples. A veritable road map of burst blood vessels and internal bruising.

 _Fuck_ that did alot of damage…

" **Congratulations, Boy. You've pushed me farther than any Devil King since China's Empress, left me closer to death than even her. I suppose I should be thanking you for such a thrilling hunt."**

I shift my eyes over to where the voice originated, treated to the view of Voban using his **Otherland's Dragon** Authority.

A ghost-like Drake almost thirty meters in length and covered in pitch-black scales with glowing orange eyes is stalking towards me, spectral body showing the fully recovered-but seemingly unconscious-body of the Marquis inside it's ribcage.

" **But this is the end of the line for you, Boy. My injuries are gone, as if they've never existed. You, on the other hand, will have to continue the battle with a crippled body-"**

I chuckle and use a quickly summoned knife to open up a cut along my right pectoral, having taken advantage of Voban's monologue to whisper, _"Witness of 3 worlds and their burning, cast yourself into the fire once more and breathe new life into the worthy!_ **Primordial Seed."**

Green shoots sprout around my feet and release their pollen into the air, the shimmering seeds drifting towards my injuries-

-and with a hiss of fire and steam they begin to mend the wounds…at the cost of a pain that makes the fucked up arm seem like a love-tap.

A noise somewhere between a gasp and a retch escapes my throat but within a few seconds I'm back to normal, injuries completely healed and Voban completely silent.

I lock eyes with the Devil King and smirk, a new set of armor wrapping around my bared chest even as I retort, "What was that about a crippled body? Don't kid yourself, Gramps."

 _Uno_ and _Dos_ fall into my waiting hands and I twirl them once in a bout of dick-measuring before growling, _"We're just getting started!"_

* * *

Pandora

…

At times like this I wish I could take a more direct approach in matters that occur in the Mortal Realm.

Sasha and Jereth's fight had drawn my gaze almost immediately, since I'd already been watching the proceedings of the past few weeks quite closely…the resurgence of those damn nightmares from when the Mortal and Immortal Realms had split, Jereth releasing whatever that strange feeling had been, the calling of Tiamat…events had been gaining momentum, to say the least.

…

Which makes it all the more _painful_ to watch my eldest and youngest children fight.

I'd like to think I know those two quite well, what with observing Sasha for three centuries plus and Jereth actually able to hold conversations with me…and thus the resigned pit in my stomach.

Jereth had promised not to kill his fellow Godslayers unless they attempted to hurt or hinder him or his allies, a line Sasha has _definitely_ crossed with his kidnapping of the Sage Princess.

…One-or _both_ _-_ of them are going to die.

Jereth will almost certainly use this as an excuse to kill his older brother, while Sasha will kill Jereth because the younger brother simply won't _stop_ unless he's dead.

Dammit, of all the times those two have to play to their respective natures…

"You know, I was wondering if you'd eventually track me down. What with your situation being somewhat unique and all…"

I reluctantly turn my attention away from the battle to greet my guest, a bit of an anomaly that had caught me off guard.

White wings, mismatched eyes, hair of silken gold and silver…the Angel Ambriel.

With a polite bow the Angel pleasantly replies, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Pandora."

"Save the niceties for a time when our mutual acquaintance isn't in a life-or-death battle and get to the point. Why are you here, Ambriel?"

A mildly more serious expression appears on the Angel's features, her words measured as she says, "Hmm…that is a most interesting question indeed…I suppose it's because I was hoping that you, one of the few Gods still able to recall a time before the Realm between, could answer an inquiry of mine?"

"Sure, ask away. Keep in mind I might not have the answers though, or be able to tell you. I was foolish enough to bind myself to silence on certain matters, a decision that I now regret…"

"Of course, Lady Pandora. My question is this, then. Am I a threat?"

I raise an eyebrow, briefly pulled by her question.

"A threat? In what manner?"

A look of uncertainty and anger ever so briefly appears on the Angel's face before it disappears as if it never existed, her tone solemn as she asks, "Jereth-and by extension his subordinates-told me that they had never seen an incarnation like mine before. Weeks and weeks later and they've found no record of such an occurrence, even with the Quiet Land aiding their search. Seeing as my summon was performed by a creature rather… _despicable_ in nature I am… _concerned_ about any lingering effects that could potentially plague me. Jereth may have removed the taint but I remain worried that I may, to borrow a Human phrase, 'relapse'."

Her features turn just the slightest bit pleading as she quietly finishes with, "Have you ever encountered a situation such as mine? And if so, what occurred?"

…

Damn, I don't like to let a girl down, but…

"I'm sorry, Ambriel…but you're situation is indeed unique, even after thousands upon thousands of years. I can't tell you anything more than what you probably already know."

"…I see-"

"But! While I may not be knowledgeable about the specifics of your condition, I think I can safely say that you're home free as you are now. The method my child used to free you was rather crude, sure…but it was _thorough_. While those craven monsters were capable of a great many things, they had their limits, just as we do. I'd give you a clean bill of health, if it was up to me."

There's a moment of silence-

-and then the Angel gives a very small, very slight smile.

"That is…good to hear."

"I'll bet it is…now how about you answer one of _my_ questions? Said question being _w_ _hy_ are you so interested in my youngest child, hmm?"

A relieved smile effortlessly turns into a playful one, the Angel coyly asking, "Oh? Do my actions concern you so, Lady Pandora?"

"Yes, they _do_. What does a Heretic God- _especially_ one such a yourself-stand to gain by forming such a close relationship with a Godslayer? I've been keeping an eye on the two of you and your actions have me kinda stumped."

I don't bother hiding my suspicious scowl and archly ask, "Helping him find _happiness?_ Showing his mistress how to better control her bloodline abilities? Walking around and interacting with the Mortal Realm like a normal Human? Maybe you're unaware of this…but that is NOT common behavior amongst Heretic Gods of _any_ age. What are you trying to pull?"

Another stupid grin.

"Would you believe me if I said I truly was doing this out of the goodness of my heart?"

" _No."_

"Then you would be right."

Her joviality diminishes and her wings fold behind her, a grave air replacing what was playfulness mere moments ago.

"Surely you're aware of the coming storm, Lady Pandora? The constellations themselves cry out a hymn of approaching death, a eulogy to the end of the world. The time for careful deliberations and cautious planning has _long_ passed. But, that is not my true reasoning. No, it was shortly after my false incarnation that I decided upon my current course of action."

A hint of caution in her tone, she asks, "Lady Pandora, how well do you think you know Jereth?"

"And by that you mean?"

"When he was freeing me from what the Monasteries refer to as Nyarlathotep's grasp, he used a strange type of Magic that connected our minds…an unexpected side effect was that due to my nature as an Angel of understanding and communication, as well as him being born under the star of the Gemini, I was able to…understand him. See his life in it's entirety with perfect clarity."

 _That_ grabs my attention.

"You were? What did you-"

"I saw someone with the potential to turn the world into a tyrant's playground. The power, resources and most importantly _will_ to carry out such a crusade to it's completion."

…

"I…can see why you might have gotten that impression. I mean, any one of my Children-if they really put their mind to it-could destroy the world pretty thoroughly-"

"I am not talking about something as mundane as _destruction_ , Lady Pandora."

She seems momentarily frustrated, as if she isn't quite certain how to put words to her feelings, before continuing with, "I am no Seer, Lady Pandora. I will tell you the same thing that I told Jereth, that I have no gift of clairvoyance and can only take educated guesses. But I took a guess and found my conclusion…alarming."

Gracefully dropping to the 'imaginary' grass below, just one facet of my favorite meadow located in the Netherworld, Ambriel carefully explains, "I spoke to him not long ago, and-in an act I think he would be most frustrated to learn I performed on him-only told him _part_ of the truth. I said that if he maintained his course of action, continued his crusade as it was…he would not be happy."

Shadows seem to gather beneath her eyes.

"What I omitted is that he would not be happy because he would have lost a _great_ deal, lost to his ambitions. And what happens to both a born and trained killer, when they have nothing left to lose? When all that's left is an abstract duty? The only thing worse than a psychotic murderer...is a sane one."

My eyes narrow.

"…You seem pretty confidant that this would have all happened. Weren't you the one who admitted to not knowing the future?"

"I did. And not once have I pretended to. But…I am indeed very confidant about my conclusion. Thus, I took steps to ensure that such a scenario doesn't come to pass."

A small smile of understanding crosses her lips.

"Despite being indoctrinated and trained since birth, taught to master their emotions and feelings…I would say these Monastics are still quite Human. And what is more Human than being happy and in love?"

I lock gazes with her mismatched eyes, measuring her and trying to figure out if she has any sort of malicious intention, remembering Sita's words from all those months ago-

-before I break out laughing.

"Y-you were worried about my youngest son being a threat to the world…so you tried to curb that threat by setting him up with a _date?!_ T-that's actually kinda brilliant!"

Despite my mirth I don't fail to notice the Angel's own eyes sparkle in amusement, her voice warm as she demurely replies, "While the world does seem to be well on it's way to destruction…thus far it hasn't been Jereth _directly_ causing it, only tangentially. I consider that a success."

Unable to resist teasing this Deity-since she seems like _such_ a teasable person-I snicker and archly ask, "Careful there, Miss Angel…teach my baby boy how to be happy _too_ well and he might just decide it's you who brings him happiness! Heck, he even has an Authority from Kur now, so it's not like he's gonna have a thing against Goddesses…"

While she doesn't fall apart in a stammering mess like I'd hoped, her voice never losing it's calm and peaceful tone, her cheeks do gain a light dusting of red.

"Come now, Lady Pandora…I doubt such a happenstance will come about."

I just knowingly wink and cheerily reply, "Aren't you the one who said the future is an unknown? Besides, there's nothing 'usual' about your incarnation, why don't you try some stuff you couldn't have as a concept? As a Gemini you should be all _about_ trying new things!"

Merely shaking her head in embarrassed amusement the Angel replies, "I will be sure to keep your words of wisdom close to heart, Lady Pandora."

"Oh poo, just call me Pandora! Any ally of my children is a friend of mine!"

I get an accepting nod and do an internal leap of joy.

New friends are always awesome!

Speaking of my children, I turn my attention back to the fight occurring in the Mortal Realm-

-and promptly feel my elation scatter like dust in the wind at this newest development.

Oh no… _she's_ headed directly towards the fight, no _way_ Jereth will give up now…not to mention two-on-one odds isn't exactly favorable…

"Pandora?"

I glance over my shoulder at Ambriel, trying and failing to offer a reassuring smile.

"Sorry, it's just…Sasha, Jereth and probably my most 'flighty' child are about to collide with each other…I think it's a safe bet to say that soon the eight Godslayers will become seven or six, no way to tell which…"

Ambriel frowns before turning thoughtful.

"…Would you mind if I intervened, Pandora? I think I may be able to put an end to such a conflict and preserve our strength for the coming battles ahead."

I whirl around, hope blazing in my chest.

"You would do that?! I mean, it'd be amazing if you _could_ …but most of your Authorities aren't really geared for the kinda fight that might be awaiting you…"

She just smiles.

"No, but they are rather useful for _stopping_ such a battle. Besides, I promised to teach Jereth how to truly be happy, remember?"

A small chuckle escapes her lips as she begins to fade out of existence, returning to the Mortal Realm.

"What could make a child happier than not having to break a promise to their Mother?"

…Wait, how did she know about-

-oh, right. Connected minds and all that.

…

C'mon, Ambriel…I'm counting you. Get my children through this in one piece.

* * *

 **Apologies about the late upload, but reality is asserting itself right now and I won't be able to keep up my bi-weekly upload schedule for this story. A combination of Increased schoolwork, looking for a new place of residence, applying for Summer internships and signing up for intramural sports has cut pretty heavily into my available free time. While this will still be my most uploaded story, it's gonna see an all too likely slowdown of updates, more along the lines of three weeks.  
**

 **Sorry in advance about that!**

 **And just like last upload I'm gonna have to beg off answering reviews (unfortunately that fluid mechanics spreadsheet won't make itself), just know that I read and appreciate them all the same and would no doubt have something embarrassing or witty to say about them!**


	61. Chapter 53: Killing Raincheck

Ch 53: Killing Raincheck

Jereth

(34 weeks after the birth of the 8th)

This is SUCH bullshit.

Maybe that's a bit of a strong opinion to have, considering I'm as much a part of that 'bullshit' as Voban is…but this is just _stupid_.

A hail of hastily summoned metal spears, loaded down with bog-standard acceleration spells that could perforate a tank with ease, either sail right through the incorporeal Dragon or bounce off isolated bits of solid scales, protecting the more vulnerable body of the Marquis ensconced within.

Independent solidifying and intangibility.

Like I said, _such_ bullshit.

It's what I have to work with though, bitching won't get me anywhere.

Even if it is rather therapeutic.

" **Don't let your mind wander, Boy!"**

Such helpful advice is punctuated by a snap of jaws that I narrowly avoid, a bite like that powerful enough to make steel seem as durable as styrofoam.

I promptly retaliate by hurling _Uno_ and _Dos_ at the phantasmal Dragon, scowling in annoyance as they phase right through with barely a whisper of resistance.

I guess the Magic dampening effects on those blades isn't enough to overpower an Authority, at least not in a direct contest of strength.

Shit, I'm gonna need to get creative here…the usual way of doing things is gonna get my ass killed…or at least worn out to an extent that I have to make tracks.

Which is just _way_ too embarrassing a thing to do.

Hmm… **Gleipnir** should work out fine in terms of restricting the thing…but how the hell do I actually apply it? He's gonna be keeping an eye out for that Authority now that he's seen what it can do.

…I think I've got it.

 **Emperor's Return** will do the trick nicely, not to mention he's only seen me use it once, and even then it was only for a split second.

 _Uno_ and _Dos_ fly back into my hands as I square off against the beast, their handles neatly smacking into my palms-

-as I surreptitiously sneak one of the engravings for **Emperor's Return** onto _Uno's_ handle, an action that goes unnoticed by the Dragon as it fires off a blast of well…fire.

Nothing my armor can't handle for a few seconds, this stuff not quite up to the level of **Red Punishment.**

A swift leap brings me out of range of the flames and I take a quick breath before once again chucking my two swords at the Wyrm, hoping that this works.

The extended battle has left me a little low on power, what with running both my armor, weapons and various Authorities in a non-stop conflict.

Not an easy thing for a Campione to do, typically it's exhaustion that hits first…

Predictably my two weapons don't accomplish anything other than phasing through the Dragon's body…until I trigger **Emperor's Return** and with a brief shifting of orientation I'm directly above the Marquis' Authority, the phantom's reptilian gaze widening in shock at my sudden movement.

Surprise, Motherfucker.

" **Gleipnir!"**

My gauntleted hand impacts solid hide and with a familiar _CLANK_ the **Gleipnir** snaps into place around the Dragon's midsection, right about where Voban is ensconced.

I pay for that move with a whistling tail-strike to the arm that does unpleasant things to the flesh inside-I'm thinking crushed raspberries here-but at this point in the fight that kind of shit may as well be routine.

…

Having my limbs destroyed in agonizingly gory and painful ways is routine.

 _Christ_ I need to see a therapist…

Regardless, the plan worked and Voban is ineffectually thrashing about, the fetter in just enough of an awkward position that he can't rip it apart with his jaws or talons.

Bingo.

Putting off healing my arm for the moment I instead stretch out my working one and rapidly chant, _"He grabbed three golden apples and threw them high into the sky, three lightning bolts burst from the sky, the first struck at two young grooms, the second struck a horse in a stall, the third struck six hundred wedding guests, not an eyewitness left, not even to say how they died._ **Golden Apples!"**

The thunderclouds above bulge and disgorge a blast of lightning into my outstretched palm, a vortex of the annihilating energy flashing to life and a victorious grin stretches across my lips.

Time to win.

Launching off of my back foot-the Marquis trapped in place thanks to the **Gleipnir** keeping him from becoming entirely intangible-I thrust the **Golden Apple** in front of me, the Dragon becoming entirely solid in a last ditch effort to endure the attack.

It doesn't work.

Scale, skin and bone contorts and burns as the **Golden Apple** rips right through it, my charge carving a molten furrow straight through the Authority with hardly a whisper of resistance.

Less than two seconds later I tear a burning gouge out of the Dragon's asshole and skid to a stop, letting the Authority fizzle out and ignoring the wave of exhaustion and lightheadedness.

Right.

Still missing an arm.

…

Nothing _nearly_ as bad as what happened to Voban, though.

Amidst the scattering light and ashes of his Authority the elder Campione staggers to his feet, a sizable chunk of his abdomen ragged and charred from where I'd grazed him with the **Golden Apple.**

I'd been aiming for his sternum, but whatever.

A quick usage of **Primordial Seed** that dips my Magic reserves dangerously low restores my arm in a blaze of fire and general 'ow fuck the hurts'…but the adrenaline and thrill of battle does a good job of dulling it.

Voban turns to face me-

-and the look in his eyes sends my spirits soaring.

He's not defeated, far from it…but he's _defiant_. Defiant, when he'd been confident and arrogant the entire rest of the fight.

He's near the end of his rope and he _knows_ it.

All that's left is the fight to the bitter end.

I call _Uno_ and _Dos_ back to my hands, momentarily chuckling at the utterly mismatched mess my armor has become after replacing so many different pieces before striding forward with lethal intent, Voban matching my action as he faces me head on without the slightest trace of fear, only feral resolve.

As good a way to die as any.

" _O queen of snakes, goddess of the sky, the earth and darkness. I beseech you to display a fearsome Witch's countenance!"_

Sudden words of power reverberate across the landscape and out of _nowhere_ serpents made of ice spring to life, writhing and cracking as they move in sinuous motions towards me.

What the _fuck?!_

Where the Hell did these-

…

No.

No no no _no_.

Of all the absolute fucking _worst_ times for Aisha to show up, it had to be now?! DAMMIT!

Spurned on by thwarted fury _Uno_ and _Dos_ trace lethal arcs in the air, slicing apart the encroaching ice beasts-

-which only delays things by a scant few seconds, one of the snakes latching it's jaws around my arm and quite literally freezes it solid, keeping me from defending myself any further.

My head whips around and focuses on the one responsible, an Indian looking young woman dressed in some sort of priestly garb, black hair flowing in the wind-

-and an utterly panicked expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't be mad, but I don't want you to kill my brother! _O daughter of the goddess with beautiful hair, hereby open the palace of the Earth!"_

There's a brief rumble beneath my feet and I redouble my efforts to break free, meeting with little success since those damn ice snakes still have a solid grip on me-

-and a chasm opens wide, swallowing me whole with only a furious growl escaping my lips.

I hadn't wanted to do this…but desperate times call for desperate measures.

" _Cast down from our nest in the world beneath, brought low by a warrior from across the sea! Lessons are learned and Fangs are honed, we rise up to reclaim our rightful throne! A heart that burns as bright as the sun, this Dragon vows to never lose to anyone!_ **Aspect of Kur!"**

* * *

Voban

…Anger.

Directionless, simmering, thwarted _anger._

"You had no right to intervene, you foolish girl!"

Does this girl make it her life's purpose to interfere with mine? That battle had been the most entertainment I've had in _decades_ , the very real threat of defeat only making it all the sweeter.

"B-b-but Big Brother, you and that other Campione were about to kill each other!"

"That is the entire _point_ you daft twit!"

Her heartbroken expression only makes my mood all the more aggrieved.

"You did the same when I battled Hao all those years ago, has it even occurred to you that perhaps I _wish_ to engage in these contests of strength?"

"B-but that's not right! We should all be friends, siblings shouldn't try to fight and kill each other!"

I resist the urge to spit in disgust and instead scowl at the tear in the ground that swallowed the boy whole. While I _sincerely_ doubt he's dead, the stupid girl's **Live or Die** Authority can certainly remove one from this plane of existence foraa substantial period of time.

I should know, having been exposed to it once before.

Cursing in thwarted anger-and deliberately giving the irritating woman the cold shoulder-I turn back to my castle…

…and an unstoppable grin stretches my lips as the ground _shakes_ , my instincts warning me that this fight isn't as over as I had initially thought it.

 _Yes._

The rip in reality seems to bulge outwards, trying and failing to contain some impossibly strong force-

-that suddenly breaks through with a roar that rattles the Earth for kilometers around and a gout of fire that crisps my hair, even as I stand a good dozen or more meters away.

"Heh…aha! Hahaha! Yes, _PERFECT!"_

First to emerge is the hand, a gargantuan talon easily a third the size of my **Otherland's Dragon** entire body **.** It grasps the edge of the cliff with lethal force, crushing solid rock and stone into a compacted mess, scales that have the appearance of cooled lava and ten times the strength.

With an exertion that can actually be _heard_ , muscles as large as automobiles straining against gravity, the talon hauls up the head.

It's too wreathed in fire, ash and smoke to make out specific details…but the glowing orange eyes and backwards facing horns are recognizable even as vague shapes.

I can't stop _laughing_.

This newest generation of Godslayers…I cannot decide if they are more of an affront or a blessing.

I barely notice the absent-minded dimwit next to me shaking like a leaf as that burning orb focuses on us.

Come on then, Boy. Do your worst!

…

The Draconic body abruptly disappears in a scattering of red and grey light, the 8th collapsing to the ground before shakily standing and fixing the two of us with a murderous gaze.

Delicious. Better yet, he is now just as exhausted as I am.

This last fight will truly be something to behold.

"You _know…_ "

His voice is a harsh rasp, no doubt stressed from his escape from what should have been a certain journey to the Netherworld.

"I was actually planning on leaving things as they were with a stern warning…maybe a broken leg or two, just to drive home the point…but now."

Murder turns to madness.

"Now, Sister…you've gone and well pissed. Me. _OFF."_

A strange portal manifests near his right hand, said limb dragging something from within it's depths-

-and my elation scatters like dust in the wind, joy and excitement being replaced with an emotion I haven't felt in centuries as the 8th's palm firmly wraps around an unadorned hilt.

 _Fear._

* * *

Jereth

 _Kosall_ solidly smacks into my waiting grasp, the sword almost seeming to _shiver_ in delight at the prospect of finally being able to begin it's purpose.

…Aisha had pissed me off.

No, that's not the whole truth…she had _frightened_ me.

That damn Authority of hers…being dragged into some kind of portal, half frozen by those fucking snakes and not even able to _move_ as it swallowed me whole…

There was something instinctively terrifying about the experience.

And now, seeing her break out into a cold sweat at the sight and presence of _Kosall_ feels cathartic in the _extreme_.

Voban isn't much better, his back hunched and teeth peeled away from his lips in a wolf's snarl as _Kosall's_ instinctively horrifying presence to beings like us makes itself known.

It's interesting seeing how I reacted from the other side of things when first seeing this sword.

I take a step forward-

-and almost collapse, shocked at how _weak_ I am right now. Fuck, using Kur's Authority and connection to the Underworld to escape that ability of Aisha's really left me on my last legs…

" _W-when time is not ripe yet for good t-to result, even the benevolent-"_

Snarling, I manifest a Remington and line up the sights on the chanting Campione, pushing the last bit of my Magic into the bullet that sends it spiraling towards Aisha in a blaze of lightning-

-that impacts a glowing barrier originating from an oversized Crusader shield, saving Aisha's sternum from developing a smoking hole.

…What the fuck? Where did that come…from…

Pure white wings adorning a slim body, gently flowing dress and hair of gold and silver...

 _Ambriel._

My hand tightens around _Kosall_ so violently that my knuckles begin to ache.

"I can't _wait_ to hear you explain this one. What is this, an intervention? Some roundabout form of therapy? Or is there _another_ reason you're taking _their_ side?"

I barely even notice my two other siblings look on at the Angel with evident surprise, focused as I am on her features, which are still as aggravatingly calm and collected as they always are.

"Put bluntly, I'm keeping you from making a mistake."

I can only blink, her words hitting like a punch to the gut.

My tone is shaky as I reply, "A _mistake_ , huh? Well…I'm sure you can tell me why that is, because _I think you're wrong."_

I _hate_ myself for the sudden feeling of betrayal that's seething in my gut. I was so _close_ …and she decides to intervene _now_ of all times?!

The shield she was using dissipates in motes of golden light, leaving her standing before me with no armor or anything.

I could do it. Take advantage of that security and surprise her-

"There is a logical reason for you not to commit fratricide, Jereth. It's also the reason I think you will care less about. The other is from a purely emotional standpoint and of the two, I think you will agree it's the more important."

The entire time she was running her mouth I slowly stalk forward, coming to a halt no more than a hairsbreadth away from her, so close she has to tilt her head back ever so slightly in order to meet my gaze.

"Go on then. Enlighten me."

She smiles.

"You know of Tiamat's approach, of the various monstrosities and Gods that walk the Earth. You would eliminate your older brother and sister, when they are potentially your most powerful allies? From a logical standpoint, crippling your forces over a mere spat in which no one was killed or even badly hurt seems rather…shall I say, childish?"

My expression doesn't shift a millimeter.

"You're right, I _don't_ care very much about that line of thought. These two-"

I raise _Kosall_ and point at the two wary Godslayers, both of them intently watching our discussion.

"-are the very _definition_ of 'not worth the risk'. Their individual strength isn't worth a fuck if they use it in ways that handicap me. _We_ don't need them."

Nodding in agreement-like she knew that was what I was going to say-Ambriel continues with, "The more important train of thought, then. Kill them, and you will be causing your Mother a great deal of hurt. That is why I'm here, after all. She asked me to try and stop you."

I try hard not to care. Gods only know I _try_.

I wince anyway.

"I did say this would be the more convincing of the two."

I square my shoulders and face her with an unflinching glare.

"And I also told her that if any of my Brothers or Sisters tried to injure, harm or outright kill anyone that matters to me…all bets are off. This qualifies and she should know that."

I'd feel good about that speech and line of thought.

If it felt less like I was trying to convince _myself_ instead of Ambriel.

And of _course_ she picks up on that.

"And yet here you stand, dithering before me when you wield in your hand a weapon that could brush me and any powers I wish to draw upon aside with barely a second thought. Where is the self-assured killer of man that always seems so confident in his decisions, so much so that he once destroyed a hospital and everyone inside it, because he knew it would serve a 'higher purpose'?"

A flinch forces me to avert my gaze, my jaw locked in place as I growl, " _That_ is a low blow."

"Oh? Does bringing up the less reputable things you've done hurt your _feelings?_ Apologies, I obviously should mind my manners around your delicate sensibilities."

I take a shuddering breath, doing my best not to lash out in a blind rage at her. I did that once before, more or less proving the point she was trying to make. I'm not doing it again.

"What's the _point_ of all this, Ambriel?"

Her expression displays nothing but idle innocence.

"I just find it curious that someone like yourself would make such a promise in the first place, unless you deliberately wished to give your mother false hope."

I can't force myself to look her in the eye.

"We _all_ have to break promises to ourselves at some point."

"And you wish to break said promise over a moment of childish frustration and anger? Is that not what I warned you against not long ago?"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO DO?! ALL YOU DO IS TALK IN CIRCLES AND SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT BUT YOU NEVER MAKE ANY FUCKING _SENSE!"_

Silence falls around the battered landscape, the echoes of my frustrated scream echoing amidst the scattered rocks.

Ambriel didn't even _blink_ when I'd snapped and shouted in her face.

"I see…then perhaps I present matters in a way you will understand."

And before I can do anything else she grabs _Kosall_ and places it at the tip of her throat, holding it in place tightly enough that even my panicked yank doesn't budge it a millimeter.

"What the Hell are you-do you _know_ what this thing will do to you if it-"

"Cuts me? Stabs me? Buries it itself in my throat?"

" _Yes."_

"Of course I do. And this is where you make your decision, Jereth. The only way out-"

She motions to the two Godslayers still watching this disaster from a wary distance.

"-Is through."

A sharp yank on the blade has it gently-ever so _gently_ -push the skin of her jugular inward.

"If you wish to kill the two of them, then you will have to kill me first, as I have every intention of protecting them."

One eye of frozen blue glares, _daring_ me to go through with the action, knowing that I've made hard decisions in the past and honestly, what's one more?

The other orb of molten gold has nothing but compassion, telling me that it's ok, that it _knows_ I don't want to do this, that one of the few-if only-promises I've ever made in my lifetime doesn't have to be sacrificed this quickly.

…I don't have a goddamn clue which one to listen to.

Then Ambriel makes the decision for me.

With the strongest tug yet Kosall breaks skin, a dollop of crimson wetting the sword's edge-

-and I dissipate it before it gets any further, an instinctive action that has me closing my eyes in weary resignation.

…

I guess I couldn't follow through with it after all.

How's that for sad? All my resolve, all my desire to win...shut down in a manner of minutes.

…

…

What the Hell replaced _Kosall_ in my hand? Whatever it is, it's insanely soft and warm.

I slowly drag open my eyes, wanting nothing more for this day to be _over_ -

-and realize it's Ambriel's breast I'm groping.

…

Ah. Once I'd dispelled _Kosall_ in my weakened state, momentum had carried me forward and I'd inadvertently copped a feel.

…

I look up at the Angel, finding her blinking in surprise at my action, neither of us moving an inch.

…

Well, I'm already here.

A brief squeeze has the God suddenly blushing crimson, mismatched eyes narrowed at my action.

I can't help it.

I _laugh_.

A high-pitched, hysterical laugh that has me collapsing on my ass and head buried in my hands, the stress of Tiamat's coming incarnation, the hunt for the pseudo-divinities, Alice's kidnapping, almost getting dragged through Aisha's Authority and now Ambriel's words…

I guess I'm not old enough to cry.

So I do.

"U-um…Miss Angel? Will my Brother be, umm…alright?"

"Yes. No thanks to you, but I'm sure you've figured that out by now…or at least I would hope so."

"Oh, um…I see. Anyway! My name is Aish-"

"You are under the impression that I don't know who you are and do care. I assure you, it's the _opposite_."

The uncharacteristically harsh words from Ambriel have me blearily glancing upwards, my eyes teared up enough that I'm staring at two blurry figures rather than sharply defined bodies.

Christ, I probably look pathetic right now…

"You look pathetic right now."

An amused bleat escapes my throat as I furiously wipe my eyes, clearing them and allowing me to properly see Ambriel, the God crouched in front of me and intently meeting my gaze.

With the slightest remnants red still coloring her cheeks.

I heave quite possibly the largest sigh I've heaved in a long time, emotionally and physically spent.

"My life was _so_ much less complicated when you weren't around."

A languid shrug.

"I don't consider my presence a means to making your life simpler. Just better."

"Better, huh? By what metric?"

That seems to drag a smile out her.

"My own, obviously. And hopefully one day yours as well."

"Ah, right. You're doing this because you want to…"

A tired smile seems to effortlessly switch to radiant.

"You're finally understanding me, it seems."

I don't reply and instead finally glance at my fellow Godslayers.

Aisha is shifting weight from foot to foot, obviously unsure on just what exactly she's supposed to do in this situation while Voban is just stonily glaring at the two of us.

…

We're done here.

I slowly prop myself up on my hands, tiredly regaining my feet-

-before I walk back towards Voban's castle, not saying a word and largely lost in my own scattered thoughts.

"This fight isn't over, _Boy_. We still have yet to decide a winner."

I don't reply except to walk around the old Marquis who had abruptly blocked my path.

The barking of some fangless dog is best ignored.

There's more angry words from behind but I tune it out. Ambriel is closely trailing me anyway and I doubt she went through all the trouble of coming over here just to let me get stabbed in the back or something.

* * *

"You don't seem in a hurry to go anywhere."

I can only shrug.

"I'm plum out of magic. I can't fly, can't teleport…for the moment, I'm stuck here."

I'd taken up a seat on some shattered piece of masonry at the front of Voban's castle, elbows on my knees and idly waiting for enough of my power to return so that I can fly back home.

Preferably to a bottle of Bacardi.

I really want to be drunk right now.

Really, _really_ drunk.

I think Charlton may be on to something with the excessive drinking as a coping tool…

"You aren't worried the other two may attack you?"

I don't even bother looking up.

"Not really. Everything ended so abruptly and on such a downer note I don't think Voban's in the mood anymore. And Aisha is a clueless ditz who interrupts battles, not starts them."

I sense more than see Ambriel nod-

-before she abruptly stands up before walking over to me, bare feet practically silent on cold stone.

And the she _kisses_ me, wings suddenly wrapping around me in an unconventional type of embrace, such an abrupt sensation of _safety_ overwhelming my senses.

…

I don't even have it left in me to feel surprised anymore.

For what feels like an eternity I stand there like some wooden plank, too struck dumb to even begin _thinking_ about what it is exactly she's doing to me-

-and the moment passes as our lips part, an uncharacteristically shy expression on the Angel's features and I abruptly realize I feel…stronger.

Oh.

She transferred some of her power to me…which definitely explains the kiss.

It _doesn't_ explain why she felt it necessary to transfer over power in such an intimate manner…but I can't bring myself to complain.

"Audrey left me with the impression that kissing was supposed to be a very enjoyable activity. So why were you so unenthusiastic? Am I not desirable in any way? That seems rather strange, considering you so brazenly set your hand upon my chest earlier…"

I snap out my musings and have the decency to feel slightly ashamed of myself, quickly replying, "Er, sorry…although in my defense I'm something of a wreck right now, no thanks to a certain Heretic Divinity…"

She seems to accept that-

"Besides, you have a fantastic breast. I'm not about to apologize for that."

A noise somewhere between an aggravated snort and a sigh escapes the Angel, all the while gently muttering, "Your Mother was more correct than I seemed to give her credit for."

"Why? What did you and Pandora talk about?"

That now familiar blush creeps up her cheeks, her words quick as she says, "Nothing you need concern yourself with, rather…"

Her heterochromic eyes narrow briefly.

"You seem to have made your decision. Do you regret it?"

I look down at my hands…and wryly grin.

"Of course I do. I'm letting two walking disasters go free for some incredibly selfish reason that I'm not even 100% sure is what I truly want."

"But…"

"…But this is the most at peace I've felt after a battle or mission or whatever in a _long_ time. How about them apples?"

…

I think it's official now. I'm no longer a true blue Monastic.

I've let my emotions and personal hangups get in the way of assignments and duties too many times…and I think it was the right decision.

Another melancholic sigh escapes my lips as I stare at the quickly clearing sky, now that our Authorities aren't going full force.

"You owe me _B_ _IG_ time, Mom."

Predictably I get no reply…but I hadn't really been expecting one.

Instead I stiffly get to my feet-

-and blanch as I finally look at Ambriel through eyes that aren't confused to Hell and back.

"What the fuck-Ambriel, friggin' _say_ something next time!"

One perfect eyebrow raises in confusion at my reaction, obviously wondering what I'm flipping out about.

I wildly gesticulate to her front-

-which is absolutely _drenched_ in crimson, the previously stark white fabric of her dress now looking like some mad artist with a surplus of red colors went to town on it.

"That hole you made when you decided stabbing yourself with _Kosall_ was a good idea! Have you been bleeding this entire time?!"

She disinterestedly looks downward before shrugging. Where the skin had been broken by the blade is still freely leaking red, Kosall's lethality against beings made of Magic and Divinity on full display as the seemingly innocuous wound hasn't even come CLOSE to sealing and probably never will.

Unable to resist scowling I growl out, "Hold still while I fix this, moron."

" _Moron?"_

I ignore her genuinely affronted tone and instead summon the _Aeger Labrum_ , raising my arm and smoothly cutting a chunk of my flesh off with a swift cut of the knife.

Which hurts like a _b_ _itch_ but that's about the last thing on my mind now.

Holding up the pea-sized ball of skin to Ambriel's neck I quickly mutter, _"Witness of_ _three_ _worlds and their burning, cast yourself into the fire once more and breathe new life into the worthy!_ **Primordial Seed."**

An extremely tiny trickle of Magic causes a few motes of pollen to drift up to the Angel's wound, fire hissing into life as my impromptu suture is grafted onto the injury, Ambriel only wincing slightly.

I let the Authority fade away and now all that's left of the formerly weeping hole is a discolored patch of skin.

While _Kosall_ would have kept the God's flesh from healing itself and prevented any kind of Healing Magic from accelerating the process…using a different source of healing as well as skin that wasn't her own seems to have done the trick.

"There…now you might not bleed to death which, I might add, would have been a _really_ dumb way to die."

I annoyedly wipe away as much of the blood dripping down the Angel's collarbone as I can, her only reply a bemused expression.

"How quickly the tables of our mutual concern shift."

"Yeah, well, It's bad enough that _one_ of us has a death wish…"

I shake my head before eyeing the blood now coating my fingers, an odd compulsion overtaking my more rational thought process-

-and I give the fluid an experimental lick, finding that I rather _enjoy_ the taste.

"…Jereth?"

Ambriel gives me a slightly perplexed look-

-and before I think through what the _fuck_ it is I'm doing I lean forward and capture her lips with my own.

I'm…not sure how to describe the sensation of kissing an Angel. The taste, the _warmth_ …it's like drinking sunlight itself…

And then reality reasserts itself and I pull back, Ambriel mimicking my motion as the air…turns rather awkward.

"…I blame Kur for this."

The Angel just slowly nods, a hand quickly ghosting across her lips before she shakes her head as if to clear it.

"We…will speak of this later, Jereth."

"Yeah. Later. Definitely."

Inwardly I'm _pissed_.

What the _fuck_ was that?! I just started having something with Eliza and I'm already trying to shack it up with an Angel?!

Dude, _not_ cool.

…Fucking Gods inside my head bullshit.

With that last thought I shake my head-

-and cruelly smirk.

" _Aphelion Strike."_

Ambriel curiously glances at me as I shrug indifferently, already summoning a board and light armor for the trip home.

"We should probably get out of here. While I may have decided to be the bigger man and curb my more homicidal tendencies, well…"

I glance up at the sky and briefly imagine that I can actually see the descending contrail.

"I'm still a sore loser about some things. Voban can kiss this castle goodbye."

And before the Angel can protest I lift her by the waist and set her on my board before shooting up into the air, a smug grin adorning my face.

Today was one Hell of a ride, what with self-discovery and emotional upheavals and bloody combat all rolled into one delectable package.

And what better way to cap it all off with massive property damage?

God I love being a manchild sometimes.

* * *

Athena

 _Our eyes slowly open, memory and wakefulness coming to this Athena rather slowly._

 _But awake she does, power and purpose flooding this body as we begin to remember._

 _Our death-temporary as it evidently was-and our agreement with the 8th Godslayer…_

 _And what fine work that slothful mutt has done!_

 _A glorious smile crosses our lips, feeling-for the first time-our_ complete _power at our beck and call._

 _No fragmented facets sealed away in artifacts not in our control, no split essences warring for dominance._

 _No._

 _This Athena is now complete, every legend and Authority that once defined her now ours to call upon._

…

 _Truly, the uncultured brute knows his craft._

 _A swift glance at our surroundings reveal the interior of the very same shack that we previously 'died' in, several inconsequential patrons warily glancing around, no doubt reacting to this Athena's presence._

 _A suitable reaction._

 _Smiling, this Goddess extends her perception into the Earth itself, aiming to reacquaint herself with the eddies and tides within._

 _Hmm…while this Athena supposes she should meet with her current accomplice, she is already in the lands of Kusanagi Godou. It would be most interesting to see if he has taken this Goddess's advice to heart, or made use of her…gift…_

…

 _What…what has_ happened _to this world?_

 _The planet cries out a portent of doom, of a visitor from beyond the stars of immeasurable power._

 _Foul, unknown monsters stalk the Earth, the trailings of madness following them wherever they travel._

 _And the Grail, the prize the 8th Godslayer sought so fervently…_

 _It has been_ perverted _. No longer under the control of that vexing Ancestor, it's scent is faint and…wrong._

…

 _By Father's grace, what madness has gripped the world in this Athena's absence?_

…

 _We just_ know _that annoying brute has had something to do with it._

 _Nevertheless, this Athena has been presented with a quandary._

 _While she would very much like to track down and force the 8th to inform us of what has happened during our incapacitation…instinct suggests that this Goddess should take action_ now _, to find the Grail and liberate it from whatever nefarious power has ensnared it._

 _A resolute nod._

 _With our newly regained strength, regaining the Grail should prove little challenge and then this Goddess can track down her ally, ideally forcing him to fix this disaster with the artifact itself._

 _Apologies, Kusanagi…but for the moment, this Goddesses curiosity as to your progress will have to wait._

 _She has prey to hunt and an ally to reunite with._

… _And perhaps, with our newfound strength, teach that annoying little 8th Godling some manners regarding respectful conduct towards a Goddess of our stature._

 _That particular thought brings a_ smile _to this Athena's lips._

* * *

 **Gentlemen it's been** **thirty years...but I'm back.**

 **Actually it's just been three months plus change but it flipping' feels like thirty years!**

 **While I do apologize about the massive absence I think it did me good, as I now feel re-energized to hop back into this as my main story. I'd hit something of a roadblock finishing up the fight between Voban and Jereth (fight scenes are HARD, dude) an decided to take a break but now it's back to full ahead on this puppy.**

 **Next chapter is all about the adventures of Athena and that is going to be a fun one, see you soon (for real this time)!**


	62. Chapter 54: Athena's Hunt

Chapter 54: Athena's Hunt

Athena

(34 weeks 1 day after the birth of the 8th)

In the privacy of our own mind, with no others present…this Athena can admit that the location the Grail is hidden in gives her a bad feeling.

A Goddess of wisdom and war experiencing such a feeling is an omen of truly dire import indeed.

…Now what to do…

From this Athena's vantage point atop a nearby tree, the form of an owl providing excellent vision, no sight goes unseen. The clearing is empty, a dilapidated stone construct the only sign of inhabitation.

What madness inspired the Ancestor to squirrel away the Grail here? Doth her paranoia extend so far?

…

Madness.

Truly, an apt descriptor for the air permeating this place. The air _reeks_ of it.

Preparing ourself we adopt the form of a snake, silently venturing through the sparse grasses and slipping inside the building.

This Athena's unease increases.

No wards, no spellcraft…what manner of foul den _is_ this wretched hovel? The Ancestor would never leave the Grail so exposed…

And then this Athena hears it.

The rhythmic slapping noise of skin on skin, of primal grunts and desperate gagging.

Even if we never partook in the pleasures of the flesh, this Athena knows what intercourse _sounds_ like.

But what on this green Earth has possessed the Ancestor to let such debauchery take place so close to…a…

Oh, oh _no._

Caution thrown aside this Athena races through the tunnels, coils sliding across the broken floor with no care for sound made, cresting one final corner-

-and abruptly coming to a halt, horror engulfing this Goddess's sensibilities for one terrible moment.

The Ancestor is suspended above the ground, limbs splayed wide and restrained by unnatural appendages, body relentlessly jostled to and fro as her orifices are violated by yet more eldritch limbs, the Ancestor's purity in particular assaulted by an alarmingly large phallus.

A phallus attached to some creature that reminds this Athena of a Siren, the fiend's features contorted into one's of bliss as it throatily moans and fondles itself.

…

A memory flashes through this Athena's mind, of a wrongful judgement cast upon Medusa.

After Poseidon.

After her rape.

A cold, unfeeling _rage_ blossoms in this Athena's heart.

Caution thrown aside _Lykófos_ materializes in our newly formed hands, the reaping scythe flashing upwards-

-and severing the disgusting tentacles in a violent spray of ichor and blood, the monstrosity's lustful moans seamlessly switching to screams of agony as the crippled appendages aimlessly flop about in writhing pain.

Even the most talented of bards elegies was not as sweet as this horrors wails are to this Athena's ears.

Martial prowess and peerless skill in battle are forgotten as an inelegant kick-fueled by unthinking fury-throws the whimpering horror into the crumbling wall and shatters it, the beast half-buried by old debris.

 **[DIE.]**

At this Athena's command Medusa's power petrifies the beasts limbs to the floor, imprisoning it and restraining it's movements, the captured monster hatefully glaring at this Goddess with renewed vitriol.

" _You-you BITCH! You worthless snake_ whore _, I will make you_ pay _for this! You're violation will make that pretty little Ancestor's seem like a virgin's daydream by the time I-"_

This Athena's greaved heel crushes the monster's throat and silences it's irritating threats into choked gurgles.

An improvement, really.

Our voice is a sibilant hiss as we deign to reply to the creature.

"Consider yourself fortunate, _craven_ …for this Athena has little time on her hands to make your death prolonged. Rather, rejoice. For your death will be one of, shall we say, _penetration?"_

 _Nike_ manifests in this Athena's hand, the golden spear a comforting weight that was sorely missed during our prior incarnation, now returned to us.

"Fare thee well, _Monster."_

Our weapon pierces the creature's heart and it wildly jerks and rasps, this Athena promptly forgetting about it's dying corpse as she moves to aid the Ancestor.

The damage is…

There is no shame in admitting this Athena suddenly feels nauseous. We have seen the results of a rape before, unfortunately…but never before performed by some disgusting monster.

The distention, the swelling…the _smell_.

"…Goddess?"

She is conscious?!

Healing arts when the cause of injury is not related to battle is not this Athena's expertise, but we do what we can to ease her almost certain sense of pain and violation, dulling her senses with a whispered spellword.

"Rest, child…your tormentor no longer lives."

Performing the opposite of rest the Ancestor weakly points with one shaking arm, voice barely audible.

"The Grail, in there… _take it_ …it cannot-"

The Ancestor's words are suddenly cut off by wet coughing…and then retching, copious amounts of some thick liquid hitting the floor-

-this Athena has to turn away, lest she mimic the actions of the Ancestor. Instead we focus on the now disintegrating corpse of that _Sapros_ horror, furious that it's death was not more...cathartic.

Eventually the sickness passes, the Ancestor collapsing in a weakened ball and-thankfully-passing into unconsciousness.

A swift usage of our power has summoned, man-sized serpents guarding the Ancestor, owls watching the outside of the building and ideally warning this Athena of any further approaching threats.

We shall have to move quickly.

The Grail itself is laid haphazardly on it's side in a conjoining chamber, a casual act of irreverence that has this Athena's eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Those foul creatures would so easily discard a treasure as great as this? It stands to reason then that they have accomplished what they wished with it.

Regardless, this Athena reaches out, hand grasping one of the cups edges-

-and something _revolting_ travels through this Goddess's body, a malevolent corruption that tries to influence our mind. Kill, burn, slaughter, rape, enslave…all manner of base, violent actions rip through us and quite honestly, were we still our weaker self…it might have driven this Athena mad, or forced her to retreat for some time.

But now, at the height of our power, burning out this disease only leaves us short of breath, a purple glow suffusing our body as our Magics begin to eliminate the invading substance.

These creatures know no shortage of foul Spellcraft…

But that is a small price to pay for victory, as the Grail now heeds this Athena's command and vanishes in a flash of golden light, waiting to be called into being at our command.

…Hmph.

To borrow the words of this era, 'suck on that, 8th'!

It only took this Athena _hours_ upon her reincarnation to retrieve the artifact thou spent an interminable amount of time seeking!

…

Although the vexing man would most likely merely reply twas thanks to his work.

Damnation, what would be an efficient-yet pleasing-way to humble that irritating Devil King?

Thoughts for another time, for now…

Another wince as this Athena lays eyes on the Ancestor, indecision staying our hand.

This manner of harm is beyond our ability to fix, both the physical and mental. But this Goddess cannot simply take her to the 8th, the Devil King made his position in regards to her quite clear during our first meeting. And what other Campione would so easily care for her-

Ah.

Of course.

A smile comes to this Athena's lips.

We had not intended to meet with Kusanagi Godou so soon…but circumstances are what they are.

This Athena gently picks up the Ancestor, ignoring the stains our clothing suffers from doing so and swiftly walk outside, preparing to make the journey back the land of the rising sun.

A melancholic sigh escapes from our lips regardless.

Not long ago this Athena was prepared to kill the Ancestor with nary a second thought…and now here she is, going to great lengths to ensure her health.

Fate has been fickle as of late.

* * *

Godou

"You still don't have any clue where they might have gone?"

Amakasu-san rubs his head with that little cloth of his, perpetually relaxed face displaying an unusual exhaustion.

"My apologies, Kusanagi-sama…but we are no closer to finding the Ancestor and Tear of Amaterasu than we are in getting into contact with John Pluto Smith."

I resist the urge to sigh in frustration at the lack of results, knowing it's not the HCCs fault that they can't find anything. Mostly.

It's J.P.S. disappearance that worries me the most though. While his representative, Jack Milburn, had easily been contacted the man hadn't been able to tell us anything more than that his King had vanished a few days ago, only leaving word that he was tracking down some unknown threat that was causing breakouts of violence across the North American coastal lines.

…And there hasn't even been a _whisper_ of where Guinevere-chan might have been taken too.

It's agonizing, knowing that she's in the grip of creatures that are from the Cthulu Mythos and I can't do _anything_ about it.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it, Amakasu-san. And don't forget to take a rest at some point. You look like you're about to fall over."

The man offers a tired smile before bowing and replying, "You're too kind, Kusanagi-sama. I'll contact you again, hopefully when we have results."

He leaves and I tiredly fall back into the chair in one of the local HCC buildings, a small hotel that disguises itself as a stop for traveling businessmen and women. Perfect for meetings like this one.

"You need to relax, Godou."

Erica's hands set themselves on my shoulders and start massaging the tense muscle beneath, prompting me to sigh in resignation.

"For the longest time I was content to stay out of the whole Campione business. And now, when I want to actually _do_ something, I'm stuck sitting here."

An understanding hum comes from Erica and just as she takes a breath to reply-

-I shoot to my feet, instincts warning me that something is headed this way.

"Erica, get ready! It looks like a Heretic God is-"

A brief ruffle of wings and scattering of feathers heralds the arrival of-

-Athena?!

She has an appearance that combines both her adult and younger forms, her brow adorned with an olive branch crown while golden greaves and gauntlets cover her limbs, while the aura surrounding her is…much more _potent_ than it was before.

"Athena? How are you still-"

"Forgive this Athena for being so brusque upon our reunion, Godou Kusanagi, but this Goddess has need of thine organizations aid."

"What? What could you possibly-"

And then the smell hits me.

It's musty, thick and cloying and with a chill I realize it's coming from the girl in Athena's arms.

A girl that looks familiar…

…Oh.

Gods _above_.

I rush out of the room and shout down the hallway to the HCC member posing as a receptionist, "I need a healer in here, _now!"_

They jump halfway to the ceiling at my sudden shout and stammer back, "M-my King?"

"Ask me questions later, just do what I said!"

"Y-yes my Lord!"

Satisfied that they'll carry out my commands I return to the room, finding Athena already laying out the very girl I was having the organization search every nook and cranny for on a nearby couch.

A swift stride brings me to Guinevere-chan's side-

-and I nearly choke once I get a clearer view of just what happened to her.

W-what in the _Hell_ -

"Tis not a pleasant sight, this Athena understands that…but now is not the time for hysteria, Kusanagi Godou. Draw in deep breaths, this Athena needeth speak with thou."

I notice, out of the corner of my eye, Erica standing off a ways with a pale tinge to her face, hands on her knees and shakily breathing over a waste bin.

Funny, I feel the same way.

Taking Athena's advice I draw in a few deliberate breaths, getting myself under control and meeting the War Goddess's gaze head on.

"Sorry, Athena, but can this wait for a moment? I…I just want to make sure Guinevere-chan will be alright. It's mostly my fault she's like this in the first place…"

Athena looks confused at my claim that this is my fault but makes no further comment, instead staring down at herself and releasing a tired sigh.

"Very well, Devil King. This Athena will not begrudge thee a moment, if only because she is in dire need of cleansing herself…"

I notice several crusted stains on her immaculate toga, yellow and white in coloration and I feel my stomach plummet, hoping that it's not what I _think_ it is…because that means what happened to Guinevere-chan was so much more terrible than I had already assumed it to be.

* * *

The door silently opens and an elderly couple walks out, their only identifier being 'the Hiranos'.

Apparently the HCC's best healers they're never referred to by their first names, only the family one. And right now I'm dying for any news.

"Hirano-san, is she alright? Were you able to undo what happened?"

I'm stopped dead by the withering look the male of the duo is giving me, a glare that could make Shizuka's seem about as lethal as a cotton ball bullet.

"Is she alright? Tell me, _Boy_ , does a vaginal prolapse violently caused _sound_ like something one just 'undoes'? Or any other of the internal damage caused by said-"

He stops as his wife sets a hand on his arm, an admonishing frown on her aged features.

A bit too late, as his words hit me full force and it's all I can do not to lower my head in shame, knowing that if I'd been a bit faster, a bit _quicker_ , this whole nightmare could have been avoided.

I almost jerk as the older man set a gnarled hand on my shoulder, surprising strength in that grip.

"Sorry about that, Boy. I just thought I was done seeing things like that in my life…"

"No, you were right to chastise me, it's fine…"

I can practically hear the frown in Erica's voice as she speaks up with, "All the same, that is your _King_ you are talking down to. Would a little respect be too much to ask for?"

I'm about to admonish Erica-I deserve every bit of criticism for my failures in this whole situation-when the couple suddenly _chuckle_ , of all things.

"The consequence of living as long as we have is that little things like the anger of a Campione don't mean much, Little Lady. But it's nice to see our King with such a devoted Girlfriend."

A small smile makes its way to my face as Erica obviously struggles whether to be angry with the couple or preen at their praise.

The woman continues with, "And you must have made quite the impression on the Ancestor, Devil King-sama. One of the first things she asked after she woke up and was told her situation was asking if she could see you."

That wave of guilt comes back with a vengeance but I beat it down, instead bowing to the elderly couple and genuinely thanking them with, "I appreciate your candor and aid, Hirano-san. If you ever have need of my aid, you need only-"

"Oh hush, you polite charmer you…go see the young lady, it's rude to keep her waiting you know…"

They walk off and Erica nods for me to enter, taking up a a position to guard the door without further comment.

I force myself to take a deep breath, quietly turn to the knob and walk inside.

"…Kusanagi-kun?"

I try to put on a brave face-

-and probably fail, self-loathing twisting my expression as I get a good look at Guinevere-chan.

Her once dollish features and beauty are marred, already pale skin appearing nearly translucent while bruising surrounds her eyes, the crimson orbs within holding a truly profound exhaustion.

It hits me like a punch to the gut.

"You kept your promise…"

This time I bite back on the swell of bitterness and try for a smile, kneeling by the edge of the bed and gently holding her outstretched hand, trying to ignore the way her skin feels like it could be ripped just by applying too much pressure.

"I'm sorry, Guinevere-chan…but it wasn't me who saved you. That was Athena."

I fully expect disappointment to dominate her expression at my words…and am subsequently caught off guard when she appears nothing if not utterly content.

"We know, Kusanagi-kun…yet, we are her now, are we not?"

I can't help but quietly chuckle, marveling at her sheer _resilience_.

"That you are, Guinevere-chan. And this time, I'm going to keep my promise."

An uncomplicated smile appears on her face before her eyes close, sleep claiming her and I gently extricate my hand, mood far more businesslike than it was beforehand.

If I'm going to keep that promise…I need information.

* * *

I find Athena switching between all three of her forms in the hotel's breakfast room, the door locked to keep out prying eyes unless you have the key.

It's actually rather amusing, seeing her constantly shift amidst a flurry of violet light, testing out a limb and then transforming once more.

"Tis a curious thing, Kusanagi Godou. This Athena once despised her previous bodies, considering them marks of shame that displayed how she was merely a shadow of what she once was."

She changes into her youngest incarnation, a white toga with no back being her attire of choice as a mildly amused look crosses her exotic features.

I catch sight of an odd inscription on her shoulder blade before she turns around out of my field of view, but I find myself intrigued by it. I wasn't aware there were legends of Athena having inscriptions upon her…

"And yet, she somehow feels nostalgia when assuming them…curious, isn't it?"

I can only shrug.

"Hard to say, I don't have the ability to do anything like that. But all that aside…I owe you my deepest-"

"If you wish to offer gratitude for this Goddess's rescue of the Ancestor…"

Her expression darkens, fingers tightening into clenched fists.

"Do not part with it. Such an action should not be deserving of praise, only acknowledgement that justice was done. This Athena's only regret is that she could not make the Monster that partook of such depravity suffer longer."

An uncharacteristically cruel grin splits my face.

"A sentiment I agree with."

Athena merely nods before fixing me with an appraising look, her eyes searching mine.

"This Athena sees thou have taken her advice to heart, Godslayer. Thou appear more like the warrior this Goddess always knew thy were."

"I figured your last words were ones I should take to heart. On that note…how are you alive again so soon? I thought you were killed by the 8th?"

An amused snort, of all random things, come from the Greek Goddess.

"This Athena initially believed that to be her fate…but the fool somehow became Human long enough to stay his hand."

I frown, a piece of information missing from that statement.

"But…I remember you disappearing from my senses. So you're saying you didn't die?"

Her reptilian eyes lock on mine before a small sigh escapes her lips.

"Tis knowledge this Athena does not wish to share without the consent of it's creator. Thou will have to inquire with the fool if thou seek the methods he used to ensure this Goddess's swift return."

Well that's not very helpful…we haven't been able to pin down the 8th's preferred base of operations after all this time, no reason to believe that'll change anytime soon…

"Kusanagi Godou, the being this Athena encountered…twas not like any Heretic God or Divine Beast or Wraith or any manner of creature she recognizes. That is worrying to her, because she felt more just like it scouring the Earth."

I grimly nod in agreement.

"Apparently, those are creatures from the Cthulu Mythos. I encountered a few of them when they initially took Guinevere-chan, one of them definitely being Nyarlathotep. And they, from what initial overtures the Witenagemot has made to all of the other Associations, have just started something very bad that concerns all of us."

Her face sours before she grumbles, "Truly, it would explain why the Earth cries out of an approaching disaster…"

My mood plummets at that, something Athena notices.

"Thou seems disappointed, Kusanagi Godou."

"I was hoping the Witenagemot was just exaggerating. Or overreacting. Or any other kind of acting."

"Reality cares little for playwrights."

I can only nod in agreement, a moment of comfortable silence passing between us before I ask, "Athena, why don't you work together with us?"

The Goddess raises an eyebrow.

"You said it yourself, those beings from the Cthuly Mythos are doing something that threatens us all and need to be stopped. In between your power and sensing abilities, as well as my own, we could track down and kill them before they do any further damage."

I frown as she merely shakes her head, a small smile playing across her lips.

"A tempting offer, Kusanagi Godou…but this Athena already has an agreement with another that she has every intention of upholding. Besides…"

Her expression darkens.

"One does not have a Hoplite track down and slay a pack of savage dogs…there are hunters of less reputable honor and methods that are best suited for such a task."

I can't help the wry grin that comes to my face.

"That sounds strangely like a compliment…"

"Take it as thy will, Kusanagi Godou…but this Goddess supposes there was a small amount of praise intended."

She shifts back to her hybrid form of both older and younger Athena, a smile upon her features as she inclines her head, stating, "May thy course stay true, Warrior, until the day we meet again. Good hunting."

With her piece said she disappears in a swirl of owl feathers, leaving me sitting alone in the lobby with my thoughts.

* * *

Athena

Tracking down the 8th's presence had been surprisingly simple. When he had used that strange Magic that connected our minds it had been a simple enough matter for this Athena to recognize his unique 'scent' and follow it.

…This Goddess had expected the man to reside in a far more unobtrusive and subtle home, not this extravagant piece of architecture located in the middle of a highly populated city.

This Godslayer truly does nothing but surprise…

The protections upon the building flash in patterns this Athena recognizes as warnings and we briefly lament at the lost element of surprise.

A trifle bit childish, but we had hoped to catch the 8th off guard and observe his annoying mug fall slack in shock.

…

A consequence of our return with all of our powers available is that this Athena feels… _flighty_. An understandable condition, considering so much of our prior time and energy was spent plotting ways to regain our strength. But tis jarring regardless…

As this Goddess approaches the main door that we can sense the Godslayer behind a strange noise reaches this Athena's ears.

It is…glass hitting glass? And odd bubbling noises?

Our curiosity piqued we push open the door-unlocked, strangely-and find a scene of…

Unusualness.

"Oh. Hey, look who's back from the dead."

The Godling raises a glass, fluid sloshing over the side and this Athena can only blink in idle amazement at the sheer _volume_ of bottles scattered across the various bits of furniture in the room.

"Sup', Bitch?"

…

He is drunk.

"You are drunk."

The man giggles.

How… _disturbing_.

"That I am. But in the words of a certain Churchill, _come the morrow' I will be sober, but you will still be a bitch!"_

A dumb blink before he smirks.

"A bit altered, but you're smoking hot so I had to go with Bitch. That's probably the Dragon inside my head talking. About the part of you being smoking hot. Not the Bitch part. That was all me."

…

Tis too late to return to the Campione of the land of the rising sun for an alliance?

Restraining the urge to sigh this Athena slowly walks inside and mildly notes, "This Goddess has come bearing a gift, Godslayer. Observe."

Flexing our power the Grail appears in a flash of golden light, impacting the floor with an echoing _thud_ as we step back, smug smile adorning our lips as we expect the inebriated fool to fall over himself in surprise.

…

We are left sorely disappointed as the Godling's joviality disappears like a morning fog in harsh sunlight, the Devil King collapsing in a nearby chair with a dour expression.

"Not to sound like an ungrateful cunt…but we're a day late and a dollar short to actually keep the Grail from being used to fuck over the world."

… _This_ is all the thanks we receive?

The man irreverently flicks the edge of the artifact, continuing with, "So instead we get to run damage control instead of damage prevention, which is six different kinds of fucking awful because the six different kinds are Lovecraftian tentacle-mind rapists that basically wish us all nothing but barbed wire dildos being shoved up our asses for all of eternity. I'm sorry, am I rambling? It's just that I'm in a really lousy mood right now and I basically told everyone else to leave because I knew I was in a shitty mood and wanted to try drinking all my problems away. And then you showed up and more or less convinced me that drinking seems to _bring_ problems, not make them go away. I'm rambling, aren't I? Oh, and let's not forget that said Dragon and my favorite wolf that also lives inside my head are now gonna be badgering me to woo you the entire time we have conversations, so now I have to worry about offending your virgin sensibilities enough that you'll just stab me in the throat or something. Yup, totally rambling now~."

…

This should be amusing…instead all it seems is _sad_ , perhaps even disquieting.

 _This_ is the uncompromising attack dog we met however long ago? Alcohol does not seem a likely culprit for so… _drastic_ a change, merely exacerbating it.

"Jereth."

Some level of attention is devoted to us as we speak his name.

"What has happened in the time this Athena was away? Thou feels… _different_ than before."

Our eyes narrow.

"And not merely because thou are inebriated."

"Fuck you, I'm not drunk."

"Thou _just_ stated-"

"Heh, yeah I'm just fucking with you. I'm _definitely_ blitzed."

We resist the urge to throttle the fool.

As quickly as it came his humor is gone, eyes again shadowed as he grumbles, "You'll have to wait until I'm not wasted. Some of this shit can only be explained if I use _Soul Read_. And right now I don't think we need a drunk mind reader getting ideas."

…Considering the results of his last usage of that particular brand of Magic, this Athena agrees. And yet…

"And is that the reason for thine melancholy? Your changed aura?"

"The changed aura is directly tied to the stuff I don't want to jump into right now. The melancholy is purely because, for the last few months, I have just been having my face fucking _rubbed_ in a slew of setbacks, personality defects and just a general discovery of emotions and other shit I thought I would never have to bother with. How are you?"

"Debating on whether twas a good idea to ally with thou."

"You're _cute_ when you're honest."

This Athena locks a sigh behind her lips and instead frowns as the Godslayer grabs a nearby bottle, taking a large drink of it as he does so.

"What manner of spirit is that? The smell is like nothing this Athena has ever experienced before."

Remorse and depression is forgotten in a moment as the Devil King grins, cheerily explaining, "Ahh… _this_ , dearest Pit Viper, is Everclear. 190 proof of pure terrible life choices in one grand little bottle. Perfect for people like us with insane tolerances, I downed a bottle of tequila earlier and didn't feel a damn thing. Here, try some."

"We-"

Before this Athena can even tell the Godslayer to stop acting like an impetuous fool a bottle is shoved in her mouth and some _awful_ manner of liquid that does nothing but _burn_ flows down our throat.

…

This man is going to _pay_.

With a violent shove and caustic cough this Athena vainly tries to remove the taste from her mouth…and not succeeding to any acceptable margin.

The Bastard _laughs_.

"Yeah, that's most peoples reaction. But don't worry, Pit Viper…twill put hairs on your chest! Although…"

Trepidation fills this Goddess's chest as the Demon King swiftly kneels, extends his arm-

-and flips this Athena's dress upwards, the fabric fluttering up above her head before slowly settling around her knees.

…

…

 _W-w-wha?_

"Ah, my mistake, Pit Viper…"

A perverted smile appears.

'What I should have said was that twill put hairs on your pubus-"

 _SMACK_ _-_ _BANG!_

Tis only after a moment of heavy breathing and flushed skin that this Athena realizes she _slapped_ the Demon hard enough to bounce his head off the wall, a small trickle of blood leaking from the wound.

…

…

We should neuter him. This, this _beast_ is too dangerous to leave unchecked!

H-h-he _saw_ this Athena's uncovered _virginity!_

A deep breath removes most of the flushed skin and unbecoming indignation and instead we sit ourselves upon a nearby seat, deciding to wait for the drunk fool to rouse himself from unconsciousness.

And when he does, this Athena _will_ have a tambourine for his hearing pleasure.

…

…

Heat colors this Goddess's cheeks as she relives the past few minutes of 'conversation'.

What an utter _ass!_

* * *

 **I think I need to create a character that is nothing but drunk 24/7, because writing for a smartass with no filters or inhibitions is easily one of the funnest things to partake of when it comes to this kind of free-form writing.**

 **But Athena is back at it full force, with all of her power freshly available while Guinevere is out of the hands of Hentai monstrosity-101 (which suffered a most satisfying death) and now under the aegis of Prince Charming.**

 **All that's left next chapter is to have not-drunk Jereth and Athena hash out their partnership!**

 **...Which is about as safe as throwing an** **ammonium nitrate-based bomb into the public swimming pool but hey, these two are nothing if naught a joy to write :D**

 **Also I kept my word in regards to the upload 'schedule'! It's a post Cinco de Mayo miracle!**

 **pwashington: Eliza's training to better control her powers is gonna be on display right after the following chapter with Athena and Jereth...in fact her and the rest of the Xxl Sharur are gonna be on call.**

 **Dark White Fang: It can be draining sometime, since if I don't really know how to avoid 'treading water' in regards to combat I have to take a step back for awhile. But it's nice to hear that it pays off at least!**

 **runoke: Well thus far I'm keeping to schedule, so my time at the top of the mountain seems to be doing SOME good.**

 **Tohka123: Good to be back :D**


	63. Chapter 55: Pit Viper and Asshole

Chapter 55: Pit Viper and Asshole

Jereth

( 34 weeks and 3 days after the birth of the 8th)

Owwwwww…

Ok, how much did I drink last night? Because this is a hangover the way manslaughter is a misdemeanor.

…Correction. It's not just a hangover, I _definitely_ hit my head on something. If a hangover is fuzzy, oceanic pain and just a general sense of 'I want to die, please kill me'…then a head injury is a sharp, 'hornets inside your skull' kinda feeling.

…

What the _fuck_ was I thinking about again? Or was I even thinking to begin with?

Balls…I need a panacea and I need it now.

Taking a page from Charlton's book I stagger over to the fridge and rummage through it, gratefully mixing a cocktail of almond water and orange juice into one awful-tasting remedy.

And then I put some coffee powder in it, just for good measure.

Christ almighty…how does drinking solve life's issues again? Because I feel like _shit._

Oh well, bottoms up!

I plug my nose and down the nasty looking combo of liquids-

-and promptly spray it all over the counter when I catch sight of the unexpected guest in the room.

Violet, reptilian eyes lock onto mine, soft lips pulled downwards into a scowl as her crossed legs and arms give off an air of annoyed impatience, shining white hair cascading to just below her shoulders.

…

Just in case I didn't recognize Athena by sight alone, Kur suddenly perking up in the back of my brain was indication enough.

Settle down, asshole…this is going to be enough of a minefield as it is, I don't need you screwing with my libido.

…

Because seeing the Greek Goddess before me suddenly kicked my brain into working order and a lot of the stuff I said last night hits me full force.

Uh oh.

"Sooo…hi."

"Greetings… _Jereth_."

Oooohhh…that tone is _not_ a good thing.

"Well this reunion is…awkward."

"Indeed it is."

Silence.

"Are you mad about some of the stuff I said last night?"

"Very. And what thy _did_ , as well."

…Better play dumb, she looks like she's about to shank me.

"Err…I remember some of the stuff I said…but what did I do?"

Her eye twitches once even as an almost imperceptible blush appears on her cheeks, her tone chilly as she hisses back, " _Nothing_. Leave it at that."

Well, looks like I get to live another day.

My stomach growls and helpfully reminds me that I haven't really eaten anything in almost an entire day in which I was pretty busy, prompting me to sigh as I turn back towards the fridge.

"You want anything to eat? Consider it my attempt at making up for drunk Jereth's words last night."

"Thou says that as if they were two different people."

"Drunk Jereth is an asshole, I can't be held responsible for what he says or does."

I watch Athena heave a defeated sigh from the corner of my eye before she dully replies, "Very well, as long as thou refrains from any of that barbaric drink referred to as Everclear."

I hide my face so the grin I'm sporting doesn't give her a reason to start stabbing, instead rummaging through what the fridge has to offer in the way of stuff other than hangover remedies.

…Meh, what the Hell. Chicken and waffles it is, I'm fucking starving.

Even as I grab a few eggs, flour, oil and frozen meat while flicking on the stove I ask, "So what have you been up to while dead? Or since the time you've been alive, however long that's been?"

Her tone is dry as a sandpaper desert as I go about my business, employing **Black Wool** and dropping the magically defrosted chicken (Veles would probably kill me if he found out I was using God-given powers for a faster breakfast) in egg mixture.

"This Athena has been observing the state of the world since she has returned…and a _fine_ state thou has left it in, Godslayer. Portents of destruction from beyond the stars, foul monsters roaming the Earth…thou have either been negligent in thy hunts or thine presence has drawn every manner of foul demon and nightmarish monster to fore."

I yank the chicken out of the egg mix and roll them into a flour baggy, rolling my eyes at Athena's words.

"Yeah that's me, Mr. Popular. Any other criticisms you want to hit me with?"

I can hear the smirk in her voice as I prepare to drop the meat into the boiling oil.

"No…but this Athena _did_ retrieve the Grail."

I bite back a curse as the chicken slips out of my startled grasp, splashing into the boiling oil and liberally coating my skin in sizzling liquid.

Son of a _Bitch!_

Jamming my hands under cool water I glare at Athena-

-and to my utter bemusement find her hiding her mouth behind a hand, eyes closed as she tries and fails to hide a _giggle_ of all things.

"Ok, since when the _fuck_ do you chortle like a schoolgirl? Is it because of that uniform your old self always used to wear? And it's totally not creepy or disturbing how you seem to get off on me deep frying my hands..."

Her snake eyes glittering with amusement the Goddess airily replies, "Apologies, Godling…but thou has done fine work in this Athena's revival. Her power is fully restored, her legend no longer fragmented."

A playful smile crosses her lips as she stretches her ams and legs, admiring her fingers as they smoothly flex.

"With no need or motive to seek her lost strength, this Goddess has found herself more… _amused_ , at the vagaries of existence, even if it has been naught but a few days since her return."

I consider that for a moment.

"It's still fucking weird that you were laughing at my pain."

"Oh hush, Godslayer. You are above such inconsequential complaints."

Flicking the water off my no longer stinging hands I start mixing up some batter and levitate the waffle iron to my location, petulantly complaining, "Ok, next time _you_ accidentally spill Fluoroantimonic acid on your pretty little skin, I'll be sure to make disparaging comments about your pain tolerance, just to even things out."

She raises an eyebrow-no doubt having zero clue about what that bitch of an acid actually is-before smirking.

"Very well, on the subject of the Grail…"

Accompanying a negligent wave of her hand is a flash of golden light and once my eyes adjust-

…

Oh.

Right.

The Grail. Forgot about that little detail while in the throes of my alcohol induced daze.

I activate **Weaving of Black Wool** and prepare to take a closer look at the thing…except that it disappears with another wave of Athena's hand.

I glance at her carefully neutral expression and politely ask, "What, not into sharing?"

"This Athena is considering it. Honestly speaking, she is not sure she should allow thou to possess it."

Neither of us backs down from our glaring match as the air takes a sudden turn for the tense.

"So where's Guinevere?"

"The Ancestor is…taken care of."

That doesn't tell me much.

"Were there any… _unusual_ Gods or beings like them guarding the Grail?"

Her eyes narrow.

"Thou knows of them?"

"Maybe."

A pause that Athena decides to break.

"Yes. There was one, a succubi-like monster with odd phalluses for hair."

I don't miss the way her mouth twitches in disgust.

"Sounds like you ran afoul of Mynogrha. Not exactly the kind of date you want to go home with…"

I find myself frowning as the Goddess almost imperceptibly shivers, her tone dark as she agrees with, "That is a… _way_ , of putting it."

…I decide not to ask what she saw, since I can pretty much imagine how a Cthulu succubus nightmare would have… _entertained_ itself.

When Athena said Guinevere had been taken care, I can't help but wonder if it was Mynogrha that did the 'taking care of'. Sure would explain the shivers.

"So is it dead?"

Her prior unease vanishes like dust in the wind, a feral smirk adorning her ethereal features.

"Extremely."

My own lips quirk upwards at her savage glee.

"Well at least there's some sort of happy ending to come out of this mess."

The sound of increased sizzling and a ding of ready waffles draws my attention and I turn my back on the Goddess, setting the food onto two separate plates before heading over to where Athena is sitting.

"Here, bon appétit."

I float over a can of whip cream and mug of syrup, the Greek Goddess staring oddly at the condiments as I lather my meal with them.

"You'll want to add these, otherwise it might seem kinda dry."

She does as I suggest, proceeding to dispel both her crown and golden pieces of armor before carefully cutting off a hunk of waffle and chicken, deliberately basting it before chewing slowly, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

And then they abruptly widen with an emotion that looks almost nostalgic.

"How curious…tis vaguely reminiscent of Gyro…"

"It is? I would have figured it's got an entirely different taste…"

"Tis apart, certainly…but rather good, regardless."

And with that she proceeds to down the whole plate with gusto, calmly wiping her mouth afterwards with a provided napkin as I can only shake my head in bemusement.

Jesus, Ambriel was struck dumb by an egg sandwich while Athena was all over a simple meal of chicken and waffles. If I ever introduce them to the benefits of three star dining they'll probably lose their minds, because quite frankly my cooking is as basic as it gets.

A quick usage of **Black Wool** has our dishes dump themselves into the sink-

-and the moment of relaxation is gone, the two of us right back to glaring.

"So about the Grail. I have no shortage of ideas on how to use it, several of my overall goals actually depending on it's presence. I need it."

She doesn't budge an inch.

"This Athena sympathizes with thy goal…but she is not convinced in relinquishing the Grail, Godling."

It takes a monumental effort of will not to start scowling and generally being unpleasant.

" _Why_ , exactly, are you not convinced, oh great and wise Goddess?"

…Ok, maybe not _entirely_ unpleasant.

She doesn't look all that pleased at the shit I'm giving her and her tone is frosty as she shoots back, "Because this Athena now has a duty, one she intends to keep. Her power has returned, her form complete…now she will endeavor to keep this world safe and eliminate the Steel King. Our agreement was thus and nowhere within dost it state that this Goddess need provide thou with the Grail."

…Easy does it, Jereth. Diplomacy is desirable, conflict is catastrophic…d's to c's, be the bee's knees…

"Ok, so how do I convince you to _stop_ being stubborn and hand over the damn cup?"

"Thou can begin to sweeten thy tone."

"Bite me."

Her lips peel back and I suddenly notice that her incisors are rather pointed. _Exactly_ like a snakes.

…Nerve-wracking, but I hold my ground and just pray she doesn't take my taunt literally. Those fuckers look _sharp_.

Thankfully she just hisses out a breath and says, "War-and by extension conflict-are this Athena's domain. You Godslayers thrive in such an environment, and it is there that this Goddess will ascertain your worthiness. A duel between us will shed light on our relationship moving forward."

I bite back an annoyed curse and instead rub my temples.

"Why is it always fighting? Can't we settle this shit with something like, I dunno, checkers? Or how about strip poker, that could be fun."

Her eyebrow violently twitches.

"I'm kidding. Fine, we'll try to beat the shit out of each other, that's cool…"

She nods in acceptance and makes to stand before I suddenly ask, "My worthiness doesn't have anything to do with this fight, does it? You're still just mad about me flipping your dress up last night, aren't you?

A bright red flush crawls up her alabaster skin and she points an accusing finger at me.

"This Athena _knew_ thou remembered his actions! You deplorable _beast!"_

I can't help but chuckle even as an ominous rattling emanates from the Goddesses throat, much like a rattlesnakes warning.

Getting a rise out of her is just too damn funny.

* * *

A few hours later and the two of us had gathered around the base of Clearlake Volcanoes, my usual stomping grounds.

…And I abruptly realize I'm kinda a mess.

The fight against Voban-and briefly Aisha-had taxed me to the limit and incredibly fast healing with accelerated stamina recovery or not…I'm nowhere _near_ peak performance. A rough guesstimate places me at about 70% power in terms of Magic available.

Never mind the fact that a lot of my most useful armors and shields are mangled wrecks, since I hadn't gotten around to repairing them or creating new ones.

…And Athena is more or less at her prime right now, thanks to a certain someones's work.

Sheesh, uphill battles for _days_.

"Godling, are thou properly prepared?"

I dismissively wave a hand, airily replying, "Sure, whenever you are."

I'm caught off guard when a fierce scowl dominates her features.

"Thou is a _horrible_ liar. This Goddess can see fatigue and weakness on thine body like the midday sun on a polished discus. Thou is far from, 'properly prepared'."

…

Ok, so _maybe_ a pitched battle followed shortly after by excessive drinking and a bout of head trauma that substituted for sleep didn't do me any favors, but…

"Could you maybe say it a little nicer?"

She scowls.

"Niceties have no place when thou has naught by thineself to blame."

"Hey, _I_ didn't slap myself into unconsciousness. That was the fault of a certain Pit Viper."

One of her hands clenches into something that looks like a fist as she takes a deep breath, clearly forcing herself not to get dragged into my own pace.

Smart choice. The problem with arguing with an asshole is that they'll drag you down to their level and beat you with experience.

"Very well then, Devil King…we shall restrict our bout to purely martial skill, as was the standard during this Athena's time."

"IS THERE NO ONE ELSE?!"

Athena blinks once in surprise at my sudden shout, prompting me to cough once in embarrassment.

"Right, sorry. Forgot you haven't seen _Troy."_

Her expression darkens and I'm abruptly reminded that Athena has…not the best of memories of that war, holding some regret over it's necessity.

…Wow, and I just made a joke about me being an asshole, too. Guess I just set myself up for a more thorough ass-kicking than what was already likely in store for me.

" _Wisdom and Strength of Arms, Nike, heed your Goddesses call!"_

There's an interesting mix of golden and violet light and once it fades I have to bite back on the urge to scowl.

Clad in shimmering golden armor and skirt with the familiar greaves and gauntlets, her head protected with a polished Corinthian helm adorned with owl feathers.

A burnished Hoplite shield engraved with snake designs held in one hand while the other tightly grasps her legendary spear, _Nike_.

…

And fuck _almighty_ does she look dangerous, with a predators grin that wouldn't be out of place on a crocodile.

This is going to blow chunks.

Holding back a sigh I call up one of my lighter suits of armor, the ones I typically use when riding my boards. I'm going to need every bit of agility I can get if this fight goes the way I think it's going to go.

" _Spit and crackle, tear the sky asunder. Kop'yo Groma."_

The lightning spear manifests in my hand as a matching shield-minus the decoration-appears in the opposite, our eyes meeting-well, she stares at the blank faceplate where my eyes _would_ be-as we slowly march toward the other, unhurried motions as if we have all the time in the world.

We close to within eight steps of each other-

-and just as my left leg begins to lift I scrape it across the compacted rock, sending a spray of dirt directly at Athena's face.

Well, that was the _plan_ , at least. Instead her shield is already raised and my impromptu blinder smacks uselessly against metal. Well, make the best of a bad situation, and all that.

The _Kop'yo Groma_ stabs low, aiming for her right ankle-

-and with a lazy kick the spear is harmlessly directed to the side, not achieving jack.

A blindingly fast swipe of _Nike_ forces me to contort my spine and lean backwards, the weapon barely missing my throat and I resume the offensive, side-arming my shield towards her head.

And it's effortlessly blocked by her own metal plate, a resounding _GONG_ echoing across the landscape as we both lash out with our respective spears and lock the hafts between us.

Perfect.

I channel a pulse of Magic into my weapon, aiming to shock Athena-

-and in a burst of strength that actually _beats_ my own shoves us apart, a coy and joyful smile dominating her expression.

…

Ok, something's off. While I know Athena is a peerless warrior-especially now that she's back at full strength-even Luo _Fucking_ Hao wasn't that adept at close-quarters fighting, that good at reading me so easily.

…She's doing something strange. Blocking my spear with her _foot_ definitely isn't standard martial practice.

…Alright, time to experiment.

I dash forward, stabbing forward with the _Kop'yo Groma_ in a linear fashion-

-and with an expert twirl _Nike_ wrenches it out of my hands, her shield's lip catching my own at a horrible angle and pulling my arm wide at a degree that isn't conducive to normal bodily functions. I try to backpedal and hiss as _Nike_ perfectly scores a small gap in my armor's plating, blood freely flowing from the newly created gash.

Yup, that settles it. She has some kind of precognition ability, probably tied to her 'wisdom' and affinity for war. Or, more likely, it's _Nike_ that provides that same ability.

As if reading my thoughts Athena smirks, twirling her spear in lazy arcs-fucking showoff-indulgently explaining, "Thy thoughts are correct, Godling. _Nike_ affords this Goddess future sight in all manners related to battle. Your movements are as clear as day to this Athena."

…Fucking called it. I just _had_ to go and revive her with all of her powers, now didn't I?

Well, next step is determining just _how_ far into the future she can see, as well as what she actually does with that info.

 _Uno_ and _Dos_ flare to life in my waiting palms as I crouch low, prepared to spring forward at a moments notice-

-and then I flick a metal plate with the engraving for **Emperor's Return** at the Goddess, preparing to jump to it-

-and Athena swiftly leaps to the side, abandoning her initial reaction of swatting aside the plate in favor of avoiding it entirely.

A smirk crosses my lips. Going by that reaction…she can see about a second into the future. Good to know.

To my surprise Athena smirks instead of appearing wary, playfully asking, "Oh? A change of heart, Demon King? How fascinating…"

…

Oh God, she's acting _arrogant_. Whether it's because she now has the entirety of her powers returned to her or she honestly believes I can't find a work around for _Nike_.

Well this'll make things easy.

Pushing off the ground in a spray of displaced rock I swing _Uno_ and _Dos_ in intersecting arcs, a move that would cut off any avenue of retreat and demand the recipient block.

Just the kind of technique a desperate person would use, seeing as how I'm going all in with that move.

And, just like I planned, Athena smiles and blocks _Uno_ with the edge of her shield, _Dos_ skittering off to the side as _Nike_ parries-

-and then rams itself into my side, bouncing against the backside of my armor as it goes through my skin like nobodies business.

Gotcha.

My own hand desperately grabs onto the spear, an action made to look like an instinctive movement of someone caught off guard-

-and I can't help but internally laugh as Athena's violet eyes widen in shock as she sees what's coming next.

" _Loose from Leyding, Strike out of Dromi, howl horribly, death of Odin!_ **Gleipnir!"**

The Greek Goddess's violent yank on her embedded weapon shreds a rather unfortunate patch of my insides but I refuse to let go, the chant for my Authority completing as a fetter clangs into place around the spear's haft and drags it downward.

Bingo dingo.

Athena hisses in vexation but relinquishes her grasp on the weapon as I prepare to embed my foot into her gut, leaping backwards with a frustrated scowl.

I can't resist snorting at her in a teasing tone as I yank _Nike_ out my body, stabbing it into the ground where the **Gleipnir** can keep it confined in case she has some way of retrieving it through her Magic.

" _Your movements are as clear as day_ …weren't those your exact words? Because this here scene seems to suggest otherwise~."

She clearly contemplates summoning her more destructive Authorities at my ribbing but restrains herself with a sigh, locking eyes and curiously asking, "Thou easily disarmed this Goddess, Champion. How did thou accomplish such a feat? Tis makes little sense to this Athena."

…Well, she's a lot more mature about this than I would have acted.

Taking a moment to apply a bit of healing Magic to my side so that I don't bleed to death in the interim I reply, "You made it easy, actually. Mainly because you were overconfident to a laughable degree."

An immaculate eyebrow raises.

"You didn't assume in the _slightest_ that I would know how to work around techniques like precognition, and you blatantly believed that everything you saw in the future would provide you an advantage. I mean, you stabbed me and then _let me grab your weapon_ without so much as a bit of resistance because you didn't see me doing anything in the future, at least not for more than a single second. Not the _smartest_ move you could have made."

Her glare is sullen and for a moment I think she's going to get upset at my words-

-and then she settles for giving an indignant huff, muttering, "Tis a true enough statement…but one that will now be rectified."

There's the noise of flapping wings and with a coalescing of darkness her scythe manifests, a deft twirl of the weapon displacing air and kicking up dust as the Greek Goddess cocks it behind her shoulder, the gold and black coloring of her armor and blade creating an interesting contrast.

"Come, Godling…let us see if thou are so confidant when faced with a 'humbled' Athena."

I resist the urge to sigh and instead raise my blades to the ready, letting myself relax and prepare for the coming bout.

With _Nike_ indisposed and sporting a far more level-headed approach, Athena is-to put it charitably-kicking my ass.

When I had been watching her battle with Godou I had considered her skill with her scythe incredibly lethal, but beatable. Now? With her full breadth of strength available?

Jesus fucking _C_ _hrist._

Every swing, every slice…it's all perfectly measured and calculated, godly wisdom mixed with peerless pedigree. There's no real openings to take advantage of, her weapon never losing the slightest bit of momentum as she spins it around her arms and body like some murderous cheering baton, a feral grin on her face as she slowly but inexorably batters me down.

…Now normally, extreme weapons prowess wouldn't faze me all that much, except for an unfortunate trick of physics.

She's both stronger _and_ faster than me.

Without my more durable and advanced armors to carry my ass, it's all I can do to madly parry and redirect her strikes…which is quite honestly just making things worse.

Because she takes those redirections and dodges and _adds_ them to her own momentum. Without the physical strength to meet those strikes and halt them directly I'm basically digging my own grave, especially since we agreed not to use our various Authorities.

…It's my loss, and we both know it.

So, it's time to get creative in how I come out on top.

And, strangely enough…it's because I _sorta_ trust her on certain issues that I think I can win.

' _Then we are in agreement. From this moment onward, Goddess Athena is now your ally, Rakshasa Warrior.'_

…Guess it's time to put the veracity of that statement to the test.

Her scythe skirts along the edge of _Uno_ in a spray of shrieking metal and sparks, her armor-clad body blurring into a golden whirlwind with a tail of black steel-

-and I drop my two weapons, slightly leaning my neck forward so that it'll intersect with the edge of her weapon, popping my head off like a champagne cork.

…

I'm actually kinda touched at the sudden look of panic that adorns her face, reptilian eyes widening as she contorts her body in a painful looking manner, the scythe _narrowly_ missing my throat and slamming into the ground with the force and grace of a derailed freight train.

She jerks her gaze back towards me, anxiety and worry seamlessly shifting into annoyance and general fury…

…only to find my two swords crossed at her throat, a twitch of my hands enough to separate her head from her shoulders.

There's an interesting play of emotion across her face, from anger to embarrassment to a sort of resigned amusement.

"Hardly an honorable or conclusive way to achieve victory, is it not?"

I disinterestedly shrug.

"It's what I had. You were too good to beat this way unless I got creative, since we agreed to not use our other Authorities. Besides, it's a win-win. I proved that I trust you enough to not accidentally-or intentionally-kill me, while you proved that I was _right_."

Athena has an utterly perplexed expression on her fair features-

-before she snorts in a dignified manner, amusement coloring her tone as she replies, "Truly, thine methods are as daft and insane as they are sound…"

"Hey, I'll take it. Downright flattering, really."

 _Uno_ and _Dos_ dispel themselves alongside the rest of my armor as I offer a slight smile, offering my open palm to her.

"Oh? How…gentlemanly, is the modern term?"

I politely lift her to her feet, trying not to smirk at that descriptor.

"If I'm a gentlemen, then Friedrich Nietzsche was a gender progressive spokesperson."

…Obviously she doesn't get the reference, but that's probably for the better…what with the whole, 'God is Dead' schtick and misogynistic mindset.

…

Yeah, Athena _definitely_ would have hated him.

* * *

You know, I probably should have thought this through better.

I mean, walking through the front door of my lair with Athena in tow is great for shock value…but not so great for keeping everyone calm.

Creele subtly reaches beneath the counter he's standing behind, Eliza carefully flexes her right hand as if the handle of some kind of weapon could be in it within the blink of an eye while Ambriel…

Well quite honestly I figured she would be cool as a cucumber. Instead, for the briefest of moments, there's a flash of apprehension and suspicion on her features before they're schooled into impassivity.

Odd.

"Relax, you two. It's just Athena, she's with us now. Mostly. Sorta. It's complicated."

I can practically feel her eyes boring into the back of my head as she scathingly asks, _"Just Athena?"_

I ignore her complaint and throw myself into a nearby chair, pulling Eliza into my lap as both her and Creele drop out of red alert.

"Was just wondering where you wandered off to, Bat-Gwai. I was about to start calling up the local police stations to see if they picked you up off the street."

"Such a sweet thing of you to do. Any updates on my family members?"

He shrugs before blandly replying, "Alec took the Sage Princess back to her home, last I heard they're both fine. Kusanagi is still hanging around that HCC hideout, rarely leaving for more than a few hours, even skipping his classes. Should I have one of our guys try to break inside and see what's up?"

"Nah, whatever they're cooking up in there is probably under heavy lock and key. Tell whoever's watching to just keep their ears to the ground, rumors will inevitably give us a better idea of whatever it is they're doing."

Creele nods and jots a note onto his phone before continuing with, "Hao and Doni are doing what they normally do, nothing new there…Voban and Aisha are still at his castle…or at least what's left of it. I didn't want our people getting too close so for now we're assuming that they're in the process of figuring out what's left of his home fort."

Now _that's_ the kind of news that puts me in a good mood.

At least until Creele frowns.

"As for Smith? Hard to say. About a week ago she just dropped off the edge of the map, our Brothers and Sisters only catching sporadic glimpses of her as she travelled from one end of the west coast to the other. The Quiet Land has been helping them out and are pretty confidant Smith caught wind of a Pseudo-Deity and is trying to track it down."

 _That_ causes me to scowl.

"Tell them to keep an extra close eye on my older sister, then. If she can prove capable of actually tracking these guys down and killing them, that's a resource we can make use of."

"Already gave the order."

I nod in satisfaction, relieved that, for the moment, no crisis is right in our faces.

Merely approaching on the horizon.

"Ugh, you could use a shower."

I snort at Eliza's sudden complaint, taking a whiff of my pits-

-and promptly scowling at how correct she is.

"Shit, I sure could…care to join me later?"

She briefly smirks at my hopeful tone.

"Why, with a romantic offer like that, how could I refuse? You must have girls falling for you left right and center with charms like those."

"Hey, it worked on _you_."

"To my continual surprise…"

…Oh she is _so_ going to sore come nightfall.

"Godling, who are these… _companions_ , of yours?"

I snap myself out of my lustful dreams and notice Athena curiously staring at the other three…well, more like glaring when it comes to Ambriel, but whatever.

"These companions, Athena, are the closest thing I have to normal human relationships. Anything you can tell to me, you can tell to them."

"Technically, you can tell more to me since _I_ run the show. The Bat-Gwai mostly just lives off of our money and eats all our food."

I give Creele the most polite, 'fuck you and the horse you rode in on' look I can as Athena smirks for the briefest of moments.

"So yeah, smart-mouth over yonder is Creele, and the lovely lady in my lap is Elizaveta. And the one you've been trading glares with is-"

"The Angel, Ambriel. A _pleasure_ to meet you, Snake Goddess."

I wince at the outright chilliness of Ambriel's tone, her bright blue eye obviously the one doing the talking rather than her molten gold orb.

"Indeed, fellow Goddess of mine. The… _honor_ , is all hers."

…

Ok, there's some form of context I'm missing here.

What's with the tension between those two?

A glance to both Eliza and Creele has them giving blank stares as if to say, 'how the Hell should we know?'.

Alright, might as well get this over with and bring Athena up to speed.

"Hey, Athena?"

Her violet eyes break off from boring into Ambriel's in order to meet mine-

" _Soul Read."_

* * *

-And after a minute of mental information dump her expression shifts into one of open bewilderment.

Nowhere near as composed as Ambriel's was, but I don't think she would appreciate me pointing that out.

"That is… _quite_ the incredible tale."

Awe seamlessly shifts into irritation.

"And as a Goddess of Knowledge tis most irksome that this Athena had no knowledge of the true history of this world."

An oddly smug grin appears on the Angel Goddess's features.

"Yes, it's quite upsetting realizing one's true place in the hierarchy of events, isn't it, Athena?"

Another volcanic round of glaring between the two and I resist the urge to hide beneath the table.

Eventually Athena sighs and with a wave of her hand the Grail manifests, gently floating towards me before landing on the table with a small _thump_.

"You have convinced this Athena that thou can be trusted with the Grail, Godslayer. Or shall this Goddess refer to you as _Godslaughterer_ now?"

"Daddy would actually be my first choice."

Her composed expression switches to annoyance, prompting me to chuckle-

-before I slide the Grail back in her direction, prompting her to visibly jerk in surprise.

"While I appreciate your newfound faith in me and do indeed have plans for it…they're not ones I'm starting right this minute. I think the Grail will be safest with you."

Eyeing me as if she expects my face to peel off and reveal a lizard-man the Goddess slowly inquires, "While honored at thine evident level of trust…this Athena has seen memories of what thou dubs the Quiet Land, and it's extensive protections. Would the Grail not find better safety there?"

"Absolutely…and that's the problem. Call me paranoid, but to most of our enemies who would want to retrieve the damn thing the Quiet Land is the _obvious_ place to hide it. And no matter how infallible we think it is…all it takes is one overlooked ward or path of infiltration, or a suitably powerful group of Gods and all of the sudden the Grail is exposed, in a static and unmoving prison."

I grin at the now contemplative Goddess's face.

"How many of these would-be-enemies will expect me to entrust the artifact's safety to an unknown Goddess that appeared out of _nowhere?_ For me to trust her enough to carry it in it's entirety?"

There's a moment of silence as her snake-like orbs stare into my own-

-before a rather cute sounding laugh leaks through her lips, the Grail disappearing in a flash of golden light as a highly amused smile decorates her lips.

"Indeed…never a dull moment _indeed_. This Athena will endeavor to ensure thou's faith is not misplaced…at least in this matter."

…Well, that's a compliment of sorts.

I guess?

"Very well, Godslaughterer…what are your current campaign goals, and where does this Athena fit within them?"

I take a moment to think before asking, "You said you could feel those we refer to as Pseudo-Deities or the Cthulu Mythos, right?"

"To an extent, yes. Think of this Athena's ability to track them as following the occasional cry of a distant wolf, never specific enough to pinpoint it…but informative enough to not lose the trail."

Eliza, Creele and I all share a glance-

-before sadistic grins split our faces.

My voice is a sultry purr as I explain, "Well then, dearest Athena…I think it's time we go on a bit of a hunting trip and put down some rabid dogs. Are you interested?"

Her expression swiftly comes to mirror our own as she catches on to who we're referring to.

"With pleasure…Godslaughterer."

* * *

 **And now we come to the turning point, of sorts. Tiamat is still on it's crash course to wreck shit up-nothing to do about that-but the Cthulu dudes aren't so lucky.**

 **...Athena and Ambriel have some ground rules to lay out as well, just in case the generally venomous (heh, snake pun) glares didn't clue us in.**

 **On an unrelated (mostly) note, I took the idea of Athena's** Nike **spear from existing Greek legends, and that's by no means the extent of her newfound-rediscovered?-abilities :D**

 **I uploaded a new bit of cover art to this story (not something I drew myself, unfortunately. Christ I wish I could draw...), the image portraying what I imagine** Aspect of Kur **looks like when invoked by Jereth.**

 **Till next chapter!**


	64. Interlude 6: It's All About Perspective

Interlude 6: It's All About Perspective

Lauren

(35 weeks after the birth of the 8th)

"Been a while since I've seen you around here, Handsome."

Bright green eyes lock onto mine as the young man offers a tired grin, replying, "Hey, Lauren. Can I bother you for a a Dr. Pepper and Disaronno? Christ only knows I need something tasteful tonight."

"You and your sweet tooth, Hon. Rough couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, that's _one_ way of putting it."

Jereth is a bit of a sporadic customer, only coming in to _Good Times, Bad Times_ once every couple weeks. Ordinarily that wouldn't be enough for me to consistently put a name to a face, thirty years of running this place or not, but there's something about the boy that seems to stick with you, a sort of _presence_ , if you will.

Or maybe it's the job he says he has.

"More trouble overseas got you down?"

He gratefully accepts his drink with an appreciative sip, complimenting, "As tasty as ever…but yah, you could say that. The past few weeks we've run into some…less than polite company. Word on the street is they've got something in the works that bodes all kind of awful both abroad and here. Needless to say, there's been a couple sleepless nights trying to make sure everything ends up alright."

Apparently Jereth runs a security company that operates overseas in all of those places you hear about on the news, terrorism and civil war being the usual fare he deals with.

…Personally I think he's far too young to be dealing with things like that, not appearing a day over twenty-four, but that's probably just my maternal instinct acting up.

"Anything I should be worried about?"

"Nah, from what we know it's mostly along the eastern U.S. coastlines."

"Can't tell me anything more than that?"

"Not unless I want to be buried very deeply somewhere very isolated."

That causes me to shake my head in exasperation.

"Didn't you say you're the boss of your company? Can't you make up your own rules?"

"Hey I'm still held accountable for my conduct, and breaking certain statues of secrecy is one of em'. Don't sweat it, the whole reason me and my employees exist is so that you can keep taking our money and getting us drunk without worry of the world burning down around your ears."

An amused snort is my only reply.

"Quite the easygoing outlook you got there, Hon."

"It's that or lose my Goddamn mind. Life's depressing if you can't make light of it."

…Yeah, ain't that the truth?

"So why are you here tonight, Hon? The way it sounds it's like you've got your hands full."

He winces before replying, "Yeah, I sure as Hell do…but I needed a break and to gain some perspective."

"Perspective?"

A mildly rueful grin appears on his features as he replies, "Yup. A problem with my line of work is that you can easily become…disconnected."

Said grin disappears as he spins the now empty glass on a single finger.

Better not break it, or you're paying for it.

"Dealing with stuff like terrorism, death, responsibility for other's lives…it tends to make everything else seem…unimportant. Which is wrong and, like I said, dangerous."

He turns back to where a group I recognize as Jack's is sitting, four men in their 30's-40's that usually come in for a round once a week for the past four years.

"Call me an eavesdropper, but I couldn't help but notice that the fellow named Jack is going through…something of rough patch."

That's putting it mildly. His wife of 19 years is on her last legs with stage IV cancer, their son and daughter of 11 and 9 years old respectively taking the news hard, understandably. The poor man has been a wreck these past few weeks…

"That he is. What's that have to do with your perspective?"

"Everything, really. He has nothing to do with any of my work, his troubles no bearing on my decisions…whether he and his family lives or dies is a distant matter and-put bluntly-the trials and tribulations of one blue collar family is far less important than my work that could potentially impact tens of thousands-maybe _hundreds_ of thousands-of people."

His eyes narrows as his tone becomes frosty.

"That way of thinking is a _very_ slippery slope. To _him_ my work and actions mean nothing. His entire life is crumbling down around his ears, what does the fate of some strangers overseas matter? Who'll watch the kids once his wife passes? Will he have to quit his job? Move locations? Will he be able to witness his children growing up or will he have to miss out, earning enough money for them to live? Does he have a support group? Family? A billion and one concerns…and the shit I deem super important means _fuckall_ to him."

A monumental sigh leaves his lips.

" _That's_ what I mean by perspective. Just because they aren't in my immediate sphere of influence doesn't mean they don't _matter_. That their lives are just some tallies on the board that I can add or erase at will."

I'm quiet for a moment before carefully asking, "You're right…but why does this matter to you, Hon? Those are some pretty heavy thoughts you're grappling with for no apparent reason other than you _want_ to grapple with em'."

He wordlessly motions for me to refill his glass, taking the moment I do so to obviously gather his thoughts. I've seen this act before. It's the windup of someone about to impart something they're not particularly proud of, but don't feel like sitting on forever.

"A few months back I ran into a situation where by sacrificing a sizable amount of innocent people's lives-people who had no idea they were even in the crossfire-I could potentially earn the means to save countless more, as well as cement my position of leadership. Take a guess which option I went with?"

…I decide to reserve judgement until I hear the rest of this story.

"You sacrificed them?"

"Yup. I gave the order, carried out the action…and worst of all, I got _exactly_ what I wanted."

He ruefully shakes his head.

"It'd be easier to deal with the aftermath if it _hadn't_ worked, to be able to look back and decide that those kinds of methods aren't worth it…"

I thoughtfully tap a fingernail on the counter.

"I won't pretend to have been in your kind of position before…but wouldn't that sort of tough decision be the best one? You said carrying it out would help more people in the long run, so-"

"Ah, my mistake…I was speaking with the benefit of hindsight. At the time the outcome hadn't been certain, not by a long shot. There was no, A+B=C situation, no guarantees…no, I sacrificed all those people because it was the _easier_ solution…because it _probably_ would have worked."

He slumps forward, head resting on an open palm.

"It wasn't until recently that an… _acquaintance_ sat me down and lead me to realize just how much that decision was bothering me, how much it didn't feel _right_."

A rueful shrug.

"That's why I'm so Hellbent on this whole 'perspective' schtick. Because maybe, just _maybe_ …it'll be enough to keep me from doing something like that again."

An awkward silence falls as he stops talking, my own thoughts a bit more subdued.

"It's at times like this I'm glad I just became a bartender."

The young man snorts, morbidly replying, "Must be a lot of fun. Instead of becoming a sociopath you just get to serve them drinks."

It's that line that causes me to smile.

"Hon, sociopath or not, the fact that you're spending time in my little corner of the world trying to make up for the past is a pretty good indicator that your not too far off the deep end. Or at least for me it is. On an unrelated note, this friend of yours…you still talk to them?"

His eye twitches.

"I couldn't get her to leave even if I _wanted_ …"

A smirk crosses my lips.

"Ahh, so it's a her. She your girlfriend?"

"Not even remotely close. It's…complicated."

"What, like friends with benefits?"

This time he laughs.

"Trust me, this is probably the _last_ person on the Earth that would enter into that kind of relationship. Besides, I already have a girlfriend."

I'm about to dig deeper-because this is _juicy_ gossip-when his phone rings, his eyes widening as he spots the number on the screen and swiftly answers it.

"You found them? Perfect! A couple of hours? Right, I'll be back before then, tell the Xul Sharur to drop whatever they're doing and jump on this. Oh, and tell her she's the bomb, and I'm not just saying that to brown nose."

He hangs up with a slightly crazed grin on his face.

"Good news?"

"The best. You know that less than polite company I was talking about earlier? Recently I just picked up an informant and they've been giving me all sorts of useful information. In fact we just tracked down one of the bastards and can hopefully put a stop to him."

"Seriously? Well don't let me keep you waiting, get going Hon!"

He nods briefly before standing up, coincidentally at the same time as Jack's group does, all of them heading towards the door.

…And I might just be hearing things, but I _swear_ I hear Jereth mutter, "Oh what the Hell, I've got the time…", as he stares at the other group's back.

…Nah, I'm just imagining things.

* * *

Three days later Jack and co had burst through the front doors, tears of delight and shouted celebration echoing across the room and startling the Hell out of me.

"Jack? What the Hell is the big deal?"

"She's fine! Completely cured! The cancer is gone!"

Wha-

His wife's no longer sick?

"Huh? How did that happen? I mean, I'm happy for you, but-"

"The doctors don't know, it's basically a miracle…but who cares! She's fine! A round of tequila, Lauren!"

I can't help but smile at the man's rampant enthusiasm-as well as the tidy profit I'm no doubt going to make-but one thought keeps nagging me.

" _Oh what the Hell, I've got the time…"_

…

No way, if Jereth had something to do with this, he would have to be downright Magic.

I put the matter out of mind and get back to serving customers.

* * *

 **Been awhile since I've done an interlude, but it was a pretty unique one to showcase how Jereth's personality is...well, maybe changing is too drastic a term, but he's definitely coming to terms with SOME things.**

 **And it's also a bit of a lead up to the battle with Nyarlathotep, which will start next chapter as the Xul Sharur finally jump into action. Stay tuned!**

 **Guest 1: Maybe in some side interludes or after-stories, but I agree, writing those scenes are easily the most entertaining!**

 **Tsun: Thanks for all the comments, it was fun to read through the progression a reader makes as they advance through the story. And believe it or not, I actually came up with this version of Tiamat before I even knew she was a thing in FGO (even though I did play the game on and off before giving up entirely on it). I'm interpreting her legend a but more literally and simply, as will be shown once the big battle rolls around. Again, thanks for all the feedback!**


	65. Chapter 56: Killing Ground

Ch 56: Killing Ground

Elizaveta

(35 weeks 1 days after the birth of the 8th)

"Look, all I'm saying is that a MOAB-properly loaded down with _Ayudhapurusha_ styled Spells-could do the job just fine _without_ us having to worry about getting killed by eldritch monsters. Or I could commandeer an AC-130 and just level the freak, if we're on the topic of collateral damage…"

"Cayman, we're technically supposed to be _guarding_ the people in this city, not turning them into paste. Or ashes. Or any combination of the two."

"Bah, you're such a bore, Andrik. Besides, let's be honest with ourselves here. Nyarlathotep's being in this city for, what? Two hours now? And the past couple weeks have made it clear these things are done playing around, they've been causing shit up and down the planet with no regard for staying under the radar. Anyone in the immediate vicinity of that thing is a lost cause."

" _Enough_ , you two. We are almost there and our leader no doubt wishes to speak with us soon."

At Isko's aggravated tone both of the younger Xul Sharur members quiet down, causing me to shake my head in bemusement.

The first time we're actually working together since we initially met months ago and it's already turning into a riot of personality discorder…

The seat beneath me bumps slightly as we hit a patch of turbulence, the private plane we're on less of a modern technological marvel than it is a beat up old piece of shit that flies as quickly as it does thanks more to Magic than it does actual aerodynamics.

Story of every bit of Monastic equipment, right there…

" _Hey, if it's cheap but works then a little bit of ingenuity can go a long way."_

I lightly smirk at Jereth's mentally transmitted words, my, umm… _boyfriend_ , I guess, located back in San Francisco while we're no more than a few minutes out from Alexandria.

Of _course_ Nyarlathotep would come back to Egypt, it's old stomping grounds…

" _So Athena is_ sure _that it's the old Crawling Chaos raising Hell out here?"_

" _Positive. And now she's giving me a dirty look because I asked. What a Bitch, am I right?"_

I audibly snort and reply, _"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two went through some sort of horrendous breakup in the past."_

" _Based on, what? Our extensive knowledge of how relationships work?"_

" _I don't think I need to be a psychologist to recognize disfunctionality when I see it."_

" _And I don't think disfunctionality is a real world. So obviously you're not a linguist either."_

I roll my eyes and shoot back, _"Har har. You ready to do this? We're almost there."_

" _Just give the word. Oh, and if you 'accidentally' drop a live grenade near Tim I_ swear _I will perform whatever demeaning or perverted act you want me to the next time we fuck."_

" _How romantic. But ultimately a pretty pointless offer."_

His tone is more than a little curious as he asks, _"Oh? And why would me putting on a maid outfit and giving you a foot massage with a cat-tailed butt plug shoved up my ass be a pointless offer?"_

"… _Besides the fact that that's more Audrey's insane fetish than it is mine, you mean? Well, watch_ this _."_

A small, honest smile pulls my lips upwards as I focus, remembering what Ambriel told me just a few days ago…

* * *

 _"I think I know why you have trouble properly controlling your Witch powers beyond the mere basics, Eliza."_

 _I can't help but skeptically raise an eyebrow, the admittedly beautiful God seated across from me appearing contemplative._

" _You figured it out that fast, huh? Care to share your thoughts, then?"_

 _Her wings settle behind her as the Angel gains a far-off look, words quiet as she asks, "Eliza…when you use your Witch powers-or at least attempt to-does it not feel like you are…at war with yourself? Or having trouble using what feels like it_ should _be a natural part of your body?"_

 _I shrug._

" _Pretty much, yeah. I'd always assumed it was because I had so little of an actual Witch line inside of me that it was such a struggle to use my powers. Despite all of the years of harsh training and mental disciplining…I could never really seem to get a handle on them."_

 _She nods, her mismatched eyes focusing on mine as she suddenly leans forward, tilting her head to the side so that the icy blue orb is hidden, the molten gold one boring into my head._

" _Eliza, try to focus on something happy. It doesn't matter what, or when…as long as it genuinely brought you joy."_

 _I almost jump out my seat as one of her hands lightly places itself on my breast-years of spending time with Audrey trying to cop a feel has conditioned me to stab first ask questions never-but the God doesn't seem to make a big deal out of it. In fact, with her palm directly over my beating heart…it's hard to describe, but it's almost_ calming _…like having gentle waves roll over my innermost soul._

 _Strange._

 _Taking a deep breath I try to follow Ambriel's instructions, casting through my memories for what she described._

… _My brief undercover mission at the orphanage? No, while that time is important to me, has shaped a great deal of who I am…I wouldn't say it's a_ happy _memory._

 _Meeting Audrey, who despite my grievances with her overly sexual attitude towards me, became probably one of the few-if not_ only _-friend I ever had?_

 _Yes, that's a pleasant-and still is-memory…but is it a_ happy _one?_

 _Not really…grateful and thankful, yes…but not happy._

 _My time with Jereth, as a part of his ultimate ideal?_

 _That night we spent with each other?_

…

 _Maybe, but was that really…happy…_

…

 _I smile as the small link of thoughts between us climbs to the fore, a connection that I'd never thought I would experience in my entire life...a calming transmittal of emotion that either of us can always take solace in._

 _Yeah…_ that's _a happy thing I have going for me._

 _And just like that a blue, sparkling glow surrounds my body, far more bright and potent than it ever has been before._

 _How…_

" _Well you achieved that far quicker than I ever thought you would. I'm impressed, Eliza."_

 _Bewildered, I raise my arms in front of my face, marveling at how…_ complete _I feel._

" _Ambriel…how did you-"_

" _That was not me, Eliza. I merely helped."_

 _She removes her hand and offers an uncomplicated smile, wings lightly ruffling._

" _I had suspicions from the start. You Monastics have always been taught to control your emotions, to keep a level head. An admirable ideal, to be sure…but if spending time with Jereth has taught me anything, it's that you are all perhaps more Human than anyone-yourselves included-give you credit for. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I will let you decide…but that feeling, that_ imperfection _…Witches are people too, and denying yourself the freedom to be anything less than Human has held you back."_

* * *

Heh.

Who knew _love_ would be the ultimate power that let's me achieve the height of my bloodline's potential?

What a fucking world, right? Next thing you know I'll probably be able to kill a God with the power of friendship...

A flexing of my mind suffuses my body with a harsh glow, muscle and bone expanding, growing…and within a few seconds I finally look how I should look.

Taller, older, more powerful…and-all false modesty aside- _sexy_.

Hey, a girl can pamper herself every now and again. Besides, if the stunned looks I'm getting from the other Xul Sharur are any indication, my older form is a real head-turner.

" _Holy_ shit _. I think you could give Athena and Ambriel a run for their money."_

That would sound like empty praise if it wasn't for the empathetic link shared between us, his words honest and I mean c'mon…you can't just go telling a girl she's as beautiful as two Goddesses and _not_ embarrass her a bit…

"Ellie, are you blushing?"

Oh Hell, of _course_ Audrey would notice.

"Just your imagination."

"Oh? So just to be clear, I'm _not_ imagining you as a smoking hot college student? Because that's _totally_ what I'm seeing right now."

I smirk at her description and glance down at my adult body-

-and have to resist the urge to sigh as my chest is still…well, it's on the smaller side, suffice to say.

" _Pfft, I'll fondle em' if that makes you feel more confident in your appeal."_

I burst out laughing and shoot back, _"Way to not disprove the popular opinion that men are all about the tits."_

" _What can I say? When they're on such a divine women I can't help but lose whatever semblance of propriety I may have once had."_

" _Alright, Cassanova, you can stop trying to turn me into a stuttering mess now. We're almost at the drop point."_

" _Got it. Get ready to have many voices inside your head now."_

"You're _the one with the supposed mental issues, not me."_

He ignores my dig and with a strange, pulling sensation at my brain and very being several new consciousness brush up against my own-

" _Whoah, that's friggin' weird…"_

" _So I'm not the only one with an echo chamber inside my skull, am I?"_

" _Ahh, so this your_ Soul Read _Magic, correct?"_

It takes a moment to properly filter out the background babble in favor of focusing on Jereth's general reply of, _"You guessed it. And don't worry about distracting each other in the heat of battle, I'm acting as a sort of sentient censor and allowing only direct thought to transfer. You won't suddenly find yourself wanting to shit yourself only to find out it was actually Tim's colon that was about to expel it's contents."_

Predictably, Tim glibly replies with, _"Daawww, are you trying to embarrass me in front of my friends? Because I certainly remember fooling_ you _into thinking I wasn't a part of the Quiet Land until someone else came along and told you…_ so _much more embarrassing…"_

There's a round of audible chuckles and Jereth predictably speaks up with more than a little acid in his tone.

" _If anyone accidentally catches Tim in the crossfire, well…things happen in the heat of battle. Also I'll buy you lunch."_

If the smirks shared by all twelve of us are any indicator, it's Tim who came out the victor in this particular battle of wits.

As if catching onto that fact Jereth sighs and publicly announces, _"Ok all, line up single file in the plane and hold still, this could be a little tricky."_

We do as he suggests, Kano, Cayman, McMurphy, Payton, Andrik, Bao, Colette, Santiago, Isko, Audrey, Tim and myself all centering ourselves as Jereth gives a brief mumble under his breath-

-and my vision is engulfed in flames and embers, the sight fading as quickly as it came as something settles around my body.

A suit of armor, fresh from **Forge of the Father** and fitting like a glove as we all examine the pieces we're now inhabiting. They're quite similar to the gothic plate armors he's been using in the past, seamlessly interlocked and a dull black in coloration, helms completely enclosed but allowing light and filtered air to leak through thanks to a variety of enchantments put upon the things.

" _Ok just a heads up, these things don't afford quite the strength increase or level of protection my own do, given that you're all no_ _t_ _walking Magic batteries like I am. That said, you could arm wrestle a hippo and still win so you it's not like you're inside bits of stormtrooper armor. You can actually take a hit."_

"Appreciate it, Kingy. Ok guys, four to drop! As a Quiet lander I've got an old grudge to settle with tall dark and ugly down there, feel free to take your own pound of flesh as we're wont to do~!"

" _Armus ad Armus!"_

Our chant dies away as I inwardly marvel at Tim's effortless assumption as the de facto leader of the Xul Sharur, a quick and efficient exertion of authority that is probably _really_ pissing off Jereth right now.

" _Funny, it_ is _pissing me off. On an unrelated note, you're lucky I had a spare suit hanging around that was in your newfound size, otherwise you would have had to shrink yourself back down to mini-Eliza."_

" _And that would have just robbed the awesomeness of my dramatic reveal, wouldn't it?"_

" _Agreed."_

A moment of awkward silence as we all smoothly approach the exit before Jereth privately tells me, _"I know this probably the most stupid and nonsensical thing I could feasibly say at_ _the_ _moment…but stay safe out there."_

…

" _It is indeed both of the adjectives you attributed to it…but it's the thought that counts. You just keep it busy, and we'll take care of the rest."_

And just to reward him for being so damn considerate I quietly add, _"And you can look forward to one_ seriously _passionate kiss from older me once I get back, just for being that romantically adorable."_

" _Whoever said nice guys finish last obviously never had_ you _as a girlfriend."_

I'm about to reply when the pilot shouts, "Ok people, time to drop! One minute!"

Tim speaks up and announces, "All right, Eliza. Care to be the first pair of boots on the ground, find us our quarry?"

"Works for me. I mean, I _am_ a big girl now."

"Oh trust me, I _noticed_ _~!_ "

Goddammit Audrey.

"Three…two…one…drop!"

Tim yanks open the side door and the air suddenly howls in response, prompting me to throw myself head first out of the aircraft, the rest of the Xul Sharur following in my wake.

Time for our first kill…

* * *

Alexandria looms beneath me, all industrial spread and ideal coastal retreats…as well as several plumes of smoke rising from varied locations.

Nyarlathotep's been busy.

Calling upon my newfound powers I accelerate myself towards the city at a blistering pace, only reversing my momentum as I land on the AlAhly Hospital hard enough to crack it's roof.

Despite what Jereth said about the armor being somewhat subpar, I barely even _felt_ the impact from that…

A brief 'glance' at the mental connection me and the rest of the Xul Sharur share reveals that they're still plummeting through the atmosphere well behind me, allowing me a moment to ply my trade.

Effortlessly slipping into a meditative trance I let the latent power within my blood suffuse my very being, not fighting or directing it, merely allowing it to impart wisdom as it sees fit…

* * *

 _-A twisted, mask-wearing parody of a Human body orating to a fevered crowd-_

 _-men, women and children brutalized in the streets or throwing themselves into traffic or off of buildings, screaming gibberish all the while-_

 _-a wilted, twisted tree adorned with writhing appendages observing a besieged building as desperate men fire rifles into slavering cultists-_

* * *

 _"Got it! The South African Consulate, it's in there!"_

Feelings of acknowledgement and understanding flow back through the link and I start bounding across the rooftops towards said building, taking in the state of the city for the first time since landing in it.

…

It's a damn _nightmare._

What seems like every tenth person is howling incoherently, attacking or accosting other inhabitants or just aimlessly destroying whatever catches their fancy.

In between hasty police blockades, ordinary citizens banding together to defend themselves and rapidly spreading fires that EM services are desperately trying to fight…well, suffice to say the sooner we kill Nyarlathotep the better.

This isn't even the first time this sort of thing has happened. Scenes like this have been playing out in other cities all across North America, Africa and Asia. The local Mage Associations-with surreptitious aid from local Monastics-have been trying to keep things under wraps and control the spreading chaos but quite frankly this is a totally unprecedented scenario we're in.

Media has been spinning the acts of the Cthulu pseudo-deities as terrorism, riots and other 'normal' acts of aggression…but it's anyone's guess as to how long that spin will last.

…

All of this, just to distract and divert us from properly preparing for Tiamat's eventual arrival.

These ugly fuckers are _smart._

I put those distracting thoughts aside and instead race to the consulate, skidding to a stop on an adjacent building and forcing down the instinctive wince at the sight before me.

Bodies strewn everywhere, the majority of them ripped to shreds or cut open by gunfire, a few of them still weakly crawling around…

All while the Crawling Chaos itself idly rests nearby, it's warped body playing with a few of the corpses that caught it's attention.

The rest of the Xul Sharur-minus Isko-finally slam down around me, boxing in the pseudo-deity who still seems completely apathetic to our arrival…for the most part.

" **Ahh…so the Monasteries have finally deigned to track me down? It has been many a year since we've crossed blades, to borrow a saying from your kind."**

It's glowing eye glances around, meeting each of us in turn before resting on Tim.

" **I even** _ **recognize**_ **you. We have crossed paths before, haven't we? Most recently when that harlot of an Angel fell into your Godslaughterer's grasp, am I correct?"**

Affable even in the face of evil incarnate Tim cheerily replies, "Yup, although I thought it was pretty funny that you decided to chicken out and hide in the treeline. Also, free bit of advice. Try to avoid talking shit about Ambriel when Kingy is present, he gets all possessive over her thanks to the Dragon inside his head."

Jereth predictably rolls his eyes-or at least that's what it feels like-at Tim's commentary while Nyarlathotep gives a disinterested snort of derision.

" **We'll see how long that cheeky attitude of yours lasts once I'm feeding you your own entrails."**

"Well, speaking of bloody bits…"

Right on cue, Isko floats down from above at a far slower pace than we did-

" _The walls ran red with the blood of peasants and slaves, bone and mortar for the future sanctity of all! The Empire's greatest wall, insurmountable to all!"_

-and at Isko's last uttered line of his Aria the corpses and blood in a good 100-meter radius fly upwards, compressing into a gory, swirling mass of mulched Human that begin to glow with a crimson energy…

And fling themselves outward, forming a macabre dome around us and Nyarlathotep, bone and flesh disintegrating into shimmering panes of rose-tinted power and effectively sealing off the outside world.

A low whistle of admiration escapes my lips.

That was a complicated piece of spellwork from the days of the Qin Dynasty, tapping into the legend of how dead workers would be buried inside the Great Wall itself. Shaping that myth into a physical barrier powerful enough to trap _Gods_ certainly lends credence to his claim of being an expert with Arias…

Not that Nyarlathotep seems to be all that impressed, snorting despite the bloody hue now restraining it.

" **Cute. And while I am loathe to borrow from your kind at all…there's a certain phrase I rather like, never mind being a rather apt one to use in this situation."**

It draws itself to a towering height, blackened talons, claws and tentacles framing it's blazing eye.

" **I'm not stuck in here with** _ **you**_ **…you're stuck in here with** _ **me.**_ **"**

It's eye flares sun-bright and _something_ seems to assault my very being, gibbering madness and howling insanity eroding my self-control and it's all I can do not to collapse on my knees-

" _Guess that's my cue…"_

-and the pressure abates, a feral grin causing me to bare my teeth.

Hook line and sinker, fucker.

* * *

Jereth

"Wow. You're uglier than I imagined. And trust me, I was expecting some _seriously_ fucked up shit. Like, Quasimodo and a xenomorph hatefucking a burn victim, that kind of bad. And yet, you surpass my wildest expectations…"

The two of us are glaring at each other from the confines of my mindscape, Nyarlathotep's mind assault on my Xul Sharur affording me the opportunity to drag into a direct mental 'duel' of sorts.

" **So, we finally meet…** _ **Godslaughterer**_ **."**

"No need to use that title if it pains you that much. Seriously, it sounds like you were pulling teeth with a wrench there."

The Crawling Chaos doesn't seem to have much of an appreciation for my humor, it's constantly shifting body angrily flitting between forms as it hisses,

" **You** _ **disgust**_ **me-"**

"The feeling is certainly mutual."

" **-** **for** **not only do you possess power greater than my own, you possess it as a** _ **Human**_ **. A Human that by all rights should bow and scrape before us. You gave birth to us from the depths of your maddened dreams yet resist** **us** **so furiously, denying your very own** _ **beliefs**_ **, spurning facets of your very own** _ **being?**_ **You have no idea how much I** _ **hate**_ **you, Godslaug** **h** **terer."**

…Pfft, what was with that tirade?

"Phew, bet _that_ feels good to get off your chest, eh? Or whatever passes for your chest, your body seems to change on a dime there friend-"

My mindscape shivers for a split-second before an indescribable weight seems to _compress_ my thoughts, all of the facets that make up me scattered as a spiral galaxy begins to peel away at my foundations.

The orbital elevator is lost to swirling nebula, the ocean boiled away by a million burning stars, Johannesburg consumed by black holes the size of entire solar systems…and through it all an eye the size of the entire milky way floats behind Nyarlathotep, glowing with every color under the rainbow as it balefully glares at me from over it's favored son's shoulder.

"Hey, Azathoth. Didn't notice you there..."

Despite my attempt at levity there's little I can do to slow the destruction of my mindscape, facets of myself being thrown at the encroaching madness in wild abandon, just to slow it down by _that_ much more.

" **You are a** _ **fo**_ _ **ol**_ **, Godslaughterer. You wished to bring** _ **me**_ **, an** _ **Outer God**_ **, into the core of your very being? Hubris shall be your downfall, just as it was the previous Godslaughterer's…"**

" _Tis' an accurate statement, Foul Demon…but similarly to his ancestor, this Godslaughterer need not fight alone. Nor will he."_

White wings surround my 'body', shielding me from Nyarlathotep's assault even as the cracking and grinding of stone echoes throughout the chaotic arena, the overbearing weight on my mind vanishing like a snuffed candle.

"Christ, you two want to cut that any _closer_ next time? I was about five more seconds away from being sanity-blasted into a vegetable…"

Athena imperiously sniffs from where she stands with shield and spear in hand, directly interposed between the pseudo-deities and my person.

" _Complaints complaints_ complaints _…where is thy thanks and unceasing adoration for the two Goddesses that are your saviors?"_

" _Now now, Athena…thanks does not come easy to Jereth. Or any other form of positive emotion, to my dismay. Something of a bad habit I am trying to break him out of, so to speak."_

I try not to roll my eyes at their conversation-I mean, they _did_ save my collective bacon-and briefly wonder when they got to be on such even speaking terms. Last I saw of them they were glaring and silently sizing the other up.

…Whatever.

A quick glance at my mindscape confirms that it's no longer being ripped to shreds, the edges where Nyarlathotep's corrosion was eating away at 'me' now ensconced in stone, sturdy material that's only yielding _very_ slowly.

And even as I watch, gentle motes of golden light suffuse and heal what few cracks _do_ form in the barrier, Athena and Ambriel's minds seamlessly integrating with my own to resist the pseudo-deity's.

I smirk at the inspired stratagem.

When the Satori had first forced me to create this little mental construct, it had just used my _own_ memories against me. And in every other case I've used _Soul Read_ , it's been in careful doses of no more than a few people at a time, or with people I've trusted.

But using it against Nyarlathotep, a being known for breaking minds and no doubt with the power of uncountable maddened souls and other unpleasantness at it's beck and call?

I figured just me on my lonesome wouldn't stand a _chance_ of holding the entirety of it's mind back.

Hence, where Athena and Ambriel enter the equation.

Two bonafide Goddesses go a LONG way towards shoring up my mental defenses.

A grinding, chittering noise draws my attention back to the Outer God-

-and it's voice is a volcanic hiss, blazing eye focused entirely on Ambriel.

" _ **Y**_ _ **OU**_ _ **…"**_

" _Indeed, Crawling Chaos…me. Perhaps it's unbecoming of an Angel to take pleasure in the suffering and defeat of another…but I'm confidant Father would have been more than happy to make an exception for a_ _filthy_ _Daemon such as you_ _rself_ _."_

It's the Angels blue eye that's talking, since her tone could freeze molten magma with that frostiness.

…Is it weird that I find that lethal side of her kinda _hot?_

Athena snorts and mutters, _"Well spoken…"_

Calming itself Nyarlathotep hatefully spits,

" **So what do you hope to gain out of this, fools? You can only hope for a stalemate, one that will not last forever before I proceed to rend your mind to pieces."**

I chuckle.

"You must be getting forgetful in your old age! Your mind-your very _soul_ -is trapped in here, dumbass. Out in the 'real' world you only have your physical body to fight with. And trust me, that's not going to last long."

If I had a corporeal mouth, it would be hosting a smile that shows quite a few teeth.

"Because my Xul Sharur are about to fuck. You. UP."

* * *

 **CUE CLIFFHANGER.**

 **Goodness gracious, great balls fire...I almost feel bad about cutting things off right here and now.**

 **Well, it just means I have time to flesh out the fight in proper detail, stay tuned for the showdown between the Xul Sharur and Nyarlathotep!**

 **Next time on Dragonball-wait, I've already used that line before...**

 **tsun : Partly because in this interpretation of the Cthulu mythos they're not strictly Heretic Divinities (see chapter 45), they have completely different origins and straddle the line between Humans and Gods in terms of power. And from a purely 'I want to make this Heretic God a thing' standpoint...I wasn't really feeling it with the Cthulu mythos deities. While they worked as reduced nightmares that have an agenda of their own...I couldn't really think of any interesting ways to make them full-on Heretic Gods. All of their legends basically run along the lines of 'eldritch horror with immorality and reality-warping powers'.**

 **I kinda just threw my hands up in the air and decided to put a spin on them, and do something different from most interpretations of Tiamat. That's pretty much the vast majority of my thought process on this particular subject.**

 **Kshail: As the old saying goes, things are always going to get worse before they get better. Glad you like the world I built on the foundations of established Campione lore, I felt like some sort of madman thinking up some of this stuff, lol.**

 **western: Second verse, same as the first! Kidding, glad you enjoyed it and all false-modesty aside it DID take a bit of thought and reading up on various legends...but it was a gradual process that went through quite a few revisions so it wasn't really some Tolkien level roadmap :D**

 **chuckson: I know that feeling of finding a good story and just powering through it without pause, it's awesome to hear that someone did the same with something I wrote!**


	66. Chapter 57: Killing Finale

Ch 57: Killing Finale

Elizaveta

(35 weeks 1 days after the birth of the 8th)

watch?v=OR5GnRQAOO8 - (The Hot Wind Blowing (OST Mix))

"Evens and Odds, MOVE!"

Evens and Odds. A difficult and teamwork intensive Monastic tactic that assigns each of us a number, a mix of close-range and long-range specialists in each pattern that take turns acting out their own strategies against our decided target.

…It's teamwork intensive because of how just how _little_ of an interval there is between each team's movements. On average there's no more than half-a-second's delay between the completion of one team's tactic and the next, an unceasing rotation of lethal strategies that, if done poorly, can potentially catch allies in the crossfire.

But it's a 'necessary risk'. Heretic Gods-even reduced ones like Nyarlathotep-are far, _far_ more powerful than any individual Human, even a Monastic trained one.

Numbers, improvisation, speed and taking advantage of those three factors are what'll carry us through the day here.

We wordlessly follow Tim's instructions, Andrik and Santiago right beside me as we take off sprinting in the first wave, Cayman, Payton and Colette a few paces behind us.

" _Predator of the night, heed the call and seek our enemies backs. Aeger Labrum!"_

One of Jereth's most trusted weapons falls into my waiting palm, a gift that he'd imparted since he now has no shortage of weapons.

…Romantic dolt said it was a good luck charm that would keep me safe, all I had to do was stick it in people and it'd take care of the rest.

Nyarlathotep's body shivers, it's eye-stalk shaking back and forth as if it's trying to clear it's head-

-and subsequently loses said head as Cayman fires his newly materialized PTRD-41, the anti-tank rifle spitting out a round at what I'm pretty sure is eight times the usual velocity thanks to aftermarket Spellwork, the bullet actually creating an ear-splitting _CRACK_ as it tears through both the Pseudo-deity and the consulate.

Not that it seems to bother the creature all that much, a veritable forest of whipping black limbs streaking towards us-

" _Sharanga, strike them from the Sky!"_

-and Payton's chant manifests a pitch-black arrow that impacts the approaching appendages, a wave of multi-colored mist spreading and causing the God's body to go limp wherever it lands.

Two final scythe-limbs sprout from the deity's body, whistling towards Andrik-

" _Interlocked shields, the hoplite phalanx breaks our enemies spears!"_

-and crimson panes of circular energy sprout around the charging Monastic's body, deflecting the biological weaponry with near-deafening _CLANGS!_

And then we're finally in melee range.

Letting my abilities of flight accelerate my speed beyond anything I've priorly achieved the _Aeger Labrum_ sprouts an extended blade of shadow-

-and I carve into Nyarlathotep's body like an enthusiastic child with a pumpkin on Halloween, whipping my body into a spinning top of lacerating force.

Andrik and Santiago also land powerful hits of their own, Andrik wielding a burning spear while Santiago has some hoarfrost-covered warhammer, their respective strikes causing a steam explosion that burns off a significant portion of Nyarlathotep's torso as they land blows on the same spot in rapid succession.

And then we're past, our flankers completing the charge right alongside us as the second group begins to get to work less than a second behind us.

I don't have time to pay overmuch attention to them beyond seeing Tim, Audrey and McMurphy charge ahead as the vanguard, Audrey wielding _Cura Si Manjakini_ , Tim an oddly shaped Morningstar with serrated spikes and McMurphy a pair of lion-headed gauntlets.

We're already moving back towards the fight by then, my last glimpse before re-engaging of Isko chanting something from well beyond the engagement range.

The next few frantic seconds are lost in a haze of controlled bloodlust, the remnants of Jereth's _Soul Read_ magic and more than a decade of brutal training synergizing us into a well-oiled slaughtering machine.

And then the vision hits.

I've always had more a penchant for being more 'current' with my visions, seeing events in the span of seconds or minutes than I have in gaining insight into a legend or myth.

And right now I'm seeing us charge in, weapons primed and ready…and a veritable storm of writhing teeth and blades erupting beneath our feet, dicing us into pieces, armor or not.

"JUMP!"

Not a single one of the Xul Sharur question my warning, leaping into the air with powerful pushes of muscle and armor-

-Andrik is a hair too slow, already halfway through his swing and unable to arrest his momentum quickly enough.

…

On the plus side, he was cut into about two-dozen chunks in the span of maybe a quarter-second, so at least he didn't suffer.

We don't stop to grieve, carrying out our attack down one Brother, Nyarlathotep's body being shaved away at as quickly as it can regenerate, frenzied howls and hisses emanating from it's shapeshifting body.

And all the while Isko chants.

Another vision.

The second group leaps forward, Bao's elemental storm of Magic covering their approach-

-and the pseudo-deitie's reformed eye blasts intolerably bright light directly at them, turning Tim, Audrey and McMurphy to ash-

"EVENS, SPLIT!"

My warning saves most of the even-numbered Monastics, all but McMurphy leaping aside in different direction in time.

The Demolitions expert goes up in a burst of ashes and embers.

And then Isko finishes chanting.

" _-an Adamantine bond, forged from the hottest coals and strongest blows of the Hammer! Promethean Binding!"_

Burning links of white-hot metal suddenly entwine Nyarlathotep, the creature screaming as it's shape-shifting abilities abruptly cease to work, steel handles launching towards us as Isko shouts, "Keep it restrained!" and proceeds to begin chanting once more.

We don't stop to ponder his instructions, each of us grabbing one of the burning ends and pulling on it with all of our might-

-and I have to grit my teeth as my arms are almost yanked out of their sockets, the Cthulu deity thrashing for it's very life. _Fuck_ this thing is strong!

"Hey, Ugly! Smile~!"

That blazing eye focuses on Caymen, the Monastic having dropped his end of the chain-

-and in his hands is a whirring M134 Gatling Gun, two Magic Circles gently rotating in front of the barrels, my experienced eye denoting them as acceleration and heat transfer formula.

Oh that is a _nasty_ combination.

Cayman pressing the trigger sounds less like a _thrum_ than it does a _roar_ , the flaming bullets accelerated to incredible velocities and creating an almost solid trail of flame from the weapon's muzzle to Nyarlathotep's skin.

I'm pulled off my feet for a split-second before regaining my footing, the pseudo-deity audibly screaming and straining against it's bindings as the gun tears enormous chunks of it's flesh off in sweeping arcs.

Music to my ears, really.

" _-bring us quiet, bring us peace! Ease our dreams, nightmares cease!"_

As the last line of his aria completes the light around us seems to wane, even the stream of fire from Cayman's gun dimming in intensity…and overhead the sun positively _glows_.

" _Incineration Prism."_

Reflective panes of Magic formula create a Pentagonal formation, acting like a focusing lens-

-as blinding rays of divine heat surround the shrieking Nyarlathotep in a column of annihilating light, turning the terrain surrounding it into a glassed plane and even through my armor I can _feel_ the ambient heat.

Holy shit what kind of Sol-based Magic is _that?!_ Malakbel? Maybe Merici? The chains were of Promethean make but _fuck_ if I know where this stuff came from…

Eventually the beam of solar energy tapers off, Isko staggering where he stands-no doubt exhausted by the harsh requirements of so many intense Arias-and the chains dissolve into motes of scattered light.

We all remain on guard, Cayman keeping the barrels of his gun spinning…and with a sound similar to a burnt tree falling to the ground Nyarlathotep collapses, trunk-like body and grasping tendrils smoking and charred.

We open fire anyway, a collection of enchanted arrows, modified bullets and Elemental Magic that further rips apart the desiccated husk of a body.

Better safe than sorry.

" _It's fine, he's really on his last legs there, no faking involved."_

I heave a sigh of relief as Jereth's voice comes across our renewed link, audibly announcing, "We're all clear, it's done for."

We all relax a fraction, my legs bringing me to stand at the melting Nyarlathortep's 'head', a much smaller, much more reduced eye hatefully staring up at me.

" **Hmph. It seems victory belongs to you, Humans. Enjoy this success while you can, if any group understands that you can win every battle and still lose the war, it would be you…"**

" _You're referring to Tiamat's arrival? Don't kid yourself, we'll take care of her just like we did you. Like we're going to handle all the_ rest _of your kin."_

Jereth's mentally spoken words must have been heard by the creature since it laughs.

" **Defeat the Mother Earth Goddess from beyond the stars, kill every last one of my brethren…it makes no difference. You think we are the last of our kind? You believe that others like Xul didn't escape your purges, aren't watching from corners unknown, waiting for that one, perfect moment? By all means, throw yourselves into an unwinnable battle, build a monument to your foolishness with your corpses…from beyond the veil of death I will be watching…and I will be** _ **laughing**_ **."**

There's a moment of silence-

-and Jereth chuckles, a flex of his power and a hilt smacks into my waiting palm.

" _Only one of us is going to be laughing by the end of today, O Crawling Chaos…and it isn't going to be_ you _. Eliza? If you would do the honors?"_

I raise _Kosall_ overhead, Nyarlathotep's eye briefly widening in what appears to be shock-

-and it's last words are a disgusted mutter of,

" **You call me an envoy of chaos, a monster, when wielding such terrible weapons so freely? Take care not to drown in your own hypocrisy, Godslaughterer."**

A stab of the blade and the deed is done.

There's a wet gurgle, splatter of fluid and the creature's body falls apart at the seams, leaving behind patches of a black tar-like substance, piles of ash and crusted skin.

…Fitting that even in a true death the fucker would leave behind another mess that we have to clean up.

"Not bad for our first hunt, is it Ellie?"

I glance at Audrey as _Kosall_ disappears back to wherever Jereth keeps it, sighing and rolling my neck in the process.

"It wasn't clean. We lost McMurphy and Andrik…"

"And in the process we killed one of the most major instigators of this whole disaster. I think they'd be pretty happy with a conclusion like that."

I shrug.

Let the dead bury the dead…

" _Stellar fucking work, people. Gather up whatever effects of McMurphy and Andrik are left, burn the ugly bastard's remains and get out of there. Osiris' Watchers are just now entering the city premises to restore order, let them handle the cleanup."_

We don't bother replying and get to work, doing as ordered as the crimson barrier that had ensconced us shatters.

In the short time we'd been inside of it the fires in the city have spread, more shouts and screams echoing across the cityscape than there were previously…but that's not our jurisdiction.

We tore out the root of the problem and that's what we'll continue to do.

…

Audrey was right, the Xul Sharur's first operation _did_ go pretty smoothly.

* * *

Jereth

"See, Pit Viper? I _told_ you it would work!"

Athena gives me a disgusted glare before resignedly sighing, dryly retorting, "Yes, Godking, it worked. Now wipe thy smug smile from thine face lest this Athena do it for thou."

"Ahh, thy hath one spectacular bug up thine fine ass. C'mon, Pit Viper…my ideas are _good."_

"On occasion…"

I shoot Ambriel a betrayed look, the Angel politely smiling as she neutrally meets my gaze.

Fine, whatever.

Instead I lean back in my home's comfiest sofa, luxuriating in the rare instance of a plan beautifully coming together with absolutely zero hitches. Hell, we'd even taken fewer losses than I'd expected to!

Trap Nyarlathotep inside my mind, hold off it's attacks with the aid of the two Goddesses, restrict it's ability to sanity-blast my Xul Sharur…and let them go to town on it.

"It mentioned that there are more than just itself and the other deities from it's myths…more just like the ones it called Xul."

I sober myself up and nod, musing, "Can't say I'm all that surprised. If the Cthulu deities avoided the Quiet Land's searches for so long it stands to reason others can do the same. Not much we can do about that, we'll just have to play things by ear. Unless our resident sensor can give us a point in the right direction."

I offer Athena a winning smirk as she rolls her eyes, retorting, "Do not rely on this Athena's abilities as a crutch, Godling. Should these beings not reside on this plane of existence, this Goddess will be unable to sense them."

"I know that, I'm not an idiot, Pit Viper."

The dull gazes I receive from both Goddesses makes me feel a bit defensive.

"Fucking cut it out with those glares, I know what you're thinking and it's not true in the slightest."

Both actually have the balls to share a knowing look directly in front of me, commiserating in the most obvious 'fuck you' way imaginable.

…

Meh, I like em' anyway.

* * *

 **Alrighty then, Nyarlathotep bites the dust in a VERY permanent manner and the Xul Sharur get their turn in the spotlight, as well as some of their specialities!**

 **Next chapter is going to start covering the world's response to Tiamat's coming incarnation, stay tuned!**

 **tsun: Yikes! Hope you don't get waterlogged! And yeh, hopefully now that the Sharur have stuff to do they can begin taking a center stage.**

 **Tohka123: Well, in the words of Sam Keen, 'You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly'. Smart feller.**

 **yhtomit: Hell, I'm just amazed you stuck it out till ch 61, that's pretty darn dedicated for a story you weren't enjoying as much. Wish I had that kind of dedication XD**

 **Flameingdeath: Those two are the real OTP of Campione, if you ask me.**


	67. Chapter 58: It's All up to You

Ch 58: It's All up to You

Jereth

(36 weeks 4 days after birth of the 8th)

[Eighth, drop whatever you're doing and prepare yourself, we have a meeting to go to.]

"I'm sorry, we _what?"_

I give the phone's speaker an incredulous look as Alec drops a bombshell out of nowhere.

[We have a meeting to attend in three days, me and the Witch managed to gather most of the large Mage Associations in order to discuss our response to Tiamat's eventual arrival.]

"So Iceman and Alice managed to gather most of the large Mage Associations in order to discuss our response to Tiamat's eventual arrival?"

[…I _know_ what I said, Eighth.]

"Just making sure. So I should send a representative to talk to them? Sounds good, I'll be sure to do that."

His tone, even electronically distorted, sounds annoyed.

[I said _we_ have a meeting to attend. What part of 'we' did you not understand?]

"You're not fooling anyone, Queen Freeze. You're just gonna send Iceman in your place, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll make sure Vincent Freedman makes a good impression. Besides, I imagine most of the people who will be attending are already familiar with him. And also dislike him, but whatever."

[…I find it annoying that you seemingly know how I operate.]

"You have a reputation of pushing the bureaucracy of your organization onto others. Pretty much everyone on the _planet_ knows that at this point."

[Are you going or not?]

Rolling my eyes at his pushy tone I drolly reply, "Yeah yeah, I'll be there…in some fashion or another. Well, guess I won't catch you there."

He hangs up without so much as a goodbye.

…What a dick.

Tossing my phone into a nearby chair I glance around the room, sighing at it's emptiness.

Eliza and Audrey are busy keeping the world from going mad, Athena is traveling around the continents trying to find any traces of remaining pseudo-deities while Ambriel accompanies her…and Creele is ignoring me while he works, as usual.

And I'd sooner deepthroat a porcupine than hang out with Tim.

…Well, might as well plan out what I'm going to say.

* * *

Apparently the Monasteries aren't the only busy ones right now, the meeting between the Mage Associations is almost entirely made up of second-in-commands or representatives, rather than any actual heads. I'm pretty sure Alice is the only one here who's actually the 'leader' of anything.

The Crosses, HCC, Royal Arsenal, Witenagemot…even the Holy Cult of the Five Mountains and half-a-dozen other smaller Associations are present.

And most of them are giving me-in my Vincent Freedman persona-dirty looks up the wazoo.

It's nice to be loved thusly.

Taking my seat next to Alice, Iceman stands up before addressing the room at large.

I tune out the customary 'welcome all' bullshit until the meeting starts, instead glancing out the window at Milan's admittedly beautiful cityscape. Hmm…I wonder if Eliza would like to go on a date here one time?

…

Nah, we'd both probably get bored within a day.

"…nd Vincent Freedman, from the Monasteries."

I snap back to the present as I'm introduced-not that I needed one, but whatever-and offer a friendly wave to the room at large.

Glares are my only reply.

...

Yikes, tough crowd today.

Alice pointedly clears her throat and announces, "Very well, then starting now why don't we converse about our plans-tentative or concrete-to deal with the oncoming incarnation of one of the first Mother Goddesses?"

The room is predictably silent for a few moments, no one wanting to speak up…until one of the Bronze Black Cross reps begins with, "For the moment, we have no set plans or tactics with which to combat this Heretic Being…"

That sets the tone for the next half-hour, unfortunately.

* * *

I think Ambriel was more on the nose than I was prepared to admit when she said I would find little joy in careful manipulations and long-term politicking.

Because right now I _really_ want to ram my head through the desk, if only because that would be a moderately productive use of my time.

Sure, there are some valid reasons being thrown around the room.

The Mage Associations are under something approximating a siege, what with the pseudo-deities causing havoc up and down most of Africa, Asia and North America. They're not entirely prepared to deal with creatures like those and are predictably scrambling to create a working response-method. Our Monastics within their ranks are putting in overtime to help create such a hypothetical system…but even they can only work so fast.

Another swell problem that I can totally sympathize with is the itty-bitty matter of evacuating the coastlines so that millions upon millions of people don't just outright fucking _drown_.

Specifically, how the flying _fuck_ do you even _do_ that?

You can't just mass hypnotize that many people, it's outright impossible. And where would you even put them? Millions of refugees fleeing inland for completely unknown reasons that can't be explained through more conventional means is something of a secrecy breach when it comes to Magic.

…Those are the good ones.

The rest of the 'reasons' are just a sad, worthless collection of political bullshittery.

Who foots the bill, who takes care of what countries, how many Mages from each Association are taken off of active-combat duty to aid in the evacuations, who's in charge…and the amount of old grudges being brought to fore is just _embarrassing_.

Looks like the end of the world just makes everybody stupid.

"…pect a Mage from a line of criminals, from an organization _comprised_ of such, to accept responsibility for anything!"

I regretfully tune back in, Iceman taking the HCC rep's shout like a champ and no doubt preparing to smoothly reply-

"Enough."

-when I have it up to here and speak for the first time.

…Shit, Ambriel really _was_ right.

"This is a waste of time and energy. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but the bottom line is that none of you have a concrete way of dealing with this coming problem, being too busy with the pseudo-deities, correct?"

The atmosphere turns cold as all eyes turn towards me, a smirk adorning my lips.

"Oh? And just how would _you_ deal with this, Freedman?"

I cheerfully ignore the blatant disrespect shown by the Copper Cross rep and reply, "On our own, obviously. I have an idea on both how to clear out the coastlines as well as keep us from having to do anything ourselves."

Yet again no one seems happy, a round of distrustful glares and mutterings reaching my ears before one of the old fossils clarifies, "Freedman, just how do you intend to carry out a such an admittedly attractive offer? If you want our approval, then you need to explain to us what your plan actually is."

"Well I'm just happy to comply then! Tell me, do you know how the Dinosaurs died out?"

* * *

It had been like pulling teeth, but eventually everyone present had agreed to take my idea back to their respective organization heads and see what they had to say, the representatives filing out of the room in ones and twos, casting wary gazes at me as they go.

"Quite the interesting plot you have devised there, Freedman. It certainly seems like something Jereth would do…"

I chuckle at Alice's words, half-tempted to just drop my illusion right then and there, if only to see her shocked expression.

"I'm flattered that you think so, Sage Princess. Or should I be worried that I resemble a Godslayer in both thoughts and planning?"

She smiles and cheerfully replies, "I would say worried…yet were it not for people like your King and the Black Prince, we would be in something of a bind. Refrain from telling either of them I said that, if you would."

A winning smirk adorns my face.

"My lips are sealed, Sage Princess. Can't have our Godking's heads getting too big, now can we?"

We share a grin at that-me admittedly more so than her-before she thoughtfully raises a finger to her astrally-projected lips.

"You and Jereth have no intention of waiting for agreement from the other Associations, do you?"

"Of course not. They'll take _forever_ to actually come to a consensus and by then a quarter of the world will be learning how to swim the hard way. Besides, by the time we enact our plan they'll be too late to stop us. Not to mention they'll look like idiots for being mad at us for saving them the trouble."

She regretfully inclines her head in agreement, casting a glance to the side before chuckling to herself.

"Well it has been a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Freedman. Hopefully we may get to converse again under more friendly and amicable circumstances…but it seems someone else wishes to occupy your time for the moment. Give my regards to Jereth, if you would."

Throwing myself into a goofy bow I genially reply, "Of course, Sage Princess. Please, have an excellent day."

Without further ado her avatar dematerializes, leaving me alone in the room…aside from Sword Saint Raffaello, casually leaning up against the door frame and giving me an expectant look.

Well isn't _this_ an interesting surprise?

"To what do I owe this great pleasure, Miss Paladin?"

Pushing off of the wall she strides toward me, long hair billowing behind her, her figure only partially concealed behind a biker's outfit of leather pants and jacket, as well as a white tank top.

Who knew she was such a rebel at heart?

"Mr. Freedman, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I suppose I'll get right to the point, seeing as how you are evidently less than fond of 'wasting time'. Your King once offered me a position in his organization, as strange as this sounds, and I wished to speak further with him about this offer. You're his favored messenger, it seems, so if you could…relay…"

Her eyes narrow briefly, seemingly confused about something on my face…before she visibly does a double-take, shortly followed by a smirk.

"Quite the elaborate illusion, Jereth…but not good enough to fool _me."_

I briefly debate whether to deny her accusation…but ultimately decide to drop **Serpent's Skin** , curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well riddle me this, Armina…how'd you know it was yours truly?"

Her brow twitches as I use her real name but nonetheless calmly replies, "It wasn't obvious in the slightest…until I heard you speak, your physical mannerisms, your irreverency…once I overlayed those traits I remembered from when you spent time in my home onto your Vincent Freedman persona…it became quite obvious rather quickly."

Skepticism colors my tone rather blatantly.

"That's it? No incredible Magic perception that let you see through the Authority?"

She smirks.

"None whatsoever. After all, you're such a-what was the term again? Ham?-I couldn't help but put the pieces together."

…

Well fuck.

"Well fuck. And here I thought I had a good thing going with a secret identity. Guess I'll never be the Batman I hoped I could be."

Raffaello rolls her eyes, dryly asking, "On to my earlier question…you offered me a position in your organization, did you not?"

"I did. And?"

"I think I'd like to accept your offer."

…Well then.

Make that _two_ surprises.

"You would? What brought on this change of heart? I mean, I know I look sexy as Vincent Freedman but-"

"You flatter yourself to an alarming degree, Jereth. And it's not _earned_ flattery either."

Her cutting tone legitimately causes me to smile. Nothing like some good old fashioned smack talk to brighten one's day…

"But if the past few weeks have proven anything…it's that an entirely new kind of threat is stalking the planet, one that my past associates have obviously not prepared properly for."

Her dark eyes narrow as I innocently meet her gaze.

"Osiris' Watchers reported a rather confusing set of circumstances not more than a few days ago. There had been confirmed sightings and records of pseudo-deity activity in Alexandria, before it abruptly ended. Not to mention one portion of the city in particular bore strong remnants of powerful Magic and significant damage to it's surroundings."

I just continue to smile.

"That was you and yours, wasn't it?"

"It was indeed. I call them the Xul Sharur, my own personal Demon Hunters. They killed Nyarlathotep at the cost of two of their own, so if you're truly interested…well, I have two job openings."

She nods, tone decisive as she states, "Well then, it seems my retirement didn't last as long as I had anticipated it would. When can I meet my fellow Xul Sharur members?"

I don't immediately reply, giving the Sword Saint a calculating look.

"…You're _sure_ about this, Armina? I mean, out of the blue you just decide you want to be a part of my organization, whereas before you had legitimate reasons to not join? And won't you be ostracized by the other Associations? You're basically turning your back on them to join forces with a group they have more than a little beef with…"

She doesn't bat an eye.

"I'm not one to question my decisions when all evidence points to a certain conclusion, Jereth. Your faction obviously has knowledge of these creatures-never mind close ties with the Witenagamot and Royal Arsenal-and is capable of fighting and killing them."

"Close ties is a bit much, I'd say-"

She ignores my comment and continues with, "And what should I care if my previous comrades wish to lynch me for safeguarding our future by no longer associating with a mere banner? Assuming our ties and past experiences together are so shallow, they were clearly no real comrades to begin with."

I raise an eyebrow.

"That's…pragmatic?"

"I prefer to think of it as being logical and confidant."

"If you say so…"

I fall silent for a few seconds, thinking things through…before shrugging to myself.

If someone as powerful as Raffaello wants to help us…who am I to say no?

"Well, if you have a death wish that powerful…welcome aboard, Armina. You're going to hate it here."

"Continue to use that name, Godslayer, and I will not be the only one regretting this partnership, I promise you _that."_

…Yeah, I'm going to have fun with this.

* * *

Annie Charlton

Well the last two weeks were a _splendid_ waste of time.

All John Pluto Smith was able to do after near constant searches and hunts for evildoers was four destroyed towns and one traumatized city, with no trace of the perpetrators to be found anywhere.

Ugh that was such a waste of my-I mean, his-time!

"While I understand that the results of his Lord J.P.S.'s search were less than fruitful…even a Campione's liver has it's limits, Miss Annie."

I ignore Dennis' advice, drowning down a shot of tequila with lime…is that my sixth or seventh one?

I'm still morose, so obviously it wasn't enough!

"It's fine Den- _hic_ -nis! It's not like J.P.S. _failed_ , or anything! No, I-he-just ran across the continent for _fun_ , that's all! And when she-he, I mean-had to give up there was something like- _hic_ -20,000 dead! Some defender of justice we-I mean, I, no us-gaaaahhh!"

I slam my head against the desk hard enough to rattle my skull.

"I _never_ should have listened to that Gypsy Woman and made a split personality! It SUCKS!"

More plaintive sobs leave me as Dennis distantly sighs, the phone suddenly ringing and giving him an excuse to do something productive.

…FUUUUUCCCKKK!

I WISH I HAD A BOYFRIEND!

"Miss Charlton?"

"If that's not a boy looking for a good time on the other end of that receiver, Dennis…I don't want to deal with it right now."

"It's the Seventh King, Godou Kusanagi."

…What?

I scramble out of my seat, banging my ankle on the side of the coffee table in the process-oooowwww-before grabbing the phone out of my butler's hands, frantically smoothing out my appearance and hair.

…Forgetting that it's voice only.

"King Kusanagi! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

[Miss Charlton, correct? Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to answer my call.]

…Such a _gentleman_ …

"It was no large matter, King Kusanagi. Do you wish to enquire something of my King?"

[Yes, actually. I wanted to speak with John Pluto Smith about something. Specifically, the 8th Campione and what he's been doing these past months.]

My attention is immediately piqued.

"Oh? My master would no doubt be quite interested in what you have to say, may I know what it is-specifically-about the 8th that you wish to converse with my Lord about?"

[Certainly. Well…long story short, I want to speak with the 8th in person. To do that, I need to find him and would appreciate J.P.S. going with me as backup.]

My lips curve downward in a mild frown.

"You make it sound as if you are going with the expectation to _fight_ , King Kusanagi…"

[…A friend that was recently rescued gave me some details on just what it is the 8th and his organization have been up to, as well as _how_ they do it. I think a fight is _definitely_ a possibility.]

…

Well then…this is hardly something us can ignore, now is it?

…

Damn spit-personality confusion!

* * *

 **Next chap is all about JPS and Godou's excellent adventure!**

 **...**

 **Hmm, doesn't really roll of the tongue as easily.**

 **OshiroNai: Nyarlathotep and the rest of the Pseudo-deities aren't REALLY Heretic Gods, they're beings that weren't born in either the real world or the Domain of Immortality, hence not really having a set 'legend' that can provide the fuel for a Campione's birth. They're a bit of a Dachshund in a meeting of Great Dane's, so to speak.**

 **...**

 **Does that comparison make the slightest lick of sense? Because reading back on it it doesn't to me XD**

 **catemperor402: Sure, you can have a weapon that shoots death star lasers...but I think people will always have a greater attachment to objects of sentimental worth. Like Luke Skywalker being given his Father's lightsaber and all that inheritance style stuff :D**


	68. Chapter 59: Balance the Scales

Chapter 59: Balance the Scales

Godou

(37 weeks, 5 days after birth of the 8th)

…I was honestly expecting a more… _ostentatious_ place to meet someone as flamboyant as J.P.S. than the outskirts of Yoyogi Park, with only a few trees and single old bench to decorate the scene.

And I'm not sure why we're meeting _here_ of all places…what's so special about it?

"Ahh, King Kusanagi! A man of prompt timing and diligence, you arrived exactly ten minutes early!"

"And you were ten late, King Smith", is my dry reply.

"Ahh, but a Hero must be fashionably late, King Kusanagi! Else the mystique of the caped crusader is lost!"

I nod in agreement.

"So how did you know I was exactly ten minutes early then?"

My fellow Campione freezes mid-gesture, arm and back bent at an awkward angle.

"Seeing as how we met to discuss our newest sibling in the 8th Godslayer-"

That's like the most obvious attempt at changing the topic ever!

"-where would you prefer to begin, King Kusanagi? I will profess to having little knowledge of the 8th outside of what their representatives have told Miss Charlton, as well as a few odd happenings in my territory that could be attributed to his organization."

Nodding to myself I heave out a breath and explain, "I've run into Jereth-that's the 8th's name-a few times, actually. Or at least his representatives. First was when that Freedman guy made the whole, 'Campione need to be viewed differently' business pitch. After that it was when he delivered Goddess Athena directly to my territory, apparently on the Goddesses personal request. We fought and I defeated her…and she spoke to him privately before he left without a backward glance, one of my subordinates who spoke with him only saying that he wished for me to take my time in answering his offer."

Smith hums to himself, murmuring, "This Jereth seems a man of few words…"

"Yeah, well, here's where things get weird. A while later he, that idiot Doni and the Black Prince apparently teamed up to retrieve some kind of artifact related to the King of the End."

The masked man starts at that, urgently asking, "The King of the End?! You're _certain?"_

"You've heard of it?"

"Mostly in hearsay and second-hand, but that is enough to know of the potential danger it represents. You have more of your story to tell?"

"Plenty. A few weeks ago a Divine Ancestor I befriended-who's run into the 8th in the past-told me plenty about what what he's been up to…and the methods he employs. Not to mention Pallas Athena suddenly revived after just a few months of being completely gone, hinting that something the 8th had done allowed her to do so."

My lips curve into an even more severe frown.

"And she alluded to the fact that the 8th uses…less than honorable means in his tactics. Which is fine for taking down these 'pseudo-deities' that he apparently knew about-they did some less than pleasant things to the Ancestor I mentioned earlier-but I'm not sure about any _other_ situation."

I resist the urge to heave a sigh.

"And then there's the whole deal with his solution to making sure enough people are evacuated from the coastal lines during Tiamat's incarnation. Have you seen it? It's _insane!_ Never mind that after I had my organization do some digging into whatever we knew of the 8th's past, there was an odd occurrence involving a destroyed hospital, a hospital that was destroyed by several lightning strikes…and the Ancestor said that the 8th has _very_ fine control over lightning."

Smith shakes his helmed head, muttering, "I have been…out of touch in regards to these 'pseudo-deities'. The rest is worrying indeed, King Kusanagi…"

The masked Hero of Los Angeles stays silent for a few more seconds, arms crossed and clearly lost in thought.

"What is it you wish to achieve by speaking with the 8th Godslayer, King Kusanagi?"

Deep breaths.

"…I want to talk to him. In person. I want to know _why_ he's doing things this way. I want to know why he-even if somewhat indirectly-lead to the imprisonment and torture of the Ancestor staying with me. I want to know why he's doing _any_ of this."

No reply.

"To do that…I would like your help, John Pluto Smith. To both find him and act as backup if things do go awry."

"You lack confidence in your ability to win, should battle occur?"

I shrug.

"I was overconfident once before, against these pseudo-deities that he and his organization apparently hunt. Never mind that Athena described him as some sort of ideal hunting dog…let's just say that I'm allowing for the possibility that I'm out of my comfort zone."

Smith is yet again silent-

-before a cheerful chuckle reaches my ears.

"A most humble and wise mindset, King Kusanagi. Very well, this John Pluto Smith would be _most_ honored to accompany you! We shall get to the bottom of this potential evildoer's actions."

I heave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, John Pluto Smith-"

"Just Smith is fine, King Kusanagi."

"Then you can just call me Godou, or Kusanagi. Whichever you prefer, Smith."

"Excellent, we have made the first step towards becoming crime-fighters extraordinaire!"

…Sure?

"Now, as for us finding answers…while I unfortunately do not have them myself, I _do_ know where we may begin to look. Take my arm, Kusanagi."

"Huh? Where are we-"

" _Lovers pursue one another through the forest, mad laughter and dreams abound. Into the fairy realm we run, but beware! Care best be taken not to run round and round!"_

A strange, multi-colored aura surrounds us as Smith's Authority does it's work, the scenery around us shifting in undulating waves like the effect of a heat haze-

-and in the blink of an eye we're at a familiar sight.

"Welcome, Kusanagi, to my section of the Netherworld."

" _Your_ section?"

"Indeed. Having slew Oberon in the past I inherited both a position of leadership amongst the fairy-folk and the ability to travel to said realm. A quite fanciful ability, wouldn't you say?"

"Fanciful…right…"

Smith sounds oddly put out as he mumbles, "No need to sound _too_ impressed…"

Sorry, but I'm a little too shocked by the sheer _oddness_ of the scene we ended up in to be any more verbose. Rainbow-colored trees of every known species and typing litter the landscape, a fever dream of bizarre proportions.

"Well, come along then, Kusanagi. We shall meet with an… _associate_ , of mine. Hopefully, he will be able to shed light on matters pertaining to the 8th."

"Sounds good. Lead the way, Smith. Pretty sure I would just get lost in here…"

The masked Hero boisterously laughs before replying, "Half the trick to finding your way in here is having confidence and a destination in mind! Now, we march!"

Striding away at a blistering space I have to borderline jog to keep up.

Why are all my brothers and sisters either secretive, dangerous schemers…or completely and utterly insane?

* * *

Time seems a fairly meaningless concept in the Netherworld but it feels like a fair few minutes have passed before Smith suddenly comes to a halt, holding out an arm and the other slowly caressing the butt of his gun.

"Be on your guard, Kusanagi…we are being watched."

"We are?"

I carefully glance around the meandering path we'd been following…and sense nothing.

"Yes, and if I'm not incorrect about my hunch…they'll be making their move…now-"

The trees rustle, there's the sound of footsteps as something purple and white launches itself out of the forest-

-and a young woman wraps her arms around Smith's neck, squealing in a girlish voice, "Oooh, if it isn't my favorite child~! Smithy, how _are_ yooouuuu~!"

…I'm sorry, _what?_

And why does this girl seem so familiar?

With a strangely repressed voice Smith sighs, dryly asking, "Lady Pandora? Please let me go…"

Oh, right. Pandora.

…Wait, what's she doing here-

-surprisingly strong arms grip my neck in a stranglehold, causing me to sputter as the Goddess starts rubbing her cheek against mine.

"And here's my other favorite child! Yay~! What did I do to receive visits from _two_ of my children at the same time?"

I shoot Smith a pleading look, the masked Campione replying in a tone that suggests he's dead inside.

"She calls all of her children her favorites. Don't take offense."

That's not what I was asking at all!

Thankfully the noose in the shape of a young woman lets me go, dropping to the ground below and beaming up at the two of us.

"Seriously though, what's going on? This is the first time I've seen you out and about with friends, Smithy. Finally getting over your anti-social tendencies?"

There's a noise like someone just swallowed a frog from behind that mask, the hero of L.A. sputtering, "I-I am not anti-social! I have _plenty_ of friends!"

"You're confusing 'coworkers' and 'butlers' with 'friends', Smithy."

Before the caped crusader can indignantly reply the Goddess turns her attention back towards me, curiously asking, "So what are you doing here, Kusi-kun?"

…Yeah, I'm going to pretend that name _never_ existed.

"Well, Smith was kind enough to help me find out more about the 8th Godslayer, he said we could talk to someone he works with here and maybe find answers."

Pandora raises an eyebrow, turning to Smith and inquiring, "Oh, you're going to ask ol' Plutarch for help, huh? Well don't expect much from him, he actually likes what Jereth and his organization get up to. Makes his job easier and all that…"

I imagine Smith is wearing a frown similar to mine as we hear Pandora so casually mention the 8th.

"You know about Jereth? And what his organization is doing?"

She beams.

"Of course I do! He's the only one of my children aside from Smithy who's been able to figure out ways to remember what I've told them in their dreams! _Definitely_ more of a problem child than most of you are, but that's why he's just so darn endearing~."

I bite back on a frown, instead politely asking, "Can you tell us anything about the 8th then? I mean, we-"

"Nope, sorry~! I don't play favorites among my kids, you want to find out, you're gonna have to ask him yourself~!"

So much for that idea.

Heaving a resigned sigh Smith dourly says, "In that case, we will be taking our leave, Lady Pandora."

"Geez, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Momma before you start doing so?"

"Just as soon as _you_ stop calling me Smithy."

Giggling at my fellow Campione's words Pandora nonetheless loses some of her irreverent attitude, gravely stating, "You two are nice kids, with a pretty strong sense of right and wrong. But bear in mind that, sometimes, it's _smart_ to have a bad guy or three of your own as an ally."

No doubt she notices our scowls-or at least mine-and backtracks.

"Ok, maybe that's not the _best_ way to put it…but try to keep an open mind when dealing with my youngest child, would you? He comes across as an asshole, sure…but he's getting better, thanks to a certain someones…can I ask you to do that much for me?"

Me and Smith trade glances-

-before I sigh, my face twisting into a grimace. I _still_ don't feel like letting the 8th off the hook for his hand in forcing Guinevere-chan to go through what she did…but…

"We…will take that under advisement, Lady Pandora."

"For the last time, call me Momma!"

"…We'll take that under advisement, Mother."

"Eh, I'll take it. Ok, kiddos…take care, and say hi to Mr. Plutarch for me, will you, Smithy?"

The masked Campione heaves a long, pained sigh as Pandora gives us both bone-crushing hugs before skipping off into the forest, completely unconcerned with seemingly anything.

…Suddenly Doni's attitude makes _way_ more sense, if that's the sort of girl who our adoptive Mother is…

* * *

I'm not entirely sure when forest gave way to ancient temple, floating tablets inscribed with intricate and elegant writing adorning them…but it seemed to happen in the blink of an eye, so _that's_ something.

"Be on your best behavior, Kusanagi. While the Plutarch is not a man quick to anger he is… _eccentric_. And willful. And his powers are nothing to dismiss either. He is called 'The Guardian of Time' for a reason. Not quite up to the level of a Campione…but I would not willingly make an enemy of one who corrects time and history itself, would you not agree?"

I nod, easily replying, "I wasn't planning on forcing him to answer anything if he didn't want to anyway."

"A wise decision then, Demon King!"

I almost jump as a booming, authoritative voice echoes throughout a chamber we just walked into, raised columns supporting a sloped roof while seemingly hundreds of tablets float aimlessly.

And at the center of it all is a man straight out of Greek times, a Toga adorning his frame while a long, white beard drops to his chest, wild eyes focusing on me and Smith as we stride in.

…Well, it's mostly Smith doing the striding, that stare is admittedly making me nervous.

"Quite the relief to see a Godking with a lick of common sense for once! Even if he's got the potential to cause a veritable nightmare of destruction all on his own. Oh well, nothing new about _that_ when it comes to you Rakshasa Demons…"

Smith chuckles and amicably states, "Such harsh words, Guardian! Have we not worked together many a time before in order to avert disaster?"

The bearded man scowls, growling back, "It was because of your kind that those disasters happened in the _first_ place! You'll get no thanks from me, _Hero_ , for cleaning up your own messes."

To my surprise Smith doesn't take offense, instead boisterously laughing and cheekily replying, "Ahh, _time_ does not change you much, Guardian."

…The so called Plutarch looks like he just swallowed something both very spiky and very bitter.

I feel his pain. If that was a meant to be a pun it was _awful_.

"Let's get to the point, Hero. You're here to ask questions about the 8th Godslayer, aren't you?"

Adopting a much more business-like tone Smith nods, asking, "I respect that you have certain things that you don't-or can't-speak about, but any information you may be able to provide to us-"

"Well you're out of luck then, because I can't."

I resist the urge to sigh in disappointment…but to my surprise Smith merely hums to himself, asking, "So you cannot tell us anything directly…but perhaps you can impart why you are unable to speak?"

The Plutarch smirks, of all things.

"Simple. It's because I don't _want_ to."

A tense silence follows that proclamation.

"That is…curious. Typically you hold your silence due to conflicting vows or because imparting knowledge may lead to far less desirable outcomes…I have never before heard you refrain merely out of _preference_. _"_

Still smirking the Plutarch leans forward, speaking as if imparting a secret between friends.

"Well that is because the 8th's organization has-whether deliberately or inadvertently-made my task much easier over the millennia. Do you have any idea how many Heretic Gods would be incarnating all over the damn place if it wasn't for them? Or perhaps you have heard of these pseudo-deities? If it weren't for their efforts _plenty_ more creatures like them would be freely roaming."

My jaw locks at the mention of creatures like Nyarlathotep.

"You know about those… _things?"_

Grinning insanely the Plutarch turns his gaze in my direction, smugly retorting, "Of course I do. How could I not, when I'm one of them?"

Both Smith and I stiffen at that sudden announcement.

"Ask the 8th about how the pseudo-deities came into being and why. I think you'll realize why a being that is responsible for correcting and preserving the time stream became a necessity in the first place. Our inception was not a particularly pleasant era."

Great… _more_ mysteries.

"Here, I may not have any inclination to tell you of the 8th…but allow me to tell you what he _means."_

A snap of the man's fingers creates a balancing scale, a single plate set in the middle while nine counterbalances surround it.

"The 8th is something of an anomaly, in that his actions are an absolute. They _will_ happen no matter what anyone does. A fulcrum, if you will. What _is_ interesting is how malleable those actions are."

He taps one of the nine wires, the resulting undulations sending the others into a wave of motion, the center plate oscillating in time to the others.

"You all have a part to play in these hypothetically absolute actions, however. Your individual weight shaping what slant the 8th's crusade will lean towards."

I can't help but frown as I stare at the shifting object, the nine bars bouncing to-and-fro, as if the future was a completely unknown result that can shift on a dime.

Which I suppose it is, really…

"Is this Godslayer really so central to the world's future? How does _one_ Devil King's will outweigh so many others?"

Plutarch snorts at Smith's offended tone, retorting, "Not _everything_ is about you, Hero. And don't be a fool, you're actions are of equal importance, seeing as how they will guide events to come…which I said no more than a minute ago, dammit!"

Smith mumbles under his breath while I narrow my eyes, noticing a rather blatant incongruity.

"Why are there nine scales? Shouldn't there just be seven?"

The Guardian of Time grins a shark's grin.

"Of those two, Godking Kusanagi…you know one of them and know of one of them."

…

Well isn't _that_ spectacularly unhelpful?

Regretfully sighing Smith shakes his head, asking, "If nothing else, can you not point us in the right direction of where to at least _speak_ with our sibling?"

And I thought the shark's grin was bad.

"That I can do, Hero…look for the falling stars, and you'll find him."

* * *

Both of us are silent, standing back in Yoyogi.

…That meeting had somehow been both incredibly informative and incredibly useless, all at the same time.

"My apologies, Kusanagi…I had expected the Plutarch to be…a bit more forthcoming with information than he was."

I shake my head, quickly replying, "No, Smith, we found out some compelling bits of info we can follow…rather, I'd like to thank you for showing up and aiding me regardless."

I offer my hand out to shake.

"So thank you, Smith. I'll remember this."

The masked Campione stares at my outstretched hand for a moment, seemingly surprised before he firmly shakes it.

"No thanks are required, Kusanagi. Foul deeds are afoot in our lands and remaining vigilant is key. I, for one, am most glad with this alliance!"

Heh, who knew the goofy superhero would be the Campione I end up most friendly with?

"Shall I call Miss Charlton if I need to contact you?"

"Indeed, Annie is quite the diligent and efficient coordinator."

He pauses in his movements for a moment.

"Would you perhaps like to date her?"

…

HUH?!

"W-w-where did _that_ come from?!"

The Devil King seems to panic, hands flying in every direction as he stammers, "O-oh, my apologies, King Kusanagi, i-it's just that you seem to be quite the ladies man, so I-"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME THAT?! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"U-um, w-well…John Pluto Smith, away!"

Turning heel and sprinting away, cape frantically flapping behind him the Godslayer is gone in the blink of an eye.

…

This rumor mill about me is getting out of hand.

* * *

I think I might be the only Campione that routinely takes public transportation everywhere, at least not when in the company of Erica and the others.

…I kinda like it, it's a nice change of pace from all of the pomp-and-circumstance that surrounds being a Campione. The quiet rustle of passerby, intercrossing cars and bikes, the restaurants, the gathered crowds…

Wait.

Gathered crowds?

Curiously moving away from the bus stop I politely push through the mass of people, all of them seemingly engrossed by some kind of T.V. broadcast showing in a family restaurant, even the people inside not eating in favor of observing.

What has everyone so…transfixed…

" _At 12:01 Eastern time, telemetry from both NASA and CSNA located a large and fast moving meteorite in a direct collision course with Earth. Early forecasts suggest that the meteor will impact directly in the center of the Atlantic Ocean with enough force to drown coastal cities in North America to South America and Europe to Africa. Citizens are advised to stay calm and await instructions from local law enforcement and government officials, the meteor will NOT be hitting for several weeks to come, I repeat, the meteor…"_

…

Son of a Bitch.

' _Look for the falling stars, and you'll find him.'_

The 8th didn't wait for the Associations to decide whether to follow his plan or not…he just went ahead and did it anyway.

My fingers tighten into a fist.

Looks like I'll be having that talk with him sooner than expected…

* * *

 **I was looking back through the LN when Plutarch is first introduced and with the benefit of hindsight...it's actually super bizarre how abruptly he's introduced.**

 **It's just like, 'Oh, everybody meet the guy who's responsible for all of history and time for all of forever, who apparently fixes shit even a Campione causes'.**

 **...**

 **Umm...ok? Nice to meet you, Mr. All Powerful Time Lord?**

 **So, naturally, I took that and reworked it into the backstory I created for this version of the Campione'verse.**

 **I mean, when all of reality is some messed up fever dream...people probably wish pretty hard for someone to come along and fix it, wouldn't you agree?**

 **Anyway as per the usual, Jereth's plan to save people is blunt to the point of other people going, 'what the heck'?**

 **Till next chapter, in which Athena and Jereth end up in ANOTHER argument.**

 **...I think those two are my absolutely favorite duo to write.**


	69. Chapter 60: Prelude to Battle

Ch 60: Prelude to Battle

Jereth

(38 weeks 2 days after birth of the 8th)

A sharp _CRACK_ causes my left ear to ring as my magically reinforced staff barely blocks a blow from a similar weapon that would have knocked me six ways to Tuesday had it connected with skin.

Not that I get a chance to appreciate that fact as a brutally swift combination of high-right, low-left, rinse and reverse movesets box me in to an ever more desperate defense that I inevitably fuck up.

One twist of the weapon too many and my wrist gives, my opponent's staff ripping my own from my grasp and subsequently slamming the business end of said stick into my gut.

…

Thank Christ I didn't eat anything before this…

"And victory goes thusly to this Athena. _Again."_

I manage to breath through the ball of lead in my stomach and shoot the Greek Goddess a nasty glare, her smirk making me want to wipe it off her face in the most embarrassing way possible.

As soon as I refill my lungs with air, that is.

"Are thou truly such a fearsome warrior as this Athena first believed? For thou to fail at achieving so much as a single victory after thirteen attempts is rather embarrassing a showing…"

Unleashing a condescending giggle she turns around, surprisingly short toga flaring and revealing a brief glimpse of her absurdly smooth legs and the briefest hints of divine ass.

…Smug bitchiness shouldn't look so good from behind.

A slight hitch in Athena's step and Ambriel's sudden chuckle catches me off guard.

"That thought was aloud, wasn't it?"

The Angel reclines in her seat, hugging one knee to her chest and resting her chin atop it, a happy smile upon her features as she cheerily says, "Why yes, I believe it was."

…Because, you know…Athena's malevolent glare wasn't enough to clue me in.

"Tis many a grievous error thou just committed, war dog. Insulting this Athena's personality, lusting after her _yet again_ …have thou no sense of appreciation or propriety towards one such as this Goddess?"

The next words out of my mouth are living proof that I must-on some instinctive level-crave death.

"Hey, I can call a turd a ten-course meal created by the finest of chefs with the highest grade tools…but it still tastes like shit."

A silence broken only by a passing breeze.

…

Ambriel was right. I _do_ have odd anger issues.

"Godslayer…this Athena is _certain_ she must have misheard thou… did thy lips just-"

"Look, why don't we switch things up a little? You've had your fun, now it's my turn."

"Thou's attempt at altering the subject could not be any more obviou-"

"Ditch the sticks and let's do this hand-to-hand. Let's see how you handle stuff that _doesn't_ have a handle."

The slit-eyed Goddess only dourly glares at me, her voice completely lacking emotion as she says, "Thou only wishes for an opportunity to lay hands upon this Goddess, correct?"

I can't hold back an aggravated sigh.

"Are you sexually repressed or something? Because it's coming dangerously close to sounding like you _want_ me to make a move…"

A familiar warning rattle issues from her throat, eyes volcanic.

Heh, gotcha.

"In all seriousness, when it comes to fisticuffs I can only think of one person on the planet who's just outright superior to me. And she's a martial God that outstrips even deities from the DoI."

Athena seems skeptical while Ambriel seems pensive.

"Did Tim not, as he puts it, 'beat your ass' when you first met?"

"NO HE DID NOT! We ended that fight with him sucking on bullets anyway! Why does he keep telling everyone that?!"

Ambriel giggles at my indignation, a tinkling sound of sunlight and breezes that I'm legitimately annoyed makes me much less aggravated.

Stupid Angels…

Even Athena seems to briefly crack a smile before crossing her arms and examining me with mild confusion.

"Thou is a Godking of admittedly impressive power and skill…yet thou professes to not have any great talent with weapons? Tis an odd admission…"

I shrug.

"I was never much of a duelist of any kind, aside from maybe knives. And no doubt the only reason I _seem_ to suck so much is because you're too fucking _good_ at this kind of stuff."

Her modest chest puffs up with pride, a genuine smile lighting up her features-

-and she promptly blinks, embarrassment coloring her cheeks even as she scowls.

"Flattery? Thou needs to-"

"Oh learn how to take a fucking compliment, would you?"

Her expression is sour enough to curdle milk.

"And thusly, this Athena's momentary admiration of thy personality is just that. Momentary."

"Not my fault you look for every single possible ulterior motive in my words. Perhaps I'm just telling you the truth?"

She sighs, muttering, "Twould be the day…"

Oi. That's not even a remotely fair statement.

Sort of.

"Very well, Godling. This Athena will humor your request. Let us see whether thy boasting is merely so."

She turns around to walk back to her starting position-

-and promptly whips her head around, shoulder length snow-white hair whirling around like strands of wild silk.

"Attempt to violate this Athena under the guise of combat and you WILL regret it."

"Ok, the level of faith you seemingly lack in me is becoming legitimately offensive. What the Hell, woman? Do you think I'm some kind of rapist?"

She scowls, sharply retorting, "Tis not thou this Athena doubts…tis the lustful Gods that live behind thine eyes. This Goddess can _feel_ the raw desire whenever thine gaze focuses on this Athena's body, or the Angel's."

I raise a finger and open my mouth to protest-

-and that protest promptly dies.

"Ok, that's a fair point you have. I'll uh…try not to act on their incessant nagging?"

"See that thou doesn't. This Athena would hate to have to condemn thou for the transgressions of others."

"That sound _suspiciously_ disingenuous you know."

She doesn't reply but I swear I can hear the smirk in her footsteps.

…Again, smug bitchiness has no business looking that good.

I take a few steps back to my own starting position, Ambriel watching the proceedings with a tranquil smile as I gaze out over San Francisco with a more calm disposition.

It's almost night, the evening sun just beginning to dip below the horizon as the fog rolls in, a cool breeze drifting past my bare torso and feet and all together it's a rather relaxing scene.

You wouldn't guess at the guaranteed madness to come, or the shit happening all across the globe as of this very moment…

Setting those macabre thoughts aside I instead face Athena, our relatively confined arena the roof of my unofficial fortress, the other residents compelled by various wards to leave us be.

The Greek Goddess makes no further comment other than to settle into a basic wrestling stance, elbows tucked, back straight and lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

What a classic.

I grin and adopt a standard Muay Thai opener, arms up, chin tucked and my 'weak' arm and leg forward. Thai is popularly considered to be too tall and upright to be a good counter to wrestling…but those detractors have also never seen me in action.

She wants to grapple? Better be prepared to eat my elbows and knees then.

A few seconds pass, neither of us so much as blinking-

-and Athena lunges forward, a blur of white as she no doubt aims to tackle me to the ground.

…That's depressingly straightforward.

I snap my leg up in a basic side-kick, Athena predictably falling on it in a bid to drag slam me into the ground…and she's yanked horribly off balance as I pull that exact same foot back with a harsh motion.

Not the most elegant or smooth of movements, but that's what I was counting on. Not only does the hasty motion throw Athena for a loop, it also torques my side forward.

More specifically, it torques me forward so that it's a simple enough matter to bend at the waist and _slam_ my elbow into the back of the Greek Goddesses skull.

Divine construction and durability or not, that knock on the head is gonna leave a mark.

Taking advantage of the brief moment of distraction my hit affords me I swiftly lock her arm behind my knee, giving it a friendly pull and immobilizing her with a picture-perfect Ashi Gatame lock.

"And victory goes thusly to this Jereth. For the first and many of times to come~."

Oh Hell, smugness is _oozing_ out of me like a damn sewage plant.

And if the borderline murderous glare Athena is shooting me from her trapped position is any indicator, she's going to try to beat it out of me.

"Again."

Electing to hold my peace-surprisingly-I release her and she swiftly stalks back to her starting point, whirling to face me with a stormy expression.

…

Ok, that imminent threat of impending violence is sort of sexy-oh for fuck's sake, SHUT UP, KUR.

This time she's aiming to win at any cost, the age-old Pankration stance of hands outstretched, legs bent and waist tucked giving it away.

Heh, her loss.

I slip into a 'street defense' moveset, body and limbs not balanced or bent in any one particular direction. It's popular in beginner MMA matches for a reason.

"C'mon, Pit Viper…let's see if this second bout ends any differently."

A twitch of her perfect eyebrow, Ambriel clearly getting a kick out of our interplay if the joyful smile she's sporting is any hint.

"Oh, fret not, Godling…thine ass will be providing a convenient stool for this Athena's foot soon enough."

"Big words, Pit Viper. And speaking of asses…Athena, black underwear? I had no idea you were so bold…"

Her face turns scarlet, preempting an indignant shout of of, "They are _white,_ color blind fool!"

"Oh, they are? Thanks for sharing, I didn't know you were so open about stuff like that."

She blinks once, catching on to the fact that I was just fucking with her.

She flies at me with what seems like terminal velocity, teeth bared and eyes blazing…which is what I was aiming for.

I pretend to flinch backwards, giving her exactly what she wants-

-and as one of her palms flashes forward to smash my nose into a fleshy pancake I effortlessly slap it aside, my other free hand smoothly rising in a half-uppercut that clacks Athena's bottom teeth against her top ones in one _heck_ of a jarring hit.

After that it's a simple matter to lean forward, wrapping my arms around her neck in a figure-four headlock that could crush her throat at any time I wanted.

It also affords me the opportunity to lean forward and playfully whisper in her ear, "Don't come at me with a clouded mind. Free bit of advice there, Athena~."

I release my hold, curious to see if my taunting riles her up even more or if she realizes that I'm playing her.

Strangely, it's neither, the Mother Earth Goddess narrowing her eyes at her hands, slowly clenching and unclenching them as if she was trying to grasp some abstract thought.

…Odd.

Wordlessly she returns back to the starting position, turning to face me with a far colder look than was previously sported.

Huh, let's see where she goes with this.

To my increasing surprise she doesn't adopt any specific combat stance, instead copying my prior technique and preparing herself for anything.

Ahh…she wants me to come to her.

Only too happy to oblige I tuck my chin to my chest, raise my fists and leisurely shuffle my way forward, careful to plant my feet and sway my waist ever so slightly.

She merely watches me like a hawk-or snake, more accurately-and as soon as I come into range she snaps a brutal kick to my side that I absorb with a relaxing of my muscles and hiss of my breath.

It _still_ hurts. Not only are those legs unfairly beautiful, they also hurt like a Mules.

…Probably shouldn't share that observation with her, she'd no doubt try to stab me for comparing her to a pack animal.

Instead I shoot a blisteringly fast haymaker at her face, crossing my arm across my chest as the kick forces me to the side.

She leans back, avoiding my knuckles and smirking as she no doubt assumes that was an instinctive blow-

-and pays for it as my remaining hand pops her in the face with a jab that outstripped my haymaker's speed by a good factor of three, briefly stunning the Goddess and cutting her lip slightly, a ruby dollop of blood trickling down her pale skin.

Classic boxing trick.

Line up your opponent with a punch that looks fast and panicked, get them comfortable with your speed and mindset…then blast em' out of nowhere with a lightning jab.

Hook line and sinker.

It's then a simple matter to sweep her feet out from underneath her, straddle her back and yank her into a forearm turn, left wrist pulled up and behind her back.

"Third match to me."

Whatever fire had lit itself under her ass seems to have gone well and out, the Goddess oddly repressed as I release her arm and she slowly rises to a sitting position, a frustrated expression dominating her fair features.

I don't miss Ambriel walking over, tucking her legs beneath her as she sits beside us, a trifecta of crazy people if ever I've seen one.

…

Ok, a trifecta of one crazy person, one difficult one and one enigma in a bottle.

"How?"

Athena's question snaps me out of my musings.

"How what?"

"How did thou win so _easily?"_

Ambriel quietly chuckles, mildly stating, "When it comes to acts of violence, he will always have a preference of doing it by hand…"

I shoot the Angel a nasty glare, momentarily thrown by how unconcerned she seems with that conclusion.

…I mean, she's not _wrong_ , but still…

"What White Wings over there is trying to say is that when it comes to fighting…I'm pretty ok in all aspects except hand-to-hand. In that manner, I'm probably the best at what I do among all my brothers and sisters, excluding Luo Hao for obvious reasons."

Athena doesn't look an less pleased by that conclusion.

"This Goddess is one of war. Combat is her primordial state, part of her very _being_. Thou should _not_ have won that easily. Even in thy prior thirteen defeats, this Athena never achieved victory so simply…"

My eyebrow twitches, recalling the thirteen bruises I'm no doubt going to be sporting for awhile after our initial spars.

"Jury's out on that one, Pit Viper. I _still_ have a cramp in my gut."

Something that might pass for a smile crosses her lips.

"Tis flattering of thou to say so, Godling…but this Athena knows of what she speaks of. Thy defeated us far more soundly than we defeated thou."

"…Can you repeat that last bit? I want a video recording."

One of Ambriel's wings lightly smacks me upside the head, her icy blue eye giving me what I think I'll dub, 'the look'.

"Right, right, sorry…Ok. Athena, I think we can agree that when it comes to spearwork, staff fighting and other polearm related activities you mop the floor with me, right?"

"Agreed. Tis quite a satisfying activity, if this Athena is to be honest."

"Wow, I'm sure the boys are just _lining_ up to date you, with a tongue like that."

Both of us share a mutual glare before getting back on topic.

Manifesting _Uno_ amidst a wave of fire and sparks I hold the emerald blade up to the Goddess, asking, "Notice anything unusual about this sword, Pit Viper?"

She runs a critical eye over it, no doubt examining the weapon for any unknown or cryptic magics…and ignores the obvious clue.

Eventually she sighs, stating, "No hilt or guard?"

I snap my fingers, grinning and replying, "Bingo, Snake Eyes! Now, what does this sword not having a guard imply?"

"That thou has an unusual dislike for attached fingers?"

I'm so caught off guard by the unexpected bit of humor that I can only blink-

-and naturally Athena catches that, smirking in my direction.

"Yeah yeah hah hah, so funny I forgot to laugh."

Athena takes the victory as it is and once again ponders my question.

"…This Athena must admit to not knowing, Godling."

"It's easy. If someone tries to get fancy, slide their weapon down and go for my fingers?"

I drop _Uno_ , the blade clattering to the ground below before a twist of my power has it snapping back into my waiting palm.

"I _don't_ fight it. _Uno_ and _Dos_ are just weapons, as disposable and simple as the situation demands it, if not more uniquely constructed. Slash, slice, channel elemental magic through them…but _not_ duel. See what I'm getting at here?"

The Greek God crosses her arms, narrowing her slitted eyes at the weapon.

"I'll give you another hint. Why is _Kosall_ so lethal? It ties into my point, just in case you're wondering."

Another moment of silence…and then she seems to get it.

"Simplicity. Nothing beyond thy hands or feet carries much value."

I grin.

"Bingo. Those weapons are for cutting, slicing, stabbing. Even Perun's Authorities and my own lightning related magics I control with motions of my body or occasionally mental instructions. You didn't lose to someone who's _good_ at hand-to-hand…you lost to someone who basically lives and dies by what they can do with their flesh and blood, _not_ the wood and steel in their hand."

Athena considers that…and an accepting nod of her head-alongside a calm smile-is her eventual response.

"This Athena…can see thy point. Tis makes a certain modicum of sense, if not abstractly metaphorical in nature."

"Exactly. So feel free to admit that I'm better than you and always will be unless you put in some serious hours at the gym, ok?"

This time both of her eyebrows twitch…and apparently her limit has been reached, since her hand snaps out and grabs my neck, just a few pounds shy of kink-choking me as she get's right in my face.

"This Athena has been naught but patient with your offenses, Godling…but mind thy tone, or she _will_ crush it."

My mouth is living a life of it's own.

"Oh? And just _how_ are you going to do that, dearest Athena? You going to try to _wrestle_ me into submission?"

She contemptuously shoves me away and turns her back, haughtily sniffing while imperiously retorting, "Make as many cheap provocations as thou wants, _boy_ …this Athena knows thy game."

I smirk at her words…and then I do something that I'm just going to go ahead and blame Kur and Fenrir for.

I dart forward and playfully bite the back of her neck.

…

What might be the most adorable yelp of surprise in the history of forever escapes Athena's lips, the Goddess jumping in surprise and whirling around so fast her toga flaps upwards past her hips and flashes me and Ambriel, her features a shade of red that would make sunburns look pallid in comparison.

"W-w-w-w-what are you _doing?!"_

Dawwww…I made her so flustered she stopped speaking in the mannerisms of ancient Greece!

"Meh, you looked so angry and tense I figured you could use a bit of loosening up. You're welcome, by the way."

"Y-y-y-y-you…"

I give the stuttering Goddess another glance, thoughtfully cupping my chin before turning to Ambriel.

"Hey, doesn't it strike you as weird how Athena is always insisting that she's familiar with romantic and sexual stuff, but the moment someone does anything remotely flirtatious with her she turns into a stuttering mess?"

While she has the air of someone humoring a mediocre joke the Angel nonetheless replies, "Yes, I suppose I have thought something along those lines…"

I give the blushing Greek Goddess a smug smirk.

"Well _I_ think I've figured it out. As long as she initiates the conversation or action about seduction, she can be all confidant and cool about it…but if the tables are turned…"

I point at the gaping young woman.

"Exhibit 1: A shy and completely out of her depth maiden that would probably faint if someone kissed her, rather than the other way around. Am I wrong, Pit Viper?"

She's doing her best impression of a goldfish.

"Y-y-you _bit_ me!"

"Oh relax, the bite mark will fade in a few hours. Although that raven inscription on your back-"

"H-h-how did you _notice_ that?!"

"When I was drunk and flipped your dress up, I caught a glimpse of it then. You know, I never got to make my 'rake' joke from a few months back-"

The slap catches me full on the side of the face and spreads a wave of darkness throughout my skull.

...

Ok, guess I _kinda_ deserved that.

* * *

I can't have been unconscious-or at least dazed-for more than a few seconds, since I wake up to the sight of Athena clad in her golden armor, _Nike_ in hand and only being restrained by Ambriel's hand on her arm.

"While I'll freely admit he can be something of an 'asshole', I would prefer it if you don't act _too_ rashly."

Athena doesn't seem to hear her.

"Move. I'm going to kill him."

Wincing as I massage the side of my neck- _definitely_ pulled a few muscles there-I sit upright and dully ask, "So was the knockout blow really necessary?"

"Yes. And now I'm going to stab you. Prepare to die."

…I'd feel more threatened if she still wasn't so red in the face.

Ambriel shoots me a look that says, 'this is your fault, please apologize and end things here'.

Well, I've had my fun, guess I can accommodate that request.

"Look, Pit Viper, I…want…"

I trail off, my senses and the wards I set around the building acting kinda…funny.

Both Goddesses say something to me but I barely notice, my attention drawn to the bizarre sensations I'm receiving.

What the Hell is that? It feels almost like someone is spying on…me…

…

Something-someone-is _going through my memories._

More specifically, the ones pertaining to my encounters with Heretic Divinities.

A Seer is _rooting around in my head._

" _Soul Read!"_

Without warning I reach out to Athena and Ambriel, the brief confusion of our minds and memories melding before sorting themselves out removing the necessity of explaining what the Hell it is I'm doing.

They already know.

Casting myself backwards along the foreign presence, a sort of mental backtracking, I finally locate the source of these memories and-with the backup of two Heretic Gods-crush the invader under a tidal wave of my own thoughts and experiences.

They hold out for a few impressive seconds, frantically playing back a loop of their own thoughts so as to remain separate from my own…and then they crumble, allowing me to grapple them into the mental equivalent of a full nelson, their entire _life_ held in my grip.

 _Gotcha._

Ok, let's take a looksie at who this enterprising individual is… _and_ who they're working with or for.

I leisurely playback the person's memories, traveling backwards from the moment they tried to astrally view my powers and sense of self.

* * *

 _A black haired young asian man gazing at me with concern._

 _A collection of other girls bringing me a variety of foods and chatting about nothing in particular._

 _Daily visits by healers to undo the damage done to my body._

 _A brief glimpse of a pale-haired Goddess with violet eyes rescuing me from the grasp of that_ thing _._

 _Held aloft by the_ thing _, a burning, aching_ fire _along my loins-_

* * *

I cut that thought off before it goes places I already know it goes.

…

You have GOT to be fucking kidding me.

Both my mental avatar and my physical body turn to face Athena, a layering of perceptions and thoughts that makes an acid trip seem like popping a few extra aspirin.

"I _thought_ you said that Guinevere had been taken care of? What the _fuck_ is this?"

Her dual bodies turn and speak in unison.

"This Athena told no lie, Godslaughterer."

"…GOD it pisses me off hearing my own excuses used against me…"

I heave a sigh and turn back 'towards' the captured Guinevere.

I try to keep the open murder in my tone down to a minimum. If that memory I saw is any indication, she's been through no shortage of shit already…

"Guinevere? I want you to translate what I'm about to say to Kusanagi _exactly_ as I say it. Clear?"

The Ancestor's voice is terrified but compliant.

" _Y-y-yes, Eighth…"_

I resist the urge to groan and instead start rehearsing what I'm going to say.

"Now this promises to be an interesting turn of events indeed…"

"Please don't say such apocalyptic things, Ambriel. This is gonna be enough of a minefield as it is _without_ you tempting the four horsemen."

* * *

Godou

"Guinevere-chan…I _still_ think this is a bit too soon. No offense meant, but you need as much rest as you can possibly get. And performing a potentially dangerous astral viewing is definitely in the territory of 'not getting enough rest'."

The Ancestor merely offers a reassuring smile, sitting calmly on the main floor of the Hinden of the Itsukushima shrine, the lake gently gurgling in the background and creating a truly serene site.

There's a lot of history here and hopefully it's connection to the realm of the Divine will make Guinevere-chan's self-imposed task that much easier.

"Your concern is appreciated, Kusanagi-kun…but if you seek to potentially do battle with the Eighth, knowledge of his Authorities will be crucial. This Guinevere only has observations to offer, you will need information more substantive than that."

Yuri and Hikari both nod in agreement from where they're tying Shimenawa ropes around the perimeter of the room, muttering the occasional blessing as they wring water from a nearby purification trough out of said ropes.

"She is correct, Godou. Although me and Hikari-chan would have been happy to perform this duty in your stead, Ancestor-san…he is quite right in that you need your rest!"

I resist the urge to smile at the two Miko's response, Guinevere-chan briefly looking at a loss at how to reply.

Perhaps it's because they share a great many of the same talents, but those three quickly became fast friends in the time since Guinevere-chan has started staying with us.

Either way, it's a load off my chest.

"Godou, are you forgetting someone?"

I try not to wince as Erica sidles up beside me, Liliana and Ena also giving me pouts of varying intensity.

"W-why would I be forgetting you three? You're still here, aren't you?"

The look of infinite patience on Erica's face tells me that was the _exact_ wrong thing to say.

"Godou~? You have been staring at the Miko's for the past hour without so much as a glance at us! I'm beginning to feel unappreciated…"

"W-well it's just that they're preparations have been really interesting so-"

A sudden peck on my cheek and smirk from the blonde lets me know she was only mostly playing with my emotions for her own amusement. Again.

"I know, dearest. But how could you be so cruel as to forget your most favored wife~?"

Catching on to her game I roll my eyes and play my part, asking, "Well, how can I possibly make it up to you, Erica?"

She shoots a calculating glance at both Lilliana and Ena, smirks, turns back to me and with a cheshire grin that has my spine tingling warning alarms-

"If you two are _quite_ done…we're finished with our preparations!"

Yuri's pouting tone brings me back to the present situation, Guinevere-chan's innocent gaze refocusing my attention.

She's come a long way since she first was after being held prisoner by those Cthulu bastards…but she's still extraordinarily pale, not to mention walking still seems to tire her rather quickly.

…Is this ritual really a good idea?

"T-this Guinevere is ready to begin at your command, Kusanagi-kun!"

I'm about to ask her one last time if she's _sure_ she wants to do this…and Erica strides right past me, all smiles as she says, "Very well, Miss Guinevere, we will ensure that you come to no harm during your task. Oh, and if you do well? Your King might just decide to reward you thusly…"

Before I can tell her to stop messing around she bends low and whispers something in Guinevere-chan's ear, the Ancestor-along with Yuri and Hikaru-turning bright red as she stammers back, "T-truly?! T-that is quite intense!"

Erica giggles and practically skips back to her position, shooting me a wink as she passes.

"Ok, what did you tell her?"

"Oh, nothing too special…just that you may be able to use your **Youth** Authority on her to accelerate her recovery if you're suitably impressed~."

I frown and am about to reprimand her for being so callous-

-and she's already gone, taking up her previous position alongside Lilliana and Ena, the three of them watching for any signs of intruders.

…I'm not taking any chances.

Heaving a sigh I turn back to the three Seers, nodding my head and giving them permission to start.

Without fanfare Yuri and Hikari flank Guinevere-chan, the three of them closing their eyes as something… _strange_ begins to tingle my senses.

The air seems to shimmer, like the horizon on a hot day as the temple around us seems to fade in and out of existence, a shifting scene who's shape is only held together by the various artifacts Yuri and Hikari hung up earlier.

…They must be trying to tear open a hole and establish a connection with the Netherworld, drawing what they seek from it's depth thanks to the foci Guinevere-chan can provide.

And in less than a minute Guinevere-chan's eyes snap open, wide and unseeing as she breathlessly recites, _"The eighth child of the woman who once freed evil and hope upon the world, the chosen_ _inheritor_ _of the King who once made the gods themselves_ _quail_ _. Seven are his powers, divine gifts to aid and conquer."_

I let out a nervous breath, realizing that if I want to stop Guinevere-chan, now's the time.

She already doesn't look very good, a light sheen of sweat dotting her brow.

…

And what was that bit about him being the 'chosen inheritor' of some olden king?

Guinevere-chan continues, still lost in a trance.

" _The sons of the dreamer, who's slumber spares the world. One of Magic and shepherds, who's path leads to death. One of storms and lightning, who's power shapes the world. Their father, the avatar of_ _S_ _ol, flames and metal. The Triglav bows to their King, for their strength is his."_

It takes an ever increasing amount of willpower not to scowl.

This isn't like most visions or seeings…what's with the additional information about _why_ these Authorities are the Eighth's? Isn't it obvious he won them?

" _The Dragon of the Underworld, who's power was passed from Godkiller to Godkiller, a continuation of legend and strength, a rite of ownership earned through deeds, not pedigree. For the Kings…are…"_

Guinevere-chan's crimson eyes suddenly dart back and forth, her limbs abruptly trembling.

"He… _he knows I'm here."_

Ok, that's enough.

"Guinevere-chan, we've got what we need, cut off whatever it is you're doing!"

The young girl suddenly arches her back, every tendon and muscle standing in sharp definition as Yuri and Hikari stagger away with surprised cries, acting as if they were shocked by some unseen current of electricity.

Dammit what the _Hell_ is happening?!

And as if some kind of switch was thrown the Ancestor relaxes…even as raw terror makes her tremble where she kneels.

"Guinevere-chan, are you-"

She shakily whips her head back and forth, forestalling any questions as she defeatedly whispers, "Y-yes, Eighth…"

…What?

A light breeze ruffles through the room, Guinevere-chan dipping her head low…as a voice suddenly echoes through the room.

 **|Sir, are you there? Sir?|**

I'm so caught off guard by what feels like the wind _itself_ speaking to me I can only instinctively reply, "Um, yes?"

The voice sounds distinctly Indian in accent as it continues with,

 **|Ah, good. Sir I am calling to ask if you have heard of our special one-time deal about buying a car, with only 2% interest rate?|**

…

My lips peel back from my teeth, shock swiftly replaced with anger.

"What have you done to Guinevere-chan, Eighth?"

All traces of levity leave the other Godslayer's voice.

 **|You mean other than keep her from rooting around inside my head on** _ **your**_ **orders? Nothing serious, although I can change that. What you were doing is kinda rude, don't you think? I mean, c'mon. Why don't you just take a look at my uncleared browser history while you're at it?**

I let out an agitated breath, forcing myself to be calm as I reply, "I apologize for the…less than polite way of contacting you-"

 **|Hi, No Fucking Really, my name is Understatement Of The Year.|**

"-but I ask that you leave Guinevere-chan out of this. This is between you and me."

The Eighth grumbles before impatiently saying,

 **|Enough about the Ancestor, Kusanagi. I'm not going to do anything to her. Not only is she the main way I'm speaking to you, she's gone through her trials and tribulations, she's earned her stay at the vacation resort.|**

Some of my old anger and frustration bubbles up.

"Trials and tribulations that _you_ had a hand in engineering!"

 **|Oh** _ **please**_ **.** **I'm** **not the one who was fucking** _ **stupid**_ **enough to think that cutting deals with Nyarlathotep and co was a** _ **good**_ **idea. Honestly, Guinevere…you would have been better off swallowing a stick of dynamite and calling it fireworks than working with** _ **that**_ **paragon of insanity.|**

My knuckles pop as the Ancestor flinches.

"Do you have _any_ idea what she went thro-"

 **|Seeing as how I figured out what she was doing by going backwards through her memories…yes, I** _ **do**_ **know. I probably know better than** _ **anyone**_ **except the young lady herself** _ **.**_ **As a matter of fact, I can playback those memories for you and if you're still holding in your lunch afterwards, well…feel free to preach down to me from that high horse of yours.|**

I'm about to sharply retort-

 **|You will have to forgive the brute, King Kusanagi…his sharp tongue and caustic personality could try the patience of even the most composed of beings…|**

-and almost choke on air. Is…is that _Athena?!_

 **|Oi, Pit Viper. I don't remember inviting you to start a conference call. Get off this line, you're wasting minutes.|**

 **|Thine attempts at humor fall ever and ever flatter. Viewed from the side, thy wit would be invisible.|**

 **|Good one, you practice that in the mirror after you rehearse kissing into your elbow?|**

There's a round of sudden coughs and sputters in the room, me included.

What the _Hell_ does he think he's _doing_ , talking to a GOD like that?!

 **|How original.** _ **More**_ **aspersions cast on this Athena's inclinations towards romance. Just what does the Witch see in thou? Perchance she is using thou as a basis for what** _ **not**_ **to pursue in the future?|**

 **|I'll take any number of pity dates over becoming an old, bitter nun that never got laid because she had no idea how to woo. Honestly, the Hell did Hephaestus see in you? Was he a masochist or something? You Greeks** _ **were**_ **a pretty kinky lot…|**

…

 _He's insane._

 **|…Consider thyself lucky this Athena knows thou mean that merely in jest, else she would kill you on the spot.|**

 **|That sounds like a slightly convoluted way of saying you** _ **know**_ **I'm an asshole-|**

 _ **Enough**_ **, you two.|**

We all blink, this new voice being…calm. Peaceful. Like sunbeams and a light breeze gained a voice.

 **|You can save your argument for another time, such as when the poor Ancestor is** _ **not**_ **attempting to translate your grievances for an audience. Jereth, you owe Athena an apology.|**

 **|The bloody _Hell_ I do-|**

 **|You made light of her near assault and defiling by Hephaestus. Even for** _ **you**_ **, that is needlessly cruel.|**

I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this is actually happening right now.

Regardless, there's a moment of incredibly awkard silence that, thankfully, is finally broken by the Eighth heaving a monumental sigh.

 **|…We'll go to the _Orexi_ after this. My treat. Give you a taste of home.|**

 **|…This Athena will look forward to it.|**

…

Getting some _serious_ flashbacks to Grandpa and Grandma here.

Did I just bear witness to a damn _marital_ dispute?

Regardless, it seems to kill the tension in the room, which I guess I'm grateful for.

 **|It seems we meet again, King Kusanagi. This Athena apologizes for the…** _ **unsightly**_ **actions of her ally.|**

 **|If you're trying to start shit again, Pit Viper, you'd better believe I'm petty enough to come out swinging.|**

There's an honest to God- _Gods_ , I suppose-chuckle from the Mother Earth Goddess. Because this entire conversation hasn't derailed enough already.

"It's good to hear from you again, Athena."

I can't think of any better way to put this, so I just ask it outright.

"Why are you working with the Eighth, if you two seem to have such a… _contentious_ relationship?"

 **|Holy shit, since when do High Schoolers know a big word like contentious?|**

I ignore him.

Instead I listen to Athena's oddly playful response,

 **|A question this Goddess asks herself every** _ **day**_ **, King Kusanagi…and yet, she has thus far never required an answer. Besides, the brute is actually quite pleasant company when he keeps thine mouth shut and acts as a proper manservant.|**

That naturally calming voice adds,

 **|Many people _do_ find Jereth more tolerable when he refrains from speaking. I can see why they would think so, even if I do not necessarily share their opinions.|**

The Eighth's tone sounds genuinely offended.

 **|You sure it's a good idea to shit-talk the guy who's paying for dinner later? I mean, I can't be held responsible if I forget my wallet…or where the restaurant is…or that we were going in the first place.|**

Another snicker from Athena and I decide this insanity has gone on long enough.

"Eighth…I want to talk to you."

 **|Oh, you're in luck then, because we're doing that right now.|**

I nearly blush in embarrassment before hastily adding, "I meant in person. Face-to-face."

 **|Well** _ **that**_ **sounds apocalyptic. You looking for a fight, Big Brother?|**

"…No. I want to understand you. I want to know _why_ you're doing this. Why it was necessary for Guinevere-chan to go through what she did. Why you, Doni and the Black Prince are hunting artifacts that relate to the King of the End. Why you want Campione to be viewed differently than they currently are. _Why_ you destroyed the children's hospital."

There's a moment of silence that stretches for no small amount of time, until the Eighth finally grunts.

 **| _Someone_ has been doing their homework…you already know the answer to your request, Seventh. If what you told Guinevere the Plutarch told you is accurate…then look for the falling stars. See you then.|**

Guinevere-chan suddenly sags, her breath coming in ragged gasps as I hastily put a hand on her back, asking, "Are you ok, do you need a healer?"

Thankfully the Ancestor merely shakes her head, exhaustedly replying, "This Guinevere is fine, Kusanagi-kun…merely tired. The Eighth's magics are… _unique."_

The room is silent, digesting both the information we received and didn't receive…until Ena, in her usual blunt and to-the-point manner, says, "Well _that_ was interesting."

* * *

Jereth

I have a headache.

And it's not just because I have two pains in my neck that call themselves Heretic Gods hovering nearby.

As if on cue Ambriel's absurdly calming palms rub small circles on my back, making my worries and stress seem all the less so within the span of three seconds.

…How the _Hell_ does she do that?

"You are worried."

"…Pretty much. There's no _way_ this doesn't turn into a fight. He's a genuinely decent guy with something approaching morals and I'm…well I can safely say that's what I'm _not_ , at the very least."

The Angel just gives a pensive hum, still working out the kinks in my spine as I turn my attention to Athena, the Goddess seated in a chair and idly examining me.

"Well? Who's side are you going to take, Athena? Your ally of convenience, or the guy you actually respect?"

She continues to stare, her expression not giving away so much as a hint of her internal thoughts…before a gentle smile pulls her lips upwards.

"Neither, Godling. Should conflict arise, this Athena will remain neutral. You need not concern thyself with her actions."

And just like that a small weight is lifted off my shoulders.

"…Thanks, Athena."

A dip of her head says it all.

Sure, during that dialogue we gave each other plenty of shit…but despite all of our insults and occasionally hard-hitting burns…it's easy to overlook the fact that not _once_ did she ever hint that she would betray me, or give away information that I didn't want given.

…That means more than I'm ever going to admit.

Leaning forward and letting her legs kick idly back and forth Athena eagerly asks, "Thou mentioned a restaurant that serves this Athena's cuisine of choice, yes?"

A chuckle escapes my lips unbidden.

And they say the quickest way to a _man's_ heart is his stomach…

* * *

 **Yeah, the byplay between Athena and Jereth is a favorite of mine to write. No wonder the 'rival' archetype is so common in literature, two antagonistic people interacting with each other practically writes itself!**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: Largely it's her own fault, but it can be easy for people to draw conclusions from unrelated circumstances or interpret facts to fit their own narrative. I mean, just look at the theory videos that say Jar Jar Binks was the true Sith Master all along.**

 **The Rupture: If they ever board such a ship, I feel there's a very real worry that it'll capsize before even leaving port XD**

 **Guest: It'll never happen, They're both childish enough to start arguing with each other over the smallest of things. Like where to eat.**


	70. Interlude 7: Introductions

Interlude 7: Introductions

Ambriel

(34 weeks 4 days after the birth of the 8th)

"This Athena had expected a great many things when she made her agreement with the man titled 'Godslaughterer'. A divinity kept at his side for no immediate purpose is most certainly _not_ one of them. What is thy purpose in remaining here, Angel?"

…Hmm.

A confrontational type? Who would have suspected the Goddess of wisdom to be such a headstrong individual? Or perhaps that is merely her warlike side taking over, now that she has been revived with the full breadth of her powers afforded to her.

I pause, allowing myself a brief examination of the city before me before turning to face my fellow Goddess, rising to my feet and allowing my wings to spread as I do so.

Blue, frigid eye first.

"My ideals and goals, Athena, are of no concern to you. Although I suppose my purpose could be summarized as being here to…advise. Moreover, I should be the one asking such a question of _you_. After all, I have been in Jereth's presence far longer than you have. Should _I_ not be the suspicious one?"

Her reply is as succinct as it is cool.

"This Athena is here to ensure the safety of the Mother Earth we all reside on. Thus is why she allied with such a vexing man in the first place. He would not be this Goddesses first choice of partners, were others capable of his feats…"

A small smile pulls my lips upwards.

Jereth does seem to have such an effect on people. And it never ceases to be amazing how they all become annoyed in such a _myriad_ of ways.

Athena almost seems to be talking to herself as she glares at me, murmuring, "An unknown Goddess, cavorting with one such as the Godslaughterer? No amount of suspicion would be adequate to properly guard against such potential treachery…"

I merely meet her gaze with both eyes this time, silently observing the Goddess as she gradually becomes more and more wary.

Wary enough that, with a blaze of golden light and flare of divine power, her armor and spear manifest, prepped for battle.

"What is thy _game_ , Angel?"

Oh how precious, she's attempting to intimidate me. How novel, Jereth rapidly gave up on such a technique once he-correctly-learned that I cannot be cowed, most certainly not by _him_.

This time I do actually laugh, genuine mirth at her assumptions providing no shortage of entertainment.

"Do you find something amusing about this Athena's words, oh fellow Goddess of mine? What is thy plan? Our ilk do not lightly remain by a Godling's side, never mind one that is so irrevocably opposed to our mere _existence_ , who holds considerable power!"

"Oh? And would you consider _yourself_ strange, Athena? By your own definition, you yourself are quite odd in that regard…"

She hesitates, if merely for a moment, before tightening her grip upon her weapon.

"This Athena knows of her own desires, of her wants. But thou's are a mystery, a mystery that might one day become a threat."

I allow a minute amount of impatience to color my tone, my eye of freezing blue once again glaring at the Greek Goddess.

"You have been quite aggressive and assertive in your questioning, Athena, while I have been naught but amicable and welcoming. Has it not occurred to you that perhaps _you_ are the suspicious and dangerous one? That I might perhaps feel… _ambivalent_ towards you? As you seem so fond of pointing out, I am far closer to Jereth than you are. It would be a simple matter to cause him to doubt the strength of your alliance…"

My words seem to hit Athena with far more force than I expected, a stiffening to her posture that seems rather drastic a response.

Did I perhaps upset her?

Evidently I must have, since her tone is naught but an icy hiss as she growls, "Thou would use the Godling's trust in thou as a _weapon?_ How… _ruthless_. A harsh action indeed, considering how at ease the fool seems in your presence…"

I again affix her with both of my eyes, more amicably stating, "You seem to have read much into perhaps a few minutes worth of interactions, Athena…"

"This Goddess has a Godslayer of her own that she calls ally, mayhap ever friend…and tis a relationship _still_ fraught with an undercurrent of tension, a recognition of two opposing existences that will always be-at some level-at odds with each other. The Godslaughterer and present allies seem to not even view thou as a Heretic God. Tis not _normal_ , Angel."

Yet again I fight back the urge to laugh.

"They are hardly normal people, Athena."

"Oh? Mayhap thou can explain what odd magics she has woven to ensnare such _unusual_ people then?"

My smile threatens to split my face.

"It's quite simple, really. I merely want Jereth to be happy."

Athena trips on nothing, her spear almost slipping out of her grasp before she regains her balance.

"What?! _Happiness_ tis your explanation?!"

Now I openly giggle, her reaction far more exaggerated than I had ever hoped for.

"Is such a goal that surprising, Oh Goddess of Knowledge?"

She regains some of her dignity with a quick clearing of her throat…although a rather adorable coloring of her cheeks remains.

"Cease thy jokes, Angel…twas not all that amusing in the first place."

"And what gives you the idea that I was joking, Athena?"

"Because such an admission would be the same as admitting that thou cares for that…that _brute!_ An interesting and unique individual, to be certain…but to wish and strive for that man's _happiness?!_ Cease thy nonsense, Angel."

Hmm…back to my cold eye, I see.

Goodness, I seem to be quicker to… _displeasure_ than I first anticipated.

"You know at best mere _minutes_ of the man, Athena. He is no different than any other Human and there is more depth to him than a simple first impression. You would do well to remember that."

Disbelief is evident on my fellow Goddesses fair features.

"You will have to forgive this Athena for being…doubtful, of such a claim."

"He gave you a second chance, did he not? Entrust you with the safety of the Grail? At least have the decency to reciprocate such an action and have faith in both me _and_ him."

Displeasure causes her to narrow her eyes…but flashes of light herald the dismissal of both armor and spear as she becomes lost in thought, allowing me a moment to properly examine her.

She's a young woman of extraordinary beauty, that much I think anyone with eyes can admit. Blindingly white hair that falls to her shoulders in smooth waves, exotic violet eyes slitted like a snakes, alabaster skin that has not a single wrinkle on it, lithe limbs that are neither too bulky nor too skinny…and pale pink lips that I cannot help but wonder would taste like.

…

Hmm, I wonder if Audrey has perhaps rubbed off on me somewhat?

I don't quite remember Angels of Father being homosexual in the slightest. Or was it bisexual? Or were we asexual beings to begin with?

…I suppose I'll just accept this quirk as a result of being one of the Gemini, as well as my incarnation being something of an unusual occurrence.

Athena finally sighs, voice far more subdued than it was prior.

"This Athena…has assumed a mantle. She once tried to plunge the world into darkness, all for the sake of regaining her lost power and strength, so that she may have a chance of slaying a foe she despised. Were it not for the Seventh Godking's intervention, she would have succeeded…and then fallen against her foe regardless, this Goddess can freely admit that."

A slow shake of her head, hair lightly swaying like freshly fallen snow.

"This Athena was such a childish fool…she now wishes to atone for her impetuousness and callousness. The Godslaughterer is in a unique position to effectively fight and eliminate threats this Athena has both known of…and never before suspected. This Goddess… _apologizes_ for her brusque words, Angel."

I tilt my head so that only my golden eye is meeting her gaze.

"No offense has been taken, Athena. And you may know me as Ambriel, the Angel of the Gemini."

A wry expression appears on the Greek Goddesses face.

"Ah. The Angel of Understanding. How fitting."

"Indeed. And in this matter, our goals align. I too wish for the King of the End's demise, otherwise Jereth is certain to perish."

My single eye remains locked on both of hers…before she sags minutely.

"Is the Godslaughterer _truly_ a man so worthy of your affections? So impressive as to hold an Angel's attention?"

A playful smile adorns my face.

"I think so. Perhaps, given time, you will feel the same. He has a strange magnetism about him…"

A single scoff from my fellow Goddess eloquently expresses how she feels about such a potential outcome.

"Do not be so quick to dismiss, Athena. I once felt the same as you, after all. That Jereth was merely fascinating and nothing more. And yet time has proven otherwise, with both strengths, flaws and Humanity stripping away the myth of the distant Godking."

I stand and approach Athena, taking her hands into my own as I offer a friendly smile.

"Should you continue to pursue your quest as you have stated it…then you will have my unquestioning aid, Athena."

There is a moment of hesitation, of the Snake Goddess warily examining me for lies or deceptions…before she relaxes, briefly squeezing her palms against mine in a reassuring gesture.

"It is as you say, Ambriel. For the time being, we are in alliance."

"I'm so glad we agree on this~!"

I lean forward and steal a kiss from the Goddess.

Not much, and no tongue-which is a shame, because that has it's own flavor of enjoyment-but a wet brushing of our lips is exciting enough.

She has a pleasing taste of olives and mint to her, of cool stone and morning mist to garnish the main attraction.

…I could come to enjoy this a _great_ deal.

"W-w-w-"

"Oh, my apologies, Athena. Am I perhaps a bad kisser? I'll profess to not having much experience-"

She jumps away as if stung, face turning an interesting shade of red as one hand jumps to her mouth, the other frantically pointing at me.

"D-doth everyone the Godling come into contact with become deviant?! _Where_ is thy propriety?! Are thou not a chaste _Angel?!"_

I lightly run my tongue over my lips in response, savoring the aftertaste.

Hmm, I never would have guessed spending time among these Monastics would open so many avenues of pleasure to me…

Oh dear, am I turning into a Fallen Angel?

Suddenly it makes a great deal of sense why so many fell…

"W-why is thou not saying anything?! Reply, damnit! Do not ignore this Athena, thou violating wench!"

I also understand why Jereth seemed to enjoy making jokes at Athena's expense.

This is going to be _such_ fun~.

* * *

 **A quick little interlude detailing Athena and Ambriel's first meeting, as well as Ambriel's slowly increasing...openness to different avenues of enjoying life.**

 **Next chapter will jump into the coming conflict between Smith, Godou and Jereth.**


	71. Chapter 61: Followed the Stars

Chapter 61: Followed the Stars

Jereth

(40 weeks 1 days after birth of the 8th)

Sorry, Delaware…but Dewey beach has to go bye-bye now.

" _Aphelion Strike."_

I supply the necessary energy for my spell, kick back and await the results as I idly float across the sky, a light-bending bit of spellcraft keeping me invisible so people don't start posting about the Silver Surfer coming to end the world with meteors or other such shit.

This'll be my second to last stop along the North American coastal lines, a bit of apocalyptic 'pre-gaming' that I've been up to over the past few days.

Sure, the world has been taking the news of imminent death by explosive drowning pretty well, all things considered…but therein lies a problem.

People might not take it seriously _enough_.

So, just to drive home the point that this is a real thing that's _going_ to be happening, I'd gone on a bit of a field trip around the globe and started dropping rocks along the coastal lines. Europe, Africa, South and then North America. Every one of them has gotten a few beaches washed away, a few cities flooded…all just to remind people that they _can't_ get complacent.

A distant boom like far off firework reaches my ears as I glance up towards the sky, only catching a brief glimpse of the rock I brought down with my magic before it impacts the waters beyond Dewey beach with no small amount of force, sending up a geyser of water that would dwarf a hotel and launching a tidal wave towards the sandy bar over yonder.

Nothing serious, in fact a bunch of wakeboarders eagerly go swimming towards the thing, no doubt ecstatic at such a prime wave to ride.

…

Slight problem, unlike normal waves that have an ebb and flow to them, this one has _force_ behind it.

A force that carries it beyond the normal reach of such waves and overruns most of the people spending their relaxation hours idling away on the sandbar, a few panicked screams and shouts reaching my ears.

Surfs up, people.

…

I fight back the swell of bitterness in my stomach as I look out over my handiwork.

Actions like this feel way too similar to what I did with the children's hospital in Moscow.

Oh sure, it's for a good cause! By doing this and _potentially_ killing a few people, I could be saving SO many more by imparting the seriousness of the situation. People would evacuate, EM services would get a dry run…all _sorts_ of benefits.

…

Fucking Hell, it's almost a perfect copy of my thought process when I went about killing Illarion.

…Ambriel was actually understanding of my justification for doing this, so that's something…but the fact that I had to go about justifying this in the _first_ place suggests it's something I shouldn't be doing at all.

…

I _hate_ shit like this.

"Oh for-learn how to _swim_ , you idiots…"

Observing the whole fiasco with **Weaving of Black Wool** I spot almost two dozen people being dragged beneath the waves, either unconscious, panicking or dumb enough to visit the beach while being unable to swim.

This time I _do_ sigh.

A brief application of my on-the-fly spellwork-

-and said two dozen bozos shoot out of the water like corks from a champagne bottle, skidding to a halt farther inland where, if they're not already dead, should be a-ok.

…

I'd say that was my good deed for the day, but considering I'm the one that almost killed them in the first place it might be more accurate to say I have one _Hell_ of a guilty conscience.

Ambriel would probably say I'm finally acting more like myself.

Huffing in irritation after a few more minutes of observing the fallout of my orbital strike I aim my board upwards, taking to the skies-

-and almost lose my balance as my senses pick up two _very_ familiar presences on the horizon, give or take a few dozen kilometers.

Familiar, because they're quite similar to my own.

…

Well, looks like Godou had a brainstorm and brought backup…and I think it's an easy guess as to who it is.

Doni would have just outright called me and said he's coming over so we can kick each other's asses, Luo Hao wouldn't bother coming to a 2v1 fight when she's already proven able to kick my ass, Alec didn't even call my ass when I was dropping rocks on the edge of his territory, Kusanagi wouldn't work with Voban even though the old fuck would probably love to kill my ass and Aisha…yeah, no idea where Aisha's ass is right now.

That's Smith at his side.

…

I briefly debate the merits the of just flying off and avoiding this whole altercation-and also fucking up the Plutarch's prophecy, just because I'm contrary like that-but this really isn't the kind of problem that goes away if you ignore it. Unfortunately.

Grumbling all manner of curses and complaints under my breath I angle my board towards Cape Henlopen, a wide open area of sand and scattered trees, perfect for the almost certainly inevitable fight.

There's hardly even any people around, just a few beachgoers out for walks, sunbathing…

…and one couple in particular is busy fucking.

Ok, first of all doing the nasty on sand is a _bad_ idea. Second of all, what the _fuck?!_ Here I am working my butt off trying to save their horny little selves and _they're_ off having the time of their lives!

I haven't even gotten a chance to _see_ Eliza in her hot new college bod because we've been so busy, you inconsiderate assholes!

A brief application of _Soul Read_ has most of the crowd dispersing as I impress on them the need to skedaddle, the fornicating pair leaping up with loud shrieks of terror and running for the hills, still in their birthday suits and screaming about crabs crawling up their buttholes.

Petty? Yes. Gratifying? EXTREMELY.

…

Guess I'll settle down to wait then, Kusanagi and Smith are still a ways out and they don't seem to be in a massive hurry.

I plop my rear down on a mound of sand and start rehearsing what I might want to say to them…or if there's even a point in doing so. Shit, my measure of morality and justice (if you even _want_ to call them that) are so far removed from theirs I can't help but wonder if there's even a _slight_ bit of common ground we'll be able to find.

…Maybe Annie and I can commiserate about being total actors and stage-monkeys?

I break out of that train of thought as I notice two distant figures begin to come into focus, steadily approaching me across the no-man's land.

Here we go…

Charlton is strapping as always in her J.P.S. getup, insectoid helmet and flowing cape giving her a real caped crusader vibe.

…

I wonder if she straps her tits down while rocking that outfit.

Kusanagi is understated efficiency, clad in a simple black long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans and tennis shoes.

And both of them are striding side-by-side, a clear showing of comradery and support between Godslayers.

Yay.

A good two minutes elapse before they halt ten or so meters from where I'm seated, warily glancing around as if they're expecting me to spring a trap.

Sheesh, paranoid much?

"We _know_ you're here, Eighth. There's no use in hiding."

Huh?

"Hiding? Smith, what the _fuck_ are you talking about? I'm sitting right in front of-oh godammit…"

I'd forgotten to lift my light-bending spell. Like an idiot.

Guess I should be flattered it's good enough to fool two Campione, at least visually.

I drop the flow of power to the thing and both my opposites tense almost imperceptibly-

-at least until I pinch the bridge of my nose and dryly state, "Yeah, believe it or not that wasn't meant for dramatic effect. I'm just retarded."

Expectedly, an awkward silence.

"As far as grand appearances go, it was passable, Eighth. Not up to my standards, understandably…but acceptable."

Somehow, Charlton's judgement makes me feel worse.

Right, let's just get this over with.

"Well I suppose it's a pleasure to properly meet you both in the flesh, esteemed gentleman and lady."

One of Kusanagi's eyebrows raises.

"Lady?"

…Seriously? He doesn't know?

The way Charlton is awkwardly shifting weight from foot-to-foot also suggests she isn't keen to part with that info so quick either.

"Forget it. So? I can guess at any number of reasons why the two of you are here right now…and very few of them end with us going out for a round of drinks."

That seems to flip the metaphorical switch on the situation.

Smith's tone is clipped as she retorts, "You may first cease dropping meteors on _my_ territory and endangering the citizenry, Eighth."

I drop my chin onto my upraised palm and curiously ask, "I thought L.A. was your territory, not all of the continental U.S.? That's quite the expansion of your borders there, Smith. I get that Manifest Destiny is a big part of North American culture and all but _that's_ a bit loco."

"In matters of grave import, _all_ of these lands may fall under my protection. Just because they are not of the Hero's home doesn't exempt them from having an ally of justice on their side."

"Well, _that_ sure sounds convenient. Although I'm curious, does Canada count?"

I don't need to see Charlton's face to know that she's making an annoyed expression under that mask of hers.

"Why are you doing things this way, Eighth? Look, I'll admit it, you have no shortage of personal and 'political' power, you should be able to figure out a more humane and safe way to keep these people _safe_. In between you, the Mage Associations and-"

I snort, amused at Kusanagi's words.

"The Mage Associations? _They're_ the ones who gave me free reign to fix this mess in the first place, Seventh. Or did they not tell you that? In between the Cthulu mythos deities causing chaos up and down the planet-as well as the logistical problems of moving so many fucking people-they were _happy_ to pawn off responsibility to my organization, even if they couldn't just outright admit it. Or have you stopped to wonder why, _despite_ the fact that I went ahead with my plan without their approval, no one has raised a stink? It's because my methods are _working."_

I can hear the scowl in Annie's tone.

"King's have a responsibility to _safeguard_ their people, Eighth. Not arbitrarily decide what their fates will be and take the path of least resistance, merely because it is the _simple_ solution."

I don't have the slightest clue if they see my minute twitch at the mention of Smith's words…but _I_ sure as Hell feel it.

It hits a little too close to home. My actions when taking out Illarion, the whole mess with the children's hospital…it's a trip down memory lane while being dragged behind a surly horse.

"I think it's rather ironic, _Charlton_ , that you're one to complain about my acts of willful destruction and unfeeling judgement…when you're Authorities-by their very _nature_ -perform those same actions on a regular basis. Pot calling kettle black much?"

The masked crusader takes my rebuttal like a champ, calmly replying, "I will freely admit to having caused my lands a fair deal of destruction, Eighth…but it has _always_ been in the pursuit of saving as many as possible, to limit casualties that will inevitably result from our battles with the Divine."

I let a mocking smile curl my lips upwards.

"Oh, we should be just fine with each other's actions then. Because that's _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"You're prior actions over the many months since your ascension would imply otherwise. Or was the incident in Moscow merely an unfortunate accident?"

Hoisted by my own petard, is it?

"Oh? Well since you're here and accusing me of having subpar ideas and plans _obviously_ you have a better one, a way to show me just how wrong I really am."

Her head tilts almost imperceptibly.

"I beg your pardon?"

My smirk could melt right through battleplate.

"Well here you are, tracking me down and taking time out of your day to criticize my methods and ways. You're a Campione, a _G_ _odkiller_ , who's time is precious and presence even more so, what with being a natural deterrent and all that. I mean, it would be _pretty_ dumb to think that you travelled all this way just to _bitch_ at me, merely because you don't _like_ me. That would be rather unkingly behavior, after all."

Smith is silent, prompting me to grin with my teeth.

"Oh, so you _did_ come here just to bitch. That's _so_ adorable."

"Mind your tongue, Eighth. You are twisting my point to suit your own agenda-"

"We must be having two separate conversations then, because that's pretty fucking much what _I_ was thinking about _you_."

Kusanagi abruptly steps in, holding his hands up in what I'm assuming is meant to be a calming gesture, stating, "Ok, we're getting a bit off topic here, let's just take a step back and relax, alright?"

I disinterestedly shrug, Smith glowering with the clearest expression of body language I think I've ever seen.

Kusanagi sighs, running a hand through his hair as he quietly asks, "Eighth-no, Jereth-why haven't you just followed what the Associations have done in the past and performed some mass hypnotization, or something along those lines? Those kinds of practices have _worked_ , even in modern times."

I can only shake my head.

"You really have no idea, do you? Just how limited magic is? Ok, let me point out how such a scenario would go, if we did go ahead and mass hypnotize millions upon millions of people. Where would they _go?_ Do we just send them inland and pray for the best? How are the Mage Associations supposed to support that kind of population? They would have to hypnotize or blackmail or bribe _countless_ officials and organizations. And what about those millions of refugees when the hypnotism wears off, or they break out of it, or any _number_ of things that could go wrong! How do you spin the fact that half the coastal cities in the _world_ just up and left their homes?"

A humorless snort escapes my nostrils.

"No. My way is better. Let the normal world deal with the logistical problems, drive home the fact that this _is_ happening…while we learn from our mistakes and and hunt down the fuckers that caused the whole mess and make them _very_ dead. Unless we want to go ahead and reveal the presence of the Supernatural and Divine to the world, that is."

A conflicted expression appears on Kusanagi's face.

"It _can't_ be that clear cut. It's not _right_ , to so callously uproot and use people as a convenient cog in some giant machine. Smith was right, as Godkings we have a responsibility to _protect_ people, not use them as we see fit."

And just like that, my patience snaps.

His words…it's like looking into a mirror of how I once felt.

How, deep down, I _still_ mostly do feel.

"Ok, genius, we'll do things _your_ way then! And once everyone living next to the ocean has fucking drowned, or half the planet is embroiled in a civil war because a bunch of crazy ass mages just _brainwashed_ millions into leaving their homes because of a threat _they_ failed to contain…you can look into the dead's eyes and tell them that _your_ fucking morals outweighed _their_ lives!"

An icy silence follows, Smith's fingers tightening into fists and her voice is decidedly threatening.

"I think you have said enough, Eighth. Allow me to issue my first and _only_ warning. Leave now, cease your actions and there _won't_ be any consequences for what you have done."

My blood boils at the sheer _arrogance_ of those words and I'm halfway through summoning my armor-

-when I instead heave a disgusted breath, reigning in my temper.

"Yeah, fine. I'm out of here."

I rise to my feet, a board manifesting behind me as I make to get the Hell out.

"That's it? You would abandon your task while in the _midst_ of it?"

"What, you're not happy? I thought you _wanted_ me to leave and quit doing what I'm doing, Smith", is my scathing reply.

There's no shortage of disbelief in my fellow Campione's tone.

"You argued so strongly in favor of your cause, and you would now abandon it? As if it it meant _nothing?_ Does your goal mean so little to you that a mere warning dissuades you from it?"

I snarl in the masked Godlsayer's direction.

"Are you _looking_ for a fight, Fifth? Or are you goading me in the hopes that I'll provide you an excuse for _starting_ one?"

She holds her silence, which is a sort of answer in and of itself.

Kusanagi quietly exhales and neutrally states, "Alright…whatever our disagreements, the unavoidable truth is that Tiamat's coming arrival is a bigger issue. We'll need to at least work together then, right?"

Smith nods while I hold my peace.

Do I _really_ have to agree to something that should be patently fucking obvious?

Seemingly taking my silence as acceptance Kusanagi plows ahead with, "Then we need to have some way of contacting each other, of planning out our eventual battles. There-"

I manifest two of those disposable phones that I seem to hand out a lot more of these days, chucking them to the two Campione who instinctively snatch them from midair.

"Single use, goes straight to someone I trust, don't use them to bitch about something I'm doing unless you have an alternative."

And with that I judge the 'conversation' pretty much over…except for one ugly thought that keeps bugging me.

"Seventh, what's your plan for Guinevere? You just gonna keep her at your side now and forever? Or do I have to worry about her poking around in my head again?"

I'm actually more concerned about what she might be able to do with the Grail. Just because Athena is keeping a close eye on the thing doesn't mean it's under perfect lock and key…if anyone would know the ins and outs of the artifact, wouldn't it be the ancestor who was using for it who knows how long?

Although I really should have expected the openly hostile glare Kusanagi gives me.

"Her affairs are none of _your_ business, Eighth. You've done enough to her already."

I fight back the urge to scoff and instead just turn to leave. We've already gone through the whole song and dance of why it was Guinevere's own fault for trusting Insane-in-the-Membrane…no need to retread compacted ground.

"A wise decision. _All_ of us have something to lose, Eighth."

…Something in the way Smith states those words has me stop in my tracks.

"There's something suspicious sounding in that sentence of yours, Fifth."

The glare between us is a palpable thing.

"The Heretic God you so jealously protect within San Francisco's borders. I know not what you're relationship is, but know that should you endanger my citizen's lives again, you may find them not as safe as you once-"

It's only after I've moved that my mind catches up to what I did.

Because what I did was plant a solid, brutal kick to Smith's gut that sent the masked hero a good twenty meters back, body gouging out a ditch in the sand as she comes to a disorganized rest.

Apparently, my instinctive assault was so unexpected it caught even a Campione's danger senses with their pants down.

Not that I particularly care, since an icy fury is coursing through my veins at the moment.

"Is that a _threat_ , Charlton? Because I think the two of you need to get it through your heads that you do _not_ intimidate me, nor are you anything _approaching_ a credible danger. There are certain Campione that perfectly counter my abilities, that know how to beat me. You're. Not. _T_ _hem."_

I glance to the side, Kusanagi having immediately dropped into a crouch, ready to respond to any further moves at a moments notice.

And bless his heart, the kid tries one last time to defuse the situation.

"There's no reason to fight, Eighth! We've settled our differences and-"

"-And you _openly_ threatened someone I just so happen to care about. I think we need to re-establish our relationship, and the hierarchy it has."

My armor blazes into existence, the old set I used to fight Voban.

My new one doesn't need to be brought out yet.

Even though a voice in the back of my head is trying-and failing-to remind me that there's _nothing_ good that can come of this, that Ambriel-the very person who's driving me to do this-would _heavily_ disapprove and point out that I'm falling into old habits…

I just don't care.

Smith rises to her feet, revolver cocked and leveled at my head, the pitch black katana that is Ame no Murakumo appearing in Godou's hand.

"Let's stop kidding ourselves, shall we? There's only one way we're settling this conflict of ours…and this is it. Battle is our blood and competition is our legacy."

The _Kop'yo Groma_ snarls to life in my armored palm, spitting lightning as my voice lowers into a hiss.

"At your ready."

My two opposite siblings drop into crouches, Smith icily proclaiming, "This is your last chance, Eighth. Cease this battle _now_."

"Unless one of you happens to be carrying Salvatore Doni or Luo Cuilian in your back pocket, it's a chance I won't be needing."

A moment of silence-

-and then we move.

* * *

 **Do I even need to specify what's going down next chapter?**

 **2v1 cage match!**


	72. Chapter 62: Sibling Arguments

Ch 62: Sibling Arguments

Godou

(40 weeks 1 day after birth of the 8th)

 _"You have knowledge of the Eighth's Authorities?"_

 _I nod at Smith's query, replying, "Some allies of mine performed a divination in order to have a clearer understanding of his powers and we discovered…some things about four of his seven Authorities, a few a bit more specific than others."_

 _Smith and I are currently walking towards the edge of Delaware, following the Plutarch's advice to follow the falling stars…advice that had turned out to be startlingly literal._

 _It had taken time to figure out the Eighth's sudden pattern of dropping rocks on the Atlantic coastal lines, but we'd managed and can hopefully put this entire mess behind us._

" _So what have you discovered, Kusanagi?"_

 _I take a deep breath before jumping into my explanation._

" _The Eighth uses Authorities derived from the Triglav, slavic deities consisting of Veles, Perun and Svarog. From what we could gather he has Authorities that can pertain to magic, shepherds, lightning, fire and metal. There was also a mention of a 'Dragon of the Underworld' but we weren't able to learn more than that. Unfortunately we don't have specifics either, so I likely won't be able to use my **Warrior** Authority until we have a more thorough understanding. All we do know-for absolute certain-is that he can freely control lightning, manifest suits of armor and fly around on metal boards."_

" _Understandable. And have no fear, Kusanagi! Should we come into conflict with the Eighth, I shall endeavor to make him reveal his powers to us in greater detail and you may then strip them away or turn them against him. Together, defeating this man will be a simple matter."_

…

 _I wish I had that confidence. Athena wouldn't undersell anyone she works with, she's too proud to do that. If she thinks the Eighth is the right person to hunt down things like the Lovecraftian Gods…it's because he is._

* * *

And now it looks like I get to taste that supposed skill firsthand.

The Eighth stares at us from behind a faceless helm, Smith rejoining my side as he-or is it _she_ , Eighth kept calling her Charlton-unholsters his gun.

The moment holds, neither of us making so much as a single move-

-and with a brief burst of fire the Eighth leaps onto some kind of metal board, manifests a tower shield on his left arm while the right tucks his spear into the crook of his armor…and bursts forward with a level of speed that almost kills us outright, it's so _sudden_.

Smith and I leap in different directions, the passing of the Eighth's wake tearing at my clothes and punishing my ears with the resulting shockwave.

Well, at least it isn't Godspeed, so that's something.

We simultaneously whirl around-

-and find nothing but a lingering dust trail, the Eighth seemingly _gone_.

Where the Hell disappear to?

"Kusanagi, do you have eyes on the Eighth?"

"Nothing, do you-"

Instincts scream at me and we once more leap in opposing arcs, a deluge of sparking arrows peppering the ground where we once were, each one detonating with the force of a grenade, or at least their explosive equivalent.

"Above us, Kusanagi!"

I follow Smith's gaze and sure enough, floating overhead and no larger than a dot is the Eighth, firing off a constant stream of arrows from some jagged looking bow.

"See if you can knock him out of the sky, Smith! _By the power of the spell words, I sing the hymn of victory!"_

Since Smith is willing to stand beside me and fight against the Eighth, the conditions of the **Goat** are satisfied to a T. Best of all, since Smith is a Godslayer I sincerely doubt I have to worry about him running out of life force due to the **Goat's** conditions.

Using my Authority I reach out to the oncoming hail of arrows, redirect the electricity powering them-

-and the projectiles harmlessly slam into the area around us, a great deal of their destructive potential lost.

" _Our sight is true, our bowstring taut!_ **Artemis Arrows!"**

At Smith's command a blazing bullet of pure light is shot forth from his gun, streaking towards the Eighth in a wild corkscrew of destruction.

I'm about to write this off as a victory-I know from firsthand experience how dangerous and dogged Smith's Authority is-and relax for a moment in order to watch the results of my fellow Campione's attack…

I really should know better by now.

The Eighth drops his board into a steep dive, the **Artemis Arrow** perfectly following him several times faster than he's flying-

-and then he jumps off of it, the metal accelerating at a crazy velocity…directly at Smith.

For the third time in what feels like less than a minute we have to separate, Smith going in one direction and me in the other.

This time the resulting detonation is magnitudes more powerful than his previous attacks.

I'm lifted up and tossed into the air before instinctively landing on my feet, spitting out clumps of sand and cursing the fact that I didn't wear a mask.

I wonder if Smith has a spare helmet?

Speaking of Smith I spot my fellow Godslayer a fair distance away, gun still upraised and twitching-

-I have to bite back on a scowl as I see that the Eighth is still madly dodging the **Artemis Arrow** , throwing himself into insane midair maneuvers that would probably kill a normal Human.

Clever Bastard used the distraction from slamming his board into the ground as a delaying tactic to avoid the **Artemis Arrow** , disrupting Smith's ability to direct it.

And as I have to frantically use the **Goat** to once more redirect the electrified arrows shot forth from the Eighth's bow, I can't help but admire the improvised strategy since he doesn't have any real way to avoid the **Arrow**.

The projectiles force me to stay on the defensive, he can use his boards as improvised weapons to distract Smith and keep the **Artemis Arrow** at a distance, all while he waits for one of us to slip up.

…Maybe it's presumptuous of me to assume it'll be one of _us_ that makes the mistake and not him, but I'm done taking things for granted or at face value.

Either Smith agrees with me or he's tired of the Eighth's tactic because a _second_ **Artemis Arrow** shoots forth from his gun, streaking upwards to catch the Eighth in the middle of it's sibling.

…Isn't this a bit of overkill?

For all his maneuvering, the Eighth can't avoid attacks from two directions, the **Artemis Arrows** meeting in a blinding ball of flame that creates such a loud and powerful explosion that I instinctively crouch, a wave of heat and pressure washing over me and nearly tossing me back into the ocean itself!

THAT was a little too close for comfort…

I raise my head and it takes a moment for a strong gust of wind to clear away the burning sand and dust, letting me get a clear view of the battlefield.

…The Eighth is down, collapsed in the epicenter of the crater that was formed by Smith's attack, unmoving and missing a large chunk of side, as well as his left arm and leg, only ragged and steaming stumps left over.

I guess we got him.

…

At the cost of a good kilometer of the surrounding area being turned into a flattened wasteland, but I suppose that's just par for the course. It would have been worse if those shots hadn't connected so far above the ground, otherwise more of the beach would be glassed and aflame.

Smith and I cautiously advance, Authority and gun held at the ready-

-and with a brief twitch the Eighth sits upright without any real sign of urgency, apparently unconcerned with his injuries, voice a rasp as he says, "Well I'm just _flattered_ that I rated two of your bullets, Smith…jumping the gun much?"

"I decided that you warranted such a response, Eighth. Now are you willing to concede defeat or do you wish to continue, minus half of your body?"

A dry chuckle, followed by whispered words-

-and odd motes of pollen drift up from the ground, floating to the Eighth's wounds-

-and with a loud hiss and grunt of pain from the Eighth his body fixes itself, flesh, muscle and bone created on the spot as he quickly regains his feet, dispelling the rest of his damaged armor…and leaving him butt naked in front of us.

…

While I could do without the nudity, this is my first time actually seeing the Eighth's face.

Bright green eyes stare at me from a moderately handsome face, although his features are a bit too jagged and rugged to truly cross the line into beauty. Musculature that is built to win, far and away from Doni's own lithe build, striking a balance between bulk and mobility that would probably resemble barbed wire if it was given Human form.

…

I'm not going to ask why Smith suddenly seems incredibly awkward looking at his package though, that leads to the path of madness.

"Guess I didn't give you two enough credit, you're teamwork is better than I figured it would be…not to mention you pulled the metaphorical-and literal-trigger pretty quick there."

A shark's grin suddenly splits his face in half.

"Why don't I treat you both a _little_ more seriously?"

A roar of flames and intolerably bright glare causes me to shield my eyes for a moment- _really_ need to get a helmet like Smith-and once the glare dies down…I gape at the armor now worn by the Eighth.

"Why don't I give you two a firsthand experience of my-so far, at least-magnum opus?"

* * *

Jereth

 _"Thou does not seem quite so unbearable when lost in the flow of thine own work. This Athena would even go so far as to say thou is_ admirable _…"_

 _I don't break my concentration, distractedly replying, "That's nice, Pit Viper…"_

 _What I'm attempting now is basically what I did with_ Uno _and_ Dos _, taking advantage of the breadth of techniques and materials now available to me to create something new._

 _But, personally, I think this armor I'm creating will be so far beyond anything I've created prior that it may as well be an Authority all on it's own._

 _A riveted and closed bodysuit of Mythril, loaded down with enchantments that can regulate my body temperature, avoid inconvenient things like chafing my balls off with liberal use of friction reducers and a smattering of shock absorbents that'll kick in when something hits me hard enough._

 _Over that is interlocked plates of Deified Damascus Steel…but unlike my previous armors that borrowed from established designs with minor modifications,_ this _one is a brand new beast of its own. Layered in thin, conical plates that resemble the skin of a centipede in design they allow for an_ incredible _range of movement, their natural durability and affinity for aftermarket spell enhancement giving me an incredible amount of freedom to alter and edit as I see fit._

 _There's the usual crap…shock absorbents, force enhancements yada yada yada…here's where I got creative._

 _With what I had planned for this suit the reality was that it was going to be a power hog, even my natural reserves as a Campione going to be feeling the pinch if I ended up wearing it for extended periods of time._

 _The solution?_

 _Magma drawn straight from the depths of Clearlake Volcano, layered over the natural channels that exist in Deified Damascus Steel and linked to spellwork that turns heat energy into magic power._

 _Ordinarily the conversion from heat to Divine energy is utter dogshit, hardly worth the effort…but with magma gathered using **Forge of the Father** , I can gain a respectable amount of spare power to help lessen the burden. Never mind that the stuff provides no shortage of additional benefits outside of energy generation!_

 _The final layer of my new armor is a casing of Orichalcum-the good stuff that was used in ancient machines of war like Brahma weapons, not the shitty interior decorating crap-that snugly sandwiches the molten material between the Damascus plates and the Orichalcum ones._

 _And, just because I'm a_ total _attention hog, I made a few additions to the armor for intimidation value._

 _The outermost layer can physically glow with released heat due to the molten material being channeled beneath it, or literally_ catch fire _if I want to make a statement. And if the outside is damaged, the magma beneath can be used as a quick fix to replace the material until I can repair it in full._

… _All in all, the armor can make me three times as fast, three times as durable and three times as strong as my previous piece. And it has far less weak points too, since the gaps in armor around my neck, thighs and armpits are so small due to the design that it would take a_ very _precise hit to do any damage._

 _Never mind that the Mythril bodysuit isn't exactly_ fragile _._

 _Toss in a ton of concealed weapons and blades worked into the elbows, forearms, ankles, shins and talons and I have something_ very _lethal on my hands._

 _Heaving a sigh of exhaustion I let the flames of my Authority die away, revealing the portions of the armor in expanded form, floating in the air like some blown up blueprint._

 _Athena gives an appreciate hum as she gazes upon it._

" _Viewing this handicraft, Godling, is almost enough to make this Athena forget that thou are more often than not an irritating buffoon…"_

 _I ignore her in favor of smirking at what I've created. A small, tightly woven insect shell of midnight armor that seems to drink in the light around it, flames and sparks licking the individual plates as the circulating magma channels are exposed to air._

 _A faceless, sloped helm that affords complete anonymity and can modulate my voice as I deem fit, another bit of cool factor that I hadn't wanted to pass up on._

 _The entire ensemble-when linked together-is scarcely larger than I am._

" _Wait until I wear it, Athena…_ then _you can freely compliment me."_

 _A twist of intent has the armor burst into smoke and flame, reforming around my body in it's completed state…_

… _And good GOD it feels incredible._

 _My prior suits have never exactly been heavy or stifling, sure…but this one truly feels like it isn't even there, only a slight mitigation of my range of movement cluing me in that I'm encased at all._

 _Hell, there isn't even the_ slightest _sensation of warmth or heat, despite molten Earth goo being no more than a centimeter or two away from my bare skin._

…

 _And the_ power!

 _I feel like I could maybe take a full on punch from_ Luo Hao _and walk away unscathed!_

 _Not something I want to test, granted, but the mere fact that I'm even considering the feasibility of such an event speaks volumes about it's strength, now don't it?_

"… _Tis not quite as impressive as this Athena's own plate…but thou hath created acceptable finery, Godslaughterer."_

 _Ambriel chuckles from where she's sitting peacefully on a nearby stone outcropping, cheekily stating, "I can see to the truth of this matter, she is jealous and wants you to make adjustments to her own armor but has no idea how to go about asking such a request without it sounding like a compliment…"_

 _Athena's eyebrow twitches just long enough that I realize Ambriel is telling the truth and not just playing with her, the Greek Goddesses tone a displeased hiss as she responds, "This Athena did not ask for thine_ opinion _, Angel. And cease thou's imaginative prattle!"_

 _I shake my head from within the confines of my newest creation, tuning out the ensuring banter and instead running a hand over the smoothly connected plates._

 _Now this…this deserves a_ real _trial run._

 _Hmm…Eliza would probably ask me to come up with a suitable name._

 _And while I'm tempted to call it_ Tres _, just to piss her off…I think I can name it something far more embarrassing._

 _Flames of red, orange and blue leap out of the armor with a roar at my command, sparks showering the ground beneath me and startling the two Goddesses as I smirk._

" _Nocte Signe."_

* * *

Godou

I'm really not sure what to expect out of this new Authority the Eighth is wearing…Hell, I'm still not sure on just what, exactly, the specifics said Authority employs. Is the armor the power itself, or is it just a result of it? It's a safe bet it's related to Svarog…but it _could_ be connected to the three other unknown Gods.

And what was that pollen he healed himself with? Was that related to Veles's legend-to nature and death in some form-or from the unknown three?

Damn, if I was to invoke the **Warrior** Authority as it is now I would _maybe_ be able to weaken some of his powers related to the Triglav…assuming it worked it all.

And I can't use **Ame** to copy any of his Authorities, since I don't have a clue how they would work in the first place and would be more than likely wasting a powerful trump card.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Two laughably oversized Nodachis appear in the Eighth's hands, one blade green with a yellow handle and the other red with blue handle…no hilts, either.

What kind of weapons are tho-

-he explodes towards us so fast that I would never be able to keep up in my base state, instincts or not.

The **Raptor** activates automatically, it's conditions more than fulfilled.

Time slows just enough that I can see the Eighth bring down the emerald blade on my head, my own Divine blade rising at an angle to redirect it's momentum-

-and not only is **Ame** nearly ripped from my grasp from the force of the blow, the transferred energy also sends me to one knee, my arms practically going numb as a spray of sparks issue from where the swords collided, static shocks and powerful vibrations rattling my grip.

What the Hell?!

With time seeming slow enough that I can take a moment to properly observe the Eighth's weapon a scowl dominates my expression. Not only are the swords almost imperceptibly _buzzing_ , they're crackling with electric discharge.

Great.

Divine construction or not, **Ame** _is_ metal and if that electricity is just a product of the Eighth's magic and not an Authority, there isn't much I can do about it.

And that _strength_. I can't beat that as I-

-another explosion of movement and I instinctively meet the Eighth's swing head-on, **Ame** shouting, **[That's not going to work, Partner! He can-]**

" _O' mighty Bull that possesseth the horns of shining gold, grant me your aid!"_

Swords lock, green against black as with the **Bull** enhancing my strength and steadying my limbs I manage to push back against his crazy strength, ramming his sword against his chest plate and bringing us to a standstill.

Which affords Smith all the time in the world to aim his gun and fire away.

While they're not **Artemis** **A** **rrows** -since those would probably incinerate me along with the Eighth-each round is fired from a magically crafted gun that no Human could ever hope to recreate. The round glows like a brief flash of sunlight, impacts directly on the Eighth's back with a visible shockwave kicking up the sand behind him for a good few meters-

-and he doesn't even _flinch_.

With a snap of his wrist the remaining red blade that had been about to cleave me is sent whirling towards Smith, the masked Godslayer diving out of the way of the spinning blade…and in the Eighth's outstretched hand manifests a gun of his own, a single-shot variant constructed purely out of crude metal.

If the bullet Smith fired had been sun-bright and given off one heck of a _BANG_ …then the round the Eighth fires might as well be bright as a damn _nuke_ that also shatters my eardrums.

Lightning dances along the length of his armor, hits the gun-

-and a corkscrewing, overheated bit of metal is fired off in Smith's direction, the masked Campione only _barely_ twisting his body out of the shot's path, half his cape being incinerated in the maneuver.

A good thing he dodged, because a molten furrow of glassed sand and steaming waves is left in the trail of the bullet and I don't even want to _think_ about the damage that would have caused had it been fired in the direction of a populated area.

Smith regains his feet, takes aim as our foe obviously can't fire off multiple shots in the same direction-

-and only a frantic jerk keeps him from losing an arm as the previously thrown red blade comes spiraling back just as fast as it was thrown, slicing a bloody furrow across his arm and ruining his aim.

…and then the crimson sword smacks neatly into the Eighth's free palm.

A palm that has the oversized weapon pointed directly downward at me.

And here I am, completely overstretched and pushing _into_ the Eighth, in no position to dodge since I was too worried about Smith.

Crap.

A quick downward thrust of the sword nails me to the sand, gut both sizzling and shaking as his sword does less than great things to my body.

…

This could be going better.

His now freed emerald blade streaks towards my chest-

-and a ferocious growl coincides with a dimming of the light around us, as if a solar eclipse spontaneously appeared out of nowhere.

Smith, in the form of a giant jaguar, latches gleaming fangs onto the Eighth's arm holding the oversized weapon about to slash me and causes a light groan of metal to sound out, jaws powerful enough to evidently do what his gun couldn't and actually strain whatever the Hell his suit is made out of.

At least until the Eighth bursts into flames.

Smith releases the armored forearm with a yowl of pain, mouth and teeth smoking as the armor it was biting glows with incandescent heat, a decisive slash of the emerald weapon cutting open a ragged wound across the jungle cat's forelegs, causing it to leap back, hissing in fury.

But it buys me time.

" _For I am gallant, and what I display is the sigil of the fierce Camel!"_

The **Camel** activates, allowing me to plant a kick powerful enough to the Eighth's gut that his sword rips itself out of my stomach, giving me the chance to regain my feet as Smith also leaps to my side, growling as he turns his gaze back to our opponent-

-and I almost lose my head to a slash that, if the **Camel** wasn't enhancing my movements and battle instincts, I could have mistaken for one of Doni's techniques.

And just like that the battle is back on, no chance to plan and no respite given as crimson and emerald flash before me, flaming armor dominating my vision.

Even with the **Bull** , **Camel** _and_ **Raptor** activating and aiding me…I _still_ can't fight against him, Smith helping or not!

I dash forward, moving _faster_ than the Eighth and sword flashing towards a gap in his neck armor-

-his green blade rises to block it, my instincts warning me of a crippling blow from his red blade to my side-

-I alter my angle of attack so that I'll both knock aside the crimson blade and still strike the same weak point-

-a new warning has me frantically changing my motions yet _again_ , as his emerald sword is suddenly on the offensive whereas before it was no threat-

-and I'm too contorted and off balance to finally reply to the _real_ strike, a straight kick to my gut that connects and feels a bit like someone just hit me with a flaming sledgehammer.

Only a barrage of bullets fired from the mouth of Smith's Avatar-prowling the edge of the battlefield-stalls the Eighth long enough for me to regain my bearings and figure out why the Hell he was able beat me so _soundly_ in that exchange.

…Not that said bullets _do_ anything, but I'll take it.

Dammit, I've been able to fight on even ground with _Luo Hao_ using these Authorities, someone the Eighth openly admitted he considers an equal or superior, so why-

-oh.

 _Crap._

Ice settles in my gut as I realize he was _predicting_ my instincts. More than that, he knew how to _exploit_ them. In a very quick frame of time he began, ended and then started a sequence of attacks that the **Camel** registered as threats…my body instinctively moving to meet each one of them until I was so hopelessly overextended that the Eighth had a clear shot.

…

You know, I'm starting to see why he, Doni and the Black Prince were able to fight a 3v4 team battle against Heretic Gods and come out the victors with no report of significant or crippling injury.

Doni was a precision yet playful fighter.

While his attacks were individually _so_ much more lethal than the Eighth's, he also took time to enjoy the battle, wanting me to reply to his moves and affording me a time to breathe in between exchanges so that I could figure out strategies and tactics to employ.

And while I haven't fought the Black Prince, rumor mill says that he's a very strategic and underhanded fighter, utilizing complex plans and traps to lead his opponents to their demise.

The Eighth is just _relentless_. I wouldn't call his attacks incredibly lethal, I wouldn't say he's some unparalleled strategist…but even in the split-second these revelations have been running through my head he's once more on the move, thrown swords whirling towards my ankles and neck while his now freed hands carry a spear crackling with electricity and a shield almost as tall as he is.

He's not allowing either Smith or myself to do anything other than react, to defend…and he's rather convincingly proven that my 'defense' isn't much of a defense at all.

We need to go on the offensive.

" _Ame, are you ready?"_

 **[Of course, Partner! You've only been using your Authorities as defensive measures, that's not gonna cut it against this guy.]**

" _Noted."_

A split-second before his weapons would have connected with my skin I channel the Tempest into **Ame** -

-and my body transforms into wind, his swords harmlessly flashing through the space I was previously occupying.

Ok, time to turn the tables.

* * *

 **Had to break this chap into two parts, this little battle turned out to be lot longer and not so 'little'.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: I figured Delaware was the cage. A small cage, to be sure, but a cage nonetheless!**

 **Livelikeme123: Believe it or not, things get even more brutal during the next part :D**


	73. Chapter 63: The Worst Kind of Foe

Ch 63: The Worst Kind of Foe

Godou

(40 weeks 1 day after birth of the Eighth)

While having my flesh and blood transform into something as fluid and wispy as wind is a disconcerting experience, I don't take time to reflect on that and instead look for an opening.

Smith is quick to provide one, leaping forward in his Jaguar form and firing a deluge of bullets that slam into the Eighth's armor, as expected not accomplishing much more than briefly halting our fellow Godslayer's movements.

It's enough.

With my body able to move at speeds far greater than I could previously I manifest below the Eighth's waste, Ame streaking perfectly into a small gap in the leg armor of the Eighth-

-and I blink in shock as Ame bites into something hard and unyielding…and it isn't bone, or even flesh.

It's _more_ metal.

Are you kidding me?!

I move to yank Ame out of the strange material-

-and the Eighth's gauntleted hand closes around the sword, suddenly stopping my movements and I grudgingly make to turn my body into wind again-

-and I find that I simply _can't._

Huh?

 **[Partner, there's something about his gauntlet-]**

With a brutal twist of his body the Eighth slams an armored fist into the side of my face, no doubt knocking loose a few important things that I would prefer stay _in_ my face and sending me crashing into the sand some distance away.

…

And somehow, despite the pain, I can't stop _smiling_.

There is definitely something wrong with me.

But there's something… _exciting_ about this!

"Ame, time to roll the dice!"

 **[You realize the luck of one Campione cancels out the luck of-]**

"Smith, now!"

I ignore the pain in my head-the **Camel** knitting my split cheek back together-and instead raise Susanoo's favored blade in the direction of the Eighth, Smith catching on to my unspoken plan and once more fires off an **Artemis Arrow** with a deafening _CRACK_ and flash of light, the blazing bullet winding towards the Eighth who makes to leap into the air on another one of those boards of his-

-and right as he does so I use Ame to try to rip away at as many of his Authorities as we can.

Ordinarily doing something like that is utterly pointless, since Ame can only copy or steal one Authority at a time…but for a second or two I disrupt his control over whatever Authority or Authorities of his it is that summons those armors.

The man stumbles forward, his balance thrown off by the sudden disappearance of his transport-

-and what happens next causes my eyes to widen.

Just as the **Artemis Arrow** closes to no more than three meters away the Eighth lifts his arm…and a golden, hieroglyphic covered shield snaps into place.

The kind of barrier that's used only by GODS.

The round impacts the barrier and a horrendous screeching noise assaults my ears, my eyes automatically shutting themselves as the light is intolerable.

How in the _Hell_ did he-

The **Artemis Arrow** detonates after unsuccessfully battering itself against the shield, throwing up a wave of burning sand that only a burst of wind from Ame deflects from injuring me, eyes wide with disbelief at what just happened.

I've never heard of any Campione using the Divinity barriers that Heretic Gods use, how was he able to make one?

Smith suddenly jumps next to me, voice gruff as he says, "Rather full of surprises, isn't this one?"

"That's one way of putting it. Well, at least we worked through another one of his tricks. He can only have so many."

"Technically, you worked through two of mine. But who's counting, right?"

Armored limbs that burn my skin suddenly grasp the sides of my head in unyielding grips, my eyes widening as the Smith that I was talking to is revealed to be none other than Jereth.

How-

A sharp _CLICK_ noise emanates from my neck as he violently twists my head, my body limply falling to the ground as blackness rises up to meet me.

…Dammit, there goes the **Ram** …

* * *

Jereth

I drop **Serpent's Skin** and idly regard Kusanagi's downed body, still blankly staring into nothing after I snapped his neck into itty-bitty shards.

It had taken some pretty quick thinking and timing to use the **Artemis Arrow** explosion in order to hide my approach, as well as a spur of the moment inspiration to use **Serpent's Skin** and get through Kusanagi's guard while disguised as Smith.

The smoke and burning dust settles down and Charlton's alter-ego is revealed, gun raised and held tight in an unyielding grip.

"…You would even go so far as to murder your own siblings, Eighth?"

I snort at Annie's overly dramatic proclamation, drolly replying, "Are you kidding me? If hearsay is to be believed he got shot in the heart by a divine arrow fired from Perseus himself and was back on his feet in less than a _day_. Something as mundane as a broken neck likely won't have him down for more than a few minutes, if that."

 _Uno_ and _Dos_ whirl back into my hands from where I'd discarded them, glee decorating my tone as I leisurely approach my fellow Campione.

"So now you get to survive a few minutes solo, when the two of you _together_ didn't stand a chance."

Charlton just scoffs, scathingly replying, "Then it seems that apart, I will have to merely _create_ one."

One of her gloved hands flies to her waist, twirling and then extending a standard-issue police baton, extending it far to her left with a flourish of her cape.

"Come, Eighth…let us see if your bite is as loud as your bark."

My eyes narrow as I glare at the length of metal she's holding, the thing every bit as impressive as that gun she wields. Another gift of the Elves? Or something she made on her own?

No matter.

I push off my back foot, leaping towards her with a burst of speed-

" **Formless Spawn!"**

-and my eyes widen as _Uno_ passes through Charlton's body without the slightest hints of resistance, the masked attention-seeker swinging her baton directly at my head where it impacts full force.

The resulting explosion kicks up a cloud of sand a good ten meters across and rattles my head something _fierce_.

Shit. _Now_ I recognize those enchantments.

They're the polar opposite of my armor's shock absorbers, shock _enhancers_. That one hit had struck with almost ten times the natural force it should have, the resulting detonation having been my armor's attempt at redirecting all that force and barely succeeding.

Not missing a beat _Dos_ streaks towards her shins-

-and I whiff, Charlton yet again phasing through my attacks and landing another clean shot to my skull with her gun, my ears and head ringing like a broken clock despite the force dispellers.

Shit…go figure, I make _Uno_ and _Dos_ along the lines of the _Abiungere Pugnis_ and they're _still_ falling short of an Authority in terms of power.

Another exchange of blows that Annie smoothly phases through, showcasing her ability to individually phase parts of her body and keep the rest solid, my attempt at slicing her left arm and right leg off failing miserably and earning me a few more sharp blows to the noggin.

…Fuck it, time to play dirty.

I kick up an enormous spray of sand that catches Charlton full force, windmilling _Uno_ towards her in a motion that'll split her from crown to cunt as I follow close behind, _Dos_ held steady in both hands as I prepare to run her through.

Predictably, Charlton phases through my chucked blade, readying herself to meet my charge as my boots heavily crunch through the sand-

-and **Emperor's Return** teleports me to Uno's hilt, directly behind Charlton.

Gotcha. Campione instincts aren't gonna save her here, this entire fight has just been one constant scream of threats from every direction, never mind that my position change was instantaneous.

 _Dos_ pierces right through her lung, my sister only beginning to react just as the blade runs her through.

She immediately tries to leap to the right-

-and just tears a larger hole in her chest, _Dos_ being embedded in her flesh providing enough 'access' so that it's Magic cancelling properties can keep her Authority from activating.

"Checkmate, Charlton."

 _Uno_ returns to my palm with a metallic smack and I prepare to bring down the sword on her arm holding that frickin' gun-

-and I'm left wholly unprepared for the sensation of being stepped on by a continent with legs, my body being slammed into the ground and creating a rather impressive indent into the ground, breathing not all that easy to accomplish.

What the fuc-

"Smith, you ok?"

I bite back on my instinctive scowl as I see Godou slowly approach, covered in sweat and panting as he points a lightly humming **Ame no Murakumo** at me.

A wet sounding grunt is Charlton's only reply as she aims her gun at my downed form, replying, "I will live, Kusanagi Godou. Tis merely a flesh wound."

…I would applaud her choice of movie quotes, if I weren't so fucking pissed right now.

Fucking magnetism…Godou must be using his sword's ability that he used against Son Goku, taking advantage of my armor's inherent metallic nature to crush me into the ground. Guess he had a stroke of inspiration while dead.

…This is actually pretty fucking bad for me. My armor is the one thing that's kept me in the fight, if I try to go against these two in what amounts to a birthday suit they're gonna wipe me in goddamn seconds. And I've been burning energy like a madmen this whole fight, the Divinity Barrier I learned to make after watching Ambriel and Athena with **Black Wool** in _particular_ being a gas guzzler.

…

Time to end this then, before I'm out of juice entirely.

* * *

Godou

"So am I the only one who's worried that he's been quiet for more than a few seconds?"

Smith grunts, his one free hand gently probing the edge of his injury with careful movements.

"I am not one to argue, Kusanagi. As vexing as it is to admit, his blow struck true. Breathing is…painful."

"You still able to fight?"

"Hah! As if such a question-*cough*-need be asked!"

…That cough sounded wet.

 **[You're not in much better shape, Partner.]**

Isn't that the truth? Using so many of Verethragna and Ame's Authorities in quick succession-never mind having to resurrect myself-has been draining in the extreme.

Regardless I don't let up one bit on using the same trick of magnetism I performed against the Great Sage Equaling Heaven. The less time actually having to spend fighting the Eighth in close range, the better.

" _Cast down from our nest in the world beneath, brought low by a warrior from across the sea! Lessons are learned and fangs are honed, we rise up to reclaim our rightful throne! A heart that burns as bright as the sun, this Dragon vows to never lose to anyone!_ **Aspect of Kur!"**

A physical shockwave tosses me and Smith aside, Ame's power being broken in the blink of an eye as a wave of fire and ash ensconces us, causing me to cough violently as the wind tears at my clothes.

What the Hell has the Eighth done now-

-Oh.

… _Oh._

Sixty meters of grey and black scales, textured like hardened lava and standing on two corded legs, like a Human.

Long, five-fingered hands tipped with midnight claws, wings spanning almost a hundred meters wide and kicking up dust clouds with every flap.

Lethal spikes jutting out of it's back like reverse-rhino horns, a sloped head with eyes of fire and blackened smoke leaking from it's mouth as a malevolent gaze is levered at us.

" **Well congratulations, you two…you won't be the first among our extended family to see this form…but you** _ **will**_ **be the first to battle it."**

My head aches from the echoing voice that carries overtones of Jereth's accent-

-and even that is made irrelevant as he throws his head back and _roars_ , a detonation of such noise and bestial power that I'd wager most of the state heard it.

It sure as Hell almost caused my heart to stop.

"Kusanagi! Now is not the time to hold back!"

"Agreed! _The Boar shall ravage you, the Boar shall exterminate you!"_

" _Destruction is my domain, rip out the hearts of the worthy and be granted power!"_

The ground shatters beneath my feet as Verethragna's Avatar of destruction rises, the **Boar** letting loose a titanic howl of glee as I give it permission to engage the 8th's massive form.

A quick glance to the side reveals Smith in one of his shapeshifted forms, a fifteen meter tall humanoid that looks like it leapt straight from South American legend, lighting dancing around it's frame with a feathered spear held in each hand.

I guess some buildings further inland just collapsed-a consequence of the requirements for Smith's Authority-but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Let's do it, Ame!"

 **[Hah, I love it when I get to work with this thing!]**

A quick plunge of the divine blade has it sinking into the **Boar's** back, the Avatar growling in pleasure as it's tusks begin to reflect the scattered light, it's mane bristling and fusing into a shell of divine steel as Ame enhances the properties of my Authority.

…I do my best to avoid gasping for air.

The quick and relentless fight is starting to take it's toll, never mind the rapid and combined usage of my Authorities in such a short time frame.

Best end this now.

As if in response to my thoughts the **Boar** charges forward, great gallops that tear up the ground beneath it's feet as Smith follows in it's wake…all while I desperately try to hold on to my Authorities skin.

The 8th pulls back a talon, stepping forward and swinging his arm with enough power behind it to kick up a minor sandstorm-

-and the **Boar** lightly leaps over it, halting it's momentum with a spray of displaced dirt large enough to paint a town, squealing in derision at the ponderous blow.

And ponderous it was…sure, the strike was heavy and no doubt would have shattered something important had it connected, but all that extra size and mass made it _slow_.

That Authority clearly has tradeoffs.

Realizing the same thing I did Smith's Avatar leaps onto the 8th's back, spears digging into it's neck as arcs of lightning rain down from above to jolt the 8th's body.

Now that it seems to do much, the Dragon just growling in annoyance and slapping at Smith's metamorphosed form with it's tail, my ally leaping clear of the strike with dexterous movements, a sharp contrast to the Dragon with it's deliberate and telegraphed attacks.

I can't help but grin as the **Boar** charges in, tusks raised and prepared to gore the 8th-

-and let loose a shout of surprise that's mirrored by my Authority as I'm suddenly catapulted into the air, a gust of wind ragdolling me until I can clumsily land on the ground and figure out just what the Hell happened.

And it's with a curse that I realize it's the same thing that's been happening this whole damn fight.

The 8th _tricked_ us.

The **Boar** is on it's side, pinned beneath the 8th's talons and futilely trying to break free, something that can only be described as a look of glee on the 8th's transformed face.

Smith makes a heroic leap at the back of the 8th's head but just as I expected a whipcrack of the 8th's tail that causes my ears to pop smashes aside the 5th Campione, the resulting 'landing' causing a minor tidal wave of sand and water to paint the sky.

…He was only _pretending_ to be slow.

Such a simple trick, and it worked perfectly.

His jaws close around the **Boar's** neck and with a brutal shake of it's head that probably causes a minor earthquake my Authority's neck snaps with a noise like a mountain being cracked in half.

And then I blanche as I see the 8th whirl around-blowing a wave of grit into my eyes-and focus on Smith…who's standing in the beach's waters.

 _Away_ from civilization.

The heat from the fire that emanates from the Dragon's mouth practically steals the air from my lungs, glasses the sand unfortunate enough to be in it's way and causes a fair portion of the water in Delaware Bay to go up in gouts of steam, a tortured shriek echoing in my ears as it does so.

It's with no small amount of relief that I watch a spear embed itself in the 8th's throat, causing him to gag and cut off the stream of fire…a relief that's short lived as Smith barely manages to stagger out of the attack, flesh soughing off in ragged and steaming trails.

That Authority is shot.

 **[This could be going better, huh?]**

"That's putting it lightly, but yeah."

Ame returns to my hand, heart still hammering with excitement and battlelust…but my body is saying otherwise.

This fight has easily been one of the more physically and mentally demanding…having an opponent who seems only focused on winning as efficiently as possible adds a whole new flavor to battle.

I bring my attention back to the now as with a volcanic grunt the Dragon rips the feathered spear from it's throat, crushing it between two talons.

In the meantime the ground shakes and the air takes on the unmistakable smell of cooked meat as Smith lands next to me, Avatar dispersing as he shakily approaches my position.

"I think I preferred being stabbed."

The unexpected comment catches me off guard, a snort of amusement escaping my nostrils.

"And I preferred no having my neck snapped. What a day for discovery, right?"

Smith chuckles, the two of us no doubt wondering how exactly we're going to tackle this challenge-

-and the Dragon releases a very Human sounding _sigh_ , of all things.

" **This is fucking pointless…"**

Before I can even wonder what that means the 8th's form begins to dissipate, ash and fire flaking off in great waves as a much smaller figure begins to work it's way towards us.

…I wonder if I looks as exhausted as he does?

He stops no more than four meters away from the two of us, the air tense and tangible enough to cut with a knife-

-at least until the 8th huffs a disgusted breath, glaring at the roiling steam cloud he created, the water churning and bubbling as it rushes inwards to take the place of the water that was vaporized, mumbling quietly to himself.

"And here I am, doing it again…can't help but wonder if Ambriel has a breaking point before she just tells me to not be such a raging dick…"

Smith crosses his arms-briefly grunting as the hole in his chest spurts out a bit of blood-and skeptically asks, "So, 8th? What is this? Another deception? Or are you surrounding?"

"In your dreams, Charlton. No, I'm just kinda fucking _pissed_ right now. Sort of at you two, mostly just at myself."

I cautiously lower Ame.

"Meaning?"

Grumbling, the 8th stares up at the sky, answering, "Here we are, duking it out and destroying all sorts of property…all while the biological equivalent of the Death Star is bearing down on us. Because we don't _like_ each other."

His gaze meets mine and his voice contains no small amount frustration.

"What exactly do the two of you _want?_ What, precisely, is your beef with me and how do I get you to fucking bury the hatchet?"

Smith grunts, mockingly asking, "Ahh, so our previous battle was just an entertaining little diversion? A team building exercise?"

"Fuck off, Charlton. You escalated things by indirectly threatening someone I care about. And the whole reason I'm talking to you now is because stabbing you proved _marvelously_ therapeutic and now I'm thinking clearly."

I'm not sure how my fellow Godslayer manages to make a mask of unmoving metal seem like it's glaring hatefully, but he does.

…Although with the way Jereth is repeatedly calling Smith, 'Charlton', I have to wonder about the _he_ part.

An alter ego?

Shaking my head and internally sighing that all of the interactions with my extended 'family' have to be so violent and weird I reply, "Funnily enough, that's what I want from you, 8th. _Why_. Why are you leading the charge in making sure the world is prepared for this? Why are you going to all this effort? Why did you ask all of us those questions about our status as Campione when you don't seem to have any real intent of changing it in the first place? Why are you and Athena working together so closely and fervently to hunt down those Cthulu gods…and why do you seem so familiar with them?"

My hands clench into fists.

"Why did you push Guinevere-chan into such a desperate situation? Why did you destroy that hospital and everyone in it?"

…Silence.

I'd fully expected him to make another disparaging comment about the Ancestor, or perhaps launch into an explanation about how his action had been justified…instead he just stares, curiously asking, "You ever hear the phrase, 'great minds discuss ideas, average minds discuss events, small minds discuss people?'"

I hold his gaze.

"…Whatever. You _really_ want to know why I'm doing this?"

"What, is it such a strange thing to want to know someone's motivation for the actions they take?"

To my surprise he softly laughs, quietly replying, "I guess not…but for the longest time people just seemed to accept this was something I was going to do, never wondering why…I suppose my current company is just as crazy as I am…"

His mood passes and he looks to Smith.

"Drop the helmet, Annie. I won't be able to properly explain things to you while you're wearing that thing."

I fully expect Smith to ignore his request…and with slow motions the Godslayer removes _her_ helm, revealing red hair, pale skin and a fierce scowl as she does so.

I can't even really pretend to be surprised that it _is_ Annie Charlton under there.

"Right, here we go."

The 8th pulls out a strange necklace from some kind of portal, a dragon-shaped pendant with an oddly iridescent coating.

"Here's the _why_. And all I promise is that you'll be completely and totally underwhelmed by my reasoning."

Before I can ask what the Hell he means by that he mutters, _"Soul Read-"_

-And then I'm gone.

* * *

 **...I seem to recall disappearing halfway through the Jereth V Voban fight for a few months, and then this happens.  
**

 **Maybe I should stop writing fight scenes, those seem to be my bane.**

 **...**

 **Actually, I've just been swamped these past few months. Hard classes at school, work and just a general accumulation of tiny things in life cut into my writing time and I was on a roll with KoTaS so I ended up focusing on that.**

 **And then the Camp Fire hit and I spent a few days volunteering at the animal shelter while all of Chico turned into a no-breathe zone until I managed to drive home, since classes got cancelled until after thanksgiving break is over.**

 **But here we are and as horrible a circumstance as it is, the fact that I don't really have much to do now (no school, no work, friends and family busy for a while) I now have time to write again! And now that the fight stuff is out of the way I can get back to hashing out chapters, as well as update Death's Heroes, that poor Bastard that keeps getting put on the backburner.**

 **All in all, this story will be back to being update far more regularily than once every few months (I doubt it will be back to biweekly, but it won't be bimonthly, I feel confident of that)**

 **Appreciate the patience from all who read and follow!**


End file.
